The Changeling
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: This is the story about the Avengers and a new member named Eliza, and their many, MANY adventures together. This story unites the comicverse and movieverse, as well as introducing original characters. See some famous comic characters like Janet & Hank Pym and the X-Men, as well as the more obscure like Sinthea Schmidt, the Inhumans, and Amora. ELIZAVERSE
1. A New Face

_A/N (Updated)- Thank you for taking the time to check out this fanfic. It's very long at 250 chapters and focuses on the relationships within the Avengers team, especially with regards to a 17 year old girl with strange magical powers (background on her character is explored throughout) who has been training with SHIELD, specifically Clint Barton, for two years now. _

_When I first started this fanfic, I was having severe suicidal tendencies. This became my outlet, and so be warned of Mary-sue-ness for the first fifty or so chapters. If you really don't like it, skip forward to around chapter 61 or 80, as both sections are important to future plots. If you want further clarification, feel free to contact me._

See my profile for links to trailers for this fanfic.

**This is post-Avengers, pre-Thor 2, pre-Cap 2**

**ALSO: This takes into consideration all STAND ALONE Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes, meaning non-Clairvoyant related ones (ex: Yes, Men), as well as crossovers from The Amazing Spiderman, X-Men universe, and Guardians of the Galaxy. **

**HEAVILY COMIC BOOK INFLUENCED.**

_The following characters are owned by Marvel Comics, and should not be seen as Original Characters: All X-men, Polaris, X-23, Sinthea Schmidt, Sisters of Sin, Crossbones, Medusa, Crystal, Barney Barton, Yelena Belova, Tigra, Hulkling, Wiccan, Kate Bishop, Miss America, Cassie Lang, Sharon Carter, Barbara Morse, Amora, Moondragon, Leah, Kid Loki, Hela, Cosmo, the Badoon, Xandarian Delegation, Angela, Bastards of Evil, T'Challa, M'Baku, Kamala Khan, Dr. Strange, Wong_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Marvel (See Above for list of Marvel characters not used in film)._

_Rated T for suicide attempts and occasional mild language. Some chapters rated **M** for violence, torture, and implied rape._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: A Note from Eliza<strong>

You know those stories with happy endings? Life rarely gives you those. However, I like to think of our lives not as a single story, but as a collection of many short-stories. Some have happy endings, some don't, but that's just the way it is. I accepted that a long time ago.

I'm going to tell you my collection of stories, my life narrative, starting with a single defining moment: when I met the Avengers. I don't just mean one or two, for I'd known Natasha and Clint for some time previous to this, but I mean ALL of the Avengers. Talk about an interesting group of individuals.

As you'll see as you read about me, you'll find many interesting and dark truths about what it's like to be a girl with depression in such a dangerous world. You'll see that life can throw you some curveballs, sometimes massive ones, but if you get back up the world keeps on turning. You just have to remember to get back up each time. Looking back on it, that's something that each of the Avengers taught me in their own special way. To get back up when life gets tough, even when it all goes to hell.

Along the way, as you witness my journey, you'll meet some interesting people (some nicer than others). You'll meet a man with metal claws, a boy who shoots webs, a girl with fatherly pride, and an envious scoundrel of a brother. You'll meet an Asgardian sorceress, a talking raccoon, and a goddess of death. All these people shape my world for better, or for worse, one way or another.

What I gain in the end, well, you can decide for yourself if I gained anything in the end. All I know is that my road was bumpy, bumpier than most. So here's to my adventure, which you get to enjoy.

Let it begin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part One: The Realms in Danger<strong>

"Someone on the telephone, sir."

"Jarvis! Can't a billionaire genius ever get a moment's rest?"

"Sorry Sir. It's Agent Romanoff and she sounds serious."

"Fine. Fine. I'll take it."

"Hey Stark," said a female voice over the communications system. Suddenly the doors of Stark Tower opened and in walked a woman with gorgeous red hair and a black suit.

"Really? You couldn't just have stayed on the phone," Tony Stark asked indignantly.

Romanoff laughed, "Course not. I'm here on business."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me now?"

Romanoff handed an electronic pad over to Stark, face betraying no emotion. On the tablet was a video. It showed an explosion, large, and then the screen expanded, showing several similar explosions in different locations.

"Fury is calling in some of the Avengers to investigate a series of recent terrorist attacks across the nations. Read this," she handed him a closed case, "It'll brief you on exactly why the Avengers are being called in."

"What if I'm too busy," he asked cheekily.

Romanoff stared him down.

"Fine. But only because I actually am curious. Not because Fury said so."

"Whatever, Iron Man. Just report to these coordinates tomorrow night," Romanoff pointed to a set of numbers, "By the way. We've called in Rogers and Banner as well, so it'll be like old times."

"Just without two angry Asgardians running around," Stark pointed out.

It had been nearly three years since the Avengers had last seen each other all together, right before Thor took Loki back to Asgard for justice. Bruce Banner had finally come to Stark Tower last November, and Steve Rogers had visited a few times over the years, but mostly they had gone their separate ways. Rogers and Stark had both done several jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. so they had seen Agents Romanoff and Barton several times. Thor hadn't been back since the Avengers had first taken shape, not that it was a surprise.

Romanoff flashed a smirk at the memory and turned to leave.

"Mind you don't scratch the new paint in the elevator on your way down!"

With Agent Romanoff gone, Tony Stark got to work. He had to look over these specs before suiting up. And it seemed to be pretty substantial.

Apparently, "secret" S.H.I.E.L.D. bases in Norway, Canada, Brazil, Mongolia, and Egypt had been blown to bits. There were indications of an inside job, but no single agent could be pinpointed. As for why the Avengers were being called in- the explosives were composed of an unknown substance, assumed alien in nature.

He spent a several more hours scanning over the material, reading the information packets, and finally he was ready to turn in for the night. That's when something caught his eye.

"Hello there," he murmured, throwing the small picture and information up onto his larger screen.

On the monitor was a photo of a teenage girl. She had straight blonde hair and sharp features. The info on her was very strange. Her name was Eliza Jade White, but beside it in parentheses was "The Changeling." Species didn't read Human, as Tony would have expected, but instead read "unknown." Her status was "Inactive and Under Surveillance."

The rest of her file was classified and Stark didn't want to bother decrypting it tonight. He would just have to find out tomorrow. With that last thought he went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Is Stark going to come or not," Fury asked impatiently.<p>

Romanoff nodded, "He told me he would come. Just wait."

"Sir," said an agent over the radio, "Mr. Stark is here."

"Send him to the bridge right away!"

"He's on his way sir."

"Good," he turned to another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, "Agent Hill, take us up."

"Somebody call me," Tony Stark grinned cheekily, walking calmly in a nice suit and tie towards a small group.

"Hey good to see you, Tony," Steve Rogers smiled.

"Isn't it always good to see me."

Fury sighed, but Stark winked at Rogers and the latter chuckled.

"Banner," Stark smiled, "Had any incidents recently?"

"Uh," the doctor hesitated, "thankfully no."

"Follow me," Fury interrupted.

The group of agents and "superheroes" made their way towards a large briefing room with large monitors both in the table and along the walls.

"Oh, Agent Hill," Fury spoke into his radio, "Find Ms. White and escort her here, please."

"Aye sir."

"Now then," Fury began, "I'm assuming you all looked over your packets?"

"Yeah. S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be having some trouble with its security," Rogers started.

"Unfortunately, yes. Some of our top bases have fallen victim to what we are assuming is sabotage. The method of eliminating these bases seems to be an explosive of some sort, but what it is we aren't sure."

"You mentioned it is of alien origin," Rogers asked.

"Yes," Clint Barton nodded, "The metals and explosives used are unknown to us on Earth so we have naturally determined it isn't from around here."

"Banner," Fury asked, "What are you doing that has you so engaged?"

"Well, look at this. Pause your footage of the Mongolia bombing at time index 1:03."

They did as he instructed.

"Now zoom in to the lower left side of the screen. See that?"

They all zoomed in and saw what Dr. Banner was so eager to show them. A large, glowing white sphere was floating above the ground, easily missed in the dense smoke cloud surrounding it. The sphere had grey markings on it like some sort of alien language.

"Well now," Fury breathed, "That is interesting."

Suddenly the sliding doors opened and in walked Agent Hill. Behind her was the girl Tony Stark had seen the night before in the reading.

"Ah, there you are Ms. White. Please, take a seat. Thank you Hill, return to the bridge and keep us going steady."

The girl, dressed in all in black similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents but with the addition of a small black hood on her outfit, nodded and sat down opposite Agents Romanoff and Barton, away from anyone else. She said nothing, but nodded to the agents. She barely spared the three other men a glance.

"As I was saying," Fury continued.

But Stark interrupted, "Wait. Who's this? Why is there a teenage girl at this meeting?"

She straightened up at the comment, glaring at Tony Stark. Fury and the other two agents sighed. The two other superheroes nodded in confusion, agreeing with Stark.

"This," Romanoff told them, "is Eliza White. She is... Unique... Among teenagers."

"I was hoping to introduce you all later but if you need to know now, fine," Fury sighed.

"Ms. White isn't human. We don't really know what she is. S.H.I.E.L.D. first heard rumors of her two years ago, and we sent Agent Barton out to investigate the reports and maybe make contact."

"I watched her for a while," Barton admitted.

Eliza snorted, "Yes, and when I found out I was less than pleased."

The three superheroes were surprised to find she had a British accent. It was kind of pretty, but almost intimidating, in a way.

Barton chuckled, "Yes. That's one way to put it. Anyways, after a slight... argument... it was decided that she would come with me back here."

"You see, when Romanoff said I was unique, he meant it. I'm known around here as The Changeling. It's an apt nickname. We don't know what species I am, but I'm not human. I possess telekinetic abilities, other telepathic powers, and, to put it simply, I'm a genius," she said proudly.

"Genius, ey," Stark said, now even more curious.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Genius. As I've heard you are, too."

"Well, people like us only come around once in a life time. Its natural we should meet up eventually."

"Excuse me," Steve Rogers interrupted, "but why exactly are you here?"

"Yes, Fury," she asked, turning to the head agent, "why AM I here?"

"Well... Agent Barton and I have been talking and we decided that you are to join the Avengers. Your particular skill set could come in handy with them."

"Woah woah woah? A new Avenger? She's a kid," Stark said incredulously.

"This kid could easily beat you in a fight," she said angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well Changeling, why don't we test that theory out. My guess is that'll prove you aren't such the genius you claim to be."

"Calm down, both of you," Fury insisted.

"Don't test me, Stark," she hissed before turning back around to face Fury, "I accept."

"Good. Now, back to the matter at hand."


	2. Adjustments

They spent the next several hours discussing the bombings. It was agreed that Banner and Stark would focus on figuring out how to protect against the type of explosion. Barton and Romanoff would focus on gathering information. White and Rogers would stay put and help in whatever way needed. Before they left, everyone was issued an ear piece for communication. When they were dismissed, White shot Stark a glare, which, if looks could kill, would have been fatal.

"Rogers," Fury called Mr. Captain America back inside, "I'd appreciate if you got to know Ms. White. Tried to acclimate her to being part of a team."

Agent Barton nodded, joining them I'm hushed voices, "She's not the easiest person to get to know, or to work with, but once she trusts someone, she is incredibly kind and considerate. I think it stems from how she was raised, having to cope with being different and all."

"I'll try my best, sir. Any pointers," he added, addressing Clint Barton.

"Just play nice," he joked.

"Will do."

He walked out of the room and spoke into his ear piece, "Ms. White? Where is your location?"

"I'm on observation deck three. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Fury just wants me to come talk to you."

"Alright, well, I'll be here. I guess you could join me. I don't care."

Rogers smiled. She sort of reminded him of Tony Stark. He wasn't surprised that the two of them were so quick to irritate each other. He made his way to the elevator and took it two decks up. It let out into a curved hallway lined with doors and quickly Rogers found the right one, right at the apex of the turn.

He opened the door and found Eliza White leaning up against a railing. The room opened up above the main bridge so that it over hung the workers and there was a clear view out the front windows.

"So, Ms. White," he started walking over to her and joined her at the rail, "Where did you grow up?"

"I was raised outside of London England, in an orphanage. Apparently my family had dropped me off there when I was a baby. How about you?"

"Brooklyn. I grew up in Brooklyn, New York. But that was a long time ago."

"Ah. You're that man they found in ice, right?"

"Yep, that's me. Somehow I was still alive after seventy years. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. S.H.I.E.L.D. finally got interested in me when I was fifteen and so they sent Barton out to track my whereabouts. I had tried to be subtle in using my powers but I knew they'd be on to me sooner or later."

"You said you have telepathic powers. Like what?"

"Watch," she grinned, standing straight up and holding her palm out. Her eyes glowed bright red and suddenly a tongue of fire was in her hand. She moved it around with her fingers and then blew it out.

"That's pretty cool!"

"Thanks," she smiled broadly, "Call me Liz. Ms. White is too official."

"Feel free to call me anything you want," Rogers joked, "To most people I'm either Rogers or Captain."

"There's nothing to do around here," she complained.

"Well, let's go see how Dr. Banner and Stark are doing," Rogers suggested.

Eliza agreed and they set off. Steve Rogers was nice enough, she decided. She liked him. Hopefully the other two could be like him, though she had her doubts about that Tony Stark.

When they entered the laboratory, Stark and Banner were busy with their backs to the door. Neither turned around at first when the two newcomers entered.

"How's it going," Rogers asked them, walking over.

Eliza stayed where she was.

"Currently we're tracing the radioactivity of this metal, trying to identify what substance it was in contact with," Dr. Banner explained and turning around he caught sight of Eliza, "Oh hello!"

Stark turned around to see who he was talking to. He made a face when he saw it was the girl again.

"Play nice, Stark," Steve Rogers joked.

"I think I'll leave you three alone," she muttered, turning quickly and dashing out the door. She didn't want to ruin the friendship with Rogers she had just begun by doing something stupid to upset his friends. She hated her life, all she did was make people angry. She wasn't worth anything. Maybe if she just stopped living, people would have a better life.

"Well, now that she's gone," Stark began, only to be interrupted by the Captain.

"Really, Stark? You should be trying to get along with her, not make her mad! If she really is a genius like you, the two of you could use her help!"

"Besides, she looks like she could use our help," Banner said, "She looked pretty lonely in the briefing."

"Yeah, Fury asked me to make friends with her to try and get her integrated into the group. I'd appreciate it," Rogers glared at Stark, "if you wouldn't ruin this."

"Fine, sorry," Stark said indignantly, "Maybe she can be of use."

"Rogers," said Fury over the radio, "I can't get in touch with White. Can you tell her that Agent Barton needs her?"

"I'm not sure where she went to, Fury. She left us a few minutes ago."

"Damnit. Find her, would you?"

"Of course sir."

Rogers looked at his two companions, "Come on, let's split up."

Rogers and Banner went left and Stark went right. He found his feet taking him to the spot where Coulson had been killed. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps cause that was the place that changed everything.

When he got there we was surprised to find the girl there. But the biggest shock was that she had opened the large trap in the floor and was sitting at the edge of it, dangling her feet in open air. When he spoke she didn't turn to look at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh. It's you. Come to taunt me again?"

"What? No. Agent Barton is looking for you but you weren't answering his calls. Fury told us to find you."

"Well. You found me."

"Yes, but what are you doing?"

"Nothing. You can close it if you want. I was just thinking. Besides," she glared at him, "it's none of your business."

Stark noted she had a tear rolling down her cheek. Eliza tried to cover it up quickly but Tony saw it clearly. First, he made sure to close the hatch. Then he sat down against the wall several feet behind her and to the side.

"Aren't you going to call Fury and Barton?"

"No. I'm not their puppy dog."

"So what is it you want, Mr. Stark?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Am I ever," she mumbled to herself. Aloud she told Stark that she was fine.

Tony Stark raised an eyebrow, "You're sure? Alright then. I'll tell Fury and Barton that you're on your way."

"Alright, I've found her."

"Tell Eliza that she is needed in the briefing room."

"On my way, sir," Eliza White told them, "Sorry I wasn't answering your calls earlier, I was tinkering around with the earpiece."

Stark mouthed her a question, "Seriously?"

"No," she replied silently.

"That's alright. Just come here right away, Agent Barton and I have some information for you."

She left the room quickly and made her way to the briefing room. Stark shrugged to himself and got up to go back to the lab. He needed to keep analyzing the metals and explosives.

White entered the room and nodded to Agents Fury and Barton.

"Here as ordered, sir."

"Good. Sit down," Fury told her.

"We wanted to tell you how important it is that you try to get along with all the Avengers," Barton started.

Fury nodded, "We know that Mr. Stark is... Difficult, but he's brilliant and vital to the team."

"I feel I've been very hospitable," Eliza objected.

"Yes, well, we just want to make sure you stay that way."

"Understood, sir," she said, trying to keep from letting her irritation show.

"Alright, you're dismissed," Fury sighed.

She nodded and left the room. Eliza felt like slashing something so she decided to go to the training rooms. When she got there she was glad to see it was empty. Flipping on the lights, Eliza went to the training dummy and pulled out her two daggers. She began her hacking and slashing, dodging invisible hits with twists, turns, and ducks.

Eliza White enjoyed this quiet exercise. It was like her own form of meditation. With each strike on the training dummy, she calmed down and honed her focus.

"You're looking good, Liz."

Eliza halted mid swing and turned around to see who it was. She gave a small smile when she realized it Agent Romanoff. Praise from the Black Widow was not something to take lightly.

"Thanks, sir."

"You may want to be more careful on your placement of the dagger when you go in for a kill. Aim more here," she showed the girl where the best place to stab a victim was, "It'll lower the risk of breaking a blade or deflecting a strike on a bone."

"Alright."

"Feel like sparring for a bit? No weapons of course," the agent suggested.

Eliza grinned, "You're on."

She sheathed her daggers and the two women moved into the center of the room, on top of a softer floor. They took up positions opposite each other and at Romanoff's command they started.

Romanoff had a size advantage, being a whole head taller than White. But the younger of the two was smart enough to know she was strong enough to take a full blow from her opponent. As such, Eliza focused on speed; she circled her opponent almost constantly, laying small hits on Natasha Romanoff. The latter managed to lay a big one on the girl, but she shook it off.

Outside the door, Barton was watching them with a smile. Soon Banner, Fury, Stark, and Rogers had joined him. He had called them down to watch this epic battle of the women. They went inside quietly and stood right inside the door. A crowd was beginning to gather, other agents curious to see what the fuss was about.

Eliza duked to the right and spun, slamming her hand sideway onto Romanoff's shoulder blades at the base of the neck as hard as possible. In retaliation, Romanoff caught the side of Eliza's knee with her leg, knocking her off balance long enough for her to get punch in the stomach. Eliza groaned and pretended to be hurt. As Romanoff dropped her guard slightly, Eliza swung her own leg, kicking Romanoff's knee. The agent swung with her left, catching Eliza in the head. The blow wasn't very hard, but it hurt all the same.

Eliza spun against Romanoff, using the agent's own body as a shield, and landed a punch in the back of Romanoff's shoulder. Black Widow grabbed the girl by the arm and swung her around front. Hitting the girl in the other arm, she managed to trip Eliza and get her onto the floor. She held her down.

"I win," Romanoff grinned.

Eliza nodded, out of breath.

The older woman helped Eliza to her feet and steadied her. A faint trail of blood revealed a small cut from the girl's mouth, where she had fallen and bit her lip. She wiped the blood with the back of her hand and then noticed the small audience for the first time. Her former opponent seemed equally surprised.

"That was a good five minute fight," Barton grinned, coming over as the crowd dispersed and everyone returned to their duties, "I'm impressed, Liz."

"Someday I'll beat you, Romanoff," she smirked, holding her mouth with her hand to compress the cut and stop the bleeding.

She laughed, "Perhaps. But for now, you've still got to learn from me."

"Go find the other three Avengers and see if they need any help, Liz. Tell them that Fury has scheduled a meeting in one hour," Barton told the girl.

She nodded and, checking her hand for blood and seeing that it was slowing down, she walked to the laboratory. Banner, Rogers, and Stark were all there, tapping at panels and chatting.

"I've been asked to assist you in any way you need," she cleared her throat upon entering, "and tell you that Fury has scheduled a meeting in one hour."

"I don't think we need any help," Stark said plainly, not looking up.

Rogers sent him a look before following up, "But you're welcome to stay as long as you want, Liz."

"I've nowhere else to go," she sighed, the loneliness in her voice only partially masked

She sat down on the floor in the corner and pulled out a small screen. Eliza tapped it and began researching something.

"Rogers, hand me that tool over there please," Dr. Banner said, pointing to a small object.

Eliza didn't even turn to look. She immediately used her telekinesis to pick up the tool and float it over to the scientist.

"So what exactly are your... superpowers," Stark asked her.

"My mind. I can move objects, and conjure what you might call magic. Flames, ice, lightning, etc."

"Impressive," Banner commented, looking up from his work.

Eliza shrugged, "Maybe. I was born with them. Had to learn to hide them."

"Well you're obviously special," Rogers agreed with the doctor.

She snorted and quietly added, "I wish I wasn't special. I wish I wasn't at all."

The other three heard her and looked at each other, but no one made any comment. Eliza stood up and told them she was going to go rest for a while.

"Buzz me if I'm needed."


	3. Unfortunate Accidents

When the door closed behind her, then the discussion started.

"Did she seriously just say she wish she wasn't special? Who wouldn't want to be special," Stark demanded.

Banner looked at him like he was crazy, "Um, I can name at least one person whose felt like that."

"But did you hear the second thing she said," Rogers added, "She wished she wasn't at all. Does she mean special, or alive?"

"Earlier I found her dangling her legs out the ship."

"I'm going to go talk to Fury about her. This is getting concerning," Steve said quickly, "Are you two coming?"

"You two go," Banner told them, "I'm going to stay here and finish these tests up."

Stark and Rogers made their way to the main bridge and found Fury sitting at his controls.

"Mr. Fury," Rogers interrupted, "can we talk to you about Ms. White?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Is she okay," Stark interjected.

"What do you mean," he asked, concern evident on his face, "she hasn't done anything has she?"

"Done anything?"

"Like I said, is she okay?"

"There was one thing we neglected to mention about her," Fury hesitated, "She's borderline suicidal."

"What," both men gasped.

Fury nodded, "Been that way for a while now. That's why we keep a close eye on her. That's also the reason her file says "inactive and under observation".

"Director Fury," Agent Hill came over and urgently interrupted, "Sir, there is a fire in crew quarters, section 8."

"Send fire teams immediately," he told her.

"We did sir, but the fire is too strong. They can't get through the flames," she replied.

"I'll suit up," Tony Stark interrupted, running down the hall to where his Iron Man suit was stowed.

"Rogers, go see if you can help in any way," Fury instructed.

"Yes sir."

By the time Stark reached section 8 of the crew quarters, the flames had grown to encompass the next section as well. Men and women were stumbling out, covered in burns and blisters. Medical teams were stationed right outside the blaze. Fire teams were just managing to contain the inferno within those two sections. Slowly but surely the flames were shrinking.

"Coming through!"

Stark pushed through the crowd and stepped right into the flames. This would only keep him safe for a few minutes tops, before it got too dangerous for him.

"Tony," Rogers' voice rang out in his suit, "Eliza. She's missing. Her quarters are in section 8. You need to find her!"

"Will do."

He pushed on, receiving directions from Fury and Hill as to where Eliza White's room was. When he got there he used his laser to cut through the metal door. What he saw amazed him.

Eliza was cowering in a corner, face stained with tears. Her hands were burned, but though fire was all around her nothing else was touched. Her clothes were intact and her skin as pale as ever. But her eyes, her eyes were red. Not the whites, like from crying. But the irises. They were bright, flame red, with a tinge of orange and yellow swirling around.

"Come on, Eliza!" He shouted.

She looked up at him but didn't move. She was shaking, whether in fear or shock he didn't know. Stark stooped down and picked her up. He had to get out of these flames now, before he got too hot in the suit. He was already sweating profusely.

When he broke through the flames, he was glad to find that the fire teams had pushed the line of flame back so it was much smaller.

"I've got Eliza," he told Fury over the comm, "I've given her to Rogers to be taken to the infirmary."

"Good. How badly was she injured?"

"And sir," Hill broke in, "what could have caused this?"

"Just her hands. In fact, director, there's something odd about this. She seemed completely fine even though she was sitting in the middle of the fire. And her eyes. They were bright red."

"There's our answer, Hill."

"Excuse me," Stark asked, confused.

Fury sighed, "Get out of the suit, Mr Stark, grab Rogers, and meet us in the lab. I'll explain there."

* * *

><p>Barton, Romanoff, Stark, Rogers, and Banner stood in the lab, chatting amongst themselves. When Fury entered, however, they all went quiet.<p>

"She did it."

"What," Rogers asked, "Who?"

"Eliza. She started the fire," he frowned, "Stark. You said her eyes were red? That happens when she uses her telepathic powers to create fire."

"Why the hell would she do that," Stark exploded.

Fury shook his head, "I don't know. I'm assuming it was an accident."

"Director Fury," Hill called over the comm, "The technicians say there are six dead, twenty-seven injured."

"Thank you, Hill."

"Sir," Hill hesitated, "Agent Garrison is among the fatalities."

Barton, Romanoff, and Fury all looked at one another. They had looks of shock, hesitation, and foreboding plastered across their faces.

"Shall I tell Ms. White?"

"Negative, Agent Hill. I'll do that," Fury insisted.

"Very well, sir. Hill out."

"Agent Garrison," Banner asked, "Who is that?"

"Garrison was the one of the three people on this ship that Eliza was close to. That she actually cared about with all her heart. She was a mentor to Eliza. Like a big sister or a mom."

"And now we think that she might have accidently killed her," Banner elaborated, understanding dawning on his face.

"That's unfortunate," Stark nodded.

Rogers glared at him, "That's horrible, more like!"

"Barton," Fury decided, "go check up on Eliza. Make sure she's alright. If she asks, you can tell her about Garrison."

He nodded and left the room. When Clint reached the infirmary, it was packed. Eliza was in a back corner, away from prying ears. The moans of injured agents were all throughout the rooms.

"Hey Liz."

"Barton," she said monotonously, "How many?"

"What?"

"How many did I kill?"

"Six."

She looked visibly disturbed.

"Who?"

"The only one I know for sure is Agent Garrison."

Eliza went stark white. All color left her face. She stared at Barton in disbelief, refusing to accept this news. Not Garrison. I couldn't have been Garrison.

"No."

"I'm so sorry Liz. I'm so sorry."

"Don't lie to me, Barton!"

"I'm not, Liz. I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Leave me alone. Now."

The agent looked at her for a moment before leaving her side. He didn't want to push her buttons, not right now at least. She was upset enough already without having this complicate matters.


	4. So Close, Yet So Far

It was the night shift now. Eliza sat there, hating herself. Wishing she was dead. Wishing she could end her life now. She was a danger to her few remaining friends and to the entire ship. This had to end. It had to end tonight.

She slipped off her bed and slowly snuck out of the infirmary. She knew just where to go. The perfect way to end her miserable life.

"Director Fury," a nurse called, "Sir, Ms Eliza White is missing. We can't find her."

"Shit," Fury sighed, "Understood. Thank you."

He was in a briefing with the Avengers. Stark and Banner had found something of interest and had brought it to his attention.

"Eliza's gone missing."

"That's not good," Stark commented.

"Come on," Barton insisted, standing up, "We have to find her."

"I have a feeling I know where she is," Stark told them, "Try the detention cell room."

They nodded and headed off in that direction.

* * *

><p>Eliza pressed the red button that opened the large hatch. The sky outside was dark, but few clouds were in view. She felt the rush of air on her face as the wind rushed out the hole. She circled the hatch so that it was between her and the door. Just as she stepped up to the edge, the others rushed in the door.<p>

"Step away from there, Liz," Barton pleaded forcefully.

Nick Fury walked to the control panel.

"Get any nearer to that button, Mr. Fury, and I'll jump. I swear it."

He froze where he was and turned to look at her. What was it with this young changeling child? Why was she so unique? He had to admit that one of the reasons he kept her around was because it made life interesting.

"Eliza," Romanoff said softly, "Eliza let's think about this for a minute."

"Think about it," she roared, "Think about the fact that I killed six people and injured twenty-seven? The fact that I can't even control my own mind? Yeah, let's all think about that. Maybe then you'd realize the world is better off without me."

"It was an accident, Eliza," Stark reminded her.

"An accident that got people killed. I killed Garrison, for gods sake."

Rogers shook his head, "This is a dangerous life. We all knew that when we signed up."

"No."

"I know what it's like," Banner murmured, pushing in front of the others so he was directly across from Eliza. Looking her in the eyes he continued, "I know what you're going through. To hate the world but hate yourself even more. To feel like you don't deserve to live, and to be secretly hoping that death brings an end to the sufferings of life. I also know how comforting it is to stand on that line between life and death. To relish the control it provides. To hunger for that control amidst the horrors around you. I know what you're feeling. I've been there, Eliza. I went there but was sent back to life after death spit me back out. And I learned something. Everyone is here for a reason. We need to remember that. It may not ever get better, but we are here because we will make a difference, large or small."

"Maybe my death will make a difference."

Eliza stepped out over the edge and fell, fell down into the limitless abyss that was the night sky. Lightning cracked around her, thunder drummed her ears. She barely heard the cry of her former companions on the wind. Down, down, the wind wrapping around her and embracing her like the hug of a friend. Her eyes were closed and she smiled.

Lightning flashed around her again. Suddenly she heard a ringing and then felt something slam into her. She opened her eyes and saw a blur of blonde hair and felt strong arms gripping her. In a few moments she felt herself tossed to the deck of the Helicarrier.

"Thor!"

Eliza scooted away into a corner, shivering from anger. How dare this person stop her from ending her life? He would pay. She stood up slowly and the others stared at her in wonder. Suddenly her eyes grew red: bright red. She raised her arms and thrust them forward, sending a stream of flames at the Asgardian.

Rogers, still dressed in his Captain America garb from earlier, jumped in front of Thor and blocked the flames with his shield. Fury quickly closed the hatch, thankful for the distraction.

"Stop it, Liz," Barton shouted above the flames, "This isn't like you!"

Eliza looked at him and slowly her eyes faded back to normal. Her hands fell to her sides and her breathing returned to normal.

"Liz," Thor mused, "Is that what they call you, then."

"Eliza."

"Why did you jump?"

"Because I want to die."

Thor laughed.

"Why are you laughing," she demanded angrily.

"Because," Thor smirked, "that fall probably wouldn't have done the job."

"What," the others gaped in disbelief.

"Well, I fell from there and survived."

"But what makes you think she would survive," Fury asked.

"She's of Asgard."

"She's Asgardian," Barton replied, surprised.

"No," Thor shook his head, "She's only half Asgardian. She's also half Vanirin. They are a race who cohabits Asgard."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Freyja told me about you years ago. I've been attempting to locate you for a while now."

"Freyja?"

"My father, Odin, is the Allfather of the Asgardians. But the Vanir have their own kings and queens. Freyja is the Mother of the Vanir, of the Light Elves."

"Why would she care what happens to me," Eliza asked, utterly confused.

Thor looked at them like they were crazy, "Nearly seventeen Earth years ago, Freyja and an Asgardian noble got together and she gave birth to a daughter, a half-Vanirin, half-Asgardian girl. Soon after her birth, a traitorous light elf stole the child and took her to Earth where she was abandoned. Not everyone was thrilled over the treaty that had recently been signed between the two realms and the child was seen as the embodiment of that agreement."

"You're saying," Eliza stated incredulously, "that I'm that child?"

"Of course. Your true name is Gersemi, though you may keep your earthly name. And I've come to take you home," Thor told her.

"Wait a minute," Fury interrupted, "we need her help here. We need your help here."

"What is it?"

"Earth is being attacked once more. The Avengers have been called together again and, with the addition of Eliza, we're putting a stop to this threat," Rogers informed him.


	5. Too Much, Too Fast

Thor sighed but nodded. Eliza, still shell shocked, just looked from Thor to the others and finally to the closed hatch in the floor. She was from Asgard? She was a royal? This was all happening so fast. Too fast for her. Eliza slid down to the floor. She had too many emotions yanking at her consciousness. She needed time to sort these out.

"Are you okay, Eliza," Banner asked her quietly, coming over and crouching down infront of her.

The others were so busy talking, briefing Thor on the recent turn of events on earth that they forgot all about Eliza. All except Banner. He understood what she was feeling. As he said earlier, he had been there.

When she didn't respond, Banner sat next to her on the cold metal floor. The others walked out of the room but a few moments later, Hawkeye came back inside.

"Banner," he invited over.

Dr. Banner stood up and walked over to where Clint was standing and asked him what was up.

"We should get her back to medical," Clint Barton suggested quietly.

Banner agreed and they went over to her. She was still sitting there, motionless, eyes glazed over.

"Come on, Liz."

She got up but shook her head as they tried to help her.

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are," Clint looked at her critically, "You've been through a lot lately. You are going to the infirmary and you're not going to argue."

"Fine."

She pushed them away and marched forward, heading to the infirmary. She had a lot to think about.

"Oh, Hawk," Eliza called, "Can you send me all the information you have on these attacks?"

"Sure," he nodded, surprised at how she was bouncing back. But then again, perhaps having something to work on would help her work through her emotions.

With that, she turned the corner and disappeared from view. Banner and Barton shrugged and followed her, determined to make sure she made it to the med bay.

After seeing Eliza off, Banner went to his quarters and Barton went to find Director Fury. He found him with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

"It's dangerous, Fury, having someone who's suicidal," Rogers was saying, "She puts us at risk."

"Give the girl a chance, Cap," Stark defended her.

"If it wasn't going to potentially endanger our lives, I would. But she could put herself in harm's way, thus putting us at risk!"

"What do you want to do, throw her to the wind," Tony objected.

"Couldn't you find something else for her, Fury?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Barton said, a bit sarcastically, "but Eliza wants all the information we have on these attacks. She wants to take a look at them."

"That's the spirit," Tony said with a grin, patting Barton on the shoulder.

Barton raised his eyebrow at Stark and the billionaire smirked before removing his arm. Fury grunted and turned around, and grabbing a pad, pushed some buttons to download the database of information about the recent attacks.

"Here, Barton. Take this to her. Have her pour over it and see what she can come up with. She's still a member of this team," he stared at Captain America as he said this to drive his point home, "She will be awarded every opportunity that you all received. We didn't give up on Banner when the Hulk almost destroyed this ship, we didn't give up on Barton when Loki took control of him, and we will not give up on the Changeling when she's on the verge of self-destruction. To do so would be to condemn her to death."

"Understood, sir," Rogers nodded.

"Good. Now, Barton, I actually needed to talk to you and Agent Romanoff. Stark, can you deliver the pad instead?"

"Sure."

Stark took the pad from Barton and left the room, making his way to Medical. Something about this girl, Eliza, hit him in a soft spot. He really felt bad for her, and wanted to help, much like he had felt after discovering that Stark Industries was double-dealing weapons. She was a strange little thing: fragile yet fierce, depressed yet full of spunk. It was an enigma to the billionaire playboy.

When he reached the infirmary, he asked an Agent for her location. He was told that she had been moved into a special quarantine room to make sure she stayed put while she recovered. Stark was directed towards her little cell.

He knocked on the door and went in, "Brought you something."

"Ah, Stark. Didn't think I'd be seeing you around here."

"Barton and Fury asked me to bring you this. It's all the information we have gathered so far," Stark handed her the pad as she sat up in her bed.

"Is that all," she asked him after a few moments.

"Well," he hesitated, "I was wondering what happened for you to start that fire?"

She gestured to a chair that sat in the corner and he took a seat.

"What if I told you I did it on purpose?"

"What?"

"Well, that's not really true I suppose," Eliza mused, "I was angry. I was furious more like. At myself, at the world, at everything. When I get angry it is hard for me to control myself."

"Sounds like an accident to me."

She laughed dryly, "But you see, I didn't try to stop myself from getting angry this time. No, the release of emotion was attractive right then and I decided to let go. Now, that doesn't mean I intended to start a fire," she quickly clarified.

"I sort of know what it's like," Stark said quietly after a moment, "What it's like to suddenly realize you are responsible for the death of many people. Stark Industries used to rely on its advanced weapon sales, and soon I found that the very people we claimed to be trying to destroy happened to be the people we were giving weapons to, under the table."

She looked him in the eyes for a moment, trying to read his emotions. Stark was an enigma to her. He was a self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. She supposed that last one must come from somewhere, given what she had read in his file about his life. Yet here he was showing a different side as opposed to his usual flamboyant, carefree personality. Here was something deep, something inside that troubled his very being. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the man.

"Mr. Stark, it wasn't your fault your company was double dealing. Once you found that out, you put a stop to it! Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over!"

"Then don't you blame yourself for something you had no control over!"

Eliza blushed, realizing what had just happened, "Thank you sir. I think I'll look over those information packets now."

Stark nodded and smiled, leaving the girl to do her work. He wanted to turn in for the night and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be another day of hard work. He needed the rest if he was to be of use.

Eliza poured over the facts. It appeared that the metal used in the explosion was close to Vibradium, the rare metal used in Captain America's shield. However instead of deflecting vibrations, it absorbed them and once it reached maximum capacity, exploded out in a massive burst. Stark and Banner had managed to make a cross section diagram of how they figured the attackers configured the bomb. It was comprised of a solid, Antivibradium (as they'd taken to calling the metal) core of about two inches in diameter, surrounded by shrapnel, an explosive powder, and some sort of chemical akin to gasoline, surrounded by a razor thin layer of antivibradium. According to the notes that Stark and Banner had taken, the idea was for someone to simply drop the bomb. That would be a suicide attempt, as the force of the drop onto the antivibradium shell would cause it to explode, igniting the chemicals and powder. That explosion in turn would cause a second blast from the solid core, causing even more destruction.

Next she moved on to analyzing the attack pattern. The first attack had been on a base in central Mongolia. Hidden in the mountains, it was far from major cities. That seemed to be something consistent with all the bases. The second base was in northern Norway, built into massive snow drifts that stay year round. After that had been southern Egypt. This base was mostly underground, with the appearance of a regular factory on the outside. Northern Brazil was the fourth location, out in the jungle, away from prying eyes. The most recent attack was in on a major island west of Baffin Bay, Canada.

Eliza cross-referenced these with locations of other major SHIELD bases. There were three likely candidates for where the next attack would be: North-western Alaska, southern Greenland, and the island of Svalbard, Norway. Of these, the southern Greenland one was the least likely, given its close proximity to the previous attack. One consistency among the locations was their distance from one another. Eliza crossed that choice off the list.

Pulling up the Alaska base on her pad, Eliza looked at its fortifications. It was the smaller of the two remaining choices, and held less vital information than the Svalbard base. The Svalbard location was farther from civilization, larger, and more vital to SHIELD. She circled the base on her map and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

There was one thing consistent with every attack. One month prior to each explosion, an Agent transferred from the attacked base once week before each explosion, only to be assigned at the next target. It wasn't much, but it was something to go off of.

Then a picture caught her eye. It was the scene that Dr. Banner had shown them from the Mongolia bombing. The white sphere with alien letters. She compared the sphere to the size of a fleeing person and found them to be about the same. This intrigued Eliza, though she wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe it was important.

Suddenly the pad slipped off her lap and onto the floor as she gave a big yawn. She decided she'd just have to explore it tomorrow, after some much needed sleep. After all, one night's sleep was duly needed.


	6. Classified

Eliza ate a quick breakfast brought to her by a medical agent. It was eggs, pancakes, and bacon, a nice food selection. She was half way through her meal when she decided to call Stark.

"Hey Stark," she asked over her comm channel, "You awake?"

She heard a groan, "Yeah, now I'm up. What is it?"

"You've got to get down here. Now."

"What's up," he was wide awake now, confused and concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Tony Stark rolled out of bed and turned on his light. Pulling on a shirt and slipping into some jeans he headed out to see what Eliza needed. He turned a corner and nearly ran into Steven.

"What's the rush, Tony?"

"Eliza's insisting I come talk to her. Maybe she found something out about the attacks?"

"In that case, I'll come too," Rogers nodded, falling in behind Tony Stark.

Stark raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Weren't you all against her being in this team?"

"Just because I think having a suicidal comrade is dangerous doesn't mean I'm not opening to hearing her suggestions."

"Whatever, Captain," Stark shrugged.

They entered the infirmary soon after and Stark showed Rogers the way to her room.

"Right, what's up," Stark stated, closing the door behind Rogers.

"Sorry to wake you, sir," she started.

"None of this sir stuff," he insisted, "Call me Stark or Tony, its up to you."

"Sorry," she nodded, "Anyways, I was pouring over the information last night when I stumbled across a continuity in all five attacks," she went on to explain the transfers of the agents.

"I hacked into SHIELD's official databases and found something else interesting."

"You did what," Rogers asked, astonished.

"I hacked them. If they want to find a solution, I need all the variables."

Stark grinned and looked at Rogers, "Sounds like something I once told you. Don't worry Steve, one of these days you'll learn."

"Anyways, I hacked in and found who ordered the transfers. It seems one Agent Sven Eriksson ordered all five. The last one was transferred from Svalbard to the base in Siberia nearly one month ago."

"Rogers, Banner, Stark, Barton, Romanoff, Thor, White. Report to the bridge immediately," they all heard Agent Hill say in their earpieces.

The three companions looked at one another in concern, and Eliza told Stark and Rogers to go on ahead so she could get changed into some cleaner clothes. Slipping into her black suit, she grabbed her pad and ran after them to catch up. She reached them a few feet before they reached the bridge and they walked in together.

Barton, Banner, and Romanoff were already there, standing to the side with Nick Fury. When the other three walked in, Fury motioned for them to follow. He led them to the large table and told them to sit down.

"Last night there was another bombing."

"Where," Eliza asked quickly.

"Svalbard."

"I knew it!"

They all turned to look at her. How had she known it would be Svalbard?

"Care to explain, Miss White," Fury insisted.

Eliza stood up and walked over to the monitor.

"Oh," she froze, "may I?"

Fury sighed but nodded, taking a seat as she pulled up a map on the screen. It was a map of the world with the bombing sites marked and lines drawn between them.

"Here's the first bombing, and here's the most recent one, before Svalbard of course," she pointed them each out, "Notice each one is away from large cities and far away from one another. That ruled out the base in Greenland. Then I looked for which target would be more vital to SHIELD. Well, that would be Svalbard, not Alaska. And finally," she looked at Stark and Rogers, "I found something else out."

The others watched as she tapped some buttons on her pad and up popped six personnel transfer logs.

"A month before each explosion, an agent was transferred from the future target to the next target base. Now since each one was killed in the next attack, at first I doubted there was any connection. However," she pulled up six classified transfer orders, "That's when I noticed that each agent's transfer was requested by one Agent Sven Eriksson, the last one being a month ago from Svalbard to the base in Siberia."

"Eliza," Fury stated, exasperation dripping from his voice, "those transfer orders are classified."

"Yes," she nodded, "You're right."

"Why did you get access to them?"

"Because I needed the information. How else am I supposed to find a pattern in these attacks? If you don't give me access to all the materials I need, you won't get my help."

"Has Stark been rubbing off on you," he asked, irritated.

Eliza smirked, "We're both geniuses. What can I say?"

"Anyways," Banner interrupted, "What you're suggesting is that this… Agent Eriksson, is behind these attacks."

"Perhaps, though maybe he's just one piece of the puzzle."

"And the agents he transfers," Barton added, "They plant the bombs?"

"That's my thought. I think that the one transferring to the base is carrying the bomb, and the one leaving the base is delivering the next one. So the one transferring in actually sets the bomb off once the second agent has left."

"Even being raised by humans has not dulled your intelligence," Thor said in complete seriousness, "I am impressed."

Everyone stared at him in annoyance. Did he really just say that? Romanoff rolled her eyes and Barton smirked, giving a little laugh at Thor's comment. Stark merely stared at him. Rogers shook his head. The demigod didn't seem to understand the others' reactions.

"This is good work, Eliza. At least now we have something to go on. You said Siberia was the next location," Fury asked her.

Eliza nodded.

"Right. Barton, Stark, and White. The three of you will leave for the Siberian Outpost tonight. Take a quinjet. If anyone asks, Barton and White are showing Mr. Stark around the base so he can familiarize himself with a SHIELD land outpost instead of a Helicarrier."

"What about Agent Eriksson, sir," Eliza asked.

"The Silverhand? Romanoff, I'm sending you and Rogers to the Helicarrier he's on to find him and bring him back here. Banner, you're to stay here and continue testing on the weapon."

They all nodded. At least they had something to go on. Before now it was all fumbling in the dark. Eliza and Barton decided to go down to the training room so he could teach her some more about archery. Nowhere near his skill level, but learning, Eliza was eager to learn from her mentor and friend. With Garrison gone, she relied even more on Hawkeye.

They stopped by the armory to pick up the bow for Eliza. Hers was white, and in the same design as Hawkeye's, though slightly smaller.

"Have you been practicing," Barton asked her as they made their way into the training room.

Eliza nodded, "Yes, I'm better than I was before, but still not great."

They spent an hour or so training. Eliza was decent with a bow, not great, but good enough to use as a backup weapon if she ever needed to do long range hit and run. Though she wasn't technically an agent of SHIELD, she was close. She received much of the same training, albeit unofficially, from Garrison, Barton, and Romanoff that all standard agents got.

Nick Fury felt she had the potential to become a great asset to SHIELD should she ever become more stable emotionally. Eliza's magical abilities lent her well to the sort of work SHIELD did, such as espionage and threat-removal. He hoped one day to be able to send her on her own individual missions, but for now it was safest for all parties involved that she remain under the supervision of another Agent. Though he was loathe to admit it, Fury agreed with Steve Rogers; having an agent who is suicidal is dangerous to everyone because she could put herself in harm's way unnecessarily, leading to trouble further on. But he also knew that if they didn't give her a chance, she'd never learn to grow and face her problems. As he'd said, he never once gave up on Barton when he was under Loki's control, and he was willing to give Natasha Romanoff a chance when Hawkeye returned with her from his mission.

Some hours later, after eating a quick dinner, Stark, Eliza, and Barton met on the Helicarrier pad. She carried a small bag of clothes and she was dressed in her black hooded suit. She looked impressive, though much smaller than her two companions, in her suit and large, black boots. She had her bow in a metal case and her many daggers strapped to her waist. Tony Stark was dressed in his tuxedo and Barton was in his standard suit.

"Alright," Barton said, "Everybody in!"

Stark and Eliza sat down in the quinjet, Stark taking the front seat, and Barton got into the pilot's chair. Closing the back, the bird took off from the carrier and headed off to Siberia. The flight would take about six hours from where they were currently, off the coast of Greenland. The Helicarrier was making its way by air towards Svalbard to render aid to the survivors of the attack.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep," Eliza yawned from where she was in the back of the jet, "Wake me if I'm needed."


	7. Shakespeare in the Park?

"I'm sending Agent Timothy Larson with you as your pilot," Fury told Romanoff and Rogers.

"Is he any good," Rogers asked the two SHIELD agents.

"His codename is Daedalus," Natasha smirked, "He's very good."

"He's waiting for you in his quinjet," Fury told them, "Larson knows, but Sven Eriksson's Helicarrier is above Cape Verde, so it shouldn't take you too long to get there. Three or four hours perhaps."

"And our exact orders, sir," Romanoff asked.

"Just check him out. Tell him," Fury thought for a moment, "Tell him that Fury's issued a new protocol which states that all agents in the past six months who have ordered transfers for their subordinates are required to have a background check and investigation by the Avengers, in light of recent events."

"You mean lie to him," Rogers stated.

"No," Fury shook his head, "As of now, and until you return, the order stands. Here it is in writing with my signature."

Agent Hill handed Fury a newly printed document and he signed it with a good old fashion pen. Handing the paper to Rogers he said, "That good enough for you, Cap?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then you better be off."

They nodded and walked to where the quinjet was waiting. Larson was chatting with another pilot but when he saw them coming, he waved and hopped inside his own jet. Romanoff and Rogers walked on through the back and the former took the other front seat.

"Welcome aboard my ship, Romanoff, Captain," he said good-naturedly.

"Thanks, Larson. Let's get this underway," she smiled.

Romanoff liked Larson. He was a nice man, around her age, and enjoyed his job. His pleasant attitude rubbed off on his coworkers. Most people wouldn't think that such a man would fit in with SHIELD, but Romanoff had seen him in a fire fight and he was deadly. He went from laughing and joking around to dead serious and somber in an instant when the time came. He had been born into a black family in South Africa and had grown up when whites and blacks were equal, so he never knew the hardships his family had faced in the past. SHIELD had contacted him after hearing reports of him building his own plane from scrap parts at age 15.

"Buckle up," he said, starting the takeoff sequence, "When we get there, I'll let you two do the talking."

* * *

><p>"Thor, take a look at this," Fury showed Thor the glowing sphere found in the Mongolia incident, "Can you read those symbols?"<p>

Thor looked at the lettering carefully, "These are high elven runes. But I cannot make them out. The Vanir are very secretive about their runes, and I know only a few."

"This was from the attack site in Mongolia."

"What," Thor looked at Fury in confusion. How was that possible?

"Banner pointed it out in the footage. Any idea how it got there?"

"No, I do not. It is strange, to be sure. But I shall do everything in my power to find out why. It is possible that a high elf in Asgard knows something about this incident. I shall return there at once!"

"Good, you do that," Fury nodded and hesitated, "Thor, would it be possible for Banner to travel with you?"

"Banner, why?"

"He's been studying the explosive used and I thought that perhaps he could speak with some of the Asgardians to see if they know anything."

Thor breathed in slowly, thinking. Banner was a good man, by human standards. However he was just that, a man. Under ordinary circumstances, Thor never would have allowed a human to visit Asgard, least of all one who could turn into an angry green monster. But these were not ordinary circumstances.

"Very well. But only this once," Thor stressed, "I shall not allow it to become a habit. SHIELD has no right to send agents to Asgard."

"Understood."

"I shall go find Dr. Banner immediately and then we shall be off."

Thor walked out of the room and went to the lab. Bruce Banner was inside, tapping on some panels.

"Banner," Thor said, "You are coming with me to Asgard."

"Wait," sputtered the doctor, "Asgard? Me?"

"Yes. Fury has asked me to take you there. I must return to consult our loremasters," Thor nodded, "Come."

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Banner objected, "I mean, what if I go all monster?"

"It does not matter. What matters is that this matter is settled and the Earth remains safe. As such, I extended this one chance to see my world and speak with its inhabitants, some of which may help you with your work."

"Alright, if you're sure," he sighed, downloading his research onto a portable pad and following Thor outside.

Thor led the way outside the ship and onto the runway. He told Banner to stand there as Thor swung his hammer around.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

Thor grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and sped upwards, into the night sky. Banner did some breathing exercises to keep his blood pressure steady so he didn't trigger a change. He wasn't sure what would happen if he changed to the Hulk while flying. Suddenly the sky started to sparkle around him, a myriad of colors flowing by. Then a flash, and regular night sky. In a few moments they landed before a gigantic gate made of gold, standing on a bridge of rainbow crystal.

"Oh… my god," Banner gaped, looking around him.

Thor smirked, "You might find that things are hard for your small human brain to understand, here."

Banner glared at Thor who only laughed. Thor loved Asgard, and immediately his spirits rose as he entered its great gates. The city was beautiful, and its people full of joy.

"Come," Thor instructed, "Do not stray from me, for you must be introduced to my father, Odin."

Bruce Banner didn't even think of leaving Thor's side. He didn't want to get lost in the massive city, and he was careful to stay right by his guide.

"Thor," called a lady in armor, coming over from a fountain in the center of a large open area. It was covered in shining white marble tiles, from the floors to the fountain itself. Gold inlay decorated the fountain, and clear water poured from its top into the basin, "You're back so soon!"

"Only for a short time, Sif."

"Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Banner, a human from Earth. We are here on business that cannot be spoken of in the open," Thor added in a hushed voice "If you wish to learn what is going on, find Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg and follow us to Gladsheim.

Sif nodded and quickly went off to find the Warriors Three. They weren't far and soon the four warriors managed to catch up with Thor.

"So, what's it like being human," Fandral asked Banner.

Dr. Banner shrugged, "I don't know, normal to me."

The great doors to the main hall, Gladsheim, opened and in walked the five Asgardians and Dr. Banner. An old man with an eye patch sat on a large throne, with an old, yet nonetheless beautiful, woman beside him.

"Thor, you have returned. And you bring a mortal with you. Why is this?"

The Asgardians, reaching the foot of the stairs to the throne, bowed in respect and Banner immediately copied them.

"Father, the humans found evidence of high elven interference on Earth. I cannot read the runes. I came back to see if the lore masters could decipher them," Thor explained.

Odin stood and he took the arm of his wife. Together they walked down to stand among the messengers. The woman nodded to Banner.

"Who is this human, Thor," she asked.

"This is Dr. Banner, a man of medicine and science from Earth, and a friend. He also has need of help concerning the explosions that took place. I would not have brought him here if I did not deem it necessary."

"Thor," Odin warned, but his wife cut him off.

"I'm sure Thor knows what he's doing, Odin. I'm sure this human means us no harm."

"Frigga, you do not even know this human," Odin objected.

"Um, excuse me my lord, my lady," Banner interrupted, "But there is one thing Thor didn't tell you. Sometimes, if I'm provoked and get angry, I transform into a giant, green monster."

"As I said, Father, Mother, I would not have brought this man here if it were not absolutely necessary!"

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in rushed a beautiful woman. She was older but still strikingly youthful in her appearance. Her flowing, curly hair was a rich blonde, and fell to her knees, though it was tied back out of her face. She had a necklace of brightly shining jewels on, and the light reflected up into her face. Two cats, one black and one white, followed her.

"Lady Freyja," Thor bowed as the woman approached. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I do believe you came to Asgard looking for me and my kin, am I not right, Thor Odinson?"

Thor glanced at his parents before nodding, "I did indeed."

"I am prepared to help," she agreed, "But first, have you any news of my daughter?"

"Gersemi is safe. She has joined my friends and I in a group called "The Avengers" by the humans. There is a threat on Earth that she wishes to assist with first, before she is willing to come home."

"As long as she is safe," Freyja sighed happily, "Now, if you'll excuse your son, Odin, I do believe I can help."


	8. Not Again

Eliza groaned as she was shaken from sleep.

"Time to get to work, Eliza," Stark commented, pulling on a jacket.

She looked out the windows of the quinjet and saw whiteness all around her. The snow was coming down in sheets and she felt rather than saw them land on the platform. The back opened up and the three companions climbed out into the snow. It was a six step walk to covered ground, and once inside it was pleasantly warm.

"Sirs," an female agent with long black hair held back in a ponytail said, coming over, "Agent Laura Leopold, chief of the Siberian SHIELD base. Welcome."

"Thank you, Agent Leopold," Barton nodded.

"Please," she smiled, "Call me Laura. We don't stand on formalities here very often."

"I'm Agent Clint Barton, call me Clint."

"It's a privilege to have the Hawk here," she smiled.

"Thank you, again," Barton smiled, "These are Eliza White and Tony Stark, also members of the Avengers team."

"You're all welcome here as long as you need," Laura told them, "But, why exactly are you here? Nick Fury wasn't clear when he told me you were on the way."

"Perhaps we should talk about this in your office," Barton suddenly grew very serious.

"Of course," she nodded, turning all business, "Follow me."

"Please excuse any of the crew you see here lounging around," she said, turning around for a moment to talk to them as they walked, "You see, up here in Siberia we don't get many visitors. As such we run a lax operation. We're like a family here, and sometimes family is messy."

As they walked, they saw what she meant. Some off-duty agents were playing poker in the same room as some working crewmembers. One agent was eating dinner while working, and another was cleaning the windows.

"Hey, whatever works," Stark grinned.

"Our thoughts exactly. The crew need a lot of flexibility because being up here in Russia is hard on the psyche. Here we are."

Agent Leopold opened a door into a spacious room, complete with a desk in one corner and a large table facing a wall monitor. She gestured for them to take a seat as she closed the door behind them.

"So, what can we do for you in Siberia?"

"I'm sure you've been briefed on the recent attacks SHIELD has suffered," Barton started. When she nodded he continued, "We have reason to believe the next one will happen here."

She looked at him in surprise before asking what the plan was to deal with this threat.

Barton looked to Eliza.

"Do you know one Agent Laila Darson," the youngest asked.

"Laila, yes, she transferred here about a month ago."

"What was the reason for the transfer?"

"Agent Darson is an old friend of one of my coworkers and requested the transfer because one of our slots opened up."

"We think there's something more sinister behind it," Eliza shook her head. She pulled up the same visuals she had shown Fury, and explained her reasoning.

Laura nodded sadly, "I'm afraid it looks rather convincing. You're welcome to speak with Agent Darson, but I can't let you take her unless clear evidence is proposed."

"That's all we ask," Barton agreed.

"Laila," Laura said over the radio, "Please report to your quarters and remain there until I arrive."

"Sure, Laura," came a pleasant voice, "What's up?"

"You'll know in a minute."

The three Avengers followed Agent Leopold through the base until they reached the crew quarters. She stopped infront of number 129 and knocked.

"Come!" came the voice from earlier, and a young woman with stark white hair opened the door. She frowned in confusion when she saw the Avengers.

Stepping inside, Laura spoke first, "Agent Darson, I'm afraid that you've become a suspect of the recent terrorist attacks on SHIELD. Until further notice you are to remain in your quarters at all times and you are to answer every question the Avengers ask you honestly and fully."

"What," Laila Darson gaped, utterly surprised, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Very well," Darson narrowed her eyes at the Avengers, "What do you want to know."

"What is your relationship to Agent Sven Eriksson," Stark asked.

"He was my old boss."

"How do you feel to know that Svalbard has recently been attacked," Eliza jumped in.

"Horrible," Laila tried to look sad, "It was my old base, after all."

Eliza focused all her attention on Laila and managed to break her lie in half. She wasn't sad at all. She was apathetic.

"You're lying," she spat, "I'm telepathic. You aren't sorry at all."

Agent Darson had the consideration to at least look surprised. She quickly recovered however.

"Well I wasn't on the best of terms with the people at that base. It's why I requested a transfer."

The three Avengers decided they needed time to think over her responses and come up with some new, trickier questions.

"We'll be back with more question in a few hours. Stay here until further notice," Barton told her.

Laura Leopold led them outside and they talked as they walked back to her office. She wanted to know how long they'd be staying and what she should tell her officers about why they were here. After all, she had some friends among them.

"You mentioned she had one friend here who she was close to," Eliza asked, "Who is that?"

"Agent Derek O'Hara. He's an engineer here."

"Perhaps we should talk to him later," Eliza suggested.

Barton and Stark agreed. Any information they could gather on this woman would be useful, no matter what it was.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Sven?"<p>

"Yes, Laila. You are to proceed immediately. I want that base destroyed within the hour, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. For the glory of the Others!"

The screen went blank and Laila stared at it for a minute more. Shaking her head to wake up, she went to her closet and pulled down a box. Laila peeked inside and made sure the bomb was within before leaving her quarters and heading to the central storage facility. She wasn't afraid to die. She was ready.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a massive explosion was felt and the ceiling buckled. A beam fell between Stark and Eliza, trapping her behind debris. She focused her mind and managed to move some of it free, just enough to get through it and rejoin the others. Screams were heard from within the base, screeches and wails of the injured and dying. Stark quickly deployed his suit and got to work cutting metal beams and debris that had fallen. Eliza helped as she could, moving the cut pieces out of the way and clearing the floors of rubble so that the fleeing workers didn't trip. Clint Barton and Laura Leopold, both armed and neither seriously wounded, went between Stark and Eliza, slowly making their ways to the inner chambers of the base. Laila's chambers were empty when they stopped by, not that any of them were surprised. Soon they came upon burnt and mangled corpses of SHIELD agents, some burned beyond recognition. They felt the heat of a fire from behind an auto-locking door and decided not to risk the blaze spreading by opening it. Instead they turned their attention to the wounded, rendering aid where they could. The majority of the medical staff had been caught in the blast and as such, supplies and man power were limited.<p>

"Eliza," Barton ordered, "Get to the quinjet and radio Fury for help."

"Aye."

She bolted down the corridors, dodging injured agents left and right. Pushing the button to open the hatch to the frigid outside, she dashed into the quinjet and punched it into operation.

"This is Alpha-two-two-one calling Helicarrier 65. Do you read me? This is an emergency."

"Eliza? What's wrong," Fury demanded.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "There's been another bombing sir, this time it was here. Agent Laila Darson isn't the confirmed perpetrator but as soon as we do confirm it, we'll notify you. The blast took out most of the medical bay, and we are in desperate need of assistance."

"We're at Svalbard right now but we should be finishing up within the hour. Don't expect us until evening today, but we'll come as quick as we can. Were any of you hurt?"

"No, sir. Agent Leopold, Barton, Stark and I are all fine."

"Glad to hear it. Fury out."

She was shivering from the cold and wanted to get back in side as quickly as possible. The outside weather was unbearable and the warmth of indoors was practically calling to her.


	9. Operation: Don't Get Killed

**A/N: I'll probably be updating as often as I can, most likely every day. But no promises! I can try to guarantee at least one new chapter a week, at the least.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I need feedback :)**

* * *

><p>"Helicarrier 68, this is Alpha-three-nine-four. We are inbound and ready to land. Requesting permission, please."<p>

"Alpha-three-nine-four, you are cleared for landing."

Agent Larson landed the bird on the Helicarrier. It was pleasantly warm when they stepped outside, the breeze from the sea gently ruffling Natasha's hair. As they stood, three agents approached from the Helicarrier.

"Good day, lady and gents! Director Connor Gentry at you service. Good to see you, Romanoff. It's been too long."

"These are Captain Rogers and Agent Larson."

"Yes, members of the Avengers team. It's truly an honor to have you chaps on board. What can we do for you? Director Fury was less than clear."

"We need to speak with one of your crew members. One Agent Sven Eriksson," Romanoff told him.

"Ah, he's my first mate! One of the best agents I know. What do you need with him?"

"That's classified. We're under orders to take him back to Fury's ship."

"What," Gentry asked, confused, "I wasn't made aware of this."

"The order's right here," Romanoff gestured to the paper the Captain was holding. Rogers held it out to him.

Agent Gentry looked it over, reading and rereading it. He turned to one of the two agents that stood beside him, "Go find Sven. Tell him he has to go with the Avengers back to Fury's ship. He should get packing."

"Aye sir," the agent rushed off quickly.

"You can follow me," smiled Gentry, slowly walking towards the door into the ship.

Romanoff, Larson, and Rogers followed him, talking to the agent about the recent bombings and the threats SHIELD was currently facing. Gentry had many questions for Rogers. Apparently he had been a huge Captain America fan when he was a kid, and meeting him was something he'd never expected to be able to do.

"You see, I even had the trading cards," he told the soldier, "I traded the last of mine away nearly five years ago to Agent Coulson, God rest his soul."

"I've heard you come up a few times in my dealings with Director Fury," Rogers replied, "He thinks very highly of you."

"And I, him! The man is unparalleled in his ability to command. I've never seen someone so comfortable in the spotlight, even when he has to stand up to the Council. And let me tell you, those chaps are hard to work with!"

"Yes, I've heard," Romanoff smirked.

"And what about you, Romanoff? Last time I spoke with Barton he said you were doing well."

"Well enough," she smiled, "He didn't tell me he'd run into you recently."

"Ended up crossing paths in London when he was on a job. Jolly good show, that one was, I must say. The man's a natural at his job."

"Which assignment was it?"

"Operation: Torch. Turned out the rumors were fake and it was all just a hoax put on by some teenagers. The Hawk sure put them in their places. They won't be scaring London again anytime soon."

As they opened the door to the ship, they heard screaming and gun shots ring out inside. Immediately the four of them drew their weapons and ran inside, going all business.

"Connor, you and Larson head to the lower decks. Cap and I will take the bridge," Romanoff shouted over the commotion.

They split up and went their separate ways. As they grew closer to the bridge, the sounds of battle diminished. Soon they heard talking.

"The Lady Alfhild is willing to protect you- for now."

"As right she should after all I've done for her!"

"Do not speak to us in that tone, human. We are far more powerful than you. Take care not to slight us."

"Of course. My apologies."

"My companions will remain here and clear out the ship. Come, we must go before more of your human shipmates show up."

A flash of light blinded the Captain and Agent Romanoff momentarily and a rush of wind was heard. The light dimmed and soon they found themselves able to see once more. Rogers signaled to Romanoff and together they rounded the corner. What they saw amazed them.

Three tall, beautiful soldiers stood. Their faces were flawless and their hair seemed to glisten though little light fell upon them. Their armor was of a metal like unto glass so that it flashed in myriad colors around them. They held spears of gold and silver, and their eyes seemed to pierce into the two companions' souls.

With a thrust of a spear, a ball of glowing light was shot at Captain America. He raised his shield just in time to block the attack. Romanoff let her shots ring out at the strange beings and she managed to seriously wound one of them before she had to reload. But then the stranger stood back up, its wounds beginning to heal. Rogers pushed her through the door way and the two ran to find Larson and Gentry.

They met up with their companions at the exit. Gentry was badly wounded, Larson dragging him alongside. Screeches and wails were filling their ears but they knew they could do nothing but flee, flee and warn Fury of this new foe. So they did; they rushed to the quinjet and boarded just as another stranger appeared from the doorway and shot a beam at them from his spear. Captain America leapt infront of it once more and shielded them from the blast. With the door closed, the bird took off, heading for the hills. Larson had placed Director Gentry on the floor and left his care up to the other two so he could fly them away.

"This is Agent Larson calling Helicarrier 65. Repeat, this is Agent Larson calling Helicarrier 65, do you read me?"

Romanoff and Rogers were busy fumbling with a first aid kit. They had to stop the bleeding of their companion's stomach wound. Rogers tightly wrapped the burned, bleeding wound with a large bandage and Romanoff checked him over for other cuts.

"Focus on me, Connor," she said forcefully, "Don't you black out."

"That's an order, soldier," Rogers added, hoping to appeal to Gentry's old Captain America obsession.

"Agent Larson, this is Agent Hill. Go ahead."

"Helicarrier 68 has been taken over by some kind of advanced beings. Romanoff, Rogers, Director Gentry, and I barely managed to escape alive. Gentry is badly wounded. What is your position?"

"We are on our way to the Siberian outpost. Let me patch you through to Fury, hold on a moment," Hill said.

"Larson, is that you?"

"Aye, sir. We're on our way to Siberia to rendezvous with the Helicarrier now."

"Good. Put Agent Romanoff on," Fury told him.

Romanoff, leaving Rogers to care for Gentry's minor wounds, hurried up to the front.

"Romanoff here, sir."

"Report, Agent Romanoff. You said "advanced beings?" What kind of beings?"

"Humanoid, sir. But they were large, and resembled the Asgardians. But they were… different. More, well, beautiful I suppose. They were incredibly strong, and began regenerating after I let one of 'em have a whole round of bullets," she reported.

"Damn it, will this never end!" Fury barked angrily, "Get here as quickly as possible. What is your E.T.A.?"

Larson spoke up, "0 600 hours tomorrow, sir."

"Understood. Fury out."

Romanoff shut down the radio and sat back in her seat with a sigh. She felt her forehead and realized she was bleeding.

"Larson, are you injured," she asked.

"Only a few bruises and a burn on my shoulder, nothing serious," he replied.

"Right, I'll see what we have for you," Natasha nodded, leaving her seat and finding a bandage for her head. She found a portable cold pack and brought it up front, "Try this on the burn."

"Thanks, Romanoff," Larson nodded gratefully, taking it from her and applying it to the burn on his arm.


	10. Sticky Situation

Thor and the Lady Freyja walked side by side in the gardens, talking together quickly. Banner, feeling very out of place in rather self-conscious, trailed behind him, surrounded by Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif.

"How does your Earth compare to Asgard," Sif asked Banner.

"You've been there, Sif. Do you not remember how utterly dull it is," Fandral laughed.

"Earth is fine, I suppose. A lot less," Banner fished for the right word, "shiny."

"I never got to eat any Earth meals," Volstagg commented regretfully, "Is your food good?"

"Yeah, there's this thing called shwarma which is quite good," Banner nodded.

"Sch-warm-ah? What is this," Sif asked, confused.

"It's meat inside a piece of flat bread with other things like lettuce and sauces inside."

"How interesting," Fandral commented.

Thor grinned to himself. His comrades could be so funny sometimes. Poor Dr. Banner!

"And you think my people are involved in these… attacks, Odinson," Freyja asked.

"I am not sure, Lady. However I found some elvish runes involved in a picture of one of the incidents," Thor showed her the zoomed in version of the shot.

"How odd," Freyja murmured, taking the tablet from Thor and examining it more closely, "You were right to bring this to me, Thor."

"So they are elvish runes?"

"Indeed, yes. I am not surprised you could not read them, for these are of an ancient script seldom used now. Only those truly gifted in the arcane arts know such incantations and spells," the queen explained, "Few even of _my_ folk remember them."

"Can you read them?"

"Yes, but what is this," she murmured, pointing to one set of runes. It was different from the others, and not of the same style, "This is Asgardian. Not Light Elvish."

"I did not notice that," Thor commented, "But why would a light elf use Asgardian runes?"

"I do not know," Freyja mused, "Unless there are two responsible for this runed spell. Perhaps the light elf has an accomplice here in Asgard?"

* * *

><p>"I am hiding the human in Vanaheim, Laufeyson. The next phase of our plan must soon begin."<p>

Loki smiled and replied silently to the telepathic voice, "Let it begin."

"It shall be done."

The next part of the plan was one of Loki's personal favorite touches. He'd agreed to assist the light elf in her plan of vengeance entirely based on the completion of this next phase. The Casket of Ancient Winters might be out of his reach, but there were other relics more deadly even then that among the Vanir. There were twin scepters, the Scepter of Light and the Scepter of Shadow. The Scepter of Light could only be wielded by a light elf, and it was used in elvish rituals. It had the power to paralyze and blind anyone the caster could see. The Scepter of Shadow was a more sinister object. Locked away by the light elves after the dark elves attempted to steal it, the Scepter of Shadow could blot out any light source, or freeze a person in ice at a single touch. It was guarded by many elves in the Inner Sanctum of their great hall. After all, not many Asgardians or Humans remember that Queen Freyja, while also the Goddess of Love and War, was a Goddess of Death. She received first choice of all the warriors who died in battle, and they were sent to her halls. The Scepter of Shadow represented the other nature of Freyja, the darker, colder side.

* * *

><p>"Where's Eliza," Barton asked the others as he walked in.<p>

Stark looked up, surprised, "Wasn't she with you?"

"Eliza, where are you," Barton asked over the radio frequency.

"I'm trying to be helpful," came a strained reply, "since no one else seems to be doing that!"

"It was midnight," Stark pointed out, "not exactly the most obvious time to go off and do work."

"Well, now it isn't midnight."

"Okay, okay, but where are you," Barton interrupted.

She didn't respond for a moment, "I'm in the inner section of the base."

"Damn it, girl! You know it's dangerous in there. With all the debris and chemicals and smoke from the flames," Barton yelled, exasperated.

Eliza laughed and then promptly started to cough, "You don't say."

Barton glared at Stark because he couldn't glare at Eliza.

"What did I do," Tony Stark objected.

Barton rolled his eyes, "Well are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Eliza assured them a little too quickly.

"Liz?"

"I'm just a little stuck…"

"Stuck," Stark asked, joining in with their conversation.

Eliza hesitantly coughed, "Yeah, I can't move this beam. It's too heavy for my telekinesis."

"Well, just turn around then and come back," Stark suggested.

"Uh that's the other problem. It sort of fell on my leg."

Stark, Barton, and Leopold stared at each other in concern. That wasn't good. Barton turned to Tony.

"I'll go suit up," he said with a sigh, "Don't worry, Eliza, I'm coming to your rescue again."

Suddenly they heard her scream.

"What's wrong, hun?" Laura Leopold asked quickly.

"There's a huge spider next to me! It's so big," she squealed.

Barton put his head in his hand and suppressed a laugh. Served her right, going off on her own into a dangerous section of the base without telling any of them. But even so, he and Leopold, both grinning, got up and went to go help Tony Stark get her free.

Stark was carrying his helmet as he walked, not wanting to put it on yet. Sometimes it got a bit claustrophobic inside, and he didn't really need it at all for this little mission. He met the other two at the previously sealed door and pushed it open.

Eliza shielded her eyes from a sudden bright light. As it faded, she let her arm go to her side and she strained her head to see what had happened. Two figures stood there, one in a SHIELD agent's gear and the other strangely clad in bright glass like armor and a golden spear.

"Hurry up, human," the stranger said, "We must return to my lady soon."

"Yeah, just give me a minute here."

The SHIELD agent tapped at a few consoles and brought the med bay back online. He inserted a small chip into the computer and Eliza, careful to remain hidden where she was, watched as the computer screen said "download complete."

"There, we can go now. That should be the last of the information I need."

"Lady Alfhild will be pleased. Come, stand next to me."

The two were gone after a bright flash like before enveloped them. Eliza stared at where the two had been just moments ago, jaw gaping.

"You will never believe what just happened," she whispered into her earpiece, "Like, not in a million years."

"Where are you in the inner base, Liz?"

"Medical. Two people, one Agent and one strange person just appeared in here, downloaded some files, and disappeared again!"

"Stay put, we'll be right there. Don't scurry off," Stark told her.

Eliza rolled her eyes at Stark's attempt to tease her. Of course she couldn't scurry off, or else she'd have scurried off back outside this zone. She coughed again, some of the dust and smoke irritating her throat and lungs.

Within a few minutes she heard heavy footsteps approaching and strained her head, "Stark?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"Over here, under these beams," she called over.

Stark glanced around, trying to catch sight of her. He finally saw the top of her blonde head from behind some debris and made his way over. Clint Barton and Laura Leopold followed behind him, one of them carrying the first aid kit and the other with a water bottle.

"Got yourself a little stuck," Stark smirked as he came over to her and looked at the debris.

"Jackass."

Tony Stark chuckled before standing back.

"Clint, I need you to grab that beam near the center, towards the right. Laura you take the left. I don't want it to fall onto her when I cut it."

The two SHIELD agents nodded and took up their positions. Stark held out his hand and used his laser to slice the large metal beam in two. Clint and Laura heaved their pieces away from her and Eliza drew her leg in.

"Thanks."

Tony nodded and let Clint look her over, "You alright, Liz?"

"Yeah, jeez, I'm fine! Clint, stop stressing out. You're worse than Nat!"

Barton raised his eyebrow before giving her a half smile. He couldn't help thinking how like Natasha Eliza could be sometimes. That was one of the things he liked about the girl. She was down to Earth most of the time, even though she was emotionally unstable. She was ruthless when it came time for battle, and she had a certain stubborn streak that fit her perfectly. Unfortunately these characteristics often landed both women in trouble.

"Agent Barton, this is Agent Hill, over. We are sending down some birds with medical equipment and Director Fury wants you, Leopold, Stark, and Eliza back on board the Helicarrier on the first available flight. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, tell Fury we'll be ready," he said into his ear piece.

"Let's go greet our replacements," Tony walked forward, putting his helmet on so he could fly up to the Helicarrier.

The four companions met the first wave of relief when they landed outside the door. Tony immediately flew upwards and was out of sight within moments. Barton, Leopold, and Eliza helped unload the first quinjet and then took it back up to the ship. Fury and Stark, no longer in his suit, met them inside.

"Any word from Romanoff and Rogers," Barton asked, sitting down at the table in the main bridge.

Fury nodded, "They're heading here now, and should come in within a few hours. The Helicarrier they were on was attacked by some kind of super beings, and they were forced to abandon it."

"Are they alright," Eliza asked quickly.

Fury nodded, "The only major injury was that helicarrier's director, Connor Gentry. Apparently he was hit pretty badly."

"Gentry's been hit," Barton asked quickly, "I hope he pulls through! That's a great man!"

"I agree," Fury replied, "He's an old friend of mine. Let's hope Agent Larson can get them here fast enough."

"What have Thor and Banner been up to while we were gone," Stark asked, changing the subject.

Hill looked at Fury and Fury looked at Hill.

"I sent them off to Asgard."

"What?!"

Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"Thor was going and I figured Banner might get something out of it. Thor seemed to think there would be some clues up in Asgard that would help us out," he replied to the outburst from the others, "I can only assume they're making progress."


	11. Not Okay

**A/N: I know, it's a short chapter, but it didn't feel right extending into the next part, so I split them up.**

* * *

><p>Agent Fury was awoken by the sound of Agent Romanoff's COM signal, "Sir, our engine seems to be malfunctioning. We can't land."<p>

"Where are you now," he asked, instantly awake.

"We're circling the Helicarrier. Larson thinks he can crash land us safely onto the ship," Romanoff replied.

"It won't be too complicated, sir. I just need a clear deck," he chipped in.

"Very well. Stand by," Fury grimaced, "Agent Hill?"

"What is it sir," came a sleepy reply.

"Clear the main deck for a crash landing. Be sure all birds are moved out of the run way. Then meet me at the door to the runway."

"Of course sir," Hill nodded, "Is this Romanoff?"

"Yeah. Their quinjet is malfunctioning."

Hill was making her way through the corridors to the main bridge, calling the current staff members and ordering the birds moved out of the way. Within five minutes, all preparations for the crash landing were made and she met Fury inside the door.

"Agent Larson, you are clear to land."

"Hold on to your seats," Larson muttered as he pushed the nose of the quinjet down. The bird coasted forward, and within a few moments it crashed into the Helicarrier. Personnel, standing by to secure the jet, ran outside and attached massive cables to the bird.

When the back opened, Larson and Romanoff stumbled out, followed by Captain Rogers carrying Agent Gentry.

"Get him to medical, Cap," Romanoff nodded, walking up to Fury.

"How's Connor doing," Fury asked quickly, "Will he make it?"

"We don't know, sir," she shook her head.

Suddenly Larson collapsed to his knees, grabbing a hold of his side.

"What's the matter," Romanoff shouted, catching him with Hill's help.

"I got us home," Larson murmured with a smile on his face, "but I'm afraid this is the end for me."

"What?"

Larson removed his jacket and the other three gasped. His side was bleeding heavily and the skin was burnt and mangled.

"You said you weren't hit!"

"And who would've flown the jet," he asked her, "I had to, it was my job!"

"Larson, stay awake!"

"Nah, sorry, I'm dying and there's nothing that can stop it. I'm okay with that, trust me. But Director," he looked at Fury, his eyes almost closed, "make the bastards pay."

With that Larson went limp in Hill's and Romanoff's arms. Fury sighed and used his hand to close Larson's eyes.

"Agent Cole," he gestured to a nearby security officer, "Take Agent Larson's body to the morgue, please."

"Aye sir."

Romanoff stood back, face stoic as she suppressed the tears that others would have shed. She reminded herself that people died all the time. That Larson had known the risks when he joined SHIELD. That he died doing what he loved. Natasha turned and walked quickly down the corridors to her quarters, trying not to let the tears come. After all, she had faced worse than this. She had killed many men and women in her time both as a SHIELD agent and before. The last time she had truly felt upset over a death had been three years ago when Agent Coulson had been killed.

She pushed the button to open the door to her quarters and she sat down inside on her bed. Natasha stared at the closed door. Suddenly her hand went to her cheek as she felt a tear. She was getting soft!

"Agent Barton," Fury called on the radio.

"Yeah, what is it Director?"

"Romanoff's party has returned. Agent Larson is down."

"Where's Natasha?"

"I'm not sure."

Barton rolled out of bed and threw on some black pants and a black under shirt. He had to go make sure Nat was alright. He figured she had gone to her quarters and he made his way there quickly. When he reached her door, he knocked, and wasn't surprised when he heard her ask for his name.

"Nat, it's Clint."

The door opened and Natasha put up a smile, letting him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Fury called me, told me you were in. Are you hurt?"

"No, but," she trailed off.

Clint nodded, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Clint, I'm so used to death, to blood and burns, that I never feel anything. But Coulson's death, it changed that," Natasha said quietly.

Clint knew what she meant. Coulson's death had hit them all hard, especially Fury, Barton, and Romanoff. All three had worked with Phil for years, and his death had taken its toll.

"Larson did his job, Nat. He got you home."

She took a deep breath, "That's just it. I'm responsible for his death!"

"No you aren't, Natasha," he shook his head and turned to look her in the eye, "Nat, those bastards who attacked you are responsible for his death."

They sat there, neither speaking, for nearly twenty minutes. Each felt comfortable in the other's presence. It made everything seem more enjoyable, more bearable. Their long history, going back to when Barton first spared Romanoff's life, was full of adventure, full of danger, and full of hardship. That was the life of a master assassin and spy. There was no escape from it.


	12. Recounting Old Times

Freyja had finished translating the runes, "It's a complex teleportation spell. The caster is engulfed by a bright flash of magic and can move to any point in any of the realms, potentially without detection. It depends on the caster."

"Who in your realm would use such a spell," Thor asked her quickly.

She thought for a moment, "Perhaps this is the same group who stole my daughter away from me?"

"That is likely. They might wish to see the peace between Vanheim and Asgard shattered."

"If only I had uncovered the traitor!"

"Lady Freyja, you were in grieving for both your daughters. If anyone is to blame for letting the traitor go unpunished, it is your royal guard."

She froze, "You don't think…"

"You know them better than I. The few whom I have met have seemed like decent soldiers," Thor replied.

"Even so," she stood up to her full height, "They must be questioned."

Freyja looked up into the sky and with a quick motion of her hands, sent a blue ball of light up into the sky where it exploded and separated into eight small balls of light. They disappeared from view as they descended into the city.

"Lady Freyja," Sif asked, coming closer, "if it be not much trouble, would you please recount the events that transpired when your daughter, Gersemi, was taken? Maybe there are some clues to be gleaned from it."

"Dear girl," Freyja smiled, "perhaps you are right," she invited the others over to her.

"Nearly seventeen years ago, my daughter Gersemi was born, along with her twin sister Hnoss. Only a week after their births, their father and I were invited to a feast in Gladsheim with Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki to celebrate the newfound peace. Hnoss was being naughty and we had no choice but to bring her with us. We were gone for several hours and I left Gersemi in the care of my most loyal maidservant, Alfhild, for she was sleeping when it came time for the feast. About half way through, we received word from her that Gersemi had been taken by a figure masked and cloaked in shadow. She had been hurt in the attack as she tried to defend the child. Od and I rushed back to our home only to find it in disarray. The guards told me they had seen nothing, but heard much commotion in my daughter's room and when they went to investigate, found the furniture over turned and Alfhild bleeding in the corner. Gersemi was gone."

Hogun nodded, deep in thought, "None of the guards saw anything?"

"Not that I was told," Lady Freyja shook her head, "but whether this is true or not, alas, I am not sure."

"What did you do after that," Dr. Banner asked, thinking carefully, "How did you react? Did you punish Alfhild?"

"No of course not," Freyja looked at him in horror and surprise, "I trust Alfhild with my life and the life of my daughter. After the attack I went straight to Odin. I was distraught and furious for the city's lack of protection, protection that I had been promised. I almost signed a declaration of war right then, had Loki not intervened. He was quick to console me and remind me of the importance of the new found peace."

"Loki?" Dr. Banner asked in surprise.

"Yes," Thor nodded sadly, "My brother was not always so fraught with vengeance, Doctor. He was once a great asset to Asgard. And a loving brother. Would that he was like this again, I would welcome him with open arms, despite all that has transpired."

"Asset," Freyja raised an eyebrow, "And yet you wonder, Odinson, why he resents your family so. You know that many of my people are burdened with the treacherous gift that is foresight. Even on that fateful day I could see dark days ahead for Loki Laufeyson, though I knew not why. If much had been done differently before that day, it could have been prevented. For the future is not like a book, but a spider's web. Many paths lead to many different endpoints."

"Are you saying he was so resentful even all those years ago," Fandral asked quickly.

"Yes. Long has Loki languished in the dark with only his own thoughts for company. He was scorned for his giftedness in magic, was he not? Always second to the great Thor Odinson, god of Thunder. While he, Loki Laufeyson, was god of Mischief. Just how many of you stopped to consider that his talent was spurned while Thor's was glorified. He was the GOD of Mischief, his pranks and magic were part of his very being. Without them, he was lost."

"You speak with such wisdom, Lady Freyja, yet you have known Loki for only two decades," Thor pointed out, slightly miffed at her conclusion. He did not like entertaining the idea that he and his friends and family were responsible for what Loki had become.

"Nay, Odinson. I see almost as much as Heimdall sees. I watched as Loki grew, but even I did not know his true parentage until later. Odin's magic was strong to cover up his identity," she said strongly, "But I followed both of you as you progressed, for I knew one day one of you would be King. I watched as a shadow crept over your younger brother, but I did nothing for it was not my place. I wish now that I had intervened, perhaps many deaths could have been avoided, and Loki's sanity preserved."

"We still aren't any closer to solving the current problem," Bruce Banner pointed out calmly.

Suddenly eight elven warriors came walking up, expressions serious.

"You sent for us. What do you require, my queen," the leader asked.


	13. Get Permission Next Time!

In the morning, things weren't looking up for Gentry. His wound festered with some unnatural poison. Beginning from his wound, green lines began showing beneath his skin as poison coursed through his veins. Fury went to see how he was doing.

"How's Gentry this morning, doc?"

A kind, older woman frowned as she walked over to the director, "Not well, I'm afraid. If we're lucky, he'll make it through the morning."

Fury huffed, that wasn't the news he had been looking for, "Alright, keep me posted."

"Of course, sir."

Nick Fury walked the halls of the ship, trying to think of how he would deal with this latest crisis. Agent Romanoff had sent her report of the mission to him in the middle of the night and he'd looked it over, along with Stark's, that morning during breakfast. It didn't sound good. He made for the bridge to check in with Hill. On his way, Fury called the Avengers together. He wasn't surprised with Barton and Romanoff walked in together. He guessed they had been with each other since last night. Stark wandered in soon after that, followed by Captain Rogers and finally Eliza.

"Well," he started, shuffling through some papers while the others sat expectantly, "things aren't looking good."

Natasha snorted humorously, "You can say that again."

"Do we know what these… beings… are?"

"I was doing some research on that," Eliza said, tapping at her pad and connecting to the other monitors that sat infront of her companions, "From your descriptions, I'd say they are called the Vanir. The Light Elves. In Norse legend they were inhabitants of one of the nine realms called Vanaheim, like Asgard. Some lived with the Asgardians though. Though it is unclear, as it seems to use the names Vanir and Light Elves interchangeably in some places, in others it makes a distinction. The Vanir seem to be the gods of the Elves, and lived in a place called Vanaheim. The elves themselves seem to abide in a place called Alfheim," she looked up, "How confusing."

"It also says here," Stark commented, "That no one knows where Vanaheim is. Perhaps it is in Alfheim?"

"Ah! Good thinking, Stark," she grinned, "So the Light Elves are from Alfheim, where their gods are called the Vanir."

"Why does this matter, Liz," Natasha interrupted. She didn't want a mythology lesson.

"Well, I like knowing who we're dealing with!"

"Hold on, it says here that they are a peaceful people," Fury interrupted the petty argument, "Why would they attack us here on Earth?"

"Maybe it's a rogue group," Rogers suggested, "Like a terrorist organization."

"Spangles could be right," Stark nodded.

Rogers glared at him. He hated that nickname. Almost as much as Capsicle. But turning his mind back to the problem at hand, he started turning the issue over. If they were dealing with a terrorist group, they at least had an idea of how their enemy would operate. Terrorist organizations used violence to advance a cause, not defend a border or spread territory. They were dealing with some sort of extraterrestrial extremists, and whether they were from Earth or not, basic trends were the same.

"So," he said, "if they're terrorists, what's their cause? What are they fighting for?"

Everyone around the table thought for a moment. Finally Eliza broke the silence.

"We know they've been targeting major SHIELD bases, right? Well why would an alien culture want to bring down SHIELD?"

"We also know they're working with several of our own. Do we know anything that links the people who are working with these Light Elves," Clint added.

"I'm already on that," Tony said quickly, as he tapped at his pad, hooking into the SHIELD database, "The people we've singled out so far are William Dare, Laila Darson, Michael Lowell, Rachel Montoya, and Ian Raffie. Those are the ones who've been killed. They're all different ages, all but evenly split between women and men, different nationalities, speak different languages. I don't see many similarities."

"How about if we compare them to Agent Eriksson," Natasha suggested, "Maybe that will turn something up?"

Everyone tapped away at the screens in front of them. Eliza quickly broke through the security codes. Suddenly a red beeping started and on every screen there popped up that message: ALERT: SECURITY BREACH. She cursed under her breath as she realized she'd tripped an alert.

"Stark, White, which one of you did that," Fury asked angrily.

"Oops," Eliza bit her lip, "That would be me."

Stark smirked, "I was already in, Changeling."

She glared at him. Naturally Stark had to beat her out of this one. Eliza noticed Clint covering his mouth and trying to suppress a laugh at the look on her face. Natasha simply raised an eyebrow at the two geniuses, her face as neutral as ever. Rogers looked slightly annoyed, as was to be expected she supposed.

Fury looked, well, furious, "Eliza Jade White. For the one HUNDREDTH time you are NOT allowed to break into SHIELD's secure files. Is that clear! And you, Stark-"

"Wait," Tony interrupted, "Look at this. In Eriksson's file it mentions something about a mission that went wrong. He was missing for six weeks?"

Fury nodded, "He and four other agents were sent on a massive, top secret mission to infiltrate a terrorist organization called DEAD, Deliberate Eradication and Destruction, that was plotting an attack on Washington, DC. It turned out the headquarters was stationed in his native Sweden, so he was one of the agents chosen to infiltrate. It worked great for a while; he got into an inner cell and managed to acquire a boatload of information for us. But then he slipped up, and they caught him. He was tortured for weeks before managing to escape with the help of a few other Agents. But his companions had all been killed by the organization."

"That's rough," Steve sighed, "It couldn't have been easy on the guy."

"No, it wasn't. He requested that we attempt to do without his services on away missions, instead opting for taking on a role as a Helicarrier's second in command. He's worked as Gentry's right hand man for nearly five years now."

"It doesn't seem like he's done anything of interest since then," Tony commented, till skimming his file.

"Hang on," Barton shook his head, "Eriksson was with us at the base when the Tesseract was stolen. He was one of the many agents that Loki managed to get hold of. Does it say nothing of that in his file?"

"Not a word," Natasha shook her head as she looked for the information.

"What's that all about, Fury?"

"We decided not to mention the individual agents who were involved, as we didn't want it to affect their records," Fury explained quickly, "It wasn't my decision, it was the Council's. They wanted to remove all traces that agents of SHIELD were involved in the crime Loki committed."

"Well now," Eliza murmured, "At least we have a decent explanation for how he managed to find out about these elves, let alone contact them."

"Yeah, Loki made this whole deal about how he had 'opened our eyes' and 'shown us the truth'. Maybe whatever Loki revealed to Eriksson was something about the Light Elves," Barton mused.

"Sounds like a decent guess, Clint," Natasha nodded, "After all, it's not like he could have gotten the information in any other way."

"Wait a minute," Eliza said quietly, her brain working a mile a minute, "Is it possible that Loki is behind this? I mean, according to Thor he's locked up in Asgard, right? But it makes total sense that he would be wrapped up in this. He's the only connection, other than Thor, that Asgard and the other realms have with Earth."

Everyone looked up and made eye contact. Loki. He had to be involved in this somehow.


	14. Questions and Answers

"Hjalmr, can you speak for the loyalty of your elves," Freyja demanded.

The leader of the elven guards nodded respectfully, "Ask and you shall receive, my Lady."

"Do you vouch for every one of your guards, Hjalmr?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Would you entrust my safety to them?"

"I would trust your safety with no one but myself, my Lady, though that is no reflection on their character," he looked visibly startled.  
>Freyja smiled at him. Hjalmr was her more loyal and most esteemed royal guard. She trusted him unconditionally. She noted that Thor shifted from where he stood beside her as he eyed her soldiers with scrutiny.<p>

"See something that displeases you, Odinson," Hjalmr asked, also noticing.

"Nay, good sir. I was merely looking over your companions. I have not yet been afforded the opportunity to spar with one of your people," Thor explained.

Hjalmr smiled, "It would be an honor, truly, to do battle against the god of thunder."

"Another time, perhaps," Freyja shook her head, "For now, we must talk. Hjalmr, station the guards around this place so we may not be disturbed."

"Of course, my Lady."

As the captain of the royal guard did as he was told, Freyja closed her eyes and envisioned three large, stone benches sitting in a circle around them. Opening them, she whispered a few words of ancient Vanirin and her hands glowed. Suddenly three large, stone benches appeared.

"Please, sit," she invited the others.

Thor sat between Banner and Sif, across from Freyja. Hjalmr took a seat next to his queen, while Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg sat on the last. They waited for Freyja to speak.  
>"All those years ago, on the day my daughters were born, I had a vision. One day the two of them would stand, side by side in Asgard, circlets of silver and gemstones upon their heads. Behind them I stood with Frigga, Odin, and you, Thor. I remember feeling this was odd because the Prince Loki was nowhere to be found, for at the time he was not the criminal he has become.<p>

"When Gersemi was stolen from me, I feared that my vision had not been that, but merely an ordinary dream. Sometimes it is difficult to discern between the two, you see. But I think now that she has been found, it was indeed a prophetic vision."

"Have you any idea what it means, Lady Freyja," Sif asked curiously.

Freyja shook her head, "But there was more, for soon after I saw them standing there, the scene withdrew and instead I was left with the horrid stench of smoke and death, the world around me blurred from the ash that floated upon the breeze. I saw bodies, of Asgardians, of the Vanir, and of Midgardians. I could not discern what it meant."

"Whatever it is, it hardly sounds pleasant," Fandral muttered darkly.

"Sir Hjalmr," Thor asked, "Did your guard truly see nothing on the night the Lady Gersemi was taken?"

Hjalmr shuffled in his seat, sitting higher, "Aye, lord, when we reached the twins' chambers, we found only the servant Alfhild cowering in a corner, nursing some wounds."  
>"Where is this Alfhild," Dr. Banner asked suddenly.<p>

Freyja sighed, "She returned to Vanaheim roughly a year ago. She left my services."

"We should speak with her, I think," Banner suggested.

"The Midgardian is correct, my lady," Hjalmr nodded, "It would be prudent to seek her out. Perhaps she has answers."

"Yes, I agree. Hjalmr, I'm granting you permission to dispatch as many guards as you see fit to find Alfhild and bring her to Asgard. She must be questioned. But be not harsh if she resists, though I think she will not," the Vanir queen decided, "In the meantime, Odinson, I believe it best for you and your companion to return to Midgard. For I'm sure they desire answers."

Thor nodded and bid the elves farewell. He and Banner, followed swiftly by Sif and the Warriors Three, made their way back to the palace. When they entered they were greeted by the guards who pointed Thor and Banner to the location of the royal couple. Sif and the Warriors Three told them they would wait outside on the front steps of the palace in the morning, for it was late and they needed sleep. Deciding not to interrupt the royal couple, they said goodnight for the evening. Thor showed Dr. Banner where he could stay, and soon they both were sound asleep, the day having been long. In the morning, Thor met Banner at his door and then the two companions walked to the royal chambers.

"Mother, Father," Thor knocked on a large, wooden door. It looked ancient, and it must have weighed a ton, Banner decided.

Frigga opened the door and let the two newcomers inside.

"You are leaving, then," she sighed sadly, "Do not worry, I understand why you must go."

"I owe my friends from Midgard. And the Lady Freyja has placed me in charge of the Lady Gersemi's safety."

Odin nodded, rising from where he sat on a luxurious couch. He walked over and stood in front of his son and Dr. Banner.

"You are called Banner, am I right," he asked.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

"I do regret my harsh words earlier, and I have been glad to share Asgard with a Midgardian. Please, know you are welcome, you and your companions. The Avengers, correct? Any warrior of Midgard who my son has decided to look favorably upon is a welcome visitor in my house."

Bruce was staggered, "Th- Thank you, your majesty. It has been an honor to meet your people."

"Come, friend Banner. It is time to depart," Thor sighed.

Before he turned to leave he embraced his mother tightly, and bowed to his father. Banner bowed to both the royals.  
>Thor and Dr. Banner quickly made their way outside and found Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral sitting, waiting as promised. They rose as the two others exited the palace and together they mounted up on some horses, sitting saddled and bridled. Bruce Banner was very hesitant at first, but they eventually coaxed him on top of one of the steeds.<p>

"Fear not, Son of Banner," Volstagg grinned, "Your horse shall carry you with as much grace as possible!"

Banner cringed as his horse began trotting, following behind Thor's. Sif rode beside him, her horse guiding Banner's. They made their way as such out of the city and soon they arrived at the rainbow bridge they had been on earlier.

"We ride to the Bifrost," Thor explained, "For it has been newly repaired by the Aesir of Asgard."

"The Bifrost?"

"It is how we used to travel to your world," Fandral explained, "A bridge through Yggdrasil, the Great Tree of the world."

"Are you four coming to Earth with us," Banner asked.

"No, I do not think now is the right time for more of our people to visit Midgard. But perhaps one day, Banner," Hogun supplied quickly.

Thor agreed and the others likewise nodded, all feeling the same way. Banner understood, but he was slightly sad to say goodbye to these four strange warriors. Though they had only met a day ago, he had enjoyed their witty banter and their enthusiastic inquisitiveness about Earth. It was like teaching, and that was something he had always wished he had the patience to do.

They arrived soon enough at a large, golden dome. Dismounting, the six companions entered the chamber and found a tall, muscular dark skinned man standing in the center, clutching a sword.

"Hail, Heimdall," Thor said, "You know why we are here."

"Yes, my lord. It is well you have come, for there is trouble in Midgard. Your warrior friends are in need of your assistance. You should hurry, my lord."

Thor and Banner looked at each other in surprise and anticipation. Thor nodded and bid farewell to his friends, and Banner followed suit.

"Farewell, Son of Banner," Sif nodded, bowing her head in respect.

"Thank you, lady Sif," he copied her motion, "It has been an honor to meet you, all of you."

"The honor has been ours," Fandral insisted, clapping him quickly on the shoulder, "For it gladdens my heart to know that our Prince has warriors such as you to accompany him in battle."

Banner blushed lightly before thanking him for his kind, and altogether overly generous, words. Thor guided Banner over towards one side of the Chamber and he nodded to the gatekeeper. Heimdall placed his sword in the slat and suddenly Banner felt a tugging sensation, and soon he was being sucked into a portal of rainbow colors. It took all the strength he could muster not to Hulk out. Soon enough it was over, however, and he felt himself standing on solid ground.

He groaned and shivered as he realized he was standing out doors on a Helicarrier deck, albeit close to the door. It felt simply frigid. Both he and Thor quickly ran inside and stopped the nearest agent.

"Tell Director Fury that we're back," Banner instructed.

The woman nodded and spoke quickly into her earpiece.

"He's waiting for you on the bridge, sirs."


	15. Troubled Past

"Thor! Glad you're back. You're just the god we wanted to see," Fury stated as Thor and Dr. Banner came walking onto the bridge of the Helicarrier.

"What is it, Man of Fury?"

Banner nodded as the others gave their welcomes as well, and walked to sit next to Tony. Thor stood, as usual. Agent Hill stood behind everyone, near the controls.

"We've been attacked again. Twice, actually. Once was a full on assault, complete with bad guys. The other was another act of sabotage."

"Have you identified the enemy," Thor asked.

Eliza nodded, "They're Light Elves. And we think they're working with Loki."

"That's just a possibility," Steve quickly added.

"Loki," Thor said, surprised, "But he is locked away in Asgard. What makes you think it is his doing?"

"We know that Sven Eriksson must have been introduced to the light elves some way, and he was one of the agents who were turned by Loki during the New York incident," Natasha explained.

"Before we do anything, we need to focus on helping the injured," Steve argued forcefully, "They need help down there."

"Of course, Captain, but this threat needs to be addressed," Fury nodded, "Thor, have you any idea how these elves are getting to Earth?"

"Yes, my search was fruitful. I spoke with the Lady Freyja, and she deciphered the runes. They were part of a ritual which provides the elves with transport between the realms."

"Why don't we think for awhile and then come back later," Eliza suggested, "After all, Thor and Banner need to be debriefed."

They agreed to meet back up in a few hours to discuss things again, after everyone had gotten some rest and thought over the current issues. Eliza stood from the table and took a few steps before her leg suddenly gave out and she stumbled.

Tony was closest and he quickly caught her, "You alright, kid?"

"Let me guess," Clint rolled his eyes, "You forgot to tell us your leg had been injured when it got stuck?"

Eliza grimaced in pain, "I didn't need help. I'm fine, really."

"Liz," Natasha smirked, "You just fell because your leg couldn't support you. That's hardly "okay"."

"Yeah well, I'm fine, trust me. It was just asleep, that's all."

Tony hid a smirk but let her go and she stepped forward. She let out a small shout of pain as again she crumpled to the ground. Clint and Tony looked at each other in concern and quickly helped Eliza up. They supported her between them, all but holding her up as she staggered.

"Come on," Clint said slightly worried but slightly amused, "off to Medical with you."

She groaned but didn't resist. She knew her leg would be healed by the end of the day, but she decided against telling them. After all, she was part god, wasn't she? Her recovery rate was very much accelerated, especially when compared to humans. Nevertheless, she didn't complain as they fussed over her in the infirmary, her mind elsewhere. She had an elf problem to deal with.

Clint and Tony decided to go grab lunch together from the ship's mess.

"You really like her, don't you," Tony asked him with a smirk.

Clint narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I was sent to scout her out, learn her motivations and the likes. But I found out more than I bargained for."

"How so?"

"When I found her she was starving. She was alone, in hiding, in a small suburb of London. Her face was covered in dirt and she slunk around the alley ways like she owned the place. At first I wondered if she was truly the girl that Fury had sent me after, and not some lookalike. Not one to fall for appearances, however, I followed her for a long time, though I always seemed to lose her every few nights.

"One night as I stalked her closely, she continuously doubled back through side streets, faked turns, and took short cuts until she reached an abandoned building on the edge of town. It was large and dilapidated, like an abandoned warehouse, yet it was far from the empty home I figured it was. Inside were about a dozen children, all between the ages of six and twelve. Boys and girls, all skinny and dirty, but together. When Eliza entered she was greeted warmly by the children, the youngest ones hugging her tightly. She dropped a sack she had been carrying and the children quickly opened it, drawing out the food that was contained. It was at that moment that she knew something was wrong.

"Quickly Eliza shoved the children behind her and she drew a sharp, rusty dagger from her belt. The others cowered back in fear, though some of the elder children attempted to stand firm with her. I knew I had been discovered, so I revealed myself. After all, I had been ordered to make contact if I deemed it wise, and I did. I told her that my name was Hawkeye, and that I knew her name was Eliza White. She asked me, and I quote, "What in bloody hell do you want, Hawkeye, or should I slit your throat?". I laughed, which made her even angrier I think. I explained that I was with a government agency that had taken an interest in her, and that I meant her no harm. She scoffed at that, and I saw her eyes glowing blue. Before I knew it, a spear of ice was flying at my chest. I dodged it just in time and I rolled towards her, punching her in the jaw. I remember that she stumbled, and I grabbed a young boy, pulling a knife and placing it on his throat. She was seething.

"I should have killed you on sight," she said. I explained to her that I meant her no harm, nor the children, but that I had a proposal to make. She told me she wouldn't listen until the boy was free. I hesitated, but decided it was worth the risk, so I let him go. Immediately she threw a knife at my leg and I remember searing pain, but I lunged at her and grabbed her arms, folding them behind her back."

"What happened then," Tony asked, mesmerized by the tale.

Hawkeye grinned, "I explained to her that this would work out one of two ways. Either she would listen to me, or I'd snap her neck. But then she froze, in fear, and she shouted at the children to hide. Behind me I heard the doors crash open and in came three grown men with ferocious dogs. I slipped into the shadows, still holding her tightly and watched the men. They started making cooing noises, calling out to the children and asking them to come out. I instantly recognized gang members when I saw them. After all, I'd spent my fair share of time in back alleys. I dropped my grip on Eliza and quietly drew out my bow. Before I could do anything, though, she had run out in front and begged them to take her and not the children. She promised them she'd do whatever they asked, and not resist. But only as long as they left the children alone. I heard one of them cackle hideously, and one of his friends grabbed the girl's throat. She didn't look phased, and she waited patiently. I seized my moment and sent an arrow flying right into the man who held her. He dropped dead instantly. Seeing her chance, Eliza stabbed the second man in the gut with another dagger, and her eyes glowed red as she heated the blade to blazing hot. I managed to kill the last gang member but not before he had stabbed Eliza in the leg.

"As she fell to the ground, I ordered some of the older children to get some strips of cloth together. They obeyed instantly, fearing for their leader's life. I was handed some dirty rags which I was sure would cause infection, but I had no choice but to use them to stop the bleeding. She continuously pushed me away, but I could tell she was starting to give in. Maybe she was beginning to believe me, I told myself. Eventually she looked into my eyes and I saw in hers the same fear, the same pride, and the same hopelessness that had inhabited mine many years before. Instantly I felt pity for her, and I told myself I wouldn't let her go through what I went through. I told her that it would be best if I took her with me back to my base, but she refused, saying that the children needed her. I assured her they could come as well, where they would all receive food and water and new clothing. She looked at her companions and couldn't say no to their hope filled faces. We rested in the empty building until early morning, at which time we set out even father out of town, until we reached a small private airport. I had rented a space for my quinjet. I took them up to the Helicarrier and got them situated with all the necessities."

Tony looked at him in surprise, "Impressive, I must say. What ever became of the children?"

"Some started training to become agents themselves. Others were placed in SHIELD sponsored orphanages or foster homes. I'm not sure if she's kept up with them or not,"

Clint replied, grabbing a tray of the day's lunch and taking it to a table where he and Tony sat down.

"Hey Nat! Over here," Clint called to the red head who walked in the door.

She nodded and got her food before joining the two men at the table, "What are we talking about?"

"How I met Eliza."

"How did you meet Eliza, Natasha," Tony asked curiously.

Nat smirked, "I was one of the first faces she saw when she woke up in the infirmary. I was sitting near the door, my arms crossed, staring her down as I waited for her to wake. Clint had been called away for a few minutes and he left me in charge of watching her. She woke up and we sort of eyed each other warily for a moment before she asked me where Hawkeye was. I told her that Agent Barton would be coming right back. She asked me my name and I told her I was Agent Romanoff. She nodded and lay back down, content to think things over quietly in her head. Suddenly though she shot up and all but leaped out of bed, frantically trying to get to the door. I blocked her, and told her to calm down. She just kept asking me where the kids were, explaining that she had to get to them right away. I nearly had to punch her until Clint came back in and she looked at him, a sort of searching look in her eyes. Eliza calmed down considerably, and we managed to get her back in the hospital bed."

"I remember that," Clint laughed, "I was sure you were gonna knock her out!"

"I was close to it," Natasha grinned, "She throws a mean punch!"

"I can imagine," Tony nodded, digging into his food.

"I was surprised she trusted me, after realizing I had been shadowing her for two months!"

"Ever since then he's been like a mother goose around Liz," Natasha chuckled, "He hates letting her out of his sight in dangerous situation."

"Hey," he objected, elbowing her in the side, "I must say, you do quite a bit of worrying yourself! Remember that time in San Francisco?"

Natasha groaned, "Don't remind me. Someone had to keep that girl out of trouble, and you were too busy chasing after escaped criminals to watch her!"

"Wait, what happened in San Fran," Tony begged.

Natasha and Clint looked at one another and both silently agreed that now was not the time to go into it, "Another time maybe. It's complicated."

"Fine. For now, I'm gonna go back to my quarters," Tony huffed.

"We'll hit the gym. See you later, Tony," Clint replied, as he and Nat walked out of the mess hall and headed towards the work out rooms.


	16. Attack on Asgard

It was late night, almost sunrise. Lady Frigga and Odin were asleep in their chambers and the city of Asgard slumbered. The guards quietly patrolled the grounds, keeping watch for miscreants and vagabonds that might decide to cause trouble. Deep under the palace, Loki sat in his cell, smiling to himself. Today was the day. Today he would exact his revenge on his home. No, not his home- he was a Jotun, a member of a monstrous beastly race.

"It is time," a voice said in his mind.

Loki stood and waited. Suddenly in a bright flash, a woman appeared outside his cell, holding twin scepters. One was made of glass, with a shining yellow gemstone at the top. The other was of ebony and obsidian, with a blood red gemstone to crown it. With several words of ancient magic, the woman used the scepters to break open the enchantment that was holding Loki captive. Instantly he felt his magic return to him and he breathed it in with delight.

"Well done, Alfhild. Are your soldiers ready?"

"Of course, Laufeyson. I would not have come if I was not prepared," she said indignantly.

"Watch your tongue, elf," he hissed, grabbing the black scepter from her grasp, "For you are in my realm now."

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps coming running towards them. Two guards rounded the corner but before either could shout for help, Alfhild aimed her scepter and they froze, paralyzed.

"The power of the Light Elves," she grinned.

"Yes, I've heard," Loki rolled his eyes, "Come, follow me."

Loki lead the way through the hallways of the prison out into the courtyard of the palace. They stunned the guards they saw but soon they found themselves surrounded.

"Get inside the palace," Loki shouted to Alfhild, "Find the Allfather and paralyze him. He should fall into the Odin sleep. But do not harm the Queen. Get her and any others into a bedroom and seal the doors!"

Alfhild nodded and fought her way through the few remaining guards. Loki, finishing them off, closed his eyes as the sun came over the horizon. With a deep breath he raised his scepter to the sky and shouted something, pointing the crown of the spear at the sun. Suddenly a burst of black energy shot from the staff, and all of a sudden the sun when dark.

Loki laughed. He would cherish this day. This was the day he would ruin Asgard forever. Asgard would fall to his magic, to his greatness, and he would reclaim the throne that was rightfully his. With Thor on Earth, no one could stop him.

Alfhild snuck inside the palace and hid behind a wall as she heard the Allfather running towards her. Leaping out behind him and Frigga, she touched the Odin with the tip of her scepter and he dropped to the floor. Frigga screamed and sent Alfhild flying backwards into a wall. As the queen grew closer, taking Alfhild for dead, the hit her in the head with the staff, sending the Queen to the floor. Alfhild grabbed Frigga by the arms and hauled her into an empty set of rooms, sealing the door.

Using her magic, Alfhild changed her appearance to look like a serving girl. She gave a scream and four warriors, who had been running around trying to find out what was happening, dashed over.

"The Queen! The Queen is inside, and she is injured!"

Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif all dashed inside the chambers and only realized the trickery when the doors slammed shut behind them.

"What sorcery is this," Fandral yelled, he and Volstagg trying to bust the door down.

Sif tended to the queen who was still unconscious and Hogun sat beside her. Suddenly they heard a voice from an adjacent room.

"I fear it is Alfhild."

"Lady Freyja!"

The other queen stepped out from behind the wall and nodded, "I felt it best to remain in my chambers once Alfhild dropped Frigga off, as I was unsure if others would come to help."

"What are we to do," Sif asked desperately. Her queen lay injured, the castle was presumably overrun by enemies, and they were stuck like mice in a trap.

Freyja sighed, "I do not know, Sif. But for now we must tend to the Queen."

After sealing in the Sif, Frigga, and the Warriors Three, Alfhild got to work on the second part of the plan. She took the staff and pointed it at a wall, chanting quietly. Power began emanating from her hands and from the scepter, and suddenly a portal began to open in the wall. A legion of elven soldiers began coming through, stepping out into Asgard. She ordered them to check that the palace was clear of guards, and then head to the city and find Loki Laufeyson. They were to take further orders from him. She needed to rest, her magic greatly depleted after opening the portal.

Loki was approached by several light elven guards.

"Lord," one stated, "Lady Alfhild has sent us to you."

"Good, secure the townsfolk. Let them know that Loki Laufeyson is now their king, and that they shall kneel before me."

"Yes, sire."

The elf gave orders to his followers and they dispersed quickly, running in different directions and breaking into houses. Women were screaming and children crying. Loki gave a devilish smile. His plan was coming to fruition. Asgard was his.

"Alfhild," he said silently, "Where have you locked my mother?"

"In the guest chambers, Laufeyson. With four others, a woman and the Warriors Three."

Loki started off towards the aforementioned place. He needed to be sure his mother was unharmed. When he reached their, he used his magic to turn the doors transparent.

He smirked at the shocked and angry looks Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun sent him. Frigga was sitting up in the bed, a nasty looking cut on her forehead beginning to form a bruise. Freyja, the light elf queen, also was in the room. He was surprised, for Alfhild hadn't told him that, but he hid it beneath his usual mask of calm.

"Loki! You spawn of Jotunheim," Fandral spat at him.

"Tsk tsk, Fandral. It is not wise to anger your king!"

"We will never bow to you. You are unworthy to kiss your brother's feet. He is the true Crown Prince of Asgard," Sif snarled.

Frigga and Freyja both watched as Loki's calm mask was momentarily broken at the mention of Thor. They saw the pain, the anger, the hurt that was hidden deep inside the former prince.

"Thor is a fool," Loki replied, "He has allowed his emotions to deceive him."

"Loki," Frigga whispered, standing up, "My boy. Why do you do this? Why must you hurt your family so?"

"You are not my family," Loki growled, "You never were."

"Loki! We love you like family. We may not be related by blood, but you are our son, and we love you as such."

"You never seemed to care when I was the victim of the cruel taunts and jeers of Thor and his four friends here. When you watched as I was bullied by the person I loved the most. You favored Thor ever since I was brought to Asgard, and I only know why now. Because I am a Jotun, I am of an inferior race. You think me incapable of ruling, but you are wrong."

"Laufeyson," Freyja spoke quietly, but firmly, "Long did I watch as your mind traveled down a dangerous path. I watched from a distance as you grew into a kind young man who suffered the malice of five friends. You magic was something for them to tease you for, and these that I stand with now are as much to blame for what you have done as you are."

The others looked at her in shock, but she continued.

"Nevertheless, I am sorry to see what you have turned into. For you are not blameless in your actions. But it is not too late to repent. Put down the Scepter of Shadow and allow us to leave this place."

Loki laughed, "Do you really think I am that naïve, Freyja. No, I intend to leave you here, to watch as I destroy the kingdom that my mother and father built, and institute my own rule with the help of your former maidservant. She is quite a useful little pawn. After all," he looked at Sif and the Warriors Three, "You all must now see the power I hold. I am not a some little Jotun runt, nay, I am a king. You will see that my magic is more than tricks of the light."

Loki stormed away, once more turning the doors visible, leaving the wretches to rot in the chambers. He had more important matters to attend to, after all.


	17. Dismal Background

_A/N: For a more in depth look at what Stark reads about in this chapter, see my companion story,** In The Beginning, Chapter 3: The First Attempt**_

* * *

><p>Tony Stark sat in his quarters tapping away at a StarkPad. His conversation with Clint and Natasha had rekindled his interest in the newest Avengers' team member. He intended to look into her right away.<p>

It took him almost ten minutes to break through the surprisingly high level security surrounding her files. But once he was in, he got to work scanning her info.

SHIELD described her as the following:

An adolescent female of an unknown species with substantial telepathic abilities and excelled healing rate. She has been given the codename Changeling. First contacted by Agent Clint Barton (Codename Hawkeye). Injured by members of a London street gang while protecting "her children" and brought back to Director Fury's Helicarrier for medical treatment and psychological evaluation. As of this moment, she is deemed unfit to serve alone, due to her unusually suicidal behavior, self-harm tendencies, and resistance to authority. She has been placed under Director Fury's supervision, and she will be given missions at his discretion. Agent Fury has placed her under the guidance of Agent Barton. Agent Natasha Romanoff (Codename Black Widow) has also taken an interest in her development.

Update: Despite continuing erratic behavior, White has been invited to join the Avengers. Though the Council is hesitant, Director Fury has been given permission to assign her to the team if he deems it wise.

End Profile

Stark nodded, seeing how he'd known, or guessed, most of it. He had been hoping for something more substantial. After all, with all that security he'd been sure he'd get something a bit more important. That was when he spotted another set of files linked at the bottom.

"Hello there," he murmured, clicking on them and once more running into extremely complex security measures.

But just as before, he managed to circumvent the alarms and access the files. What he found amazed him. It was a set of diary entries, likely stolen from Eliza by SHIELD without her knowledge. He started reading them.

"What is this place? Where did I let that damned Barton take me and my kids? They trusted me, and I've let them down. The nurses say I can't go see them. I bet that means they've been taken away, just like I knew they would. If only those stupid gang boys hadn't shown up, I could've killed Barton and been done with it. After all, what's one more spy or assassin killed? I've done it before, and I'd do it again. I've caught only a few things while I've been in this room: the agency Barton was working for is called SHIELD. Someone named "Director Fury" is in charge of wherever I am. Agent Romanoff, the woman I met early, is Barton's coworker. Because I needed more spies in my life."

The next entry was from the following day.

"I'm on a Helicarrier. Apparently it's a flying air craft carrier. Interesting. I wonder how it works? Agent Barton promised me he'd take me to see my kids later today, so maybe I can trust him after all. I don't trust easily, but something about him. Like, he knows what I've been through and he wants to help me. It's strange. I've never met anyone like that. And that Agent Romanoff isn't too bad either. It isn't quite as easy to read her as it is Barton, though neither are very easy at all. Maybe this will end alright, after all."

Stark skipped a few entries until he came to one from about two months after the first.

"I can't believe what I did. I was just so angry at being cooped up. I didn't mean to, really, I didn't! Not that anyone will care. I put my nurse in a coma, after all. I can't believe it. No one deserves to have me around. I'm a walking time bomb. Well don't worry, world, you won't have to put up with me much longer. I'm going to end myself before I have to face the disappointed looks of Agent Barton."

Stark immediately opened the next entry, and was surprised to find that it wasn't White's, but Clint's.

"I managed to convince Fury that it was an accident. I know that White didn't mean to do anything to Nurse Reilly. But the fact that I got White off charges almost meant nothing because when I went to check on her, I found her unconscious, with a needle in her arm. Turns out she had purposefully injected herself with depressants and some pain killers, trying to overdose. Fortunately the doctors were able to revive her but she refuses to talk to me since then. I know, it's only been about five hours, but I'm worried about her."

The posts abruptly ended. Stark looked at the original file and found another link to extra files, and as he skimmed through it, he found it was another failed suicide attempt.

He checked, and in all, there were four separate suicide attempt file groups. He couldn't believe it. The last one was from just a few days ago, as she jumped from the Helicarrier. It was hard for Tony to think that over the course of two years, she had tried to end her life four times, each time barely managing to avoid death. No wonder Clint and Natasha were so worried about her! Tony swore to himself that he'd keep a closer eye on the kid because damnit, he was starting to like her. She had spunk, and she added something to the group: more than just her telepathy and telekinesis.

He wondered why Fury put up with her. After all, sympathy wasn't exactly the man's strong suit. Then he smirked as he realized that Clint and Natasha probably had something to do with it. He didn't want to think about what those two would do if Fury abandoned hope in Eliza. Clint would never admit it, but Tony figured the man loved Eliza like a sister or a niece. Tony didn't know why, as it seemed odd to him that he could have developed that bond over only two years, with a person who had tried to kill him. He was sure there was more to the story than he was aware of. He wasn't exactly going to go dig in Clint's files, at least not yet, so he resigned himself to not knowing the whole truth as of now. But sometime he would get it.

Steve was in the gym when Natasha and Clint arrived. He was busy punching at some specially made Captain America grade punching bags which were attached to the ceiling with reinforced steel chains. Clint went over to the weights and Natasha hopped onto the treadmill.

"How's it going, guys," Steve asked, punching away.

Clint shrugged, "Well enough, I suppose."

"I can't complain," Natasha agreed.

"Well I can," Steve grumbled, "There's something you all are hiding about Eliza, isn't there. I can tell."

"Other than her background, no. But that stuff stays in SHIELD's secure database," Natasha assured him.

"What is up with her background," the captain asked, "I mean, is it really that bad?"

"Bad? No, not bad. Tragic, more like," Clint shook his head, "She didn't have much of a childhood."

"I wonder what life would have been like for her back in Asgard," Natasha mused.

"Probably a heck of a lot nicer than here on Earth," Clint made a face.

"I mean," the Captain said, "why did she ever agree to join SHIELD?"

"She didn't exactly choose," Clint chuckled.

"It was sort of, thrust upon her," Natasha nodded with a smirk.

Steve looked in surprise, "You all forced her to join SHIELD?"

"What else were we supposed to do? She liked it, after the first month. She enjoyed the training, the activity to get her mind off other things."

"Do you think she'll be better by tomorrow?"

Natasha smirked, "I'd not be surprised if she was already healed up completely."


	18. Scars

A/N: Warning! Potentially triggering chapter with references to suicide and self-harm

Check out my other fic - In the Beginning for more information on the events in this chapter

* * *

><p>Eliza was in her confinement room again because the victims of the blast had taken up the majority of the normal med bay spots. She hated being cooped up, and it was times like these that she started over thinking. That was one drawback of being a genius. She looked down at her "injured" leg in disgust. She wished that there was something to remind her of the injury. But there was nothing, no scar, no mark. Nothing.<p>

She thought back to her other fights. She'd killed at least three assassins and spies while she lived in London at the Warren with her kids. Gang members too. She'd been stabbed, shot, and assaulted more times than she could count. Though her former closest friend, Diana, had a limp and a messed up limb to remind her of what her life had been like before meeting Agent Barton, Eliza had nothing. No way to remember the kids she'd fought for, the kids she'd willingly have given her life for. She'd tried to keep tabs on her twelve companions, but soon it became too much while training with Hawkeye and Black Widow. She'd lost track of them. She'd lost her last remaining link to her life before SHIELD.

Some people might have rejoiced at that, for her past had not been a happy one. But Eliza had learned many important lessons with the Family, living in the abandoned warehouse building they nicknamed the Warren. She'd learned some form of humility. She'd learned responsibility. And she'd learned how to love.

She wanted a reminder. She wanted a way to remember she was alive. After all, it didn't mean much, putting oneself in danger, when you find out you probably can't die from human weapons. She got off her bed and noticed a drawer full of scalpels. She drew one out and sat back on the bed. Slowly she cut into her skin, feeling the intense pain and the heat that she felt as the gooey blood oozed down her arm.

She stuck it in again, harder this time, deeper into her skin. Still blood flowed, staining her garments red. She carved a word into her arm, "remember." With a flick of her hand the blood cleaned off the scalpel, and she placed it back. She closed her eyes and imagined her shirt and pants all black again, and the red slowly faded. Sitting back on the bed, she waited for several minutes and then fell asleep. When she woke up an hour later, she broke down in tears as she saw her arm was once again pristine, no cut or scar to be seen. Not reminders. No way to remember.

When Fury sent Steve to check on her some time later, he found her curled up in her bed, asleep, her cheeks wet with recently shed tears and her body shaking from weeping. He was unsure of what to do, so he covered her with a blanket and left the room, searching out Natasha and Clint. Surely they would know?

"Nat," he called, slowing down as he reached her in the hallway, "Can we talk for a second? It's about Eliza."

"Sure," she nodded, walking beside him, "What's up?"

"Fury sent me to check on her progress since I was on the bridge. When I went to see her, she seemed to have been crying for a while, and now was asleep. I didn't know what to do."

"I'll go get Clint, and we'll go talk to her," Natasha assured him, "Thanks for letting me know."

Steve nodded and said goodbye as Nat went off to find her SHIELD partner. She located him in his quarters. Knocking, she waited several moments before he opened it. She gave him a look of amusement as she saw his wet hair sticking up to all sides. He had a towel in hand, and had obviously been drying it.

"Hey Nat, come on in."

Natasha followed Clint inside and sat down on his couch. He put his towel down in the bathroom and sat on a nearby chair.

"What's up?"

"Steve just stopped me in the hall," she explained, "Apparently when he went to go see how she was doing he found her asleep, with signs that she had been sobbing."

"That's not good," Clint muttered. Sometimes he wished this girl was a little less interesting.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his comment. Obviously it wasn't good.

"I told him we'd talk to her, so are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he nodded, "let's go."  
>When they knocked on Eliza's door, there was no answer, so Clint overrode the lock with his security codes. They found her asleep on the floor in the corner, wrapped in a blanket, head on her chest as she curled in on herself. There was definitely something wrong.<p>

"Liz," Clint said softly, crouching down.

She blinked, her eyes finding it difficult to adjust to the light. Natasha immediately used the dimmer to darken the room down for her. Eliza sat up slowly with a yawn, positioning her back against the corner of the room and pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Do- Do you remember them, Clint," she asked hoarsely, her voice scratchy from crying.

Clint looked at her in confusion, "Remember who?"

"My Family."

Oh. So that was what this was about. He should have expected it. She had gone almost nine months without a meltdown related to her former life. Knowing this was going to be a long one, he sat down opposite her against the wall. Natasha slid the bed to the side and sat beside him in the darkened room.

"Of course I do, Liz. And so do you."

"Diana. She was my friend. My first friend I ever made. And little Jenny. She was only four when she joined us."

"I remember them, Liz, and so do you."

"Don't you see," she yelled at him in anger, "Diana had a broken limb to remind her of her life before we met you. I have nothing, Hawk, NOTHING."

"You have your memories," Natasha reminded her quietly.

"Memories are nothing," she snorted, "They can be manipulated, changed in an instant. I should have scars, something to remind me of the horrible things I've done and the life I left behind, the friends I left behind. The friends who have gone on without me."

"What do you mean," Clint asked confused.

"Diana," she choked, crying again, "I looked up her SHIELD file. She was pronounced dead last year from cancer, and I never even knew."

Oh. That wasn't what Clint or Natasha had been expecting. Neither of them had kept closed tabs on the Warren kids, and over the years had lost track of them. Clint thought he understood now what was going through Eliza's mind.

"Liz, even if you'd known, you couldn't have changed anything. It's been years since the Warren was your home, years spent developing your skills and honing your abilities. Years those children spent in good homes or training to join SHIELD like you."

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I always hoped for them," Eliza sarcastically mocked him, "To grow up to become assassins, trained to kill without remorse. The same creatures I ran from all those years."

"Someone has to do the dirty work," Natasha responded calmly.

Eliza stared at her for a long while before nodding almost imperceptibly.

"I just wish I had scars."


	19. Unexpected Visitors

Clint sighed, "Most people would consider you lucky, you know. Not to have constant reminders about their past. You got a chance to restart your life."

"But don't you see? I have the memories. I can remember the faces of the spies and the gang men and even some rival street rats that I killed. I've got so much red on my hands, don't you see, and I've nothing to hold myself responsible with!"

Natasha knew what Eliza meant. She had gone through years with the Red Room where she had been brainwashed. If it hadn't been for Clint, she probably would still be there, committing atrocities all in the name of the Soviets. She shuddered at the thought sometimes.

"Liz, you know I know what you mean," she told her, "I've been there before."

"I-," she was cut off as they all heard Fury's voice in their ears.

"Everyone report to the bridge. Now."

Clint Barton helped Eliza up. He almost stumbled back in surprise as she gave him a tight hug, burying her face in his shirt. Nat almost laughed at the sight. Clint let her cry for a moment more before she withdrew and wiped her eyes. He ruffled her hair and followed Natasha and Eliza out of the room. Nat went in front, Eliza behind her, and Clint brought up the rear as they traversed the ship.

When they reached the Helicarrier's command center, they were surprised to find four tall, strangely dressed strangers standing with Thor, talking to Fury. Stark, Banner, and Rogers came in soon after them and seemed to have the same reaction. Who were these people?

The others glanced at Eliza and their eyes hovered for a moment before pretending not to notice her red and puffy eyes, nor her tear stained cheeks.

"Ah Ladies and Gentlemen," Fury nodded, "These are-"

Thor cut him off, "The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. My closest companions, and four of Asgard's greatest warriors."

"I am afraid we come with grave tidings, Thor," Sif shook her head sadly.

"Please, sit," Fury motioned to everyone. Hill had brought over extra chairs for the Asgardian warriors.

"How the hell did you get here," Eliza asked loudly.

"The Lady Freyja's magic managed to break through Loki's barrier, but only for a moment," Fandral explained, still addressing Thor and Fury.

"Thor," Sif interrupted, looking from him to Eliza, "Is this the Lady Freyja's daughter, Gersemi?"

"Yes, she is. Though the Midgardians call her Eliza."

"Lady Eliza," Hogun said softly, bowing his head slightly in her direction.

"Our apologies, Lady Eliza," Fandral copied his motion, "Had we known, we would have paid our proper respects sooner."  
>The Avengers stared from the newcomers to Liz. She was blushing, but she nodded in return, "It is unnecessary."<p>

"Loki has taken over Asgard," Sif explained to the group, "He received help from a Light Elf known as Alfhild. As of our departure, we were unsure of the location of the Allfather, but Queen Frigga is safe, along with Queen Freyja."

"Loki has not harmed my mother," Thor asked quickly.

"No, the Queen is fine, Thor," Volstagg confirmed.

"Why did you all decide to come here," Fury asked.

"Where else would we go," Hogun asked in his usual monotone voice.

"What Hogun means," Fandral explained, "is that we needed to find Thor and warn him of the dangers befalling Asgard. It was out hope that the ones Thor talked about, the Avengers, could aid us in our fight to reclaim our home."

"Fury! We just got word that some sort of portal has opened up in Washington, DC. The Council has ordered us to respond since we are the closest agents," Hill burst out, running over.

Fury stood quickly and nodded, "Everybody suit up. We'll be there shortly. I had Hill take us towards the United States after we picked up the burn victims."

The Avengers all dashed off to get changed. Eliza ran to her quarters and grabbed her black SHIELD suit with her signature light blue crescent moon and star insignia on her left chest. She pulled on her black gloves, black boots, and pulled up her black hood over her blonde hair. She was ready.

They met in the hanger, the Avengers, Fury, Hill, and the Asgardians.

"We shall render you aid as much as we can," Volstagg declared, hoisting up his axe. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, then hop inside," Steve shouted, as he walked into the quinjet. Clint climbed up front and he was followed by Natasha, who took the passenger seat. Steve, Eliza, and Bruce sat on one side of the cargo hold while Sif and the Warriors three stood or sat on the other. Thor and Tony decided they'd fly there instead of take the jet.

"Good luck, Avengers," Fury said strongly as the door closed tight and the hanger was evacuated so it could open. The Jet shot out the door followed closely by Thor and Tony Stark.

Fury had been right, they weren't too far from shore. When they reached land they saw the portal that had been described. It was near the ground up against a building on I Street. It glowed a faint pink, with swirling mist surrounding it.

Out of the portal, tall, beautiful elven warriors poured, maybe thirty so far. They were wielding magical spears and swords and shields. One shot at the quinjet from the ground, and Clint decided it best to land the ship before it got shot down. Quickly everyone jumped out and joined Thor and Stark in the fight.  
>Steve found his best option was to use his shield to bounce the elves' magic back at them. It managed to stun them in time for Sif or one of the Warriors Three to come over and stab the thing. Clint was standing atop a parked car, firing arrows into the mist as more elves kept coming. He used his explosive arrows to bottleneck their entryway. Stark kept the fighting local, much like he did in New York three years prior, but this time was easier because everything was on the ground. Natasha was busy keeping the elves occupied until she grabbed a spear from a dead elf. Wielding a more powerful weapon than two pistols, she quickly got to work thinning the herd.<p>

The heavy hitters were the Asgardians, though. All six of them, including the half-Asgardian Eliza, were elf killing machines. Sif and Eliza played off one another, the former's blade work perfectly complemented by the latter's magic. The Warriors Three worked as one, just like usual, and Thor was good even on his own.

"Stark! Watch out," Liz shouted through her earpiece as she watched three elves close in behind him while he was occupied with one in front.

Tony quickly used his repulsers to fly up and out of reach, dodging the magical bursts of energy shot in his direction.

"Nat, you've got two closing in on your position," Clint told her quickly.

She immediately turned around and speared two of them at once.

And then, of course, there was Hulk. Under orders to "smash" he was currently rampaging around the area, squishing elves and throwing them into buildings. Eliza had to admit that the beast was certainly frightening in person. She'd never seen that side of Banner before.

All of a sudden the elves stopped, cowering back from their foes. The battle went quiet as everyone froze, staring at the portal for what was to come.

Out of the mist there came two figures, one taller than the other. Immediately the four Asgardian newcomers recognized the taller woman. It was Alfhild. As they ran at her, the woman pushed them back with a thrust of her hand, sending Sif sprawling on the ground and the Warriors three staggering.

The other was dressed in a SHIELD uniform. He wasn't as tall as Alfhild, but he had a cunning, power hungry expression on his face. The Avengers knew him from the photos. It was Agent Sven Eriksson, the Silverhand.


	20. Not Quite a Vacation

"What have we here," Alfhild laughed, walking forward with a menacing grin on her face, "What is this group of misfits, all busy fighting my pawns?"

"We're the Avengers, though I bet you already knew that," the Captain said, standing up straight and looking her in the eye from where he stood some ten feet away. He was prepared to shield himself at a moment's notice.

"You're a soldier, I can tell. So strong, and confident."

"And you're the enemy," he said in rebuttal.

"Oh believe me, what I've done isn't much worse than what some of you have done, aren't I right, metal man?"

"Iron. Iron Man," was all Stark said, frustrated.

"Can we not kill them and get this over with," Eriksson said to Alfhild.

"Silence!" she shouted, "You will watch as I deal with these dull creatures."

Suddenly Hulk came running up and he grabbed her, "Evil lady go back home," he shouted, hurling her through the portal. With Eriksson all alone, the Avengers focused on him. He put up a formidable fight, but soon enough Natasha had him pinned down and the others came over. There was a lull in the battle as the Elves on this side of the portal were all dead and none were coming through yet.

"What's your plan," Natasha hissed at Sven angrily, "What's her next move."

"I- I don't know. She was supposed to infiltrate SHIELD and remove the corruption, but instead she sent her minions to that alien world, that Asgard. I think she means to destroy it. That's probably where she is now," he squeaked.

Natasha found a downed cable line and tied it around Sven's arms. She then tied the other end to a fire hydrant and told him that if he moved, she'd kill him without hesitation when she found him. Because she would find him.

"We must go through the portal," Thor insisted, "Please, friends, you must help us defend Asgard."

The Avengers looked at each other before all heading towards the portal, with Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun in the lead. As they stepped inside, they felt a strange tingling sensation, a bright white flash of light, and then they found themselves standing on a bright white marble floor, outside of a large golden gate. The sky was dark, like night, though no moons were visible.

Thor raised Mjolnir to the sky and then threw the hammer at the gate. It burst open in a fantastic display of sparks, and he led the way inside. They dispatched the few elven guards who stood in the streets, before the five Asgardians split up and knocked on houses. At each house they encouraged the residents to take up arms and follow them, for "Thor has come to free Asgard."

The Avengers followed, and were amazed at the sheer size and grandeur of Asgard, despite the darkened sky. Within twenty minutes, the little army had grown to 31, with twenty Asgardians joined their ranks, some carrying spears, others swords, and still others, mainly women, wielding weak magic.

The Hulk stormed on ahead, all his limited brain power focused on destroying the shiny glass-covered people. He broke through the doors to the castle, only to find himself surrounded by some fifty elven guards.

But perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, for the others were alerted to the ambush beforehand and came in fighting. Between Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor, the Hulk, and the other Avengers, plus the small force of native Asgardians, the elves stood no match.

As they dispatched the final elf, however, things took a turn for the worst.

"My dear brother," came a sickly sweet voice from the top of the stairs to the palace, "You always seem to get in my way."

"Brother, stop this madness! First you try to take Midgard, and now you plot to take Asgard as well?!"

"Oh no," Loki laughed, "I don't 'try' to take anything right now. I HAVE taken Asgard. Look around you. The sky is dark though it is day. The palace guards are locked away in the same horrid cells I was in. The Allfather lays in his bed until I decide what it is I shall do to him."

"NO!"

Thor leapt forward but was sent back with a blast of magic from the Scepter of Shadow that Loki was holding. Loki laughed, smiling at the scepter before turning his gaze back to the Avengers.

"My Dear Sif," he mocked, stepping down the first few steps, "And Fandral, the most handsome of them all. Volstagg, the ever-hungry. And Hogun, the silent one. I told you four to stay put, did I not?"

"We don't take orders from a Jotun outcast," Fandral spat at the former prince.

"Careful how you speak to your king," came a female voice behind Loki. Alfhild stepped up beside him.

"Yes, they really should think before speaking, shouldn't they," Loki sighed dramatically, "Go ahead, Alfhild."

"Whatever you wish, Laufeyson," she grinned maliciously, before pointing the scepter at the four warriors in question and shooting out a burst of white light. Instantly the four froze, paralyzed, but still able to sense the world around them.

"Neat trick, isn't it?"

The Hulk roared and ran forward, before he too found himself frozen in place, paralyzed.

Thor threw Mjolnir, knocking Loki down, and roared a challenge at him, "If you claim to be King of Asgard, Loki, then come down and fight."

Loki, seething, stood up and walked gracefully down the steps, "You have simply no idea how long I've waited for this day, dear brother."

They clashed, hammer against scepter. Brother against brother. Demigod against demigod. The others turned to Alfhild, Tony Stark barely managing to dodge the burst of white energy the elf sent at him. Natasha fought for a while before she was consumed by the paralysis. Stark was next to go, thankfully on the ground when the paralysis took over.

That left the Captain, Clint, and Eliza still fighting. Eliza found that her magic could deflect Alfhild's scepter, much to the elf's surprise. Captain America's shield only seemed to partially block it, as each time it was hit, Steve found himself moving slower. Eventually he couldn't move at all.

Then Hawkeye ran out of arrows. He looked at Eliza and both looked back at Alfhild. She was smirking, and before Eliza could do anything, she froze Clint Barton on the spot.

Loki and Thor were still locked in combat, neither able to gain the upper hand. Just as Eliza was sure all was lost, after all, who could expect one seventeen year old girl to defeat an insane elven mage, her fears were realized as Alfhild hit her with a ball of fire, not from the scepter. She hadn't had time to bring up a ward to shield herself, and was sent sprawling on the ground.

But all of a sudden a bright white light flashed around them, and both magic wielders were blinded momentarily. When Eliza opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the backs of several figures. Most were tall, glass-armored elven warriors, though these seemed to be on her side, but one was different. Next to the most ornately clad warrior was a shorter figure, wearing a black corset, and black pants. She had blonde hair that was pulled back in an ornate design, with gemstones in her hair.

"Stop, Alfhild. I command it," the girl shouted, stepping forward and drawing a sword. Her other hand was raised, magic emanating from it.

"Oh, how beautiful! The siblings are reunited after all these years. Sorry, Lady Hnoss, but I no longer answer to you."

"Your mistake," frowned Hnoss, sending a radiant ball of white magic at the elf.

Alfhild went sprawling back, giving Hnoss enough time to turn around and offer Eliza a hand.

"Thanks," the SHIELD protégé nodded, before shouting and raising a protective ward around herself and her new comrade.

"Twas no problem. And, thank you," Hnoss nodded, smiling as the magical energy bounced off the magic shield.

As the two gazed at one another, both realized they were looking at some sort of mirror image. They had the same hair color, the same facial structure, and the same grey eyes that burned with a fiery passion.

"I am Hnoss, daughter of Queen Freyja."

"My name's Eliza, and apparently I'm your sister?"

"So I have finally met my twin, Gersemi. Though you call yourself by this Midgardian name?"

"Yeah, sorta grew up with it, y'know?"

"Yes I understand."

Eliza dodged to the right and Hnoss to the left, "Perhaps this should-."

"-wait," Hnoss nodded.


	21. Twin Sisters, Twin Scepters

Suddenly, Loki managed to send Thor flying backwards, and took the chance to fire a ball of his black magic from the Scepter of Shadow flying at the twins. Both were struck, but oddly enough nothing happened. Loki and Alfhild both stared in amazement at them, giving Thor enough time to knock the scepter from Loki's hands. Hnoss dashed forward and kicked Alfhild in the jaw before grabbing the Scepter of Light.

Everyone's eyes were locked on the Scepter of Shadow, now lying in between Loki and Eliza. Just as the rogue prince dashed for it, Eliza used her telekinesis to pull it towards her. Now, the daughters of Freyja stood side by side, Hnoss with the Scepter of Light and Eliza with the Scepter of Shadow.

Together as one they shot blasts of magical energy at Loki, sending him flying backwards into a wall, where he lay dazed. Alfhild tried to run but Hnoss sent a blast of ice at her, slowing her down long enough for Eliza to reach her. Before Hnoss could do anything, Eliza brought the spearhead of the Scepter down on top of Alfhild's chest, piercing the elf. A great cry was heard as Alfhild died an agonizing death, a silver liquid pouring from the wound instead of blood.

Eliza stepped back and suddenly realized that the spells had been broken. The Avengers and Sif and the Warriors Three were freed from the spell. Thor knocked his brother out cold with a punch to the head. Hulk ran around in circles looking for elves to kill (though there were none- it took some convincing to assure the big green guy that Hjalmr, and the royal escort for Hnoss, was on THEIR side). The other Avengers crowded around the twins, exchanging pleasantries with Hnoss.

"I am Lady Hnoss, daughter of Queen Freyja."

"I'm Clint Barton, this here's Natasha Romanoff."

"Also known as Hawkeye and Black Widow," Eliza clarified.

"Who is the green one," Hnoss asked.

"That's Hulk," Natasha explained, "He usually isn't like that. Usually he's like us, human, and he's called Doctor Banner."

"Good to meet you, clonetrooper," Tony said, coming over, "I'm Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man."

"Clonetrooper? I do not understand. I am Hnoss," Hnoss asked, confused.

Clint chuckled, "It's a Star Wars reference. It's… never mind."

All of a sudden there was a loud crash as the doors above them flew open and out ran Queens Frigga and Freyja, followed by Odin.

"Thor," Frigga shouted, running to embrace her son. Odin followed more slowly.

"Mother," Hnoss nodded as Freyja approached.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that both my daughters stood here before me," Freyja choked, pulling both girls into a hug.

"Mother? I've just met you," Eliza objected, pulling away and backing up from the mother and daughter.

"This is our mother, Gersemi. Or Eliza, I'm sorry. We are your family."

Eliza looked at them warily and shook her head, "No. I don't have a mother. And you are NOT my family."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Freyja stepped forward but Eliza stepped back. Without warning, Eliza took off down the street out of the Palace grounds. She had to get out of there.

As Freyja and Hnoss stepped to follow her, Clint and Natasha blocked their paths.

"Sorry, your highness. But let us handle this. She doesn't trust you, obviously," Tony clarified.

Thor gave a startled shout, causing everyone to glance at him.

"Loki, he's escaped!"

Everyone groaned. That wasn't good.

"Is someone going to go find my daughter," Freyja reminded them.

"Clint, Nat, Tony," Steve decided, "The three of you go find her. We'll stay here and clean up the… mess."

"Aye, Cap," Tony nodded, letting his visor fall shut again and hovering above the ground, "You two search as a pair, I'll fly up and see what I can find."

The three of them split off to find the Changeling.

Meanwhile, Hulk was transforming back into Dr. Banner, and was sheepishly standing, waiting for a servant to bring him properly fitting clothes. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg came over and began peppering him with questions, demanding to know how he had earned such an incredibly warrior's power. They had never seen anything like it and were truly in awe.

"Mother, when Prince Loki hit Gersemi and me with the Scepter of Shadow, neither of us were affected. Why is this?"

"Loki and Alfhild forgot that the Scepters of Light and Shadow are made from my own power. Nothing can harm itself. As you came from me, so did the Scepters, in a sense. I had them fashioned long ago for both of you, the Scepter of Light for you, my elder daughter, and the Scepter of Shadow for Gersemi, my younger daughter."

"We wish to thank both you and your daughters for their part in saving Asgard," Odin said, coming over to the two elves.

"Twas an honor, your majesty," Hnoss bowed respectfully, "And I'm sure I speak for my sister as well."

"As a thank you, my wife and I wish to present your daughters with tokens of our thanks, once all the carnage is cleaned up."

"We would be delighted to oblige, Odin," Freyja smiled lightly.

"She couldn't have gone very far," Natasha shook her head.

Stark buzzed in their ears, "Can Changeling teleport?"

"Never thought of that," she grumbled.

"See anything, Tony?"

"Nope. Nada. Nein. Niet."

"English would've worked just fine, Stark," Natasha told him.

"Wait, I think I see her. She's three more streets up and then head right for about two hundred yards. She's sitting in some back alleyway. She's holding something, too."

"Got it, we're on our way. Wait for us, Rocket Man," Clint reminded him.

"No worries, Legolas."

Clint and Natasha broke into a light run so as to catch up with Tony. They reached him just as he was taking off his suit and packaging it up into his briefcase that he had brought along with him. He told them she was just around the next corner.

"I suggest we take this slowly," Clint advised, "She's probably irrational. Stark, you've never dealt with her when she's like this, but Nat and I have. Follow our lead, and this should be fine. Just be careful not to make sudden movements and stay calm."

"Sure, man, whatever you say."

Clint stepped around the corner. The first thing he noticed was the blood.

Clint let his eyes follow the trail of red to where a figure was hunched up against the wall. The light from the newly uncovered sun glinted off the metal blade of a dagger that Eliza held. The three newcomers stood absolutely still as they realized what was going on.

"Liz, stop it. Now. Put the dagger down," Clint said, walking towards her.

She didn't respond, instead sticking the dagger back into her arm and dragging it down the skin. A fresh layer of blood pooled out from the wound, staining her skin scarlet. The warmth of the liquid on her skin was oddly satisfying.

The three adults moved quickly toward her, trying to stay calm on the outside.

"Liz, stop," Natasha said firmly.

"No."

"Hurting yourself isn't solving anything," Tony added, trying to be helpful.

"They're not my family. They're not my family. My family was Diana, and Teddy, and Oliver, and Jenny."

"You don't have to stay with them if you don't want to, Eliza. We would never make you stay here," Clint assured her, stepping closer.

She was about to cut herself again when Hawkeye leapt forward and wrestled the knife from her grasp. Eliza, furious, unleashed a wave of heat and flames from where she sat, catching Clint full on in the chest. He shouted in pain, drawing back. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh god, Clint, I'm so sorry," she cried, running over to where he lay on the ground, his chest smoking.

"I told you to stop," he smirked, slowly sitting up with Natasha's help.

"I said no," she reminded him.

"Yeah well," he chuckled, "I don't like it when my agent in training says no."

Supported by Tony and Natasha, Clint limped back to the palace, Eliza silently bringing up the rear.

"I'm not staying here," she told them before they entered the palace grounds, "I won't. They can't make me."

"No worries, Liz," Tony nodded, "They'll have to go over my dead body."

She stared at him, speechless.

"There's a first," Clint joked, "You silenced the chatterbox."

"What will you say about your arm," Natasha asked her.

"Nothing," Eliza sighed sadly, "It's already back to normal."


	22. Observing Formalities

"Gersemi," Freyja called, smiling.

Eliza drew back behind Clint and Natasha, wary of the elven queen. Freyja frowned sadly at her reaction, but didn't push it. Hnoss looked at Eliza in confusion.

Odin and Frigga were speaking to Captain America and Dr. Banner.

"We extend our most esteemed thanks to you and the Avengers," he said, "and we welcome you officially to Asgard."

"Sorry for the mess that the… other guy made," Dr. Banner apologized, gesturing to the broken tiles in the floor and the scratches on the gold inlay.

"Palaces can be repaired," Frigga smiled.

"What will happen now," Thor asked, joining them.

"I insist that your companions stay tonight at the very least," Frigga told them as the other Avengers came to the little group, "We shall have a feast to celebrate your victory. I shall invite all the people of Asgard to the palace for food and drink, for we owe it to them."

They all liked that idea, and the royal couple called some servants together to show the Avengers to where they would be staying.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Eliza, Clint, and Natasha followed a fair-haired young woman through the palace halls and up a flight of stairs. She reached a large oaken door and pushed it open, revealing a large hall with eight rooms branching off the common room.

"You are free to pick which ever room suits you best," the woman explained, "Servants will come by in half an hour to see to any needs. If you need one of us before then, ring that bell over there, and someone will attend to you."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, and the woman curtsied in her dress before leaving.

"Right, everyone pick a room," Tony called, dashing for a nearby door.

Natasha rolled her eyes before she also picked a door. Before everyone was settled, Tony had switched rooms three times, first with Bruce and then with Steve. Eliza had chosen a room in the far right corner because its gentle purple and silver color scheme seemed to calm her down. Next door to her was Natasha and across from Eliza was Clint. Next to Clint was Bruce, and next to Bruce was Steve. Next to Natasha was Tony.

They all met up in the common room, still dressed in their bloody and dirty clothes, each with rips and frayed edges. Not exactly the right outfit for such a beautiful place.

When the doors opened again half an hour later, six servants entered, each carrying a bundle of fabric. The woman from earlier approached.

"The Lady Frigga has had clothes made for you to wear."

The other five servants went up to an Avenger and handed the garments over.

"Should you need assistance donning your new raiment, I shall be right outside the common room. Please do not hesitate to ask. You are encouraged to bathe before changing. You will find wash rooms attached to your chambers."

They left the Avengers alone for the time being, all of them quite grateful yet confused as to how the Queen had managed to create clothes for each of them in such short a time.

Eliza unrolled hers and held it up. She was speechless. It was a dress, form-fitting yet loose at the bottom, made of shining black fabric with light blue and silver designs of constellations sloping up the side from the bottom. It had full length sleeves of some sort of lace-like material which extended up and across her shoulders, under the neck line of the bodice. The bodice itself was heart-shaped, though the sleeve material extended all the way to her neck itself.

"I'll see you guys in a little while," she smirked, all but flying into her room. She was dying for a bath, and she looked forward to trying on her new gown. After all, she didn't often find herself with an excuse to wear fancy clothes.

The others likewise were examining their new clothes. All were glad to find the garments much to their liking, the material soft as silk as they felt it. Everyone smiled, realizing that each person's outfit was in the same color scheme as their uniforms.

Steve's was white, with red and blue accents. Tony's was golden, with red and orange geometric patterns. Natasha's dress was shorter than Eliza's, coming to mid-calf, and it was red, with black designs. Clint's outfit was black and grey with purple highlights. Bruce's new clothes were of brown and green and black.

Each went to their rooms and quickly washed up. Eliza was reluctant to leave the warm, pleasantly scented bath water but she knew it was soon time for them to be ready for dinner. She got out and dried off with a warm, soft towel before slipping into her dress. Eliza found a brush on a table and went to the mirror, carefully brushing her bleach blonde hair so it ran smoothly down past her shoulders. Satisfied with her appearance, she left her chambers.

She joined Tony Stark in the common room, waiting for the others to come out.

"You look nice," he said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

She raised her eyebrow, "Thanks, you too. Don't sound so surprised."

"Well hey, last time I saw you you were covered in blood and had hair that looked like you'd rolled around in the dirt," he teased her.

"Yeah well, a warm bath works wonders."

Steve joined them next, "Nice dress, Liz."

"Thanks, Steve! Nice… tunic?" she guessed that was the right word to describe the renaissance style clothing the men were wearing.

He shrugged.

Bruce and Natasha appeared at the same time, both looking good in their new attire. Once again complements were exchanged, especially for the two women, and they waited for Clint.

When he finally came out, he looked just a good as the others.

"What took you so long," Natasha asked, suppressing a smile at his expense.

Clint scowled, "I was trying to find some soap that wasn't scented like flowers."

They all laughed.

All of a sudden there came a quick knock on the door and in came Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, all in their finest party attire.

"I'm pleased to see my mother's clothes fit so well!"

"They're perfect, thanks," Steve nodded.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but Lady Eliza," a servant said, entering the room and bowing slightly, "The Lady Freyja and the Lady Gersemi request your presence."

Eliza glanced hesitantly at Clint and Natasha, and they knew what she was trying to say.

"Tell them we'll see them at the banquet," Natasha said seriously, stepping forward to stand next to Eliza.

"Of course," the servant bowed and retreated out the door to do as ordered.

"The feasts of Asgard are worthy of song," Volstagg commented in high spirits.

"And I do say that tonight the company will be as fair as the food," Fandral added, taking Eliza's and Natasha's hands and kissing them.

Eliza blushed and Natasha merely looked amused. Clint, however, was not amused. Nonetheless he bit his tongue; he knew these girls could handle themselves well enough.

Sif rolled her eyes and swatted Fandral away, "By Odin Allfather, will you ever learn to control yourself, Fandral?"

"We came by to show you the palace, if you will," Thor interrupted, "before heading to the feast."

"Yes, of course! We accept," Tony nodded, eager to see what the rest of this incredible mansion looked like.

"Good," Thor looked happy, "Follow me, then."

They perused the palace for roughly an hour, Thor showing them every nook and cranny he could, obviously proud of his home. Then they heard a great bell ring out and Thor told them it was time for the feast.

"These things must be done with a great deal of ceremony," he explained when they reached the doors to the grand dining hall, "Therefore the servants shall instruct you on how we enter. I shall follow my Mother and Father, then the Sif and the Warriors Three shall lead you. Eliza, you are to go last, for you will be introduced as the lost daughter of Freyja as well as an Avenger."

She nodded and stepped beside the doors along with the others to allow Odin and Frigga through.

They heard the herald from inside the hall.

"His Majesty, King Odin, and Her Majesty, Queen Frigga."

About a minute passed before the doors reopened, this time allowing for Thor to go through.

"The Crown Prince, Thor Odinson!"

Once the doors had closed again, the Avengers got in line, Steve and Tony first, Bruce second, Clint and Natasha third, and finally Eliza, a little farther back from the others. Just before the doors opened, Clint gave Eliza an encouraging smile and Natasha squeezed her hand, "Hang in there."

"Our special guests for this grand feast, the warriors of Midgard who gave their all to defend Asgard, the group known as the Avengers. Anthony Stark as Iron Man, Steven Rodgers as Captain America, Doctor Bruce Banner as the Hulk, Natasha Romanoff as the Black Widow, Clinton Barton as Hawkeye."

They started in.

"And finally, we humbly present the lost daughter of Queen Freyja of the Vanir, Lady Gersemi!"

She followed them in.

The walk was agonizingly long. As soon as they reached the middle of the crammed Hall, the herald began calling in another set of names, the Light Elf delegation. Hjalmr and his guards processed in before Queen Freyja and her two cats, and the Lady Hnoss.

Everyone took a spot around the gigantic dining table in the center, the ordinary guests congregating around smaller ones to the sides. Eliza was placed between Natasha and Freyja. Once the king and queen sat, everyone else followed.

"Gersemi," Freyja began, slowly and carefully, "What is it you call yourself now?"

"I am Eliza White, of the Avengers," she said in an unintentionally cold tone.


	23. Partying Asgardian Style

Natasha was busy keeping one ear on Eliza's conversation, ready to defend her teammate at a moment's notice. If her mother overstepped her bounds, Natasha would make sure she knew it.

"Of course. That is a beautiful Midgardian name, I must say. Very different from ours."

"Thank you."

"How long have you been with the Avengers?"

"Only a week or so," Eliza admitted.

"For such a short time, you have made truly loyal friends," Freyja said, surprised by her daughter's answer.

"I've known some of them for about two years, before joining them on the team," Eliza explained, "The two SHIELD agents, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

"Oh, that's nice," the queen smiled, "How did you know them?"

"I train with them for SHIELD."

"What is this, SHIELD? Is it a guild of some sort?"

"Hey Nat," Eliza turned to her other side, "How would you describe SHIELD?"

Natasha thought for a moment, "We're a multi-national organization whose job is to confront and eliminate any and all threats."

"A noble cause," Freyja nodded, "So, daughter, are you an agent of SHIELD?"

Despite visibly wincing at the term "daughter," Eliza managed to stay calm, "No, not yet. I am like Tony Stark- SHIELD sends me on missions when I'm needed. Currently Natasha and Clint are training me to be an agent."

"You know, your sister is an accomplished warrior mage, though she is young. She is still in training of course, but she excels at her studies."

"I am sure Hnoss is well honored in Vanaheim," Eliza said politely.

"You will be too, for you have survived much I am sure, being forced to live out your beginnings on Midgard."  
>Natasha watched to see what Eliza would say. However before Eliza could reply, the hall was silenced as King Odin stood up and raised his goblet of mead.<p>

"Let all here listen to my words," he stated loudly, "This feast is held in honor of the group called The Avengers! We owe them our lives. Let us eat and drink in their names!"

A great cheer went up from the Asgardian crowd as Odin drank from his goblet. Suddenly Frigga stood up and hushed the crowd again.

"Though they may not appreciate it," she began with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "I wish for each to stand when they are called, so that we might honor them more fully."

"Captain Steven Rogers, the Captain of America."

Steve blushed and stood awkwardly, before bowing to the nobles and quickly sitting back down.

"Anthony Stark, the Iron Man."

Tony's reaction was the exact opposite of Steve's. He was used to the fanfare- he'd lived in it for as long as he could remember. Standing tall he bowed to the nobles and flashed Frigga a smile before sitting.

"Thor Odinson, wielder of Mjolnir!"

Thor stood and smiled at the crowd, bowing to them before sitting.

"Doctor Bruce Banner, and the Hulk."

Banner reacted even more shyly than Steve, but paid the royals the proper respect before hastily sitting down.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow."

Natasha stood stiffly, her face remaining neutral as she bowed to the royal couple in thanks.

"Agent Clinton Barton, the Hawk's Eye."

As he stood and bowed, Eliza suppressed a laugh at his new title. The Hawk's eye. She liked it.

"Finally, a child who was lost some years ago, stolen by a traitor and abandoned alone, to fend for herself, the Lady Gersemi, called also Eliza, the Changeling, and daughter of Queen Freyja of the Vanir."

The crowd cheered as loud for her as they had for Thor. She stood, bowed and blushed slightly at the sheer number of people cheering her on. Once the crowd had died down she saw Odin raise his glass once more.

"I also propose a toast to the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and the Lady Hnoss of the Vanir, without whose help we would be in grave peril."

Once the toasting was over, the food was brought and the feasting began. It went on for what seemed like hours, endless amounts of food being spread around the grand tables. Once everyone had eaten their fill, the royal couple retired to the thrones and the tables were cleared. The people removed themselves to the sides of the grand hall, hushing one another and waiting for them to speak.

"In honor of our guests of the night, we have gifts to bestow upon them. Come forward, Avengers."

They did as asked, lining up at the front of the hall, before the thrones. The order went Stark, Romanoff, Rogers, Banner, Clint, Thor, Eliza.

"For you, Man of Iron, we present you this," Odin said, gesturing for a servant to come forward. He carried something covered in a cloth, but uncovered it, and Tony found himself staring at a pure gold life-size replica of his suit helmet on a bust.

"Thank you," he said earnestly, as the servant stepped back, holding the bust.

"For you, Lady Romanoff," he said as another servant came forward, "we hope you favor it."

This servant also held a covered item, and when the cloth was removed they saw it was two pistols made of gold, mounted on a plaque of wood. She took it and bowed to the Asgardian king and queen.

"For you, Captain of America, we have two things," the first of two servants removed the cloth and it showed a gold replica of his shield, and as the second one uncovered its item, he was handed a well-worn book.

"We give you a book of Asgard, with many pictures from which hopefully you will draw inspiration," Frigga explained, smiling.

"For Doctor Banner, and for the Hulk," Frigga introduced this one, "A book of Asgardian meditations, in the hopes that it will help you control the beast within. But do not fret, we have not forgotten your "other guy." For the Hulk, we have this-."

A servant came forward and handed Banner a pair of brown trousers. He looked at the queen in confusion but took the gift.

"These clothes shall never rip, but shall expand with you when you transform."

"For You, Hawkeye, we have this," his gift was brought forward, uncovered, and he found himself staring at an ornately carved golden bow. He took it and admired it, running his hand along its body.

"For you, my son," Odin smiled, "I have nothing to give, for all that I have is yours."

"And for you, Lady Eliza," Frigga smiled, stepping down to where the half-elven half-asgardian girl stood, "I give you this."

Eliza watched as the queen hooked a necklace around her and let the pendant fall. Eliza looked down at it, and took it in her hand. It was a sphere, about the size of a marble, and inside colors of the rainbow swirled around.

"Take this necklace, Fróðleikr, and wear it always. For it shall help you focus your magic."

"Now, if the Lady Hnoss and Queen Freyja would come up, and the Avengers sit down. Lady Eliza, you stay here as well," Odin instructed.

Soon Eliza was joined by her sister, and her mother stood on Odin's other side.

"I am privileged, by Odin, to be allowed to present my daughters with their own gifts. Though Hnoss has always been always been honored as my daughter, Gersemi has not. I wish to honor them both tonight, by presenting them with these circlets, worthy of those of their station."

She took a golden circlet from a pillow a servant was holding and stepped behind her daughter Hnoss. Placing it on her blonde hair, she smiled at her elder twin daughter.

Then Freyja took a silver circlet from a second pillow and stepped behind Eliza. Likewise she placed it on her head and smiled at her younger daughter, putting an arm on her shoulder. Eliza stiffened at the touch and didn't smile back. The sisters turned to face the crowd, Eliza obviously uncomfortable, but her sister was beaming with pride, perfectly at ease.

"Hnoss! Gersemi! Hnoss! Gersemi!" Thor started up the chant. Soon the rest of the Asgardians joined in.

The feast continued on as a big party, with singing and dancing and merry-making. Around midnight, Eliza slipped away from the party and roamed around the halls. She didn't know where she was going but her feet seemed to lead her without thinking. Eliza rounded a corner and found herself before a large door. It was covered in dust, the handle untouched for some time.

Slowly Eliza pushed it open, quietly glancing inside the dark chamber. Once inside she let the door close and breathed a spell to conjure some light. Shadows danced across the walls, causing her to mistake one for a figure for a half a moment. She spotted several candles and used her magic to light them. Turning back around to face inside the room she gasped as she found herself face to face with the devil.

Loki Laufeyson.


	24. One of the Same Kind

"Oh don't look so surprised," Loki teased from where he sat at the edge of his bed, "This is my room!"

"What are you doing here, traitor," Eliza growled, slowly backing up.

Loki laughed, "No need to sneak away, little one."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes, "What do you want, Loki?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you."

"Don't speak to me in riddles!"

"Fine, as the elder one here I see I shall have to set an example," he sighed in mockery, "I merely wished to commend you for your admirable conduct in battle today. You truly are an accomplished mage."

Eliza said nothing. Loki smirked.

"I know how you feel," he said quietly, looking her in the eyes, "I know what it's like to feel alone. To feel like your family isn't really your family. To be of two worlds."

Eliza found herself lost in his slow, melodious voice. Memories flooded back to her, memories as old as her days in the orphanage and as new as a few hours ago at the feast.

Loki stood from where he sat on the edge of the bed and edged closer. He towered over Eliza, even from where he stood several feet away.

"I watched you while you were at the feast. The way you flinch when Freyja speaks your birth name. You put up a strong face, a mask, but I can see through it. I've put on that mask myself, after all. And you can't hide a falsehood from the God of Lies."

"We are nothing alike," she said angrily.

"Is that so? Think about it. We have both been betrayed by someone close to us, though you knew her not. We both have been separated from our true families since birth. Both of us are gifted in magic."

"That is where the similarities end," Eliza insisted, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps," Loki pretended to concede, obviously not convinced, "But back to you. You are of two worlds, are you not? Which will you choose? Will you decide to stay with your true family, the one that loves you more deeply? Or will you cling to false hope, and remain with the Midgardians? The men and women who will abandon you at the first sign of trouble?"

"You lie, Loki."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"What would the other think, what would your precious Hawkeye and Black Widow think, if they knew just how much you hate yourself," he hissed quietly, walking up next to her and circling her like a lion around its prey, "What would they do? Send you away? After all, you've attempted suicide how many times? Four? And those are just the ones on record."

Eliza stared at him in shock. How could he possibly know that?

He smirked, "How many hours do you spend, alone, with those precious daggers of yours sticking out of your skin, drawing blood in a futile attempt to harm yourself?"

"How could you possibly know," she whispered in shock.

"Oh I know many things, Eliza," he laughed, "Many things you wish you could forget."

She stared at him. Waiting.

"Remember Annie?"

Eliza, shocked, stumbled forward and sat down on the bed. How could he possibly know about Annie? That had been years ago, and was the one thing that haunted her most. Annie had only been a year old when they'd found her, still next to her cold, dead mother on the streets. They'd rescued her, and brought her back. But then no more than a week later, a gang had found the Warren and she'd told the kids to hide. Then Annie had started crying. What choice had Eliza had? She had to protect the others. So she'd smothered the girl, killing her. She'd felt the struggling body go limp in her arms and known what she'd done.

"What about the fire in the elderly home?"

Oh god. That had been before the Warren kids. She'd been scrounging for food and had slipped inside a homeless shelter for elderly people. In the kitchens she'd found food, and had packaged it away in a bag. Then she'd been caught. So on her way out the window she'd tipped over a vat of oil and lit it on fire. The whole place went up in flames, and almost no one had survived.

"Nurse Reilly?"

Eliza looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Stop, please."

He looked at her in mock sympathy and came and sat beside her.

"See, we aren't that different, you and I. We're one of the same kind. We're labeled monsters by others, but we both know we're merely the victims. Aren't we? Though those we've killed wouldn't see it that way," he trailed off, glancing side long at Eliza.

She was in tears, sitting stock-still. Her breathing was erratic as she attempted to suppress her tears. Loki smiled to himself. It was working.

"So, we've done some bad things. We've killed a few dozen innocent people, we've murdered children, but we aren't all bad, right? I mean, we've changed, adopting new jobs. You work for SHIELD now? You're what, and assassin? A killer for a living? But you only kill those who've received a chance to plea their innocence? No? Oh."

When Eliza made no comment, Loki continued.

"And the people you call your new family, the Avengers," he tried to suppress a snarl at the mention of that detestable group, "They've led better lives, right? After all, Tony Stark may have supplied weapons to terrorist groups and profited from it, but now he's different? And Dr. Banner? He's worked on how to control that beast, the Hulk, right? Now he only turns into a monster who murders innocent people once in a while. And Agents Barton and Romanoff, well, they lived pretty horrible early lives, but now they work for the good guys, so their murders are okay."

Eliza shook her head, trying to ignore what Loki was saying, but was failing miserably. Loki could tell he was getting to her.

"So, you're right. We're very different. You've got people around you who are just as much monsters as you are, while I work alone."

Eliza stood up and ran to the door. She had to get out.

"You can't run from yourself forever, Eliza. And you can't hide from me for long. I'll see you again, don't worry."

She opened the door but looked back one last time at Loki, only to find that he had disappeared. Had it been real? Had the god of lies truly been there?

Shaking her head, she ran through the halls, eventually making her way to her chambers. Running inside and locking the door, she screamed in anger and slammed her fist into the mirror on the wall. It shattered into a hundred pieces, slicing her hand and impaling her skin. She hit it again, harder, and hurt herself even more. Running into the wash room she grabbed a mirror off the wall and slammed it against her knee, shattering it too. Blood spilled down her legs as she released all her anger and guilt and sorrow.

Finding her daggers from her room she threw them at the wall in frustration. When she'd thrown all her daggers she saw a porcelain vase with dried flowers. She smashed that against her waste, hard, breaking it on her hip bones. The blood was pooling on the floor now, collecting all around her. Eliza was feeling dizzy so she collapsed against her bed on the floor amidst the shattered glass and porcelain. In one more act of guilt, shame, and anger, she used her magic to create another mirror and this time she kicked it, hard, sending shrapnel all around her. After that she blacked out.


	25. Thinking Things Through

Around one in the morning, the Avengers decided it was time to retire for the night.

"Someone needs 'a find 'liza," Stark slurred, decidedly drunk.

"She left earlier, I think," Steve told them, supporting Tony so the billionaire remained upright.

"Hey Steve! Where'd you come from?"

The others rolled their eyes.

"Come on, let's get him back before he starts doing anything stupid," Natasha insisted, pushing them forward.

"Me? Stupid?"

"Yes, you. Stupid."

When they finally got Tony back to their chambers they were surprised to find Eliza's room had the light on but the door closed.

"Hey Liz, we're staying one more day, I think, so you can sleep in," Bruce knocked on her door and said to her.

When there was no answer, he looked at the others. Steve was dropping Tony in his bed, Natasha was relaxing on the couch next to Clint. The two agents looked up at him.

"Eliza?"

Still no answer.

Clint got up and walked over, "Liz, are you in there?"

When there was no answer yet again, Steve came over. They decided he should break the door in. After several tries, he and Clint together managed to knock it down and break in.

They found the room a mess. Glass shards were all over the floor, some stained scarlet from blood. Daggers were sticking out of the far wall, each in down to the hilt. A broken mirror hung above a table on the wall and a second one sat beside the girl. Eliza was on the floor in the middle of a pool of blood, shards of glass all around, some sticking out of her.

Immediately Steve swooped in and lifted her up. Natasha rang the bell to call the servants. After all, no one knew where the doctors were in this place.

A servant came and entered.

"Where are your doctors?"

The servant looked at them in confusion, "What is a doctor."

"He means your healers," Natasha clarified.

"Ah, right this way."

The four sober humans followed the servant boy through the castle until they reached a large room. Opening the doors, the Avengers found a long hall lined with comfortable beds.

They left her in the care of a healer, leaving Doctor Banner with them to supervise and help if needed. The other three returned to the guest chambers, lost in thought. What had happened? Had Eliza trashed her room on purpose? If so, why?

They spent an hour cleaning Eliza's room up as much as they could, leaving only the ugly red stain on the floor from where her blood had been. Steve said goodnight and went to bed, leaving just Clint and Natasha awake. They both sat down on the couch, silent, until Natasha broke the silence.

"Clint. Clint this is getting out of hand. What is this, twice in one day that she's reacted like this?"

"I know, I know it is."

"She's getting worse. I don't like it."

"I think it's just because she's here. When we get back home she'll be better."

"What home," Natasha pointed out, "She doesn't have a home. She lives on a Helicarrier. That's not exactly conducive to growing up."

"Well what do you suggest? We dump her in some foster program," Clint said, exasperated.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Clint looked at Natasha in shock, "You can't be serious. She'd think we'd abandoned her. It could send her over the edge!"

"She's already over the edge, Clint," Natasha pointed out, "I don't like the idea any more than you do, but we need to consider it."

He knew she was right. He'd been a fool, trying to train this girl. She just had too many things stacked against her. Maybe it would be best to let her go, to send her to some place she could live in comfort, not a SHIELD Helicarrier. But he couldn't shake the feeling that that would be a horrible mistake.

"We'll let her explain herself in the morning," he sighed, avoiding the obvious question as to whether or not he would indeed consider it.

Natasha nodded, and they both decided to head to bed. They couldn't do anything tonight, and there was no use in worrying about it.

The morning started simply enough. Steve was the first one up, slipping into some clothes he found at his door. They looked like ordinary earth clothes, and he smiled as he realized Queen Frigga had probably had them made for them. Taking them inside, he slipped into the soft cloth pants and put the button down shirt over a white undershirt.

Brushing his hair in front of the mirror, he whistled a little whimsical tune and then he walked out. Glancing around to see if anyone was up, his eyes landed on the open door of Eliza's room and last night came flooding back to him.

It had taken Steve nearly half an hour to get the blood out of his clothes. The girl had been completely limp when he'd found her, but her breathing had been fine. The only issue was the blood-loss. None of them knew how long she had been there, bleeding out on the floor. It could have been ten minutes, could have been an hour.

As he was standing at the door, Natasha emerged from her chambers, dressed in white, form fitting pants and a long sleeved shirt. She seemed lost in thought as she wandered over to the open space in the common room and sat down to do her exercises. Steve decided to join her.

"Mind if I join?"

"No, not at all. Please," she gestured for him to sit down.

They stretched in silence for a few minutes before Steve breached the void.

"Nat, what happened to Eliza before SHIELD?"

Nat was caught off guard, but hid it well beneath her cool exterior.

"I really don't know if it's my place," she murmured.

Steve sighed, "After last night, I think I have a right to know."

"Very well," Nat nodded, but she didn't continue, "I'll give you what SHIELD knows. Other than that, what she chooses to share with you is up to her."

He nodded.

"Between the ages of 1 and 13, Eliza lived at an orphanage in London. All SHIELD knows is that she didn't have a very good time. Some kind of accident when she was 13 led to her running away from the orphanage and ending up wandering the streets of London. She became a petty thief. It was a hard life. Then when she was 14, Eliza met another kid on the streets and they formed what became a sizable children's gang. They lived in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. That was when SHIELD finally managed to track her down, and they sent in Barton to scout her out. They sparred for a bit before a gang found the hideout and came in, trying to take the children. Eliza was prepared to sacrifice herself for them but Barton shot the first of the three, and before long the two of them managed to kill the others. But Eliza was left injured, and so Barton took her and the other children with him back to the Helicarrier."

"What you should be asking, Spangles, is what happened to her AFTER she joined SHIELD," Tony added, coming over from where he stood in his doorway.

"What would you know about that, Stark?"

"Not much, but enough to know it wasn't all fun and games. She tried to kill herself four times."

Steve stared at Natasha, gaping. Four times?

She glared at Stark but nodded to Steve, "The first time was about two months after she joined us. She'd injured a crewmember accidently in anger and tried to overdose."

"Then there was the time when she slit her wrists," Tony added, joining them on the floor, "And a second overdose."

"The fourth, was that when we met her," Rogers asked Natasha, who was staring at Stark, wondering how he'd gotten the information.

"Did you hack into the SHIELD database, Stark? You shouldn't get classified information on teammates," she frowned in disappointment. She really didn't mind his hacking into SHIELD's classified information because she'd grown used to it, but this was something different, using his computer skills to gain information about a team member just wasn't right.

Clint came out from his room then, and wandered over to where the couches were. His mind was elsewhere, a painful expression on his usually black face. He fingered an arrow he held, running his hand up and down its plastic shaft. The others were curious as to what he was thinking about but decided it best not to disturb him.

All of a sudden Bruce came in, yawning, followed by Thor, Sif, and Fandral. The three friends on the floor and Clint on the couch quickly stood, coming over to greet them.

"Lady Eliza will be fine," Thor assured them, "The healers think she should awaken not long from now."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"We had two ideas for today," Thor continued, "Lady Sif and Fandral will take whoever wants to go with them training, while I show the others the lower town so they can see more of Asgard."

In the end, only Clint decided to go with Fandral and Sif for some exercise. He hoped it would clear his head and help him think. Tony, Steve, and Natasha all wished to see more of Asgard, while Bruce wanted to sleep; he'd been up most of the night with Eliza.

"Come, Son of Barton," Fandral said happily, he and Sif glad that at least one of the Midgardian heroes had wished to train with them. They let Clint slip on his suit and grab his weapons before leading the way out to the training grounds for the palace.

"Please, call me Clint."

"Then I insist you call me Sif, leave out the title," the woman smiled, "Fandral, he's still Fandral."

"If you guys are half of the fighter Thor is, we're lucky to have Asgard as an ally," Clint commented.

Sif grinned, "We try our best to match Thor, but he wields Mjolnir. That is unfair!"

"Where'd he get the hammer?"

"It was made by the dwarves long ago," Fandral explained.

"Dwarves?"

"Ah yes, another race that Midgard has not yet met. There are many," he explained.

"They inhabit Nidavellir, and they are great craftsmen. King Odin's spear, Gungnir, was also crafted by them," Sif told Clint, "And I think, also, that the necklace Lady Freyja gave to Lady Eliza last night was made by them as well."

They exited the indoors and Clint found himself on a green lawn, stretching at least two soccer fields long. There were a few people mulling about, sparing in pairs or groups, but Clint brightened up when he saw some trees with targets on them. Sif and Fandral followed the eager Midgardian, curious as to how good he was at his bow. They'd seen him only once in combat, and the magic had made it difficult for his arrows to make much of an affect.

Fitting an arrow on the string, Clint decided to show off his basic skills, without using any of his specialty arrow heads. Sif and Fandral watched for a few minutes before they themselves turned to sparring with swords. Clint soon lost himself in his work, doing the practice out of habit and without thinking. Instead he thought over what to do about Eliza.

Eliza. It seemed no matter how hard he or Natasha tried, she just kept sinking deeper into despair. Maybe Fury had been right those two years ago when he suggested letting her off. After all, no matter his personal feelings, SHIELD needed capable, emotionally stable agents, not ones susceptible to emotion. But again, she was such a capable fighter and really she was a genius. Given more time, Barton was sure she would be an amazing asset to SHIELD. He didn't regret convincing Fury to put Eliza on the Avengers. She was getting good practice, and she was learning how to work within a group.

In the end, he knew it would come down to her own decision. If she wanted to stay in SHIELD, he'd support her, but if she wanted to leave, he'd back her up there as well. But something was still nagging at him. He knew Eliza. She didn't usually go all hysterical unless something set her off. And if the state of her room last night was anything to go by, something BIG set her off. But what in Asgard could possibly have triggered her break-down? According to Nat, she had been cordial enough around Freyja, so she was able to hold herself together around that sensitive topic. Something strange was going on.

He, Sif, and Fandral exercised for the next several hours, before heading back to inside for lunch. He bid them goodbye and made his way back to his chambers for a shower and a change out of his sweaty clothes. He ran into Natasha, Steve, and Tony about half way there, their little group on its way back as well. Thor had gone to dine with his mother and father.

When they reached the chambers, they opened it up and were surprised to find that Eliza was in her room, sitting at her window on the windowsill. Bruce was in the main common area, reading his new Asgardian book. He gestured to the food all around them.

"Dig in, guys."

They all nodded, avoiding asking about the girl while they ate.

"Has she eaten," Steve asked finally, once they were done.

Bruce nodded, "I got her to eat while you lot were out. She's just been sitting there, staring out the window. She hasn't said a word to me in the hours we've been here."


	26. Home Again

They spent the afternoon in their chambers. After a shower and a change of clothes, Clint joined the others in the common room where they were discussing various things. Everything from when they would leave Asgard to what they would tell Fury to whether or not Tony was ever going to propose to Pepper. The last one seemed to be the most interesting, based on how much people participated in the discussion.

"One of these days, you need to, Tony," Steve insisted.

Tony wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Spangles."

Clint chuckled, "You know he's right."

"Yeah, well when are you and Natasha finally gonna admit you're together," Tony shot back.

Clint shuffled where he sat, and Natasha suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. Tony smirked. He'd gotten them with that one.

"Anyways," Bruce interrupted quietly, "Is someone gonna go talk to her?"

"I will," Tony said, surprising the others.

Stark stood up quickly and walked over to her room, closing the door behind them. The others stared after him.

"Well that was unexpected," Clint remarked.

Tony stood, leaning against the door, "Hey Kid, mind if I come in?"

"You would stay even if I said no, so I won't even waste my breath."

"Smart girl," he chuckled, "So, what's up?"

"Just cut to the chase, Stark, and ask me what you've been sent in here for."

"I wasn't sent in here to do anything," he shook his head, "I wanted to see how you were feeling. I heard you were in quite a state last night."

"Heard," she asked, turning to look at him in confusion.

"I ah," Tony scratched his head, "I was more than a little drunk at the time."

She rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile.

Tony found himself staring at the large, red stain in the carpet.

"So, how are you," he asked again.

"Fine," she snapped much too quickly.

"Liz," Tony warned.

"Look, I'm fine alright. I promise. What do you want from me," Eliza sighed, getting up and walking over.

"Come join us," he invited, "We may be miserable company most of the time but surely we aren't that bad."

He noted that she stiffened at his joke. That was odd. That was definitely odd.

"Fine, if it'll convince you I'm alright," she gave in.

Tony grinned happily and opened the door for her. She stepped out and quickly shuffled over to sit on a couch next to Clint. Stark sat down next to her in the last open spot.

Natasha was on the floor stretching, while Banner sat in a chair on Tony's left. Steve was in a similar chair to Clint's right.

"So, back to tormenting me with questions about my love life," Tony asked, hoping to draw the attention from Eliza.

Clint caught on immediately, "Yeah, Stark. Seriously, you need to propose. Right away."

"Maybe I will," Tony admitted, "but if any of you breathe a WORD of this to Pepper, I'll have Jarvis give you hell."

Natasha smirked. She was pretty sure Eliza could disable Jarvis.

Bruce was the first to notice.

"Eliza, are you alright?"

The girl quickly wiped her face, trying to cover her movements with a fake stretch. But they had all seen the tears. They saw the far off look in her eyes as she stared at the ground.

"Am I…" she trailed off quietly, "Am I a monster…"

The simple question was spoken with such conviction, such innocence, that it nearly broken even Natasha's well hardened heart. They were speechless. What had prompted such an assumption, such a question?

"Why would you ever think that," Clint asked her.

"I-," she paused, as if catching herself, "Nothing."

Steve knew she was holding something back, "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

Eliza couldn't. She couldn't tell them about her meeting with Loki. About how she'd merely stood, listening to the God of Lies weave his way into her mind. She should have attacked him, tried to apprehend him, maybe just called for help. But instead she had allowed the criminal to get away. And though she knew the Jotun prince was a liar and a schemer, his words had affected Eliza more than she was willing to admit to herself. The state of her room last night was enough to prove that. She WAS a monster. All Eliza had to do was look at what she'd done in the past, and see that she wasn't as different from Loki as she'd liked to believe. No. Eliza had done plenty of evil deeds in her life, but instead of hatred and scorn from her peers she only got love and praise. Because history is written by the winners, of course. Not the losers.

"Nothing, really. Leave it alone," she insisted angrily.

Steve backed off. Clint looked at her in surprise. She'd never been this reluctant to talk, well, maybe that wasn't true. The last time she had acted like this was the first month after he'd brought her to SHIELD. As he recalled, she'd asked the same question then. Was she a monster? No.

"Well, Liz, you're no monster," he told her.

She snorted, but didn't reply.

"I think we should return to Earth soon," Steve said, anxious to get the topic over with, "Fury's probably wondering where we are."

"Steve's right," Natasha nodded. The other muttered their agreement.

"Then everyone get packed," Steve ordered, "We leave as soon as we can find Thor and his parents."

As it turned out, the royals weren't hard to find. Frigga, probably with her magic, seemed to know that they were getting ready to leave, and she sent servants with bundles of comfortable Asgardian clothes to them, with a note explaining that these were a final gift to them.

They met up with Thor and his parents in the throne room, where they bid adieu. Eliza could feel Freyja's and Hnoss' stares on her back from where they entered the hall.

"Farewell, Avengers. It has been an honor meeting such heroic warriors," Odin told them.

"Goodbye, Friends. I shall continue to watch over the Earth. Maybe I will manage to visit a few times," Thor explained.

"You know you're welcome any time," Steve nodded.

Frigga smiled sadly, "I will not hide that I have grown fond of having guests in this house. It has been long indeed since those of other Realms have come to stay with us. I wish all of you the best, whatever that may be."

They all bowed to the queen in respect, thanking her for her gifts to them. With that, Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three escorted them outside to where two chariots were waiting to take them to the Bifrost. Their gifts were waiting as well. Hopping in, they rode silently on to their passage home.

Bidding their four companions goodbye once more, they stood before the Bifrost, waiting for Heimdall to send them home.

"Your assistance to Asgard shall not be forgotten," he said ominously, "Farewell, Heroes of Midgard."  
>With that, they felt a tug and were flying home. They found themselves standing atop Stark Tower, on Earth once more. Tony led them inside, where Jarvis greeted them.<p>

"Welcome home, sir. Director Fury has been trying to reach you."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Thanks J, hook him up would yah?"

"Of course, sir."

Turning one of the large screens towards the group, he grinned devilishly as Director Fury appeared on the screen.

"Stark," he barked, "Where the hell have you been? Where the hell have all of you been?"

"Asgard."

"Asgard?!"

"Thor wanted us to meet his parents," Tony said innocently.

Steve smirked and pushed Tony out of the way, "We followed the leader there and it was a good thing too. Alfhild and Loki had captured Asgard, and we managed to free it."

Fury paused, remaining silent for several moments, "I expect a full report from all of you before this time tomorrow."

They all groaned as he shut off the connection.


	27. Moving In

**Part Two: Vengeance**

All of a sudden Jarvis piped up, "Sir, Miss Potts is here."

"Great," Tony grinned, "Send her up here."

The AI did as instructed and soon enough Pepper Potts came rushing in and grabbed Tony in a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"I was so worried! I heard about the attack and that you were sent out and then you went missing for two days!"

"Superhero business," he smirked.

"Oh stop," she swatted him on the arm, turning to look at the others.

"Is anyone injured? You're all welcome to stay the night, of course," Pepper insisted. She eyed Eliza with curiosity.

"We're all fine, ma'am," Steve shook his head.

"This is Eliza White, Fury made her an Avenger," Tony explained.

"Oh?"

"I've got magic," Eliza told her, "like Loki."

Wrong comparison. But to her, it seemed only appropriate. After all, she and Loki weren't all that different.

"A lot more skilled than Loki," Clint boasted.

Eliza looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged.

"Hey Pep, remember that… thing… we talked about last week," Tony whispered to her, "Want to mention it now?"

She nodded excitedly and turned to the other Avengers.

"Tony and I had an idea," she began.

"Actually she had 88% of the idea. I only had 12%," Tony clarified.

"Anyways," Pepper rolled her eyes, "We have so many rooms in Stark Tower, so many floors, that we were wondering if you would all come live here with us!"

"We'd call it the Avengers Tower, to show how badass we are," Tony grinned, "And that way the team is always together in case of emergencies. Plus, it'll be awesome."

They all stared at Stark like he was crazy. But finally Clint grinned.

"I'm so in. This place is probably full of air vents!"

Now it was Tony's turn to stare at him. Bruce and Steve joined him.

"He has thisss…" Eliza trailed off, "strange obsession with ceiling vents."

Natasha nodded to them to confirm it.

"Right, whatever floats your boat, Legolas," Tony patted him on the back.

Bruce agreed to the plan next, saying he was eager to use Tony's labs. Steve took some more convincing but in the end he agreed is probably good for boosting team morale and keeping everyone focused. Eliza agreed after some prodding from Clint and Tony. Something about her needing a "real home." In the end, Natasha was won over by Clint and Eliza.

"It's settled then. Here," Tony went over to a desk and pulled out five credit cards. He handed one to each, "Once you pick a floor, you can go furnish it."

Pepper was eager to get them started on settling in so she showed them a diagram of the tower. In the end they all picked their floors. Steve choose Level Six because it was near to the library. Clint took Level 41 because he felt more at ease higher up. Natasha took Level 40 right below his, and Eliza took Level 39 below hers. Bruce took Level Five because it was closer to the ground. He felt safer with the exits closer, considering his… hulk sized problem. Tony and Pepper's suite was on Level 48, one of the best views in the house, and it was right under the laboratories.

After that, the Avengers, minus Tony, decided to go shopping. They picked out beds, chairs, sofas, paint colors, stuffed animals (for Eliza), bean bag chairs, lamps, rugs, bedding, window treatments, etc. Tony, for his part, hired a whole team of workmen to move the supplies from the stores and to paint the bedrooms that very day. Eliza chose a soft blue as her main color, with black accents, including painting her bathroom ceiling black, with constellations painted in white.

It took several days before the Avengers were able to move into their suites, and in the mean time they stayed in some of the many guest suites in the tower. Eliza's favorite purchase was from the Disney store, where she got plushies of all the Avengers (minus her- she had yet to be revealed to the public). She basically bought out the LEGO Store both of pre-sorted sets and individual pieces. She intended to decorate her rooms with Legos.

For a few days, life was bliss. She hung with her team mates, ate take out every night, had a real bed to sleep in, and didn't have to worry about saving the world. But of course, all good things come to an end.

Eliza was in her newly decorated room, contentedly staring up at the pale white ceiling above her bed. Today was special- it was her 18th birthday. She smiled, thinking about all the good things she had in her life. But then she heard a whooshing noise and sat up. There he was again- Loki, the God of Lies and Mischief.

"Hello again," he smirked.

"Get out, Loki," she gasped, standing up and backing away.

He sighed, "Now, now. I only wish to speak with you."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen, and not kill you."

"First of all, child, you can't kill me. But as for your question," he smiled, "I am not here to take over the world. You should want to find out why I'm here for yourself."

Once again she found herself unable to refute his logic. She narrowed her eyes but lowered her hands which had had magic bristling in her palms.

"Go on then, monster."

"You wound me with your words."

"Good. Bastard."

Loki chuckled, and looked around her room, "So this is where you abide now. With Tony Stark and the others, I presume?"

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Merely an observation," he caught sight of the Avengers plushies, "You have your companions, in doll form?"

Eliza burst out laughing. She had not expected that. Eliza watched as he picked Thor up and looked at it, a mix of hatred and love in his eyes. But mostly they held a sadness, a deep sadness, which turned to malice when he realized she was watching him, so he put it down.

"What a strange Midgardian custom."

"I never thought about it, but I like them."

"Do you? You like your friends, the Avengers? Yet you know so little about them, how can you be sure you truly are loved?"

"I know Clint and Natasha," Eliza defended, "They're like family."

"Oh my dear, you think you know them, but do you," Loki asked, dramatically, "Do you REALLY know them?"

"What do you mean," Eliza asked, startled.

Loki laughed and ignored her question, "If you trust them so much, why do they not know what really happened while you lived on the streets of that city… London, I believe you Midgardians call it."

Eliza went stark white. Loki. How the hell did he know so much? It freaked her out more than a little, but she couldn't help but listen. Curiosity killed the cat. That little proverb was always in the back of her mind. It pretty much described her perfectly.

"They know enough."

"Oh do they," Loki smirked, "Then why do I get the feeling that you really want to tell them, but you feel you cannot. Why have you not told them about me? Afraid of what they will think?"

She stayed silent.

"If you trust them so much, why will you not tell? Afraid they will reject you? Throw you to the side of the road like I was abandoned?"

Loki smirked, getting up from where he had sat on her bed.

"Farewell, Eliza. We'll meet again sometime."

He disappeared with an ominous smirk.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Come!"

"Hey Birthday girl! Party's downstairs," Tony smirked, but catching sight of her expression he paused, "You alright, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute," Eliza assured him.

Tony grinned, "Good! Cause if you aren't downstairs soon, I'm gonna start the party without you."

He left her alone, and she went into her bathroom. Splashing some water on her face she took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control of herself. Once she had, Eliza headed downstairs in her tee-shirt and jeans. She took the elevator to the kitchen on the 30th floor, and found it decorated in streamers, party supplies, and pizza.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friends, even Natasha and Clint, in birthday hats.


	28. Birthday Bonding

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter, yes, but I wanted to show some bonding time!**

**Please Review if you can, I would appreciate constructive criticism as well as praise. **

**I'm thinking this story could keep going on for awhile, because I want to explore what Loki's up to (I honestly don't know myself). To be brutally honest, I tried to keep Loki out of this story all together but that damned Jotun prince sneaked his way inside. I love him...**

**I'll try to continue with the daily updates, but I can't promise!**

* * *

><p>"This place looks amazing, guys," she smiled.<p>

They grinned, and Tony pushed her over to the table. He sat her down and the others took their own seats.

"Now, get some food so we can eat," Tony ordered.

Eliza rolled her eyes before taking some cheese pizza and breadsticks. The others quickly followed, eager to eat.

Clint noted that through the entire meal, Eliza merely picked at her plate. She seemed lost in thought, and he often found her frowning at nothing in particular. She spoke when spoken to, but didn't engage in conversation much. He found it odd.

When everyone had finished, they retreated downstairs to the common area on level 29. Pepper and Tony brought in some wrapped gifts and set them down in front of Eliza on the floor.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have!"

"Nonsense," Pepper shooed her away, "You're part of the Avengers family now."

Eliza took a gift off the top. It was from Tony and Pepper. She opened it up, and cracked up laughing.

Inside was a Lego Iron Man set, the one that the store had been out of the day they went shopping.

"What could be better than Lego me," Tony grinned.

"Thanks, Tony, thanks Pepper," Eliza grinned.

The next gift was from Bruce. She carefully opened it up and inside was a beautiful bracelet, "Oh this is gorgeous, thanks Bruce!"

Then the Captain handed his gift over, "Thought you might enjoy these."

Eliza unwrapped the box to find it was a double decker, 2 foot by 3 foot box of chocolate truffles. She grinned and thanked him, saying he knew her weakness too well.

Clint and Natasha's gift was next. When Eliza opened it up she was at a loss for words. Inside a small picture frame was a collage of pictures. The photos were of boys and girls, all ages 4 to 14. It was her family. She started tearing up. This was beyond what she had expected.

"How?"

"We did some searching," Natasha gave her a little smile.

Clint nodded, "I managed to pull some strings with Fury."

Eliza stood up and rushed over to them, pulling them both into a hug. She felt the tears streaming down her face. That was when Clint, surprised by her hug, laughed.

"That's not all, Liz. Check the back of the frame."

She did as he suggested, more than a little suspicious. Taped to the back of the frame was a slip of paper, with 10 email addresses on it.

"We managed to get contact information for most of your friends," Natasha clarified.

"Now you can check up on them," Clint told her.

She didn't say anything. No words would have been able to describe how she felt. She was so appreciative to her two friends, her truest and most loyal friends she'd ever had. Eliza choked a thank you out, and then wiped her eyes. She had to get a hold of herself.

Tony was watching the whole exchange. He, unlike the others (besides Clint and Natasha) knew what those kids meant to her. After all, he'd read her log entries from after she'd arrived at SHIELD. She was mighty attached to them. He wondered if thinking of them was what set her off more than once. He glanced quickly at Pepper, and noticed how confused she was. He made a mental note to explain some things to her later.

Once she had regained composure, they decided it was cake time.

"I hope you like it, Eliza," Pepper smiled, appearing at the kitchen table moments later with a double-decker, vanilla iced cake.

"I insisted that the cake be chocolate," Tony said proudly.

Eliza grinned and took a seat, "You guys went to way too much trouble, you know."

"Hey, this is the first time we've had a legitimate excuse to celebrate someone's birthday with a party in a long time," Tony shook his head, "So don't spoil this with any sort of fake humility!"

She laughed and took the first slice of cake, "Mmm this is delicious!"

"Glad you approve," Tony smirked, "I aim to please."

"To please yourself, maybe," Eliza shot back.

Tony gave a look of mock hurt, "You wound me!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, passing a piece to Clint. Now that everyone had their cake, she noticed Cap was nowhere to be seen, "Where'd Steve go?"

"I'm right here!"

Steve appeared around the corner carrying several tubs of ice cream. Plopping them on the table he grabbed a few ice cream scoopers and deposited them on top of the tubs.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Capsicle," Tony grinned with a hungry look on his face as he eyed the ice cream. There was chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate mint.

Steve just rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bruce.

"So, how is everyone liking their suites," Pepper asked as everyone started eating.

Bruce looked up, "It's great. Thank you both so much."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "This Tower is pretty amazing."

"Still think it's just some ugly building in New York," Natasha asked smugly.

Steve blushed, "No."

"What about you three," Tony asked the SHIELD agents.

Natasha swallowed a bite of cake, "Certainly better than living on a Helicarrier. Clint?"

The archer nodded, "More space and more privacy."

"I was poking around," Eliza admitted, "and I found one of the rooms is completely sound proof?"

"Yes, I got sick of Tony's outrageously loud rock music so we put in a room he can blast it as loud as he wants," Pepper smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I just wondered how often it's used."

"Not often at all," replied Pepper, "You can use it if you want, for whatever."

"Is there any way we could put a piano in there," she asked sheepishly.

Tony nodded, "Sure, kid. I'll have one ordered tonight! Consider it an extra present."

She beamed, "Thank you guys so much."

"I didn't know you played," Clint commented, surprised.

Eliza nodded, "We had one in the orphanage. I played by ear mostly."

"I'm pretty much tone deaf," Natasha snorted, "but dance, that I can do."

Eliza suddenly found herself thinking about what Loki had said. He'd claimed that her friends really didn't know her, and that she didn't really know them. So far, that seemed true enough tonight. After all, she'd never told anyone, not even Hawkeye or Black Widow, about her life at the orphanage. She was too ashamed of it. After all, she hadn't been the nicest child…

"Liz? You there?"

"What," she blinked back into reality.

"Pepper just asked what type of piano you'd like," Tony clarified.

"Oh," she nodded, "Um, any really. Doesn't need to be a grand or anything. Maybe a baby grand?"

"Sure," she smiled, "We'll see what we can do."

"Thanks again, both of you. All of you!"

Suddenly Jarvis spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Director Fury is on the line."

"Tell him we're out," Tony said, irritated.

They waited several seconds before Jarvis piped up again.

"Director Fury says it's urgent."

"I don't-"

"Put it through, Jarvis," Natasha interrupted him.

"Yes Agent Romanoff."

"Stark!"

Eliza hid a smirk at the angry tone of Nick Fury. Tony took out his cell phone and held it up.

"Hey Fury, we're a little busy at the moment."

"Damn it Stark, when I call, you damn well better answer!"

"Put it up on the big screen, J."

A very irritated Director Fury popped up on the big artificial screen mounted on the wall. Everyone watched expectantly.

"This does concern all of you," Fury nodded, "SHIELD has been contacted by multiple agencies, requesting a public appearance by the Avengers. It seems word got round that you all are the ones who saved DC."

"Oh come on Fury," Natasha groaned, "Do we really have to?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Everyone, including Eliza, must report to the Capitol tomorrow night for a press conference and then a dinner ball after wards being thrown in honor of the Avengers."

"Can Pepper come," Tony piped up.

She began to protest, "I don't think-"

"If Ms. Potts wants to spend more time with you than she's already forced to, she is welcome to come."

Tony grinned at Pepper.

She rolled her eyes but nodded in defeat. She'd go. She could never say no to Tony's puppy-dog face.

"Good. I expect you all to be on your best behaviors. Obviously this is formal attire, so make sure you're properly dressed," Fury reminded them.

"Yes mother," Tony chimed in cheekily.

Fury glared at him and then at Eliza when she started laughing.

"Aren't you forgetting something, sir," Steve cleared his throat.

Fury looked at him in confusion. What was he forgetting?

"I think he means Eliza's 18th birthday, sir," Agent Hill said, stepping into the picture, "Happy Birthday, Eliza!"

"Oh. Yes. Happy birthday," he nodded.

Then the picture went blank as he cut the connection.

"He's such a lovable fellow, isn't he," Eliza remarked.

Clint snorted, "Yeah, he's like a teddy bear."


	29. Air Vents

_A/N: Yep! Another chapter tonight! I just feel bad keeping chapters from you that I've completed since I know what it's like to be waiting for an update. So enjoy!_

_Please review! I need feedback, please!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Eliza, I just realized that now that you're 18, you aren't jail-bait anymore," Tony smirked.<p>

Pepper, who was sitting next to him gasped and hit him in the arm, "Tony!"

Eliza rolled her eyes and threw a chocolate leaf at him.

Since it was only around 8 o'clock when they finished dessert, Tony suggested they watch a movie in one of the many home theatres he had in the tower. They decided to throw in the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe because it was the one they could all agree on.

Eliza sat in the very back, telling them she preferred sitting there. Everyone else sat closer to the screen, and soon they got to watching it. Eliza loved this movie. It was one of the few movies they'd watched while she was at the orphanage. Later, when she was living off the streets, she would return to those moments in her mind to remind herself that maybe, just maybe there was another world where she could be happy. Little did she know that that world would come alive in the form of SHIELD.

However half way through the movie she began panicking. Jarvis must have known that Loki had entered the tower earlier. Had he told Tony Stark? Did the others know about the secret visit? She was so stressed that she sneaked out of the theatre and hopped in the elevator. She took it to her floor.

Once in her room she raced over to the computer on her desk and broke into Jarvis' programming. Somehow, probably by sheer luck, she got in without tripping an alarm and inserted a small bit of code that would prevent Jarvis from disobeying her direct orders.

"Jarvis, did you notice Loki enter the tower earlier?"

"Yes, Ms. White. Though I decided against telling Mr. Stark for now, for I felt it wasn't my place."

"From now on, you are not to report if Loki comes inside the Tower as long as I am in the same room at the time. Is that clear, Jarvis?"

"Crystal, Ms. White."

She heaved a sigh of relief and retraced her way out of Jarvis' programming. They didn't call her a genius for nothing, though she suspected she had lucked out with Jarvis this time.

Glancing around her room, she figured that was the first place they'd come looking for her. Suddenly her eyes fell on her bed where a piece of parchment sat. Going over to it Eliza picked it up and read it.

_"Eliza,_

_I know you fear me, and for good reason. I am more powerful than you will ever be, and I am not to be trifled with. However, I will not hide that you intrigue me. Your choice to remain with the Avengers took me by surprise. For they are liars and will use information against you at any given moment. Such is the way with people you call friends. Do not trust them. They will betray you. Reveal your past to them, and they will flee from you. They will label you the monster we both know you are. They will abandon you, throw you to the wolves, allow you to be picked apart piece by piece by scavengers. After all, are the two you call your closest friends not master spies and assassins? How can you trust someone whose very job is focused on keeping secrets and ridding the world of threats?_

_Remember my words,_

_Loki"_

Eliza stared at the writing for a long time, maybe a few minutes, before stuffing it in her back pocket. She needed to get somewhere to think. Somewhere she could be alone. Eliza knew that her floor would be the first place they looked for her. She let her eyes drift around the rooms and they hovered over the vent in the wall. It was close to the ground and wide enough for her to fit. She had little doubt that it expanded once it was up in between the floors. Ventilation systems often did that.

She used her telekinesis to undue the screws and slipped inside. Using her magic again, she resealed the grate and shifted her body around to see where the vent went. She was glad to find it went up and the walls of the ventilation shaft had poles to use for climbing, no doubt intended for maintenance workers. Sliding on her stomach to the open part of the shaft, she shifted so that she could climb upwards.

Eliza climbed for about ten minutes, eventually coming to a point in the shaft where a large air duct split off to one side. This was tall enough for her to comfortably crawl so she headed off in the direction it lead. Eliza soon reached a point in the air duct that had a grate attached to it, in the ceiling of some floor. She recognized the room as the designated Meditation Room, level 46. She had climbed six floors. Settling herself in the vent with the Pillow Pet she'd dragged along, Eliza lay back and yawned. She was tired, but she needed to stay awake. She needed to think things over.

"Ms. White. Might I inquire as to why you are relaxing in an air duct," Jarvis suddenly asked.

"Jarvis! I had no idea you could reach me up here," she replied, startled.

"Mr. Stark installed me in every possible location in case of emergencies," the AI explained, "But once again, why are you in an air vent?"

"I needed space."

She could almost feel the artificial intelligence's skepticism when it replied, "Why, then, choose a ceiling vent? Compared to a room, they are quite small."

"Not literal space, J. I meant space away from everyone else. Somewhere they wouldn't find me easily. Please, don't tell them where I am."

Jarvis was silent for several moments, "Very well. What shall I tell Mr. Stark should he inquire of me?"

"Just tell him she does not wish to be disturbed or something," Eliza shrugged.

"Very good. I hope you enjoy your space, Ms. White."

Eliza smirked at that. She loved that Tony had given Jarvis a sense of humor, and a knack for sarcasm. After all, most AIs were bland and boring, but not Tony's. Jarvis had a personality. With that thought she laid back, thinking Loki's note over in her mind. Something told her she should bring it to the attention of the others, but at the same time her mind also seemed to tell her to deal with this on her own. Not to trust anyone because trusting only leads to being hurt.

When the movie ended, the lights came up and Tony turned around to ask Eliza if she'd enjoyed her birthday.

"Where'd Liz go?"

No one had an answer, "Hey J, when did Eliza leave here," he asked.

"About an hour ago, sir."

"Where'd she go?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. She made it explicitly clear that she wished to remain undisturbed."

"What," Tony roared at his AI, "Jarvis, last time I checked, I was in charge here."

"Sir, you programmed me to have my own sense of judgment."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Did she at least tell you why she left."

"She wished for space, sir. She seemed stressed when I spoke to her."

"Can you ask her if she'll tell us where she is, Jarvis," Clint asked.

"I shall endeavor to do so, Agent Barton."

A minute later and the AI replied, "She gave me an emphatic no, I'm afraid."

"Well J, if she's in trouble, you'll let us know, right," Tony stressed.

Jarvis responded quickly, "Yes sir, of course. She is in no danger at the moment, however."

As they all left the mini theatre and rode the elevator back down to the common room, they remained silent. However once they entered the large lounge area and sat down at the couches, Pepper spoke up.

"Does she do this often?"

Clint smirked, "Yeah."

"Who is she?"

"That's… complicated," Natasha replied.

"She's like Thor," Bruce explained, "But she's a different species from around Asgard."

"She's had a rough life," Clint further explained, "SHIELD monitors her at all times because she's tried to commit suicide four times in the past two years."

"Oh my God," Pepper gasped, "She seemed so cheerful today, though!"

"She's very unstable, emotionally," Natasha replied to her.

They spent the rest of the evening explaining to Pepper how the Avengers had met Eliza, and what she'd done with them since then. She was shocked by the end of it, but agreed that Eliza needed their support as much as possible.

"The poor girl. Growing up alone, without family around her."

"Oh that's another thing," Clint cringed, "Don't bring up "her family" around her because you risk setting her off on an emotional rollercoaster."

"Alright, I'll remember that," suddenly she paused, "do I have the security clearance to know all this stuff?"

They all shrugged. If Fury wanted to fight them on this one, he could. They'd fight back. Anyone living with Eliza had a right to know about her current mental state.

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted, "Ms. White is now crying. I fear something is wrong."

"Where is she J?"

"She's in the ceiling vents above Level 46."

"What?!"

Clint shook his head, suppressing a laugh. He should have known she'd be up in there. He never should have introduced her to the art of climbing them.

"Why is she in a ceiling vent," Steve asked in confusion.

"I am unsure of that, Captain Rogers, however the fact remains that she is indeed inside the air duct," Jarvis responded.

"I'll go get her," Clint smiled.

"You," Stark looked at him in confusion, "You're the reason she's in there aren't you? You taught her to go hide in air vents!"

"Yep."


	30. Not a Morning Person

_A/N: I'm sure you will all be delighted to know that during Chemistry today all became clear for where I want the next action part of this story to go. The next several chapters deal with day-to-day life for Eliza with the Avengers, but don't worry, the plot is soon to thicken!_

* * *

><p>Hawkeye was crawling through the air vents, following directions from Tony via earpiece. As he drew closer to Eliza, he slowed down and took a listen. Sure enough, he heard sniffling and quite crying not far ahead. He came to a junction and followed it left. He saw Eliza not too far ahead of him.<p>

Clint decided not to say anything. Instead he just crawled up next to her and sat down beside Eliza. She didn't say anything. They sat like this for about five minutes, neither speaking, as slowly Eliza's tears subsided.

"You probably won't tell me what's wrong even if I ask," Clint finally said.

Eliza snorted, rolling her eyes, "Just stuff."

"Stuff…"

"Yeah."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The stuff from before SHIELD kind of stuff."

"Ah."

"The movie reminded me of when I was growing up, that's all," Eliza insisted, "I overreacted, like usual."

She didn't mention the note, Loki, or her time at the orphanage. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, she figured.

"The way you reacted is perfectly valid," Clint shook his head, "Believe me, everyone at SHIELD copes with their lives differently. Don't think you're the only one who has trouble sorting through things."

Eliza nodded but didn't really believe him. When was the last time a SHIELD agent burst out in tears while sitting in an air duct? She guessed it was a very long time ago.

"Now, it's getting late. Might I suggest we leave the ceiling vents?"

She shot him a half smile. She'd humor him.

"Right."

Eliza removed the grate covering and dropped down into the room below. Clint followed soon after, and she used her magic to reseal the hatch. Clint followed her out the door into the hallway and then into the elevator. She pressed level 39, her apartment, and Clint pressed for level 30. He didn't feel like heading to bed yet.

"Oh Clint," Eliza suddenly broke the comfortable silence, "I need to buy a dress for tomorrow night. Would you ask Tony if I could borrow some money since it was such short notice? I'll pay him back!"

"Sure, he won't mind," Clint nodded, "Goodnight, Liz!"

"'Night!"

After Eliza got off the elevator, Clint continued down to the common lounge. When he got off he found Bruce, Tony, Pepper, and Steve sitting around talking and sipping drinks.

"So you got her out, I'm assuming," Bruce asked.

Clint nodded, "Yep. I didn't press her for answers though. She seemed calm enough overall that I didn't want to push it."

He took a drink from Tony when offered one.

"Oh Tony, Liz was wondering if she could borrow some money tomorrow- she needs an outfit for the press conference in DC. She promised she'd pay it back."

"Of course she can," he nodded, "Someone should probably go with her though."

"I'll go," Pepper smiled.

Steve nodded, "Me too. I was heading into town anyways."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eliza woke up slowly. She was very tired, but alas, there's no rest for the weary. Pulling on some comfy Mickey Mouse pajama pants and some pig slippers, she rode the elevator down to the kitchen. Her hair was a mess but she didn't care. She needed coffee.<p>

"Jarvis, lights at 75% please," she squeaked, the brightness of the kitchen lights blinding her momentarily.

"Not a morning person," Bruce chuckled from where he sat at the table, reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee.

Eliza groaned something unintelligible. She walked over to the coffee maker and started some coffee. Grabbing some microwavable pancakes, she heated them up. Pouring in a boatload of crème and sugar, she took her coffee and pancakes to the table and sat down unceremoniously.

Bruce watched her, thinking her rather comical. He'd always been more of a morning person than a night person, but he knew that the only other early birds in the tower were Natasha and Steve, and both those worked out before breakfast.

"Good morning, Bruce," Eliza finally said after relishing her first sip of coffee.

"Good morning."

"Any idea when we leave for DC?"

"I'd say around two. Fury's sending in a quinjet so we don't have to ride a regular jet. But Steve and Pepper are going to take you to get something for tonight."

"Oh okay cool."

Eliza finished eating pretty quickly and took a final sip of her coffee. Clearing her place, she stuck her dishes in the dishwasher and turned around in time to see Steve come in.

"'Morning, Steve!"

"Ah Good Morning, Eliza," he smiled, "Any idea what time you'd want to leave to go shopping today?"

"Totally up to you and Pepper. But probably not for an hour or so. I've gotta shower and stuff," she replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Pepper if I see her," he nodded.

Eliza smiled and made her way to the elevator.

A few minutes later, Clint came in to the kitchen, eyes half closed and a look that was all together disheveled. Bruce laughed to himself; both Clint and Eliza had the same expression in the morning: one of pure loathing. Natasha wasn't too far behind, looking fine. She didn't seem at all tired. Finally, Tony and Pepper rolled into the kitchen. Tony looked tired, but Pepper seemed refreshed. She'd obviously woken up earlier.

"Hey Pepper, Eliza said she's up to leaving whenever, but she needs to shower and get ready so at least in an hour," Steve commented.

"Okay, we'll leave around 9:30 then," she smiled, glancing at the clock. It read 8:00.

When she finished showering, Eliza changed into a pair of jeans and a Linkin Park tee-shirt. She brushed and dried her hair and glanced up at the clock: 9:00. She slapped on a little bit of makeup and pulled on her shoes before walking out, whistling a little tune.

"Where is everyone, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, Agent Barton, and Captain Rogers are all in the Common Lounge. Agent Romanoff is in her quarters, and Mr. Banner is in his."

Eliza nodded, walking outside her rooms to the elevator. She took it down to the lounge. When the doors opened she walked inside and smiled to the others. Steve was reading a newspaper while sitting on the couch with Barton who was looking at his phone. Pepper and Tony were watching the news.

"Tonight, Saturday the 20th of June, Earth's mightiest heroes will be speaking to the public at a press conference in Washington, DC. After the press conference, tickets are being sold for people to attend a celebratory ball in the White House in honor of the Avengers, who reportedly are the ones who saved DC from certain destruction not even a week ago. As you can see, crowds are already gathering outside infront of the National Mall for this big event. Our sources report that not only will the press conference be televised, but major cities around the world will be broadcasting special feeds to the public to give them an inside look at the Avengers!"

"Have they any idea that I'm going to be there," Eliza asked, coming over and sitting down on the empty seat of the couch.

"No clue, kid. My guess though is no," Tony shrugged.

"How are you going to introduce yourself, Eliza," Pepper asked.

She shrugged, "I'm Eliza White. I'm not from around here."

Steve chuckled, "That's one way to put it."

"We should get going," Pepper commented, glancing at her watch.

Steve set his paper down and Eliza stood up too.

"Aw, you're leaving me all by myself," Tony whined to Pepper.

"Deal with it."

Eliza smirked and decided right then that she definitely liked Pepper.

Riding the elevator down to street level, the doors of Stark Tower opened up into the bustling streets of New York City. People were rushing to and fro, taxis were everywhere, and the streets were packed. Steve was wearing sunglasses in an attempt to remain "unnoticed" (Eliza later pointed out that anyone wearing dark sunglasses indoors was likely to get noticed anyways).

Within the next few hours they managed to go unnoticed and found a dress for Eliza. It was a pretty over one-shoulder blue dress that went down to above her knees. She bought a matching clutch and some black high heels to go with it. Steve for his part stopped in at a book store and purchased the new book he was looking for, the entire reason he went down town.

"You're going to look gorgeous in that dress tonight, Eliza," Pepper commented as they walked back inside Stark Tower, "Natasha and I are going to be hard put to match you."

Eliza laughed, "Thanks Pepper. I'm absolutely certain you and Nat are going to look even better than me."

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It is 1:30 Ms. Potts."

"I'd say you should go pack. A small bag is all you'll need- we'll only be staying one night."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys in the common lounge at 2:00," Eliza nodded.

Steve, Pepper, and Eliza all went their separate ways to pack. As Pepper had said, Eliza needed only a small bag, which fortunately she had. Sticking two sets of clothes inside and one set of pajamas, she grabbed her makeup and stashed it before sealing up her mini suitcase.

Checking her smartphone she realized it was almost time to go. Brushing her hair a last time before sticking the hair brush in her bag, she rushed out the door, grabbing her dress on the way out. She'd decided to leave it on the hanger in the protective cover and simply carry it with her. When she got to the common room she found everyone else was ready to go except Tony. Soon enough, however, the billionaire came in and grinned.

"Everyone ready? The quinjet just landed."

They all nodded and made their way up to the top of the tower. Getting inside, they sat down in the jet and braced for takeoff. Once in the air, the flight would take around an hour, not bad at all. After arriving they planned to check in to their hotel and walk around the city for a bit before getting ready for the press conference.

It would be a long night, and Eliza wasn't sure she was ready for it. After all, how would the public react to a seemingly average teenage girl joining the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes?


	31. Avengers Q&A

When they landed at the airport in DC, they were escorted by a handful of SHIELD agents out of the jet and into the building itself. It wasn't that guards were necessary; the guards were more for show than anything else. The citizens in the airport looked on with whispers and stares. Though in civilian clothes, the Avengers were hard to miss with their tuxedoed and sunglassed escorts.

"So, first what do we want to do," Clint asked.

"Check in to the hotel, I'd say," Steve suggested.

They agreed and soon enough they were outside where a limousine was waiting. The Avengers climbed inside and were driven to the hotel. Checking in, Clint and Natasha shared a room (They protested Tony's teasing by reminding him that there were TWO beds), Tony and Pepper shared a room, Steve and Bruce shared a room, and Eliza got her own. They met outside in the hall in about ten minutes, giving them enough time to freshen up.

It was four o'clock and they had to be at the press conference at six-thirty. That gave them about an hour to poke around town and then get back to get ready. They spent the hour walking along the river. Tony almost pushed Eliza in, and barely dodged her punch back. She was not a fan of rivers, lakes, or oceans. Filtered, chlorinated water for her, only. Besides, who knew what kind of animals were in the rivers!

Of course the entire time there were "undercover" SHIELD agents (meaning they were wearing suits… very undercover, Eliza pointed out) stationed around them, far enough not to draw attention but close enough to keep an eye on things. After all, none of the Avengers had their weapons. Okay, minus the SHIELD agents and Eliza, all three of which had stashed multiple daggers and concealed pistols (old habits die hard). When they did go back to the hotel, they split off and got ready for the press conference/celebratory ball. Eliza quickly changed into her dress and slipped on her high-heels. She put on some tactfully chosen make up and did her hair in a long, loosely hanging French braid. Her light blonde hair cascaded down her back, complementing the intense blue of her dress.

Soon an agent came to collect them downstairs and they loaded into the limo once again. Nat, Eliza, and Pepper were all wearing beautiful dresses while the boys were in suits. Eliza had to admit that they all looked pretty hot in their formal attire. No wonder the women of the public were head over heels for them. Plus who doesn't love superheroes?

When they reached the sight of the press conference, Eliza gawked at the sheer number of people there. A stage had been set up at the front of the National Mall where interviewers could pose questions to the Avengers. The shouts and cheers erupted when Tony Stark emerged first from the limo, followed by Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and finally Eliza.

Liz could almost feel the whispers and stares she was getting from the crowd. Children were asking their parents who the girl was, why she was with the Avengers. No one knew why. Cameras flashed and microphones were turned on as the Avengers approached the stage and climbed up. Fortunately whoever organized the conference had assumed Thor would be there so there was an extra mic for Eliza. The way they lined up was obviously to provide Eliza with a support system, both for her sake and to send a clear message to the crowds. She was one of them. As such, they lined up Clint, Eliza, Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce.

The announcer did his little spiel to introduce them as the Avengers before turning the mic over to the first reporter.

"It's an honor to speak with you guys," said the first man, "I was wondering, as I'm sure others are, what was attacking Earth this time?"

The Avengers glanced at one another. How much could they say?

"It was an extraterrestrial attack," Steve said.

"Is the threat over with?"

Tony chipped in, "Yes, we've dealt with the leader of the invasion, and there shouldn't be any more trouble."

The next reporter, a woman, stepped up.

"Is it true that the Avengers are now living in Stark Tower, Mr. Stark?"

"Yep, everyone except Thor."

"Would you give us your reasoning behind the move?"

"It makes it easier to respond to threats," Natasha provided, "Being in the same location together makes communicating and coordination simpler."

Next up was another woman.

"I'm surprised this hasn't been asked yet," she paused, "But who is this young lady with you today?"

"My name is Eliza White, and I'm the Changeling."

"She's the newest member of our team," Tony added quickly.

A rush of murmurs traveled through the crowd. A new Avenger? But she was just a teenager!

"She's as much a superhero as any one of us," Steve told them.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"How did you meet the Avengers?"

"I've known Barton and Romanoff for a few years now."

The questions just kept coming as each reporter cycled through. Always centered on Eliza, either for her or her teammates, the Q&A session quickly developed in to something similar to a meet and greet. Overall the reaction was positive, if a little reserved. When it was revealed that she had magic, the team had little doubt that people were comparing her to Loki. After about an hour of questions during the press conference, the crowd parted to allow the Avengers a path to their limo. It was off to the charity and celebratory ball for the team.

On their way through the crowd, Eliza suddenly felt someone grip her arm.

"It was nice seeing you, Ms. White," said a woman who was probably only a few years older than herself.

Eliza felt a chill go down her spine though she didn't know why. Quickly she shook herself free of the icy grasp and shot a false smile. The two women locked eyes, and Eliza didn't understand what seemed so familiar in that gaze.

A SHIELD agent gently pushed Eliza forward, breaking off their eye contact. She hurried forward to climb inside the limo and said nothing of the encounter to the others.

"That went well," Tony grinned, "They seem to approve of our newest member!"

"Maybe," Eliza smiled, "Only time will tell, though."


	32. No One Likes to Mingle, Except Tony

_A/N: All named companies are legit Marvel companies that I found through sorting through various sources. That doesn't mean I actually used them how they were used in the comics. But their basic job type is the same._

_Thanks to you who reviewed- it means the world to me. Please, if you enjoy this, let me know, and let me know any ideas you might have for coming chapters. I'm always open to suggestions because this tends to write itself. I rarely go into the story with more than a chapter ahead planned._

* * *

><p>The reception ball was packed. When the Avengers entered the large room, they immediately noticed the type of people who were there. Pepper was pleased to find that a few of her employees from Stark Industries had shown up upon hearing she would be attending. Other major tech companies, insurance companies, internet companies, etc. were among the patrons. As with any normal teenager, Eliza decided to find the food first.<p>

She was pleasantly surprised to find an entire table dedicated to types of chocolate cake. Glancing around to see if anyone would notice, she swiped a plate and a fork and retreated into a corner to enjoy her prize in peace.

Pepper Potts was having an interesting conversation with the CEO of Donovan Robotics about launching a possible joint program. Tony Stark headed over to the drinks right away. Bruce Banner lingered in a corner, not sure what to do, before deciding to join Tony over at the alcohol. Clint and Natasha were wandering around, talking mostly to one another in an effort to appear social. Steve was speaking with someone from Democracy Pictures. The representative was proposing a film series about Captain America and his rise to the Avengers. Steve wasn't sure about it, but he decided he'd think it over.

Eliza was just enjoying her second desert of the night, a slice of gourmet brownie, when Clint and Natasha made their way over.

"Well you've managed to find the best place in the house," Clint joked, "I can't stand all these people. At least it's relatively quiet over here."

Eliza nodded, her mouth full of brownie.

"Don't worry, only another hour or so of this before I'm heading back to the hotel, whether the others want to come or not," Natasha declared sternly.

Suddenly Steve came hurrying over, obviously trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"What's the matter, Steve," Clint asked, laughing.

Captain America glanced over his shoulder, "There's this guy who won't leave me alone. He wants to make a movie out of me. I told him I'd think about it, but he won't leave me be!"

"Cake?"

Eliza pushed a piece of the delicious chocolate cake at him and handed him a fork.

"Eat it," she scolded him as he declined, "it'll make you feel better, Cap!"

He grudgingly took a bite before finishing it off in record time.

"That's quite good!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You don't say."

"Captain Rogers! Just a few more questions!"

Steve visibly blanched, though his back was to the person approaching. They figured it was the movie scout he had told them of.

"Yes sir, of course," Steve smiled, though this man was trying his patience.

"Well Cap, we were wondering if you would like to play yourself in the movie or if you'd rather we hire a professional actor?"

"IF there is a movie, someone else can play me."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Tony Stark, "Hey Liz, come here. There's some people I want to introduce you to."

Eliza excused herself and placed her empty plate down on a nearby table before joining Tony. She asked him what this was all about and he told her to wait.

"Madeline, this is Eliza, the girl I was talking about. Eliza, this is Madeline Brinkly."

"Ah yes, the newest Avenger. It's a pleasure to meet you," a tall, dark haired woman nodded and held her hand out for Eliza to take.

"A pleasure, Ms. Brinkly," Eliza nodded with a smile.

"Madeline is a school director for homeless children in the New York area. She was invited down here for a conference and managed to get tickets for this party," Tony explained while sipping his drink, "She's got some pretty interesting ideas for the private tutoring for homeless children."

"Certainly a noble cause," Eliza nodded, pushing away the drink Tony offered her with a roll of her eyes "What has this got to do with me?"

Madeline smiled, "Well, Tony here told me that you spent some time on the streets growing up. The children would just adore it if you came in every once and awhile and visited with them. Being an Avenger makes you a celebrity, especially among the young kids."

Eliza thought for a moment, "When are we talking?"

"Maybe once a week for a few hours. Just some time to spend talking to them, reading them books, playing outside. Especially with the younger ones," Madeline explained.

"I'd be delighted to do it," Eliza nodded.

She felt that giving to these kids might ease the guilt she felt for abandoning her own homeless children years ago. Granted, that was never her choice, but she still felt wracked with guilt over it. A chance to meet with other street rats, to bring some joy to their lives, it was more than a little inviting. She knew that Tony and Steve especially did charity work, and she had a feeling that the public would more readily accept her if she did some as well.

Eliza and Madeline spent some time hammering out details such as location, hours, and what it would entail. It was decided that on Tuesdays she would visit the school north of Central Park and on Thursdays she would visit the school south of Central Park. She'd stay from 3:30 to 5:30 both days. Tony agreed to pass along Ms. Brinkly's phone number later to Eliza and then they parted ways as the billionaire became engaged in another conversation.

Eliza wandered around the crowds, trying to find her friends in the mix. She found Bruce talking science with several top genealogists and biologists. Steve was now enjoying some time speaking with several young military officers. Tony was talking up a storm with a representative from Hermiston Research about possibly creating a clone of himself (yes- a scary thought). Clint was all but hiding in a corner behind a drink and behind Natasha. Eliza decided to go see what was up.

"Why are you hiding in a corner, Clint?"

"I'm not hiding in a corner!"

She rolled her eyes, "Nat, why is he hiding in a corner?"

"Because somehow the owner of Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders got inside this party."

"Wait, isn't that the circus you used to work in?"

"Yes."

Eliza nodded, she understood now. From what Clint had told her, which wasn't much, he hadn't parted on good terms with his circus group. Something about someone "breaking the code" and he, Hawkeye, having abandoned the scoundrel. But as fate would have it, no one else believed him and he was dumped. So much for the circus being like a family.

"Do they know who you are," Eliza asked him.

Clint shrugged, he wasn't entirely sure. He'd made certain that it was neither his brother Barney, nor that foul Trickshot who was here. For all Clint knew, the owner wasn't even the original from his own days in the circus.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the great Hawkeye would be hiding in a corner from circus performers," Eliza chuckled.

"It's just better for everyone if we don't meet," he insisted.

"Fair enough. I'm gonna step outside and get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute," Eliza told them.

She found a side door that led outside and explained to the security guard that she would be right back inside. He nodded and allowed her to leave. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the fresh air.


	33. Stargazer

_A/N: While I'd be the first one to promote the whole "loki can be saved/loki isn't evil" stuff, unfortunately that just doesn't work in this fic. __** This is not going to turn into some loki romance**__ or "save loki" story. But then, I'm not 100% sure WHERE this is going, other than that. Go ahead and guess, suggest, critic! Please!_

* * *

><p>Eliza looked up into the sky, but to her dismay she couldn't see many stars, though she wasn't really surprised. She'd always found comfort in the stars. Their brilliant shine, their seemingly endless light. They were like beacons of hope for her when she lived on the streets in darkness, alone. Ever since she'd moved to SHIELD, she hadn't had much of a chance to stargaze- not that there were ever many stars in London. On the occasional mission she was far away enough from the cities that she could truly see the magnificence of the night sky.<p>

Clint had always teased her about it. Teased her about how she'd suddenly stop what she was doing, and simply gaze up into the endless midnight sky, tracing invisible patterns with her eyes as she identified constellations and even made new ones on her own. Natasha never commented on it, and Eliza had often wondered why.

There was something so simple about stars. They were endlessly complex, scientifically, yet even before science they were appreciated by simple folk. They aided sailors when navigating at sea, they contributed to early religions (unlike many of her contemporaries, Eliza was found value in every belief, though she wasn't religious herself). Tiny specks of light so far away, millions upon millions of years old.

Then she'd been to Asgard. The beauty of that sky had been the only thing tugging at Eliza to stay. The countless stars, the beauty of the Bifrost, it was all so magnificent. She wouldn't lie- the chance to sit endlessly under those skies was certainly inviting. But not enough to abandon what little life she had here on Earth.

"Eliza."

She spun round to find that Loki was leaning against the wall behind her. She was surprised at first, but quickly got over it. She was loathe to admit she was getting used to this impromptu visits.

"If they catch you here, you're doomed," she deadpanned.

Loki smirked, "Oh they wouldn't stand a chance against me, my dear. And besides, no one but you can see me."

"Nice trick."

"I try."

The corner of her mouth inched up in a smile. That was her saying.

"Have you told them, yet," he asked.

She shook her head, "Why would I. I can handle you."

He gave a haughty laugh, "Of course, the Vanir child. More powerful than Loki."

"You betcha."

"Hmm, maybe you are not quite the genius the Midgardians think you are," he scoffed, "But tell me, do you know much magic?"

"Enough."

"Really? I think not," Loki shot her a glance sideways, "Don't you wish to master your seidr, your magic?"

"If I did, I wouldn't ask you," she bit back at him angrily.

"Oh come," he laughed, "Who better is there to learn from?"

"Oh I don't know," Eliza said sarcastically, "Maybe someone who didn't try to take over the world, and failed, might I add?"

Loki's reaction was immediate, "Don't speak to me, girl, of failures. Your past is ripe with failures. You're entire existence was one failure. After all, what were you but a failure to your parents? They obviously didn't care enough to look for you much once you were taken. And why should they, you have an identical twin. What's the point in having two of you? One is bad enough. And then you wasted the first thirteen years of your life in that orphanage, becoming the monster that you are today. And to SHIELD? They can't send you out alone because you're more likely to cry than complete a mission!"

Eliza stared at him, mouth agape with shock. The venom in his voice was palpable. And once again, the God of Lies was more a God of Truth, speaking nothing but what was reality in his sick, twisted way.

"You yourself know this all to be true! After all, why else would you attempt to end your miserable life four times over?"

Eliza turned away, struggling to breath. All the guilt from her years before SHIELD was weighing down on her, crushing her like a bug.

"You're a monster," she whispered hoarsely.

He laughed, "Oh yes, I am. But misery loves company, girl."

"What do you want from me, Loki?"

"Want? Nothing. You intrigue me, that's all. Your blind loyalty to your so-called friends, your innate talent with magic. Your seidr needs to be developed more. Stop shying away from it, learn to use it!"

"And I suppose you want to teach me," she muttered with a role of her eyes.

"All you have to do is ask," he smirked.

She felt a chill run down her spine. This was Loki, she tried to remind herself. He's no doubt up to something. But she was smart- she could play his game. Go along with whatever it was he was playing at and spin it to her advantage.

"I'd have to think about it," she finally admitted.

Loki smiled, "Don't think too long."

In an instant he was gone. She stared at his empty spot for a moment before looking back up at the sky.

Stars were so simple. Why couldn't life be that simple?

"Ms. White," the security guard said, coming outside, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorta lost track of the time, I'm sorry."

He nodded and they both went back inside. Eliza wandered around in the corners, not in the mood to talk to anyone. She needed to figure out Loki's scheme. She could handle a Norse god, right? Sure.

Eventually she found herself with Bruce and Tony, both talking with a few science professors.

"We are hoping to target cross-curricular discussion within the core curriculum," one older man was saying.

"Dr. Banner, A course featuring the phenomenon of your transformation into the Hulk would be a fascinating topic of study. It could employ both biologists, chemists, and even psychologists," stressed another.

"I don't know. I don't think teaching kids to become giant green monsters is a good idea," Bruce objected.

"Yeah, seriously. Same goes for me and my suits," Tony stressed, "I'm not teaching anyone how to make their own personal arc reactor."

"We know why you're hesitant, but can't you see the potential," the first man asked.

"Yeah, potential for weapons," Tony nodded, "What do you think, Liz?"

She gave him a startled look, "Well, I'm afraid I agree with my comrades here. The risk outweighs the potential gain."

The two professors sighed, "We understand. Here are our cards in case you change your mind."

Bruce and Tony took a card from each and with a nod they parted ways. Clint and Natasha came out of nowhere, followed by Steve.

"Time to go yet?"

"Um, wait, can I grab another piece of cake," Liz asked sheepishly.

Suddenly Clint held out a plate for her.

"Figured you might want some more."

They all chuckled as Eliza grabbed it and wolfed down the chocolatey goodness. Once they were finally finished, three undercover SHIELD agents seemed to come out of nowhere to escort them to their limousine outside. After bidding the guests goodnight, they left the party and traveled back to the hotel.

Eliza was unusually quiet, or so the others thought. Probably just because it had been a long day. In reality she was still trying to figure out what Loki's ploy was. She couldn't think of anything he could possibly want from her. He couldn't get any information out of her- SHIELD gave information on a need-to-know basis. She had little doubt there were other ways for him to get classified information than from her. And what would Loki do with it anyway? No, it had to be something else. He couldn't possibly like her, no, he'd made that perfectly clear. He didn't pity her. Maybe he really was just interested in her, maybe she was some curiosity to be observed. An experiment to be tampered with.

Would she allow him to mentor her in magic? There was little doubt in her mind that she could learn some seriously good stuff from him. But was it worth the risk? Oh how she wished she could ask Clint for advice. But Eliza knew where he stood on the issue of Loki. They both agreed that he was dangerous, evil, and somewhat insane. But Eliza also knew he must have a weak spot. Some way she could play his emotions and get him to give her some tips on magic or maybe even give away some of his plan.

It was risky, but she felt she could handle it.


	34. From DC to NYC

They walked into the hotel lobby and took the elevator to their floor. Two SHIELD agents remained on the ground floor at the elevator while two more rode up with us and took positions on our floor beside the elevator.

"I am so tired," Eliza yawned as they walked past the doors in the hall to their own.

Bruce grunted in agreement. They all said goodnight and headed back into their own rooms. Eliza decided to hop in the shower- all today's activities left her feeling a bit sticky. Once she was done and changed, she went right to sleep. She was exhausted.

In the morning she headed downstairs around 7:00. She'd tried to sleep in, really she had. But once Eliza woke up, there was no hope of going back to sleep. As such, Eliza stuck her hair up in a messy bun, she pulled on her piggy slippers and Mickey Mouse pants and rode the elevator downstairs (though honestly, she was half asleep and her eyes were partially closed). The SHIELD agents glanced at her as she passed, but said nothing. She breathed in the smell of coffee and pastries and stood still for a moment, her eyes closed. Bruce, who was watching from a table in the lounge saw her and thought she might have fallen asleep standing upright because she waited so long. But no, eventually she opened her eyes and walked forward to where the free food was.

First things first. She grabbed a plate and stuck two mini muffins (one chocolate chip and one blueberry) on it. Then she spotted some donuts and couldn't resist grabbing one. Setting it down at Bruce's two person table, she went back and made her coffee.

Just like the morning previous, she slid down into her seat without even a word and sipped her caffeine drink. Bruce was about to say something but she held up her hand to tell him to wait as she finished drinking.

"Right. Sorry. I can't listen until I've had my coffee," she apologized.

"You should be careful," Bruce chuckled, "You could get addicted."

"Oh, I am addicted."

He smiled, "Sleep well?"

She sighed, "Well enough, I suppose. How about you?"

"Same for me," he nodded, "Bed was a little too soft for me, though."

"Ah that sucks. Any idea when the others will be up?"

"I don't know. Pepper stayed at the party a little later than us and caught a taxi back. She was hammering out a partnership with some other robotics company. I'd imagine she and Tony will sleep until like 8:30. So, probably leave at 9:00 or so."

"Great, that means I've got nearly two hours to kill," Eliza sighed, "Think anything is open at this hour?"

"I heard that the museums were opening early because of all the crowds who came in to see us yesterday," Bruce shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing more of DC. Maybe the Natural History Museum?"

"Sure, let me go get dressed and stuff," Eliza giggled, looking at her comfy but sloppy attire.

She went up to her room and changed into a white skirt and a nice grey and blue blouse. Nothing fancy, but classy nonetheless. She decided taking her daggers would be enough. No doubt SHIELD agents would be coming along, so they could deal with the guns. So with her two knives in her small purse and some grey flats, she did her hair back in a tight high ponytail and slipped on her sunglasses. Her long hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, reaching three quarters of the way down her back.

When she got back downstairs, Steve was eating with Dr. Banner. He was almost done. Eliza pulled a third chair over to the small table and sat down.

"Steve's going to go too," Bruce told her.

She smiled, "Awesome! I'll go tell the Agents what we're doing."

Eliza did as she'd said, and one of the two agents currently on the main floor nodded, before calling someone via an earpiece.

"The museum will be secured, ma'am. Enjoy your morning," he said, nodding to her.

She thanked him and went back over to where Steve and Bruce sat. They left after another five minutes, walking out into the pleasantly warm day. The sun was shining and the breeze added a nice touch to the already pleasant morning. They walked along the sidewalks, gazing at the nation's capital. It was different than New York- the buildings were either very old or very modern. Soon they approached the National Mall and saw the trampled green grass and remnants of the impromptu stage from the night before. The Washington Monument reached high up into the sky, the flags surrounding it waving in the wind.

"The map says the museum should be right over there," Steve pointed to a large building across from them.

They made their way over and climbed the steps. Walking under the giant banners advertising the IMAX theatre inside, they were greeted by security.

"Welcome to the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History," the chief of security said, "It's an honor to have you here. I realize you may be armed, so we won't put you through the traditional security lines."

They thanked him and stepped around the large metal detector. Being a national hero had its perks obviously.

Once inside they were amazed by the sight before them. A giant stuffed elephant, perfectly positioned in a walking stance, was standing above them on a pedestal of sorts.

"Let's go over here first," Eliza pointed at a room filled with more animals.

They spent about forty minutes poking around the museum. There were rocks and gemstones, animals from around the world (all stuffed of course), sea creatures, and dinosaurs. It was a pretty impressive museum, since Eliza had never actually been to a museum. They headed back to the hotel soon enough, walking back across the Mall.

Eliza stifled a laugh at the teenage girl gawking at Steve Rogers. She could almost hear their whispers about how much they wanted to meet him. She found it all very amusing.

When they got back, the others were all downstairs in the lounge with their bags, finishing breakfast.

"Ah, there you are," Tony grinned.

Eliza smiled and headed upstairs to get her things. When she came back down they all piled into the limo and went to the airport where their quinjet was waiting. Once again their flight back took about an hour.

Eliza pulled out a deck of cards.

"Anyone up for ERS?"

"What's ERS," Steve asked, coming over.

Eliza looked around and saw that no one knew the game. She stared at them like they were crazy.

"I mean, Steve I can understand. But none of you have played Egyptian Rat Screw?"

Pepper and Tony looked at each other and shook their heads. Clint and Natasha just stared at her and Bruce looked confused.

"Alright, it's sort of a cross between Slap Jack and War. We deal out the entire deck," she told the as she did the same, "and no one looks at their cards. I put down a card like so."

She flipped over her top card and it was a three of hearts.

"Now Clint, since you're next to me, you put down your card."

He did as he was told and this time it was a ten of clubs.

"Right. Now for basic rules before we keep going. The object of the game is to get all the cards. You take turns placing a card down on the discard pile one at a time like we've done. No one takes the deck until there's a slap."

"A slap," Bruce asked warily, "I think I'll sit out of this one, guys."

Bruce scooted out of the circle on the Helicarrier.

"Right. Slapping. Here are the rules: You slap the deck if the top two cards are the same number, called a pair. You slap if the top third and first are the same, like ten-two-ten or three-six-three. That's called a sandwich. Finally you slap if the top two are a king and queen- that's called a marriage."

She looked up to make sure they were following. They seemed alright.

"Now for the complicated part," she chuckled dryly as they glanced up at her in surprise.

"Face cards. After someone puts down a jack, the next person puts down one card. If no one slaps it, then the person who owned the jack gets the entire pile. The same goes for Queens, Kings, and aces, except that the next person puts down two, three, or four cards respectively. If the person putting down the cards after a face card puts down his or her own face card, it starts all over with the next person."

"Simple enough," Tony nodded, eying the deck with a look of calculation.

"Let's give it a try," Eliza nodded, "Steve, you're next."

Captain America flipped over a ten of spades. Eliza immediately slapped the pile with a grin.

"Don't worry guys, it'll take some time."

Tony glared at her. He would be ready next time.

Natasha put down a 4 of hearts. Pepper put down a 3 of spades. Tony put down a 6 of clubs. Eliza put down a 3 of hearts.

Tony slapped the pile first this time and Eliza scowled as he took the cards.

Clint put down an ace of spades.

"So now I put down how many cards," Steve asked Eliza.

"Four," both she and Tony said quickly.

Steve put down a nine of diamonds, an 8 of hearts, a 6 of spades, and a King of diamonds. Tony put down a Queen of hearts.

Steve was the first to slap it this time.

Both Eliza and Tony glared at him. This was getting serious now.

Thirty minutes later and Tony and Eliza were glaring at each other, Steve was congratulating the winner, and Clint and Natasha were picking up the cards. Pepper of course, had won. She'd collected practically all the face cards and won in a single sweep.


	35. A Broken Bond

The quinjet left Stark Tower and the Avengers went inside. Pepper had to call into work so she left right away. Tony and Bruce went to the labs to work on stuff. Clint and Natasha both had calls from Fury regarding SHIELD missions they were being proposed to go on. Steve planned on reading the new book he bought in DC.

In short, Eliza was bored out of her mind.

That's when she remembered the birthday gift Clint and Natasha had given her. She decided, after debating with herself, to try and contact some of her old friends.

In her suite she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the first of the numbers. It was for Jack. He must be nearly 16 now!

It rang and rang but finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Eliza White, could I speak with Jack please?"

"Just a minute, please."

She waited.

"Hello?"

It was his voice. Deeper than when she'd last seen him, but it was Jack's nonetheless.

"Jack," she choked, her eyes filling with tears, "Jack it's me. It's Eliza."

No response.

"Don't you remember me," she choked out again.

"Liz? Is it really you?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "It's me."

"Oh my god. It's you. Liz, I never thought I'd hear from you again. It's been over two years since I saw you last. Did you never think to call? I thought you were dead! The others, they probably do to. You weren't at Diana's funeral," he trailed off.

Eliza bit back a sob, "I know, and I feel so bad. You don't understand. I didn't even know she had passed until a few days ago."

"What," he asked indignantly, "So you weren't even keeping tabs on us?"

"I've been so busy, Jack. I work for SHIELD now."

"Yeah. So do I."

She was stunned. Jack worked for SHIELD?

"What? What do you do? I'm part of the Avengers."

"Well, nothing official yet. I'm still in training. But I'll be a field agent in a few years. Oliver's here too."

"Where is he? Can I speak to him too?"

Jack told her yes and the phone went silent for several minutes before she heard the unmistakable little voice of Oliver.

"Oliver," she cried, "Oliver it's me. It's Eliza!"

"E… Eliza?"

"Yes, it's me. It's Liz. You sound so grown up and it's only been two years!"

"I thought you were dead," she heard him crying, "Why did you never contact us?"

She sighed. She wasn't sure.

"I should have, Oliver, I know that. And I'm so sorry I didn't."

"I'm putting you on speaker so that Jack can hear you too. But it's just the two of us."

"Eliza," Jack said seriously, "Things can never go back to the way they were before SHIELD. I don't understand how you could let your family think you were dead for two years and then surprise us like this."

Eliza couldn't say anything. She had thought he had been happy to hear her voice.

"I'm glad you're alive, but life is different now. Oliver and I are training to be field agents. Diana is dead- gone- and she died believing you were dead to. The others like little Jenny- they're doing find. I've kept up with them somewhat. But you couldn't find the time to do the same."

"I-"

"No, Liz," Oliver said quietly, "He's right. At least when we thought you were dead, we mourned you. We thought you had died thinking of us to the last. But now we know that you just didn't think us important enough to keep up with."

"That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"I was busy…"

"Listen, I'm glad you're alive. So is Oliver," she heard a little "yep" in the background, "But I think it'd be best if we just went our separate ways."

The line went dead.

Eliza sat up in her bed, shell-shocked. She'd believed in her family. She'd loved them with all her heart. How could she have ever let them slip away from her like this? It was all her fault, just as Jack had said. She'd allowed them to suffer, thinking their leader had been killed, only to find out she just hadn't found time for them in her new life.

She lay in bed for hours. Staring up at the ceiling, wishing her depression would go away. But no such luck. She missed dinner, but the other Avengers ate at all different times due to work so no one noticed. Subconsciously, that just made Eliza even more upset because from her distorted viewpoint that meant they didn't care about her either. She stayed in her room until around 11:00, at which point she decided, on a whim, to take a walk outside. After all, the fresh air might do her good.

Hitching a ride on the elevator down to the main floor, she snuck out of the building quickly and quietly. New York was an interesting town; though it was nearly midnight, the streets were alight and busy as the day. As such, no one noticed a forlorn teenage girl walking along side streets. No one, that is, except another woman, maybe three or four years older than Eliza herself.

As the guilt-ridden teenager walked along the streets she heard crying coming from an alleyway. It was dark, but she was used to it after years of living there herself (albeit in a different city). Concern was foremost on her mind as she tiptoed down the alley to take a look.

As she got to the very end, she looked behind a dumpster, only to find a small taperecorder. Instantly she stiffened and realized something was wrong, but it was far too late.

She felt a needle prick her neck and immediately she went down, unconscious. A collar was snapped around her neck, the locks advanced and hard to pick. Her attacker slid her inside the building next door through an open window at ground level. They'd agreed that pick up would be outside.

Soon enough a large, black van backed up through the alleyway and an unconscious Eliza was laid in back, arms tied behind her back and blindfolded. Her kidnapper hopped in beside her while the other two drove.

"Get moving, Roswel," the woman barked from the back, "We have an Orphan to deliver."


	36. Investigation

_A/N: Short chapter, sorry, but it was the natural stopping point. Don't worry though, I hope to have the next chapter up soon anyways. _

_Read, review, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Stark woke up early the next morning, much to his dismay. For some reason, he felt like there was something strange was going on. He decided to get up and screw around in his labs for a while.<p>

When he walked inside his main lab to tweak his suits, Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, I have some troubling news. Ms. White went out for a walk last night and has still not returned."

Tony immediately snapped to attention, waking up.

"What did you say, Jarvis? She's not here?"

"No sir, it's been seven hours since she was in the building."

"Shit. Start scanning for her, J."

Tony hurried out of the lab.

"Jarvis," Tony added, "Wake the others and tell them to meet me in the Avengers lounge!"

Soon Tony was surrounded by five other sleepy people.

"What the hell is this all about, Tony," Steve asked, irritated.

"Eliza's missing."

Everyone was immediately awake.

"What," Clint snapped.

"Jarvis, tell them what you told me."

"Last night at 11:03 Ms. White exited the building. I was unsure as to why however I still haven't marked her return. As such, I brought it to the attention of Mister Stark this morning."

"Right, everyone stay calm," Steve reminded them as everyone but Natasha (though no doubt the same thoughts were going through her mind) looked panicky. Clint especially.

"I've got Jarvis scanning for her as we speak," Tony offered.

Clint nodded, "I'll call in to Fury. Get a face search going."

Clint walked over to the nearest computer and contacted SHIELD, pulling it up on the virtual screen.

"Agent Barton?"

Agent Hill was on the screen.

"Hill, you need to put Fury on. Now."

She nodded, and soon enough her boss appeared, "What is it, Barton?"

"Sir, Eliza's gone missing."

Fury stared at the Avengers, face blank, "Missing? How the hell is she missing?"

"According to Jarvis, she went for a walk last night and hasn't come back."

Fury cursed before turning around to Agent Hill who stood behind him, "Hill, start a face search for Eliza White. I want as many agents on this as possible," he turned back to the Avengers, "I want you to take a look around town and see if you can find any clues. Then report to the Helicarrier. We'll send in a quinjet for you, and it'll be waiting at Stark Tower."

They all nodded and Clint cut the connection.

"Any luck, Jarvis?"

"Negative, sir."

"Right then. I suggest we start searching. Tony, you take the air and circle the city, closing inwards around Stark Tower. Clint, Natasha, the two of you stay undercover and do reconnaissance starting from the Tower and branching outwards. Bruce, stay here and keep running scans. I'll stay here and coordinate things with Fury," Steve instructed.

They all nodded and rushed off to do their various assignments. Stark donned his newest suit and took off into the air. Clint and Natasha, dressed in civilian clothes, left the tower and the former went left while the latter went right. Bruce headed up to his lab. Steve remained where he was, waiting for further information from Fury.

The first thing Clint noticed was the normalcy of the day. No one was rushing around, no one realized the danger that one of the Avengers could be in. Had something happened to her? Woe to he who attacked Eliza. Clint would find him, and kill him, and no one would be able to trace it back. Being an assassin came in handy sometimes.

Tony didn't see anything out of the ordinary from the air. He scouted out the city looking for any suspicious activity including bodies, but found none.

As it turned out, it was Natasha who uncovered the evidence first. She was scouting out some back alleys when she came upon one with two items. First was a syringe, and the second was a small puddle of dried blood. Using some sterilized tweezers, she collected a sample of the blood and placed it inside a plastic baggy. Doing the same with the syringe, she called to her team mates.

"I think I might have found something," Nat said quickly, "I'm taking it back to the lab for analysis. Bruce, get ready for some DNA identification and chemical identification."

"Sure thing."

Natasha made quick work getting back to Stark Tower. She rushed past Steve and rode the elevator up to the Bruce's lab on Level 54. Handing over the two bags of evidence, she sat down out of the way to wait for results.

Bruce took the materials in his gloved hands and started analyzing the blood sample. Pulling up records of Eliza's DNA, he began cross matching. As that worked, he took out the syringe and shook a few of the remaining drops of chemical out onto a microscope plate.

He examined it and pressed the button on his earpiece to communicate to the entire team, "The chemical in the syringe is a highly potent tranquilizer."

After another few minutes his machine beeped and he went to check the cross matching.

"We've got a match. The blood is Eliza's."

Steve spoke up, "Everyone report back to Stark Tower."

Within twenty minutes everyone was hovering around inside Bruce's lab. The air was tense as they waited for Clint, who was last. Finally he got there and they immediately began speculating.

"So, somehow someone got Eliza into an alley, cornered her, and tranquilized her," Tony reasoned.

"Who would be after her," Steve asked, "I mean, her especially that they stalked her last night."

"SHIELD has any number of enemies. It could be she was taken because she works for SHIELD, because she's an Avenger, or because she's who she is," Clint shook his head.

Over the next hour they spent time communicating with Fury and speculating over what could have happened. At the end, they were no closer to figuring out the answer than they had been before hand.


	37. Fear, and Darkness

Eliza woke with a horrible pain in her neck, and her arms, and come to think of it, her legs too. She blinked her eyes open to find she was in a very dark room with no windows and only a large, steel door.

"What the..?"

She realized now why she was in pain. Her arms and legs were tied to a wooden chair and she sat uncomfortably. Glancing around hesitantly, she caught sight of a security camera in the top corner near the door.

This wasn't good.

She tried using her magic, but found herself inexplicably powerless. Then she realized why there was a pain in her neck. Eliza could barely glimpse a large neck collar around her, no doubt the source of her sudden loss of magic.

"Shit."

She remembered now. The walk, the crying, the sudden jab of pain. She must have been tranquilized. Now she was captured. Alone. And probably no one knew yet. That was great.

Suddenly the door opened and a light flew on. It illuminated the small room, showing blood stains on the walls and floors. A stench was now very noticeable and Eliza tried to block it out. Instead, she focused on the newcomer.

It was a woman, not much older than herself. She had medium brown hair that went to her shoulders in curls. Her face was pale and her green eyes piercing. It was the same woman from the crowd in DC.

"Eliza," smirked the woman. Again her voice was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. It had a light British accent.

"Who are you and what do you want," Eliza asked angrily.

The woman chuckled, coming in and shutting the door with an ominous click behind her, "We've met before. A long time ago."

"Do enlighten me."

"All in due time," she smiled, "For now, I wanted to let you know what will be going on here. Originally I was instructed to kidnap an Avengers to force SHIELD to pay ransom. But that was so dull, don't you think? And then I laid eyes on you. Eliza Jade White. The newest Avengers, little sister to the team. And I remembered you. And I wanted revenge."

"Revenge? For what," Eliza asked uncertainly.

"For my sister. You may remember us, from Mrs. Davy's Orphanage."

Uh oh.

"Eliza, I'm Stephanie, and my sister was Chloe."

Chloe. That name would never stop haunting Eliza. Chloe. Chloe had borne the brunt of the attacks Eliza made on the other children. She had been so vulnerable, so little, so easy to pick on.

"Was?"

"She's dead now, rest her soul. Killed herself. And I'm going to make you feel so bad, make you ache and ask for mercy, that you beg to be able to do the same," Stephanie laughed, "And don't worry about your advanced healing capabilities. We've created a serum to counteract that."

The kidnapper stuck her with a needle and Eliza shivered. This wasn't good. She felt colder now. Far more vulnerable.

Stephanie pulled a whip out of her pocket. She gave it a warm smile and then without warning, she swung it as hard as she could at Eliza's face. The girl bit back a scream as the lashes tore through her skin. Then it came again. And again. Each time, leaving behind ugly red burns and cuts.

"So, tough one aren't we," Stephanie smirked, "I'll have you screaming before long."

Eliza was again left in the dark as Stephanie left the room. Her thoughts were consumed by memories of the orphanage. Memories of the things she did. She'd relentlessly bullied the younger girls, mocking their appearance, using her magic to "accidently" trip them. Sometimes even punching and kicking them. She'd seen herself superior because of her magic, strength, and intellect. But she'd been a fool.

Suddenly a high pitched sound filled the room. It was loud, but not to the point where she couldn't think. But it wouldn't go away and soon Eliza was squirming in her seat, trying to find the source and shut it off. But it kept up for at least two hours. By the end, Eliza though she was going insane.

When it finally stopped, she breathed a sigh of relief, but from then on she was hesitant. Would it come back? When would it come back? Would it be louder next time? All these questions filled her mind as she awaited her no doubt impending doom.

When her torturer came back in, she was carrying a gun and several daggers. Without warning, she shot Eliza is in the left leg. Eliza screamed in pain despite her best efforts not to. The pain. It flooded her entire body as she momentarily lost sight. The room seemed to flash white as she sat, before returning to normal. When she regained focus, it was in reaction to a sharp jab in her right arm. And again. And yet again. Her arm was being punctured by sharp knives.

Blood was flowing freely down her body now. Her clothes were stained and the chair was wet from the blood. After a moment of anticipation, Eliza found herself blindfolded.

No longer could she tell when or where the attacks were coming from. She started to panic. She was sure no one was looking for her. Why would they look for a monster? She deserved everything she got. After all, someone had killed herself because of what Eliza had done. Her first ever family was ashamed of her. And the Avengers- she'd only known them for a few weeks.

Then her thoughts drifted back to Barton and Romanoff. They liked her well enough. Of course, they really didn't know her. But perhaps they would look for her. After all, don't waste a good agent in training! She had to be strong for them. So she bit her lip and awaited the coming storm.

She felt a searing pain across her face and chest as she was struck with a whip again. But this time, the whip had tiny metal spikes out in which ripped into her skin. Over and over she was whipped, her shirt in shreds by the end of it so only her bra was intact. Her face was a mess- blood was everywhere and cuts crisscrossed her face. Eliza looked like hell.

She was left blindfolded even when Stephanie left the room. She couldn't move. The pain was excruciating, to the point where her leg that had been shot was practically numb. Nevertheless, a searing, burning pain was ever present in the exit and entry hole and blood was streaming down her leg.

She wasn't going to lie- she was scared to death.

Stephanie didn't reappear until many hours later. Eliza wasn't sure, but she guessed it was something like evening of that day. When she did come in, Eliza was surprised when her blindfold was taken off. The light was on and in front of her on a small table sat a laptop. She turned white as she realized what was probably about to happen.

Stephanie clicked several buttons and then moved behind Eliza.

"This is Agent Maverick of STING. We are currently holding one of your people hostage."


	38. Message Received

They were now in the Avengers lounge, sitting and thinking. The team was unsure of what to do- all they could hope for was that the face trace would show where Eliza was. There hadn't been enough blood for her to have been killed, which was a comfort, albeit a small one. But who knew what she was going through right now?

Suddenly Jarvis spoke, "Sir, there is an unidentified transmission being sent to the Tower. Shall I play it?"

They all looked startled, and Tony told the AI to throw it up on the big screen. What they saw was exactly what they had been dreading.

Eliza sat, tied to a chair. Her hair was caked with blood and no longer had its beautiful sheen. Her face was a mess of cuts and burns. Her shirt was practically nonexistent and whip marks were evident across her upper body. Her right arm, mangled, was covered in blood. They couldn't see her lower half. Behind her, a woman stood with brown hair and green eyes. She was serious, but a slight smile played at her lips.

"This is Agent Maverick of STING. We are currently holding one of your people hostage."

"Who the hell do you think you are," Tony yelled.

Bruce closed his eyes and counted to ten. Deep breaths. He had to take deep breaths.

Clint and Natasha remained motionless, showing no sign of the intense emotions both were surely feeling.

Steve just looked surprised, and horrified.

"I am an Agent of STING. And as you can see, I've had a little chat with your friend here."

Eliza stared at them with pleading eyes. Eyes of sadness, hurt, loneliness, but also a spark of hope and defiance. They were glad to see she wasn't about to lay down and die yet.

"STING is demanding 12 million dollars in payment for the return of the Changeling. You have one week to comply. Send the money to these coordinates. Send only two members. We will kill her at the first sign of trouble."

Eliza rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, Stephanie saw, and in retaliation, slapped Eliza in the face. Her ring tore open a recently scabbed cut, causing fresh blood to trickle down her face.

"Remember, Avengers. One week."

The link closed before they could say anything in reply.

"Jarvis, did you get a fix on the source?"

"No sir, I'm afraid it was untraceable. And Sir, Director Fury of SHIELD is now on the line."

"Put it up."

Fury was in his desk chair, anger and frustration on his face, "I'm assuming you all received the message?"

"Yes sir," Steve confirmed, "What's the plan?"

"For now, you are all to report to the Helicarrier as planned. The quinjet is almost to your location."

They nodded and went to pack some clothes. They had to be ready. The silence was tense in the Helicarrier, just as it had been in Stark Tower. Clint and Natasha still had yet to talk. Tony was really the only one talking, ranting more like, probably reminded of his own captivity in Afghanistan. Steve was trying to calm him down. Bruce was doing his breathing exercises.

It wasn't long before they landed on the Helicarrier. Immediately they tumbled out, rushing up to the bridge where Fury was no doubt waiting for them. And indeed, that's where he was.

"I always knew STING would become a major problem," Fury grumbled to them.

"What is STING," Steve asked.

"STING stands for Strategic Terrorism and Information Gathering. It's a highly organized, but relatively small, international terrorist group," he explained.

"Why haven't you dealt with them before now," Bruce asked.

Romanoff answered him, "Until now, they haven't posed a significant threat. There was always more important things to deal with."

"Well, now they are one. What are we going to do," Tony stressed.

Fury nodded, "Agent Hill is currently identifying the closest STING bases. Whatever happens, we will not pay that ransom. Is that understood?"

Stark looked unhappy but nodded along with the others. They couldn't, no matter what it cost them, aid a terrorist group. But damn it, that didn't mean he had to like it. No, he'd go down fighting.

"Until such time as we have the information we need, you are all to remain on board the Helicarrier. Don't do anything stupid. Just stay here, and wait for my orders."

They all agreed, grumbling, eager to get on their way and rescue their young teammate. But they all knew Fury was right- it would put them and Eliza at risk if they went out without a preset plan.

Agent Hill was pouring over the information that SHIELD had on STING. There weren't many STING bases that they knew of. The only one remotely close to New York City was just west of Lake Skenonto. It was in the middle of a National Park, hidden in a system of underground tunnels that remained unknown to the majority of the public. SHIELD had in fact discovered them only a few years before.

Hill had little doubt that was where Eliza was being held. But the system of tunnels was vast, and it would make a surprise attack difficult. They didn't even know where in the tunnels Eliza would be.

"Director," Hill said, coming over to the little meeting at the table, "I've determined where Eliza is most likely being held."

She handed him a pad with the location marked in red. The Helicarrier was marked as a green dot. Other possible, however unlikely, locations Eliza could be were marked in blue.

Agent Hill also handed out several pictures taken of the base, some on the inside but most of the meager outside entrance. It was a small shack, decrepit and falling apart, with a small cellar door in one corner. This led to an immense system of underground tunnels.

The Avengers looked at the shots and began carefully to pay attention to all of what Fury was telling them. He was laying out the possible courses of action they could take, how they could breach the location, how best to proceed.

They all immediately agreed that the Hulk should not go underground. That was an accident waiting to happen. Smashing was not good against tunnel walls and ceilings. They didn't want any cave ins.

That meant he would have to remain outside. If they used him as a distraction, that might draw out a decent number of STING soldiers, giving them an easier time inside. Tony's flying would likewise be pointless, but his suit would come in handy nonetheless, especially the laser, which would help in getting through whatever lock down mechanisms they employ.

Whatever the case may be, at least they had a starting point. They had something to go on. But in the backs of their minds, all they could think about was what would happen to Eliza if they failed.


	39. Don't Come for Me

Eliza was tired. She was starving. She was parched. She was aching.

After the video call, she had been blindfolded again and had remained so since then. She didn't know how many hours had passed, but Eliza knew that Stephanie would have to be coming back soon. That thought only made her skin crawl.

Sure enough, the door opened and Eliza assumed it was Stephanie. When the door closed, the woman spoke.

"Do you remember, Liz, what you used to do to my sister?"

Eliza didn't answer.

"I do. I remember waking up to her tired sobs, a big bruise forming on her cheek from where you'd punched her that day. I remember seeing the horror in her pale little eyes each time you'd walk into the room. I remember her lying to Mrs. Davy because she was too afraid of what you'd do to her or me."

"I'm extremely sorry, Stephanie. But I've changed, I've learned from my mistakes," Eliza protest feebly.

Crack! The whip raked across her skin again. She let out a yelp of surprise and pain. The pain. It was the worst she'd ever experienced.

"I had my assistants put a little rubbing alcohol on the spikes," Stephanie told her, "Thought it might be important to keep your wounds… clean."

So that was the searing pain she felt on her new cuts. Great.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Eliza bit back.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and pulled off the blindfold, just in time to pour a whole cup of rubbing alcohol down the girl's face. Eliza managed to close her eyes in time to protect them, but she screamed as the chemicals burned her cuts. It hurt so bad she couldn't even scream at first- a silent nothing came out of her open mouth as she struggled to breathe.

"Chloe was my everything, Eliza. After our parents died and we went to the orphanage, we only had each other. I protected her, because I was her big sister. But I couldn't protect her from you. Couldn't protect her from the monster you'd become. I wonder how many other children no longer live because you were too evil to stop the bullying. How many other girls have lost their lives, l wonder, because you only thought of yourself?

Eliza blinked back the tears she felt. Stephanie was right. It was all her fault. Everything that had happened since then had happened because she had been too naïve, too foolish, too self-centered as a child. She had caused this entire problem, and now she realized it was putting other people at risk.

"Please," she struggled, "let me speak to the Avengers alone. I'm sure I can convince them to pay the ransom. I need to. I can't stand this any longer!"

Stephanie stared at her for a long while before smiling, "Very well, my dear."

She left the room and came back with the laptop. She set it up and turned it on.

"SHIELD. This is STING. Our prisoner wishes to speak with you."

* * *

><p>The Avengers were all in different places, trying to take their minds off of Eliza. It had been several hours since they arrived on the Helicarrier and they hadn't gotten much done besides pinpointing the location.<p>

"Avengers, report to the briefing room. Now."

At the sound of Fury's voice, the Avengers dropped what they were doing and ran to the briefing room. The large monitor on the screen showed Eliza and the STING agent. Fury and Agent Hill were waiting for them as they trickled in.

"You have five minutes, Changeling," they heard the agent tell Eliza before leaving the room.

Eliza wasn't looking at them, instead, her eyes were trained on the floor. When she didn't speak, the others did.

"Liz," Clint asked warily, "Liz, what did they do to you?"

The spark of life that had been in her eyes only hours before was gone. She just looked hopeless. Completely lost.

"Clint, listen to me. You can't come after me, got it? You can't."

The Avengers stared at her in shock. What did she mean? Of course they were coming to rescue her!  
>"Eliza, you can't be serious," Steve asked in shock.<p>

It took her eyes a little while before shifting over to Steve, obviously taking a lot of effort to do even that smallest task.

"I'm dead serious. Don't risk your lives coming to save someone who was lost long ago."

"What the hell did that agent say to you," Tony demanded.

Eliza shot him a little smile, though there was no humor in it, "Stephanie reminded me what I really am. The monster I always will be. She's doing this to hurt me, to get revenge for the many deaths at my hands."

"Stephanie," Fury asked, "You know her by her first name?"

"She was another orphan at my orphanage. She and her sister, Chloe. Chloe is now dead because of me, as are many others. This is all only fair for what I've done."

They stared at her in shock. She couldn't actually be serious! She was telling them not to save her, instead she wanted to remain there and suffer?

"Eliza, no matter what you've done, you've proven yourself worthy of our support time and again," Natasha insisted, "Look at me! I did horrible things, horrible things, before joining SHIELD. Would you have me tortured to death too?"

"No," Eliza protested, "You're one of SHIELD's top agents. They can't lose you! Which is another reason why I don't want you to come here."

"What sort of injuries do you have, Liz," Banner asked, changing the subject.

"I took a bullet to the left leg, my right arm was stabbed seven times, I have various cuts all throughout my upper body, and my right foot is broken in several places."

They all groaned. It sounded horribly painful.

"Listen to me, Eliza," Clint said suddenly, very serious, standing up, "We are coming for you, damn it, no matter what you say. Keep that in mind you stubborn fool, because when we get there we will need your help."

She stared at him in confusion, as if she truly didn't understand why he would say such a thing. Quickly Tony jumped to Clint's side and agreed, followed by the others more slowly.

That's when they heard a knock at the door of Eliza's cell, and Stephanie came back in.

"Will you pay?"

"Yes," Fury nodded, "Expect someone tomorrow evening. 1800 hours."

Stephanie smirked, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

The line cut off and everyone whipped around to stare at Fury.

"I thought we weren't going to pay," Bruce asked.

"We aren't," Fury growled, "But I do intend to meet them there."


	40. Finally Moving

_A/N: Yes this is the fifth chapter I've uploaded today, but I want to post it as soon as I finish each chapter because I'm likely to forget otherwise. And I couldn't leave it at 39... Yes, I know, major OCD. No joke._

_Anyways, I know that there are at least 14 of you reading this. My muse wants reviews. It wants advice, critics, criticism even! Please! Tell me why you like the fic, what I'm doing well, what I'm not doing well. It's the only way I can improve!_

_Love you all!_

* * *

><p>Eliza was left alone for a good amount of time. She was without the blindfold and she was focusing on her breathing. She had to keep calm. She couldn't panic.<p>

"Well, well. Aren't we in a little mess?"

Loki.

"Loki," Eliza hissed through the pain, "Come to mock me?"

"Well, only a little," he smirked, walking over to her from where he'd been in the corner, "No, I came here to get your answer about learning magic from me."

Eliza sighed, "Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"Yes, or no, it's really quite simple."

Eliza stared at him, trying to find a hint of what he wanted in his gaze. Well, that was actually quite obvious; he wouldn't be offering if he didn't want her to learn from him. But why… that was the real question.

"I know quite a few spells that would disable that collar, even if I was somehow wearing one," he pointed out with a smug smile, "Which I could have taught you. You see, you don't know enough yet- you're in constant danger. You just don't know it."

"You have a point," she muttered, "Alright Loki, I see your point. I'll learn from you."

"Excellent," he smirked, "At least I know where I can get my entertainment for the next several months."

"Now, help me out, won't you?"

Loki laughed, "Oh no, you're on your own for this one, little monster. Face your past, and defeat it. Crush everyone along the way. That's how you earn real power."

She was about to ask him something when he disappeared. Once more she was left in darkness, with only stuffy air and the stench of death around her. It was truly oppressive. As she began to sink into an uneasy sleep, she was jolted awake by a massive wave of frigid water. It fell from above her. Eliza began shivering, the cold water freezing her to the bone.

The next afternoon, Fury called the Avengers to a briefing.

"Here's how it's going to work," Fury told them, laying out a map of the area around the STING base, "Banner, I want you to approach with the counterfeit money from this direction. Wait at the rendezvous point for their liaison. The rest of you will hide in the trees here, until the next signal.

"Doctor, when you hand over the money, I want you to do what Hulk does best. Make a scene, draw them out of hiding. Once the perimeter guards are engaged with the Hulk, the rest of you will head inside. Stay in pairs. Hawkeye, you and Stark stick together while Widow, you and the Cap are a team. Your top priority is locating Eliza. If you happen to wipe out STING in the process, I'm not going to complain. Just don't do anything rash until you have Eliza with you. We don't want her getting killed because one of you decided to go out for revenge," Fury stared at Clint Barton pointedly.

Barton nodded, biting his lip. He'd get his revenge, but it would have to wait. But there was no way in hell he would leave that STING base without killing that Agent Maverick. No, she'd taste his rage.

"This will be a race against the clock. As soon as Banner unleashes the Hulk, the timer starts. I'm sure that as soon as he does so, Eliza will be put in danger of being killed in retaliation. Speed and efficiency are your objectives," Fury added.

"When do we leave," Captain America asked.

Fury looked at them, "In one hour."

They nodded and set to work getting ready. Yeah, it was a bit early to start preparing, but they needed something to do.

Rogers donned his Captain America suit and grabbed his shield. He could always trust it.

Stark did some final tweaks to his newest suit, the Mark 52. He made sure everything was in place and ready to go.

Doctor Banner went to find the 12 million counterfeit bills.

Romanoff put on her suit and loaded her pistols, making sure she had plenty of spare rounds.

Barton donned his suit, got his bow and quiver, and checked to make sure he had plenty of specialty arrowheads. He also clicked a spare gun into his belt.

Once he was ready, Clint went back to the bridge. He hoped the bustle of activity would calm his nerves, or at least distract him. Even so, he spent the majority of his time pacing.

"Damn it, Barton, get off my bridge! Your pacing is making everyone nervous," Fury barked at him after a mere ten minutes.

Clint muttered something under his breath before doing as ordered. As such, he went to the infirmary to pack up extra medical supplies. He knew that Eliza had the equivalent of type O human blood, and that a transfusion was safe if the blood was that type. Therefore he packed up bottles of blood in a cooler to take along with them. After all, she'd told them that she'd been shot. There was undoubtedly a lot of blood loss.

Once that was done, all he could do was wait. The waiting was maddening. He couldn't stand it. As he was about to leave the armory (why he was in there in the first place he wasn't really sure, he'd sort of wandered in) he caught sight of a set of daggers on the wall. Instantly he thought of Eliza, and in an instant he'd grabbed the knives and stuck them in his pack. Just in case.

"Avengers, report to Hanger A."

The Avengers assembled in the hanger next to the quinjets. Clint would be piloting as usual. They planned to set down a mile or so from the meeting sight, so as to remain unobserved. They bid Fury goodbye and got under way. The flight wouldn't take them long, only about twenty minutes if they made good time.

The entire ride was silent. No one spoke. When they finally landed, it was in a tiny clearing surrounded by dense forest, not unlike that day outside of Stuttgart, Tony mused. Just less… Thor.

"Alright, we know the plan," Steve nodded to the others, "Bruce, you go on ahead, we'll fall back. Keep an eye out for enemies. Clint, once we're close, find a tree and climb it. Keep a look out and alert us to patterns of guards."

Clint gave a quick nod.

"Let's move you."

The walk was surprisingly easy. It didn't take long for them to reach a safe distance from the meeting sight. Clint climbed a tall tree and hid among the branches, watching the scene unfold before them.

"There are three guards posted around the shack entrance. Two are patrolling around the area. Banner is approached the sight now. A STING agent is approaching him now with a guard, weapons drawn. Banner has handed over the money. He's hulking out. One of the guards just gave a shout and the others are coming over, guns firing. Move out, repeat, move out."

Clint leapt down the tree to join with Tony and they snuck around to the shack. Hulk was making quick work of the seven or eight STING soldiers. More began coming from the trees, but the Hulk kept them occupied.

Meanwhile, the four other Avengers were inside the tunnels. It immediately split in two, going opposite directions. The Captain sent Tony and Clint left while he and Natasha headed right.

Almost immediately they ran into hostiles. Both parties made short work of the enemies, but as Fury had said, this was a race against the clock.

Eliza was in her chambers. She was on the edge of consciousness. She hadn't slept since arriving in this accursed place. She'd been given one slice of bread the entire time, and the only water she had managed to drink was the filth they released from the ceiling to keep her awake. Her leg wound had stopped bleeding- they had wrapped it with crude bandages to keep her from losing too much blood. She had little doubt the wound would become infected from the filth of the room.

On the edge of her mind she though she heard explosions outside. Screams. Footsteps running. She did, she was sure of it.

Eliza shook herself from the cloud of uncertainty and tried to focus on the noises. It had to be the Avengers. It had to. She heard doors swinging open, crashing against walls. Closer. Closer. Finally hers swung open, light flooding her tired eyes.

"Seems your friends have condemned you to death."


	41. Rescued?

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Eliza looked up to see Tony Stark and Hawkeye standing directly behind Stephanie. She visibly stiffened, lowering her gun.

"Good plan," Tony teased.

She narrowed her eyes and spun around, tripping Tony with her leg and shooting Hawkeye in the leg. Then Eliza screamed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of Clint's wound. There was no way in hell she would let Stephanie further injure her best friend. She screamed for Stephanie to stop as loud as she could, her voice cracking from the sheer emotion in it. Then an amazing thing happened.

Eliza suddenly felt a warmth emanating from her body. Her magic was pulsing through her, and all of a sudden her neck collar fell from her body. The sheer emotion she had rushing through her had triggered her magic, triggered an innate, primitive reaction of sheer power. Hawkeye, struggling to get up, and Tony, now holding Stephanie by the arms, watched as her body began to shimmer with a brilliant golden hue and her bonds were broken. She reached out and touched Clint, and his wound began to glow.

He was healed.

The three others just stared at her, silent, amazed at the transformation. But as she faded into unconsciousness, Clint got his wits together.

"Go to hell, monster."

He drew out a dagger and drove it into Stephanie's chest with such ferocity that it killed her instantly, piercing her heart. Tony dropped her, warily eying Clint. He gave a short laugh as Tony asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine."

Tony rushed forward and picked up Eliza. She was completely unconscious now, her body flimsy and knocked up. They had to get out of here, soon.

"We've got Eliza. Repeat, we've got Eliza. Everyone out."

Clint kept the hostiles occupied while Tony carried the orphan out of the tunnels. Natasha was waiting at the tunnel exit for them and propped open the hatch for them to climb out of. They found Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers standing in the middle of a pile of STING agents.

"Come on, back to the quinjet," Steve barked the order as more STING agents began pouring from the base.

Tony handed Eliza to Dr. Banner and he helped Clint and Natasha keep the enemies off their backs.

When they finally reached the jet, Steve stood at the back to allow the others in first. Clint rushed to the pilot's seat and started up the quinjet.

"Hop in!"

Steve dodged a bullet and another one hit his shield before he rushed inside and Clint closed the back, taking off.

"How is she, Doc," Rogers asked Banner, who had lain Eliza down on the floor of the quinjet and retrieved the medical supplies from onboard.

"She's unconscious, obviously, and she's lost a lot of blood. Her foot is indeed broken in multiple places. Incredibly, I don't see any infection in her wounds."

"She fucking looks like hell," Tony muttered, taking off his helmet.

Indeed. Eliza was sprawled out on the floor. Her right arm was barely recognizable now that Bruce had removed the ad hoc bandages. Her face was scraped, cuts all across her cheeks and forehead. Her chest was exposed, her bra hanging on by a few threads. Her skirt was dirty and bloodstained. Her hair was tangled and stained red. She had dark ugly bruises across her cut up abdomen.

"Nat, fetch some of that extra blood," he ordered without even looking at her.

Natasha did as asked and opened up the cooler. Pulling out a bag of blood she hooked it up into an IV and brought it over.

"I'll hold it up," she offered.

Bruce nodded and started undoing the shreds that were Eliza's shirt. He grabbed some of the sanitary cloths he'd made sure to bring and began wiping the dried blood off her abdomen. He wanted to wrap her abdomen as soon as possible. He didn't tell the others, but his throat had run dry when he saw her bruises.

He had little doubt that she was bleeding internally. Based on the location of the bruises, the trauma was near to the liver and spleen. It was a potentially deadly combination. That was what worried him most.

"Bruce," Tony looked at him suspiciously, "What's up."

Oops. He had been caught staring at her core injuries. Now all of them, minus Clint, were watching him and waiting for an answer.

"There's something wrong, isn't there," Steve deadpanned.

"I'm worried she's got internal bleeding in her abdomen," Bruce admitted.

"We're coming up on the Helicarrier," Clint interrupted.

Good 'ole Fury had moved the Helicarrier closer to them upon receiving word that they were en route. Once they landed the quinjet in the hanger, medical personnel were waiting right outside and took Eliza from the Avengers. Clint longed to go after her, to make sure she was alright. He wanted to be with her when she woke. He couldn't imagine how she would feel when she regained consciousness. He'd been there each time she'd woken after attempting suicide. And the last time they had talked in the prison cell, she didn't seem much better than then.

Clint felt the small tug of a smile as he reflected on the fact that he might be getting soft. He shook the notion off quickly, scoffing. Soft? Never. He was a professional spy and assassin. Hardly a soft job.

"Avengers, report to the bridge."

They'd already started on their way up. Of course Fury would want a report. What did he think? They were going to go to bed!

"What is Eliza's current condition," Fury asked them when they came onto the bridge.

Bruce reported it to him, "She's stable, at the moment. Blood loss was major, multiple broken bones, and assumed extreme psychological trauma."

Fury groaned and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "The damn girl just keeps getting beat down. How am I supposed to explain this to the Council? Am I supposed to keep her out of a mental institute?"

"Let the Council know that if Eliza's out, I'm out," Clint bristled, "Just like I told you two years ago."

"The same goes for me," Tony nodded.

Everyone looked at him in surprise but he only shrugged.

Fury nodded in defeat, "I know, I know. But you aren't the ones who have to deal with them. Now, tell me what happened."

Bruce spoke of how he had handed over the money before hulking out. After that, the others had run in and Clint took up the story of how they found Eliza.

"So after I was shot," the others looked at him, aghast. He'd been shot?

"Eliza screamed and broke her restraints. She touched me and my wound glowed and then it was all healed. It was crazy."

"I thought her magic was inhibited by the choker," Fury asked, confused.

Clint nodded, "It seemed so, but this magic was anything controlled. It was… more like the magic that I experienced the day she injured Nurse Reilly. Uncontrolled. Dangerous."

Tony finished the tale, explaining how they'd bolted to the quinjet and taken off. By the end Fury and Hill were nodding, the latter typing up the report on a pad.

"Well, you guys go get some rest. And yes, Clint," Fury rolled his eyes, "I'll tell the medical staff to alert you as soon as Eliza regains consciousness."


	42. First Step Towards Healing

Dr. Banner had been correct. Eliza was internally bleeding around her abdomen. As such, she was rushed almost immediately into surgery. The Avengers did as Fury ordered and went to rest, but none of them could get more than a few hours' sleep. Tony gave Pepper a call to update her on the situation. She was relieved that Tony was fine, and glad that Eliza was back safe (albeit not out of the woods yet). Steve did some art, trying to distract himself. Dr. Banner did some meditation and some reading, but he got the most sleep out of the others. Becoming the Hulk was tiresome.

"We think whatever the serum was that STING was using to suppress her healing capabilities is wearing off. While she still has many marks on her face especially from the torture, she is healing at a faster rate than normal. Her bruising is almost gone. The only things that remain are the cuts and burns, and the broken bones," the doctor was telling Director Fury the next morning, "I intend to wake her up from the induced coma in about thirty minutes to make sure she doesn't have any minor head traumas."

"Tell Agent Barton before you do so and allow him to be in the room when she wakes," Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Barton, please report to the infirmary," a nurse called through the communications system some time later.

"On my way."

Clint made his way quickly to the medical bay, eager for some news regarding Eliza. He, along with all the other Avengers, had been notified when she'd gotten out of surgery, but that was hours ago.

"We're going to revive her now, sir," the doctor nodded, showing Clint to stand out of the way next to her bed on the side.

Clint looked at her. She looked so peaceful, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that the cuts and slash marks on her face were fading already. They were still there, but somehow had already scabbed over. Her foot was in a cast after being set properly. Her previously mangled arm was now wrapped tightly in a pristine white bandage.

"Alright, wake her up," the doctor ordered a nurse who then injected her with a simulant.

As soon as he made sure her vitals were fine, he and the nurse left the room.

Slowly, Eliza's eyes blinked open and she grasped for Clint's hand subconsciously.

"Hawk," she whispered hoarsely, not yet fully aware of her surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm here Liz. The others would be too but they only wanted one person in here getting in the way," he told her, letting her hold his hand (which for him, was something special because usually he refrained from any sort of unnecessary physical contact).

"Mm 'kay," she mumbled.

Clint suppressed a smile at his friend's slurred speech. No doubt it as the drugs she was on.

"You guys, you came for me," Eliza suddenly asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Of course we did, birdbrain," he laughed.

Eliza stuck out her tongue at him, "That's my nickname for YOU. Not the other way around!"

"Well you know what, I like it," he said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes but then slowly closed them and let out a sigh.

"You okay, Liz?"

"No. Well, yes, but, well, I don't know."

Clint nodded in understanding. Most top SHIELD agents had been through their fair share of torture. And even if they hadn't, they were trained to resist intense torture. Clint himself had undergone interrogation and torture multiple times, but Eliza had never been prepared for this. This wasn't her job.

"Oh, god, Clint! Are you alright?! She- she shot you," Eliza suddenly tried to sit up in bed and look over her friend.

"Calm down, I'm fine. You used your magic to heal me, don't you remember?"

She looked puzzled, "I did?

"Yeah, then you proceeded to collapse, giving me and Tony a panic attack!"

She winced, "Oops, sorry. So, where's everyone else?"

"I'm not sure if the nurse alerted them. I'll go ahead and do it," Clint explained, before using the nearest communications panel to alert the others.

Bruce was the first one to stop in, "Hey, good to see you, Eliza. It was touch and go there for a while."

"Thanks, Doc," she smiled.

"Did someone say that the kid was awake," Tony teased as he joined them in the sick bay room.

The others came by one by one and Eliza talked to all of them. Finally, however, her doctors came in and insisted everyone leave so she could get some rest. They grudgingly left her to be.

Once everyone was gone, though, she had another visitor.

"So you made it out alive," Loki smirked, "I am impressed."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," she growled.

"No, I allowed you to figure it out for yourself," he patronized her, "After all, now you know more about how your magic works."

Eliza looked at him, puzzled. What did he mean?

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Despite the restraint, you were able to use your magic. But only when? As I recall, it was when you were angry and desperate. After Hawkeye was shot, someone you, for some reason, seem to love. Therefore, we can assume that your magic is enhanced by intense emotions."

"I suppose. But what does that mean?"

"You must learn to control your emotions. But don't shy away from them, embrace them. Tap into your rage, your hatred, your desperation. It will make you all the more powerful."

What Loki wasn't telling her was that she had surprised, and frightened, him when he witnessed her use of magic in the prison cell. He'd never seen anything like it- it had been almost as if she had become pure magic. Or on the way to that. The golden sparkling affect had been strange and tantalizing. For the first time, Loki had felt that she might actually be more powerful than he was. However, he quickly dismissed that absurd idea.

"I will do no such thing," she objected, "Now, teach me something useful."

They spent about half an hour discussing various spells she hadn't knowledge of. Basic teleportation was something she'd never learned on her own, along with casting duplicates. After all, all her magic came purely from raw instinct and talent- growing up on earth meant she was never given training.

"So, will you ever tell Barton about what you did to that woman that made her want to kill you?"

She grimaced but didn't respond.

"Tongue turned to lead?"

"Get out Loki."

"Oh, come now."

"GET OUT," she shouted.

Loki was gone in an instant as the door flew open and in ran a nurse, "Are you alright, Ms. White?"

She nodded, yawning, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Just a bad dream."

Fury agreed to let Eliza return to Stark Tower after another two days. Her healing was almost done. Most of her injuries, even her broken foot, were close to mending. Her face was back to its smooth and polished state. Eliza, though she kept silent about it, figured it was because of how much magic she'd been using the past few days, training with Loki. Whatever the reason, she insisted on returning with the Avengers and he reluctantly let her go, with Banner's assurance that he would look after her.

Life continued on as usual for a while. No missions for either SHIELD agent, no major crises for the others. Bruce and Tony spent hours in their labs, working on experiments. Steve was bringing himself up to date with various electronic devices. But no one knew why Eliza, usually a bright, social girl was secluding herself from the others. They saw her maybe once or twice a day, in passing, but she always seemed to escape conversations as soon as they'd started.

It was late that night. Eliza wasn't tired. Well, actually, that was a lie. She was dead tired. She hadn't gotten more than a few hours' sleep in days. Every time she closed her eyes, the faces of the girls she'd lived with in the orphanage would flash before her eyes. Sometimes she even heard the sobs, the screams of the children she'd bullied. It kept her awake, she couldn't sleep.

Eliza had considered bringing this to Clint's attention, but she quickly dismissed it as being a rubbish idea. He'd only ask questions, questions she had no intention of answering.

And so she was where she was now. The very top floor of the tower, an astronomical observatory. She lay down, sprawled out, looking up. She'd found solace here the past few days. Just the night sky, the stars.

Ah the stars. She loved to watch the stars. They were so simple, so elegant. Filled with such beauty that it was hard to fully comprehend it. Never had Eliza felt so at peace as when she could see the stars.


	43. Not to Blame

_A/N: Hang on cause soon enough, we will be seeing more of the Asgardian/Eliza's heritage storyline play into this- not to mention, how does Loki factor into all that's been going on? What is that rascal up to?_

_Thanks to "guest" for your kind review. I'm still playing around with how I want Tony to propose to Pepper, so it could still be a several chapters away, but dont worry! It'll be there!_

* * *

><p>"Jarvis," Tony asked as they all sat around the coffee table playing cards and drinking alcohol of some form or another, "Where's Liz?"<p>

"Miss White is currently on level 60, the astronomical observatory, sir," Jarvis responded.

"How long has she been there," Clint asked.

"Miss White has been in the same position for approximately 2 hours 43 minutes."

"Is she asleep," this time it was Bruce who asked.

"No, sir. She is awake."

"How often does she visit there," Natasha asked.

"Miss White has visited the observatory 5 nights in a row now."

"For how long," Clint added.

Jarvis replied, "She usually remains for several hours, sometimes between 5 and 6. She does not sleep, nor does she move much."

"She doesn't sleep," Steve asked incredulously.

"Jarvis," Bruce asked quickly, "Approximately how many hours a night has she slept the past several days?"

"Miss White has slept an average of 3 hours a day, sir."

"That's not healthy," Bruce muttered to the others.

Clint frowned and downed his drink in one gulp, standing up, and said, "Stupid girl. Come on Tony. Let's go talk to her."

He grabbed the billionaire by the sleeve and yanked him up as he finished his drink.

"Wait, why me?"

"Because believe it or not, for some reason I can't understand," Clint smirked, "She actually seems to respect you. And like you."

Tony laughed, "The women always love me."

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

When they finally reached the top floor of Stark Tower, they quietly opened the door to find Eliza lying on the floor, staring up at the glass ceiling. They exchanged looks of confusion as to why the teenager was lying on the cold hard ground.

"I hear them," she whispered, once Clint closed the door, "I hear their screams."

The two men nearly jumped at her voice. They hadn't expected her to talk. And what did she mean? She heard their screams?

"Chloe. Bernadette. Fiona. Tara. Maura. River. All of them."

Clint was even more confused now. He'd assumed she meant her "Family," but those weren't their names.

"Who, Liz?"

She sighed and sat up slowly. Scooting herself back so she leaned against the wall, she merely stared straight ahead, almost as if not seeing them. For the first time, Tony and Clint saw just how fatigued she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks looked hollow and her eyes were dull. The spark that had been so prevalent in them before her captivity was gone now. And Clint mentally kicked himself for not noticing. The archer sat down across from her and pulled Tony down with him.

"I've never told you everything," she said quietly after a long pause, "I never told you, Clint, about what it was like. About- about what I did. About the monster I really am."

They waited for her to go on.

"When I grew up in the orphanage, I found out soon enough that I was special. When I was only ten, I realized just how much smarter and faster and stronger I was compared to my peers. And I loved it."

When she didn't speak for some time, Clint decided to prod her with a question that had been bugging him for many days now, ever since they'd rescued Eliza.

"Liz, who was Stephanie?"

Eliza closed her eyes tightly, as if shutting out the memory, "She was one of the older girls who lived with me in the orphanage. She- she had a sister. A sister named Chloe."

"Chloe," prompted Tony.

"She was several years younger than me. Small for her age. I was twelve or thirteen, she was nine. She was easy prey."

Clint and Tony shared a look of surprise. Prey? Where was this going…?

"She was the first person I was cruel to. I teased her about her baby cheeks. Her unruly red curly hair. Her squeaky voice. Stephanie was never able to stop me. I was too strong and too smart for her."

Eliza stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Tony thought she might have fallen asleep because she didn't continue talking.

"What did she say to you, kid," Tony asked her.

"She told me," Eliza sniffled, stifling a cry, "She told me that Chloe killed herself because of me, and that other girls from our orphanage had as well."

No one spoke. What was there to say? She had bullied the girls, she was the reason they were dead. But at the same time, the two men didn't hold Eliza responsible. She had been little, she'd been a child herself. A child left to her own devices with immensely powerful magic and no idea what to do with her life. How could anyone blame her?

"Well, what's done is done, Liz. You've changed. You're a different person now, can't you see that," Clint tried.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Birdbrain. I know, but it's hard, sometimes. I just wish this would all go away."

"There are always things in life that we wish would go away," he nodded, "But often times we are stronger from it, stronger for holding on. Don't ever forget that."

"How could I," she teased, "When the two of you, plus everyone else downstairs, will never stop telling me."

She gave a huge yawn.

"Come on," Tony poked her, "Time for you to go to bed."

Eliza shot him a glare but relented as Clint pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door.

"March."

"Yes, sir," she mocked.

"Damn right," he replied with a grin.

Once the two men made sure Eliza went to her room to sleep, they returned back downstairs. Pepper was on a business trip so Tony had no reason to "go to bed" early. When they got there, Natasha (still sipping her vodka and watching the news) and Bruce (reading an article on his phone) were still in the sitting room. Tony plopped himself down next to Bruce, shaking the couch. The doctor sent him a glare from over his phone. Tony only sent a "who, me?" smile back at him. Clint went to retrieve a glass of red wine from the bottle on the counter.

"Hey wait a minute," he whimpered, "Who drank all the wine?"

"There's still some left," Bruce replied, a smile on his lips.

Clint scowled, "There's about a quarter of a cup left. At best."

Bruce shrugged smugly and returned to reading his phone. Natasha eyed Clint humorously. She loved the birdbrain. They'd been SHIELD partners for years.

"Clint, you don't need much more anyways," she scolded him lightly.

Clint narrowed his eyes, "I'll drink what I want, woman!"

Nat rolled her eyes and returned to the TV.


	44. Day Out

"Barton, Romanoff," Fury said over the computer screen, "I need you two to come in."

"Ah come on, Fury. It's like… 8 in the morning," Clint complained, sipping his coffee. His hair was all messy and he looked altogether disheveled.

"We'll come in, sir," Natasha ignored her partner's protests.

Fury nodded, "Good. The quinjet is already on its way."

They shut off the connection and Natasha turned to say something to Clint. He looked very unhappy, very tired, and slightly hung over.

"How much did you drink last night," she said disapprovingly.

"What," Clint objected, "How was I supposed to know Nick would have a job for us? It's been awhile!"

"We've been otherwise occupied," she reminded him, placing her now empty coffee mug on the counter.

"Bruce, back me up here, man," Clint pleaded to the silent man who sat at the table.

Bruce looked up from his phone, "What? Don't look at me for help."

"Great help you are."

"Good morning," Steve said, coming out of the elevator.

"Good morning, Steve," Natasha smiled.

"Dude," Clint wrinkled his nose, "Shower before breakfast, if you're going to smell like that."

Natasha smacked him over the top of his head.

Steve looked at him, annoyance written all over his face, "I just came back from a run, Clint. All I wanted was some water before I DO go shower."

"Alright, alright," Clint relented, "I'm shutting up."

Once Steve left, Clint finished up his pancakes (Bruce stared at him the entire time because he was sure Clint would drown in his syrup). Placing the dishes on the counter, he went upstairs to change into his SHIELD suit.

Tony didn't feel like sitting down for breakfast this morning. He wanted to work in his lab. As such, he grabbed a cup of coffee and a poptart and took them with him upstairs.

"Hey J, what's the time," he asked as he walked through the hallway towards his lab from the elevator.

"It is approximately 9:27, sir."

"When does Pepper get back from San Francisco?"

"Ms. Potts is due to arrive at the airport at 1:00 this afternoon."

"Any news I should be aware of?"

"Well, sir, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have been called in to SHIELD and will be leaving shortly for a mission. They have already said goodbye to Miss White, so I assume they will be leaving quite soon."

"Right. Keep me posted, 'kay, J?"

"Of course, sir."

Tony opened the door to his lab via ID scan. When he walked in he was a little suspicious to find the lights already on. Nonetheless he walked in and whistled a merry little tune.

"Hi, Tony."

He nearly jumped at the voice. But soon he recognized it as Eliza, and he immediately calmed down.

"Don't do that, kid!"

"Oops, sorry," she chuckled.

"What are you doing in here?"

She stepped aside to show him what she was working on, "I've been playing around with modifications to my uniform. Trying to improve on it and all. I've made some minor adjustments via the computer, but I haven't had Jarvis make it yet."

Tony walked over and took a look at the design. He used the 3D imager to pull out the suit and move it around, taking a look at the specs. It seemed sound. And damn, did it look cool.

It was very similar to her previous armor except for a few things. Firstly, it had blue accents down the tight long sleeves that faded into the same light blue colored fingerless gloves.

"I came up with a more bullet-proof, thinner material for the suit too. I call it structured polymer composite, or SPC for short. It'll stop a gun and reseal itself if there is any puncturing."

"Impressive," Tony nodded, taking a sample of the material from Eliza, "Very impressive. When'd you come up with all this?"

"This morning. Started the project at around 7… so maybe two hours or so."

Even Tony was impressed. He'd never spent much time looking into non-metal armor materials, but he was sure he'd have been able to come up with something like this in the same amount of time (though admittedly that might have been his pride talking).

"Well, if I've ordered the materials I need. Can I start making the suit as soon as we get it?"

"Sure! I can't wait to see the finished project!"

Eliza grinned, she couldn't wait either. She guessed the materials would arrive tomorrow, so she was finished for the day.

"So, anything on the agenda for the day?"

Tony shrugged, "Not that I know of. Pepper's getting to the airport at 1:00, though."

"I'd like to go to the Disney Store, if anyone's heading out that way."

"Have you been there yet," he gaped at her.

She nodded, "But it was only once, and it was a quick stop."

Well, then, kid. That's the plan for the day."

Eliza laughed, "Awesome. I've been reading on the internet all about Frozen, and I want to pick it up on DVD. Maybe watch it for movie night tonight."

The two of them walked out of the lab and went to find Bruce and Steve to see if they wanted to go. Steve was in the kitchen, reading a newspaper at the table. He looked up when they came in.

"So, I'm taking Liz to the Disney Store today, want to come?"

He thought for a minute, "Sure, I've nothing else to do. When do we leave?"

"Maybe ten minutes," Eliza suggested.

They agreed and Eliza went to go freshen up while Tony found Bruce in the man's lab.

"Hey science bro, I'm taking Liz to the Disney Store and Steve is tagging along. Want to come?"

"Well, sure, why not."

"Sweet. Meet down in the lounge in like seven minutes."

They all met downstairs at the appointed time, wearing clothes as inconspicuous as possible. Eliza was in some white skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and blue flats. Her hair was back in a tight high ponytail so that it reached almost to her waist. It was flawlessly straight, as usual. Both Pepper and Natasha always wondered how in the world she kept it so perfect (maybe it was being half Vanir and half Asgardian or something). The boys were in basics.

"We'll be back in a bit, Jarvis. Hold down the fort," Tony told his AI.

"Of course sir. Have a pleasant time."

They walked out onto the busy sidewalk and Tony pointed Eliza to the left. They passed many store fronts on their way, some large some small. Lots of food places too. Eliza's mouth was watering by the time they finally reached the Disney Store. Walking inside, Eliza was floored to see it was filled floor to ceiling with toys and stuffed animals and books.

She had to admit she had a soft spot for Disney. Not only had SHIELD given some rights to them for advertising for the Avengers, but the rest of the Disney franchise was simply amazing. Eliza hadn't had time to go see the newest princess movie, but she really wanted it on DVD.

"Excuse me," she asked a store worker, "where is your Frozen merchandise?"

"Right this way," the man said and showed the little posy over to a section of wall covered in white and blue merchandise.

When Eliza spotted the DVD, she snatched it right away after thanking the man for his help. She put it in her little shopping basket and then looked around her. Eliza decided she wanted to see if there was more merchandise for the Avengers. Sure enough, she found an adorable Bruce Banner plush and she insisted on getting it. Bruce himself had laughed when he saw it and decided that he'd buy it for her himself.


	45. Suit Up

Back at the tower, Eliza decided she hadn't been swimming in a very long time. While Bruce went back to the labs, Tony waited for Pepper, and Steve went to the gym, she decided to go check out the Stark Pool. Putting her suit on, she grabbed a couple towels and headed into the elevator.

"Hmm… Hey Jarvis, which level is the pool on?"

"That would be level 36 Miss White," Jarvis told her.

"Thanks," she pressed the button labeled 36 and the elevator started down.

When the doors opened she was a few feet from a glass door into a relatively small swimming pool. It was about the size of a regular hotel pool and the distinctly chlorine smell was just as strong when she opened the door. Setting her stuff down on a chair, she cannonballed into the pool.

Eliza spent maybe an hour in the water before she finally got tired of it. She'd always enjoyed the water. When she was finished she dried her hair as much as possible and wrapped the towel around her waist. She decided to make a quick stop at the living area before heading to her room- she wanted to see who was home.

When she stepped out of the elevator into the common room, she found Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Pepper all sitting around the TV and chatting. Tony was discussing Stark Industries with his girlfriend while Bruce was attempting to explain his most recent experiment to the super soldier.

"Hey, are Clint and Nat back yet," she asked, walking over but not sitting down.

"No-" Tony stopped when he saw her.

Pepper slapped him, "Tony, quit staring at her like that."

What could he say? Just because he had a girlfriend and this other girl was like the daughter or younger sister of one of his best friends didn't mean he was able to NOT stare at a woman who was only half clothed.

"Quit it, Stark," Eliza rolled her eyes, "You're lucky Clint isn't here."

He grinned but stopped staring.

"Right, well I'm going to go change. Nice to see you got home safe, Pepper," Eliza smiled at the older woman before heading back upstairs to get dressed into something that WOULDN'T have Tony ogling at her.

She pulled on some shorts and a tee-shirt, brushed her wet hair, and drew it back into a low, loose ponytail. She turned on her StarkBook and started surfing the web. She went on Tumblr and was greatly amused at the amount of Avengers stuff.

"Hey look Jarvis! It's me!"

"I'm afraid I cannot see because I do not have eyes, Miss White," Jarvis deadpanned, "However if you are referring to the information on the website known as Tumblr eluding to an Avenger known as the Changeling, then yes, I am aware."

"I wonder if anyone's written Fanfiction about me?"

"I am unaware of that, I am afraid."

"Probably not," Eliza mused, "I've not really done anything yet that the public knows about."

"Miss White," Jarvis interrupted her musings, "A call is coming in on a SHIELD frequency for you. Shall I put it up on your monitor?"

"Sure," she nodded, confused as to why SHIELD would be calling.

"Eliza," Fury said, his picture popping up on the screen, "Clint and Natasha will be heading back to Stark Tower late tonight- just thought I'd pass along the information. Also, I wanted an update on your current health. I tried for Banner but Stark told me he was busy in the labs."

"Bruce says I'm on the way to being fully healed. I've a bit of bruising left on my leg and arm, but other than that I'm fine."

"And psychologically?"

"Fine, sir," she said quickly.

Fury raised his eyebrow, "We'll see. Keep me appraised."

The signal shut off and she wiped her brow with a sigh. Would the drama never cease?

"How have things been going, Eliza White?"

"Fine, Loki, just fine. But you really don't care so let's get to work. What am I learning today," she stood up with an exasperated sigh and walked over to the pseudo-Asgardian.

He smirked at her and they got to work. She learned about teleportation, mostly short range, and how and when it best use it. In fights it was useful for getting out of tough situations, and he advised she use it sparingly because of the tremendous amount of magic it needed.

After about an hour of work, Loki left and Eliza went down to the kitchen to grab some lunch. She hadn't realized she'd missed it while hanging in her room. Her stomach was growling and she decided to make some pancakes.

"Jarvis, do we have any chocolate chips?"

"Yes, Miss White. Second shelf in the pantry to your far left."

"Excellent!"

She found the chocolate chips and mixed it in with the batter. Quickly she got to work making the pancakes and soon enough she had a stack four pancakes high of chocolate chip yumminess (as she told Jarvis it was called- he was skeptical).

When she was done, Jarvis told her there was a package waiting for her down in the lobby.

"A package for me," Eliza asked, confused, "Oh it must be the materials I need to construct my new suit!"

Eliza all but ran down to get eh box form the receptionist. Taking it to Tony's lab, she found him busy working on his suits.

"Dum-E, pass the wrench."

Several seconds passed.

"Pass the damn wrench! I should scrap you!"

Eliza giggled, and Tony spun around to see who had invaded his workshop.

"Hey kid, come on in. Make yourself at home. Since you never seem to see the need to KNOCK," he joked.

Eliza smiled and walked on over, carrying the heavy box she had picked up. She dropped it on a table and wiped her hands on her pants.

"No, get back Dum-E. Put down the fire extinguisher. SO help me god, I WILL use you as scrap metal if you don't do what I say!"

The robot made a very pitiful noise and backed away, looking like a kicked puppy. Eliza almost wanted to give it a hug.

"Aw, be nice, Tony! He's just trying to help."

"He is a robot, Liz. He isn't alive."

"What about Jarvis, then!"

"Yes sir, what about me," the AI chipped in, sounding decidedly irritated.

Tony rolled his eyes, "J, you're a different story!"

"Right," Eliza smirked.

"So," Tony wiped his hands on a dirty rag and set it down, "What brings you in here with this big thing."

"The materials to construct my new suit are here. Thought maybe you could help me put it together?"

"Sure!"

The two geniuses got to work, removing the contents of the box which included everything from zippers to armor pieces to fabric for the actual bodice. With Jarvis' help they put it together in no time and Eliza went to the corner to change into it.

"Hey Dum-E," she said, "If Tony tries to look while I'm changing, spray him with the fire extinguisher, okay?"

Dum-E responded with a few happy-sounding beeps that Eliza took as a yes.

Tony looked hurt, as if he couldn't believe she even worried if he would peak. But he didn't, maybe because his robot was at his side the entire time, fire extinguisher at the ready.

"Right, what do you think?"

Tony turned around to look at he was speechless. She looked amazing. And he told her so.

"Thanks, Tony. It's everything I had hoped it would be. Strong, light, durable, and full of hidden pockets for my daggers."


	46. Bored

_A/N: So these chapters have been a bit dull in comparison to the action of many of the previous, but it's all for a purpose. After all, they can't be saving the world every day! But don't worry, in a moment of sheer brilliance the other day I managed to finally figure out what the next major obstacle for the Avengers is going to be, and I'm going to start weaving it in to the story in the next several chapters._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, nor anything Disney related_**

* * *

><p>"Perfect for you, then," Tony nodded with a grin.<p>

Eliza nodded before sitting on a stool near Tony's work station, "So, what are you working on?"

"Just making some modifications to the Mark 53," Tony replied, taking a wrench from Dum-E, "I'm trying to enhance the heat resistance of the suit."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not at the moment," he shook his head, "Mostly it's just lots of screwing around."

"Alright, by the way, Clint and Natasha will be back later tonight, Fury gave me a call."

Tony nodded, screwdriver in his mouth. Eliza left the lab whistling. She decided to go see if Bruce was busy. Maybe he had something for her to do. And she wanted to do some stuff in her new suit to sort of break it in.

"Jarvis, where's Bruce?"

"Dr. Banner is in his lab."

She figured as much. Half-skipping, half walking, she got on the elevator and pressed level 54. Up she went, the gentle hum of the elevator masked by some annoying elevator music. She figured Tony had installed it just to annoy her. Or maybe to annoy Steve. Either one was probable.

"Hey Bruce," she opened the door to the lab to find Dr. Banner looking over some test results on a big monitor.

He turned around, "Ah, hey Liz. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm pretty bored. I've already beaten the Rubics Cube and I've redesigned my suit. Tony doesn't have any work for me to help with. Thought I'd check in with you."

Bruce frowned, "Sorry, Liz, but I'm just finishing up here. Steve might have something."

Eliza nodded and said goodbye to the Doctor. She went to find Steve. According to Jarvis, Rogers was in the art room so that was where Eliza headed.

When she opened the door she was hit with the smell of paint and crayons and markers. She saw piles and piles of types of paper. There was a printer in the corner. Markers and crayons were in bins attached to the walls.

Steve sat at a desk in the far back, attention glued to the paper.

"Hey Steve," Eliza greeted him.

"Ah, hey Eliza. How are you?"

"Bored."

She came in and plopped down at a table.

"Hey Jarvis, search the web and find me some Avengers coloring pages," she suddenly said excitedly, "Print them off, please. Like ten of each."

Jarvis did as instructed and Steve watched in amusement as Eliza carried the hefty stack of papers back over to her table. She dropped them infront of her and reached for a box of crayons. The first sheet she grabbed was an Iron Man one.

"Let's make Tony pink," she giggled quietly to herself.

And so began the great crusade of crayon coloring. Eliza literally spent two or three hours straight coloring Avengers coloring pages. She made a purple Hawkeye, a red Black Widow, a blue Iron Man, a green Iron Man, you name it, and she colored it. Once she was finished, she put them all in a little bag, grabbed two rolls of tape, and left Steve to try to figure out what she could possibly be doing.

It was rather simple, really. She was bored. And she decided the tower needed a bit of spunk. So she took the Avengers papers and began taping them to the walls. Some Iron Man over here, some Captain America over there. It all worked out rather well, and by the end she had covered the most used floors for the Avengers. Eliza couldn't wait to see what Tony would say.

In fact it was over dinner that night that the question came up.

"Tony," Pepper asked in confusion as she got herself a glass of wine, "Why is there a picture of a green Black Widow on the cabinet door?"

"That's a wonderful question," he said, a bit of irritation in his voice, "Care to explain, Eliza?"

"What," she objected, "It's cool!"

"Yeah, and they're also all over the tower," Stark pointed out as he took a bite of his potatoes.

Eliza shrugged, "So? It needed some decoration."

"Speaking of Black Widow, when will Clint and Natasha be getting back," Pepper interrupted the petty squabble.

"Fury just said, late. He didn't give a time frame. I should've asked, sorry."

Pepper shrugged, "Just didn't know if we should wait for them to start the film or if we should go ahead with movie night as planned?"

Eliza grinned, "Let's not wait. If they get here in time, they get here in time. If not, oh well."

They all chuckled at her eagerness. Tonight they were watching Frozen, and everyone was excited. Of them all, though, Eliza was definitely the most psyched. She'd been wanting to see it practically since it had come out months ago but never got around to it. Too busy being a SHIELD agent in training.

They watched the news for a while, Eliza playing Steve, Bruce, and Tony in cards. Five-card-draw was the game of choice. She lost multiple times, and only won once, but it was good fun playing with her teammates. This round she had a straight flush, and she was grinning ear to ear, when something on the TV caught her eye.

"And with the Fourth of July closing in fast, residents are still wondering whether or not Captain America will make a showing this year at the annual Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks event. The public is eager to hear from the living legend, but as of yet we are not able to confirm or deny whether he will in fact make an appearance."

"Steve," Eliza grinned, "You've got to do it!"

"I don't know," he objected, "I'm not that good at making speeches."

"The hell you aren't," Tony snorted, "You're a born leader, mate."

Steve shrugged, "I'm thinking about it. I might do it, because I want to promote the day, but it might be too much of a hassle. And what if I take away from the patriotic spirit?"

"Dude, you're freaking Captain America. Can't get much more patriotic than that," Eliza pointed out.

He nodded in defeat, "I suppose so. Maybe I'll do it, who knows."

"Well, I think we've waited long enough," Tony suddenly declared, "Let's go turn on the movie."

They all agreed and headed to the mini theatre. Tony took the DVD from Eliza and popped it in the machine to get it playing. This time around, Eliza sat with everyone else in the middle of the theatre instead of the way back, and she devoured her popcorn. It started out with a dramatic song and people breaking up ice and then she grinned at the most adorable little boy and his baby reindeer.

As they continued to watch, Eliza was entranced by the gorgeous animation of the ice and the gut-wrenching storyline of the two sisters. Anna and Elsa, best friends but unwilling adversaries, forced to come to terms with their own difficulties (Elsa's magic and Anna's naivety). It was touching and beautiful, and she shed a few tears at different times during the film.

"Alright. That has to be one of my favorite movies. Ever."

The others agreed.

"Just the music alone," Eliza continued, "Let it Go and Do You Want to Build a Snowman."

It was late, around 11:00, when they left the home theatre and retreated to the lounge. Tony got drinks out for everyone except Eliza and they sat down around the couches.

"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have just landed, sir," Jarvis reported.

"Right. Send 'em down. Tell them we saved some left overs in case they wanted some," Tony told the AI.


	47. Children of Miscreants

_A/N: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I have 21 follows/faves on this fic. When I decided to upload it, I never imagined I get more than like a hundred views at most, let alone any follows or favorites. You guys are amazing! Please, review, tell me what you like about each chapter and elements you dislike so that I can mold this story into something we all enjoy. __**Your feedback is invaluable!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part Three: The Bastards of Evil<strong>

When Clint and Natasha got off the elevator they both looked exhausted. They plopped down on the couch and both gratefully took drinks that Tony offered.

"So, what did SHIELD need with you," Pepper asked curiously.

"SHIELD finally had a location on a dangerous criminal codenamed Bullseye, and we were sent in to take him out. He's now being held at the Raft," Clint replied, "Man sure did give us a run for our money."

"Tried to kill us with some playing cards," Natasha explained. When the others chuckled, she clarified it, "and he almost succeeded."

"How could he kill you with cards," Tony asked in confusion.

"No one really knows," Natasha shrugged, "But he can turn anything into a lethal projectile."

"So how many prisoners is that now at the Raft," Bruce asked.

"Well, with Bullseye, we have Electro, Elektra, Pyro, Silver Samurai, Viper, and Deadpool," Clint replied.

"Not a bad collection," Eliza joked.

The others rolled their eyes at her pun.

"Now that everyone is here," Tony cleared his throat, standing up in front of everyone, "I have something I want to ask."

He walked over to Pepper and knelt down in front of her. Drawing out a little box from his pocket, he opened it up and Pepper gasped. It was a ring.

"Pepper," Tony said with a grin, though he was very uncomfortable, "will you marry me?"

Suddenly there was an explosion outside and everyone jerked to attention. Car alarms started going off as screams began echoing through the streets of New York. Hawkeye ran to the window and looked out. Flames were leaping from the trees in Central Park. Broken glass littered the ground and he watched people fleeing from the scene. Another explosion rocked the tower.

"Jarvis, what's going on," Tony shouted, standing up and putting the ring down on the table.

"There appears to be a commotion in Central Park. Two explosions have rocked the city and there seems to be three people at the center of it."

"Alright, everyone suit up!"

They did as ordered, Clint restocking his arrowheads, Natasha grabbing extra rounds, and Steve slipping into his suit. Tony had Jarvis deploy his Mark 52 suit and they all met up in the lobby on the first floor as another explosion rocked New York City.

"Let's go!"

Tony flew up in the air and went on ahead while the others followed on behind him. As soon as Bruce had seen the corpses of several burned women and children, the Hulk took over, and he rushed on ahead to join Iron Man.

Tony saw three figures in Central Park, standing back to back to back.

One was a girl dressed in a blue jump suit. Her eyes seemed to radiate light. Blonde hair was tied back in two short ponytails. Her hands were outstretched and they seemed to be holding some kind of electricity that bounced around her arms.

The second was a particularly odd person, if person it was. He had flaming red hair that whipped around his head in tongues of fire. His skin was black, but it seemed more like stone floating on lava as a red glow emanated from cracks in his skin.

The third wore a black suit and he was particularly tall. However other than this, he seemed normal enough, except a devilish grin that adorned his face.

"Hey! Listen up," Tony shouted angrily, "Cut this out."

The others arrived behind him including a particularly angry Hulk.

The girl in the blue jump suit laughed and walked over to the team of superheroes.

"The Avengers," she said mockingly, "How quaint."

"I don't think we've been introduced," Clint growled, drawing his bow and pointing it at her chest.

"I am Aftershock, daughter of Electro. These are Ember, son of Pyro, and Singularity, son of Graviton. We are the Bastards of Evil. And you cannot stop us."

"What are you trying to do," Eliza asked angrily.

Aftershock laughed, "Pillage, plunder, kill, destroy. You know, all the fun things."

"Okay," Tony said warningly, before raising his arm to shoot her.

However before anything could happen, Aftershock began floating and a beam of electricity shot from her outstretched palm. It struck Tony and he fell backwards, electricity jumping around his suit and beginning to short his systems.

An explosion sounded behind the Avengers and Steve raised his shield to protect himself from the blast.

Ember sent several balls of fire forward, hitting Captain America's shield and barely missing Clint and Natasha as they dove to one side or the other. Hulk roared and ran after the last one, but he stopped short as he ran into some sort of invisible wall.

Singularity yawned and snapped his finger. Hulk fell to the ground, smooshed, unable to stand. He struggled against whatever force was holding him down.

"HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

And yet the Hulk could not push himself up.

Clint shot an explosive arrow at Singularity, causing the enemy to halt his attack on the Hulk for the moment. The green monster got up and roared again, before jumping on top of Singularity.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve were taking on Aftershock. Steve through his shield, which Tony had nicknamed Boomerang, at the electric girl only for her to catch it and throw it back, sizzling with electricity. Natasha got a few good shots off at her, hitting her in the leg and wounding her.

Tony fired a repulser blast at Ember, hitting him in the chest. It seemed to stagger him, but do no real damage. Things were going nowhere fast. Eliza sent a ball of ice at Ember, causing the flame in his left hand to go out. The two teenagers, for teenagers these new enemies were, stared at one another in surprise. Suddenly however there was a sound of the rushing of wind was heard and another teenager stood in their midst.

He was an ugly green color, with a large, bumpy head, and his eyes were full of calculating malice. With a snap of his fingers, all of them began fading away into nothingness. The others watched in surprise as they vanished from view.

Hulk stopped smashing and looked around in confusion.

"Hulk not done smashing tall boy," he grumbled.

"Calm down buddy, mind giving us Dr. Banner back," Hawkeye asked.

Hulk grunted and began shrinking in size until a shirtless Dr. Banner stood before them, pants being held up sheepishly.

"Let's get back to the Tower and talk about this," Steve ordered, spinning around to look at the damage caused.

They agreed and made their way home, everyone tired. After all, it was the middle of the night and Clint and Natasha had been out chasing supervillians that day. When they did get inside and ride up to the Avengers' lounge, Jarvis told them that Fury was on the line.

"Report."

"Well hey nice to see you too, pirate," Tony grumbled irritated.

"Shut up Stark."

"Sir, there were four teenage kids calling themselves the "Bastards of Evil" attacking Central Park," Steve reported, pushing Tony out of the way and stepping up to the screen.

"They claim to be related to supervillians such as Pyro, Graviton, and Electro," Clint added from where he stood behind Steve.

"There's a girl, Aftershock, and three boys, one named Singularity and the other named Ember," Steve continued.

"Did they give a reason for their actions," Fury asked, "They committed acts of terrorism. What's their cause?"

"They didn't give a cause, sir. But it seemed to me they enjoyed what they were doing purely for the sake of doing it," said Steve.

"I want all of you on the Helicarrier by noon tomorrow, understood? We need to debrief you and sort this out. I'll send a quinjet down around 11:00. Be ready."

Fury cut out and the Avengers turned to face each other.

"Well," Tony muttered, "that went well."

"Yes," Pepper ran up to him, kissing him.

"Wait, yes what?"

"I'll marry you, you stupid man," she laughed, pulling away.

"Oh, good," Tony grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	48. Practice, Practice, Practice

_A/N: Advancing the plot slowly but surely! The Bastards of Evil are actual Marvel villains, but I will be tweaking their story ever so slightly. What can I say? It has to flow! But I'm really looking forward to this. I mean, imagine the hormones and attitudes flying around with four adolescent supervillains? _

**_Chloe- Thanks so much for your kind review! As soon as I read your orphanage suggestion, I was like OMG thats amazing, and I've figured out a way to use it in the plot. It'll be amazing, and it fits right in. Though, you might be surprised how!_**

_See what happens when you review? Good things! Good things happen! My muse stays happy!_

* * *

><p>When Eliza woke up the next morning, she was slightly in pain. Why was she in pain? What…<p>

Oh yeah. She remembered now. The fight in Central Park. Those four strange teenagers. What had happened, exactly?

Eliza groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to see what her alarm clock said. 8:00. Well, okay. Not too bad, she supposed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the fatigue and drowsiness that went along with just waking up. Pulling herself out of her comfy bed, she walked over to the window and threw open the shades to let some light in.

She got dressed, brushed her hair back into a high pony tail, and slipped on her piggy slippers to make the trip down to the kitchen. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited patiently for it.

Once in the kitchen she was delighted to find Steve in the middle of cooking pancakes for himself.

"Good morning, Steve! Those smell wonderful," she smiled, by which she meant, make me some.

"Want some?"

"Please!"

She sat down at the table and pulled out her phone to check the weather for the day. Warm in the upper 70s with isolated showers in the evening. Not a bad forecast.

"According to this, we should have good weather for today," Eliza commented to Steve, "Not that it will matter much as I'm sure Fury is going to lock us up in the Helicarrier until we find out more information about these villains."

"Probably," Steve nodded, bringing over a stack of pancakes for her before returning to the stove to finish his own.

"I've never actually been to the Raft," Eliza mentioned between bites, "But I know Clint has been there several times. He never let me go with him though. Something about being too dangerous or whatever."

Steve laughed, "I'm sure that went over well."

She smirked, "Yeah, well, even I couldn't change his mind and neither Fury nor Natasha seemed inclined to disagree with him."

"I just want to know who those kids were that attacked us yesterday," Steve told her as he sat down at his seat at the table.

"Something about being the kids of famous supervillains. Not sure I believe them though."

Steve nodded, agreeing with her. He knew that the SHIELD agents in the Avengers had much more thorough knowledge of the current top supervillains, but he didn't think that they were exactly the family type.

Bruce walked in and joined them at the table, grabbing a bowl of cereal and milk, "Morning, you two."

Steve and Eliza said good morning.

"What do you think about all this, Bruce," Steve asked him.

"About what," he asked, "about the kids from yesterday? I don't know."

"I'm interested to see what Fury has to say later today," Steve commented.

Bruce nodded, "Definitely. That one kid, Singularity, he seemed to have control over gravity itself. Hard to believe, I know, but that's what it felt like."

Clint walked in and laughed when he saw Eliza's piggy slippers. They contrasted sharply with her otherwise normal clothes, "I dare you to show up to the debriefing wearing those, Liz."

"What, the pig slippers," she asked, "You're on, Clint."

"Fury is going to love them," Bruce smirked.

"You know what I need," Eliza mused, "I need Hulk slippers."

They had a good laugh over that possibility.

Finally, Tony and Pepper rolled into the kitchen and Pepper made French toast for the two of them.

"So, did Fury give you guys any clues as to what went on yesterday," she asked.

"Nope," Steve shook his head, "Not a word. Just said we had to meet with him later today."

"I'm going to hit the gym while we still have plenty of time," Clint said, finishing his breakfast, "Anyone want to join me? Nat's probably there too."

"I will," Eliza nodded, getting up too, "Just let me go change."

She took the elevator up to her floor and changed into some workout clothes. Grabbing a SmartWater on her way out of her sitting room, she jogged to the elevator door again and took it up to the gym on level 43. When she opened the glass door to the gym, she found Clint and Steve in there with Natasha.

Steve was using a rowing machine. He said it was great for all your core muscles, and your arms and legs as well. Natasha was doing some stretches on the floor. Clint was weight lifting.

Eliza decided to join the older woman in her stretches.

"Good morning, Nat," she smiled as she sat down next to the Russian red-head.

"Hey Liz," Romanoff nodded, "After you stretch out, feel like a little spar?"

"Always," she grinned devilishly.

Eliza stretched out her legs and her arms, trying to loosen up for her fight with Natasha. Nat was always notoriously hard to beat. In fact, Eliza had only managed to best her once, and that was the time Natasha had slipped.

"Come on then," Nat nodded, taking her place on the large training mat in the center of the room.

Eliza narrowed her eyes and stood opposite her opponent. Natasha attacked first, followed by Eliza swinging a mean punch to the woman's arm. Romanoff gritted her teeth and tried to take hold of Eliza's leg but the younger girl slipped free and landed a blow to Natasha's back. The Russian retaliated though and landed multiple blows to Eliza's body. Suddenly Eliza tripped over her own feet in an effort to dodge some of Natasha's blows, causing her to land flat on the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"You okay," Natasha asked quickly.

"Yeah," Eliza strained, "Yeah I'm good. Just… gimme a minute."

Natasha helped her up with a hand and steadied her.

"Don't die," Clint said helpfully.

Eliza rolled her eyes but let out a strained cough.

The four Avengers hung in the gym for a while longer, sometimes taking turns to spar. Clint decided to fight with Eliza and see if she was able to best him yet. Natasha bet that yes, she could, while Steve disagreed.

Eliza struck first, punching Clint in the stomach (lightly) before rolling out of the way of his blow. She managed to circle around him and throw another punch but this one Clint caught, grabbing her arm. He pulled her forward into him and rounded her, landing a blow to her back. Eliza spun to the side and grabbed Clint's arm, twisting it sideways and spinning in to it. Clint used his free arm to land a punch on Eliza's shoulder. They broke a part and circled each other. Clint saw an opening and lunged forward, knocking Eliza down in the process. Once on the floor though, Eliza rolled to the side and kicked out a leg, tripping Clint in the process. With both teammates on the ground and no clear winner, they decided to call it a draw.

After about an hour of practicing various fighting techniques and using the exercise equipment, the four teammates broke off to their various suites to shower and change. Eliza was actually looking forward to a shower not just because she was sweaty and disgusting at the moment, but because she'd found a new shampoo the day before while they were out shopping and she was eager to try it. It was tangerine scented!

After her shower, Eliza brushed her long, straight, golden hair and dried it, giving it the strangely perfect glint that was her signature. No one could beat Eliza in hair- her light blonde hair was too perfectly shiny and smooth. And when it was pulled back in a tight, high ponytail like so often it was, she looked even better. She changed into her new SHIELD suit and joined the others in the Lounge to wait for the quinjet to arrive.

"If only we could just have our own quinjet," Tony complained, "I wouldn't mind having it on the landing pad all the time. It'd be incredibly useful."

"Fury would never trust you with his stuff," Bruce pointed out.

Tony pouted.


	49. Unanswered Questions

When they arrived on the Helicarrier a few hours later, Agent Hill met them at the door.

"Director Fury's waiting for you in the main briefing room," she told them, escorting the Avengers through the ship.

"Thanks," Captain Rogers nodded once they reached the door.

Hill nodded and turned to head to the mess to get lunch. She was starving and she really didn't have time to be playing chauffer for the Avengers. They knew their way around, anyways.

"Have a seat," Fury said, gesturing to the table.

The Avengers did as instructed, taking the seats surrounding the briefing table. In front of each chair was a folder with the word "Classified" printed in red letters across the front.

"If you'll open your packets," he continued, opening the one sitting in front of him as well, "You'll find the profiles for three supervillains: Electro, Graviton, and Pyro."

Eliza pulled out the first sheet. It had a picture of a man dressed in a pretty ridiculous costume of lime green and yellow. He seemed middle-aged. His name read Maxwell "Max" Dillon. His codename, Electro.

The second page had a picture of a man wearing a red and orange suit. His face was hideously scarred with burns and his hair seemed singed at the edges. His name was Saint-John Allerdyce. His codename, Pyro.

Finally the third sheet had a picture of a man in a blue and white suit with a slight beard and jet black hair. He had a deranged look in his eyes. His name was printed as Dr. Franklin Hall. His codename, Graviton.

"-that these Bastards of Evil are. Liz," Fury paused, "Are you listening?"

"What," she shook her head to try and escape from her stupor, "Sorry sir."

"I was saying that we don't know who exactly these Bastards of Evil are, but we used the information you all gave us to determine who they claim to be."

"The children of these baddies," she inferred.

Fury nodded, "Exactly. Their powers match up with their claimed parentage, but something doesn't add up."

"Didn't Maxwell Dillon first get his electric powers when he was like 30, that's just about six years ago," Clint asked Fury.

The director nodded.

"Aftershock seemed about eighteen years old. So there's no way he could have passed on his electric powers to her," Clint concluded.

"Exactly, Agent Barton," Fury nodded, "So that begs the question- why do these teenage villains think they're the children of other villains?"

"And who was that fourth one that popped up near the end," Eliza asked, "The one with the ugly green head."

"We did some research into that as well," Fury told her, "Based on your description and in keeping in line with previous trends, we've concluded that the other member was most likely the son of the Leader."

"Who's he," Tony asked.

"The Leader is a genius. One of the most intelligent villains SHIELD has ever faced," Natasha replied, "Currently he's in hiding after Clint, Hill, and I foiled his latest ploy."

"Electro and Pyro are being held in the Raft," Fury told the group, "Graviton is in a classified location."

"So, what's the plan," Steve piped up.

"I want some of you to head to the Raft and talk to Pyro and Electro. The rest of you return to New York City and keep an eye open for trouble. These kids will attack somewhere soon, or I'm a hedgehog," Fury scowled.

"A hedgehog," Bruce asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, Doctor?"

"No, sir."

"I'll leave it up to you to decide who goes where," Fury explained, standing from the table. The others followed his example and pushed out their chairs.

As the Avengers walked through the halls of the Helicarrier to the main hanger, they discussed who would do what job.

"Natasha, you and I can head to the Raft," Steve suggested, "While the rest of you return to the Tower."

"Hold on," Eliza objected, "I should go to the Raft as well. After all, my telepathy could come in handy."

"Wait, wait, wait," Clint shook his head, "I've told you before, you aren't going near that place."

"Oh come on, Clint," she sighed, "Let me do something useful."

"Fine," he relented, recognizing her logic.

"Right then. The three of us will head to the Raft and the rest of you go home and keep an eye on things," Steve nodded.

Once at the hanger, they split into their two groups and departed for their various destinations. Natasha was telling Steve and Eliza about the layout of the Raft, and warning them to be careful as some of SHIELD's most powerful enemies were held there. They were not to be underestimated.

"When we get there, I'll show you to Pyro's and Electro's cells," she explained, "And we can talk to them one at a time, or together."

"You think they'll talk," Steve asked her.

Natasha shrugged, "I'm not sure. But we have to try."

When they arrived a half an hour later, the quinjet touched down on a bleak landing pad and three SHIELD officers approached with guns drawn.

"Show us your ID."

Agent Romanoff drew a mini StarkPad out of her pocket and clicked a button, pulling up a display similar to a driver's license, "Agent Natasha Romanoff, Code Name Black Widow."

Immediately the three SHIELD agents sheathed their pistols and stood at attention. It wasn't every day a member of the Avengers showed up at your doorstep.

"These are Captain Steve Rogers and agent in training, Eliza White, code name, Changeling."

Wow. It wasn't every day that three members of the Avengers showed up at your doorstep.

"Agent Robertson, ma'am," the leader of the three nodded, "What is your mission at the Raft?"

"We need to speak to the prisoners Electro and Pyro. The purpose is classified."

He nodded, "Right this way."

The three SHIELD officers led the trio towards the door. Once there, Agent Robertson scanned a card and used a retina scan to gain access to the inside. He punched in a few codes and gestured for the other three to do the same.

Natasha went first and she was through without a hitch, only needing to use her eye-scan. She was a high enough clearance level to get in here without much accommodation, but she knew her companions were otherwise.

Steve Rogers and Eliza were handed temporary key cards with which they scanned and used the retina scanner to gain access. The two unintroduced SHIELD officers remained outside as the heavy metal door closed behind the Avengers. Inside it was grey. It was simply grey. The walls and floors seemed to be made of seamless concrete while the doors were of some non-shiny metal. Metal bars lined the front of the cells, but behind the bars was some sort of bulletproof, super strength glass. They were led forward and down a corridor to the right. Finally, they went through another large door and another scanning before finally they entered the section of the prison with Electro and Pyro.

"I'll be right outside this door," Agent Robertson told them as he closed the door behind them.

"Well, well, well," came a sickly sweet voice from one of the cells, "What have we here, boys? I've not seen such beautiful women in a long time."

"What about me and Viper," came a female voice from across the room.

"Oh come on, Asp, get over yourself. He means some new blood," a new, tired male voice barked.

Natasha boldly stepped forward so she was within the large circular room. She stood tall, her eyes scanning the prison cells for the two men they were looking for.

"Well, now," a new female voice said vehemently, "Look who it is. The Black Widow."

Viper. Madame Hydra herself. Natasha had gotten the woman captured after infiltrating HYDRA and posing as an operative. She'd led a mission that was actually a trap set for the serpent woman.

Finally Natasha's eyes landed on the two villains in question. She, Steve, and Eliza walked over to stand infront of the two 'cages' which happened to be next to each other. Like all the inmates, the supervillains were dressed in orange jumpsuits.

"Pyro, Electro," she began, "We have some questions for you."


	50. Revelations

"Why should we help you," Pyro sneered angrily, walking over to the glass.

"Because right now, someone claiming to be your son is committing wanton acts of terrorism, at random," Natasha told him, holding his stare.

"What," he asked, confused, "I don't have a son?"

"Well, Ember sure seems to think otherwise," Eliza chirped.

"And what of me," Electro asked, curiously.

"The same thing," Steve replied, "You seem to have a daughter, named Aftershock."

"There's no way I have a son," Pyro insisted, though confusion was laced across his brow as well.

Natasha shrugged, "Why should we believe you?"

"Because," Electro answered, "We have no reason to lie."

The three Avengers considered this. What Electro said was true. They already figured that Aftershock wasn't really Electro's daughter, but they were unsure about Ember.

"A son, Pyro," Asp mocked, "You never told us!"

"Damn it! I don't have a son!"

"What would be so bad about having a son," Steve asked him.

"Because there's no way I could be a father. I'm a criminal!"

The three nodded. Pyro had a point- he certainly wasn't parent material.

"Well, if you aren't the fathers," Natasha asked, "then have you any idea how they could have developed powers like yours?"

"Well, my guess is this… Aftershock… didn't just wake up one morning believing she was my daughter," Electro deadpanned.

"You don't say, sparky," Eliza smirked.

He growled angrily at her.

Natasha flashed her a warning.

"How many of these… unchildren… are there," asked a mysterious voice from the cell next to Pyro.

The three Avengers turned to find that the cell they previously had thought was empty actually contained a woman of immense beauty. She was blue- all blue. From her hair to her skin, varying shades of blue adorned her.

"Ah, Copycat, we'd almost forgotten you were locked up in here," Pyro sneered, "Why did you decide to show your face here now?"

"Because, flame boy, I am intrigued."

"Copycat," Natasha nodded, "Didn't see you there."

"Not many people do," the woman smirked, "Yet I am always here. Now, you have not answered my question. How many of these unchildren are there?"

"Four," Natasha replied.

"Yet only two you have mentioned," the blue woman commented.

Eliza snorted. So the woman could count. Great.

"Another is Graviton's son, and the other is the Leader's son."

She nodded, "A formidable group of mutants. But I think these are artificial, not natural like me."

The Avengers agreed.

"Could their powers be replicated, perhaps, if exposed to radiation? Was not that how your teammate, the Hulk, was created?"

Eliza considered this. It just might work. In extreme cases, different types of radiation could result in such mutations, rare though it may be.

"That's brilliant," she shouted, "Don't you see, Aftershock must have been exposed to Electromagnetic radiation!"

"The child would have needed to be predisposed to the consequences. Perhaps if you wish to unravel this mystery, you must first find the children."

"Avengers! Avengers Assemble at my coordinates. The Bastards of Evil are attacking Boston," came a voice over Natasha's radio.

Giving the prisoners one last look, the trio sped away.

"Have fun, Avengers," someone laughed.

Tony dodged another blast from Ember. He was getting really tired of these kids. They were making a mess of the streets, and some idiots in America would blame it on the Avengers. He'd probably even get sued a few times for damage. Tony shot a pulse of energy back at the teenager and hit him in the leg. It did very little, except make him angrier perhaps.

"How's it going, Clint," he called over the comm system.

"Just," Tony heard an explosion, "dandy, Tony."

"Glad to hear it. Have you got the Hulk in your sights?"

"Yeah, the Jolly Green Giant is trying to smash up Singularity. That boy seems content to just play around with the Hulk so he's busy at the moment."

"The others are about five minutes out from here."

"Glad to hear that."

Soon enough the roar of an engine was heard as a quinjet appeared over the top of a building. Landing on the ground, Steve, Natasha, and Eliza all jumped out and began the assault. Singularity and Aftershock both saw it at the same time and sped over.

The gravity kid smashed the quinjet into the ground, sinking it lower and lower. Aftershock sent electric pulses at the three newcomers, one of them catching Eliza in the hip. She gave a cry and fell on her knees, grabbing the burn at her side. She was angry now. Boy was she angry.

Her eyes went silver as suddenly a large rock left the ground and propelled itself towards Aftershock. It struck her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Eliza's eyes began to shift to a red color as flames shot out from her outstretched palms and flew towards the electric girl.

Ember swooped in and absorbed the fire. He sent a shot right back at her and hit Eliza in the arm. She shouted in surprise but used her magic to cool the wound right away. Clint, ever watchful, shot an arrow at Ember and with a flash of blue eyes, Eliza turned it into ice.

Tony continued to pepper Singularity with pulses, most of them bounding off some invisible shield around him. Ember, now less powerful than usual, tried desperately to reheat himself as the ice spread up his side. Natasha tried to riddle Aftershock with bullets but the girl was too quick. All of a sudden though, everything changed.

In one single moment, Aftershock's strongest pulse of energy was redirected by Cap's shield and deflected at Singularity. At the same moment, the mysterious fourth Bastard of Evil appeared and as he began to fade his team away, Natasha hit him with a few bullets. That broke his concentration, and suddenly Singularity fell, quite solidly to the ground, unconscious, while the rest of his team disappeared. The Avengers all ran over to him and Natasha bound his arms with some black cord. Suddenly he began to regain consciousness. Clint, Tony, and Eliza all held out their weapons (or hands, in her case) at him.

"Where the hell…," he groaned in confusion, "Who are you?"

"The Avengers," Steve replied coldly.

"The Av- oh no. Oh no no no. I KNEW we shouldn't have gone with him. I told them it was a bad idea from the beginning, but did they listen? No. Why would they listen to me? I'm only the smart one."

They watched as he rambled on and on, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Slow down, kid, what's going on," Tony stopped him.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember is being shown inside some sort of lab," he shrugged, "The name's Devin Touhy, by the way."

Devin shook his tied hands in confusion and all of a sudden the rocks surrounding them began to float.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You seriously expect us to believe that?"

"Well, can't you check, Liz," Clint pointed out.

"Oh," Eliza nodded, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on Singularity- on Devin. She "entered" his mind, poked around in his memories. What he was saying was the truth, there was little doubt. But she found something like a shadow over his mind, something that wasn't supposed to be in there.


	51. Singular Identity

_A/N: Plot twist! Please, read and review. __** Reviews help remind me that there are people reading and that keeps me on track!**__ Also, I know what happens here isn't exactly what happens in the comics, but what DOES happen in the comics will eventually happen, so don't worry, if any of you are Marvel Comic fans!_

* * *

><p>The gravity kid smashed the quinjet into the ground, sinking it lower and lower. Aftershock sent electric pulses at the three newcomers, one of them catching Eliza in the hip. She gave a cry and fell on her knees, grabbing the burn at her side. She was angry now. Boy was she angry.<p>

Her eyes went silver as suddenly a large rock left the ground and propelled itself towards Aftershock. It struck her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Eliza's eyes began to shift to a red color as flames shot out from her outstretched palms and flew towards the electric girl.

Ember swooped in and absorbed the fire. He sent a shot right back at her and hit Eliza in the arm. She shouted in surprise but used her magic to cool the wound right away. Clint, ever watchful, shot an arrow at Ember and with a flash of blue eyes, Eliza turned it into ice.

Tony continued to pepper Singularity with pulses, most of them bounding off some invisible shield around him. Ember, now less powerful than usual, tried desperately to reheat himself as the ice spread up his side. Natasha tried to riddle Aftershock with bullets but the girl was too quick. All of a sudden though, everything changed.

In one single moment, Aftershock's strongest pulse of energy was redirected by Cap's shield and deflected at Singularity. At the same moment, the mysterious fourth Bastard of Evil appeared and as he began to fade his team away, Natasha hit him with a few bullets. That broke his concentration, and suddenly Singularity fell, quite solidly to the ground, unconscious, while the rest of his team disappeared. The Avengers all ran over to him and Natasha bound his arms with some black cord. Suddenly he began to regain consciousness. Clint, Tony, and Eliza all held out their weapons (or hands, in her case) at him.

"Where the hell…," he groaned in confusion, "Who are you?"

"The Avengers," Steve replied coldly.

"The Av- oh no. Oh no no no. I KNEW we shouldn't have gone with him. I told them it was a bad idea from the beginning, but did they listen? No. Why would they listen to me? I'm only the smart one."

They watched as he rambled on and on, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Slow down, kid, what's going on," Tony stopped him.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember is being shown inside some sort of lab," he shrugged, "The name's Devin Touhy, by the way."

Devin shook his tied hands in confusion and all of a sudden the rocks surrounding them began to float.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You seriously expect us to believe that?"

"Well, can't you check, Liz," Clint pointed out.

"Oh," Eliza nodded, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on Singularity- on Devin. She "entered" his mind, poked around in his memories. What he was saying was the truth, there was little doubt. But she found something like a shadow over his mind, something that wasn't supposed to be in there.

"He's telling the truth," she nodded, though she looked at him in suspicion.

"Where are Jason and Danielle," Devin asked in confusion, glancing around as if trying to catch a glimpse of them.

"Aftershock and Ember both got away," Steve told him.

"Wait… who?"

"You really don't remember anything, do you," Tony asked in surprise.

He shook his head, "If something's happened to Jay and Dannie…"

"I might be able to restore some of the memories," Eliza piped up from where she had retreated back.

"Do it then," Devin nodded.

Eliza walked over and knelt beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Slowly Devin's began to close as well. The Avengers watched silently as a look of pain crossed Eliza's features. She gripped his shoulder harder and gritted her teeth.

Eliza watched a flash of memories before her. The emotions were strained. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Power. She saw a strange machine. Then sparks. A strange light began emanating. Then it went black.

She broke apart with a cry as she fell backwards. She panted hard, trying to catch her breath. Trading memories like that was a particularly taxing experience, especially when she had to block him from gaining access to her own memories.

"Oh… oh my god. What did I do," Devin gasped for breath, his memory restored, "I… I killed people."

All around them, the Avengers saw rubble floating and shaking. They had to calm this kid down before he let go over the control of his gravity powers.

"Hey, kid, calm down. Listen, you've got to stay in control," Clint told him, "We'll take you back to Tony's tower and you'll be safe there until we figure out what's going on."

The other Avengers stared at him in surprise. That hadn't been agreed upon by anyone else. Clint merely shrugged. What else were they supposed to do?

With a quick glance at Tony and Steve, Natasha undid the ties around Devin's wrists. She and Steve helped him stand up and steadied him. He had a large burn on his chest from where Aftershock's bolt had struck him but other than this he was relatively unharmed.

"If you can still fly," Tony said, "I'll show you back to the Tower the quick way since our quinjet is broken."

Devin made a face, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not do any flying or using my… gravity powers… at all."

Clint pulled out his small radio transmitter and called to Fury.

"Fury," he said.

"Agent Barton, report."

"Sir, Singularity is now in our care. He was struck by a blast from Aftershock and was released from some kind of mind control. White has made sure he's telling the truth. We need a quinjet to take us back to Stark Tower so we can start unraveling this riddle."

"Repeat that, Barton. Singularity is now an ally?"

"Yes sir. He's a teenager by the name of Devin Touhy. At the moment he's scared, confused, and ashamed. Eliza restored his memories of the past several days."

"Fine, but I'm coming in to check him out. I'll dispatch a quinjet to your location immediately."

"Aye, sir."

Clint walked back over to the little group, "Fury's sending a quinjet. He's agreed to leave you in our care, Devin, but he's going to meet us at Stark Tower to check you out for himself."

The boy nodded, though he had little idea of who the archer was talking about. All there was to do now was sit. And wait.


	52. Newsflash!

_A/N: Thank you again to all my readers and my reviewers! You guys are amazing! I don't know why you put up with my writing, but its appreciated!_

_Chloe: I'm glad we're on the same wavelength. I think that Eliza is too traumatized to ever allow herself to love someone more than her love of her teammates. To her, they are her foundation and the only thing keeping her sane. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!_

_I've also had a cruel revelation of where this fic will eventually go. So don't kill me later on. Remember that you love me, and trust me when I do what I'm going to do which you will all hate me for._

* * *

><p>"So, Devin," Steve started, trying to alleviate the awkward silence, "where are you from?"<p>

"Not sure really. Somewhere in Illinois," he said, "But I grew up in an orphanage before he found us."

"He?"

"I… I can't seem to recall his name right now," Devin mused darkly, "but he convinced Danielle, Jason, and I to run away with him and escape the orphanage/foster care system. He took us to his hideout, but I remember it looked more like the science labs I'd read about in my books."

Another few minutes of silence ensued before Eliza started shooting little beams of light energy at leaves in the tree nearby. She was bored out of her mind. It was unnerving being so close to someone she'd been trying to kill only half an hour before. Bruce was finishing up wrapping Clint's left arm from where he'd gotten a nasty burn. That was the last of the injuries to be seen to. And just in time, as a quinjet began to descend into the empty square.

The small party got up and stood back to let the bird land. As it did so, the back opened up and they climbed inside. A young woman was piloting and as soon as she was given the all clear, she turned the jet south towards New York City. She told them it would be about an hour long flight so they sat back and did random things. Eliza sat opposite Devin and she kept a careful eye on him. She still didn't trust the little devil (well okay, he was actually quite tall compared to her but she still didn't trust him). Yeah, she'd confirmed he was telling the truth, there was little doubt there. But still she was unsure of him. Nothing she had the power to control was effective against his gravitational control. That was beyond her abilities.

Soon though, Eliza was distracted by watching as Tony fell asleep in his suit while strapped into the quinjet. Why she found it so funny, she wasn't sure. But Steve, who was sitting next to her, seriously began to question her sanity.

In just over an hour, as the occupants of the quinjet were just beginning to get restless, the Stark Tower came into view. Eliza threw her water bottle cap at Tony and it struck him in the nose. It jolted him awake and she broke down laughing at the look on his face. He scowled at her.

As the door opened and they began to crawl out, Eliza noted that Fury was standing on the platform, arms crossed. Tony laughed at his expression and as he walked forward, his suit fell from his body and flew into a compact shape back inside a small porthole-size entrance in the tower's wall.

"Hey Patches," Stark grinned, "What can we do for you?"

"You know why I'm here, Stark."

"Why so… serious," Tony teased him.

Fury rolled his eyes and pushed past the billionaire genius.

"You must be Singularity," Fury said, standing in front of the tall teenage boy.

"Devin Touhy," he corrected, "Sir."

"I'm Director Fury, of SHIELD. The Avengers have assured me you aren't a threat, but you have to understand why I can't simply accept that," Fury said, staring the boy down, "I have stationed a dozen SHIELD agents on surrounding roofs and at the ground level exits of this building. Try anything, and you won't survive."

Devin gulped nervously, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now," Fury turned to the Avengers, "I'm returning to the Helicarrier. I expect more information by this time tomorrow, is that clear?"

They nodded and Fury turned, entering the quinjet. The bird closed its doors and took off up into the sky. Stark led them inside and they took the elevator down to the Avengers lounge.

"Any idea why I regained control," Devin asked the Avengers as they took a seat around the couches in front of the TV.

Bruce considered it, "Nope, but it could have something to do with the power that your leader had over you. Maybe Aftershock's bolt interrupted the hold or something."

"Would you all mind if I took a nap," Devin asked.

"Jarvis," Tony said, "Can you show Devin Touhy to a guest suite?"

"Of course, sir. If you will follow the lights on the floor, Mr. Touhy," Jarvis said, and suddenly lights lining the wall lit up and led to the elevator.

"I wonder what would happen if we provided the other teenagers with information about their real lives," Steve proposed, "Would they be able to remember who they really are?"

"There's no way to know," Natasha shrugged.

Bruce shook his head, "Yes there is. All we have to do is try."

They considered this. Eliza said it was a bad idea. Clint and Natasha tended to agree with her. But Tony, Steve, and Bruce all seemed to think it was worth a shot. And since both team leaders were in favor, they decided that it would be worth a try. So Stark handed out StarkPads, and they got to work searching Illinois for orphanages. They knew it had to be for both girls and boys, and not single-sex. That narrowed the choices down.

Eliza, not comfortable with the topic of orphanages, retired to her room where she sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop with a sigh. The first news story was familiar: "MUTANT TEENS DESTROY BOSTON." She snorted. The Bastards had hardly destroyed the city- the Avengers had stopped them before very much damage was done. Yeah, several cars were destroyed, there was probably around twenty civilian casualties, but in the big scheme of things, that was minimal. After all, she remembered hearing about the Battle of New York in London newspapers over three years ago. There had been hundreds of civilian deaths and the damage had cost billions.

The next headline to catch her eye was about the Avengers. "TEEN GIRL JOINS WORLD HEROES." Well, at least she was making waves in the news. She read the story, interested to see what the news said about her.

_"The Superhero group known as "The Avengers" has recruited a new team mate. For the first time after her reveal, we saw this young heroin in action on the night of June 21__st__, when she defended New York's Central Park against an unknown group of mutant villains. So who is this girl? She's known officially as "The Changeling." She works for the agency known as SHIELD. Not much is known about this secretive group, but what we do know is they are a world-wide organization that specializes in protection. Two other SHIELD agents are on the Avengers- Hawkeye (Clint Barton) and Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff). The Changeling seems to enjoy the company of all the Avengers, especially Clint Barton and Tony Stark. Needless to say, all eyes will be on her as she continues to defend the Earth alongside her teammates."_

Not a bad article. Informative, quick, concise. Suddenly she felt a presence in her room. Quickly she turned around, grabbing a pen that sat on her desk next to her hand.

Eliza came face to face with Loki. He stared at her, and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You are threatening me with a pen?"

She looked at her weapon of choice and blushed.

"There wasn't anything else to use," she protested.

Loki snorted, "Right. Your magic just disappeared?"

"Well," she sputtered, "No…"

Loki plucked the pen from her hand and suddenly it frozen. He threw it at the wall, and it shattered into a thousand little shards of ice.

"Magic, is your friend. The sooner you learn to trust it more than your little knives, the better."

Eliza glared at him but nodded.

"I've watched you and the Avengers," he growled at the name, "fighting these… Bastards of Evil. You should have used mirages to fool your opponents."

"I didn't think about it," she admitted.

Loki scowled, "You need to think about it. Or one of these times, you will get yourself killed, and what help will you be to anyone then?"

She hated to admit he was right. She reverted back to her simple magic in the heat of battle, exactly the opposite of what she needed to do. She needed to outsmart her opponent. She needed to use all the spells at her disposal to prevent her friends from getting injured. After all, if one of them were to get seriously hurt, she'd hold herself responsible.

Loki looked at her as she sat sulking on the end of her bed. Pathetic child. But he remembered why he was putting up with her. He had to train her. This child, Gersemi, she was powerful. And now that Loki had confirmed his suspicions about who she was, he was even more determined to mold her into an ally.

Or at least a minion. For though he'd never admit it out right, now that the information he had discovered confirmed what he'd guessed, he had reason to fear her. If she developed into her full potential on her own, Loki would lose the ability to corrupt her. And if she was his enemy… well, he would finally find himself face to face with a magic user just as powerful as himself. Possibly more so.


	53. Torn Apart

**_Warning: Description of violence might cause discomfort_**

* * *

><p>No one was expecting the next day to bring the drama it did.<p>

"Sir," Jarvis said urgently as the Avengers, Pepper, and Devin sat around the table for breakfast, "The Bastards of Evil have been sighted in Central Park."

"Everyone suit up!"

Everyone minus Pepper met outside and ran, or flew, as fast as they could towards the park. When they got there, they found three of the Bastards there, including their mysterious leader.

"I knew you would come," their leader spoke in a confident, dark voice, "I ran all the possibilities."

"Surrender, now," Tony ordered, raising his arms in preparation for a fight. The rest of the Avengers arrived shortly thereafter.

"Surrender? You are less intelligent than I figured you were."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Devin step between Iron Man and the leader of the Bastards of Evil.

"Aftershock! Danielle! Remember who you are," he pleaded, "And Ember, Jason, you were my best friend! Don't you remember me?"

The Avengers noted that Aftershock seemed to hesitate. She took a step forward before halting at the leader's order.

The leader sneered and suddenly he floated back down to the ground. Closing his eyes and focused his energy on the rogue boy. Suddenly Devin screamed. It was a blood-curdling shriek, almost like the call of a banshee. The Avengers watched in horror as the boy's skin seemed to stretch. It grew red as suddenly a horrible ripping was heard and blood splattered everywhere. Devin's body literally was ripped in two.

"That is what happens to those who oppose me."

"Who the hell are you," Eliza screamed.

"I am Superior."

"At what," Tony spat.

"Everything."

In a single instant, they were gone. All that remained were the bloody remains of what had been Devin Touhy. Eliza nearly vomited at the sickly, metallic taste that hung in the air. She turned away, unable to view the mess any longer.

As police showed up at the scene, Steve went to go talk to them. The other Avengers withdrew to the side and formed a little circle. They had just witnessed one of the most horrific moments of their entire lives. The Battle of New York had been bad, but nothing was as disgusting as seeing someone brutally ripped apart not ten feet from them.

"Can we go home now," Eliza asked, her stomach still unsettled.

"I'll head back with you," Clint said, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll wait for Steve," Bruce said, "The rest of you head home."

So Tony, Natasha, Eliza, and Clint walked slowly and silently back to the Tower. No one said anything as they all were having to sort through what they had just witnessed.

Natasha was going over what they knew in her mind. At least they could put a name to a face. Superior. What a name. They knew that the three minion orphans were named Devin, Jason, and Danielle. They also knew that telling Danielle her name had had some kind of effect on her, though it wasn't permanent. That meant that Devin might have been on the right track.

Soon, Steve and Bruce arrived home at the Tower and went upstairs to join the team in the Avengers Lounge. No one was talking, and the TV was on but the volume was low. No one seemed to be watching it.

"I think I have an idea of where we go next," Natasha finally said.

They turned to look at her expectantly.

"At least I noticed that Devin's attempt to talk to Aftershock had some sort of effect on Superior's hold over her. I think we need to find out more about those two, Jason and Danielle. We need to find their records."

Steve nodded, "You're right. You need to find out where they're from. Clint, can you call Fury and have him dig up what he can in SHIELD's databanks."

Clint shot up and made his way over to computer. He placed a video call over a SHIELD frequency and updated Fury as to what had happened in Central Park and what they planned on doing about it.

"I'll send you any information we uncover," Fury nodded, "Good work."

As Clint shut the transmission off, he rolled his eyes. Yeah, they'd done a great job. They'd allowed the enemy to kill one of their allies in cold blood. Great.

When Clint turned back he asked where Eliza had gone.

They all glanced around. No one knew.

Eliza scrambled through the vents to the little spot she'd found some days ago. She was still having trouble sleeping at night and so when she needed something to do, she explored the Tower via the air ducts. Jarvis kept her company (yes, she knew that sounded weird, but she had started up a report with the AI). On one of her trips through the vent, she had discovered an alcove. It was decently large, about as wide as Eliza was tall. It wasn't too far from her room either, and it had enough space to put a pillow and some blankets. Eliza had put several fluffy blankets on the floor to keep it from being cold, and she wrapped herself up in another one. She lay down with her head on her pillow, her mind flying a mile a minute as it tried to process the events of the past hour.

"Are you alright, Ms. White," Jarvis asked her.

Eliza flashed a small smile, "Yeah, J, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Of course. If there is anything I can do to assist, do not hesitate to ask."

Eliza nodded though she knew the AI couldn't see her. Trust Jarvis, the non-human, to ask her if she was alright.

Was she alright? She didn't know. She'd seen a lot of death in her short life, but nothing quite like earlier. She hadn't even particularly liked Devin. But the way he was killed, it wasn't right. Eliza was a bit surprised it affected her like this. She didn't think she had much of a conscience left after all her years on the streets. But obviously she was still human. Or… Asgardian/Vaniri… Whatever.

Then of course there was talk of finding the orphanage that Devin, Danielle, and Jason had grown up in. That hit way to close to home. Like, way to close. The pit of her stomach had dropped when Natasha outlined her plan. Not only because of the mention of an orphanage, but also because she felt a sense of foreboding. Once they located the orphanage, as she was sure SHIELD would, someone would have to go there and get the information. Somehow, she knew she would be one of those people. And the mere thought of such a trip almost gave her a panic attack.


	54. Keep it Secret, Keep it Safe

_A/N: Again, thank you to all reviewers. It means the world to me to know that people like this enough to take the time to actually tell me. Also, please remember that if there are any issues you have with the story, I'm opening to hearing them and maybe I can tweak it. This is an ongoing process for me, and I value everyone's input!_

* * *

><p>"Liz, where'd you go," Clint asked over his earpiece.<p>

There was no answer.

"Jarvis," Tony asked, "Is Eliza in the tower?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is she alright?"

"Ms. White has told me she is fine. However she does not wish to be disturbed."

"I wonder what's up with her," Tony asked.

Clint mentally face-palmed. Natasha seemed to come to the same revelation at the same time. The orphanage. The poor girl had probably not wanted to be involved in anything that involved... _those_ types of places.

"I say we leave her be," Clint told them, making eye contact with Natasha as if to confirm his suspicions. She nodded.

The Avengers split up then, some heading off to their rooms, others, like Pepper and Natasha, decided to go out for the late morning. Do a bit of shopping. Steve spent most of his time reading at the kitchen table while Bruce decided to bake a cake.

"You're baking a cake," Tony asked him in confusion.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry for cake."

Tony shrugged and went up to his workshop.

It wasn't until nearly three o'clock that afternoon that they reconvened in the kitchen. Bruce's cake was cooked, frosted, cooled, and ready to cut. It was then that they realized that Eliza was still nowhere to be found. Clint groaned as he realized he had to go find her.

"Jarvis, is Liz in her room?"

"No, sir."

"Damn," Barton groaned, "Is she in the vent shafts?"

Jarvis didn't reply.

"Ask her to come down here, J," Tony added helpfully.

"Of course, sir."

A few moments passed.

Jarvis interrupted the silence, "She has said she will be "right down, don't worry."

"Good," Clint snorted.

After maybe five minutes, the whole team jumped from the table as a crash was heard in the next room. They ran to see what had happened, and found Eliza crawling out of the ceiling vent, a sheepish look on her face. She grumbled a sorry.

After fixing the grate back up with her telekinesis (she was too short to do it by hand), Eliza and the other Avengers headed back inside to the table.

"So, Steve, it's almost the Fourth of July… Just a few more weeks," Liz started, waiting as Pepper cut the cake.

"Here we go," he mumbled.

"Come on, mate," Tony poked him in the arm, "The kid's right you know. You've got to go give a speech. Your Captain freaking America!"

"Yeah, come on man," Liz mimicked Tony.

Steve rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Hey Bruce," Eliza mumbled through her cake, "This is delicious!"

"Thanks," the doctor shot her a small smile, "But you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Liz."

"Woops."

Jarvis interrupted the little gathering, "Director Fury of SHIELD is on the phone, sir."

Tony picked up his cellphone from where it sat on the table and answered it, "You have reached the amazing, awesome, genius, billionaire-"

"STARK!"

They all cringed as Fury yelled at Tony Stark. But Tony, he didn't care, he just smirked.

"What do you want, our all-powerful overlord?"

"We've found the orphanage where Aftershock, Ember, and Singularity were raised. I'm transmitting the data to Jarvis as we speak. I want two Avengers sent to investigate the area. The others are to spend time trying to locate Superior's base of operations. Is that understood?"

"Sure. We'll get right on it," Tony nodded.

Fury cut the call and the Avengers turned their full attention on one another to see what would happen next.

"Bruce, Stark, the two of you need to stay to search for anything that might be related to the Bastards of Evil. Clint, you and Natasha should remain here as well. Search through SHIELD's databases and scrounge up any information that might be useful. You two have the highest clearance of all of us," Steve told them, "and Eliza, you and I will visit the orphanage. A national figure and a child might persuade them to cooperate."

Eliza grimaced. This is what she had been dreading. Yet, it was to be expected. No one except Clint and Natasha knew about how she reacted when orphanages were brought up. Well, they knew some things, but not the full extent. The nightmares, the panic attacks, the nasty feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. The terror, the grief, the guilt that it triggered.

She locked eyes with Natasha and then with Clint. They were both staring at her. What would her reaction be? Would she say no? How could she? Eliza had little choice- she had to go with Steve. This was her job, and without a job she was nothing. Without her team, she was nothing.

When she realized all eyes were on her, most of the Avengers wondering why she was so pale and silent, she faked a smile, "Right. I'll go pack."

Clint and Natasha followed her out, having to jog to catch up with her. They slipped into the elevator right as it was closing.

"You sure you want to do this," Clint asked her seriously.

"Yeah."

"Can you handle it," Natasha added skeptically.

Eliza sighed, feeling utterly defeated, "Look, I don't have much of a choice. I'm the logical person to go investigate this orphanage. Steve's right about all our assignments. It's only logical."

"I'm sure if you explain things to him, he'd change his mind," Clint insisted.

Eliza snapped her head up to look him right in the eyes, "On no circumstance are the others to know about this, is that clear," she pleaded, "Please, Clint.

Clint stared at her skeptically but nodded. Natasha followed suit.

"So long as you are in control of your abilities and aren't irrational, your secret is safe. But if it puts the team in jeopardy," Natasha warned, "We're obligated to inform them."

"They won't think any less of you," Clint added, "We all have our weak points."

When the doors opened to Eliza's suite, she stepped out and turned back to look at them, "We all have our secrets. And they should stay secret."


	55. Flashback to the Past

Clint and Natasha took the elevator down to the lounge. They figured the others would eventually gravitate down there, and why not go straight there anyways?

"I don't like it, Nat," Clint muttered.

Natasha nodded, "Neither do I. But what can we do? She was quite clear about how she felt. And she trusts us: we shouldn't break that trust."

Clint nodded, he knew she was right. But he couldn't help feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Both he and Nat knew what just mentioning "orphanage" did to Eliza- how could she possibly hope to go to visit one? He wasn't sure why she was so traumatized when it came to orphanages, but then he hadn't lived her life, so what did he know? As she said, everyone had their secrets. Eliza still kept many.

Clint wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he completely understood it. He didn't enjoy talking about his own past with the circus. He didn't enjoy talking about his brother Barney. Most people didn't even know about his past (in fact, he didn't think the other Avengers- minus Natasha- knew anything about it). So he understood that she didn't want anyone knowing about her vulnerability.

But at the same time, he knew that it would only make trouble in the long run, unless she miraculously got control of her emotions when it came to this sensitive issue. At worst, it could damage their efforts to retrieve information about the orphans-turned-villains. If she lashed out at Steve, the super soldier would have no idea of how to react. Neither Clint nor Natasha would be there to coax Eliza down from her panicked state.

Clint plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote for the large flat screen TV. He flipped through the channels and stumbled on some hockey. Better than anything else that was on, he decided to leave it up.

Natasha came over after grabbing some pretzels for herself and sat next to her SHIELD partner. Soon enough, Tony and Pepper walked in from the elevator and sat down on another couch.

"Is Eliza alright," Pepper asked in concern, "She seemed rather shaken."

"Yeah, she's fine," Clint said quickly, trying to sound unconcerned.

Pepper and Tony shared a look of disbelief but they had enough sense (yes, Tony had some common sense) not to push it.

"Hockey? I didn't know you watched hockey, Clint," Tony asked.

Clint shrugged, "Nat's more of a fan than I am."

"That's because Russia is actually good at hockey," Natasha teased him.

"America isn't half bad," he protested.

"Please, they're nothing compared to Russia."

"I beg to differ."

"Don't delude yourself, Clint."

"Hey-"

"Is Eliza ready to go yet," Steve asked, coming into the room with a small suitcase.

"She should be down any minute," Clint replied.

He nodded and took a seat on a chair near the couches.

In fact, Eliza was down in just over a minute. She walked out with her small black carry-on size bag, packed with two sets of clothes and her toothbrush. She smiled, glancing at Clint and Natasha briefly. They nodded ever so slightly, hoping to give her a bit of comfort.

"Take the Stark Jet," Tony said quickly, "It's at LaGuardia."

"Thanks, Tony," Steve nodded.

"I'll drop you guys off," Pepper said, "I've got to go into work anyways."

After saying goodbye, the three of them headed down stairs to where the cars were parked. They piled in to a classy black vehicle and Pepper drove out into New York.

"Well," Clint said, "I suppose we should start searching through the SHIELD databases."

Natasha nodded and the two of them went to one of the labs to have it quiet for digging into the depths of SHIELD. Tony went to find Bruce so the two of them could begin attempting to track Superior and his minions.

The trip to the orphanage took about two hours by jet. Eliza spent the time feigning sleep- in reality she was listening to music and trying to calm herself down. It wouldn't be good to have a panic attack even before setting foot in an orphanage! But she hoped that with her slow breathing she would be able to control her emotions, and therefore, control her magic.

They landed at the airport in the city and took a limousine out to the orphanage which was on the outskirts of town. As they got closer to their destination, Eliza found herself short of breath. The waiting was agony.

"-together. Hopefully," Steve said.

"Wait, sorry," she frowned, turning to look at him, "I zoned out."

"I said that we'll need to get a good deal of information if we want to figure anything out. Hopefully they'll have their records together."

Eliza nodded, "They should. Most orphanages are required to keep detailed records of their kids. At least, that's how it was in London."

Suddenly the limo stopped and the driver opened their door. Steve got out first.

The first thing Eliza saw was the red brick. It was colonial in style, the orphanage, and its crimson bricks were scuffed up and dirtied in some areas. It looked old, but well cared for, with rose bushes around the outside and a cobblestone path up to the front door. There were dozens of windows along the front of the building, and she assumed down the sides, as it was a U-shaped house. It seemed to be in good condition.

Eliza shook her head lightly and scooted out of the car. She smiled at the driver who got back inside and he handed them their bags. Once they began walking towards the door, the car drove away. Eliza turned to watch it go. She felt the all-too-familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of dread. She was here. And now, there was no way out.

Steve was knocking on the door now, and Eliza tried to focus on her surroundings. Taking in the fresh air, hearing the birds chirp, watching Steve's movements. In just a few moments, a woman came to the door. Eliza was struck dumb. The lady looked inexplicably like how she remembered Mrs. Davy. And older, plumper woman with twinkling eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Donovan of Heavens Orphanage," she said happily, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Mrs. Donovan," Steve began, "I'm Steve Rogers, and this is Eliza White. We're with the Avengers. I believe you were contacted about our visit by SHIELD?"

Immediately realization dawned on her face, "Oh, of course, of course, come in!"

She moved away from the door and let the two Avengers inside the house. Eliza looked around, feeling her throat constrict a little bit. The familiar smell of baking cookies. She caught sight of some curious children peeking out from behind a wall. A little girl with light blonde hair, a boy with blue eyes. They had looks of awe on their faces, knowing that there were Avengers in the house! Mrs. Donovan led them into a sitting room where she had them sit on some comfy couches. The color scheme was a bit eclectic- the cushions slightly old fashioned. But it was comfortable.

"Can I offer you two some cookies," Mrs. Donovan asked with a smile.

They thanked her and took a few chocolate chip cookies each. Eliza snuck an extra one. What? She was hungry!

"Now, you were here to talk about three of my former children, right?"

"Yes. All we know is their names were Danielle, Jason, and Devin," Steve nodded, "They were here several years ago."

"Ah yes," she nodded, "I remember them. They disappeared and the police looked for them for months. But they were never found."

"Well, we found them," Steve told her, "But we think they were kidnapped, brainwashed, and exposed to radiation, turning them into super villains."

"Oh," she paused in surprise, "Well then, that's not good."


	56. Remembering Your Roots

The Avengers briefed Mrs. Donovan on what had happened, and Mrs. Donovan led Steve into the back to show him their records. Because the space with the records was small, Eliza elected to stay in the sitting room.

However after maybe ten minutes, Eliza was bored. She was tired of sitting in one spot and despite her better judgment, decided to look around the place. Eliza walked around the corner and found herself in a large open area. Some small chairs sat around equally small tables designed for young children. Markers, crayons, and colored pencils littered the tables and paper was scattered all around. A few children sat or stood in the room.

"Are you an Avenger," asked a brave little girl, coming over. She seemed about seven years old.

Eliza froze. She wanted to respond but her throat was dry.

"Uh- yeah."

"That's so cool. You must be so brave," said a boy, probably around nine.

An older girl, probably about thirteen, came over, "You're a national hero. You're amazing."

"You're such a nice person. I want to be just like you," said the first girl.

Eliza froze.

No. No. She wasn't. These kids had it all wrong. She wasn't a hero. She wasn't someone to be looked up to. She worked for SHIELD. Her mentors were master assassins and spies. She worked for an agency dedicated to eliminating threats- before the threat occurred. Innocent until proven guilty meant nothing. She followed orders.

Eliza had never been a good little hero. She cut herself. She'd tried to commit suicide four times. She hoped for their own sakes that they never tried to be like her. She'd been a bully in her youth. She'd driven multiple girls to suicide themselves. She was a monster wearing a pretty disguise.

"Have you ever killed anybody?"

That caught her off guard. Had she ever killed someone? Yes. Yes she had.

"Yes," she nodded, "I have. But I'm not proud of it."

"Why not," said the boy, "They were bad guys!"

Were they? Had they been 'bad guys'? They were spies and assassins sent to kill her, yes. But they had believed she was a threat to society. After all, she was a thief and a killer, if need be. She was prepared to do anything to protect her family.

Eliza choked. No. Not her family. She had no family now. They had gone on without her, just like she'd feared. Now she was alone. Well, not completely. She had Clint and Natasha and the Avengers.

"What's your name," asked the youngest of the girls.

"Eliza. How about you?"

"Cleo."

Cleo. Chloe. The similarities were eerie.

"I'm Timmy!"

"Sarah!"

"Laila!"

"Bethany!"

"Nice to meet you all," Eliza faked a smile.

Suddenly a little girl and a boy not much older came bounding into the room. But the boy pushed the girl, on accident perhaps, and she stumbled. The girl fell to the floor, skidding her knees and bloodying her elbows. She began to cry.

Blood. Pushing. Tripping. Bullying. Eliza began to hyperventilate. She was stuck where she stood, unable to move despite the girl's wailing.

Mrs. Donovan came running into the room with Steve close behind her. She rushed forward to the little girl and comforted her, soon halting her tears. Steve just stood next to Eliza, unsure of what to do.

They had found some information regarding the orphan villains. Danielle's full name was Danielle Blunt. She had been transferred to the orphanage at age five when both her parents were killed in a car crash and none of her relatives would claim her. Jason Peirce was similarly deposited at Heaven's Orphanage around age seven. His parents were killed in the military. They had disappeared one day after exploring the woods near the orphanage. Mrs. Donovan had sent for the police and the searched the area for weeks. But nothing ever turned up and no explanation was ever offered. At least they had a starting point though.

Steve had also made copies of their medical records. Maybe something would be able to explain why they were able to manifest such powers even if they were artificial. Maybe Bruce could figure something out.

Eliza was quiet all the rest of the evening. Steve was busy trying to figure out why this was. After all, he had expected her to be asking questions, sassing out answers, and be genuinely warm and pleasant. But instead she seemed cold, and very far away. Eliza seemed distant, not quite aware of what was going on around her.

They were treated to dinner by the Donovans before heading back to the city to stay in their hotel. They thanked the orphanage owners for their help and wished them well. Eliza wasn't sorry to see the place go though. She was eager for bed too, as today had been exhausting emotionally.

When they check in, they received their own floor of the hotel, on the penthouse. They both got luxury suites paid for by SHIELD.

"Hey I'm gonna go to bed early tonight- take a warm shower maybe," Eliza told Steve as they walked down the hallway, key cards in hand. She was across the hall from him.

"Sure," he nodded, "I'll meet you down at breakfast around 8:00?"

"Sounds good."

She yawned as she opened up her room's main door and smiled as she saw the comfortable accommodations and threw her bags on her bed.

She decided to hop in the shower and took a good twenty minutes. She tried to clear her brain, did a little singing to calm herself, and by the time she got out it was almost 11:00. She finished up getting ready to sleep and climbed into bed. It had been a long day.

It was the shrieking that woke him up around two o'clock. There was no other way to describe it. The screaming sounded like the cry of a banshee. Steve shot up out of bed and didn't even bother to put his shirt on. On his way out he grabbed his shield that sat by the door and practically ripped out of his suite. The screaming was coming from Eliza's room.

He basically broke down the door after several attempts at opening it.

The first thing he noticed was the blood.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry to end with such a cliffy, but I have homework to do and don't have time to continue this tonight! Guess what happens in the reviews, give me some suggestions, voice your opinions! Remember, you mean everything!_

_By the way, I'm loving the Winter Soldier commercials in the Sochi coverage. Anyone else watching the Olympics? My faves are the hockey and curling. Team USA, Team Sweden, and Team Russia all the way! Gotta root for all the Washington Capitals hockey players!_


	57. Struggles of Being a Telepath

Blood covered Eliza's bed. It seemed a thin layer, relatively, but it had stained the sheets scarlet. Steve looked in concern at the scene in front of him. Eliza was huddling in a corner, her arm covered in the red liquid. She held a dagger and thrust it forward, swinging it at odd angles. Her eyes were open, but appeared unseeing. She continued to scream periodically, flinching at unseen enemies as they grabbed at her.

"Eliza," Steve shouted, rushing forward.

He glanced around the room, trying to spy any hidden enemies that might be threatening them. When he was satisfied there was no one, he refocused his attention on the thrashing girl.

"Stay back. Get back, I'm warning you. I don't want to hurt any of you again," she said hoarsely, "Please. I'm not the same person I was before. No, no! Get back!"

"Eliza, it's me," Steve said in confusion.

"No. I don't want to go back there. Chloe? They told me you were dead. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. But don't make me go back there."

"Go back where," Steve asked quietly, sitting down across the room.

"No, I've already told you, Bridget. Nothing you or Chloe say will make me go back to the orphanage. I won't do it."

Eliza was cowering against the wall, sobbing. She threw her knife at the far wall and it stuck. Steve inched towards her, holding his shield up. She was irrational. Who knew what she might do if she's in this state.

"Eliza, it's Steve Rogers."

No response.

He sighed, and returned to his room. He unplugged his charging cellphone and dialed Stark Tower.

"What the hell do you want Cap," Tony said, extremely tired and irritated from being woken up in the middle of the night.

Steve responded calmly, without any sort of bite back, which in itself worried Tony, "I need to speak to Clint. Have Jarvis patch the call through to him."

"Right."

Tony did as Steve asked, and soon enough it was a grumpy Clint on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Clint, it's Steve. Eliza's acting strangely. I woke up to her screaming and now she's cowering in a corner, talking to no one and saying things I can't make sense of."

Clint was instantly awake, "Right, what have you tried so far?"

"I've tried talking to her, but she doesn't seem to hear me."

"Are you with her right now?"

"No," Steve shook his head.

Clint nodded, "Right, go back inside with her. Put me on speaker."

Steve walked back inside the other hotel room to find Eliza in the same spot, now sniffling and trying to catch her breath. She still didn't seem aware of her surroundings.

"Okay, you're on," Steve told him.

Clint took a deep breath. It had been awhile since he had last needed to coax the girl down from one of these psychotic episodes. In fact, the last time one had been as serious as this one sounded was nearly a year ago, on the anniversary of the day her family was taken from her. Clint wished he could say he was surprised that this had happened, but in reality, he wasn't.

"Liz," he started soothingly, "Liz, it's Clint. Can you hear me?"

She jerked her head up at the voice, her eyes still unseeing, locking onto something not present.

"Clint," she whispered almost imperceptibly.

"Eliza, focus on my voice. Just. My. Voice."

"Clint, please help me. The orphans- they won't leave me alone!"

"Eliza, listen. The orphans, they aren't real. My voice is the only thing that is real. Focus. On. Me. Close your eyes, and listen to my voice."

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"You are safe. You're in a hotel, Steve is right there with you. He wants to help you. I can't be there at the moment, but I'm on the phone."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room nervously. The hallucinations- they were gone. Eliza hesitated though, still somewhat unconvinced that she was safe. Suddenly though, she lifted her hand up off her injured arm and looked at the red stain on the palm. She then whipped her head around to look at Steve, who was watching her with caution and hesitation.

"Eliza," Clint said once more, "I need to go. We'll talk again in the morning, alright. Get some sleep, kid."

Steve hung up the phone and sat down against the wall across from her. He was unsure of what to do- this wasn't what he was trained for. No doubt the SHIELD agents were trained somewhat in psychological matters, having to protect themselves from giving in to torture and the likes. But he was a soldier- that was all. A soldier and a leader.

"Hi," she said, casting her eyes down on the floor shyly. This was awkward…

"Want me to take a look at that arm," he asked.

She shook her head, "It's almost closed up on its own anyways."

"How'd it get cut?"

"I uh… I tend to sleep with a dagger under my pillow. I must have accidently cut it. Then I woke up and… and I don't remember much else."

Steve nodded. Spies. Sleeping with daggers within arm's reach. He'd never understand them (he had a feeling that Natasha at least did the same thing- not that he would know!).

"Sorry," she muttered, still not meeting his gaze, "didn't mean to wake you."

"No," he shook his head, "No, it's alright. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty… shaken."

Eliza gave a humorless smirk, "Nice of you to understate it."

Steve shrugged, "Want help changing the sheets on your bed?"

"No, actually," she hesitated, blushing slightly, "I was wondering if I could sleep on the couch in the lounge room of your suite? I…"

Steve nodded, "Sure. That'd be fine, don't worry."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll just change out of these bloody clothes and be right over."

Steve gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"And thanks. For you know…"

"Yeah."

She closed the door after him and kicked the bed angrily. She bit her lip as the she grabbed her foot. Ouch that had hurt! Stupid night terrors. Stupid hallucinations. Stupid everything!

"Well, that went well."

Loki.

"Get out. GET OUT, GET OUT," Eliza hissed angrily, pulling up her hands and magic balls forming in her palms. She was not in the mood.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down," he brought up his hands in sign of peace.

"What the hell do you want," she seethed, "I don't need you."

Loki smirked, "That's a good girl. I just wanted to touch base with you. And you're right, you seem to be getting along just fine without me."

Eliza growled, not amused. But instead of lashing out at him, she just snorted, turned and reached into her pack to grab her extra sleepshirt she'd packed. Turning away from him, she slipped her current shirt off and slipped her new one on.

"I said get out, Loki," she said angrily, turning back around, "and I meant it."

Loki huffed but rolled his eyes, "Very well, but only because you are boring me. I'll talk with you again soon, I'm sure."

Eliza rolled her own eyes as he disappeared. Grabbing her blanket that was somehow untouched by the blood, Eliza headed over to Steve's room. She knocked on the door and the supersoldier let her inside. She flopped down on the couch in the sitting room of the suite, saying goodnight to Rogers and finally sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Intense chapter. It was a ton of fun to write as I tried to explore the more sinister aspects of how normal occurrences (like night terrors) effect Eliza even more so because she's a telepath. And of course, (not-so) good 'ole Loki had to make an appearance. He's like a thorn in her side. But she needs him for guidance (or she thinks she does)- a scary prospect. After all, we don't want Loki's tendencies to start... rubbing off on Eliza._

_Update on how the story is going to progress from here: We haven't finished up the Bastards of Evil story line yet, but I'm going to be wrapping that up relatively soon. I've got at least one more large scale section of this as of now (and I mean LARGE), and maybe more in the future, depending on how many villains I can come up with that will fit into this fic. Don't worry, this next part will see Thor and Co. again! So they haven't disappeared!_

_But, I've also got a major plot twist planned for that story line, one that I think most of you are going to want to burn me at the stake for unless I do it carefully. I like my head, I don't want it removed!_

_Chloe- that's an interesting idea that I certainly will explore. I do want a way to show Eliza's connection to the various characters. I'll admit your idea hadn't crossed my mind, but it certainly gave me quite a few new ones. Thank you, again, for the feedback._

**_Thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed. You guys are my inspiration, and you keep my Muse happy, which keeps me happy. Keep smiling, keep reading, and keep reviewing!_**


	58. Taking Action

_A/N: Talk about SNOW! We got ten inches today, and it's canceled school for today and tomorrow. Our nickname for it is __Snowmaggedon Part Two: Snowchi Edition!__ Anyways, this chapter is sort of a bridge chapter, but bear with me!_

_CrazyPandaHobbit- If you mean Loki, then no. That boy is bad to the bone in this fic. Well, mischievous at least. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the plot twist when it comes ;)_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

_Also: Visit my profile and vote in my poll: __**Which aspect of The Changeling do you enjoy the most?**_

* * *

><p>Eliza was up first and she went back into her own suite to change into some decent clothes. She caught sight of the blood-ridden bed and shivered. She hated to think about what might have happened if Steve hadn't called Clint. If he had tried to approach her, if he had touched her, there was a decent chance she might have lashed out at him, injuring the other Avenger. After all, she'd not have realized who it was. Yet another example of how much of a dangerous monster she was.<p>

Packing up her things, she headed down to the first floor to see what the breakfast was. She was pleased to find donuts- her most favorite breakfast food ever. There were even double chocolate ones, and vanilla and chocolate filled. Eliza couldn't decide, so she grabbed one of each. Getting a little thing of milk, she found a two person table and at that moment, Steve came out of the elevator. He walked over and she smiled at him, saying good morning.

"Three?! Can you eat all that," he asked in surprise.

She nodded, "My part-Asgardian metabolism burns extra quickly. Like Thor's, but not quite as fast."

Steve shrugged, whatever she said he was sure was true. He decided to get himself a cinnamon raison bagel and he toasted it. Spreading some butter on the bagel, he sat down across from Eliza.

"So," Eliza asked between bites, "What's the plan for the day, Cap?"

"A taxi should be here in the next twenty or so minutes. We'll take that to the airport and then head home. We'll see what progress the others have made."

"Cool," Eliza smiled.

It was in fact about thirty minutes later that the two Avengers climbed inside their taxi and another twenty minutes or so until they reached the Stark Jet at the airport. They didn't need to go through security- perks of being international heroes.

The flight took about the same amount of time as the previous one, and when they arrived at LaGuardia, they were greeted by Pepper.

"How'd it go," she asked them as they climbed inside her car. She'd appreciated the excuse to leave work early for the day.

"We got some information," Steve said, "I don't know how useful it will be though. How about the others?"

"When I left for work this morning, Tony mentioned something about finding a possible location, I think."

"That's good," Eliza grinned.

"There's some left over pasta at home if you guys are hungry," Pepper told them as she navigated the streets of NYC.

Eliza thanked her, but told Pepper that they'd had lunch on the jet. When they arrived at the Tower, the three companions took the elevator up to the lab Jarvis had told them everyone else was located in.

"Ah, you're back," Tony grinned from where he sat, looking at a computer screen.

"Yep," Eliza nodded.

She locked eyes with Clint. He locked eyes with her. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

"So, what have you found out, Steve," Bruce asked him, walking over to meet the group. He had been playing cards with Clint and Natasha at a table in the lab while they waited for Tony to finish breaking into a network.

"I got their medical records," Steve handed two folders over to the Doctor.

Suddenly a beeping was heard from where Tony sat at that computer.

"Ah ha!"

"Find something, Rocket Man," Clint asked, heading over with Natasha.

"Not just something," he snickered, "I found their location."

"I'll call Fury," Natasha said, whipping out her cell phone and walking over to the back corner.

The others looked at the computer screen. The red blinking dot was in the middle of Illinois.

"Oh man," Eliza snorted, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Seriously, Tony, are you sure," Bruce added.

"I mean, what are the odds," Steve reminded him.

"That's a little presumptuous, even for you," Clint laughed incredulously.

The county it was located in was called Stark County, and it was right near where the orphanage was located.

"I don't know, okay! But hey," he smirked, "It's a nice name."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Fury says he'll send a quinjet right over. He wants to end this. Now."

And so the Avengers split to suit up. Eliza ran to her room and grabbed her favorite three daggers. Clint got his bow. Stark got his suit. Natasha got her guns. Steve got his shield. Bruce, Bruce packed a bag with an extra pair of clothes. By the time they met up at the landing pad, the quinjet had arrived. They instructed the pilot to stay inside the Stark Tower while the Avengers were gone.

Clint took over at the controls while everyone else buckled in. Tony took the other seat in the cockpit so he could help Clint navigate. The flight took about three and a half hours so that by the time they reached the location, it was dark outside.

"Land here, Legolas."

Clint put the bird down in a field of corn. The Avengers scrambled out.

"Right, now it should be," Tony looked around and pointed east, "that way."

Everyone turned and then looked at Stark in confusion. It was a farmhouse.

Tony shrugged, "Let's go see who's home."

They walked quickly in the direction of the farmhouse. As they drew closer, Eliza felt a tingling sensation in her head, almost like a head ache.

"That's no simple farmhouse," she breathed in awe as they stood next to it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the house. Slowly and silently the façade began to drop, and in place of the huge wooden rustic farmhouse there stood a large, metal, advanced looking building.

"He'll know we're here," Eliza told them, "He'll have felt my telepathy."

"Well," Tony said, "Let's get inside then."

Stark cut through the metal door with ease, and the Avengers tumbled inside. The lighting was workable and the room was filled with steaming pipes and gas vents. They followed the short room to an equally short hall. Once more they came to a door, and Tony took about five minutes to finally cut through this one. When they broke it down and walked inside, they found three mutant humans waiting for them.

"So you've come at last," Superior smiled, "I knew you would."


	59. Superior is Really Stuck Up

"Get them."

Ember and Aftershock immediately began peppering the Avengers with their powers. Eliza and Clint took on Ember. The others took on Aftershock and Superior.

Each time Clint would fire an arrow at Ember, Eliza would enchant it with ice. Slowly the freezing arrows began to deplete Ember's abilities, sucking up his fire immediately upon impact. Eliza even began firing her own spikes of ice at the flame-boy.

Tony, Steve, and Natasha were sending bullets and bursts at Aftershock, Natasha doing the more damage. They were taking turns when Natasha got hit directly by one of the electric pulses and was sent flying into the wall. Tony and Steve had to take over from there as Nat slowly recovered.

The Hulk was taking on Superior. Alone. Dummy! The telepath saw him approaching and used his powers to bring down part of the ceiling, trapping the Hulk in a corner. The green guy was now busy pounding at the metal, slowly breaking his way through.

"You Avengers are so predictable," Superior complained, "Why can't you at least make it difficult for those of us who are intelligent to beat you?"

Tony grunted something angrily before turning his attention on the telepath. But his pulse was blocked by a sheet of metal that was thrust between the two of them.

"So easy."

Steve through his shield at Superior but the green-headed monster caught it and laughed, throwing it back at him.

"Let's play Frisbee!"

Natasha shot him, and at least this time it hurt him.

"Yes," he laughed gleefully, "Yes! Finally!"

Clint shot an explosive arrow at him but unfortunately it was turned around midflight by his telepathy and Steve had to jump in front of Clint and Eliza with his shield to block the blast.

"Come no, Sparrow man. Do better!"

Eliza sent an ice spike at him but it halted inches from his chest.

"Ah," Superior grinned devilishly, "The new girl."

Eliza stepped up from where she stood behind Clint and took center stage. She looked angry. Furious. Understandably so.

"You're doing it all wrong, Superior," she said simply, clenching her fists.

He looked at her in confusion, "Oh?"

"This is how you use telepathy."

Eliza closed her eyes and suddenly Superior screamed. At that moment the others found themselves occupied by Aftershock and a newly heated Ember. Hulk was still trying to burst through the metal but was getting close now.

Eliza began to sink to her knees in pain as she felt Superior trying to counter her telekinetic attack with his own. Her mind began filling with latent images, scenes that made no sense. They were all red in color. Pain. Horrible pain.

But she gave as good as she got. Superior's own resolve was slowly weakening, his strength beginning to falter. He himself was angry now. Furious. Understandably so.

And suddenly, all at once, many things happened.

Iron Man and Black Widow managed to take down Aftershock, knocking her unconscious with a final blow from the suit. At the same time, Steve and Clint took down Ember and he was out like a light. But most of all, just as Eliza was fading into unconsciousness, the Hulk burst into the room and gave the almost incapacitated Superior a WHACK to the head. Once, twice, three times.

The first thing the non-green-giant Avengers did was check on Eliza. She had fallen to the floor at the same moment that Hulk had smashed the other telepath. They were relieved to find she was breathing, and the only injury seemed to be a bloody nose. The Hulk, upon catching sight of the injured girl, shrunk down into Doctor Banner. He quickly slipped into a corner and pulled on his spare change of clothes. He tended to her as the others went to check on the three unconscious villains.

Aftershock and Ember were still very much alive. Using the special handcuffs that Thor had provided the specs for from Asgard, they clasped them together. It should suppress their mutant powers. Superior, on the other hand, was dead. No one mourned him. Apparently the Hulk had been very angry about being stuck in a corner while other people got to smash.

The Avengers dragged the two living, but still unconscious, supervillains to the quinjet where they were strapped in.

"This is Alpha-three-one-six calling Helicarrier 65."

"Avengers," Fury answered, "Report."

"Superior is dead, Aftershock and Ember have been incapacitated and are now in our custody. Where should we rendezvous," Clint asked him.

"Meet us here," Fury transmitted a set of coordinates, "We'll be waiting to transfer the prisoners."

Clint nodded.

"Oh," Fury added, "Good job, Avengers."

The line shut down immediately after the unexpected praise. Tony only laughed while the others just shrugged it off. How… unlike Fury. But then again, it was after midnight. The man was probably just really tired.

Speaking of tired, Eliza was beginning to come to.

"Oh my gods. My head," she groaned.

"I think you now know what a hangover feels like," Tony joked.

Eliza smacked him because he was foolish enough to sit within punching distance of the pained sorceress.

"Ouch!"

"Please," she mocked, "That didn't hurt. If I'd wanted to hurt you, I could have."

He supposed she was right.

"Would you children stop," Clint said jokingly, "I'm trying to drive!"

"Ah you shut up too, Clint," Eliza snapped.

He chuckled but made no response. Best not to make the women angry, that was for sure. It was a policy that went well with both Eliza and Natasha. After all, angry women were dangerous women. Especially highly trained assassins and powerful magic users.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," Clint said a few moments later, relaxing in his chair, "We have a few hours to go."

What Clint said turned out to be true. The flight took about three hours, meeting with the Helicarrier over the eastern seaboard. They dragged the still unconscious villains behind them and stuck them in the newly refurbished brig. It would hold them long enough for the Helicarrier to reach the Raft and drop them off. In the meantime, Eliza and the other Avengers went straight to bed. It was almost five in the morning and they hadn't gotten a single moment of sleep that night. And boy did they need it!


	60. Get Off My Ship!

When Eliza woke up, she wondered where she was. The room was grey, the bed was grey, and the décor was grey. Oh, yeah. She was on the SHIELD Helicarrier. Only that place could be so grey.

Pulling on her dark grey jeans and a black tee-shirt, she brushed her hair and headed to the bridge to see what people were up to.

"Morning, Director," she smiled, nodding to Fury.

Fury nodded back, "What time will you all be leaving for Stark Tower?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon. No offense," she added.

Fury raised an eyebrow at her but continued to look at his panels of information, "Hawkeye and Rogers are down in the training room."

Eliza took that as her cue to leave. She smirked as she left- Fury was back to being the regular old grumpy SHIELD Director. Eliza went to find her two companions in the training room on the Helicarrier.

Clint and Rogers were sparring hand to hand. They were pretty evenly matched. Clint was quicker than Steve, but Steve was stronger than Clint. It balanced out.

"If you boys are done," Eliza cleared her throat, "I think Fury wants us off the Helicarrier and back to protecting New York."

Clint and Steve separated and flashed her smiles. They broke apart and Clint wiped his brow with a washcloth.

"Well, I'm showering before we leave," he said.

"That's fine. I don't think that Tony is up yet," Eliza grinned.

Steve nodded, "I doubt it."

The three Avengers left the training room, Eliza tapping on some panels to figure out where the others were. As expected, Tony was in his quarters. Bruce was in the lab, and Natasha was getting breakfast.

Eliza went to go find Tony. She knocked on his door and when he didn't answer she used an automatic override.

"Wake up, sleepy."

She grabbed a pillow that had fallen on the ground and smacked Tony over the head with it.

"What the-," he sputtered, sitting up quickly, bleary eyed.

"Rise and shine!"

"Eliza," Tony groaned, falling back down and pulling a pillow over his head, "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Had we been home, I'd just have had Jarvis wake you," she admitted, "But this was way more fun."

"Glad to be of help," Stark deadpanned.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser," she snickered.

"So why are you in here, driving me crazy?"

"Fury wants us off the Helicarrier ASAP."

Tony groaned again but this time, launched the pillow at the teenage girl. She didn't duck in time and it hit her right in the face. Eliza looked surprised and suddenly she narrowed her eyes. Tony shuffled nervously in his bed as he waited to see her reaction.

Suddenly the sheets in his bed began floating and wrapped around him. Eliza's eyes were the tell-tale silver of telekinesis as she controlled the linens so that they wrapped the billionaire playboy up tight. Then, she controlled the pillows so that they flew straight at his face.

"That's how you have a pillow fight," she smirked, before turning around and leaving Tony to try and unravel himself.

Pleased with her work, Eliza went back to her quarters to get her few things together. Then, desiring some breakfast, she went to the mess where she found Natasha finishing a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Liz."

"Hey Nat," Eliza smiled, slipping in to a chair across from Romanoff with her chocolate chip muffin she'd just snagged.

"Let me guess," Natasha sipped at her coffee, "Fury wants us off. Now."

"Yeah," she nodded, "He gave me the look when I went to the bridge this morning."

"That's something you should know by now," Natasha smirked slightly, "Never approach Fury in the mornings."

Eliza snorted. This was true.

"So, is everyone ready to go, then?"

"I believe so. Though Tony's still trying to get out of bed."

"Oh dear," Natasha stared at her, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone had to wake him up!"

"Whenever the two of you are ready," Clint said over their comms, "Meet us in Hangar Bay one."

"That's our cue," Natasha said, standing up from the table. She grabbed a bag from next to her and the two women making their way towards said hangar bay. When they got there, they found Fury and Hill waiting with the other Avengers, minus Tony.

"Where's Stark," Fury asked with a frown.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Tony came jogging into the hangar, bag in hand. He flashed a grin at Director Fury and Agent Hill. Both rolled their eyes at the over-grown child.

"I want you all to keep the jet," Fury told Stark. "I'm not happy about it, but it's the most efficient way to do this. But," he warned him, "No unauthorized use, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Then get the hell off my ship," Fury nodded, "All of you."

Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Eliza, and Bruce all tumbled into the quinjet. Clint and Steve took the two seats in the cockpit while the rest strapped into the cargo hold. The flight wouldn't take long, maybe half an hour tops. They chatted about random things during the flight, from sports to Pilates and calisthenics to the most recent scientific discovery. Eliza stayed quiet for the most part, occasionally cracking a few jokes.

Once they landed at the Tower, Eliza went to her room and threw her stuff down on the floor. She was too lazy to put it away right then. She decided to spend some time on the internet, see what was going on in the world.

Unsurprisingly, the first headline on the news was about the Avengers and the Bastards of Evil. Gruesome accounts of the battle that got Singularity killed were circulating around the web, some even containing images. Boy was the world a bloodthirsty place.

"Let's see what the FanFiction world is doing."

She checked the Avengers fandom, because apparently that was a thing, and was surprised to find that there was actually a small pocket of Changeling fanfics. What a surprise! But before she could click on any, her brain took over and reminded her that she probably wouldn't like most of the stuff written. Some of the perverts out there probably shipped her with Tony Stark or, more likely, Clint. Maybe even Natasha. Eliza shivered. Best leave the fangirls to their stories and ignore them.

Fan art was better though. Some of the talented artists had captured her image quite well, often posing her with the two other SHIELD Avengers, dagger in hand or magic at the ready. It was quite flattering, really, having one's image famous across the world. Alright, she was hardly famous yet, compared to the other Avengers, but hey! In the long run she was more famous than the majority of people in the world.

However it was while looking at the fan art pieces that she realized just how short she really was. Even next to Natasha and Clint, neither agent being particularly tall, she was tiny. Eliza recalled that the last time she'd been measured had been her latest physical: 5 foot 2 inches. On the one hand, she hated being short. On the other, it had its advantages.

"Hey Jarvis," Eliza asked, "What's the time?"

"It is approximately 12:33."

"No wonder I'm so hungry," Eliza muttered, shutting her laptop and heading to the kitchen. She decided to make frozen pizza. Fast, delicious, and easy to make. Just her style.


	61. What He's Been Up To

**Part Four: Vacation in Hell**

Life for the Avengers proceeded as normal for the next week or so. No snags, no missions, just relaxation. Well, they still had work to do, especially Clint and Natasha, both of which had to deal with a boat load of paperwork about their most recent missions that Fury had pushed onto them.

Eliza had clandestine meetings with Loki two times, each time working on some new aspect of magic that she was eager to explore. Loki seemed to get less abrasive as each meeting came, softening up a little bit. He was getting more involved in the lessons. Loki found it strangely enjoyable, teaching this young girl how to wield one of the most powerful forces in the universe. However, he knew that the only reason he was truly doing this was to hopefully earn her trust.

But right now, Loki was busy traversing the Nine Realms, keeping hidden from the ever vigilant Heimdall. At the moment, he was in Muspelheim, home of the fire giants. A few years ago, after finding out he was a frost giant, Loki never would have imagined any sort of prolonged stay here, but since then he'd learned several spells to protect himself from the oppressive heat of the fiery world.

Why was he here? Well, recently word had come to him of the location of one of the Norn stones. They were powerful magical conduits through which magic could be syphoned and strengthened. He had two in his possession already, one from Asgard and one from Svartalfheim. He was almost in possession of the Norn stone of Muspelheim. From there he would retrieve the Norn stone of Midgard. After that, he would have to start searching again.

Loki climbed a steep slope of an active volcano, squinting against the ash that spewed up around him. The glare from the twin suns was also oppressive, but what was an ex-Asgardian prince supposed to do? He trudged on up the slope. Eventually, he came to a slim passage way into the heart of the volcano. He smiled gleefully, racing forward, his energy renewed by the step. He was close now. He could feel it.

As he rounded a corner, the heat from the inside of the volcano slammed into him like a rocket. He was in the open now, the lava several hundred feet below him but exploding upwards in fountains of liquid rock. He had to strengthen his spell to keep from overheating.

There. There was the Norn Stone of Muspelheim. It was on a pedestal in a rocky overhang not twenty or thirty feet from him. But then he frowned as shock set in.

Someone else was here. A woman, her blonde hair flowing in the surprisingly windy air and her green dress waving around her. She reached out for the stone. Loki shouted and sent a blast of magic at her, but the woman, alerted to his presence, put up a shielding ward to protect herself. She smirked as her hands closed around the Norn stone. It was hers now.

Loki stalked towards her, remaining calm. He knew this woman. He knew he could beat her. It wouldn't be too difficult.

Except Loki had a disadvantage. The woman had no need to waste her magical energy on protecting herself from the heat of Muspelheim. Loki did. They traded spells for awhile, neither one gaining the upper hand. Loki grew increasingly angered. He hated this woman. She was his nemesis, if there ever was such a thing. The only other person Loki hated more was Odin, and maybe Thor. Damn this sorceress for intervening in his plans for Universe domination! Finally, the woman had had enough. She enchanted a spell before Loki could strike her again, and she stepped through a small portal that opened up. She was gone.

Loki gritted his teeth. He had little doubt as to where the woman would go from here. And he had to get there first.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you decided to do it, Steve," Eliza smiled happily as she sat in the limo with the other Avengers.<p>

She was dressed in a white tee shirt with a worn American Flag print on it, white jean shorts, and large white sunglasses perched on the top of her head. After all, today was the Fourth of July! She had to be patriotic!

Especially with Mr. Captain America around. He looked uncomfortable in his own red white and blue colored outfit, but she supposed it was better than if he had gone in his spandex spangley suit. The others wore somewhat patriotic attire. Everyone had been sure to wear something red, white, or blue. Only Eliza had worn all three, though, besides Steve.

"Yeah, well," Steve trailed off, trying to think of what he was going to say.

"Don't worry, Spangles! You'll do fine," Tony teased him.

"I'm not nervous, Tony."

"Sure, man, whatever you say."

A few minutes later and the car stopped. They'd arrived at Central Park where a large, festive gathering was taking place which would include various speakers, most notably Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, of the Avengers.

Their SHIELD escorts opened the doors for the Avengers. They clambered out, some more gracefully than others (Natasha = graceful, Eliza = not-so-graceful). The crowd cheered as they walked down a red carpet that had been rolled out. Cameras and phones snapped dozens and dozens of photos of the motley crew. Rogers went first since he was the actual guest speaker. The others wouldn't be delivering anything, only standing by to watch.

A band was currently playing on the stage, keeping the spectators entertained while the speakers got ready. Rogers would be last in line. He was the most important, after all. And so the Avengers watched for an hour or so as various speakers, including the NYC Mayor, the state governor, and some other famous people gave their spiels about Independence Day. But now, it was Steve's turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the speaker you've all been waiting for. Please welcome, Steve Rogers, or as we know him, Captain America of the Avengers!"

The crowd cheered loudly, clapping and shouting as Steve took the small stage. He acknowledged their cheers with a small smile and a wave.

"First of all, let me start off by saying that it's an honor for me to be standing here today."

More cheers.

"As most of you probably know, I was little more than a child during World War Two, and so to be here, in the Twenty-first century, is incredible. At first, I thought it would be too difficult to adjust. After all, we now have cellphones, laptops, the INTERNET. But I found that there were some things that could never change."

Silence.

"America is still one of the greatest nations on Earth. Her people are loyal, forgiving, understanding, and above all, honorable. Our country still stands for freedom and liberty, and it stands against oppression and hatred. We stand as one in the face of adversity. And on this day, July Fourth, we remember all those who came before us in establishing this nation of wonders. Try to imagine what it would have been like to live under the oppression of English rule, and suddenly to know that you were your own nation. Yes, there was a bloody war ahead, but at least there was something to fight for. Let us ALL fight for that freedom. Whether at home, or on the front lines, let us remember that on this day, freedom was born."

Thunderous applause erupted from the people gathered in Central Park. Shouts and cheers exploded across the crowd. The Avengers smiled and clapped along, happy to be there for their friend.

And then, all of a sudden, the crowd began to murmur. They felt unsettled, as if something was about to happen, something big. Even the Avengers felt uneasy.

As if in answer, a swirling pinkish-white portal suddenly formed above them in the sky. Through it there came a woman, dressed in green with blonde hair wrapping around her shoulders. She had a small crown on her head. She floated to the ground, landing in the middle of a recently cleared spot. The crowd had gone running for the most part, others sticking around but hiding behind whatever they could find.

The Avengers whipped out weapons (because naturally they had smuggled them in). Natasha and Clint tossed pistols to Steve and Tony, because both had brought spares. Eliza allowed her hands to glow with magic. Bruce tried to remain calm, for now.

But he woman just smiled, (granted it was quite an unnerving smile) and strode forward slowly.

"State your purpose," Steve shouted at her.

"My purpose," she laughed, "It is too hard for your mortal minds to understand."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Can anyone guess who this new villain is? She's a Marvel creation, I can tell you that much. Also, prepare for things to get crazy. I've been looking forward to this part of the plot since I finished the first one, but I felt I needed to space out how many evil magic users I set against the Avengers. But this part, this is going to be FUN._

_Thanks for any reviews. I know it's cliche, but I mean it when I say that without you guys reading this, it wouldn't be nearly as fun or as interesting. You keep me motivated!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	62. New Kids in Town

"Try us," Tony narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly they heard a whooshing of air around them and in moments, the person they least expected to see was standing before them.

"Damn you, Amora," Loki spat, slowly walking over to her, "Damn you to Helheim."

"Ah, Loki. It is nice to see you again so soon," she smirked.

"Give me the Norn stone."

"Never."

"If you will not give it to me," Loki narrowed his eyes, "Than you can die with it."

"You can-"

"Excuse me," Clint interrupted, "But what the hell is going on?"

The two newcomers stared at the Avengers, Loki raising an eyebrow as if recognizing them for the first time. He found it strange, not seeing them in their suits.

"This little Jotun runt is jealous of me," Amora snorted.

Loki bristled at being referred to as such. The Avengers watched as he clenched his fists in anger. But he was trying his best not to let it show.

"She has taken something that belongs to me," Loki claimed.

"What," she looked at him in shock, "I got to it first!"

"And yet I hold in my possession two other Norn stones."

"I have another as well, making two including the Muspelheim Stone."

Loki sneered and sent a magic ball hurtling at Amora. It struck her in the chest and she stumbled back in pain. But recovering quickly, she sent her own wave of magical attacks back at the pseudo-Asgardian. The Avengers ducked out of the way of a fire ball that missed Loki by a fraction of an inch.

There was little they could do without their armor or their regular weapons so they remained outside the battle, waiting to see who would triumph. At first it seemed that Amora was the stronger, but all it took were a few more shots from Loki before he had her on the ground, struggling to get back up.

"Die, dog," Loki hissed.

But Amora would have none of it. She pushed upwards with her legs, sending Loki stumbling backwards. As he recovered, she cast a spell opening another portal next to her and she stepped inside it. It closed behind her.

Loki muttered something before suddenly realizing that he was now the only threat present. Surely the Avengers would be on him in a moment.

"Why did you fight her," Steve asked in confusion.

They were buying themselves time. SHIELD was currently trying to bring them an Iron Man suit, Clint's bow, and Steve's shield.

"The Enchantress," Loki clarified, "She has ever been a thorn in my side."

"Is she Asgardian," Natasha asked.

"Of course," he snorted, "I would never waste my time with mortals. And just how many of you have magic?"

Point taken.

Suddenly they heard thunder being to roar. Loki and the Avengers all looked up and to Loki's dismay, the sky was beginning to fill with black rain clouds. Lightning even began to branch out across the sky.

In a matter of moments, Thor had flown from the clouds and now faced his brother with the Avengers.

"Loki! Get off Midgard," Thor snarled, "Leave the Earth alone!"

"So perceptive, brother," Loki sneered, "Had you been paying attention, you would have realized that it was I who saved these mortals from being destroyed by The Enchantress."

"Amora was here?"

"That is what I said, is it not."

Thor looked troubled, "What was she doing on Midgard?"

"They mentioned something about Norn stones," Tony supplied.

Thor turned to face Loki darkly, "So that is why you were here. Not to protect the Earth, no, but to retrieve one of those dangerous artifacts!"

"Naturally."

"Tread carefully, brother, for the Norn stones are deadly!"

Loki laughed, "Only when used by those not gifted in magic. With the Norn stones in my hand, I will have power like no other being in the universe!"

That didn't sound good.

"You will not get the Midgardian Stone while I protect the Earth," Thor boasted, loosening his hammer in his hand.

"It is fortunate, then, that I do not require it at this moment. I will wait, and I will come back. Then, I shall retrieve my prize," Loki sneered.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. In another gust of air, he was gone.

"My friends," Thor smiled, turning to them. He hid his troubled heart, "It is good to see you!"

"You two, big man," Tony punched the Asgardian in the arm.

"Why'd you come, Thor," Natasha asked curiously.

Thor turned, "Heimdall sensed Loki was on Midgard. I feared the worst, so I asked him to send me here."

"Who was that woman," Eliza asked him.

"The woman Loki speaks of is named Amora, The Enchantress. She is an incredibly powerful sorceress of Asgard, second only to Loki himself. She has ever been jealous of my brother."

"What are these… Norn stones," Steve wondered.

"The Norn stones are nine magical items, one for each realm in Yggdrasil. They contain the very magics of the three Norns. Before you ask," Thor added, "The Norns are three sisters, the sisters of Fate. They control the destinies of all creatures under the Tree of Yggdrasil. They have the power to kill a man instantly, if they so desire it, or to change someone's luck at a moment's notice. However they seldom use their powers, unless they deem it necessary for the survival of the universe. However, if someone swears on the Norns and lies, they are struck down immediately."

"Interesting," Bruce nodded, genuinely intrigued.

"So, what are you going to do from here on," Clint asked.

Thor shrugged, "I do not know. I should remain on Midgard, I think, in case my brother makes true on his promise and returns for the Midgardian Norn Stone."

"You're welcome to stay with us at the Tower," Tony offered.

"I would be very grateful, Anthony Stark!"

They nodded, and together the Avengers piled into their limo. It had just arrived for them. The ride back to the Tower was a mere five minutes, and once inside they relaxed in the lounge.

"Stark," Thor asked, "If I am to be staying here, I would be most appreciative if I could invite the Lady Jane Foster here as well?"

"Sure, Thor," Tony nodded, "We've got plenty of space."

And so Thor asked Jarvis as to how best to communicate with Jane. The AI told Thor that if he went to his quarters, Jarvis could send a telephone call. Thor, not exactly sure what a phone call was, merely agreed and went along.

And so it was that several hours later, when the Avengers and Pepper were eating dinner, Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir, Jane Foster is waiting downstairs at the reception desk."

Tony grinned, "Let's all go welcome her!"

He and Thor jumped up, followed more slowly by the others. Sure, they were eager to meet this woman who had won Thor's heart, but they equally wanted to eat their freshly cooked dinner.

They took the elevator down, a somewhat tight squeeze, and tumbled out at the first floor. A woman in a tee-shirt and jeans with straight brown hair was standing at a desk, chatting to the receptionist.

Suddenly she caught sight of the Avengers. She paled a little, but upon seeing Thor her mouth opened wide in shock and excitement. It was really him! He was here, she was here!

She ran at him and they kissed. As they broke apart sheepishly, she smacked him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you come see me three years ago? Or even a few months ago, when the news said you were back!"

Tony snickered at Thor who looked like a kicked puppy.

"I am sorry for that, Lady Jane, but it was not by choice. I had a job to do, I had to protect the Earth! The first time I had to return Loki to Asgard. The second I had to remain in Asgard to help clean up and restore the city after Loki's momentary takeover."

She huffed, "Fine."

"Oh my god, there's like no parking in New York!"

All eyes turned to find that another woman had come walking in, currently typing on her cellphone while also dragging a large suitcase behind her.

"Ah! Lady Darcy Lewis," Thor smiled, "It is good to see you again."

"Hey, big man," she grinned, "So, you guys are the Avengers. Pretty rad."

"Avengers," Thor announced, "These are Lady Jane Foster and Lady Darcy Lewis."

"Tony."

"Eliza."

"Natasha."

"Clint."

"Bruce."

"Steve."

"Pepper."

"Nice to meet all of you," Jane smiled.

"Yeah, seriously, this is like- so cool," Darcy nodded.

"There's a lot of us," Pepper said, "So why don't we have Tony and Thor show Darcy and Jane up the elevator first. We can wait."

They all agreed this would be best and the first group went up. It took another five minutes before the elevator was back down for Steve, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Eliza, and Bruce, but no one complained.

"What do you think of them," Eliza asked.

Clint shrugged, "I don't know. I've read enough on Jane Foster's SHIELD file to know that she's an expert in her field. Darcy Lewis though, I'm not sure."

Natasha nodded in agreement.

"They both seem like nice girls to me," Pepper smiled, "I'm glad to have more women around. Natasha, Eliza, and I are hopelessly outnumbered sometimes."

"True that," Eliza nodded.

When the door opened to the kitchen, they walked in to find that Tony and Thor had moved the food down to the lounge where there was more seating. They took the elevator down a floor and joined the others.

"Have we got enough for everyone," Pepper asked in concern.

"More than enough," Tony assured her.

Eliza, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Bruce sat at a table behind the couches. Clint, Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Thor sat around the couches and chairs, crowded around the TV. They had turned on a baseball game (Steve chose this time).

"So Jane, you're an astrophysicist," Eliza asked her.

Jane nodded, "Yep. SHIELD has me on as a consultant so I do most of my research with them now."

"How did you meet Thor," Pepper asked.

Darcy smirked, "She ran him over."

Pepper, Eliza, and Bruce stared at Darcy and Jane in shock.

"It was an accident," Jane protested, "Why should I have thought there would be a guy in the middle of an astronomic anomaly, out in the middle of nowhere?!"

"I tazed him, too," Darcy grinned.

"Why'd you taze him," Eliza asked with a smile.

"What would you do if some random dude was wondering around, acting drunk, and you were in the middle of nowhere!"

Fair point.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, we add two new cast members to our little group. They probably won't play a huge part in this story, more like Pepper, but they're there and I plan to have some fun with it.! Thanks for reviews! I love you all!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	63. Not According to Plan

_A/N 1: Prepare for plot twist. Don't kill me._

* * *

><p>Eliza couldn't sleep. Again. It was maybe two-thirty in the morning. Fireworks had ended hours ago and even the most dedicated drinkers (*cough* Clint and Tony) had gone to bed at least an hour ago. Only she was awake. In an impulsive second, Eliza pulled on her bathing suit and grabbed a towel. She decided to go for a late night swim (or... early morning swim).<p>

The view from the pool was particularly spectacular. The pool itself went right up to the edge of the building, and that side was completely glass above where the water level was. It made the night sky look beautiful as Eliza gazed out into the New York skyline. She was content to merely float there, hanging on the edge and looking out at the city.

"Ms. White," Jarvis asked, "May I inquire as to why you chose to go swimming at such an early hour?"

"I don't really know, J," Eliza shrugged, "Just felt like it I guess."

"I feel it is important that I remind you that swimming while fatigued can lead to drowning."

"I know, I'll be careful," she smiled, "Don't worry about me."

She went back to swimming around in circles, humming to herself. She didn't notice the time ticking by until she almost fell asleep in the pool. Time to get out, she decided.

Wrapping herself in her towel after drying her hair, Eliza left the pool and went back to her suite. Maybe she could catch a few hours' sleep.

She woke up to the smell of maple syrup. She rolled out of bed, pulling on her Mickey Mouse pants and piggy slippers. Walking as if in a trance she made her way to the elevator and pushed the down button.

She arrived in the kitchen to find Steve, Bruce, and Clint all at the table talking.

"Hey, Liz! I figured you'd come down as soon as you smelled the pancakes. There's a stack for you over there," Clint pointed to the kitchen counter.

She grunted in thanks and moved slowly over to get it. She also poured herself a cup of coffee and dumped in the crème and sugar. She sat down beside Bruce, across from Clint and Steve. Eliza took a big drink of her coffee and finally opened her eyes.

"I needed that."

"You always need that," Clint pointed out.

"So?"

Bruce smirked from behind his tea.

"So, what are we doing today? Any ideas," Steve asked.

They all shook their heads no. But around here, who knew what might happen. After all, they had three new roomies!

Clint's cellphone vibrated and he checked his text.

"Well I know what I'm doing," he sighed, "Fury wants more paperwork done. Says that Nat and I need something to keep us busy."

Eliza snickered. Clint glared at her.

"I think I'll probably screw around in Tony's labs," Eliza admitted, taking another bite of pancakes.

"I've got some reading to do, so maybe I can catch up on that," Steve nodded.

Bruce shrugged, "I'm sure I'll find something."

"You know what," Eliza suddenly sat up straight with a look of excitement on her face, "We should all go for a picnic today! In Central Park!"

"Not a bad idea," Bruce nodded, "I'd be up for it."

Clint looked at her skeptically, "A picnic?"

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Liz."

"Please," she gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, I'm in too."

"Steve?"

"Sure!"

Well, they had the four of them at least. Tony and Pepper weren't up yet, and neither were Thor and Jane. No one really knew where Darcy was. Probably wandering around the Tower. Natasha was up in the gym doing her stretches.

"Oh my god, finally," Darcy half-shouted as the elevator door opened, "It's the kitchen. Took me long enough."

"Good morning, Ms. Lewis," Steve smiled.

"Oh please, just Darcy. What should I call you all then?"

"First names, I think," Eliza nodded.

"Cool. So, any idea of what I can have for breakfast? I'm starved," Darcy asked.

"I think there are some poptarts," Bruce told her, "We ran out of pancake batter."

"Ooo Poptarts! You know, Thor eats those by the box."

"That's what I've heard," Eliza chuckled, making space for Darcy to sit down beside her, "So what do you do with Jane?"

"I'm just her assistant. I get her coffee, taze random strangers who act threatening, that sort of thing. I'm technically a poli-sci major at college, but I've gotten permission to take my classes online from here. There was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity to live in NYC!"

"Nice," Eliza laughed, "Very cool."

"I think so too," Darcy nodded with a smirk, "So, let's see. Steve, you're The Captain of America, Bruce, you're Mr. Hulk, Clint, you're Hawkeye, and Eliza you're Changeling, right?"

"Yep," Steve nodded.

"Sweet."

"We're just like regular people," Steve insisted.

Bruce almost chocked on his coffee, "Speak for yourself, Cap. I'm the one with a green monster trying to break out of me at every minute."

Eliza smirked.

A few hours later and the Avengers (plus Darcy and Jane because Pepper had to go into work) were walking to Central Park, all in civilian clothes. Eliza carried a blanket and Steve, Clint, and Tony carried the food.

"I don't see why we're doing this," Clint grumbled.

"Because," Tony said, "Eliza suggested it and I thought it would be a good idea."

"Someone is going to recognize us," Natasha said with irritation.

Tony smirked, "Who cares."

"I do," both SHIELD agents announced.

"Well tough."

They finally found a spot under some trees for shade and laid out the blanket. Taking their seats, they passed out the food and dug in. The Avengers and Co. chatted long and merrily, enjoying the sunshine and company that came with it. The idea of a picnic was new to Thor, and he was particularly enjoying the new experience. So loathe were they to leave it when there came a chorus of frightened screams from not far away.

They grabbed their guns and daggers and took off towards the noise. This was twice in two days. Come on, they were getting tired of this. When they entered a little clearing, they found Amora standing in the center of a semi-transparent dome of magic. It swirled around her in myriad colors as the sun bounced off its surface.

"So nice of you to join me," Amora smiled, "I'd hate for any of you to miss this."

Eliza screamed as she felt herself getting pulled forward by an invisible force. She tried to fight back, but she couldn't. Closer, closer to the magical force field she was pulled. Clint and Natasha let out several shots but they all dematerialized when they hit the shield. Suddenly Eliza was inside the dome with the sorceress.

Amora sneered at the Avengers, turning her attention now to the girl.

"Once you are dead, Loki will have no chance to fight me. He won't have the heart," she announced.

"What," Eliza gasped, "No, no, no, it's nothing like that. Honest. I mean nothing to him, thankfully."

"I don't believe you, girl."

"Don't you dare hurt her," Clint growled firing a few more shots at Amora.

"Enchantress! Stay your games," Thor roared, calling for Mjolnir by extending his hand, "Release her."

"Never."

Eliza was desperately trying to use her magic. But nothing was working. She was held, frozen in place, about a foot from Amora. She couldn't move a muscle.

Amora drew out her dagger from its sheath. It glinted in the sunlight.

Thor called upon his lightning and aimed it at Amora but the shield held, though the blast caused Amora visible pain.

"Say goodbye."

Eliza looked in desperation at her companions. They were staring back, unable to move, unable to do anything. Clint hated feeling so helpless. Tony wanted to kill Amora. Brutally. Bruce was turning green.

Suddenly Eliza shrieked. The dagger was plunged into her chest. The blood rolled down her shirt. Again, the dagger was forced brutally hard into her body, causing even more blood to drain. And a third time.

Amora then chanted something and a portal opened up.

The Avengers looked helplessly at the rapidly dying girl, unable to help. Bruce had even transformed into the Hulk, but when he tried to smash the force field, he'd been given a painful shock and fell backwards. Eliza's eyes went glassy, but she struggled to stay alive.

"To Helheim with you," Amora laughed, throwing the girl into the portal. With that she closed it, and turned to face the Avengers, "Tell Loki that his protégé is dead."

"Tell me yourself, bitch," Loki snapped, appearing infront of her with a gust of wind.

"Ah, so you witnessed the death of your little apprentice?"

"No. I felt it. Anyone gifted in magic felt it."

"Feel like handing me the other stones now?"

"Never in a million years," Loki spat at her in the face.

Before Loki could do anything, Amora disappeared.

"Loki," Thor asked quietly, "Why did she call Eliza your apprentice?"

He stiffened and smirked, still with his back to the group. Turning around slowly he scanned their faces. Most were in shock, and in grief and horror. Anger, also, was at the forefront.

"Because for the past month or so, I have been training Eliza in the ways of magic."

"You lie," Clint spat, "She would have told us."

"I swear by the Norns," Loki smirked, "And there is much, Barton, that Eliza does not tell. She was afraid of the reaction she would get from those she called friends."

"She can't be dead," Tony almost whimpered, "She can't."

Natasha was shedding a tear, which in and of itself was a miracle. Bruce had returned to normal size and was staring, emotionless, at Loki. Jane was hugging Thor, burying her face in his strong body. The blood had been enough to set her off. Steve was trying not to shed a tear, instead reminding himself that she'd had a wonderful life these past few months.

Loki smiled, "You are right, Stark."

"Welcome to Helheim, Gersemi."

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: I warned you! Major plot twist! All shall become clear in the oncoming chapters. Never fear! Eliza is not dead, well, at least not yet. We haven't been rid of her that easy!_

_Congratulations to Chloe Williams for guessing Amora's identity correctly! Yay! Three cheers!_

_I'd like to know what you all think of this chapter. I know there are like 30 of you who are followers of this, and I would appreciate feedback from as many people as are willing. Also, please check out my profile page and vote in the current poll- I need feedback on the work as a whole and what parts you all enjoy the most._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	64. Welcome to Helheim

Eliza groaned audibly. Pain. Horrible pain. She felt the sharp jab of stones under her back and tasted the sickly scent of blood in the air. Someone had spoken to her, though, and she was determined to figure out who it was.

With all her meager strength, Eliza pushed herself into a sitting position and took in the scene around her. If she'd thought the Helicarrier was grey… The ground beneath her was grey like volcanic ash and consisted of a mix of grey sand and sharp rocks. It stretched on for miles as far as she could see with no end in sight. The sky above her was a deep midnight blue with a gazillion stars, but they seemed dull and lifeless. There was a chill in the air, too, though there was no breeze. In fact, nothing seemed to stir. There was no sign of any type of life.

"Turn around."

Again, the distinctly female voice addressed her.

Eliza spun herself around, still sitting, and suddenly beheld the woman who was speaking. She was tall and lean, almost too skinny. The right half of her face was beautiful, if a bit too pale, but the left side was like that of a decaying corpse. Creepy. She wore a silken blue dress with two skull medallions at either shoulder. At her side sat a gigantic hound, its jaws bigger than Eliza's head. Both stood on a large pedestal where a throne sat. Around the throne were spikes of ice and steel. Bones littered the ground around the pedestal.

"Let us try this again. Welcome to Helheim."

"Uh- thanks."

"What is it you go by? It isn't Gersemi."

"I'm Eliza White," she nodded cautiously.

"I am Hela. Ruler of Helheim. This," she gestured to her dog, "Is Gorm."

"Pleasure to meet you," Eliza tried.

Eliza looked down at her body and saw it was stained with scarlet blood. Three gaping wounds were apparent on her chest. How was she not dead? Or wait…

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

Hela smiled a sick smile, "No child, you are not."

"How am I not dead?"

"The Enchantress made two fatal errors in her plan. The first was not letting you die before sending you to me. It is impossible to die here, though one can fade out of existence. It is a similar occurrence but resulting from different circumstances. But the other mistake is far more important," Hela told her, sitting back down in her throne. She didn't bother to offer Eliza any help.

Instead, Hela whispered something to Gorm. The hound almost seemed to nod, before tramping over to Eliza. She was terrified. This beast could rip her head off in a single bite! But instead, the beast began licking her wounds. It stung like nothing she'd ever experienced, but before long Eliza realized the gashes were slowly closing, though they left behind sick looking scars.

"What was the other mistake," Eliza asked once the dog was done.

Hela smirked, "Loki."

* * *

><p>"How is she not dead," Thor asked incredulously, "Do not torment us with your lies or I will kill you where you stand."<p>

"I am not lying, Odinson," Loki snarled, "If you knew anything about how the Nine Realms operate, you would know this to be true. She was not dead before she passed into the Realm of the Dead, therefore, she is still alive."

"But she must have died from her wounds," Bruce insisted.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Once an Asgardian passes through to the world of Helheim, it becomes impossible to die. They can fade, if the mistress of Death so wills it, but they cannot die of wounds."

Loki didn't mention that he wasn't sure exactly what the effect of Helheim would be on a half-Asgardian…

"So, she's alive," Clint gaped, still not allowing himself to become hopeful.

Loki nodded, "I did say that, didn't I."

"Let's go get her then," Tony grinned.

Thor looked at him gravely, "I now recall what my brother says. It is also written that once one passes into the Realm of the Dead, leaving is not an option."

"Oh, there's where your wrong, Thor," Loki smirked, "You see, it is true for most people. However, not in this case."

"What," Thor asked, surprised.

"You see, the Mistress of Death could send back at living soul, if she so desires."

"But why would she do that for Eliza!"

"Because," Loki smiled, "She will listen to me. Hela is my daughter, after all."

* * *

><p>"So what is this place," Eliza asked, sitting as comfortably as she could on the cold, hard ground in front of the throne.<p>

"This is Helheim, the Land of the Dishonored Dead. Liars, thieves, murderers, adulterers, other dishonorable men, and those not killed in battle come here after death."

"Sounds like fun," Eliza said sarcastically, gazing around her.

Hela gave a small smile, "My subjects might not agree with you."

"Hela, why am I still alive," Eliza suddenly asked, "I'm sure you of all people could kill me in this place. And what does Loki have to do with all this?"

"You are right, child," Hela nodded, "I possess the power to fade you out of existence here. I do not do so because Loki has bidden me not to. Why do I listen to Loki? Because I am his daughter."

Wow. That was unexpected.

"Loki has a daughter?!"

"Yes, as well as two sons, though you would not recognize them as such. They were cursed by the gods and are now a giant wolf and a giant serpent."

"Wow. That's so weird."

Hela almost chuckled, "I am glad you find my brothers amusing."

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that," Eliza protested. She had to be careful not to land herself in trouble.

"Can you walk," Hela asked, standing up and walking down the few steps to stand before Eliza.

"I think so," Eliza pushed herself up and, though she stumbled, managed a few paces.

"Good. Follow me."

Hela and Gorm led Eliza around the back of the throne pedestal. There, Eliza saw a small stone arched room, with its front open to the elements. Inside were several steps down to a black door. Hela opened the door and walked inside, so Eliza followed hesitantly. She couldn't believe she was trusting this woman. Glancing backwards to where Gorm was following her, she reminded herself that it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

They exited the long dark hallway and Eliza was shocked to find that they had entered a great hall. The design was similar to Gladsheim in Asgard, but the stone work was darker and the décor was more sinister. Skulls and iron sconces lined the rooms. Gargoyles hung attached to the walls, though some stood on the floor as well. Hela led her to a side door and opened it.

"You will stay in here unless I summon you. When I have convened with my Father I shall let you know your fate. Until then, do not. Leave. This. Chamber."

Eliza nodded and stepped inside. The door closed shut with a click behind her. She was faced with a stone bed that had meager pillows. A stone desk was on one side. A bookshelf containing a few volumes was also in the room. The iron wall sconces were already lit and cast a somewhat comforting glow around the room. But there was nothing that could make this place look inviting.

But at least she was alive.


	65. I Have a Plan

"Your daughter," Clint sputtered. Loki, had a daughter?!

"Yes."

"When did you have," Thor asked in confusion before realization dawned on his face, "Oh…"

"I'm glad you remember, Thor," Loki said sarcastically, "The Norns granted her power over the Realm of the Dead because they deemed her punishment unjust."

"Her punishment? For what," Tony asked curiously.

"For being my daughter. I never understood why Odin felt it necessary to toss her away just because she was born out of wedlock. Not until my true parentage was revealed to me. He'd never have done it to a child of Thor."

"I hate to interrupt," Clint bristled, "But would you mind having your daughter send Eliza back to us?"

Loki smirked, "Well, I can try, but she is my daughter through and through. She might… ask for something."

"We can discuss that if it comes to that," Thor declared.

Loki shrugged, "I shall return with her answer."

Loki was gone in a gust of wind.

"We should-"

"Head back to the Tower," Natasha finished Clint's sentence.

They nodded and everyone set out quickly for Stark Tower. They got home in not much time.

"We should call Director Fury," Clint nodded as they sat in the lounge, all quietly thinking.

Natasha grabbed her laptop from where it sat on the side table and pulled up the SHIELD video chat feed. She called the Helicarrier.

"I was wondering when you all would call. We had reports of Loki and another Asgardian in Central Park."

"We were there," Nat said, "And sir…"

She trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, The sorceress' name is Amora. And she- she almost killed Eliza."

"Where is White? Has she been seen to by medical personnel?"

"Well, that's just it Director. She's not here. According to Loki, she was sent to another realm called Helheim."

"According to Loki?! I want all of you who were at the park when this happened to meet us at the Helicarrier ASAP," Fury ordered, obviously stressed and utterly confused, "This deserves a proper debriefing."

He closed the connection and turned to Agent Hill.

"Did they say that the Changeling is gone," Hill asked quietly.

"Affirmative. Hill, I want rooms set up for all the Avengers plus a civilian. Then, call up everything we have in Norse mythology about Helheim."

"Right away, sir."

The Avengers arrived on the Helicarrier about an hour later. It was out in the middle of the Atlantic, still on the sea. They quickly went inside where they were met by Agent Hill.

"Right this way," she nodded, "Fury's waiting for you."

They all met in the briefing room. It was a large group: Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Hill, and Fury. Despite the large size, many of the Avengers, especially Clint, Nat, and Tony, felt the gaping hole that stemmed from the missing teenager. It was a painful reminder.

"Now, start from the beginning," Fury told them, everyone sitting down.

"This morning, Eliza convinced us to have a picnic for lunch in Central Park," Clint recalled smiling.

"When we got there, we started eating. We were then interrupted by some screams and we ran towards them," Natasha continued as Clint got slightly choked up, "When we got there, Amora the Enchantress was there. Apparently she's an Asgardian sorceress with a thing against Loki and Thor. But especially Loki. We thought she was looking for a Norn stone, but as it turned out, she was there to kill Eliza."

"Why," Fury asked, "Why target Eliza?"

"Something about wanting to hurt Loki," Thor clarified.

Fury sat back, "And why would killing Eliza cause Loki to lose any sleep?"

The Avengers exchanged glances.

"She claimed," Steve finally said, "that Loki has been training Eliza to use her magic for the past several months."

"WHAT?!"

"Loki seems to agree with her."

"Why the hell would she do that?! Does she have no sense! What on EARTH would possess her to trust that villain," Fury roared angrily, quite shocked.

"We don't know, sir. None of us were aware of it either," Clint said, sounding quite hurt.

"And you all believe Loki and this… Amora?"

"Yes, man of Fury," Thor nodded, "That is not something my brother would lie about. He would have nothing to gain from it."

"Well, what happened after she got hold of Eliza?"

"Amora stabbed her three times. We thought she was dead," Steve admitted.

"Loki appeared then and told us that since she hadn't died before Amora opened up a portal to Helheim and sent her through, she was still alive," Bruce explained.

"Thor?"

"What he said was true. If she was still alive when she was sent to Helheim, she would still be alive now."

"What else did he say," Hill asked.

"He mentioned that it might be possible to secure her return because his daughter, Hela, is the ruler of the Helheim," Thor supplied.

"That's convenient. Can you confirm it, Thor?"

"Yes, my brother speaks truly on that as well."

"So, now he's in Helheim, speaking with his daughter about returning Eliza to Earth," Fury summed up.

They all nodded in confirmation.

Fury sat back with a sigh. This was a lot to take in. Loki, helping them?

* * *

><p>"Father."<p>

"Hela."

"Kind of you to stop by," Hela smirked, getting up from her throne and approaching her father.

Loki smirked, "Oh come now, I visit you more than Fenrir or Jormungandr."

"Well they can't exactly hold a conversation with you, now can they!"

"True," Loki nodded, "But you know why I'm here. Not for a social visit."

"When is it ever just a social visit," Hela pointed out.

"Have you put any thought into how you might return Eliza to Midgard?"

"I've been thinking," Hela said, "We might be able to use this to our advantage. Have Eliza retrieve the Norn stone from this realm. But also, send the Avengers here to rescue her. For she will be beset with dangers. We can only win. You see, if she retrieves the Norn stone, we will take it, your apprentice will be restored, you gain the trust of the Avengers, and everything goes back to normal. If she fails to retrieve the Norn stone, she dies, and the Avengers die with her."

"This is why you are my daughter," Loki grinned, "Only one of my offspring could think of such a deviously brilliant plan."

"While the Avengers are here, I can assure them that if they live, they may go free. And while they are in here, you can find the rest of the Norn stones in Yggdrasil, fight Amora and kill her, and claim the universe for yourself."

"You are a wonderful girl, do you know that," Loki smiled.

"Yes, of course I do."

Loki laughed and gave her a hug. Despite all the horrible things about Loki, he loved his children. Even Fenrir the wolf and Jormungandr the serpent. They just couldn't really have a conversation.

"One more thing," Loki asked, his face turning grim, "Eliza is not fully Asgardian. How fast will she fade?"

"I cannot say," Hela replied with a frown, "But I imagine that she has only a matter of weeks."

"That is what I feared," Loki nodded, "Well, I must return to the Avengers. Do you have anything for me to bring back to them to prove she lives?"

"Actually, here," Hela grabbed a large stone, probably eight inches in diameter and two inches think. It was surprisingly light, "Take this. I have enchanted it so that all they need to do is think of her and they will be able to see her. I believe the Midgardians have something like it? Security cameras, if my latest guest was correct."

"Good. I shall keep in touch more often, Hela," Loki promised, "Farewell."

With a gust of wind, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Dismissed," Fury said.<p>

But no one moved because at that instant, Loki appeared out of thin air.

"I can't do that many more times today," he muttered as he stretched his back in pain. Teleporting took a lot of magic, especially between realms.

"Loki," Fury growled, "What are you doing here?"

Loki smirked, "I bring you my daughter's decision."

"What of it," Clint demanded.

"She has decided this. In order for Eliza to be allowed to leave, she must recover the Norn Stone of Helheim. It is a long and difficult quest, but only then will Eliza prove to Hela that she is worthy of restoration to the realms of the living. However, she has conceded this. The Avengers will be allowed to go to Helheim as well. While in there, her blessing remains on you, and you will not be bound to the realm, nor will you fade."

"How can we be sure that she's alive," Fury asked suspiciously, "And that you're not just sending my people in to get killed?"

"This."

Loki placed the stone on the table. He lay his hand on it and focused his mind on Eliza. Suddenly the stone began to change colors until it formed a picture. No, Tony thought, it was more of a movie. It was like watching real time footage of Eliza.

She saw in her chambers, lying on her bed of stone. Her shirt was still torn from the dagger and her body was scarlet from blood. Eliza's eyes were full of tears. But she was alive.

"We'll have to think about your offer," Fury declared, silencing the Avengers' protests with a stare.

"Do not take too long," Loki said seriously, "For Eliza has already started to fade. Being only half-Asgardian means to lacks much of the protection against the Underworld that Asgardians have naturally. Hela and I estimate she has about three weeks until she is bound to the very fabric of Helheim and cannot be removed."

"Good. Now get out."

"Very well," Loki sniffed, "I suppose I couldn't expect my former enemies to lodge me for a single night while my magic recovers. I shall just have to go elsewhere on Midgard."

Fury growled, "Very well. But we're only letting you stay because that way we can keep an eye on you. You're not to leave your quarters under any circumstance unless one of the Avengers accompanies you, is that understood."

"Perfectly."

"Good. Agent Hill, Rogers, and Banner, escort Loki to some of the guest quarters."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The plot thickens! Thanks for the kind reviews, and thanks for everyone who has followed/faved this fanfic. I literally can't believe it. It makes my day._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	66. Only One Decision

_A/N: Another chapter! Sorry I'm posting it sort of late (my time), I had a lot of homework..._

_**Avengersrock**__- Sorry, I meant to answer your question last chapter but it completely slipped my mind. I haven't decided if I want the Bastards of Evil to come back into the story, I'm still figuring that out. I'll keep you posted though as I work it through in my mind. If people want it, it shall be so! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like both stories! I'm actually VERY glad you've read the other one. Makes me happy, haha._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>"I have decided what must be done for you to secure your freedom," Hela told Eliza. She'd come visiting the girl after Loki had left.<p>

Eliza waited nervously.

"You are to retrieve the Norn Stone of Helheim. If you can complete this task within three weeks, you will walk free. If you cannot," Hela smirked, "Well, let's just say one more person in Helheim won't cause me to lose any sleep."

Eliza let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"It will be difficult, this is true. The Avengers will be watching your progress," Hela decided against telling her that the Avengers' lives rested on her shoulders because then Eliza would be sure to succeed.

"When do I start?"

* * *

><p>"You have to let us go," Clint nearly shouted at Fury once Loki, Hill, Rogers, and Banner had left the room.<p>

Tony nodded in agreement. Natasha remained silent, staring at Fury. The look on her face was clear enough to see that she agreed with Clint.

"Thor, what sort of dangers would they face in Helheim," Fury asked, unfazed by the outburst.

Thor mused, "Spirits of fallen men and women called Dolgar. The Dolgar grow stronger at night and are ever seeking to destroy those who inhabit Helheim. There are gigantic flesh eating ravens called Heljar-hrafnar, fiery dragons called Vanar-Drekar, and venomous dragons called the Eitr-Drekar, as well as other such evil creatures."

"She needs our help, Director," Natasha said quietly, "And we don't turn our backs on one of our own."

Fury sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He very much wanted to send the Avengers after Eliza, to secure her safety, but that would leave the Earth unprotected. He couldn't do that.

"How long would this… venture… take?"

"She has no longer than three weeks," Thor reminded Fury.

"She's one of our own," Clint reminded him, "She's one of the most powerful people in SHIELD. We need her."

Fury looked at the Avengers long and hard. It was true- Eliza's powers were unprecedented. She added a lot to the team, not just magic wise. Over the past months Fury had witnessed something he'd never thought would happen. The Avengers had grown closer than friends, they were a family. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and covered for each other. This kind of bond was rare in SHIELD, and it was something to preserve when possible. It was like the bond that Clint and Natasha shared- SHIELD kept them as a joint pair as much as possible because chemistry could mean the difference between life and death in the espionage business.

Ever since Eliza had joined the Avengers, they had worked harder, more cooperatively, and faster than ever. She had become an integral part of the team, and Fury realized that the Avengers would never forgive him if he forbid them from going after her. But to leave the Earth unprotected for three weeks? It was so risky.

There was only one answer he could give.

"Get ready to leave in the morning."

The Avengers nodded and sped out of the room, eager to grab some food before resting and eventually heading to bed. Clint invited the Avengers to a game of cards in the mess hall at around seven o'clock after dinner. They played for a while, mostly in silence, no doubt thinking about what their little friend was going through. She was hardly helpless- this was true. But she was still their little sister in arms. Thor didn't understand the card game, but he sat and watched anyways, sometimes giving away his teammates hands.

Once they finished a few rounds, Clint drew out the rock that Loki had used to show them Eliza. He did as Loki had told him to a few hours earlier and put his hand on top. Thinking about Eliza, he removed it and they all leaned in to see what would happen.

They saw her pacing in the same room she had been in earlier. Her clothes were still covered in blood and she looked pale, unhealthily pale. She just continued pacing. Eliza look scared, stressed. No doubt she had been told what would be required of her. Just as they were about to look away, a tall woman dressed in blue approached her.

At first Tony was in awe of her beauty, but then she turned her face and he caught sight of the decrepit, cadaverous half. He nearly gagged. Something was said between them and they saw both women walk out of the room. The picture followed Eliza, keeping up with her. They saw a large hall of dark stone and cold fires before reaching a long, dark stairwell up. At the end there was a door, black as night and cold as ice. When it opened, it opened to a garden of dead plants and decaying trees. Past this there was a gate and then, openness.

* * *

><p>"Make your way towards that range of mountains," Hela instructed as they stood outside of the palace on the opposite side that she'd arrived on, "The Norn Stone is in the highest peak."<p>

Eliza nodded, "I will retrieve it."

Hela smiled, "Of course, child."

Hela turned to Garm and nodded. Suddenly he jumped at Eliza, nipping at her. Eliza realized this was her cue to go and she ran from the hound, trying to escape its snapping jaws. It turned back only when Hela was no longer in sight. Now, Eliza stood in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but grey, rocky sand and cold, dark skies.

"If there is a god," she whispered, "I could really use your help right now."

After a moment of stillness, she began her long trek towards the distant mountains. As of yet, she was hopeful. Nothing had seriously tried to eat her, dismember her, or decapitate her. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

><p>"Does she know we're coming," Clint asked in confusion, though of course no one knew the answer.<p>

They watched as she set off towards a distant range of mountains. It was clear skies for a while but soon she was beset by some sort of pack of savage wolves. She fought them off with little effort though there must have been fifteen or more. Clint smiled. That was the Eliza he knew and loved.

Soon they broke for sleep. They'd talked with Loki after Fury had given his permission and he'd agreed to open a small portal to Helheim tomorrow morning. They planned to meet in Hangar C, the smallest of the hangars. It would be a long day tomorrow.

But Clint couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, he was just too adrenaline filled to rest. Even though it was past midnight, he got up and walked the corridors. Without even realizing it he came to stand infront of Natasha's quarters. He knocked lightly, trying not to wake her if she was asleep. As he figured, she wasn't, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Thought I might see you tonight," Natasha stepped aside for him to come inside, "I can't sleep much myself."

"It's strange," Clint said quietly, "Three years ago and I never would have imagined that I could get so attached to someone, let alone a kid. But here I am, worrying over someone who is perfectly capable of looking after herself for twenty-four hours." He snorted humorlessly.

Natasha sat down next to him on the couch and took his hand, "Look at me, Clint. We all have grown attached to Eliza. She has that kind of personality. Me and you especially because we've known her the longest. And it's natural that you've formed a bond with her that's stronger than the rest of us have- you've been with her when she was at her lowest. Not many people can claim to have stuck beside a suicidal person on four separate occasions. At the time, I thought you were crazy to try to rehabilitate a kid like her, but I stuck by you because I had faith in you. And I came to have faith in her. You saw something in her that neither I, nor Fury, nor Hill could see."

Natasha paused to see if Clint would respond but he merely continued looking down at the floor.

"Eliza's come to rely on us emotionally, Clint, and you know that. I'm as worried as you are for what she might begin to think if we weren't to show our faces in that cursed Helheim. In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say that right now, Tony is sitting in his quarters thinking similar thoughts as us. The others, they care about Eliza too. Don't be a stubborn ass and think that it's just you who's worrying about her. Everyone is."

He sighed and sat up straighter. She was right. He wasn't in this alone, of course, but sometimes it felt that way. Not that he minded watching out for Eliza, but sometimes he felt helpless. She'd tried to commit suicide four times, and by sheer luck she'd come out alive each time. What if one of these times, Clint wasn't there to see her through? Would someone else step up to fill his place?

"I should head back," Clint sighed, "Thanks Nat."

"No problem, Clint," she shot him a small smile as he left the room.

She turned back and ran her hand through her hair. SHIELD certainly had a unique pair of top secret agents between Barton and Romanoff. They had sad and lonely pasts, hard lives, and relied on each other more emotionally than anyone, even Fury, guessed. Without each other to lean on, they probably wouldn't be able to lead the lives they live.

Natasha got ready for bed and slipped in between her sheets. SHIELD sheets, unfortunately, which were less than ideal. Boy was she getting spoiled, living in Stark Tower.


	67. All in Hel Together!

_A/N: Enjoy another chapter!_

_So as some of you know, I have a second Eliza based work called __**In The Beginning**__ which is basically a series of one-shots about her life before the Avengers. I need some ideas, requests if you will, of what to do. I've done one account of her attempted suicides. What would you guys like more of? Daily life, time at the orphanage, training, street life, etc. It's all for you guys!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Eliza grabbed at her bleeding arm as she used her telekinesis to deflect the dragon's fire back at it. The beast roared in pain as it was scorched by its own flames. But it was quick to recover and Eliza realized she had to get out of the way as it came rushing at her, jaws snapping. Eliza dove to one side, rolling in the dirt, barely noticing as the sharp rocks jabbed into her skin. She just managed to miss the beast's teeth by a few inches.<p>

Turning around she drove a spike of ice into its scaly hide. She then twisted it and used her magic to cause it to expand with other spikes along the edges. The monster roared in agony as it took its last few breaths before fading away into nothingness.

Eliza fell into a sitting position, fighting to catch her breath. She looked to her arm and used a healing spell to seal the wound. She lay back on her back, staring up at the eternally midnight blue sky, trying to find any constellations she recognized. As she figured, there weren't any. These were completely strange skies.

She wondered where the Avengers were right now. They probably didn't even know she was alive. They probably were mourning her loss right now. It was sort of comforting in a funny but sad way, the idea of six (maybe eight if she included Hill and Fury) people mourning her death was a blessing. She never would have imagined anyone mourning her death before she'd joined SHIELD. Even the idea of six people being sad that she was dead was hard for her to imagine.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey Liz, are you alright!"

Clint?!

She whipped around and saw him and Natasha jogging towards her. She grinned and got up, running over to them. They'd come for her! They were going to help her!

"Oh good, you're alive," Natasha said.

The look in the woman's eyes set Eliza on edge.

"See, Loki told us everything," Clint frowned at her, "How you betrayed our trust. How you pretended to be loyal to the Avengers. But all the time you were hiding behind your back the fact that he was training you. He's our ENEMY, Eliza White."

Liz gaped at him.

"We came to tell you that we're ashamed to call you a teammate. No one wants you back. In fact, we came to put an end to your miserable wretched life," Natasha growled, pulling out a pistol.

Eliza stared at them, shell shocked. What were they saying? But it was all true, all of it. She had betrayed them. She didn't deserve their loyalty, but she hadn't expected them to try to kill her.

Eliza reached out to take Clint's hand and beg him to spare her. When she touched him, though, the illusion faded away and left in his place was a rotting shade of a corpse. Its eyes were lit with an eerie light. Eliza kicked him in the chest before rounding on pseudo-Natasha. Punching the fake SHIELD agent in the face, she used her magic to send it flying backwards where it crashed into the ground with a thud before vanishing.

Before Eliza could do the same to the other, though, it grabbed her neck. She struggled before finally managing to grab the creature's decaying face and used her powers to literally melt the rotting skin right off. It shrieked in pain and let go of her, giving Eliza time to stab it through the chest with a spear of ice.

When Eliza finally turned back towards the mountains, she was shocked to find Diana from London standing there, her limp gone. She merely frowned at Eliza. She could tell something was different about this girl as when she tried to punch her, nothing happened. She went right through the illusion.

Trying to ignore it, she continued walking, but the shadowy girl followed her, walking by her side.

"You left us," Diana said, "You abandoned us."

Eliza tried to block it out.

"We trusted you. You were our protector. Why did you leave us?"

"I didn't want to," Eliza shouted angrily, her voice lined with guilt.

Diana just kept walking with her in silence. Eliza tried to ignore her.

"I cannot promise this will be a pleasant trip," Loki smirked.

The Avengers, plus Hill, Fury, Loki, Darcy, and Jane were all standing in Hangar C where they would be sent to Helheim. Loki was looking far too pleased with himself for anything good to be coming of this, but they had little choice. It would be the only way for them to help Eliza.

"Just get on with it, brother," Thor muttered. He hated traveling by magic.

Loki smirked again and closed his eyes. With a triumphant thrust forward he threw his magic at a nearby wall and suddenly it began to ripple. The other side was too blurry to get a good look at, but Loki urged them in.

"I cannot hold this open for long!"

Clint was the first to dive in. He had a pack of spare compactable arrows in addition to his current quiver. His bow was across his chest. He was ready. Natasha and Tony went next, followed by Bruce and Steve. Thor was last, shooting his brother one last look before following his teammates through.

The first thing they noticed was the bleakness. It was desert like, almost moon like. At least, that's how Clint always imagined the moon would be like to walk on. Unfortunately as of yet he had not been there himself.

Then he realized that he felt a little woosy. As he looked around, he could see that his companions were in similar straits. Thor even looked a little queasy. But they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Welcome to Helheim, Avengers."

They spun around to see that they were standing before the Lady Hela.

"You know me, and I believe I know each of you," she turned to each Avenger individually.

"Clinton Barton, circus performer now turned secret agent."

"Natasha Romanoff, member of the Red Room, now secret agent."

"Anthony Stark, billionaire genius fraught with guilt."

"Bruce Banner, the man concealing the monster."

"Steven Rogers, the boy who dreamed of being a hero now made into one."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the last Avenger.

"And Thor. God of Thunder. Arrogant fool whose jokes and indifference caused my father to reject all he had once known and loved. A few years ago I may have called you Uncle. But no more, and not because we are not blood related. But because you turned your back on your brother."

Thor looked visibly guilty. He gazed at his feet, his usual bold cheerfulness gone in an instant. He stood there and took the verbal ridicule like any guilty person would.

"Now that we've been introduced," she nodded, turning to the rest of them, "I will direct you to where your companion is headed."

They followed the physically deformed woman around a courtyard and back through a garden until they came to a gate. Passing through it, she halted and her gigantic hound (he had joined them in the garden) sat across from her. The Avengers stopped between them.

"She is headed for those mountains," Hela pointed, "Now, get going before I change my mind."

They nodded, but as if to emphasize her point, Garm barred his teeth and growled. They hurried away towards the horizon line. Tony's suit was in his brief case because he wanted to be able to conserve energy by not having it running 24/7. So they walked, and they walked, and they walked. Nothing tried to eat them, dismember them, or decapitate them. Not yet, at least.


	68. Phantoms and Illusions

_A/N: Chapter 68! I might end up posting a second chapter tonight, not sure. Enjoy this one, as always. I'm going to shamelessly plug my other Eliza fanfic, In the Beginning. Go read it! It sets up her back story. And comment please. With critiques, with praise, and WITH SUGGESTIONS! Everything that goes in there is going to be dependent on what you the readers request!_

_**CrazyPandaHobbit**__- Yes. I know, it wasn't a yes or no question. But it's most of the above. The magic of Hel IS Hela's magic, in a certain sense. And yes, it's working by tapping into her memories and emotions and fears and personifying them in a way to make her stumble and fall in her quest. Remember, Hela and Loki want entertainment and they want it drawn out so that Loki has time to go kill Amora and gather the other Norn Stones. _

_Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I live for them!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Eliza heard a noise and turned around suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes and gazed around her, trying to determine the source of the noise. When she finally turned back around she yelped. Standing no more than a foot away from her was a solemn looking girl, covered in blood.<p>

"Chloe," Eliza whispered hoarsely.

The girl said nothing. She merely stared at Eliza, silent. Finally Eliza stopped staring at her and started walking fast towards the mountains. When she dared to glance back, Chloe and Diana were following her still, side by side, neither speaking. Naturally this set Eliza on edge. It was more than a little disturbing, having two dead people following you.

"Liz!"

Eliza spun around at the shout. Tony? Did she dare believe it was the Avenger? When she looked, there he was in his suit. The two girls were gone.

"Hey kid, are you alright," he asked, walking over.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How'd you get here," she said, still suspicious.

"That freaky lady, Hela, let some of us into her little domain. I flew on ahead, the others are farther back!"

Eliza smiled, "That's awesome."

"Why don't we wait over there," Tony pointed to a large pile of gigantic stones.

She nodded, "Good a place as any I suppose."

They walked over to it and Eliza stood before a large crack. Tony flew to the top and set down there. They waited in silence, Eliza occupied with her own thoughts. As the endless night grew even darker, perhaps this place's version of evening, she yawned and sat down.

"Hey Tony, how far back are they?"

No answer.

"Tony?"

The only response she got was a deep growl from behind her.

Eliza leapt up and spun around, hands at the ready. She blanched white as two giant bright eyes appeared out of the darkness of the rock formation. It wasn't a crack in between rocks, it was a cave entrance! She backed up slowly as the beast emerged from its den.

It was large, about big as a quinjet. It had a huge head and gigantic fangs attached to its colossal jaws. It resembled something of a cross between a wolf and a rhino. Eliza was about to break into a run when it roared at her, its breath knocking her over to the ground. She struggled to get up and sent several balls of fire at the beast.

It roared angrily though the blasts did little to harm it. Just a few scorched patches on its hide. This wasn't going to end well, she realized. Nevertheless, she had little choice but to turn and face it.

* * *

><p>It had been three days and still they had yet to come across Eliza. They'd debated sending Thor and Tony on ahead to search for her but had decided against it. At least not yet. They did, however, come across an area of ground that had been disturbed.<p>

Clint and Natasha looked at it with scrutiny, eyes calculating. Something had happened here- a battle. The mix of footprints and paw prints, with a splatter of red here and a splatter of dark indigo blue there.

"These seem to be about Eliza's foot size," Clint commented from where he crouched down in the sand, getting a better look at the situation.

Natasha nodded, "She fought something, or somethings more like. I'd say it was canine, maybe four feet long and three feet high, judging by the size of these pawprints."

"How can you guys figure that out," Tony asked in surprise.

"Um- master spies and assassins," Clint pointed out.

Tony nodded, "Right."

"We can't be more than a day behind Eliza," Steve suddenly spoke up, "We need to walk through the night if we're going to catch her soon. Let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her leg was bleeding profusely. She cried out in pain as she had to roll to her left to avoid the jaws of the massive monster. Finally, in a last ditch effort, she waited for the monster to open its mouth above her. At that moment she sent the largest ice spike she could conjure flying up into its mouth and through its skull. She rolled again, getting out of the way as it fell down, dead. Its body disintegrated.<p>

Eliza stayed where she was for a while, trying to regain control of her shaking body. She'd fought that monster for nearly twenty minutes, neither one getting the edge until it managed to grab her by the leg and toss her around like a chew toy.

Finally she realized she had to get inside. By now, after four days here, she'd come to realize that when it got dark(er), it got a lot colder. And right now, her magic was too depleted for her to use it for healing so she needed shelter if possible. Her gaze rested on the den of the monster and she realized she'd have to risk it. After all, surely if there had been more than one, the others would have attacked her as well.

And so she half-limped, half-crawled into the dark cave. Using what little magic she had left, Eliza lit a fire in the center of the room. It cast its glow around the dark cave and Eliza got a good look at it. It wasn't large, in fact it was fairly small for what she'd been imagining. But she wasn't complaining. Smaller meant less places for big scary monsters to hide in!

Eliza stretched out against a small rock that jutted out from the wall and sighed. The warmth was pleasant to her injured leg but before long she realized it would need to be wrapped. She glanced around, trying to find something she could use. Eventually her eyes rested on a pile of clothes, no doubt from ancient shades that had long since faded away. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

Grabbing a long piece she quickly wrapped her still bleeding leg. She was eternally grateful that her Asgardian and Vanir blood meant she was immune to most infections. Otherwise, it's very likely she would've been screwed.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself a few hours' sleep before being woken rudely by some distant voice.

"Rise and shine, Eliza. You shouldn't be lying down- we have a job to do!"

Steve?!

"Steve?!"

"Of course it's me. We're all here," Steve nodded, "Though we wish we could say we were proud of you."

"What do you mean," she asked sadly, standing up and stretching her injured leg.

"Well, you did lie to us for months. About Loki," he explained, letting her go first out of the cave, "I'd be careful around Clint. He's out for your blood, between you and me."

She frowned even more. Part of her wanted to deny that this was real. It couldn't be. But it felt like it was. As she exited the cave, she found that all the Avengers, even Thor, were waiting for her.

"There's the liar," Tony snarled angrily.

"You don't deserve to be called a SHIELD Agent," Natasha told her, narrowing her eyes.

Bruce was turning green but managed to restrain himself.

Thor just frowned at her in disappointment.

Lastly she turned to look at Clint.

He had a cold look on his face, one of all business. She'd seen him use that expression before when dealing with Agents that he really disliked. Now, she was at the receiving end of such a glare and it hurt, it hurt more than any dagger could.

"Don't think we're here to rescue you," he said in a detached way, "We're merely here to make sure you get the Norn stone."

Eliza bit her lip and nodded, steeling herself for the next leg of her journey. She was closer to the mountains now. Maybe another few days walk and she'd be there. At least Chloe and Diana had gone.

And now the Avengers were there. But… were they HER Avengers?


	69. River Crossing

The Avengers walked through the night as Steve had suggested. It was bitter cold, but bearable, especially when they reminded themselves why they were here in the first place. A teammate's life might depend on them walking through that darkness.

It wasn't until midday, though, that found any other sign of Eliza.

"Look here," Natasha gestured as she knelt on one knee beside some tracks, "She veered off that way."

They all look where she was pointing. A large rock formation stood juxtaposed to the flat desert around it. They nodded and followed the prints towards the boulders.

"My god," Bruce muttered, "This is a lot of blood."

They all cringed as they saw the pool of blood in the ground. It had stained the rocks and sand a vicious scarlet. Smaller dried pools were all around, one set leading directly inside what they discovered to be a cave.

"Check out these giant prints," Steve breathed, pointing to where a paw print the size of his head was.

It was deeply impressed in the ground, suggesting it belonged to a creature that was heavy set. There were tons of such prints all around the area, so many that they had overlooked most of them.

"Let's go check inside the cave," Tony suggested.

He, Clint, and Thor went inside and found the remnants of a fire and another scarlet stain. There was little doubt in their minds that Eliza had camped here last night. That meant they were getting closer.

Regrouping outside the cave entrance, they all agreed that it would be best to push on for as long as they could in the hopes that Eliza would have slowed her pace because of her injury. This was their chance to catch her.

"What do you think Eliza's doing right now," Tony asked, eager to start up a conversation. They had been quiet for most of the time the past several hours.

"Walking," Natasha growled at him.

Tony rolled his eyes. Wow, he'd never have guessed.

"No need to be sarcastic, Agent Romanoff," he teased.

"Oh shut up, Stark," Natasha barked back.

"Hey," Steve said forcefully, "Cut it out. Both of you. Stop acting like children and focus on the mission."

They mumbled apologies to one another and they kept on walking. Walking, and walking, and walking, and walking.

Tony kicked stones to pass the time. He pretended he was playing soccer. Kick, kick, kick. Stone after stone after stone. By the time they reached their next obstacle, even Steve was ready to toss Tony out the proverbial window.

So what was this obstacle?

The Avengers sighed in defeat as they suddenly came upon a river. It was flowing fast and had sheets of ice floating in it. It was the first water they had come upon since coming to Helheim, and they realized that though they'd been walking all but nonstop since then, none of them had had the desire to drink. There was no thirst.

"Great," Clint said sarcastically, "This is exactly what we needed."

"No worries," Tony smirked, "Let me just get ready-"

He deployed his suit.

"Might want to clench up, Legolas," he winked as his visor shut.

Tony grabbed hold of the agent and flew him across. He dropped Clint on the other side and went back. Thor had followed his lead and was taking Dr. Banner. Tony grabbed Natasha, and she glared at him the whole time. With Thor getting Steve, it was easy.

"How do you think Eliza got across," Bruce asked curiously.

Clint shrugged, "Who knows."

"Can she fly," Thor asked.

"No," Clint shook his head.

Natasha corrected him, "Actually, Clint, I don't think she's ever really tried."

"True enough."

"My best guess," Tony mused, "Was that she used her telekinesis to stop some of these floating ice sheets and used them to walk across."

They agreed that was probably how she'd managed to make it all the way across the large river. However whatever the case may have been, they needed to keep walking. So they did.

* * *

><p>Eliza reached up to scratch her nose and stopped dead in her tracks. She could just barely see through her hand. It was semi-translucent and semi-transparent. She stared at it in shock before shaking it off as nothing. Merely a trick of the light.<p>

She turned around and found that she her little posse had grown. She'd decided earlier that the Avengers she was with were not the ones she was friends with. But when she turned to look back, there were now two of each of the Avengers, plus Diana and Chloe. The dark stares of disappointment and anger and betrayal made her want to shrink where she stood.

Those shades may not be her Avengers, but she had little doubt that the actual ones would be just as disappointed in her for trusting Loki as these. It had been stupid. But part of her didn't regret her decision. After all, didn't she have a right to know someone who was like her? Someone who also had magic? It was lonely, not having anyone to truly enjoy magic with. She couldn't deny that Loki's company was getting more enjoyable these past few visits. Maybe the Avengers were wrong about him.

No. No, she told herself. Not four years ago, Loki had tried to take over the world. He was a psychopath. He killed for fun. He was a monster who killed women and children.

But what did that make her? She had killed children, including a defenseless baby. Was she really any better than he? No, she just happened to work for the winners. History is always written by winners.

She was jerked from her memory as the sound of heavy footsteps approached. She turned left to look towards the noise and saw nearly fifty foot soldiers, if soldiers they were, approaching her. She nearly turned tail in ran. In fact, Eliza swore at herself for NOT turning and running. It would've been the SMART thing to do.

But no, instead she turned and began firing little ice darts at their heads, killing them one by one as she was still out of their sword reach. Shot after shot after shot struck an animated corpse, causing it to disappear. It faded.

Faded.

Eliza's memory was jogged by that turn. Hadn't Hela said something about that to her several days ago when she left? Something about fading…

It didn't matter at the moment though. Right now, Eliza had to focus on staying on top of the battle.


	70. What's Real and What's Not

_A/N: Remember guys, everything I put into a chapter is important. I tend to leave trails of hints about what's to come farther down the line each time. So remember everything!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Eliza panted, kneeling on the ground. No corpses were left behind to pay tribute to the epic battle she'd just fought. Her magic was completely depleted. She'd had to resort to snapping the last one's neck physically instead of using her powers because she was drained dry. Now, the only living (if living they were) things around her were three versions of each Avenger along with Diana and Chloe. They stared at her.<p>

"You failure."

"You've run out of magic, kid."

"How do you plan to get the Norn stone when you can't even fight that many Dolgar without getting drained?"

"This is never going to work."

Suddenly one of the Natashas stepped forward and slapped her across the cheek. It stung viciously. Eliza felt unbidden tears welling up in her eyes. She slapped the Natasha back. Immediately a battle between the two began and Eliza barely came out on top. She couldn't snap Natasha's neck, though, even if it wasn't really her. What if it was? So instead she just pushed Natasha into the sea of Avengers.

She growled a bit in frustration as her leg gave out. Stupid injury. She supposed she'd be staying here for a while then.

* * *

><p>They'd been walking almost non-stop since two nights ago. It was nearly evening again when they began to see flares in the sky and explosions somewhere ahead of them.<p>

"You think it's her," Tony asked.

Clint shrugged, "Could be. Come on."

They broke into a swift walk, closing the distance. The blinking lights and smoke simmered down and disappeared entirely soon enough but they kept going in the direction they had been in. Eventually as the sky darkened, they came across something in the sand.

"Eliza," Clint asked hopefully.

The figure didn't move. As they got closer, Clint recognized the tell-tale blonde ponytail that was Eliza. Why didn't she answer them?

"Liz," Natasha ventured.

Still no response.

Finally they were right on top of her and they circled around to see her face to face.

Eliza saw them, rolled her eyes at what she assumed was another set of apparitions, and, getting up, she stormed right through them. She had to keep moving. But as she pushed past Clint, he grabbed her arm. Immediately that set her off.

She tried to pull away, but Clint's grip was too strong so she kicked him in the knee. He let go and she continued walking.

"What the hell," Clint murmured as he got back up.

Natasha jogged and caught her by the wrist, "Liz, what was that about?"

Eliza just scowled and tried to pull away from her grip. It didn't work this time either as Natasha grabbed her other wrist to try and keep her from struggling.

"Look, it's us," she tried to soothe, "Calm down."

"Get away from me," Eliza snarled, "Don't make me kill you this time."

Natasha let go of her at that. Kill you? What was going on? Why was Eliza acting like this?

The others looked just as shocked. They watched the girl march forward, unperturbed by the interaction. After all, what was another set of Avengers to the already three she had following her.

"Come back here, kid," Tony shouted after her.

Eliza bit back a tear at the painfully familiar nickname and she spun around but she looked instead up at the sky, "Isn't it enough that you taunt me, Hela, with these phantoms. Why must they speak, too?!"

"Eliza, we aren't phantoms," Clint said in concern. Maybe she had a head injury?

Eliza scoffed at that, "Of course you aren't. You're Hawkeye, my friend and mentor. You're the best friend I've ever had." Eliza spat on the ground in his direction, "Gimme a break. I'm done falling for the act."

"Do not speak to the Son of Barton as such, Gersemi," Thor boomed angrily.

Eliza laughed, "Oh shut it, big shot. Your little charade isn't any better. It's been done before. Or, does Hela not remember the other three of you over there," she gestured to where the apparitions were standing, silently, invisible to the others.

"Eliza, what are you talking about," Steve asked in confusion.

"I'm not this naïve," she shouted, tears streaming down her face now as she yelled at her companions, "At first I thought it was them, Hela, really I did. I'll give you that much. But then Clint and Natasha tried to kill me, Tony led me to my death, and the others all showed up to humiliate me. It isn't going to keep working. You should come up with some more inventive ways to torment me!"

Thor reached forward and grabbed Eliza, pulling her into a hug despite her protest.

But she'd had enough rest now. At least some of her magic was back. And now she was angry. With a flash of silver eyes, Thor went flying back, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Who's next?"

Tony deployed his suit. This wasn't like the Eliza they knew. Whether or not it was her, or a duplicate, they needed to make sure they stayed protected.

"Jarvis, scan Eliza," Tony told his AI.

Jarvis did as requested, "It is her, sir. However, I detect strange energy signatures surrounding this area."

"Did you all catch that," he asked in his comm unit.

The barely perceptibly nods of Clint, Natasha, and Steve signaled that they had. Bruce was helping Thor up off the ground.

Eliza narrowed her eyes at the newly suited Tony Stark. This was the first time any of the apparitions had equipped the suit. This could be an interesting fight.

Eliza's eyes went red as she threw her palm forward, sending a ball of fire at Tony. The metal-covered man barely managed to side step it.

Tony really didn't want to harm her, but there was beginning to be little choice. As she turned on the others, her eyes went blue and a spike of ice shot out at the place that Natasha was standing.

Or, where she had been standing. Nat had rolled to the side, but didn't draw out her pistols. Clint likewise refused to take out his bow. Thor and Steve began blocking her attacks with Mjolnir and Captain America's shield. Bruce decided enough was enough when a spike of ice hit Steve in the leg and he felt to the ground in pain.

"LIZA STOP MAKING AVENGERS FIGHT," he shouted angrily, pounding the ground.

Eliza was caught off guard by the appearance of the Hulk. It had always been Bruce Banner… She smirked at him and her eyes glinted silver. Suddenly the rocks and sand all around them began swirling around, forming a vortex. She sent it flying at the beast.

Hulk roared angrily and ran forward.

"Hulk, stop," Clint shouted fearfully.

Hulk grabbed Eliza around the waste and held her up, closer to her face.

"HULK ASK LIZA TO STOP. HULK TELL YOU STOP!"

Eliza was stunned. Why weren't these Avengers fighting back? Why hadn't the Hulk tried to kill her? It made no sense. Tony's suit, the transformation of the Hulk, it didn't add up. She struggled against the large grip of the strong green hand. Finally she stopped struggling and broke down in tears.

"Hulk," Clint said quietly, "Put her down now."

Hulk grunted and put her (almost) carefully down. He backed up away from Eliza and the others, standing beside Thor and who had also stepped away from the group.

Eliza had collapsed down in a heap on her knees, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't handle this anymore. What was real, what wasn't? Who were her friends, and who her enemies?

Clint approached her slowly from the front, followed by Natasha. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her by the wrists, gently.

"Promise not to kill me," he said quietly, trying to make her laugh.

She just looked at him and all he could see was fear, hope, and reservation in her expression. But at least she didn't lash out immediately.

"Listen, Liz, you have to trust us," Clint said, "We don't know what's going on. Tell us what's going on."

"How do I know it's really you," she choked out in desperation, like she was grasping for straws.

Clint was still holding her firmly, though kindly, by the wrists, trying to offer her support. It was something his brother had taught him when he was little. Back in the orphanage when he'd been picked on by the other kids. If Barney wasn't around, Clint would sometimes not be able to defend himself. So whenever his big brother came back, Barney would hold him tightly, reassuring him that everything would be alright. He'd believed it at the time- he'd had to. And as it was, after a while things did get better. For a time. They'd joined the circus, little Clinton Barton had become Hawkeye: The World's Greatest Marksman. But things had gone downhill since then, at least until SHIELD found him.

He turned his attention back to the shivering girl. She was staring him in the eyes now, trying to catch a glimpse of her friend and mentor, no doubt, within their depths. He decided there was only one thing to do. She was scared to death, confused, traumatized (though they didn't know from what), and searching for answers.

So he pulled her into a hug. However much Clint didn't care for physical affection, his little trainee needed it right now. At first she froze, but before long she started to cry into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Natasha sitting down next to the girl and rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. The others eventually sat down in the dirt, talking quietly to one another. Tony had taken his suit off and the Hulk had shrunk down into Bruce Banner (amazingly, his pants remained the same size as before he had transformed).

Clint, Natasha, and Eliza were just like a little family. They didn't realize it themselves, but Tony smirked when he saw them as they were. They'd do anything for each other, he had little doubt. He thought wistfully about Pepper, no doubt brought to the SHIELD Helicarrier by Agent Hill for her own safety along with Jane and Darcy. Hopefully they'd be home soon.


	71. Recognition

_A/N: It's so fun writing a character who's insane. Though she's not technically insane, just experiencing illusions, it's so cool. The possibilities are endless! Sorry for the lack of update last night- I was actually out socializing. Go figure, right? Thanks for all the kind reviews, faves, and follows! _

_Read, review, and smile always!_

* * *

><p>Eliza still wasn't sure it was the actual Avengers. Her more sensible half was screaming at her not to trust this Clint, was warning her that'd she'd only end up hurt in the end. After all, what had trusting the other Tony gotten her? Nothing, except a close-call with death.<p>

As she drew back from the embrace, she looked beyond Clint and screamed. There was a tree, dark, dead, drenched in rain, and hanging from it was a rope. From the rope hung Chloe, her lifeless eyes unseeing as she swung in a non-existent breeze. Eliza scrambled back, her gaze locked on the horrific image as blood began dripping from the girl's mouth.

The Avengers wondered what had Eliza so scared. Clint and Natasha both turned to see what she was staring at but saw nothing. It was just empty air. Tony, no longer in his suit, was closest to Eliza. As she stumbled backwards, he noted she turned to look in his direction. But she screamed again and the dirt around her began swirling in a vortex around the girl.

This time it had been Clint. Clint and Natasha were attached by their arms to a wall, their necks twisted in an unnatural fashion and blood covering their broken bodies. She tripped over herself trying to get away from the horrible scene, falling backwards into the dirt. There was now a vortex of dirt and rocks swirling around her. She was losing control of her powers!

"Liz! Liz, you need to CALM DOWN," Natasha shouted above the swirling wind, "Take a deep breath and focus on my voice."

Eliza was panting, struggling to contain her energy. She had to keep it in check if there was even the slightest chance that some of these Avengers were her Avengers. If she lost control now, everyone (if there was anyone) around her was going to die. She couldn't let that happen. Eliza closed her eyes slowly, lying on her back in the stony sand. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She had to get control.

Slowly the swirling wind died down. She remained where she was, but opened her eyes. Eliza stared up into the night sky. Focus on the stars, the stars were constant, she told herself.

Meanwhile the others were utterly at a loss as to what was happening. Clint, Natasha, and Tony approached her again.

"Stay calm, Eliza. Don't move too quickly," Natasha instructed in her calm, unflinching tone.

Slowly Eliza sat up, blinking. Where had the dead bodies gone? Where were the other Avengers? She could only see one of each now. Where had Diana and Chloe gone?

"Where- where'd they go," she mumbled, scrambling up and spinning around in a circle, trying to catch a glimpse of her former followers. She started shouting, "Hela, what is happening to me?!"

"Eliza, we're here to help you," Tony said, holding his palms up in sign of peace.

"They say that every time. It's always the same, before the pain starts. The degrading words, the attempts to kill me. It always starts out the same," she said, visibly stressed.

"Who says that," Clint asked her.

"You- but not you- the Avengers- the other ones. All of them. Everyone one of them- of you," she tried to explain.

"What do you mean," Natasha asked her, "Explain it to us."

"There are- were- until now, there've been triplicates of you. All of you. More kept coming. At first it was just you three, but then the others came too. And you tried to kill me, tried to get me to stop. Told me how worthless I am, how I'm not worthy to be part of SHIELD or the Avengers."

Thor suddenly walked over, "I recall now hearing stories of such things as a child in Asgard. Bedtime stories of Helheim and the horrors it conjured up."

"You hear that, Liz, none of it's real. Except us. You can trust us," Clint reassured her, "Here, take my hand."

He held it out for her and hesitantly she took it.

"See, it's warm. I'm real, I'm flesh and blood, not an illusion."

It was true. Now that she thought about it, Clint and Natasha's touch were both warm. The other Avengers she'd come in contact with before had been cold, clammy. But this Clint's hand was warm.

Did she possibly dare allow herself to believe it was them? Did she allow herself that hope? The others saw her eyes darting around between them, her mind making careful calculations as she stood there, her hand in Clint's. Finally she dropped it and managed a small smile.

"I can't believe you guys came."

They all smiled in relief.

"It took you long enough."

There was their old Eliza. It was good to have her back. Suddenly though Eliza's legs began going translucent and transparent this time. As they slowly went back to normal, taking longer than earlier, she shivered and fell to her knees. A sudden chill had gripped her, like being outside in short-sleeves on a windy winter evening.

Thor took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, helping her stand up.

"What was that," Steve asked in concern.

Eliza, still shaking, was as confused as they were, "I don't know. It's happened at least once before. But I didn't get so cold then."

"We should rest here," Thor said, "There doesn't look to be shelter anywhere in the vicinity, so this here is as good as any place."

"Right," Tony nodded, "Thank god. I'm beat."

Eliza shot him a small smile. He thought HE was tired? She'd all but fought a war today!

Thor let her use his cloak as a blanket and she used Clint's leg as a pillow.

"Hey," she complained as he objected, "I've done nothing but fight for the past five days. I want a pillow."

"You," he grunted, "Are spoiled."

Natasha chuckled. He was using her leg as a pillow too, but Eliza didn't know that. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her, after all. Natasha though, she didn't need a pillow. She was fine without one. If anyone was spoiled, it was Clint Barton. But he'd never admit that to his apprentice.


	72. What Does She See?

When they woke up, Eliza was standing a little bit apart from them, talking to something. They couldn't see anything, but evidently she could.

"Just leave me alone. Those other Avengers did," she seemed to plead.

Eliza frowned at the girls standing before her. There were about seven or eight, all young and frowning. Some had tears staining their faces, others simply glared at her.

"I've already told you how sorry I am," Eliza insisted, responding to some unheard comment.

"Eliza," Steve asked, coming over. He was the only other one up.

But as she turned around, she found herself staring at four different Steves, all approaching her.

"No, stay away. I can't tell which one of you is real," she pleaded.

Steve stopped moving and held out his hand, "Here, take it."

She frowned at the four arms that had been extended towards her. She touched the first one and it was frigid. The second was likewise cold. Finally the third one was the real Steve.

"What can you see," he asked quietly.

Eliza looked around, "There are four copies of everyone now. And the girls from the orphanage are here too."

Steve nodded, "Alright, well, keep holding onto my hand while I wake the others and I'll show you who's who."

They walked over to the sleeping pile of Avengers and Steve shook Clint awake. His waking jerked Natasha awake. Eliza handed Eliza's hand over to Clint and went to wake up the others.

"How are you feeling this morning," he asked her, both he and Natasha giving her a onceover.

"I'm alright," she lied. In reality she felt slightly weakened.

Clint nodded, "Good. We need to keep moving."

By now, everyone was up. Eliza handed Thor his cloak back, insisting that she could do without.

"Are you sure, Lady Eliza?"

"Yes, Thor, I'm fine!"

And so they began trekking on towards the mountains. They were almost to them, and would reach there by the end of the day today. The peaks weren't too high, but the ground was no doubt treacherous. Each would take at least a day to climb. But, they could see the highest one not far off, maybe three more days travel. So, it could be much worse.

They walked for hours without stopping. Nothing had tried to devour them yet, but Eliza had a sinking feeling in her heart. A feeling of foreboding was weighing heavily upon her.

Suddenly they heard the calls of birds from far off and Eliza felt a chill run down her spine at their voices. The croaks and screeches of the dark birds cackled on the wind that had mysteriously begun to pick up.

They were ravens. Thor barked something about flesh-eating birds and the Avengers encircled Eliza protectively. Eliza was standing, watching the birds approach. She seemed almost entranced by them.

They were huge. The ravens were at least four feet high and had a gigantic wingspan. They dove at the Avengers. Tony, Clint, and Natasha began shooting them out of the sky as Steve used his shield to cover himself and Eliza. The battle was short and sweet, with few injuries. Eliza hadn't even need to fire a shot.

"We should keep moving," she muttered, turning around to face the Avengers.

She gave a cry when she saw the scene before her eyes. The Avengers were all dead, fallen among the raven corpses. Only two pair of each wandered around. Eliza covered her mouth as tears began filling her eyes. At that moment she didn't even care if they were her Avengers or not. She couldn't handle seeing them dead. It was horrid.

"Easy, easy there," Clint said grabbing her by the shoulders, "Calm down. I don't know what you're seeing, but it isn't real."

She closed her eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath. The visions were becoming more traumatic by the hour, it seemed, with each one hitting closer to home than the rest. It had only been five days, what was wrong with her? The Avengers had been told she had three weeks. Had they been told wrong?

"Right, I'm calm. I'm good," she breathed, opening her eyes.

Clint let go and they continued on towards the mountains. They reached them by the time nightfall came, and they rested with their backs under a small overhang in the wall of rock of the first mountain. Eliza had begun shivering again, and Thor once more handed over his cloak, insisting that she needed it more than he. She fell asleep quickly, long before any of the others.

"I wonder what she sees," Tony said quietly, almost to himself.

Clint didn't make a move but responded in just as quiet a voice, "I'm thankful I don't have to see it. It must be pretty bad."

Natasha nodded. She knew what it was like to be faced with hallucinations. Her time in the Red Room had been full of such experiences. It was horrific.

"It is fortunate that my brother's daughter is shielding us from such horrors," Thor commented, "And it is a pity she refuses for Eliza."

"I can't tell if Hela wants Eliza to succeed, or not," Steve muttered, frustrated.

Tony agreed with him, "Yeah, I'm getting mixed messages too."

"I think that Hela is treating this like a game," Natasha told them, "She wants the Norn stone, but she wants entertainment. No fun in merely getting the job done after all."

"With Loki right beside her," Steve reminded her.

Clint sighed and leaned back against the wall. Loki. Damn that demigod. What on Earth had possessed Eliza to trust him? Why hadn't she come to him for help! He could have done something. How long had they been working together, he wondered. How long had Loki's lies been poisoning the teenager? After all, none of them had had any clue about the clandestine meetings!

"I am surprised that my brother took an interest in the development of Eliza."

"Yeah, so am I," Clint growled, "He'd have been better off staying away. Liz never would have gotten dragged into this mess if it hadn't been for Loki."

"Easy, Clint," Natasha cautioned quietly.

"Nay, he is right, Lady Natasha," Thor sighed, "Though I think perhaps she has had a good influence on my wayward brother. And for that, I am thankful."

Clint could care less whether or not Loki was getting a good influence. Eliza was getting a BAD one. And he wouldn't stand of it. Of course, it wasn't like there was much he could do about it. But it made him feel better to at least pretend that he could. That was his job, after all, as her Supervising Officer. Keep her safe while training her to be a SHIELD agent. And he tried his best to teach her how to live, too. She'd been robbed of her developing years, and her mind suffered because of it. But Clint had hope that one day she would recover. And he wanted to be there when she did.


	73. Exhaustion

_A/N: Thank you thank you to all the new followers and favorites! You make my day ten times better! Please, please remember to review. Give me specifics, what you like and what you don't like! I appreciate it._

_I realized I haven't done this yet, but I have a playlist of songs I tend to associate with this fic so here they are. The first one is the most prominent: __**Shattered**__ by Trading Yesterday. Then there's the __**One Republic Medley**__ by The Royal Sons, How to Save a Life (Cover by Tyler Ward and Max Shneider), __**Losing Your Memory**__ by Ryan Star, Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, Skyfall by Adele, and __**Cut**__ by Plumb._

_Thanks as always, and I Love you all! _

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>They awoke to the sound of howling. Tony was the first one up and he deployed his suit immediately.<p>

"Clint," Tony kicked the archer who was sound asleep on the ground next to him, "Get up!"

Clint rubbed his eyes but flung them open when he too heard the wolves. Natasha woke up at the same time and she nudged Steve awake. By now all the Avengers had been woken up, including Eliza. She seemed more focused this morning. She told them there were no illusions yet. They were hopeful!

It wasn't just a pack of ordinary wolves that came scrambling up the rocks. They were large, broad shouldered, and had two inch fangs. Their eyes burned bright red and their nostrils flared in anger. They lunged at the Avengers.

Eliza shot one with a ball of fire, lighting its fur ablaze. It yelped and began running around, catching some of its friends on fire too. Tony was shooting them with his repulsers, Steve was stunning them with big shield bashes, and Clint was firing his arrows. Natasha had pulled out her pistols and was taking down a particularly large canine. Thor's hammer was swinging left and right, pounding into the wolves. Bruce hung back, trying not to let the Hulk take control of him. After all, the others had it under control.

They made short work of the wolves and soon enough, the battle was over. Eliza had a few minor scrapes across her left leg, but was otherwise uninjured. Clint's arm was bleeding but he wrapped it quickly and it stopped. Tony's suit had a few paint scrapes.

"So, shall we start then," Eliza muttered, pointing towards the top of the small mountain.

They sighed but nodded, starting to pick their way up the rocks. It was an uneventful day after the initial fight they'd found themselves in and soon enough it was time to sleep. They had reached a small, shallow cave at the base of the next mountain.

Eliza sat down, exhausted. More like fell, really, but fortunately none of the others noticed.

"Here, take the cloak again, Eliza," Thor handed his red cloak over to her.

Eliza thanked him and reached out to take it. As she did so, she noticed that her arm went translucent and transparent. She gave a cry, alerting the others. They glanced at her just in time to see it returning to normal. Eliza, who had been standing, collapsed, unconscious.

Bruce was closest to her and he caught her right before she hit the ground. He quickly took Thor's cloak and wrapped it around her body before picking her up. She was freezing and very pale.

"Steve," he asked quickly, "We saw some dead sticks outside, didn't we? Go gather as many as you can and see if you can't make a fire. She needs to stay warm."

Steve nodded and he and Clint rushed outside to get the aforementioned items. Meanwhile, Natasha and Bruce were laying her out on the ground in the cave, trying to get her comfortable.

Soon the boys were back inside and they pilled the wood infront of Eliza. Tony told them to stand back; he could start the fire.

"Jarvis, give me a 5% burst," he instructed his AI once his suit was on.

A tiny burst from the repulsers soon ignited the pile of sticks. The others settled around the fire as well, Clint taking a protective position at Eliza's head and Natasha sitting by her feet.

"She's fading, isn't she," Tony commented.

Thor nodded, "It appears so. Perhaps my brother was incorrect in how long she had."

"Has," Clint stressed, "She's still in this."

"I wonder how long she'll be unconscious," Natasha murmured, looking at the girl's pleasantly still face. She looked almost peaceful, and that was something Nat hadn't seen in a very long time on her face.

They sat in silence for a while then, before they drifted off to sleep one by one.

Eliza woke up a few hours later and slowly tiptoed the ten or so feet to the cave entrance. It overlooked a large drop down with a path to the right. She sat down and let her legs dangled over the edge. Thor's cloak was draped across her shoulders and she was hunched over, trying to keep extra warm.

"Want to talk about it?"

Eliza didn't even bother turning around. Of course Natasha had sensed her getting up. You couldn't hide anything from the Black Widow. She shifted to make space for the agent.

"You know," Natasha continued after a moment, "I sort of know what it's like. Being faced with hallucinations. It feels so real, which is why they are so unsettling."

Eliza replied, barely above a whisper, "I had really thought it was you when the first visions started. I was so glad to have meant enough to you all that you would come looking for me. But then… it wasn't you."

Natasha nodded, "I know, Liz. But we did come. Always remember that. We'll always come, I promise."

Eliza gave a little laugh, "I'll never understand why. I'm not sure I'd come for me."

"Because," Romanoff said firmly, "You're one of our own. And we don't leave one of our own behind. In fact, I'm thinking that when we get back to SHIELD, I'm going to propose to Fury that we grant you full Agent status."

"Really," Eliza looked at her in excitement.

Natasha nodded, "Yes. You've proven yourself an invaluable member of this team and it's time this was recognized.

"What about the Council," Eliza pointed out, "I'm not exactly their favorite right now."

Natasha smirked, "I'm sure they won't have a problem if Clint, Fury, and I all stick up for you."

"Speaking of Director Fury," Liz nodded, "Just what makes you think he'll agree?"

"Absolutely," she nodded, "He might not be willing to send you out on missions by yourself yet, but Agent status? I mean, you practically have level seven clearance with SHIELD already. It might as well become official."

"Aren't all the Avengers level seven?"

Natasha smirked, "You really think Nick would give Tony level seven security clearance? No. Mostly they're level five or six. Barton and I are level eight of course."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a while. Natasha was caught up in her own thoughts. She and Clint were both level eight. They knew certain things, certain delicate things, which the others didn't. Which the others couldn't. Especially concerning certain dead agents who weren't really dead. Even Eliza didn't know about that. Natasha hoped one day Eliza would meet him. She had a feeling they would get along quite well.


	74. Got to Keep Moving

_A/N: Exciting news! I finally finished a trailer/character study minute long video for this fic and posted it to YouTube. It's called "__The Changeling {An Avengers Fanfic Trailer}__". Check it out! Thank you again for the lovely reviews, especiall Esser who sent me a simply wonderful DM. Love you all!_

_Chloe- that is simply a BRILLIANT idea. I'm so doing that. I've already got a good name picked out and everything and I've figured out a great way to integrate it into the plot. See, guys, your advice and suggestions are invaluable!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>In the morning, the Avengers found that Eliza was still sitting in the entrance. Natasha had left her there to go back to sleep after an hour or so, but evidently Eliza hadn't. Natasha wasn't even sure she'd moved.<p>

"We should get going," Eliza said uneasily.

They agreed. All of them felt a sense of foreboding upon waking up today.

"We should walk all the way through today and tonight," Eliza said around midday. It had been uneventful thus far.

"Why," Tony asked.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Because I want to get out of this forsaken hell hole."

"Fine, fine," he replied, "don't bite my head off."

Suddenly the ground beneath Natasha gave way and she slipped, falling. She barely managed to grasp at a crevice in the rock, dangling now above what seemed to be an endless pit. Clint grabbed her free arm and Tony grabbed her other arm as they yanked her up.

"Thanks."  
>"See," Eliza pointed out, "I want out."<p>

No one complained.

When they reached the top of the first mountain, it was evening. The sky was darker as the stars dimmed. They were exhausted but Eliza insisted they keep walking.

Suddenly however, outstepped a dozen versions of Clint and Natasha from behind a rock. Only this time, everyone could see them.

"What the…," Steve mumbled, drawing his shield from off his back.

"Wait," Eliza gaped, "You guys see them too?"

"Yep."  
>Suddenly one of the Natashas lunged at Eliza and as the girl brought her arm up to block the blow and touched the imposter, the guise fell away and revealed a hideous, half decayed corpse.<p>

Immediately the Avengers launched themselves at the Clint and Natasha lookalikes. The battle raged on for several minutes, maybe about ten. The corpses, while holding the persona of either Clint or Natasha seemed to have their level of flexibility and strength. But as soon as they were touched deliberately, they turned into less agile opponents.

Eliza was nursing a leg wound as Steve helped Clint up off the ground. Tony and Thor were arguing about something while Natasha was coaxing the Hulk down from his rampage.

"Are you coming or not," Eliza asked impatiently, setting off up towards the highest mountain peak. They were close now. She imagined they'd reach it by midday tomorrow.

"Yeah, yeah, wait up," Clint replied, collecting the last of his fallen arrows from the ground.

Eliza felt her feet dragging against the hard ground as it got inexplicably difficult for her to walk. She wasn't tired, at least she didn't think she was, but part of her just wanted to stop and not go any further. When she turned to look at the others, none of them seemed to be having the same problem. So why was she the only one feel these strange effects?

At the moment, she decided that why wasn't really what mattered here. What mattered was not giving in to the urge to halt. She had to keep moving. She had to find the Norn Stone. Her life, but more importantly, the Avengers lives, rested on her shoulders. If she stopped now, everything would be lost.

And who knew what Loki was up to at this very minute? For all she knew, he was attempting to take over the world again. She liked to think, though, that he wouldn't do it while the Avengers were away- he wanted to beat them after all. Get revenge for the New York incident, that sort of thing. She didn't even bother hoping he simply wouldn't try at all- she didn't want to get too crazy.

Eliza yawned but pushed on. She had to keep moving. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. One foot in front of the other.

She didn't even flint when she shot a giant raven out of the sky with her fire. The only thing on her mind was right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot.

A simple mantra, yes, but an effective one. Or so she hoped. They scrambled up rocks and crevices, scaling the mountain side one by one. It was times like these that Bruce was thankful he had mastered (somewhat) control over his transformations because this was frustrating work that was much easier as a regular sized person as opposed to a giant green monster.

Clint and Natasha were communicating via sign language, too tired to speak out loud. It was one of many things they'd learned over the years of training together. It allowed them to communicate even when others were around if they didn't want to share something. Eliza still hadn't caught on, it just didn't compute with her brain. Logic and reason, that was her strong suit. Hand motions and language, not so much.

Thor was swinging his hammer around on its leather handle and Tony was just waiting for it to conjure lightning and kill them all. What a way to go, he said, because after all, you'd go out with a bang. Eliza had shot him down for that one. Didn't think it was very funny at all.

"Alright," Eliza said finally after another few hours walking, "Let's rest here for the rest of the night."

She'd stopped with the mysterious fatigue but was now genuinely tired. She decided it would be best for everyone if they took a rest now and continued on hard in a few hours.

Once more she was the only one awake. She gazed up at the stars far above her and tried to discern any logical constellations. She thought she found a fish and another one that was shaped like a cat. Eliza found it interesting that even so far from Earth, some things, like stars, never change. Sure, they're different stars now, in Helheim, but the idea of stars remains true no matter where you go.

Eliza thought about her life so far. Only a matter of months ago, maybe six now at the most, she had found out she would be working with Hawkeye and Widow's team, the Avengers. She'd been scared, apprehensive, but a little excited. SHIELD had been keeping a close eye on her for a while and she longed to do something other than basic SHIELD training or small missions with Clint or Natasha. Then she'd found out she was a half Asgardian, half Vanir daughter of a goddess, killed an evil elven sorceress and saved Asgard. Then she'd come home and things had just gotten even crazier so that now here she was, lying on the cold, hard ground of Helheim, trying to save the world- again. But this time, she had to save herself first.


	75. Almost There

_A/N: IMPORTANT! This chapter is short because I went into detail about a discussion between Tony and Clint in this chapter in a different story, In The Beginning: Chapter 4 (San Francisco). Please go check that fic out if you haven't already! It follows Eliza's life prior to joining the Avengers._

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>Eliza yawned. She was feeling much weaker this morning than she honestly thought possible. She was the last person to wake up, Clint nudging her awake. As she stood up, she stumbled forward and she was thankful that nobody noticed.<p>

"I can tell we're close," Eliza told them as they clambered up a rocky slope.

She slipped for a few feet but managed to catch herself quickly.

Tony huffed, "Good. Because this is horrid."

"Tell me about it," she muttered darkly.

"Hey Clint," Tony piped up, "I remember you saying something about a mission in San Francisco a few months ago. You wouldn't explain it to me. We've got a ton of free time now, why don't you tell us."

Clint smirked but Natasha and Eliza both groaned.

"We were sent out to bring in two female prisoners who had escaped from the San Francisco prison. They were suspected members of the Thieves and Assassins Guild. We split up and managed to find one each. Afterwards," he smirked, "We ended up playing hours of air hockey in which I managed to completely crush Eliza and Natasha."

"Yeah well," Eliza grumbled, "You only won because I went easy on you."

"Oh please," Natasha chuckled, "Don't gimme that. We both tried as hard as we could. At least give Clint this small victory over us. It's the only one he'll end up getting."

"Hey!"

The other Avengers all smirked.

"So whatever happened with the prisoners," Steve asked a few minutes later.

"We ended up getting the information about the Unified Guild from them and a few months later, I infiltrated the Guild. Went pretty smoothly. We managed to plant a few agents inside and we're still in the process of dismantling it section by section without being discovered," Natasha told them.

"Clint," Tony said later on that day, "I challenge you to an air hockey duel when we get back to earth."

"You're on, Rocket Man."

Suddenly Eliza yelped as the ground beneath her gave way. Bruce and Steve, those closest to her, managed to grab her hands before she fell into the very deep hole that had been revealed when she stepped on the loose stones.

Thor helped pull her up and they stood her on solid ground. She was clearly shaken but soon shook it off. The Avengers continued on up the mountain. They were almost to the top. With each step, Eliza felt weaker and weaker, but she couldn't explain it. Suddenly she noticed that her foot was semi-transparent. She didn't say anything though, and risk worrying the others.

"What's that," Clint asked, pointing to something above them, farther up the slope.

"I don't know, you have the best eyes of us, Clint," Natasha pointed out.

As they drew closer he told them it was a cave entrance.

"Maybe it's in there," Eliza breathed excitedly. And nervously. Definitely nervously.

They finally reached the dark cave and Eliza told them she could tell it was in here. The amount of drain on her magical energy was proof enough to her. But as she stepped over the threshold of the cave, she collapsed forward in exhaustion. She couldn't explain it- she just couldn't keep walking.

"I- I can't keep going," she insisted, shaking her head, "Just let me stay here."

Clint shook his head, "Oh no you don't."

He grabbed her arm to help her up and was shocked to find that it was starting to go translucent and transparent again. But this time, her arm felt physically cold to the touch. It was so cold, it burned him as he tried to hold on so he let go.

"Come on," Natasha grabbed her other side and Clint once more took her right, hauling her up.

She sighed but slowly they walked forward again, a SHIELD agent to either side of her. She was starting to pale all over, and the Avengers were scared out of their minds about what was happening. Was she fading like Hela had explained? Or was this some kind of reaction to the proximity of the Norn Stone?

Finally, some five minutes later, they entered a huge cavernous cave room. There was a hole in the top through which minimal light filtered down. In the small beam of light there was a shining, white crystal phial. It was floating above a pedestal of marble.

"The Norn Stone of Helheim," Eliza breathed in wonder.


	76. The Norn Stone of Helheim

_A/N: So, you all know how I mentioned the trailer the other day? Well, I've switched that so it's now titled a character study for Eliza, and recently I finished a REAL trailer for the fanfic. It's under the same name as I had previously stated, and I HIGHLY recommend checking it out. Keep in mind it's geared toward part one (the Alfhild storyline)._

_Love you all, and sorry for the lack of update last night. Lots of homework. Short chapter today, but it was the best place to end it._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Eliza forced herself forwards toward the stone. The others followed close behind her, unsure of what to expect. Even Liz seemed a bit cautious, and that was strange indeed.<p>

She told them to wait where they were as she stepped forward. She made the dozen or so steps left to the stone. It was beautiful. The thing was made entirely of some kind of clear crystal that reflected the light coming down from above in myriad patterns around the cave. She stopped now, her hand ready to grab the stone. Suddenly though, she heard a cry.

Spinning around, she gasped. No longer was she in a cave in Helheim. No, now she was back in London. In the Warren. And in front of her stood all 12 members of her little gang. They were standing in a semicircle facing her, and on the floor there lay a baby.

It was crying at the top of its lungs. Eliza bit her lip as she recognized the child. It was the one she'd smothered in an effort to protect herself and her family. The baby she'd murdered in cold blood.

"Eliza," Diana said ominously.

"See what you've done," Jack echoed.

Teddy frowned at her, "You're such a horrible person."

"You murdered a child," Thomas glared at her.

"You think you deserve to leave Helheim," little Jenny asked in surprise, "Come on now, really, Eliza."

Eliza stared at them. She felt herself going cold, and on the edge of her hearing she thought she might have been able to recognize a few voices. She couldn't place them though. All she could hear clearly was the crying of the baby lying on the ground in front of her.

Wait, no, she was sure she could recognize some voices. They seemed so familiar. But she just couldn't place them. However they continued to grow stronger and soon she remembered who they belonged too.

And with that the vision was gone. Before her stood the Avengers, all of them looking concerned and curious. Eliza closed her eyes and reopened them with a deep breath. She turned back around and once more reached out to the stone.

This time, she gripped it in her hands and let out an involuntary cry of pain. It burned, but she held on despite this. She had to. Her friends were counting on her to get them out of this place.

Eliza was panting hard as she held the crystal phial to her chest. She fell to her knees as all her strength left her.

The Avengers rushed forward in concern but were thrown back as they hit some sort of strange energy barrier. They watched in hesitation as Eliza began to glow- yes, glow.

At last it dawned on Clint why her transformation seemed almost familiar. She was beginning to glow golden, just like that day when they rescued Eliza from STING. They watched as raw energy consumed her to the point where they could no longer see her, only shield their eyes from the bright glow that emanated from where she now stood.

Eliza felt more alive than she ever had. After she'd fallen to her knees, she'd almost lost consciousness. But then something had begun to happen. She felt life return to her, warmth filling her body. The chill left her and her strength returned. She felt like there was nothing she could not do.

Now she stood before her friends, her skin no longer pale. Instead she was golden, purely golden. All other colors had vanished and in their places was one sparkling shade of bright gold. She realized now, somehow, that she had the power to leave this forsaken place. And she could take her friends with her.

She knelt on the ground before them and placed her palms on the dirt. She closed her eyes. Eliza slowly began to cast a spell in her mind and the ground beneath her and the Avengers gave way to a shining golden whirlpool of light. They all felt themselves no longer present, if that made any sense. Until now, they stood on solid ground.

The Avengers looked around and realized they were stood on the greens of the Mall in downtown Washington, DC. All around them, though, was smoke. Smoke and debris and burnt trees. Sirens wailed in every direction.

But the most surprising thing of all were the figures that stood before them. For about a hundred feet from the Avengers stood five people, four men and a woman. And facing them stood another woman.

And instantly they recognized who it was. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and, most surprising of all, Loki, stood facing Amora.

"Holy shit."


	77. Unexpected Teammates

_A/N: BIG chapter, guys. Big as in important, the size is normal. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Panda: I totally see where you're coming from with the chapter lengths. I'm hoping to go back to the 1500-2000 words chapters as soon as possible, but third quarter is intense, school work wise. I'm trying to update regularly, so updates might be a bit smaller. Thanks for letting me know, though!_

_The trailer for this part (the Hel storyline) is now up on YouTube!_

_I love you guys! Read, review, and smile always!_

* * *

><p>"I swear, Loki, if this is some sort of trick, I will kill you," Fandral shouted at the rogue god, even as they stood side by side facing Amora.<p>

"Oh my dear Fandral, I'd expect no less of you," Loki laughed.

Sif sniffed, "Both of you, shut up, and let's get this over with so we can get back to Asgard."

Suddenly the ground around them began to shake and out of the ground came humongous monsters of rock and clay. Amora was animating the very bones of the Earth. Loki shot some ice spikes at her, but the sorceress dodged them. Sif and the Warriors Three began battling one of the large creatures while Loki attempted to get to Amora. He was the only one there who would be able to stop her- and even then, he wasn't sure if he could. She'd grown very powerful since acquiring some of the other Norn stones. She had more than he, now.

Suddenly from behind him he heard a gust of wind. Allowing himself to be distracted for a moment he whipped his head around to check out the peculiar sound.

Loki had to shade his eyes from the blast of light that met his gaze. As it subsided, he frowned in a slight moment of fear. For he had read about this happening. He had confirmed her true nature many months ago, and sought to keep her from the truth until he could guarantee her allegiance. Obviously this had not been taken into account for.

But he was jolted from his stupor as a blast of fire hit him in the back, sending him falling forward onto the ground. Rolling out of the way of a second ball, he struggled to get himself up before one of the rock monsters could smash him.

Just as the large leg of a monster was about to fall down on him, the familiar ring of Thor's hammer rung in his ear. The weapon struck the leg, knocking it clean off the animated rock being. An arrow zipped above his head as he seized the opportunity to stand, and Loki watched as it embedded itself in the remaining body of the monster before exploding and sending rocks everywhere. Just as he was about to be struck in the head by a large fragment, a shield came up in front of him and absorbed the blast.

Loki looked in surprise at Steve, "Thanks."

"Don't get used to it," the Captain admitted, running to join Natasha.

She was currently sprinting to join up with a group of policemen that had come round the corner. She only had one bullet left, and needed some new guns to replace them.

Tony was flying around the few remaining rock monsters, trying to keep them away from the others while they regrouped behind Loki and Thor.

"Kind of you to show up," Volstagg called to Thor as he ran over.

Thor laughed, "Couldn't let you take all the glory, now could I?"

"Is the lady Gersemi safe," Sif asked in concern, joining the small group.

Everyone seemed to remember their ward at that moment. They glanced around, trying to catch sight of her. No one could find Eliza.

"Where'd that bitch go," Loki growled.

They looked at him in surprise.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Amora, not Eliza!"

Oh. They spun around, now looking for both women. But they found neither. Instead, they found only pillars of flames that seemed to transform into humanoid shapes. Yes, they were humanoid. And they were angry.

"Spread out," Cap shouted, "Two or three in a group!"

No one had to be told twice. Clint, Sif, and Steve ran left, Tony, Natasha, and Loki ran right. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg rushed forward. And the Hulk merely ran in circles, punching things.

There were policemen everywhere, doing their best to lend a hand when they could. They were particularly helpful with the fire beings because they had fire engines on hand with large hoses. Others worked to keep pedestrians off the streets, pushing them inside museums or office buildings, or down into the metro.

All of a sudden, things went from bad to worse.

With a shout, everyone stopped their fighting and turned to look in the direction it had come from. They gasped and reluctantly turned their full attention to the scene before them.

Clint was being held by Amora telekinetically in the air, a sword at his chest. He couldn't move, and he hated it. He glared daggers at his captor.

"Drop your weapons."

No one moved.

"DROP THEM!"

Reluctantly, Steve threw down his shield and the others followed suit. Tony floated back down to the ground and lifted his facemask up. Loki lowered his hands, already trying to think of a plan.

"Drop him, Enchantress."

Eliza! They turned to look behind them and saw the girl standing tall and proud, no hint of the trials she'd endured in the past several days on her small figure. She looked imposing, if that was possible for a girl barely over five foot one.

Amora laughed, long and hard, "Drop him? Why ever would I do that, love?"

"Because I'm warning you," she said cooly, "If you don't, you will regret it."

"Alright," Amora smirked, "I'll drop him."

Suddenly Clint fell to the ground, but the sword was fell before him. He impaled himself on the blade with a cry, the sword going straight through his left side of his abdomen. Eliza screamed.

Natasha bolted over to where Clint had fallen and was quickly followed by the others. Amora laughed merrily at the desperate little group. Clint was choking up blood, his vision beginning to cloud.

Eliza stared at Amora, a calculating expression on her face. It put the Enchantress uneasy.

"You shouldn't have done that," Eliza growled.

The first thing to change were her eyes. They began to transform into the golden haze that soon encompassed her entire body. She began to float in the air, the particles of light keeping her transfixed in midair. Amora frowned, slowly backing up. What was happening to this mere child?

Eliza flung her hands forward and out of her palms there rushed a stream of pure, golden-white energy. It struck Amora straight in the chest and she gave a screech as it burned through her flesh. Amora lay back in the grass now, unable to move, her entire chest burnt to a crisp. Eliza walked up to her, bending over and smiling a cold smile.

"You should never have let me get a Norn stone," Eliza whispered, before placing her hand over Amora's face.

It began to glow, and as it did so, the Enchantress' muffled cries were heard throughout the area. Amora's skin virtually melted off, revealing brown, burnt bones and boiled blood. Satisfied with her work, Eliza stepped backward, and taking a deep breath, closed her eyes. She began to fade, again taking on her natural form.

She stared at the Norn stone that she now held in her hand. So much power was at her command when she held this object. She wanted badly to keep it for herself, to learn how to harness its power. She wanted to keep this feeling of bliss, this warmth inside of her. But she knew she could not. It would only lead to trouble if she attempted to keep it.

As such, she let it fall from her hand and instantly she felt the world come crashing down on her shoulders. Not only was she extremely fatigued, but she remembered what had spurred her to use such magic. Clint.

Eliza spun around and rushed over, tears falling from her face. When she got to the spot where Clint had fallen, she found Loki leaning over his body, his hands on Clint's chest. Loki's eyes were closed as he covered the wound, using his magic to sew the broken archer's body back together. He didn't know exactly why he was healing this mortal, but he was. After all, he had no intention of messing with Eliza while she held the Norn stone. After all, she of all people was much more susceptible to its power, which is why she was able to escape Helheim with it. Perhaps he would explain why that was to her another day.

Now Eliza had joined Loki beside the body of their fallen comrade. She was weeping, her tears falling swiftly from her rosy cheeks. She reached down and grabbed the unconscious body of Clint in a hug before walking as if in a trance over to Natasha. She fell into a hug with the Russian agent, Romanoff as in need of comfort as she was, though she would never show it. As they knelt in the grass, Eliza crying in Natasha's shoulder, the little sorceress fell asleep.

When the police came with an ambulance they turned it away, insisting that Loki could keep him alive until SHIELD could get there. Within ten minutes or so, a quinjet with Director Fury on board landed on the Mall. Everyone piled inside, no one speaking. Steve picked up the sleeping Eliza and carried her on board. She was very light, probably because she hadn't eaten in nearly a week. Plus, using so must magic must cause her immense strain.

No one spoke as the quinjet sped away off towards the Helicarrier where SHIELD's medical staff would take over with Clint's care. He still had yet to wake, but his pulse was regular, if a bit fast. Loki had managed to take the edge off the injury, repairing the internal wounds as best he could with his limited knowledge of Midgardian biology. All they could do now was wait.


	78. Debriefing

_A/N: A nice, long chapter for you all. Since I'm getting close to the end of this part of the storyline (Part Four), I went ahead and made a trailer for part 5 (Shadows of the Past) and uploaded it to Youtube. It follows the same pattern as the other four: The Changeling Part Five {Avengers Fanfic}. I suggest checking it out and commenting either there or here on your reactions to it._

_I'm so glad you all like this story so much, it really makes my day. I have so much fun writing it too!_

_Read, review, and smile always! _

* * *

><p>No one spoke as they sat in a SHIELD debriefing room. Nick Fury had deposited them there after Clint was taken to medical, leaving Natasha sitting protectively beside a sleeping Eliza along the back wall. Loki stood as far away from the Asgardians as possible, pretending not to care about anything that was going on, instead amusing himself by conjuring a little blue ball and tossing it up and down. That is, he was doing that until Tony came over and swiped it out of midair.<p>

It took Natasha's furious glare to get everyone to quiet down after that. Loki still grumbled threats towards the Avengers and the Asgardians.

"If you're so angry," Steve sighed, "Why not just –poof- your way out of here?"

Loki shot him a glare, "Believe me, I would, but my magic is sorely weakened after battling Amora for practically a week off and on."

"A week," Bruce asked in surprise.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I couldn't let her get ahold of the Midgardian Norn Stone."

"Frankly I'm surprised at you, Reindeer Games," Tony replied, "You didn't take over the Earth when you had the golden opportunity."

"Don't remind me, Stark," Loki muttered, "But things were busy enough around here, I didn't have any time to spare for my hobbies."

"When did you four arrive on Midgard," Thor asked the other Asgardian warriors.

"As soon as you passed the borders of Helheim, Heimdall alerted the All-father to Amora's plot. He sent us to Midgard soon after that," Sif reported.

"When Heimdall told us we would be pairing up with the traitor," Fandral pointed at Loki, "I could scarcely believe it."

"Traitor," Loki asked furiously, "TRAITOR? I was betrayed by my closest companions!"

"You lied to us all," Fandral yelled back, "You tried to kill your own brother!"

"He's not my brother!"

"He's your future king!"

"Frigga crowned ME king while this fool of an Odinson was exiled on Midgard. It was mine, rightfully so. I stole no crown, I deposed no lord! I WAS BETRAYED! BY YOU! BY EVERYONE!"

Thor winced, "Please, let us not start this now, not in front of the Midgardians."

The Avengers were staring at the Asgardians (and pseudo-Asgardian) in interest and surprise. They'd never really bothered to find out why Loki had invaded Earth or what made him so bitter with Thor. Tony reminded himself to check into that later.

"Shut up, brother," Loki said with a sneer, "Why shouldn't they know the truth? Hmm? Afraid they might learn what really happened?"

Thor narrowed his eyes, "Loki, whatever betrayal you feel was committed does not excuse your behavior."

Loki all but spat in Thor's direction before conjuring a dagger to his hand and sitting, moping in a corner. He sharpened his knife, a clear message to anyone who thought it would be foolish enough to approach or contact him.

"What is all the yelling about," Agent Hill demanded, opening the door.

"My brother had a disagreement with one of my Asgardian companions," Thor tried to explain.

"Well," Hill narrowed her eyes at the Frost Giant, "Shut up."

"Any news on Clint," Natasha asked in a whisper, getting up and walking over to Maria.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not. We'll update you as soon as we know anything. The last time I heard something he was the same- stable but weak."

Romanoff nodded, heading back to her silent vigil beside Eliza. Steve asked Maria if she could send someone for coffee and she sighed but nodded.

"Doctor, you want tea, I'm guessing," she asked before leaving.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Bruce nodded.

Maria shook her head and went to find an intern to retrieve the desired beverages. It wasn't hard to track one down- they tended to stick out on the Helicarrier. Generally they were young, buggy-eyed, twitchy little things.

An hour later and the Avengers and the rest had finished their drinks. That was when there came a knock at the door. Fury came in.

"Everyone take a seat."

They complied (besides the sleeping Eliza), even Loki, surprisingly, who took the seat at the other end of the large table, content to stare down the one-eyed director.

"First things first," Director Fury said, "I'm glad you got back safely."

"As are we," Tony grunted.

"Now, that being said, I need to debrief you. And bring you up to speed on a few things."

"First things first," Romanoff interrupted, "What's the word on Agent Barton."

Fury sent her a look of annoyance but relented, "Agent Barton has stabilized and seems to be in the clear. Loki's magic did its work, it seems."

Loki sent a smug smile down the table at the SHIELD director. He could tell that the human hated having to say that. And that made Loki ten times happier. Which, of course, made Fury ten times angrier.

"Now, let's get down to business."

Eliza still hadn't woken up by the time Fury had finished debriefing the Avengers. Natasha decided to take her back to her own quarters so she could keep an eye on her. She was starting to worry a bit over her deep sleep.

Natasha picked her up and thanked Steve as he held the door open for her. It was past midnight now, and everyone was tired, even the Asgardians. Fury grudgingly granted Loki some quarters, surrounded by security guards. Not that they would do much good if the god decided to take matters into his own hands. But it made him feel better.

Natasha lay Eliza down on the bed in her quarters, opting to take the couch herself. She figured that the half-Asgardian girl needed the sleep more than she, and she was used to sleeping on rock hard ground so a couch was fine. She lay awake for a while, unbidden anxiety over Clint keeping her from sleep. She told herself he was going to be fine, and that she needed her rest. After all, who knew what state Eliza would be in when she woke up?

When Tony woke up, he wondered what was going on. His head was swimming. What…?

Oh yeah! He remembered now. He had joined the Asgardians in the mess hall for some alcohol to drown away the past week. But, he'd been foolish enough to try to drink with Asgardians. So that was why he had a burning head ache. But why was he awake at all?

Oh yeah, someone was knocking. Tony groaned but hauled himself out of bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He opened the door.

"What do you want?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the disheveled billionaire, "I was going to ask you to go to my quarters and sit in with Eliza while I check on Clint."

"Oh," Tony nodded, "Yeah, okay, just gimme a minute."

She nodded and headed back to her quarters which were a few doors down to the left. Eliza had yet to get up, and Natasha didn't want to leave her alone. The odds that she woke up soon was pretty high, she figured, and she wanted someone there with her. She knew that besides Clint and herself, Eliza's best friend was definitely Tony.

Tony came by after another minute or so, hauling a blanket and pillow behind him while he was wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Don't worry," he muttered, "I'm dressed under here."

Natasha suppressed a smirk and nodded, before leaving the billionaire to babysit the unconscious teen.

Tony yawned and plopped himself down on the couch, flipping on the TV. But when it turned on, it gave him a splitting head ache so he turned it off again. Stark set his blanket and pillow down next to him and stood to grab a glass of water. Each of their suites was equipped with a little kitchenette.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see Eliza standing in her bedroom doorway, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her hair in a very messy state. She yawned.

"Can I go see Clint," she asked.

Tony hesitated. He wasn't sure what condition Clint was in. But in the end he relented and agreed. He didn't even press Eliza to change into some normal clothes- instead he let her stay in the PJs that Natasha had managed to get onto her last night. So the two Avengers, one in Mickey Mouse pants and the other in a bathrobe, walked through the corridors towards Medical. The Infirmary was quiet, the buzz of machines and the soft murmur of the medical staff was all that was audible. At first the eyes in the Infirmary watched them curiously but soon enough things just went back to normal. They had seen much weirder things in their times at SHIELD.

"If you're looking for Agent Barton," a technician approached them, "He's in there."

Eliza and Tony followed the direction that the technician pointed in and came to a large observation room. Clint was on a hospital bed, the machines beeping and whizzing around him. Natasha was sitting by his side, his hand in hers. She shed no tears, and her face didn't betray any emotion. She turned to look at them when they entered and slyly slid her hand out from Clint's.

"The doctors are going to wake him up in a minute," she said, standing up.

She looked Eliza up and down, "You don't look too bad."

"I hope I don't look as bad as I feel," Eliza mumbled.

"Here they are now," Natasha nodded as the door opened and in walked two SHIELD doctors.

"Hello, Natasha," said a kind looking, older fellow.

"Good to see you, Doctor Norman," she smiled.

"My techs say that this birdbrain is ready to wake up," he continued, walking over with a syringe in his hand.

The main doctor filled the syringe and carefully poked it inside Clint's arm. He administered the stimulant before wiping the puncture clean. He stepped back and told the other doctor to watch his vitals. They remained stable as Clint's eyes flickered open.

"Welcome back, Agent Barton," Dr. Norman said, stepping back towards him with some of his medical equipment and checking Clint's eyes and his breathing.

"How long was I out," he asked softly, not noticing the three Avengers standing back against the wall.

Dr. Norman didn't even halt his work as he replied, "About a day, give or take."

"Where's Eliza, is she alright," he asked quickly.

"She's fine."

"Good."

"Did we win then," he asked after a moment.

Dr. Norman smirked, "Yes. Yes we did. But you're not going to like who saved your life."

Clint frowned in confusion and then groaned in recognition, "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

They remained silent for the next minute or so until the doctor nodded and stepped back, satisfied, "You look about as healthy as can be expected."

"Great. How long until I'm out of here?"

"At least another few days! Don't worry though, I'm sure your friends will keep you entertained. Oh and by the way," Doctor Norman smirked at him, "I've already had the air vents sealed."

Clint sighed and settled back into the comfy pillow. He'd just have to think of another way out. Doctor Norman smiled as he left the room and Clint nearly jumped out of his skin when Natasha, Tony, and Eliza, stepped out of the corner.

"How long have you three been here?!"

The only answer he got was Eliza's giant hug.


	79. Discussing the Future

"Oh my god, Clint, I'm so glad you're okay," Eliza said happily, her body still squishing her mentor.

"Right, can't breathe, Liz," he squeaked.

Eliza laughed and drew back, blushing just the slightest. It wasn't every day she jumped to give hugs and she knew that Clint wasn't big on the whole 'touchy-feely' thing. Not that any of the Avengers were. Except maybe Thor.

"Believe me, I'm happy to be alive too," he chuckled, "Hey Nat, Tony."

"You lucky bastard," Tony joked, "You purposefully slept through the debriefing, didn't you."

Clint smirked.

"And you too," Tony turned on Eliza, "You just woke up. Half a minute ago you looked dead on your feet, and now you're all miss hugs and kisses."

"Oh you would like a kiss from me wouldn't you Stark," she teased him.

As he shot her a smile, Natasha and Clint were communicating via sign language. Something Clint signed must have been a joke because Natasha actually chuckled, which in turn caused the injured agent to smile.

"You should learn not to hit on girls who are 18, especially ones who have two specially trained assassins as foster-parents," Liz stated matter-of-factly.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You wish I was hitting on you."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself!"

"Children," Natasha signed to Clint, her hand motions somehow betraying the sarcasm behind the word.

Clint burst out laughing, causing Natasha to smirk and the two bickering Avengers to turn and try to figure out what had happened.

"So, how about you three helping me out of this room," Clint asked conspiratorially.

Natasha glared at him, "I don't like being stuck in medical any more than you do, Clint, but this time, I'm not helping. I'm pretty sure that Fury would hunt me down if I did. Ever since what happened last time."

Clint nodded, she was probably right. Fury always overreacted when it came to the two top field agents plotting their escapes from the infirmary. Something about it being "reckless" and "dangerous" and "makes all you son-of-a-bitches only harder to keep alive."

"Agent Romanoff, Director Fury requests to meet with you, Agent Barton, and Eliza White alone. He wants the room clear of anyone else," a random agent said, opening the door to the room.

"That's my cue," Stark grumbled, "Anyways, good to see you awake and alive, Legolas." He turned to the agent, "Tell Patches that he's clear to come in."

"You too, Rocket Man," Barton called after the billionaire.

Fury was down and knocking within minutes.

"Good to see you alive, Barton," he nodded.

"Is it true that that son of a bitch Loki is responsible," he asked darkly.

Fury's eyebrow pointed down in irritation, "Unfortunately yes."

"What is it you wanted, Director," Clint asked.

"Actually," Romanoff interrupted, "I'm the one who requested the meeting."

"Oh," Clint looked at her in surprise.

"I wanted to discuss Eliza," she said simply, causing Clint and the girl in question to look at her in confusion.

"I think it's high time that Eliza was given full field agent status."

Fury first eyed Natasha curiously and then turned to Eliza. The girl was shell shocked, staring at Natasha like she had two heads. Honestly, in all her years, the girl had never thought that Nat would be the one to request her promotion. I mean, sure, the two were close, but Natasha wasn't very forthcoming with her praise.

"Eliza, would you step outside for a minute," Fury ordered more than asked.

She nodded and left the room, sitting down in a chair elsewhere in the medical bay.

"Go on," Fury turned to Natasha.

"Well, frankly sir, she's earned it. She works as hard as any of us, even me and Clint, and she has the expertise in the field required. She doesn't technically have field agent security clearance, but when has that ever stopped us from giving her intel or having her attend mission briefings?"

Fury showed no sign of what he was thinking.

"Why not make it official, then. Fury, she works her ass off for SHIELD. She goes into battle and other high-stress situations without hesitation, just like any real field agent. She places herself in danger to protect this cause, a cause she hasn't even officially pledged her life to."

"Agent Barton, your opinion," Fury turned to the thus-far silent archer.

Clint snapped to attention, "I back everything she's said. Eliza is ready, sir, to be given full access to SHIELD. Well, maybe not full," he smirked, "But high level. As Romanoff said already, she hears about most of it without the security clearance. I imagine that's got the Council annoyed too, and they're probably giving you hell."

"If she was granted full agent status, what level would you recommend," Fury proposed.

"Seven," Natasha said without hesitation.

Fury raised an eyebrow, "Straight to seven?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess," Fury rolled his eyes, "You think having her meet our little secret would do more good than harm."

"Yes."

"I agree with her," Barton nodded.

"Of course you do," Fury replied, "And frankly, I'd like to as well. But protocols…"

"Oh since when have we ever cared about protocols," Clint pointed out, "After all, the Avengers Initiative was scrapped, remember. But you told the Council, what was it Hill told me, that their idea was "a stupid-ass decision" and ignored it?"

"What about her mental state," Fury ignored him.

Natasha nodded, "It's still not perfect, that's true, but it's relatively stable. Much more now than it has been since we first got her here."

"I'll consider this request," Fury finally decided, "But I'm going to need to speak to White by myself before I do anything."

"Now's as good a time as any," Clint pointed out.

Fury glared at him. He had work to do.

"I'll speak with you later about the mission. In the meantime, sit tight. Don't make me search the entire Helicarrier for you. Again."

Clint smirked as Fury left the room.

"Eliza," Fury walked over to her, "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Eliza's palms were sweating from stress. Why did Fury need to talk to her alone? Why had Natasha and Clint said to him? Was she really going to get full agent clearance?

Whatever the case may be, she followed behind the large director, feeling particularly small. She almost felt like a scolded child, the way she marched behind Fury like she was in trouble. Other agents they passed gave her curious, sometimes sympathetic glances. In the end, the stopped outside Fury's office and he opened the door to the inside.

"Sit."

She took a seat in front of Fury's desk while the director took the big chair. She shuffled self-consciously. She wanted to get his meeting over with.

"How are you feeling?"

That was unexpected. Why would Fury care about that? Whatever, she had to play this cool. Calm, concentrated, this was important!

"Feeling, sir? I'm fine."

"Any trouble sleeping, lately?"

"None, sir."

"In the debriefing, it was mentioned that you experienced severe hallucinations while in Helheim. Have any of these affected you since returning?"

She bristled. Eliza supposed it had been necessary for them to reveal that yesterday, but she would have rather it been her, or at least when she was around. They didn't know the extent or type of illusions she had experienced.

"With all due respect, Director," she said seriously, "I've not been around here much since Helheim, at least not awake. But if I was still having hallucinations, I would have reported it."

Fury nodded, "I would hope so. But I have to ask this sort of thing, if we are to consider promoting you to full agent status. Do you think you are ready?"

"I've been ready since the day I met the Avengers. They've helped me mature in ways I never thought possible. I want this more than anything else," Eliza insisted.

Fury looked her over long and hard. Eliza tried her best not to squirm under his seemingly omnipresent one-eyed gaze. She had to be strong in the face of the SHIELD director if there was to be any chance of her promotion.

"You do realize that your responsibilities to SHIELD will be greatly increased. I'd still have you assigned to Romanoff and Barton. You'd be working for them. When I have missions for them, you will go too. No more half-and-half. SHIELD assignments come before Avengers."

"Yes, sir."

"You will be expected to keep SHIELD secrets secret even from the other non-SHIELD Avengers. You would be granted security access above theirs, and there are certain things that can never be revealed to them. You will become a higher target for many criminal organizations. Your risk in the field will increase exponentially because you will be so tightly connected to SHIELD."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you prepared to give your life fully to this cause? There's no way back. Once you join SHIELD, you work for us for life. No one quits. That's not how it works around here."

"I am, sir."

Fury looked her over one more time, "I'll have to give you my answer later. Dismissed."

Eliza nodded and left the room, trying her best not to run. She wasn't sure if she was excited, or worried, or downright scared. But she wanted to go run and hide. But that wasn't how she did things anymore. No. She needed to learn to face her problems head on- especially if she was to become a full-fledged member of SHIELD.

So as with any good agent, she went to find food.


	80. Much to Take In

**Part Five: Shadows of the Past**

"You'd think that a giant international security organization would have half-decent food," Eliza muttered as she grabbed a wrapped up peanut butter and jelly sandwich from one of the fridges in the mess hall.

One of the agents overheard her and laughed, raising his glass in agreement, "Hear, hear!"

She grinned and mock bowed before taking a seat at a table in the back. It was lunch time and she wanted to get a seat before it became too crowded around here. Soon she was joined by Steve and Tony who had gotten their own lunches.

"So what did big man Fury want to talk about," Tony asked curiously.

"They were considering promoting me to a real SHIELD field agent," she said like it was no big deal.

"Seriously," Tony asked, "That's great."

"Congratulations, Eliza," Steve agreed.

Eliza shook her head, "It's not final yet- Fury might still say no."

"Psh," Tony scoffed, "He'd never risk it."

Steve nodded, "We all know you deserve it."

"Well," she shrugged, "We'll see. I'm trying not to get my hopes up yet."

After a several second pause, Steve broke the silence, "So, how's Clint holding up? I haven't had time to go see him yet."

"The doctors say he's doing really well," Eliza smiled, "They hope he'll be out of there in the next couple of days. And honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if CLINT gets himself out of there before that."

"Is it true that he's resorted to crawling through the airducts before," Tony asked curiously.

Eliza nodded, "He's done it at least once while I was with him and Natasha in SHIELD. And according to her, several times before that as well. He hates being in the infirmary. Natasha's done her fair share of escapes from there as well."

"Hah, that's pretty great," Tony smirked, "I wish him the best of luck this time around."

"Has anyone spoken to Loki or the other Asgardians today," Eliza asked after a moment.

"Loki's stayed in his quarters ever since he got there, I think," Steve shook his head, "But I heard Thor was showing the other four around the Helicarrier. They'll eventually end up here, I bet."

"I think I'm going to go talk to Loki," she said, rising from her seat, "Just, don't tell Clint or anyone. Okay?"

"Why not," Steve asked in concern, "And why do you want to talk to him?"

"I'm not on such bad terms with him like you guys are. And I want to thank him for saving Clint."

"Fine," Tony agreed, and Steve nodded with him.

She thanked them and then threw away her trash before making her way towards Loki's quarters. Eliza knocked on the door but when Loki didn't answer, she used her access codes to get inside.

"You in here, Loki?"

"What are you doing here," he asked, irritated.

"I wanted to thank you- for saving Clint. It means a lot to me," she admitted.

Loki smirked, "Well, that's all I've ever wanted," he said sarcastically.

Eliza rolled her eye, "I'm trying to be nice, Loki. The least you could do is trick me into thinking you're humble or something. Something other than outright arrogance would be greatly appreciated."

"Humility is not in my nature," he smirked.

"No shit, Sherlock," she muttered angrily.

Loki cocked his head, "Who is Sherlock?"

"He's a character from an Earth story. He's a master detective who solves all sorts of crime problems. It's… it's just a saying."

"Strange Midgardian customs," Loki said, "However, I do believe it is time for me to leave."

"Fury won't be sad to say goodbye."

"And neither will I to him. I have no desire to be among human company. Tell the director that he WILL see me again, and next time we won't be on the same team."

"Will do," she rolled her eyes. That was classic Loki right there.

With a flash, he was gone. Eliza wasn't sure she was sad to see him go. She knew that Thor would be, because even though he knew that Loki was changed from the boy he had been, Thor still loved him. No matter how hard he tried not to, how hard he claimed not to. It just wasn't even going to happen. He could never stop loving his little brother.

"Eliza White, Agent Romanoff, report to the medical bay," came a call over the general PA system.

Eliza looked up at the speaker out of habit and nodded to herself. She wouldn't put it past Clint that he might have decided to call them because he was getting bored out of his mind.

When she got there, Romanoff and Fury were already in Barton's room. Why was Fury here? Eliza was rather confused until she realized why he must be there…

"As of right now, Eliza White, you are officially Agent White, a level seven SHIELD agent. Congratulations," Fury nodded as she walked in and shut the door.

"Wow," she gasped, "Seriously?"

Fury nodded once.

"Awesome!"

Clint chuckled, "We knew you could do it. But don't think you've got nothing else to learn. You're going to be sticking around with me and Nat for a while still. So don't hold your head too high."

"We're dropping you all off at Stark Tower tomorrow afternoon, as I'm sure there's no way any of you will leave without Agent Barton. I've gotten the doctor's permission for him to be dismissed with you at noon tomorrow."

"Good," Clint shouted for joy.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at the ecstatic archer.

"I'm glad that makes you happy, Barton," Fury dead-panned.

"Don't forget, Eliza," Fury warned, "SHIELD is where your loyalties lie first, then the Avengers. You're going to find some things out soon that may seem difficult for you to keep separate, but it is imperative that you do so."

"I won't let you down," she assured him.

"The two of you are welcome to brief Eliza on some level seven intel," Fury told them.

"Including…"

"Yes," Fury nodded and left the three Avengers alone in the room.

"So, welcome to the ranks of the field agents," Clint smiled, "Just wish I could give you a pat on the back."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other opportunities," she smiled.

"Especially if you become anything like one of us," he joked, flattering himself and his SHIELD partner.

"Sometimes I wonder why Fury puts up with you, Clint," Eliza laughed.

"He knows we're the best," Natasha added slyly.

"Yes," Eliza nodded, "I'm very lucky to learn from the best."

"Flattery will get you everywhere in this line of work," Clint proclaimed grandly.

"Well, I've learned from the best," she reminded him.

After a several second pause, Clint and Natasha made eye contact and seemed to silently agree to some sort of plan.

"Sit."

Eliza obeyed and pulled up a chair from against the wall. Natasha did the same. Clint stayed where he was because it was comfy.

"Have you heard of Agent Coulson, Liz," Clint began.

"Of course I have," she nodded, "He was your handler, both of you."

Natasha nodded, "He was a high profile agent who was Fury's right hand man."

"He was killed during the Chitauri invasion," Eliza nodded.

Clint and Natasha made eye contact.

"Wasn't he?"

"No."

"Wait, what," Eliza gaped at them.

Natasha looked at her sternly, "This conversation does not, and cannot, leave this room. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely."

"Agent Coulson was dead but they managed to revive him," Natasha continued, "However because Fury had told the Avengers that he had been killed, he's been forced to lead a smaller, more clandestine, operation for SHIELD."

"How did the two of you find out," Eliza asked, "You're Avengers after all."

"After New York, we were assigned a mission that required a lot of research beforehand. Because the Coulson situation was relatively new, they hadn't set up all the appropriate firewalls and security clearances required. Since Nat and I are technically high enough up in security clearances, we were able to access it. They hadn't put in special blocks for us. We confronted Fury about it, and he told us the truth," Clint told her.

"So, what does he do now," Eliza asked after a moment.

"He leads a small team of advanced agents and assets that move in and investigate special cases. 0-8-4's, reports of superhuman activity, that sort of thing," Clint explained.

"We haven't actually had the chance to see them in action. They tend to work alone," Natasha added, "But according to Phil, they're good. Real good."

"Who's in it?"

"Agent Ward and Agent May are the two level sevens. Then theirs Agents Fitz and Simmons from the sciences. The last is an agent in training they refer to as Skye. She's a computer specialist," said Natasha.

Eliza turned them over in her head, "Don't think I've ever met them."

"Probably not. Though you might have met Fitz-Simmons once. I think you were sent to a conference at the Science academy for one of our missions."

"Maybe," Eliza mused.

"No matter," Clint shrugged, "You probably won't be meeting them any time soon. We just thought we'd brief you on another aspect of SHIELD. In case it ever came up in a meeting, this way you know not to spill any of it to the others."

"Right. My lips are sealed."


	81. Plans for the Future

_A/N 1: I've fixed the annoying formatting issues of the last chapter so it's no longer like one big paragraph. Thanks to Panda for pointing that out._

_Esser- I totally get that you're concerned that the Avengers will sort of fade into the background, but I assure that won't happen. In fact, during the chapters that she isn't with all of them, they'll still be playing a role. But for this story to develop, I felt it necessary that we delve into SHIELD more, since that's where she, Clint, and Natasha have the origins and it's how they met. So don't worry though, there will still be plenty of interactions between all the Avengers!_

* * *

><p>Fury dropped them off the next day as planned and everyone was glad to be home. They were met by a relieved Pepper and Jane.<p>

"We've been so worried," Jane told them, after giving Thor a big kiss, "Agent Hill has been keeping us updated about the situation, but we lost contact with you for almost a week and…"

"Yes, I know Jane, but it was necessary," Thor insisted, "But we are safe now."

"Tony, we need to talk about work," Pepper admitted as they all walked inside.

Tony pouted.

"You need to make some appearances, be they for the press or for our board meetings."

"Fine, fine, fine. Set up a time and a place," he relented. How could he say no to Pepper?

They all relaxed in the Avengers' lounge when the elevator opened.

"So I've bought everything," Darcy said loudly from behind a pile of grocery bags, "and it would be nice of you to help."

Steve immediately got up followed by Bruce and Thor. All three took the grocery bags from the girl and she wiped her hands on her shirt.

"Oh thank god," she breathed, "Woah what happened to you, Clint?"

"Stabbed by a god," he told her. He was sitting on the couch, his torso still wrapped in large white bandages.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "She was hardly a god."

"Well hey, sounds better than saying I got stabbed by some random alien."

"I'm starving," Darcy announced, "I'm going to start dinner. Who wants pasta?"

Everyone immediately agreed to it and the three people carrying groceries followed Darcy up the elevator to the kitchen. Eliza, Tony, Pepper, Jane, Clint, and Natasha remained seated in the lounge and Clint flipped on the large flat screen TV.

As he flipped through the guide to see what was on, Eliza grinned.

"Hey look," she pointed, "Curling's on! I didn't know people still curled during the summer."

"Curling," Tony laughed, "That sport is such a joke."

"Is not," Eliza protested, "It's incredibly difficult. You see, you have to try to get your stones closest to the little dot in the center. Once you have one there, you use the other stones to block the other team's shots. The sweeping helps direct the stones where you want them to go."

"Whatever," Tony dismissed it, "It's still like some form of extreme shuffle boarding."

Clint kept shuffling through channels. He grumbled about how nothing good was on. Eventually he settled on a soccer game between Chelsea and Arsenal. No one had any interest in either side in particular, so it sort of became background noise.

"So, Eliza, now that you're a full field agent, what will that mean," Tony asked out of curiosity.

"Means I still do whatever Clint and Natasha say," she grinned.

"She'll be getting more assignments from SHIELD," Natasha elaborated, "But as far as we know, nothing significant. She's still an Avenger after all."

"But," Clint smirked, "It does mean more paperwork."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Eliza groaned. That hadn't been told to her.

"And a lot more debriefing," Natasha added.

Eliza sunk down in her spot on the couch, groaning yet again.

"Sir, Fury is on the line," Jarvis spoke up.

"Put him through on speaker," Tony ordered.

"Mr. Stark," Fury boomed.

"Hey big man, you're on speaker."

"Good. I've been contacted by the president. He wants the Avengers to do some more press outreach. Therefore, I'm having Hill send over a list of appearances from which I want you all to choose ten. Have at least two or three of you go to each."

"I have received the list, sir," Jarvis mentioned.

"Fine, we'll take a look at it. Don't get your eyebrow in a knot," Tony replied to Fury.

They could almost feel the angry frown that Fury was no doubt giving.

"Just get to work."

Fury got off the phone.

"Let's take the list upstairs to the kitchen," Eliza suggested, her stomach growling.

They agreed and Tony had Jarvis download it to a StarkPad. They rode the elevator upstairs and walked into the kitchen. They breathed in the delicious smell of cooking pasta and sat down at the very large table.

"So," Tony started, "Here are some of the suggestions: reading to a group of kids in Washington, DC, teaching martial arts to children in NYC, basic press conference in NYC, repairing houses in Camden, NJ…"

"I'd go read to kids," Eliza volunteers, "Someone else want to come?"

"Don't put me around little kids," Bruce shook his head, "It's just asking for trouble."

"I'd go," Tony grins, "How hard can it be?"

"I'm sure Natasha and I could teach some kids martial arts," Clint suggested.

"Wait, wait wait," Tony interrupted, a grin growing on his face, "Check this out. There's a press conference down in Orlando, Florida. That's right near-"

"Disney World," Eliza shouted excitedly, "We should all go!"

Even Natasha had a smile on her face (though Thor looked rather confused). Disney World. Eliza had always wanted to go there.

"I'm up for it," Tony agreed.

"Hey, hey, do we get to come along," Darcy interjected.

"Definitely," Eliza nodded, "Everyone should go."

"What is this, World of Disney," Thor asked, confused.

"It's an amusement park," Pepper explained, serving herself some pasta and passing it to Jane who sat at her left.

"It's a place that people go and do fun things. There are rides, characters, good food, that sort of thing," Jane added.

"Let us go to this Disney World," Thor agreed.

"Let's eat first," Natasha insisted.

After dinner the whole group sat around in the lounge. Tony called up the internet on his flat screen TV.

"Jarvis, let's make a reservation at one of the resorts," Tony announced.

"Of course sir," Jarvis said, "Which resort would you like to stay at?"

"Anyone have any input?"

"We should stay at one of the Magic Kingdom resorts," Eliza said, "Those are the Polynesian, the Contemporary, and the Grand Floridian."

They stared at her, wondering how she knew so much.

"What," she grinned, "I love Disney. You know that."

"Right, Jarvis, pull up pictures of those three resorts."

Three pictures, one of a tropical, Polynesia themed resort, one that was shaped like a large "A", and one that looked like a Victorian era hotel.

"I say we stay either at the Polynesian or the Contemporary. And I assume we'd want club level? Right, so, who wants a super modern hotel?"

A few people raised their hands.

"And who wants a Polynesian, tropical resort?"

Most people raised their hands.

"Right, so, Polynesian it is," Eliza smiled.

Now that they had decided where they'd stay, Tony had Jarvis figure out the rest. They decided to bunk two to a room. Clint and Natasha, Pepper and Tony, and Jane and Thor were the obvious pairs. Bruce and Steve both wanted a quieter, calmer experience so they paired up. That left Eliza and Darcy as roommates.

"Guess it's you and me," Darcy grinned.

Eliza smirked, "I'm so ready. We can have some serious fun."

"So when are the reservations for, Tony," Steve asked.

"Jarvis?"

"I have looked over the information that Director Fury provided and given a five day trip starting next Wednesday."

"There's your answer," Tony grinned.

Everyone was excited. Clint would be healed by then, they would all be ready, and they would have some fun. Though she'd never been there, Eliza was well versed in Disney World because in her room she had a stash of yearly "Unofficial Guide to Walt Disney World" books. She'd read every Disney blog and every Disney book. She was so ready to finally go. It was like a dream come true. She supported everything that Disney stood for- that imagination was a key part of life.

As such, Eliza took it upon herself to educate her less Disney-versed friends before they would arrive in Orlando, FL next week. Clint and Natasha, the only people who truly knew about her extent of Disney love, could tell exactly what she was planning. They smirked inwardly as they thought about what a surprise would be in store for the others.

"Right. Time for me to teach you guys a few things about Disney World," she grinned. Now was as good a time as any, "First things first, at Walt Disney World in Florida there are four parks, two water parks, and a bunch of resorts. The parks are the Magic Kingdom, EPCOT, the Animal Kingdom, and Hollywood Studios."

"We're staying in a Magic Kingdom resort, right," Jane asked her.

Eliza nodded, "There are three resorts that sit on the monorail track for the Magic Kingdom. The monorail is like a metro but its short and goes in a continuous circle from the park around the resorts. It's the main source of transportation."

"So, which parks will we go to then," Steve asked, "I say we put you in charge of this trip."

"Excellent idea," Eliza nodded, "We will be sure to visit all the parks. Since we'll be staying at the Polynesian, we should go to the Magic Kingdom in the mornings. Get to the park by opening, which is eight o'clock most days, seven o'clock on early morning extra magic hours."

"Right," Tony said, "Let's just have you write down what we should do."

"Okay, okay," Eliza laughed, "Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"Anyone up for desert," Darcy interrupted, appearing from the elevator door. She had a platter of cookies and a cake in the other hand.

Instantly she was swarmed by Clint, Eliza, Tony, and Thor.

"Right then."

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: In case you guys haven't figured it out thus far, I'm somewhat obsessed with Disney, especially Disney World. I've had this vision of the Avengers spending a day in Disney World for awhile now, and I wanted to include it. So be ready for hilarity to ensue as well as some team bonding. I know a lot about Disney World, so honestly, this might also turn into a working travel guide for anyone who wants to go there, lol!_

_Read, review, and smile always! _

_I'm very lucky to have some super loyal readers and I value your guys' opinions and input. So keep it up!_


	82. In the Hands of Our Enemies

"I need you three to report to these coordinates," Fury said over the video chat. He'd called Natasha the next day, around noon.

"Right. Anything we should know going in," she asked.

Fury shook his head, "This is mostly a briefing. There have been some… unnerving happenings in the past week since Amora first showed up."

"We'll leave right away, sir."

Natasha shut the computer off and went to find Clint and Eliza. They'd barely been back for two days and already Fury had a job for them. Well, a briefing, not a job yet.

"Clint," she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come."

She opened it up and walked inside. The archer was changing his wound's dressing. He was putting the cream on it at the moment before wrapping it up in white gauze.

"What's up, Nat?"

"Fury called. He's got a briefing for us at the SHIELD base in Yuma County, Arizona. He wants all three of us to leave ASAP."

Clint nodded, "Right. Let me pack my stuff and I'll meet you two in the lounge."

Natasha agreed and went to go find their young agent.

"Eliza," Natasha said, walking into the swimming pool room, "Come here a minute."

Eliza was in the middle of splashing Tony over the head with water. She stopped and looked over, giving Tony the chance to completely drown her. She glared at him before pulling herself out and walking over to where Natasha had sat down next to Pepper and Jane.

"Hey, Fury's called the three of us in to a meeting in Arizona. We need you packed and ready to go within the next half hour."

"Okay, I'll go get ready right away," Eliza nodded, grabbing a towel from the table and patting herself down. She then used it to partially dry her hair before wrapping herself in it and leaving the indoor pool.

Natasha got up and walked over the water's edge, "Tony."

"Yeah," he swam over.

"Clint, Eliza, and I will be gone for a day or two. SHIELD stuff. But we'll be back long before we leave for Disney World. Just have some stuff to work out with Fury."

"Right. Take the quinjet," he nodded, "Best of luck. Hope it's nothing too boring for you all."

Natasha rolled her eyes and left the room to go do her own packing.

They met up in the lounge a half an hour later, their bags packed and ready to go. Natasha told them that Stark had given them the quinjet to use so they made their way up the tower onto the landing pad. Climbing in, Clint and Natasha took the two front seats.

"Any idea what this is about," Clint asked Natasha.

She shook her head, "Fury only said it was important. Didn't say who we were meeting up with either."

"Always so secretive," Clint grunted.

"We do work for an international espionage organization," Eliza piped up from where she sat in the back.

"You're annoying, do you know that," Clint replied with a smile.

"I know!"

The trip was over none too soon as they landed in Arizona at the SHIELD base. It took a while to actually land because of all the security protocols. Once they finally did touch down, though, Eliza jumped out and stretched. Sitting for multiple hours on a quinjet was less than comfortable. Natasha and Clint followed her out more slowly.

They were met by two security personnel.

"Agents Barton, Romanoff, White," one of them nodded, "If you'll follow us please."

They followed behind the two security agents, swiping the door with their access cards as they entered. The device kept track of who was inside and who wasn't for safety reasons. And security reasons of course.

The SHIELD motif was on the floor as they walked inside. It was a very large, open air room that split into several different hallways both on the upper floor and the ground floor. The security guards led them up a flight of stairs in the middle of the room and down a side hall. Finally they reached a door into a conference room and one of them used his card to activate the lock.

"Head on in, sirs," he said, holding the door open for them.

Clint, Natasha, and finally Eliza stepped inside. All eyes were on them as six people turned in their chairs to take a look at the newcomers.

"Ah, here they are. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and you must be Eliza White."

Agent Coulson.

"Yes sir," she nodded, "And you're Agent Coulson. Wow."

Coulson smiled and glanced at the other two agents.

"I suppose my reputation precedes me," he replied, "I hope that those two have talked well of me."

"Oh, definitely," Eliza nodded, "Like, wow. I can't believe I'm meeting you."

"I'll admit, I'm glad to finally meet the girl my top Agents always talk about when they see me."

Eliza blushed.

"Now," Coulson turned to the others, "Team, I'm sure you've heard of Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff."

"Agent Grant Ward," said a taller, young man who stood up and shook their hands.

"Good to meet you," Barton nodded.

"Agent Melinda May," said an Asian woman who seemed slightly older than Ward.

"Fitz," said a young man, "and Simmons," added a girl who sat next to him.

"I'm Skye," said a woman who seemed to be around Ward's age.

"Care to introduce the newest Agent," Coulson prompted the two.

"This is Agent White," Clint explained, "She's a member of the Avengers like us."

They saw the surprised looks on most of the agents' faces, especially Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Skye. Eliza was unused to that, having been around the same people for so long. As such she bristled a bit.

"Appearances aren't everything," she said coldly.

Coulson nodded, "Of course not. You three go ahead and take a seat."

They did as instructed, ready for whatever briefing Coulson was going to give.

"Romanoff, Barton, and White, you've been called in to this briefing because what we think we will uncover in these next few weeks will be larger than anything either group could handle on our own."

"Go on," Romanoff prompted.

"Over a month ago, my team was sent to investigate reports of an 0-8-4 in Peru. When we got there, we found some sort of object that is powered by the same technology as the Tesseract."

"You've got to be joking," Clint groaned.

"Unfortunately, no," Coulson sighed, clicking his clicker that advanced through a slideshow of images, showing some sort of device with a blue glow, "We managed to dispose of this but recently we think that another object has surfaced- this time in the hands of a group that you, Natasha, are familiar with. It's fallen into the hands of the Red Room."

"The KGB has Tesseract technology," Natasha asked, alarmed.

"It isn't confirmed, but we suspect it."

Clint nodded, "What's the plan?"

"For now, we wait. We want to avoid sending in either of you," he nodded to Clint and Natasha, "because we have little doubt that your well known identities will make infiltration difficult. However my team will be working on confirming our suspicions."

"Why'd you call us in, then, sir," Natasha asked.

"I felt it was time that you were introduced to my new team. And," he admitted, "I felt it necessary to keep you at least briefed on any news regarding the Red Room and the KGB."

She nodded, agreeing with him. She'd have been rather pissed off if he'd hidden any information regarding the secret intelligence agency of the Russians from her. She deserved to know what she could about it. If they had gotten access to Tesseract technology… not only was it a danger in the hands of the Russians, but it increased the likelihood of other major criminal organizations gaining access to it.

"So," Eliza trailed on after several seconds of uncomfortable silence, "Does this mean we're still clear to go to Disney next week?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I want to make it clear that though the characters from Agents of SHIELD will show up in this story, they are in no way going to appear as often as the regular Avengers. I just think that it's important for them to be present on occasion, to make the organization of SHIELD feel bigger._

_Also, in the original comics, not much about the Red Room is explicitly explained, so much of this I will be making up, working with what material I can scrounge up and what flows with the story. Just forewarning!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_


	83. Nightmares

_A/N: Short chapter I'm afraid. I have the SAT tomorrow so I need to sleep and I got home late anyways. Tried to put together something for you though. Pray for me tomorrow!_

* * *

><p>Coulson smiled at the girl's poorly hid enthusiasm, "Yes, Eliza, you are free to go on your vacation."<p>

"Good," Eliza nodded, "Because after Hel, I'm in need of a vacation."

"Yeah," Clint agreed, "We've all earned a little time off."

"Hel," Ward asked, curious.

"Yeah, long story," Eliza replied, "The Asgardian's realm of the dishonored dead. Took a little trip there for a while."

"I'm sure you'll all read about it in the mission reports," Coulson interrupted, "No need to press Agent White for details. Everyone except Barton and Romanoff, you're dismissed."

Agent Coulson's team and Eliza all stood up and left the room. Eliza could all but feel the curiosity pouring off of Agent Ward in waves as they walked down the hallway. Finally she sighed and turned around to face the others.

"Right, Agent Ward, I can tell you want to ask me something. Go ahead, before you start frothing at the mouth in frustration," she demanded.

Ward was caught off guard, "I'm sorry?"

"Ask whatever it is you're wondering."

"Who are you," he finally posed.

Eliza snorted, "That's a little complicated. I'm a half-Asgardian, half-Vanir, daughter of Queen Freyja. I was classified as an 0-8-4," Eliza noted that the one named Skye stirred at this, "I use magic. I'm pretty much equal in power to Loki. I'm an Avenger, I've known Clint and Natasha for nearly four years now, and I'm a newly inducted Agent. I'm 18. And I'm from London."

"Right…"

"I told you, it's complicated."

"Well, I look forward to working with you in the future," Ward nodded, "If you're an Avenger, you must be good."

Eliza smirked and turned to keep walking. She asked a security guard for directions to her quarters for the night. He showed her and she went inside. They were bland, as with most SHIELD bedrooms. It was sparsely decorated, but it had all the necessities. She flung herself down on the bed and decided to take a nap.

_She was surrounded by water. It was shallow, only up to her ankles, and crystal clear. As far as the eye could see there was water, surrounded by fiercely white light. She turned in circles, trying to catch a glimpse of where she was or some clue of what was going on. That's when she heard the scream._

_It was blood-curdling. It rang in her ears until it was so loud that she hunched over, crouching in the water, grasping at her ears. She tried to block it out. It just kept coming, filling her head with noise. And then she looked down._

_The water was slowly filling with a dark red liquid. It slowly moved outward, its grasping tentacles ever reaching towards her until it began wrapping around her legs, staining the water all around her. She opened her eyes and looked down. She herself let out a shout in surprise as she was met by a reflection of herself that wasn't entirely how she remembered it. Her face was disfigured, covered in blood, and her hair was matted. Bone was visible and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked half-dead._

_Eliza suddenly felt hands on her, pulling her arms behind her back and restraining her. They forced her to her knees and she crashed down into the bloody water. Then the invisible hands forced her head down, down into the water. She was forced under. She was held there, thrashing about as she tried to breathe. They wouldn't let her. She struggled against their persistently strong grasps as she began to choke. After several seconds she nearly blacked out, but her mouth opened not of her own volition and a lungful of bloody water rushed inside. She choked, feeling her lungs constrict as the water filled them. She was drowning in blood. And there was nothing she could do about it._

_"You will die like those that came before you. You will die like those you killed with your words and actions."_

Eliza sat up in bed, sweating all over. The nightmare had been brutally real. She stumbled up and out of bed, nearly tripping as she raced into the small bathroom in her quarters. She looked in the mirror and found nothing amiss. Nevertheless, she turned on the sink so that cool water was pouring out and splashed her face with it.

Suddenly she saw a pocketknife sitting on the dresser in her room, visible in the mirror's reflection. An overwhelming urge that she hadn't felt in a long time washed over her and after a last glimpse at her face, she walked over to it, as if in a trance.

A few cuts wouldn't kill her. And maybe it would ease her pain. Ease her terror. Ease her mind. The voice in the back of her head reminding her that it was a bad idea just faded into the background, drowned out by an irresistible urge to cause herself harm, to avenge the loss of the orphans she'd participated in killing.

As usual, the cuts healed themselves within minutes. She angrily threw the knife at the mirror in the bathroom, shattering it because of the force behind the throw. She stared at the broken mirror in surprise, and in anger. Stupid mirror. Stupid knife. Stupid cuts.

Why weren't there any stupid scars?

She paced around her room, her eyes filled with a hunger for hope. Why the sudden relapse? She wasn't sure. All Eliza could think of was that it had something to do with her stay in Helheim. Whatever was going on was disconcerting. She was having a panic attack. She grabbed her big comforter off her bed, wrapped herself in it, and went to sit in her closet. Where else would one go sit? Naturally, in a closet.

She remained there, listening to music on her phone for well over an hour. She focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself down. It worked somewhat, but she decided to curl up and try to rest.

And so it was that nearly three hours later, Clint found her asleep, in her closet, after he used his access codes to get inside her room when she wouldn't answer the door. He was puzzled, but found it mildly amusing, so he turned to leave without waking her up. Until he noted the broken mirror. He frowned, glancing back at Eliza. Nevertheless he decided against waking her up, convinced that whatever had happened could wait to be discussed until she woke up on her own. So he left the room, deciding to go find Natasha and maybe catch some desert in the cafeteria before heading to bed.


	84. Dessert in the Desert

_A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm bursting with happiness! You guys are the most amazing readers ever and you make me and my muse very happy. And today, I have a challenge for you:_

_There are going to be three main villains in this next section of the Changeling (plus one other one who won't have as big a part to play because Marvel hasn't revealed exactly how he should act yet) and I'm curious to see if anyone can correctly guess them. One should be relatively easy as I've tried to leave a trail of hints behind for awhile now. The minor one, also, should spring to mind quickly if you've seen the trailer for part 5. But the last two major ones are more difficult. Who will come from Natasha's past, but is someone she never met. And who is still out seeking for Eliza's blood? Leave your guesses behind! I'll tell you this much, three of the four are Marvel characters either from the comics or the movies. Eliza's though, is purely an OC._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of Coulson's team," Clint asked Natasha as he scooped up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream.<p>

Natasha swallowed a bite of her brownie, "I looked into the two Level Sevens. Ward is excellent. In fact, he's almost got marks as high as my own in espionage. Agent May, too, is very good. She's got more black belts than me!"

"I didn't think that was possible," Clint gaped at her.

Natasha nodded, "She retired from the field years ago after an incident on a mission, but Coulson seems to have gotten her involved again."

"Impressive talent he's gotten together," Clint said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"I hope it's enough. If the Red Room has Tesseract technology…"

"Hey Nat, look at me," Clint insisted, "We're all going to be fine. Once Coulson's team infiltrates the Red Room's base of operations and confirms they're in possession of it, he'll call us right in, I'm sure, and we'll go get it."

She nodded, "I just hope it isn't too late."

"Speaking of late," Clint snickered as he looked past Natasha, "I thought you'd sleep for hours!"

Eliza stuck out her tongue as she walked past their table, heading to get her own desert. She let her smile drop, though, once they could no longer see her face. She was still confused and unnerved by the nightmare she'd experienced. It was nagging at her constantly.

Something was off. Something was definitely off. She hadn't had nightmare like that in ages, not since she and Steve had visited the orphanage. Why would it have been triggered now? What had her so wound up?

She grabbed a big slice of chocolate cake from one of the many refrigerated display cases and picked up a fork on her way back to the table. She slid into one of the two remaining seats.

"So," she began, taking a bite, "Did I miss anything during my nap?"

"Not really," Natasha shook her head, "Coulson just had a few things to talk to us about before we left. Then we went to the training facilities and sparred."

"These SHIELD bases seem pretty well equipped," Eliza commented, "I mean, so much more than the Helicarrier. Our little mess hall has nothing on this giant cafeteria."

"Trust you to always be thinking about food," Clint chuckled.

"Says the man who's stuffing his face with ice cream," Eliza bit back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They stayed in the cafeteria for a while, content to talk about life and leisure. Eliza was raving about how amazing Disney World was going to be. Clint and Natasha let her go on and on because they hadn't seen her this happy about anything in a very long time. Even the hard of heart Natasha didn't have the will power to interrupt her. But eventually Natasha said good night to them, insisting that she had some stuff to do on her computer before retiring for the night. She left them at the table, the room filled with a quiet buzz of the few remaining patrons.

"So, there was something I wanted to ask you about Liz," Clint started after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Eliza prompted, taking a drink of her milk.

"I found you in your closet earlier," he admitted.

Immediately Eliza glared and stood up, pushing her chair in. She didn't have time for this. She brusquely walked up the staircase in the center of the cafeteria and strode up onto the balcony. She flung the doors open that led to an outdoor section of the balcony and slammed them closed.

Clint blinked. That had been sort of unexpected. Though not entirely, he admitted to himself. With a sigh, he rubbed his forehead and got up to follow her. Stupid teenage drama. Sometimes he was just too old for this.

Clint walked up the stairs slowly so as not to draw the attention of the few other SHIELD agents that were still in the cafeteria eating dessert (though the number was steadily declining as it got later). He slowly opened the glass doors that led out onto the balcony and found Eliza leaning up againt the railing, her long, silky blonde hair blowing in the moderately strong breeze that was the Arizona night air.

He came up next to her and leaned on the railing too. Clint didn't say anything, and neither did Eliza (surprise surprise). They remained as such for several silent minutes, both comfortable with the silence that was broken only by the soft chirping of insects that inhabited the desert. Eventually, Eliza broke the silence.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Clint tried his best to suppress a smile, turning his head away from her so she didn't see. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. Not even Fury could debate the fact that she was a very charismatic person. She was compelling, not just to those who knew her like Clint, but to strangers. She was magnetic. You just wanted to spend time around Eliza.

"For what," he asked finally.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "For stomping out like that. I overreacted."

"No, it's fine," he shook his head, "I sort of sprung it on you."

"Yeah," she scoffed.

"So anyways," he continued, "The fact remains that I did indeed find you sleeping in your closet, and there was a broken mirror in the bathroom."

"Just a bad dream."

"What did the mirror ever do to you?"

"It was staring at me."

Eliza met Clint's gaze and they both broke out in poorly suppressed smiles. That was a stupid comeback if anyone had ever heard one, and they both knew it.

"What was it about," he asked, looking back straight out across the dark desert, growing somber once more.

Eliza shifted her weight to her other leg and remained silent for a few tense moments.

"I was drowning in blood. Or water. Or both," she finally admitted, "I'm not sure which one. It just wasn't pleasant."

Clint nodded, still not looking at her. Let her talk on her own time. That's what had helped him when he'd been in her position. Which he had, of course. If it wasn't for that fact, he wasn't sure how long he could've put up with Eliza.

"I…"

He waited.

"I got angry."

No shit, Sherlock, he wanted to say with a grin. But now wouldn't be the right time for that. Bad Clint, bad!

"I saw a knife and threw it at the mirror because it was there," she finally admitted, "that's really all that happened."

Clint nodded, turning to face her, "I believe you. Now, you should head back and get some sleep. We're leaving for Avengers Tower tomorrow morning because it's about time we got back. Disney is in two days, after all!"

The effect was instantaneous. Eliza's face lit up as she immediately became happier. All traces of the doubt and regret that had littered her face was gone, burnt away in an instant of joy. Disney World!

Eliza grinned and with a nod, said goodnight. She all but skipped back inside and made her way to her room for the night. The sooner she was in bed, the sooner she would wake up, and the sooner they'd be back home.

Clint remained where he was, turning once more to stare out at the desert that stretched before them for miles on end. The sky was all but black, with thousands of tiny stars sprinkled across it like someone had spilled sugar on black paper. He breathed in the cool air, refreshed by it.

It was times like these that his mind wandered to his life before SHIELD. He didn't particularly enjoy these walks down memory lane, either. But he needed them. He needed to be able to reflect on where he had gone wrong in his life, and where others had wronged him. Because only through that was he able to grow.

Clint had grown up in an orphanage for the first ten or so years of his life with his brother Barney. Clint especially had been bullied by the other boys in the house, often having to rely on Barney to protect him when things got physical. Then, one day, the boys had decided something. During one of their meetings atop their bunk bed, they decided to run away, and never look back.

And so they had. Clint and Barney managed to escape the orphanage not long after and by sheer luck, ended up bumping into a traveling circus. They begged and pleaded to get jobs there and eventually were admitted. Working with the circus had been difficult, but enjoyable. He'd been trained in acrobatics, in technical work, in swordsmanship, and of course, in archery.

His mentor had been the magnificent Trick Shot. But that had been the beginning of the end. It had been the Swordsman who had introduced young Clint Barton to Trick Shot. After finally convincing Trick Shot to mentor the boy, the Swordsman had begun to earn a lot of money off the star's new act. Then, one day, Clint had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And from then on, things only went downhill.

Clint sighed, shaking himself from the uncomfortable memories. That part of his life was behind him. He was no longer the Magnificent Hawkeye: The World's Greatest Archer, a simple carnival act. Now he put his expertise to good use, serving SHIELD to the best of his abilities. His past was the past. There was no reason for him to be pining over lost times and broken relationships. He had a job now, and it required his full attention.


	85. Back Home

_A/N 1: Aw come on guys! No guesses yet? I'll give you a hint- we've met Eliza's counterpart before. Clint's has been mentioned time and again and is from the comics. Natasha's bears her namesake and is from the comics. And the other has a movie coming out._

_You know I love you guys! _

_As for whether or not I have any other fics- I have a Merlin and a Hobbit drabble series on my Ao3 account (see my profile for a link), and I have the Star Trek fic which is currently on hold, along with a Disney World Avengers fic with minichapters that I'm starting today called Disney Magic. Oh, and a set of Silmarillion-based ficlets on my Ao3. If anyone has any requests, I'd be delighted to try my hand at them, depending on what it is. I'll also beta practically any fic if any of you need a beta reader._

* * *

><p>The three Avengers arrived back at the Tower around lunch time the next day.<p>

"I'm starving," Eliza complained as the elevator opened up into the kitchen.

Bruce, Jane, Thor, and Darcy were eating pizza that someone had ordered.

"OH thank god," Eliza shouted in glee, dropping her bag right in front of where Clint and Natasha were walking as she ran to go grab food.

"Welcome back," Bruce chuckled, handing her a slice of pizza as she brought a plate over.

Eliza grinned, "Good to be back!"

"So, what'd you guys do," Darcy asked.

"We just met with some SHIELD agents," Natasha quickly replied, sounding as natural as possible, "They had some information regarding a possible future mission for the three of us."

"No specifics," Bruce asked.

"Sorry," Clint shrugged, "Need level seven clearance for that."

Bruce nodded, understanding. SHIELD took that very seriously.

"So are there any plans for today," Eliza asked, digging into her pizza.

They all shrugged.

Thor grinned, "I would like to learn more about this World of Disney!"

Clint and Natasha both made eye contact and inwardly groaned. Here she goes again!

Eliza brightened up, "What do you want to know?"

"What is there to do?"

"Well," Eliza began, "There are roller coaster rides which are these things where you sit in little car things that ride around on a track. It's supposed to be fun but scary."

"What else is there," Jane asked. She wasn't keen on rollercoasters.

"You can meet characters from various Disney things. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, but also people like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, and now, Elsa and Anna from Frozen! But the most wonderful thing about Disney World, from what I've heard, is the non-rollercoaster rides. Everything is themed and it's all wonderful. The workers are called "cast members" because it's as if you're on the set of a movie. Everyone and everything follows a theme."

Darcy nodded, "It's pretty cool. I've been there once, when I was growing up."

Eliza grinned, "What was your favorite part?"

"I really liked the Haunted Mansion," Darcy replied, "and Splash Mountain."

"They have a house of ghosts," Thor asked in surprise, "I did not know that Midgard had such things."

"It's not really haunted," Natasha shook her head.

"Right," Eliza corrected, "It's just pretend."

"And what about this… water mountain?"

"Splash Mountain," Darcy corrected Thor.

"It's a rollercoaster that's on a boat. At the very end is a really long drop straight down from way up high."

Suddenly Eliza was interrupted as a big yawn formed on her lips.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Liz," Clint teased, "You look like you need it!"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I will."

Once they had all finished lunch, Eliza did decide to at least go take a rest. She retreated to her room and when she closed the door and turned around to face her sitting room, she raised an eyebrow. Loki was sitting on her couch.

"So you finally decided to show up," he said.

Eliza snorted and continued into her room, "What do you want Loki?"

"I merely came to see how you were holding up," he told her innocently, "Hela told me there might be some… side effects."

Eliza's mouth went dry.

"Ah," Loki smirked, "So you HAVE been affected. What is it this time?"

"Nightmares," Eliza admitted after a moment.

Loki nodded, "She suspected as much. Insisted I come check up on you. It seems you made quite an impression on her."

"I take that as a compliment," she said with a smirk.

"I do believe it was intended as such."

"So," Eliza continued, "Is there anything I can do to stop them?"

"Nope."

Thanks, Loki.

"Thanks for nothing."

"It won't last forever, but she suspects that familiar surroundings will trigger them for a while," Loki explained.

"Great," Eliza muttered.

Loki shrugged, "I am not sure why my daughter is so intrigued by you."

"Loki," Eliza asked after a moment or two, "What happened to me, during the fight. Why did I get so powerful?"

Loki froze, but he quickly hid his surprise from her. How was he supposed to answer? He supposed that if he revealed the secret to her, she might look more favorably upon him. Anything to weaken her loyalties to the Avengers.

"Your mother is the goddess of Love and War, according to many," he began.

Eliza nodded, sitting in a chair across from him.

"Well, her daughters are also considered goddesses by many," he continued, "and as such, you are considered the Goddess of Magic. You are gifted, truly, in seiđr."

"Really?"

"Yes," Loki nodded, "When you become angry, or feel threatened, the magic within you takes over, almost as if it is sentient itself. It protects itself, and you, but transforming you into something of pure energy, of pure magic."

"That's kinda cool," Eliza grinned.

Loki shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?"

Loki looked at her in amusement, "Why, do you want me gone?"

"Yes."

Loki snickered, but stood. This girl was an enigma. She had the sass and spunk of someone he could see himself once having been friends with. But she was a child. And an Avenger. There was little room for him to be a friend to her. No. He would have to settle for influencing her, maybe even gaining control over her.

"Very well. We may meet again soon."

He was gone in a rush of wind.

Eliza sighed and rubbed the sides of her forehead. She was getting a slight headache and she was tired. She hadn't slept much because of her nightmares (which she had again last night). As such she changed into some comfy pjs and climbed into bed.

Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, and Bruce were enjoying a pleasant round of drinks. Or in Tony's case, several rounds of drinks. Clint figured it was almost midnight, but they weren't really that tired yet.

"So the two of you really fought that many AIM agents off," Pepper asked incredulously.

Clint nodded as he took a sip, "Really, it wasn't that difficult."

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Hey Nat," Clint grinned, "Remember that undercover mission in South Africa?"

Natasha groaned, "Will you never let that rest?"

"What happened, what happened," Tony begged.

"It was before the Avengers," Clint began.

"If this story is going to get told, it's going to get told by me," Natasha interrupted.

"Fine, fine."

"We were undercover in South Africa, hoping to make contact with a criminal organization known as the Desert Alliance. They deal in human trafficking. Basically, we were posing as a wealthy couple interested in acquiring an African child to become our daughter. We didn't want to go through official channels so we went to the crime syndicate."

Suddenly Jarvis interrupted, "Agent Barton, I believe you are needed in Agent White's quarters."

"On my way," Clint nodded. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Leaving a confused and somewhat concerned group of people back in the lounge, he quickly made his way to the elevator and rode it up to her room.

Her door was unlocked as usual and though he knocked, he went straight in. The lights were off but he heard someone making sniffling noises and struggling to breathe. Eliza was crying softly in her bed.

"Hey Liz," Clint announced his presence.

No answer. She must be asleep then.

He went over to her bed and tapped her on the shoulder. She sat up quickly, drawing the dagger out from under her pillow and she stared at Clint in fear before realizing who it was.

"Dear god, Clint! Don't DO that!"

"Sorry," he smirked.

"I almost stabbed you! And you think this is FUNNY?!"

"You have to admit," he shrugged, "It is kind of funny."

Eliza stared at him before cracking a smile and lowering her blade. But soon the bright little smile was gone and she wiped her eyes.

"What was the dream about?"

"When STING had me captive," she admitted after a moment of staunch silence.

Clint nodded in understanding. The first time he'd been in the field and had been captured, he'd had nightmares for a week. But he'd been trained for it, she hadn't. And in light of recent events, it was natural that she would still be… traumatized.

"Well, you know where to find me," he nodded, "Jarvis just said something was wrong, so I came to check and make sure everything was alright."

"Thanks, Clint," Eliza sent him a half-smile, settling back into her mound of fluffy pillows (she had like five).

Clint nodded and told her goodnight before heading back downstairs to rejoin the others.

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: I just wanted to say a few things about the Eliza character. She's depressed and has tried to commit suicide in the past, and self-harms. Two out of those three things comes from experience, so I hope that whenever you read some of her introspection, it's believable. Granted, it's a bit exaggerated, but hey, it's a story. And she's had a WAY worse past that me. Mine's all self inflicted because of various anxiety issues I have._

_Also, her relationship to Clint is based off the relationship I have with my advisor at school. He's helped me through thick and thin when I was at my lowest points. He's kept me from falling off the deep end multiple times, and he's helped me with my faith in God. I don't know what I'd do without him as my confidant. So here's to you, Mr Curtin!_


	86. Check In

_A/N: Don't worry, this is sort of a filler chapter, but I'll keep the plot moving soon enough. I just figure that the Avengers aren't going to be fighting crime ALL the time, and they need some regular every day sort of stuff too. Hence a vacation. Hope this chapter is somewhat amusing._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Eliza could barely hold in her excitement. They had just boarded the Stark Jet for Orlando Airport. The trip would take about three hours, give or take. Then they would land, take the Disney Magical Express (Eliza insisted on it instead of a SHIELD escort) to the Polynesian, check in, and spend the evening exploring the resort.<p>

And that's just what happened when three and a half hours later, the Avengers landed at the Orlando International Airport and were met by two SHIELD security agents. They retrieved their baggage and then made their way through the airport to the Disney Magical Express pick up zone.

There was no line, and they only had to wait about five minutes before the bus showed up. Eliza practically bounced on to it, unable to hide how excited she was. Darcy was right there with her, the two discussing Disney World like old friends. Everyone took their own seat despite it being two to a row. They looked up and realized that there were video screens scattered throughout the bus, playing some sort of video once the ride started.

Mickey and Minnie and the gang were riding their own Magical Express bus. Thor was utterly confused about the characters, somewhat afraid of the giant mice. Then it cut to a video of a man in color, talking about Disney World.

"Hello, and welcome aboard Disney's Magical Express. We're on the road to the Walt Disney World Resort. In the meantime, we'd like to share a few special hints to make your check in as enjoyable as possible."

And so the video continued with directions on how to check into the hotel, activate one's Key to the World (the card used for everything from purchases to hotel room doors, to entering the various parks). They mentioned the various parks, the swimming pools, and the restaurants.

"They call it a Key to the World," Tony asked, somewhat amused.

Eliza nodded, "Yes! It's the key to Walt Disney World!"

"So, are you ready for the Grand Circle Tour?"

The narrator began explaining that the Magic Kingdom is divided into seven lands: Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, Liberty Square, Main Street USA, Frontierland, Adventureland, and Mickey's Toontown Fair. Then, there was EPCOT. EPCOT is divided into two lands: World Showcase and Future World.

"We call it EPCOT. Spelled E-P-C-O-T. The Experimental Prototype City of Tomorrow."

Then the Animal Kingdom and Disney's Hollywood Studios were showcased. The Animal Kingdom contains several lands as well: Dinoland USA, Africa, Rafiki's Planet Watch, Asia, and Discovery Island. Hollywood Studios is based on the magic behind the movie screen. Everything is a giant movie set, with rides based accordingly.

"Disney World looks," Steve searched for a good word, "big."

"It is," Darcy confirmed, "It's really big."

"We should do a character meal," Eliza suggested to Darcy.

She nodded, "I wonder if we can get Cinderella's Castle?"

"It's worth a try."

The two girls got to conspiring about plans for the trip, intent on deciding the best things to do when. The rest of the Avengers and Co. had no idea what was going on so they just kind of went with it. Thor was still very confused so Jane was attempted to explain the whole "Mickey Mouse" thing to him.

The ride took about half an hour from the airport to what they all assumed was the Polynesian Resort. It looked rather official, but also very welcoming. As the bus pulled up they were welcomed by some workers.

"Welcome to Disney's Polynesian Resort," said a young woman with a bright smile on her face, "If you'll go right on in this way, you can check in at the front desk and we'll have your luggage delivered to you as soon as a room becomes available."

They walked over a small wooden bridge that ran over a stream fed by a geyser. Once through two automatic doors, they walked into a large, open air room that was multiple stories tall with two levels. Directly infront of them was a huge waterfall structure surrounded by plants.

On the large brown stone tiled floor was an outline of Mickey Mouse's head, meant to blend in with the floor. They walked in and turned right as they had been directed to do. Tony and Natasha (who insisted that she oversee Tony checking in so he didn't screw anything up) went up to the desk while the others sat down on the benches lining the room. It was gorgeous.

"How strange," Thor mused, "That you have such a wild place indoors. We do not have such things on Asgard."

Eliza was puzzled for a moment before she realized he meant all the giant plants surrounding the water feature in the center, "Well, I think it's awesome."

Soon enough, Tony and Natasha came over.

"They've already got our rooms together," Natasha reported, "Here's a key card for everyone."

Tony and Natasha sorted through the stack of cards and handed each person their own, labeled Key to the World. They looked like credit cards, but were a pretty yellow with an image of Cinderella's Castle juxtaposed on it. Then there was some basic information written in black, including the owner's name, the duration of the stay, and a few digits of the card number.

"Here's some maps of the resort," Tony handed out a couple of sheets of paper.

Jane looked at him in surprise, "This place is big enough to need a map?"

"It's divided into many mini buildings," Darcy explained, "So you need a map to be sure you know where your building is."

They took a look at it.

"We're in the Hawaii building," Natasha said, pointing to it on the map, "We'll need to use our key cards to get in because it's only for club level patrons."

"Let's go check it out," Eliza grinned, leading the way out a side entrance. The difference in air temperature from the cold indoors to the hot outdoors caused Bruce's glasses to fog up, much to his frustration. He wiped them off with his shirt before continuing on with the group.

They turned left out the door and headed down a concrete walkway. Everything was lined with palms and other tropical plants. Soon they came to a fork and took the right hand path. One more time they turned left, and before long they arrived at the building labeled "Hawaii."

Darcy showed them how to use their Key to the World cards to unlock the automatic doors before they walked inside. They found a moderately sized room with three desks lined on one side and a stairwell on the other, plus a hallway heading sideways to their right. As they walked up to the concierge desk, a Disney cast member smiled and drew out a handful of leis.

"Welcome to the Hawaii building," he smiled, before placing a lei over each of the guests' heads. Thor was somewhat wary at first, "Where are your rooms?"

"Second floor," Natasha said, "203, 208, 209, 218, and 221."

"If you'll go right up these stairs," the concierge man said, "and take left, you'll come to numbers 203, 208, and 209. To the right are 218 and 221. If there's anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Eliza thanked him and bounded up the stairs, followed soon after by the others. She was so happy.

"We've got room 221," Eliza read her slip of paper that Tony had given to her.

Darcy and Eliza made their way left and soon came before their bedroom for the next week. Eliza opened it by holding her key card over a sensor. As it unlocked, she pushed the door open and before her was a beautifully decorated, if somewhat small, room. It had two queen beds and a large bathroom, so that was all that really mattered. As she walked over to the bed on the far side of the room to claim it, she was delighted to find that the cleaners had left a Mickey Mouse head made out of washcloths.

She was in Disney!


	87. The Joy of Innocence

_A/N 1: A bit of a heart-warming chapter for you all to enjoy._

_Read Review and Smile!_

* * *

><p>Morning. It was early, her phone alarm having gone off at 7:00. She and Darcy had agreed that should be the wake up time, and it was now the two women's jobs to go wake the others.<p>

Eliza rolled out of bed slowly until she remembered that today was their first day in Disney World. She immediately got changed into a comfy tee-shirt and shorts, a baseball cap, and put some sunglasses in her fanny pack. Eliza grabbed her phone and Key to the World, waited for Darcy to get out of the bathroom, and finished getting ready once her roommate was done.

"You want to wake Thor, Jane, Bruce, and Steve," Eliza suggested, "And I can take Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Natasha?"

"Sure," Darcy nodded, "We'll meet over in the lounge for breakfast?"

Eliza nodded and left the hotel room. She knocked on the doors of her friends, much to Tony's annoyance (the others were perfectly fine, but he wouldn't shut up with the complaints). She skipped down the hall to the lounge for their building- an exclusive for Club Level guests.

There were mini muffins, waffle makers, cereals, milks, juices, and fruits. Taking a couple mini chocolate chip muffins and a small two percent milk, Eliza sat down at a small table right up near the pure glass wall that was the front of the lounge. The view was incredible: right across Bay Lake was a great view of Cinderella's Castle.

There were some other people in the lounge. One group was a couple and their two children, the other was a teenage boy and what they assumed was his sister, based on the resemblance. The teenagers continued glancing in Eliza's direction, whispering every so often. Eliza didn't flinch though, she was used to the attention as an Avenger now.

Just as Eliza was eating her second round of mini muffins, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper, and Darcy all came into the lounge. The family of four had left, so the lounge was almost empty. But as the two teenagers noted who was walking in, Eliza got the distinct impression that their whisperings had been confirmed. The girl and boy shifted in their seats, obviously just itching to get up and greet the Avengers. Finally, they did, just as the four newcomers were settling down.

"We're sorry to interrupt," the girl said, "But, well, you're Avengers, right?"

"Yeah," Tony said, a bit unsure of how to react, "Is there something you need?"

"Well," the girl shuffled her feet, "I'm Emily, and this is my twin brother Chris."

"Our little brother, Braden, has terminal cancer," the boy finally spit out, "and he's a huge fan of you guys. So, well, we were wondering if maybe we could go get him and he could meet you?"

"Awh," Eliza frowned, "Absolutely! Thor, Bruce, and Steve will be here soon."

Everyone looked at Eliza.

"Well, go get him!"

The twins grinned and ran off, almost running over Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Jane on the stairs.

"What was that about," Jane asked as they came over, pulling two more tables up to the one that the Avengers were already occupying.

"Their brother has terminal cancer and he loves the Avengers, so they're heading to go get him," Eliza explained.

"Oh how sweet," Jane smiled, taking her seat.

Clint and Natasha shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. They weren't huge fans of little children. They'd not even been told how old this "Braden" was.

"Well, I think it's great," Pepper nodded, agreeing with the other two women in favor of this.

"Sure," Tony grinned, "It could be fun!"

"What is terminal cancer," Thor asked, confused.

Steve answered him, "It means he's got a fatal disease."

"Oh," Thor understood, "Then it is good we are here to meet this young Midgardian!"

"Yeah, it's a nice gesture," Bruce agreed.

"Emmy, why did you drag me up here," they heard a young boy's voice from the bottom of the stairs, "I'm still in my pajamas!"

"It's a surprise, Braden," the older boy told his brother.

Soon enough they saw three heads appear, followed by three bodies, two tall and one short. The Avengers looked the little boy over. Just like his brother and sister, his hair was a light dusty brown, just below his ear, and slightly wavy. He looked around the room and then his eyes fell on the Avengers.

"No. Way."

The twins grinned widely as they nudged their brother forward. The boy took a step forward and then opened and closed his mouth. He took another step forward.

"Are you really the Avengers," he gaped at them.

"The one and only," Tony grinned, "Come here, kid!"

He walked forward as if in a trance. The Avengers noticed in amusement that he was wearing Avengers-themed PJs, and Hulk slippers.

"You're IRON MAN," he gasped, walking up.

"Yep, that's me! How old are you?"

"Six."

"Six! Wow," Pepper smiled at him, "I'm Pepper, Tony's… girlfriend," she figured he had no idea what a fiancé was.

"Hi."

"These are-"

"Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, Changeling, and Dr. Banner."

"And, Jane and Darcy," Steve added.

"Jane is Thor's girlfriend," Clint told him.

"Darcy, who's girlfriend are you?"

Everyone stared at her as she slowly chewed on her bagel.

"Nobody's."

"Oh, sorry," Braden blushed.

"It's okay, little man! Come over here, you can have breakfast with us," Darcy grinned scooting over on the bench to let Braden crawl in.

"Oh this is so cool!"

They all smiled, even Natasha, at the little boy's enthusiasm. He was adorable.

"What are you guys doing in Disney World," he asked, settling in next to Darcy and Eliza.

"We're on vacation," Tony told him, "Even superheroes need some of that."

"I bet!"

"What are you here for?"

"I got to make a wish, and it's coming true! I wanted to go to Disney World!"

They all nodded. It was probably through the company called Grant-a-Dream, who sought out sick children and helped them live their dreams.

"Where are you going today, Braden," Eliza asked him.

"We're going to the Animal Kingdom!"

"We're going to the Magic Kingdom, but we'll be back for fireworks later tonight. Would you want to watch those with us here?"

Braden's grinned widened, if that was possible. He nodded, taking a bite of the muffin his sister had brought over for him. He nibbled on it as the Avengers talked a bit.

"Mr. Hawkeye," he asked during a lull in the conversation, "I heard one of my friends saying that you worked in a Circus. Is that true?"

Clint looked up in surprise. Not many people knew about that. How did this kid know?

"Yes," he nodded cautiously, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," he smiled, "I think that's super cool. Did you get to work with the elephants?"

Clint smiled, "Sometimes, yes, but mostly I did the acrobatics and archery of course. But everyone in a circus helps out everyone else. It's like a rule."

"That's a good rule," Braden decided.

Clint nodded, "Yes. I think it is too."

"Ms. Black Widow," he turned to the redhead, "What's your real name?"

"I'm Natasha."

"That's a pretty named."

"Thank you," she smiled a small smile at the boy.

"And Miss Changeling," Braden turned to his right, "What's YOUR name?"

"I'm Eliza," she grinned.

"Hey, that starts with an E like my sister's name!"

Eliza laughed, "So it does!"

"And I know YOU are Captain Steve Rogers! My dad's a Captain," Braden told the soldier.

"Really," Steve nodded, "That's cool. Army, Navy…?"

"He's a Captain in the Air Force."

"Very cool."

The large group of Avengers and little boy talked for the next ten minutes or so before Emily and Chris came over to say that they needed to head back to their rooms.

"I'm sorry, Braden," Chris apologized, "But we need to catch the bus soon."

Braden looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry, dude," Darcy patted him on the shoulder, "We'll see you tonight, right here, at 9:30, deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: Two things, obviously Grant-a-Dream is a play on Make-a-Wish. Also, this chapter was inspired by a little ten year old boy who came to visit the Capitals for two days, got to skate with all the players at practice, have a mock fight with Tom Wilson, train with Braden Holtby, drop the ceremonial puck, throw Steve Ott out of the faceoff, and sit on the bench during warm ups. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Look up Braden Nienaber for more information on the wonderful story!_


	88. The Most Magical Place on Earth

"Everyone ready to go?"

Eliza was eager to get a move on, as the Park would open pretty soon. She guessed, according to Darcy, that if they left know they'd get there with about five minutes to spare.

Everyone nodded.

"You all got your cards," Darcy double checked.

Again, they all held up their Keys to the World and nodded.

"Then let's go!"

The group made the short walk from the Hawaii building to the Main Building and up the stairs to the second level. They passed a small restaurant, a gift shop, and soon they came to the exit for the Monorail. They stepped outside and were joined by several other groups, waiting for the Monorail to arrive.

When it did pull in, it was a white monorail with a red stripe. As the doors opened and people began entering the vehicle, they were approached by a cast member.

"You're the Avengers, correct?"

"Yes," Darcy smiled.

"We would like to formally welcome you to Walt Disney World, and I have been authorized to offer you a front row seat in the Monorail."

They were very excited (Okay, mostly Tony, Darcy, and Eliza), as they followed the worker up to the front of the train. He opened up the door and they filed inside where they were greeted by the driver.

"Welcome!"

"Thank you, sir," Eliza smiled, taking her seat and squishing in to allow room for everyone.

They rode the monorail, stopping once to pick up passengers at the third hotel on the track, the Grand Floridian. Once they stopped again, however, they were at the Magic Kingdom.

"I hope you enjoyed your ride, and have a magical day," the driver told them, opening the door and letting them out. The Avengers thanked him and walked with the hundreds of other passengers down the walkway to where they would go through security.

Eliza, Jane, Steve and Bruce, (they carried the bags with umbrellas, ponchos, sunscreen etc) and Darcy had to go through bagcheck, but the others went straight on through. Once everyone was through security, it was time for the second precaution.

Eliza spotted an open station and pulled the Avengers with her over to it. She held her Key to the World up against a little Mickey Mouse head until the post turned blue, at which point she also put her finger in the finger print scanner. The Mickey Mouse and the scanner flashed green, allowing her to go through. She waited for the others on the other side.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

They made their way slightly to the left of the Mickey Floral, filling in all available space as they were instructed to do by some unknown cast member.

"Sunscreen time."

They all used the spray sunscreen, passing around three bottles or so that they'd brought today. It was quick work, and just as they put away the last bottle, they heard music start. A little girl not far away squealed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"A kingdom full of endless dream, for every girl and boy. Wondrous lands of make believe, will fill your heart with joy. The castle leads the entrance to seven lands and more. Step inside your story book, imagine what's in store!"

Then a narrator spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, to the Magic Kingdom!"

The singing continued, and soon a cast member appeared on the balcony above the Mickey Floral.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the most magical place on earth, the Magic Kingdom! It's so good to see your smiling faces, good morning! I'm Smokey Miller, and I'm chief of the volunteer fire brigade on Mainstreet USA. But we can't open the park until Mickey and all the gang arrive on the Walt Disney World steamtrain."

Suddenly more cast members, men and women, began to file in. The boys wore special hats and the girls were in fancy dresses. The main cast member asked them to say goodmorning.

As one they sing-songed, "Hi there, good to see yah!"

Then they began a musical number, dancing and singing a big goodmorning to the guests at the Magic Kingdom.

"It's just like when I was little," Darcy whispered to Eliza.

Eliza smiled and looked around at the other Avengers. Every single one of them was entranced by the show. Eliza stifled a giggle. Tony looked simply fascinated, and Thor looked both fasincated and confused.

Suddenly they heard a train and the song changed to fit the new arrival. They began singing Zippadee Doo Da as it pulled into the station. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Pluto, Chip and Dale, and other characters stepped out onto the station platform, waving and clapping at all the smiling observers.

Mickey Mouse helped Smokey Miller talk to the crowd before turning to a three person family that had ridden along with them and began to open the park.

"Ten

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One!"

Fireworks exploded and streamers flew through the air.

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom everybody," Mickey waved as the ropes were dropped and guests began to file inside the park.

"We agreed to take it slow this morning, correct," Eliza looked at Darcy.

She nodded, "Don't want them to miss any of the magic by rushing around on the first day."

As such, Eliza took the back of the group, letting Darcy lead them in. They'd decided to head to the Walt Disney statue infront of Cinderella's Castle.

As Clint walked along the street in what he guessed was "Main Street USA," he was amazed at just how well done everything was. The shops and street car was exactly time period specific. The cast members were all smiling, waving with their Mickey Mouse glove hands at passer-byes and reminding people to "walk, not run."

The sky was a beautiful light blue with a few white clouds floating in the breeze. There was music playing in the background. The chatter of fellow Disney guests was all around, adding to the atmosphere.

Tony was taking in everything, his eyes darting 'round wildly. There was so much. It was all so amazing. He had to admit, he'd liked the entrance show, and he wondered just how many people watched it over the course of a year. Easy enough to estimate, he supposed, but he didn't want to do the math right now. He was hurriedly keeping up with Darcy, looking at the magnificent castle that arose before them. It was a soft blue, with gold and white accents, and its tall spires rose out of the ground into the sky.

Soon enough they reached the center of a large circular cul-de-sac, which in the center had a Walt Disney statue with Mickey Mouse. The group congregated here.

"So, first thing we can do –"

"You visit the "Most Magical Place" on Midgard, and you don't bother inviting me."

Everyone whipped around to find themselves face to face with Loki, who was wearing basic earth clothes.

"What are you doing here," Eliza asked, exasperated.

"I'm just here to have a little fun," he snorted indignantly.

"You weren't invited, Loki," Clint said flatly.

"Tsk tsk," Loki smirked, "I did save your life."

"Don't remind me."

"For which we are eternally grateful," Eliza said quickly, sending Clint a glare, "But really, you wouldn't have much fun here."

"We shall see."

Loki was gone in a flash, but his smirk was unsettling to everyone.

"Anyways," Darcy recovered, "I suggest we head to Fantasyland. It's right up through the Castle.

They agreed that this would be the plan and followed Darcy up to Cinderella's Castle. They walked through the middle, and came out on the other side to a large, open space. A castle wall split it awkwardly down the middle, and to the left there were some rides. Through the arches in the wall was New Fantasyland, Eliza told them.

"Let's go ride Peter Pan," Darcy suggested.

"What is Peter Pan," Thor asked as they walked.

"It's a story about a boy who never wanted to grow up and he lived with some orphan boys and a fairy named Tinkerbell. Then he met a girl named Wendy and took her with him to Neverland, the land where no one grew up," Jane explained.

"Sounds intriguing," Thor nodded, "Did this Wendy and Peter Pan get married?"

"No," Eliza shook her head, "Wendy wanted to return home and grow up, but they remained friends, though Peter was always very angry with her for her choice not to stay with him and the lost boys."

They rode Peter Pan, It's a Small World, and Winnie the Pooh (Eliza insisted despite the other insisting it was for little kids- in the end they liked it but wouldn't admit that). It was around nine thirty then, and they decided to go look at New Fantasyland.

The first area in New Fantasyland was Beauty and the Beast themed. Songs like "Be Our Guest" and "Little Town" were playing softly in the background as they walked by what was apparently Belle's house. They then came to a restaurant (had they crossed the bridge) with a well scaled mural of Belle's castle. Apparently it was the Be Our Guest restaurant where there were characters inside like Lumiere and Belle and the Prince. Then they walked a little further and came to Gaston's Tavern and several gift shops. Finally they came to the Ariel section.

They had built Ariel's castle, and Tony was all abuzz about the neat special effects in the entrance queue to the ride. Jane, Pepper, and Darcy were explaining to Thor the basic premise of The Little Mermaid, while Natasha was cryptically looking around.

"What is it, Nat," Clint whispered.

"Something just doesn't feel right," she muttered, "This place is too happy. Too safe."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "You think something's up?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not sure. But I'd prefer if at least one person in this group had their head on tight enough and was smart enough to keep a look out for trouble."

Eliza and Darcy got into the first clam shell and the ride began.

Thor loved it. The singing and dancing animatronics were his favorite things of the day so far, and he insisted they ride again. Eliza didn't complain, she was delighted to sing along with some of her favorite Disney songs.

By the time lunch came along, they were starving.

"Let's eat at Pinocchio's," Darcy suggested.

It wasn't a far walk and soon enough they were at the restaurant. It was very busy, but Eliza managed to sneak past the cast members and grab a few tables, pulling them together. There, she held it, having given her order to Darcy.

It took several minutes, but soon they were eating and laughing, talking about that day's antics so far.

That's when they heard the unthinkable. A bomb.


	89. Underlying Evidence

_A/N: Since I left you guys hanging for a couple days, I decided to get two chapters up for you all! I know, I'm so generous ;)_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

**Warning: Somewhat graphic description of injuries**

* * *

><p>The explosion shook the ground. People outside were screaming, and now people inside were screaming.<p>

But the Avengers' training kicked in. They were unarmed, but that mattered little.

"Tony, Bruce," Steve ordered, "Stay here with Jane, Pepper, and Darcy."

They nodded, Tony pretty useless without his suit and no one wanting to risk the Hulk getting angry, and they pushed the women with them into a back corner where they could breathe.

Eliza, Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Thor tore through the crowd of people flooding into the restaurant and surveyed the scene.

The blast hadn't been in Fantasyland, but the plume of smoke and fire was visible from their vantage point. Running against the current created by the fleeing people, Eliza found herself dodging children and strollers while navigating the park. They ran and ran until they reached what had once been Liberty Square.

Now it was a crater of destruction fifty feet in diameter. Flaming wooden beams from various set props were littered around the other debris, burning corpses were lying many feet from the blast zone, having been thrown in the initial bombing. A child was crying, her stomach and abdomen bleeding.

Steve raced to the little girl and ripped off his shirt to use as a bandage. Frightened passer-byes stood helplessly away from the wreckage, watching as these mysterious men and women got to work. Steve handed the child to Eliza who then raced her over to one of the frightened cast members.

"Right. Eliza, Thor, and I will do search and rescue," Steve ordered, "Clint, Natasha, you two need to find out who did this, why they did this, and if this might happen again."

Everyone nodded. But then Steve turned back around, "Thor, run back to the others and tell them to come here. We need all the help we can get."

"Of course," Thor raised his hand and ran, waiting for Mjolnir to catch up. Once it eventually did, he flew up and out towards the restaurant.

Eliza was searching the debris, using her telekinesis to move wood and other objects, while occasionally putting out flames with her magic. So far she had found two people still alive and in critical condition.

Soon enough, paramedics arrived on the scene along with other emergency personnel. Bruce had also arrived and was assisting with triage. Steve was rounding up bystanders, assigning them jobs and ordering them to help or leave. Clint and Natasha were forking around in the ashes for any clue as to what had happened.

"Excuse me," a police officer said, "But if you aren't with the medical team, I need you to leave."

"Agents Romanoff and Barton, of SHIELD," Clint said seriously, pulling out his ID from his pocket. Natasha followed suit, "We are taking over this investigation, officer, is that understood. None of your men is to interfere with our search. Make sure they know that."

"Oh, sorry," the police officer stuttered, "Of course, sir. My apologies."

"Good. Then we're done here," Clint dismissed him.

The two SHIELD agents turned back to their investigation of the crime scene.

"Ma'am, you need to leave," a different police officer said.

"Really," Eliza sighed, exasperated, pulling her own ID out, "One of your friends just said the same thing to the other two agents over there. Just accept that anyone with us is STAYING here."

And so the police withdrew, instead turning to crowd control with Captain America.

"Found something," Clint called over to Natasha.

The Russian red-head immediately jogged over to him.

It was a piece of metal, no bigger than the palm of her hand, its edges rough from being torn apart in the explosion. But on the metal was a symbol in red, which almost looked like an "R". Unfortunately the design was clearly missing the rest of it, so there was little indication of what it really said.

But Natasha knew.

She grabbed it from Clint, not even bothering to explain herself. She stuck it in the pocket of her shorts and pulled out her cellphone. She walked away from Clint, over to a quiet corner of the area and dialed.

"Get me Director Fury."

"Yes, we know, we're here. We're all fine."

"Sir, Clint found some evidence in the wreckage. The symbol is clearly the Red Room."

"Yes. We'll secure the area and wait for your arrival."

Natasha hung up and went back over to Clint.

"Fury said he's on his way over, as soon as he heard about the blast he hopped on a helicopter. We're to secure the area and get the local police out."

Realizing it would be futile to push her for answers, Clint simply nodded and headed over to the chief of police.

"You and your men are under orders to escort all civilians out of this area, immediately. The triage must be set up elsewhere."

"With all due respect, Agent Barton," a second policewoman said indignantly, "You don't seriously expect us to simply let two agents of SHIELD handle this, without investigating this at all. There are bodies to identify, survivors to find."

"That's exactly what we expect," Romanoff stared her down, "All of you are to remove yourselves from this premises, or we will remove you ourselves."

A period of intense silence ensued before the police chief finally spoke up.

"Very well, we'll do as you say. But we do so under protest."

"That is your right."

The police started rounding up civilians and pushing them towards the exit of Liberty Square, setting up a large perimeter. Steve, Bruce, Tony, Eliza, Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Pepper all remained within the boundaries after the SHIELD agents assured the police that they were with them.

It was another twenty minutes or so before the SHIELD helicopter arrived carrying Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"My god," Hill muttered, surveying the carnage, "Whoever did this was quick and efficient."

Natasha nodded, coming over.

"Report," Fury ordered.

Natasha drew out the scrap of metal Clint had found and handed it over to him, "There's no doubt sir. It's definitely them."

"The Red Room," Fury sighed, turning it over in his hand, "Yep, definitely them."

"Could this be connected to the matter we discussed," Clint asked as Eliza came over.

"I'd say there's a distinct possibility," Fury nodded.

"What do we do," Hill asked.

Fury hesitated, "Coulson's team infiltrated the Red Room three days ago, sending in May and Ward. They went to radio silence yesterday because the mission turned critical as they got close to the target. We haven't heard from them yet, but all our intel says they're safe. We don't make any moves until we get the information from them."

"How do we explain that to the rest of the team," Eliza asked.

"I'll handle that," Fury shook his head.

He walked over to where the other Avengers were talking.

"Director," Steve greeted.

"Cap."

"We've identified the terrorist organization," Fury explained, "as the organization known as the Red Room. They're from old Soviet Russia. At the moment we have a team inside, working on infiltrating to get some of key information that might help bring it down."

"What do we do," Bruce asked.

"We sit tight until the team gets out," he declared, "Stay in Disney tonight, I'll send in a quinjet to take you back to New York tomorrow. Look for it in the parking lot. Don't use the airport because we have no way of knowing if the Red Room agent is still out here."

"And the rest of the investigation," Steve asked.

"I have two forensic teams flying in right now to take a look. This isn't to fall into local police's hands, is that understood? Nothing we've said here leaks to the public. We can't risk mass hysteria over a soviet attack."

"Understood."


	90. Waiting

The Avengers left the scene several minutes later, accepting Fury's offer of the helicopter so they could get dropped off at the Polynesian quickly. It was a tight squeeze, but they just managed to fit everyone in while Fury and Hill stayed behind to await the forensics teams.

It was around two o'clock that they finally made it back to their hotel building. Police were all over the place, but because of Barton, Romanoff, and White's access level, the Avengers were free to move around the resort without much interference. Of course there was the occasional brave, if foolish, soul who decided to halt the Black Widow and Hawkeye, but that never lasted long.

So it was that the Avengers ended up back in the lounge, Tony and Eliza on their tablets, Thor eating a plate of cookies, Jane and Pepper talking girl stuff, Darcy on her phone, Clint and Natasha reading up on intel that Coulson was forwarding to them, and Steve and Bruce playing a game of portable chess.

"Check."

"Shoot."

Bruce snickered as Steve surveyed the playing field before making his move. Bruce then furrowed his eyebrow as instead of moving his king, Steve simply knocked out Bruce's queen with a pesky little pawn.

"Damn."

Tony snickered and Steve and Bruce, along with Eliza who sat next to him, turned to see what was so funny.

"Care to share?"

"What," Tony looked up, confused, "Oh, nothing, it's just this cat… he's a jedi."

Tony turned the tablet to show the chess players. Steve rolled his eyes at the cat/jedi combination video, but Bruce stifled a laugh.

Eliza rolled her eyes but smiled as he turned the tablet to her and she saw a short video of a cat-turned-jedi jumping around wielding a lightsaber.

"What are you up to," Tony asked her, leaning over to see what she was doing on her tablet.

"Playing the Wikipedia game," Eliza explained, "Some of this stuff is really interesting."

"Wikipedia game," Steve asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Eliza nodded, "It's this game where you start on one random Wikipedia page and try to reach a totally different random page with the fewest possible clicks, using the links on the pages."

"What's the point in that?"

"Well, it's fun," she shrugged, "and because you have to read the pages as you go to find the best links, you learn a lot too."

Suddenly they heard an argument on the stairs.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am, but no one goes in or out."

"But Braden isn't like normal kids. He needs special care because of an illness," a woman was pleading.

Eliza got up quickly and ran down the stairs to see if it was who she thought it was.

And it was, of course. Braden, his brother and sister, and who she assumed was their parents, were standing at the entrance of the building, trying to get in. They were being blocked by policemen.

"Excuse me, officer," Eliza said, trying to control her anger, "You are to allow this family in, on my order."

"And who exactly do you think you are," the officer retorted.

"Agent Eliza Jade White of SHIELD."

SHIELD. Just the name of the organization was enough to open doors and windows and whatever the hell else you wanted. Especially when a rumor had been circling among the officers that the Avengers were in Disney World.

After checking her badge and authenticating her story, the policeman allowed the family to enter the building. They quickly and quietly walked past them, heading up the stairs in silence. Eliza gave one more hard look at the police officer before following the family upstairs.

"Hello Braden," Darcy waved.

"Hi Darcy," Braden smiled widely, bounding over to the Avengers.

Tony grinned, "Hey kid!"

"Braden, please, you need to go back for your nap," his mom sighed, following her son.

"Mommy," Braden tugged at her sleeve, "These are the Avengers!"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized who her son was talking about, "THE Avengers? The Heroes of New York?"

"That's us," Tony grinned.

"Well, I'm sure you can talk with them later, Braden. Right now, you need to do what your mother says," the children's father insisted.

Braden muttered something but turned and followed the family down the hall.

Jane smiled, staring after the child. He was so little, frail even, but he had a big heart. She watched as he glanced in their direction one more time before heading inside his room.

Clint and Natasha were still looking through their new information that HQ was feeding them. Apparently May and Ward had managed to infiltrate the main Red Room hideout, posing as eager employers for some goons. Some of the information they had fed out before going silent included maps of the site, a list of passcodes, and even a detailed profile of some of the members.

There was no debate; Ward and May were both really good. Neither one was as good a marksman as Hawkeye, but they were both better hand-to-hand. Natasha still had them beat in Espionage scores, but she may have met her match in calisthenics in Agent Melinda May.

"Wait a minute, Nat," Clint murmured. He was currently looking through the bios of the Red Room operatives.

Natasha looked over, and so did Bruce and Steve who were sitting nearby.

"Check this one out," Clint pointed to a profile on his tablet, holding it over for her, "Recognize these marks?"

"Oh, my god."

"So it's what I think it is?"

Natasha was at a loss for words. For the first time ever. She stood up suddenly, needing to clear her head. She bolted the few steps to the doors that led out onto a balcony.

Clint quickly got up and followed her, but not before locking their tablets to keep the others out. It wasn't their jobs to know any of this sensitive information, at least not yet. They'd get info as they needed it.

Bruce and Steve looked at each other in concern and confusion. Something must have really been surprising to shock Natasha Romanoff like that. They wondered what it could be. Bruce looked out the large glass doors and saw that Clint and Natasha were discussing something in hushed voices. It seemed that Clint was almost comforting Natasha, if that were possible. She never showed weakness in public.

"Any ideas," Steve whispered over to Bruce.

He shook his head, "Not a clue."

"Must be pretty bad."

He nodded. It must be pretty bad.


	91. Splash Down

"There's no way those specs could have come from anything else," Natasha shook her head, "It has to be the Black Widow program."

"I thought you were the last of that group," Clint admitted.

"So did I," Natasha nodded, "Any indication as to where this operative is active?"

"Not that I've been able to find. It doesn't even confirm she's a Widow agent, but those specifications…"

"We need to keep an eye on this. Let's hope Coulson's team comes up with more information for us to sift through, because right now all we have is more questions and less answers."

"Damn Black Widow program," Clint muttered, looking out over the Polynesian from the balcony, "SHIELD was SO sure we had shut it down. I warned them, I warned them that it was bigger than we thought."

"Did Fury not listen to you," Romanoff asked, surprised. Clint was referring to the time before Nat came to SHIELD. Back in the bad old days.

Clint shook his head, "He listened, but the Council didn't. Damn bureaucrats. Think they have all the answers."

Suddenly Natasha felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

She mouthed "Coulson" to Clint.

"Yes we've been looking through it… We came to the same conclusion as you, sir… Of course… We'll be waiting for updates."

Natasha hung up and stuck it back in her pocket.

"That was Coulson. He wanted to see if we were sorting through the intel yet."

Clint nodded. Of course they were. It was kind of funny though because even though Agent Coulson was no longer their handler, he still acted like one every once and a while. But Clint supposed that's what made him such a good agent. After all, he couldn't see himself being in any sort of position in charge of other agents. That just wasn't his thing. He was mostly and assassin, but he took the odd espionage job, especially with Natasha. That was her expertise. Seduction, espionage, that sort of thing.

"If you two love birds are done," Tony smirked, opening the screen door and leaning outside, "We're gonna go walk to the pool. Want to come?"

"Please, Stark, we were talking business," Natasha snapped.

Clint smirked at Tony's surprised reaction to her harsh tone.

"Sorry, sorry, jeez. Are you guys coming or no?"

Clint glanced at Natasha and she shrugged, "Sure, why not."

"Great. Meet you in the lounge in five."

The two SHIELD agents gathered up their tablets and walked past Bruce and Steve who were picking up their chess game. Darcy, Eliza, Thor, and Jane had already returned to their rooms to change while Pepper and Tony were still walking down the hall.

Eliza yawned as she slipped into her swim suit. It was relatively modest for a girl of her age, it was an athletic top bikini, in black, with tight black shorts. She tied her hair back in a ponytail as usual, careful to keep it tight enough so it wouldn't come out in the water unless she wanted it to. She grabbed her sunglasses off the dresser and went outside onto their balcony to spray sunscreen on.

Once she and Darcy were ready, they both put their Key to the World cards into a small zip-lock bag which they stashed inside Darcy's small purse with their phones.

They met up with Jane and Thor in the lounge, waiting for everyone else. Eliza was speechless at just how awesome Thor looked in a swimsuit. But she quickly got that thought out of her mind. This was THOR! And she was NOT some fangirl. She would not be reduced to one of those squealing teenagers (though she totally sympathized with them but she'd never admit it).

Jane and Darcy started talking with Thor about something, probably along the lines of Asgard's swimming customs. Soon enough Pepper and Tony, Steve, and Bruce, all appeared. After another several moments, Clint and Natasha came walking down the hall.

"So, I'm assuming we want to go to the quiet pool," Darcy asked, "It's not all that quiet, it just isn't filled with screaming kids and waterslides."

"Yeah definitely not that pool," Natasha agreed. The others nodded with her.

"Right, then follow me."

They went down the stairs and left the building. It was agonizingly hot out, but not surprisingly Thor didn't feel it as much as the others. He was talking up a storm about how Asgard didn't really have such things as swimming pools for adults. Bathing pools, yes, but not to merely swim for fun in.

"When Loki and I were children, we used to join Sif and Fandral at the swimming pools for exercise. Fandral, as we got older, stopped swimming so much as hanging around the girls, but Sif, Loki, and I would swim for hours. Loki would conjure figures in the water and they would attack Sif and I."

Eliza smiled. She could hear the regret in Thor's voice as he spoke of his brother. If only Loki would let his heart warm just a bit, he would see how much Thor cared for his younger brother.

"So, what was that all about earlier when you two all but ran out of the room," Tony asked Clint and Natasha.

"We were looking through some information that HQ was sending us. Something caught us off guard, that's all," Romanoff insisted.

"What was it," Steve asked.

"That's classified," Clint sniffed.

"Oh."

"Sorry," Natasha shrugged, "You all get info on a need to know basis."

"Here we are," Darcy announced as they turned a corner around a bush and palm tree.

They rounded the bend and found themselves at a pool. It was decently large for a hotel pool, and went from about four to seven feet. There were two young ladies sunbathing on the side but no one in the pool. The Avengers set their things down on a table and several extendable pool chairs. Jane and Darcy lay down on two of these, content to soak in the rays instead of the water. Jane soon fell asleep but Darcy continued on her phone for a long while.

Natasha also picked one of these lounge chairs, but she used it more as a seat than anything else. She'd brought along a book and decided to read instead of swim. The guys all jumped in though, minus Bruce (he also had brought a book to read). Clint and Tony convinced Thor to do a cannonball after they demonstrated, Steve merely waded in, having no desire to try and make the "biggest splash" which of course they all knew would be Thor.

Eliza, for her part, tried to best the boys in the biggest splash contest, but everyone knew she had no chance from the get-go. She was too small.

"Petite," she insisted.

Tony preferred small, or fun-sized even (though she threatened to burn him alive and then drown him if he said that again). Eliza decided to try to have some fun though, using her magic to her advantage.

Tony whirled around as he was splashed in the back, "Clint, what the hell?!"

"I didn't do anything," he objected.

"Then how do you explain me getting splashed from your direction!"

"I don't know!"

Steve gave a shout, "Hey, Tony, quit it with the splashing!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, right," Steve rolled his eyes.

Thor then proceeded to splash all three of them.

"Right. What was that for, Thor," Clint growled as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"All three of you splashed water at me," Thor insisted, "I was returning the favor."

"Fine, you want a war," Tony growled, "You've got a war."

And so a water fight ensued. Eliza had crawled out of the water and sat down next to Bruce on a lounge chair.

"Can't believe that worked," she giggled quietly.

Bruce nodded, "They are rather daft sometimes."

"Look at them," Natasha shook her head half in amusement, half in disappointment, "They're like nine year old boys."

"Even Steve's getting into it," Eliza laughed.

The splash fight lasted about five minutes at which time they separated, exhausted.

"Boys had enough yet," Natasha asked, putting her book in her bag.

Suddenly Tony did something that caused everyone to freeze in shock and horror. He splashed Natasha.

She wiped the water out of her eyes calmly.

"Bad idea, Stark," Clint murmured, inching away from the perpetrator slowly.

Tony gulped as Natasha rose out of her seat and came over to the pool edge. She easer herself in the water.

Natasha stared at Tony, her face slowly settling into a very decisive frown.

She launched herself at her enemy, grabbing onto him and forcing him under the water. He tried and tried to get free but couldn't; he was helpless, completely at Natasha's mercy. Just when Steve was really worried she might accidently drown him, she let him up out of the water where he gasped for air.

"Don't ever. Splash me. Again."


	92. Wishes

_A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it. It's almost time to get back into action! _

_As for when I plan to get Eliza a dog, I'm going to start introducing the idea soon, but I haven't picked exactly when I'll do it yet. I'll keep you updated, though!_

_Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day. Seriously, I'm not sure I'd be so determined to update as soon as I can if it wasn't for you guys. So give yourselves a round of applause._

_I suggest opening up a YouTube page with "Disney's Wishes" (the fireworks) in it and I suggest you watch it when you reach that point in this story. It's simply magical._

_Don't forget to smile, it might make someone's day brighter!_

**Disclaimer (updated): I own nothing associated with Marvel, be it the comics or the movies, I own nothing Disney whatsoever, but I do own my OCs**

* * *

><p>They remained at the pool for nearly an hour, most of them alternating between swimming and sunbathing. Eliza was currently drifting in and out of consciousness from where she lay face down on her lounge chair. She was half listening to the chatter of the men in the pool as they played volleyball with a beach ball some strangers had brought along.<p>

The Avengers had been joined by a few college-age guys who had eagerly jumped in with the superheroes. After introductions, the Avengers found themselves pitted against three water polo players: Mike, Matt, and Thomas.

"Alright, how about this. Us three plus Cap, versus you four," Matt suggested, referring to Tony, Clint, Thor, and Natasha.

The teams were agreed upon and the epic battle began.

Of course, Eliza slept through it all.

When she woke up it was because she was hit in the head with a wet ball.

"Woops."

Eliza's eyes shot open and she lifted her head up to glare at her teammates and the college kids.

"Sorry, Liz," Clint cringed, "We didn't mean to."

"You guys have sucky aim."

They were relieved that she was too tired to do anything rash, instead heading back to sleep. When she woke up half an hour later, they decided to head back to the hotel room to change before grabbing dinner at Captain Cook's, the fast food place in the main Polynesian building.

The Avengers said goodbye to Matt, Mike, and Thomas, before wrapping themselves in towels and slipping on their flip-flops.

Eliza yawned, "It's been one heck of a day."

The others nodded or grunted their agreement.

"Do we know how many were killed in the blast," she suddenly asked.

"I can check," Darcy offered, pulling out her cell phone.

About a minute later she provided an answer, "34 dead, 28 injured, 5 missing."

They walked in silence after that, until Darcy spoke up again.

"This is crazy," Darcy said incredulously, "No one's been allowed to leave the Magic Kingdom since the bomb went off. Their offering people free food as compensation."

"Wow," Tony observed, "That's got to be one heck of a crowd of unhappy people."

"Maybe unhappy, but at least their alive," Steve replied.

"Truth," Eliza nodded.

"Let's just focus on food," Clint suggested.

They all liked that idea.

After dinner it was seven o'clock and they decided to split up. Eliza, Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Tony, and Darcy all went to the gift shop while Thor, Jane, Steve, and Bruce headed back to the Hawaii building.

"This is a cool little store," Eliza commented, looking at all the souvenirs.

"Look at all these pins," Tony gaped, staring at the rows and rows of collectible Disney pins.

"They're for pin trading. You can go around to cast members and trade your pins for theirs until you collect all the ones you like," Darcy explained.

"That's neat," Pepper smiled, looking at the pins closely.

Clint was looking around the shop too, but he was currently in front of the stuffed animals. That's when his eyes fell on it.

Dumbo. There was a small Dumbo the flying elephant stuffed animal, sitting and wearing its hat and all. He instantly decided to buy it as it reminded him too much of his childhood to resist. While he hadn't had the happiest childhood, his early years with the circus had been some of the best years of his life. He'd had the best older brother, an amazing teacher for archery, and quickly became a crowd favorite.

Eliza for her part was looking at the music CDs. She decided on getting the two disc park music tracks for all four Disney parks. She loved the music in the theme parks, and she was happy to be able to own it on CD so she didn't have to rely on YouTube for it.

In the end, Pepper and Tony ended up getting some pins, Clint got Dumbo, Natasha didn't buy anything, Darcy got a few coloring books, and Eliza got her music. They walked back to the Hawaii building, gifts in hand, at around 9:00. They had spent some time in the other gift shops in the main building as well as a small art gallery. But now, Eliza and Darcy insisted they get back so that they wouldn't be late for fireworks.

"It's not for another hour though," Natasha reminded them.

Darcy nodded, "Yes but we need to get our seats in the lounge before it fills up!"

"Is it really that popular?"

"Yes, absolutely. It's beautiful," Darcy replied.

"It's called Wishes," Eliza added.

They walked in the dark outside, the paths pleasantly lit by torches. As they walked by the pool, the comforting sound of laughing children and splashing was heard, a welcome reminder that though the day had been full of tragedy, life still went on. The world still spun. Children still played.

When they got back to the Hawaii building and walked up the stairs to the lounge, they weren't surprised to see Steve and Bruce in there already.

"Where's Jane and Thor?"

"They went to bed early," Bruce reported.

The lounge wasn't full yet but people were steadily filing in. As such, the Avengers took whatever seats they could, Eliza electing to sit on the ground right in front of the window so she could get a good view.

After about five minutes, however, she was restless. Leaving Clint's Dumbo to save her spot, Eliza went back to her room to get her tablet. On her way back to the lounge, she grabbed a plate and piled it high with chocolate chip cookies. She probably had like eight of them. Natasha gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. She was on vacation, after all. Eliza could eat what she wanted (or that was her thinking at least).

Eliza spent the next several minutes surfing the internet when she stumbled upon a dog site. It had all different breeds, from Maltese to Boxers to Pit Bulls to German Shepard Dogs. She began looking through them, suddenly curious as to whether or not she could get a pet.

She'd always wanted an animal. Part of her wanted a cat because of how self-sufficient they were, but at the same time, as she looked through these dogs, she longed for one of these as well.

Maybe she could get both?

But Tony didn't like having animals in the Tower. He claimed he was much too busy to take care of a dog or a cat. And it was his Tower, after all, even though they had nicknamed it Avengers Tower. Still, she had hopes.

One breed in particular caught Eliza's eye. It was a White German Shepherd Dog. They were so beautiful, so majestic. Fit for a queen.

Suddenly though her thoughts were interrupted as a young boy came bounding over.

"Hi Braden!"

"Hi Eliza," he smiled, "Can I sit here?"

He pointed to a spot directly next to her on the floor.

"Of course you can," she nodded, scooting over to make more space.

"When do the fireworks start?"

Eliza checked the time on her tablet, "About three minutes. Here, have a cookie."

They munched on the cookies for the next few minutes until the lights in the lounge dimmed, causing everyone to quiet down. People began shutting their electronics to hide the glaring lights of the screens.

"When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. They have the power to make a wish come true."

The fireworks started. A young girl's voice was heard singing "starlight, star bright," and soon she was joined by other children. The large explosions lit up the night sky, spraying colors all across the cloudless night. Brilliant sparkles and flashes illuminated the smoke clouds from the explosions.

It was as incredibly as Eliza had imagined. The music was soothing but engaging, truly capturing the mood of Walt Disney World. As she looked around, everyone was entranced in the show, even Natasha. It was truly a sight to behold.

The fireworks lasted a little over ten minutes. By the end, the crowd was clapping and cheering before everyone quickly dispersed back to their rooms.

"Good night Braden," Eliza gave the little boy a big hug, "Maybe you can visit us in New York sometime."

As she was speaking, actually, Tony was exchanging information with the boy's parents just for that very reason. He liked the little guy, and felt bad for him. Why not invite them over to see the Avengers Tower? Tony was sure Braden would go crazy!

And with that, all the Avengers headed to bed. They'd be leaving in the morning on a quinjet back to the Tower. After a short-lived holiday, they were needed once more to protect the Earth from supervillains. The life of a superhero was never easy and never, ever, boring.


	93. New News isn't Good News

A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating! It was the end of the third quarter so all the teachers piled on the work, big time. Especially with all the snow days we'd had this year. School work seems pretty tight for the next week, so updates may continue to be sporadic. Expect like once every two or three days until things settle back to normal.

I love you guys, and I'm so pleased that everyone seems to enjoy this story. If you have any questions or concerns, please leave them in the comments or message me, as I'm always open to suggestions and willing to explain my reasoning behind scenes.

Read, Review, and Smile Always!

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," Eliza breathed as they walked inside Stark Tower.<p>

"Welcome back, Avengers. Agent Romanoff, there is a message waiting on your computer that is addressed to you, Agent Barton, and Agent White. It is labeled top priority," Jarvis said.

"Thanks," Natasha nodded, even though the AI had no way of seeing her gesture.

"Any other news for us, J," Tony asked.

"Yes, sir. A representative of Intel. Inc. has requested a meeting with you and Ms. Potts at your earliest convenience."

"Intel Inc.? What's that," Tony asked his AI.

"Intel Inc. is an up and coming biotech firm," Pepper supplied, "I've been in contact with them for some time now."

"Oh, then you can handle this one, Pepper," Tony waved his hand dismissively.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "In case you're deaf, this rep wants to meet with both of us."

Tony made a face.

"Right, well, I'm going to go unpack," Steve said, walking towards the elevator.

Everyone quickly followed and everyone who was going down, got inside. The rest had to wait because there was no room left in the elevator.

"So, do you three have any idea what the call's about," Tony asked the spies.

They glanced at each other. Yeah, they had a pretty good idea.

"We've got a decent idea," Clint nodded, "But we aren't about to tell you guys."

"We better go check it out," Natasha said.

Bruce nodded, "If you guys need anything, you can talk to us."

"If we do find out anything that needs the full team's attention, we'll be sure to share," Clint assured him.

The elevator opened and everyone who was left got inside. Clint pressed for Natasha's floor and Thor and Bruce chose their own.

When the elevator stopped at Natasha's floor, the three SHIELD agents got out and Nat unlocked her door. Jarvis raised the lights as they walked in. Clint and Eliza sat down on the love seat as Natasha hit a button on the wall. A paper thin screen was lowered from the ceiling, covering over the TV on the wall. Natasha walked over to it and waved her hand over top.

"Agent Romanoff, Security Code 42598-Delta-Epsilon."

"Agent Confirmed, please wait," a female voice responded as the screen came to life. An image was brought up on the screen and Eliza saw it was a video recording, "Please, make sure all of Anthony Stark's surveillance devices are deactivated before viewing."

Clint quickly ran over to Natasha's desk and laptop. He turned it on, entered her password, and brought up some kind of program Eliza didn't recognize. He entered a few commands before giving Natasha the all clear.

"Room secure. Proceed," Natasha told the artificial intelligence.

"Once this message has ended, it will be terminated and erased from all official records."

Coulson popped up.

"We've received a report from Agents May and Ward. This has brought to light some startling revelations. This is bigger than anything we had been expecting. With the recent assault on Walt Disney World and the connection to the Red Room, we can only conclude that they are receiving outside help. According to Agent Ward, if we want to bring down the Red Room, we need to do it now. Contact me as soon as you receive this message."

The screen went black for a few seconds before immediately dialing the number for Agent Coulson's official feed.

"Agent Coulson."

The man popped up on the screen.

"Ah, Romanoff, thanks for calling."

"What's the news, sir?"

"It's not good. May and Ward are in Russia still, trying to back out of the Red Room's sphere of influence. We need to take the Red Room out. This is going to be a full scale operation, combining my team and the Avengers along with some other high level agents."

"But sir, what about you? Are you ready to reveal yourself to the Avengers," Clint asked curiously.

"I'm afraid we have to. There's no option. This is of top priority, and we can't risk failure. Failure to break the Red Room could result in catastrophic problems."

"What do we tell the Avengers," Natasha asked.

"Fury sent us these coordinates," Coulson tapped on something that was out of their view, "for where he and Agent Hill will be waiting. Along with our two teams, Agent 13 and Agent Jimmy Woo will be joining us for the briefing."

"When should we leave," Eliza asked Agent Coulson.

"Leave as soon as possible. The coordinates are-"

"-they're in the Swiss Alps," Clint replied, having pulled up a map and identified the location, "We're heading to Sigma Base."

"Yes. So you can sleep on the plane. Don't tell the Avengers about me, I want to break it to them. You can tell them minimally about the Red Room, but leave out any of the classified information regarding Agent Melinda May and Grant Ward," Phil Coulson explained to them.

"Is that all," Natasha asked.

Coulson nodded, "See you tomorrow morning."

They shut the screen off and Natasha hit the small black button that raised up the device into the ceiling. It happened to double as a TV for Clint when he was up in the vents, but only Natasha knew that.

"Let's go break the news to our team," Eliza muttered, not at all thrilled about having to travel another nine hours in a stuffy quinjet., "Jarvis, can you get the team gathered in the lounge."

"Of course, Agent White."

The three SHIELD agents headed to the elevator and rode it down to the Avengers Lounge. Pepper and Tony were already there, lounging on the couch and watching TV. It took several minutes for the others to come down.

"What's this all about," Steve asked curiously.

Clint spoke since Natasha seemed hesitant to bring up the Red Room, "We've received a new mission from SHIELD. One of absolute, upmost importance. Failure with this is NOT an option."

"Well go on, Legolas," Tony prompted after a few moments that Clint had left silent to let that sink in.

"There is a secret syndicate in Russia that has existed since the Cold War," Natasha interrupted, "It was developed to create super spies and soldiers, and was a secret branch of the KGB."

Clint finished it for her, "SHIELD thought it had eliminated the Red Room years ago, but it's back. We found evidence that the Red Room is responsible for the bombing of Disney World and SHIELD has reason to believe that was just the tip of the iceberg. As such, we're being sent to a top secret base in Switzerland where we will be briefed and join up with a few other agents."

"So, everyone go get packed then," Tony grumbled.

"I'm afraid that Jane, Darcy, and Pepper, you all have to stay behind," Natasha added, "For your own safety, and the safety of the Avengers, the less you know about this the better."

"Figured as much," Darcy said slightly snarkily, "Guess I'll just go back to being a lazy grad student."

"You do that," Clint smirked, "So, everyone go repack your stuff and meet upstairs at the landing pad in forty-five minutes. You can sleep on the jet."

With much grumbling, the team dispersed.


	94. Revealing Secrets

_A/N: Here's another chapter I managed to get done between homework assignments. It practically wrote itself. I hope the Coulson reveal is up to what you guys would expect. See the Author's Note at the end for more behind my thinking when I crafted it._

_I also forgot to tell you all that next Thursday, Friday, and Saturday I will be gone doing a service trip in Camden, so I obviously won't be able to write while I'm there. No rest for the weary, I'm afraid. But I'll be helping one of the poorest cities in the US, so it's for a good cause._

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>Clint, the only qualified pilot of the group, was the only one who didn't sleep at least some time over the nine hour flight. Natasha caught a few hours' sleep, but she was occupied with her own thoughts, and was too stressed to get much rest. Thor only slept a few hours as well, instead insisting on finding out more about this "Cold War" from Rogers and Banner, who alternated turns sleeping and talking to Thor.<p>

Eliza though, slept straight through. But her sleep was far from a pleasant one. She dreamt of horrible things, from her own death to the torture and rape of Natasha, to the murder of Clint, to a fight between the Avengers.

"-iza, Eliza," Bruce was gently shaking her. The others were busy gathering up luggage.

She woke up suddenly and with a gasp. Her eyes darted around, as if she was trying to figure out where she was. Eventually Eliza's gaze rested on Bruce's concerned face and she put on a fake smile, recalling what was going on.

"Sorry," she laughed a little, "you surprised me."

"Well, we're here so it's time to wake up," he told her, grabbing his own bag.

She sat up, stretching.

"Did I sleep the entire time?"

"Yep," Tony called over from where he was leaving the quinjet.

Eliza got up and took hold of her own suitcase. It wasn't too big, but because it contained her collection of assorted knives and throwing knives, a few handguns, and her favorite teddy bear, it was kind of heavy.

She walked out of the quinjet and out into the cool, open air. They were on a landing platform that was relatively small; only about four quinjets could fit on it. They headed towards a set of tinted glass sliding doors with an ID scanner outside of it.

Before each person entered they had to scan their card and take a finger print scan as well. It was to ensure safety and security for everyone, from the Avengers to the men and women at the base. Once inside, they fell into the steady flow of agents bustling about.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Agent White?"

The Avengers turned to find a young, blonde woman standing with a clip board and a pencil in her hair.

"Yes."

"If y'all follow me," she gestured forward and turned to lead the way to where the others were supposedly waiting. It wasn't far.

"If you'll head right in here, please."

Clint opened the door and walked inside. At one side of the room was a group of four agents, two men and two women. They were in a small circle carefully discussing something.

When the Avengers saw the group, they were in shock.

"What sorcery is this," Thor roared, "Son of Coul, you were killed by the hand of Loki!"

"Ah, yeah, but SHIELD has some tricks up its sleeve," Phil Coulson said, coming forward, "Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't tell any of you about this beforehand. It's been important for my work to keep me classified. In fact my whole team and its project is relatively classified."

"What the fuck," Tony finally spit out.

Eliza smirked.

"You," Tony shouted incredulously, "You three knew?!"

"We weren't supposed to know," Natasha admitted, "But SHIELD was too slow in their encryptions and we accidently stumbled upon his file before they had it marked so we couldn't access it."

"Glad to see you alive," Steve nodded, coming over and shaking Coulson's hand.

"Glad to be here."

"So, what are we here for," Bruce asked, after saying hello to Coulson as well.

"Sit," Coulson gestured, "Fury, Hill, 13, and Woo should be here shortly."

"13," Tony asked curiously.

"Agent Sharon Carter, better known as Agent 13. It's her nickname and her codename," Coulson explained.

Steve's head whipped up at the mention of Carter. But he chastised himself. Carter was a common enough name. Didn't mean it had anything to do with Peggy. He quickly took his seat as Coulson had requested.

Almost as soon as the last of the teams had sat down, Fury and Hill came in followed by a blonde, blue eyed woman and an Asian man.

"Now that we're all here," Fury stated, getting right down to business, "We'll do a few quick introductions and then get to work. These are Agents Carter, codename 13, and Agent Jeremy Woo. Coulson?"

"Agents Fitz, Simmons, and this is Agent in training, Skye."

"Good. Let's do this quickly," Fury said in all seriousness, sitting down in the chair at the head of the large table.

"What the fuck, Fury," Tony said again, "Why the hell did you let us all believe that Coulson had been fucking killed?!"

Fury sighed, "He had been killed, but we were able to revive him… sometime later."

"And you just NEGLECTED to TELL US?!"

"Listen, Stark," Fury growled angrily, "What I do I do because it is best for this world's security. If you don't like it, then GET. OUT."

Tony narrowed his eyes furiously (no pun intended) at the eye-patch but slowly sat back down in his seat with a huff, "What am I supposed to tell Pepper?"

"We can discuss that at a later time," Fury insisted, "We have much more important work to do here."

"Romanoff," Fury nodded after a moment that he spent staring Tony down, "Care to start us off?"

Natasha nodded and stood up from the table so she could walk around. She needed something to keep herself busy with while she recounted what she knew of the Red Room, which, of course, was far too much for any mentally stable person. As her eyes rested on Clint, and he gave her a slight, encouraging smile, she couldn't help but remember what she had told Loki those few years ago. She owed him a debt. And it was one she could never hope to repay. Ever.

"The Red Room was a branch of the KGB, the former Soviet intelligence agency back in the Cold War era. Most people assumed the KGB had been completely destroyed along with the rest of Soviet Russia, but this… this was not the case."

Romanoff looked around and saw she had everyone's attention.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "The more clandestine branches of the KGB survived, and learned to self-regulate. One such branch, and the most successful, was the Red Room. Its original purpose – to recreate the super soldier serum that Professor Erskine had injected Rogers with. However, they had little success, until the late 1980s."

"So they were similar to HYDRA," Steve asked curiously.

She considered this for a minute, "In some ways, yes, but they were not seeking to make an army of soldiers. They wanted spies and assassins, trained far beyond a normal human's capacity, to challenge the United States' intelligence agency."

Rogers nodded.

Natasha continued, "In the late 1980s, one of the Red Room's top officials came into custody of a Russian girl. He decided to donate her to the agency. The team of scientists working on the serum had finished a new formula and had tested it on animals, with minor results. As such, they decided to inject the girl with it and see what happened."

She paused for several seconds, closing her eyes to maintain composure as memories flooded back, memories she tried hard to deflect.

"The serum worked. The girl began exhibiting strength far beyond her five-year-old body. Her vision was heightened, her hearing sharpened, and her reflexes improved. And so, they began a new program, one they called by two words."

Natasha paused and made eye contact with each of them.

"The Black Widow program."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun dun DUUUUN._

_Right, so as for the characters' various reactions to Coulson's status:_

_Thor - I tried to echo the way that Sif reacted to finding out that Coulson was alive in Agents of Shield. I figured Asgardians have seen more things stranger than someone who was dead coming back to life._

_Steve/Bruce - Neither Steve nor Bruce ever really got to know Coulson, so while they're surprised, they control it. Bruce, especially, because of all his mental exercises and calming stuff._

_Tony - Tony is just out of control. At first he is stunned, but then he's furious. Both at Coulson and Fury. My apologies for the cursing, but I feel it was necessary in this case. _

_Also, I'm curious as to how many of you were familiar with Natasha's background and where she got her code name. If you didn't know it before, you know at least a version of it based off the Comic Books!_

_Love you guys!_


	95. A Team of Teams

_A/N: Okay, I'm having way too much fun to stop writing this, especially since I spent eight hours doing homework today and I'm finally getting a break. SO, I reward you with another chapter. But a warning, we aren't even a third of the way through this storyline yet, though it may seem so. Things are about to get reeeaal complicated._

_Read, Review, Smile!_

* * *

><p>"Wait, what," Tony blurted out, "You can't..."<p>

"You received serum too," Steve gaped at her, utterly surprised. But it made sense, now that he thought about it. She'd always seemed a little too quick, a little too strong, and a little too good at what she did.

Natasha nodded curtly, "I was given the Red Room version of your serum, Cap. It was the prototype, and somewhat weaker than yours. But it did effectively the same thing."

"Continue, Romanoff," Fury interrupted, "We have a lot more to cover."

She nodded brusquely and continued her tale, "The only problem with their plan was this: I never wanted to be a part of their program and I wouldn't cooperate. But they soon found a way around this. When I was seven years old, and ready to begin my training, the Red Room altered my memories, implanting false ones and repressing the real ones. I was no longer known by my "childhood" named, Natasha, but by my full name, Natalia Romanova."

"So, we should be callin' you Natalia," Tony chuckled.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "Stark, I swear if you EVER call me that, I will split your skull in an instant."

The Avengers, minus Clint, looked at her in surprise, the venom in her voice was so thick and so serious. She looked like she meant every word she'd just uttered.

"I began training, building up my skillset, honing my abilities. I went on my first minor mission at age 15. That's when I killed my first target. When I got older, around twenty, they implanted new false memories about a boy that had never existed I was in love with, and his death at the hands of CIA agents. Fuelled by misplaced anger, I trained even harder. My resolve to be the greatest Red Room agent deepened. And soon, I was place in America as a sleeper agent, and the first Black Widow."

"That was what, twelve years ago," Clint asked.

Natasha nodded, "Thirteen, to be exact. Because I was a sleeper agent, my contact with the Red Room remained relatively limited, but if I was ever needed, I was on call. In my time in the States I took rogue jobs, working as a criminal mercenary and taking the bloody things that petty thieves wouldn't touch."

"How'd you come to work for SHIELD," Bruce asked curiously.

"That's not important," both Natasha and Clint said quickly.

"Whatever happened to the Red Room," Steve asked, directing the question towards Fury, Coulson, and Hill.

"We thought we had taken them out," Fury admitted, "We began the operation nearly a year before Romanoff joined up with us. Agent Barton, care to elaborate?"

As Natasha took her seat, Clint got up instead and took his turn to walk around the table.

"We worked on infiltrating the Red Room for several months, with a handful of skilled field operatives, myself included, working in Russia to get in good with the Room. I was assisted by Agents 24, 43, and 16. However, I was called back to the states when reports of a Red Room, Black Widow sleeper agent surfaced. I left my teammates in charge of bringing down the operation from Russia," Clint explained, "While I searched for the sleeper agent, they managed to bring the organization to its knees, but all three agents were killed in the process."

"But obviously they didn't destroy it," Tony remarked.

Clint nodded, his expression darkening as he turned to look at Fury and Coulson, "I told my handler and my director that I doubted the Red Room was gone, and that they should send me over to double check, but they didn't do anything."

"For the record, Agent Barton," Director Fury snarled, "I agreed with you on your position, but back then, the Council had a lot more power than I did. And they didn't want to waste the resources. Besides, you hadn't found the Black Widow agent yet."

"Well, that was rectified within a matter of weeks," Clint continued, turning back to the Avengers and Coulson's team, "I tracked the sleeper agent to, of all places, Las Vegas."

Eliza noted that Natasha gave a little smirk at that.

Tony, too, noticed, "Oh dear lord. Did you two…"

Both agents looked both horrified and furious at Tony, "Shut up, Stark."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Needless to say, I managed to contact the Widow, and got her to listen. Eventually she came back with me to SHIELD headquarters."

"We thought, that would be the end," Coulson concluded, as Clint took his seat.

"And it was the end," Hill jumped in, "Until the week the Avengers were in Helheim."

"What," Steve gaped, "That was almost three weeks ago. You've known about this for that long?"

"We've known parts," Fury nodded, "But only recently have we come to conclude that this is much bigger than anything we imagined."

"So, what's happened that makes this such a top priority target," the woman named Skye asked, "What did Ward and May find?"

The non-SHIELD agent Avengers looked at Fury in confusion.

"May and Ward, my two top field agents on my team," Coulson explained, "were sent over to Russia about a week ago to infiltrate the Red Room and gather intelligence."

"Well, as the girl said," Tony nodded, "What'd they find?"

"We don't have many details, I'm afraid," Coulson continued, "but the last message we received from them was this: "RR receiving outside assistance. Black Widow program operational. Suggest immediate action.""

"Sounds serious," Eliza commented quietly.

"Yes," Hill nodded, hearing her, "it does. That's why we've called all of you in."

"This is going to take more than just one of these teams. That's why we've called in the Avengers, the Special Ops, and Omega," Fury expanded, "Agent Melinda May, expert field agent, assassin, and intelligence gatherer. Agent Grant Ward, expert field agent, spy, and interrogator. Agents Fitz and Simmons, experts in engineering and bio-chem. Skye, expert computer hacker. Agent Sharon Carter, expert field agent, infiltrator, and computer specialist. Agent Jimmy Woo, expert field agent specializing in intelligence gathering, infiltration, and investigation. Agent Clint Barton, expert assassin, infiltrator, and spy. Agent Natasha Romanoff, expert infiltrator, spy, and femme fatale. Agent Eliza White, part Asgardian with psionic powers. And of course, the Avengers."

"A formidable team of warriors," Thor nodded, "I am proud to serve with all of you. When will the attack begin?"

"Thanks," Skye said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, much like your infiltration of STING, this is going to take a combination of stealth, man power, and speed," Fury explained, getting up from his chair to walk to a smart board attached to the wall. With a single command, a map that Ward and May had smuggled out that laid out the compound appeared. He used his finger to draw some circles.

"The first two teams, one consisting of Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor, and the other of Romanoff, Barton, and White, will head in at the same time to two separate locations. Team Alpha, which is Stark, Thor, and Banner's, main job is distraction. As the three strongest and most resilient, it will be your responsibility to draw out as many Red Room agents as possible and contain their firepower. Team Beta, which is Romanoff, Barton, and White, will head inside through here," Fury circled a small part of the building's east wall, "through the air vents and into the base. It will be your job to meet up with Agents Ward and May. You will be taking out any Black Widow agents, super serums, and other related materials.

"Once those two teams are in place, I'm putting Cap in charge of Agents Fitz, Woo and Carter. The four of you will infiltrate the compound from here," Fury showed them a southern entrance, "Where you will then proceed into the main computer complex and download as much information as you can, before setting up some explosives to detonate the entire place. It must be enough to bring the entire facility down.

"Coulson, you will head up the remainder of your normal team outside the compound from this location," Fury zoomed out and placed a circle in what appeared to be a remote location within a dense forest, "From here, you will be given access remotely to the compound's security systems. It will be Skye's job to ensure all necessary security protocols are removed when necessary. Agent Simmons, you will remain there unless a medical team is needed in which case Agent Hill will be on standby with you to escort you inside the building."

Everyone nodded, prepared for their own individual tasks.

"You will be taking upgraded regulation firearms, some more advanced weaponry, and whatever you want to use that is specific to your own fighting style."

"Will we be using ICERs, sir," Fitz asked.

"No," Fury shook his head, "We are shooting to kill. This is a mission to completely eradicate the Red Room and any associated with it must die. Is that understood?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good. You have the rest of today to prepare. Get some rest, eat up, and ready your suits and weapons. We aren't playing around on this job. This must be done right the first time."


	96. You, Who?

_A/N: A few things I've forgotten to mention. _

_1. The Sharon Carter character IS a Marvel Comic character. However, I realize she has since joined the Marvel Cinematic Universe via Winter Soldier, but I will not be using that as a template for her character. If I was, I'd have to wait another two weeks at least before I saw Winter Soldier in theatres, and I don't have time for that. _

_2. Jimmy Woo is also a Marvel Comic character, and after I decided to use him, I realized that in the Ultimates universe (the most modern version), he and Carter pair up multiple times so I was like YAY FATE! _

_3. I realize that some of you haven't seen Agents of SHIELD, so I'm going to clarify what an ICER is. It stands for Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting (no R available). Basically, they're stun-guns._

_4. For those of you who HAVE seen Agents of SHIELD, here's a clarification on the timeline I'm using. Every episode that could be considered a "stand alone" episode has happened (ex, Yes Men [Sif's episode]). However, this means none of the Clairvoyant/Centipede stuff. EXCEPT that Coulson DOES know how he was revived, but his reaction is much different. He doesn't really care. It's been a few years since he'd have found out, so he's gotten over it._

_Thanks as always in advance, guys, for reading. I'm not kidding when I say it means the world to me. See the end of the Chapter for more notes!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>Eliza decided to go check out the armory to see what gadgets she could find which might be useful on their mission. But as she stepped outside the door, she realized she had absolutely no idea where the armory was.<p>

"Agent White," Agent Carter said, stepping out next to her, "I was wondering if you might enjoy some company?"

"Sure," Eliza shrugged, "Have you any idea where the armory is?"

Sharon smiled, "Right this way."

They walked side by side through the base, Eliza content to look around and take in everything around her. Sigma base was a large, high-security SHIELD base in Europe. It was built into one of the mountains and was much larger than one would guess.

"So, Agent Carter," Eliza began.

"Please, call me Sharon."

"Then call me Eliza," she smiled, "what do you do with SHIELD?"

"My SHIELD partner, Jimmy, and I are a special ops team much like Romanoff and Barton. We're nicknamed Omega Team," Sharon replied, "But while they specialized in undercover, infiltration missions, we tend to be hit and run. SHIELD finds a target, sends us in, and we get in and out without getting caught."

"That's cool."

"I think so," she nodded, "and what's it like, being an Avenger? My aunt talks about Captain Rogers all the time, saying how he was such an amazing leader back in the second World War."

"She knew him," Eliza asked, surprised.

Sharon nodded, "My dad was Peggy Carter's brother. I'm her niece."

"Woah," Eliza gasped, "That's so cool! I don't think Steve knows."

"Yeah," Sharon nodded, "and I think I want to keep it that way- at least until after this mission. Who knows how it could affect him? And we can't risk that."

They came to a door labeled "Armory."

"Right in here."

Eliza swiped her card and the door clicked unlocked. She pushed it open and the two women went inside. The lights automatically came on as they passed through the doorway, and it revealed a large room, nearly thirty feet by thirty feet, if Eliza had to guess. Guns were along two of the three walls not occupied by a door. There were rifles, shotguns, pistols, machine guns, and ICER versions of each. On the last remaining full wall was a combination of hand to hand weaponry and arrow heads.

"Wow," Eliza breathed, "Those are some beautiful blades."

The two agents walked over to where rows and rows of differently cut daggers hung on the walls. There were small ones, big ones, ones for throwing, ones for stabbing. All different kinds. Eliza found a pair of push daggers that she particularly liked and fit well. They weren't ornate, but were super sharp and had serrated ages, designed to do as much damage as possible. She also found three different sized fighting knives which Eliza pocketed for later use. One was serrated and wide, good for finishing off an opponent. The other two were straight and smooth, one good for throwing and the other for slashing.

"I prefer guns, myself," Sharon commented, walking over to the wall of handguns.

She browsed the rows of guns, looking for the perfect fit. Once she found two she was happy with, Sharon placed them in her holsters. She also picked up several extra rounds of bullets and stashed those in one of her belt pouches.

Meanwhile, Clint went to where the shooting range was, down several levels. He didn't exactly need the practice, but he liked to stay on top of his game. He spent time with his bow, but also took time off of that to try out some of the newer gun designs that SHIELD had at Sigma Base. He even fiddled with some of the throwing crescents and other blades. After all, one never knew what weapon would be available in a tight spot.

Soon, Clint was joined by Agent Woo, who also decided to take up some time to practice his firearms.

"I have to admit," Woo said, taking up a spot next to the archer, "it's an honor to meet you. Even though you only attended the Academy for two years, you're practically famous around the campus. I remember when I first got there, people wouldn't shut up about the prodigy who'd recently graduated."

Clint smiled, "Glad to know I still have a decent enough reputation with the Academy. I don't think many of the instructors liked me."

Jim laughed, "Well, you were always showing them up I bet."

Natasha was busy in another part of the training facilities on the floor above the two marksmen, practicing her hand-to-hand with Steve. Soon, however, they were joined by the three members of Coulson's special ops team.

"Do you mind if we sit in," the one named Skye asked, "It's pretty dull around here."

Natasha and Steve looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Cap said.

After several more minutes of sparring, they broke apart for a breather.

"So, Agent Fitz," Steve started, walking over.

"-Please, just call me Fitz," he insisted.

Rogers nodded, "Are you a field agent?"

Natasha and Steve didn't miss the comical face that Skye made.

"Technically, yes," Fitz nodded, "But, uh, I've only actually been on a few missions outside the Bus."

"The bus," Natasha asked.

Simmons replied, "It's what we call our big airplane."

"Oh."

"How much combat training do you have?"

"The basics…"

"We're science agents, not combat, Captain. We don't really… fight," Simmons tried to explain.

Steve nodded. Great. Just what he needed- a non-combat officer along for the ride? But he supposed that Fury knew what he was doing, assigning Agent Fitz to his team. The kid had to be good at what he did.

Bruce, Tony, and Thor went to go find lunch.

"This great hall is certainly filled with delicious Midgardian dishes," Thor commented, going up and down the buffet tables and taking what he wanted (which was practically some of everything).

"Thor, wait for dessert until after you've eaten lunch," Bruce muttered, too low for the Asgardian to hear. It's not like he'd have listened, anyways.

Bruce also noted that Tony was attempting to swipe a beer from behind the counter where alcohol was stored until the evening. SHIELD didn't want its personnel to have access to alcohol during the day. Bruce shook his head and followed Thor to where the Asgardian had grabbed a table for them, and sat down.

"Damn alcohol's all locked up," Tony muttered as he joined them, "can't a guy get a drink around here?"

"Not before nine."

They turned to see who was speaking and found that Agent Carter, followed by Eliza, was making her way towards them with a smile on her face.

"Mind if we join," Liz said, only half asking.

"Sure," Bruce scooted over and let the two girls pull up another table next to theirs so there was more room.

"SHIELD is so strict," Tony mumbled between bites, "it's no fun."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "It's work. It's not supposed to be fun. We kill, spy, cheat, and generally ruin people's days for a living."

"She's got a point," Bruce nodded.

"Asgard does not have such a secretive system for peacekeeping," Thor observed, "We have our guards, and everyone obeys them or suffers the consequences."

"Personally, I think every world should have an organization like SHIELD," Sharon replied, taking a bite of her sandwich, "It manages to keep the peace without having to show the negative stuff to the public. Makes everyone happy."

"I'm gonna go get more pizza," Eliza announced, not really paying much attention to the current conversation, "Anyone else want anything?"

"Bring back more rolls, if you would," Tony asked her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes (no pun intended) but nodded, heading back over to the buffet for the food.

After lunch, the agents split up and everyone either went back to practicing, or, for the most part, went to rest in their quarters. Eliza was one of these, and she slept until nearly 2 am. Once she was awake, however, she couldn't fall back asleep.

Pulling on her SHIELD suit, she stuck her ID card in her pocket, grabbed her coat, and silently made her way up to one of the balconies that were sporadically installed on the side of the base that face the outside world. It was chilly up here in the mountains, but that's what she had brought a coat for! Eliza took a deep breath in of the cold, night air and looked up at the stars.

She loved the stars.

* * *

><p><em>AN: 2.0_

_Everyone who was surprised about Natasha - She did indeed receive a serum! I've tweaked the circumstances of her joining SHIELD and her childhood a bit to fit the story, but that was indeed true to the comics. I figured it'd surprise one or two of you!_

_SharpRaptor - Thank you SO much for the kind review. It made me so happy to know that it's impacted you enough that you took the time to review. I appreciate that you told me WHY you like it so much as well. I try very hard to stay in character, and it was difficult in the beginning, hammering out how exactly the Clint character would work. I found myself falling back on a combination of my own Headcanon as well as Comic!Clint. I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_Love you guys!_

_Silz_


	97. Mission: Critical

_A/N: Just doing a bit of shameless self-promotion! My new Avengers fanfic, Little Spider, is up now and will be updated about twice a week. Check it out for more details, but I highly suggest it. I think it will turn into an interesting story, as the protagonist is slightly more of an antagonist. You might root against her some of the time! The trailer for the fic is up on YouTube: Little Spider {Avengers Fanfiction}. _

_Exciting chapter to write, let's hope it's just as exciting to read!_

_Please review, I value your insights! It helps me be a better writer!_

* * *

><p>As Eliza stood there, staring up at the stars, she couldn't help but reflect upon her life so far. She had gone from an ignorant bully, to a leader of street rats, to a traumatized SHIELD agent in training, to an Avenger, to a full scale Agent of SHIELD. Her life had gone from mediocre, to desperate, to recovering, to finally enjoying life.<p>

It had been hard first few months with the Avengers, adjusting to her life as a team member, learning how to work within a group dynamic. She'd been used to groups as a street kid, yes, but she had always been the one in charge.

As the mountain wind pulsed through her hair and bit at her skin with its chill, Eliza felt like nothing could possibly go wrong. It was as if the entire world responded to her.

But oh, how she was so wrong. So very wrong.

When it was roughly five o'clock, the speaker came on alerting everyone to the impending mission and ordering the Avengers and the special ops teams to report to the hangar with their gear. Eliza had her knives and a pistol. Hawkeye, his bow and dozens of trick shot arrows. And the others had their own weapons and armor.

When Eliza got there, she was the last one.

"I don't need to stress again how important this mission is. It is critical. Everyone has their own job, be sure to follow it. One thing goes wrong, and the rest falls apart," Fury stated seriously, "We're dropping you off not far from the base, behind a hill that should block view of the quinjet. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"And one more thing," Fury added, "There is no extraction plan."

So that was that then. Once the quinjet dropped them off, they were on their own. Either they got out alive, of their own volition, or they didn't get out at all. Eliza realized she shouldn't be surprised- when had the Avengers ever had an extraction plan? But then again, the Avengers didn't go on clandestine missions like SHIELD was accustomed to. So, it would be up to the team to get out alive. She looked around at the faces near her and realized that they were her only hope of survival. That kind of thing brings people together. Eliza had confidence in her team. They'd get out alive.

With that, the entire team bundled into a single quinjet- which was quite a squeeze. There was just enough seats for everyone. After all, it was a large group: Agents Hill, Coulson, Romanoff, Barton, White, Fitz, Simmons, Woo, and Carter, plus Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Skye, and Thor. The flight took about five hours, during which everyone was either silent, or conversing quietly with a team partner, discussing the upcoming mission. The air was solemn; everyone felt the weight of this job hanging over their heads. Failure was not an option.

Finally, they were coming in on the drop off zone. Everyone stood, gathering their equipment and snapping on the last few weapons and armor pieces. Stark got his armor ready to deploy with his case. Barton checked his arrows over- again. Romanoff tested her Widow's Bite (Eliza had nicknamed her electric-shock bracelets such). Captain fastened his helmet. They were ready.

And so when the quinjet hit down and the back opened up, the team walked forward with purpose. They were ready. Ready for whatever was to come.

But oh, how they were so wrong. So very wrong.

"Alpha team, comm check," Tony said aloud, now in his Iron Man suit.

"I here you, Son of Stark," Thor said, still adjusting to his use of earpieces for communication.

"Beta team, comm check," Romanoff said.

"Check," Eliza responded.

"Hearing you loud and clear," Barton added.

"Gamma team, comm check," Steve prompted.

Carter nodded, "I hear you."

"Same here," Fitz replied.

"All good on this end," Woo jumped in.

"Delta team," Hill asked.

Skye, Coulson, and Simmons all nodded.

"We'll use Sigma frequency for communication as a large group," Agent Hill decided, "Use your own small group frequencies for other communications."

"We all ready," Coulson asked the team.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's move out then. The base is at 66°55'32.5"N by 38°48'08.8"E. Good luck to everyone. And remember, don't try to do anything alone. If you need backup, call for backup," Hill said with an air of confidence.

The teams split up, Delta and Gamma heading in one direction, Alpha and Beta heading in another. Tony was walking, as opposed to flying, to minimize the likelihood of early detection. Bruce didn't speak, and Eliza supposed he was trying to focus his attention on something less stressful to prevent the Hulk from making an appearance until wanted.

After about a ten minute walk, Alpha and Beta teams came to the edge of the dense forest. They were about 100 meters from the entrance to the base, and though there were no guards visible, they were sure some were there. Hawkeye tapped something on the side of his glasses and it activated an infrared sensor.

"There are six guards- two at the door and four others spread across the compound," he told the two lead teams. Switching over to sigma frequency, he asked what the situation was like on their end.

"We're in place and waiting for your signal. Skye is hooked into the security system and can deactivate it on your mark," Agent Hill replied, "If you're ready, send in Alpha Team."

"Right. We're all go. Disable the alarms," Tony replied.

"Alarms disabled."

Beta team split off towards the right, circling to find the ladder that led up to the top of the buildings. They had to get to the ventilation shafts. Meanwhile, Alpha Team tore out into the open, drawing the attention of the guards.

"We've engaged the enemy!"

Shouts and lasers were heard from the compound entrance as Tony and Thor engaged the Red Room soldiers. After a moment, a great roar was heard as the Hulk was unleashed upon the unsuspecting enemy agents.

With the soldiers distracted, Clint, Natasha, and Eliza climbed the fence into the compound and raced towards the ladder. They scurried up it and Eliza used her telekinesis to unhinge the vent shaft. They were so glad to find it had ladder rungs on the inside, making the descent much easier than expected.

They climbed down the ladder, dropping down onto a long, wide vent shaft that ran left to right. Sporadically throughout, vent overs exposed the floor beneath them and to keep quiet, they stuck to the shadows.

"Alright, Skye, find the location of May and Ward," Barton whispered into the comms.

"I'm on it."

They waited several excruciatingly long moments for the reply.

"I'm transmitting the data to your pad," she replied, "just follow the red blinking line. They aren't being held too far from your location."

"Got it."

They did as instructed and silently made their way through the ventilation system. Fortunately for them, they had landed on the correct floor, so it was merely a matter of not getting lost in the endless turns of the vents.

Finally, they reached the spot where Skye said the two captive agents were being held.

Eliza removed the grate and used her weak telepathy to attempt to locate the number of people in the room beneath them.

"I think there's only two," she whispered, "but I can't be sure."

"Let's go," Natasha insisted, drawing out a pistol and silently dropping down into the poorly lit room. She spun around, making sure there were no hostiles.

"Clear."

"Who's there," came a man's voice, hoarsely.

"Agents Romanoff, Barton, and White. SHIELD special ops."

"Oh, it's you three," Ward sighed, relieved.

May stayed silent.

Eliza used her knives to undo the ropes that held both agents fast to the wall.

"Can you hold a gun," Barton asked them.

"Absolutely," Agent May nodded angrily.

"Good," Barton handed them both handguns and earpieces, "take 'em. Sigma frequency will let you reach everyone, including the rest of your team. Beta will stay within our group."

"Our mission," Ward asked.

"Destroy this place. And everyone in it," Natasha said simply, "Skye, think you can get this door open?"

"I can try."

"Do it."

It took at least a full minute before she told them it was open. Barton and Romanoff each took one side of the door while May and Ward stood directly in front of it. Barton slowly opened it and nodded for them to rush through. Fortunately, no one was there. Recalling the maps they'd studied, and falling back into past memories, Natasha led them to where the training facilities should be. If there were any Black Widow agents, that's where they'd be.

But unfortunately when they turned the next corner, they were met face to face with a group of agents.

"нарушитель!"

"Shit," Romanoff cursed, "He sounded an alarm."

They shot the agents dead, but it was too late. They were exposed now.

Gamma team had gotten decently far into the base without detection, though, and now where approaching the computer main room. Agents Carter ad Fitz knelt down, Cap and Woo covering them, as they manually broke into a terminal that Skye couldn't get access to remotely. Finally the door slid open with a hiss and they snuck inside.

"Head left, Woo. Carter, you head right. Fitz and I will take center," Rogers ordered quietly.

They split, and soon gunshots were heard as they engaged the enemy. It was at that moment that Beta Team alerted the enemy and the alarm was triggered, overriding Skye's command. This was about to get a lot more difficult.

Just when the four of them were beginning to breathe easy, all hell broke loose. For that's when they were met with the big guns. The door on the east side slid open as Carter and Fitz hacked into the computer banks. Woo and Rogers faced the door, ready to meet the resistance. But instead of a legion of men, they were met simply with one.

He was tall, strong. His hair was a dark, chocolaty brown and it hung over his eyes. He had a mask that covered his nose and mouth, leaving only his eyes visible beneath his hair. But most strikingly about him: he had a metal arm.

Meanwhile, the team of five SHIELD agents was fighting their way through the main corridors, opening every side door and eliminating anyone they saw. Finally, they reached a large, empty hall that was like to an airplane hangar, but slightly smaller. There were dozens and dozens of black suited men and women, all Red Room workers and agents, ready to fire. The team split up in desperation and dove behind metal boxes and storage containers, eager for cover as the bullets starting hailing towards them.

"Skye, lock the doors we just came through," Agent Romanoff ordered, "No one is getting in or out from there."

Skye did as she was asked.

They hadn't found any Black Widow agents yet, but these ordinary agents were difficult enough in such large groups. But slowly but surely, the team of SHIELD agents cut down their numbers. Soon, only a handful of men were left. They thought the worst was over.

But oh, how they were so wrong. So very wrong.


	98. Widow's Sting

_A/N: Another chapter here, to finish up the cliffhanger I left you all with the other day. Thanks to everyone who checked out Little Spider, it makes me very happy. Quick reminded that I will be unable to update until Sunday (maybe Saturday night), so don't expect anything until then. I'll be cut off from internet access most likely, so if I don't respond to reviews or add guest reviews to the site, that's why._

_Red Review, and Smile! Do good in the world and make another person's day better._

* * *

><p>The metal-armed man raised his gun and began showering the room with bullets. Steve leapt in front of Carter and Fitz, covering them with his shield as best he could. Woo rolled to one side and opened fire on the newcomer. Finally Captain America threw his shield at the intruder but then a surprising thing happened.<p>

The soldier caught it, and threw it back. Hard.

Steve tried to catch it but it caused him to stumble backwards, where he knocked Agent Fitz into a counter. He fell to the ground, unconscious, his head bleeding. Carter, her gun out now, quickly took up a defensive position over him and shot the soldier multiple times. It bounced off his arm which he used like a shield, doing only minimal damage.

"Captain, I've set the charges. The teams have ten minutes to get out," Woo whispered from where he was crouched, waiting for the strange soldier to give him an opening.

"I've downloaded everything I could get from the databanks," Carter added.

"This is Gamma Team," Steve said over the main frequency, "T minus 8 minutes until the compound blows. Everyone get out."

"Copy that," Clint said over the radio. He dodged another round of bullets.

Natasha stood up from her hiding place, rushing forward to engage the last remaining agents in hand-to-hand combat. Eliza and Ward gave her cover fire. Agent May gave a shout as suddenly someone dropped from a spot above the team some ten feet above their heads, followed by three more.

Agent Woo shot the mysterious metal-armed man in the side, causing him to flinch as the bullet dug into his skin. He turned to Woo and shot the man in the chest. Fortunately, he was wearing bulletproof armor, but the shot knocked him back. Then, all of a sudden, the mystery man began backing out of the room, shooting a pipe above their heads, releasing a mixture of water and steam. Seizing her chance, Carter rushed over to Woo to make sure he was okay, as Fitz had begun to stir and Steve was helping him up, compressing the wound to his head. Fortunately, it was superficial.

"Let's get out of here," Steve insisted. They all agreed and both able bodies assisted the two injured out of the room, following directions that Skye was feeding them.

"Someone's breaking through my override," Skye told Agent Barton as they spun to face the newcomers, "Whoever it has broken through the door, so watch out!"

Eliza spun to see the door blow open. The blast knocked her, May, and Ward, the three closest, onto the ground. She groaned in pain as she pushed herself up with her arms.

"Don't move."

Agent May and Eliza both found themselves with guns to their heads.

"Drop your weapons," came a delightfully female voice with a distinctly Russian accent, "Or your comrades die."

Clint, Ward, and Natasha traded glances before hesitantly throwing down their guns and daggers. But Eliza was focused on something else. She had a plan, but it would be… painful. However injured was preferable to dead, she supposed. But for now, she would have to wait and listen to this strange woman talk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Natalia Romanova."

Eliza examined the scene before her. There were two Red Room agents, one holding a gun to her head, another holding a gun to May's head. In a black suit with red accents was a blonde woman. Her hair was curly, in a side ponytail, and she held two pistols. Beside her on her left a Red Room agent, and on her right was a very strange looking man. He had a metal arm, of all things, and chocolate brown hair that draped over his eyes, the only things visible because of a mask covering his nose and mouth.

"You seem to know me, but I'm afraid I can't place you," Romanoff bit back slyly.

"Oh I am sorry, forgive me," the woman mocked, "I am Yelena Belova, Black Widow."

Oh. So that's who it was.

"It seems they've lowered their standards," Natasha smirked.

"Three minutes and counting," Skye whispered over the comms, "get out of there, guys. Gamma team is already out!"

"Oh no, believe me, they've enhanced the super serum."

Eliza saw her chance as the man who was watching her's gaze waivered slightly as he turned his attention to the two women.

Closing her eyes, she used her telekinesis to break the ropes holding a large steel scaffolding piece from fifteen feet above her head. As a result it came crashing down, hitting both guards in the heads. May managed to scoot out of the way of the beam, seeing what Eliza was doing, but the girl herself didn't have the time. As a result it slammed onto her legs, breaking them both. She screamed in pain and almost lost consciousness.

Meanwhile Natasha and Yelena were going head to head, hand-to-hand. Barton, Ward, and May had taken out the last remaining Red Room agent and were currently firing shots at the mysterious soldier. But when it became obvious that the two Red Room patriots were outmatched by sheer numbers, Yelena grabbed a dagger off the floor and threw it at Natasha's face, causing the woman to dive out of the way. This gave the Black Widow agent time to grab her partner and rush through a doorway.

Deciding against pursuit, the team turned their attention to Eliza. May and Ward had managed to remove the metal beam off of her but she couldn't stand on her own.

"Ward," Natasha snapped, "Carry her. Clint, get us a way out."

He looked at his watch. 1 minute 30 seconds until detonation. Then he opened up the map on his screen and led the way through the maze of corridors.

"You guys HAVE to get out NOW," Coulson snapped over the line.

"Not helping, sir," May snapped back.

Natasha couldn't help but smirk at the woman's reaction. It was exactly what she had been about to say. Finally they saw the exit.

"25 seconds."

They broke into a run as they passed through the doors. They found Tony, Thor, and the Hulk all fighting off the last few remaining Red Room agents. As soon as they saw that Eliza was injured, Tony flew over and took her from Agent Ward, allowing him to run faster.

"10 seconds."

Everyone sprinted from the compound as fast as they could. The entire area was about to collapse in on itself.

"5 seconds."

"SHUT UP," Clint barked.

"Sorry," Skye muttered.

Just as the crossed into the trees, a furious blast was heard as the explosives detonated. They all fell to the ground, covering their ears in an attempt to block the tremendous noise.

"Are you alright," Coulson asked over the line, "Respond."

"Agent Romanoff, please respond," Hill ordered.

"We're alright," she groaned, "Stark is on his way to your location with Eliza. She was injured during the fight."

"Good. We'll expect you all soon. Stark just got here."

"Romanoff, out."

Thor, Ward, May, Fitz, Barton, and Romanoff stood up from the ground. They were surprised to find that the Hulk was still the Hulk, standing protectively over them.

"Avengers okay?"

"Yes, we're fine bud," Clint replied. The big green monster had a strange connection with "birdie," as Hulk called the archer.

"Good. Hulk no like when Avengers hurt. Where magic girl?"

"Eliza had to go with Tony," Clint told him, "We need to find them too. Would you mind giving us back Dr. Banner?"

Hulk narrowed his eyes angrily. He didn't like having to become the human doctor. But finally he relented and began to shrink. Everyone was very glad that his pants changed size with him, ever since that fateful day in Asgard with Queen Freyja.

Bruce's hair was disheveled and he shuffled his feet, self-conscious without a shirt. He shook his head, trying to get the stray strands of hair out of his face.

"Did I hear right that Eliza is injured?"

"Yes," Natasha nodded as they walked.

Bruce looked at her concerned, "How? What's the injury?"

"A large metal beam fell on her legs, crushing them," she explained to him.

"Was her spine alright?"

"I think so," Agent Ward provided, "I didn't feel anything when I carried her."

"Good," Bruce replied, "Let's hope it wasn't touched. I don't know whether or not her accelerated metabolism means it would be able to heal, but often times damage to the spine can't be reversed."

Tony, in the meantime, had dropped off Eliza at the rendezvous point. Delta team had arrived not long after, and Eliza was being seen to by Jemma Simmons. While not a medical doctor, she had PhDs in Biology and Chemistry, making her the most fit to assess and treat Eliza.

"Lay her here," Simmons instructed Tony Stark.

Once she was on the ground, and now unconscious, Simmons pulled out an all-purpose knife and cut into her suit, allowing her access to her legs unhindered.

"Give me my medical supplies," she told Coulson who soon reappeared with the requested items.

She pulled out two splints and gauze wraps. Carefully splinting both of Eliza's legs, she wrapped them each separately, hoping to keep them steady while her patient's natural metabolism healed them completely. She saw no reason to go in for surgery, unless Eliza's body didn't take over the process naturally. However she'd have a better idea of the damage when they got to the Helicarrier.

Agent Hill had used a special SHIELD frequency to call in for transport, requesting two quinjets to allow for extra space. It took another five minutes for Gamma Team to show up at the location, and twenty for Alpha and Beta Teams.

Simmons carefully checked over Fitz, bandaging him up.

"Fitz, you were supposed to be careful," she scolded him.

"Jeez, you sound like my mum," he complained to her.

"Your mum is very nice," Jemma insisted.

Clint and Natasha went over with Bruce to check on Eliza. She was out, given an anesthetic by Jemma Simmons to keep her from being in too much pain.

"Damn girl is gonna get herself killed one of these times," Clint muttered, fingering his bow.

Natasha smirked, "I thought it was a brilliant plan."

"So did I, but don't tell her that," Clint insisted, "It'll go right to her head. She already has a big enough ego."

Finally after waiting nearly an hour, two quinjets landed, and they all piled in. Barton, Banner, Simmons, Fitz, Stark, Steve and Romanoff took one while Coulson, Hill, Thor, Ward, May, Carter, Skye, and Woo took the other.


	99. Dangerous Connections

_A/N: Thank you to the guest who pointed out my lack of Steve in the end of last chapter. Oops!_

_Love you guys!_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Eliza groaned, "why….oh my god."<p>

"Hey, the kid's awake," Tony grinned from where he sat next to her on the floor. It had been his turn to take up the seat next to her, "Does it hurt?"

Eliza stared at him angrily.

"Right- stupid question."

She rolled her eyes.

Simmons got up from her spot across the quinjet and switched places with Tony.

"Eliza, can you look at me please," she asked, "Thank you."

She examined the girl.

"Can you move your leg?"

Eliza did so with much effort.

Jemma grinned widely though, "Good, good! There's no residual spinal damage then. So, do you want me to put you back under, or no?"

"How far are we from Sigma base?"

"We're here, actually," Clint told them from where he sat at the pilot's seat.

They felt the ship touch down. A stretcher was waiting outside and Steve and Tony shifted Eliza on to it. Simmons and Banner whisked her away along with the other medical personnel.

"All members of Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta teams, report to the main briefing room."

Tony rolled his eyes as the all-powerful eye patch commanded them to do his will. But nevertheless he followed the others as they walked inside the base and through the corridors to where Fury was waiting for them.

"Where's Agent White?"

"She was injured on the mission sir, or weren't you briefed," Coulson asked, surprised.

"Things don't run as smoothly without you and Hill around," Fury complained, "What are her injuries?"

"Two broken legs, sir."

Fury nodded, "Well, this takes precedence so someone will just have to bring her up to speed later. I want a report of what happened, now."

"Here are the files we managed to recover from the Red Room central computer," Sharon Carter fished a thumb drive out of her pocket and plugged it into the SHIELD computer.

"We were attacked by a powerful soldier," Steve recalled, "I'd like to find out who he was."

Sharon clicked through the files. Finally her eyes fell on an image in the personnel logs.

"Here."

What the all saw shocked them, but mostly it sent Steve into a daze.

"Name: Bucky Barnes. Codename: Winter Soldier. Status: Active Agent. Purpose: Destroy the Avengers."

"…..Bucky?"

They all turned to watch Steve carefully. How would he react?

"Bucky… he's alive?"

"Steve, the person we fought may have technically been Bucky, but he was no longer the person you knew," Natasha shook her head, "I know what the Red Room does. They break people. Change them. That was no longer your best friend."

Desperate to get off this topic, the team continued on with their discussion of what had happened. Everyone explained the situations they'd been in, what information they'd recovered, and who they'd run into.

At the end Fury looked somewhat disappointed, "So do we have any evidence that the Winter Soldier and Agent Belova died in the explosion?"

"We didn't stick around the check, sir," Coulson explained, "Agent White was injured and needed medical attention."

"Hold on a minute," Skye announced from where she sat at the computer and clicked around inside files that were most likely NOT supposed to be accessed by someone who had level 1 clearance, "Look at this. There's been a large cash transfer recently and a transfer of resources to a company in here labeled as H."

"Let me see," Agent Hill took Skye's seat and examined the data, "Sir, this looks like it could be the piece of Tesseract controlled technology we had leads on."

"What do you think the H means," Fitz asked.

"I hope I'm wrong," Coulson sighed, "But probably HYDRA."

"This just got a whole lot more complicated. If the Red Room and HYDRA had a working relationship, who knows how powerful those two could have gotten? Right under our noses," Maria Hill cursed.

"There are two people referenced as H. Affiliates. Someone abbreviated T.S. and another abbreviated S.M," Steve pointed out.

"Maybe those are some of HYDRA's agents that worked with the Red Room," Agent Ward guessed.

"If only we knew who they were," Fury growled, his mind going a mile a minute, "But the first thing we need to find out is whether or not Yelena and The Winter Soldier got away alive."

"I'll send several investigation teams to check out the debris," Agent Hill replied, "What are we thinking, five teams of six?"

"Sounds about right," Coulson nodded.

"Wait a minute," Barton interrupted, "Hill, pull up the databanks of STING that we managed to get ahold of."

She nodded and pulled them up, putting them side by side with the Red Room data. Clint used his finger on the touchscreen screen to scroll through the information. Finally he found what he was looking for.

"H. Affiliates: S.M."

"Agent Barton, are you suggesting that HYDRA had a foot in STING as well," Fury asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Do any of my agents have a clue who this… S.M. is?"

Everyone shook their heads. No one had a clue.

"Alright, dismissed. Good work. Get some rest," Fury sighed, waving his hand.

They all left the room, dispersing. Natasha and Clint walked through the base towards the Med bay to check on Eliza's progress.

"I'm glad this is over with," Clint gave a humorless laugh.

"As am I," Natasha nodded, "But what if Bucky and Belova got away?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"That it was Bucky Barnes."

"Yes," she sighed.

Clint nodded, "Did you know Belova?"

"No," Natasha shook her head, "I'd never met her before today. It was unnerving, seeing what I was so many years ago."

They arrived at the infirmary soon, and headed right in to find Eliza.

"How are you doing," Clint asked in concern.

"I'm doing fine," Eliza reassured them, "It doesn't hurt so bad right now because of all the painkillers. They say it's already starting to heal, but that I'll probably be confined to the infirmary for another few days. Dumb doctors."

"Well, if it's any consolation," Natasha smiled, "You got to miss the debriefing."

"Oh, that is a perk!"

"Anything we can get you," she asked."

Eliza shook her head and gave a huge yawn, "Sorry about that."

"Get some rest," Clint patted her on the hand, "You need it. You did good work today, you know. Worthy of any Agent of SHIELD."

"Thanks, Clint."

They bid her goodbye and left the room. Clint started turning over what they had learned in his mind. S.M. S.M. Why did that sound so familiar?

That's when it hit him. Clint felt a chill roll over his body as he realized why those initials rang a bell. But he couldn't tell anyone yet. Especially not Eliza. Not while the girl was in such a state. Maybe when she was better. But even then, it might trigger a reaction from her. And that was something the teams couldn't afford right now. He also couldn't tell Fury until he had some sort of concrete evidence, his theory was so out there. But it made since, and it fell into place if it was true.

But Clint hoped beyond hopes that his fears weren't true.


	100. Exploring the Possibilities

_A/N: **CHAPTER 100!** Yay! I hope this is an interesting one, even though its mostly dialogue or character thoughts. It flushes out our plot a little more, adding some depth and intrigue. So sit back, read, and enjoy the chapter! I'm so thankful to all of you who have stuck with this story._

_Always remember, reviews are very, very welcome!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Clint was in his quarters at Sigma Base, doing his own research into the HYDRA problem. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other agents Fury had actually assigned to look into this, but he had his own hunch that he was pretty sure none of them would be willing to pursue. So here he was, sitting at his computer, searching hundreds and hundreds of documents for any information to connect STING, HYDRA, and the Red Room. And so far, the only connection was this mysterious S.M.<p>

He knew his hunch was farfetched at best, but it was the only lead he had at the moment and he'd seen enough strange occurrences to know not to discount any possibility- no matter what it was. Even if it involved someone who was dead… not really being dead. After all, hadn't the same thing happened to Agent Coulson?

Clint picked up his coffee mug and took a drink. S.M. He only knew of one person who had those initials connected to either STING or HYDRA, and that was Agent Stephanie Maverick. No one knew her history other than Eliza, and even then the information was limited. They still didn't know how she'd come to work for STING in the first place, let alone what she did for them. In fact the only real intel on her was that her mission had been to kidnap an Avenger to force SHIELD to pay ransom.

Suddenly his eye caught on a document they'd retrieved from the Red Room base. It was labeled "Project Chimera- H. Tech."

"HYDRA technology," Clint murmured curiously before reading it out loud to himself, "Successful transfer of Project Chimera. Courier: S.M.- recently taken off grid from STING, placed on liaison duty."

It was dated from June 30th, 2015. That was the same time as the collapse of STING and Agent Maverick's supposed death.

He nearly jumped when there came a knock on his door. Clint glanced at the time; it read 1:45 AM. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his chair back wondering who the heck would come calling at nearly 2 o'clock in the morning. He opened the door.

"Oh, hey Nat," he nodded, surprised, "Come on in."

She nodded, walking in and sitting down at his couch, "What are you doing up so late, Clint?"

"Doing some reading."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Spill it, Clint. I could tell something was bothering you earlier after we talked with Eliza."

Clint sighed, but nodded, taking the chair opposite his partner, "I think I know who one of the two HYDRA liaisons is."

Natasha looked at him in surprise, leaning back and beckoning him to continue, "Go on."

"S.M. Don't those initials sound familiar to you," he leaned forward, "Think about it, Nat! Think about what we know of STING."

"I don't follow."

"Stephanie Maverick! What if she isn't dead, Natasha. What if she's working with HYDRA? It would make sense," Clint explained enthusiastically.

She looked at him skeptically, "You do realize how farfetched that sounds, right?"

"I know, I know," he admitted, "But look at this document I just found."

Clint led her over to his computer and she sat down at the desk. Scanning the document she furrowed her brow in contemplation. This did support Clint's theory. But it was certainly troubling.

"We need to take this to Fury," she said finally, standing up quickly from her place, "And the sooner, the better."

"Shall we go now?"

She nodded. Now was just what Natasha Romanoff had been thinking.

The two SHIELD agents walked down the corridors to where Fury's rooms were. They knocked at the door and weren't too surprised when Fury was there at a moment's notice, not even looking tired.

"Why are you two still up at this hour," he demanded quietly so as not to wake anyone else in the other rooms nearby.

Clint replied, "I was doing some research of my own into the matter of the HYDRA affiliates, and then Nat came over."

"Then I assume you've found something," Fury nodded, letting them inside.

"Yes sir," Natasha nodded, handing him a StarkPad that had the document in question pulled up, "But be sure to hear Clint out before making any decisions."

"Go on then."

"Well sir, the only link I can find between STING, the Red Room, and HYDRA is that initialed name "S.M." Earlier, after doing some thinking, I recalled a name that I thought we'd seen the last of. Agent Stephanie Maverick."

"That's the woman who you killed during the raid on the STING base," Fury nodded, "What could she have to do with this?"

"Well, I think she's the affiliate. Look at the document. The date lines up with the same time we destroyed the STING outpost. It says that S.M. was transferred to be a Red Room-HYDRA affiliate on June 30th. That would only have been days after we thought we killed her."

Fury looked at the document again more carefully, "This… Project Chimera… could be the Tesseract technology we were tracking."

"Exactly, sir."

"Good job, Agent Barton. I'll definitely have this further investigated. If there is even the smallest chance that Agent Maverick is related to this, then I want it checked out. Because then we'd have a lead."

Barton nodded and he and Natasha left the Director to sleep, heading back to their own quarters. They would probably be staying at the Sigma Base for another few days as Eliza recuperated.

Eliza. What would Clint tell her? That her former torturer and captor was still alive, out there in the world just waiting to strike? It wasn't exactly what anyone wanted to hear, especially when they were stuck in bed, injured. Helpless.

Natasha seemed to sense his thoughts, "Why not tell her after she's out of the sickbay."

Clint nodded, "I think that'd be best."

They were quiet the rest of the five minute walk through the base. Clint was uneasy, his body on high alert. He had a feeling he was missing something- something important. Somehow there was the other HYDRA affiliate wrapped up in all this, but who was that T.S.? So far they had no leads on however he or she was.

When they stopped in front of Clint's, he sighed absentmindedly. Natasha, sensing her partner's distress placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Try to get some rest, Clint," she said seriously, "You've done good work. I doubt anyone else would have thought of this."

"I know, Tasha, but I feel I'm missing something. What if…" he trailed off.

Natasha leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in a rare moment of affection, "Quit worrying, and sleep, damn it. You'll be no use to anyone if you don't. We can do more work on this in the morning, alright?"

"Alright," he relented, giving her a tired, worn smile, "Good night, Nat."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that was number 100. I propose a virtual toast to this story, that we may be able to enjoy in another 100 chapters after this!_


	101. More Friends, and More Enemies

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful congratulations in the reviews! I very much appreciate it!_

_SharpRaptor - I've been meaning to reintroduce the Asgardian/Vanirin characters again, but it has to be at just the right time. I've got a bit of a story idea going for the next section of this work, it's only a matter of making sure it flows with the overall story. This part with HYDRA is going to be rather long, and after that I think I should be able to bring Hnoss and Freyja and the others back into it. Thanks for the input!_

_AvengersRock - Haha thanks for the wonderful comment! I know the others have been sort of in the background, but I plan for them to come back into their own soon. If not in the next few chapters, than certainly after that. I want to introduce all the characters I'll be using including the villains before I do much in the way of character development for the non-focus Avengers. Like I said before, this is definitely more of a SHIELD-centric part of the fanfic. I'm also really glad you're reading Little Spider! While Yelena is in both that and this fic, the characters are probably going to play out very differently._

_Thanks again, all! Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Tony yawned as he woke up. He looked around the room and it took him a moment to remember where he was. Sigma Base. It had been three days since the team had returned from their mission in Russia, and Eliza was finally being let out of the emergency ward today.<p>

He was happy because this meant they could all head back to Avengers Tower. Or at least, that was the plan. But of course, nothing ever goes according to plan.

"Avengers, Omega Team, Coulson's Special Ops," came a voice over the PA, "Report to the main briefing room immediately."

Tony groaned, pushing himself up out of bed. Pulling on a shirt and some better pants, he grabbed his water bottle on the way out of the room.

He met up with Eliza in the hallway being escorted by Agents Fitz and Simmons.

"Hey you guys," Tony nodded, "How's it going?"

"Well, she's able to walk," Jemma gestured.

Eliza raised an eyebrow at her, "The invalid can talk, you know."

"Sorry," Simmons apologized.

"These two girls have been chatting nonstop for the past two hours," Fitz complained, walking beside Tony.

Tony smirked, that was the Eliza he knew.

They reached the room shortly, and the four Agents went inside.

"What's this all about, Fury," Steve was in the middle of asking. Evidently he'd just gotten there as well.

"Now that we're all here," Fury nodded, "Everyone take a seat."

"Go ahead, big man," Tony smirked.

Fury glared at him out of his one good eye, "We have some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is that we've found evidence that Agent Belova and the Winter Soldier escaped the attack on the Red Room base of operations."

Everyone in the room groaned. Of course that would have happened. They could never just get lucky.

"And the good news," Eliza asked.

Fury nodded, "We believe we've uncovered the identity of one of the two HYDRA affiliates."

"Who?"

"Stephanie Maverick."

Eliza stared at him, open-mouthed. It couldn't be possible. There was no way it could be true. She was dead. That part of her life was over. Agent Maverick was… dead.

"That's not possible."

"Here, take a look for yourself," Coulson slid over the several key documents that had been found over the course of the last few days while Eliza had lain in sickbay.

She took a quick look at each of them, her face getting paler as she read each one. The information was not disputable, it was certainly her. All the facts pointed towards Agent Maverick's involvement in the Red Room.

"What are we going to do about this then," she finally gulped nervously.

"I have a plan," Fury sighed, "But you aren't going to like it."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Why had his voice suddenly gone so soft, almost caring? That never happened. Whatever he was about to say obviously wasn't going to be good.

"We need something to draw HYDRA out of hiding. Some way of getting an agent inside," he continued, and Eliza didn't like where this was going, "Agent White, I am asking you, not ordering you, to play bait."

"What," Barton asked, shocked.

Eliza had much the same face on as he did. He wanted her as bait? Fury wanted Eliza to put herself purposefully in harm's way?

"Surely there's another way, sir," Natasha asked.

"I'm open to suggestions," Fury sighed.

"Director Fury," Agent Hill interrupted over the comm system, "There is an emergency distress call coming in from Warsaw, Poland. Their capitol has been bombed by unknown forces and they are requesting that we investigate."

"All of you," he turned to the faces in the room, "gear up and meet up in the hangar in ten minutes."

Fury sped out of the room, asking Hill about someone called "Wilson" as he made his way to find his Deputy Director.

The room sprang into action immediately as Fitz and Simmons left to get together there science gear, Tony went to find his suit, Steve got his suit and shield, Thor found his hammer, Bruce wandered around a bit, Ward, May, and Skye put on their SHIELD gear, and everyone got their weapons.

When they all met up in the hangar bay, they were ushered into three different quinjets. The Avengers took one, Fury, Hill, and the Omega Team took another, and Coulson's team took the third. There was just enough space for everyone. The flight would take only a matter of an hour or so, and that gave plenty of time for Fury to brief them all over the radio.

"We're meeting up with an Agent we have in the area already, codenamed the Falcon. He's a highly trained army veteran that we keep as a sleeper agent. He happens to be on vacation in Poland right now and is responding to the threat as we speak."

Once they landed in Warsaw, they found the city to be in shambles. One of the targeted areas was the large soccer stadium in the city, and as such there were thousands upon thousands of civilian casualties.

They touched down and were immediately met by an Agent.

"Director," he nodded.

"Good to see you, Wilson. Fortunate that you were in the neighborhood," Fury shook his hand.

Sam Wilson nodded, "Yes, sir, certainly. I've done a bit of scouting and managed to take out one of our opponents. I've placed his body over here. And I'm afraid it's serious- he's a HYDRA agent."

Fury looked grim, "We need to bring you up to speed on some current events."

"Well, I'm all ears sir."

"Um, guys," Eliza interrupted, "Might I suggest we deal with them first?"

They all turned to see where she was pointing. Out of the rubble, dozens of HYDRA agents were climbing, guns up and ready to fire. Steve called out a warning and everyone dodged for cover, pulling out guns and firing back shots at the enemy.

The agents were tough, well trained. And they seemed well organized as well. Almost as if they were being led by an experienced army officer or something.

That's when there appeared another agent- one like no other. He was tall, muscular, and armed with a bow. He stood atop some of the rubble of a building and surveyed the area.

Clint stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man's face clearly. His mouth dried, and his blood drained from his face. It wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be.

But it was.


	102. Family Relations

_A/N: Hope this chapter isn't too boring. This should be the final main villain introduction of this section, so now we can move the plot along with more exciting stuff, I hope. Thanks for the compliments, the critiques, and the praise. I love it all. Even flames, if I were to get them._

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>"Barney?!"<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little brother," the stranger smirked, coming down from his perch upon the rubble, "Didn't know I'd be seeing you here."

"What are you doing," Clint snarled angrily, referring to the many HYDRA agents still engaged in combat with the others. No one else had noticed the new enemy talking to Hawkeye.

"What does it look like," Barney Barton laughed, "I've moved up in the world. You aren't the only one with skills that can make you a boatload of money."

"Why would you work for HYDRA," Clint demanded furiously, pointing his bow at his brother who calmly sneered back at him.

"Because that is the new order of things. HYDRA is destined to take over the world, little brother, don't you see?! And with my help, That day'll come even that much sooner."

"You're murdering innocent people," Clint objected.

Barney laughed, "One person, one hundred people, there's no real difference. Why DO humans think it matters more when more people die than a single life being lost? You learn that in the army."

Clint had heard enough. He'd known his brother had gotten into some questionable activities when they parted last, but nothing that would have indicated to Clint that he'd go off and join something such as HYDRA!

"Barney-"

"-I'm no longer Charles Barney Barton," snapped the man who was evidently Clint's brother, "I'm known as Trickshot. Show me the respect I deserve as your elder!"

"I don't want to hurt you," Clint whined, "Barney, don't do this."

"Too late, little brother," Barney shot an arrow straight at his brother.

Fortunately, Clint managed to get out of the way enough that it struck him in the thigh instead of the heart.

"Leave Birdie alone!"

Hulk came rampaging in and Barney cowered away, jumping out of the Hulk's grasp and making a dash for a HYDRA drop ship that was slowly descending on the city. He leapt up and grabbed ahold of someone's hand.

Clint was kneeling on the ground, grasping at his side in pain. He hoped the arrow hadn't pierced any important organs, but there was little to worry about now because the HYDRA agents were all but gone.

Fury called everyone together.

"Where's Agent Barton? And Hulk?"

"Hulk find Birdie hurt," the big green guy said, running up with a body in his hands. He dropped Clint's unconscious body in front of the group.

Eliza gaped and quickly she ran to Clint's side. She closed her eyes and began channeling her magic, hoping she would have enough energy left to heal her mentor, friend, and father-figure. The air was dead still as everyone waited to hear what her prognosis was. Could Clint be saved?

In the meantime, Agents Ward, Hill, and Carter were getting patched up by other medical agents. Fury, Romanoff, and Coulson were watching tensely to see if the archer would pull through.

"He should survive," Eliza sighed, standing back up and wiping her hands on her side to get some of the blood off, "But how'd he get stuck with an arrow?"

"Good question," Steve nodded, coming over with Tony, Thor, and the newly reverted Bruce.

"There was some kind of other archer there," Bruce tried to explain, putting together the memories that the Hulk had gathered, "He and Clint seemed to know each other. They had history."

"He get away," Fury asked.

Bruce nodded, "Unfortunately. But I saw Clint get off an arrow at the ship before he collapsed. I think it was a tracker."

Natasha instantly drew out her cellphone and typed in some numbers. She ran over to Clint's quiver and searched through the arrows to find the trackers. She counted to see which one was missing and typed that number into her StarkPhone. Soon enough they heard the tell-tale beeping of a tracking signal.

"Hill, Romanoff," Fury barked, "Get that tracking signal into one of the mainframes back at Sigma Base. Carter, Ward, Woo, you head back with them and finish getting patched up. Take Barton with you. The rest of you, you're with me. We need to pick up the rubble, search the corpses, and see what we can't find."

"Should we split up then," Eliza asked.

Fury nodded, "Agent May, Agent Coulson, and I will take that area over there. Rogers, Thor, the two of you will search in this sector. Stark, Agent Fitz and Agent White, the three of you will search the far section. Simmons, Dr. Banner, the two of you are to assist the medical personnel that are here or on their way in tending to the wounded. Questions?"

No one had any questions, as it was pretty straight forward. They split into their groups and headed off to search the grounds or help with triage.

"So, Agent Fitz," Tony started as they traversed the ruined buildings, "I hear you're a tech expert?"

"Please, call me Fitz. Everyone does," he nodded, "And yeah, I design a lot of SHIELD's toys."

"Have you taken a look at the new Stark MicroHoloTech I've been working on," Tony asked him.

"Yes, I have," he nodded, "It's an intriguing design. Definitely feasible, and useful. The small design would definitely be useful for in the field."

"Um, boys, if you could stop your tech talk for just a moment," Eliza called from where she was some twenty or so feet behind them, "I think I might have found something."

The two tech geniuses turned around and jogged back towards her. She was bending over a corpse that was half covered by fallen debris.

"It's HYDRA alright," Tony nodded, "But why does this matter. We've passed plenty of these guys?"

"Look at what she's wearing," Eliza pointed out a small, metal HYDRA symbol that was thicker than usual on a pin attached to the female's body, "It looks different."

She tore it off the pin and examined it in her hands. It definitely was thicker, and a bit heavier too. She noted a small lip over on the edges, indicating that it could be opened somehow.

"See if one of you can't get this open," she tossed the pin to Tony and he showed it to Fitz.

Meanwhile, Steve and Thor were busy clearing rubble from in front of a still intact building. The people inside were panicking, not yet realizing what was really going on.

"Midgardians are rather timid things," Thor muttered, heaving another rock away from the doors, "Do you ever stop scurrying around like frublepods?"

"What's a frublepod," Steve asked in confusion.

"A frublepod is a rodent like creature that lives on Vanaheim," Thor commented, "But in recent centuries they have somehow gotten into Asgard. Foul little creatures make much noise as they scurry around the city."

"Ah."

Steve managed to get one of the doors to swing open and he walked inside.

"Please, everybody stay calm," he shouted.

The people obviously didn't get the memo because almost as soon as he'd gotten both doors open, the entire building's population rushed out, almost trampling him to death. Thor merely watched in amusement.

"I forgot they probably don't speak English," Steve muttered, coming out after the stampede of Polish men and women.

Thor laughed heartily and patted Captain Rogers on the back. The super soldier flinched, but said nothing. Instead they returned to their task of clearing debris from streets, pathways, and doorways.


	103. Out of the Shadows

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update - I misplaced my laptop several days ago and only found it this morning. As such this update is rather short, but hey I do what I can, guys. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!_

_Can't recall if I adressed this last time, but if any of you follow Agents of SHIELD, this story ignores the events of Turn, Turn, Turn. Therefore the big... reveals... aren't actually true in this 'verse. Just making it clear._

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>After several minutes of struggling, Tony was frustrated and threw the pin down on the ground. And suddenly it exploded open in a puff of smoke. Eliza, Fitz, and Tony stared at it in surprise before Eliza knelt down beside it and toyed with it in her hand.<p>

"Look at this," she said excitedly, "It's a microchip!"

"Well look at that," Fitz murmured, taking the pin in her hand and fingering the little microchip that was on the inside.

Tony smirked, "I knew that would open it."

"Oh please," Eliza laughed, "Don't even try it, Tony."

"What!"

"You know what!"

"Director," Tony stuck his tongue out at her as he called the SHIELD leader on the comm line, "We've found something. Some kind of microchip."

"Bring it here, immediately."

"Got it."

Tony took off with the pin to where Fury was stationed, leaving Fitz and Eliza alone to continue the search.

"So, Fitz," she asked, "What's it like, being on Coulson's team?"

"Never boring," he smirked, "I'm glad to be stationed there with Jemma. And I get to contribute all the time with my tech stuff. Not like at the Academy when everyone would be jealous of me and Simmons."

"How was that," Eliza asked him, "I never went there."

"Well, it's good fun, yes. But it's a lot of hard work. Don't let Ward hear me say this, but believe me, it's a lot more rigorous than what tactical officers have to go through."

Eliza smiled, "I'm sure that's true."

"You don't believe me," Fitz huffed, "But it's true!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "We should keep moving."

Back at Sigma Base, Natasha was escorting the still-unconscious Agent Barton to sickbay along with the injured Carter and Ward. Agent Hill, though injured as well, insisted on attending to the search for the tracker personally. Therefore, she and Agent Woo were dealing with that half of the matter.

"When will he be awake," Romanoff asked the head doctor.

She considered the agent's question, "Relatively soon, if it's been as long as you say it has. In fact it could be any minute now."

"And Agents Ward and Carter. What's the extent of their injuries?"

"Agent Grant Ward has a broken finger, a bruised rib cage, and several minor cuts. Agent Sharon Carter has a pulled neck muscle, several bruises to her arms and legs, and a large laceration down her left thigh."

"When will they be ready to return to duty?"

"Both of them have about three days in here before they are clear to train again. As for missions," the doctor shrugged at an anger filled Romanoff, "could be another week or so after that."

A groan was heard from behind the two women and they spun around to face a waking Clint Barton.

"Nat?!"

"I'm here, Clint. Calm down, you're back at Sigma Base," she assured him, coming over to his bed. She stared the doctor out of the room.

"Please tell me I didn't see who I thought I saw," he pleaded uncharacteristically.

"So it was him?"

Clint closed his eyes and nodded slightly, as much as his position in bed would allow, "He told me he goes by the name Trickshot now, which would account for the other HYDRA affiliate."

"TS."

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Well you did good work, getting that Tracker Arrow on the ship," Natasha reminded him as he looked glumly up at the ceiling.

That seemed to jerk him back into reality, "Oh I'd forgotten about that! How's the search going?"

"Agent Hill's working on it right now. Carter and Ward came back with us as well and are in a separate room getting looked at."

"Everyone else is okay though?"

Romanoff smiled and nodded, "Yes, Clint, everyone is. Including Eliza."

"Well, hey. As her former SO I need to make sure she stays that way," Clint protested.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Oh please, she's perfectly capable of taking her of herself. And she's got Tony looking out for her too."

"Don't remind me," Clint muttered half-jokingly, "that man…"

"Is a good man," Natasha chuckled, placing her hand on Clint's shoulder, "even if he is half-insane."

Clint smirked, "Tony'd never let her down."

"Right," Widow nodded, "You need sleep. I'll keep you updated on the search for your brother. Don't worry about it."

"Right," Clint remarked sarcastically as his partner opened the door to step outside, "Don't worry. Don't worry that my brother has gone insane and has joined HYDRA, and has a personal vendetta against me."

"Exactly."

"Oh just get out."

With Natasha gone, Clint laid his head back and decided to take her advice and sleep. But his dreams were wracked with nightmares about his past: evil clowns, trick arrows misfiring, his brother hunting him. It was horrible. It didn't make any sense as he and his brother had still been close while they worked with the Circus. It wasn't until the last several months that they clashed. And even then, it wasn't until later, after they both quit the circus, that Clint accidently drove his brother away- forever.

"Let's see what this chip has on it," Fury mumbled as he placed the computer chip that Tony, Fitz, and Eliza had found into his laptop.

They all watched, everyone having been called back to basecamp soon after Tony was called in. Eliza and Fitz looked on with Tony in special curiosity, all three intent on learning what it is they had found.

"It's a map," Eliza observed, glancing at the screen as dozens of pictures, coordinates, and bits of coded messages popped up around the monitor.

"And other bits of information," Fitz commented.

The saying "Out of the Shadows, Into the Light," was pronounced at the top of the map.

Fury nodded, "I think it's time we all got back to Sigma Base. Let the local police and army finish picking up the pieces."

They all agreed. This needed a more professional look through by a whole host of SHIELD agents. Fury intended to get Agents Carter and Skye on this at least, as soon as possible. The two women had impeccable skill with computers and technology. Maybe Agent Fitz would be able to help as well.


	104. Into the Light

_A/N: A nice, long, introspective chapter for you, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun to explore some of the characters I tend not to explore as much (along with exploring those I do... but hey, can't change EVERYTHING!). Please, let me know what you think in the comments!_

_Read, Review, and Smile as always!_

* * *

><p>"Ugh my head," Sharon Carter groaned as she pushed herself up in her hospital bed. She'd just woke up from a nice nap.<p>

"You doing alright," asked a familiar voice to her right.

"What," she turned groggily and pain shot through her neck, "Oh yeah, I'm fine Agent Ward. Just a little bit of pain."

He sent her a slight smirk that told her he knew she was bluffing but he didn't press it.

"How long was I out?"

"I've been awake for about thirty minutes," Grant Ward told her, "But according to the doctors I've talked to, we've been back at Sigma base for some four hours."

"Any word from the others?"

"Not that I've heard," Ward shook his head, "Other than Agent Barton. Apparently he's in stable condition somewhere else around here. Oh, and according to Agent Romanoff, Hill is busy searching for the tracker."

Sharon nodded, "Seems like everyone's pretty busy around here."

"HYDRA did just all but declare war on us," Ward deadpanned.

Agent Carter shrugged in admittance, "Granted."

"How are the two of you doing," Agent Coulson suddenly burst into the room, surprising them both.

"Oh, didn't know you were back, sir," Sharon replied in surprise.

"Just got back about ten minutes ago," Coulson admitted, "but neither of you answered the question."

"I'm feeling fine," Ward nodded, "She's feeling alright, though I suspect that's a lie."

Agent Carter smirked slightly, "A bit worse for wear."

"Doctors say you should be up and out of here in another day or two," Coulson nodded to them, "Until then, Agent Carter, I need you and Agent Skye working on deciphering some information we found."

"Of course, sir. Shall we work in here, then?"

Phil nodded, "I'll have Skye and Fitz sent here tomorrow morning for you to start work. Until then, I'll have the doctors get you some StarkPads to look through it on your own."

"What should I do, sir," Grant Ward asked, desperate for something to do.

"Stay put," Coulson smirked before turning and leaving the two injured agents to rest.

Coulson decided to check in on his other injured agent. He knocked on the door to Clint's room and then pushed the button to open it. Walking in he found the agent fingering an arrow (how he'd managed to get hold of one, Phil had no idea) and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, hey Coulson," Clint looked over and nodded, "Glad to see you guys are back."

"Got in about half an hour ago," Phil replied, sitting down on a chair against the wall, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Clint assured him, "Just a little groggy. Got too much time on my hands to think about my life choices."

Coulson nodded, he'd figured as much. As the archer's former SO, he'd learned more than the average agent about Clint's former occupations, and all the regrets he harbored.

"We'll find your brother, Clint," Coulson told him, "and you need to realize that whatever that man does, isn't your fault."

Barton rolled his eyes and snorted in disbelief, "Really, Phil, you're preaching to the wrong crowd. I accepted long ago that Barney had turned into something bad because of what I'd done to him. Nothing you or anyone else tells me can change that fact."

Coulson sighed, "Get some rest, Clint. I'll make sure that Eliza or Natasha stop by and update you on our efforts later."

Clint nodded but didn't meet his gaze. He was too busy thinking about how many times he'd screwed up in his life. And how some of those mistakes had led to the corruption of his older brother. Damn, had he screwed up big time in his life. And now others were having to pay for that.

When had things gone so wrong between him and Barney? They had been inseparable as children, always found together. They'd had to rely on one another while in the orphanage and then foster care. Once they'd joined the circus, even, they'd found comfort in each other's presence. But then things had gone south. Between Barney's jealousy of Clint's fame within the circus business to Clint's far too quick actions that resulted in larceny and assault, the two had drifted far away. And then Clint had refused the offer to join Barney in his escape of the circus world. His brother had off and joined the army, and had waited for Clint. Waited for days hoping his brother would show up and take him up on his offer. But by the time Clint had, Barney had given up on him. He'd left.

But that hadn't been the breaking point. No, they were still brothers, brothers who loved each other despite their petty feuds. No, it was only a few years later when Clint had done the unthinkable, albeit on accident, that had shattered their relationships for good.

"And he's not even trying to get out through the air vents," Fury asked in surprise when Phil Coulson wandered back to the control room.

"No sir," Coulson shook his head, "He's not."

Romanoff muttered something indecipherable. She quickly rose from her chair and bolted out of the room. No one had any doubt as to where she was headed. Eliza, eager to keep her mentors company, swiftly followed her and caught up with Natasha in the corridors.

"Can I come along?"

"Sure. He'll be glad you stopped in, I'm sure."

The two women traversed the corridors, neither speaking. It was dark outside, Eliza noted, as they passed by some of the outward facing windows. She guessed it was around 9 o'clock in the evening or so.

Natasha didn't even bother to knock, instead she merely went straight in. Clint was staring up at the ceiling, still fingering his arrow.

"Clint," Nat said to announce her presence.

"Oh, hey Nat," he looked up, "Liz!"

"Hey Clint, how're you feeling," Eliza asked curiously.

The two women pulled the chairs over from the wall so they were closer to Clint's bed.

"Doing alright," he nodded, "So what are the two of you doing in here?"

"Clint, no matter what you did in the past, Barney's joining up with HYDRA isn't your fault," Natasha went right out and said forcefully, "So quit thinking that. It isn't going to help matters."

"You act so sure," Clint glared, "But you have no idea."

"Oh really," Natasha said calmly, "As I recall, you were the one who told me that my past crimes weren't my fault. That I had to move past them. Of do you remember none of that?"

Clint huffed and looked away, "That's different."

"Is not," Romanoff shook her head.

Eliza, in the meantime, looked back and forth between the two in confusion. Obviously she was missing something here, "Wait, what?"

"It's nothing, Liz." "Don't worry about it."

She rolled her eyes and glared at the two older agents. Why would they insist on keeping secrets from her? What didn't they want to tell her?"

"What we need to work on now," Natasha continued, "is finding out where Trickshot, Maverick, Bucky, and Belova have gone."

"Surely Maria's working on that," Barton commented in confusion.

Natasha nodded, "She is, and she's almost triangulated the signal. But we're gonna have to wait until you, Ward, and Carter are back to 100% to make any moves."

"Once they are all up to good health, what WILL we do," Eliza butted in.

"We have two options. One, infiltrate the base secretly and destroy it from the inside, sending in assassins to take out the four big guns, or have us lead a full on assault on HYDRA," Clint told her seriously.

"Great," she muttered.

Natasha nodded, "Both options are dangerous, and we risk much in either case. Chances are, some of us don't come out alive of this one."

"Cheerful."

"Well, it's an unfortunate reality," Clint reminded her.

Eliza nodded, "I think I'm gonna go get some air."

They nodded, understanding. This was all heavy stuff.

Eliza left the room and retreated towards one of the outdoor balconies in Sigma Base. She opened up the doors and ventured out into the cool, night air. She'd been a bit stiff inside. The conversations around the base lacked the usual levity that came from working alongside the Avengers. After all, between Tony, Thor, and Clint, there was rarely a dull minute. And usually it was exciting in the good sort of way. But right now, everyone seemed serious, or even down-in-the-dumps. Though she supposed it made perfect sense.

"Mind if I join," someone asked from behind her.

"Hey Bruce," she smiled slightly, turning to see the man who had spoken.

The Doctor nodded and walked over to her, leaning against the railing like the younger woman.

"How are you holding up," Bruce asked her concernedly.

She looked at him in surprise, "I'm okay. You?"

He looked at her skeptically, "Your best friend almost died today, your two closest teammates are most likely having a depressing conversation right now in sick bay, and the woman who you thought was dead is now out to get you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Eliza scoffed in amusement, "Alright, I suppose I'm a little worse for wear. But you didn't answer MY question."

"I'm as well as can be expected. A bit worried about Clint and about the whole HYDRA taking over the world thing, but other than that I can't complain."

"Do you think-," she hesitated after a moment of silence, "Do you think that we can stop HYDRA?"

"Yes."

She looked at him in surprise. Bruce seemed awfully confident.

"Why?"

"Because we're better than them," Bruce insisted with conviction, "What we have is loyalty. Villains, they don't have loyalty. Sure, maybe they all serve the same man, but when it comes down to it, they'd just as soon betray each other if it meant saving themselves. But the people here," he shook his head, "The people here work to keep each other alive another day."

Eliza looked him in the eyes. She studied him for a moment before looking back out over the mountain range, "I hope you're right."

"I am," he insisted, "Trust me, Eliza. I am."

"Natasha and Clint think that some of us aren't going to come out of the mission to take down HYDRA alive. But, I can't bear to lose anyone!"

Bruce nodded slowly, "Death is a hard thing. But remember that no matter what happens, the rest of us will be here for you. You'll never be alone. Accepting someone's death is hard to do, but it will happen eventually. However, we don't even know if one of us will die. So don't stress over it."

"Easier said than done," Eliza pointed out.

Bruce laughed, "True. But I have faith in you. You can do it."

"I hope I can," she murmured, "I sure hope I can."

"Come on," Bruce insisted, "You should get to bed. We all should. Today was a long day and it's getting late."

"Alright," Eliza gave in without protest, "Good night, Bruce. And thanks."

"No problem, Liz. Have a good sleep!"


	105. New Intel

"Look here," Skye motioned to the screen that hung above her chair and Carter's bed, "what's this say?"

"Are those map coordinates," Fitz asked in excitement.

"Let me look," Agent Carter insisted, clicking several times and pulling the information up closer to her.

"Those have to be coordinates," Fitz insisted.

Skye looked across at him in amusement. The poor engineer was eager to help, but the two computer whizzes were doing fine without him.

"Indeed," Carter murmured, "Skye, look at these though. Cross reference them with the coordinates there."

"Got it."

"Anything I can do to help," Fitz asked eagerly.

"No, I think we've got this," Carter assured him.

Ward, who was lying in bed on the other side of the room, smirked, "Face it, Fitz. The women don't need you."

Fitz glared daggers at the man, "Thank you, Agent Ward."

"What have you found," Sharon asked Skye as the woman sharply drew an intake of breath.

"It seems these are coordinates for the next HYDRA offensive. Zurich, Switzerland."

"Fitz," Sharon spoke up, typing some things on a pad, "Get this information to Fury immediately."

"Right!"

Agent Fitz took the StarkPad and took off through the base. He was so intent on his mission that he accidently knocked Eliza over in the halls.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Eliza!"

"It's fine," she assured him, standing back up, "What's the rush, though?"

"Skye and Agent Carter found some coordinates that tell of the next HYDRA offensive."

"Oh! Better hurry up and get that to Fury then!"

Fitz glared at her, "I was doing that!"

Eliza laughed as he took off past her again. Trust Fitz to be clumsy as ever. She loved that engineer, even if she'd only known him for under a month. He had a great personality- eager to help others, up for a challenge, but decidedly careful and intent on NOT getting shot. Eliza wondered where Jemma was, though. She was always close by.

Nevertheless, Eliza continued on her way. She'd woken up not long ago and was heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast. When she got to the large, open food room, she picked out some berries (strawberries today), pancakes, and eggs and looked around for a place to sit. She smiled when she spotted Tony, Bruce, and Steve all eating at a four person table. Just enough room for her.

"Hey guys," she smiled, sliding in to the last remaining seat.

"Good morning, Liz," Steve nodded.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Steve here had a bad sleep last night so ignore his poor hospitality."

Eliza chuckled, "What happened?"

"Just didn't sleep well is all," Steve insisted.

Eliza shrugged. Good enough for her. She dug into her pancakes, eager to eat. She was STARVING! She didn't notice how Bruce was carefully studying her, concern evident in his eyes but hidden on his face. He seemed to be the only one of the three that noted Eliza hadn't slept well either. The rings underneath her eyes and the paleness of her cheeks was enough for anyone with even the slightest bit of medical knowledge to cue into.

"So how are you doing this morning," Bruce asked her carefully.

She shrugged as she swallowed her bite, "Well enough. Got run into by Fitz in the corridors though. Seems Skye and Carter have found something."

"That's good to hear," Tony observed, "The sooner we can get on those bastards the better."

"I agree," Steve nodded in rare agreement with Tony.

"Definitely will be nice to have an idea of their next move," Bruce conceded.

"That's for sure," Eliza agreed readily.

Tony took a huge gulp of orange juice and then sat back in his chair in relaxation.

"Don't you look comfy today," Bruce commented in amusement.

"Well hey, got to keep the body fresh," Tony protested.

Eliza rolled her eyes. But as a discussion ensued between the three men, Eliza found her mind wandering back to the nightmares she'd had that night. Her torture and imprisonment had invaded her sleep. All her thoughts had been of those fateful few days at the hands of STING. The whips and the knife wounds she'd received seemed to physically hurt, though they had long since healed. None of them had even scarred. But as she sat there, images of her capture flicked through her mind. The voice of Stephanie Maverick's taunts and jeers and subtle threats played in her brain.

Bruce was the first to notice, "Liz, are you okay?"

She didn't respond. Her breathing was growing more rapid with every breath. Eliza didn't even seem to register their presence.

"Eliza," Steve asked in concern.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Suddenly she scrambled back from the table, knocking over her chair in the process. The loud noise silenced the entire cafeteria as everyone turned to look at what had happened. The three Avengers had stood up in concern as Eliza ran from the room in embarrassment, fear, and overall stress from her hallucinatory experience. She didn't know where she was running to, but she was running nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Bruce, Tony, and Steve stood dumbfounded, staring after the girl. With a quick glare from the three Avengers, the room went back to normal, if slightly more hushed than before. Quickly then, the three went to find her.

"What happened," Tony asked his two companions in confusion, "She seemed fine when she came in?"

Bruce shook his head, "Physically, I could tell something was wrong. But I didn't want to push it."

"Something really spooked her though," Steve muttered, "I wonder what it was."

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes before Steve interrupted them, "Bruce, how about you go check the Medical bay. Maybe she went to find Clint? Tony, try her quarters and Natasha's quarters, and then the briefing rooms. I'll search around the rest of the base."

They nodded and split up. Bruce hurried towards the medical facilities, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be there. No whatever had spooked her had spooked her well.

"Hey Bruce, what's up," Clint asked in confusion when he came bursting into the room.

"We were at breakfast when Eliza joined us. It was going all well and good, though I could tell Eliza hadn't slept well. All of a sudden though, she got this frightened look on her face and stood up, and finally she just ran out of the cafeteria. Steve sent me to look for her in here."

Clint looked very concerned, "I should help look. Let me-"

"Oh no, you don't," Bruce shook his head, "You're staying put right here. Got it?"

The archer glared at him.

"We can handle this, Clint. Trust me. For now, you need to stay in here and in bed. The sooner you get healthy, the better."

Clint grumbled something but stopped trying to get out of bed.

"When we find her, I'll make sure you're notified," Bruce assured him.

Meanwhile, Eliza had run from the cafeteria and found her way to a fire-escape stairwell inside the base. It led up, way up. So she climbed it eagerly, intent on merely fleeing her perceived threat (which at the moment was the crowded cafeteria). Eventually she came to a port up onto the roof. With nothing else to do, she climbed the ladder up and out of Sigma Base.

The view was spectacular. Eliza walked up to the edge of the base, where the wall was just to above her waist. Looking out over the mountain range, she felt free. All her trouble seemed to melt away for a moment.

"Agent White?"

Eliza spun around and found herself facing Agent May, from Coulson's team. The woman was mysterious and strong, anyone could see that. She was smart, too, but preferred to work on her own. Or so Eliza gathered.

"Agent May! I had no idea you were up here?"

"I come here to think," Agent May admitted, "But what brings you up here?"

"I uh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"There was an incident in the cafeteria…"

"Go on," May encouraged, walking over to the other woman.

Eliza decided what the hell, "Several months ago I was captured and tortured by STING. Well, I thought my torturer had been killed. But it turns out she works for HYDRA and is still intent on finding me. I had a bad sleep last night and for some reason I had a panic attack or something during breakfast."

Agent May had remained silent through the explanation. Eliza hated how she couldn't read the other agent's emotions. It was unnerving.

"I understand," she said eventually, "I've been in the same situations. It haunts you, forever. At the most random times, it comes back to bite."

"So I'm not crazy," Eliza said almost pleadingly.

"No," May shook her head, "You're not. It happens to the best of agents. Trust me."

"That's a relief," Eliza admitted.


	106. Hail Hydra!

_A/N: Since I got 2 chapters up last night, both of decent size, this one is a bit shorter. Packed full of action and plot twists though, so keep alert! Don't fall asleep!_

_Love you guys!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>"Agent May," Eliza began, "Why are <em>you<em> up here?"

"I find the fresh air makes it easier to think," she admitted, "And we've got a big problem here."

"True that," Eliza snorted.

"And you?"

"I sort of made a scene during breakfast this morning and wanted to get away from everybody. Especially Steve, Tony, and Bruce. They mean well, I know, but sometimes I need alone time. Does that make any sense?"

Was that a flicker of a smile that Eliza saw on Agent May's lips?

"Yes," she nodded.

The two women went quiet then, content to observe the scenery. Agent May wasn't like anyone else that Eliza had met. The closest comparison that she could come up with was a cross between Fury's coldness and Bruce's quiet reserve. But Eliza didn't get the sense that May was intentionally callous; it was more like she was hesitant, holding back. Like a child who'd placed their hand on a hot stove and no longer wants to touch it. Something in her past had burned her, and now she was beyond careful about reaching out to others.

"Have you seen Eliza," Tony asked Romanoff, the spy having opened her door to her quarters when Tony knocked.

She looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She's gone missing. She was with us like half an hour ago but then she got all scared or something and ran out on us."

"Avengers, Omega Team, SHIELD-616, please report to the main briefing room," the PA system announced.

"I'm sure she'll show up at the meeting," Natasha assured the billionaire as they walked through Sigma Base's corridors towards the meeting rooms.

As it turned out, Natasha Romanoff was right. By the time Fury, Coulson, and Hill all entered the room together, Eliza had joined the posse. She avoided making eye contact with any of the Avengers, instead becoming strangely interested in the pencil she was holding. Before they started, Fury flicked on two TV monitors, one displaying Clint's room and another Ward and Carter's.

"Can you hear us," Coulson asked.

"Loud and clear," Clint nodded.

Carter and Ward gave a thumbs up.

"Good," Fury nodded, "Here's the deal. We've received coordinates and mission plans that indicate the next HYDRA assault will be on Zurich, Switzerland, the day after tomorrow. I intend for us to meet them there."

Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement.

"As such," the Director continued, "I'm splitting you off into teams again. Stark, Ward, Simmons, and Romanoff you four are Alpha Team. Beta Team will consist of Carter, Woo, and Rogers. Gamma Team is Thor, Coulson, and Hill. Romanoff will head up Delta Team with May, Fitz, and White. Your job-"

"-Wait a minute," Clint protested, "Surely I can go too!"

"No way, Barton. You're staying put," Romanoff insisted before Fury could even reply.

"Fury," Clint started to complain.

"That's the order, Agent Barton."

He grumbled something imperceptible.

"As I was saying," Director Fury continued, "Your primary job will be containing and eliminating the HYDRA threat. If in the process we can take any prisoners, retrieve any additional information, that's certainly a secondary objective."

"We've decided to send the teams out today," Hill added, "So that we can get you in place before anything happens."

"When do we leave," Steve asked.

"In two hours," Fury instructed the team, "Make sure you have everything together you're going to need. HYDRA is a serious threat. Remember that."

Everyone nodded. They knew. This was not going to be a walk in the park.

"Dismissed."

And so it was that the Avengers, Coulson's team (SHIELD-616), and Omega Team found themselves in Zurich, Switzerland. Once they arrived, the teams spent the day looking around the city, trying to get a feel for the area. It made sense as a target for crippling Switzerland and thus Europe in general. The massive amount of financial assets in Zurich, combined with the large number of airports, railways, and other major traffic hubs created the ideal location to cripple a nation financially and socially. They spent the night at a hotel in central Zurich before spending that day exploring the city as well. They tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, intent on keeping the looming attack secret. Whether this was the right thing to do or not, the brass decided that it was riskier letting the general public know as they risked mass exodus from the city, causing more trouble for those attempting to fight HYDRA.

On the day of the incoming attack, the team from Sigma Base sat in their hotel rooms, waiting for the call they all knew was coming. It was only a matter of time, they figured. And they were right.

"HYDRA is here," Fury called them on the designated frequency.

Immediately everyone dashed out the door, Tony and Thor both throwing open the doors to their outdoor patios and flying off to where Fury's coordinates sent them.

The others rushed after them on foot.

Soon they heard repulser fire and the telltale sounds of Thor's hammer smashing metal. They came in, guns blazing. Hydra agents were swarming the city- some kind of drop ship was hovering above Zurich. Instantly the teams separated and each took a different area of the city.

Delta, Eliza's team, soon found themselves in an area of the city more closed off than others. But it wasn't anything to worry about- they had the situation under control nicely.

Tony's team, Alpha, was taking on a squadron of agents in a park of some sort. They kept coming, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

And so it was with the rest of the agents. Things seemed to be going surprisingly well. No major injuries, no major scares. It was all going according to plan.

Until a little while later.

It was too late by the time Eliza had noticed the arrow coming flying at her. It struck her in the stomach before she could react and within moments, she was down. Fitz, who was near her, shouted for Natasha. But that distracted the spy just long enough for Trickshot to let loose a second arrow. This one struck Natasha in the leg, and then in a moment she was down in a heap. Agent May was next, and then Fitz at last. All the arrows hit their intended targets, and within minutes, HYDRA agents had moved in on the unconscious quartet and brought them up to the ship.

And this time, there was no arrow tracker to mark the ship.

The others were rather confused when the HYDRA agents began retreating. They didn't complain, however, and soon Agent Hill called the teams together.

"Delta Team, report," Coulson tried after several minutes of waiting.

"Agent Romanoff, do you copy," Hill tried again.

When there was no answer, the group sprung to life.

"You six, go that way with Coulson," Hill ordered, "The rest of you, with me."


	107. Bad News

_A/N: Angsty filled chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!_

_Also, I have a new poll up on my profile "What Section of The Changeling is Your Favorite." Please, go vote if you can a desire to!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>"What do you <strong>MEAN<strong> you've _**LOST THEM**_?!"

Fury was livid. Agent Coulson and Agent Hill had phoned him from a special console in one of the hotel rooms with the grim news. He'd just found out that the entire Delta strike team (Romanoff, White, May, and Fitz) had been taken captive by HYDRA. That was two of the Avengers, plus four top agents. Fitz especially could be dangerous because the boy was relatively young, and Fury had his doubts about how long the boy could hold up under torture.

Torture. There was little doubt in his mind that torture was in store for the four captives. Romanoff and White, especially, had reasons to worry: no doubt the other Black Widow agent and Agent Maverick would want their revenge on the two female SHIELD agents.

"We haven't been able to make contact with them, sir," Hill explained again, "We lost all contact around 1330 hours."

"Get back here, immediately," Fury snapped angrily, shutting off the line.

He leaned back in his chair and put his forehead in his hand. What was he supposed to tell Agent Barton? The Agent's two closest friends were now HYDRA captives. Maybe he should wait until the others got back?

No. He had to do this now.

Rising from his desk chair at Sigma Base, Fury made his way down the halls with purpose and determination. While Fury hadn't been Romanoff or Barton's handler as long as Coulson had, Fury had always known and respected the two agents. They were certainly the best of the best in SHIELD- Clint as an assassin and Natasha as a spy.

Reaching the medical room, Fury opened the door and found Clint sitting up in bed, reading something on a StarkScreen that he'd pulled to come rest over his bed in front of him.

"How'd the assault go," Clint immediately asked, pushing the screen away from his face and off to the side.

Fury took a deep breath and Clint immediately paled, "What?"

"The attack was defended," Fury conceded, "but one of the teams ran into some trouble."

Clint closed his eyes and gripped the sides of his bed, "Its Nat and Eliza, isn't it."

Fury nodded, "Delta Team was taken captive before anyone could intervene. The rest of the teams are coming back now and when they get here we will assess the situation. We have no reason to believe any of the agents of Delta Team were killed."

Clint opened his eyes and set his jaw hard. He would not show emotion. He would not. He merely nodded and looked away.

Getting the silent message that the archer wanted to be alone, Fury left the room with a sigh. Maybe he was considered cold-hearted and serious by other agents, but that didn't mean he enjoyed seeing any of his subordinates in pain, emotional or physical. Especially ones he respected like Agent Barton.

Clint was taking the news in stride. His best friend in the entire world, and the person he practically treated like his daughter, had been captured by his brother, his best friend's arch nemesis, and his almost-daughter's former torturer. This was the definition of 'bad'.

He would have some choice words for Tony and Steve when they got back. The team was supposed to protect each other, and obviously they had failed. Clint knew in his heart that it wasn't fair to blame those two men, but right now he didn't give a damn about 'fair'. In reality, Clint Barton was just as angry with himself as with the others. He couldn't help but feel that if he'd been there, he'd have made a difference. He could have stopped HYDRA's plan to abduct them. He could have done something.

The Avengers and the rest of the Sigma Base team were feeling just as bad, if not worse, of course. Tony and Steve especially. They had let their teammates down, and they were dreading having to face Clint when they returned to base. But they deserved whatever he threw at them; they had allowed the capture of two teammates, along with another two agents. That was unacceptable.

Tony looked around at the others. They looked rather glum as well. Coulson, in particular, looked stressed. That's when Tony remembered that not only had Romanoff and Barton been his former agents, but the two of the current ones had been taken as well. The man probably felt horrible.

Thor looked angry. He looked furious, more like, almost as if he was ready to blow apart the quinjet with his hammer. Bruce was doing calming exercises. It had taken almost twenty minutes to coax Bruce down from the Hulk when everyone realized that "Tasha" and "Liza" were gone. So now the big guy was busy keeping a rein on the Jolly Green Giant.

The other person to look particularly distressed was Jemma Simmons. She was freaking out internally, anyone could tell. Though Tony supposed that made sense. From what he had picked up on since meeting Coulson's team, Simmons and Fitz were nigh inseparable. He had little doubt that the idea of Fitz being tortured was mentally horrifying for her.

The idea of any of the team getting tortured was mentally horrifying for Tony, too. After all, he was one of the few people in the quinjet to have been through physical torture. His time in Afghanistan had never left him, no matter how many years had gone by. It was something he would never wish on another human being- except maybe those top HYDRA agents.

When the planes docked an hour or so later, it was in grim silence that the Sigma Team members trudged inside. Fury was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Debrief can wait for a little while. I want each of you to wash up, eat, and then meet me in the briefing room."

They nodded and split up, some heading left some head right.

Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce all silently made eye contact and nodded simultaneously. Before they did any "freshening up" they had a duty to go talk to Clint.

"Fury-"

"-I told him, yes."

Alright, so at least he would know when they got there. Steve led the way, followed by Thor and Bruce, and last of all a reluctant Tony. If anything, he felt the most at fault because he knew how much Clint had hoped that Tony would take care of Eliza. And Tony knew how much he had wanted to take care of Eliza. Not to mention Natasha.

Steve knocked on the door before pressing the button to open it. Clint was out of bed, standing and looking out a side window in his room. He fingered an arrow aimlessly as he watched out the glass at the treacherously beautiful summer day in the Swiss Alps.

"So you got back okay," he said without even turning to look at them. His voice was monotone, and not particularly inviting. But at least he wasn't cursing them out… yet.

"Yes," Steve agreed to the unspoken question, "Look, Clint, we're sorry we didn't keep better track of Natasha and Eliza-"

"You let them get captured," Clint snapped angrily, turning to face them, "You didn't even realize they were MISSING until the battle was over!"

"We were all busy," Tony protested.

"I'm sure you were," Clint sneered, "Too busy to make regular contact with the other groups? Real smart, guys, real smart!"

"Bartonson, the foes were many that we faced this day. We could not keep track of every ally," Thor tried to explain, but Clint just narrowed his eyes at the much larger man.

"Obviously. Any idiot could see that," Agent Barton growled, "Get out. Get out of here, now. I don't want to talk to any of you."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Look here, Clint, you aren't the only one who cared for Natasha and Eliza!"

"Tony...," Steve and Bruce both muttered in warning, all but physically pulling the playboy genius out of the room.

"You of all people, Stark, should have been able to keep an eye on them. You have no right to call Eliza your friend, nor Nat. Get out."

Steve, Thor, and Bruce pushed and pulled an angry Tony Stark out of the medical bay. The former three recognized that Clint just needed some time to cool down, and they hadn't taken any of it to heart. They had sort of expected it anyhow. But Tony, Tony had taken it hard because it was exactly what he himself had been thinking. He SHOULD have been more aware. It was his job, being one of the only two people who had the capacity for flight.

"Clint has some nerve," Tony muttered through gritted teeth.

Steve sighed, "Come on Tony, you know he didn't mean all that. He stressed, frustrated because he couldn't be there, and angry that something happened to them. You'd act the same way if Pepper or one of us was taken and you had been unable to help."

Tony supposed he was right. If another of the Avengers (or, God forbid, Pepper), had gotten abducted and he had been stuck in a hospital room, he'd be just as angry and explosive. Clint would calm down, eventually. And then, they'd be able to solve this problem. Together.


	108. Risky Proposition

_A/N: I hope you guys are still reading this! I'd love to hear from you!_

_I've uploaded the trailer for the next part of this fanfic. "The Changeling Part 6: {Avengers Fanfic}". It's up on YouTube, so go check it out and tell me what you think. I'll be introducing some new characters that some of you may be familiar with ;)_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>When Eliza came to, she felt heavy chains on her arms and legs. She was sitting on a dirty, blood stained concrete floor in a rectangular shaped room.<p>

The room was relatively small- about fifteen feet by ten feet. She was chained to one side of the room, but across from her she found that Natasha was also captive. She had zero idea if her other two teammates were in this zone, but she had a feeling that they were.

If she wanted to, Eliza could scoot over about three feet in any direction, but she had absolutely no desire to do so at that moment as her head was swimming and her muscles ached. When she tried channeling her magic, she felt nothing.

"Eliza, are you awake," Natasha asked quietly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Yes."

"Pretend to sleep," the other woman hissed.

Eliza immediately shut her eyes and tried to go limp against the awful chains. It took her a moment to realize why Natasha had ordered her to do so, but then it hit her- the longer their captors thought them unconscious, the longer they would wait to enter the room.

But it was too late. No more than five minutes later, two women entered the cell. Stephanie Maverick and Yelena Belova, both with smug smiles on their faces, stared down at the two captive women.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've caught ourselves a spider and a witch," Maverick teased, "I can't wait to make my little witch squeal. May I have the honors?"

Yelena nodded at her.

Quicker than lightning, Agent Maverick drew out a pistol and shot Eliza in the leg. The girl screamed in pain and tried in vain to cover the wound with her restrained hands. Maverick laughed and Yelena smiled.

"Don't worry, traitor," Belova literally spat at Natasha, "I will be back for you later."

The two HYDRA agents left the room, leaving Eliza to bleed out. It seemed that this time, the drug that STING had developed to suppress her rapid healing had been diluted because though she was healing much slower than usual, it was still far above human capacity. Natasha grimly realized this was so they could inflict extra damage on the girl.

"At least you won't bleed out," Romanoff tried to cheer the girl up.

Eliza didn't respond. She just stayed where she was, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip fiercely. She was back in captivity again. The horrors of her previous experience flooded over her and she wanted to scream.

"The others will be coming for us," Natasha tried again, softer this time, "Don't worry."

Eliza nodded, fixing her eyes on a point in the wall directly in front of her. At least Natasha hadn't been harmed yet. But she knew it was only a matter of time. Suddenly, at that moment, a TV screen lowered down from the ceiling and they were treated to a view of Fitz and May's cell.

Meanwhile, in a cell next door, Fitz and May were glaring at the TV screen that had been lowered through a space in the ceiling. They had just witnessed Eliza's assault, and though May had taken it rather calmly, as usual, Fitz was thrashing at his chains angrily. He really had grown to like Eliza. They had heard her scream, and could hear Natasha's muffled voice through the wall, though they couldn't make out exactly what it was she said.

May, able to tell that the other two women had just noticed the link between the rooms, decided to try something. She signed the words "Can you read me" in front of where the video camera was.

She was pleased when Natasha nodded. The spy signed back, "Are you two alright?"

And so the little conversation continued. Their captives didn't seem to care, or to notice, either way they kept it up. It made the captivity seem somehow easier, though none of them knew quite why.

* * *

><p>Steve, Clint, Tony, and Bruce were all in the medical bay. Clint had called them down despite the fact that it was nearly 2300 hours. Clint was busy throwing what seemed to be an endless supply of darts at the wall- much to Fury's chagrin (however when the Director tried to intervene, Clint had pointed a dart at the man's good eye and threatened him with it).<p>

"So what's this about, Agent Barton," Fury demanded.

"I've been doing some thinking," the archer replied, still throwing the darts, "What if we make a deal with the devil."

"Go on," Fury prompted.

Clint nodded, "Well sir, we have a former member of HYDRA in custody- Viper. Now, I don't suggest we release her," Clint quickly added upon seeing the look on Nick Fury's face, "However, there is another mutant in the Rift who might be able and willing to help us."

Fury looked skeptical but nodded for him to continue.

"Copycat. She seemed willing to help us awhile back when we were there about the Bastards of Evil. The woman is a master biomorph. If she would be willing to assume the persona of Viper, infiltrate the HYDRA base, and let us inside- imagine how easily we could get our people out!"

"And what do you suggest we offer her in return?"

"Let her out on probation?"

Fury raised an eyebrow at him, "You really think that's a good idea?"

"I don't see many better options," Barton reminded him.

Fury sighed, "Agent Hill, meet me in my office in five."

"Yes sir."

"We'll look the idea over, Barton. Stay put, in the meantime. And stop putting goddman holes in my wall!"

Clint smirked as Fury left the room before turning to face the other three people.

"I wanted… to apologize for last night. So um, yeah. I'm sorry."

Steve gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, "No hard feelings. I understand."

The other two agreed, Tony most reluctantly. But eventually even he accepted the archer's apology.

"Do you really think that Copycat would help us," Tony asked.

"I do," Clint nodded, "I looked over her file- she's more of a mercenary than anything else. She has no real grudge against SHIELD other than the fact that we caught her on the job and put her in prison. She's got no official affiliation with any organization like HYDRA either."

Agent Hill had the same reaction Fury had when the Director briefed his Deputy on the proposal.

"You aren't seriously considering this are you?"

Fury sighed, "If it wasn't for the fact that three top field agents and one of our top engineers are in HYDRA custody, then no I wouldn't. But this situation is top priority, and if Barton thinks this might work- we have an obligation to check it out."

Maria shrugged and pulled up the file on Copycat onto the StarkScreen that sat on the wall beside them (Hill and Fury sat on opposite sides of a desk so it was only fair for the screen to be to the side). It read as follows:

Name: Vanessa Geraldine Carlysle

Current Alias: Copycat

Species: Human Mutant

Appearance: In her natural state, Copycat has blue skin with white hair and semi-translucent red eyes. However she poses the ability to morph into any person after making physical contact, even to the point of replicating powers.

Affiliations: None

Occupation: Mercenary

Current Residence: The Rift

Hill and Fury both read the file long and hard, examining her past history, psychological reports, and powers and abilities. Any bit of information was examined as it was potentially useful. They would leave no stone unturned.


	109. Project Copycat

_A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, FFN was having major issues apparently and the doc uploading system was having trouble. So I have at least two chapters for you today. Enjoy!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Fury, who exactly is watching out for New York while we're over here," Steve asked the Director while they waited in the briefing room for Clint Barton and Jemma Simmons.<p>

"SHIELD's been keeping an eye on a teenager in New York who has become a sort of vigilante. You may have heard of him. Spiderman?"

"Is he part of SHIELD," Bruce asked in surprise.

Fury shook his head, "Not yet. SHIELD is keeping watch on him, though, and if he continues his little solo-streak, we're gonna bring him in."

"And what if he doesn't want in," Tony reminded him.

Fury smirked, "Either he's in, or he's out of a job."

Clint and Jemma finally walked into the briefing room and took their seats.

"What we're about to do is one of the most dangerous missions SHIELD has ever attempted," Fury began, "We'll be relying on a former enemy to bring it to fruition."

"We're going ahead with Project Copycat," Hill explained for him.

Murmurs of surprise and apprehension rippled throughout the room. Fury silenced them with a raised hand.

"I know it sounds risky- it is- but as we see it, it's our only viable option. Agent Hill will lead a team to the Rift to discuss the proposition with Ms. Carlysle. I want Dr. Banner, Agent Simmons, and Agent Carter to go with her. If she agrees to our plan, I will join you and we will get her started."

"So what exactly is Project Copycat," Agent Simmons asked.

"Copycat's power is biomorphing- she can assume the actual identity of a person after coming into physical contact with them, including replicating their fingerprints, genetic structure, and any mutant powers," Coulson explained.

"Talk about a useful skill," Jimmy Woo muttered.

Coulson agreed, "Also at the Rift, we have in custody one of the top ranking members of HYDRA- Viper. In fact, her nickname is Madame Hydra. By having Vanessa, also known as Copycat, replicate her body and pose as Viper, we hope to stage a breakout and then have her enter the HYDRA facility."

"Do we even known where they're being held," Carter asked curiously.

"Not for sure," Fury admitted, "But our guess is that they're being held in the same complex that Clint's tracker led to."

"That's a big if," Tony pointed out.

"Damn it, Stark, this is the only lead we have," Fury shouted in frustration, "If you want out, then get out. Otherwise, shut up and listen. Do what you're told."

Everyone looked at Fury in surprise. The man may have a short temper, but this wasn't his style. Inserting a few sassy comments was more Fury-esque. He must be feeling a lot of pressure, they imagined.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled, quieting down.

"Good. Now, I want those of you who are leaving to start packing. You leave in three hours. The rest of you are free until tonight, at which point I will hopefully have some more information for us."

They broke, some going one way others going the other way. It was uncomfortably quiet without Eliza to break the awkward silence that ensued due to all the tensions. Clint especially was feeling the absence of his two best friends in Eliza and Natasha.

Eliza flinched as the door to the jail cell was flung open, shielding herself from the blows she had come to expect. This time though there was merely a thud and then the shutting of a door. Eliza opened her eyes and was both relieved and horrified by what she saw.

HYDRA agents had finally brought Natasha back to the room. But she was covered in blood, her face bruised and her clothes torn. At the moment, she was unconscious. Thankfully they'd not shackled the woman again, but she was out of reach of the younger girl.

"Natasha," she pleaded, her voice cracking, "Natasha please wake up."

Nothing.

"Nat, I need you," Eliza whined.

Still nothing. Scared and traumatized from her own wounds, Eliza scooted back into the corner and huddled her legs up to her chest. She was doing some deep breathing exercises that Bruce had taught her once to try and refrain from crying. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong.

It was almost an hour later when Natasha finally stirred. Eliza, though, was nodding off, still huddled in the corner. That was the first thing Natasha noticed upon her waking. Not her own wounds, but the wounds of her charge.

"Liz, talk to me," she hurriedly asked, "Eliza, can you hear me?"

Slowly Eliza's eyes opened and she nodded, tears forming.

"Stay strong, okay," Nat told her firmly.

"You're covered in blood, Nat," Eliza croaked.

Natasha finally looked herself over. What Eliza said was indeed true. She had been taken into a small interrogation chamber and been instructed to hand over the codes to open The Fridge, the highest security SHIELD facility. Natasha had laughed in her counterpart's face as the other Black Widow agent had asked for them.

And in return, Natasha had been beaten, cut, and shot. Then bandaged up to be sure she didn't bleed out before they were done having fun with her. At the same time, she had caught a glimpse of Agent May being lead into her own interrogation room by Stephanie Maverick, and they'd briefly made eye contact. It was silently agreed that their responsibility was to protect the two weaker members of their team- to keep the interrogations focused on themselves. The longer Yelena and Stephanie spent on Melinda May and Natasha Romanoff, the less time they could spend on Leo Fitz and Eliza White.

"I'm alright," Natasha insisted.

They heard a commotion in the other room and quickly glanced at the TV screen. The door to the other room had just been opened and Agent May had been deposited on the floor. Fitz was having much the same reaction that Eliza had had, trying to get over to his injured comrade but it was a futile effort. Natasha and Eliza both angrily stared at the mournful image.

"Do we have a plan," Eliza asked Natasha in vain hope.

Natasha looked at her sadly, "No. But I'm sure the others will think of something. I bet Clint's going crazy."

Clint was pacing his bedroom- he'd been moved out of the medical ward- and continued for nearly half an hour. Finally getting fed up, he kicked his dresser.

"OUCH!"

He grabbed his foot and sat down on his bed. He wanted to be out there doing something productive. But he'd already examined all the information that Fury had given him access to, and still he hadn't come up with anything that the rest of the teams hadn't. He was a field agent after all, an assassin, not a researcher. That wasn't his job!

Finally he decided that shooting some things would help him. Grabbing his bow, trick arrow quiver, and a pistol, he marched through the halls. Agents who saw him hurried out of his way because he looked so determined and somewhat frightening. Eventually, Clint came to the shooting range and opened one of the doors to the special single rooms. Pressing a button on the panel in front of him, he readied his bow and soon targets began to deploy. Shooting one after another after another did give him some relief, and it was here that he found a way to distract himself. Since it was the only thing he could come up with, he stuck with it for nearly three hours, alternating between bow and gun. He had mastery over both, after all.


	110. Torture Really Sucks

_A/N: Warnings for this chapter include mentions of nudity, blood, torture, etc. Nothing is too graphic though, so it should be fine._

_Updated Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney, Marvel, or any other brand mentioned. All I own is the story premise and my original characters. _

_For permission to use my original characters in other fics, please contact me directly in FFN and we can discuss it._

_Love you guys!_

* * *

><p>Natasha and Eliza were both fitfully trying to sleep when the door was opened yet again. This time, two Hydra agents grabbed hold of the younger, unshackling her and dragging her out the door. Though she didn't say anything, her eyes were pleading at Natasha for her not to let them take her. But it was useless.<p>

Eliza was deposited in a small, cold room. It was empty, minus a chain and shackle combo that hung from the ceiling. They lowered it down and brought Eliza's arms up, shackling them by the wrists to the chain. Then, pulling it up, they brought her to the point where she was just barely able to touch the ground with her tiptoes.

Then they stripped her. Using knives to cut her clothes from her body, they left bloody slits down her skin as well. She was left with nothing, forced to dangle in the cold room with no protection. Eliza felt vulnerable, shamed.

Leaving the room, the two Hydra guards left her alone and in silence for several long minutes. Eliza struggled against the chains, trying to get free of them but knowing in her heart that it was pointless. There was no way for her to get free of this.

Yelena Belova and Stephanie Maverick came into the room after a long five minutes. They went and stood in front of Eliza and snickered.

"Well aren't you in a little predicament," Yelena laughed merrily, "I mean, look at yourself. Where has your dignity gone?"

Eliza refused to respond and got a slap in the face for it.

"Bitch."

Still she didn't reply, instead staring straight ahead at the wall.

Maverick gabbed a bucket of water from the corner and threw it in her face. It was icy cold, and now Eliza was soaked in it. Add the cold temperature of the room already, and she began shivering almost instantly. The blood from her wounds mixed with the water and trickled down her body, leaving red stains across her skin.

Next, a box of darts was brought into the room by a HYDRA agent, and Belova took one. She handed it to Maverick who smirked. Taking a step back, she threw the dart at Eliza. It hit her in the thigh. Eliza shouted in pain and hissed at the sharp jab.

This continued for nearly an hour, Eliza, in the end, blacking out from the pain. It was then that the two women had her returned to her cell.

Natasha glared after the agents that dropped the unconscious, stripped naked Eliza into the cell. Small puncture wounds covered her body and her hair was soaking wet. Natasha saw that Eliza was shivering in her sleep and in an effort to keep her warm, she picked up the girl and brought her over. Trying to share body heat, Natasha pushed up against her and attempted to keep her warm.

Not long later, the door was opened yet again but this time, Agent May was pushed into their cell. She hit the ground hard, but caught herself with her bloody arms. Her hair was a wet mess, her clothes were shredded in many places, and blood stained the material. She crawled painfully over to a corner of the cell without a word and closed her eyes for a moment before looking over at Agent Romanoff.

"How's the girl," she asked, coughing on some blood.

Natasha looked at Eliza's bloodied body, "Alive. Since we're both warmer than her, would you mind-"

"-Of course," Melinda May crawled over to them and stuck herself to the other side of Eliza. They squeezed in and tried to keep warm.

"Where's Agent Fitz," Natasha asked.

May shrugged, "I don't know. They took him away right before they grabbed me, and that was about an hour ago. Then they dropped me in here, and it looks like he isn't back yet."

They spent another five or ten minutes in silence, watching the screen, hoping that Agent Fitz would either show up there or be deposited in their cell. But nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"State your purpose," a SHIELD agent demanded from behind closed bulletproof glass doors.<p>

Agent Hill sighed, "Fury radioed ahead and said that we were coming! We're here to speak with one of the inmates and secure a possible release. Now let us in."

"I'm afraid I received no such-"

"-I'm sorry Deputy Director," called a man from inside who was hurrying up towards the door, "Let them in, Fred. We just go the order."

"Aye sir."

The doors slid open, and the agents walked inside. Bruce, Jemma, and Sharon hurried to catch up with Maria Hill who was striding with purpose through the halls of the high security prison.

They arrived at the section with Copycat and the other high-priority inmates. On the way they passed the remaining Bastards of Evil, Aftershock and Ember, who had refused to repent of their crimes even after they realized their true identities. They passed Pyro and Asp, and Viper and Electro. Finally they came upon Copycat's cell.

"Copycat," Hill cleared her throat, ignoring the jeers of the other inmates, "We need to talk to you."

The blue-skinned girl turned slowly from where she had been sitting on the floor facing the back of her jail cell.

"What could you possibly need of me?"

"We have a proposition to make. If you cooperate, you will be set free."

The entire room went quiet, the other inmates not believing their ears. That… NEVER… happened. Something must be truly wrong for SHIELD to be freeing one of the inmates at the Rift.

"I will listen," she smirked, standing up and gesturing for them to open the force-field.

Hill nodded to two security guards that stood next to her and they hesitantly went to the controls. Releasing Copycat's jail cell, the girl stretched and walked out of it. Agent Hill asked her to follow them to a secure location where they could talk.

The little entourage made its way to a moderately sized meeting room and Hill gestured for everyone but the security personnel to sit down.

"Copycat, we have need of your abilities in a very important matter."

"Go on then."

"Four of SHIELD's top agents have been captured by HYDRA and are being held in their top base of operations. We managed to track down their location, but we need someone who can get inside and make some noise for us."

"Am I to understand that you are willing to use a former criminal mercenary to get back four agents? Or is there more to this?"

"We also want to bring down HYDRA."

"Ah," Copycat laughed lightly, "I knew there was more to it. You see, here's the problem. HYDRA was often a top client of mine. Wipe them off the map, so to go many of my potential employers."

Everyone shifted in their seats uncomfortably. They hadn't thought of that.

"However," Copycat admitted, "I've been thinking… SHIELD could probably make use of a mutant like me more often than this. What if we guaranteed my legal safety, giving me a position in SHIELD? I'd even work as a consultant!"

Agent Hill looked surprised, "I can certainly look into that possibility. You're right, we could use someone with your talents. If you agree to pursue this job, Director Fury plans on joining us here to discuss specifics."

"Then by all means, have him come," Copycat nodded, "I am interested in meeting the Director of SHIELD."

* * *

><p>Fitz was staring, in shock, at what was laid out before him. Gadgets the size of bugs that had the fire power to cut through a foot of concrete to machines the size of a person which were designed to record and process code, all in front of him. It was amazing!<p>

"See, Agent Fitz, what could be yours," Yelena cooed in his ear, "All you have to do is ask, and we will get it for you!"

Fitz didn't reply at first, so transfixed was he on the items before him. But then he shook his head and cleared his throat, "I will not betray my friends."

"Wrong answer."


	111. Clint Wants to Murder HYDRA

_A/N: WARNING: IMPLIED RAPE, ABUSE, TORTURE. This chapter is rated M for safety reasons. There's nothing anywhere near explicit, but just being safe. All this torture is vital to this plot line and the next, so bear with me. Eliza must be BROKEN when this is all over._

_Read, Review, and Smile (even if this chapter makes it hard!)_

* * *

><p>It was later that night when Fitz finally reappeared. They threw him into their single cell, bruised and battered. He had an already-forming black eye, a missing tooth, and blood was dripping from his mouth. But he was conscious, which was something at least. Eliza, for her part, was still asleep, though she began to stir when Fitz was dropped inside.<p>

"Ouch," Fitz spat out some blood onto the floor, "Remind me to tell Jemma that I'm tired of being a field agent."

"Any broken bones," May asked him.

"Yea, I think I broke my wrist," he admitted, clutching at it.

May nodded, "Here," she ripped one of her suit's pan legs below the knee and wrapped it tightly.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Clint," Eliza whimpered, half-conscious.

"Eliza, talk to me," Natasha encouraged, glad to see the girl finally was coming to. Many of her minor wounds had healed over already, but she was filthy, covered in dried blood.

"Nat," she opened her eyes, "Everything hurts. Why?"

"We were captured by HYDRA, do you remember that?"

"Oh," Eliza closed her eyes, "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others are working on a way to find us," Fitz assured her.

Once again, however, the door was swung open and hard arms grabbed Natasha, hauling her out. She didn't fight it, instead going along with what little dignity she could muster.

Eliza watched her go sorrowfully, and then realizing how exposed she was, Eliza scooted away into a corner and drew her knees up to try to cover herself.

Natasha was interrogated once more, and this time they used dunking. Natasha hated water torture. They tried dunking her so much that at one point they had to actually resuscitate her as she almost drowned.

* * *

><p>"I agree to your terms," Fury nodded, "Welcome aboard as a SHIELD asset, Copycat. You'll excuse it if we keep you under guard for a while."<p>

"Naturally," the mutant woman nodded, "And I shall assume Viper's identity immediately if you give me access to her."

"Of course."

With a squadron of security personnel, they made their way back to where Viper's cell was located. They opened it and Copycat stepped inside. Viper hissed at her, but Copycat reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. At that moment, an amazing thing happened. Copycat's blue skin turned fair, and her hair went black. Her lips turned a slight green, and the eyeshadow that Viper wore appeared on Copycat's face. It was a perfect replica in every aspect of her. Even Fury was pleasantly surprised as they closed the cell back up and Copycat- now who's voice and appearance was of Viper- walked out.

"Shall we make our way to your… base?"

Fury nodded and led the way to the quinjet he'd come on. He, Carter, Simmons, Hill, Banner, and Copycat all boarded it and the quinjet took off into the air, headed for Switzerland. It was a several hour flight, but Copycat slept on the way so she didn't really notice. Honestly, to her it was simply nice to hear the sound of a plane engine- it was something she had long missed.

When they finally landed it was nearly midnight at Sigma Base. Fury didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour, but when he got out of the quinjet and approached the entrance, he was surprised to see the silhouette of a familiar archer standing on one of the balconies that had a view of the landing platform. Fury couldn't make out his face, but evidently, Clint had seen them as he turned quickly and went inside.

Clint decided not to bother Fury tonight, instead heading to Natasha's suite. It was empty of course, but he felt more comfort there than he did his own quarters. And no one would dare throw Clint out of her rooms.

He sat down at her desk, facing the inside of the room. It was so quiet- too quiet. Nat should be there, giving him a lecture about how getting worked up about Eliza being missing wouldn't solve anything and he had to keep control over his emotions. Of course, that was something that Clint had never been able to do. While Natasha was an expert at exerting control over her reactions, Clint relied on instinct and gut feelings to guide him. He channeled his emotions into useful things, gaining energy and resolve from them.

* * *

><p>Natasha was almost ready to punch the next Hydra agent to enter the room. They'd taken Eliza twice since yesterday morning's big assault, and she wouldn't let them take her again. So when the door swung open and in stepped Yelena and Barney, she was about ready to jump.<p>

Seeing her reaction, Yelena Belova laughed and motioned for Barney to go ahead and take the trembling girl who was in the corner, out of the room. Natasha stood up and stepped up to Belova.

"Take me, don't take her. She doesn't know anything," Natasha insisted.

The other Black Widow laughed in her face, "Oh hun, don't you see? This isn't about information with her. This is for FUN. We've got two agents here who can profit from her abuse: Stephanie and Barney. Because for Barney to hurt Clint, all he has to do is hurt the girl."

Barney and Eliza had disappeared from view.

"If he lays a finger on her," Agent May spoke up, standing up beside Natasha, "He'll regret it."

"Big words for some people in a jail cell," Belova pointed out, "He's going to use her. He's going to make her cry for mercy because if that's what it takes to break his brother, that's what he's going to do."

Natasha, May, and Fitz looked at her in disgust as they realized what it was she meant he was going to do to her. Natasha lunged at the woman, grabbing her by the neck and punching her in the stomach. All the while, Yelena didn't fight, she just laughed.

"Careful, now, or I'll have them moved to the room next door," Yelena threatened a bit more seriously now, rubbing her neck, "I don't think you want to watch this, after all."

May held Natasha back, making eye contact. Natasha lowered her arm and Yelena smiled as she closed the door.

"Fighting won't help her."

"I know."

They heard the screams about ten minutes later. The god-awful screams. Fitz covered his ears but Natasha sat blank-faced, well aware of what Eliza was going through, and how hard this would be on her. She could only think about how horrible it would be knowing she was being violated by Clint's brother. This would probably set her progress psychologically back months. They'd have to watch her much more closely when this was all over and done with.

* * *

><p>That's when Clint felt a buzz on his wrist. He had a special gadget that would vibrate when some was trying to reach him on the computer. Logging into Natasha's computer as himself, he pulled up the feed and glared when he realized who it was. Immediately he began a tracing algorithm, trying to pinpoint the source of the transmission.<p>

"Hello brother," came the sly voice of Barney Barton, "I just thought I'd let you know what we've been up to."

He stepped away from the camera and dragged a naked, blood covered Eliza into view. She was only semi-conscious, fully dependent on Barney to stay upright. When he felt that Clint had seen enough, he let her be dragged away on the floor by two HYDRA agents.

"I had a little fun with your girl," Barney laughed, "she didn't seem to enjoy it."

Clint was raging. How dare he?! All Clint could think about was all the horrible ways he was going to murder his brother, make him pay for what he was doing to Eliza and most likely also Natasha, May, and Fitz.

"You fuckin' bastard," Clint spat, "You're going to pay for this. I'm going to kill you, slowly, you disgusting son of a bitch."

Barney laughed, "Good to talk to you."

He cut the connection.

Clint looked hopefully at the screen, and sure enough, his tracking algorithm had gotten to at least the country of origin of the transmission. Finland.

But then the reality of what his brother had just told him, hit him. And he wanted to kill someone. Anyone. Especially a HYDRA agent.

* * *

><p>When Eliza was returned to the cell, she was sobbing. Blood covered her, both new and old. Wounds that hadn't had the chance to full heal had reopened. She crawled to the back corner of the cell and tried to get as small as possible.<p>

"Eliza," Natasha soothed, coming over.

"No," Eliza screamed, "Don't come any closer!"

Natasha froze where she was.

"Stay away," Eliza continued frantically, "Stay away."

Yep, this certainly had not helped her friend's mental stability.


	112. Comfort from Teammates

_A/N: Well aren't you guys just so lucky! A fourth chapter in one day! You're lucky it's spring break, and I managed to get in this last one before heading off to the Easter Vigil mass. This chapter is team bonding time! And a look into the psyche of a criminal mastermind!_

_I'm always glad to hear from you guys!_

* * *

><p>Clint stormed out of Natasha's suite, one thing on his mind. Well, two. Eliza, and food. Because food helped. So he was heading to the cafeteria. He briefly recalled someone trying to talk to him in the hallway but he was too angry to stop. He had half a mind to go shoot something.<p>

"Hey Steve," Bruce went to find his friend and teammate, "I just tried to ask Clint something in the hallway and he completely ignored me. He was on a warpath too."

"What," Steve asked in confusion, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know. We need to go find out," Bruce insisted.

Steve agreed and they asked the computer for Clint's location.

"Agent Barton is located in the cafeteria."

They nodded and made their way to the food.

Clint had grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and taken the seat upstairs, in the corner, by the window. It was dark outside, with the stars lining the sky like salt sprinkled on a black sheet of paper. He took a bite of his cake and gulped it down hungrily. He'd missed dinner earlier.

When Steve, Bruce, and now Tony (they'd run into him on the way) arrived at the cafeteria, they looked around for Clint. But by now, the archer had left his table and gone outside onto the balcony. It was Steve who finally caught sight of him, and signaled to the other two.

"Clint?"

Clint didn't make any sign that he heard them.

"You alright, buddy," Tony asked hesitantly.

"You really don't want to be here right now," Clint warned them, his voice strained.

"Why not," Bruce asked, coming up on his other side, "Something's obviously wrong. You totally ignored me in the hall."

"Oh," Clint gave a little smirk, "That was you?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So, what has you so worked up," Steve asked him.

Clint's fists clenched so hard on the railing that they turned white.

"I'm going to murder my brother."

He said it so venomously that it surprised the other three. Sure, they all wanted to kill HYDRA for what they'd done, but they'd not expected that kind of reaction from Clint. They knew he felt bad for how Barney was acting, blaming himself in some ways, and they hadn't heard him be so condemning of his elder brother.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"I just got a call from my brother," he admitted after a moment, "he…"

"He what," Bruce prompted.

"That son of a bitch," Clint hissed angrily, "raped her. And he's so proud of it too. I'm gonna make him pay."

Well that certainly had not been what they expected.

"You're sure," Tony asked incredulously, anger building up inside him as well.

Bruce was turning slightly green, Steve noted.

"Yeah," Clint nodded, "I'm sure. He made it quite obvious."

"Does Fury know that he contacted you," Steve asked quietly.

Clint shot him a glare, "No. I'm not sure when to tell him. I managed to trace the signal back to Finland, which would line up with the coordinates for the main HYDRA base."

Clint looked up and stared at the stars.

Eliza had always loved the stars. He used to tease her about it all the time- about how she'd stare up into the night sky on dangerous missions and just bask in the "glory" of the stars. He remembered how Natasha would simply glare at him when he teased Eliza, and he'd always wondered why. Now it was as if he was seeing the stars for the first time. They really were beautiful, there was no doubt about it. They had a sort of mystical quality to them, one that made them intriguing.

"Did you hear me," Steve asked him.

"What," he looked at him confused, "No."

"We need to go see Fury now. He has to know."

Clint frowned but nodded. Letting go of the railing, his hands faded back to their normal pinkish coloration. The group of four made their way through the base, asking Fury to meet them in the conference room.

"What did you want to see me about this late at night," Fury demanded.

"I was contacted by my brother," Clint told the Director, "and I managed to triangulate the signal."

"And?"

"And we're right. They're located at the central HYDRA facility in Finland."

"Well what did Barney Barton have to say?"

Clint glared at the table, intent on burning a hole in it.

"He'd gloated that he'd raped Eliza," Bruce said quietly when it was evident Clint wouldn't answer the question.

Fury leaned back in his chair in surprise and disgust, "Well, not to worry. Copycat leaves on her mission tomorrow- we've already had the mock escape from the Rift exposed on the TV. So they should be expected Viper home soon."

"We better get those bastards soon," Clint muttered before making eye contact with Fury, "When we do assault the base of operations, Barney's mine."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"It seems Madame Hydra herself will be coming home soon."<p>

"Yes, my Baron. She has freed herself from SHIELD custody."

"When she arrives," the leader said, "send her to me immediately."

"Of course, sir."

Yelena left the room with a dismissal. She narrowed her eyes angrily. Of course Viper would have freed herself- there was no way she would allow the Black Widow to advance in rank within HYDRA. But she wasn't about to challenge the Viper. Viper was a strong, dangerous mutant with friendships with the powers above. Namely, Baron Von Struker. Rumors said that they'd been lovers once upon a time, but that was just a rumor.

Either way, Madame Hydra's return meant Yelena would be out of the running for second in command. Unless, of course, Yelena could arrange for a mysterious accident some months from now. And then she could comfort the Baron in his grief at the loss of Viper…

But for now all Belova could do was wait.

She smiled. Wait, and enjoy the company of the four very disgruntled SHIELD officers she currently held in custody. Barney and Stephanie were doing tremendously good jobs with that Asgardian girl, Eliza. Maverick and Barton were also in charge of breaking that Fitz boy, while Yelena worked on cracking the two top agents, May and Romanoff.

Playing with Romanoff was especially rewarding. She'd heard tales of her predecessors exploits with the Red Room and she'd once looked up to her- until she realized what a traitor Natasha Romanoff was. That traitorous whore was a disgrace to her country and her legacy. She owed the Red Room everything, after all!

Eliza was still huddled in the corner, fitfully sleeping. None of the other agents had dared get close to her after Natasha had received the initial almost-violent reaction. But Natasha hadn't given up hope. She still felt that she could get through to Liz right now. And now was her chance, as Eliza was waking up, but refusing to make eye contact.

"Eliza, please, look at me," Natasha pleaded softly, "I'm here to help you."

She received no response.

Nat sighed, "I know how you're feeling. It's happened to me before."

"That- that was my third time," Eliza admitted, "And the pain, it never goes away. It's always there, hunting you like a wild animal."

At least that was a response.

Fitz, who realized he still had a shirt on, quickly took it off. Why none of them had noticed it before, he didn't know, but he passed it to Natasha who passed it to Eliza. The girl took it quickly and slipped it on over her head.

Eliza finally turned to look at Natasha. She burst into tears and the woman quickly scooted over and gave her a tight hug.

"I know how hard it is to trust after wards," she whispered, "But you have to trust me. We'll get out of here, I'm sure of it."

Eliza just held onto her tightly, as if afraid to let go. Afraid that the only people left in her little world would disappear, leaving her alone forever.

She didn't want to be alone.


	113. Madame Who?

_A/N: Nice, long chapter for you guys today. At most, I might be able to get in one more tonight, but don't expect more than one a day for the next two to three days. I'm heading on college visits, and though I'm bringing my laptop, I might not even get one a day in. We'll see._

_Always remember to smile! And review. Reviewing is always nice ;)_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Copycat. Best of luck to you. Remember, use this device when you want to signal for us to attack. Give us a one day notice," Fury told her, "Also, this contact lens will allow you to transmit visual data. Simply blink twice and an image of what you are seeing will be transferred to our base here. I believe Agent Fitz calls it the MicroLens."<p>

Copycat, in the persona of Viper, nodded casually, taking both devices. The first one was a small, skin colored patch that would blend in on her arm. All she needed to do was hold it down for a few seconds and it would transmit. The second, of course, was the special contact lens.

"I will do my best," she promised, boarding a purposefully damaged quinjet to further complete her story.

Fury, Hill, and Coulson watched as it flew off, their nerves now way high as they anticipated her arrival and receiving information from her. Copycat's mission was critical to the overall mission of freeing the trapped agents. Not to mention the possibility of bringing down HYDRA as well.

Heading inside, Fury told Agent Hill and Agent Coulson to find the rest of Sigma Team and brief them on what to expect for the next few days.

Maria found Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint, and Bruce all relaxing in one of the main rec rooms, playing pool and air hockey. They were trying to keep their minds off of the current problem.

"If you guys could all stop for a minute," she cleared her throat, approaching them.

"Of course, Lady Maria," Thor nodded, putting down his pool stick (Bruce and Steve had been teaching him the game).

"Copycat's just left on her mission to infiltrate the HYDRA base of operations," Hill continued, "Fury wants me to bring you up to date on what to expect."

"We're all ears," Clint told her.

"Good," she nodded, "Here's the plan. All of you need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Keep your weapons ready to go and your suits nearby. Our best estimate as of now is that we should be leaving in about two days- hopefully that will give our Madame Hydra lookalike enough time to transmit data to us about the site and convince her superiors of her identity."

"How are we splitting up," Steve asked.

"For now we're planning on proceeding in pairs. This is going to be a full scale infiltration op, meaning we need to move fast and strike quickly. Our advantage will lie in speed, surprise, and hopefully, skill."

"What kind of foes are we expecting," asked Thor.

"Besides a bunch of low level HYDRA agents, we're expecting Agents Barton, Maverick, and Belova. There's a good chance that the Winter Soldier will be there as well. We aren't sure who the head of HYDRA is, but we've got a few suspects including Baron Zemo, Kingpin, and Baron Von Struker."

"Wouldn't Struker be ancient by now," Steve objected, "After all, he was around back with Red Skull."

"True," Maria Hill agreed, "But the way HYDRA operates is similar to patterns seen under Von Struker."

"So, any clue as to the pairings," Clint wondered.

"As far as I can guess because nothing is finalized," she said, "is that Tony and the Hulk will be in charge of disabling outer defenses. Thor, if it were me I'd pair you up with Clint. Carter and Woo would operate as a team like usual. Steve, you'd probably get paired up with me. Coulson and Ward could be a team as well. I'd keep Agents Simmons and Skye out of the fighting unless necessary."

"Will we have back up," Tony asked her.

"I'd imagine that Fury will have multiple teams standing by once we've infiltrated the base to help out. After all, Sigma Base has enough field agents to send some."

Everyone nodded.

"Any other questions?"

"I think we've got it," Steve shook his head.

"Good."

Maria turned and left them to go back to their games.

"What was the score, Clint," Tony asked him as they made their way back over to the air hockey table.

"Four to two, me."

Tony huffed, grabbing the little plastic puck from his goal and starting up the game again.

"Now remember, Thor, you don't want to hit the eight ball in," Bruce reminded him.

"But it is a single colored ball, why may I not hit it?"

"That's just the way it is," Steve shrugged, "You want to hit all the other solids, but not that one."

* * *

><p>Barney Barton had taken Eliza away twice more since that initial time, both instances causing Natasha and Melinda to receive extra beatings when they protested… somewhat violently. It was evening when Eliza was finally returned to them yet again, and as usual, she wouldn't speak to them. This time, she didn't even bother crawling in her usual spot in the corner. She merely remained prostrate on the floor, too exhausted to move. She hadn't been allowed to sleep for two days, and between occasions with Barney, she had to undergo the regular torture that Maverick performed. Unlike the other three agents, her metabolism kept repairing her body fast enough that their captors didn't have to worry about the abuse killing her.<p>

The other three, Natasha, Leo, and Melinda, weren't in any state to help her anymore either. Natasha had a broken wrist, several burns, bruises, and other lacerations, and had been sleep deprived as well. Secretly she thought she was catching Pneumonia as well, probably from all the time spent freezing cold and wet in the nasty cells.

Agent Melinda May had a broken leg, a concussion, and a punctured lung among other minor injuries. Fitz, too, had a concussion, as well as two fractured wrists, several broken fingers, a bruised abdomen (which Natasha feared meant he had internal bleeding), and a large cut on his right leg.

And so it was that when the door to their cell opened up the next morning, no one had moved much. Eliza was still flat on the floor, no longer caring to move, speak, or look at anyone. She was past the point of pain. Whatever drug they kept injecting her with to suppress her magic burned her veins, and add that to the pain Barney inflicted on her multiple times a day, plus the torture, she had all but given up. She didn't respond to Natasha, or Fitz, or May.

But in doorway, Natasha was surprised to find a new face accompanying the familiar ones.

"I believe we have met before," Madame Hydra herself smiled in a not-very-sweet way, "I think it was YOU who put me in that god-awful SHIELD prison."

"Viper," Natasha spat, "How the hell did you escape?"

"I have my ways," was all the response she got.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have more than one bone to pick with you, Widow," Viper explained, "and Agent Belova here has kindly agreed to let me lead your interrogation today."

Natasha glared at both women, but didn't resist when Yelena dragged her to her feet and pushed her out the door, following Viper. This time, instead of heading to the regular interrogation and torture room, Viper had Natasha placed in a special one.

"You may go, Belova," she dismissed her companion, "I am not to be disturbed until I leave this room, is that understood?"

"Of course, Madame," Belova nodded, somewhat irritated that her torture subject was now someone else's charge.

Natasha was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and once the door was shut, Viper locked it. Coming to stand in front of Natasha, she glanced about the room, making sure it had no cameras or microphones for anyone to tap into. Then, she dropped the disguise.

"Romanoff," Copycat nodded, "I'm here on behalf of Director Fury."

Natasha gaped at her in surprise, "Wait- you're on our side?"

"Yes," Copycat nodded, "But I fear that in order to keep up this disguise, I will need to do some new damage to you, though you understand I'm sure?"

Natasha nodded, "Of course."

"First things first though," Copycat continued, "According to Baron von Struker, everyone is still alive. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Natasha confirmed it, "but I'm not sure how many more days we can hold out."

"Not to worry," she assured the spy, "At the end of the day today I will signal for Fury to move in. By then I will have gathered the necessary information for them to infiltrate the compound."

"What'd they send you with," the Black Widow asked, "a MicroLens?"

"Yes," Copycat told her, "and the iPatch."

"Makes sense."

"Our Agent Barton reported that he was contacted by his older brother," Copycat revealed, "have his companions been made aware of this?"

"He did?"

"I'll take that as a no then, as I'm sure they'd have let something slip if it had."

"Yeah they haven't said a thing about that."

"Will any of you be in any condition to fight in two days' time?"

"I highly doubt it. Eliza can't even walk on her own for more than ten feet anymore, Agent May has a broken leg, and they've destroyed Fitz' hands. We're going to need full evac."

Copycat nodded grimly, "Alright. Well that is unfortunate. But I didn't expect much more."

"So the rescue teams are coming when?"

"They'll probably arrive in two days. Not tomorrow morning, but the next."

Natasha nodded, "Not too soon, either. We need to get out of here, or I'm afraid Eliza will be in no condition to recover."

"Well," Copycat said after a moment of tense silence, "I'm afraid I have to punch you a few times now."

Natasha nodded, bracing herself.

Reassuming her Viper-persona, Copycat hit Natasha several times in the face, cut her a couple times in the leg, and did a lot of superficial damage. She avoided breaking any bones, but popped blood vessels served their purposes well. After all, they had to make it believable if they were to continue meeting like this. After about half an hour, they were done.

"If I were you," Copycat told the worn out Natasha, "I would avoid saying anything about this to your companions. I don't know how many microphones and security cameras are in your cell, but I'm sure there are a number."

"I won't breathe a word," Romanoff assured her, "and thank you. I'm not sure why you're helping SHIELD, but thank you."

"Simple," Copycat smirked, "I felt the winds changing, and I switched sides. Besides, I wasn't seeing any other way out of that dreadful prison."

Natasha supposed that was true, and as they opened the door, she replaced her smirk with a look of exhaustion, plastering it on her face as she was marched by "Viper" back to her cell.


	114. Broken Inside

_A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write, at least the second half. I'm not afraid to admit I got a little teary eyed toward the end. I try to really immerse myself in these characters, and right now... well, you'll see._

_WARNINGS: Somewhat graphic depictions of injuries, mentions of rape, mentions of suicide in the second half of this chapter- if you do not wish to read it, it is possible to the plot to read just the first half, but I don't recommend it._

* * *

><p>"Sigma Team, report to the briefing room."<p>

The announcement was broadcast over the PA system of the base, calling for the Avengers, Omega Team, and SHIELD-616 to report to the conference room, ready to be briefed. Fury had received the signal from Copycat about an hour ago, and had spent time with Coulson and Hill discussing plans for the future attack.

It was decided that they would set the attack time for 6 am not tomorrow morning, but the morning after. Thus they decided to leave the base at noon tomorrow, and arrive at the rendezvous coordinates just north of the HYDRA fortifications. From there they would wait until early morning and move out before sunrise, hoping to catch the HYDRA facility by surprise at around five.

Once everyone was seated, Fury began outlying the plans.

"I'll be splitting you up into pairs. Each team will have similar missions, but some will have more pointed targets than others. Copycat has managed to get us plenty of images of the HYDRA base."

He began passing out the photographs that Copycat had taken via the MicroLens. Some of them were of maps of the facility, others were of actual rooms and passages. And some more gruesome images were of the captives themselves. She'd felt it important to transmit these so that the groups would know what to expect during evacuation.

"Dear Lord," Steve breathed in quickly upon looking at a particularly horrifying image of all four captives in their cell.

Dried blood was everywhere- on the people, the walls, and the floors. Eliza was stripped naked, covered in bruises, cuts, and overall, lots of blood. She was lying awkwardly toward one end of the room, obviously unconscious, though they guessed it wasn't a simple sleep. Natasha's clothes were torn, almost to the point of rags, and she looked just as beaten up as Eliza. May's leg was at an awkward angle, obviously broken, and she gripped at her side in pain. Fitz was holding his hands out, and they looked painfully swollen. His fingers were at odd angles, and one of his wrists was snapped completely in half. But above all, they simply looked defeated.

"Tell me we're going to make HYDRA pay," Carter growled angrily.

Fury gave a humorously snort, "We can sure as hell try- but your priority is evacuating the hostages. I will have multiple teams of agents standing by to assault the base once you are out of there safely."

"So," Tony sat back turning one of the captives' images over in his hand, "What are the teams?"

"Barton and Thor, Woo and Carter, four of you will have the primary job of evacuating the hostages. Hill and Rogers, Ward and Coulson, and Stark, you five are their cover fire. It is your job to protect them as they evacuate the four captives," Fury waited for them to nod in agreement, "Bruce, the Hulk will focus on attacking the outer defenses- keeping people distracted from what's going on inside. Are there any questions before we continue?"

"What are Simmons and I doing," Skye asked.

"You won't be going into the field," Coulson told his team members, "The two of you will remain at the temporary base camp along with the backup operatives."

They nodded and Fury continued.

"Next, I want each of you to study this map," Fury said, waiting for Maria Hill to hand out StarkPads with an image of the layout of the base, "We will be entering through the North entrance. It is the closest exit to where our four teammates are being held, and the easiest to gain access to. Memorize the route. We need to be able to get in and out of that place quickly and efficiently."

"Copycat will meet you at the cell entrance under the guise of Viper to let you inside. However if worst comes to worst, Tony, you will need to use your repulsers to cut through the walls," Hill added.

Tony nodded, of course he would.

"Again, it is vital that you study this map. You will be leaving tomorrow at noon. I will send three quinjets after you with backup about twenty minutes after you leave, and three more twenty minutes after that," Fury explained to them.

"Sir-," Clint began but Fury cut him off.

"-I know you want to go after your brother, but your primary mission has to be evac. If once you get the hostages out you're still fit for battle, you may choose to head back into the base to clean up the rest of the HYDRA operatives."

Clint nodded curtly.

"If there are no other questions," Fury finished, "you are dismissed."

They quickly cleared the room, everyone heading off to do as Fury instructed and look over the information that Copycat had provided for them.

* * *

><p>Eliza wondered what was going on. After the other Barton brother had taken advantage of her yet again, she hadn't been returned to the main cell- instead she had been placed in a smaller, solitary confinement cell. It was made of dark concrete with a black iron door in one corner. There were no windows, and it was frightfully cold. They had shackled her arms to the wall so that she hung just inches above the ground in a sitting position, her legs stretched out on the ground in front of her.<p>

All she did know was that she hurt all over. Over the past week she had been sexually abused, tortured, and sleep deprived. She couldn't even think straight. All she could think of was how much she wanted a drink of water or a bite of food. She hadn't been fed more than a single slice of bread over the past six days and water had come sparingly. Her skin was pale and clammy, her hair a matted mess. Blood littered her body, open wounds oozing out pus from infection that was surely forming. She'd lost feeling in her hands from where the shackles held her tightly to the wall.

In her heart she knew she couldn't blame her friends for her current predicament. But at the same time… they should have been there for her. Where was Clint when she needed him? Tony? Steve? Thor? They'd allowed her and Natasha to be captured, to be abused by these nasty people. Even Loki, he should have helped her!

Or was it her own fault? She'd not been strong enough. She hadn't been able to resist. How many times had she begged for mercy these past several days, when the pain just got too much? She hadn't spilled any secrets- she didn't know anything top secret. But she'd allowed a man to take advantage of her, yet again.

It was the third man she'd met in her life that she'd allowed to use her for pleasure. Twice, when she was an orphan on the streets of London. Then, she'd not known the true extent of her power and had been helpless. But now, wasn't she better than that? Maybe it wasn't her choice, but she couldn't help thinking that she SHOULD have resisted. She SHOULD have done MORE.

But instead here she was, stark naked, chained to a concrete cell wall, awaiting more abuse, more torture. She tried to think of a way she could kill herself- after all, anything was better than this. Natasha was wrong, her friends weren't coming for her. They'd abandoned her, just like she'd always known, in her heart, that they would. She was alone, just like all those years ago. Alone, at the mercy of her enemies. No one would rescue her. There was no knight in shining armour to pull her out of this mess.

Then an idea struck her. The chains that bound her arms might be just long enough that if she stood up, she might be able to wrap it around her neck. Then, she could fall to the ground again. Maybe it would snap her neck? Maybe it could strangle her? All she knew was she needed a way out.

She had to end this.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reactions? Comments? Will the team from Sigma Base make it here in time to convince Eliza that she ISN'T alone? _

_Or is she broken, for good this time..._


	115. Assault on the HYDRA Base

_A/N: MAJOR cliffy at the end, just sayin'. Don't kill me._

_But do feel free to murder Barney Barton._

_For the record, and to be fair, I've really taken the Barney Barton character and twisted it. In the comics he's one of those not-that-bad villains who goes between villain and hero. This representation of him is my own, not Marvel's._

* * *

><p>In the end Eliza was simply too exhausted to do anything right then. She drifted in and out of unconsciousness throughout that day and night, thankful that no one came for her more than a few minor torture bouts (minor, as in whipping and some punches, nothing too bad by the standards she held now). She figured Barney must have been busy with something else, and for a moment Eliza feared he was taking advantage of Natasha. But then she reminded herself that unlike herself, Natasha had dignity. She wouldn't allow some man to abuse her as Eliza had.<p>

For her part, Natasha had spent the past twenty-four hours freaking out on the inside, wondering where the hell Eliza was. She hadn't come back to the cell yesterday night, and now it was nearly twenty-four hours since they'd last seen her. Fitz had come back unconscious a few hours ago, so most of the time she and May had spent trying to keep him comfortable while he was out.

She prayed that their companions would get here soon. She didn't know how much longer they could hold out. Hell, she didn't even know if Eliza was alive. Maybe she was dead?

That thought put her stomach in a chilly, heavy spot. Eliza… dead… Clint would take it so hard. SHE would take it hard. She'd never admit it, but she'd come to see herself as Eliza's adoptive mom, taking the protective position and keeping her in line and out of trouble. She couldn't lose Eliza.

* * *

><p>"You are clear to engage."<p>

The order came in loud and clear, and the Sigma Base team set out, out of the forest, the Hulk heading into the fighting first. The big green giant attracted a lot of attention, yes, but that was his job. Give the Avengers, SHIELD-616, and Omega Team enough time to get in, grab the hostages, and get out.

He began jumping around, destroying the major gun emplacements, smashing foot soldiers, doing all the damage he could. The others sprinted towards the door as it opened to let more HYDRA agents out. Their guns were blazing, mowing down anyone who stood in their path. They had a mission to complete. And this was no joking matter.

Steve and Maria went in front, followed by Agents Carter and Woo, then Barton and Thor. Ward, Coulson, and Tony took up the rear. They wound their way through the base, shooting anyone in their path. This was too easy. Where was the real challenge?

As it turned out, the "real challenge" was just around the corner. As Steve and Maria sped forward, they found themselves face to face with the Winter Soldier and a whole squadron of men.

Steve rushed at him with his shield in front of his face as Bucky Barnes shot at him with a machine gun. The others dove out of the way minus Tony and Thor, both of whom had decent protection against the bullets. But Tony and Thor were soon distracted behind them as another entire team of soldiers began firing on the SHIELD operatives. Tony and Thor chased after them as they ran around a corner.

At that moment, the Winter Soldier began running down the corridor, and Steve went in pursuit. Bucky jumped up and grabbed a ladder, scaling it effortlessly and pushing a trap door up onto the roof. Steve followed. He had to eliminate this threat.

Now that Tony and Thor had finished off their men, they had to continue on to find the hostages. Steve could look after himself, no doubt. So they ran on through the hallways, passing door after door.

Finally they arrived at their destination. But guarding the door were the (other) Black Widow and Madame Hydra.

But of course, the Viper was on their side. However, it was a difficult fight with Belova, eventually agents Ward and Coulson cornering her down the hall. Copycat, seizing her chance, unlocked the door and dropped the Viper disguise. When they swung open the cell door, they were dismayed to find only three of the hostages.

Eliza decided she finally had enough strength to complete her final deed. She had rested for several hours, and slowly she pulled herself into a standing position. Moving her arm so that she could position her head within the chains, she looped them around her neck.

She was sad that it would end this way. She would die alone, unable to apologize to her friends for not being strong enough, not being able to stand up to her enemies. For giving in to Barney Barton and not fighting him to the end. For not resisting the torture, and for begging her captors for mercy.

With those final, distressing thoughts, she allowed herself to fall down to the floor and she began to choke.

"Where's the Eliza," Clint asked hoarsely.

Natasha, grabbing him in a hug, let out an uncharacteristic sob, "I don't know. We haven't seen her for nearly thirty-six hours. I don't even know if she's alive."

"We have to find her," Clint insisted, "Thor, take Fitz since he's still unconscious. Carter, help May. Jimmy, take Natasha. Agent Hill, Copycat, you're with me. We're going to find her."

Maria and Copycat didn't argue, and immediately the three of them took off down the halls. Copycat reassumed her Viper persona, and she used her fingerprint access to open the doors they came across.

As the others left the room, helping the three found captives, a bullet rung out. Agent Woo gave out under Natasha, and dropped to the ground. A bullet had struck him in the chest.

Natasha fell but grabbed the gun that Jimmy had dropped. Turning she found her mark and put three bullets in Yelena Belova's chest. Payback. As Agents Ward and Coulson recovered, grabbing the guns off the now-dead Black Widow agent, they raced over to where Natasha was trying desperately to save Agent Woo.

But it was too late. He died honorably, protecting Natasha. For indeed, the bullet had been meant for the Black Widow, from one to the other. But he'd seen it coming, and positioned himself in front of her.

Realizing it was futile, they left the body of Jimmy Woo in the corridor, a testament to their efforts. Ward and Coulson took over the positions of rear and front, joining Tony in escorting their injured comrades out of the base.

Steve, meanwhile was engaged in an epic battle on the rooftop of the HYDRA base. The Winter Soldier was strong, he had a metal arm after all. But suddenly Steve stopped where he was.

"Bucky, it's me. Don't you remember me?"

"Who the hell is Bucky," the Winter Soldier spat at him.

"It's me, Steve. I'm not going to fight you."

Bucky paused as he brought up his gun. Steve. Why did that name sound familiar?

"I'm with you to the end of the line."

Memories began flashing before his eyes. Bucky couldn't make sense of them. He remembered a fall, grasping at a hand that belonged to someone special. He could just make out the face. The face of a friend. He didn't remember what it was like to have a friend.

"You're my mission."

"I'm your friend."

Bucky was confused. Friend? He didn't have friends. But he was starting to remember him. HIM. Captain America. Steve Rogers. Steve. His friend. His ally. His leader. Steve.

"Steve?"

"Yes! Yes! That's me!"

"No- no- you're my mission. I must destroy you."

"No, Bucky. Bucky, don't do this."

Bucky, confused, backed away. He began feeling things he could never remember feeling before. He didn't WANT to kill this Steve. He felt a connection to him. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

Steve, calling after him, decided to let him go. He watched as his friend-turned-enemy-turned… turned something, fled the battle field. He thought he caught a glimpse of silver metal glint under the first few trees of the forest. Then, Steve was brought back to reality. HE had a mission too. And that was to protect his friends.

"Eliza?!"

"Well, well, well, little brother."

"Barney."

Clint stared angrily at his older brother who stood before him. Barney shot his gun at his brother, but Clint manage to dodge the bullet.

"Barton, report to the Baron immediately," came an announcement over the PA.

Barney snarled, but took off down the corridors. As Clint made to run after him, Maria grabbed him by the arm.

"We have a mission."

Eliza. There was one last room in this section. Copycat used Viper's fingerprint to open the door and what he found shocked, and scared, him.

There was Eliza. But her neck was at an awkward angle. He noted that a chain hung around it, and he and Maria leapt forward. They got to her side. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

Tony cut the chains immediately with his laser, letting her body drop solidly to the ground with an ominous thud.

Clint felt for a pulse. There was none. Maria, seeing his reaction, quickly drew out a small vile of adrenaline and a needle, and filling it, stuck Eliza hard in the chest. The three of them were silent as they waited to see if she would respond.


	116. A Pulse

_A/N: Just a quick recap of where the characters stand:_

_Von Struker, Stephanie, and Barney are unaccounted for_

_Yelena Belova and Agent Woo are dead_

_Bucky Barnes has fled HYDRA and SHIELD and has begun to remember his old life_

* * *

><p>"I've got a pulse," Maria let out the breath she'd been holding, "She's alive."<p>

"Thank God," Clint sighed, "Let's go."

Clint picked Eliza up and Maria went in front, guarding him. As they ran through the halls they found the first three squadrons of SHIELD operatives had arrived and were flooding the station. Soon, Steve met up with them as they got behind friendly lines in a secure section of the base.

"Is she alright?"

"No. But she's alive."

Once outside, Clint spotted the Hulk standing, looking around for more non-existent enemies.

"Hey buddy!"

The Hulk looked over.

"Can you take Eliza?"

"'Liza hurt?"

"Yeah, 'liza's hurt."

The Hulk bounded over and took Eliza in his arms, gently. You'd never suspect it from such a boisterous monster like the Hulk, but the team had taught him how to handle things with care. Clint pointed the direction for the Hulk to go in, and he took off quickly.

Clint looked back at the base. He wanted to head back in and find his brother. He wanted to stick an arrow through his skull, make him pay for what he did to Eliza and Natasha. But he knew he had a responsibility to the captives as well; if Eliza was to see anyone when- if- she woke up, he wanted to be there.

So he went back to base camp with Steve and Maria. When they got there, they found Jemma and some other medical personnel checking over the hostages. Natasha insisted that Jemma look at Eliza first, and the prognosis wasn't good.

"Two broken ribs, a punctured lung, bruised neck, skull fracture, torn wrist ligaments, second degree burn on her left leg, and severe bruising on her abdomen."

Natasha looked at Clint. Those weren't injuries to laugh at. Even for a demigod.

"And that's just the physical stuff," Jemma Simmons continued frantically, "Who knows what her psychological situation is. These bruises on her neck, if I had to guess, they look like-"

"-suicide."

Everyone looked from Eliza to Clint. Natasha's face had a look of horror on it. In response to the shocked reactions he got, Clint simply turned, grabbing his bow and quiver, and walked out of the camp. He needed to shoot something. And trees were better than nothing, if he couldn't get to his brother.

"Any guess as to when she'll regain consciousness," Maria Hill asked Jemma.

Simmons shrugged, "Could be hours, could be days. Once we get back to Sigma Base and I can take a better look at her vitals, I'll be able to tell. I fear she's slipping into a coma."

"Could be good for her," a newly returned Dr. Banner told them, "Give her body some time to recover from this trauma."

"Yes," Jemma agreed, "and I was considering putting her in a medical induced coma anyways, for the same reason. I think I'm going to do that for Fitz."

Everyone turned to catch a glimpse of the engineer who had also suffered much at the hands of HYDRA. They noted that Jemma had tears in her eyes as she looked at the other unconscious agent. Her best friend.

"His injuries are severe, and will take some time to recover. He has internal bleeding in his abdomen. That's a very dangerous place."

"And May and I," Natasha asked the obvious question.

"You two should be able to heal normally. I don't think putting you in a coma would do more good than harm."

"Where's Agent Woo," Coulson asked suddenly.

"He didn't make it," Carter said sadly. He had been her partner for nearly four years and losing him was a major blow.

There was silence for awhile.

Agent Hill came over from where she had stepped apart to radio Fury, "Alright, Fury wants everyone back at Sigma Base ASAP."

They boarded the quinjets that had been left behind by the first squadrons of SHIELD operatives. They took off just as more reinforcements were landing. Natasha and May slept the whole flight, while both Fitz and Eliza remained unconscious. Jemma, with the help of Bruce, was busy going back and forth between them, checking vitals and administering medication.

Once they landed, they were met by medical personnel with stretchers for all four captives. Eliza and Fitz were looked at first by the head SHIELD doctors, for their injuries were the most severe. Natasha and May were finally taken by other doctors to have their bones set and cuts stitched. After nearly twenty minutes of everyone waiting in silence outside the operating rooms, a nurse came out with an update.

"Really, it would be best if you all clear out of the area," he told them, "It will be a number of hours until they're out of surgery. Agent Fitz needs repairing of his spleen as it was ruptured some time towards the end of his imprisonment. Eliza is undergoing surgery to repair the various lacerations she suffered, and so far she has been unresponsive to external stimuli."

"As soon as you know anything," Agent Coulson demanded, "Notify me, Agent Hill, and Director Fury."

"Of course sir," he replied, heading back inside.

"Well you hear the man," Coulson turned to the team, "Disperse."

It was a tense following five hours. No one heard anything from the doctors. Mostly the teams spent time in the Rec Rooms, watching TV mindlessly or playing pool. There was very little conversation because really no one was in the mood for it.

"Sigma Team, report to the medical bay."

The announcement that they had all been waiting for finally came. Everyone sprung out of their seats and all but ran to the medical facilities. When they got there they were met by the Head Doctor and Head Nurse of Sigma Base.

"First, the good news," Dr. Mary Eisham said with a smile, "They're all going to live, and there's been no long term damage. Everything should heal properly, though it may take a while."

"The bad news," Fury asked.

"It's going to take a while," Dr. Eisham sighed, "Agent White is healing at an exponential rate, as has been recorded in her previous records, so she should be fully healed physically within a week's time. The others, though, are looking at potentially months of healing and rehab afterwards."

"Who's the best off of those three," Hill asked.

Nurse Phillip O'Reilly responded to that one, "Agent Romanoff is expected to make a full recovery in six weeks, but most of her injuries will be fixed within three. For Agent May, we're looking at 12 to 14 weeks for her leg to heal. Agent Fitz is looking at around eight weeks."

"Any idea as to when they'll wake?"

"Everyone but Eliza is awake now- with her we aren't sure. We're guessing it'll be soon, as in the next several hours," Dr. Eisham reported.

"She shouldn't wake up by herself," Clint insisted.

Fury agreed, "You can take shifts."

"I don't think-"

"Doctor, this is my direct order."

"Alright, sir."

Clint of course volunteered to go first. Grabbing his laptop so he could do some work on it while he waited, Clint then spent the next three hours in Eliza's recovery room.

Finally Bruce came in and insisted Clint get some rest, "I've had three hours sleep, you need some too."

Reluctantly, Clint agreed (making him promise to alert both him and Natasha if Eliza woke), and Bruce took the comfy chair in the corner of her recovery ward.

He nearly jumped out of his chair when about an hour later he realized that Eliza wasn't in bed anymore.

"Eliza?!"

He jumped up from his chair and ran to look on the other side of the bed. As it turned out, there she was. She was huddling in the corner in her medical gown, her legs pressed up against her chest. She'd pulled the IVs out of her arm and disconnected herself from the monitors.

"Hey, hun, you're okay," Bruce knelt down in front of Eliza.

She didn't respond. Suddenly things around the room began shaking and Bruce realized he had to get out of there or something she did might trigger the Hulk. But he didn't want to leave her alone. That would just reinforce her belief that she was unlikable.

"Clint, get down here. Now."

Clint rolled out of bed and slipped on a shirt and some pants. Flipping the lights off on the way out, he sped down the halls of Sigma Base. He found Bruce standing right outside Eliza's room.

"It's not safe to have the Hulk near her right now," he explained, "she's not rational."

Clint went inside and found Eliza in the corner. Everything in the room was still now, but he saw that some of the glass vials and a water jug had broken, spilling their contents onto the floor and countertops.

"Hey, Liz, you're okay. You're safe now."

He went to comfort her but she merely stood up and scooted away from him. In her current state, he resembled his brother too much for her to recognize the difference. All she knew was she had to get away.

Clint realized what was going on and decided that the only way to solve this was to get Natasha in here. The women had been held together in the HYDRA prison, and that familiarity might comfort her.

When Natasha came inside, despite the doctors' warnings against it, Eliza ran over to her and grabbed her in a hug.

"Shhh, you're safe now," Nat assured her, "We're back with SHIELD. Clint's here too."

Together, the two adults managed to coax the traumatized teenager back into bed and she allowed them to reattach the IVs. Natasha promised to stay with her, ordering the doctors to move her bed into Eliza's room.


	117. Take a Vacation

**Part Six: False Identities**

The team had spent a week at Sigma Base, giving Natasha and Eliza time to recover. Or, at least try to recover.

Eliza had healed completely, physically. Her magic had returned, and she used it to heal May, Romanoff, and Fitz. But after that, she'd shut down. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since they'd been rescued, to the point where the doctors were worried she'd had brain damage and was unable to communicate. That, of course, wasn't the case.

So when it finally came time for them to return home, they boarded the jet that had come so the Avengers wouldn't have to take a quinjet. Eliza walked in a trance, silently and forlornly, and sat in the back, away from the others.

The plane ride was long, but they slept most of the way. And when they got to La Guardia, a limousine was waiting to pick them up. It was an uncomfortably silent ride home, as ever since Eliza had started this span of silence, conversation just hasn't been the same.

"Thank God you're home," Jane ran out and kissed Thor.

Pepper, smiling, followed her more calmly but also drew Tony into a kiss.

Darcy rolled her eyes and smiled.

Then, all of a sudden, there came a bark.

Everyone was silent. Pepper, Jane, and Darcy smirked, and Tony gave Pepper a knowing look.

"What was that," Steve asked.

Suddenly a large, white dog came strolling out the door, pushing past Darcy.

Eliza gave a squeal of excitement, her face lighting up. She ran forward, kneeling before the White German Shepherd dog, and allowing it to sniff her hand.

"Hi there," she whispered, "What's your name?"

Aside from the fact that the Avengers were pleasantly surprised to hear Eliza speak, they were equally surprised to find a large, white dog in Stark Tower.

"He doesn't have a name yet," Pepper smiled, "We thought we'd let you name him, since he's going to be your dog."

Eliza stared at Pepper in shock and excitement. Her own dog?! She looked at Tony in anticipation.

"What she said," Tony laughed.

Eliza looked back at the dog.

"His name is Ice."

As it turned out, having a dog very much helped the healing process. But still, as the weeks went on, Eliza remained unhinged. She was unpredictable, unstable. It got to the point where Fury had to step in.

"I'm ordering you to take a break," he told the Avengers, "I want you to take a vacation. Get away from the stresses of New York City. All of you."

"Any idea where we should go," Bruce pointed out.

Thor smiled, "We can return to Asgard!"

So it was agreed. Eliza grudgingly agreed to leave Ice with Agent Carter, who had become a good friend of the Avengers. She had an apartment down the street in New York, so it wasn't too bad. And Ice was a major fan of Sharon.

It was especially exciting because Pepper, Jane, and Darcy would be joining them in Asgard. Thor told them that he didn't care what his father said, he insisted on bringing all of his "Midgardian friends" to Asgard. He was very proud of his home, after all.

"Do not worry, Man of Fury," Thor assured him as they stood on the empty landing pad on Stark Tower, "Heimdall shall be watching out for trouble in New York. He will return us if we are needed."

"We'll be fine," Fury shrugged, "Just… make sure Eliza gets some rest," he said quietly.

"Of course. Is everyone ready?"

They nodded, gathering together in a close circle.

"Heimdall!"

In a flash of color and a loud rush of wind, a column of light came down and sucked them up. The Bifrost was certainly an exhilarating way to travel. Soon they landed in a dome shaped building where in the middle a tall man was clothed in golden armor and stood, holding a large sword.

"Welcome back, my Prince," Heimdall bowed, "It is good to have you back."

"It is good to be back, old friend," Thor strode forward with a smile on his face, "Does my father yet know of my arrival?"

"I let him know when you first contacted me that you would be arriving," Heimdall explained.

"Thor!"

"My friends," Thor grinned as Sif and the Warriors Three appeared from outside the dome.

"Who are the ladies," Fandral grinned, coming over and kissing their hands (Tony shifted in irritation as he took Pepper's hand).

"Lady Pepper Potts, Tony's betrothed. This is Lady Darcy, and this," he took Jane's hand in his own hand, "is my Lady Jane Foster."

"Welcome to Asgard, my Ladies," Fandral again welcomed them.

"Why thank you," Darcy grinned widely, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What brings you to Asgard, Thor," Sif asked

"Fury has ordered that we take a break," Tony explained quickly, "We've had hard times recently and some of us have been worse off than others."

"I see," Sif nodded, "Well, you are welcome in Asgard of course. You have helped us more than you can imagine in the past. If you'll follow us, we can head into the city."

Following Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three, the Avengers and Co. walked along the rainbow bridge to the giant golden gates of the city of Asgard. It was refreshing to be home, Thor thought, and it was a welcome distraction from the hardships his team had been facing recently.

The first place they went was the Throne Room, to see King Odin, Queen Frigga, and maybe Queen Freyja and the Lady Hnoss. As it turned out, all four of them were there.

"Thor," Frigga shouted happily, racing down from her spot beside Odin and embracing her son tightly, "Oh it is so good to see you."

"You as well, mother."

"Are you well?"

"Yes, mother," Thor sighed impatiently. His mother still treated him like a child sometimes.

"Thor," Odin greeted his son, following his wife more slowly, "It is good to have you home."

"It is good to be home," Thor replied, bowing to his father.

Odin looked the group from Earth over, "I know some of your companions, but not all."

"You know the Avengers," Thor nodded, "But these are the Ladies Pepper, Darcy, and Jane. They are our companions."

Odin accepted the answer and nodded, "They are welcome in Asgard. How long do you plan to remain here?"

"We do not know," Thor shrugged, "I thought perhaps we could discuss that privately?"

"Of course," Odin agreed.

"Welcome back, Odinson," Lady Freyja nodded, now that his parents were through with their greetings.

"Thank you, Lady Freyja, Lady Hnoss."

"Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg," Odin ordered, "Show the Avengers and their companions to the rooms they occupied the last time they were here."

"Of course, my lord," Lady Sif bowed, "Right this way."

As the Avengers walked through the huge palace of Odin Allfather, they took in the sights and smells of the wonderful place. Eliza felt strangely calm here, as if magic was emanating from the walls themselves, revitalizing her. Everything in Asgard was so… alive. Much more so than on Earth. She couldn't explain it. She found herself actually looking forward to a stay here. Maybe she could rest a bit, find comfort in her friends, and overcome some of the horrible images that haunted her each time she closed her eyes. Maybe things could actually be boring.

Little did she know, or any of them know, that they had started in motion a chain of events that they might have wished had been left untouched.


	118. Heimdall's Wisdom

_A/N: Events relating to Loki's life are based off of Norse mythology that I've tweaked slightly to fit the Marvel universe. However they are 90% accurate. If mythology can be described as accurate that is. See the bottom of this chapter for more notes!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

><p>Somehow in under an hour, the group had managed to lose Eliza. Clint and Natasha, naturally, were the most upset about this. As it turned out though, Eliza was capable of looking out for herself.<p>

She had decided to take a stroll around Asgard. As she walked through the city, she heard the beautiful sounds of children laughing and playing. It was a welcome sound, a nice change to the violence and death she had become accustomed to on Earth as of recently. Women were sitting and talking as their children played in a wading pool with fountains. Eliza stopped to watch the happy scene, a sad smile playing on her lips as she witnessed the children's antics.

Soon though she moved on. After all, Asgard was a large place. Before she realized it, Eliza found herself wandering towards the Rainbow Bridge. And she was drawn on towards it, though she was unsure why.

While she walked, she thought about her recent weeks in captivity. She thought, unfortunately, about how Clint's brother had raped her multiple times, and how she, equally unfortunately, had blamed Clint for it. When she'd first come to at the hospital, she had made the mistake of believing that Clint was Barney. She had shied away from Clint, tried to run. And she got the sense that that had hurt him. After all the things he'd done to help her, to show her that it was possible to love again, she had turned her hatred of his brother against him.

But she hadn't meant to. And still she blamed herself for it. Eliza blamed herself for everything, in reality. For the fact that she had been raped, for the fact she had tried to commit suicide yet again-

"There's a thought," she muttered as she wandered down the Rainbow Bridge, "maybe it wasn't such a bad idea."

But she shook her head and kept walking. Soon she came upon the Bifrost dome. She wandered in, not really sure what she was doing here.

"Can I help you, Lady Gersemi?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. It's Heimdall, right?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Please, call me Eliza," she insisted.

"Very well," Heimdall bowed his head to her, "Are you lost?"

"No, no," she shook her head, "Heimdall, can you see… everything?"

He considered the question, "Nay, not everything. There are some things that even I cannot see. Prince Loki, for one."

"Is he still considered a Prince," Eliza asked in surprise.

Heimdall looked at her sadly, "Many of Asgard's citizens do not. However, I do. I feel responsible for what he has done. For when he was treated poorly as a young child, I did not step in. I hope that it was not a fear of his true parentage that kept me from intervening, but I am unsure."

"Yet Loki has made his own choices," Eliza shook her head, "He has gone his own way."

"This is true," Heimdall agreed, "and he may not get away without punishment. But I fear that it was the punishments he used to receive that has made him resistant to repenting. There have been times in the past when I felt my King could have been more… tactful with young Loki."

"What do you mean," Eliza asked in concern.

"There was one insistence when Loki played a trick on the young lady Sif. He cut her beautiful golden hair, not realizing that such a thing, if not done in the proper way, would cause them to turn black. When the Lady Sif found out it was him, she was understandably furious, for she had loved her hair. Confronted by Odin, Loki expressed true remorse for his wrongdoing, but none believed him save I. Loki was sentenced to three days and three nights in prison as punishment.

"When he was released, he went straightway to the world of the Dwarves to inquire of them a new head of hair for Sif. For the dwarves are the most magnificent craftsmen, you see. Loki had some friends among the dwarves, and they boasted that they were the greatest of the smiths. However, three others also claimed that right. Before Loki could object, his head became the price of a bet between the two houses. Whoever could forge the most magnificent of objects would have the head of either Loki, or the head of Brock or his brother, Sindri.

"The Dwarves of Loki forged a head of hair for Sif, their threads thin and precise just as hers had been. But Brock and Sindri forged a magnificent hammer, one of magic, which became the most coveted of all items of dwarf-make. And thus the Dwarven Brothers won the bet, and Loki was pushed to his knees to be beheaded.

"At this time, Odin and Thor had heard of Loki's plight and came to see what could be done. They agreed that there was nothing they could do to stop the dwarves, but Loki had not given up. He told the dwarves that they had every right to his head, but under no circumstances could they touch his neck. Immediately the dwarves knew they had been tricked, for it is impossible to completely remove a head without a neck. But the dwarves demanded that he be punished.

"Odin, in an effort to avert a war, therefore, proposed a consequence. Because Loki had used his cunning tongue to avoid punishment, the dwarves would be allowed to sew his lips shut. They did so eagerly, inflicting much pain upon the boy while his brother and father stood by and watched. The dwarves insisted on keeping Loki prisoner for one week, and so Thor and Odin left. Sindri and Brock bestowed the hammer, Mjolnir, upon Thor to forever remind Loki of his failure.

"When returned to Asgard, Loki was reprimanded for nearly starting a war with Svartalfheim, and his father blamed him for this without caring that his son had gone to the home of the dwarves to repair a past mistake."

"Dear lord," Eliza whispered, "that's so horrible."

"It is merely what Odin thought would be best," Heimdall pointed out.

"Is it what YOU think was best?"

"That is not for me to say."

"So the Lady Sif never received the golden hair?"

"Nay, the dwarves would not hand that over. The Lady Sif was told by Loki of his attempt at repairing his wrongdoing, but she has yet to find it in her heart to forgive him, even all these years later."

"That's so sad," Eliza sighed, "For both of them. If she had forgiven him, and if he had seen his mistake sooner, things could have been so very different."

"Indeed, it is possible. But there is nothing for any of us to do but live in the present. It is futile dwelling on what could have been. The Prince Loki has made his choice, and I do not think that Asgard would be as willing as I to forgive him," Heimdall pointed out, "For they no longer see him as the mistreated princeling that he was, nor as the insane prince that he is, but the dangerous criminal that he has come to see himself."

Loki had had enough. He had seen enough. He realized, now, that corrupting the second daughter of Freyja was useless. She would never bow to his will willingly. But there was another one, and he had a plan. A plan to break the Avengers, break Midgard, and most of all, ruin the life of Eliza White once and for all.

And it would all start with one, simple death.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Also a shout out to one of this story's followers, Spinosa. Spinosa has a wonderful Avengers fic in the works called Dementia. I highly suggest you check it out!_

_I will be trying to do shoutouts at the end of every few chapters. They will consist of Avengers fics that I find to be the best of the best quality, both in writing style and plot lines. Please realize these are MY opinions, and this doesn't mean they'll float your boat as well. Feel free to send me suggestions in a PM if there are fics you'd like me to check out!_


	119. Four Companions

_A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. The characters are fun to have dialogue between, especially in the last part of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please note that any and all "foreign" words are either Old Norse in origin (what I like to think of as what Asgardians would speak) and/or from Norse/Celtic mythology (mostly Norse)._

_Thank you for all kind reviews, and thanks to everyone who reads this. I can't believe so many people have stuck with this fic so long, as I know there have been rough patches!_

* * *

><p>There were few people in the universe that had as much knowledge of the Void and the Realms as Loki Laufeyson. Not only had he spent much time there before he threw himself from the Bifrost, but he had spent time there recently. The Void, as the space between Realms was called, wasn't as empty as most would have one believe. No, there were worlds within its dark spaces.<p>

Very, very few of these worlds were inhabited by more than one or two life forms, mostly exiles or runaways. But that wasn't always so. At one time, some of those worlds were bustling with life. And some, died with unsettled business.

One such was a spirit called only the Draugr, now. Even Loki did not know her real name. But she was a powerful being, a being from before the ages of the Aesir's rule over Asgard. For before the Aesir, there were others. The Vanir had once had complete reign of Asgard, before the Aesir-Vanir wars had divided it into separate zones. Of course, nowadays, they were combined again.

For some reason, the Draugr held a hatred of the Vanir, especially of the Lady Freyja. No one knew why (other than Freyja), or if they did they did not say, but thousands upon thousands of years ago, Odin, Frigga, and Freyja had used their combined powers to banish the Draugr from the Realms, into the Void. There, she had been bound to live on a rocky asteroid type body, forced to live out her immortal life there.

Loki had a plan, and this plan would involve a deal with the devil. He knew of a way to bring about the downfall of Midgard and the Avengers, but he would need the Draugr's help. And getting that would not be easy.

* * *

><p>Eliza and Heimdall talked for a while longer, both content to ask questions of the other. For Eliza found that it was easy to talk to the gatekeeper, for he seemed to reserve judgment of any kind.<p>

"Heimdall," she finally ventured, "Heimdall, were you able to see us on Midgard as we were captives of HYDRA?"

"Yes," he nodded sadly, "However it was not my place to intervene."

"I see."

"You are strong, Eliza, stronger than you think yourself. One day you will realize that, but until then, take comfort in the fact that you have friends who are even stronger."

"Sometimes though," she trailed off, "sometimes I wonder if they really are my friends."

"What do you mean," Heimdall asked in well-masked confusion.

Eliza shrugged, sitting down on the floor, "I mean, I know they care for me. And I for them. I'm not sure why I feel that way."

"Sometimes our minds are dangerous things," Heimdall nodded, "especially when we have come to believe that we cannot trust them."

"Exactly!"

"You are good, Eliza. You think of others before yourself. You have grown much in your life."

"I just feel like it would be so much easier to end it than to keep going," she admitted.

"Do not throw your life away, young one. Remember that things may never get better, but if you end it, you'll never know. And you will hurt those you hold closest."

Eliza's eyes were tearing up, and she decided to end this talk, "Thank you for your time, Heimdall. I'll leave you be."

"Of course, my lady, whenever you wish it."

Eliza gave him a small smile and nodded as she left.

* * *

><p>"Heimdall has assured me that Eliza is safe," Thor reported to the team as he returned to the room, "however he refused to give me her location."<p>

"Maybe we should leave it alone," Natasha shrugged, "She's on vacation too, after all. She probably wants her space."

"You're probably right," Clint nodded, sitting down from his pacing.

"In the meantime, my mother and father have granted you free reign of the palace, and you are welcome to come and go as you please. Sif and the Warriors Three are going hunting today, but I will be remaining behind."

"Can you show us around the palace again," Steve asked, "I don't really remember it, and I'm pretty sure we skipped some parts last time."

"Of course," Thor grinned, "I would be delighted!"

Meanwhile, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were saddling their horses.

"And so I said to her, my dear, you really need to learn ancient Asgardian," Fandral laughed.

Volstagg and Sif broke out laughing as well, while Hogun merely cracked a rare smile at the joke. The man was the first to notice the young half-Asgardian, half-Vanirin girl who was trying desperately to maintain control of herself while hiding behind a rock.

"Lady Gersemi," he nodded, "Can we assist you?"

The three others stopped their joking around and turned to see who Hogun was talking to. When they saw Eliza, they frowned in confusion and concern.

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry," Eliza apologized, all in a fluster, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just walking and…"

"There is no need to apologize," Sif assured her, walking over, "but are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled softly, "I'll be fine."

"Tears do not befit a young woman as beautiful as yourself," Fandral smiled, offering her his hand and helping her up off the ground. He bowed to her.

Eliza grinned and chuckled, "Thank you, kind sir."

"What are you up to today then," Volstagg asked, "The Midgardians said they are on something known as vacation?"

"I don't know," Eliza shrugged, "I went to see Heimdall about some stuff but other than that, I've no idea of what to do."

"Why are you not with your friends," Hogun asked her.

She sighed, "Usually I would be, but recently… they only remind me of the time I spent as a captive of a force known as HYDRA."

"I understand completely," Sif nodded, "Going through capture is an ordeal I would never wish upon anyone."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are hunting," Fandral declared with a flourish, "The White Stag has been sighted nearby, and as is the custom of Asgard, we have been chosen to hunt this fair creature!"

"Sounds… fun," Eliza ventured, rather unsure.

Volstagg chuckled and patted her on the back, "It is! We have hunted him only once before, long ago. For he appears only once every thousand years."

"Perhaps you would like to join us," Sif offered.

Eliza smiled, "I'd be delighted! I wish to learn more about Asgard. It seems like a much nicer place than Earth, at least what I've seen of Earth recently."

"Do you ride," Sif asked her.

Eliza looked unsure, "I've never tried, but may I?"

"Of course," Fandral agreed hurriedly, "Right this way, my lady."

"Really, Fandral, if you don't stop that and call me Eliza, I will never speak to you again!"

He laughed, throwing his head back, "I'm sorry, Eliza, I forget myself around such gorgeous and fair young women."

Volstagg hit him in the back of the head, causing both Sif and Hogun to chuckle merrily.

"Ow!"

"Thank you, Volstagg, for doing what I would have done," Lady Sif affirmed him.

"What did I do?!"

"Quit flirting with Queen Freyja's daughter," Sif glared at him in good fun.

"Here are the horses you can choose from," Fandral rolled his eyes and gestured to a few horses in the great golden stables.

A great, black stallion raised his head from where the others had been eating, and stared directly into Eliza's eyes. She walked forward curiously, and did a most peculiar thing.

"Would you be willing to carry me," Eliza asked the horse.

Oddly enough, it seemed to understand her as it shook its head up and down in what appeared to be affirmation. It bent down, allowing her to mount up. She took a few hesitant steps forward on the horse and the four Asgardian warriors stared at her in amazement.

"And you say you've never ridden," Sif asked incredulously.

"Never," Eliza shrugged.

Fandral merely laughed after a moment, "So she can talk to horses!"

"What's his name," Eliza asked them.

"That is Hrimfaxi," Hogun supplied, "bred from night itself they say."

"Powerful," Eliza noted, "I am honored to ride him."

"Well," Volstagg declared, "Shall we be off then?"

"Aye," Sif agreed, mounting her own horse, "Onward, friends! We have a stag to hunt!"


	120. The White Stag

_A/N: Hope this chapter is interesting. Things are starting to heat up! I incorporated a lot of Norse mythology as well as my own mythology pieced together from various other mythological cultures (Gaelic, Saxon, etc.). There are a few notes at the bottom to clarify things, as well as another Avengers fanfic shout out!_

_Thank you to Spinosa for the kind review! I love all you guys. Keep reading, and if you want to make my day even better, leave a note saying what you liked and what I could improve!_

_Smile!_

* * *

><p>"So why are we hunting the White Stag," Eliza asked as they trotted along the forest path. They had just left the last gate of the capital city of Asgard, and had ventured out into the vast wilderness beyond its borders.<p>

"Tradition," Sif explained, "Once every thousand years, a white stag is spotted somewhere in Asgard. Every hold* sends out a team of four or five warriors and hunters to track it down and slay it."

"So what does the winning team get?"

"Pride," Fandral smiled, "and they are honored by the Allfather at a special banquet."

"What's the reason behind the tradition," Eliza wondered aloud.

"Some say that the slaying of the stag sets in motion a chain of events to shake the realms," Hogun said ominously.

"More like the elders say such," Fandral joked, "What happened the last time there was a hunt? I don't recall any such event."

"Well, it doesn't have to affect Asgard," Volstagg pointed out, "just one or two of the realms."

Sif rolled her eyes, "I don't believe such things."

"Neither do I," Fandral agreed.

"Well, I'm not sure," Volstagg admitted.

Hogun shrugged but said nothing.

Eliza contemplated the idea of the stag, and decided not to think too much of it. Traditions were traditions, and if nothing had happened before, chances were nothing would happen this time around either.

"You know, it is a good thing you are with us," Volstagg suddenly said, "for this tradition is actually Vanirin in origin- it was something the Vanir handed on to the Asgardians when they first came to settle Asgard."

"Always good to learn more about your heritage," Hogun agreed.

Eliza nodded, "I suppose that's true. I feel bad for how I acted last time I was here, regarding my birth family and my people."

"Do not," Sif argued, "You were shocked, scared, and had just fought a major battle. No one can expect you to adjust easily."

"But it is nice to have the time to actually learn about the Vanir and the Asgardians."

"Of course it is," Fandral smirked, "Who wouldn't want to learn more about such magnificent peoples!"

"Hush," Sif quieted them, dismounting from her horse, "Look here!"

The others looked, some from their horses, some getting down. There were several pairs of hoof-prints from some type of deer or other.

"This is the first lead we've come across," Sif nodded, "Let's follow it."

"Couldn't it just be an ordinary deer," Eliza asked.

Volstagg nodded, "Of course, but we will not know until we find whatever made these tracks!"

Eliza couldn't argue with that she supposed. They continued forward, Sif watching the ground carefully for more signs of the hoof marks. They almost lost them in a particularly dry part of the forest, but Fandral managed to find the trail again.

* * *

><p>Loki stood on the surface of the Draugr's rocky home, waiting anxiously to speak to the creature. He knew she was listening.<p>

"Hearken to my words, oh Draugr of old! For I come with a proposition of revenge for you!"

Nothing happened.

"I know how you loathe the Queen of the Vanir, and I offer you a chance to sate your appetite for vengeance."

A wind blew through the still air, ruffling Loki's hair. He smiled. He knew the Draugr could not resist his offer.

Slowly there emerged from a small cave, a white figure. But it was not solid, but translucent. It took the form of a woman, and flowed loosely, whisping around like fog.

"Loki, son of Odin," came the hollow, cold feminine voice, "what is it you offer me?"

"I offer you a way off this rock," Loki began, "and a clear path to Queen Freyja."

The Draugr's eyes lit up as she smiled sinisterly, "What do you desire in return?"

"That you take the form of the queen's daughter when you exact your vengeance. And that you do so in the sight of her other daughter."

The Draugr considered this, "How do you intend to get me off this prison?"

"I have been working on a spell that should counteract the binding magic Odin, Frigga, and Freyja used. Once it is cast, you will be free. And I will show you the path to Asgard."

"Why do you offer me this chance at revenge?"

Loki glared at nothing in particular, "I wish to see the downfall of Asgard as much as you, and the downfall of Midgard also. By killing the Queen under the guise of Gersemi, you will set in motion a series of events that should provide me with a way to do just that."

The Draugr nodded, "Very well, son of Asgard, I agree to your terms."

* * *

><p>The other Avengers plus their female companions, besides Eliza, were touring the palace. Thor was taking them to the great Hall of Knowledge next.<p>

"What's the "Hall of Knowledge," Clint asked curiously.

"It is where all the wisdom of Asgard is stored," Thor explained.

Thor opened a great pair of large, oaken doors. When they swung open they revealed a giant room.

"Oh, so it's a library," Steve pointed out.

Thor looked puzzled but then seemed to recognize the word, "Yes! I believe that is the Midgardian word for such a place!"

"Cool," Bruce nodded, looking around. There were walls and walls covered with shelves that were each stocked with books and scrolls.

"Feel free to look around, or consult one of our many loremasters," Thor offered, indicating where several scholarly women and men stood or sat discussing things.

Tony looked rather bored, as he and Clint walked over to a book-covered wall. Tony looked aimlessly at the books before grabbing one and opening it for he and Clint to look at.

"HOLY SHIT?!"

Everyone turned to look at the two men who had screamed out the expletives. Natasha ran over to see what had happened, followed by Pepper and Thor.

"What is it, Man of Iron?"

"Snakes just popped out of that book," Tony gaped, still staring at the pages.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Those snakes look like drawings to me."

Clint shook his head, "No, Natasha, I swear. There were real snakes!"

Thor burst out laughing, long and merrily, "Do not fear, friends! For those snakes were not real. They are merely false projections of the real things!"

"A little warning next time would be nice," Tony grumbled as he closed the book and slid it back into place.

Bruce and Steve, meanwhile, we perusing the shelves with interest. Steve drew out a book about the geography of Asgard, and the page he opened to had a beautiful 3D waterfall appear. Bruce chose a book about various species of animals in Asgard. When he opened it, a huge, ugly scaly beast with big antlers popped out of the page.

"What's this, Thor?"

"Ah! That is a Bilgesnipe! They are repulsive."

"Interesting," Bruce replied, taking time to observe the animal as it ran around in the air surrounding the book.

It was Darcy who looked at a book next.

"Hey what's this?"

She opened a page and a beautiful white stag appeared, prancing around in the air.

"Ah, Lady Darcy, you have found a very interesting book," Thor nodded, "That is the story of the White Stag, the basis for the traditional Hunting of the White Stag that occurs once every thousand years. As it just so happens, today is such a day!"

"Oh," Jane asked curiously, coming over to see the stag as it pranced around.

Thor nodded, "Is that not so, Snotra**?"

A woman of distinguished age, though not quite as old as the Allfather, smiled and nodded, coming over, "Indeed, Thor. Sif and the Warriors Three are out as we speak hunting the White Stag."

"This is Snotra, the wisest of our loremasters," Thor introduced her to the others.

"You flatter me, my prince," she chuckled lightly.

"I urge caution, though, my prince," said a younger man with sandy brown hair and slight facial hair, "For the poetry surrounding the White Stag speaks of perils at slaying the beast!"

"Nonsense, Bragi***," Thor laughed, "It has been done for thousands and thousands of years! Surely it can't be all bad!"

"Perhaps not," Bragi shrugged, "Forgive me."

"You know I value your opinions. There is no need to apologize," Thor assured him with a pat on the back.

"He does speak truly though, Thor," Snotra reminded him.

Thor shrugged, "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thor should never ask that question..._

_*Hold = an old fashion word for a major settlement or city_

_**Snotra = the Norse Goddess of Wisdom_

_***Bragi = the Norse God of Poetry_

**_The shout out for a fic today goes to my favorite fanfiction author, _****_f-romanoff-13_****_, and her fic "Non-Linear Aging." Its a great deaging fic regarding Clint and Natasha becoming the victims of a HYDRA plot, and the Avengers have to try and salvage what's left of their teammates._**


	121. Murder, She Wrote

_A/N: Here we go, friends! Prepare for DRAMA!_

* * *

><p>The five companions had been following the deer tracks for well over two hours. Finally they had come upon a beautiful glen in the middle of the woods, where there was a multitude of flowers and deep green grasses. It was rather idyllic, Eliza thought. Suddenly the movement of white caught their eyes.<p>

"Shh," Fandral hissed, "There it is!"

"Eliza, are you any good with a bow," Sif asked her quietly.

Eliza shrugged, "I'm decent."

"Then here, take this," Sif handed her a beautifully carved wooden bow and an arrow of pure silver and gold, "You may do the honors."

Eliza took the bow and dismounted silently, stringing the arrow. She drew it back with all her strength and just as the White Stag looked up and locked eyes with her, she released it.

The metal arrow flew straight into the Stag's throat, killing it instantly. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all cheered and they too dismounted, running up to the Stag to claim their prize.

Little did any of them realize the consequences of their actions.

* * *

><p>Hnoss was in her study, while in the next room her mother was convening with several of the noble families of the Vanir. As far as Hnoss could tell, there was some kind of trouble in the farmlands back home in Alfheim, and there was something of a disagreement among the peasants and the nobles.<p>

None of this political stuff mattered to her, though. At least not yet. She knew that one day, as heir to the throne of Alfheim, she would need to learn how to run her world, but until then, she could relax and enjoy life as a noblewoman.

At the moment, Hnoss was scanning the books on her shelf, trying to figure out what was so important to these Asgardians about the White Stag hunt. It made little sense to her, and to her people. Her mother had never been a proponent of the Hunt. In fact, for as long as Hnoss could remember, her mother had openly opposed it. She always got very twitchy she brought it up.

Hnoss found an interesting passage within a book titled "The Great Hunts of Asgard":

_"No one can remember the first hunting of the White Stag, not even Odin Allfather. As far as it can be guessed, the hunt originated back in the time of the Vanir rule over the land that is now Asgard. The White Stag appears only once every thousand years, and it has become a custom to send out hunters to track and slay the great beast. However, ancient tomes regarding the White Stag warn that upon its death, a drastic change will come over the Realms."_

Suddenly Hnoss dropped the book as a blood curdling scream was heard from the next room. Drawing her ever-present sword, Hnoss ran into the room. What she found frightened her.

Eliza was there, bending over her mother, a red, blood covered dagger in her hand. The nobles were staring at her, shell-shocked, unsure of what to do. Hnoss, in rage, ran at Eliza, but the girl merely smiled at her and disappeared with a flourish of magic. Hnoss bent over her mother.

Freyja's head was lying in a pool of blood, which was a mix of silver and red.

"Mom!"

Freyja was gasping for breath as her vision began to blur, "Hnoss, Hnoss, don't trust everything you see!"

"No, Mom! Don't go," Hnoss sobbed, "You can't leave me!"

But Freyja would never again respond to her daughter's voice. Hnoss let out a scream of pure rage, terror, and horror as the reality of the situation set in. All who saw her in that room witnessed a gaze filled with such anger and such hatred that they feared for their lives.

The Avengers, nearby in the palace, along with the two loremasters from the library, ran to see what was going on.

A noble Vanir stood outside the door and was crying.

"What has happened," Thor demanded.

"The Lady Gersemi has murdered the Lady Freyja," the woman choked out between her sobs.

"What," Thor exclaimed, "That's impossible! She would never do that."

"Oh but she did, we all saw it!"

Thor and the others pushed through to the room. They found the Lady Hnoss kneeling over her mother's bloodied body. She looked up to face the newcomers and her face was plastered with rage.

"That whore of a sister of mine just murdered my mother. I want her dead."

* * *

><p>It was with happy hearts that Sif, Eliza, and the Warriors Three rode into Asgard's palace.<p>

"Thank you, for letting me go with you," Eliza told them as they put their horses in the stable.

"Oh, it was enjoyable," Sif assured her.

As they walked out of the stable and entered the palace, the guards suddenly ran at them.

"Halt! There she is!"

Everyone remained very confused as Eliza was surrounded by guards.

"Put out your hands," one of them demanded angrily, and Eliza, too confused to protest, did as she was told. A pair of handcuffs were attached to her arms.

"Put her in the dungeons until the Allfather can see her."

"What in Helheim is going on here," Sif protested angrily, drawing her double-edged sword.

"The Lady Gersemi has been accused of murdering High Queen Freyja," one of the guards explained.

"That's impossible," Fandral assured them, "She's been with us for the entire day!"

"The Lady Hnoss and several noblemen witnessed the murder themselves!"

"There must be some mistake," Volstagg added, placing his hand on the guard's shoulder, "Let her go so we can figure this all out."

"No. She goes to the dungeons by order of Lady Hnoss."

Eliza shrugged at them sadly and allowed herself to be lead away from the four warriors of Asgard. The guards locked her in the very cell Loki had once been kept in. She sat sadly, awaiting judgment for a crime she never committed.

"Liz!"

Clint, Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Steve, Darcy, and Jane came rushing down the stairs soon enough, followed by Sif and the Warriors Three. Eliza got up from her seat quickly and ran to the front of her cell.

"I didn't do anything," she protested to them, afraid they felt as condemning of her as the guards had.

"We know," Clint nodded defiantly, "Those four clarified where you've been all day."

"Why then am I in jail," Eliza asked, confused, "and where's Thor?"

"Thor's talking to his mother, father, and the Lady Hnoss, trying to figure all this out," Natasha supplied for her.

"Is it true," Eliza asked after a moment, "Is Queen Freyja dead?"

"Yes."

Everyone looked up to find Odin Allfather walk into the room, followed by Frigga and Hnoss.

"She is dead."


	122. Plan of Action

_A/N: Bum bum buuuuuum..._

* * *

><p>"Lady Eliza, you have been accused of murder of the highest degree," Odin pronounced firmly, stepping infront of the screen, "What do you say to that?"<p>

"I'm innocent," Eliza demanded, "I was with Sif and the Warriors Three the whole day! They can vouch for me."

Odin looked to them for confirmation.

"She speaks truly, my lord," Sif insisted.

"Lies," Hnoss hissed angrily, "I saw the murder with my own eyes. It was her, without a doubt."

"We seem to have come to a problem," Odin sighed, "For as the eldest daughter of the royal house of the Vanir, Hnoss is, by all accounts, now Queen. Yet I trust the words of four of my greatest warriors just as much as a Vanirin royal."

"I demand that you release Eliza to my custody, so that she may face trial back on Alfheim," Hnoss narrowed her eyes.

Thor looked horrified, "Nay, father, do not! That would not be fair!"

"Indeed," Frigga nodded, "as I see it we cannot pass judgment one way or the other."

"Yet the fact remains that the High Queen of the Vanir is dead," Odin pointed out, "But my son and wife speak truly. Do not deny that if she is handed over to you, she will be killed. And if what you claim is true, she deserves it. But if there is even the slightest chance that she is innocent, I would be condemning her to an unfair execution."

"What of a compromise," Frigga suggested quietly, "What of banishment from Asgard. Banishment to Midgard."

Odin nodded, "Lady Hnoss?"

"If you refuse to hand over this traitorous bitch, I cannot guarantee the safety of Asgard from the Vanir," Hnoss said ominously.

"Do not start a war you cannot win," Odin stated angrily, "You are young, inexperienced, and rash. However angry you are at your mother's death, she would never approve of you reigniting the Aesir-Vanir Wars! She gave her life in Alfheim up to secure peace!"

"Freyja would not wish you to act so rashly," Frigga reminded her softly.

Hnoss sneered but remained where she was.

"In twelve hours' time, you will be released and escorted off of Asgard," Odin turned to Eliza, "That will give your friends time enough to be ready, for I assume they will wish to go."

Hnoss hissed angrily and marched out of the dungeons, back to her room to pack. If Asgard wanted a war, Asgard would get a war.

"Lady Hnoss."

Hnoss spun around in surprise, only to find Loki standing before her sorrowfully.

"What the hell are you doing here," she demanded, drawing her sword.

"I come as a friend," Loki assured her, "for I witnessed what Eliza did to your mother. And I have little doubt that Odin will do nothing to grant you vengeance?"

"Nay, he has merely banished her to Midgard."

"I thought as much. If you will allow me to assist you, I know of a way we can bring down Asgard and Midgard, but most of all Eliza, together."

"Go on."

* * *

><p>"We'll go pack," Steve nodded to Eliza after Odin and Hnoss had left.<p>

Frigga remained behind in the shadows but revealed herself now, "I believe in your innocence, my dear. But there is nothing we can do to fix this."

"I do not blame you," Eliza nodded her head, "I just wish I knew what was going on!"

"I promise you," Frigga told her earnestly, "I will work to get to the bottom of this. If I find out anything, I will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you, my Lady," Eliza smiled.

Thor looked on proudly, "Mother, I shall be returning to Midgard with my friends."

"I know," she said sadly, giving her son a hug, "be careful. For I fear there is more going on here than a little misunderstanding."

"I shall."

Everyone left the room then minus Clint. He stood against the opposite wall, thinking silently. Quietly he walked over and sat with his back against the cell wall. Eliza, a tear streaming down her face, sat down opposite him with her back against her side.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course!"

Several minutes of silence passed, interrupted only by the sniffling of Eliza's tears. But eventually she broke the silent barrier.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I blamed you for your brother; I shut you out. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right."

"Hey, hey, hey," Clint said quietly, "It's alright. I understand. I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to you, don't worry."

Natasha came down the stairs, her footsteps as silent as ever.

"Are you doing alright," she asked Eliza, coming into view.

"No," Eliza shook her head, "No, I'm not. What if I did kill Freyja, and I'm blocking it out somehow? What if it WAS me?!"

"Hey," Nat assured her, sitting next to Clint, it WASN'T you. Didn't you hear what Sif and the other said? You were with them the whole time. I couldn't have been you!"

Later that night, when both Clint and Natasha had left to finish packing, Eliza was left all alone in her cell. The guards were around the corner, and she sat on her bed, tossing a cup up and down. That's when something altogether unexpected happened.

"Hello Eliza."

Loki.

Then in a flash, they were both gone. Eliza found herself in a box of some sort, made of some kind of dark grey metal. Loki was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, while the most astonishing thing stood next to him.

Eliza found herself looking at… herself.

"Pretty good replica, isn't she?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"It's me, Eliza. It's Hnoss," smiled the look-a-like, "but I'm afraid I have to run. I have a cell to occupy."

In a flash, Hnoss had disappeared, leaving Loki and Eliza alone.

"What is this about, Loki?"

"Don't you see," he laughed, "I'm helping Hnoss get what she wants, while she's helping ME get what I want."

With a snap of his fingers, Eliza found herself pinned against the far wall. She struggled but managed to shoot a spike of ice at him. But with a wave of his hand, Loki conjured a protective ward infront of himself, blocking it.

"Now, now," he chuckled, "We can do this one of two way."

"Oh," she smirked, "Is one the 'easy' way?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You see it's quite simple," Loki continued, "I want one thing, and one thing only: to see the downfall of the Avengers. If that means taking down Asgard and Midgard as well, I certainly won't say no. Hnoss, well, the poor girl. She is intent on something as well. That you pay for what you did."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, I know," Loki laughed loudly, "I know. But she doesn't."

"So you're just going to use me," Eliza said incredulously.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Well… yes."

"I was finally beginning to trust you, bastard."

"Your mistake."

"So what's your plan?"

"Simple," Loki smiled, "Your little friends will never be able to tell the difference between you and your sister, not now that we've changed her appearance to match yours exactly. She infiltrates them. Meanwhile, I take care of you."

"What do you mean," Eliza asked, rather worried now.

Loki smiled, "You see, I've not been idle. I've made connections on Midgard. There are those mortals who are willing to work with me, and one day I will control them. But, in the meantime, I require their services."

"Who would possibly work with you?!"

"Does the name OSCORP mean anything to you?"


	123. Just Dropping By

_A/N: Long chapter tonight! Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews, guys, they make me so happy!_

_**Chloe**__ - sorry I didn't respond last chapter, I meant to. 12 reviews doesn't seem that long ago. I remember when I first posted this and was sure no one would like it! As for the dog, it was a great idea. And, it's actually going to play a pretty important role in the development of this story so keep a look out!_

_**Demigod**__ - I'm crossing my fingers that it's speechless in a good way ;) I'm so glad you like this, and I appreciate you taking the time to review!_

_**Maryyea**__ - Yes, she is in trouble haha! Thank you for saying you like my chapters. I try hard to make them somewhat decent haha. And yeah, OSCORP's gonna play a major role, and our spidey friend will make an appearance soon._

_**Spinosa**__ - We'll have to wait and see how fast the team can figure this out! I wouldn't be too confident ;)_

* * *

><p>"Alright, ready to go," Thor asked Eliza who was pacing in her cell.<p>

"Yes, let's get this over with," Hnoss said, mimicking Eliza's speech patterns and voice. The two were already remarkably close to identical that just a minor adjustment was necessary.

Thor nodded and opened the cell, letting Hnoss step out. She joined the Avengers and company, Sif, and the Warriors three by the door, grabbing Eliza's suitcase. She was a bit tense, after all, these first several hours would make or break this plan. If she slipped up even a little bit… Fortunately the god of lies had coached her for a few hours and she picked up some things.

"I am sorry, Eliza," Heimdall bowed to Hnoss as they stood waiting for the Bifrost.

Heimdall caught her eye though and looked at her suspiciously. Something was wrong. Heimdall couldn't tell what, but… maybe it was just his imagination. He bid them farewell and the large group transported back to Midgard, leaving Sif and the Warriors Three behind.

"What is it Heimdall," Hogun asked him.

Heimdall narrowed his eyes, "There was something not quite right about the Lady Gersemi there. I can't quite put my finger on it. Are the four of you going to be involved in the investigation?"

"Nay," Fandral shook his head, "Lady Hnoss has chosen some of the other guards before she left for Alfheim. Seems she doesn't trust us since we were so outspoken against her claims."

"Perhaps this is for the best," Heimdall continued, "for I have a feeling there is something strange going on around here. I fear not everything may be as it seems. But perhaps together, the five of us can come to the truth."

"Six," came a female voice behind them.

The five of them spun around to find Queen Frigga standing in the entry way.

"I was a good friend of Freyja's. I'd known her for almost as long as any one of the Aesir. I feel it is my duty to come to the truth about her death, whether we find Eliza innocent or not. And Heimdall, if you think there is something odd about this, then I wish it pursued."

"Do you remember the ancient prophecies of the White Stag," Heimdall began suddenly after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

Frigga's eyes lit up, "Yes, now that you bring it to my attention, I do!"

"Queen Freyja was always against the Hunt," Heimdall continued, "Do we know why?"

Frigga's expression darkened. Evidently, she did know why. She hesitated, however, and didn't say anything.

"My lady, it could be important."

Frigga looked around at the small company as if making sure they were trust worthy.

"She wasn't always so reluctant to support the Hunt," Frigga began, "In fact, I can remember when the two of us first participated in the Hunt. It was many, many thousands of years ago, before you were the gatekeeper, Heimdall, and before you four even were born."

"Then something happened," Sif prompted her.

Frigga nodded, "It was on that very first hunt that it happened. Frigga was the one to shoot and kill the White Stag. This was before the Aesir-Vanir Wars, mind you. We were barely older than children."

"So, at the time did the Vanir inhabit Asgard, then," Volstagg asked for clarification.

"Yes," Frigga told them, "Young Freyja was obeying her father Njord, and she was showing me and a few others, Odin included, the lands. None of us realized that Odin's father, Borr, would take the lands later, of course. But that is another story."

"What happened on the hunt," Heimdall prompted her.

"Ah yes," Frigga nodded, "Freyja and I got separated from the group, and we ran across this white stag. Neither of us had ever seen one before and so Freyja shot it to bring home to Njord. But just as we recovered the beast's body, we heard a shriek unlike any other."

She paused for emphasis.

"That's when she appeared."

* * *

><p>"Can someone help me carry this upstairs," Hnoss yawned, "I'm so tired I can't lift it any farther."<p>

Clint laughed, "Sure, kid."

He took her suitcase and then let out a sigh, "What the hell is in this?! An anvil?"

"Just stuff," Hnoss winked, doing her best to play nice.

Clint pressed the button for her floor, his, and Natasha's as the three SHIELD agents piled into the elevator.

"Here you go," Clint dropped her bag down on her bed, "Don't be afraid to wake us up if you need anything, okay," he said to her seriously.

She put on a sad face, "I know. Thanks."

He ruffled her hair, to which she tensed. He noticed it and frowned, removing his hand but remaining content to just say goodnight. Even though it had been morning in Asgard, it was evening here, and everyone was still tired so they just went to bed.

Clint, however, decided to hang with Natasha for a little bit. He knocked lightly on her door and waited until he heard the snap of a lock moving. The door opened and he smiled.

"Come on, then," Natasha rolled her eyes, letting him come inside, "What's up with you?"

"I want to go after Barney and Stephanie."

Natasha nodded, "So do I."

"Well, all we need to do is convince Fury to let us do our jobs!"

"It won't be easy," Natasha reminded him, "We don't have any leads on where they might have gone."

They heard sirens outside and the sounds of gunshots, but neither paid any attention. It was New York after all, the police could do their jobs SOME of the time. Now if there was maniacal laughter, giant explosions, or flying robots, THEN the Avengers would get involved.

"My guess is Fury wants answers as much as we do," Clint insisted, "What if we head back to the HYDRA base and check it out?"

Suddenly, though, they heard a thud on the window and both agents turned, guns out and ready to fire. What they saw astonished, amused, and annoyed them. A figure in red and blue spandex was flat against Nat's window, holding himself there by his hands and feet.

"Little help here!" they heard the muffled cry as gunshots began ringing out against outside.

Natasha looked at Clint and he shrugged. He didn't know. She rolled her eyes and waltzed forward towards the window, pressing a button on the side that released a panel just below the mysterious masked figure. He quickly crawled inside and that's when they realized he was bleeding.

As Natasha closed the window back up and the shots outside died down, Clint hurried over as the man removed his mask. It was a teenage boy, probably seventeen or eighteen, with scruffy brown hair and sharp features. He scrunched his face in pain as the blood continued to pour out of his leg, despite the ad hoc webbing bandage.

"You guys are Avengers, right," he managed to ask.

Clint raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Why would you have knocked if you didn't think we were the Avengers?"

"Well, I decided it was better to take my chances than bleed out before I could make it to a hospital," the boy shrugged before groaning in pain.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that you're Spiderman," Natasha nodded, "So that makes your real name… Peter Parker, right?"

"Yep, that's me!"

"Agent Romanoff," she nodded in greeting, "And this is Agent Barton."

Clint stood back, having wrapped a couple old shirts of Natasha's around the boy's thigh much to her chagrin, "Come on, let's get you downstairs to our mini-infirmary."

Clint helped Peter up, shouldering one of his arms and letting him limp on him.

"Bruce," Natasha used the internal comm system to reach the other Avenger, "Can you meet us down in the med bay?"

"Sure," came a sleepy yawn, "What's up? Who's hurt?"

"We have a visitor."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Peter mumbled between gritting his teeth as he and Clint passed her on the way to the door.

"Seriously, we Avengers can never get a break," Clint said, pretending to be exasperated.

They took the elevator down several floors to the medical facilities where Bruce was waiting for them.

"Who're you?"

"Peter Parker," Natasha supplied for him, walking in front of Clint and the patient, "Also known as Spiderman."

"Oh you're that kid that SHIELD was recruiting," Bruce nodded, as Clint put Peter down on the bed.

"Yeah, that's me," he smirked.

"Did you say yes?"

"According to what Mr. Fury said," Peter cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "I wouldn't be roaming the streets if I didn't. I didn't feel like getting decommissioned so early on in my career!"

"Smart choice," Clint agreed, "As long as you're around doing… stuff… we can rest. It's good to have someone else monitoring the minor stuff so we don't get called out for nothing."

"Minor stuff?!"

"Compared to saving New York City and Washington, DC, from alien invasions, journeying through Hel to save a comrade who then saved the world again, and finally chasing down HYDRA and killing off some of their top agents, your stuff is pretty minor," Natasha clarified.

"Oh…"

"We all have to start somewhere though," Bruce encouraged him, giving the other two a glare.

"Yeah," Peter nodded, "Gimme a few years and I'll be swinging with the best of them!"

"So what were you doing when this all happened?"

"Well, there was a major bank heist going on and I swooped into stop it, but it turned out that they had massive amounts of reinforcements. As I turned to stop some of those guys, one of the other ones caught me on the leg. Once the police showed up, I bid adieu, and swung off. Tried to make it home, but I was losing blood fast and your tower was nearby. So, I dropped in."

"He landed on my window," Natasha clarified for Bruce.

The scientist chuckled, "Well, I'm surprised they let you in."

"Well, Fury told us that Spiderman was a potential ally, so we weren't about to just let him fall to his death if he lost too much blood," Clint protested.

"So if it had been some random kid, you'd not have let them in?"

"What random kid would have scaled to the 40th floor of a skyscraper, injured, and then knocked to come inside," Natasha pointed out.

"Point taken."

Peter merely grinned at the little stare down between the three Avengers.

"Oh, Peter, you should probably stay here tonight to let that sit," Bruce commented.

"This is going to sound so lame," he winced, "but can I use your phone to call my Aunt May?"

Clint suppressed a laugh and pulled out his cellphone, unlocking it, "Have at it."

Peter dialed his home and waited for his aunt to pick up, "Oh yeah, hey Aunt May. I've got a really big project due tomorrow that I'm working on with some friends, so I'm sleeping over. Is that alright? ... Yes, I promise ….. Good night, love you too!"

Clint took the phone back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything, just asked Jarvis."

"Who's Jarvis?"

"I am, Mr. Parker. I am Mr. Stark Artificial Intelligence."

"Oh, wow," he said excitedly, "Hello Jarvis. This is so sweet!"

"Thank you, sir. I advise you get some rest, for I believe tomorrow is Friday, so you will have school."

"Ugh, right," Peter Parker sighed, "Thanks."

The three Avengers bid him goodnight, and as she left Natasha told Jarvis to keep tabs on him all night. She wasn't exactly the most trust type, even with known SHIELD assets.


	124. Her Name was Skadi

_A/N: Sorry tonight's chapter is a bit short- I have a critical analysis paper on the Great Gatsby to finish, and I'm busy wasting my time looking up what colleges have classes solely devoted to J.R.R. Tolkien. Because yeah, I'm that obsessed... and maybe when I'm at college and I'm in Junior or Senior year, I can do a course-exchange at one of those colleges and take that course..._

_Besides, this chapter is sort of a go-between for the rest of this section of the fanfic, setting up the various plot lines we'll be following. So it jumps around quite a bit._

_Read, Review, and Smile! Make someone's day better._

* * *

><p>Hnoss yawned as she woke up in Avengers Tower. She smiled to herself as she looked around the room her sister had so carefully decorated. From the paint colors to the stuffed animals, everything screamed Eliza. Frankly, Hnoss was disgusted. Ever since that whore of a sister had murdered their mother, she couldn't even stand the thought of sleeping in Eliza's bedroom. But if their plan was to work, she didn't have much of a choice.<p>

Hnoss then realized that she didn't know where to go for their morning meal. She recalled that the Midgardians referred to their dining hall as the kitchen.

"Jarvis," she asked hesitantly, "What floor is the kitchen on?"

"The kitchen is on level 30. Are you feeling alright, Miss White?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured the too perceptive AI, "Just really tired this morning, that's all."

Not letting the AI get any more questions in edgewise, Hnoss went to the elevator (Loki had explained how such things worked to her) and pressed the button for level 30. Soon enough it brought the "goddess" to the food.

"Good morning, Liz," Bruce nodded, "Steve's finishing a batch of pancakes."

Hnoss smiled, "Thank you, I'd like some."

She sat down on one side of the long table and waited.

"No coffee," Bruce asked her in surprise. Eliza always had coffee.

"No," Hnoss said quickly, hiding her confusion, "Not in the mood today."

"I thought you were always in the mood for coffee," Steve joked, dropping two pancakes down in front of her.

Hnoss shrugged.

"Alright, Eliza, whatever you say," Bruce chuckled, turning back to his newspaper and tea.

Hnoss ate her pancakes quietly and then decided to return to her room. She wanted to avoid contact with the other Avengers as much as was possible without it being obvious. She decided to try to avoid that one named Clinton Barton and the woman Natasha Romanoff, for they seemed the most familiar with Eliza, and would likely see through the ruse first.

* * *

><p>Loki snickered as he stood face to face with Eliza. She had on the same mouth gag that he'd once been bound with, and her arms were held by the same hand-cuffs that had once held him. They suppressed her magical abilities, and she was unable to speak with the muzzle on.<p>

"Do not fret, little one," he mocked, "You'll soon be back on Earth."

He led her forward towards the door in the metal cell, and when he opened it she was surprised to find herself on a frigid, rocky meteor that seemed to be floating around in space.

"Welcome to my home," Loki sneered, "Since Jotunheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Asgard, nor Midgard will accept me, I have been forced to take up residence on this forgotten rock."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"But it isn't all that bad," Loki protested, pointing to a rocky ring that seemed to contain a fluid like blue-ness. It was almost like what the soap from bubbles looks like before you blow on them and turn them into bubbles. With a wave of his hand, the film turned into a moving picture, and Loki found wherever it was he wanted to go. It was a dark, nasty cellar type place with old scientific instruments lying around and various vials and scales.

Loki closed his eyes and incanted something before pushing Eliza forward and following her into the image. Suddenly she found herself on the other side of the portal, in a dark basement. Loki closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on something.

"Now we wait."

* * *

><p>"Skadi, was her name," Frigga continued the tale, "she was an ancient creature, some say a cross between a Jotun and a Vana. But whatever the case, she roamed the woodlands and ruled over them in secret. She permitted others to live on her land so long as they didn't disrespect the woodlands."<p>

"Did you know she existed," Fandral asked.

"Freya said she had heard her name," Frigga conceded, "but she never believed she was real. Not until that day."

"So what happened next?"

"It seemed that the White Stag was her most prized creature in all of the realm, and killing it was considered worse than any other form of treason. For she is considered the patroness of the hunt, Freyja found out later from my father, and she considers all creatures to be hers. And some, like the White Stag, are her sacred companions."

"So what did she do," Volstagg asked curiously.

"Skadi attacked us, ruthlessly. By that time, Odin and the others had caught up with us, and the creature launched herself at all of us. She killed our three companions, but we managed to finally subdue her. But not before she uttered this curse: "One of thou offspring shall grant me my revenge upon the death of my White Stag." You know, I'd quite forgotten about that until now," Frigga recalled.

"What did you do to Skadi?"

"We banished her from the Realms using the combined magics of me, Freyja, and Odin. Together we sent her far into the Void, forced to live out a life of solitude and silence."

They nodded and let Frigga continue.

"From then on, Freyja refused to participate in the hunting of the White Stag. We dared not tell Odin of what had transpired for he and Njord found the idea of the Hunt to be appealing and tradition worthy, so we allowed it to continue without fuss. In the years that came, during the Aesir-Vanir Wars, it became the topic of many dinner conversations until it became the stuff of legend."

* * *

><p>Clint called Fury up on the computer.<p>

"What is it Agent Barton?"

"Sir, requesting permission to request an assignment."

"Any assignment in particular," Fury asked in surprise.

"Yes. Natasha and I want to go after HYDRA, and make sure we cleaned up the last of their agents," he admitted.

Fury leaned back in his chair and sighed. He should have been expecting this.

"Look, Barton, I want to bring your brother in as much as you do-"

"-with all due respect, sir, this isn't just about my personal vendetta. The leader of HYDRA escaped, and someone needs to track him down while he's vulnerable. And Romanoff and I are prepared to do that."

"I'm not going to send just the two of you," Fury shook his head, "but I'm not sending in all the Avengers…."

"Who should we take, then?"

"Rogers and Carter. If the Winter Soldier is wrapped up in all this, we're going to need Steve. And, Carter needs some work to do since the death of Agent Woo. Tell Rogers and Romanoff that you are to meet us here on the Helicarrier tomorrow by lunch."

"Understood. Thank you."

Fury nodded and shut off the connection. Honestly, SHIELD agents could just be so much work. Half the time he wondered why he put up with them. They could be so kiddish, but at the same time that had minds as stubborn as an all-out teenager. And Fury couldn't stand teenagers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I just went and read a review that brought up concerns as to the spelling of Natasha's last name. The reviewer claims it is spelled "Romanov" and not "Romanoff." However, I would like to clarify how I've come to my decision to use the latter form: _

_When you look at the script of the movie or any other major source like IMDB, or the Mavel Comics themselves, her "real" name is actually Natalia Alianovna Romanova, but her current alias is Natasha Romanoff. I did substantial amounts of research into this issue before ever starting this fic, so I assure you that the spelling I'm using is in fact the "correct" spelling by Marvel standards, though perhaps it is incorrect Russian. I don't claim to be a Russian expert, merely an author who's looked into this issue long and hard and come to a simple conclusion to stick to "canon" spelling and not grammatically correct spelling. _

_I don't have any hard feelings about this person bringing up this concern, as it is a perfectly reasonable concern. However, please do research into a topic if you have a question regarding canonicity of a name, character or otherwise. I would appreciate it very much if asking me wasn't the first response. Try looking it up on your own, and if you have concerns or questions afterwards, I'd be delighted to help! It can just get time consuming having to PM an answer and then, if I find it important enough, to post a response here in the chapter._

_Thanks!_

_Silz_


	125. Fanfiction: Strange Midgardian Custom

_A/N: Sorry for missing yesterday's update- had a mental breakdown. School stress is really getting to me as the end of the final quarter gets closer and closer. I'm sure you guys understand. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. One might say that I put a little crack in the Fourth Wall, but just a tiny hairline fracture. Though I might make a bigger one later ;)_

_By the way, if anyone can pick out a line from an Original Series Star Trek episode, they get bonus points! All I edited was the name!_

_Smile at someone, it just might make their day better._

* * *

><p>"Eliza," Clint knocked on the teenager's door, "You there?"<p>

"Yeah, just a minute," Hnoss faked happily, coming to the door and opening it up for Clint.

"Hey, um," Clint shuffled, "Natasha, Steve, and I have been called in for a mission for Fury. We're not sure when we'll be back…"

"Oh," Hnoss said in surprise, "Alright. Good luck, then."

She went to close the door.

"Hey, hey, hey," Clint stopped her in surprise, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just… tired," she nodded.

Clint looked at her curiously, "Alright, well, we'll be in touch. Try not to do anything stupid while we're gone. And don't let Tony drink too much."

"Alright," she chuckled a little.

Hnoss shut the door and rolled her eyes. The Avengers were so strange. It was almost like they were family, but they were all so different. After all, you had the super-genius rich guy in a metal suit, an archer who sometimes let his emotions get the better of him, a super-spy who's past was clouded in mystery and darkness, a scientist who accidently turned himself into a giant green rage monster, and a super-soldier who was over 100 years old but still looked like he was in his late twenties. Not to mention a Norse goddess with magic.

Hnoss decided to try out the object Loki had explained was called a computer. She sat down at Eliza's desk and opened up the electronic device. Of course there was a password. Thankfully, Loki had given it to her (he'd picked it up while looking over Eliza's shoulder once or twice): AlphaBetaOmega1. She grinned as the computer screen finally popped up and she touched the screen. Fortunately for her, it WAS touch screen.

Looking around on top of the desk, she found the words "Avengers Fanfiction" scribbled down on a piece of paper. Wondering what that could be, she typed it on the computer keyboard in the search bar. This computer wasn't so hard to learn- there were similar things in Asgard and Alfheim.

What popped up were very strange indeed. Hnoss clicked on the first search result and found the strangest thing. Whatever these "fan fictions" were, were stories about the Avengers. There was one about a mission gone wrong in some kingdom called Russia, where the Barton man got captured and tortured. The woman, Romanoff, had to come to his rescue.

Then there was another one, but this was even stranger. Eliza was in an intimate relationship with the super-soldier. It was very odd, and was altogether nothing like Hnoss would have expected.

As she looked through the titles, she found that there were many strange things. Apparently, according to comments she read about the stories, the relationships that the Avengers were put in were called "ships," why, Hnoss couldn't tell. But there were all sorts of these "ships." FrostIron seemed a popular one, and from what she could tell, Hnoss figured this was Tony Stark and Loki. She chuckled and wondered how much the real Loki knew about this. Then there was one called Clintasha, which seemed to be Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Hnoss didn't find this one quite as amusing as she suspected this "ship" to be true. The most entertaining one, however, was SpyKid, which was Natasha Romanoff and Eliza. The thought of Eliza pairing up with that woman spy of the Kingdom of Russia was simply hilarious to the Varinin heiress.

* * *

><p>After staying tied up to a wall overnight with magical chains that Loki had somehow come into possession of, Loki returned in the morning followed by a middle-aged man who seemed to study her with hunger.<p>

"This is the girl you've agreed to allow me to test on," he asked the Jotun prince.

"Yes, Son of Osborn," Loki nodded, "And in turn, under my direction, we shall unleash her into the world."

"Yes," the man smiled.

He turned to face Eliza once more, while she still wore the muzzle, and greeted her.

"I am Dr. Norman Osborn," he told her, "I own OSCORP."

Eliza couldn't- and didn't- say anything in return.

"We've set up a nice room for you in the next area," he continued, "if you'll follow me."

Loki walked over to her (Eliza shooting him a death stare) and untied her arms. He placed an arm on her should and guided her after the Scientist. They entered an adjacent room where everything was a sterile white color, with stainless steel counters and various advanced technical devices all around. Vials of multi-colored liquids sat in a freezer that was visible from the outside. Scalpels of all sizes were lined up on a tray on wheels. Scissors, tweezers, clamps, pliers, knives, suction tubes, and various other instruments of medicine were lying around on other side tables and trays. In the middle was a large seat that could recline into a bed, much like a dentist's chair. But it was made solely of cold, hard, metal and it had electrodes running from it.

Norman Osborn had Loki lead Eliza to the chair and they put her in it, attaching her with braces which Loki enchanted. A serum was injected into Eliza, causing her magic to momentarily suspend itself. She was vulnerable again. And she couldn't help but stare at Loki furiously. She couldn't even find time to freak out, though she was sure she would have the time later.

Laying Eliza back flat, a team of scientists descended upon her. First they did the basics: lots of samples.

They had taken the muzzle off and Eliza muttered darkly, "Give some more blood, Eliza. The needle won't hurt, Eliza. Take off your shirt, Eliza. Roll over, Eliza. Breathe deeply, Eliza. Blood sample, 'liza. Marrow sample, 'liza. SKIN SAMPLE 'Liza. If-if I live long enough, I'm going to run out of samples."

"You'll live," Loki smirked at her, overhearing her mini rant, "but you won't enjoy it."

Eliza shut her mouth and refused to say anything else. She'd given Loki enough satisfaction already. But then they began attaching a series of electrodes to her skull and that's when Eliza really began to freak out.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan," Steve asked Fury as he stood in the Helicarrier's command center with Maria Hill, Agent Carter, Clint, and Natasha.<p>

"You four are to investigate the remains of the HYDRA base. It's been secure for over two weeks now, and there are agents in place to keep it that way," Fury began.

"I've already let them know to expect you," Hill added quickly.

Fury nodded, "I want you four to stay together for as long as possible. However, if it comes down to it, you have permission to split into pairs. I want no one going at this alone, understood?"

"Aye sir," Steve nodded. The others agreed a bit more reluctantly.

"Very good. Your mission is twofold. One, track down the unaccounted HYDRA operatives: Stephanie Maverick, Baron Von Struker, and Barney Barton. But also, find out where the Winter Soldier has gone and bring him in if possible."

Steve straightened. So that's the real reason he was on this mission. Bucky.

Clint nodded readily, "We'll be sure to get both done before we show up next. Will we be off the grid, sir?"

"Yes. As of the moment you leave the HYDRA facilities, you won't be tracked and all contact will be minimal. However, Agent Hill, where is SHIELD-616 right now?"

Maria tapped something on her StarkPad.

"616 is currently in that area of Russia looking into a report of mysterious blackouts across the region. It is possible you will intersect at some point. We will let them know of your mission," she responded to Fury, posing the last sentence as a question.

"Yes, do that. Get moving. The sooner this is over, the better, and the more soundly I'll sleep."

"Aw, you worried about us, Director," Agent Carter joked.

Fury glared, "No. I don't worry over my agents. If they deserve to live, they'll live. I'm worried about what those damn HYDRA agents are doing right now!"

Carter frowned a bit at the mention of agents dying.

Fury realized what he'd said too late and decided not to draw attention to it by apologizing for basically implying that Jimmy Woo hadn't deserved to live. Those two had been teammates for a while.

"Right. Get moving, team."

Steve nodded and the four person team made their way down to the Helicarrier hangar. Clint found the Quinjet he often used and they all barreled inside.

"Buckle up!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review and Recommendation time!_

_**Aliceindeepdarkwonderland-**__ Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I know how long this fic can take to read from start to finish - even I can't do it in under a couple days! It's kind of insane... As for research, yes, I do quite a bit. But honestly that's half the fun of writing. I can't tell you HOW much I've learned about Nose Mythology that I never would have known otherwise. And even though I've only read like one or two of the comics, I feel like I know so much about the Marvel Comicverse because of all the research I do. It's really rewarding. As for something going on between Eliza and Fitz, it is true that a romance wouldn't really fit within the story. However, I have considered enhancing the friendship between Eliza and Fitz, as he's one of my favorite characters from the MCU, after Hawkeye, Widow, and probably a tie between Coulson and Stark. I've considered maybe doing a stand alone offshoot of this fic featuring Eliza joining up with the SHIELD-616 agents. It would work as sort of an AU thing, where it wouldn't have to be read as an integral part of the main fic. What do you think about those propositions?_

_Recommended Fic for today: __**Beneath a Veil of Bitter Ice**__ by __**gothraven89**__. It's a beautifully written Loki/Avengers centered fic that actually was a big inspiration for part 4 of this story, Vacation in Hel. I totally recommend the read. It's a long, but completed, fanfic that follows Thor, the other Avengers, Loki, and Sif and the Warriors Three. I can't spoil more than that, as you must find out as you read along._


	126. Memories of Childhood

_A/N: Starting now, I should be trying to limit each chapter to one (maybe two) each of the three or four "storylines" going on within this section. This one is all Clint/Natasha/Steve/Sharon. Enjoy!_

_Sorry this one is shorter than usual - had a TON of homework today_

_Smile! Make someone's day better!_

* * *

><p>Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Sharon landed in the quinjet just outside the perimeter set up by the SHIELD teams outside the HYDRA base. They were greeted by three officers when they left the jet.<p>

"Agent Romanoff, Barton, Carter, Rogers," the leader nodded, "I am Agent Cory Bartelle."

They nodded in reply, "I take it you are in charge of the operation here," Barton asked.

It was sort of unofficially mandated that he was in charge of this operation. Granted, it wasn't as if anyone was going to stand between the archer and his brother. So might as well let him run the whole show.

"Yes, sir. You have full run of the compound and the surrounding areas," Agent Bartelle nodded, standing aside so the four higher up agents could get through.

"Good. See that the agents under your direction stay out of the way," Clint instructed bluntly.

Again, Agent Bartelle nodded in quick agreement with the Avenger. As the four newcomers walked past him, he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his pose a bit.

"Never thought we'd have Avengers working with us," he admitted to one of his fellow base workers.

"Neither did I."

Clint and Natasha went to scour the lower sections of the base, down where the hostages had been kept. Sharon and Steve headed to the higher base levels, where the agents had yet to break into the main room. Sharon Carter wanted to try her hand at cracking it.

"Every step I take down here makes me want to kill my brother in a more brutal, sadistic way," Clint muttered.

Natasha gave him a half-smirk, "I know it does. It does to me too. And we will. We'll make him pay, Clint."

"And to think I ever felt guilty for him having turned out evil!"

"I always told you it wasn't your fault."

Clint nodded, deep in thought. The memories of he and his brother's early life flashed before his eyes. There were the happy years, when the two of them had run away from the orphanage and joined the circus. Those first couple years with the circus were some of the best of his life.

He and Barney had started out as roustabouts, the circus life demanding strength and agility over skill. Which was good because Clint Barton had less than a fifth grade education at the time. They worked the lines, rigged the acts, and cared for the animals. They worked together, slept together, ate together. No one could separate the Barton Boys.

But then, Clint had stumbled across his mentor, Jacques Duquesne ( The Swordsman), stealing money from the circus. His mentor offered him in on the job. But instead, he was ready to report him. But Duquesne would have none of that, and left Clint for dead. Barney, shocked that Clint had given up the opportunity to get them enough money for decent food, clothes, and shelter, began to leave his little brother more and more to the wolves.

Buck Chisholm, The Amazing Trick Shot, began training Clint as an archer. He took on a role in Clint's life that was the closest he could ever imagine a father was like: and this was a man who finally convinced Clint, The Amazing Hawkeye, to join the life of crime. During his first major heist with Chisholm, Clint Barton was forced to shoot a guard on the way out.

Little did Clint know, the guard was his brother. His brother had taken on the job for the extra pay, and Trick Shot had "neglected" to mention this to the younger boy. When Clint found out later that night that the guard had been severely injured, he'd gone back to check on him after rumors that it might have been Barney Barton. When he confirmed his fears, he didn't try to help because he was too afraid of being recognized as a thief.

But Barney knew.

But that wasn't even the straw that broke the camel's back. No. It was a number of years later, after the boys had grown distant emotionally, that Clint finally sealed the deal. Barney had approached him one day, telling Clint that he was going to join the army. And Barney begged him to come along. Barney suggested it was a way they could become friends again, form the bond they'd had as children.

But Clint had said no.

In another few days, Barney was due to leave. The older Barton boy had waited at the bus stop for as long as he could, well over three hours, hoping beyond hope that his brother would join him. But Clint didn't come, and Barney left, forever feeling that his brother no longer cared about him.

But after Barney left, Clint finally showed up, ready to go with him. But it was too late, and Clint never had been able to say goodbye.

It was a matter of weeks later when a strange man in a suit approached Clint Barton and addressed himself as Agent Coulson, of SHIELD. Offering Clint a way out of his petty life of crime and circus acts, Coulson had rescued him from himself. But Barney hadn't been so lucky.

From what Clint had managed to gather, Barney had indeed gone off and joined the military. He'd been stationed overseas north of Wakanda*, where he'd been ambushed and disappeared off the grid for years. Finally when he'd resurfaced, he began committing petty acts of violence and criminal activity before once again disappearing. Clint supposed that was when HYDRA had recruited him. After all, Barney was nearly as good a shot as Clint.

"-int," Natasha waved a hand in front of his face, "Clint, you there?"

"What," Clint shook his head, "Oh, sorry."

"Lost in thought?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we've got a job to do. Let's take a look around down here- it looks like some kind of storage room."

Steve and Sharon were exploring a computer room.

"What am I looking for again," Steve asked.

Sharon smiled, "Anything that looks out of place. Scraps of paper with writing, sticky notes, smelly-stickers…"

"Smelly-stickers?"

"Just a joke. It was something my teacher used to give us as a reward. You'd scratch them and they'd release a scent."

"We never had those in school," Steve replied.

Sharon laughed, "I'm not surprised."

"What about this?"

Sharon looked over to see Steve holding a flash drive. She rushed over to him to examine it, "Hard casing, well protect."

"Important?"

"Maybe."

Sharon Carter stuck the flash drive into her handheld computer and let out a frustrated grunt, "Locked."

"Well, at least we know it's definitely important," Steve pointed out.

She smiled humorlessly, "Yeah."

"Can you hack it?"

"Gimme a minute," she replied, sitting down on the floor with her back against a cabinet.

"There's a table over there," Steve pointed out.

Agent Carter rolled her eyes, "I know, I'm not stupid. I just think better on the floor."

Steve raised an eyebrow in question at her, "You think better?"

"Yeah, now be quiet. Do you want me to hack into this or not?"

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>AN: *Note - Wakanda is a fictional nation in Africa often featured in the Marvel Universe. It is home to one of the Marvel Avengers, T'Challa (The Black Panther) who may or may not eventually make an appearance sometime in this fic (waaaay down the line though)_

_**Spinosa -**__ I thought adding a little light-heartedness with the fanfiction thing might alleviate some of darker tones of this part of the fic. Glad you liked it!_


	127. Personal Effects

_A/N: Apologies for making you wait an extra day. Ran into some trouble with my computer, but it's fixed now. However, I've got my AP exam next week, so I might cut back to an update every other day until then, and one update a week for Little Spider. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I've got a ton of studying to do._

_Thank you SO much to reviewers, and to my readers. I can't believe how many of you there are._

* * *

><p>It was late night and the brilliant stars of Asgard's skies were shining overhead. They twinkled brightly against the dark blue surrounding them. On this night, five figures stood together in a tree-filled glade, within a circle of pillars. The beautiful white marble beneath their feet was cool to the touch in the late summer air. Blue lanterns hung from several of the branches of surrounding trees.<p>

"Odin has refused to get involved," Frigga explained, "However, I have decided that you are to proceed with your own investigation. Odin pointedly did not specifically forbid it."

"How do you suggest we start," Sif asked her Queen.

"There are three that you could visit, but the journey would be perilous," Frigga sighed, sitting down on a stone bench.

"Do you suggest we visit the Norns," Fandral asked in surprise.

"I do," Frigga nodded, "For if anyone can reveal what has passed, it is the Mistresses of Fate and Magic."

"But Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi," Fandral hesitated, "is it wise to consult such beings? After all, do they not reside at the roots of the tree?"

"At the Well of Urd, yes," Frigga confirmed, "And while it has grown more dangerous in the passing centuries, I have made the trip there twice myself. It is possible."

"But dangerous," Volstagg added.

Frigga smirked, "Are you four not the greatest warriors of Asgard, now that Thor lives on Midgard?"

"Of course, my lady," Fandral boasted, "and if this is the way to prove Eliza's innocence, then it is what we shall do."

* * *

><p>"What's this," Natasha asked herself as she pulled a box labeled "Belova: Personal Effects."<p>

She placed the box onto a nearby table and uncovered it. There were only a few items inside: a photograph of a ballerina, a necklace with a ballet slipper, and a gun. There were also several documents underneath the personal effects. Drawing them out one by one, Natasha carefully examined them.

"Hey look what I found, Nat," Clint was bring a stack of three more boxes over to the table.

"Let me guess," she nodded, "Barton's, Barnes', and Maverick's?"

"Yeah."

"Let's check them out."

They decided to open Stephanie Maverick's first. Inside where several items of all different shapes and sizes. The first thing to stand out to the two spies was the large, black knife. It was more of a decorative dagger than anything else. Clint picked it up and unsheathed it from its black leather case.

"Nice blade," he commented, eyeing it with admiration.

Natasha nodded, taking it from him, "Balance is right on and the blade itself is still sharp."

Clint took out a book next then handed it to Natasha, "Diary of some kind?"

Nat paged through it, "Appears so."

Suddenly a faded note fell out of the book. Clint picked it up off the floor and read it aloud.

"Dear Steph,

By the time you read this, I won't be around anymore. Please, don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could have done. There was nothing left for me in this life. The pain, the pain was with me at all times. My thoughts were like black caves, drawing me deeper and deeper into despair. I couldn't keep going. Maybe I'll get to meet Mom and Dad in the next life… if there is a next life. I'm not even that scared – I just want this world to be over.

With love,

Chloe"

Clint laid the note down carefully on top of the book now sitting on the table. He and Natasha locked eyes. So that was the death that caused the orphan to go off the deep end. Clint couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a sibling to suicide- but he'd come close enough four times, with Eliza. And none of those were easy for him.

Natasha looked into the box. There were a few other small objects, a snow globe with the Tower of London inside, a bracelet with several charms, and a pair of gloves. They carefully placed the book, note, and dagger back inside, closing it up and setting on the floor so they could look at the next box.

"How about Bucky's," Clint suggested.

Natasha nodded and opened up that box. It was nearly empty.

There were two uniforms inside – one regular US Army uniform from the 1940s and one of the Howling Commandos uniforms, a black and more form fitting and sleek design based off of the army attire. A gun, from 1947, was also inside as well as an ID card reading "James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes" with a passport. A small black eye-mask was sitting underneath all the uniform pieces. And finally a small stone with the letters "SR" on one side and "BB" on the other sat at the very bottom.

"Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes," Natasha theorized.

"Most likely," Clint agreed.

"One more box left," Natasha mentioned, packing up Bucky's stuff.

Clint nodded, steeling himself for his brother's box.

Natasha lifted it up onto the table and took the lid off. She placed the lid on the ground. Clint and Nat peered into the box.

Inside were several things. The first was an old, wooden arrow. Clint smiled a bit when he saw that it had a red feather on the end. He picked it up, drawing it out of the box.

"That was the first arrow Barney and I ever shot. I had no idea he kept it!"

Natasha smiled. She reach in and took out a small furry keychain, "Is this a rabbit's foot?!"

"Oh yeah," Clint chuckled, "Barney was always so sure that it gave him good luck. I was never convinced though."

Clint Barton drew out the next item, a small, round badge.

"What's that," Natasha asked.

"I think they're combat badges," he showed her the one he'd picked up and took several more out of the box.

"And this," Natasha asked him, taking a letter out of the box and handing it to Clint.

He opened it up and almost choked, "It's a letter I wrote to Barney. I slipped it into his pocket the day he left."

Instead of placing it back inside, Clint slipped it into his pocket. Natasha didn't comment on it either. She merely reached back inside and drew out an army uniform that was beaten and battered, covered in dried blood. It had holes and tears in it, showing whoever had worn it last had had a significant struggle.

"Barney must have really been badly wounded," Clint commented.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed.

Meanwhile upstairs, Steve was pacing around the Computer room as Sharon Carter decrypted the flashdrive.

"How much longer?"

"I told you two minutes ago," she growled irritated, "I don't know. Stop asking."

"Sorry," he muttered, "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a loud beeping was heard as she grinned in triumph, "I'm in!"

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and watched as she put the information up on the big screen. It was a set of coordinate pairs for what, they didn't know. Also, a map with the locations marked popped up. There was no doubt it was important. There was a marker in Wakanda, in Egypt, Greece, Montana, China, Nepal, Turkey, and Australia. The one in Nepal was blinking, but they didn't know why.

"Well," Sharon furrowed her brown in contemplation, "This is interesting."

"What's that," Steve suddenly pointed to a tiny, blue blip that was on the screen. Currently it was located Latvia.

"I don't know," she said curiously, "It doesn't seem to be a location, per se, like these other marks. Maybe…"

"Maybe it's a person," Steve finished.

"There's certainly a good chance that the Winter Soldier had been tagged with a tracking device," Sharon Carter nodded.

"That would make sense."

They turned around to see Clint and Natasha walking into the room. Natasha held something in her hand that looked like a set of files.

"What'd you find," Steve asked them.

Clint nodded to Natasha, "She's got a few documents we found on Bucky's operations."

"It could be useful in helping us get through to him," Natasha suggested.

"Good find!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, I know, there is a significant lack of Tony, Thor, Bruce, Hnoss, Eliza, and Loki. However, those characters are linked to one another right now in the plot, and I can't advance that storyline until this one is a bit farther along. Sorry about that._

_Also, you might be happy to know that I've completed the trailer for Part 7 and will be uploading that to Youtube in the next week or so, depending on how quickly I can get to the next key point in this part to avoid any massive spoilers._

_Smile,_

_Silz_


	128. Splitting Up

_A/N: SO SORRY for the long delay. Between my AP exam, misplacing my laptop again, the fact that the recent chapter was deleted from my computer for some reason before I could upload it, and my deteriorating mental health (see end of chapter notes), I just had no time to work on my fanfics. HOWEVER, I did manage to come up with ANOTHER story that I will be adding to my repertoire, which means the following for updating schedules (see my profile for the same info:) Monday/Wednesday/Friday will be this story. Tuesday/Thursday is Little Spider, and Saturday is my new Fanfic, The Orphans (see profile for a link to the trailer). Sunday is a free-for-all, meaning if I update, it's whatever I had inspiration for at the time._

_Thank you guys so much for bearing with me!_

_Reviews are always appreciated, but I understand if you don't ;) Keep your head up and smile!_

* * *

><p>"Let's take a look at these," Steve nodded, following the others to a nearby table. They pulled up some chairs that had been lying knocked over on the floor and sat down around the counter.<p>

"This is what we've found out," Natasha continued, laying out the files on the table top, "Mostly it's medical records and processing information."

"So files on Bucky when he was first brought in," Steve nodded.

"Exactly."

The team spent the better part of an hour looking over the documents. They learned little of import until Clint stumbled over something.

"What's this," he muttered, holding up a small note. It had a string of numbers on it and a few words in Cyrillic.

"Let me see," Natasha took it from him. For all Clint's expertise at languages, he just had never been able to master the Cyrillic alphabet of written-Russian.

"It says "Code for Winter Soldier Tracker,"" she said suddenly.

Steve, Clint, and Sharon looked at her in surprise.

"Steve, put that code into this," Sharon Carter held up some sort of miniature hand-held computer. Pressing a button, it turned on and the user interface proved to be in Cyrillic, "Let me guess, you can't read Russian?"

"Nope."

Sharon nodded and took the piece of paper with the code in it from Natasha and punched in the code herself. After a moment of loading, a set of coordinates and a miniature map popped up.

"Bingo."

"Wait, maybe there's other tracker codes on the database," Clint said excitedly, "Perhaps Barney had one implanted?"

"Let's find out."

They searched the databases, Natasha and Clint working together and Sharon and Steve working together, that way each had a translator. Eventually they did manage to track down a locator for Barney Barton. His coordinates placed him in Moldova, a country just south of Ukraine.

"Well," Clint paced the room while the other three sat down at the table, "It seems we have three options."

When he knew he had the others' attention he continued.

"One, we go after Bucky in Latvia. Two, we go after Barney in Moldova. Or, three, we split up into pairs."

"It seems to me there's only one course of action we can take," Steve nodded slowly.

Clint agreed and Natasha and Sharon quickly echoed their thoughts.

"Clint and I will go after Barney," Natasha voiced her input, "and Steve, you and Sharon go after Bucky."

"We'll need to go undercover," Clint warned them, "take only the necessities. And radio silence."

Sharon nodded, "When should we leave?"

"As soon as we're ready," Steve answered her, standing up to head off for a night's sleep, "We leave at dawn, if you can have your stuff packed by then."

"I'll be ready for whenever."

Sharon and Steve headed off back towards the SHIELD-inhabited section of the base to find supplies and sleep for the night.

Left alone in the room illuminated only by the large computer monitors along the walls, Clint remained silent, staring at the blip on the largest monitor that was his brother's tracking device. Natasha sighed quietly and got up to stand next to him.

"We'll find him soon enough," she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And when we do, we'll make him suffer."

* * *

><p>"Tony," Maria Hill was saying quickly over the emergency SHIELD frequency dedicated to the Avengers, "get the Avengers together. Brooklyn is under attack by some kind of super-being."<p>

"We're on it," Tony nodded, shutting off the call and pressing a button that was on the wall which initiated an emergency tone alerting the Avengers to the mission.

Then, Tony ran to get his suit on. Soon he met the other Avengers on the landing pad- but that's when they realized the flaw in their plan.

"We don't have a quinjet," Bruce pointed out on their empty landing pad.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tony muttered, "Thor, we'll have to carry them."

Tony grabbed Eliza by the arms and flew up in the air. She shouted in surprise but then realized what was happening and stopped struggling. Thor, being more careful, took hold of Bruce Banner and flew him after Tony. They got to the Brooklyn Bridge in record time, and Tony and Thor left their charges on the ground.

The scene was chaos. There were overturned, flaming cars on the bridge, dead civilians littered the ground, and a child, half burned alive, was crawling on the ground trying to escape an inferno.

The Avengers stared at the scene in awe. It was incredibly complete. Screams were echoing everywhere, smoke filled the air. It blocked their view farther down the bridge. None of them had any idea of what was to blame for this.

But then she stepped into view.

And Tony nearly fainted.

"That's impossible," Thor boomed, pointing his hammer at the woman.

Out of the smoke had stepped a teenage girl with nearly platinum blonde hair pulled back in a long, high pony tail. She was dressed all in black, and her hands glowed with magic. It looked like Eliza!

Soon enough, they realized it couldn't be her. She shot a giant ball of fire straight at the Avengers, causing them to dive out of the way. Thor sent his hammer flying at her and it struck the look-a-like in the chest, sending her staggering backwards. In retaliation, she sent back a charge of lightning that enveloped both Thor and Tony. Tony was much more damaged than Thor, but neither was seriously injured.

Hnoss, still acting as Eliza, knew exactly what was going on. Everything was going according to plan. Loki, with OSCORP's help, had chemically altered Eliza and performed memory resequencing, replacing her pleasant memories with the Avengers with horrible, traumatic events. They'd turned one of the Avengers into their own personal weapon.

But for now, the Avengers still thought that Hnoss was Eliza. That way it could only be a win-win situation. Either Eliza kills the Avengers, or the Avengers kill Eliza. Either way the surviving party is left traumatized and demoralized, and the Avengers are short at least one member.

Hnoss dove out of the way of an ice spike before sending her own barrage of magic back at her twin sister. She growled to herself as she stumbled on some ice that had formed from the impact of the frozen-magic. Fire and Ice had always been her sister's specialty. With a bit of electricity thrown in there. Hnoss had decent magic skill, but her real asset was her ability to wield staves, swords, and axes alongside magic. She was a spellsword through and through. Her sister was a pure sorceress, though, so she had to act as one too.

The Hulk was angry now, and chased Eliza around the burning, flaming cars. But suddenly with a snarl she disappeared just as the green giant's fist came slamming down on top of her. Tony, Thor, and Hnoss looked around in surprise and confusion.

"Any ideas," Tony asked them, letting his visor pop open.

"No clue," Hnoss pretended pretty convincingly.

"I do not know," Thor agreed.

Hulk was roaring angrily and the Avengers set their attention to trying to settle the angry beast down.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As for my mental health- I have depression. Serious depression. And recently it's been really bad. I almost tried to overdose on Wednesday night. I'm in therapy though, and hopefully things are getting better, but just bear with me please. It makes updating hard sometimes. But this is what I love doing, so I'm trying to stick with it and get onto a schedule for all our sakes'. Thanks, guys, for understanding._


	129. The Missions

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind words of encouragement. If I had the time, I would reply individually to all of you, but at the moment I'm in a rush to get to bed. You guys are all so amazing. Remember, I wouldn't be anywhere if I didn't have so many loyal readers and reviewers. You guys remind me that I have a talent that I can use for good, and that I shouldn't give up. That and my faith in God keeps me going. I love you guys._

_This chapter is a mix of almost everyone, just to touch base on where everyone is._

* * *

><p>In the morning, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Agent 13 met up once more in the control room of the vacant HYDRA base. They all looked tired- no doubt their sleep had been disturbed by thoughts of their upcoming missions. Heading deep into the Russian wilderness, and traveling to Latvia, was more than a little complicated. As was tracking down a HYDRA agent in Moldova.<p>

"Best of luck to you," Steve nodded to Clint and Natasha, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Clint smirked, "Oh please, Cap! You know we can't do that!"

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid," he amended his statement.

"You guys be careful too," Clint insisted.

"Bucky probably doesn't want to be found," Natasha added cryptically.

"Yeah well, we'll find him," Sharon insisted.

"Remember- radio silence. These are mission critical jobs," Clint reminded them as they walked out of the base, carrying their supplies with them.

Clint was dressed in basic civilian clothes: jeans and a tee-shirt with a black zipper sweat-shirt over it. He had black sunglasses, black tennis shoes, and a back pack with his bow, quiver, and numerous spare portable trick arrows (they folded down into small sizes). Natasha was in similar stuff with her black jeans, red shirt, and black leather jacket. Her back pack contained food rations, waters, a radio (just in case), batteries, multiple guns and knives, and a plethora of bullets. They each also carried a small duffle bag of a few spare clothes. Their alibi was that of a couple taking a hiking trip around Moldova.

Steve and Sharon were dressed both in black jeans, black shirts, and black bulletproof vests underneath their shirts. They had dark green bags with supplies too, as well as Captain America's shield of course. They were getting dropped off in the north of Latvia, deep in Latvian wilderness. They had no need of an alibi yet- they would be spending most days alone, in the woods, searching for the ally-turned-rogue HYDRA pawn-turned potential ally that was the Winter Soldier.

They said their goodbyes once more before splitting off to take their quinjets to their desired destinations.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that," Tony was pacing back and forth in the Avengers lounge at Stark Tower, "That looked like Eliza!"<p>

"Well it obviously wasn't," Hnoss pointed out, "Perhaps it was my sister?"

"What would Hnoss be doing on Earth," Bruce pointed out.

Hnoss shrugged, "Maybe looking for revenge. She still thinks that I killed our mother."

"Still," Thor shook his head, "I do not believe that any child of Freyja would act so violently against innocent people."

Hnoss had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. Thor. He always thought the best of people. Loki had told her how he still believed there was "good" left in him- but Thor was wrong. There was no goodness. No love. Only hatred. And Loki knew it.

"Whatever the case may be," Hnoss continued, "We have to stop her."

"Yeah, but how," Bruce pointed out, "She's as strong as you are, Liz."

"So," Hnoss insisted, "So we kill her."

Everyone froze in their fidgeting and stared at her in surprise.

Instantly Hnoss realized her mistake, "I mean, if there isn't any other way of course."

"Right," Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

"We should send word to Clint, Steve, and Natasha," Tony said suddenly, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Bruce agreed.

"Are not our teammates on a mission of their own," Thor objected.

"Yeah, but this is more important," Tony protested, walking over to the phone to put in a call to Nick Fury.

"Hopefully they can come home quickly," Hnoss feigned.

"Yeah, hey Nick….We've been talking about it….Yeah….We think it might be Hnoss, Eliza's sister….Can you ask the others to come back….oh….right….gotcha….okay then….We'll be in touch if we have more information."

"What's the word," Bruce prompted.

"Seems that they just split up and headed undercover- meaning they're off the grid until further notice. So it's just us," Tony sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Bruce.

"We can handle this," Hnoss insisted.

* * *

><p>"Are you all prepared to go," Frigga asked Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif as they stood in the garden late one night with the stars shining brightly overhead.<p>

"Yes, my lady," Sif nodded.

"Good. Then you must get going. Your horses are saddled in the stables. I have instructed Heimdall with where to send you- remember: it will be dangerous. Keep your weapons ready at all times. You will meet mysterious creatures on your way to the Well of Urd at the base of the Tree."

"We are ready, my lady," Fandral insisted.

"I know," she smiled, leading them out of the trees and shrubs and back into the palace grounds, "I wish you all good fortune. And remember, much rides on your success in this."

"We understand," Hogun bowed his head.

The others followed suit, and before long they turned and made their way to the royal stables where their own horses, along with Sleipner the Eight-legged, were housed. Mounting upon their steeds, the Warriors Four rode out of the palace, through the city of Asgard, and out onto the Bifrost Bridge.

"Heimdall," Sif greeted the gatekeeper, "You know why we are here."

"Yes," he nodded, "Are you prepared to find the truth of the murder of Queen Freyja?"

"We are ready."

"Then come."

The four Asgardian warriors slowly made their way before the Bifrost machine, awaiting Heimdall's signal.

"Remember, the Norns are clever, and will test you. Good fortune to you."

They felt a tug, and before long everything around them turned to rainbow colors as they were dragged from Asgard and transported to another realm. A realm that was small, and flat, and mostly uninhabited save for the creatures that guarded the way to the Well of Urd. This was the Base of Yggdrasil – though they had yet to reach the true base.

It was a light, airy sort of world. It was flat, insanely so. The grass was a deep, blue green and it blew in the soft wind that caressed the landscape around them. Bare white trees with empty branches dotted the land, their height no taller than twice the Asgardians. Sif was amazed at the gentle beauty.

There seemed to be a slight haze, or mist, maybe made of pure magic. For even the Warriors could tell this place was made of magic itself, despite their lack of magical talent. The world seemed to buzz with life. It was more alive than anything they had experienced. A soft stream flowed past them, the water gurgling happily along the pebbled river-bed. It was all so peaceful.

Until they heard a roar.


	130. Tours

"Did I do well," Eliza asked Loki, standing in the basement of OSCORP Tower.

"Yes," Loki smiled, "Very well."

Suddenly Eliza flinched and staggered forward, grabbing at her head, "Agh."

"Come, this way," a doctor took hold of her arm and guided her into the other room where a laboratory chair was situated. They lowered her onto it and strapped her down.

"Wha…," Eliza asked woozily, "What's going on? Loki!"

"Put her under, quickly," Loki snapped angrily.

Eliza struggled at the restraints, trying to get away from the needle that was approaching her neck, "LOKI!"

The pseudo-Asgardian merely smirked and turned away from his handiwork. He was quite proud of the combined efforts of himself and the OSCORP humans. He had promised them knowledge beyond their wildest dreams in return for their services. For their leader, Norman Osborn, it hadn't been a tough decision. He'd agreed soon after Loki approached him and proposed the idea. And they'd gotten to work soon enough.

Between Loki's magic and the Midgardians' "technology", they had managed to skew Eliza's memories for short periods of time. They'd made her believe many things and forget many others.

But for now, it only worked in small bursts of up to an hour at a time. For the remaining periods, she was forced to remain unconscious to prevent her from escaping or foiling their plans. This was certainly a drawback they would need to work on, and Loki made that very clear to the humans.

* * *

><p>"Avengers!"<p>

"What the hell do you want, Fury," Tony Stark grumbled sleepily as he rolled over in his bed and hit the comm button on the wall, "It's fucking two in the morning."

"We have sightings of Loki in Brazil, and it seems he's hostile!"

"Brazil," Bruce groaned on the comm line.

"Yes, get up, get dressed, and meet the SHIELD convoy in Brazil. I've programed your quinjet with the coordinates. Set it on autopilot and that should suffice for now. We really need to train one of you to pilot that thing for when Barton isn't around."

"Sounds good, sir," Hnoss said.

"Why are you so perky, missy," Tony teased, getting dressed quickly and making his way to where Jarvis had gotten his suit ready.

Hnoss shrugged though she knew Tony couldn't see her. It had been two days since Eliza's attack on New York and she'd been expecting something to happen. That was why she wasn't surprised.

"Brazil is a long way," Bruce muttered as they boarded the quinjet.

Thor shrugged, "To battle Loki, no place is too far. I thought my brother had learned compassion, but alas I see this was merely wishful thinking."

"Loki will never learn compassion," Hnoss shook her head.

Thor looked at her sadly, "It must trouble you more than most. For you trusted him."

"I was a fool."

* * *

><p>Clint and Natasha walked through the streets of Chisinau, the capital of Moldova. It was bustling with people all trying to get to work, as it was late afternoon, post-lunch time. People had been eating in the comfort of their homes or out at restaurants, but now had to return to work.<p>

"According to this," Natasha said slowly as they walked, looking at what seemed to be an ordinary phone, but in reality was a computer hooked into the database of SHIELD, "The contact in Moldova works just in…. here."

They stopped infront of a large office building that was some fifty stories high. They looked up the side wall.

"Which office room," Clint asked smartly.

"Floor twenty-one, room 83."

"What's he do?"

"She," Natasha stressed, "is, fortunately, a tour guide manager."

"That's convenient," Clint snorted humorously.

"Indeed."

They walked inside the building and Natasha went up to the desk. She hoped they'd speak Russian. Fortunately, they did. After having a quick conversation with the front desk manager, she turned back around to Clint and nodded. She indicated they could go up.

"Floor twenty-one," Clint murmured, searching for the correct button in the elevator. He pressed it quickly, with a triumphant "hrmph".

They stood in the elevator awkwardly as it stopped on floor ten and they picked up another passenger. The other man finally got out at floor nineteen, and soon enough Natasha and Clint where at their desired destination.

"Here we are," Clint nodded as they came upon room 83.

They walked inside the office building and Clint took a seat as Natasha went to check in with the front desk. She told them, in Russian, that they were here to meet Kalyna Liski. The front desk manager instructed them to wait a few minutes in the waiting room for the tour manager.

"Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton," said a woman in English from a side door, "Come on back please."

They got up and followed the woman to a back room. It was a comfortable, small, room with nice blue window shades that were pulled up, a small bright green plant on the windowsill, and a homey feel overall. Natasha and Clint sat in the two chairs across from the woman on the other side of her desk.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Is this room secure," Natasha asked in Ukrainian, "Is it secure?"

The woman narrowed her eyes but turned on her computer and punched a few keys, "It is now."

"We're here on behalf of SHIELD," Clint said obviously.

"I got that much," Kalyna Liski nodded, "What can I assist you with?"

"We're tracking a dangerous criminal who's fled to Moldova," Natasha continued, "His name is Barney Barton, codenamed Trickshot. He's a rogue HYDRA agent."

"Sounds dangerous," Liski nodded, "And you need from me?"

"A guide you can trust. We know you've been retired from service for almost a decade now, but we could use someone with your talents both as a navigator, translator, and spy," Clint explained.

Kalyna looked startled, "You want me back in the field with SHIELD?"

"Yes."

Kalyna Liski narrowed her eyes, "What do I get out of it?"

"You protect your country from a dangerous enemy," Natasha insisted, "And, SHIELD promises to let you off the roster. No more missions, ever."

Liski stood up and paced, "Do you know how hard it was for me to back out of SHIELD in the first place? I wasn't even an agent. I was an affiliate! And you want me back in business?!"

"We wouldn't be asking if we weren't desperate and this wasn't a necessary mission," Clint assured her.

"Yeah, well, I don't want in."

Suddenly there was a beeping on the window and instantly Natasha and Clint drew their weapons. They saw a flashing light on a black bomb that was stuck to the glass.

"Get DOWN!"

They all dive out the door and hide in the hall just as the bomb explodes.

"You still don't believe us?!"

Kalyna glared.

"Are you in?!"

"Fine. But this is the LAST time I help out SHIELD. Do you know how much money I put into that office? And now it's blown to bits!"


	131. A Distraction

_A/N: Next Chapter for you guys! Don't worry if you follow my other Avenger fics, their already half way through the next chapters, writing wise. Only a matter of time before I finish up the chapter to post them. Also, visit my YouTube channel or search __**Valkyrie {Avengers Fanfiction}**__ and tell me if you want the story to develop!_

_**Spinosa**__: She's 100% original, but Kalyna Liski is a fully Ukrainian name (I searched through various first and surnames). Maybe she will turn into something like a May, but a bit more attitude prone :)_

* * *

><p>Peter Parker was walking home from school, minding his own business when his cellphone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Peter Parker, this is Director Fury of SHIELD."

"Ah hey man, what's up?!"

Peter could practically feel the man's one eyed scornful stare through the phone within the awkward silence. But he didn't really care that much.

"Parker, the Avengers have been called away and New York is left unguarded. War Machine is busy elsewhere, the Falcon is in DC, and you are the only remaining agent in New York at the moment. Any and all missions will be sent to you."

"Understood."

Parker heard the phone hang up and he immediately felt a little intimidated. With the Avengers gone, he was the only one in the area to respond to super-threats, threats above and beyond his normal petty thievery and drunken brawls. That was when he realized something.

OSCORP had been unusually quiet. They'd stopped inviting young men and women in for tours, and he hadn't seen much of Harry outside of school. Peter knew something must be up.

"Hey Aunt May," he called on his cell, "I'll be home late tonight. I've got a project to work on at a friend's house."

Peter hated lying to his Aunt, the closest thing he'd had to a mother in a long time. She was very special to him, but she was also very protective. She couldn't know about his secret identity as a super-hero. She'd flip out. Peter could handle car thieves, bank robbers, even the Russian Mob, but one thing he wasn't confident in was his ability to handle an angry Aunt May.

She bought the lie easily enough, and soon he decided to spend some time at the skateboard alley. He wanted to do a few rounds on the board before heading to OSCORP this evening.

After eating dinner at a local shwarma joint and killing some time walking around Times Square, he began making his way towards the OSCORP headquarters around 8:00 that night. He had swiped a badge from Gwen's backpack some weeks ago when she wasn't looking as they studied together at his house, so he had a way inside if scaling the building didn't reveal anything. It tended to be difficult to infiltrate a building that was as tall as OSCORP Headquarters without using the front door. Fortunately, he knew of a way in through the basement sewers he would try before scaling the sides or walking inside.

Peter walked towards a back alley that had a manhole and dropped down inside. He closed it back up with his webbing and soon reached inside his backpack to change into his spider-suit. Besides looking cool and serving as a disguise, it had recently been upgraded by SHIELD to be bullet-resistant. Not quite bullet-proof, but close. It'd still hurt a hell of a lot to get shot!

Reaching inside his backpack, he pulled out a flashlight he'd bought while killing time in Times Square. Flipping it on, he nearly choked at the disgustingly colored waters flowing through the sewer system. It was to be expected, he supposed, but it brought little comfort.

He began the slow walk, climb, and swing along the sewage system towards OSCORP Headquarters.

"I wonder what they're up to."

* * *

><p>Sif and the Warriors Three spun around to where the loud challenge had come from. The roar had evidently come from the large bear-like creature that stood on its hind legs behind them, its claws razor-sharp and as thick as broadswords. Its fangs were at least eight inches long, dripping in a yellowish-green slime that they assumed was poison. It had red eyes and black, tough fur that clung to the beast's body.<p>

Sif let out a yell and dove forward, under one of the beast's huge forelegs that had come crashing down on them. As she spun out of the way, she raked the animal with her double-edged sword, cutting at both front limbs. The beast roared in anger. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg instantly joined the fight, taking turns dodging and stabbing, hacking, or pounding with their weapons. In the end it was Volstagg who delivered the killing blow.

"Well," Fandral panted, "That wasn't too bad."

"Uh, guys," Volstagg said slowly, looking behind the other three, "That was the baby."

Sif, Fandral, and Hogun slowly turned around and beheld a beast three times the size of the formidable foe they had just faced. Hogun told them to run, and they complied instantly.

"Split up! Fandral take center, Sif, go with him. Volstagg, go left, and I will go right," Hogun shouted as they ran, "We must attempt to confuse the beast!"

In the end the beast gave up the chase, evidently content with having chased them far enough away. It also helped that the small canyon they were now in was a mere three feet across, much too small for such a huge beast to follow. So with a final roar, it turned and walked back to its initial position.

"Where to now," Hogun asked.

"Follow the path," Sif shrugged, pointing infront of them to the obvious yet somewhat overgrown path that wound its way through the small crevice canyon.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter backpacked through the woods, sweaty and tired after a two day march with only minimal stops.<p>

"The first thing I do when I get back to civilization," Sharon muttered through her labored breathing, "is take a bubble bath in a soaking tub."

Steve chuckled, "I'm going to finish watching the Original Series of Star Trek. It's quite good. You ever watched it?"

"Yeah I've seen it," she nodded, "Almost all the SHIELD personnel I've talked to have. Seems it's something we have in common."

"How far is Bucky's transmitter," Steve asked after several minutes of intense silence.

"Another day's march, if he doesn't move," Sharon sighed wearily, "And that's with minimal stops."

"We can do this."

"Steve," Sharon rolled her eyes, "You have super-serum that makes you able to do this without issue. I don't. I'm going to need a serious night's sleep soon."

"Oh, right."

"Just gimme a good six hours sleep and I'll be good to go in the morning," she promised him.

Steve nodded, "Agreed. Next camp site we'll pitch camp for the night and make some decent food."

Sharon smiled and nodded, before her face was one of intense concentration as she controlled her breathing. It would be a long march, she knew, and she wanted to be at her peak as long as possible, and if it were possible, be able to handle a confrontation with the Winter Soldier. Who knew what shape he would be in when they found him, mentally or physically?

* * *

><p>Clint, Kalyna, and Natasha managed to get clear of the building in the chaos of the explosion without anyone asking any questions. They stopped only to inform her boss that they were safe so there would be no interrogation by police of the three of them.<p>

"Let us head to my apartment," Kalyna Liski nodded as they made their way quickly from the attack site.

Once they got into her apartment, Kalyna rounded on the two SHIELD agents, "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?! Why did a bomb just explode in my office? Why am I now helping you two?!"

"There is a rogue HYDRA agent known as Trickshot that is trying to escape our vengeance," Clint said quickly.

"He kidnapped and raped several agents," Romanoff added, "and he has vital information about HYDRA leaders that we need to get our hands on."

"Sounds like you have a grudge against this man," Kalyna nodded, "Alright. Say the word and we're off."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Yeah Fury, Loki isn't here."<p>

"What was that Tony," Fury asked in surprise, causing Agent Hill to look over at him in curiosity.

"Loki isn't here."

"Then why…," Fury trailed off before explain the situation to Hill.

"Maybe it was a distraction," Maria suggested.

"A distraction for what," Fury asked.

**"SIR!"**

"What is it Agent," Fury turned abruptly to see an agent rushing up the small stairs.

"Sir, New York is under attack!"


	132. Permanent

_A/N: Time for more Spidey-spotlight! And, the moment you've all been waiting for... and a nice cliffy ;)_

* * *

><p>Peter opened the manhole-like grate that opened into the basement of the OSCORP building using his webbing to pull himself up. He did so quietly to avoid alerting any wandering workers of the research building. He pulled himself up through the grate and into the small storage room it was located in.<p>

Peter looked around and spotted what he had been looking for: an air vent. Once again, he quietly opened the air grate and leapt up to heave himself inside. He was in within seconds.

It took several minutes of clambering through the ventilation shafts before Peter Parker stumbled upon something out of the ordinary. He noticed that there were many more people than usual, high up people, walking around this basement level. There were researchers, lab assistants, nurses, and doctors all working on something down here. He followed the flow in one direction and crossed over into another room. It was filled with top-brass researchers all watching a large TV.

On the TV there was a girl surrounded by burning buildings and firing ice and fire all around her at civilians that were running, screaming, trying to get away from this monster. Peter looked on curiously as the footage continued.

Until he saw the very same shwarma joint on the television as he'd eaten at several hours before. He jumped in surprise, hitting his head on the top of the vent. The researchers turned to see where the noise had come from.

"Probably just rats."

Yeah, keep thinking that, Peter mused to himself, inching forward again so he was able to see what was going on. What WAS going on?

"Eliza seems to be operating well."

"She was an Avenger, after all."

"Where is Mr. Loki?"

"I believe he's gone after her to watch her work first hand."

"And the Eliza-look alike, that…. Hnoss?"

"She's still posing as her sister with the others."

Shit. That didn't sound good, Peter furrowed his brow in frustration. He had to get out and warn the others. He had to let them know what was going on.

* * *

><p>Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were panting as they came to the top of a hill in this mysterious, dreamlike land. They'd fought off countless beasts in the past several days, from snake-like dragons to bears to even a fish out of water. And finally they could see the base of the Tree of Yggdrasil.<p>

"We're here," Sif grinned, sheathing her sword and striding forward with a new found vigor.

The others followed after her closely, all relieved to have their destination in sight.

"So they have come at last," an old and haggard voice stated ominously.

The four warriors froze in anticipation after hearing the disembodied voice. It stopped them in their tracks.

"Do not be afraid," said a younger, more pleasant voice.

"Come forward," a third voice beckoned, strong and commanding.

Following the directions of the three, the warriors four continued forward, until at last they came upon a beautiful fountain spring. Its crisp, clear waters bubbled over stones like inviting music, never once missing a beat. The air around it was decidedly magical, not at all natural. But surprisingly, the Asgardians didn't mind this. It felt normal, correct. If anything, the four warriors felt like the thing out of place.

From behind the vast tree trunk (which was some forty yards wide), walked three women.

One was a young girl, maybe sixteen Midgardian years. She had beautiful auburn hair and dancing green eyes. Speaking of dancing, she skipped happily along, almost too cheerful for the Asgardians to handle as she giggled away.

The second was a maiden of about thirty-five Midgardian years. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were blue. She carried herself high, like a queen, and looked at the warriors curiously despite her elegance.

The third was an old hag, maybe eighty Midgardian years. Her hair was a wise old grey with silver mixed in to match her silver-grey eyes. She was old, but her age gave her a stately look, almost like a wise seer-woman. She had a decidedly grumpy expression on her face.

"We are the Norns, Asgardians."

* * *

><p>By the time Peter Parker had gotten up onto the streets of New York, it was too late.<p>

"Parker," Fury angrily called him on the phone, "Where the hell were you?!"

"I was investigating an OSCORP threat," Peter objected, "And Sir, you have to call in the Avengers. The one they think is Eliza isn't. It's an imposter working with Loki named Hnoss."

"…."

"Do you copy?"

"Aye, Parker. Where did you hear this from?"

"Directly from the researchers working on her. They're in the basement of the OSCORP Headquarters, and they were watching her attack up on the screen. THAT's Eliza. My guess is she's being controlled."

"Good work. Get home and get some rest."

Fury hung up the phone and turned to Agent Hill, "Get me Bruce Banner's, Thor's, and Tony Stark's comm signals. Now."

"Yes sir."

"Listen to me, Avengers. That isn't Eliza. That's Hnoss masquerading as her sister, while working with Loki. You have to detain her."

Tony looked at Bruce and Thor. They all nodded in unison.

Hnoss stopped talking long enough to look back at her "friends" only to find that Thor had out his special handcuffs and Bruce Banner was now the Hulk.

"Show's over, kid," Tony said angrily.

Hnoss bristled but brought her hands up, "I surrender," she said mockingly.

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't."

She shot multiple beams of electricity at Tony and conjured her sword from thin air. She brought it up just as Thor's hammer came crashing down on top of her. The Hulk, then, rushed in and grabbed her by the ankle.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG LUG!"

"Hulk ANGRY. WHERE 'LIZA?!"

"'Liza's in New York, currently fighting civilians."

Loki.

Thor snapped on the magic-stifling handcuffs before turning to face his brother.

"LOKI! You have gone too far this time."

"Oh have I," he grinned, "Good. It's about time I crossed that line."

"Where is Eliza," Tony asked, pulling himself together.

"Just as I said," Loki rolled his eyes, "She's back in New York. Currently attacking the city on my orders. You see, we did a little… memory alteration."

* * *

><p>Eliza paced in her cell, her magic welling through her. Cell? Nah, it was her bedroom, she told herself. After all, Loki had asked her to stay here, so she'd said yes of course. That man had saved her from torture so many times. She'd been a fool, she'd kept going back to the Avengers. They couldn't protect her, even from themselves. She remembered being raped by Clint Barton, abused by the Black Widow, verbally assaulted by Tony Stark, and experimented upon by Dr. Banner. But she'd denied herself these things. She'd kept going back. Now though, Loki had finally made clear her point in life. She needed to fight back against the Avengers, make them pay for what they did to her. She had to retaliate.<p>

Eliza knew that Loki would be back soon and she could thank him yet again for his part in saving her from the Avengers.

Outside, the researchers watched her pace.

"As you can see, we've made it permanent."


	133. The Golden Arrow

_A/N: A bonus short chapter tonight because I felt bad leaving the big cliffy last time. Warning though, this is pretty short. But packed full of important events!_

* * *

><p>"I am Verdandi," said the enthusiastic youngster with the blonde hair.<p>

"I am Skuld," said the stately middle-aged woman.

"Urd is my name," croaked the eldest, "We are the Norns."

"You have traveled through many dangers to reach us," Skuld continued, "What is it you seek from us?"

"We seek answers," Sif stepped forward with a bow, "answers as to the death of Queen Freyja."

"Ah yes," Verdandi nodded, "A tragic loss, that was. But she is in the Halls of Valhalla now."

"Who killed her?" Fandral demanded, "Was it Eliza?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"Loki Laufeyson, the traitorous Jotun prince," Urd revealed, "unleashed a powerful being known as Skadi, or the Draugr, upon Freyja. It was this beastly creature that took Freyja's life."

"That bastard," Fandral declared, referring to Loki.

"But there is a more important matter that you should be made aware of," Skuld interrupted, "for if you care for the Lady Gersemi, you must act quickly."

"What has happened," Hogun demanded.

Verdandi giggled, "You really don't know do you?"

"No."

"Laufeyson has taken control of the girl, and is forcing her to attack her allies."

"Her memories have been altered so that she believes Loki is her only ally," Urd clarified.

"Is there any way to reverse the process," Volstagg asked in concern.

"There is but one way to reverse the magical effect Loki has imposed upon her. Whether it will reverse any physical alterations the Midgardians have done to her that remains to be seen."

"You mean you cannot tell us?"

"Our magic and skill is not in prediction. We can see many paths the future could take. Nothing is guaranteed," Urd clarified for the warriors four.

"Well what is this cure?"

"Take this," Verdandi offered them a golden bow and a golden arrow, "shoot the girl and it will slowly counteract the effects. It could take up to a week to run its full course."

"We shall. Can you send us to Midgard," Sif asked, taking the bow and arrow.

* * *

><p>Loki began the fight by sending a spear of ice at his brother. It pierced Thor in the lower abdomen, going partially through his armor into his flesh. With an angry roar, Thor threw Mjolnir at his brother, catching the sorcerer in the chest, sending him backwards. Tony took the opportunity to rush at him with his lazers flying.<p>

Suddenly with a flash of white they found themselves in the middle of Times Square. Beside Loki stood Eliza, looking mad as Hel. Her eyes were blazing with such a ferocity that the Avengers were slightly unhinged. The Hulk threw the handcuffed Hnoss to the side, and she blacked out as she hit a building with her head.

"And so here we are," Loki cackled, "As it always should have been. The masters of magic against the Avengers. I have waited long for this day."

"Shut up, Reindeer Games," Tony spat angrily at him, sending a flare of his mini rockets at the pseudo-Asgardian.

And the battle began.

Magic flew everywhere. Tony was knocked unconscious by one of Eliza's super-powered lightning bolts about five minutes in. Thor battled his brother as usual, pitting the Hulk against Eliza. They were pretty evenly matched, as Eliza was more flexible and fast compared to the Hulk. But he had brute strength which meant any hit he landed on Eliza was a serious one.

Eventually Eliza managed to turn the tide by coaxing a winding vine up from the earth and entangling the great beast. But just as she was about to strangle him, a roaring cloud of white appeared and a flash of light interrupted the combatants.

When the mist had cleared, Sif and the Warriors three stood. Sif held the bow with the arrow notched on the string, pulled back to fire. Without letting Eliza recover from the momentary blindness, they shot her in the stomach. She screamed in pain as the poison coursed through her veins, undoing the damage that Loki's magic had done.

Loki, meanwhile shouted in anger and send a spear of ice at Sif. She barely managed to dodge that before the newly freed Hulk rushed at Loki. But before anything could be done, Loki escaped, taking Hnoss with him.

All that was left was an unconscious, twitching Eliza, an unconscious Tony, a Hulk, and five Asgardians.


	134. After Effects

_A/N: I know this isn't the optimum length, but because of the illness I'm dealing with right now, 1000-1500 words is what to expect. Sorry guys!_

_**Spinosa**__ - You got it. What kind of damage is left behind...?_

* * *

><p>"HULK! Calm down, good beast," Volstagg shouted as the Hulk went to make a run at the unconscious Eliza, "She is ours now."<p>

"The arrow should reverse Loki's effects," Sif told Thor.

Thor nodded, "I recognize it from the tales we were told as children. The Golden Arrow of the Norns. How did you come of it?"

"We traveled to the Norns to find out the truth about Queen Freyja's death," Hogun told him, "Then they instructed us as to how to rectify this situation."

"However," Sif cautioned, "they warned us that it might not reverse all the negative effects, only those caused by Loki's magic."

Suddenly they heard the tell-tale sound of a helicopter coming in for a landing nearby.

"Thor," Fury called over the radio, "I can't reach Tony. What's going on?"

"Eliza has been secured," Thor replied, placing the handcuffs he carried with him that had NOT traveled with Hnoss around Eliza's wrists just in case, "And Loki's magic is in the process of reversing. However we suspect that any damage caused by Midgardians to her brain is still intact."

"Right. Where are Tony and Banner?"

"Dr. Banner is returning to human form as we speak. The Son of Stark is waking up as well."

"Who else is there?"

"Sif and the Warriors Three, Man of Fury."

"Right. Be prepared to come to the Helicarrier. Your warrior friends and Dr. Banner can escort Eliza on the helicopter. You and Tony will need to follow by air."

"What- the hell- just happened," Tony asked into the comms on his suit, "Where're Loki and Eliza?"

"Eliza is unconscious and with us ready to be transported to the helicarrier," Fury told him. "Loki has escaped, I assume."

"Bastard."

"Can you fly?"

"Yeah I got some power left."

"Good. Report to the Helicarrier at these coordinates."

With the others bundled onto the helicopter and Thor ready with Mjolnir, Tony told Jarvis to reroute weapons to thrusters. They took off into the air at the same time.

When they arrived on the Helicarrier, Eliza was being moved inside to the detention cell. No one was taking any chances. Doctors assessed her on an as-needed basis, going inside the cell and sealing the door. They had to find out what had been done to her. Brain scans revealed a remapping of her memories, something that seemed rather permanent. It appeared, however, that with regular injections for about a week, they might be able to begin reversing the process. It would be a long project, however, and there were no guarantees of success.

"So she might never recover," Tony asked in horror as Fury and Agent Hill presented the results of the latest test.

"She should make some marginal recovery," Maria clarified, "But a full scale recovery might take months, if it happens at all. Memory pathways aren't easily changed without some sort of major alteration. The serum our doctors have come up with should assist in that process. But the doctors think it is too risky to go in and try to manually rewrite her memories."

"We need to get word to the others," Thor insisted.

Fury and Maria Hill exchanged a glance, "We've tried. They're maintaining radio silence. There's no way to notify them without using an emergency channel. That might be risky if they ARE in a high risk situation."

"In other words," Fury added, "For their own safety, we cannot authorize communication with them."

Tony, Bruce, and Thor looked decidedly unhappy.

"In the meantime, I'd like Thor and your four friends to report to the Avengers Tower. Act as our first defense while Tony and Dr. Banner remain here," Fury ordered, "Can you five do that, Thor?"

"I believe so," Thor nodded, "We will protect Midgard with our lives!"

"Good. That means we can devote all our efforts to restoring Eliza to her previous state."

"That is good."

The team split, Fury ordering a quinjet to take the Asgardians to Avengers Tower, while Bruce and Tony walked around the quinjet in an uneasy silence.

Tony was thinking about many things. Firstly, about Eliza. What was wrong with her? What did she "remember?" What of her real memories were still intact? What did she think was wrong with the Avengers that she wanted them dead? But also he was thinking about Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Sharon Carter. Were they safe? Did they have any idea that something was wrong back home? How close to finishing their missions were they?

Tony and Bruce decided to go find something to eat. They ate an early dinner. They were just finishing up their meal when a familiar face joined them.

"Hey, Mr. Parker," Bruce nodded, signaling the boy to join them.

"Hello Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark. Please, call me Peter."

"Then I'm Tony and he's Bruce," Tony insisted.

"Alright," Peter smiled, taking a seat with his piece of pizza and slice of cake.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Director wanted to thank me in person for alerting him about the OSCORP thing with Eliza."

"That was you," Tony asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, then, kid."

"You'd like Eliza," Bruce said after a while, "She's quite a character."

"I'd like to meet her when she gets better," Peter nodded, taking a bite of his food.

Tony looked sad, "She might never recover."

"No," Peter said sadly, "Really? I'm so sorry."

"There's still a chance," Bruce said more for himself than for anyone else, "Still a chance."

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT!"<p>

Eliza flung herself at the glass cage in anger and grief.

"I demand you let me out! LOKI! GET ME OUT of here."

"Eliza, try to calm down. Listen to my voice," she heard a man saying outside. It was recognizable but she couldn't quite place it.

"Eliza, it's Agent Coulson. Look at me."

Eliza stopped her thrashing and looked at him. It WAS Agent Coulson of SHIELD. She was confused. She remembered only good things about this man, but why should she trust him? He was SHIELD! Just like everyone else who hurt her!

"Why should I trust you?"

"Listen. Don't trust your memories. Loki altered them to make you believe we were evil. But he didn't realized I existed so he couldn't alter those memories."

Eliza thought about it. It didn't make any sense to her. Loki was her friend, wasn't he? But… he'd left her, too. He'd let her get captured by these evil people.

Could what Coulson said be true?

"No. NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"


	135. Winter is Coming

_A/N: The question is whether or not Peter will be head over heels for Eliza. The Answer is..._

_It'll probably have to wait for chapter 8. Sorry guys! He'll probably meet her this chapter but not really fully. She isn't going to be entirely in her right mind until the end of next chapter, if she is ever in her right mind again. I haven't decided that yet. So if there is romance to blossom, it'll be Chapter 8, after Chapter 7. Which will start next chapter._

_Smile Always!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

**_I own: Eliza White, Kalyna Liski, Stephanie Maverick, and other OCs. Ask permission before using please._**

**_I DO NOT own: Anything belonging to Marvel or Disney or other companies. If I did own Marvel this would be it's own comic strip._**

* * *

><p>"She seemed to recognize me for a moment," Coulson explained to Tony, Bruce, Fury, and Maria Hill as they stood in a conference room on the Helicarrier. "I almost thought she believed me."<p>

"Give her some time," Hill insisted, "According to the Lady Sif, it was supposed to take a couple of days for Loki's stuff to wear off."

"Why don't we go talk to her," Tony eagerly insisted, "With Coulson?"

"Alright, why not," Fury agreed.

Tony, Bruce, and Coulson made their way to the detention cell.

"How dare you bring those bastards here," Eliza spat at Coulson, "If you think to convince me of their innocence-"

"Eliza," Tony said softly, "Remember your room back home? Remember how we went shopping to decorate it at the Disney store?"

Eliza halted her pacing and looked at him sadly, "Yes, yes I do. But it must have been a ruse because I remember you verbally assaulting me. Calling me whore and bitch and worthless piece of shit. How do you explain that?"

"And Eliza, what do you remember of me?"

"I remember you taking my blood a lot and experimenting on me," she said quietly, beginning to remember… pleasant memories… of the Avengers.

"We did," Bruce nodded, "But only to make sure you were okay. To make sure you weren't sick or injured or anything of the kind."

"But- but I remember so many horrible things," she paused, closing her eyes and turning away, "So many horrible things. Like Clint- he… he…."

She broke down in tears, kneeling in the center of the detention cell.

"No, Liz. That was his brother," Tony insisted firmly, "That was Barney Barton. That's why Clint isn't here, he's off searching for his brother to make him pay for what he did to you."

"He is?"

"Yes. And Natasha is with him. Steve and Sharon are off looking for the Winter Soldier, which is why THEY aren't here."

"So- so Loki is the reason for all this?"

"Yes," Bruce, Tony, and Coulson all said earnestly at the same time.

"But I remember he was my friend, my mentor."

"He was using you, Eliza. He saw he could manipulate you. If he really was your friend, wouldn't he be here now? Trying to let you out of here?"

"I guess."

"Think things over," Coulson nodded, turning to leave. They didn't want to stress her out TOO much.

"Wait, Coulson, doesn't SHIELD have some footage from our missions together?"

"Yes," Coulson nodded, "I'll go see that some are rerouted here for you to see," he motioned to a portable computer that was sitting on the side of the room in a shelf.

"I can watch it?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. Loki just kept me in a small cell- room I mean."

* * *

><p>Kalyna got together a few clients that had been waiting for a tour of Moldova, and together with Clint and Natasha they began touring the country. It took several days, as they had to maintain some semblance of having to belong. But soon, on day five, they located Barney Barton's tracker. They were on to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"He should be right around this corner," Sharon whispered to Steve as they crept along the bottom of a cliff edge.<p>

As they rounded the corner, they came upon an old looking Soviet bunker. Bucky must be inside. Steve motioned for Sharon to halt.

"I'll head in first, Sharon. You cover the rear," Steve insisted.

Steve opened the door silently, somehow managing to avoid any squeaking. Who knew what mood Bucky Barnes might be in when they found him? They had to be extremely careful if they wanted to do this right. And they definitely wanted to do this right.

Steve rounded a corner into a main room. Someone was sitting in a chair, and the glint of light off a metal appendage was enough to give away the identity.

"Bucky?"

"Steve. I was wondering when you'd get here."

"You remember me?!"

"I remember everything. Friend."

Steve grinned like a little kid as Bucky got up and walked towards him. But just as Bucky got close, Steve stopped smiling. Bucky stepped up to him and slapped him across the face.

"That was for leaving me in the hands of HYDRA."

"Hey! Don't touch him!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Agent 13."

"Sharon it's okay," Steve assured her, "I deserved that one."

"Yeah, you did. And many more where that came from. But…," Bucky trailed off, "I think I'm ready to try going back to real life now. I suppose that's why you're here?"

"Actually," Sharon sighed, "I'm here to take you in to SHIELD custody."

Steve and Bucky both looked at her in shock.

"If Fury wants Bucky, he'll have to take both of us," Steve insisted furiously.

Bucky shook his head, "No Steve, I deserve this. The number of assassinations and horrible actions I've done as a part of HYDRA is astonishing. More than you can ever understand. I owe you my life, giving me a second chance and everything."

Sharon smiled, "Fury also gave me permission to assess the situation and move on from there, and I guess from what I've seen here, you're safe enough to come in on your own. Fury can determine if he wants you in custody or not. Don't worry, Steve, my guess is as long as you stick with him, Fury will let Bucky go."

"He better," Steve threatened.

"Steve, I was just doing my job," Sharon Carter protested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well. Let's call in for pick up."

Sharon got out her radio and walked outside the bunker.

"This is Agent 13 calling SHIELD Helicarrier 65. Director Fury, please come in."

"This is Director Fury."

"Sir, we are ready for pick up. Winter Soldier has been secured and is assessed as minimal threat. As such I am allowing Bucky Barnes to freely board the quinjet when it arrives without taking him out, sir."

"Whatever you see fit, Agent Carter. It'll be good to have you two home. There have been some interesting developments since you last were here."

"Aye sir. We'll be waiting. I'll activate the tracker momentarily. Frequency 661-SHIELD."

"Affirmative, Agent. Good talking to you."

Sharon set up the little beacon on the top of the bunker before heading inside to find where Bucky and Steve were. They were sitting at an old table, chatting like old friends.

Well, she supposed, they were old friends. Very old friends.

Pick up came several hours later by way of a quinjet. The flight in all took about seven hours back to the Helicarrier. Once they got there they were met by Tony Stark, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill.

"Good to see you guys back," Fury nodded, "And Welcome, Mr. Barnes, to the Shield Helicarrier."

"Ah yes," Bucky nodded, "I remember these. Uh- sorry about the last time…"

"You weren't fully conscious," Agent Hill assured him, "We hold none of that against you."

"But you do understand the extra security you will need to be placed under," Fury added quickly, "For safety's sake."

"Of course, sir."

"Right this way, then," Maria and Fury gestured for the Winter Soldier and Sharon Carter (who was to be his shadow for the time being) to follow, leaving Tony and Steve alone.

"Things have gotten complicated since you left," Tony started, walking next to Steve back inside.

Tony explained what had been going on the past week or so, ever since Steve, Sharon, Clint, and Natasha had left. He explained Eliza's disappearance and Hnoss' disguise, Loki's control and decoys, and how Eliza was now in the detention cell for her own and their own protections. Bruce was there now, chatting with Eliza.

Steve was naturally concerned and insisted on going to see Eliza right away. When they got there, Eliza was sitting cross-legged near the front of the cell while Bruce sat directly in front of her. They were playing some kind of card game. As soon as Eliza caught sight of Steve, she stood up though.

"Steve," she grinned, "Where've you been!"

"Well that's not the kind of reaction we got," Tony joked.

"If it was Loki, he forgot to change anything related to Steve," she remarked cooly.

She still hadn't completely come to believe their story, but she was sure that something was amiss. Maybe she'd had a massive concussion or something. Surely Loki hadn't messed with her memories. But at the same time she was beginning to believe Agent Coulson and Tony and Bruce about how they weren't all that bad. If they truly hated her like she sort of remembered, then surely they wouldn't be taking this much time with her trying to get her to like them.

"Hey, it's good to see you Eliza," Steve smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a slight head ache, but other than that I feel fine," she explained, sitting back down.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was really worried when Tony explained what happened," Steve insisted, joining Bruce on the floor infront of her cell.

"Hey you know what," Tony grinned, "I'll go grab something for us to eat. You all stay here! Don't go anywhere!"


	136. Flight

**Part 7: Wakanda**

Steve joined Bruce Banner sitting in front of Eliza. He suddenly had a wonderful idea, but didn't want to bring it up in front of the girl. He stored it in his mind for later. When Tony got back, he was carrying tubs and tubs of ice cream with him, plus spoons but no bowls…?

"I got vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, caramel, and chocolate mint!"

"But Tony, there are no bowls," Bruce pointed out.

"Who needs bowls!"

"We do," Eliza pointed out.

"Nonsense," Tony objected.

Putting in his security code, he opened up the cell door and Steve and Bruce passed in the ice cream, telling her to pick her poison.

"I'll take vanilla, please," she said eagerly.

With that, they told her they would unfortunately need to close it back up. Eliza nodded in understanding.

"I'll take chocolate mint," Bruce decided, reaching for a spoon and the tub of ice cream.

"Green like the big guy," Tony poked at him.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'll take strawberry," Steve picked.

Tony was pleased to take chocolate.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kalyna," Natasha approached her one night as the small tour group slept quietly in a small town hotel that was styled like a medieval tavern. Kalyna was in the main room, sitting in front of a blazing fire, using her phone as best she could with what little service they got. She turned when Natasha spoke.<p>

"What's up?"

"We're leaving you tonight. We're getting too close, putting the civilians in danger. Tomorrow night, use this radio to contact SHIELD and let them know the progress we've made up to this point."

"Good luck, Romanoff. I'll act as back up if you need it."

"Thanks."

Natasha went to grab her packs from where Clint was packing them up. When she got there, Clint was lost in thought, sitting on the bed, fingering an arrow like he so often did.

"What are you thinking about, Clint?"

"Barney. How he could've fallen so far. What if he's like Bucky Barnes? Being controlled," the unspoken question of whether or not he could be redeemed hung in the air.

"Remember everything he did to Eliza."

"You're right," Clint shook his head.

"I know it's hard, because he's your brother, but you have to do this," Natasha reassured him, "Come on. Let's go."

Just as they walked out the door, a woman stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm going with you."

* * *

><p>When Coulson found them, the Avengers were dripping in sticky ice cream, laying down on the floor because of how stuffed they were. Even Eliza looked slightly sick.<p>

"Eat too much?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

Eliza sat expectantly in the center of the detention cell.

"So, how are you feeling," Coulson asked her, shooing Tony, Bruce, and Steve aside. They stayed in the room but got out of the way.

"I'm feeling well."

"Good!"

"I-," Eliza stuttered, "I think you might be right."

Coulson looked surprised and relieved, "About…?"

"About Loki."

Everyone was relieved. This was great news! She was beginning to come to believe them. Fury was called down to talk to her quickly.

"So, Eliza," Fury started, "What is it you want?"

"I'd like to be let out of here."

"You expect us to do that?"

"Yes."

"You'll be placed under the guard of the Avengers for the time being," Fury warned her firmly, "And any mistakes, you land back in here. Is that understood?"

"Aye, sir."

"Alright. Coulson, let her out."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Kalyna?"<p>

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then let's go."

Natasha, Clint, and Kalyna left the inn quietly and snuck out into the forested terrain surrounding them. They followed the tracker that was attached to Barney Barton, or more probably, was embedded in his skin. It wasn't far and it took only four hours march before they came upon a small base deep in the woods.

"Kalyna, Nat, you two infiltrate the building and clear out any strays," Clint determined, "I'll follow in, bow ready to take him out."

Kalyna and Natasha nodded, drawing their pistols and shot guns, loading them, and turning the safeties off.

"Let's go."

Clint knocked in the door and stepped back for Natasha and Kalyna to enter first. The first few shots rang out only moments later as both women managed to land hits on a stray worker. And now that their presence was announced, things became more complicated.

Eventually they reached an inner room where it was indicated that Barney was present. And there he was.

But suddenly a sniper caught Kalyna in the shoulder, and she fell to the ground, injured. He shot her again, this time in the head.

Natasha quickly took down the shooter, before turning her attention to the two boys.

"You traitorous bastard," Barney sneered, "I love you once, you know. I thought we were best friends. I thought we'd do anything for one another."

"Kill him, Clint!"

"Kill me, Clint. Do it. You know you want to. Murder your only brother in cold blood. I'm unarmed, after all."

Clint hesitated. Just long enough for Barney to grab a gun and shoot him in the stomach. Clint fell to the ground in pain but stabbed Barney in the foot with his arrow. As Barney was momentarily distracted by the pain, Natasha shot him in the head. It was done.

But Clint was injured. Natasha knew they had to get out of here but on the way she grabbed a med kit that was attached to the wall. She leaned Clint on her shoulder and hobbled out the door into the woods. She fired a few shots back at their pursuers, but it seemed they were less than intent on following the Black Widow into the woods.

"Clint, stay with me, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Clint mumbled as they stumbled along, "I've been worse."

Natasha rolled her eyes, setting him down. She tore his shirt so she could get to the wound. It was nasty but she told him it was fixable from here.

"No anesthetic though," she warned him.

He cringed but nodded, "Understandable."

"Ready?"

He nodded and clenched his fists and teeth as Natasha used some tweezers to remove the bullet. After that was done she cleaned the wound and stitched it up. Wrapping it well, she finally took the time to call in for pick up.

* * *

><p>Eliza was in her quarters. Tony and Steve's quarters were on either side of hers. Eliza wanted to get away. Go somewhere she could sort through her problems without SHIELD trying to intervene. But she wanted to do something good.<p>

She pulled up the SHIELD directory of missions and found one that looked appealing. It seemed that in several countries around the world, children had gone missing. They weren't ordinary children either, they were suspected mutants. The newest one was in India, a girl by the name of Ramani had been stolen and, as far as SHIELD could tell, transported out of the country to somewhere in Africa, probably Somalia.

Eliza decided then and there to try out her newest spell. It was a teleportation spell. Packing up a nice sized dufflebag she managed to get her hands on, she got ready to leave.

Eliza decided that some sort of note was in order for the Avengers so she wrote out one and left it on her nicely made bed.

"Dear SHIELD, Avengers, Friends,

Thought I believe what you say about Loki, I need time to sort through my emotions and latent memories. As such, I'm leaving you. Do not try to follow, please. I am doing good for the world. I love you all.

Your friends,

Eliza Jade White"


	137. Somalia

_A/N: To answer a couple questions: The XMEN mutants will most likely not make an appearance only because I don't know them well enough to confidently and comfortably write them into the story. I need to do A LOT more research first. Also, I do think that Peter will have a crush on Eliza when this chapter is over and done with, but remember, it has to wait. And whether or not SHE will return the affection is unknown at this time even to me ;)_

_Also: I updated Little Spider yesterday! And! I will be going on vacation soon but I'm not sure if that will mean LESS updating or more updating, it depends on how much free time I get. Just wanted you all to be aware._

* * *

><p>When Natasha and an injured Clint arrived on board the Helicarrier, they found it in chaos. Clint was rushed immediately into surgery.<p>

"She can't be gone," Tony was raging, pacing up and down the deck, "She can't be gone!"

"Who's gone," Natasha stopped him.

"Welcome back," Tony smiled, before suddenly seeming to remember whatever it was that was troubling him, "It's a long story. Fury will want to explain it to you- go find him."

Natasha raised an eyebrow but did as Tony instructed and searched around for the Director of SHIELD. She found him with Maria Hill, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers.

"We have to go after her," Steve was insisting, "She's not in her right mind!"

"Actually, Steve, she seemed pretty lucid when we spoke last," Bruce added calmly.

Out of everyone that was involved in all this, Bruce understood Eliza the most. He, too, had desired to get away from civilization for a time at one point in his life when HE was struggling. To be honest, though he was a little worried, he wasn't too upset. He trusted her. Eliza was smart.

"She told us not to go after her," Maria reasoned.

"Go after WHO," Natasha interrupted forcefully.

"Oh, Agent Romanoff. Good to have you back. Where's Agent Barton," Fury asked.

"Surgery. Now, who the hell is missing?!"

"Eliza."

"What…?"

"It's a really long story."

"I'm listening."

They spent the next hour detailing how Hnoss had taken on the guise of Eliza and fooled them all into believing she was her sister. They spoke of how Eliza had been brainwashed by Loki into attacking the Avengers and the New York City area. Then they explained the note she'd left outlining how she was off doing her own mission for SHIELD secretly.

"Wow," Natasha breathed, "Clint's gonna freak."

"Well what do we do, Fury," Steve insisted.

"I say we let her on her own for now. We don't know where she's gone or what she's up to. We'll keep looking- she can't hide for long. Once we figure out what she's up to we'll decide whether or not to intervene."

Steve obviously wasn't happy with the answer, but Natasha, Maria, and Bruce seemed content. Natasha and Maria understood how these things worked. Bruce just understood how Eliza was thinking, that was all really. Steve, though, only thought that Eliza was off her hinges.

* * *

><p>It was with a large WOOSH that Eliza landed in Somalia. Somalia was a notoriously harsh land, between terrorists and pirates and now maybe a confirmed child trafficking scandal.<p>

The air was hot and dry, the ground around her feet was arid and burning to the touch. Eliza felt out of place in her baggy clothes and sweatpants. She realized she should have thought ahead. Fortunately, she had thought ahead enough to bring a switchblade knife. Using the blade, she sawed off the bottom part of her pants. With a hair tie, Eliza bunched up the excess shirt material and tied it behind her back so her stomach showed before using her other tie to pull her hair back in her signature high ponytail. Her hair fell to her waist when it was pulled up. She didn't have to worry about sun burn because her half-Vanir blood protected her from the elements like extreme heat and cold. Discarding her shoes because they made her sweaty, her feet adapted to the heat-baked earth.

To her surprise as she continued walking, a large herd of elephants exited an area covered in trees, crossing her path. She stared in awe at their magnificence. She'd heard about elephants, seen pictures, and even watched documentaries. But nothing could prepare her for seeing them in real life. Without thinking, she walked towards them. Surprisingly, they didn't run.

Just as she was able to communicate with Ice back home, these elephants seemed to understand that she held no malice, planned no violence against them. A calf even waddled up to Eliza without fear.

Eliza was captivated by these marvelous creatures. She placed a hand on the trunk of the largest female and closed her eyes. She breathed in, feeling all the emotions sweeping form the elephants through the magic Eliza was utilizing to communicate. The elephant female was strong, fierce, and loyal to her herd. That much, Eliza was certain. The female also seemed confident in her duties as matriarch.

Eliza wondered what it was like to be an elephant. Taking out her cellphone, she took a photo of herself with the elephant herd in an effort to remember them more fully.

"Farewell."

The elephants continued on their way, and Eliza knew she had to do the same. She would need to find a village soon, if she was to start her mission. She'd done some research and had a lead on the next possible kidnapping victim. It was an eight year old boy named Jamaal who was rumored to be able to move things with his mind. He was an outcast in his village, considered a witch and scorned for his powers. An easy target for a kidnapping as no one would care he was gone, save for his small family consisting of a mom, a dad, and a little sister. Eliza knew she had to find him quickly.

Her best bet was a nearby village. She'd planned her trip to drop her outside the village, several miles away to avoid any sort of witch craft accusations for appearing out of thin air and all that. The last thing she needed was to be attacked upon entering the village.

It took nearly an hour of walking and by the time she reached the village of the Somalis she was very thirsty. That had been another thing she'd forgotten: water. Oh, and she had very little idea of the social customs. She'd done minimal research before planning this exhibition, but she knew it wasn't nearly enough. She knew to always eat, drink, and greet with the right hand as that was considered the clean hand. And she knew that doctors were well respected, especially Western doctors, so she decided to approach as one of them. After all, with her magic she was a healer! And she would offer her services as best she could.

Taking out her StarkPad, she pulled up an image of the Red Cross, the international symbol of aid. As she entered the village, she stood and waited as the children ran off to get the adults, unsure of who this mysterious white person was. Fortunately for her, she'd heard that the chief of this village spoke English, but for the little boy, she would have to use her magic on him so that he would be able to speak to her.


	138. HYDRA is Here

"Woah woah woah," Clint held up his hand, "One at a time."

Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Tony were all inside the infirmary where Clint Barton was being "held" (according to him, to other people, they would have said "treated"). Each had started trying to explain why Eliza wasn't with them.

"Nat, go ahead."

"Well you see, Loki tricked us. It wasn't Eliza who came home with us from Asgard, it was Hnoss working with Loki."

"What," Clint said flatly.

"Then Loki brainwashed Eliza into attacking us," Steve continued.

"What?!" Clint said much more agitated.

"And when we finally caught hold of her, we found out that she'd had memories imprinted so she was afraid of us Avengers," Bruce added.

"WHAT," Clint said incredulously.

"And then when we made some progress rehabilitating her she disappeared and left us this note," Tony finished.

"WHAT?!"

"Just read the note, Clint," Natasha insisted.

Clint did as he was told and slammed it down on the bed he was lying in when he had finished.

"I'm so done with that girl. She couldn't have waited until I got back to pull off this little charade? I mean come on. I'd have gone with her!"

"That's WHY she left without telling anyone. We ALL would have gone with her," Bruce explained.

"What would you know of why she left," Steve asked curiously.

"Because I've done a similar thing myself. Before the Invasion of New York I was in Calcutta. I'd removed myself from the outside world in an attempt to distance myself from society. I didn't want to cause any more damage, and I needed time to think things through. That's what Eliza is doing. And it's not doing us any harm. I'm a little concerned about her, of course, but I understand what she's doing and why."

"But what if she isn't in her right mind," Clint protested.

"She seemed to be getting better," Bruce shook his head at him in denial.

"Wait," Tony paused, "Where'd Natasha go?"

Natasha, for her part, was tired of standing around and talking. She had a pretty good idea of how to find out where Eliza went.

"Computer, open quarters 136, authorization override 2StarDelta."

"Authorization accepted. Welcome, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha entered Eliza's quarters quickly and pressed a button which shut and locked the doors. Natasha was not leaving this room until she'd figured out where Eliza had gone. It would take all her skills and training into psychology and rationalization to figure this one out, but she would do it.

"Computer, lock door level ten access, Romanoff2StarDelta."

"Authorization accepted. Doors locked, level ten access only."

That meant, of the people on the Helicarrier, only Clint, Maria, and Fury would be able to open it, plus Natasha herself.

"Where to start…"

* * *

><p>"Who are you," a tall, black man with face paint and traditional dress demanded of her.<p>

"I'm Eliza White, I'm a doctor. I've heard there is someone here who is sick, cursed by the Evil Eye."

The chief stood up taller, "Yes, you heard right. What is it you intend to do here?"

"I wish to examine him, see if I can identify what is wrong."

"You think you can help him?"

"Maybe."

"Come, this way, this way!"

The tribe made way for Eliza as the chief hurried her towards a falling down little structure of a house. A little boy was sitting by himself inside, playing with some straw dolls. The Chief spoke to the boy in a language strange to Eliza, but soon enough she picked up the basic syntaxes and words, and so she learned Somali Arabic in under five minutes. They didn't call her a genius for nothing.

"May I speak to him alone?"

"Yes," said a woman behind the chief, who Eliza assumed was the mother, "Help him, please!"

Eliza smiled but behind her smile was a sad frown. She knew she could do nothing for this boy in terms of curing him of his gifts. Instead, she hoped to convince the tribe to let her take him with her.

"I'm Eliza," she said, extending her right hand in greeting.

"Jamaal."

"I'm like you, Jamaal. I have special abilities. I can move things by thinking about them."

"Really?!"

"Let me show you," Eliza smiled, before concentrating on the dolls in front of them and making them dance in the air.

"There are others like me? Who cursed you?"

"It's not a curse, little one," Eliza shook her head, "It's a gift. Your people simply do not see it. If you want, I can take you with me because you are in grave danger here. There are evil people, people who want to imprison people like me and you. And they are coming after you."

"Will I be safe with you?"

"More than you would be here. With your help, I hope to rescue several other children who have been captured by these bad people."

"I will help! I wish to learn that this is not a curse, but a gift!"

The little eight year old got up and dashed to where his parents and the chief were standing farther away. Eliza got up quickly and followed him.

"Silence." Eliza told him mentally, "Let me speak."

He looked at her in amazement and nodded.

"The only way for me to help him is to take him with me. I will return him when he has been cured. Is this suitable?"

The woman burst into tears beneath her black robes but nodded and her husband confirmed this. The chief, seeing the parent's consent, gave his permission as well.

"Then come, Jamaal, let us leave this place," Eliza stuck out her right hand for him to take and he walked beside her as they left the clan.

They walked for many, many hours, before resting beneath a small grove of acacia trees. They built a campfire and ate some of the food that they'd taken with them from the tribe, as that was yet another thing Eliza had neglected to bring.

While they were asleep, however, the tribe was attacked. Eliza and Jamaal awoke to the sounds of screams and gunshots. HYDRA was here. Quickly dashing out the campfire, Eliza pushed Jamaal up into a tree and clambered up after him. She told him to stay silent.

HYDRA was here.


	139. T'Challa

They heard the gunshots fade into the night and finally decided the coast was clear. Eliza insisted that Jamaal stay right next to her as they hurried back towards the little village. By the time they arrived, it was nearly dawn.

And boy oh boy was it a bloody-red dawn.

Bodies were strewn across the arid ground, the scarlet blood sinking into the dry earth where it was quickly being sucked up, staining the ground. The carnage was complete when they saw the body of a little girl with a hole straight through her torso. Some women were found dead cowering in a corner of a hut, beaten to death. The chief was dead in the middle of the compound, his head split open with giant crack.

There were three dead non-tribesmen, and Eliza quickly hurried over to the corpses to see what she could glean from it. As it turned out it didn't take long to figure out the perpetrator. The badge told the whole story. It was indeed HYDRA. And according to the small medal she found inside an armor pocket, it was 5th Division, M-CAS. Mutant Child Abduction Services.

But most importantly, Eliza found a list. It had names on it, some scratched out. There were eleven.

Jamaal – 8. Male. Somali. Telekinesis.

Ramani – 6. Female. Indian. Chameleon.

Caleb – 9. Male. British. Cryokinesis.

Nora – 11. Female. Spanish. Pyrokinesis.

Claire – 6. Female. French. Flight.

Nadia – 14. Female. Russian. Electrokinesis.

John – 10. Male. American. Weather manipulation.

Maria – 5. Female. Cuban. Terrakinesis.

Alem – 9. Male. Somali. Aquakinesis

Aesha – 7. Female. Wakandan. Telepathy.

Adiya – 7. Female. Wakandan. Fear induction.

Most of them were crossed out. But Eliza was glad of the find- at least she had some kind of lead. The last two children were Aesha and Adiya, but they were from a country that Eliza had never even heard of.

"Changeling."

Eliza wiped around at the husky male voice, her magic at the ready. What she saw surprised her. A man was dressed all in black, with a mask like that of a black panther. His golden eyes shown beneath the face-mask.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!"

"I am T'Challa."

"Um…."

"Defend yourself."

Eliza pushed Jamaal out of the way as she brought her hands up but before she could do anything, she was swept off her feet. She felt a sting and a slice in her flesh as claws raked down her skin. She howled in pain and grew angrier than she'd been in a long time. She grabbed hold of T'Challa's shoulder and heated her hand. T'Challa released her and leapt backwards. He was as nimble as a cat! He dodged many of the fire balls and ice spikes that Eliza shot at him, managing to remain on his feet the whole time. When she did manage to land a hit, it didn't do much to him at all.

"You may cease your attack," T'Challa suddenly ordered, pausing himself.

Eliza was utterly confused but she halted her attack on him. What was this guy playing at?"

"I wanted to assess your abilities first hand," T'Challa explained, "I needed to be sure that you were as formidable as your reputation states."

"You WHAT?!"

"I wanted to assess your abilities! I have need of your services, you see. There is a much bigger threat than you realize at the moment."

"What threat?"

"HYDRA of course."

"I know of the HYDRA threat. But first, how the hell did you manage to deflect my magical attacks," Eliza asked, intrigued and confused.

T'Challa shook his head, "There is more behind the tale than just missing children. As for your magic, my suit is made from tempered Vibranium. It absorbs your power."

"I thought that Steve Rogers had all the Vibranium in the world."

T'Challa laughed long and hard, "No, child. Wakanda is the source of Vibranium. It is our best kept secret. We sell it to no one."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because. As we do not sell our Vibranium, certain group wish to take it by force. And there are traitors within Wakanda willing to trade Vibranium for wealth of their own."

"HYDRA."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"So I'm free to walk around with my babysitter," Bucky Barnes smiled to Steve as they paced along the halls of the Helicarrier, looking for Natasha Romanoff.<p>

Behind them, Sharon cracked a smile at the nickname.

"How are you feeling," Steve asked him with concern.

"I'm feeling alright. The headaches are gone now that the doctors have taken a look at me and given me some meds."

"Natasha," Steve knocked on Eliza's quarters.

"Just a minute," came a muffled call from inside. After several moments, the door was unlocked and Steve, Bucky, and Sharon walked inside.

"Computer, relock the doors. Same restrictions."

"Level 10 authorization required to open door."

"That's a good ship," Natasha muttered, as she sat at the computer and trailed through Eliza's personal logs, SHIELD mission expos, and other important documents. Anything possibly important was examined.

"Whatcha up to," Bucky asked.

"Oh, hey there," Natasha nodded, still not letting her eyes drift from the computer screen, "I'm trying to figure out where Eliza went."

"Any leads?"

"I have two possible choices- either a child trafficking ring in northern Africa, or extraterrestrial sightings in northern Europe."

"Any idea which is more likely?"

"My money is on the trafficking," Natasha nodded, "But I can't propose this to Fury until I have definitive evidence, or else he won't go for it."

"What kind of evidence," Bucky asked.

"Something like computer logs or maybe…."

Steve and Bucky waited.

"Computer, pull up all recorded video feeds for this room in the past forty-eight hours."

* * *

><p>T'Challa, Jamaal, and Eliza walked quickly across the African grassland, the country just as arid now as it had been that morning, which had been just as arid then as it had been the day before, and the year before, and ten years before. There was no escaping the heat, either. It was all just nasty.<p> 


	140. The Rescue

"Who are you," Jamaal asked T'Challa.

"I am the Black Panther. T'Challa, son of the late T'Chaka."

"I'm Jamaal, son of Aladdin," Jamaal said proudly, sticking his chest out.

"Very good, little sir," T'Challa laughed.

"Do you know where we start looking for these kids? Because I'm not helping you out until we free them," Eliza insisted.

"Yes, Changeling. I know of where these children are being held by HYDRA."

He began drawing a map in the sand with his Vibranium claws.

"Here we are," T'Challa stated, making an indent in the earth, "and here is the HYDRA base. I have done much reconnaissance into the workings of the HYDRA base. With my knowledge, an assault should be possible."

"What kind of numbers are we expecting and what security?"

"High security, as with all HYDRA bases. If you can bring in reinforcements that might be best."

"I can't," Eliza said quickly, "Not right now."

"Then we must be at our best," the Black Panther stated simply.

Eliza nodded. She wouldn't compromise and call in the other Avengers. She was doing this one. On. Her. Own. She didn't want any help, except from maybe this "T'Challa", this "Black Panther." He seemed honest enough, good enough for her to work with. And if he was against HYDRA, he was already and ally.

"How long until we reach there?"

"We can get there by nightfall."

And so they traveled long and hard, trying to reach the HYDRA base by night indeed. Jamaal was a good sport, taking turns walking and riding on T'Challa's shoulders. By the time they reached the base, however, he was asleep.

"Lay him here," Eliza ordered T'Challa, pointing to a bushy area just north of the ridge that held the HYDRA base entrance. T'Challa, for his part, did as he was ordered.

"Here is the plan," T'Challa whispered to her as they crouched behind a tree that was just near the entrance, "You will attack the main entrance, holding off the brute of the assault. I will sneak inside and take out any remaining agents while trying to free the children. As they are freed, we will gather near the south entrance here. It will be your task to reach us in fifteen minutes time. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

Eliza rushed out from behind the tree, her magic flying. She shot electricity, ice, fire, and wind from her hands as the HYDRA agents opened fire. She pulled up a ward to protect herself from the incoming volley.

"Die," she shrieked angrily as a bullet struck her in the shoulder. Her arm repaired itself quickly as she used her magic to heal the wound.

T'Challa meanwhile used the mass confusion to sneak inside.

Ten minutes later, Eliza ran around back and was met with T'Challa and eight huddled children, confused and quiet.

"Come! Run!"

They fled, Eliza taking the rear, holding off the HYDRA agents that ran after them. Eliza didn't even know who each of these children were, let alone what they could do. She remembered then that she had the list of their names and abilities, but no way of identifying who was who.

They finally stopped running about an hour later. The children collapsed on the ground, exhausted. ELIZA collapsed on the ground, exhausted! Only T'Challa seemed unaffected.

"Let's make camp for the night," Eliza sighed, "Here."

She used her magic to collect up a bunch of twigs and branches into a campfire, and used her flames to light it up. The children remained huddled together where they were, minus Jamaal whom they collected as they fled.

"Alright. Well, um," Eliza sighed, "Let's start with names. I'm Eliza."

"Jamaal!"

The children stared at them until finally an older girl stepped forward, "I am Nadia." She had a rough, harsh, thick Russian accent, almost to the point where they couldn't understand her.

"Hello Nadia, do you have any broken bones, cuts, bruises, other injuries?"

"Nyet."

"How about the rest of you?"

"Caleb," said a British boy, "I just have a small cut on my shoulder and back."

"Mi nombre es Nora," a little Spanish girl added.

"Je m'appelle Claire."

In the end, they found out that there were several boys and several girls who were injured, some more so than others. A few had broken fingers, one had a twisted ankle, and several had infections. Eliza used her magic where she could to cure their ailments before using a spell to make them all speak English so she could understand them.

* * *

><p>"We have proof, sir."<p>

"What'd you say, Romanoff?"

Director Fury was in the Helicarrier control room, standing at his controls. Agent Hill was walking around, checking up on the crewmen. Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Sharon Carter approached Mr. Fury with a mission.

"We have proof of where Eliza's gone to. She took out several of our security cameras but missed a hidden one in her unit. She's gone after the mutant child trafficking ring that's been active," Natasha clarified.

"Avengers, meet in the primary briefing ring in ten minutes."

Clint, not to be left out, used the air vents to clamber around despite his injury so that fifteen minutes later they were interrupted by a crash. Looking up, everyone but Natasha, Fury, and Hill were surprised to find the archer dropping down from above, using his grappling arrow to slide down.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No. Agent Barton for the one-hundredth time, you are supposed to remain in sickbay!"

"Tell it to the wind, Fury. I'm NOT in the mood," Clint clenched his teeth and fists angrily.

"Seriously Director, don't push it," Natasha warned him.

"Very well," Fury sighed, "You've all been called here because Romanoff has figured out to what part of the world Eliza has fled to. And based on the nature of her mission, she's going to need help."

Nick Fury and Maria explained to the Avengers, Sharon Carter, and Bucky Barnes all about the suspected HYDRA involvement in the abduction of mutant children all across the world, most recently in the African nation of Somalia. It was suspected that the secretive and mysterious nation of Wakanda was involved in all this as well, which made things more dangerous.

It was said that their king was a savage, but brilliant man. A wonderful strategist who could take on the guise of a black panther when he wanted to. It was said his kingdom would never reveal its secrets.

SHIELD was worried that HYDRA had connections to Wakanda. And if that was true, things just became even more complicated.


	141. The Secret Land

It took about a day's march, but eventually the little posse came to rest at the foot of a dense jungle. Trees were strung high, vines suspended between the branches. The sounds of any forest were resonating from within, including the call of parrots and the roar of a big cat. Bugs were chirping, and mosquitoes flew around the children, Eliza, and T'Challa.

"We must be careful," T'Challa told the children and Eliza, "I will take us to a location that is secret, known only to me. It is an ancient hideout of the Wakandans. Speak of it to no one when you leave this land."

He stared pointedly at Eliza.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, whatever. It's not like you're King of this land."

She didn't catch the strange look in his eyes and the slight frown that formed at her saying such.

They traveled for hours until at last they came to a humongous waterfall. T'Challa told them to walk around the back, and just as he said, there was a slight gap between the wall and the water. Eliza used her magic to conjure a fireball on her hand to act as a torch. They were amazed to find that the tiny opening expanded into a huge cavern, the walls adorned in statues of gold and bronze with rubies, sapphires, and topaz inlaid in the stone. Along the walls were torch sconces, and some had torches still inside. Eliza lit them with her fire and the hall, for hall it was, soon was alight with flames.

"What IS this place," Eliza said in a hushed voice, "It's beautiful!"

"This is an ancient Wakandan palace of the sun. Scouts used to come here when on patrol and pray to the god of the sun. Now, only the Prince of Wakanda or the Princess of Wakanda is sent on a pilgrimage before ascending the throne."

"How long shall we remain here," Eliza asked him.

T'Challa thought for a moment, "Until we have taught these children how to handle their abilities."

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"Clint, are you sure?"<p>

"The sooner I find her, the sooner she can heal me," Clint pointed out to Fury.

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"-I understand your concern doctor, but you said yourself that he's healing well. And the Avengers could use a hand while on this mission because Thor is not with them."

"Very well. Agent Clint Barton is now dismissed from SHIELD medical bay."

"Yes!"

The first thing Clint did was go grab a piece of cake from the Helicarrier mess. He ran into Tony at the mess hall and joined him at his seat.

"Hey Tony!"

"Clint! You free from the Doctors' clutches, then?"

"Yep! What time do we leave for Wakanda?"

"Tonight at 6 PM."

"That's in what, two hours?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Cool, I'll be ready!"

"I can't wait to bring home Eliza," Tony sighed, "She's been through so much. Much more than any of us could have expected to endure."

"Only Nat really knows what it's like to be controlled like Eliza does now. Brainwashing and all."

"Yeah, that's true," Tony agreed.

Clint sighed, picking at his cake, "I hope she isn't afraid of me."

"If she is, just remember that-"

"Avengers, Mr. Barnes, Agent 13, report to the armory."

"Woops, guess that's us," Tony nodded as he and Clint rose from their seats.

Natasha reached the armory first and waited for the others. Next Bucky and Sharon got there, much to the rest of the Avengers' surprise as each arrived in turn. Why were Bucky and Sharon here?

"As you can see, Mr. Barnes, who will continue to hold the codename Winter Soldier, and Sharon Carter will be accompanying you on your mission. Anything involving HYDRA can benefit from his intimate knowledge of their inner workings. Also, Agent 13 has worked alongside you before and is a great asset," Fury explained to them.

"Why are we in the armory, Director," Steve asked the OTHER question everyone was wondering.

"We have some new equipment for some of you."

"What's for me?"

"Enhanced trick arrows. They're sleeker, smaller, but just as deadly. This way you can carry more."

"Sweet."

"Natasha, for you we have stronger Widow's Bite."

"Effective."

"Ah come on, Tasha! Come up with something better than that," Clint nudged her. She narrowed her eyes at him in irritation. He only laughed.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh, Nat."

"It's your own fault."

Clint rolled his eyes.

"If you two are done."

Fury stared at them harshly.

"Sorry, big man, go ahead."

"Bruce, here's a better bullet-proof vest that you can wear in human form. It's made to simply drop off you during transformation till in tact."

"That's handy."

"Bucky," Fury stated simply, "This attachment here to your arm will prevent electric pulses from traveling into the key systems."

"Definitely useful."

"Sharon," Hill came forward, "This is Camo-Tech. Mockingbird recently finished testing it in the field and while it's still in Beta, we feel it's worth a shot. Press this button here and each time you select it, it will transform your appearance into that of any number of pre-programmed people."

"I'm afraid that's it," Fury held out his empty hands, "Be ready to leave within the hour."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Now, Caleb, Nora, Nadia, Maria, come here!"<p>

Eliza was sitting on a stone bench. Her first four students, if you will, were rushing over to her. Caleb was 9, Nadia was 14, Nora was 11, and then there was little five year old Maria, from Cuba. All four of these students had control over one of the elements. Caleb was a Cryokinetic, meaning he had control over ice. He could freeze things. Opposite of that, Nora was a Pyrokinetic: she controlled fire. Nadia was Electrokinetic. Electricity was her power. And finally there was Maria, the Terrakinetic. She controlled the earth itself.

T'Challa meanwhile, with no powers, was watching over the others. Jamaal was Telekinetic while Alem, another Somalian, was Telepathic. They differed in that Jamaal could not read minds, but move things with his thoughts. Alem was opposite. Ramani, the Indian, was a chameleon. Not literally the animal, but as a chameleon she could blend into any environment. Claire, the six year old French girl could fly. The American boy, John, had control over the weather.

They were a motley crew in all. A group of mutated humans, a Norse goddess, and a mysterious Wakandan.


	142. Hissy Fit

"The first thing to worry about is your concentration," Eliza stated, sitting in front of Alem, John, Nadia, Nora, and Caleb. They were all around the same age and had similar powers.

"I know how to conjure electricity," Nadia told Eliza, "I'm more advanced than these other kids- they can only manipulate what's infront of them."

"Well, then maybe you can help me out," Eliza replied, slightly irritated.

"Sure."

"Why don't you show us how to conjure electricity," Eliza prompted.

Nadia did her best and was able to produce a strand of electric energy that shot out from her and hit the cave wall. Eliza warned her to be careful.

"You can certainly conjure, but control seems like another matter entirely."

"Yes, well, sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with admitting you can't do something. I can't fly," Eliza pointed out, "Now, let me show you something which might help you to stay safe. Come here, Nadia. Think very hard about a little ball of lightning. That's it!"

Nadia's hand began to glow with electricity.

"Now, stay still."

Eliza shot a ball of water at Nadia and the girl screamed. The electricity had jumped from her hand all over her own body and was hurting her.

"See. Stay away from Water, Nadia. You too, Nora. Alem stay away from electricity, and that goes for Maria too. And Alem, watch out for fire!"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Sometimes to learn you have to play with fire and get burned."

Two days passed and by the end of it, Eliza had taught several of the nine and older kids how to conjure and control their powers. T'Challa had told them stories of the old days in Wakanda and they were doing one such story time when Alem, who was on guard duty, gave a yell.

"INTRUDERS!"

Eliza and T'Challa, followed by Nadia, Nora, Caleb, and John, dashed to the front of the cave, powers at the ready. This would be the first time any of the children was in battle! Eliza wasn't sure they were ready, but she appreciated their help all the same. T'Challa motioned for them all to remain silent as they heard voices coming from the trees.

"You're sure they're this way?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay…"

Eliza was about to facepalm when suddenly the ever eager Nadia shot a lightning bolt at the first person to appear. That happened to be Steve.

"AH!"

Tony sent back a blast at Nadia who went sprawling to the floor. T'Challa exploded from his hiding place and began attacking Tony, putting several dents in his armor.

"STOP! EVERYBODY STOP!"

Eliza tried desperately to get everyone to listen and after several minutes it was quiet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"We were coming to find you," Clint trailed off.

"Good GOD seriously? I can't ever get ME time. No alone time for the Changeling, god FORBID."

She was on a rant now… Tony shrunk back.

"I travel half the Hel way around the world to get away from you, and SHIELD, and Fury and try to help out some people only for you people to show up and almost get one of my new friends KILLED. What the HEL guys?!"

"Sorry, but we needed to make sure you were okay," Natasha protested.

"I'm FINE thanks for ASKING. Did you not think I left for a reason?"

"Calm down, Liz," Bruce said calmly.

"Calm DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! NO. I'm WAY to PISSED OFF right now to Calm DOWN."

"Perhaps the doctor is right, Changeling," T'Challa said quietly.

"OH! So now YOU'RE on their side? How do you even know he's a doctor?"

"I know of the Avengers, and I recognize them when I see them."

"Is there still a fight?"

"NADIA GO BACK INSIDE NOW."

"Sorry…"

Eliza closed her eyes and counted to ten, breathing in and out through her mouth just as Bruce had taught her once. She had to calm down. Think good thoughts, think good thoughts.

"Avengers, you are welcome to come inside," T'Challa meanwhile motioned to the others. They were awkwardly standing in front of the waterfall palace.

"Thank you….?"

"T'Challa."

"Thank you T'Challa," Steve smiled and nodded.

Eliza followed in after them.

"Now, why are you here," she asked them much more calmly.

"We were looking for you. We'd heard you were in Wakanda and we got worried because the King of Wakanda is said to be dangerous," Tony explained.

T'Challa hid a smirk.

"Sorry about… outside."

"That's okay," Steve assured her, "We understand."

"No, you don't," Eliza sighed, standing up. She needed time alone to get over this so she walked and walked through the ancient palace beneath the waterfall.

She took with her a torch when she found a hidden passage way and rolled back the couple of fallen stones. As she walked she took in the sights and smells. It was beautiful, the shadows dancing on the walls and floors from her soothing red and yellow fiery torch glow. There were red rubies and blue sapphires, yellow topaz and green emeralds, all inlaid in the cave carvings that lined the walls. Statues of ancient kings and gods and goddesses were placed in intervals along the walls and each glowed with a golden hue when Eliza's light illuminated them.

As she walked she noticed a story was being illustrated along the wall. And it was a familiar one. A girl, falling from the sky being rescued by a man with a golden mane. A girl surrounded by other people, one with a bow, one with armor, etc. Two girls fighting a man and a woman with scepters. A girl, captured. A girl, bloodied. The girl, shining golden as she escaped her bonds. Four children attacking people. A girl, crying. A boy, dying. A woman fighting a girl. A girl, dying. The girl, in the place of the dead. A girl, fighting the friends. A girl, with a stone.

And the cave paintings went on and on, illustrating Eliza's life up until this point. At the end, there was blood on the wall, blotting out the remainder of the story. What went beyond the known? How had people thousands of years ago known what would happen? Should she be frightened?

All Eliza had eyes for, however, was the final scene.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I love you all!_

_Eliza's mad. She wants reviews ;) She ain't nice when mad, as we've seen!_

_Just kidding! I know reviewing can take a lot of time, so I get why people don't do it. But it makes my day! Check out my new fanfic, Valkyrie if you're wanting more!_

_Have a good day! God bless!_


	143. The False King

_A/N: AN is formerly from "Quick Update" Chapter:_

_Thank you everyone for reading. I really appreciate your time and especially reviews because they improve my writing! And that's all I can hope for._

_Just as a note, I have a new twitter handle Silz_FanFics which if you follow, you can expect updates about when I'm writing, what story I'm working on, teasers for each chapter, and you can ask me anything you like. This is also so I can keep you guys up to date on my health. Don't feel it necessary to follow me, but I intend to make it interactive and fun!_

* * *

><p>"Eliza?"<p>

Steve was calling for her. Jerked away from the images, she turned around and made her way back to the group. She wondered what they wanted her for.

"What?"

"We just wanted to know where you went," Tony explained.

T'Challa met her gaze. He had a look of understanding in his eyes that had her slightly unnerved. He knew what she'd seen.

"Is something wrong," Natasha asked in concern.

"No, no," Eliza shook her head, "I'm fine. Really."

"So, T'Challa was explaining that you rescued all these children," Clint commented, "Good job!"

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without T'Challa."

"It was my pleasure, Avengers," he nodded, "For I need your help now, if you will give it."

"What's the matter?"

"Wakanda is in grave danger."

"From who?"

"The group you call HYDRA is in the process of making a deal with the false king of Wakanda, M'Baku the Man-Ape, for the Vibranium."

"False king," Tony asked in confusion.

"Aye, Avengers. M'Baku is the false king. He killed T'Chaka in single combat using weapons that are not allowed, however, the people did not realize this until he had seized the throne. And once that happened, no one felt like they had the power to overthrow him. And because they could not find T'Chaka's son to take his place, nothing was done."

"Who is his son," Eliza asked curiously.

"I am. T'Challa, son of T'Chaka, the Black Panther, stands before you. And I am begging for your help in saving my people from their folly."

"YOU are the King of Wakanda," Clint asked in surprise.

"Prince. I am the Prince of Wakanda for now. I am the Lost Prince."

"So, this M'Baku is planning on selling Vibranium to HYDRA," Steve asked in concern.

"Yes, Captain. It has always been the way of our people to protect the Vibranium from those that would use it. For it is a dangerous material."

"Stark Industries looked into weaponizing it a long while back. The possibilities were nearly endless."

"Exactly," T'Challa nodded to Tony Stark, "And HYDRA has only the worst in mind, I am confident."

"Definitely," Natasha agreed, "So. How do we stop this M'Baku?"

"I must challenge him to single combat, but I have little doubt that if it looks like I will win, HYDRA will have agents standing by to attack me. All I need to do is kill the Man-Ape and the people will do as I command, including attacking the HYDRA agents. But until that point, you must hold them back."

"How do we get to M'Baku," Eliza asked curiously.

"We must fight our way through the jungles of Wakanda."

"Well that'll be fun."

"Certainly," Clint said sarcastically in response to Eliza's jab.

She smirked at him. It was just like old times. That's when she realized something. All her memories were pleasant ones, with the Avengers at least. There were memories of her capture and imprisonment, twice, of course. But other than that, she remembered everything as it had actually happened.

"Guys! My memories! They're normal!"

Everyone grinned. That was great news. And now that she was better, beyond a shadow of a doubt they could focus on this new problem. M'Baku the Man-ape had used a special pheromone that disabled the former king of Wakanda, T'Chaka. Most people still did not realize this, so the prince of Wakanda, T'Challa, could not just walk in there and accuse him: T'Challa would be considered weak. So the Panther had bided his time, waiting for the moment to strike. But he needed help. He needed the Avengers, or he was a goner.

"So, Eliza, who are these kids," Bruce asked curiously.

"They were mutant children who were stolen by HYDRA from their families. I've been training them to use their powers.

"It's getting late," T'Challa warned, "Sleep, Avengers. Talk is for the morning."

"Alright, let's get some rest."

Eliza nodded, "I'll take first watch."

She walked over to the waterfall and went outside it, climbing up onto a small crevice that overlooked the palace entrance beneath the falls. She sat there, content to look out over the jungle in the night air. It was cooler in the evenings, almost comfortable, if it wasn't for the slightly uncomfortable level of humidity.

"Can we join you," Natasha asked her, standing below. Clint stood next to her with a small smile.

Eliza nodded, scooting over, "Sure, I suppose."

"When we found out what Loki had done, we were pissed," Clint said, "If that makes you feel any better."

"I can't believe he did it to me," Eliza admitted, "I thought he was a friend."

"Loki doesn't have friends," Natasha said flatly.

"He tricked me. Badly. I can't believe I fell for it," Eliza complained, "I can't believe I didn't see right through!"

"He's the God of Lies and Mischief. It's what he does," Natasha commented.

"Yeah."

"So how are you feeling," Clint asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm doing alright," Eliza nodded, "I wasn't in a good place that first week while you guys were gone. But Steve and Bruce and Tony really helped me out. And thank goodness for Thor, if it wasn't for him and the Warriors Four, who knows where we'd be."

"You know, it wasn't actually us who figured out what was going on- not the Avengers, I mean."

Eliza looked at Clint in surprise, "Who was it, then? Coulson?"

"No, it was this kid named Peter Parker. He goes by the alias Spiderman though. Some sort of teenage vigilante in New York City that SHIELD's picked up. Discovered what OSCORP was doing to you before anyone else had a clue."

"I'll have to pay him a visit when we get back!"

"He'd like that I'm sure," Natasha agreed, "He seems alright."

"Coming from you, that's a massive compliment," Eliza joked.

They talked for a while, catching up on what had happened with Barney and HYDRA. Eliza explained everything up until today, minus the Hall of Life she'd discovered in the palace which had outlined her life. Then she said goodnight and left Clint and Natasha on guard.

Eliza went over to where she'd constructed a little bed for herself and lay down. Her dreams will filled with images from the Hall of Life she'd encountered earlier that day. The final image which had been burned into her mind remained there.

It had been a large image. Eliza had seen something terrible. She'd seen herself, in the deepest sections of Hel. She'd been surrounded by evil creatures, with Hela laughing far above her.

What did it mean? Was she destined for Hel?


	144. Palace Attack

_A/N: Somewhat short chapter, but a lot happens and it's the natural stopping point. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, if I could I would reply to you all! _

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

_Also, the trailer for part eight is already up on YouTube. I can't WAIT for it! It's gonna be BIG I think._

* * *

><p>The Avengers and the mutant children spent another week in the hidden palace before anything peculiar happened. Most of the time was spent training the children to control their magic, and by the end everyone who was old enough (9+) was able to conjure and control their abilities. However at the end of the week things started going south. As it turned out, Wakanda was full of people. And some of them happened to be looking for the Prince of Wakanda. But were they friends, or were they foes?<p>

"T'Challa! T'CHALLA!"

The group froze as voices were heard outside the hidden palace. T'Challa had a look of confusion but then recognition on his face as he realized who the people must be. But he looked slightly suspicious.

"I am here, friends," he called getting up. But just to be careful, he slipped on his mask and clawed gloves. He signaled the Avengers to be ready in case things went south.

"We are sorry, T'Challa. M'Baku desires your presence."

An arrow whistled through the air and as T'Challa dodged, it struck little Maria in the chest. She gasped for air as blood filled her lungs. Maria cried out in pain.

Eliza and Bruce tried to save her but by the time Eliza had reached her, the girl was dead. Eliza was furious and more than a little grief-stricken.

"You want him," she shouted, "Come and get him!"

Eliza sent a flaming ball of fire at the twenty or so men and women who flooded into the palace. T'Challa, climbing up the walls, leapt down amid the attackers and slashing left and right. Tony, his suit undeployed, ushered the children back into the back of the cave, followed by Bruce. Nadia, however, refused to go and used what little control of her powers she had to battle her aggressors. Clint climbed up onto a high ledge and was dodging arrows as he sent his own raining down on the native Wakandans. Natasha and Steve were in the thick of things, fighting hand to hand with some of the more skilled Wakandan people.

The Wakandans were dressed in traditional garb, which would make someone think they were vulnerable. However, their outfits were lined with Vibranium, making it difficult for guns to pierce them. Instead, the Avengers had to rely on one-to-one combat, hoping to snap a neck or break a back.

Eliza grunted as she was stuck with two arrows in her arm, but ripped them out like they were fleas. She was very angry. They'd killed the littlest of her newest family.

Eliza paused. Her family. She had been given a second chance to make things right through these mutated children. They understood her and she understood them. It was like a match made in heaven. After all these days, training and comforting them, she'd grown to love them: their little idiosyncrasies, their different cultures and backgrounds. They were her family. Even Nadia was in that category.

"Nadia?!"

Nadia was lying on the ground, a spear through her chest. No, not another one, Eliza thought. Not again. Was she going to lose all her members of the new little family she'd formed?

Suddenly there was a blur as little six year old Claire came flying in brandishing two torches. She dive bombed the Wakandans, setting their hair and clothes on fire.

"NO! Claire STOP! Go back!"

But it was that moment of distraction that led to three arrows piercing Claire, one in the face, one in the chest, and one in the abdomen, causing her to fall to the ground. If she hadn't died prior to hitting the ground, the shock of the fall was enough to do it.

"NO!"

Eliza was furious now. She killed three or four Wakandans instantly before falling to the ground in tears as the other Avengers finished the rest off. Bruce, who came when he heard her scream, went over to Eliza and comforted her. He knew what happened as soon as he saw the corpses.

"Hey, Liz, they died protecting the others. We tried to keep Claire back, but she flew off before we could do anything. I'm sorry."

"I'm failing my family. All over again!"

Clint heard that and knew immediately what had gone on. As he clambered down, he rushed over.

"No, Eliza, no. You didn't fail them. You taught them how to protect one another, and that's one of the greatest gifts anyone can give."

Eliza looked up at him from her knees. She tried to figure out whether he was right or not and she supposed there was some truth to what he said. She HAD taught them a lot. Enough so that they could stand up for one another just as she'd done for her family years ago. She'd created a new generation of "Elizas." People who would use their powers to protect one another.

T'Challa was busy inspecting the bodies for clues as to whether or not more were on the way. He had little doubt that when no one returned, M'Baku would send dozens upon dozens more after T'Challa. For as long as T'Challa was alive, there was a threat to his throne. And he couldn't have that!

"We move out tonight, Avengers."

"Where to," Clint asked.

"Wakanda's capital."

"How far is it," Natasha wondered aloud.

"It is a good four days' march, Avengers," T'Challa told them, "by the paths I intend to take."

"How is that?"

"We must go through Torment Forest, past Piranha Cove, and through the Chasm of Chilling Mists. The chasm will be most dangerous."

"Why," Tony asked.

"Why is it dangerous," T'Challa asked in clarification.

"Yeah."

"Because, it is home to the remnants of the White Gorilla Cult. They are a deadly people. M'Baku was their greatest warriors."

"Well that's great."

"There is no other way, Avengers."

"Then we do it the hard way," Steve agreed.


	145. The Journey

_A/N: Chapter 145! Exciting! 5 more to 150! _

_To clarify, we're still in Part 7, but I wanted to upload the trailer for Part 8 for those of you who want to see what's coming. It should be relatively soon. As a teaser, be ready to see Spiderman, T'Challa, and at least two more original Avengers join the group for that section. It will be the biggest threat the Avengers have ever faced. And quite possibly, their last. AND I've been teasing it for a couple of chapters now. Remember, just like the REAL Marvel Universe, it's ALL CONNECTED._

* * *

><p>They left that night around eleven or so, Eliza guessed looking at the moon. The sky was bright and the stars were out.<p>

"Look, guys," she whispered to some of the kids who were near her, "Aren't the stars just so beautiful."

"They remind me of home," John admitted. "We had a sky-light in my bedroom that I would look out at night."

"The whole sky was my roof," Eliza breathed, "I lived on the streets for many years."

Gods, she was sounding like an old woman!

"How old are you," John asked her. He was a curious one, and the only other American in the group.

"I'm eighteen."

"My brother is eighteen too," John told her.

They spent hours upon hours simply walking through the forest. According to T'Challa it was Torment Forest in the English language. He refused to reveal the Wakandan name. Something about "some things are best kept secret." In another two days they exited the forest, and found themselves at the foot of a lake or an inlet of some sort.

"This is Piranha Cove. Do not touch the water, lest you be pulled in by the piranhas or the crocodiles."

"You know there's never been a confirmed human death at the hands of piranhas," Eliza pointed out.

"Never have you seen a Wakandan piranha," T'Challa replied ominously.

"How big are they?"

"Some grow up to two feet long, with teeth as long as a grown man's finger. They hunt in packs and alone, and together can, and will, eat crocodile, even elephant if they are lucky."

Eliza shuddered.

They camped that night under a few scattered trees at Piranha Cove. Tony was first watch. He didn't notice, however, when one of the children, Ramani, crept away from the encampment towards the water.

In fact, it wasn't until her blood-curdling scream that they noticed anything was wrong. When she did scream, Eliza and Tony were the first to rush over and all they saw was a pool of blood and some pieces of flesh. Tony held Eliza back from the water as she looked upon it in horror.

Eliza was rooted to the ground on her knees, she screamed in anger and anguish, unable to comprehend yet another child's death on her hands. She screamed again, and again. Tony grabbed her and shook her, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Liz."

"No!"

"There's nothing we can do about it!"

"NO!"

Tony just hugged her close until Clint got there. Then he took over and whispered something to her that caused her to look up at him with those puppy-dog eyes, filled with tears. But she then allowed herself to cry, burying her face in Clint's strong body.

After several minutes, Clint and Natasha coaxed Eliza to her feet and back towards their sleeping spots. Natasha took over for Clint and laid Eliza down, stroking her head and whispering to her.

Natasha may be a superspy, an Avenger, and have the greatest poker face of all time, but she was still a woman. She had empathy, sympathy, emotions. She just knew how to hide it. But it was times like these that her mother instincts kicked in.

T'Challa simply looked on, slightly awkwardly. He obviously felt bad about the child, but to him, the girl's reaction was unnecessary. Needless to say, he didn't have the background information to understand it. As such he merely continued to stand where he was, watching over the other, frightened, children.

The next day at midmorning they came upon the next leg of their journey.

"So this is the Chasm of Chilling Mists," Steve stated.

The Chasm was indeed filled with a light fog, obstructing view somewhat. Eliza, still feeling down about the night before, remained silent as they others poked fun at the chasm in an attempt to add levity to the situation.

"Enough joking, Avengers. This is a very dangerous path to tread."

"Is there anything we should know, going in," asked Steve.

"For one, do NOT kill any of the gorilla. If they threaten, run away," T'Challa listed. "Also, if someone from the White Gorilla Cult attacks you, try to disable them without a fatal blow. It is vital we respect that this is their land within the Kingdom of Wakanda. And while they would bow to me if I was king, they have no reason to do so now. Especially when M'Baku, one of their own, is in power."

"Makes sense," Clint agreed, gripping his bow in his hands, "Let's move."

They kept the children in the center of the little posse, with Eliza in the middle of them. Tony deployed his suit and took the rear while Natasha and Clint took center back. T'Challa led the way in front with Steve not far behind him.

They ran into one or two skirmishes along the way, but all in all it was a pretty uneventful trip. Most of the time, Eliza spent contemplating that final scene in the Hall of Life. The one where she'd been deep in Helheim once again, buried in undead and souls from the afterlife.

What did it mean? On the surface, of course, Eliza knew it could mean she would die and go to Hel. But deeper than that, what did it REALLY mean? She wondered why, or even HOW, she would end up in Helheim. After all, she was an Avenger, and she would most likely die in battle, meaning that as someone who was part Asgardian, she should end up in Valhalla, the home of the honored dead in Asgard. Hela should have no claim over her.

Perhaps her trip into Helheim bound her to that realm somehow, but to Eliza that made little sense. After all, wouldn't Loki have told her? Then again, it's not like Eliza could trust Loki, not anymore. Not after what he'd done to her. But Hela was different, more stable, not as prone to flights of fancy, or so Eliza believed. But was what she believed and what was actually true different?

When they reached the Wakandan capital, they fought their way in past the guards. The townspeople, recognizing T'Challa, stayed out of the fight in the hopes that he would earn the title of king like his father.

"M'BAKU!"

"T'Challa."

"I challenge you for the throne. You are a coward and a traitor to your kind!"


	146. King T'Challa

"King M'Baku," said a female body guard, "The challenge has been issued. You must accept."

"I do accept."

That's when the HYDRA agents appeared. They circled the arena, facing outward. The Avengers and the children circled them. T'Challa, facing the large, black man draped in a white gorilla skin, pulled down his facemask and unsheathed his claws from his gloves.

The battle was epic. T'Challa leapt at the Man-Ape, clawing his face. But M'Baku was strong. He grabbed hold of Black Panther and threw him many feet from his opponent. When it seemed that the Panther would win, Eliza noticed a Hydra agent pull up his gun and aim. Eliza leapt infront of the shot and took it. Fortunately her healing factor kept it from doing too much damage.

All hell broke loose. HYDRA against SHIELD. The Children fought hard as well, many perishing so that in the end only John, Nora, and Caleb were left alive. Natasha was wounded in her leg and Clint's hand had been burned by one of the Wakandan fire arrows.

"I HAVE CONQUERED!"

Everyone turned to look at T'Challa. He was standing atop the dead Man-Ape triumphantly.

"Friends, Wakandans, countrymen! Lend me your ears! It is time to shed your bonds of loyalty to the Cult of the White Gorilla and to the outsiders known as HYDRA. Rise up, fight with me! Defeat these foes of our freedom!"

The tide was turned as the Wakandans switched sides and fought WITH the Avengers. Soon, all of the HYDRA agents were dead.

"Thank you, Avengers, for your help."

"It was our pleasure," Steve nodded.

Eliza was standing, looking out over the corpses on the battle field. She was surrounded by the remaining children: John, Nora, and Caleb. They were crying and she was comforting them. She would grieve later, not in from of her little family.

Suddenly, the Avengers received a beeping signal on their radios.

"Avengers. If you are receiving this, Operation: Oblivion has gone into effect. Follow the plan. The World depends on it."

"Operation: Oblivion," Clint breathed in surprise.

Even Natasha looked surprised, "This isn't good."

"What's Oblivion," Tony asked.

"That means that New York and Washington, DC have fallen into enemy hands and SHIELD is broken," Natasha explained.

"WHAT the FUCK?!"

"We have to do something," Steve insisted.

"Operation: Oblivion was put into effect just for that reason," Clint assured him, "All it means is we have to get to Canada ASAP."

"Do you require assistance," T'Challa asked.

"Actually, if you're up to it. We need to save the world and your help would be invaluable," Natasha nodded.

"I have a jet we can utilize," T'Challa agreed, "And I will come with you to render whatever assistance I can."

"Welcome to the Avengers," Tony nodded, shaking his hand, "You're one of us now."

"Tony, is that in your jurisdiction," Natasha asked seriously.

"Well considering you've said that SHIELD has fallen, I'm taking over the job of manager because I can actually afford to do that."

"Agreed," Natasha admitted, "Fine."

"I am honored," T'Challa nodded.

"Clint, go with T'Challa and give him the coordinates for the base in Canada," Natasha suggested as Bruce tended to her wounds.

He nodded and went with T'Challa. Eliza ran to catch up with him.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't you get the memo over the radio?"

"I lost mine."

"Operation: Oblivion has gone into effect."

"Oh dear god."

"Yeah."

"That's horrible! What are we going to do? Can we even do anything? SHIELD's gone!"

"We'll do what Fury tells us."

"What if he's dead?!"

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Eliza nodded. She was freaking out. SHIELD was her life! Now it was gone. And if New York and DC were under enemy control… This was bad. Very bad. 

* * *

><p>"Let's hope the Avengers got the message."<p>

"If they didn't, we're screwed."

"We'll, we've got a few tricks up our sleeve."

"You mean the teenage webslinger?"

"And a few others. I've called in the Pyms."

**END OF PART SEVEN**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cliffy! Who doesn't LOVE cliffys? ;)_

_We're going to see everyone in this next section. Everyone you can imagine who's been in this story. After all, it's like the modern world is collapsing. Bum bum BUMMMMM. I'm so psyched you have no idea!_


	147. Operation: Oblivion

_A/N: I'm so excited for this. It's going to be so big. Really a challenge to be honest. We might see the Fantastic Four in passing, maybe we'll see some of the Xmen. I haven't decided yet. Also, once GotG comes out, I WILL try to introduce them into this story somehow. We'll see. Until then, enjoy! And, MAYBE Deadpool will have an appearance since that was requested. _

_If there's anyone in particular you want to see, give me a shout out either in a review or a PM and I'll try to work my magic._

* * *

><p>They took the jet up north to Canada and arrived there in about twelve hours. Everyone slept for part, but when awake they were doing research into the OBLIVION Initiative. Operation: Oblivion was a serious task. Everyone SHIELD ever employed as an asset was called in to serve whatever remained of SHIELD.<p>

When they arrived at the base, they were scanned in their vehicle and Clint reported the password to whoever was operating the entrance. The ground opened up, revealing a large hangar bay beneath the snow. They parked the jet and the bay closed above them. Climbing out, they were met by two SHIELD agents.

"Welcome to Theta Epsilon Base, Avengers," Fury told them.

"Nice timing too," Hill agreed, "We were about to have a little meet and greet."

"Meet and greet," Tony asked in confusion.

"That's Agent Hill speak for getting everyone together to learn who you'll be working with," Fury clarified.

"Oh, and Barton," Hill said, "Try to get along with everyone."

Clint wondered what she meant by that and suddenly it sank in.

"Oh no. You didn't call HER in did you?"

"Morse? Yeah, we did."

Clint groaned and Natasha looked slightly annoyed at Hill for bringing up HER.

"Right this way," Fury and Hill lead the way through the base to a large room, almost the size of a small gym. It had tables and tables with a small stage on one side with a microphone. Dozens of people were mulling about talking to one another.

"Bobbi Morse," Clint said through gritted teeth as a woman with blonde hair walked up to him. She had on a look of contempt.

"Clint Barton."

"Long time no see, Mockingbird," Natasha added.

"Oh so the Birdie's bug is still around," Bobbi mocked her.

"Keep it in line, Agent Morse," said a newcomer.

"Nice to see you, Agent Carter," Clint smiled.

"Wish I could say it was nice to be here."

They laughed a bit at that and Bobbi Morse pouted, turning away. She walked as far from the other SHIELD agents as possible.

"What's the story with her," Tony asked Clint in a whisper.

"She's an ex."

"Ex-partner?"

"Ex-girlfriend."

Tony nodded in understanding as the Avengers claimed a table and took their seats.

Fury got up on the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"As you all know, we have activated the Oblivion Initiative through Operation: Oblivion. As such, you are the best and brightest of what's left of SHIELD. Avengers, SHIELD-616, Mockingbird, Ant-man, Wasp, Winter Soldier, Agent 13, and others. I wish I could say it was good to see you all, but frankly having so many of you in the same place at the same time is only happening because the World is in danger.

"Agent Hill, pull up the images and video feeds from New York, London, Paris, and DC."

Four TVs played similar looking videos while images were displayed on a fifth. There were people running and screaming, children crying. Buildings were destroyed and the fire and police departments were trying to contain the blazes. Suddenly a creature that could only be from Hel swooped down and grabbed a police man with its claws. It was large and black with a woman's body but with giant black wings and a tail with spikes. Its hands were clawed and it's feet as well.

On another video, the Paris feed, there was an army of skeletons. They were roaming the streets, clad in armor and wielding swords and axes and shields. Tony muttered something about 'at least there's no zombies.' Natasha, of all people, grunted in agreement.

"This has to be Loki's doing," Eliza said, gritting her teeth.

"Our thoughts exactly, Ms. White," Fury nodded, overhearing her.

Eliza blushed.

"Now, our priority, until we can really figure out what we're up against, is containment. Therefore, I will be splitting you up into teams of three or four."

"Parker, Stark, White, and Sif," Fury began, "You are Alpha Team."

"Beta Team," Hill called, "You are Thor, Captain America, Falcon, Barton, Romanoff, and Wasp."

"Gamma Team," Fury continued, "will be Banner, Ant-man, Fandral, and Copycat."

"Delta is Coulson, Tripplet, Love, and Hogun."

Eliza leaned over and whispered to Clint, "Who's Love?"

"Love's a telepath."

"Ah okay," Eliza nodded.

"I will head Epsilon, with Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Volstagg," Agent Hill said.

"Mockingbird, Carter, Winter Soldier, Skye," Fury added, "You're with me in team Zeta."

"Teams Alpha and Beta will be working together," Hill said, "Gamma and Zeta, as well. Finally Delta and Epsilon."

"That's it for right now," Fury continued, "Take some time to get to know your teammates and then talk to the guards for your room assignments or a tour of the base. Most of all, Don't Touch Anything."

Fury and Hill got down of the stage and left the footage on without sound.

"Who's Parker," Eliza asked out loud to no one in particular.

"That would be yours truly," a boy about a foot taller than her (she was short) said, "I'm Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman."

"Eliza. Eliza White, codenamed the Changeling."

"Pleasure's all mine," Peter said with a smile, shaking her hand.

Eliza blushed slightly, but not enough for anyone but herself to notice.

"So, what do you do," Eliza asked her.

Peter smiled, "A year or so ago, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and given spidery powers. Web slinging, wall crawling, that kind of thing."

"Wow," Eliza nodded, "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Peter grinned, "And you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? What've you heard?"

"That you're really powerful. Lots of magic. And you were a friend of Loki's who got totally screwed over."

"Yeah, I guess all that's true."

"How old are you," Peter asked her.

"I'm eighteen," she smiled.

"Ever heard of the Wasp," Peter asked her, "They're on our team as well."

"That would be me," a woman said with dark brown hair and a smile on her face, "Janet Van Dyne Pym at your service."

"What's your story," Peter asked her.

She grinned and suddenly she shrunk to the size of a large bug, growing glittering wings. After a few moments she grew back to normal size, her wings disappearing.

"I was injected with Pym particles a while back and can control my growth and shrinkage. Unlike my husband, Hank, I can't grow large though, just normal size and bug size."

"I see why they call you the Wasp," Eliza nodded, thoroughly impressed.

"My mutant powers gave me wings and the ability to shoot bio-electric shocks from my arms, which when I'm in Wasp mode accelerate to high speeds."

"That's really cool," Peter nodded.

Suddenly Eliza laughed, "Let's see here. We've got four bugs, three birds, one cat, and one mythical creature here."

"What?"

"Black Widow, Wasp, Ant-man, and Spiderman. Falcon, Mockingbird, and Hawkeye. The Black Panther. And me, the Changeling."

Clint, coming over, gave a little laugh, "I suppose we do!"

"Who else is on our two teams," Peter asked the older SHIELD agent.

"Alpha and Beta Teams, meet over here," Natasha called from the front corner of the room. Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers were already there. The Lady Sif wandered up and smiled, nodding her head at Eliza as she too joined the group. Peter Parker followed with Clint and Jan. At last Tony and Thor met up with them in the front.

"Good to see you Thor," Clint nodded, "Been a few weeks."

"Aye, Son of Barton," Thor looked defeated, "We were driven from New York a number of days ago by the forces of evil. My companions and I could not abate the armies of darkness."


	148. Xtraordinary

_A/N: A couple big announcements at the end._

* * *

><p>Suddenly there came a knock at the door and Fury signaled for the guards to open it.<p>

"Are we late?"

There stood eight people, one seemed about thirty years old with brown hair and strong muscles. The others were relatively young, maybe between 17 and 25 years old, all different appearances, almost all girls.

"Yes, Wolverine, you are," Fury stated, but he seemed unconcerned.

Wolverine just snorted and said oh well.

"Go visit with Teams Alpha and Beta teams, get acquainted with them. You'll be working alongside them in many cases."

"You heard Fury," Wolverine turned to the other mutants, "Get over there."

"What about you," asked a Russian girl.

"I'm gonna go talk to Fury, Magik. Just go."

"Come on, guys," Magik said to her fellow mutants.

And so Magik lead her band of mutants over to where Eliza stood watching them, surrounded by Clint, Thor, Sif, Peter, Tony, Steve, Jan, and Sam.

"Who are you?"

"We're X-men mutants," Magik said, her beautiful Russian accent floating in the somewhat loud room, "I'm Magik."

"Domino."

"Frenzy."

"Karma."

"Mirage."

"Magma."

The last of all was a strange looking fellow. He was blue, entirely, with slightly darker blue designs all over his blue body. He had two fingers and a thumb-like appendage on his hands. His tail, yes, tail, was blue with a sharp spear point at the end like a classic devil figure.

"I am Nightcrawler."

"Nice to meet you all," Jan said with a smile.

"What do you all do," Tony asked curiously.

"I have psionic powers," Karma told them. "Call me Karma because my real name is way too difficult for you English speakers to pronounce. I'm originally from Northern Asia. We don't know exactly where."

"What about the rest of you," Natasha asked them.

Domino spoke up, "I can alter the probability of something happening. Plus I'm pretty good hand to hand and with guns. My given name is Neena Thurman."

"Useful skills," Eliza nodded.

"I have magic," Magik stated, "obviously. Plus a big sword."

"Impressive," Clint agreed.

Mirage was next, "I'm an illusionist. I can create fear or hope in people by conjuring their nightmares and dreams around them."

"Very cool," Peter commented.

"Watch," said Magma.

Suddenly the girl began to glow and with a flash, her skin turned to flames. With another flash, she returned to normal.

"I create Magma with my hands."

"That is SICK," Eliza looked astonished.

Frenzy was last of the girls, "My skin is super strong, it doesn't pierce easily. I also have enhanced strength."

"And what about you, Nightcrawler," Eliza asked the quiet blue man.

"Ah, well, you see. I can teleport."

"Where are the other X-Men? Storm, Rogue, and Kitty and Bobby," Clint asked in confusion.

"They were seeking out another few mutants when the disaster struck. Logan says he hasn't heard from them and yesterday he took us this way. We just got in," Domino explained.

Peter had stopped listening. He was too busy watching Eliza. Her beautiful face and hair and her air of confidence had captured his heart. His heart quickened when they spoke and he longed to be near her. Even know, the funny little thing she did with her eyebrows when she was thinking captured his soul.

Soon, Wolverine came over to the group.

"Wish I could say it was good to meet all of you, but frankly I could've done without," Logan said seriously, "With Storm out of contact, I'm in charge of these X-Men."

"Nice to see you again, Logan," Clint nodded. The two had meant a few times before when Clint and Natasha had delivered mutant children they'd come in contact with to the X-mansion.

"Clint, Natasha," he nodded then hesitantly continued, "You must be Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Eliza White?"

"Yep," Tony nodded, "The one and only."

"So you're the Wolverine," Eliza said in awe, "I've read so much about you in SHIELD's files."

"What'd you read, kid?"

"That you're pretty strong, have adamantium claws, saved the world multiple times from Magneto, and other things."

"Hmph," Logan grunted half in amusement, "Heard about you, too."

"Really?"

The others had drifted away, but Peter kept his eyes on Eliza. He wanted to catch her on the way out. Talk to her some more, learn a bit more about her. He'd saved her once, but he wasn't sure if she knew that. He wanted to hear her sweet voice ring through the air, that beautiful British accent that was softened by her time spent in America.

"So, what'd you hear," Eliza was asking Logan.

He humored her, "That you're pretty strong, have magic, saved the world a couple of times from destruction, and other things."

She smiled, "Guess that's all true too!"

"So what are you," he asked curiously, "A mutant?"

"No, I'm not human. I'm from Asgard."

"So you're like that Thor guy?"

"Sort of. There are two species that live in Asgard, one are the Asgardians of course, and the other is a type of elf known as the Vanir. I'm half and half."

"Interesting. What's it like, being from a different world," Logan continued. He was fascinated by this kid.

"I don't really know, rightly. Since I grew up on Earth, it's really all I've known. I've only been to two other realms: Asgard and Helheim. Helheim is what we think of as Hell. It's horrible there. Asgard is beautiful. I really like it there, but last I checked, I was banished for being wrongly accused of treason."

"So you can never go back?"

"I'm not rightly sure."

"Well, I've got to see to my X-Men. Make sure they aren't being nuisances."

With that, Logan left abruptly.

Eliza yawned. She was exhausted. She walked to the exit and asked a security guard to take her to her room. As she and the guard left the large conference room, Peter Parker caught up with her.

"Where you going, Eliza? Can I call you that?"

"Yeah, of course," she laughed, "And sure, I was just heading back to my room. Sir, can we go to the rooftop lounge."

"Of course, ma'am," the guard said.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So here it is, the X-Men being introduced in this section are rather obscure, but interesting ones. Domino, Karma, Magik, Mirage, Magma, and of course my personal favorite Nightcrawler. Plus Wolverine. Don't expect many of them to have huge parts, but they exist. So this establishes that the X-Mansion DOES exist in this New York City, even though it hasn't been mentioned before hand. I'm avoiding making this a crossover fanfic even though Spiderman and Wolverine are in it because the parts they play comparatively are minor. This is POST X-Men: Last Stand so the Professor, Jean Gray, and Cyclopse are all dead. Spoiler alert..._

_Don't worry, Deadpool WILL make an appearance, but don't forget, he's more a mercenary than anything else so yeah._

_ALSO! Feedback on how I'm approaching this section is welcome as always, and I love it every time I get an email alert that one of you guys has taken the time to review._

_Dr. Strange will most likely not make an appearance this section only because I'm thinking of having him in part 9, if there is a part 9. That all depends on how far this goes, and if the world ends and all. Cause it might. I haven't decided. EEEEP. While typing this I have the perfect storyline for part 9. Okay yes. Dr Strange is definitely making an appearance in Part 9._

_Love you all,_

_Silz_

_PS Dont forget to check out the active twitter feed for this Silz_Fanfics_


	149. Thinking and Mingling

"It's so beautiful," Eliza breathed as she and Peter stood atop the rooftop lounge in the base.

It was frigid outside, but her Asgardian blood protected her. Peter however, was shivering but he covered it up. After all, he was a teenage superhero. He couldn't let a little snow and wind faze him!

"Yeah," he agreed, "One wouldn't believe the world's gone to hell."

"Say that again," she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"The world's gone to hell…"

"Oh my gosh. That's it. Peter, you're BRILLIANT!"

"What'd I say?"

"Hel! It's not Loki by himself! He doesn't have this kind of power, I know that! But Hela, Hela could have found a way to unleash Helheim onto Midgard! The world hasn't gone to hel, HEL has come to Earth!"

"Right, Eliza, you've lost me. Clarify?"

"Several months ago, an enemy of Loki named Amora tried to kill me and send me to the realm of Helheim, the Norse "hell."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. It worked, somewhat. She didn't manage to kill me, but I did end up in Hel. I fought my way out eventually with the help of the Avengers. There was a stone- the Norn Stone of Helheim. I thought I locked it away in the Avengers Tower but I'll bet anything that it's gone now."

"If you're right," Peter said skeptically, "What should we expect?"

"The end of the world."

Bruce Banner and Hank Pym were talking together in the conference room. Sif, the Warriors Three, and Thor were mingling among the humans. Mockingbird was talking with Jan Pym and Nightcrawler. Karma and Magma sat at a table with Skye, and Fitz. Wolverine, Hill, Fury, and Coulson stood to one side. Magik, Mirage, and Domino were speaking to Copycat, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Agent May, Agent Ward, and Agent "Trip" Triplett were in their own little group with Agent Carter and the Winter Soldier.

"So, I injected Janet with the Pym Particles and as I suspected, her mutant powers caught on, giving her the ability to control her shrinkage and growth," Hank told Dr. Banner.

"Genius," Bruce nodded, "I could've used your help when doing my own experiments. Biochem definitely would've been useful."

"Sorry Sirs," Jemma Simmons interrupted, "But Dr. Pym, I'm Doctor Jemma Simmons, biochemistry specialist. May I say it's an honor to meet you."

"Hank," Bruce smiled, "Your looking at one of the two youngest graduates of SHIELD's science academy. She and her friend Fitz are invaluable assets to SHIELD."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Simmons," Hank shook her hand.

"Please, call me Jemma. Your work with applying the Pym particles to biochem is fascinating. I especially enjoyed reading your paper on your work on Mrs Pym."

"Wouldn't you know, we were just talking about that," Dr. Hank Pym smiled, "Take a seat!"

"Oh, thank you so much sir!"

"Call me Hank."

Jemma grinned like a little kid and took a seat with the two other Doctors.

"So, Nightcrawler," Janet began, "What's your real name."

"Kurt Wagner, ma'am. But the circus named me Nightcrawler."

"The circus," Bobbi Morse asked, "Really?"

"Ya," Kurt nodded, "For many years I was the Magnificent Nightcrawler in the Circus. I was raised by gypsies who thank the almighty Father, raised me to be very religious. I do not know where I would be without my faith."

"Wow, Kurt, I think that's the most words I've heard you say in a single sentence," Domino laughed, coming over.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Bobbi smiled, "Sometimes I wish people would be quiet and listen."

Clint was laughing hard where he was. Apparently the reaction that Magik had had when Copycat took her form had been priceless.

"Copycat, that was great," Clint told her, grinning.

Even Natasha was smiling. Mirage laughed with Clint and Copycat smiled, reverting back to her natural blue state. It was kind of refreshing, not being the only blue person here. She looked over at Nightcrawler and his gaze met hers. She smiled and he smiled back. There was a connection there, one that no one could understand unless they too had had to go through life with skin of a strange color. Racism hadn't disappeared from Earth, not in the least, and it manifested itself against mutants, especially those like herself. Ones that were obviously not pure human.

"So, what do you do," Magma asked Skye.

"I'm a hacker for SHIELD," Skye told them, "I can't really fight."

"That's okay," Karma nodded, "I just use my head."

Magma laughed, "Literally. She's psionic."

"That's impressive."

"Jean Gray was training me before she died," Karma said proudly, if a little sadly.

"I tend to hang with Bobby for training. Bobby and Sunspot," Magma told them, "Our powers are similar, if not the same."

"I trained myself to hack," Skye told them, "I was in a hacktivist group before working for SHIELD."

"Ah," they nodded.

Trip, Ward, May, Carter, and Bucky Barnes were relatively quiet.

"Sir," Trip began, looking at Bucky Barnes, "Can I just say that it's a great honor to meet you."

"Really, why?"

"My grandfather served with you in World War Two, Gabe Jones, one of the Howling Commandoes."

"No way," Bucky grinned, "Man, that's great. Gabe was a blast."

"What's this I hear," Steve asked.

"Sir," Trip nodded, "I was just telling Agent Barnes here that my grandfather was a proud Howling Commando. Gabe Jones."

"You're Gabe's grandson," Steve asked in surprise, "I can see the resemblance, actually. Well wouldn't you know."

"Papa Jones would tell us stories of the days when he would follow Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes into battle, proud to be an American!"

"He was a great man, Jones was," Steve nodded, "One of the best."

"We only had the best," Bucky reminded him.

Ward, May, and Carter stood by silently, Sharon smiling as the two reminisced. From the amount of time she spent now with Bucky Barnes, the two had become good friends. Steve still hadn't connected the dots as to Sharon's aunt being Peggy Carter, or else he was simply denying it, but Bucky had seen it right away. It was all in the face. They'd had some good laughs over dinners about Peggy Carter and her skeptical view of Bucky Barnes.

Hill, Wolverine, Coulson, and Fury stood at the side, talking in low voices about what was going on. Fury revealed that many of the major cities on earth including Beijing, Tokyo, New York, DC, London, and Paris had all fallen to these mysterious enemies. Wolverine wanted to head out right away, but Fury told him to wait. After all, they needed to regroup and figure out how to proceed.

"I think I know what's happened!"

Eliza came rushing in through the double doors, breathless.

"It's not just Loki. It's Hela."


	150. Hey, Bub

_A/N: Oh my gosh! Chapter 150! Can anyone else believe this, because I know I can't. One hundred and fifty chapters of, hopefully, awesomeness. In honor of it being chapter 150, I wanted to lay out my plans for the rest of this fanfic:_

_I envision a __**last, small epilogue-like part nine**__, maybe ten to fifteen chapters centering around Dr. Strange and the Avengers. I can't tell you what will go on because that would spoil the end of this section! But don't worry, __**that won't be the end of the Eliza storyline**__. However, it will most likely be the end of this fanfic and I will start up a __**second one**__, focusing on the __**Guardians of the Galaxy**__ storyline once I've seen the movie. Expect that fic to begin around the __**beginning of September**__ or half way through that month. It may feature the Avengers more than the Guardians, or vice versa, depending on the kind of content the movie gives me. However because this fic is getting so long, I think it's time to start fresh. Or... continuing fresh._

_Valkyrie is still in it's early stages and I'd imagine it reaching fifty chapters or so. Little Spider is almost done, with another two or three chapters remaining. Orphans is on hold until Spider is finished I think. Then I can focus on that. Three fanfics at a time seems to be my limit._

_I really hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And reading it. Because yeah, I'm one of those people who reads their own fanfics. No shame in that, I tell you, no shame!_

_Love you all,_

_Silz_

* * *

><p>"Clarify," Fury demanded, stepping forward.<p>

"Hela has the power to unleash the spirits of the dead from Helheim if she got hold of the Norn Stone. I'll bet anything, I'll bet my life, that Loki broke into the tower and stole the stone!"

"Wouldn't Jarvis have alerted Thor if he'd appeared in the Avengers Tower," Tony pointed out, coming to the front of the group along with Fury, Hill, Logan, and the other Avengers.

Eliza blushed, "Actually, no. Back when Loki was training me, I disabled Jarvis' alert for Loki…"

Clint face-palmed.

Fury furrowed his brow in contemplation.

"If Hela's unleashed the spirits, what do we do," Maria asked.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Logan interrupted, speaking on behalf of 90% of the room, "Who is Hela, why was Loki training the kid, and what are these spirits you're talking about?"

"Hela is Loki's daughter. She is queen of one of the Nine Realms of Asgard's plane of existence. Her realm is the realm of the dishonored dead. Loki's relationship to Eliza is not up for discussion," Thor added, "As for the spirits, they are the dead, as I've told you."

"So what do we do," Janet Pym asked.

Eliza considered this, "I don't know yet. We should secure the major cities that have been attacked. I assume that since they're on Midgard now, they can be slain by us. On Helheim, you could only banish them."

"So we split up," Logan nodded, "I take a couple teams, someone else takes a couple teams."

"I'm redoing the groups now that the X-men have arrived."

They awaited their new appointments.

"Clint and Natasha, the two of you will head up Alpha Team. Alpha team will consist of Logan, Mockingbird, Copycat, Wasp, Eliza, Tony, Parker, and Sif. You will work on taking back London. New York City will be tackled by Beta Team. Rogers, May, the two of you will lead that team. It will consist of Fandral, Ward, Triplett, Magik, Domino, T'Challa, Mirage, Fitz, Simmons, and Dr. Banner. Delta Team will be led by myself, Agent Hill, and Agent Coulson. We will take back Washington, DC along with Winter Soldier, Agent Carter, Agent Love, Dr. Pym, Thor, Hogun, and Volstagg."

Clint sighed. Of course Fury would place Bobbi Morse in his and Nat's group. Why would he ever hope differently? It wasn't as if Agent Morse was a poor agent, in fact, she was top notch. Not quite a level eight or nine like him or Natasha, but a top level seven agent. But Clint and Bobbi had dated once upon a time, for a while actually (they'd almost gotten engaged), but they'd parted on poor terms.

Apparently, Bobbi felt that Clint had feelings for Natasha, go figure, and had had a hissy-fit over the amount of time he spent with the Russian femme fatale. Said something about him being "head-over-heals" for her and that he "couldn't spend ten minutes without her." Clint had denied this of course, but the Mockingbird had continued to pursue the issue and Clint got fed up. Now, this was almost five years ago, but the fight was still fresh. Had he really thought about it, he would have realized that Bobbi had been right, but there was no way that Clint would admit that!

Logan walked over to where Eliza was at a table by herself.

"Guess we're a team, kid."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Good job there, figuring this all out. Quick work."

"Thanks."

The Wasp, Jan, came over as well, "Undead?"

"Not quite," Eliza shook her head, "More like ghosts and skeletons. Not zombies."

"Skeletons I can sink my claws into," Logan stated factually, "Ghosts, not so much."

"I'll deal with the ghosts. My magic affects them."

"Do we know who leads them," Fury asked, loudly enough to quiet everyone down.

"I doubt it's Hela or Loki. Loki's probably still sulking, and Hela won't leave her Realm undefended. It must be some kind of lieutenant of hers," Eliza shrugged, "Who it is beats me."

"Well, teams have two days of training then move out to your specified locations," Fury announced.

It was almost midnight and most of the company was ready to sleep. Everyone, that is, except what do you know, Logan and Eliza. Eliza stayed where she was in the giant conference room even after everyone had left and she didn't notice Logan leaning against the corner watching her until he spoke.

"So, kid," he began awkwardly but curiously.

"Oh my gods," she gasped, "How long have you been there?"

"About fifteen minutes. I was thinking."

Eliza made a face in reluctant acknowledgement. She hadn't been doing much either. In fact, she sat nervously, twiddling her long blonde hair and checking for non-existent split ends. Being a Norse goddess had its advantages. She was stewing over the prophecy-like cave paintings in Wakanda, and realizing that someone thousands of years ago had seen her life. That was kind of creepy but intriguing, she decided. But most of all, they hadn't seen anything past a vision of Helheim.

Was this the end?

"What are you thinking about," Logan asked, pulling up a chair and narrowing his eyes.

He was trying to figure this kid out. Most people he could read in a nanosecond by their facial expressions, mannerisms, and speech patterns. But this girl, no. All he saw was a foreboding sense of darkness. If he would be working with her, he needed information on her. He had to KNOW her. Logan had to be able to figure this kid out.

Eliza hesitated before speaking again, "Have you… have you ever thought about what it would be like to die?"

Wolverine was surprised but hid it well, "Yeah, I used to. Me, right now? I'm pretty difficult to kill."

She made a little snort, "So am I. But no one is truly immortal. I used to think about death, a lot."

After several moments of silence in which she thought about her suicide attempts, Logan spoke up.

"What changed?"

"I found a family. A real family."

The Wolverine raised an eyebrow but didn't disagree. After all, how should he know? He'd never had a family, not that he could remember. Yeah, maybe he felt at home now in the X-Mansion with Storm and Rogue and Kitty and the others, but a family? No.

"But now," Logan continued, "Now you're thinking about death again. Why?"

"If I tell you," she snapped, "You cannot tell anyone. Is that understood?"

Suddenly she became dark again. Restless. The innocent child was gone, replaced by a worn, battle-hardened soul of someone who has lost much and gained little. Logan understood that. He respected it. He resonated with it.

"You have my word. Not like it's anyone else's business anyway."

Eliza nodded swiftly. She narrowed her eyes and looked Logan over in scrutiny once again as if sizing him up. Could she trust him? He didn't seem the kind of person who would rat her out to the big guns. He didn't even seem to really like Nick Fury or SHIELD in general. And perhaps getting an outside opinion would help?

"Before we came here," Eliza began slowly, "we were in Wakanda, hiding out in an ancient temple palace behind a waterfall. During one of the nights I took a torch and wandered towards the back end of the gigantic cave. What I found was this: a wall of murals portraying my life all the way up to the present and perhaps farther. The last scene was me being crushed by spirits of Helheim with Hela laughing far above me."

"Cryptic and creepy," Logan muttered, considering this, "You are sure it was your life?"

"Absolutely. Every major event was portrayed, every suicide attempt, every major mission," she told him.

Suicide attempt? So that's what the girl had meant about death! He would have to remember that for later.

"And you think the last scene is coming true," he concluded.

Eliza nodded, "I do."

"And because it was the last scene," Logan realized, "You think it was of your death!"

"It would make sense. Helheim is the place of the dead, the dishonored dead. What I can't figure out is why I would end up in Helheim and not Valhalla, the place of the honored dead."

"Good question," Logan agreed.

Eliza stared at him.

"Good question. That's it?"

"What do you want me to say, kid? I don't think anyone's destiny is written for them. You write you own."

Eliza let her head droop, "I know. Which means something I do lands me in Helheim."

"Or," Wolverine shook his head, "That painting was just of those creatures on Earth. Which means it isn't your death!"

Eliza considered this, "I suppose that's true."

"Now what are you thinking about?"

Eliza gave a little smile but let it drop.

"I was thinking about how for one of the first times being faced with death I actually don't want to die."

"How many times did you try to kill yourself," Logan ventured, unsure of how she'd react. But hel, he'd dealt with an angry Storm before, he could deal with this kid.

"Let's see now… five times I think."

FIVE TIMES?! He'd not seen that coming. Had he been drinking something, he'd probably have spit it back out. That was a lot of suicide attempts.

"It's not something I'm proud of," she assured him, "And I have no idea why I'm telling you this. I hardly know you!"

Logan smirked, "You've done all the talking, not me. Don't ask!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well," Logan said, getting up, "Training starts tomorrow. I'm heading off to bed."

"Good night," she nodded, frowning.

She wasn't tired yet. She decided to sit here a bit longer, enjoying the silence. The room was large, and it felt even larger when Eliza was the only one in it.

As Logan left the room, he paused to look at her a bit longer. What a kid. An enigma, she was.

* * *

><p><em>AN: In honor of Chapter 150, I ask that everyone tries to review and tells me their favorite part of this fic and why. That way I know how to proceed from here on out and stuff. Please, it would make my day._

_I love you guys! Smile!_


	151. Ambush

"Alright," Black Widow stated, standing with Clint in front of their group in a large training room, "Here's the deal. Break up into small groups and work on hand to hand for now. When it's time to move on, we'll let you know."

"Wanna be partners," Peter asked Eliza.

"Sure, why not," Eliza nodded.

They went off to one side and faced off one on one.

"I'm not the best hand to hand," Liz warned him sheepishly.

"I'll go easy on you," Peter joked.

"Ready?"

"Go."

The two teenagers collided. Eliza ducked, saving herself from a blow to the head and in the process, landed a blow to Peter's middle. However, he recovered quickly and managed to twist her arm, causing her to cry out in pain sharply. Worried he was hurting her too much, Peter let go. But that had just made Eliza thirsty for blood, hypothetical blood. She used her legs to trip Peter causing him to stumble forward and landed a punch on his back. But Peter wasn't about to give up. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down, punching her in the side and kicking her with his legs to trip her. She landed hard on her back on the ground.

"All right, all right!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Nice, Parker," Clint nodded, coming over.

Peter grinned, "Thank you sir."

"Liz," Clint grinned, "You've done better."

Eliza glared at him, "I'm not a hand to hand combat girl. I use magic. I could kick anyone's butt in this room if I was using magic."

"And if Wasp was allowed to use her blasts, she could whoop Tony. Or if Sif was allowed her sword she could beat Copycat."

All three looked over at Sif. Sif was definitely beating Copycat.

"Okay, Sif's good without her sword," Clint conceded, "Point is, we all need to be prepared for anything. It doesn't mean we have to be great at everything."

Eliza grumbled something but nodded. Clint moved on to check out Wolverine and Mockingbird. Peter and Eliza got back to sparring. The group spent another ten minutes doing one on one hand-to-hand combat before Natasha gave the all clear: everything was fair game. They selected new partners and got to work. The only exception was Logan's claws. Since they couldn't be dulled, he'd have to do without them. Eliza teamed up against him.

"Ready, kid?"

"Better question, are YOU ready?"

The two of them went at it for a good ten minutes as well before Clint and Natasha called a halt.

"Now we have gathered enough information on your fighting styles to create holographic dummies to act in your partner's place. Now, don't hold back. You will randomly be given a sparring dummy partner and it is your job to dispatch this dummy within five minutes. Spread out," Clint told them.

Eliza found herself pitted against the Wasp. As it turned out, the little critter person was harder to put down than Eliza had figured. Her tiny size and swift movements made it almost impossible for her to get a shot off with her magic. In the end, almost at the five minute mark after countless burns to the face, arms, and legs, she froze the hologram with her ice.

"Hey Wasp," Eliza shouted over, "You are the most ANNOYING opponent EVER."

All she got in return was a large grin.

It was almost midnight and Eliza was showering in her quarters. The day had been a tiring one. They'd trained from nine to noon, at which time they took an hour break for lunch, and then trained again from one to five. After that they'd had dinner and down time with the other groups and gotten to know each other a little better before doing one last little bit of training from eight to ten.

Getting out, she wrapped her hair in a towel and changed into her favorite PJs. She gave a shout in surprise as a hand closed over her mouth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little pawn."

Loki.

Eliza stomped on his foot and rounded on him, firing multiple blasts of magic at him. Loki blocked them all with a maniacal laugh.

"Don't worry, little one, I'm only here with a message from my daughter."

"Spit it out then, traitorous bastard."

"Oh, your words wound me!"

"Good."

"She said, Tell Eliza that the Prince of Darkness is waiting."

"What the Hel is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't ask me," he snarled, "It's not my message, you whore."

"I'm no whore!"

"Oh really, tell that to Barney Barton. He sure seemed to think you were one."

Loki lifted his hand and in a flash two things happened. First, Eliza was hit with a massive headache and she began experiencing flashbacks. Two, Loki disappeared. But the flashbacks were painful, literally and figuratively. She stumbled out of her bedroom on the way to the infirmary to get medicine when she finally collapsed in the hallway, unable to keep moving so painful was her head ache. She simply passed out.

"And so I was talking to Jan about how to control her powers," Hank was telling Kurt Wagner, "when- Oh my god!"

The two of them rushed forward to Eliza and felt for a pulse. There was one and it was regular but she was sweating profusely and they couldn't wake her up. They picked her up and took her to the infirmary.

"We found her in the hall, Doc, leaning up against the wall unconscious," Hank told them, "It looks to me like she's in shock."

They took her and placed her on a bed and rushed the two spectators out of the area. The doctors quickly got to work assessing and treating her as they could. Hank called Nick Fury down.

"What's the matter, Dr. Pym," Fury asked.

"We found Agent White in the hallway unconscious and going into anaphylactic shock," Hank told him over the radio.

"On my way."

Fury rushed down to the sickbay and demanded answers. SHIELD's head doctor came out. She was a woman named Doctor Andersson, a Swedish woman. She wiped her brow and faced Nick Fury.

"We can only assume she was attacked, sir. There is a large burn mark at the base of her skull that doesn't look caused by any known substance. We request that someone like Thor or Lady Sif be present here and tell us if it was caused by magic."

"Thor, Lady Sif," Nick Fury used the comm panel, "Report to the Sickbay immediately."

Just as he finished saying this, Eliza began thrashing and screaming in her bed. The SHIELD nurses had to restrain her and she jerked at her bonds, trying to get free. She continued to scream until it became only a whimper and she stopped struggling. Her eyes were darting back and forth beneath her lids like a bad dream. Slowly they came to a standstill again.

"What the hell was that, Doctor?"

"We don't know sir."

"We don't know sir?!"

"No, sorry, Fury. But we don't."


	152. Breakfast Not in Bed

_A/N: You guys are some of the most amazing readers ever. Remember that. Remember that you are a special person no matter what, and that if you ever need to chat about anything, I'm here. Cause I've been down in the deepest recesses of emotions before and I know that sometimes talking to a complete stranger can help._

_Thank you to everyone who has replied with their favorite parts and reviewed in honor of chapter 150. It was and is greatly appreciated. Also, there is a new trailer up for the entire fic called __**The Changeling Trailer 2 {Avengers Fanfic}**__ that I threw together and am pretty proud of. Check it out if you have the time._

_Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Thor and Sif both arrived in the infirmary at the same time.<p>

"What is it, Man of Fury," Thor asked quickly, "What foe must we slay?"

"There's no enemy Thor," Fury shook his head, "We just need you to look at a wound that Eliza's sustained."

Director Fury led the way over to where Eliza was restrained. Undoing the restraints, two of the nurses rolled her on her side to show Thor and Sif the burn at the base of her neck. Thor furrowed his brow and Sif smashed her hand down on a side table in anger and frustration.

"You've seen it before," Fury asked lamely.

"Aye," Sif nodded, "That is Loki's, I have no doubt!"

"Sif is correct," Thor agreed, "I have seen no sorcerer but Loki preform that spell."

"What's the spell," Fury asked as Eliza was once again restrained.

"No one but he knows. Those who wake from it refuse to speak of it," Thor explained to him sadly.

"Great. This is just great. DAMN your brother, Thor. Damn him to Hel."

Thor cringed, "I understand your wrath, Director."

"You damn well better "understand my wrath". He's taken out one of our top defenses. AGAIN! I was willing to believe, for a little while, that maybe Loki could be trusted. Thank GOD I didn't put my faith in him."

It was six o'clock the next morning when there came a moaning from a bed in sickbay. Eliza'd had two episodes of thrashing throughout the night. But this time was different.

"Ow my head."

The nurse on duty nearly jumped out of her chair.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah."

"Director Fury," she called over the comm system, "Director Fury, Agent White has regained consciousness."

"On my way."

Eliza looked at the restraints holding her to the bed and suddenly her memories came rushing back at her. The flashbacks. The visions. Helheim. Fear. She'd seen too much for her own good, she knew. Eliza was frightened. She didn't want to go into battle but she knew she had to. She had to meet this Prince of Darkness on the playing field. It was her responsibility. She was the only one with the power to stop him. She knew that now.

Director Fury came walking in with Maria Hill at his heels.

"Report, Agent White."

"I'm fine sir."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Loki kind of… appeared."

"We gathered as much," Agent Hill replied.

"Now, I'm fine, can I go now?"

Fury stared her down and she met his stare. Neither wavered but eventually Fury nodded, not breaking eye contact. Eliza broke away first as she turned to leave the room. Eliza went to eat breakfast after checking the time. 6:18. Breakfast would have just opened up in the food court.

Fortunately for Eliza, her hair covered over the large burn mark on her neck. This way, she didn't have to worry about questions being asked though she was sure Fury would press her for more answers later on. He must have more important things to worry about right now.

Grabbing bacon, eggs, and some pancakes from the hot section of the food court, Eliza took a seat among the dozens of tables. She was the only one there for now. Soon, however, two people walked in and boy were they quite a sight. Both were blue, after all.

"Join me," Eliza gestured when they had gotten their food and looked for a place to sit.

"Good morning, Agent White," Copycat nodded, sitting down across from her.

"Call me Eliza."

"Call me Kurt. Nightcrawler is too long," said the other.

"How are you two doing this morning," Eliza asked them.

"Well. We were sparring in the gym," Copycat reported.

Kurt nodded, "Copycat is a worth opponent!"

"Along with my shape-shifting, I'm competent hand-to-hand as well. Comes in handy as a mercenary."

"What was that like," Eliza asked, "Being a mercenary, I mean."

Copycat shrugged, "I don't know. Paid well, kept me busy, and every job was interesting."

"And now," Kurt asked.

"SHIELD doesn't pay as well as HYDRA would, but at least I'm working within the law now and can't be punished for my job."

"True," Eliza agreed, "So Kurt, where are you from?"

"Germany," he said, "I worked in the circus for a long time before I was driven out by a mob."

"You should talk to Clint Barton! He was in the circus too."

Slowly but surely the lunch room filled up with superheroes and regular agents alike. It was for this reason the room was so large. Eliza excused herself from the table and went over to join the Pyms.

"Good morning, mind if I join?"

"Please, go ahead, Eliza," Jan smiled.

"How are the two of you doing?"

"Fine," Jan nodded, "Though I swear Hank's going to leave the table as soon as he sees Dr. Banner or Dr. Simmons to go talk science again."

"Will not," Henry Pym objected, "This food is too good!"

Janet rolled her eyes, "Of course, hun."

They talked for several more minutes before Eliza spotted some more people she wanted to talk to.

"Good morning, Agent Morse, good morning Mr. Wilson," she smiled.

Bobbi looked at her in surprise before scanning her up and down. So this was Clint's protégé. The child prodigy. She seemed harmless enough, Bobbi supposed. And it wasn't her fault that Clint was her mentor and SO. Still, that being said, it sure didn't earn her any points in Bobbi's book.

"Hello, Agent White. It's good to meet you," Bobbi shook her hand.

Pleasantries were exchanged and finally Eliza let them be as Agents Ward and Trip joined them.

"Good morning, Peter," Eliza smiled, joining the other teenager at his table in the corner. He had a double order of eggs, six pancakes, two biscuits, and a tall glass of orange juice. "Hungry much?"

He grinned, "Starving!"

"I can tell!"

"How are you this morning, Eliza," he asked her.

"I'm alright," she admitted, "I've been better. My sleep was a little disturbed."

"That sucks," Peter nodded.

Eliza agreed whole-heartedly. She felt kind of bad, hiding the attack from him, but she wasn't exactly going to go telling the Avengers either. No, the events of that night would remain within her, and within her alone. Curse Loki for his treacherous tricks and spells! She wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep well tonight, so worried she was about nightmares.

"You doing alright," Peter asked in concern. Eliza had spaced out.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah."

Could she? Could she tell him everything? Eliza wasn't so sure she could tell anyone about the things she'd seen last night. No one. Maybe Logan because she was absolutely sure he'd not tell Fury, but anyone else and they'd go right to the Avengers or SHIELD's director for sure. And anyways, what she'd seen was too painful to relive right now. No. For now it would remain locked up inside her own mind. Yes, yes, she did have trust issues. That's what happens when you get tortured, raped, mind-controlled, and almost killed.

"When'd you get up," Peter asked her.

"Six," she admitted, "So I already ate."

It was almost eight-thirty now.

"Have you seen the other Avengers," she asked him suddenly.

"Nope," he shook his head, "I know that Barton and Romanoff got called to see Fury along with Agent May and Rogers and the other leaders."

"Ah, okay."

Looking around, she found Logan was sitting by himself glaring at anyone who would come near. Eliza smirked and told Peter she'd be back in a little bit.

"Hi, Logan, mind if I sit here?"

"Yes."

She sat down anyways.

"Thanks for the other night, by the way," Eliza smiled, "It helped."

"Well, I'm no shrink. So don't expect it again."

"Of course not," she nodded, "Don't worry. Even if I'm bleeding to death, I won't ask you for help."

He sighed, "You know that's not what I meant."

She snickered, "Whatever, Wolverine. Don't bite anyone's head off if they ask you for help, okay? That's all I ask."

"Get out."

He smirked as she smiled and left the table. What a kid. He kind of liked her spunk, her attitude. He was almost glad they were teammates. He could get along with her just fine.


	153. War is Coming

_Oh damn, the war is coming_  
><em>Oh damn, you feel you want it<em>  
><em>Oh damn, just bring it on today<em>

_You can't live without the fire_  
><em>It's the heat that makes you strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away<em>  
><em>You can't hide what lies inside you<em>  
><em>It's the only thing you've known<em>  
><em>You'll embrace it and never walk away<em>  
><em>Don't walk away<em>

**Iron by Within Temptation**

* * *

><p>As Fury and Agent Hill were making the rounds, inspecting the top secret base, there came a shout from one of the guards manning the secured video feed of outside in the snow.<p>

"Sir, there's a figure out there. He looks kind of like Spiderman," the guard reported as Fury and Maria made their way towards him.

The figure was waving at the camera excitedly.

"Oh no. Tell me that's not him," Maria groaned, "TELL me you didn't invite him."

"I didn't," Fury nodded, "But maybe he can help."

"It's- It's DEADPOOL," Maria objected, "He's more likely to kill one of our agents by accident than help us out!"

"Let him in!"

The doors creaked open as the hidden entrance way was revealed. A masked man in red and black with twin katanas, grenades, pistols, and shotguns strapped to his chest waltzed inside.

"Found you!"

"You did."

"I knew that my ex-girlfriend would show me the way," Deadpool said excitedly.

Maria rolled her eyes, "And who would that be, Wilson?"

"Why, Vanessa Carlysle, of course!"

"Vanessa… oh," Fury nodded, "Copycat!"

"Right! Great guess, Fury! My employer wants me to kill her!"

Immediately three guards cocked their guns and aimed them at Wade Wilson.

"OOooO! A Fight!"

"No, not a fight," Fury shook his head quickly, ordering his men to stand down, "Deadpool, if you're in here, we need your help. Not bloodshed just yet."

"No bloodshed?"

Deadpool sounded disappointed.

"Several major cities have come under attack by spirits of the dead and we need help killing them," Fury explained, "If you're up to a game of slaughter."

Fury knew how to manipulate this bloody maniac. He could play his word games. Fury was well versed in word play.

"Slaughter! Sure! My employer can wait if this really is the end of the world!"

"Maria, show Deadpool to some quarters then let him join the groups training. Put him on Alpha team."

"Aye, sir," Maria glared at her boss as he smirked and turned away from the mercenary

and SHIELD officer, "Right this way, Deadpool."

"Ooo, this is going to be so much fun! But I miss the little yellow boxes. All I have are these words now," Deadpool mumbled to himself nonsensically, "Words, words, words, just lines and lines of words."

* * *

><p>Eliza jumped out of the way as Copycat leapt at her, arms out and ready to strike. She duked to the left as the blue woman went in for an assault, managing to use her magic to land a hit on the holographic opponent. Suddenly though, she found herself in a neck-grip, unable to breathe. Using her hands to grab at Copycat's legs, she heated them but still the woman wouldn't budge. It wasn't until she was nearly unconscious that she was let free. As it turned out, Logan had finished off his hologram quickly and seen that Eliza was in trouble.<p>

"Thanks," she gasped as Logan helped her to her feet.

He merely nodded and the two of them turned to find Peter firing webs at a Wasp hologram and missing every time.

"Come- on- you- little- bug!"

Eliza laughed and Wolverine cracked a smile at the scene. She concentrated hard and suddenly the Wasp hologram froze in place, unable to move. That allowed for Spiderman to capture her in his webbing, ending his program. Within moments, the few remaining spars had ended.

"Good job, team. Now, for the next exercise-,"

"-Agents Barton, Romanoff," Agent Hill interrupted, "We have a new teammate."

Copycat gaped at the man in the red and black body-suit, "Wade?!"

"Hey, 'Nessa!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well," Deadpool shrugged, "I was here to kill you."

A murmur went through the room as everyone realized who this was. Deadpool! The insane mercenary who killed 'cause he found it fun, not even for money. What the Hel was he doing here?

Copycat was understandably speechless.

"But now I'm here to save the world and kill stuff!"

"He's all yours," Hill smirked at Clint and Natasha who were still getting over the shock of finding out that Deadpool was to be in their group.

"Um, well," Clint stuttered, "Next we move on to group tactics!"

That night Eliza began having a tremendous headache but she ignored it through training and until after her shower around 9:00. She had slept through dinner, trying to rest her head. As such she was starving. Leaving her quarters, she went to get some food.

Eliza found Logan, Clint, and Natasha in the dining hall, conversing and chewing on some food. Clint waved to her and she smiled back, grabbing a last hot fudge sundae with a brownie as her dinner and heading over to them.

"How you doing," Clint asked her.

"Bit of a headache," she admitted, "What are the three of you up to?"

"Just talking about tomorrow," Natasha told her.

It was sort of understood that Logan was second in command under Clint and Natasha. He was the most senior member of the team other than those two and though he wasn't a SHIELD agent, he was one of the X-Men, the next best thing.

Logan grunted and sipper his beer, "Big day tomorrow."

"I'm ready for anything," Eliza insisted, taking a huge bite of brownie and getting chocolate sauce on her nose.

"You seem to know what we're up against," Logan nodded, "Any suggestions?"

She closed her eyes in pain. There was the headache again. It seemed to crop up every time she thought about Helheim. Suddenly the visions from her collapse flooded back.

_She stood on the London Bridge, Big Ben in the distance, unable to move. She was alone. All around her, her friends were dead, lying splayed out on the ground Clint's arrows lay broken on the ground. Natasha's Widow's Bite was twisted and without its owner. Blue skin was covered in red blood, a tail lay crooked on the ground, broken in two._

_Not more than thirty paces from Eliza stood a dark figure. Cloaked in shadow and wielding a large, blue see-through glass sword, his hood covering his face, he looked ominously dangerous. Eliza knew in her heart that this was the Prince of Darkness. _

_"I will kill you. And when I do, I will bear your limp and helpless body to the underworld to please my queen."_

"-iza. ELIZA!"

"Whaaaa…"

"We lost you for a second there," Clint explained. All three were out of their seats and Natasha, the closest to her, was gripping her arm in concern.

"I- I'm okay."

"The Hel you are," Logan snorted.

"Look, it's just my headache, okay!"

"If that's true, you should get to bed," Natasha warned her.

"Agents Barton and Romanoff, report to Director Fury's office immediately."

They sighed but told Eliza to go to bed and went off to find the Eye-patch.

"What was that," Logan asked, "Really."

"I collapsed last night too," she admitted, "Loki attacked me and sent me into a coma like state. He left this burn."

Eliza showed him the large burn that was still present on the base of her neck.

"Loki," he looked at her in surprise, "Ouch."

She nodded, "Ever since then I've been having these… these visions."

"Of?"

"Of London and the battle tomorrow."

"Must be scary," Logan nodded, taking another drink of his beer.

Eliza nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Hey, don't worry, kid. We'll win tomorrow. I know it," Logan told her, "Can't lose with me around!"

She cracked a smile, "Or me."

Eliza got up to head to bed and winked at him as she left the room. They'd win tomorrow. They had to. And she was prepared to do whatever necessary to assure their victory. No matter what the cost.


	154. Oh, Death

_I'm hellbound in this life_  
><em>Keep fighting this endless war<em>  
><em>It's always been like this, I don't know why<em>  
><em>As they've gone up your mind<em>  
><em>Your fear, it ties you down<em>  
><em>Going down<em>  
><em>I won't bow<em>  
><em>No!<em>

**_Silver Moonlight - Within Temptation_**

* * *

><p>"Alpha Team, report to quinjets 1 and 2. Beta, quinjets 3 and 4. Delta, quinjets 5 and 6."<p>

Eliza rolled out of bed, quite literally, landing on the floor in a heap of comforters. What had the PA system just said? All Eliza knew was that she was tired.

It was ten minutes later when there came a knock on her door. Eliza was still on the floor, wrapped in bed sheets, sound asleep. Another knock.

"Computer, override door lock 129, authorization 2-Star-Delta!"

Natasha rushed into the room, gun out ready to fire at whoever was keeping Eliza. She slowly walked around the room to the other side of the bed and found the girl sleeping on the floor. Shaking her head, she placed her gun in her holster and ripped the sheets off Eliza.

"Hey what the-"

"Get up! It's almost time to leave and you haven't even gotten dressed, let alone eaten!"

"Oh," Eliza said groggily, "OH my gosh. I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself when you can't eat breakfast before a fight!"

Natasha left the room and the girl to get dressed. She herself was heading to find Director Fury to bid him goodbye before boarding the quinjets.

Eliza pulled on her suit, strapping her black boots on and sliding her sky-blue gloves firmly onto her hands which matched the sky-blue to black gradient of her sleeves. Opening up the drawer next to her bed in the side table, Eliza took out her many daggers, strapping them onto her bodice, sleeves, and boots. Grabbing a black hair tie, Eliza drew her long hair back into a high pony tail. Eliza pulled up her hood so it draped over her eyes.

She grabbed a granola bar on the way past the kitchen to the hangar bay. She met up with Logan who was also getting a bite to eat.

"Sleep late," he asked her.

Eliza snorted, "Nat actually had to override my lock and pull a gun for me to wake up."

"That's some serious snooze time."

"I'll say."

They met up with the rest of the team in the hangar bay just in time for Clint and Natasha to come walking in.

"Alright, people," Natasha nodded, "This is it. Quinjet 1, we're the primary assault team. Ground cover. That will be myself, Agent Barton, Agent Morse, Agent White, Parker, and Wolverine. Quinjet 2, you are secondary ground assault and air cover. That is Stark, Wasp, Lady Sif, Copycat, Deadpool, and Nightcrawler."

Everyone nodded and got ready to board the quinjet.

"Today is the day, folks," Clint told them earnestly, "Either we win, or we die trying. We are taking back London by whatever means necessary. It is entirely possible that some of you don't come back from today. Rely on your instincts and training and do what you can."

"Because of the danger," Natasha continued, "We're putting you in pairs. It's your job to watch your partner's back. Clint and I are first team. Logan, Eliza, you're second team. Agent Morse, Lady Sif, third team. Deadpool, Copycat, fourth team. Parker, Nightcrawler, fifth team. Stark, Wasp, sixth team."

Everyone was itching to get off, and finally Clint gave the order to board. He was piloting the first quinjet while Copycat was piloting the second. They were fearless, ready to go. Everyone's claws, hands, or wings were ready to spring at a moment's notice. The heat made them strong.

Several hours passed, and the calm before the storm had set in. Nightcrawler was praying his rosary, reciting the Hail Marys and Our Fathers and Glory Be's over and over. Logan was sharpening his claws with a bit of adamantium he carried with him at all times. Natasha was inspecting her Widow's Bite. Eliza was practicing spells in her mind and trying to block out the endless tapping of Bobbi Morse's battle staves on the ground.

"Remember," Eliza said, "We're all Avengers now."

An hour later and there was a lurch.

"Hold on! We're going down!"

Clint steered the quinjet as best he could, hitting the wing tip on a building but managing to land relatively intact on the London Bridge. As soon as the group clambered out of the quinjet, they found themselves surrounded by skeletons and see-through ghost like beings.

"Great," someone said.

Eliza immediately used her magic to create a protective barrier around the Avengers. Any skeleton that touched the barrier was burned, not to a crisp, but enough to make them hesitant to come near.

Wolverine, however, dove out of the protective barrier, angry as Hel. Slashing left and right, he managed to kill several dozen baddies. After a handful of minutes, the barrier began to break down for some reason.

"I- I can't keep it up," Eliza screamed suddenly, falling to the ground, weakened.

The source of the interference wasn't far. Maybe forty paces away was a large skeleton, larger than the rest, holding a glowing staff.

The Avengers leapt into full gear then, fighting the endless waves of creatures.

Eliza, blasting her way through to the larger skeleton, eventually found herself face to face with a ten foot tall giant skeleton warlock. He shouted something, probably profanity (if skeletons can shout profanities), and pointed his staff at Eliza. As the magical blast came towards her, Eliza held up a ward spell, blocking the powerful blast. Her turn, she sent a ball of fire at the warlock and he didn't shield himself in time. As it struck him, he stumbled backwards, one of his arms falling off.

Tony and Jan were teaming up to target the larger skeletons that, though smaller than the warlock lord, were still substantial in size. Between the little persistent burns of Jan's blasters to the heavy-hitting lasers of Tony Stark, they were a formidable team.

Morse, Barton, and Romanoff found themselves back to back, fighting side by side.

"Clint, you still owe me an apology after all these years," Bobbi shouted, breaking a skeleton in half with her battle staff.

"Owe YOU an apology," Clint laughed, "When do I get MINE?!"

"Get yours, for what?!"

"For your untrue accusations!"

"Untrue accusations," Bobbi shouted angrily, "You mean accurate observations!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Would the two of you focus on the task at hand," Natasha shouted, joining in.

"NO!" Bobbi and Clint replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she shot another three skeletons.

"You were dating me while wanting to see Natasha," Morse angrily accused Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes, "You only think that because you were jealous."

"You two spent all your time together," Bobbi explained, "Not including me whenever possible."

"That wasn't on purpose."

"No, but it's what you wanted. You LOVE Natasha, Clint. Don't you see that!"

An awkward silence formed as the enemy regrouped.

Suddenly Clint turned to Natasha.

"She's right, you know. I love you, Tasha. So much. I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

Natasha stared at him.

"Will you marry me?"

Eliza flew backwards as the warlock skeleton landed a hit with a spike of ice. It went straight through her stomach as she hunched over in pain. Heating it with her hand, she melted the ice, allowing her natural healing rate to close the wound slowly but surely. Playing dead, she allowed the warlock lord to come close before spraying it with fire from her hands. Her red eyes danced as the flames reflected back into them. The Warlock Lord was down.

Suddenly she heard a scream. Copycat.

Eliza ran over to where Deadpool was fending off an arsenal of skeletons from his former lover. Copycat lay on the ground, grabbing at her chest. She had been hit and she was going into cardiac arrest.

"Stay with me, Copycat."

But no, she flatlined. Copycat was dead.

As the three agents ran over, Natasha grabbed Clint's hand.

"Yes, Clinton Barton, I'll marry you. If we survive."

Unfortunately, that was only the first of the casualties of that day. Before long, Eliza found herself all but alone as Clint, Bobbi, and Natasha had been knocked unconscious by a blast of energy from an unknown source. Miraculously, the skeletons stayed away from them, instead converging on Eliza. Deadpool had run off somewhere, killing skeletons on his way. Jan and Tony had flown south, searching for pockets of civilians. Nightcrawler and Peter had followed them.

So she stood alone on the bridge, Clint's broken arrows splayed out on the ground next to Bobbi Morse's fighting staff and Natasha Romanoff's Widow's Bite. Copycat's red blood poured out into the street. And then Eliza screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

Silence.

The skeletons stopped advancing on her. Instead, a dark shadow began to approach.

"Gersemi," it spoke, "Hela desires you in her realm."

"I know."

"I have come to take you there."

"I know."

"I am the Prince of Darkness, her Champion. You cannot defeat me."

Eliza looked at him sadly, "I know that too."

Eliza knew many things. She knew from her visions that Hela would end this fight as soon as Eliza was dead and in Helheim. She knew she could not hope to defeat this undead champion. And she knew from Wakanda that this was her destiny.

"Take me."

"A wise choice."

Eliza screamed in pain as a spear was thrust through her chest, blood gurgling from her mouth as she blacked out. With a flash, the skeletons and ghosts and ghouls disappeared from New York, London, Paris, DC, Tokyo, and Beijing. The world returned to normal.

Only Logan knew what had transpired. He hadn't tried to stop her, that hadn't been his place. He got the feeling she had known what was going to happen long before it occurred. She'd chosen this, it had been her own free will. She'd sacrificed herself to save them all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please post all immediate reactions, as I'm curious to find out what you think and how you guess the story will progress from here. This one was SOOOO much fun to write. I've been planning it since I started this section, and even before that. Since Wakanda, actually. Tell me what you think!_

_Also, Copycat was indeed Deadpool's lover. I didn't know that until doing research for this section, and I was so happy to find out a character I'd previously picked because she sounded cool actually was a link to a later part of this fic! _

_And, I had no intention of Clint proposing to Natasha until I started writing this. The Bobbi/Clint/Natasha complex was too perfect an opportunity to pass up._


	155. Loss and Grief

_She's lost in the darkness_  
><em>Fading away<em>  
><em>I'm still around here<em>  
><em>Screaming her name<em>  
><em>She's haunting my dreamworld<em>  
><em>Trying to survive<em>  
><em>My heart is frozen<em>  
><em>I'm losing my mind<em>

**Lost by Within Temptation**

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Clint groaned, grabbing his head as he sat up, "What happened? Did we win?"<p>

Natasha was little better off. She took in the scene around her and found Logan standing alone, facing the other end of the bridge, staring at what seemed like nothing. Mockingbird rubbed her hands together as she sat up, the palms scratched and bleeding from her fall. She guessed she'd sprained her wrist. Clint tried to stand up but quickly realized his head was not going to cooperate.

"Where's everyone else," Natasha asked Logan.

He whipped around, somewhat glad to hear they were awake. But how was he supposed to tell them that Eliza was dead?

"Here they come," Clint pointed out. Tony was easily visible and Clint could make out Jan beside him. The others were walking along the bridge towards them.

By the time Peter, Sif, and Nightcrawler arrived to the little group, Jan and Tony had been there for several minutes.

"So, where's Liz," Peter asked, slightly out of breath from all the fighting and then walking.

"Wasn't she with you," Clint asked the other little group.

Tony shook his head, "No."

Logan cleared his throat and everyone stopped, "Eliza was killed in battle. She sacrificed herself to end this bloodshed."

Silence.

"No," Clint said harshly, "No."

He held out his hand, "She left this on the ground."

As they peered in, they saw it was the magical necklace that Frigga and Freyja had bestowed upon her many months ago. Its shining jewel was dark and dull, no longer swirling with a myriad of colors. It was simply… lifeless.

"No," Clint choked.

Tony took the necklace and looked at it in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Eliza- she couldn't be dead.

Natasha remained silent as she walked away, shocked and angry. How could Eliza be dead? How could she do this to them?! She, Clint, Eliza- they were a team. Always had been, always would be. She couldn't be gone. Clint had just proposed to her, they were about to be like a real family. Eliza was like their daughter!

Peter just looked shell-shocked. He hadn't known Eliza long, but he'd come to care for her deeply. Now she was coldly ripped away from him just as Eliza was beginning to get to know Peter. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye.

Logan looked sadly at the ground. He'd lost so many people over the past years: Jean, Scott, the Professor. He'd liked Eliza, she'd been cool. Why had fate seen it right to rip away another person he cared about?

Clint allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek as he realized she was gone. Again. Again, ripped from their grasps but this time, there was no Loki to swoop in and tell them there was a way back. This time, she'd really been killed, she'd died. Hela had her prize.

A prize. The term left a bad taste in the mouths of the Avengers. To think that all this bloodshed had been just so that Hela could have Eliza as a prize. It was disgusting. Half the original Avengers didn't even KNOW Eliza was dead. What were they going to do?

"I'll radio Fury," Bobbi said sadly.

She wasn't deeply grieving, but she felt bad for Clint and Natasha. She'd loved Clint, and she still did deep in her heart. And she was happy he finally realized who it was HE was in love with. Even though it wasn't her, Bobbi knew that Clint would have been happy with Natasha. But what was going to happen now? Any idiot could see how much Eliza had mean to him and Nat.

"Sir, this is Agent Morse reporting."

"Agent Morse, what's the situation. The enemies here have disappeared."

"Aye sir, they're gone," she nodded, "But Director, sir, we've lost two men."

First silence and then Fury continued, "Who?"

"Copycat," Bobbi said, "and Agent White."

"REPEAT THAT?"

"Eliza, Eliza and Copycat are dead."

Fury was stunned. He was standing with his teams outside their two intact quinjets as they regrouped. Coulson and Hill were nearby, Bucky Barnes and Agent Carter were chatting sadly with Ant-man and the Falcon. Fandral and Hogun looked forlornly at the ground. But two comrades were conspicuously missing.

For Fury had already lost two soldiers today: Agent Love and Magma. Both had been killed by a warlock skeleton, trying to defeat it with their own mutant powers. Fandral and Hogun got to them almost in time but their wounds were too severe to be treated and they died of blood loss.

"Alright, Morse. I'll contact the others. Good work, head back to base."

"What is it sir," Coulson asked, he and Maria coming up to Director Fury.

"Alpha Team has had two casualties as well," Fury revealed to the whole group, "I regret to inform you that Agent Copycat and Eliza White fell in battle today."

"Eliza," Fandral exploded, "Lady Gersemi is DEAD?!"

"That is not possible," Hogun explained, "She must take up her place as ruler of the Vanirin people!"

"Well I'm afraid our Princess is dead," Fury shook his head, "I must notify Beta Team."

Fury took the radio and walked a bit apart from the group.

"This is Captain Rogers."

"Steve, you may want to sit down."

Steve was wary now, but did as Fury suggested, walking inside to the quinjet and taking a seat, "Aye sir."

"There's been a death."

Oh God, no.

"Eliza was killed in action," Fury let the bomb drop.

"No," Steve choked, "No tell me she wasn't."

"I'm afraid so, along with Copycat, Magma, and Agent Love."

"We lost Magik too."

"Either I can report that to Alpha Team or you can give them a call," Fury suggested.

"I'll do it, thank you sir."

"I'm sorry, Steve."

"So am I."

Turning the radio off he buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Eliza was dead? She was gone? What was he supposed to say?!

"What is up, Captain," Thor asked, trying out his slang.

"Yeah, you look sick," Bruce commented, walking over.

"That was Fury," Steve explained, "Eliza was killed in action."

"She's- she's dead?"

Bruce tried everything. He tried breathing, counting backwards, even shutting his eyes and counting sheep. But try as he might, the big green guy came out again.

"LIZA DEAD?!"

"Yeah, big guy, she's dead," Steve nodded.

Hulk roared angrily and ran around smashing pieces of rubble.

"He shall tire soon," Thor assured Steve.

Thor looked defeated. He set his hammer down and sat beside Steve. They watched as Hulk ripped the ground and stomped all over the place. He was angry, very angry. But they both decided they had to let the Hulk grieve in his own way, however that was. And of course, it was by smashing.

"I have to give Alpha Team a call, Thor," Steve finally said, turning on the radio, "Let's do it."

Thor nodded.

"Alpha Team this is Delta, come in."

"Steve," came the defeated sound of Tony's voice, "this is Alpha. Go ahead."

"We heard-"

"-Yes."

"Well, let me speak to Logan please."

Tony handed the radio over to Logan.

"This is Wolverine."

"Logan, two of your X-Men were killed today," Steve let it out, "Magma and Magik were killed in action."

Logan looked at the ground angrily. Slowly his claws began protruding out of his skin.

"The others are alright?"

"Domino has a broken arm, Mirage a few cuts, and Karma's fine."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I'm Sorry, Logan."

"As am I."

Logan swung his arm and slashed at a broken down vehicle that was left unattended in the center of the bridge. Who knew what happened to its occupants? But now it was target practice for the Wolverine.

There had been so much death, so much destruction. Was it worth it? Logan supposed so. They'd saved the world, yet again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wish I could respond personally to all the reviews, they made my night. You guys had such great reactions, it was hilarious and heartfelt at the same time. People who've never reviewed actually reviewed which to me means more than 10 reviews from the same person. Thank you so much._

_If I include song lyrics at the beginning of a chapter, it means it's important. Make sure you read them, as they connect to the story in some way._

_Remember, this is Marvel. Nobody really dies in Marvel. Captain America came back like 20 times._


	156. Death Do Us Part

Darkness.

Eliza was in the dark, pure and simple. She felt heavy chains attached to her arms and legs. Infront of her were six mirrors, one for each Avenger. In each she watched, over and over, as they were killed mercilessly by creatures of Helheim. She'd died for nothing. She'd left her friends to die, one by one.

She deserved to be in Helheim. While her friends had trusted her to defend them, she'd left them to die all alone. Eliza had betrayed their trust, betrayed their friendship. She deserved to die.

There was no one to save her. Loki hated her, the Avengers were dead. There was no going back. She'd left her life behind and started the life after death. There was no such thing as hope in Helheim. Only darkness.

Darkness.

* * *

><p>"She died defending the world," Logan explained.<p>

Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Tony, Steve, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint all sat in a conference room with Logan. He was explaining what had happened.

"Eliza knew what she was doing when she sacrificed herself," Logan insisted, "I wasn't about to stop her. She knew going into the battle. She'd come to me about the nightmares and visions she'd been having."

"You bastard," Clint whispered harshly, "You BASTARD, you KNEW!"

Logan shook his head, "I only guessed her plan when she put it into action!"

"Why did you not go to anyone," Natasha insisted.

"She asked me not to," Logan shrugged, "It wasn't my place."

"You could have saved her," Tony hissed.

"And then where would we be," Logan pointed out, "Still trying to defeat that "Prince of Darkness"? Though it is hard for me to accept, she died defending our world. We should honor her memory and her choices."

"Is there anything we can do," Bruce asked pleadingly.

"You say she sacrificed herself, allowing herself to be taken to Helheim," Sif asked.

"Yes."

"Well, in Asgardian tradition, there is a ritual that can be undertaken to release her from Hela's grasp. For she died an honorable death, and therefore belongs in Valhalla. Perhaps, it is possible, she can be brought back to life," Sif explained.

Thor nodded, "The ritual requires a master sorcerer or sorceress. The only ones I know of powerful enough are Eliza herself, Loki, and Amora. But Amora is dead, Loki will not help us, and Eliza is obviously out of the question."

"There is someone on SHIELD's radar," Fury broke in, "Someone who might be able to help."

"Who," Clint asked hopefully.

"One by the name of Dr. Stephen Strange, called the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth."

**End of Part Eight**


	157. Stages of Grief

_The darkness has come to the roses_  
><em>The fire is reaching the air<em>  
><em>The colours that I have created<em>  
><em>Are suddenly flying away<em>

_I'm not fighting myself, will not follow_  
><em>'Cause my choices are mine, it's my fate<em>  
><em>And I'll never bow down from the sorrow<em>  
><em>I'll face all that is coming my way<em>

**Let Us Burn by Within Temptation**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part Nine: Strange Happenings<span>**

"Great," Tony grinned, "Where is he?"

"That's the problem," Fury sighed, "He's in some secluded mountain sanctuary in Tibet, but it's shielded from our sensors, and, SHIELD doesn't have jurisdiction on Tibetan soil."

"So when we go in there, it's undercover and without SHIELD support," Clint summarized for the party.

"Yes," Nick Fury confirmed, "And while we are here, I would like to propose a few things."

They waited patiently.

"First of all, I would once more ask that Sif and the Warriors Three watch over New York for the time being."

"We would be honored, sir," Sif agreed quickly, "Asgard can wait."

"Second, I propose a few new members of the Avengers squad," Fury continued after thanking the Asgardians, "T'Challa, and Janet and Dr. Pym."

"Having another flyer would be useful," Tony agreed, "Jan and I worked well together."

"Plus having another Doctor around is great," Bruce added quickly.

"T'Challa is an excellent comrade," Steve commended.

"It's settled then," Fury stated, "I'll alert T'Challa and the Pyms to their new status as soon as we're done here."

"So what's the plan," Clint hurriedly asked.

"We go find this Sorcerer Supreme," Thor boomed, "And make him bring Eliza back!"

"Huzzah," Clint agreed.

"Let's head back home first," Steve cautioned, "Get outfitted with new tech, prepare for the mission. It's cold in Tibet, after all, and we're going undercover."

"Steve's right," Natasha agreed, "We need to get ready first."

They all knew this was true. In the end it was decided that everyone would head back to Avengers Tower, meet up with their new teammates, and pack for their journey.

They spent the remainder of the day resting. When it was evening, that's when Clint allowed himself to grieve. He went to his quarters and opened up the Air Vent. Climbing inside, he crawled around until he found a large crossway. Dropping his pillow and blanket that he'd dragged along, Clint set up a sleeping arrangement. Here he could be alone, here he could grieve in his own way.

Eliza was dead, and he didn't expect this mysterious "sorcerer supreme" to be able to fix anything. In fact, this Dr. Strange had a title that sounded more like a McDonald's sandwich combo than a noble savior. Taking out his StarkPad, Clint decided to do some research on the mysterious doctor.

_"Dr. Stephen Strange: PhD in Neuroscience. Master neurosurgeon. Lost the ability to perform surgery after a horrific car accident left his hands tragically unusable. Journeyed to Tibet where he became the apprentice to the Ancient One, the former Sorcerer Supreme. After a battle with Dormammu and the evil one's servant Mordo, he inherited his powers as the new Sorcerer Supreme and has since taken up the mantle of protecting the earth from the mystical realms of Dormammu and Nightmare, to name a few. He is in possession of several magical artifacts whose names remain unknown to SHIELD."_

Why would he be hiding out in Tibet, Clint wondered. He spent many hours deliberating over this question. Either he was hiding from something, he himself WAS hiding something, or he liked Tibet. Clint guessed it was the second.

Suddenly though, the reality that Eliza was gone hit him. He choked on a couple tears, allowing himself time to grieve now that he was alone. The person who meant the most to him, well, one of two including Natasha, was gone. Probably for good. She'd sacrificed herself to save them.

"Stupid kid," he muttered to himself.

How could she DO that to him? To THEM?! To Clint, and to Natasha, and to Tony and Bruce and Steve and Thor. It was like a punch in the gut. It was her fault they were grieving now. Stupid stupid girl! If only she'd let them help her!

Steve was eating some ice cream in the large cafeteria all by himself. It was past midnight, maybe one in the morning. It wasn't that he needed ice cream; he wasn't particularly hot (though many teenage girls would disagree). But ice cream always made him feel better. He'd tried going to sleep but he'd started having nightmares about Eliza, about his own past, and about their future as a team. This was a major blow to the Avengers. Steve was pretty sure they could rally and come out of this intact, but he wasn't positive. Clint and Natasha, especially, were hit hard. Could they make it through this?

So he settled down to have ice cream at one in the morning on a Friday in August.

Bruce was sitting at his desk in his quarters doing some research into Dr. Strange just as Clint had been doing. It seemed that the area of Tibet he lived in was high in the mountains- quite a climb. No one had managed to reach there yet from SHIELD; whenever they thought they were close, they realized they weren't there.

Tony was reading some of Eliza's past log entries. Ones from their time together. There were some funny ones, some heartfelt ones, some heartbreaking ones. Everything from reports about the regular happenings of the Avengers to mission-specific log entries. There were even a few from after her HYDRA imprisonment. If they'd read them then, they'd have realized she was in real danger for a time at committing suicide. But they'd never thought to keep tabs on the girl after the tragedy.

Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Thor were sitting in Thor's large bedroom, discussing Eliza.

"Gersemi must be saved," Fandral insisted, "It is her job to take up the mantle of Queen of the Vanir!"

"This is true," Sif agreed, "With Lady Hnoss' disappearance and perhaps even betrayal, she is the last of the line of Queen Freyja!"

"It is important we find Lady Hnoss as well," Hogun insisted, "For she is first in line for the throne."

Thor nodded sadly, "I desire to find Eliza for she is a friend and worthy companion."

"Of course, Thor," Volstagg agreed with him, "We never thought otherwise. It is just there is more at stake than a missing friend."

"I suppose you are right, my friends, as usual."

"Do you really think a mortal could have the sort of power necessary to bring Gersemi back," Sif asked Thor.

He shrugged, "It is possible. I have little doubt that if they can tap into it, the Midgardians' magical potential is as potent as our own."

It was early the next morning that the Avengers got called to the conference room. Jan and Hank Pym arrived with them, but T'Challa had declined the request to join the Avengers. He insisted he had a duty to his people in Wakanda, but that he would help when it was necessary. For now, though, he would return to his duties as king.

When the Avengers arrived in the conference room around eight that morning, they found Fury talking to a slender Asian man in a white outfit with blackish-greying hair.

"Ah, Avengers," Fury nodded, "This is-"

"I am Wong. I am the servant of the Sorcerer Supreme. He has seen that you require his assistance."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review Responses_

_**Maya**- thank you SOO MUCH for your review. It made me shed a tear. You're so sweet, so kind. That made me so happy. I can only hope I someday live up to those expectations, because it's my dream to eventually publish a novel. I'm so glad you enjoy this story as much as you do- but get some sleep! Have a WONDERFUL day!_

_**Spinosa**- I hope I can live up to your expectations with Dr. Strange! I've done my research, I hope! Thanks for always reviewing, you have a special place in my heart!_

_**Siberia**- Thanks, hun! I try!_

_**SharpRaptor-** I don't know... what DID happen to Hnoss... ;) She's not gone! Don't worry!_

_**Amelia**- I'm excited too!_

_**Demigod**- Bum bum bummmm that is the second stage of grief, blame is. Well, anger..._

_**Lizzie**- thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. I'm so glad you like this story so much!_

_**Princess of Darkness**- Probably no QS or SW just yet. I'm planning a Guardians of the Galaxy focused fic using Eliza which will be probably about as long as this fic, and then after that hopefully another Avengers centered one and by then, Avengers 2 will have probably come out, allowing me to utilize those two._

_**AriaNorth**: AHHHHHHH I know right!_


	158. Home is Where the Heart Is

_A/N: Vacation alert: I'm going to be gone on vacation in Disney World for the next eight or so days, but I'm bringing my laptop so maybe I can get a few chapters done. After that, I'm home for four days and then I leave on a large two week trip to Canada and New York in which I will also be bringing my laptop. However, expect less updating and more space between updates for the next month roughly. I'm doing my best, guys!_

* * *

><p>"We're the Avengers," Captain America quickly introduced himself, "I'm-"<p>

"-Steve Rogers, the one they call Captain America."

"Yes."

"I know all of you, even if you do not know me," Wong assured them, "Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Anthony Stark, Iron Man. Clinton Barton, Hawkeye. Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. Janet Pym, the Wasp. And Doctor Henry Pym, the Ant-man."

"How do you know us," Hank Pym asked curiously.

"The Sorcerer Supreme has seen it."

"How do we find this, this Sorcerer Supreme," Tony quickly asked.

"I shall give you a map," Wong smiled slightly, "One that will lead you to your destination. If you believe, you will find it."

Wong waved his hand and a large paper appeared, neatly rolled up into a long scroll. Handing it over to Steve, he bowed.

"Take it, use it, trust it."

With a wave of his arms and a flash of light, Wong was gone. It took only a little processing before they accepted it as magic, for they'd seen Loki and Eliza use similar spells before. Steve looked at the map he had been handed and showed it to his comrades.

"It's like… a treasure map," Jan observed.

"Yeah," Clint snorted, "And just about as detailed as one too."

Indeed, the map was less than spectacular. It was hardly detailed at all, with crude lines and markings and very few focal points. The several landmarks present were hard to make out and seemed all about the same. However when Fury pulled up a map of the Tibetan area of China, it matched up pretty well.

After talking with Fury about what the game plan was, the Avengers hopped on the now-present Stark Jet, along with Sif and the Warriors Three, and they departed for New York City. When they arrived there several hours later, they found that the city was scarred from the assault by Hela, and rescue and relief efforts were being led by the United Nations to help heal the country. The Avengers answered a couple questions but mostly avoided the press. When they arrived at the tower, they were met by several frightened and shaken women.

"Oh Thor," Jane breathed, rushing towards her fiancé, "Thor!"

"My lady Jane," Thor took a deep breath of her sweet scent and ran his fingers through her hair.

Tony and Pepper passionately kissed as they were reunited. But suddenly a voice broke the two heartfelt reunions apart.

"Where's Eliza," Darcy asked.

Jane and Pepper looked around for her. Where was she? Pepper had been looking forward to sharing with the girl a new room of the tower Pepper had gotten installed. It was a larger art studio with areas for all the Avengers to work on art, if they so desired. Steve and Eliza had especially large workspaces.

"Eliza was killed in London," Tony said sadly.

"What," Darcy gaped, "Like- KILLED killed?"

"Yeah, she's dead," Clint snapped, "didn't you hear the first time!"

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder quietly and discretely. It reminded him that he wasn't the only one grieving. It reminded him he had to be patient with other people.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jane comforted them.

Pepper was at a loss for words. Eliza was dead? But it had been so refreshing, having a kid in the Tower. She couldn't just be gone.

"There might be a way to bring her back," Thor added upon seeing the women's reactions, "An ancient Asgardian ritual involving sorcery."

"So is a sorcerer coming from Asgard," Jane asked.

"Nay," Thor shook his head, "There is apparently one of Midgard powerful enough."

"His name is Doctor Stephen Strange," Tony explained.

"We're only home to pack up and then leave for Tibet to find him," Clint reminded the group.

"These two," Bruce continued, "Are Janet and Dr. Pym, the newest Avengers."

"Hello," Jane and Pepper both nodded in greeting.

"I'll get your rooms set up while you're on this trip," Pepper assured them.

Natasha nodded, "Let's get packing."

They split up and went their separate ways to their separate quarters. Tony and Pepper got busy packing for him. Jane helped Thor with his things. Tony had Jarvis make clothes for the Pyms while everyone else packed.

Clint finished his packing early and went to find Natasha.

"Hey Nat," he knocked on her door, "Can I come?"

"Yeah, it's unlocked."

She was just putting a large black winter jacket into a duffle bag when he came in. She didn't bother smiling at him; they both knew how upset the other was.

"Clint," she finally ventured, "Did you mean what you said?"

Clint was confused, "About what?"

"About us," she explained, "Getting married?"

"Tasha," he smiled a little, taking her hands, "I meant every word."

She smiled and kissed him, "I'm glad. Because when Eliza gets back, which she has to, she's gonna freak."

Clint closed his eyes slowly and dropped Natasha's hands. He turned away sadly.

"Clint," Natasha said quietly, "She'll be alright."

"How can you know that," Clint choked, "How can you say that. I can tell you have just as much doubt as me about this Sorcerer Supreme."

She sighed, "I know. I do. But I have to believe she'll be back."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," she smirked.

Clint gave her a look.

"Alright," she admitted, "I'm MOSTLY right."

He smiled and nodded, "This is true."

The two assassin spies carried their two duffle bags and two back packs down to the main Avengers lounge as they finished their packing. Tony was the next one down, Pepper carrying his backpack as he carried his large duffle bag. Eventually Bruce, Thor and Jane, Jan and Hank, and Steve finally arrived.

"We leave tomorrow morning, sharp," Tony assured them, "Tonight we're staying here."

They settled in the lounge, Bruce reading a book while several of the men watched a soccer game. The women sat together at a table and were discussing various topics.

"Actually," Natasha leaned in quietly, "I have a surprise. Don't tell any of the men yet."

"Deal."

"Clint and I just got engaged."

"Ahhh!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," Pepper quieted down.

The men turned around to look at the women. What was going on over there?

The girls took a deep breath and acted like nothing special was going on.

"No ring yet," Darcy asked.

"Not yet," Natasha shook her head, "He proposed to me in the middle of a fight."

"That's so typical Clint," Pepper shook her head.

"Well I have a surprise too," Jane whispered enthusiastically.

They listened in.

"I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence and then hushed congratulations and excited murmurings. When was it due? Did Thor know yet? How far long? Names? Gender?

"Thor doesn't know yet," Jane shook her head, "I just found out last week myself. I'm about six weeks along. They just found a heartbeat when I went in for my annual physical."

"When are you going to tell Thor," Darcy asked excitedly.

Jane shrugged, "I was going to tell him tonight, but he's really upset over the Eliza thing…"

"Maybe a little life is exactly what we need to cheer us up," Natasha suggested.

"You should tell the guys now," Pepper agreed.

"Alright, if you think so."

"Hey guys, turn the TV down. Jane has something to say," Pepper ordered loudly.

The men looked up and turned around on the couch. What could she have to say that was so important?

"Thor," Jane breathed nervously, "I just found out last week. I wanted to tell you right away but you weren't around."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence, again.

"This is WONDERFUL news," Thor boomed.

He ran over to Jane and kissed her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"They don't know yet," Jane told him happily.

"It does not matter," Thor assured her, "The important thing is that it is a child. Our child!"

The other men congratulated her as well. This was a really exciting time for the Tower. It brought joy to their hearts, if only for a moment. It was nice to see that even in such dark times, life was still precious, and still brought light to such blackness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've decided I can't end it with Part Nine. This fic I mean. So there will probably be a part ten focused on the daily life of the Avengers in which the weddings take place, Jane has her baby, and the likes. So tell me, boy baby Thor or girl baby Thor. Vote!_


	159. Airport Fun

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Tony told Pepper, giving her a last kiss.

Thor nodded and hugged Jane, "I shall hurry back, my lady Jane."

"Be careful," Jane breathed.

"We will be," Thor promised her.

Darcy, Pepper, and Jane stood back and watched as the Avengers got into the various cars owned by Tony Stark (they were avoiding the limo so as not to draw attention) and revved their engines. Pulling out of the Tower's garage, they drove down the street to La Guardia Airport. They parked, went inside, and pulled aside some of the airport's security.

"What can we do for you," one of the men asked.

"I'm Agent Romanoff of SHIELD, sir, and this is Agent Barton. We're with these people. We are carrying weapons but SHIELD grants us this privilege."

"Let me see your IDs," one of the female guards asked.

Clint and Natasha handed over their SHIELD IDs.

"Everything looks in order," she nodded, "Agent Floyd here will show you through security."

"Thank you," Clint replied, taking back his badge.

The guards nodded and dispersed, leaving Agent Floyd, a middle aged man probably in this thirties to lead the team of superheroes past the security check. He took them through a side entrance, avoiding the metal detectors and body-scanners. They went straight to gate 18 and sat down with their luggage.

"I'm gonna go grab some food," Clint announced, "Anyone want anything?"

"Where you going," Tony asked.

"Not sure, probably Auntie Anne's."

"I'd take a pretzel," Tony nodded.

"Me too," Natasha asked, "just salt please."

"Same for me," Tony agreed.

Bruce spoke up, "If you wouldn't mind getting me a pretzel as well?"

"Sure. Thor, you want anything?"

"I shall go with you, for I do not know this "Aunt of Anne's?"

"Sure, come on," Clint smiled.

Clint and Thor walked around the Terminal looking for Auntie Anne's. They found it and Clint and Thor got in line to order. Clint was dressed in black sweats and a purple tees-shirt. His black sneakers and purplish-black sunglasses rounded out his look nicely. Thor was in a white tee-shirt and black jeans with black shoes and a black leather jacket. All in all, they looked like two normal, albeit very muscular, men.

"What can I get for yah, today," the woman behind the counter asked.

"Three regular pretzels, one pretzel stick cup, and what do you want," he asked Thor.

"I shall take one of these pretzel stick cups," he concluded.

"Alrighty," she smiled, "Here you are. Ketchup and mustard are in the bag along with napkins. Anything else? Drinks?"

"Four bottles of water," Clint nodded.

"Here you go," she gathered up the waters and handed them over to Thor.

Clint smiled a little at the scene. Thor was struggling to hold four bottles of water and take a bite of one of his pretzel sticks. Clint got out his credit card and handed it over. It was plain black with the SHIELD insignia in the top right hand corner. It charged right to his SHIELD account.

She swiped his card and handed it back, "Have a wonderful day!"

"Thank you, you too."

They turned around and walked back over to where the others were sitting, waiting for the plane. It was the only one going to China. They'd have to wait another hour before it arrived but they'd wanted to get there earlier so as not to miss the flight. Things could've easily gone south with the security personnel. Clint and Natasha weren't always that lucky with their conceal-carries. Often times the airport security would have to contact SHIELD, get confirmation, and wait for the security to be satisfied. And who knows how long that could take.

Clint handed out the pretzels and then he himself took a seat with his pretzel sticks.

Thor kept talking about how good these "stick pretzels" were and how "there was no delicacy like this in Asgard." Apparently he wanted to take some of "these Auntie Anne's" back to Asgard to share with his friends. The Avengers couldn't help but smile at his childlike enthusiasm over the pretzels. Jan went to grab something from Au Bon Pain, a salad with some bread, and brought it back to their seats. She dug in to her delicious meal with enthusiasm.

"So, what's the plan," Hank asked.

Clint cleared his throat, finishing off one of his pretzel sticks, "Well, we land in Beijing from here. From Beijing we travel by air and road to Tibet. From Tibet we follow the map into the mountains and find the sanctuary."

"Sounds good," Jan nodded between bite.

"Have any of you actually met this Sorcerer Supreme," Hank asked them.

"Nope," Bruce shook his head, "None of us, I don't think."

The others nodded. None of them had ever met Stephen Strange.

"I did some research into him," Clint replied, "It seems he was a top notch Neurologist years ago, like ten years ago. He then had a car accident that damaged his hands permanently."

"I remember hearing about that," Hank nodded, "I had just moved to New York at the time. I remember that he only took the top cases, the impossible ones. He had it out for the money and the fame. Then one day he dropped off the map after his accident."

"According to SHIELD's database, he wasted his fortune all around the world trying to find a cure for his hands. Never did find one," Clint revealed.

"Maybe he did," Natasha shrugged, "We just don't know it."

"Yeah, maybe," Clint supposed, "But since he went to Tibet he's dropped off the map. We know he's still there because we have a fix on him, but whenever we try to approach, his life sign disappears off grid."

"Perhaps he just doesn't want to be bothered," Bruce shrugged.

Clint nodded.

Another half hour later and the plane landed, letting its passengers off. The Avengers gathered their things and got in line to board. Finally the plane was clear and the Avengers went inside. They got pretty good seats. Jan, Hank, and Bruce sat together, Clint, Natasha, and Tony, and Thor and Steve.

The flight took a long time. Tony and Clint both watched a movie called "The Bourne Identity." They both found it to be pretty cool. Natasha slept. Hank and Bruce talked science. Thor and Steve discussed the fact that Thor was going to be a dad.

"I must tell my father," Thor said excitedly, "We must be married sooner, in Asgard. Jane shall be crowned my queen."

"That's so exciting Thor," Steve nodded, "Are you excited?"

"Very much so! I do not know if I will be a good father, though," Thor said sadly.

"Sure you will," Steve shook his head, "You'll be a great dad!"

"I can only hope I do not make the same mistakes my father did when raising Loki," Thor murmured.

"Do you want a girl or a boy," Steve asked him.

"I am unsure."


	160. A Long Journey

_A/N: Got two chapter done today in the car. Like I usually am while I'm there, I expect to be rather busy at Disney World so this might be the last one for several days. We'll see. I'll do my best to whip out 1000 words during Fireworks around 10 PM my time._

_**Prettier Princess**__: I'll do my best to make the next chapter Eliza's POV, I promise! But remember, she's dead. Stuck in a cell. Alone. Not much I can do with that that I haven't already done, so don't expect an entire chapter that's just her right now. I can try to whip out some introspection and character development, but that's about it. Maybe some Hela vs. Eliza, or even some Loki and Hela vs. Eliza. Who knows._

* * *

><p>It took two days, but they eventually reached the Tibetan region of China. It was cold, despite it being August. They were high into the mountains after all. Bundled up in their coats and hats and scarves, they hopped off the jeep that had transported them from the nearest village to the mountain pass that was marked on the map.<p>

"According to this, we have about a day's journey before the next landmark," Jan told them. It was her turn with the map.

"Perfect," Clint nodded, "We'll stop there for the night."

They all agreed and began the endless trek through the mountains. There wasn't much snow during the month of August, allowing for a much more scenic climb than perhaps one done during the winter months.

Tony, Bruce, and Hank were all exhausted by the end of the day. Out of all the people on this march, they were the least out of shape. Clint and Natasha were trained for this, Steve had super-soldier-serum, Jan could fly when she wanted to, and Thor was, well, a god. Bruce, Hank, and Tony were just science bros. To pass the time they talked Pym Particles and their implications and uses in modern technology. Tony warned about how dangerous they could be as weapons. Bruce agreed, and Hank cautioned that he had been afraid of that since the start. But then of course Tony talked about just how fun a "shrink ray" would be to have around.

"A shrink ray," Hank laughed.

"Why not," Tony defended.

Bruce put his head in his hands, "Tony! We were just discussing how dangerous these particles could be if made into a weapon."

"Hel, if too many particles are let loose on the world, the earth could shrink out of existence, theoretically," Hank Pym sighed.

"Okay, okay," Tony laughed, "Maybe not a shrink ray!"

Jan was buzzing around Natasha, using her earpiece radio to communicate with the full-sized woman. Jan and Natasha were quickly becoming fast-friends. They'd known each other for under a week and already knew they got along well. Jan was a free-spirit. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. She had Hank wrapped around her finger. Natasha on the other hand was relatively quiet and reserved, but commanded the respect of everyone around her. People listened when she talked. They were similar in that way.

"So when are you going to tell the Avengers about your engagement?"

"I was thinking AFTER we get Eliza back."

"Makes sense," Jan nodded, "I remember when Hank proposed. It was the the second best day of my life."

"What was the best?"

"Our marriage."

Steve, Thor, and Clint were talking about Asgard. Thor was voicing the Warriors Four concerns over getting Eliza back. The seat of the Vanirin throne was empty, and there were rumors of riots and fighting beginning to stir in Vanaheim and Alfheim. Without a ruler to guide them, the people were restless. And restlessness breeds danger.

"When Eliza is restored, she must return to Vanaheim and Alfheim to receive the crown," Thor insisted.

Clint looked concerned, "What if she doesn't want to?"

"It is her duty as a member of the royal family," Thor explained, "Even if I do not wish the throne, I must take it. Or else my brother has a legitimate claim to the throne."

"I suppose it would be similar with Hnoss," Steve summarized, "If Eliza doesn't take the throne, then Hnoss can."

"Actually it is more complicated," Thor revealed, "If Hnoss wants the throne, she will take it as first in line."

"That's not good," Clint agreed.

They walked for the rest of the day until they came upon a small cave near a large rock formation. Steve looked at the map and nodded.

"This is the stopping point for today."

Indeed, it was getting dark. The Avengers laid out their sleeping bags and blankets and Steve and Thor went off to collect wood. They tried for nearly an hour to get the fire going but alas, they could not.

Suddenly a woosh was heard and they sprang up in surprise. A girl with shining blonde hair, blue eyes, and a hunting tunic was standing not far from there.

"Hnoss!"

"Peace," she raised up her hands, "I come to offer my assistance."

"Why should you offer assistance," Thor asked angrily.

"I was deceived," she spat, "By that Jotun princeling you once called a brother."

"How so," Clint asked, still pulling his bow back and pointing an arrow at the goddess.

"When my mother was killed," her face darkened, "Loki came to me and told me it was Eliza. I was convinced of this already and when he offered me a chance to avenge her death, I took it. However I did not know that it was in fact Loki who unleashed a spirit to kill my mother. I have since spoken with the Norns about what transpired."

"So why are you here," Steve asked her.

"I wish to avenge Eliza. I did her wrong, and for that I am truly sorry. I will do all in my power to see she is brought back from Helheim."

They looked at her skeptically.

"Please."

Thor looked at her hard and turned to the other Avengers.

"I believe she speaks truly. She looks like one who has spoken to the Norns."

"Fine," Clint relented as the others stared at him, "She can stay."

Hnoss smiled and walked over to the little group. With a wave of her hand, she lit the campfire to a blaze. The Avengers visibly brightened as the heat washed over them. She offered to perform first watch. They agreed on the grounds that Thor would take watch with her.

"How is Asgard," Thor asked her quietly as the others slept.

Hnoss smiled, "As beautiful as ever. I've already spoken with your mother and father, Thor, and they have agreed to lift the ban on Eliza."

"That is good!"

"I've tried to redo as much of the damage as possible," she said sadly, "I greatly regret my actions."

"I believe you, Hnoss," Thor nodded, "If only Loki would repent of his."

"Why," she asked, "What does he have to lose? As long as he is against you, his fame grows. Is that not what he has always wanted? To be equal to the mighty Thor?"

Thor considered this, "I suppose this is true. If only I had noticed when we were young, I could have helped him."

"Only Odin could have changed the way he is."

Thor shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you care for Eliza," Hnoss asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes," Thor nodded, "I saved her from herself the first time we met."

"How so?"

"She tried to kill herself by leaping off a sky-ship."

"No," Hnoss looked horrified.

Thor nodded sadly, "Aye, she did. She has tried to end her life five times."

"That is horrible," Hnoss said, shocked.

Thor agreed whole-heartedly.

In the morning, the Avengers woke to find the fire had burnt out. They decided against a warm breakfast, instead relying on power bars and water. They wanted to get moving as soon as possible. They guessed that if they walked through the night, they could reach the sanctuary by morning.

And indeed, that's what they did.

"Welcome, Avengers, to the Sanctuary of the Sorcerer Supreme."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm a huge Wasp fan, ever since Earth's Mightiest Heroes first introduced her waay back in the beginning. She's so spunky and awkward and smart. I love her. Janet Pym is awesome._

_Now, there are two ways I can continue this fic. One involves a death. A permanent death. The other doesn't, so it won't be as dramatic... Thoughts?_


	161. It's Far From Over

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
><em>Save your breath, it's far from over<em>  
><em>Leave the lost and dead behind<em>  
><em>Now's your chance to run for cover<em>

_I will not bow_  
><em>I will not break<em>  
><em>I will shut the world away<em>  
><em>I will not fall<em>  
><em>I will not fade<em>  
><em>I will take your breath away<em>

**_I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin_**

* * *

><p>"Pretty hard to find," Clint commented.<p>

It was a grand palace. Stonework, mostly, with waterfalls and trees and potted plants comprised the sanctuary. It was a beautiful place, serene and quiet. Men and women in robes and tunics walked around, chatting merrily.

"Please, follow me," Wong explained to them, gesturing for them to follow after.

The Avengers did as instructed and walked behind their guide. As they traversed the sanctuary, they walked by a group of men and women, some rather young, practicing martial arts and swordsmanship. They were of many cultures; European, African, Asian, in origin. There were older men and women, middle age men and women, even teenage men and women all practicing as one.

"Philip, keep your arm raised," a woman instructed, "That's the way. Good!"

"Sorry, Adeena," Philip said, frustrated with himself, "I'm trying."

"Patience, Phil," Adeena shook her head, "You will get it. I have confidence."

They walked past the training apprentices and continued inside to a cold, stone structure. It was like a giant medieval castle inside with torch sconces on the walls and large, round arches for doorways. Iron doors with single, small windows that opened into tiny, dark cells for rooms. Straw was on the floor of some, small cots on the floor of others. Obviously they were the equivalent of bedrooms.

They continued on through the halls, coming eventually to a large, open hall.

"Sir, they have arrived," Wong told a man whose back was turned to them.

"I know, Wong. Thank you."

Wong bowed and stood behind the Avengers.

The man turned to face them, and it turned out that he was floating in a seated position. He let his feet down and stood on the floor. He walked forward.

"Welcome, friends, to my humble home."

"Dr. Strange," Jan asked carefully.

"Please, call me Stephen," the man shook his head.

Clint observed this strange man. He had on a flowwy blue tunic and pants, a large, red cape, and a yellow sash. His hair was jet black with a bit of gray on the sides. He had a little bit of facial hair including a mustache and slight chin hair. His eyes sparkled blue.

"We're the-"

"The Avengers! Yes, I know, I know," he nodded excitedly, "It is an honor to meet such loyal heroes."

"I'm afraid we don't know much about you," Clint cautioned.

Doctor Strange nodded, "For that, I am thankful. For I am not proud of my life before being Sorcerer Supreme."

They stared at him.

"I was a doctor," he finally admitted, "A doctor who only cared about money and fame. I refused to treat many patients based on the sole fact that they were nobody's. I could've saved many lives."

"Then what changed," Janet asked.

"I met the Ancient One, who helped me see the error of my ways."

"Now what do you do," Natasha asked him.

Stephen smiled, "I protect our world from the threats around it, mystical threats. While you deal with the concrete, I deal with the abstract, the magical. There are other realms, other dimensions, which wish to conquer our world."

"What do you… do," Bruce wondered.

"I watch over the world and the Sanctum Sanctorum in central New York from here in Tibet."

Tony looked at him in surprise, "How?"

"The Eye of Agamotto," he pointed to his large amulet suspended from his neck, "With this I can see events, past events, and sometimes future events. I can probe the minds of others and siphon and control magic."

"Impressive," Tony nodded. He, Bruce, and Hank all looked very interested.

"I am privileged to handle such an artifact."

"Do you know why we're here," Clint spoke up suddenly, walking forward, "Do you?"

"One of you is gone," Stephen nodded, "The girl. Eliza."

"We need you to bring her back," Clint insisted, before more desperately saying, "please."

"I am not sure how," Doctor Strange sighed.

"There must be a way!"

"There is an ancient Asgardian ritual," Thor explained, "which can be completed once every hundred years. It has not been used in many centuries."

"What does it entail," Stephen Strange asked of him.

"I was hoping," Thor frowned, "that you would know the spell required."

Strange shook his head, "I'm afraid I do not."

"It is fortunate, then, that I brought the scroll with me from Asgard," Hnoss revealed.

The group visibly brightened.

Dr. Strange took the rolled up paper from Hnoss and read it.

"I'm afraid I can't do this."

"Why," Clint said in desperation.

Hnoss knew why. She figured the Midgardian doctor would have reservation about the spell. For what Thor didn't know, or knew and ignored, was the fact that to bring back a life, a life must be taken. Perhaps he had been planning to sacrifice himself, perhaps he was unaware of the caveat. Either way, Hnoss was not about to allow Thor to die for Eliza. Nay, that would be her job, and hers alone. For it was in part Hnoss' fault that Eliza was killed in the first place. Or at least that's how Hnoss saw it.

"I understand your reservations, doctor," Hnoss nodded, stepping close and whispering, "However it is your duty to perform the spell. I am prepared to make the necessary sacrifice."

"You're sure," he whispered back.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Eliza was in her cell. She had just been woken from a restless sleep by a sound at the door. The door unshackled and opened wide, but no light filtered in. The only light in her room was the ever present eerie ambiance that shone all around Helheim. The slight bluish-white glow that illuminated every aspect of the horrific realm.<p>

It wasn't a person who came through the door, it was a pair of hounds. They were so skinny so that their rib cages shown. Parts of their black skin had rotted away leaving pieces of hanging flesh and open pours on the skin. But no blood trickled from the wounds, only a putrid stench that made Eliza gag. The hounds stalked closer and closer to her until they were at her feet.

One of them leapt forward, latching his large canines onto her right foot. Eliza screamed in pain as blood poured from her foot. The other hound jumped onto her, grabbing onto her face, mutilating it.

She managed to push it off with her hands but the dogs kept coming. First her feet were left in shambles, then her arms. Last of all they went for her beautiful face.

* * *

><p>Stephen agreed to perform the spell. The Avengers looked at her happily. Thor, locking eyes with Hnoss, nodded his appreciation and thanks. He respected her. Hnoss could die at least knowing that. And that did bring her a little comfort. She'd always looked up to Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard. As crown princess of Vanaheim, they'd been forced to attend many gatherings together when Hnoss was younger. Then Thor had left for Midgard about four years ago.<p>

"By the power vested in me, I call upon our ancestors in Valhalla to look upon me."

Hnoss braced herself.

"One of our own has been wrongly killed, forced to live out her afterlife in the place of the dishonored dead, the realm of Queen Hela, Helheim."

Hnoss closed her eyes.

"I call upon you to look down favorably upon Gersemi, second daughter of Queen Freyja of the Vanir, and see that she deserves to finish the life so cruelly taken from her. In exchange, I offer the life of Hnoss, first daughter of Queen Freyja of the Vanir."

Hnoss began to shimmer. The Avengers stared at her in surprise and horror. What was going on? They hadn't been told of this?!

"Lady Hnoss has freely chosen this path. Trade us the life of Hnoss for the life of Gersemi in Helheim."

She began to float, beams of light emanating from her chest.

"By the Norns, we ask this!"

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Hnoss was on the ground, unconscious. Three women stood before the group, one the age of Eliza and Hnoss, one middle-aged, and one in her later life.

"We, the Norns, have heard your plea," the eldest said, "However we cannot agree to it."

"Indeed, there must be a change," the youngest nodded.

The middle one smiled, "We cannot accept the life of Hnoss in exchange for Gersemi. For Hnoss has a destiny to fulfill as well. However, Loki and Hela have wrongly conspired to take the life of Eliza."

"Therefore we forgo the blood price," the eldest told them.

The three spoke as one, "By the power of the Norns, we restore Gersemi to the world of the living and break Hela's hold over her."

A loud bang was heard and another flash of light. Suddenly the Avengers realized that not only were the three sisters gone, but in their places was a girl. She was naked, covered in blood. Her face was unrecognizable but the Avengers knew her. They rushed over to the ground and Steve, taking off his shirt, pulled it over her head and let her wear it. Clint, pulling off his scarf, wiped the blood from her face. There were cuts and puncture wounds all over her face. They looked like bite marks!

Slowly the cuts and marks began to close, and the blood stopped flowing.

They had Eliza back.

* * *

><p>Hela screeched.<p>

How DARE this happen?

How DARE the Norns interfere with her realm?!

The Norns were in charge of THEIR stuff, and Hela was in charge of her own. She had been granted dominion over Asgardian and part Asgardian souls long ago by Death itself. She'd made a deal with it long ago for this privilege. The Norns may be the all-knowing, all-seeing goddess of fate, but that didn't give them a right to interfere in her duties.

This wasn't over. Oh no. This had only just begun.


	162. Swift Recovery

Doctor Stephen Strange directed them to lay her down on a small cot in a large room of beds. It was obviously some form of medical hall. Indeed, there were several other patients and at least one caretaker.

"She will be safe here. Some of you may stay with her if you like. The others will be shown to rooms for you to sleep in."

The Avengers nodded and it was decided that Clint, Natasha, and Tony would remain behind. Hnoss, separate from the group, decided to stay as well. She sat a little far away from the four Avengers, keeping watch at a distance. But Clint turned around and nodded to her with a small smile.

"You can join us," Clint told her, "I know that I at least trust you now."

"Yes," Natasha agreed. Tony nodded along with her.

"For that I thank you, good sir. I do not deserve your forgiveness, nor Eliza's, but I hope that she can see past my faults and see that I am more than what Loki made me."

"She's pretty cool like that," Tony told Hnoss, "I bet she'll be fine."

"There is a very important matter I must speak to her about," Hnoss revealed.

She said nothing more though.

They sat in silence, thinking about various things. Tony ended up trying to figure out in his mind how to add retroflection panels to his Mark 57 armor. It was harder than it sounded. Natasha and Clint were both thinking about Eliza and her life as their apprentice before the Avengers. Hnoss was thinking long and hard about whether or not she would take the Vanirin throne.

That's what she needed to ask Eliza about. Hnoss wasn't sure she felt comfortable ascending to the throne after how easily she was controlled by Loki. On the other side, you had Gersemi- or Eliza- who had willingly given her own life to save Midgard from Helheim. From Hnoss' point of view, Eliza was the clear choice for Queen.

A slow mutter woke the Avengers and Hnoss from their tired stupor. Eliza's eyes flickered open and she squinted against the low, but sudden light that she found herself looking in. In reality, it was rather dark. Tony, Clint, and even Natasha looked at her in glee.

"Welcome back, kid," Tony nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder for a moment.

Eliza looked at him in confusion.

"You're dead."

What? The Avengers looked at her in confusion.

"No I'm not."

"I saw you die," Eliza insisted, utterly confused.

Clint and Natasha shook their heads.

"So… you're not dead…"

"Nope."

"And I'm… not… dead?"

"Not anymore," Clint nodded, "By the way, we're going to have to talk about this "sacrificing myself for the world" business."

"Yeah," Tony interrupted, "Don't pull any of that crazy shit again."

"How am I back," she asked, stretching her bandaged arms and hands, "And where the Hel am I?"

"You're in my house," Doctor Strange said, walking in, "The Sanctuary of the Sorcerer Supreme. I'm he, Doctor Stephen Strange. It is a pleasure to meet a person so gifted in magic like yourself!"

"Thank you, sir," she nodded, "But how am I back? The last thing I remember is being eaten alive by death hounds."

"Your companion, Thor, knew of an ancient Asgardian spell. The girl, Hnoss, provided it for me."

"Hnoss," Eliza looked around quickly in surprise. Her eyes rested on her twin, whom she just noticed.

"Eliza, please-"

"-Hnoss, I promise you, I didn't kill your- our- mother!"

"I know that now," Hnoss nodded, coming closer, "I have come to beg your forgiveness. Loki promised me vengeance and foolishly I trusted him. He tricked me. But that is no excuse!"

Eliza smiled slightly, "Hnoss, I understand. Loki is evil- he used you just as he used me. I can't hold that against you any more than I can hold it against myself."

Hnoss got teary eyed. And she knew then what she had to do. There was no way she could accept the throne. Not while Eliza lived and would herself take it. It was Hnoss' duty now to see that Eliza learned how to govern so that she could return to Vanaheim as the uncontested ruler. But for now, Eliza just had to get better.

"Eliza," Hnoss hesitated, "There's something you need to know."

Eliza stared at her in worry and concern, but also curiosity.

"I am bestowing the line of succession upon you, sister. It is up to you to accept the Vanirin throne and take your place among the rulers of the Nine Realms."

Eliza stared at her in surprise. What- what did she just say? She was to become a queen? She supposed she'd always known that was a possibility, after all, she was a princess in all technicality. But Hnoss, Hnoss was older and had been raised on Vanaheim. Eliza had never even BEEN there! How was she supposed to become queen?

"Please, Eliza, listen to me. Fate has chosen you. I asked the Norns and they told me it was my choice, and I see now that the only choice available to me is that you become the next Queen."

The Avengers merely stared at her. The others, hearing that Eliza had woken up, had come and joined Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Thor alone understood fully what Hnoss was saying.

"Eliza, the Vanir and the Light Elves would be well off with you as their Queen," Thor nodded, "Trust me. From what I have seen this past year, I know that you are destined to rule your people. Hnoss is correct."

"But- But I don't know how!"

"I will teach you," Hnoss smiled, "I wish us to become friends, Eliza. You are the sister I never had growing up. Now that our mother is gone, I have little doubt this is what she would wish."

"I'd like that," Eliza nodded, "But I'm not sure about becoming Queen. Why don't you? You're first in line!"

"Because the people do not need a Queen who allowed anger and grief to crowd her judgment. On the other hand, a Queen who would sacrifice her life for her people…"

"I will not say yes- yet. But maybe after you've taught me a thing or two about ruling," Eliza admitted.

Hnoss smiled, "Let it be so."

"Wait," Clint sputtered, "What just happened?"

"Hnoss passed the royal succession down to Eliza," Thor clarified.

"So… what? Eliza's a queen now," Tony asked.

"Not yet," Hnoss shook her head, "There is still much to learn before she can be crowned Queen of the Vanir."

"Queen Eliza," Bruce smirked, "Has a nice ring to it."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "I haven't said yes yet."

"Dr. Strange," Natasha turned to the Sorcerer Supreme, "May I call in for pick up by a quinjet?"

"On this single occasion, yes."

Natasha nodded and walked away slightly pulling out her small radio.

Eliza was helped to sit up in bed by Dr. Strange. He did a few checks of her breathing and magic by using his own. She checked out fine except for one thing.

"There is a darkness in her," he murmured to himself, "A darkness."

No one heard him.

"Let's unwrap your arms," Dr. Strange suggested, "With the rate you heal, they should be fine by now."

He slowly and carefully undid the bandages, revealing clean, pure skin with no scarring. The only scars left on her body was a barely noticeable scratch across her right cheek and the burn on her neck. Other than that her skin was clear and clean. Her hair even had regained its usual brilliant sheen.

She had the most perfect hair of anyone she'd ever known. It reached down to just below her waist when it was down. It was a cross between platinum and golden blonde. It always laid perfectly straight. Many kids were envious when she was a kid of those golden strands.

It was the next afternoon that a SHIELD quinjet picked up the team and brought them to the Helicarrier. Director Fury, Deputy Director Hill, and Agent Coulson met them on the deck.

"Welcome back, Eliza," Fury nodded curtly.

"It's good to be back, sir."

"You should get checked over by medical," Agent Hill told her.

Eliza nodded, "I will, sir."

"Then the rest of you can head home after that," Fury said.

The Avengers were glad to hear that. It'd been about four days sine they'd set out to bring Eliza back. They were itching to get home. So that's what they did. Eliza went to medical for a check, reported to the hangar bay, and Clint piloted them home on a quinjet. Hnoss went with them. It was decided that Hnoss would come and live at the tower if she was indeed going to be teaching Eliza the ways of being a royal. It all sounded very complicated to Eliza.

They got Hnoss set up on the 12th floor with the suite below Volstagg's. She chose a pale gold and light sky blue colors as her room colors with a splattering of white accents. It was a very sophisticated look compared to the Legos, stuffed animals, and fluffiness of Eliza's black-sky blue-white suite. Just another way the girls were different. Yet they had the same determination, the same respect for others, and the same quick thinking that made them very similar.

It took about a week but finally everything was settled again. Clint had gotten a ring for Natasha and officially proposed, Pepper announced that she and Tony would be getting married in a month, and Jane and Thor began looking at baby names. Hnoss began coaching Eliza in matters of state just as her mom had taught her.

By the end of the month Eliza knew all the provinces in Vanaheim and their representatives. She knew their cash crops and industries. She knew who wanted what and how they might go about getting it. She was ready for Vanirin politics.

Soon it came to be a week before the wedding and it was time to get ready.


	163. Breakfast Banter

_A/N: For an image of the chosen bridesmaid dress, look on the twitter feed Silz_FanFics_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part Ten: The After Effects<strong>

"Today we're going dress shopping, so you better hurry downstairs. Pepper wants to leave early!"

Eliza groaned as Natasha knocked on her door.

"Be out in a minute!"

"Coffee's hot whenever you want it," Natasha told her before heading downstairs.

Pepper was taking the girls (Nat, Jan, Jane, Darcy, and Eliza) to meet up with Maria Hill to go dress shopping for bridesmaid dresses. Natasha was Pepper's maid of honor while the other five girls were bridesmaids. Maria and Pepper had begun spending a lot of time together last year when Tony spent so much time away on missions. Maria would be the one sent to update the girls (Jane, Darcy, and Pepper) and she often kept them company.

Eliza yawned again and pulled herself up into a sitting position on her bed. She was exhausted. She didn't remember being out late last night but lately on certain days she would wake up simply exhausted, as if she'd been out all night. It was strange.

"Whatever," she said to herself pulling herself out of bed.

She didn't bother with the shower; she'd shower that night. Instead she pulled on her sun dress and brushed her hair, pulling it back into a French braid. With her magic she created little crystals in the pleats of her braid so that when her braid fell side to side, it sparkled quite literally. Her white dress that reached to mid-thigh length complimented her hair with its large, black and crystal belt. Pulling on some black and white flats she completed her look with a light smattering of makeup.

Eliza headed downstairs for breakfast and she was still exhausted. She needed coffee to wake her up.

"Coffee," was all she said when she walked into the kitchen.

Jan, Hank, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha were all sitting at one side of the long table eating pancakes. It had been Bruce's turn to cook and he'd made tons of them. Jan gave a chuckle and the others smiled at that.

"There's hot coffee in the pot," Bruce told her.

She nodded her thanks and retrieved a mug from the cabinet. Pouring herself a cup, she sat down with some pancakes next to Clint and across from Jan.

"Good morning," Janet smiled, "You look gorgeous today. I don't think I've seen you in that dress yet!"

"Thanks," Eliza grinned, "I got it a few days ago."

"And your hair," Jan added, "Are those crystals?"

"Yeah," Eliza nodded, "Thought I'd add a little something to it."

Natasha looked at her and gave her an approving look, "Looks really good, Liz. Careful if Peter sees you like that."

Eliza immediately blushed. It was no secret that she and Peter had been seeing a lot more of each other lately. Even though Liz didn't go to public school and was instead homeschooled when need be by Jarvis, she'd gone over to "help Peter with his homework" multiple times in the past few weeks.

"We're not dating!"

"No one said you were," Clint smirked, "are you trying to say something?"

Eliza blushed even redder and mumbled no.

"Quit it you two," Hank laughed, "Look how red she's getting!"

"Am not!"

"It's okay, kid," Tony said, walking through the door, "Peter would drool over you no matter who you looked!"

"Stop it!"

Eliza frowned and marched out of the room in embarrassment, pushing past Tony and plopping herself down, with her coffee of course, next to Steve in the adjacent TV room.

"They giving you a hard time," he asked.

"Yes," she frowned.

"Don't listen to them," Steve nodded

Eliza sighed and took a drink of coffee.

"Was it something I said," Tony asked, faking innocence.

"You guys are so mean," Jan shook her head at the rest of the table.

Clint, Natasha, and Tony only laughed.

"What time are we leaving," Darcy wanted to know as she and Jane walked in and grabbed their pancakes.

Pepper, who had come in with Tony, looked at her watch, "I'd say like ten minutes, if everyone is ready."

"Sure," Jane nodded.

Pepper smiled and dove into her own stack of pancakes.

"Pass the syrup, man of Hawk," Thor called from his end of the table.

Clint made a face at the nickname but passed the syrup down to Thor via Pepper and Tony. Thor drenched his pancakes in it.

"Do you plan to go swimming in that," Bruce asked, eyes wide.

Thor looked confused.

"That's a lot of syrup," Darcy translated.

"It tastes good!"

"Evidently," Clint snorted.

It took about 15 minutes but eventually the girls were hopping into the limo and on their way to David's Bridal store to look at bridesmaid dresses. The color for the dresses was a light sky blue. Eliza was very excited because she was convinced she would look like Elsa from Frozen and that prospect made her happy. They perused the dresses and drew a couple out for trial.

"How does this one look," Jan asked Pepper.

It was a full body length dress that was tight towards the bottom then flared out. Pepper looked it up and down.

"Looks good on you," she nodded, "But I'm not that big a fan."

"Then we move on," Jan smiled.

Natasha and Maria tried on a couple more dresses.

"What do you think, Pepper," Maria asked in her full length dress, "this the one?"

"No," Pepper shook her head, "I don't think so."

Finally Eliza came out. She had on a strikingly simple yet beautiful short dress in a pale light blue. It was strapless and wrapped along the bodice all the way down. Its satin material shone in the light of the changing rooms.

"Now that," Pepper breathed, "That might be a winner."

She had the rest of the team try on the same dress and at the end she smiled in glee.

"That. That is definitely the one."

* * *

><p>"This is Peter."<p>

"Hey Peter, this is Eliza."

"Hey Eliza," Peter grinned.

He was sitting in his bedroom doing his calculus homework when Eliza called.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm doing homework like usual," Peter replied with a sigh.

"Hey well, um, I have a question…"

"Shoot."

"Well, Pepper and Tony's wedding is next Saturday. That's what, five days from now? Anyways, almost everyone is going to be there with someone. I was wondering, well, would you want to go with me?"

Peter brightened up, "Absolutely!"

"Great!"

Eliza beamed. She really liked Peter Parker. He was funny, smart, and not to mention attractive. That was certainly a plus. They were merely months apart in age. They had very similar attention spans. Little did Eliza know just how much Peter liked spending time with her. It was enjoyable, being able to spend time with someone her own age. Having Hnoss around was great, the two were becoming fast friends, but it was different with Peter.

Eliza let Peter get back to his homework and went to the lounge. She was beaming ear to ear and when Darcy saw her, she grinned.

"Someone looks happy!"

"I asked Peter to the wedding like you suggested. He said yes!"

"Great! I knew he would!"

Only Darcy didn't tease her about her crush on Peter. Darcy was there for her about it. She understood boy talk unlike any of the men and most of the older women. Hnoss didn't quite understand the "human courting rituals" either.

Speaking of Hnoss, she was being taught a card game by Darcy. Eliza sat down on the couch and flipped on the news.

"The fifth murder in the string of attacks occurred last night. This time an eleven year old male was targeted. So far investigators are no closer to finding the perpetrator than before. There is very little to link these murders other than the strange method of killing, a knife in the neck."

"Jeez," Darcy muttered, "Another murder. Seems like we have a serial killer on our hands."

"Yeah," Eliza nodded, "a serial killer. In New York. That's kind of scary!"


	164. Wedding Feast at Avengers Tower

A week later saw it time for the wedding. Eliza was psyched, as were the other members of the bride and groom parties. Pepper was super nervous but she knew this was what she wanted. After all these years she was finally getting married to the love of her life, even if that love was a crazy, stuck up (on the outside) billionaire. Tony Stark also had a heart of gold.

Tony was standing awkwardly with the officiator in the front. He looked spiffy in his new tuxedo and waited for the others.

The procession was brilliantly executed. First went Jan and Hank. They stood farthest from Tony. Then Maria and Coulson. Jane and Thor were next before Darcy and Clint. Finally Eliza and Bruce. At last it was time for the maid of honor and best man.

On cue, Natasha and Steve walked out arm and arm down the center aisle. Steve was Tony's best man. At the end they broke apart and stood to either side of where the couple would stand.

Then it was Pepper's turn to process in. She looked simply gorgeous.

Pepper was so nervous. It was the wedding day. It wasn't like her to be nervous; she knew exactly what to do in any given situation before hand to avoid major surprises. But a wedding! This was completely knew territory. Years ago, when she first started working for Tony Stark, if you had told her she'd be marrying him one day, she'd of laughed in your face. But he was a changed man. And she loved him.

She looked to her left as she stood at the front and made eye contact with her bridesmaids. Every one of them smiled and gave her an encouraging look.

Tony couldn't believe it. If you had told him that he'd be marrying anyone, let alone Pepper Potts someday, he'd have laughed in your face. They were an unlikely couple. But Tony knew Pepper was his better half. She was smart, funny, kind, punctual, and efficient. Not to mention proficient in management and business. He was just smart.

He looked to his right as he stood at the front and made eye contact with his groomsmen. Every one of them gave him a smile and nod.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of 2 hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage."

A pause.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. A good marriage is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner."

Tony and Pepper smiled at each other nervously.

"Repeat after me," the officiator said to Tony, "I, Anthony Stark."

"I, Anthony Stark-"

"Take you, Virginia Potts-"

"Take you, Virginia Potts," Tony repeated.

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"My partner in life and my one true love," said the officiator.

Tony nodded, "My partner in life and my one true love."

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Tony took a deep breath as Pepper said her vows.

"I, Virginia Potts take you Anthony Stark to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

The officiator nodded and moved on to the 'I do's'.

"Anthony, do you take Virginia to be your wife?"

"I do," Tony nodded emphatically.

"Virginia, do you take Anthony to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Bring forth the rings."

Pepper's nephew Joey was chosen to bring the rings forward. He was five years old with black hair and green eyes just like his mom, Samantha Potts-Brinley. When it had been agreed upon last minute that Sam could make it there hadn't been time to get her a bridesmaid dress so she wasn't one of those, but Pepper wished she could've been. There simply hadn't been time, logistically.

Tony took his ring and put it on Pepper's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pepper grabbed her own ring for Tony and placed it on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Tony leaned in and gave Pepper such a passionate kiss that Eliza almost averted her eyes. She was so happy for them! They were finally married! She wondered where they'd take their honeymoon. Probably on a private Stark Cruise liner.

A great cheer went up from the crowd as the Bride and Groom walked out down the aisle. Eliza followed with Bruce at the end and the whole party met outside. Tony and Pepper were doing mini photo shoots and soon it was time for the bridal and groom's parties to join in as well.

"Congratulations," Nick Fury shook Tony's hand, "Your dad would have been proud, Tony."

"Thanks, Nick," Tony nodded, "Glad you could make it."

"Tony," Eliza grinned, grabbing him in a hug, "I'm so proud of you two!"

Tony laughed and pulled her in, "Glad we could make you happy," he joked.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it," she teased him.

"Course it was, kid, 'course it was."

Natasha went up to Pepper and gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you and Tony."

"Thanks, Nat."

"And I'm happy for all three of you."

Pepper stared at her, blushing.

"How did you find out? That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Why else would you have moved the wedding up a full two months, Pep," Natasha pointed out happily, "Any indication of the sex?"

"Not yet," Pepper shook her head, "And don't tell anyone else, alright?"

"Sure. Mums the word," Natasha winked.

Somehow they managed to get through to the end before the press showed up. The marriage had been kept on the down-low away from prying ears but the team knew it couldn't stay private forever. Fortunately though someone saw the paparazzi coming and they all bundled into their limos to head home to Avengers Tower. Pepper's few extended family members came back as well, including Joey who had quickly endeared himself to the majority of the Avengers family.

"Aunt Pepper," Joey asked in the limo, "Does this make Mr. Stark Uncle Tony?"

"Yes, Joey," Pepper nodded with a smile, "He's your Uncle Tony now!"

The girls all sighed at the adorableness. Joey had asked to come along in the bridal limo instead of the groomsmen which made sense since he only really knew Pepper. Eliza sat next to him on his left as Pepper was on his right. He looked so cute in his little tuxedo. For a little kid he was very bright.

"So, Joey, how old are you?"

"Five and a half," he told Eliza proudly.

"What's your favorite color," Maria Hill asked.

"Red!"

"Mine too," Maria nodded with a smile.

"Where are you from," Janet leaned over.

Joey furrowed his brow trying to recall where exactly, "Springfield, Illinois!"

"I'm from another planet," Eliza joked, "It's called Asgard."

"Asgard?"

"That's where Mr. Thor is from too," Pepper explained.

"Wow," Joey breathed, looking at Eliza with newfound interest, "Where are you from, Miss Natasha?"

She was the only one who hadn't talked to the boy yet.

"I'm from Russia," she smiled, "My favorite color is red too."

"That's awesome," he nodded.

"Oh," Pepper grinned, "Here we are, Joey. Avengers Tower."

"This is so cool," Joey nearly exploded with excitement.

Like many other boys his age, he had a fascination with the Avengers. He also had a Spiderman backpack and an X-men water bottle. But most of his other stuff including shirts, shorts, swimsuits, and school supplies were some mix of Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America. Much to Clint, Natasha, and Eliza's relief, the number of Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Changeling merchandise was much smaller than the other four.

As they pulled in to Avengers Tower, Joey nearly bounced out of his seat when the car unlocked. Happy opened their doors and Jan, Maria, Eliza, Joey, Pepper, Natasha, Jane, and Darcy all piled out. They went inside to the Tower itself and took the elevator up to the 4th floor ball room. That's where the reception was being held.

Steve, Tony's best man, would be performing a speech and Eliza planned on performing a small toast for the little happy couple. Though honestly Pepper and Tony were anything but little. Both had such strong personalities that overlapped often. Fortunately they'd been living together for a while now, almost five years now. It was about time they got married!

"Joey," Pepper smiled, "You remember Mr. Steve, right? He's your Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper's best man."

"Captain America," was all Joey could breathe.

Everyone gave a little chuckle as Joey shook Steve's hand.

"Then this is Mr. Thor," Pepper introduced the demigod to her nephew.

"Wooooah."

"This is Mr. Clint," Pepper showed Joey over to the archer.

"Hawkeye!"

"That's me, little man!"

"And this is Dr-"

"Banner! The Hulk! This is so cool I'm meeting you in person!"

Dr. Banner smiled a little and shook Joey's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, and Joey! This is Mr. Phil," Pepper grinned as Phil Coulson, one of the groomsmen that day, walked over to the little group.

"Hello Mr. Joey," Phil shook his hand, "I'm Phil Coulson, Agent of SHIELD."

"This is so cool."

All different people had been invited to the wedding. Fury, of course, had come. Pepper's extended family had shown up. But even some people that Stark had never imagined would say yes. For example, an old teacher of his who had always supported the overbearing, unsociable teenage Tony had come. His name was Stan Lee. Always had been there for Tony Stark when he needed it most.

Samantha Potts-Brinley, Pepper's younger sister, came over to the happy couple.

"I know we've never met, Mr. Stark, but I'm Pepper's younger sister Sam. It's a pleasure to meet the man that my sister has talked about for so long."

"Only good things, I hope," Tony smiled, taking her hand and shaking it, "Please call me Tony."

Sam laughed, "There were many nights when I thought that Pep was going to pull her hair out, to be honest."

Pepper smiled, "Back in the old days mostly. Tony, you're a handful!"

"That I am I suppose," he admitted.

"So, any idea where Joey went off to," Sam sighed, looking around.

"You know Joey," Pepper laughed, "Probably hanging out with the superheroes."

"Probably," Samantha stuck out her tongue.


	165. Familial Death

As it turned out, they were right. Little Joey Potts-Brinley was following Steve and Bruce around like a duckling following its mother. Steve thought it was hilarious but Bruce was a little worried that it might start annoying the big guy. But he held the Hulk in check (much to Joey's chagrin) and they tolerated their little follower. Finally it came time to sit and eat.

The bridal party sat in front and Joey was given a seat at the end of the groomsmen, next to Bruce as it were. Eliza was on the opposite end of the table at the end of the bridesmaids. Suddenly, Steve stood up.

"It is my privilege, as the Best Man, to give you a little speech. Let me start out by saying just how happy for the couple I am, Pepper and Tony Stark."

There were cheers and clanging of glasses at that.

"I've known Tony for about four years now. When we first met, we weren't on the best of terms," Steve admitted, "I agreed to disagree with him on his methods. But since then, we've grown to be best friends. Maybe not "Science Bros" as the media is now calling Bruce and Tony, and maybe not pranksters, as Clint and Tony so often are, but I'm privileged to call myself simply a friend of Tony Stark. He may come off as rude, uncaring, unkind, arrogant, privileged, rich…"

"Thanks, Steve," Tony muttered as a joke.

"No problem. Anyways, he may come off as these things, but I can tell you he is none. Well, he is privileged. Privileged to have found a wife as beautiful, as smart, and as caring as Pepper Potts."

Tony grinned and nodded in admittance that Steve was right.

"So let us raise our glasses," Steve lifted his glass of champagne, "and toast our happy couple, Tony and Pepper Stark."

Everyone stood and applauded the two newlyweds.

Finally they split apart and mingled again. Eliza looked around and finally her eyes fell on the man she was looking for.

"You came!"

She walked quickly over to Peter and gave him a hug, "Sorry I couldn't find you before this, party protocols and all."

"Ey, it's fine. I get it. You're part of the bridal party after all."

"You look good," she commented, looking at Peter's suit.

"Thanks, got a new one just for this."

"I hope not," Eliza joked, "There are two more weddings that you're going to need to attend with me! After all, don't you want to go to Asgard!"

"That, would be so, cool. And speaking of looking good, you look beautiful, Liz!"

"Thanks," she blushed, "We helped pick out the dresses for the bridal party."

"Well I can't wait to tell the new Mrs. Stark how lovely they look. And you're hair, too, it's gorgeous. How'd you do it," Peter said admiringly.

"Magic," she half joked because of course, it was, in fact, magic.

"Everything is with you," he laughed.

"Come on," Eliza grabbed his hand, "Let's go find the others!"

She dragged him along through the crowd and over to where Tony and Pepper were talking with the other Avengers.

"Nice speech, Steve," Eliza told the Best Man.

"Congratulations," Peter told Pepper and Tony, "This is so great!"

"Thanks, Peter," Pepper smiled.

"So," Eliza spoke up, "Where's the honeymoon at?"

"We're going to Tahiti," Tony told Eliza.

Coulson came up, "I've heard it's a magical place."

"Hey Phil," Pepper gave him a hug, "I'm so happy you got to be a groomsmen. I was afraid Fury would lay down the law and say no, you're too busy, or something."

"If Maria gets to be in the wedding, you know I can. Fury was hard to persuade, but he's not all that mean."

"This is true," Nick Fury said, coming over, "I may be thick skinned, but I'm not unreasonable. Both of my men weren't doing anything at the time and I figured it might be nice to give them some time on leave."

"Well, thanks Nick," Tony nodded again.

"So, Tahiti," Fury grinned, "Heard it's a magical place."

"That's what Phil was telling us," Pepper laughed lightly.

The two SHIELD agents shared a look and the tiniest bit of smirk. Tahiti. Only those two, and Maria, knew what was so funny about that place and they were NOT about to talk about it in public.

"It's a nice gathering you set up here, Stark," Fury commended him, "Good taste was put into this. Must have been yours, Pepper."

Everyone laughed.

"Actually, you can thank Jan Pym and Darcy Lewis for the décor and music," Pepper commented.

Neither woman was around at the moment, both having been chasing around Joey and keeping him occupied.

"So Joey, who's your favorite Avenger," Janet Van Dyne Pym asked the boy.

"I like Hulk! He's awesome," Joey grinned.

"Do you like coloring," Darcy asked him.

Joey nodded quickly, "I love crayons!"

"Let's see what I can get for you. Stay here with Jan, okay?"

"Okay!"

Darcy left the party and took the elevator down to the old art room. She got on the computer and found some old pictures someone had printed off once of the Avengers. Printing them out, especially Hulk coloring pages, Darcy took the sheets up stairs along with two boxes of 164 crayons.

"Here Joey," Darcy smiled, setting down the coloring stuff on a beautiful table for guests to eat at, "Have at it."

"Hey little man," Tony smiled, getting away from prying eyes and ears for a moment, "Can I color with you?"

"Sure, Uncle Tony!"

Uncle Tony. He loved the sound of that. They hadn't told anyone yet, but Pepper was expecting. That's why they moved up the wedding date. Pepper was about two months along. He couldn't wait to be called Daddy. Whether a boy or a girl, Tony was excited as he could be.

Suddenly he noticed that Natasha was smiling at him. She gave him a knowing look. Oh no! Did she know?!

"Hey Tony," she said coming over, "Can I join, Joey?"

"Sure, Ms Romanoff."

"Call me Natasha, Joey."

"Okay!"

They colored for a while before eventually Joey had to leave for the night.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning, Pep," Sam told her older sister, "I'm so happy for you."

They hugged and said good bye.

Sam and Joey were driven to their hotel not far from the Tower by Happy Hogan. They said goodnight to the chauffer/body guard and went to bed.

But in the morning, Joey awoke to a bloody dawn.

* * *

><p>"Pepper Stark," a police officer said, "I'm looking to talk to Virginia Potts Stark."<p>

"She's here," Happy nodded, "What is it you want?"

"That's for her ears only."

"Find, give me a minute."

He called up to Pepper and Tony and quickly they dressed, rushing down stairs.

"Virginia Stark?"

"This is she."

"I'm afraid its my duty to tell you that your sister, Samantha Potts-Brinley, was found dead in her hotel room this morning by her son, Joey Potts-Brinley."

"Oh my god," Pepper choked on her tears, "No!"

"So far we believe she is the latest victim in the string of serial killings that have wracked this city for the past several weeks."

"Can we examine the crime scene," Tony asked.

"Only if escorted by someone with military authority."

"Call Nick Fury," Tony told Happy Hogan, "Tell him what's going on."

"Yes, sir."

"What will happen to Joey now," Pepper asked sadly.

"Well, you are his next of kin so according to the will, he is now in your custody."

Joey came running forward, his face red and flushed from crying.

"Aunt Pepper!"

"It's okay, Joey," she knelt down and gave the boy a big hug.

Joey had lost his father before he'd been born when Chris Brinley had been killed in action in Iraq. Now his mother had been brutally murdered in the same apartment as he had slept. Joey was traumatized and scared and unsure of the future.

But he was with the Avengers now.


	166. Icy Clues

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_  
><em>Nothing but lies and crooked wings.<em>  
><em>I have the answer, spreading the cancer,<em>  
><em>You are the faith inside me.<em>

**Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Director, we understand. But this is personal now," Clint was telling Fury over the phone.<p>

Happy hadn't managed to get through to Director Fury, so Clint got him on the SHIELD priority line. He was trying to convince the SHIELD Director that the Avengers deserved jurisdiction to investigate the serial killings that had no affected their family.

"Alright. Thank you sir," Clint nodded. Turning to the others he shrugged, "We've got one hour- Coulson's team is on its way as well."

"I've called up Sharon and she's on her way with Coulson's team," Natasha revealed, walking in to the room.

"Bucky too," Steve asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Natasha nodded, "Wherever she goes, he goes. Fury's orders."

"So what's the plan," Steve asked.

"Fitz-Simmons are probably our best bet when it comes to investigating this," Clint shrugged, "They've got the combined expertise. Hank, you too will be able to help."

"Bio-chemistry comes in handy sometimes," Ant-man nodded.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Pepper were busy keeping Joey active. He was very upset, understandably, and wished to know why he couldn't go home. They explained that his mom wasn't around anymore and that he would be living with the Avengers for now. At first, this seemed to excite him- the prospect of living with Earth's Mightiest Heroes. But soon that seemed to grow old and he began shutting down into himself. All he wanted to do now was give Aunt Pepper a hug and watch Monsters Inc. (which happened to be the only Disney Movie they had which didn't start with a parent's death).

"When do we leave," Jan asked Clint.

"Give it another twenty minutes. Coulson's team was relatively nearby but need some time to wrap things up."

They waited and eventually it was time to go. Hopping into several black SHIELD vehicles that Clint kept in the Tower, they drove to the hotel crime scene. Yellow caution tape was all over the place as they pulled up.

"We're with SHIELD," Natasha told the officers standing at the entrance, "Director Fury should have notified you."

They nodded and moved aside for the team to head inside. Just as they walked through the doorway, they heard SHIELD-616 pull up behind them. The Avengers waited inside the doorway. It was a relatively large group. It was agreed that Bruce, Steve, Thor, Tony, Ward, and Triplett would remain outside while Janet (in her small size), Eliza, Hank, Clint, Natasha, Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, and May went in. It was quite a squeeze and they were careful not to tamper with any of the evidence.

The first thing they noticed was the hotel room size. It was a suite, only the best for Pepper's sister. It was comprised of three rooms: one living space, one adult sized bedroom, and one small bedroom for Joey. Pepper's family was relatively well off, so they could afford a room this size for a few days.

"The most startling thing, sirs," said an officer who was accompanying them, "was that there is no indication of tampering on the locks, either of the windows or doors."

"Strange," Janet muttered through the radio. The radio was the only way she could communicate with the world when she was in bug-size.

"And this is similar to the other murders," Sharon Carter asked.

"Indeed," said the officer.

Coulson nodded, "Let's see the body. Is the weapon around?"

"Yes, sir. Right this way."

The officer, Officer Max as he told them, opened up the large bedroom. On the bed was a splayed out body of a woman in her mid-thirties, undoubtedly Samantha Potts-Brinley. Her red hair was stained scarlet near her neck due to the blood. On the bedside table in a sealed container was a unique weapon.

"We still aren't positive on what it's made out of," Officer Max told them, "All we know is that it leaves a residue that matches with the other victims' wounds. On the surface it seems to be some kind of-"

"-ice."

Everyone turned to where Eliza was stooped over the weapon. Her face was so pale a white that Clint thought she was going to faint.

"Precisely," said Officer Max in surprise.

"I'll be right back," Eliza mumbled, stumbling out of the room like she was drunk. She ran into the hallway and scooted down the wall into a sitting position.

That dagger. She knew it. It was hers.

The Avengers exchanged worried glances and Natasha excused herself for a moment to go check on Eliza.

"What's up?"

"That knife- I, I know it. It's mine!"

"Yours?"

"It was crafted in Asgard and given to me by Frigga," Eliza explained in tears, "How could it be used as such a weapon without my knowledge?!"

"When we get back to Avengers Tower, Tony'll run a diagnostic on Jarvis and see if anyone's snuck into the tower recently," Natasha assured her, "Don't cry, we'll get through this."

She nodded and wiped her face of tears. She pushed herself up and with Nat's help managed to stand. They went back inside the crime scene.

Jemma and Hank were running several tests on the puncture wound from the dagger. There was a faint, blue residue that oozed out of the wound. It was frigid to the touch, according to the thermometers being used to measure it. It had mixed with the blood and began forming a purplish mixture.

They spent around forty-five minutes investigating the crime scene. Once they were done there, they said goodbye to SHIELD-616 and Sharon Carter, heading back to the Avengers Tower. There was nothing more they could glean from this investigation.

Life went on as usual for the next month. Joey adjusted to his new life as a child living at Avengers Tower. He, Darcy, Jan, and Eliza became good friends. Joey would spend time with Eliza in the Astronomy lab at the top of the Tower, listening to tales of her journey throughout the Realms.

Hnoss and Eliza continued to bond over their dead mother, as odd as that sounded. Hnoss taught Eliza how to act like a queen and govern people.

The serial killings stopped for the time being, and soon it was nearly forgotten by the general public. The Mystery Man, as the news had named the killer stayed out of the spotlight after the killing of Mrs. Potts-Brinley, apparently unwilling to show himself for a time. After all, with SHIELD on the case now, surely they would be on to the murderer soon enough.

Eventually, Thor approached the Avengers.

"Friends! It is time for us to return to Asgard! I have spoken with my father and he agrees that I may marry Jane Foster at the earliest time. I request we leave today!"

Thor was nearly bouncing off the walls. Hnoss smiled at Eliza.

"Perfect time for my sister to be crowned Queen!"

Eliza let her jaw drop.

"Indeed," Thor grinned happily.

"Wait wait wait," Eliza threw up her hands, "Are you serious, Hnoss?"

"Indeed I am, sister. You are ready to take up the mantle of Leader of the Vanir."

Eliza took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She supposed she known this day would come. She was ready. She could do this. She wouldn't completely and utterly fail (she hoped).

"It is settled then," Thor jumped in, "We leave in an hour. Do not bother packing things to wear to the wedding or coronation- my mother and her seamstresses will provide for you."

The Avengers smiled at Thor's enthusiasm and at last agreed to go pack and get ready to leave.

"Do I get to go to Asgard?"

Everyone turned to look at Joey. Pepper sighed, folding her arms. She was happy about it but she supposed there was no better alternative. After all, the only people around she would trust to watch over him were Coulson and his team, and they were busy doing work!

"Yes, Joey, you can go."

Joey looked ecstatic. He was going to Asgard.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just because I'm leaving the serial killings out for a little while doesn't mean it won't be back!_


	167. Relaxation in Asgard

"Wait, wait, I'm here!"

Everyone turned around as Peter Parker scuttled into the front lobby of Avengers Tower. Eliza grinned and took his hand, dragging him forward towards the others.

"I promised Peter I'd take him with me to Asgard for the wedding," she explained with a smile.

"What'd you tell your mother," Pepper asked him speculatively.

"Told her I was going on a last minute camping trip," Peter told them.

The Avengers shared a collective shrug and agreed that Peter could come along.

"Hey little man," Peter grinned, taking Joey's hand.

The two had become good friends over the past month. Joey thought that Peter Parker was the coolest person ever: he was Spiderman. Peter would take time off from his experiments and summer work to take Joey to the park, take him to the mall, or even just spend time with him. Eliza would often accompany them, and she and Hnoss would watch as they played tag together.

"Heimdall!"

Thor looked to the sky and called upwards as they stood on the helipad. In a sudden blast, a column of what seemed like pure light struck down around them and they felt a feeling of stretching. The familiar sensation of the Bi-frost ripped through the small posse. Within an instant, they were standing on the bridge in the small golden dome with Heimdall and Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Thor," Sif smiled, "Welcome home."

"It is good to be here," Thor grinned, striding forward with Jane's hand in his, "Come, my lady. Let us go."

"Don't forget about the rest of us," Jan shouted after him with a smirk.

Hnoss, Peter, and Eliza exchanged humorous looks as they, with Joey, walked after Thor and his friends. The rest of the Avengers followed.

"Are you happy to be home," Eliza asked Hnoss.

"I am," she nodded, "But I will feel better when we visit Vanaheim."

"I can't wait to see it for the first time," Eliza told her sister.

Hnoss nodded, "The sunsets on the White Beach during the summer are spectacular."

"Is it summer there now?"

"Aye, sister. It is. And I miss it so," Hnoss lamented.

"Well don't worry, after Thor's wedding you get to show me the ropes."

"The ropes," Hnoss asked in confusion.

"That's Midgardian for how things run."

"Ah. Such strange customs you Midgardians have," Hnoss smiled.

"You're telling us," Peter snorted, "You guys have all kinds of odd rituals and stuff."

"They are steeped in ancient customs," Hnoss protested, "They are part of our heritage."

"Yeah, yeah," Peter grinned, "I've heard that one before."

"But it is true," Hnoss insisted, walking backwards in front of Peter and Joey and Eliza, "Everything about our rituals and customs is steeped in ancient lore."

Eliza smiled, "Don't worry Hnoss, he's just playing you."

Hnoss huffed and returned to facing forward. She smiled to herself however and continued walking forward now next to Steve and Natasha. She hummed an ancient hymn to herself, a soft lullaby her mother had sung to her as a small child.

"This is so cool," Joey squealed as they walked along the rainbow bridge and crossed under the golden archway into the city.

"Welcome to Asgard," Fandral told the young boy as he walked behind the group with Hogun and Volstagg.

"Who are you?"

"I am Fandral, of the Warriors Three," the blonde warrior smiled.

"I'm Joey."

"Welcome, Joey," Volstagg grinned.

When they arrived at the main palace gates, the guards swung open the doors to allow the party through. A chorus was ringing through the palace: "Thor has returned!"

"Thor!"

Frigga rushed forward and grabbed her son in a hug. Thor hugged her back. Frigga drew back and smiled at her eldest son.

"Oh I am so glad you are back," she smiled, "and for such a glorious occasion! Come, Jane Foster, we must get you prepared for the ceremony!"

Jane smiled softly and nodded, following Frigga, taking her hand. Thor turned to his father then and bowed.

"Father."

"Thor. You are sure this is what you want?"

"I have never wanted anything else as much as I wish this," Thor assured him.

"Then I will not deny it," Odin sighed, "though I do wish you had not fallen for a Midgardian woman."

Thor merely smirked and nodded, "This I know, father."

Odin rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Sif, Fandral," he said, "Show them to their quarters."

"Aye, my Lord," Sif nodded.

In the end they were shown to a hall similar to the one they had stayed in previously only larger. There were ten rooms, and the group filled eight. As had been the usual recently, Clint and Natasha shared a room, Pepper and Tony shared a room, and Hank and Jan shared a room.

"Asgard is so beautiful," Jan breathed.

The team was sitting outside that evening with the dark night sky behind them. The stars lit up the sky in a myriad of patterns. Thor and Jane were somewhere in the palace but the rest of the Avengers were together along with Pepper, Joey, Peter, and Darcy. They were drinking various strong ales and wines that Asgard was famous in the galaxy for.

"So, Steve, is it true you can't get drunk," Darcy asked him.

"Not anymore," Steve nodded.

Darcy smirked, "What about Asgardian alcohol?"

He mused, "I'm not sure!"

"Drink up," Darcy laughed, passing him the jug of wine.

Eliza looked up at the stars from where she sat next to Hnoss. She sighed contentedly.

"Is it not good to be back," Hnoss smiled at her twin.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"What are you thinking about, sister?"

"How many other galaxies are there, Hnoss? I mean, I know there are the nine realms, but in what you call the void, how many other inhabited planets are there?"

"Hundreds," Hnoss admitted, "Thousands, perhaps. I am unsure of the precise number."

"What kinds of people," Eliza asked curiously.

"Well, there are the Kree. They are a decidedly blue people, you see. Literally. Then there are the Skrulls, a race of green aliens who can shape shift into anything and anyone. Those are two major militaristic powers. Then you have the smaller races like the Centaurii who live lives of peace and prosperity, enjoying music and science and art."

"How wonderful," Eliza murmured, sipping the tiny glass of wine she had poured for herself.

In reality she needn't go light on the alcohol because her Asgardian blood prevented her from becoming inebriated quickly. But she didn't care; she wasn't a huge alcohol drinker.

"Have you visited many worlds," Eliza asked her sister.

Hnoss considered this, "No, I have not. I have met many aliens, yes, but few have ever taken me to their home planets."

"I bet they're all so beautiful," Eliza breathed with a smile, looking back up at the twinkling lights.

"Perhaps someday you will visit those worlds," Hnoss shrugged, "I for one am content to remain on Vanaheim and Asgard."

"You don't want to visit other worlds, other planets," Eliza looked at her in surprise.

"Nay," Hnoss shook her head, "I am not the adventurous type. Especially since all that has happened since the death of our mother."

"Well," Eliza shrugged, "One day I will visit the homes of dozens of alien species."

Clint and Natasha smiled as they listened in silence to the twin girls talking about space and alien worlds. It was far over their heads. All they cared about was that Eliza was happy and that they could keep her safe (while still enjoying themselves of course). Peter and Joey were spending time with Volstagg who was showing them an ancient Asgardian child's toy. Jan and Hank were sitting together, Jan laying on Hank's chest in comfort.

The sound of the waterfalls behind them from the palace walls echoed around the group. It was soothing. They were far away from the troubles of Earth, in a place of contentment and enjoyment. For the first time in forever, there was no Loki to trouble them, no Hela raining chaos on the world. There was no disgruntled HYDRA agent to tear them apart, no brainwashed super soldier to attack them. It was just… peaceful.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, I'm crazy. That's why you guys love me. What other author would have a fic this long and see no real end in sight (yet). All I know is how thankful I am that I have such wonderful loyal readers and reviewers who are there for me when I have my best chapters... and my not so best chapters. Not many people can say that._

_By the way, I'm loving the Peter-Eliza-Hnoss interactions, but who do YOU all want to see more of. Just say the word and I'll try to make it happen! Which characters do you want to see more of?_


	168. The Inhumans

_A/N: Back from vacation! Short update, but I wanted to get something out. _

_By the way, I've uploaded a trailer for a fanfic I'm thinking of starting called _**Shadow Rising {Avengers Fanfiction}**_. Check it out, tell me if you'd be interested in the story either there or here._

* * *

><p>The wedding was set for two days from now. Frigga called in the Avengers personally to meet with her seamstresses. She wanted to get to know exactly what it was each Avenger preferred in an outfit so that she could create the perfect set.<p>

For Eliza, a dress was made of a silk material. It was black with light blue and white speckles all over the entire dress. The sleeves were a plain light blue and she had on a light blue sash. Beautiful jewelry including a silver belt, a silver necklace, and a silver circlet were chosen to go along with her outfit.

Natasha and Pepper had matching dresses, Pepper's in light blue and Natasha's in a deep blood red. Jan's dress was black and gold. The dress for Darcy was pink and red. Joey had on a long sleeved shirt and pants, both in green. Hnoss' dress was long and flowing in a golden color, the material made of a satin of some sort. All her jewelry was gold where Eliza's was silver.

Tony's was a tunic and pants in a burnt orange and red material. The men all had similar outfits with Clint's in lilac, Bruce's in royal purple, and Steve's in red and blue. Hank was black and red. Peter's was a red unlike any other that had been seen before by the Avengers, so rich in hue was it.

When Frigga had finished with the Avengers, she told them that tonight there was a delegation from another world, known as the Inhumans of Attilan, that wished to meet them.

"They should be arriving here tonight. Heimdall will transport them from Attilan via the Bifrost later," Frigga explained.

"Inhumans," Tony Stark asked curiously, "What kind of name is that?"

"The Inhumans are the inhabitants of the world of Attilan. Once, long ago, they were humans taken from Earth by the Kree and experimented upon for what end, we do not know," Frigga explained to them, walking with them to the library.

She pulled down a book and opened it to a specific page which caused an image of the world Attilan to appear, "When an Inhuman is born, it is exposed to a substance called the Terrigen Mists, causing sometimes drastic mutations. Academics theorize this triggers the latent mutations created by the Kree scientists."

"So they were human," Eliza asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Who is coming," Hnoss asked, as she herself was familiar with the Inhumans but had only briefly met a few.

"I believe that the sisters Medusa and Crystal are being sent here for the wedding," Frigga replied.

"How did they know of the wedding," Hnoss wondered aloud.

Frigga smiled, "I announced it at the last meeting of the Galactic Council. Thor and Odin had been speaking for a long time about the upcoming wedding, long before he told any of you."

"Are any other species coming," Eliza asked enthusiastically.

"Xandar is sending a delegation, despite the attack of Ronan on their planet not long ago," Frigga nodded, "The Quists, the Shi'ar, and the Centaurii will also be represented. The dwarves of Nidavellir, the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, and the Fire Giants of Muspelheim will be here, too."

Eliza looked excited. This would be her first chance to meet alien species! She had a bounce in her step as they perused the library. Frigga was showing a specific set of books to Dr. Pym and Dr. Banner. The others were chatting amongst themselves or looking at books too.

They spent the day like this. Most of the time was spent wandering the halls of the great palace, alone or with a friend. Eliza spent much of her time outside wandering the gardens of Asgard. They were huge, filled with beautiful flowers and trees and waterfalls. It was amazing to her that such a place could exist within the great city. Finally, though, it was getting late and she headed back inside.

"Ah, Lady Eliza," Fandral smiled, coming over, "I was sent to find you. The Inhuman delegation has arrived and your presence is required."

"Oh Fandral, good sir," Eliza joked, "You KNOW you aren't supposed to call me 'Lady'."

"Forgive me," he smirked, "Eliza."

She followed him through the palace until they came to a large room. A guard opened the door for them and Fandral led Eliza inside.

"Ah, Eliza," Frigga smiled, "There you are. Thank you Fandral."

"Of course, my lady."

"Eliza, these are the sisters Medusa and Crystal, Queen and Princess of the Inhumans. This is Eliza, soon to be Queen of the Vanir."

"My ladys," Eliza bowed.

Medusa and Crystal bowed their heads to her in return as they themselves were sitting. Eliza took her place between Hnoss and Clint.

"As we were saying," Medusa smiled to Thor, "We are proud to be here for your wedding, Thor Odinson."

"I am glad you could make it," Thor nodded enthusiastically.

"What is Attilan like," Eliza asked after a moment.

"It is very beautiful," Crystal said happily, "Only Inhumans live there- well, and the Alpha Primitives, but they are barely a people."

"Alpha Primitives?"

"They were created to be our workers," Medusa revealed.

"Ah," Eliza nodded, "So what, they're like slaves?"

"When you say it like that it sounds so low," Crystal whined.

Medusa jumped in, "About four thousand years ago, the Genetic Council of Attilan had Avadar create a race of sub-Inhumans that were created to be docile, emotionally basic beings. They cannot pro-create- we clone them. It allows us to pursue academic pursuits without doing menial labor."

Eliza nodded.

"How large is the royal family," Clint asked, freeing Eliza from asking other awkward questions.

"Quite large," Crystal told them.

"There's my husband, King Black Bolt, who has a brother, Maximus," Medusa continued, "We have several cousins: Triton, Karnak, and Gorgon."

"Don't forget Lockjaw," Crystal smiled.

"Lockjaw?"

"He's our dog," Medusa explained.

"AW how cute," Darcy grinned.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Crystal joked, "He's quite proud of his fierce complexion!"

"After all, he's no normal dog," Medusa advised, "He's an Inhuman dog!"

"What does that mean," Jane asked curiously.

"He has the power of inter-dimensional teleportation," Medusa told them.

"Wow," Hnoss looked surprised, "That's impressive."

"So what are your powers," Tony asked.

"I control the four elements," Crystal replied, "earth, air, fire, water."

"My hair," was all Medusa said, instead showing them how she could control each individual strand of hair, elongating them and picking up a glass of water with them.

"That's so cool," said Eliza.


	169. Crash and Burn

_But I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm only human<em>

**Human by Christina Perri**

_A/N: Warning: GotG Spoilers_

* * *

><p>Soon the meeting drew to a close and everyone split up for the night. It was rather late, but Eliza wasn't sleepy- tired? Yes. Sleepy? No. In fact, she felt a profound sense of sadness wash over her. Nonetheless, she played the happy-go-lucky teen that the others were so glad to see.<p>

"I'll see you in the morning, Peter," she smiled, squeezing his hand.

Peter nodded and smiled, retreating into his room with a quick, "Goodnight!"

Left alone in the dark common room, she dropped her fake façade. She dropped her happy masquerade, letting her fatigue and loneliness sweep over her. Everything suddenly felt like it was falling down around her. She needed fresh air.

Eliza walked across the room to where at the back it opened onto a large balcony. Quietly so as not to disturb anyone, she opened and closed the door, ducking outside. She crossed the balcony to stand at its edge. Eliza looked up at the stars, the endless stars that were scattered across the black night sky.

She was such a small person in such a large universe. They all were, she supposed. What were they playing at- pretending to be all powerful heroes protecting the universe? They were such tiny things. After all, how could anyone hope to protect a universe full of people? She supposed the Avengers focused on Earth, which was good. Definitely. But who was protecting the rest of the universe? Was there anyone out there protecting the Avengers?

Eliza sighed.

"Something's eating at you," came a voice behind her.

Eliza turned to see Bruce standing at the door way, leaning up against the glass. She didn't bother putting on a fake smile- Bruce could read through those. He had done so many times before. So instead she just sighed again and returned her gaze frontwards. Bruce took that as an invitation and walked up beside her.

"You know I'm not this kind of doctor," he joked, remembering what he'd told Tony once.

Eliza smiled slightly at that. Damn, she really did need a psychiatrist sometimes.

"But," he sighed, "can I help?"

Eliza shrugged, a few tears falling. She didn't even know why she was crying, damn it! She needed to get her act together! But of course it wasn't that easy.

"Ever wonder if anyone else is bothering to protect the universe," she asked Bruce, "Or if it's just the Avengers, the X-men, and other Earth vigilantes?"

Bruce pondered the question, "I'm sure there are others out there like us."

"Do you think anyone is watching over the Avengers?"

"Heimdall is," Bruce pointed out.

Eliza smiled a bit, "Yeah, I suppose so."

Bruce and Eliza stood silently for several minutes.

"Bruce," Liz ventured, "am I a good person?"

Bruce Banner looked at her suddenly in surprise. THAT was unexpected! Was she…? Was she a good person?

"Yes Eliza Jade White. You are a wonderful person. Never forget that."

Eliza searched his eyes for any kind of deception, but found none. She turned away and looked back out over the city of Asgard and the stars above. Suddenly she yawned.

"Get some sleep, Eliza," Bruce insisted, guiding her inside.

Eliza didn't protest, "Alright, I suppose so."

He told her goodnight at her bedroom door and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Once her door was shut, Bruce yawned himself and headed off to bed.

In the morning, they were alerted to the arrival of the Xandarian delegation and rushed to change into presentable clothing for a meeting with the dignitaries. Eliza threw on white jeans and a light blue blouse with white flats. She did her hair back in her signature ponytail.

"'Morning, Eliza," Steve nodded from where he sat on a couch in the central room, reading a book.

"Good morning Steve!"

She sat down across from him on another couch and closed her eyes with a content sigh. Clint and Natasha were close by, giving her a sense of security. Tony was groaning while Pepper lectured him about his appearance, adding to her sense of familiarity. Darcy was getting Joey ready for the day which gave her a sense of cheerfulness. Peter walked out of his room, shutting the door, and his footsteps were such that a warmth spread inside her that she only felt when he was around.

Opening her eyes, she made visual contact with Bruce and gave him a nod. She was alright. He nodded back, discreetly. He would keep her secret of her breakdown last night. When at last everyone was ready, they rung a bell which signaled to whoever was nearby that the guests were prepared to meet the delegation.

It was Thor and Jane who came to fetch the Avengers.

"Good morning, friends! I trust you slept well," Thor grinned heartily.

They all agreed, nodding and announcing how well he or she had slept. They followed Thor through the halls to the room they'd met in with the Inhumans last night. When they opened the door, they found Frigga sitting with two men and an older woman.

"Ah, Avengers! These are the representatives from Xandar! Adora Valt, Nova-Prime. Pyreus Xar and Rhomman Dey, too, are with her."

The Avengers introduced themselves to the newcomers. Soon, talk turned to the current events on Xandar.

"With most of the Nova Corps destroyed, we're left nearly defenseless," Adora Valt explained to them, "Though we signed a peace treaty with the Kree, I am unsure for how long it will hold."

"With Ronan gone, your chances for survival are better," Frigga pointed out.

"Yes," Nova Prime admitted, "This is true. I never trusted Ronan when he was on the Galactic Council for the Kree, and then when he went rogue…"

"A nasty business that was," Frigga agreed.

"But thanks to those Guardians of the Galaxy," Rhomman Dey chipped in, "We have left that threat behind."

"Is it true," Hnoss asked, "That they were criminals?"

Clearly Hnoss had heard more than the rest of the Avengers. Then again, they saw her rarely the past few days, so it was quite possible that she was out gathering information on what she'd missed while on Earth. The Avengers tended to keep to themselves.

"Who are the Guardians," Eliza asked curiously.

"A band of five ex-criminals who got together and stopped Ronan from destroying Xandar with the Power Gem of the Infinity Gems. We owe them our lives," Pyreus Xar told her.

"One is a half-Terran, who goes by the name of Star-Lord. Then there's Gamora, adopted daughter of Thanos, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket, and Groot," said Adora Valt, "They left our system about three weeks ago."

"Who is Thanos," Tony asked.

The Xandarians looked at the Avengers in shock. Who was THANOS?!

"Thanos is a Titan lord intent on destroying whole peoples to please Death," Nova Prime explained.

"Death?"

"A disembodied spirit, one of the eldest in the universe. Occasionally it appears as a skeletal female. Thanos is obsessed with her," Pyreus Xar told them.

After another several minutes of discussion, Frigga broke up the meeting, telling them there was "important work to attend to for the delegation and herself", and that "surely the Avengers had more interesting things to do than sit and talk politics".

* * *

><p><em>AN: Loved your review, Maryyea. I smiled so much reading it because it's exactly what I'm thinking!_


	170. Mental Invasion

_A/N: Warning, may be triggering (self-harm). Again, Guardians of the Galaxy spoilers._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Marvel or Disney which means any characters introduced in this chapter are not mine._

* * *

><p>Finally it was the day of the wedding. Unlike an Earth wedding where there are often bridesmaids and groomsmen, in a Royal Asgardian wedding, everyone processed in in groups. For example, the majority of the Avengers would process in with their partners or alone, but in a group. Hnoss and Eliza, as daughters of Queen Freyja, would come in as one.<p>

There were other groups preparing to process in. A group of men and women stood to one side and Thor walked over to see them. Eliza wondered who they were.

"Lady Sif," she asked as the woman walked by, "Who are those Asgardians over there?"

"Those are Thor's **cousins***," Sif explained, "Baldr with his wide Nanna and son Forseti, Tyr, Vidarr, Vali, Hodr, Hermodr, Ullr, and Bragi."

"I didn't know Thor had cousins," Eliza said surprised.

"Aye," Sif nodded, "Many, as you can see for yourself. Not all live in the city of Asgard, most rule as Princes spread across the land."

"I see," Eliza nodded.

Sif smiled and continued on her way over to the Warriors Three. They themselves were preparing to process in. They would go just before the Avengers, after Hnoss and Eliza.

Hnoss turned to her sister, "This is exciting, is it not?"

"Yes," Eliza agreed.

In her heart she had reservations though. It felt like with all the marriages, their team dynamic was changing. She knew in her heart that nothing would really change that mattered, but it was hard to adjust nonetheless. And then of course she had to think about her coronation!

"What are those people over there," Eliza whispered to Hnoss.

Hnoss strained her neck and finally saw them, "Those are Jotuns, Frost Giants. Like Loki. In fact, it looks like Loki's real Jotun brother Helbindi, king of Jotunheim, came himself!"

Eliza looked at the pale blue giants with a newfound respect. They were wondrous to behold, strange beyond what Eliza had ever imagined.

Suddenly in front of the twin sisters walked a group of short, stubby men with red cheeks and large beards. They were dressed in finery: rich purples, reds, and blues with golden accents. Eliza wondered if these were the dwarfs of Nidavellir she'd read about in the library of Asgard.

"Inhabitants of Nidavellir," Hnoss whispered in her ear, confirming her suspicions.

"And those," Eliza asked looking at tall, reddish orange giants, "Are those the Fire Giants of Muspelheim?"

"Yes," Hnoss grinned, "Very good! You'll make a queen yet! Those are famous dwarfs: Eitri, Sindri, and Brokkr."

Eliza also caught glimpses of the Xandarian Nova Corps delegation and the Inhuman sisters Medusa and Crystal. Odin and Freyja were talking to Thor and Jane at the back of the line of groups before they themselves took up the head of the line. Everyone quieted down as a horn was heard inside.

"Stand for the Presentation of the Honored Guests!"

The delegations behind the doors got ready to process in.

"Your King and Queen, Lord Odin and Lady Frigga!"

First one done. Eliza knew she was next.

"Princess of the Vanir," came the announcement, "the Ladies Hnoss and Gersemi!"

That was her cue! Eliza and Hnoss slowly walked through the open doors and were astounded by the sheer number of Asgardians present in the golden hall. As she made her way forward to the spot designated for her, she tried to imagine herself back on the balcony last night, alone with her thoughts. Not surrounded by a hundred thousand Asgardians. Next came Sif and the Warriors Three, the Avengers, the Jotunns, the Fire Giants, the dwarfs, the Xandarians, the Inhumans, and a few other groups that Eliza was unsure of. At last it was time for the new couple.

"Your Crown Prince Thor and his soon to be bride, Jane Foster of Midgard!"

The ceremony passed like a dream. Eliza remembered there were many thee's and thou's and kissing. Once over, they processed out to dramatic music and went immediately into a gigantic banquet hall that was decorated for the occasion. Eliza was overwhelmed.

She retreated to a corner of the room near the exit, intent on leaving as soon as she could make a break for it. No one would notice if she was missing from the room after all: there were too many people here. When enough people were coming in and out of the entrance, she ducked into the crowd and left the room. She wandered the halls back to where their sleeping quarters were, ducking outside onto the balcony.

Back at the party, everyone was mingling with the Asgardians and delegations from other worlds.

"Anyone seen Liz," Clint asked in confusion after about an hour of the celebration.

Hnoss looked over at him in surprise, "I thought she was with you?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"Don't look at me," Peter objected, holding up his arms in innocence.

"It was probably too crowded for her," Bruce said, coming up beside them.

"But she's been fine recently," Steve objected.

Bruce shrugged.

Natasha, chipping in, corrected Steve, "Actually, just because she seems fine doesn't mean it won't catch up with her once and awhile. Especially with everything she's been through the past six months: kidnapping, torture, rape, death! I know that if it wasn't for the suppression training SHIELD gave me, it'd be affecting me! And she never got any of that."

"Eliza, she feels everything. She feels everything more acutely and more precisely than any of us. She's a teenager," Clint nodded.

Hank the bio expert agreed, "Hormonal changes alone would be enough to trigger reactions from her every once and awhile."

Eliza was on the floor of the balcony against the rails, her head in her hands. She was sobbing. Eliza wasn't actually entirely sure why- just that everything was catching up with her right at that moment. She was having flashbacks of her imprisonment at the hands of HYDRA and her death at the hands of Hela's champion. Her death was especially troubling her. After all, she wasn't immortal. She would die for good one day. And then what? Would she go to Helheim?

It was like someone had invaded her mind and stirred up old images and struggles. She felt like cutting again- seriously like cutting. It was to the point where she drew out her dagger. Slowly, as if in a trance, she let the blade sink into her pliable skin until it pierced the top layers. The warm, red blood began to ooze onto her pale white skin, causing a drastic contrast between the blood and skin. She made sure the blood fell onto the floor and missed her dress. With a splash and a splatter, the golden white tile was stained with crimson.

She looked down at the blood and felt nothing but satisfaction and relief. She was still alive. She still bled. Eliza did it again, always slowly and meticulously. And again, and again, and again. Quite a pool of blood had begun to gather on the tile when there came a voice behind her.

"Eliza?"

Peter.

"Eliza, put the knife down please," he pleaded.

Oh gods, not Peter. He'd never seen this side of her before. At least most of the Avengers were aware that she used to cut!

She blushed bright red, letting the knife clatter down to the floor in a hurry. It splashed into the pool of blood. Eliza stared down at her arms in shame, and noticed that her first few initial cuts were half-healed already. Peter walked up to her slowly and sat down across from her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"You're not looking too well," Peter admitted slowly.

She shrugged and looked away, finding the floor extremely interesting.

Peter suddenly reached out and took her hands. Eliza shuddered at the touch.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry! I've seen worse at school," he smiled at her.

"It's like someone's in my mind, Peter. Making me remember all these horrible things."

Little did she know, someone was.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heather**,<strong> what are you doing," a man asked a woman with a shaved head and a yellow and green space suit.

"Relax, Quill," she said, "go back to driving your space-ship."

"No, if you're going to be a part of this team, we have to trust each other. Or else you're out. So what the hell are you doing?"

Heather sighed, "There's a girl with an interesting past that I think might be able to help us. I'm reading her mind!"

"Help us? Help us what?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Fight the Badoon, secure the Soul Gem, and maybe give it her for safe-keeping."

The man, Quill, sighed, "What's so special about this girl?"

"She has a good heart, a strong mind, and powerful gifts. She's a part of a Terran team known as the Avengers who keep your world safe from dangers. She has gone through much and has come out alive. I believe they are the best bet at keeping the next Infinity Gem safe from Thanos."

"What's her name?"

"Eliza Jade White."

"And her location?"

"Asgard."

Quill looked at her in exasperation, "Asgard?! How do you propose we get there? It's in another dimension!"

A Raccoon came by, "That's easy! Let me take over. I know more than one way into Asgard. Been there once or twice, myself. Returned a prisoner there just last year when a bunch of theirs escaped."

"Better not mess this up Rocket," Quill muttered.

"What happened to trust," the girl named Heather smirked.

"We want to go to Asgard," Rocket shouted, "Heimdall!"

No response.

"What was that," Quill laughed.

Suddenly they felt a tug. Everything turned myriad colors and they were dragged into Asgard, spaceship and all.

"Told yah," Rocket grinned, "Nothing to it."

"Where are we," came a female voice as someone walked down the ladder to the lower decks.

"Gamora! Heather thinks she's found someone who can help us with the Soul Gem," Quill explained.

"Where are we, though," came a deep voice from behind Gamora.

"Asgard."

"Is that closer to Thanos?"

"Drax, we're not confronting Thanos right now," Gamora insisted, "We'd need more help."

"Rules while we're here!" Quill shouted, "Rules including no murder or assault! Petty thievery is acceptable."

"Right, then let's go," Rocket complained.

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah I know you want to go," Rocket sighed, picking up a potted plant, "Come on Quill."

They disembarked from the ship onto a large, rainbow bridge and found themselves entering a large, golden dome.

"Welcome to Asgard, Guardians. Word of your deeds on Xandar has traveled fast. You are welcome here," Heimdall nodded.

"Great! Where's the welcoming party," Rocket half-joked.

"The majority of our people are in celebration at the palace for our Prince has just been married. If you will remained here, I sent word to our best warriors to come and meet you."

They waited for about five minutes, talking among themselves before Sif and the Warriors Three arrived.

"Welcome, newcomers. I am the Lady Sif, and these are the Warriors Three: Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg."

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy," Peter Quill announced, "I'm Peter Quill, and these are Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, and a recent addition, Moondragon."

"Follow us, and we will take you to our king," Fandral bowed, gesturing for them to follow Hogun and Sif in the front. He and Volstagg took up the back, "Welcome to Asgard."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Brief explanations_

_***Cousins**__ - Actually these are Thor's brothers from Norse Mythology, but for the purposes of a Marvel fic, these are now cousins_

_****Heather/Moondragon**__ - actual Marvel character who joins the GotG in the comics. Figured a powerful telepath would play nicely into this fanfic_


	171. An Offer You Can't Refuse

_A/N: GotG spoilers, as usual. Expect that for the rest of this section, part 11, which starts now. Tell me what you think of me adding the Guardians to this fic? Is it good? Bad? A bit of both? ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 11: Infinite Possibilities<span>**

"I- I- I- I'm sorry Peter," Eliza shivered, "I don't know what came over me!"

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he assured her.

"We should get back to the party, now that your arm's okay," Peter told her.

Eliza nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Come on," he helped her up off the floor.

They went inside, forgetting about the bloody floor and knife. They walked hand and hand back to the banquet hall and found it quieter than before. Many of the ordinary Asgardians had left after congratulating their Prince. Now it was mostly just foreign delegations and a few prominent Asgardian citizens. Peter and Eliza walked over to the other Avengers.

"There she is," Jan smiled, "Where you been, hun?"

"It was a little crowded for my taste," was all Eliza told them.

They didn't press and almost immediately Thor and Jane came over, "There are some people that my Father and the Xandarians would like us to meet."

"Lead the way," Steve nodded.

Thor showed them over to the thrones where Frigga and Odin had come down from and stood near. Nova Prime of Xandar was there too, along with a motley crew of newcomers.

"Avengers," Adora, Nova Prime, smiled, "These are the Guardians of the Galaxy."

The Avengers looked over the group. There were two women. One was a pale green with black and pink hair. She looked serious and wielded a sword on her waist as well as several handguns. The other woman was bald with pale skin, wearing a green and yellow jump suit. She had two energy pistols. Beside them was a man of sorts whose entire body was grey, covered in pinkish-red tattoos. He was muscular and well built. Another man looked pretty ordinary with short brown hair and a leather jacket, no doubt concealing weapons of his own. Finally there was a raccoon of some sort wearing a red jumpsuit. He was on his hind legs and on his back was a gigantic gun. He was holding a house plant of some sort that looked more like a large collection of bark and twigs.

"Peter Jason Quill," said the obvious leader.

"Gamora," said the green one.

The other woman spoke, "Moondragon."

"Drax."

"Rocket," said the raccoon, causing Eliza to jump.

"I am Groot."

Eliza stared at the plant. Did it just talk?!

"We're the Avengers," Steve said, shaking Peter Quill's hand, "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Oh my gosh," Quill gaped, "You're Captain America! I remember collecting your trading cards as a kid!"

"I'm Tony Stark, Iron Man."

"Janet Pym, Wasp."

"Hank Pym, Ant-man."

"Eliza," she said, "The Changeling."

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow."

"Bruce Banner, Hulk."

"Thor."

"Jane."

"Darcy!"

"Pepper."

"You got quite a posse," Rocket commented, "There's a whole pack of you!"

"We've been around for a while," Steve smiled, "You pick up members along the way."

Eliza shifted her feet. Why was this Moondragon staring at her?

"So what brings you here to Asgard," Thor asked the Guardians.

"She does."

Everyone stared at Moondragon. She was pointing at Eliza.

"Me?"

"Yes. Your assistance is required," Moondragon stated plainly and simply.

Quill put his head in his hands.

"What Moondragon means to say," he sighed, "is that we heard the Avengers were in the neighborhood and we came to ask for your help."

"What does this have to do with Eliza," Clint narrowed his eyes.

"She is the one whose help we require," Moondragon said obviously.

"Why," Steve asked.

Quill shrugged and looked at Moondragon.

"She is powerful and trustworthy. She understands the dangers of the world all too well. And she wants to see other worlds," Moondragon added, staring at Eliza.

Eliza was shocked. How did this woman know so much about her?

"Moondragon here is a telepath," Gamora supplied.

"YOU!"

Everyone turned to stare at Eliza after the girl's shrill cry.

"YOU! It was YOU wasn't it! You're the reason all those memories came back!"

"That would be correct," Moondragon nodded.

"You son of a bitch," Eliza cursed, catching everyone off guard. Eliza NEVER cursed.

"You'd fit right in with us," Rocket smirked and laughed scornfully.

"I am Groot."

"Shut up," Rocket sneered, "No one cares if she's scared. She's gonna help us. She has too."

"Why should I help you," Eliza snorted incredulously, "One of you punks just invaded my mind not too long ago."

"Okay, okay, I know this sounds bad," Quill admitted, "but we need your help. The Badoon have the Soul Gem and we aren't strong enough by ourselves to take it from them. But with your help, we are! And afterwards, we want you to take it for safe keeping."

"Wait a moment," Odin jumped in, "The Badoon have an Infinity Gem?"

"Yes, sir," Gamora nodded.

"Come quickly, all of you. This must be discussed in private," Odin insisted, beckoning for the Guardians and the Avengers to follow him.

"What are Infinity Gems," Jan asked once they arrived in a room with a long table.

Everyone took a seat.

"What are Infinity Gems," Rocket asked incredulously, "Humans are stupider than I thought!"

"I am Groot!"

"Be quiet, no one needs to know we only found out a month ago," Rocket hissed silently back at Groot.

"Infinity Gems are a set of six powerful fragments of energy stored in containers that if unleashed, could destroy entire solar systems. The amount of power depends on the user," Odin explained, pulling a book out of seemingly nowhere, "There are six gems: the Power Gem, the Mind Gem, the Soul Gem, the Reality Gem, the Space Gem, and the Time Gem."

"Where are they then," Jan asked quickly.

"One is in Asgard. The Cosmic Cube you know as the Tesseract is the Space gem. That is why Loki used it to open up portals to travel to your world from Thanos' domain," Odin explained, "A second one is the Aether, the Reality Gem. It is in the possession of The Collector."

"The Power Gem is with the Nova Corps," Nova Prime assured Odin, "It is being kept safe."

"That leaves three gems. You say you know where the Soul Gem is," Odin turned to the Guardians.

"Yes," Quill nodded, "The Badoon posess the Soul Gem."

"It must be taken from them," Odin insisted, "They cannot be trusted. They seek to ally themselves with Thanos, and surely they will use the Infinity Gem as leverage!"

"That's what we're afraid of," Gamora nodded, "The Badoon are an honorless people. They would give up the gem to Thanos and betray the galaxy to ensure their own survival."

"And you think that just with my help, you can save the galaxy," Eliza asked incredulously.

"Well," Quill paused, "Yeah."

Everyone, Avenger and Guardian, stared after her. Eliza cracked under the pressure and sprinted out of the room, running through the palace. She couldn't go with these Guardians. She just couldn't! But she had too. She knew in her heart that she had to.

Finally she stopped climbing stairs when she reached a turret above the palace. The mid-day air was refreshingly cool up so high. She let her face face the twin suns of Asgard and warm her skin. Taking a deep breath, Eliza tried to calm herself.

"Liz," Clint sighed, "Are you alright?"

"Look, Clint," she said angrily with tears in her eyes, "I can try to be what you guys want me to be. I can be happy, and calm, and collected, on the outside. I can do that. But I'm only human, and I can't always keep things together. I crash and burn, more than the average person. And today that happened. I started cutting again! I can't DO THIS! I can't be the hero everyone wants me to be!"

Clint just watched her, letting her finish her pleading rant. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes you can, Eliza White. You're stronger than you believe. In fact, you're the strongest person I know."

"No, no I'm not," she choked on her tears.

"Liz, before I knew you, I was a mess. After Loki used me as his weapon, I blamed myself. I almost left SHIELD. I took the assignment to shadow you in order to get away from SHIELD for a while. I knew it would take several months," Clint admitted to her, "Little did I know that meeting you would put me back on the right track. Meeting you changed my life. You've changed many people's lives. Not just me, or Nat, but all the Avengers. Not just us, but all of Asgard and Earth. Without you, the world wouldn't be such a safe place."

Eliza sighed, trying to get a hold of herself. She was safe with the Avengers.

But Clint was right. She would never let an Infinity Gem fall into the hands of a mad titan. She would do whatever it took to stop these "Badoon" people. With or without the Avengers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are always appreciated, if you have the time. They tell me who's reading and what they're thinking which helps me gauge where to steer this fanfic. You guys are the life of this story!_

_Smile!_


	172. Guardians of the Galaxy

_A/N: I will be on vacation for the next several days, so expect fewer updates. Probably._

* * *

><p>Clint finally persuaded Eliza to head back to her room to take a nap and rest up. Though she protested, Eliza respected Clint enough to do as he instructed. After all, he had her best interests at heart and if he thought it would be bad for her to go back to the meeting with the Guardians, she believed him. And she understood why this was.<p>

Clint, for his part, stayed in the common room while she fell asleep and after checking up on her, returned to find the other Avengers just finishing up their meeting with the Guardians.

"Tell her I'd like to speak to her whenever she's up to it," Peter Quill nodded to Clint when he came over, "I'll leave Moondragon behind if that's what she's afraid of."

"I'll let her know of your request," Clint nodded a bit coldly, "But if she says no, that's that. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Quill narrowed his eyes.

"Right then," Clint nodded, "I'll let her know."

"Thank you."

Moondragon was standing back, unsure of how to approach this farewell. Though she was from Earth, most of her life had been spent on Titan with the Titanian monks. There they had trained her to the peak of human strength, fostering her telepathic abilities and teaching her martial arts. They had failed to train her in human rituals like this.

After Peter Jason "Star Lord" Quill said his farewells to the Avengers, the Guardians followed the Warriors Three to find them some temporary quarters for them to stay in. There weren't enough free bedrooms in the Avengers space to lead them there so they found a different, similar set up for the Guardians.

Meanwhile the Avengers retreated back to their suites. Thor and Jane accompanied them as well. It was nearly dinner time, but after the giant feast earlier that day, few were actually hungry. Steve, Bruce, Tony, Jan, and Hank went out onto the balcony.

"What the heck," Steve muttered, seeing a red stain on the floor by the railing, "What's that?"

Bruce and Tony, overhearing his muttering, followed him to the spot on the ground. They found a knife in the bloody pool which was beginning to dry.

"Must've been the kid," Tony murmured, kneeling down and picking up the knife, "This looks like one of her daggers."

"And this was all because that Moondragon got into her head," Jan asked, coming over to them.

They shrugged.

"It's possible," Steve agreed.

Tony nodded, "She sure seems to think so."

"Whatever happened, she had a major breakdown," Bruce voiced what they were all thinking.

"Should she really go off with a bunch of strangers, ex-criminals at that," Steve asked.

"That's a good question," Tony agreed.

"I don't think she should," Hank protested.

"Neither do I," Tony nodded.

"She should stay with us," Steve commented, "We can help her through this!"

Bruce shook his head, "Guys, remember, this is all for her to decide. It isn't our place."

"It is dinner time, if you so wish to attend," Thor said, coming outside, "The Guardians of the Galaxy will be there too as honored guests at the request of the Xandarian delegation."

"How can we refuse," Jan smiled, getting up and pulling Hank along with her.

The others followed slowly, each lost in thought. Tony grinned when he realized Eliza was up and ready to go to dinner with them. She didn't make eye-contact with anyone other than Clint and Natasha, but Tony was alright with that. As long as she was okay. He went to find Pepper and the two of them got in the group that was going to dinner. Which eventually, after some prodding, ended up being everyone.

"My parents will be glad to see you all at dinner," Thor declared, holding Jane's hand. Jane now had on of course a beautiful dress, but also a small circlet crown made of silver and topaz.

Tony smirked when he noticed that Peter and Eliza were holding hands. He nudged Bruce with his arm and pointed it out. Bruce just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Pepper gave Tony a disapproving look. Jan, in her regular black and yellow shrink-enabled dress (as opposed to her Asgardian dress) shrunk down to tiny size and flew alongside the group, eventually sitting on Hank's shoulder.

"Now Liz," Natasha pulled her aside towards the back with Clint, "The Guardians may bring up the prospect of you traveling with them again."

"I told Quill that I'd see if you were up to meeting with him," Clint added.

"Are you okay with that," Nat asked.

"I am," she nodded, "I'm in control again, and now that I know that Moondragon lady is a telepath, I should be able to block her. Or at least detect her."

They approached the table and sat down, the Guardians on one side and the Avengers on the other. Eliza sat between Natasha and Clint, across from the one called Gamora and Peter Quill.

"So Eliza," Peter started, "Are you from Earth?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm from Asgard, but I grew up on Earth all my life. And you? You look like you're from Earth."

"According to the Xandarians, I'm half Terran, half alien."

"Ah," she nodded, "Intriguing."

The meal went as expected without incident, and before long they were parting ways for bed.

"So, will you agree to meet with me and my team tomorrow," Quill asked her as they said goodnight.

"Yes, sir," she nodded, "I'll come to your common room at 0900 hours tomorrow morning."

"Good," Peter Quill grinned.

Back at their suite, Peter turned to Rocket as the door closed, "Dude, she's HOT!"

"She's alright for a furless humanoid," Rocket commented.

"Ah don't be a jackass," Quill rolled his eyes.

Gamora sighed, "She doesn't look all that strong to me."

"Looks can be deceiving," Heather shook her head, "I assure you, she is the one."

"Eliza," Drax rolled her name over on his tongue, "Eliza."

"She's gotta be like what," Quill shrugged, "18?"

"19, as of a month ago," Heather corrected him.

"So she ain't jailbait," Quill smirked.

"Don't even think about it, Quill," Gamora protested, "You lay one hand on that girl, and I swear, I'll cut it off!"

"Gamora, you just MET her," Rocket gaped, "Why you being so protective?"

Gamora stiffened, "I would protect any female from the ways of Peter Jason Quill."

Meanwhile several hours later, back in the Avengers' suite, Eliza couldn't sleep. She snuck out of her bedroom and went out on the balcony. She looked up at the stars and tried to imagine what other alien worlds looked like. She thought back to Earth, and to Sharon Carter, and to her dog Ice. Sharon was looking after him for now. She thought back to Agent Coulson, and tried to imagine what he would do in her place. Part of her knew that Coulson would give his life to save the Galaxy, and she knew she should too. That kind of strength was in her somewhere, she just had to find it, deep inside her.

"Hey girl," Jan smiled, coming to the door, "Can I join you?"

"Sure, Jan," Eliza half-smiled.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Whether or not to save the universe," Eliza joked.

Jan chuckled, "If it were me, I know there'd only be one question."

"And what would that be?"

"How soon would I leave."

Eliza nodded, "I know. It's just a matter of finding the courage to make that leap of faith and leave the Avengers for a while. Whenever I go off on my own, it rarely ends well, Jan."

"I'm sure you'd do fine. You're a strong young woman with incredible gifts," Jan assured her, "and you are someone with a big heart. You'd never let the galaxy go to Hel just because you were frightened."

Eliza sighed.

"After all, wouldn't you want to see other worlds?!"

"Yes," Eliza smiled, "Absolutely! But I want you guys with me."

"I know," Jan comforted, "I know, sweetie."


	173. Coronation Day

_A/N: Long chapter because I had a whole 8 hours in the car to write! I'm going to try to get up a chapter of Valkyrie as well, if you're following that story of mine. If not, enjoy this one extra!_

_Also, just because Eliza won't be with the Avengers, doesn't mean I will be ignoring them. After all, life goes on with or without Eliza, so they will still show up in this section. I will probably be splitting each chapter between Eliza & the Guardians and The Avengers & Co._

_Reviews are always appreciated. I read them over and over :)_

* * *

><p>At 0900 the next morning, Eliza was the only one awake. Putting her hair in a ponytail, she brushed it until it took on its usual beautiful sheen. She crept silently out of her bedroom after pulling on some black jeans and a light green shirt. With a yawn she left the common room and wandered the palace hallways until she came to the door to the common room for the Guardians of the Galaxy.<p>

Knocking on the door, she waited.

It was Peter Quill who opened the door.

"Hello, Eliza," he nodded, "Come on in."

She said thank you and walked inside. The Guardians had arranged the seating so that there was a couch and three chairs facing each other. Enough space for all the Guardians and Eliza. Eliza took her seat on the middle chair and waited as the others sat down. Gamora and Quill sat on the couch while Drax and Rocket sat to either side of her and the plant was on the ground in his pot. Moondragon stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Before I agree to anything," Eliza insisted calmly, "I need to know more about you all."

"I was raised on Titan, Saturn's moon," Moondragon began, "Thanos killed my parents on Earth."

"Thanos ordered the execution of my family, my wife and kids," Drax added quietly.

"Thanos murdered my people and destroyed my planet, taking me as his daughter," Gamora volunteered after a moment of silence.

Rocket snorted, "Thanos didn't do nothing to me. I just happen to be hanging with this gang of misfits."

"I was taken from Earth when I was seven," Quill told Eliza, "I joined up with my kidnappers as a Ravager where I worked as a thief and scavenger. Then I ended up being hunted by the Ravagers and this resulted in my imprisonment where I met these people. I helped save Xandar from Ronan and since then we've been scouring the Galaxy for the other Infinity Gems to keep them safe from Thanos."

"So you come across this Soul Gem and you what," Eliza asked, "come here?"

"We were tracking the Badoon forces who held it when we realized we'd need more help. We needed someone with powers beyond ours," Peter Quill told her.

Eliza mulled this over, "So you needed someone like me- someone with magic and sorcery?"

"Well, we've got brute strength in Drax, speed and skill in Gamora, telepathy in Heather, guns in Rocket," Quill explained, "And of course, cunning in me."

Rocket and Gamora rolled their eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is we lack someone with your skills," Peter finally got his point across.

Eliza nodded, "I understand that."

"So are you in," Rocket asked.

"Under these conditions: No one reads my mind," she glared at Moondragon, "I get my own bunk, and when this is all over, you drop me off on Earth."

"Deal."

"When do we leave," Eliza asked Peter Quill.

"Tonight."

Eliza went back to her room after the little meeting with the Guardians and found Steve, Natasha, and Jan were up and engaging in morning exercises. Natasha was showing them so of the stretches she did every morning.

"Good morning, Eliza," Natasha nodded.

"Good morning!"

"How'd the meeting go," Natasha asked her slowly.

Eliza sighed, "It went well. We leave tonight."

Steve stopped what he was doing and stared at her, "You're going with them?"

"Yes. If there is even the slightest chance that I can help stop this Thanos guy, I need to try. Once I stop the Badoon alien people, I will be dropped off on Earth with the Soul Gem for safe-keeping."

Steve nodded but didn't understand why she should be the one to have to go with the Guardians. Surely someone else would have worked? Why not Hnoss?

"You don't think it's a good idea," Eliza sighed looking at Steve.

Steve shrugged, "I think it's dangerous, but if you're sure…"

"I am. I must do this."

"Then I wish you the best."

Clint came out of his room drying his hair with a towel. He'd just gotten out of the shower after a morning run in the palace gardens.

"I don't know about you guys," he said with a smile, "but I can't wait to get back to Earth!"

He caught a glimpse of Eliza's serious face and nodded slowly.

"You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Of course," Liz grinned, "You know me."

"That's what worries me," Clint smirked.

Bruce and Tony, followed by Pepper, all emerged from their rooms at around the same time.

"I'm confused," Steve shook his head, "Why is everyone so fine with Eliza traveling with ex-criminals?"

"I was a criminal," Clint shrugged, "I was a thief and assassin for hire."

Steve quickly objected, "That's different…"

"I don't see how," Natasha defended Clint smoothly, "If we don't give these Guardians a chance, then there's no way they ever develop into a team like us. And the galaxy sorely needs help."

"This is true," Steve supposed.

"Besides," Eliza commented for herself, "I trust them, kind of."

"Kind of," Tony asked, amused.

"Well, they're a bit strange," Eliza admitted, "but I think they mean well."

"Eliza," Hnoss shouted, coming into the common room from the halls outside in the Palace, "Eliza, before you go we MUST have your coronation! Today!"

"Can we do the coronation in Asgard," Eliza asked curiously.

"Aye, sister. I have spoken with Odin Allfather and Lady Frigga. They have agreed to have the coronation here. Delegates from Alfheim and Vanaheim are to start arriving in an hour."

Eliza shuddered. She was going to be queen! Today!

"We must get ready, then," Jan shouted happily.

This put everyone into happy-mode. Eliza was finally going to be crowned Queen of the Vanir. The Avengers were psyched for their youngest member, excited that she would finally take her place among the royalty of Asgard and Vanaheim. But of course, this wouldn't change anything as to how much time she spent on Earth… would it?

"Wait, Hnoss," Clint pulled aside the girl, "When Eliza becomes Queen, can she still live on Earth?"

Hnoss considered this, "I suppose, but she'd have to visit Vanaheim and Alfheim regularly. She'd also need to appoint a Steward to rule in her place when she isn't there."

Clint nodded, "But she wouldn't have to stop being an Avenger?"

"I don't see why she would."

"Great!"

Clint went to his room and pulled on his fanciest Asgardian tunic, brushed his hair, and pulled on his black boots which matched his black and lilac outfit. The others got ready as well, Jan, Natasha, Jane, Darcy, and Pepper all receiving hair-make overs by Asgardian servants. Eliza went with Hnoss to visit with Frigga.

"Lady Frigga," Hnoss bowed, "I brought Eliza like you asked."

"Ah, good, thank you Hnoss," Frigga smiled, "Come here, Eliza."

Eliza slowly approached Frigga in her room.

"Allow me to do your hair," Frigga asked.

"Sure," Eliza grinned.

Frigga set about doing Eliza's hair in a beautiful display of interlocking braids and cascading curls. When she was done, Eliza used her magic to place various gemstones in the pleats of the braids. Frigga clapped her hands together.

"Beautiful," Frigga sighed, "It looks magnificent."

Next, Frigga brought Eliza to a small room that had a beautiful triple layer dress of silk and satin, in gorgeous light blue and black colors. Beside the dress on a table was a pair of silver bracelets, silver earrings, and lastly, Eliza's shining jewel necklace: Fróðleikr. Carefully Frigga's maids helped Eliza into her dress and placed her necklace on her neck in reverence.

Frigga, Hnoss, and Eliza rehearsed the coronation in the royal hall. Hnoss and Frigga would be the ones to crown Eliza and Hjalmr the Captain of the Guards would present her with her royal scepter. Frigga showed Eliza a picture of it- it was about the length of her arm, made of a precious stone that was a bluish-grey. At the end of the staff was a sharp, pointed crystal. When enchanted with the proper spell, the crystal would glow a brilliant white, brighter than any man-made flashlight. It was said that the light of the fountain of life at the roots of the tree of Yggdrasil was contained in that crystal.

At last, several hours later, before dinner, the coronation was ready to begin. Eliza didn't get more than a glimpse of the Avengers before she was ushered off to the end of the line. Clint glimpsed her and gave her a thumbs up, resulting in a big smile from the girl.

Eliza saw there were many light elves at the ceremony. No doubt the whole capitol city of Vanaheim had been alerted to the coronation and many of its citizens visited Asgard for it. Eliza recognized many of the important political figures that Hnoss had taught her about. She was ready for this. She was. She was.

First the Avengers processed in, taking their place at the front. Sif and the Warriors Three followed, before finally Thor, Jane, Frigga, and Odin. Finally it was Hnoss' turn.

"The Princess of the Vanir, Lady Hnoss!"

Hnoss and Eliza squeezed each other's hand before the doors opened and Hnoss processed down the aisle to the front of the Great Hall.

At last it was her turn.

"Queen of the Vanir, Lady Gersemi!"

Eliza processed down the aisle, waving and smiling at the gathered subjects. HER subjects. She was to be a queen! She noticed the Guardians of the Galaxy looking at her in awe as she ascended the stairs to the thrones, where she was to be crowned Queen.

"We gather here today in honor of a fellow monarch- The Lady Gersemi Eliza, daughter of the late Queen Freyja," Odin pronounced, "It is time she take her place as leader of her people."

A cheer went up from the crowd.

"Lady Gersemi," Odin stepped forward, "Do you swear to uphold your position, to work with your government, and to lead Vanaheim as a noble Queen?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to work only in the best interests of your people?"

"I do."

"And do you solemnly swear to protect Vanaheim and Alfheim from the threats of this world, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power bestowed in me, I pronounce you Queen Gersemi, Lady of the Vanir!"

Frigga and Hnoss stepped to either side behind her as Eliza faced the people and raised the circlet above her head. Slowly, they let the silver and sapphire circlet rest on her head, positioned so that the crystals caught the light of the Hall and danced on the walls.

A great cheer went up from the people in that hall, "Gersemi! Gersemi! Gersemi!"

Eliza smiled, holding her head high. She caught sight of the Avengers and nodded slightly to them, almost imperceptibly. The Avengers were among the loudest leading the cheer.

She did it. She was a queen.

After the ceremony, Eliza went to change out of her fancy dress. She left on the subtle circlet crown and Fróðleikr her necklace. When she finished changing into her jumpsuit to leave with the Guardians, her friends were waiting outside in the common room.

Joey and Peter were the first to congratulate her. Joey leapt into her arms and gave her the biggest hug a little boy can give. He was so happy for her, and he didn't even realize why. Peter gave her a hug too, and told her how proud he was.

After congratulations, there came a knock on the door.

"Ready to leave," asked Peter Quill.

Eliza nodded, grabbing her newly packed duffle bag of clothes and weapons, including her scepter, her daggers, and her guns. The Avengers followed Eliza and Peter Quill as they joined up with the other Guardians on the rainbow bridge. Heimdall's dome was where they'd say goodbye.

"I'll be back before you know it," Eliza promised.

Clint muttered something imperceptible and pulled her into a quick hug. Natasha gave her a nod that said everything without using words. She better get back alive.

After everyone had said goodbye, it was Peter's turn.

That's when he kissed her. It caught Eliza completely off guard, but she didn't protest. For the first time in her life, she was kissed by someone she loved, not some strange man who was intent on taking advantage of her small size and vulnerability. This time she made a choice, it wasn't chosen for her.

They broke apart and Eliza stared up at him in awe.

"Bye," he mumbled shyly.

"Bye," she smiled.

With that, Eliza turned away, hoping into the Guardians' spaceship.

"It's about time," Tony smirked at Peter Parker.

Peter narrowed his eyes, "I was waiting for the perfect moment."

"She's head-over-heels for you, you know," Tony told him as they walked back down the rainbow bridge.

"Nah," he shook his head, blushing slightly.

"Uh," Jan smirked, "Yeah she is."


	174. The Red-Head

_A/N: Check out my new fanfic __**Inhumanity**__ for a fun new OC based work. The trailer is up on YouTube as usual. I find this one very fun to write, even though it's only two chapters in. Check it out!_

* * *

><p>Upon saying goodbye to Eliza, the Avengers returned to pack their things for their return to Earth. Once finished, they said their goodbyes to Frigga and Odin and Sif and the Warriors Three. Then, escorted by Hnoss, they made their way back to the Bifrost.<p>

"I will not be returning to Midgard with you," Hnoss said sadly, "For before she left, Eliza appointed me as Steward of the Vanir, which means I must rule in her stead as she is gone."

The Avengers nodded.

"It was an honor having you with us," Clint told her sincerely.

"It was an honor to serve with you," Hnoss replied, "Truly getting to know my sister's companions was enlightening and enjoyable."

"The Tower's always open to you," Tony offered, "We'll have your floor ready for your return."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, the Avengers finished their goodbyes and Heimdall activated the Bifrost. After several moments of flying through space, they reached Earth.

"Home sweet home," Jan smiled.

"Sir, welcome home," Jarvis piped up, "There is a message waiting for you from Director Fury."

"Play it, J," Tony asked as they settled down in the lounge.

"Avengers, if you are listening to this, you are back from Asgard. Welcome home. I'm sending this message because a threat has come up that requires all of our attention. You are to meet me, Agent Hill, and Agent Coulson at Sigma Base ASAP. Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Joey Potts-Brinley, and Darcy Lewis must come to, in order to ensure their safety. Fury out."

"A Superhero's work is NEVER done," Tony sighed, "No point in unpacking then. Shall we hop aboard the quinjet?"

"Aye," Thor nodded, "Come, friends. We are needed!"

* * *

><p>The red-headed woman walked forward slowly, her bodyguard at her side. She approached a man sitting on a black throne. Next to him stood a familiar woman, Stephanie Maverick. For the man was Baron Von Strucker, head of HYDRA.<p>

"Thank you, Baron, for keeping my seat warm," the red head smiled, "but it's time I reclaim my father's throne."

"Of course," Von Strucker glared but obeyed, allowing the red-head to sit in his stead, her body guard not far behind her, "What is your first order, my lady?"

"Kill the Avengers."

* * *

><p>Eliza woke from her nap aboard the spaceship after about an hour and a half. She rolled out of her bed and slipped on her shoes. Wandering the ship, she came upon Moondragon.<p>

The woman nodded at her, "I do apologize, Eliza, if my mind-reading made you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? UNCOMFORTABLE," Eliza shouted angrily.

"Calm down, girly," Rocket Raccoon glared, coming around the corner to find out what the fuss was about, "She was just doing her job."

"Her job," Eliza spat out, "is a blatant invasion of privacy."

"Yeah, so," Rocket shrugged, "We don't care. We do what's necessary to get things done around here. She was told to find us a worthy ally, and she apparently found us one. Though I'm not so sure."

"If you don't want me here, say it, and I'm gone," Eliza glared.

"Wow, wow, wow," Peter Quill waved his arms, rounding the corner, "No one's telling anyone to leave. Rocket, leave. Moondragon, give us a minute please."

The two Guardians left the room as Eliza took a seat at a desk. Quill paced back and forth.

"I know you don't really want to be here," Quill sighed.

"It's not that," Eliza insisted, "It's just… being away from the Avengers leaves me feeling vulnerable. And what happened after Moondragon read my mind, well, it was nasty."

"What happened," Peter asked her curiously.

Eliza stiffened, "It's really none of your business."

"Actually, you ARE my business. So spill it, please."

Eliza stared him down before sighing, "I began to cut again, slicing my arms with my daggers, that sort of thing. Almost got suicidal again too."

"Oh," Quill understood a bit more now why the girl was reacting in such a way, "That would really piss me off too, I guess."

"And now I've left my family behind to help in some potentially deadly mission, with people I've only just met," Eliza pointed out, "It's all very confusing and disconcerting."

"I bet," Peter Quill agreed quietly.

"Sorry about the whole shouting thing," Eliza said after several minutes of silence, "I didn't think before I acted."

"That's okay," Quill told her, "Most of us don't think before we act here. You'll see that."

"So, you were a criminal," Eliza said, trying to prompt Quill to reveal something about his past, "What did you do?"

"Ah, well," Peter smirked, taking a seat across from her, "I was a thief mostly."

"So was I," Eliza revealed, "When I lived on the city streets, I did a lot of shoplifting, pick-pocketing and thievery."

"Heather failed to mention that," Quill looked surprised.

Eliza shrugged, she wasn't exactly proud of her villainous past. Unlike these Guardians of the Galaxy, she didn't flaunt her criminal record. She knew getting along with these guys would take some time, and some getting used to. When she thought about it, though, she supposed they were just like Hawkeye and Black Widow and herself at heart- mislead people seeking to make their lives right.

Quill left her by herself as she returned to her bunk. Eliza thought a lot about what was going on and had happened in her life. She thought about the Avengers and wondered what they were doing right now. Probably one of two things, either saving the world or watching TV. Eliza smirked at that. They were so predictable.

Peter Jason Quill sighed as he made his way back up to the cockpit where Gamora was manning the pilot's seat. They had the thing on autopilot, but you could never tell with ships like these if it would actually fly right. When Quill sank into his chair with a sigh, Gamora raised an eyebrow.

"Problem, Quill?"

"The new girl," he waved his hand dismissively, "she got into a fight with Moondragon. It seems she's still bitter about Heather reading her mind."

"She'll get over it. Give her time," Gamora told him.

Quill shrugged, "The girl's had a messed up past I think, and I'm pretty good a reading people. Whatever Heather did while reading her mind set her off."

"Is she dangerous?"

"I don't think so, not to us at least," Quill smirked, "hopefully to the Badoon though."

"Speaking of the Badoon, we're about a week from their base," Gamora told him, pressing a couple buttons and bringing up a star-chart, "I figured we'd stop at Knowhere on our way by, check in with Cosmo, that kind of thing."

Peter Quill nodded. Cosmo was their dog, their special dog. He was head of the security forces on the new Knowhere space station that had been established for the Guardians to use as their base. He was a telepathic dog, once calling Soviet Russia home before being launched into space.

"Sounds like a solid plan," Peter agreed, "Set course for Knowhere."


	175. Bridge to Knowhere

_A/N: Chapter 175! Not too far from 200! I'm glad you all are liking this fic, and I hope you like reading as much as I enjoy writing it. I aim to please. Keep me updated as to who you are doing and how you think this fic is going!_

_Tell me, when you first found this fic, did you have any idea you'd be sticking with it for 175 chapters? Is this a normal thing for you? Or is my fic completely out of the ordinary for the average human._

* * *

><p>"Avengers," Fury nodded, "Thank you for coming at such short notice."<p>

"Not like we had much of a choice, boss," Tony pointed out.

Fury agreed.

"So what's going on," Clint asked.

"We received this message a few days ago," Fury told them referring to a video screen behind him where Maria Hill stood with a remote, "Play it, Hill."

"Aye, sir."

On the screen popped up a girl who couldn't be older than 20 sitting on a black throne, surrounded by black tarps. To her left stood a man with a cross-bones symbol across his chest and a helmet with a skull painted on it. To her right stood four other girls, all similar in age to her, dressed in black and white garb. The red-head had a chest plate in red with a red skull at its top and on her black and red belt.

"Listen Well. HYDRA has been in the shadows for too long. We have cowered in fear of the mighty SHIELD, unwilling to bring about the vision of the Red Skull. But no more. From now on, we fear no one. We shy from no mission. Anyone who gets in our way will be vanquished. Mark my words, my father's vision will come to pass. You will fall."

The transmission ended. Everyone stared from the video screen to Fury.

"Any idea who the girl is," Steve asked the Director.

"From what we've been able to gather, she's the daughter of Johan Schmidt."

"The Red Skull had a daughter?!"

"Apparently. She was held in cryostasis, we assume, until recently."

Steve shuffled, "We need to stop her!"

"Obviously," Fury nodded, "But as of right now, we're all but completely in the dark. We have no idea where she is, who she's with, or what their first course of action will be."

"Do we have a name for the face," Tony asked.

"Our information tells us her name is Sinthea Schmidt, but what she goes by, we don't know. We can assume it's not her first name," Maria told the Avengers.

"Our best bet is that she's going to go after you all, and therefore we want to keep your wives and family here until this threat has been dealt with," Fury told them, "By the way, where's Eliza?"

"Eliza is on a mission to save the galaxy with a group known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. It's a long story, Director," Clint told him, "I'll write it up in a report for you."

"Right."

"Any idea who her friends were," Jan asked, pointing to the frozen image of the bodyguard and four women.

"We've been able to ID the man. He's known as Crossbones, and he's a mercenary. The girls, we don't know. We can only assume they're either other daughters of the Red Skull however doubtful that is, or, more likely, mercenaries as well," Fury replied.

"So what do we do now," Hank asked, "Hang around here until something happens?"

"I've got Coulson's team out in the field trying to locate the HYDRA base, but yes. Until we get a lead, you're here with me. I'm also assigning your team two temporary members- Agent 13 and Winter Soldier."

Sharon Carter and Bucky Barnes came into the briefing room. Bucky went and stood by Steve.

"Nice seeing you, buddy," Bucky joked, "Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. He was all eyes for Sharon though.

Sharon went over to Natasha and Clint, joining the other SHIELD members. She looked amazing today in a skin-tight white SHIELD suit and her hair wavy down to her bodice. She had two guns plastered to her side and a dagger on her thigh. For the first time, Steve realized how closely she resembled Peggy Carter. He put two and two together and finally, FINALLY, realized that they must be related. He told himself to remember to ask Bucky about it later.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, we're docked," Peter Quill announced to the crowd of his teammates that had gathered in the cockpit, "Everybody out!"<p>

They climbed out of the space-ship and Eliza was amazed by what she saw. It was dark. According to Peter, it had been a mining town and a safe-haven for outlaws and troublemakers, as well as home to the Collector. Now it was all that and also home to the Guardians in their own space-station constructed by the Xandarians in thanks to the team. The Collector was busy re-collecting his items and rebuilding his home, but had agreed to give the Guardians Cosmo the dog.

"Welcome home, Guardians," the dog said as they walked inside the station.

"Did you just- talk," Eliza frowned in confusion.

"Yes, ma'am. I can talk," Cosmo nodded, "Should it be that much of surprise after Rocket here?"

"True," Eliza shrugged, walking inside and following the other Guardians.

"We'll leave for the Badoon home world the day after tomorrow," Peter announced, "Until then, everyone get some rest."

By that he meant do whatever you want, including heading to the gambling tables which of course was what HE intended to do. Eliza however decided to explore the station.

"So, what's your name," Eliza asked the dog as they sat alone in one of the living spaces in the station.

"I'm Cosmo. You're Eliza?"

"Yes, that's right. How'd you know," she asked.

"I'm a telepath," Cosmo told her, "I heard Quill thinking about you."

"Please," Eliza whined, "Don't read my mind."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Cosmo shook his head, "I always get permission from a person. Quill doesn't care, so he lets me read his mind whenever I want."

"So," Eliza wondered aloud, "What's there to do around here?"

"Gambling," Cosmo told her, "Lots of it. There's some old earth board-games I had made in one of the storage rooms."

"What kind of games?"

"There's chess, checkers, those kinds of things. We could play one if you want," Cosmo suggested.

Eliza grinned widely, "You can play?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm also a telekinetic, so I can manipulate the objects."

"Awesome!"

They got the chess game out and set about playing it. Gamora joined them about half way into the game. She was curious about Eliza. Who was this girl? Heather wouldn't reveal much, and that alone made Gamora not only suspicious, but intrigued. What was Eliza hiding?

"So, Eliza," Gamora began, "How are you adjusting to life in space? Any sickness?"

"No," Eliza shook her head, "It's been fine. A little cramped, and I'm glad to be on land, but not too bad at all."

"Cosmo," Gamora asked, "Have you shown Eliza the garden room yet?"

"No," the dog shook his head, "I've not. We can do that after the game!"

The game ended soon after with Eliza check-mating Cosmo's king. It was a close game, but in the end Eliza lucked out and won. Getting up from her seat on the white couch in the white room, Eliza followed the green woman and the talking dog through the white halls into another room.

When they opened up the doors, Eliza was astounded to find a generous array of plants and flowers all over the room, with grass growing on the floor instead of carpet. A small pond was in one corner that served as not only beautiful scenery but also the irrigation system. Exotic fish swam in the pond, some so strange Eliza was sure they weren't from Earth.

In fact, most of the stuff in the garden room wasn't from Earth. Most of it was from other planets that various members of the groups had traveled to. Also, as it turned out, foot-tall Groot was standing in one corner of the room, now without his flower pot. According to Cosmo, he'd reached the point where he no longer needed a pot.

"This is a beautiful room," Eliza smiled, turning around to find that it was just Gamora now.

"Cosmo got called away," Gamora told her.

Eliza nodded, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, you see, I don't like being kept in the dark," Gamora frowned, "So I was wondering if there was anything about you that you could tell me. It helps me work better with my partners."

"I don't know," Eliza said warily, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"There's no way to know for sure," Gamora supposed, "but I won't tell anyone, believe me. I've had a rotten past too."

"Alright, here's my life in a nutshell," Eliza said.

She went on to explain, very briefly, her life as an Orphan and then as a Street Rat. She went into more depth when she recalled how she joined the Avengers, and even more so the adventures she'd had with them since. She talked about her sister and how she was crowned the Vanirin Queen. Eliza told Gamora about the time she'd been captured by HYDRA. She told Gamora about her time under Loki's control. Throughout the whole tale, Gamora was mesmerized. She was surprised by many things, and by the end, Eliza had earned her respect. And, Gamora told her this.

"I feel privileged to fight with you in battle," Gamora shook her hand.


	176. Traitors

_A/N: The Trailer for part 11 is up on Youtube: The Changeling Part 11 {Avengers Fanfic}. Check it out! Also, just making it clear, I don't own the character of Sinthea Schmidt, nor Crossbones. Both are Marvel._

* * *

><p>The next day, Fury had the Avengers and their civilian friends moved to a base in Florida called Bravo Base. It was a "secret" base, so as to try to keep the Avengers' location off the grid. Bravo Base wasn't tiny, but it wasn't particularly large. There were two kitchens, two lounges, and about twenty-five bedrooms, each with an individual full bath. There was a medical bay with state-of-the-art tech, three R&amp;D labs, an armory, and a surveillance room.<p>

Picking one of the two lounges, the Avengers and company crashed on the couches and switched on the two TVs. Jan, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy took a seat at a table and chatted with Sharon about recent happenings. Hank and Bruce decided to go scope out the R&D labs. Tony and Clint went to the mini bar to check out the alcohol selection. Natasha, Thor, and Steve watched a soccer game and were soon joined by Bucky. It was all rather peaceful.

The peace was broken by an urgent message from Agent Coulson that came through over the radio service.

"Avengers, Director Fury. I regret to inform you that I've had a mole in my operation. Agent Grant Ward is HYDRA. He escaped with a HYDRA prisoner not long ago, taking our helicopter and rabbiting. He seemed to indicate that there were HYDRA infiltrators higher up in SHIELD. Be careful who you trust."

"Well that's just great," Tony said sarcastically.

"Grant Ward is HYDRA," Sharon repeated, shocked, "That's a surprise!"

"I remember when Maria Hill cleared him," Natasha nodded, "She must be beating herself up pretty bad right about now."

"Unless she's HYDRA," Sharon murmured, "After all, who's much higher up than Coulson other than her or Director Fury?"

"Maria," Steve shook his head, "Not her. I don't know anyone more loyal to SHIELD."

"What if it's all a ruse," Bucky muttered, "You know, to make it seem like she's innocent?"

"What if it's NOT," Clint pointed out, "We can't go around accusing people until there's evidence against them. Not when they're SHIELD members."

"For all we know, Ward simply meant higher up than him. That leaves quite a few agents: Mockingbird, Blake, Hand, and Sitwell to name a few," Natasha supposed, "Not to mention many of the instructors at the SHIELD Academies."

"Sitwell's always been a bit odd," Sharon voiced her opinion of the agent, "But then again, so was my chemistry professor at the Academy."

"You know," Tony muttered, "I was thinking about that message we got from that Sinthea Schmidt, and her teammates. I don't think Fury's telling us all there is to know about that Crossbones guy. Who is he? How is he a friend to the Red Skull's daughter? How did he know how to reach SHIELD in the first place?!"

Natasha agreed, "I'll look into it, Tony. Can you hand me one of the StarkPads over there?"

Tony nodded and reached for one, passing it from the table over to the red-headed Russian.

She had to use her level 8 security codes, but after about fifteen minutes of searching, she finally came up with something relevant.

"Codename: Crossbones. Former Occupation: Agent Brock Rumlow of SHIELD. Access Level (former): 7."

"Well that's interesting," Tony nodded, "So this is SHIELD v. SHIELD now. Agent Ward, Agent Rumlow, all these former SHIELD agents defecting to HYDRA."

"I suggest that from now on, everything said in here stays in here, except when Director Fury needs to know updates," Steve told them seriously, "After all, we don't know who is HYDRA and who isn't."

"Good plan," Agent 13 agreed.

"Someone needs to update Pym and Banner," Bucky reminded them.

"I'll go do that," Tony volunteered, "I want to check out the labs anyways."

"Good," Steve nodded, "We'll reconvene here at 1800 hours for dinner?"

"Sure," Tony shrugged, "I'm not cooking."

"I'll cook," Steve sighed, "Anyone want to help?"

"Sure, Steve," Pepper smiled.

Jane nodded, "I'll help too!"

"I'll call Director Fury," Natasha told the group, "Get him up to date on our plan."

"What IS our plan," Bucky pointed out, "Hang here until something blows up?"

No one had an answer to that one.

* * *

><p>Eliza yawned as she sat up in her bed. The bedroom she'd been given was shared with Gamora. It was stark white with a white bed and white sheets. On the walls was array of weapons, from guns to knives to swords. It was morning- or as near to morning as it got on Knowhere. From what she could tell so far, it was always dark on this asteroid of a homeworld.<p>

Gamora was already up, sharpening her sword at her desk. Without turning around to look at Eliza, she spoke.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough," Eliza shrugged, "Can't really complain."

Gamora nodded. She wasn't one for unneeded conversation.

"So, what's the plan for today," Eliza asked her after changing out of her PJs and into her suit.

Gamora turned to face her, putting her sword down, "We leave as soon as the boys are up. Cosmo's getting the ship ready for us. We stay in-ship all day today and through the night. After that, on the second day, we should stop by the Inhuman homeworld of Attilan for supply refill."

Eliza was excited, "Will we get to set foot on Attilan?"

"Quill general gives us a couple hours' shore leave."

"Oh, I'm glad!"

Gamora looked at her in confusion, "Why?"

"I've never been to an alien world other than Asgard!"

Gamora nodded, "I see."

"You find me strange, don't you," Eliza smiled as she pulled her boots on.

Gamora smirked, picking up her sword, "Yes, I do. But then, I've seen many strange things in my time."

The two women walked out of the room and almost walked into Rocket.

"Quill up yet," he asked.

"Not sure," Gamora shook her head.

"I bet not," Eliza rolled her eyes.

Groot came walking behind Rocket, still but a foot and a half tall.

"I am Groot."

"What'd he mean this time," Gamora asked Rocket.

Rocket smirked, "I am Groot."

Eliza smiled.

The three Guardians and Eliza retreated to the sitting room and Rocket polished his gun as they waited. Moondragon joined them soon enough, followed by Drax. After twenty minutes there was still no sign of Peter Jason Quill.

"Rocket, go wake up Quill," Gamora rolled her eyes.

"Aye," he smirked.

Several minutes later they heard a shout and soon Rocket Raccoon came scrambling around the corner followed by an angry Peter Quill.

"What the HELL was that, Rocket!"

"Gamora told me to wake you up!"

Quill turned on Gamora, "Why'd you have the god damn raccoon wake me up!"

Gamora rolled her eyes, "Just go get dressed Peter."

Quill looked down and realized he was standing shirtless in shorts, no socks, and with disheveled hair. He blamed the raccoon.

Grumbling, Peter retreated to his room to change. Several minutes later he came out, bags in hand, ready to go in his jumpsuit. Eliza had to admit, he was pretty hot. But she got the feeling that he also was a player, and she had no intention of getting involved with one of his type. She had enough of those in Tony Stark. At least Tony had finally settled down with Pepper!

Eliza smiled as she thought about her friends back home. She wondered what they were up to. Clint was probably following Nat around like a sick puppy. Natasha was probably contacting Fury about something important. Tony, Bruce, and Hank were most likely in a lab of some sort. After all, they were the Science Bros. Janet and Darcy were probably reading Avengers fanfiction (Darcy had introduced it to Jan and the two had since insisted on reading it together and making fun of it). Steve was most likely doing art. And of course, Thor and Jane were most likely in bed together. Those two really needed that floor of their own!

"You listening, kid," Rocket asked her.

"Wait what, sorry. I was lost in thought."

"We asked if you were ready to go," Quill repeated.

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

"Good. Then let's go."

Together Eliza and the Guardians of the Galaxy boarded Peter Quill's ship. Cosmo said goodbye as they climbed aboard before returning to the inside of the station. Eliza, despite her enjoyment on the station, was ready to leave. She was ready to explore the galaxy, and ready to save it. Activating her universal translator inside her earpiece, she sat down in the bunks across from Drax. The ship lifted off the ground, and they were go.


	177. Kidnapped

Clint was standing at the snack machine in Bravo Base. He put in the dollar fifty required and pressed the numbers A113. Slowly the spring holders turned and out popped a bag of M&Ms. Only… it didn't.

"Son of a-"

"Having trouble," Bucky asked, amused.

"Damn machine ate my money and won't give me my M&Ms," Clint complained.

Bucky smirked, "Allow me."

He walked up to the machine as Clint stood back and grabbed ahold of the sides. He shook it and then… nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

Clint grumbled something inaudible as he replaced Bucky and tried to shake the M&Ms out. Still nothing fell into the receptacle. Bucky's turn again. This time, he tried to kick the machine. Nonetheless, there was still no bag of M&Ms for Clint. Clint, determined to get his food, tried running into the machine.

"Hold on, hold on," Bucky shook his head.

Clint stood back.

Bucky, pulling his mechanical arm back, swung it forward so hard that it broke through the glass. The shards shattered everywhere and Clint was eternally grateful that he'd stood as far back as he had. Bucky, smiling triumphantly, pulled his arm out and handed Clint the bag of M&Ms.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. I get some though."

"Fine."

They walked away happily, leaving the mess for someone else to clean up.

Tony, Bruce, and Hank were playing around in the labs. Tony was trying to make his own alcohol. Bruce just sighed and watched as Hank joined him to watch Tony.

"So you say that the Crossbones guy is ex-SHIELD," Hank asked Tony.

He nodded, "According to SHIELD files, yeah. It makes me wonder how many criminals are ex-SHIELD agents, ya' know?"

Bruce agreed with him, "Definitely."

Jan and Pepper were walking in the hall to find the three Science Bros. when they came upon a mess on the floor.

"What the hell happened here," Pepper gasped, staring at a broken vending machine and a glass covered floor.

Jan shrugged, "Great question."

Jan, shrinking, flew over the glass and smiled at Pepper. Changing back to normal size, she waited for the Billionaire's wife to make her way past the glass. In the end, both women made it and they continued on to find Tony, Bruce, and Hank.

Natasha was still in the lounge along with Steve, Darcy, Thor, and Jane. She went and sat beside Steve near the TV. She had her tablet with her.

"What are you looking up," Steve asked her.

Natasha sighed, "I'm doing some reconnaissance on Sinthea Schmidt. Where she came from, if she's working for anyone, that kind of thing."

Thor walked over to them, "Who is working for this Lady Schmidt, do you think?"

"All of HYDRA presumably," said Natasha, "Some familiar faces in Baron Von Strucker and Agent Maverick."

"You assume," Steve pointed out.

Natasha nodded, "I assume."

"Anyone seen Bucky," Steve asked several minutes later after they were joined by Tony, Hank, Bruce, Pepper, and Jan.

"Or Clint for that matter," Natasha added.

"I think Clint and Bucky were heading down to the basement to check out the shooting range," Jan told them.

Suddenly a voice came over the PA system, "Incoming Call from: Director Fury."

Tony grabbed the station phone, "Avengers Residence."

"Assemble the team," Fury snapped, "Get to DC as fast as possible."

"On our way."

* * *

><p>Sinthea Schmidt stalked forward and face Von Strucker.<p>

"Send in the others."

"Of course, my lady," he gritted his teeth, "Whatever you say."

Sinthea turned around slowly from walking away, "Was that an attitude I heard in your voice, Strucker?"

"No."

"Good. Give the order. Operation Tidal Wave is in effect."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>The Avengers jumped in the quinjet together, ready for a fight. It took about an hour to reach DC and when they got there, they found several hotel buildings in ruins. No one was in sight.<p>

"Thor, fly up and see if you can spot any HYDRA agents," Steve commanded, "Tony, you join him. Clint, Natasha, get inside those buildings. Find survivors. Bruce, Hank, stay out here and keep watch on the ground. I'm going to contact Fury. Jan, find local police and update them on the situation."

The team split up, Tony and Thor flying up into the air and scoping out the surrounding area. Everything looked pretty normal, nothing out of place. But they stayed in the air, keeping up the surveillance. Clint and Natasha rushed inside the two buildings, one into each. Jan shrunk down and flew around, trying to locate the police and fire department.

"Hello," Clint called out, "Can anyone hear me?"

"Help," came a small voice from his right side.

Clint called out again and told the voice to keep speaking. Eventually the sound led him to a still-standing stairway where a group of kids and several parents were standing or cuddling. Clint pulled the rubble apart to free them as much as he could.

* * *

><p>"Ever wonder what it's like out there," Jane mumbled as the four civilians, Joey included, sat at a table in the lounge and ate a snack.<p>

"Do they get scared," Joey asked his Aunt Pepper.

She smiled, "I don't know, you'll have to ask them when they get back."

Suddenly they heard a crash. Darcy dropped her phone in surprise.

"What the hell was that," she muttered, carefully picking her phone up off the ground.

Pepper ran over to the security cameras and found them all black. Suddenly someone kicked in the door. They weren't alone. In fact, dozens of HYDRA agents began flooding the room, surrounding the women and child. Joey stared at them in wonder, not processing what was going on. All of a sudden, a woman walked forward.

"I'm Agent Maverick," she smiled, "And I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

* * *

><p>"That's Attilan," Eliza gaped as she stared out the window.<p>

They had spent a full day in space, and Eliza was just starting to really get bored. She and Gamora had played some chess, Drax had shown her his collection of knives, Peter Quill had hit on her, Rocket had tried to ignore her, and Moondragon had stayed out of her way. All in all, it had worked out pretty well. But boy was she ready to set foot on solid ground.

"Milano 31, you are clear to dock."

"Thank you, Attilan," Peter responded over the comm system.

"When you arrive, please wait for an escort. The Royal Family wishes to speak with you."

Peter looked up in surprise at his companions, "Alright."

"I don't know," Gamora shrugged, equally as confused, "Moondragon?"

"I do not know. Do you wish me to find out?"

"Let's just wait and see," Eliza interrupted, not eager for Heather to use her telepathy on anyone else.

Rocket rolled his eyes, "As long as we don't get arrested."

"Why would you get arrested," Eliza asked, alarmed.

"Took some stuff from Asgard," he told her with a smirk.

Eliza rolled her eyes this time.

Once they'd docked, they walked down the platform and waited for the escort. In the meantime, Eliza looked around her and took in her surroundings. There was a lot of water, mostly in the form of fountains and water features. Blue was the predominant color, followed by white and silver. There was lots of silver between decorations and utilities like guard rails. After a moment or two, a woman walked up to the Guardians.

"Guardians," she bowed, "Please, follow me."

They did as they were asked and followed their escort around the city until they came to a great palace. Walking up the steps of the palace, they waited as the giant doors were opened from the inside. Once there, their escort gestured for them to walk straight through.

"The royal family will be waiting."


	178. Attilan

_A/N: Shortish chapter today cause its late and its my Birthday! I had an Avengers party. It was pretty amazing, turning 17. Means one more year till I can vote. That's crazy, dude! Anyways..._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>"A distraction, sir," Steve asked Fury over the radio.<p>

Fury furrowed his brow as he sat next to Hill on the bridge of the Helicarrier.

"Maybe," Fury nodded, "But for what?"

"Who knows," Tony chipped in via his suit's comm system.

"Head back to base," Fury ordered, "Well investigate on this end."

Fury shut off the radio and turned to Maria.

"I want communications open, eyes on everything. I want to know where HYDRA went and what they're doing."

"Yes, sir."

Maria walked away, heading over to the communications officers on the bridge. Fury turned back to his comm systems and pulled up a video feed of Agent Coulson.

"Coulson, report!"

"We're heading to DC, sir. Rendezvous is in two hours."

"Scratch that," Fury told him, "I want you to rendezvous with the Avengers at Bravo Base pronto."

"Whatever you say, Director. Coulson out."

Fury closed down his video feed and sighed. What was going on? Where was HYDRA? Why had they targeted a non-important section of the Nation's Capital? What was really at play here?

The Avengers got inside the quinjet and took their seats. As Clint went up to the front, he cursed.

"What's up, Clint," Steve asked in concern.

"My M&Ms melted."

Bucky groaned.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling us," Jan asked, a smile on her face at the boys' reactions.

"It took forEVER to get those M&Ms," Clint whined.

Bucky nodded in agreement.

Jan laughed, "So THAT's why the vending machine has a hole in it!"

"Guys," Stark interrupted seriously, "Pepper isn't responding."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," Hank suggested calmly.

"No, I've tried her three times over the past ten minutes. She's not responding."

Natasha nodded, "Let me try the base itself."

Several tense minutes followed before Natasha sighed, "Still no response."

"Bravo Base," Clint said over the communications system of the quinjet, "Bravo Base please respond."

They were still an hour out from base, but Coulson's team was there faster.

"I still can't believe it," Fitz swore, "Ward being HYDRA. Maybe he was brainwashed, like Bucky Barnes!"

"I don't think so," Trip shook his head, "He looked pretty damn lucid to me."

"After all this time," Fitz insisted, "He was a traitor!"

"Take it easy, Fitz," Coulson warned as they rounded the corner to the entrance of Bravo Base.

That's when they all saw it: the blast doors were blown to bits. So much for them being able to withstand any explosive. Coulson and his team drew their weapons and slowly walked inside. Fitz jumped at every sound, still hurt and shocked by his teammate's betrayal. Finally the team made its way inside to the lounge area. There were signs of a struggle: over turned coffee tables, holes in the couches. On top of a single intact glass table was a note under a coffee mug. It read as follows:

"Avengers, this is Stephanie Maverick. HYDRA has possession of the ones called Pepper Potts, Joey Potts-Brinley, Darcy Lewis, and Jane Foster. You will be contacted with further information."

"That's not good," Coulson muttered.

"What's not good," Fitz asked.

"This," Coulson held up the note for them to read.

"That's NOT good," Skye agreed.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with us," Pepper demanded as the captives were dragged through the sewer system of Jacksonville, FL.<p>

Stephanie smirked, "You will see."

The captives didn't like the sound of that. As they toiled along, Joey began to cry.

"Shut the fuck up, kid," a guard grunted, smacking Joey in the back with his gun.

Joey fell to the floor, scraping his hands.

"Get up you little termite," Stephanie growled, yanking him up by his collar.

"Leave him alone," Darcy narrowed her eyes.

Stephanie smirked, "Oh? Or else what?"

Darcy didn't reply.

"That's what I thought, bitch."

* * *

><p>Eliza bowed her head in respect to the three Inhumans standing above them. The Guardians did the same, though Rocket had some issues with the whole "bowing" part. He didn't like bowing to anybody.<p>

"Eliza," Crystal smiled, "It is good to see you again. When we heard you were with the Guardians, we had to see you."

"It's an honor to see you again," Eliza nodded.

Medusa and a man dressed in black followed Crystal down the steps, approaching the Guardians.

"As my sister has said," Medusa inclined her head, "We are glad to see you again."

"I'm excited to be on Attilan for the first time," Eliza grinned, "It is a beautiful place!"

"Yes," Medusa agreed, "it is."

Crystal smiled, "I wish to take you and the Guardians on a tour. Will you come?"

"Of course!"

The Guardians looked at Eliza as if to say "Speak for yourself."

"Oh come on guys, it won't take too long, will it?"

"Not at all," Crystal shook her head."

"I suppose it can't hurt," Star-lord sighed in defeat.

As Crystal led the Avengers around the square outside the palace, she spoke up.

"We are aware of your quest, Guardians," she smiled, "And we grant you are blessing. We only hope you will succeed. The Badoon are a threat to Attilan as much as to any other world, and we do not wish to see them in possession of an Infinity Gem."

"How do you know our plans," Peter Quill asked suspiciously, "We haven't exactly been advertising it!"

"You have a telepath, so also do we. But that is not the only way. Your station controller, Cosmo, contacted us through Lockjaw."

"Ah, Cosmo," Eliza smiled.

"He is a good friend of our Lockjaw," Crystal told them earnestly.

"So how has Attilan been," Eliza asked her.

Crystal smiled, "We have been as well as ever. Things have grown tense with the Skrull and Kree empires as of late, but nothing directly threatening to Attilan."

They walked for a little while until they came upon a great lake.

"This is Lake Fendarus. It is where the people of Attilan spend much of their free time. Boating, fishing, swimming, all in this lake."

"It's beautiful," Eliza grinned.

The tour went well, and Eliza decided it was much too short. However the Guardians were eager to be off, and so they returned to the ship. Saying their goodbyes to Medusa and Crystal, the Guardians got underway. It was the middle of the night when Eliza was still lying wide awake in her cot. She wasn't tired. She was too stressed thinking about her friends back home. She had this awful feeling that something was going horribly wrong, and she was too far away to do anything about it.

She rolled out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants. In her tank top and sweats, she didn't even bother to pull her hair back, instead she climbed the ladder up to the cockpit with a sigh. Slumping down in one of the chairs, she pursed her lips and sighed once more.

"What are you doing up," came a voice from the main pilot's seat.

"Oh gosh, I didn't know you were there, Quill!"

"Call me Peter," he insisted, "But again, what are you doing up?"

"Thinking about Earth," Eliza admitted.

He nodded.

"What are you doing up," she asked him.

"Thinking about life."

She nodded.

They continued to sit in silence, watching as the stars passed them by to either side. Eliza loved the stars. They were so beautiful.


	179. Inside Job

_A/N: Thanks for all the birthday wishes! It made my day :) Thank you to all reviewers, your input and responses are GREATLY appreciated. Sorry if I don't reply personally to every single one, sometimes I forget when I'm not looking right at each individual review._

_Thanks!_

* * *

><p>"This is Agent Coulson."<p>

"Go ahead," Clint said, switching the audio over to speakers so the whole crew could hear.

"Avengers, we just arrived at Bravo Base. The four civilians have been captured by HYDRA."

Silence.

"No."

That was all Stark could say.

"That cannot be," Thor demanded.

"Afraid so," Coulson sighed, "They left a note. We'll be awaiting your arrival. Coulson out."

The remainder of the flight was silent. Tony and Thor were both shell-shocked and worried sick. Literally. Tony almost threw up. They couldn't have Pepper, he thought, they just couldn't.

When the quinjet landed, Tony and Thor were the first off the back. They ran inside after seeing the blast doors were destroyed. The others followed more hesitantly, guns drawn just in case. The first thing that Tony and Thor noticed inside was the mess.

"Glad you got here safe, at least," Coulson nodded, coming over to the group that now gathered in the jumbled living room lounge.

"Where's the note," Tony demanded.

"Here," Skye handed it over.

Tony snatched it and read it fearfully. It was true.

"Damn that Maverick. How the FUCK is she still alive? Why did Fury send no one after her," he shouted angrily, passing the note to Thor.

Tony kicked a fallen over glass table, cracking it. He swore again at the pain. Thor was equally distraught, but more determined than ever to destroy the human organization of HYDRA.

Bucky sighed, reading the note, "This is how HYDRA operates. Hits you right where it hurts."

Agent Carter agreed readily. Jan and Hank took the note and looked at it with Bruce. Finally passing it on to Clint and Natasha, the assassins agreed with Bucky's assertion. That's how must organizations operated, but HYDRA was especially effective.

Clint stepped aside.

"Director Fury… Yes… Yes we're here now… Yes we've seen it, sir… We agree… Tony is taking it particularly hard… Of course sir, we'll be waiting."

Clint turned to the others, "Fury's on his way with Maria Hill. They'll be here in an hour. Until then we're to stay put, not do anything rash, and await his arrival."

Tony was gone, as was Steve.

"Where'd Tony and Steve go?"

Tony was stalking through the halls towards his and Pepper's quarters. Steve chased after him.

"Tony, Tony wait up."

"Leave me alone, Cap."

"No, Tony. Listen to me- we'll find her. I promise."

"Can you? Can you promise that? What if she's already dead!"

"Then we'll make the bastards pay ten times what they cost us."

"That'd be impossible."

Steve looked at him devilishly, "Oh, I'll make it possible."

* * *

><p>It became a regular thing for Eliza, sitting up with Peter Quill in the cockpit for much of the night. They never spoke, instead sitting in silence, content to think. Until tonight.<p>

"Eliza," Peter broached the silence, "What is Earth like now?"

Eliza was caught off guard, "I- I'm not sure how to describe it. It's nice, but there is a lot of crime. It seems like since the Avengers formed, the number of super-villains has increased dramatically."

Quill nodded.

"What's it like spending all your time in space?"

"Lonely," was all he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Report," Fury demanded as soon as he walked into the conference room at Bravo Base.<p>

Coulson spoke up, "From what we can tell, the HYDRA team used specialty explosives and high-power laser cutters to get through the blast doors. Four civilians were taken in Jane Foster, Joey Potts-Brinley, Pepper Stark, and Darcy Lewis. From the lack of blood, we surmise that there were no casualties at least until they left the building."

"Thoughts on how they got in and out without us knowing," Maria asked.

Tony nodded, "Inside job. Somehow the security cameras were disabled on YOUR end, not ours."

Fury and Maria sat back, giving each other a look of surprise. An inside job, eh? Who at SHIELD would have the security clearance to disable the security cameras? Maria, Fury, of course. Clint and Natasha, too. But besides those four, there weren't many. Mockingbird, Falcon, Sitwell, and Hand were the top candidates. Was one of those agents a traitor?

"We can cross the Falcon and Mockingbird off that list," Coulson shook his head when Fury voiced his thoughts, "I already checked in with them. Both were on assignment and away from the Helicarrier or the bases at the time."

"So we have Agent Hand," Clint nodded, "Head of the Hub. Hard-nosed, calculating, some would say borderline-cruel."

"And Agent Sitwell," Maria nodded, "Hard-working, loyal, and one step ahead of the game."

"Sounds like Victoria Hand might be our man," Steve said, "If those two descriptions are true."

Romanoff disagreed, "Hand may be tough, cruel even, but she's no HYDRA agent."

"Sitwell then," Tony asked, "What about him?"

* * *

><p>The fourth night that Eliza went upstairs to the cockpit, she was surprised to find that Quill wasn't there.<p>

"Peter?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," came a voice behind her.

Eliza smirked and took her seat as the pilot clambered up behind her on the steps to the cockpit.

"Thought I wasn't going to show," he asked humorously.

She shrugged.

All of a sudden a blast hit the side of the ship. All sorts of alarms started going off inside the Milano class ship. Peter grabbed the controls and steered the ship around to face a smaller, scout class vessel.

"This should be easy."

With only a couple shots, Peter took out the opposing ship's weapons and shields. Another two blasts and the ship was destroyed.

"What kind of ship," Gamora demanded, climbing up behind them.

"Badoon, Scout Class," Peter replied, "Which means there might be more later when they don't report in."

Gamora took her seat on the other side of Quill, pressing several buttons and pulling up a star-chart.

"We aren't far from the Badoon warship that is holding the Soul Gem," she pointed, "No doubt that was a scout from the mothership."

"We need to keep both eyes open," Quill muttered.

"Why, Drax, who had recently joined them, asked, "Is it not safe to close our eyes?"

"No, that's a saying," Peter sighed, "It means we need to pay attention."

"Terrans have strange habits," Drax muttered.

Eliza smirked in spite of their current danger.

Rocket came over, "So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>"So Fury," Tony asked, "What's the plan?"<p> 


	180. Drinking Partners

_A/N: You guys are the best. Just sayin'._

* * *

><p>Tony was in the second, clean, undisturbed lounge. It was past midnight, nearly 1:30 in the morning. One side of the lounge had a door out into a small, enclosed courtyard of the base. Grabbing his third beer, he opened the door to the courtyard and stepped outside. Because it was early October, and he was in southern Florida, the air was nice and clear. It wasn't particularly cool, but neither was it hot. He took a seat dramatically on a bench and put his head in his hands.<p>

"Tony," Clint said softly, leaning against the door.

"Clint."

"Mind?"

In response, Tony scooted over on the bench to make room for Clint. Clint, sitting down with his own beer, lightly tapped on the bottle. He let his head hang low over his knees. Silently, he observed his teammate and friend- one of his best friends, really. After Natasha and Eliza, Tony was the closest thing to a best-friend that Clint had- him and, strangely, the Hulk seemed to regard Clint as a good friend. But nonetheless, Clint wasn't alright with seeing his prank-buddy, drinking-buddy, and brother-in-arms so pained. It hit him right in the heart.

"I know what it feels like," Clint muttered, "It's the worst feeling in the world- to have the love of your life captured and in custody by HYDRA."

Tony took another chug of beer.

"I'm not going to promise that everything will be alright," Clint told him earnestly, "But I can promise you that I will do my very best to make sure Pepper gets home safe. And if we can't protect her, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge her."

In the morning, Natasha went to the small cafeteria space in Bravo Base to get breakfast. There she met up with Bucky Barnes. Sitting down at a small two person table, they ate together.

"Natasha," Bucky nodded.

"Bucky," she said hesitantly, "How much-"

"I remember all of it."

"Does anyone know," she asked.

"No. I wouldn't betray your trust like that."

"I've meant to ask you before but I never got the chance," Natasha explained, picking at her food, "At the time I was-"

"-Natasha there's no need for you to explain yourself. We both acted under the KGB's control. What we did together, it was nothing."

"Nothing," Natasha nodded, "Right."

Natasha thought back all those years to her training with the Red Room. When she passed her final exam, she began an extended romance with her former trainer. He was a stern, silent man whose sole purpose was to act as an arm of the Red Room, much like herself. They were lovers for years, relishing the comfort that they found in finding someone who fell from the same tree: Natalia Romanova and James Buchanan Barnes. They broke off the relationship when Natalia was first sent undercover into America, neither one desiring a long-distance relationship and both knowing that their superiors frowned upon the whole thing.

Soon after that, Steve Rogers and Agent Sharon Carter were walking in, she laughing at something he said.

"They're getting along well," Natasha smirked at Bucky.

Bucky grinned, "I was wondering how long it would take for them to hit it off."

"How long did you know she was Peggy Carter's niece?"

"Pretty much from the start, I could tell."

Soon enough the small cafeteria was filled with the Avengers. Everyone but Tony. And once the billionaire genius walked in, everything quieted down. It was as if a cloud of somber air had descended upon the residents of Bravo Base cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Whack.<p>

Pepper fell to the floor in a heap of pain. She let out a breath as she was punched in the stomach by a particularly large goon. Beside her, Joey was standing and watching in horror. Slowly, she stood up. Seeing his little face was all it took for her to regain her strength. She had to be strong- for Joey.

"Well Mrs. Stark," Stephanie said, rubbing her hands together as she walked into the torture chamber, "Welcome to HYDRA's little lair. Are you enjoying your stay?"

Pepper refused to answer.

"Right then," Stephanie glared, "I'm going to have to take Joey with me."

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on my nephew."

"I'm afraid you can't stop me now can you?"

"Don't do this, Agent Maverick. It's me you want to torture," Pepper begged, "I'm the one Tony cares about."

"I'm afraid our focus isn't Tony Stark," Stephanie explained, "The one we want is much stronger."

"Thor will never give in," Pepper shook her head.

Stephanie laughed, "Wrong again. We want the girl."

"Natasha?"

"Well yes," Stephanie shrugged, "But not her."

"Eliza," Pepper realized suddenly, "You can't have her, she's not on Earth."

"Oh you better hope she comes back," Stephanie spat on Pepper, "because my superior will stop at nothing to have her in our custody."

Suddenly a large man covered in a skull and crossbones grabbed Joey by the arms and threw him over his shoulder. Joey screamed and screamed. Pepper screamed after him. But nothing happened except Pepper receiving quite a beating.

She prayed to a god she wasn't sure existed that her unborn child would remain unharmed. And that Jane's would be safe too. Hopefully their captors didn't know about the babies because if they did, well, who knew what might happen.

* * *

><p>Another blast. Eliza was out of her seat and allowing Rocket to sit in it so he could have control of more of the Milano's guns. She held onto some part of the ship's walls and braced herself as an incoming blast rocked the ship.<p>

"Rocket," Peter Quill yelled.

"On it!"

Several bursts later and one of the four enemy ships was down.

"Wooooo hoo!"

Gamora sent a few shots at another Scout ship, disabling the vessel in time for Rocket, with the big guns, to destroy it. Drax yelled in excitement as they were hit again.

"Now this is a battle," he grinned.

"Thanks, Drax," Moondragon said sarcastically as she, too, clung on for dear life.

"You are welcome!"

It took another few minutes but thanks to great maneuvering by Star-lord and weapons by Gamora and Rocket, they managed to disable and destroy all five Badoon Scout class ships.

"So, what's the play for the big guy," Eliza asked the group as they sat back in their chairs.

"We were hoping you might have a plan," Rocket told her, "After all, you know your powers better than we do."

"Heather," she turned to the telepath, "Will you be able to locate the Soul Gem with your telepathy? I've heard it's got its own unique telepathic signature, at least according to the books in Asgard's library."

"I should," Moondragon nodded.

"Then what needs to happen is that I can try to use my telekinesis to disable as many warships as possible. The Milano needs to get us inside so I can get to the gem and place it under my protection. If I can use the gem-"

"-I wouldn't," Peter Quill told her, "It's too dangerous."

"Maybe not for me," she told them, "like I said, I did research into this. A short amount of time with the gem by an Asgardian or Vanir should be fine."

The Guardians shrugged in response. If she wanted to get herself killed, she was welcome to. As long as they retrieved the gem, of course. If they didn't, all this was for naught. And the Guardians of the Galaxy do NOTHING for nothing. Everything has a purpose. Be it stealing for money or saving the galaxy to save themselves, they always had a purpose.


	181. What HYDRA Wants

"Attention Avengers: This is HYDRA."

At that announcement over the PA, everyone dropped their forks and spoons and knives and froze in anticipation. Nick Fury and Maria Hill immediately got up from their seats and ran to the surveillance station in the base. How the hell was HYDRA broadcasting inside Bravo Base?!

"Now that we have your attention," came a female, british voice that they immediately recognized as Stephanie Maverick's, "We would like to give you a message."

Silence and then a voice that broke the hearts of everyone in the room came over the PA.

"Please," Joey begged, "Please help us."

That was all the HYDRA message said. It was gone about as quickly as it came on. Neither Fury nor Hill was able to track the signal. The triangulation was about half complete when the HYDRA operatives shut off. Next time they would need to respond and keep them talking.

Jan and Tony both looked sick upon hearing Joey's plea. Jan had grown especially close to the boy over the course of the past few months. The little six year old was as important a member of the Avengers to her as anyone else. The fact that a young kid like Joey was being tortured for no reason disgusted all the Avengers.

Natasha especially knew what torture at such a young age did to the psyche. She wouldn't wish that upon anyone except her worst enemies. For now, though, all they could do was sit and wait to be contacted again.

In the meantime, Jan and Natasha went downstairs to the training rooms for some after-breakfast workouts.

"So Jan," Natasha began, "Have you ever even used a gun?"

"Nope," Jan shook her head, "I've never needed to."

"You should learn, though," she told her friend, "just in case."

Janet Van Dyne Pym nodded, "I suppose that's true. But it seems like it takes a while."

"Learning to hold your basic pistol isn't too tricky," Natasha shook her head resolutely.

Jan, growing back to normal size, stood next to Natasha. The Russian Red-Head told Janet to stay there while she picked out a good training gun. Coming back over, Natasha placed the gun in Jan's hands.

"This is how you hold a basic pistol."

Bucky, Steve, and Sharon went to the workout rooms that were directly adjacent to the training grounds. Bucky and Steve didn't exactly need to work out to stay in peak physical condition, but they liked to. And, it was the nice thing to do when their colleague and friend, Sharon Carter, had to do her daily work outs.

"So Sharon," Steve asked, "Who's watching Ice while this is going on since you're our usual handler?"

"Peter Parker agreed to take the dog," Sharon smiled, "Something about always wanting one, and managing to convince his Aunt that it was good for teaching responsibility."

"Peter seems like a nice kid," Bucky commented.

Bucky didn't know Peter very well at all, but he'd heard the odd comment about him and all of them seemed to be rather positive.

"He's a good kid," Steve nodded, "A little cocky for my liking sometimes, but Eliza seems to like him a lot and I can respect that."

"Is it true that they're dating," Sharon asked Steve.

Steve grinned, "I don't know. I think so, but not officially."

"You know, it's nice that Eliza found a boy who understands what it's like to be a superhero," Sharon smiled, "I think it's wonderful that there's a whole group of you guys now where you can hang with friends who understand what it's like. Being in SHIELD is different- most of your colleagues don't have "friends" and you can't talk work with anyone outside SHIELD."

"You have us, Sharon," Steve told her earnestly.

She smiled, "Now I do. It's nice, hanging with you Avengers."

"Well, would you want to grab coffee sometime, when all this is over?"

"I'd love that, Steve," Sharon nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Who ARE you," Pepper asked as she was forced to her knees beside Jane, Darcy, and Joey.<p>

They were in front of a black throne where several men and women stood around a single seated woman. Behind the four captives stood soldiers holding guns to their heads. Pepper, the unspoken leader of the group of captives, wanted answers. She may be scared to death and losing blood slowly through a cut across her chest that they patched up (without anesthetics), but she wanted to know what was going on here.

"I am called Sin," Sinthea Schmidt told her, walking forward, "Pepper Stark."

"Why do you want us here," Darcy asked slowly, quietly, "We intend to make a trade with SHIELD. The Changeling for four civilians."

"Why do you want Eliza," Jane asked nearly imperceptibly.

"She has information," SInthea revealed, "Information regarding Loki and Asgard and the Infinity Gems that we require. My intelligence says she's on her way to possessing one right now in fact."

The Soul Gem. So that was what this was all about. HYDRA wanted an Infinity Gem. Pepper was genuinely scared they would get it because not only might Tony be so desperate to get her back that he trade it for her, but also Eliza might willingly give herself to HYDRA in exchange for the prisoners. She was like that.

* * *

><p>Eliza sat on her bunk, fingering the necklace that Frigga had given her over a year ago now. It was beautiful: Frodleikr. Setting it aside, she drew out the small scepter that she had received at her coronation. Incanting the spell to activate the gemstone, it began to glow white with a passion.<p>

Soon she was joined by Gamora.

"Those are some beautiful artifacts, Eliza."

"I got them from Asgard," she nodded.

Gamora stepped forward, "May I?"

"Sure."

Eliza handed over the scepter and Gamora weighed it on her finger, checking the balance. With a nod, she handed it back to Eliza.

"Excellent craftsmanship."

Eliza put out the gem with another spell, letting the room return to its more natural, darkened state. Gamora sat on the desk across from her.

"Who are the Badoon, Gamora?"

"The Badoon are a race of two-gender aliens who segregate themselves according to sex. The female Badoon live on the planet Lotiara and live a pacifist life. The males, however, are a world-conquering people who are from Moord. They have been known to make alliances with the Kree and Skrulls, but only as they seem them as equals. The Badoon recently made an alliance with Thanos at the promise of the occupation of multiple smaller empires in return for the Soul Gem."

"What do you know about the Soul Gem," Eliza asked her.

"Nothing," Gamora shook her head, "No more than you. The Infinity Gems are elusive at best."

"Gamora, Eliza," came Peter's voice over the internal COMM systems, "Suit up and get up to the cockpit. We're going in."

They girls did as ordered, Eliza pulling on her black and blue suit and attaching her various weapons including an energy gun from Quill, her daggers from Asgard and Earth, and the Scepter staff from her coronation.

The plan was pretty simple. Instead of destroying the next Scout ship that came through, the Milano would tractor it in, board the vessel, kill the Badoon inside, and then leave Moondragon in charge of the Milano away from the mothership. Because of her telepathy, she would be able to communicate and help the others from far away. Meanwhile, the others would board the Scout ship and return to the Badoon warship, land inside, and find the Soul Gem.

"It's time to start."


	182. Then They Were Gone

_A/N: I've got a college interview at Christopher Newport University tomorrow, so wish me luck guys!_

**_Chapter Warnings: descriptive violence_**

**_UPDATED DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Marvel including Sinthea Schmidt, the Avengers, Darcy, Pepper, Jane, or the Guardians. I do own my OCs including Eliza, Joey, and Stephanie._**

**_VISIT MY PROFILE FOR A LINK TO NEW PROMOTIONAL POSTERS FOR THE CHANGELING!_**

* * *

><p>"Tractor it in, Rocket!"<p>

Rocket pressed several buttons on his control pad, trying to activate the tractor beam and eventually succeeding. Gamora, ready with her sword and Drax with his knives stood at the door to the adjoining ship. As soon as it opened, Drax ran through with a yell and took out two Badoon. Gamora followed him, killing her own Badoon soon enough. Eventually Eliza followed them.

"Clear!"

Star-lord told Moondragon to contact them through telepathy every twenty minutes at least. Because Eliza's telepathy was weaker than Moondragon's, she wouldn't be able to initiate contact when it was so great a distance between them. Heather Douglas truly was a remarkable telepath.

Rocket and Peter Quill quickly joined Drax, Gamora, and Eliza on the Badoon Scout Ship. It took several minutes before Peter figured out how to pilot the systems, open fire, and activate self-destruct. Just in case.

"Knock out our Communications array," he told Moondragon over their radio feed.

A single shot rocked the ship as the communications systems were knocked off-line by Moondragon and the Milano. This way the Warship wouldn't be able to hail them from afar. They would have to dock before any contact could be made.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"SHIELD. This is HYDRA," Sinthea said over the video screens in Bravo Base, "You would do best to listen."<p>

Everyone dropped what they were doing and gathered in the lounge in front of the TV to listen to HYDRA. In the meantime, Maria Hill and Director Fury were busy trying to triangulate the signal in a nearby room.

Tony and Thor were especially enthralled in the video feed.

"These are our terms. As soon as the woman Eliza returns with the Soul Gem, we receive both it and her in exchange for the prisoners."

"And if we say no," Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Quite simple, really. These four die," Sinthea smirked.

"How can we guarantee the captive safety if we say yes," Clint said, not seriously considering it.

"Enough," Sinthea Schmidt said impatiently, "I want to make an example of one of these civilians. Show SHIELD that we mean business."

"Which one, my lady," Stephanie asked.

"Bring me the young one."

"No," several Avengers jumped forward as Joey was dragged into the picture.

He looked scared, terrified in fact. Tears stained his pale face which was now covered in scratches and scabs. His clothes were ripped and his eyes were dull. He was covered in dirt and he shivered both in fear and because of the cold.

Joey was forced to his knees in front of Sinthea, facing the Avengers. He could see them through the TV and he began to cry. He called out that he wanted his mommy, he wanted his Aunt Pepper. He wanted to pain to stop.

Stephanie crouched around him, knife in hand. Placing it up against his throat, she slowly pushed it into his skin. Joey cried out in pain, in agony. Suddenly with a flash, Stephanie pulled the knife across his jugular.

Blood squirted out, staining the ground around the boy and his captors. Joey gasped for breath but none came. He writhed on the ground as blood continued to empty out of his frail, little body. Blood stained his clothes, stained his skin. Every drop that spilled emptied Joey of another second of life. He continued to cough, to gasp, until there was no fight left in him. His last words were "Mommy."

The Avengers screamed. Pepper screamed. Jane and Darcy screamed. The world seemed to stand still.

Soon the only sound was the laughter of Lady Sin.

* * *

><p>The Scout class Badoon ship landed in the warship with a crash. Gamora stared at Peter Quill and he shrugged.<p>

"Not like it's my ship or anything."

Eliza rolled her eyes and concentrated on letting her magic boil to the top. As soon as that door opened and the ramp was lowered, it would be one hard fight to the Soul Gem. And soon that's exactly what happened. Peter lowered the ramp and a whole squadron of Badoon was mulling around outside. Soon they caught sight of the intruders and sprung the alarm.

Eliza let loose a flaming ball of fire that incinerated a handful of Badoon warriors. Quill took out several immediately with his energy guns. Gamora jumped into the frey, eager to exact vengeance on these warriors for having an Infinity Gem. Drax just was intent on killing people while Rocket was having fun slinging his guns.

_"__The Soul Gem is in the main compartment, 200 meters to your left," _Moondragon said telepathically to Eliza. She told the others similar information.

Eliza nodded to no one in particular and started making her way left. Soon she came to a locked door.

"Rocket!"

"Coming!"

Rocket, with his small hands and quick thinking, was able to break through the security codes in the door and open it up for her. The others dashed over and covered Eliza's back as she and Drax took front.

"I like to think of the Badoon as paper people," Drax laughed as he grabbed a soldier and broke its back.

In response, Drax got a painful shot in the back. Angrily, he turned around and found the foolish attacker. Grabbing it by the neck, he snapped it in half and ripped its head clean off. Gamora and Eliza were busy fighting side by side.

_"__Take a right now," _Moondragon told them.

Doing as they were told and turning right at the junction, they found a large doorway being guarded by two particularly giant Badoon. Eliza sent a blast of lightning at the nearest one and though it stung the great creature, it did little else. Drax ran forward and ripped one of the beast's arms off. Gamora, racing forward, dodged a blow from the slow but large creatures and stabbed one in the face with her sword. Eliza cast a spell that caused Gamora's sword to be electrified, meaning it did even more damage as she sliced up one of the two. Rocket and Drax took care of the other while Peter covered their backs.

"There's the gem!"

Sitting on a pedestal was a golden circlet, the center of which held a large green swirling gemstone. Eliza dashed forward, ducking through security doors that began to close around it. She placed and hand on the crown and put it on her head.

Immediately the room began to glow. Eliza felt herself lifting off the ground and she freaked out. Soon she began to control the power that flowed through her, managing to return to the ground. All around her, her friends and companions were fighting the Badoon.

"ENOUGH!"

Eliza closed her eyes and imagine the Badoon dead.

And then they were.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm cackling right now. Sorry not sorry I killed Joey. It was him or Darcy and I couldn't part with Darcy. Moral of the chapter is that if you're one of my original characters, chances are you're going to die eventually. Thoughts? Feels? Anger issues? Anyone see that coming?_


	183. Who ARE You

_A/N: I don't like this chapter. It's short and all over the place. I apologize in advance for this. Okay, I mean it isn't THAT bad, but it's not what I usual approve of. At least, I don't think so. But maybe I'm just being hyper-critical._

* * *

><p>Jan screamed. Hank hadn't heard such a scream in all the time they'd been married. It was like the screech of a Banshee. Maybe it was because she was a woman, and her motherly instincts were kicking in, or maybe because she had grown closest to Joey, but she had the most extreme reaction.<p>

Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten before suddenly everyone heard an "UH oh" and a roar. They all turned around just in time to see Hulk make an appearance. He roared again and pounded his chest and smashed the TV.

"Hulk! Hulk buddy you have to calm down," Clint quickly said, recovering from his own shock and horror, "Smashing won't help anything this time."

"HULK WANT SMASH!"

"I know Hulk want smash, but Smash will hurt Avengers!"

"Hulk no want to hurt Avengers," he grumbled angrily, "Hulk want to HURT BAD PEOPLE."

"We will, Hulk," Natasha nodded, "We will."

Hulk, showing no signs of shrinkage nor of smashing, simply continued to grunt and stand where he was. It was a tight squeeze beneath the ceiling but somehow he made it work.

Coulson's team, which had been watching the footage in a separate room, were still shocked. Slowly they made their way to where the Avengers were.

Tony had disappeared, and no one knew where to. Clint, intent on finding him, activated his heat-detection glasses and searched through Bravo Base. Cheating? Maybe. But he needed to find his friend, fast, before he did anything stupid.

"If only Liz was here," Tony shook his head painfully when he sensed Clint walk into the room.

"Yeah," Clint nodded, "if only."

Suddenly Maria came bursting into the room, "We've triangulated the signal. We've located the base."

"Where?!"

"Southern tip of India."

"Let's go," Tony insisted.

"Wait," Maria shook her head, "We can't just off and go like that."

"Why not?"

"We don't have the exact location. We need to send in some scouts."

Clint instantly knew what that meant.

"I'll go suit up."

* * *

><p>All the Badoon were dead.<p>

_"__I can't sense any Badoon presence. Anywhere."_

What did Moondragon mean, anywhere?

_"__I mean, nowhere. Nowhere in this part of the galaxy."_

Eliza was stunned. She felt something coursing through her veins, a power so thick it threatened to cause her to burst. She fell to the ground, trying to regain her strength. Slowly she stood.

And what Peter Quill saw filled him with awe. Eliza's eyes were no longer grey, they were brilliant bright green, matching that of the Soul Gem. Their piercing gaze saw right through Peter.

_"__Quill, I'm sensing a second consciousness inside Eliza. Be careful."_

Peter walked forward a few paces, "Eliza?"

"Who is Eliza?"

* * *

><p>Clint, Natasha, and Melinda May stood together with Fury, Maria, and Coulson. The three superior agents were about to brief the three spies on what their mission was to be.<p>

"You are to find the HYDRA base and report back. I repeat," Fury told them seriously, "Do not engage."

"Understood, sir," May nodded.

"For this mission," Fury continued, "Agent May will be reporting directly to Coulson. Natasha you will report to me. Clint, to Maria. Check in every evening at least."

The three spies nodded.

"You leave tonight. That gives you six hours to prepare."

The spies were dismissed and they returned to their two teams.

* * *

><p>"Who are YOU," Peter Quill asked the entity that had taken over Eliza.<p>

"I am the Infinity Gem. I am the Soul Gem. I am the consciousness of all souls that I have devoured."

"What did you do to the Badoon?"

"I devoured them."

Quill raised an eyebrow.

"Just as I will devour you."

Eliza raised her arm but before anything could happen, a blast was heard and Eliza, or what looked like Eliza, went flying backwards. The circlet was knocked off her head and her eyes returned to normal. Rocket looked mighty pleased with himself.

Peter looked at him strangely.

"What," Rocket protested.

"You just shot our ally!"

"She was possessed!"

Gamora rushed passed them over to the girl. Eliza was rubbing her head slowly and sitting up. She looked rather groggy.

"What…"

"Shh," Gamora told her, "Sit still."

Eliza didn't protest as Gamora patched up the large cut in her skull that was caused by the concussive force and her ungraceful landing against a piece of equipment. She was too groggy to protest.

Rocket, walking past the little duo, grabbed the circlet and was careful not to place his paw on the Soul Gem. He shook his head.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, Eliza."

"Come on," Gamora said, "Let's get back to the ship."

Gamora and Peter helped Eliza and between the two they managed to carry/drag her back to the entrance of the Badoon warship. Setting her down while they waited for the Milano, Peter and Gamora checked her over for other injuries. She was losing a lot of blood from her head but there was little they could do without proper medical supplies. And anyways, soon enough her regular biology should take over and begin the healing process.

Eventually the Milano arrived and the group boarded the ship. Drax, the strongest of the group, took hold of Eliza and carried her on board. This freed up Gamora to prepare Eliza's bunk for triage and allowed Peter to head to the cockpit.

It was several hours later, after Gamora had stitched up Eliza and sat with her, that Eliza finally woke up.

"What happened," she asked, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Putting the circlet on- wishing that all the Badoon would die."

"Well," Gamora sighed, "They did. All of them."

"What do you mean," Eliza asked in surprise, "All of them?"

"I mean every single Badoon anywhere," Gamora told her, "It seems you just destroyed the Badoon race."

Eliza was horrified. She'd committed genocide. Accidently, of course, but still she'd done it. She'd killed men, women, and children presumably. They were all… dead. She'd obliterated an entire race of aliens. Eliza was ashamed, horrified, disgusted at herself. What had she DONE.


	184. India

_A/N: Check out Chapter 1 again for a new intro by first-person Eliza. Tell me what you think! I worked pretty hard on it. I needed a way to introduce this series without spoiling much, and I think I succeeded pretty well._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

><p>Eliza was laying in her bunk, staring up at the cold, dark ceiling. They were on their way back to Earth now, though it would take a while. It was at least a week away. At the moment it was the middle of the night, if you could call it night when it was always dark outside. Eliza was restless.<p>

Slipping out of bed, she didn't even bother putting slippers on. She just walked barefoot over to the ladder that led up to the cockpit and slunk up there. Slipping silently into the seat up next to Peter Quill, he glanced over to her in surprise.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight."

"I'm nothing if not habitual," she muttered, pulling her legs up to her chest while in the chair.

Peter nodded, "Fair enough."

"How long until we reach Earth?"

"Another week at least, kid."

"Please don't call me kid," Eliza snapped. It reminded her too much of Tony back home, and how much she missed her friends.

Quill looked at her in surprise. For all her moodiness, she'd never snapped at him before. Especially not over that. Something was clearly wrong. But what the hell was HE supposed to do? He didn't have experience with kids! Okay, she wasn't technically a kid at 19, but compared to himself, she was.

"Something's up," he sighed, "What's up."

"Nothing."

"If you won't talk to me, then Gamora."

Eliza vehemently shook her head as she pulled her legs closer in.

"Come on," he prompted again.

She sighed, "Peter, I just killed an entire race of people. An entire RACE. Do you understand that?! Billions of lives, gone, because of I wasn't strong enough to control the Soul Gem. Imagine what could happen if I use it again. Or if it falls into enemy hands? That gem has a mind of its own."

Peter nodded, he understood her reaction, "I get what you're feeling. But you can't blame yourself. You didn't know. Just don't ever use it again."

"I just want to get home."

* * *

><p>Clint was dropped off along the coast of India with his backpack, a duffle bag, passports, travel information, hotel reservations, and several weapons including guns, knives, and shock-sticks. Walking swiftly into the nearest city, Clint eyed the area with suspicion. Anywhere could be a HYDRA outpost. Anyone could be HYDRA. However he was trained for this, he didn't let the threat of the enemy hang over his head. Instead he focused on what he was here to do. Comparatively, he supposed he had one of the easier jobs- he didn't draw the jungle lot like Agent Melinda May had.<p>

The first things first, he had to get acquainted with the locals. Clint knew the best way to do this was to head to the markets. The Indian market was truly a sight to behold with its colorful stands and bustling streets. Shifting his duffle bag to his other hand and getting out several rupees, Clint was ready to investigate. He didn't even check in to his room at a local hotel yet, but he was already doing his job. That's what made Clint such a great spy and assassin: he was ruthlessly efficient. Yeah he did goof off a lot around the Avengers, but when it was time to go to work only Natasha was more cutthroat than he.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Tamil Nadu, which was where Clint had been dropped off, Natasha was busy herself. Dropping her bags off in a hotel room, she sorted through her allotment of money, weapons, and clothes. Her mission was typical of her; she was playing the femme fatale. A big name oil share holder was hosting a party and rumors were that he was in league with HYDRA. Well. It would be time for her to go to work. But first things first, she needed something nicer than her work clothes to wear to the party tomorrow. Nat hadn't had time to find one back at Bravo Base.<p>

Leaving the hotel in jeans and a red blouse, she tucked a pistol in her pants and a dagger in her boot. The pen she had in her pocket also expanded as a switchblade. Rupees in hand, she headed to the major shopping mall in town. There were many clothes stores that were familiar to Americans, including H&M, Gap, Urban Outfitters, and American Eagle. Natasha snorted, seemed like America was everywhere these days. Reminding herself that at least H&M was a Swedish company, she continued walking until she came to a store similar to a Macy's or a JC Penney's.

After searching for nearly an hour for the perfect dress, with of course the perfect price tag, Natasha came across a gorgeous sheer black and silver ombre dress. With the bottom half of the dress sheer, it was sexy and yet formal, perfect for a mistress of seduction to wear when she had to go to work.

Heading back through the crowded streets of Tamil Nadu, India, Natasha reflected on how crucial her work tomorrow would be. If she didn't manage to get the information out of Rashni Mullur tomorrow, an important contact might be lost. If she blew her cover, HYDRA might kill the captives. If she got the information, she'd have to decide whether it necessary to poison him or leave him alive. All these decisions would bear on one another.

* * *

><p>"Agent Hill, this is Agent Barton, over."<p>

"This is Agent Hill. Report."

"This town seems rather quiet, almost too quiet. I'm going to stay an extra few days and snoop around some more. I've made a contact with a local fisherman who might be able to help me get through to any underground HYDRA cells in the area."

"Good work. You're the first to report in, so keep it up. I'll pass on any news as I get it," Maria told Clint with a nod at Fury over the desks as Bravo Base.

Maria Hill and Nick Fury had decided that staying at Bravo Base would be the safest thing to do for everyone involved. This way, information transfer to the Avengers would be instantaneous, and would cut out the danger of information falling into whoever the HYDRA mole was in SHIELD. Any information that was mentioned in Bravo Base stayed in Bravo Base. There was no reporting out.

Tony and Bruce were playing chess while Steve and Sharon chatting over a late dinner. It was around eight o'clock and most of the Avengers were trying to keep their minds off the captives, especially what happened to Joey.

Bucky was laying down in his room, staring up at the ceiling. He was remembering the days when he worked for HYDRA. He remembered it clearly, teaming up with Stephanie Maverick and Yelena Belova. Those had seemed like simple times when he lived them. They had made sense to him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined being rescued by SHIELD and having his brainwashing removed. Then it had been revealed to him just how much of his life had been a lie.

Now he was thicking about this new Lady Sin. She was the daughter of the Red Skull, but couldn't have been raised by him. Therefore she must have been raised in secret by HYDRA, indoctrinated with their beliefs since day one. How sad was that, he thought. She was in almost the same predicament as he had been, just with no one caring about her. Bucky had had Steve looking out for him, but Sinthea Schmidt had no one.

That fact made Bucky truly count his blessings and realize how lucky he was that he had been accepted by these wonderful people known as the Avengers. They could have, and should have, spurned him.


	185. Seduction At Its Best

_A/N: So someone on Ao3 says Eliza is a Mary Sue because of her hair... hmm... don't get me wrong, Eliza has her Mary Sue moments, but I hardly think that her HAIR is her biggest issue. If it is, I'm glad! But anyways, that was my first major flame and I'm kind of excited because hey, if someone hates your story enough to insult you and it, you must be doing something right. Especially when they hate the story enough to go 48 chapters in without complaining... ;)_

_Anyways, it's also the first day of school! Now that school's in session, expect that there might be a slow down in updates. I'll do what I can but studies come first._

_God bless!_

* * *

><p>Natasha straightened up. She clutched the little purse she held which contained a gun, a knife, and a cellphone. She was wearing specially designed earrings from Fitz that would explode on impact. She was ready. As she looked around at the guests, she wondered just how many of them were HYDRA.<p>

Pressing a little hidden button in her ear that was a radio transmitter, she whispered, "Black Widow, going in."

Fury was manning the line, "Understood. Good luck."

"Luck means nothing."

Natasha put on her most seductive smile as she waded through the crowds. A small device that was implanted in her contact lens in her right eye allowed her to use facial recognition on those she saw. The first few people to pop up were harmless enough. But about ten people in, she was met with her first challenge. A known HYDRA operative by the name of Sophia Devlin was by the martinis.

"Guess drinks are out," Natasha muttered.

She continued scanning until finally the stumbled upon the man she was looking for. Rashni Mullur, the head of this party, was talking with several other oil company employees. Grabbing a drink as it passed her by from a bus boy, she drank it quickly and set it down. Strutting past Mullur, she grabbed a grape off a display and ate it, leaning over a counter. It seemed to have the desire effect.

"A woman such as yourself should not be at a party like this alone," Mullur murmured, coming to stand by her.

Natasha shrugged.

"I am Rashni Mullur," he bowed, "What is your name?"

"Natalia Romani," Natasha lied easily, "I am a journalist from Italy."

"Journalist, eh," Mullur smirked, "I'm sure you want much to report on."

"That is my goal," she nodded, "Do you know of anything worth reporting?"

"I have a wonderful collection of gemstones in my private quarters," he murmured, "Would you like to see those?"

"Aye," Natasha grinned, "I would very much."

"Come, then, Natalia."

Natasha smiled innocently and took his hand, following Rashni Mullur into his private study. On the walls were brilliant works of art from all over the world. Rashni Mullur was a very rich man, and as such had procured hundreds of originals from artists from everywhere around him. Natasha couldn't help but admire such works.

They arrived into a large room and sat down together on a brilliant silk-covered couch. Mullur got close to her and leaned in.

"Shall we begin?"

Natasha batted her eyelashes, "Of course, sir."

"Ask away," Rashni Mullur nodded.

"When were you born?"

"Thirteenth of December, 1983."

So that made him 32 years old. Young for a man in the oil business. Natasha checked it with the facial recognition information and confirmed it.

"Where?"

"Right here," he smiled, "Tamil Nadu, greatest area in India."

"I'm sure. What is it like here?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate," he leaned in, whispering in her ear.

Natasha wanted to gag in disgust but she played her part.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This," he whispered, kissing her on the neck.

He proceeded to kiss her passionately, and she returned the favor. After all, this was part of her job. Slowly he began to massage her skin, eventually working her shirt off. He picked her up and placed her on his bed. Throwing his own shirt off, he continued to kiss and rub Natasha.

"I think I like Tamil Nadu," she murmured, very in character.

* * *

><p>Clint, unlike Natasha, didn't get to seduce the rich guy.<p>

This morning, he woke up early and pulled on his cargo pants, grey tee-shirt, and sunglasses. His sunglasses had been designed by SHIELD's tech support group so that they were enabled with optional facial-recognition, heat-signature, and zoom. A handy piece of tech, really.

Today his job was to investigate a lead regarding a fisherman and his family. According to one man that Clint had gotten to know at the market the day before, this man was named Brett Engles. He was a foreigner, apparently from Germany. He had been staying in this city of Tamil Nadu for several years now, working the rivers that led to the coast.

Today, Clint would be shadowing him. Packing several weapons in the pockets of his pants, he set to work before the sun even rose. The man at the market had shown Clint the house that Brett Engles owned, and that's where he would be starting.

From what he gathered, Clint knew that Engles was married with several kids but they had not come to India with him. He talked about them fondly with his fellow fishermen, but never mentioned why they hadn't come along or where they were.

Strange as it sounded, this actually fit the profile of many HYDRA agents. From what SHIELD gathered, there was something in place known as "The Incentives Program" which essentially was an elaborate form of blackmailing agents into service.

So Clint Barton was sitting in a tree not far from Engles' house, ready to pounce. Or, more accurately, ready to follow him throughout his day.

Several minutes later, a man dressed and ready for a day on the water walked out of his house and looked around as if to check that the coast was clear. Obviously failing to spot the master spy in the tree, he walked down the path to where his boat was kept. Keeping out of the way, Clint used his sunglasses to hone in on Engles' body-signature. Once Engles was far enough away, Clint clambered down from the tree.

* * *

><p>Natasha panted as she lay naked on the bed. Her hand-bag was in reach, but she hoped she wouldn't need to use that now that she'd… loosened up the target. Next to her, Rashni Mullur was pulling his clothes back on slowly with content.<p>

"What is it that you really do, Mr. Mullur," Natasha asked innocently in her sweetest voice and with a smile, "Surely you do more than work oil?"

"What if I told you," he murmured seductively, kissing her on the ear, "that I was an agent for a top secret organization?"

"Ooo," she cooed, "tell me more!"

They kissed again before he continued.

"If I were to work for such an organization," he told her quietly, "and they found out I was telling you, they'd come after me."

"Well, we can't let them do that, now, can we?"

"No," he playfully bit her on the neck, "But I trust you."

Big mistake, Natasha thought humorously.

"I'm a contact for a base nearby," Rashni Mullur told her, "near Tanjavur."

"What happens at this secret base," she whispered as he kissed her neck.

"That," he shook his head, "I cannot say."

"Alright," Natasha nodded, snuggling her head against his now-shirted chest.

She had the information she needed. Natasha was good to go. Now she just had to get out of this man's bedroom…


	186. Sweat Spot

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates- real life came up. I'm sure you know how it is. Please, keep me in your prayers because with the beginning of school I'm starting to slip back into a depression. And I really don't want that. All I feel is loneliness nowadays, not love. I don't feel love. But I know I should because at least God loves me._

_But anyways, I'm a mess. Hah._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Natasha, back at her hotel, set her stuff down on her bed and stretched out for a minute. Finally, after a little while, she sat up and pressed the radio in her ear piece.<p>

"This is Natasha, over."

"Fury. Report, Romanoff."

"The base is in Tanjavur, near where Clint is. Pull him off his target, now, before he alerts them!"

"Good work, Romanoff, but I'm keeping Barton in the field. We need more specifics than just the city."

Natasha frowned in frustration but told Fury she understood. Taking out the earpiece from her ear she put it on the table and sat back down on the bed. She was tired. Natasha decided she'd wait for extraction until tomorrow morning.

Changing out of her fancy dress and pulling on some light cotton pajamas, she pulled herself under the covers and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Fury looked at Coulson, "Signal Agent May to move in to Tanjavur. Have her meet up with Agent Barton tomorrow at noon."<p>

"Understood, sir."

"Hill," Fury turned to the woman, "Did you hear that?"

"Already on it sir."

* * *

><p>Agent May nodded, "Yes sir. I'll make my way over there right away."<p>

Coulson told her to be quick, "Be safe, but make your way over ASAP."

"I know."

May shut off the connection and gathered her things. She had been dropped off in the jungle outskirts of a nearby town, about six hours' jeep ride from Tanjavur. She would set out tonight.

Melinda May, as she trudged through the thick Indian jungle, thought about her two coworkers. They were a piece of work, like all the Avengers. May liked the team well enough, don't get it wrong, but they were A LOT of work. They were too needy for May's liking.

But Barton and Romanoff she could respect. Both were grade-A agents, trained since youth to do a good job. Maybe they hadn't attended the Academy for long, or even at all, but that's what made them such an extraordinary couple of agents; they were prepared to think outside the box.

Secretly she admired them in the way they could handle a romance while still being a team. She prided herself on that account, and rarely had she met others like this. Especially ones who could really love each other but still maintain enough of a correctness to be in the espionage business.

* * *

><p>Clint watched from the water's edge, from a tree, as the man he was shadowing pulled his boat up on the other side of the moderately sized river. Clint witnessed him bend down and pick up a stone. Seeming to press it, Clint watched in surprise as a tree trunk began to rotate, revealing a large metal door. The man disappeared inside.<p>

"This is Clint, reporting in. Do you copy?"

"I hear you Agent Barton," Hill nodded, "Report."

"I've found our sweat spot."

* * *

><p>Eliza yawned. They were drawing in to Earth's atmosphere. Peter had called her up to the cockpit. He was getting ready to hail SHIELD.<p>

"Earth, Terra, 616, Midgard, whatever the hell you want to call it," Peter Quill smirked as he activated his radio transmitter, "This is the Milano requesting permission to land. We're expected."

It took several minutes before a man came on the screen.

"Am I right in assuming you are the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Hey Nick!"

Nick Fury looked at Eliza who had just come into view. He rolled his eye at her but nodded.

"Right-y-o Captain," Peter nodded with a tip of a non-existent hat, "May we land?"

Fury nodded, pressing some buttons and transmitting a set of coordinates out in the middle of nowhere, Florida. He told them that was where the Avengers and SHIELD would meet them.

Eliza smiled, "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you back, Agent White," Maria Hill smiled, shutting off the connection.

"Well," Eliza prompted quickly, "Land the damn thing!"

Peter rolled his eyes this time and told her to take her seat. Gamora had come up to join them, taking a look at Earth for the first time. It was an uninspiring little planet, she decided, but perhaps it had more interesting inhabitants (though if Quill was anything to go by…).

Slowly Peter Quill lowered the space ship into Earth's atmosphere. After what seemed like forever, Eliza looked out the front and found clouds, then great plains, then tiny roads and tiny houses, then a giant forest. They landed with a thump in a small clearing. Eliza ran to her room and grabbed her suitcase. Besides her many weapons, it also contained the Soul Gem in its circlet.

She ran up the steps to where Quill was lowering the plank down to the ground so they could walk out. As one, the Guardians waltzed out of the Milano, bags in hand, surveying the world around them. Of the Guardians, Moondragon and Peter Quill had both been born on Earth, but both had been taken at a very young age to different worlds. Eliza, of course, grew up on Terra. But Rocket, Drax, and Gamora had never seen this land, nor had Groot who was now able to walk on his own.

They were met by Maria Hill, Director Fury, and Phil Coulson, along with a handful of other SHIELD personnel. Fury nodded to the Guardians as they came forward.

"Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you," Gamora nodded, "I am Gamora."

"A pleasure," Coulson agreed.

"I am Drax."

"I," Rocket said smugly, "am Rocket."

"A talking Raccoon," Hill asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Rocket snorted, "Got a problem with that, lady?"

"No," she assured him quickly.

"Peter Quill," he said swiftly changing the subject and shaking Nick Fury's hand.

"Heather Douglas."

"I am Groot."

"You're all welcome here. Please, follow us."

Fury led the team to a caravan of vehicles. Peter, Eliza, and Gamora boarded into one while the others climbed into a second truck. They drove to Bravo Base quickly as Fury posted a whole squad of the best SHIELD agents to guard the Milano.


	187. Return Home

As the Guardians waltzed inside Bravo Base, the Avengers waited in the main lounge to meet them. After all, though the main Avengers had met the Guardians before, Bucky and Sharon had not, and neither had Coulson's team. Also they were anxious to meet up with Eliza.

"Welcome home," Clint grinned as Eliza turned the corner following Hill and Fury.

Eliza smiled and walked forward to join the Avengers around the couch. Jan gave her a quick hug and Clint patted her on the shoulder. Eliza hefted her suitcase up onto the table and left it there, in no rush to put her things away.

"Welcome, Guardians," Captain America nodded as the Guardians awkwardly shuffled their feet, wondering what to do.

Suddenly Eliza piped up, "Where're Pepper, Jane, and Darcy? And Joey, for that matter?"

Everyone's faces went dark. They had pained expressions as they wondered which of them would tell Eliza the grim news.

"What..?"

"They were captured by HYDRA," Natasha spoke up, "Joey's dead."

Eliza's face went stark white. Whiter than usual, that is.

"He's what…"

"Joey's dead," Natasha added softly.

"How," Eliza asked painfully with a whine.

"We have the tape," Fury revealed to her, "But it's a little violent."

"I want to see it," she shook her head furiously.

Clint shook his head, "That can wait. For now, I'm sure you need rest."

Eliza yawned in response and nodded.

"Come on," Natasha grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her, "Let's get you to bed."

Eliza- surprisingly- didn't protest, so tired was she. Mostly this was because for the past week she'd slept about a total of ten hours, and that was over the course of seven days. She was really quite upset about the whole genocide thing.

The Guardians waited for the Avengers to return back to them. In fact it didn't take long once Eliza was gone for the discussion to turn towards them.

"So what happened on the mission," Bruce asked as the Avengers lead the Guardians further into the base into one of the conference rooms.

"Well, it was successful," Peter Quill shrugged, "We retrieved the Soul Gem."

"We also managed to kill the entire Badoon race," Rocket snorted as they took their seats at the large table.

"You what," Maria Hill asked in surprise.

Peter glared at Rocket.

"The Badoon are a race of aliens," Gamora explained to Fury, Hill, and the Avengers (Coulson's Team were busy training in the basement), "Or were, I suppose."

"What do you mean you wiped out the entire race," Tony asked in confusion.

"By 'we'," Heather smirked, "We mean Eliza."

"What?!"

"Eliza was forced to use the Soul Gem," Peter explained, "And it had unfortunate and unpredictable results."

"Like genocide," Jan coughed.

Drax nodded absentmindedly, as if not paying any attention at all.

"What can the Soul Gem be used for," Fury asked.

Immediately the Avenger stared at him in alarm.

Tony jumped in, "You can't seriously be thinking-"

"No," Fury shook his head, "I don't want it."

"Good," Peter Quill told him, "because if I even thought for a moment you all might use it, I'd take it back with me and find a new home for it."

"But what can it be used for," Maria echoed her boss.

"It's a sentient item," Heather told them, "It has a mind of its own. This mind blends or takes over its host. With that, the power over sentient life is nearly limitless, if the person can focus it."

"And what happened with Eliza," Hank asked the Guardians.

Gamora looked puzzled, "We aren't really sure. The Soul Gem seemed at first to take over her mind but then it seemed to meld with her existing consciousness. Likely her body was adapting to the foreign presence inside her. Whatever the case, she couldn't focus the power enough and it wiped out the Badoon."

"How'd she take it," Clint cringed.

"Not well," Gamora admitted, "Not well at all."

"What do you mean," Peter asked his teammate in confusion.

Gamora explained, "She has not been sleeping."

"Why didn't you tell me," Peter demanded.

"You didn't need to know."

Peter rolled his eyes and mouthed "oh my god," sitting back in his chair.

"Had I known that," he assured the Avengers, "I'd have done something about it."

"Like what," Drax snorted.

Peter shrugged.

"Bottom line," Tony waved his hand, "Is Eliza going to be alright or are there lasting effects from this Soul Gem?"

"I don't think there are any," Peter told the Avengers, "There weren't any lasting effects from the Power Gem."

"Nor the Tesseract," Clint reminded them.

Clint thought back to the time immediately after the Battle of New York. Haunted in his dreams and waking hours by images of Loki's possession of him was hardly not an effect. However Clint knew this was merely a form of PTSD, something he'd struggled with for a long time afterwards. He worried now that Eliza would have, or already had developed, something like it. After all, not sleeping was often an indicator of PTSD.

* * *

><p>"Natasha," Eliza blushed, "Could you stay with me while I try to all asleep?"<p>

Nat was surprised by the request, "Of course. Why?"

"Some bad things happened while I was out there," Eliza said in a hushed voice.

Natasha pulled a grey chair up beside Eliza's grey bed in Eliza's grey room. It was very grey, typical of SHIELD. She waited for Eliza to tell her more.

"There was this Infinity Gem, right," Eliza continued after a moment, "The Soul Gem. I had no choice- I had to use it."

"And what happened?"

"I killed them. I killed them all."

"The aliens?"

"Yeah."

"That's alright," Natasha shook her head, "They were attacking you."

"No," Eliza shouted suddenly before returning to a quiet voice, "I killed them ALL. The males, the females, the children. All of them."

"How?!"

"I- I don't rightly know," Eliza admitted, "I've been trying to figure that out."

"Don't try too hard tonight," Natasha said quickly, "Focus on getting some sleep, Liz."

Eliza nodded slowly.

"I promise I'll stay right here," Natasha told her quietly, "Go to sleep."

Eliza yawned and allowed herself the comfort of sleep for the first time in many days. Knowing her friend was there gave her a sense of security. She managed to get some rest.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the Avengers, Coulosn's Team, and the Guardians gathered in the large lounge. Everyone was scattered around, talking to one another. Bucky, Sharon, Steve, and Coulson were talking to Peter Quill, for example. Suddenly Eliza walked in, still in her Mickey Mouse PJs. She carried a cup of coffee with her as she went to sit at a bar stool.<p>

"How'd you sleep, hun," Jan asked her kindly, coming over to sit next to her, "Sleep okay?"

"Best sleep I've had all week," Eliza admitted fondly.

"That's good!"

Bucky, splitting off from his group, came over and joined them.

"Good morning Eliza," Bucky nodded, grabbing himself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, Bucky!"

"How are you doing this morning," he asked.

Eliza smiled, "I'm well, thanks. Say, could you pass me a yogurt?"

He did as was asked and passed her a vanilla and M&M yogurt. She mixed it up and started eating as Jan got herself a milk and some cereal. Bucky stood opposite them on the other side of the counter, leaning against it, drinking his orange juice.


	188. Our Way In

"So how did Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Joey get captured," Eliza asked Jan and Bucky after a few moments of silence within their little group.

Jan sighed, "We were called away on a mission that turned out to be a hoax. The real assault was on Bravo Base and no one was at home to protect them."

"Also, what's with the broken vending machine I saw last night," Eliza asked, trying to avoid talking about Joey's fate.

Bucky failed to suppress his smile, "That, uh, that was on me and Clint."

"Eliza," Gamora came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come here a minute."

Eliza nodded and got down off her barstool. Telling Jan and Bucky that she'd be right back, Eliza followed Gamora over to where Steve and Fury were talking with Peter Quill.

"We plan to attack in two days," Fury was saying, "We'd appreciate it."

"What's up," Eliza asked.

"Would you mind if the Guardians helped out the Avengers," Steve proposed.

"Mind," Eliza said incredulously, "Dude, that just means we get Jane, Darcy, and Pepper back sooner!"

"We just wanted to check with you. Didn't want you to be uncomfortable having to deal with two teams you've got loyalties to," Fury explained to her.

"No, by all means, please stay," Eliza nodded to Peter and Gamora.

"Good. Then Avengers," Fury announced to the room, "Guardians, please follow me."

The whole team set off towards the large basement hall that was used as a meeting place for up to a hundred agents. Tables were set up everywhere around a stage in the front. Agent Coulson's Team met up with the Avengers and the Guardians in the large room.

"Please, take a seat," Agent Hill instructed to the Avengers, Guardians, and 616.

Unsurprisingly, the Guardians sat at their own table. The Avengers split between two and Coulson's split between two for space reasons. Eliza sat with Clint, Natasha, Jan, and Hank. Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Tony sat at another. Coulson, Hill, and Fury stood on the stage.

"In case it isn't clear, the Guardians will be teaming up with SHIELD on this next mission," Fury explained, "Now that that's out of the way. Here's the deal. Hill?"

"Basically, it's like this," she stepped forward, pulling up slides on a computer and displaying them on the big screen, "Pepper Stark, Darcy Lewis, and Jane Foster are being held here."

A picture of a map with the location circled in red was shown.

Maria continued, "The only way in that we are aware of is a small stairway that leads to a long, thin corridor underground and then branches off to different sections. Clint, care to explain the layout?"

Clint nodded, "As some of you know, I just got back yesterday morning from India. I was tracking a man connected with this base, which hereafter is called INSIGHT Base. At INSIGHT, I managed to get a camera inside attached to my man, which led through the base and gathered intel. Essentially, this is what I managed to get."

Clint had Maria click and a video started. It was rough, sometimes so shaky that nothing could be made of it, but after all was said and done, they got a pretty good sense of the base layout.

"With the information that Agent Romanoff managed to gather," Fury continued, "We've confirmed that INSIGHT Base is in fact where the civilians are being held.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Coulson's phone. He answered it after seeing who it was from.

"Report, Agent May."

Everyone waited to hear what the agent had to say. Clint explained to Eliza that Melinda May had stayed behind to check out the area surrounding the base to find another way in. Soon Coulson hung up.

"Good news," he said, "Agent May has found a sewer system that leads into INSIGHT Base. She wants to set up an Uplink to her phone's camera so she can send video through as she explores it."

Fury nodded and Maria and Coulson got to work setting the uplink up. Within about five minutes, a video feed appeared on the screen, poor quality in the dark sewers but May immediately turned her flashlight on to illuminate the scene before them.

"I had to swim to get here," May said, obviously frustrated over that, "But I found it."

"Well that's great," Bucky muttered, "My arm will appreciate this."

Eliza suppressed a smile at his mutterings.

"Good job, agent," Fury nodded, though she couldn't see them.

Melinda May continued on through the sewers. It was a relatively straight line, with small passages branching off to the left. Each time they came across one of these cross-ways, May would shine her flashlight down it, illuminate a few rats and a dead-end, and keep walking. That was until she came across one that DIDN'T have a dead end.

"Shall I, sirs," she asked the three senior agents.

Fury told her to proceed and she did so. Finally after several hundred meters of nothing, she found a ladder that led up about ten feet to a grate. Climbing, she peered through the grate up at a high ceiling. Hearing no one, she put her phone through the openings in the grate and whispered to the SHIELD agents watching.

"I can't see it, what's going on up there?"

"There appear to be two HYDRA agents," Coulson replied quickly, "guarding a door. Quick, pull it back out of sight!"

May did as she was told, careful not to bump the grate or make any noise.

"Get out of there," Fury told her quietly, "Find somewhere in the village to lie low until we can meet up with you."

May didn't say anything but simply turned off the video feed and left the sewers. Again, she had to swim, and again she was pissed off. But she'd do anything that Coulson or Fury asked her to do, especially if it meant saving the world. And while "the world" wasn't three civilian women, she knew they meant a lot to the Avengers.

"So," Fury turned back to the Avengers, Guardians, and 616, "It seems we have our way in."


	189. Milk and Cookies

It was the middle of the night. Tomorrow morning the Avengers would leave via Indian Airlines for the town that the HYDRA base was located near. The non- human Guardians would be wearing Camotech while Rocket, much to his chagrin, would be transported in a cage. He'd put up a big fuss about it, but in the end the Avengers and Guardians had convinced him that it was necessary. Plus Fury promised compensation.

Eliza couldn't sleep. She wandered the halls of the base, ending up in the lounge. She flipped on the TV and found that a movie about a spy named 007 was on. Shrugging off her blanket she'd carried with her, Eliza got up and put some popcorn in the microwave. Soon enough it was ready and she plopped herself back on the couch, pulled her blanket up, and snuggled into the soft sofa with her popcorn.

She didn't hear Jan and Sharon walk into the room until they spoke.

"What are you doing up so late," Jan asked Eliza in surprise, coming around to face the girl in front of the couch.

Eliza shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. What about the two of you?"

"I've been teaching Jan some hand to hand techniques over the past few days around this time of night," Sharon revealed.

Eliza nodded, snuggling her legs closer to her chest beneath her blanket and placing the popcorn bowl on the side table. Jan and Sharon each grabbed a glass of red wine from the fridge and sat down in the chairs by the TV. It was nice to rest up.

It was strangely relaxing, sitting there in the rare calm that enveloped the base before the imminent battle tomorrow. Everyone knew in their minds that someone might not come back from the HYDRA infiltration.

As Sharon sat there, she discreetly looked Eliza over. Sharon liked her well enough, and considered her a good acquaintance, if perhaps not a friend yet. They tended only to associate with each other during massive battle efforts, strangely enough. Sharon decided then that she would make an effort to get to know her when this was over because according to Steve, she was pretty cool.

Janet Van Dyne Pym took a sip of her wine and watched the movie. Every so often she would glance over at Eliza and finally realized that the teenager had fallen asleep. With a smile, she tucked Eliza in and turned off the TV. She and Sharon retreated to their respective bedrooms. After all, Hank was waiting up for Jan, no doubt.

Several hours later, around three in the morning, Eliza woke up again. She was restless. She decided to get some milk and cookies. Walking over to the fridge, Eliza opened the door and pulled out the gallon jug of two percent white milk. From the pantry she pulled out some Oreos and Chips Ahoy, before getting down a glass for her milk.

She took a sip and closed her eyes, allowing the crisp, cold milk to send chills through her body. It was refreshing. Taking a bite of a cookie, she realized that she should probably have a plate. Eliza got one down after putting the milk jug away.

The lights were off in the kitchenette/lounge area. The only light came from a small set of lights below the kitchen cabinets and a lamp on the side table with the popcorn bowl. It was very quiet, and Eliza felt she could easily get used to this. If only life was so calm all the time, she thought.

As she stood at the counter, drinking her milk and cookies, a familiar shape appeared in the hallway.

"What are you doing up," Eliza asked in surprise.

"Can't sleep," Tony replied with a shrug, "You?"

"Same."

Tony nodded in silence and got himself a glass of milk too. Standing next to Eliza, he shared the cookies. They ate in silence for a while, content in each other's company.

"Are you ready for tomorrow," Tony asked her eventually, "Ready to fight again?"

"Because I must," she nodded, "But I am not excited about it. I used to court chaos, now it merely makes me tired."

"I know what you mean, Liz," Tony agreed, taking a drink of his milk, "I'm just tired of all this. I want Pepper back."

Eliza looked at him and nodded in understanding. For the first time since she got back to Earth, she realized just how discouraged Tony looked. Eliza supposed it was natural; his "better half" was imprisoned by HYDRA. She wondered if Clint had been like this when Natasha and she had been held captive.

"And we will get her back."

Tony sighed but nodded, taking an Oreo out of the package and munching on it.

"Food really does make everything better," he muttered.

Eliza laughed and agreed wholeheartedly.

As they laughed together, another face came around the corner.

"So I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep then," Steve said.

Eliza shook her head, "Definitely not the only one."

"I want milk and cookies too," Steve sniffed, grabbing himself a cup and filling it with milk.

"Chips Ahoy, or Oreos?"

"Chips Ahoy, please."

Eliza passed the package down the counter to him.

Tomorrow would be a big day, it was no wonder they couldn't sleep. They spent almost an hour, standing around drinking milk and eating cookies until finally they ran out of cookies and their feet were tired. After that they retired to the couches and chairs around the TV. Eliza took the couch, resuming her blanketed position while Steve took a chair on the left and Tony on the right.

They remained there for quite some time until all three had fallen asleep. When Clint and Natasha, the first ones up, found them like that, and saw the boxes of empty cookies, they couldn't help but shake their heads and smile.

But today was the day. They had to be serious. This was a make or break moment.


	190. Morse Code

_A/N: Got an update out before the weekend, YAY! I love you all, as always I do. Thank you so much to reviewers, you make my day. No seriously. I spent an afternoon eating out with a friend and afterwards I showed her some of the best reviews I've gotten and raved all about you all. So thank you!_

_**Piper-** you're so sweet. Could be awhile until you read this, but thank you so much for your reviews! They make me blush!_

_Also- anyone recognize the song used in this chapter? If so, tell me where it's from!_

* * *

><p>Bobbi Morse was relaxing on the side of a swimming pool, her pink bathing suit bikini on and a large sun hat resting on her head over her blonde hair. She slurped an iced coffee contentedly and her sunglasses shielded her eyes from the blazing Florida sun. A couple kids played in the pool in front of her and a woman with blonde hair was in the shallow end with a toddler.<p>

Suddenly, Bobbi's phone rang. It was the Mission Impossible theme song.

"Hello?"

"Agent Morse."

"No," Bobbi whined, "I won't do it Phil."

"Who is it," the woman in the pool asked her.

"Work," Bobbi mouthed.

"We need you to come in," Coulson told her.

Bobbi looked decidedly unhappy, "Uh uh, no way, Phil. This is my ONLY week off, and you know it."

"We need your help, Bobbi. Rescue Op."

Bobbi pouted and Coulson took her silence as acceptance.

"Meet us at Bravo Base ASAP. Coulson out."

Bobbi sighed, "Sorry, Sarah, looks like I've been called on a business trip and I need to leave immediately."

"But Auntie Bobbi," one of the girls whined, "You just got here yesterday!"

"I know, Emily, but if I don't work, I'd never be able to come visit you guys!"

Sarah, Bobbi's sister, nodded, "Whatever you say, Bobbi. John can help you pack."

John, Sarah's husband, had just come outside to sit on the pool deck. He nodded and the two of them got up and went into the house.

Sometimes Bobbi hated SHIELD. But duty calls.

* * *

><p>"What time are we leaving," Eliza asked Nick Fury as he joined the small group of Steve, Bucky, Sharon, and Gamora in the living room lounge, "It's noon already. Shouldn't we be gone?"<p>

Fury told her calm down, "I've had Coulson call in one more agent to assist us. Agent Morse should be arriving within the hour and then your flight is at 5 PM."

Coulson walked in, "Just got off the phone with Bobbi. She's almost here. Maybe another twenty minutes."

"Do Clint and Natasha know," Steve asked.

Fury shrugged.

"Do we know what," Natasha asked as she and Clint walked in the room.

"That Mockingbird is on her way," Phil told them.

Clint sighed, "Great."

"Play nice," Nat warned him, "We can use the extra hand."

"Remember that time," Clint pretended to remember fondly, "that time when Bobbi used Camotech to trick everyone into thinking she was you and got you into a whole heap of trouble?"

Natasha's face darkened, but she kept her cool, "Shut it, Clint. No need to bring up past problems. Anyways, she's matured since then."

"Whatever you say, Widow."

Gamora asked who this "Mockingbird" was.

"She's another SHIELD agent," Fury explained, "Top level agent just below Barton and Romanoff here, but focuses on solo missions. We only call her in to play backup every once and a while."

"Is she good, then," Gamora asked.

"Very," Coulson nodded.

"Then what's the problem?"

"We have history," Clint tried to explain.

Gamora got the hint, "I see."

"Anyone have any food," Rocket shouted as he came down the hall into the lounge.

Gamora rolled her eyes, "Rocket keep your voice down."

"You keep your own voice down, sister," he snapped back.

Gamora merely shook her head and went over to the kitchenette to help him find some food.

Bucky, Sharon, and Steve sat on the couch and turned on the news. There wasn't much interesting on.

"These are good," Rocket mentioned through his stuffed mouth, "What are they called?"

"Oreos," Eliza smiled at his crumb-covered face.

"Anyone know where Tony is," Fury asked after several minutes.

"He's hanging with Quill, going over specs for a device that would allow communication between our two groups," Rocket revealed to them, "Something about interstellar instant communication."

"That's interesting," Coulson said.

Fury and the others agreed. It'd be good to keep in contact with the Guardians once they left Earth. They were vital allies.

Suddenly Eliza's phone rang. Fight as One by Bad City began playing as her ringtone.

_"Always, we will fight as one!_

_"Until the battle's won,_

_"With evil on the run,_

_"We never come undone!_

_"Assemble we are strong!_

_"Forever fight as one!"_

She checked the caller ID. Peter Parker. Stepping out into the hall she answered it.

"Hey Peter," she grinned, blushing slightly.

"Hey Liz! It's great to hear your voice. Fury just let me know this morning that you were back!"

"Yeah I got back a few nights ago," she nodded, "What have you been up to?"

"School," he groaned, "Senior Year and stuff. Also Jameson has been keeping me busy at the Bugle."

"I understand," Eliza sighed, "That's definitely one benefit of living with the Avengers. Jarvis doesn't give me homework when he teaches. And you don't need to know Calculus to save the world, in my case."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, that's true. So what's the deal? Are you doing a rescue op any time soon?"

"As soon as Agent Morse gets here, we leave for India. The Guardians and the Avengers, that is."

"The Guardians are there?!"

"Yeah they stayed around after dropping me off when they heard we could use their help."

"How's everything going with that?"

"Pretty well," Eliza nodded.

The two teenagers talked for a while, Eliza retreating to the smaller lounge. She left the lights off and hopped onto the couch, content with the sound of Peter's voice through the phone. At that moment she forgot all about the troubles around her. It was inexplicable. So it was that Tony and Peter Quill found her ten minutes later.

"What are you up to," Tony asked her, flipping on the lights and not realizing she was on the phone.

"Just a second," she told Peter Parker before turning around to face the two newcomers, "I'm talking to Peter."

"Who's Peter," Peter Quill asked Tony and Eliza.

Letting Tony answer (and then regretting it), he said, "Peter and Eliza are little lovebirds."

Eliza blushed and rolled her eyes, "I've gotta go, Peter. I promise I'll call you when we get back. You're amazing."

She hung up the phone and turned to Tony and Peter, "We are NOT lovebirds."

"Well he is your boyfriend and don't deny it," Tony laughed, poking her in the shoulder.

Eliza nodded, "Yes, I'll admit that much."

Peter Quill smirked, "So who's the lucky kid?"

"Peter Parker. Also known as Spiderman. Another teenage superhero," Tony told him.

"What's his thing," Quill asked them as they made their way to the main lounge.

Eliza grinned, "He shoots webs and climbs walls."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"He was bit by a radioactive spider," Tony clarified, "and got spider-y powers."

As they arrived in the main lounge, Fury and Mockingbird came in from the other entrance.

"Clint," she nodded, "Natasha."

"Bobbi," they said in unison.

"Now that Mockingbird is here," Fury told them, "Go get ready to leave. Meet me in the briefing room downstairs in ten minutes with all your gear. There you will receive your civilian covers and be escorted to the civilian vehicles."


	191. Airport Happenings

Eliza made her way to the briefing room, her suitcase packed with spare civilian clothes, a few guns, and several rounds of bullets. Her daggers were stored in the front compartment along with her scepter. She rolled her bag behind her as she walked down the hall.

"Fitz are you sure we need all that?"

"Jemma, I already told you that!"

"It just seems a little odd to bring the dwarves along."

"You never know!"

"Hey Jemma," Eliza smiled as she walked up to the friends who turned a corner into her, "Hey Fitz."

"See," Jemma pointed to Eliza, "She only has one bag!"

Eliza looked at them. Each carried two large bags. Eliza laughed.

"Come on," she motioned for them to keep walking to the briefing room.

They waited for the elevator and when it arrived, Bucky, Steve, Sharon, and Bobbi were inside. They squeezed inside.

"Sorry for the tight fit," someone muttered.

It took three more stops before they finally reached the very bottom level deep underground. That was where the large conference room was. It housed many round tables and the Avengers sat down at one, the Guardians at another, and SHIELD-616 at a third.

Tony, Peter Quill, and Moondragon were the last to arrive but once they did, the group settled down and Fury got up on the stage.

"Here's how this is going to work. Moondragon and Agent White, the two of you are the first attack squad. You will use your telepathy to knock out the guards in the room we appear in before we even set foot up there."

The two women looked at each other and nodded.

"The other teams are as follows: Agent 13 and Mockingbird, Hawkeye and Widow, Jan and May, Stark and Thor, Banner and Hank, Fitz and Simmons, Gamora and Rocket, Quill and Drax, Rogers and Barnes, Coulson and Hill. Each team's job is the same: find the hostages and get them out."

"It is a good plan," Thor agreed wholeheartedly.

"Hill is passing out your civilian covers," Fury told them as Maria went around handing out files, "Study them. We've already delivered your civilian clothes to you and you all are wearing some over your suits I see. Good. Stark- have you shown Drax and Gamora how to use their Camotech yet?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Good. I want it active before you even set foot out these doors."

"Yes sir," Gamora nodded. Orders. She liked those.

Eliza skimmed her packet. She was to play the daughter of Natasha and Clint. Oops- of Natalie and Chris. Her name was Ellie Bartley. Her seat number was 26A on flight 187 direct to Tamil Nadu.

When she tuned back into what Fury was saying, she heard him talking about how security at both airports had already been alerted to their arrivals. That way they could check firearms and equipment no problem. By the time they left for the Tampa Bay airport, it was 3:30. All arrived in separate cars around 4:00 and went through security no problem.

They didn't 'meet up' on the other side so as to avoid any suspicion. Instead they merely did their own thing.

"Hey mom," Eliza said to Natasha, "Can I go grab Auntie Anne's?"

"Sure Ellie. Be quick about it. We start boarding in ten minutes."

Eliza nodded and took a ten from her Clint. Walking quickly through the crowded Bay, she made her way to the concession stands. At Auntie Anne's she bought two pretzel stick packs and pilfered a couple ketchups. She happened to bump into Thor while there.

"Sorry, sir," she winked.

Thor smiled, "No problem, young lady."

Thor, also known as Donald Blake, went back to his seat with his pretzel. He happened to find a spot next to Janet and Hank Pym.

"Excuse me, sir," Thor nodded, accidently touching elbows with Hank, aka Henry, on the armrests.

"It's no problem. Julie," he turned to Jan, "Want some of my bagel?"

"Of course, hun," Jan smiled and after taking the piece she grinned, "I'm going to go grab a coke. Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I got a water."

Jan nodded and got up, heading over to a small fast food place. Tony, going by the name of Tom, and Steve, by the name of Stanley, were right in front of her.

"Two cokes and two French fries," Tony ordered for him and his best friend Stanley/Steve. The two were playing businessmen heading to India for a business transaction.

As they walked away, they brushed shoulders with Bruce.

"Sorry, man," Tony said.

Bruce, known now as Brian, merely nodded and said it was fine. But as he turned around, he bumped into FitzSimmons who were arguing over something.

"I'm so sorry," Bruce sputtered out as he helped Fitz up off the floor, "Please forgive me."

"Oh it's fine," Fitz nodded, picking up his bag.

Simmons nodded, "Fred's a klutz."

"Sarah, you're no better!"

"I'm way better!"

"Is something wrong," a blonde woman asked. It was Bobbi. Bruce walked away as she came over.

"Nothing's wrong," Fitz assured her.

"Really, it's nothing," Simmons agreed hastily.

"Then keep your voices down," Bobbi hissed as she walked past them.

And so it was that half an hour later, they boarded the plane. Some sat near each other, some did not. The flight took a while but Eliza slept on the way, so that when they reached the other side, she had to be woken up.

"Time to get up, Ellie."

"Right," she nodded with a yawn.

They all disembarked from the plane and caught taxis into Tamil Nadu proper. Then, they met at the hotel. Everyone congregated in the large suit that Natasha, Clint, and Eliza had booked. As they all conversed, there was a soft knock on the door and they froze. Everyone but the three whose room it was hid in the side room while Nat went to the door.

"Can I help you," she asked innocently.

May nodded, "You called for room service?"

"Come on in," Natasha stepped aside, "All's clear, guys."

"Are we ready to move out tonight," Agent May asked Coulson and Hill.

"Yes."

"Then we just have to kill another few hours in here. I suggest we all meet up in the back at 20:00 hours. That's in four. There's a pack of trees that will shield us from prying eyes," May showed them from the window.

"Sounds good," Coulson agreed, "Hill?"

"Fine with me."

"Right then. Let's all go back to our rooms and meet up in four hours," Coulson ordered, "That's when we get down to business."


	192. Intruder Alert

**A/N: Something I've been forgetting to mention! Trailer for Part 12 is up on Youtube (_The Changeling Part 12 {Avengers Fanfic}_)**

* * *

><p>Eliza used a teleportation spell to teleport herself from her balcony to the spot behind the trees four hours later. She'd texted Tony and Steve to ask them if she should do that or walk out like normal and both agreed that the smaller the number of people seen leaving the hotel, the better. And since no one else had the power of teleportation, that was a lot of people leaving.<p>

"Ouch!"

Eliza hissed sharply as she landed with her foot in a small hole, twisting her ankle, "Son of a-!"

"Shhh," Someone else whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza muttered, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Over here," Bucky told her, placing his metal hand on her outstretched palm as she reached around in the dark.

"Damn teleportation," was all Eliza said once Bucky had guided her over to the small gathering of others about ten feet into the trees.

"Who're we waiting on," Rocket asked.

"Clint, Natasha, Bobbi, and Sharon."

"I'm here," Bobbi commented as she picked her way around a bush towards the steadily-growing group.

Eventually they all were there and Agent Melinda May took up the lead as she lead them down towards a mostly dried-up river bed. They were pretty well camouflaged in their black, white, or patriotic suits. The majority of the SHIELD agents wore the traditional black, or in special cases black with decorative coloring (Hawkeye and Widow). Then you had the white suits of Mockingbird and Agent 13 which, at the moment, were covered up by black trench coats. Bucky was wearing his custom black suit and the Guardians all had black and red jumpsuits made for especially for them by Bravo Base. Tony was in a black shirt and pants as well and carried his deployable suit in a case.

Jan shrunk down into Wasp-size and then Hank did something that no one had seen previously (except, of course, his wife). Hank used his special suit to shrink down as well and, hopping on an ant with wings, flew up next to his wife.

"Pretty cool, Ant-man," Tony joked quietly over the earpiece.

They continued along the stream-bed, picking their way among the stones. Eliza tripped once as her ankle was still healing itself from her unceremonious landing. In all it took the posse about 45 minutes to reach a skinny point in the main river. It was no more than fifteen feet across but they had to swim it.

"There's the entrance," May pointed, "It's a 15 second underwater swim before you pop up under ground in a cavern with breathable air. I'll go first."

May swam quietly across the river before taking a large breath of air and disappearing underwater. Fortunately their tech was all waterproof because maybe half a minute later she gave the all clear. She was inside the drain.

One by one they made the swim. Once on the other side, they had to switch on their flashlights, so dark was it inside the drainage system. May and Coulson took up the lead.

"300 meters directly this way," May told them, "Then it's 50 meters left."

They were dripping wet from their swim and no one was in a very good mood. But they made the walk quickly and quietly until they came at last to the grate into the main room above.

"Moondragon, White," Hill nodded, "You're up."

They nodded, closing their eyes. Both focused all their mental energy on the room above and managed to detect three life-signs. Eliza turned to Heather.

"All three are hostiles," Moondragon told her telepathically, "Take them out on three."

"One. Two. Three."

Thud.

Three bodies fell dead to the ground as they were mentally squeezed by Moondragon and Eliza. Jan, shrinking down again, flew up between the grates and took a look around.

"Clear!"

Eliza used her mind to move the covers. FitzSimmons deployed the portable ladder and they climbed up into the base one by one, quickly and quietly.

"Right. Here's the plan," Coulson told them, "We spread out. Tech-teams, stay with an assault team at all times. Banner, Fitz, Simmons, remain here with me and Agent Hill. This is home base. When you find the hostages, get them here. Other than that, kill everyone in sight."

Hill nodded, "Go."

Half the teams broke down the doors to the right and half broke to the left.

All hell broke loose.

Eliza, Moondragon, Hawkeye, Widow, Bucky, Steve, Rocket, Sharon, Mockingbird, and Gamora all headed down a hallway. As they went, they broke open side doors and eliminated HYDRA operatives. They were surprised how long it actually took for an alarm to be blown. But of course, it eventually was.

* * *

><p>"Lady Sin!"<p>

"What is it," the woman barked, angry over being woken up from her sleep.

"Intruders!"

Sinthea Schmidt growled audibly and reached under her pillow for her two pistols. Leaping out of bed she pulled on her red and black jumpsuit. Strapping on a few daggers and grabbing a boatload of bullets for her belt, she jogged out the door.

"Tell the Sisters to converge on the hostages ASAP," Sinthea snapped.

The agent nodded and rushed off in a hurry.

"Crossbones," Sinthea said over her earpiece, "Report."

"Unknown number of intruders," came a husky voice, "I'm almost to the hostages."

"Good. I'm sending the Sisters to you as well."

"Understood."

Cocking her gun, Sin rounded a corner and shot the first person that moved- which happened to be Eliza. It struck her right in the chest.

Fortunately, her outfit was bullet-resistant, but for now it would leave a nasty bruise. She was hit by two more shots before managing to dive out of the way. Distracted by Eliza's cry, the others didn't manage to get a shot off at Sin until it was too late and she had turned the next corner.

"After her," Clint barked loudly after making sure Eliza was alright.

They took off down the corridor and eventually found themselves at a closed double door.

"Sharon," Clint gestured.

Immediately she nodded and dropped to the floor near a control panel. Pulling out a couple gadgets from her belt-bag, she began hacking into the system.

In the meantime, the others took up defensive positions behind her, covering her back. They took out the HYDRA operatives that dared come 'round the corner. The agent in question was met with half a dozen bullets before they could lift a finger.

Finally, Sharon broke through the firewalls and managed to open the doors. But when they got inside, they were faced with a line of HYDRA operatives.

The SHIELD Agents shot first, killing the Sisters of Sin immediately. But then they saw the three hostages, all with guns to their heads.

"Drop your weapons, SHIELD."


	193. Point-Blank

The voice was coming from a video feed of Sinthea Schmidt that appeared on several TVs lining the back of the room. She sat in what appeared to be a dark room on a dark throne. In reality, things had gone like this:

As soon as Sinthea realized the Avengers were onto her operation, she knew she had to get out. For all its blustering, HYDRA simply wasn't strong or large enough (yet) to take on that many Avengers together. So, she called off Crossbones and rerouted him to a stolen plane retrofitted with cloaking. There, she and several top HYDRA agents had made their escape while Stephanie Maverick remained behind to seal the deal with the hostages.

Return to the present, and you have Lady Sin broadcasting from a small room in the plane to the Avengers at Insight Base.

"Well met, Avengers," she smiled, "I'm sorry I can't be there in person for this momentous occasion."

Furious, Sharon shot one of the TV screens.

"Ah ah ah," Sinthea tsked, "Drop them."

No one moved.

"Alright," Sinthea sighed, "You leave me no choice. Stephanie?"

Agent Maverick cocked the gun above Pepper's head with a smirk. Clint jumped forward. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he let Pepper Stark die. Tony would lose all respect for him, the archer was sure.

"Drop them."

The Avengers threw down their guns and weapons. Of course, you couldn't disarm magic or telepathy. Looking Moondragon in the eye, the two women gave barely perceptible nods. They closed their eyes and focused on the two HYDRA operatives with guns to the hostages. Both gripped at their necks as they were strangled.

"Do not kill Agent Maverick," Clint ordered angrily, "Leave her alive."

Eliza stared at him in shock, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Leave her alive."

Eliza nodded slowly, and stopped choking the woman. However Stephanie recovered faster than either woman had anticipated, grabbing her gun.

Bang. Reload. Bang.

Pepper fell to the ground, grabbing at her side in pain. She'd been shot point-blank.

At the same time, Eliza stumbled back. The second bullet had imbedded itself in Eliza's skin, breaking through the protective suit barrier. It did minimal damage, her body already beginning to reheal. But something felt off.

Natasha shouted and she rushed forward, kicking Stephanie in the neck and knocking her out. Pepper choked as she covered the bullet hole with her hand. Eliza, recovering, followed Natasha, ignoring the blood seeping from her own wound. She knelt down to heal Pepper.

And nothing happened.

"What the hell, Liz," Clint asked, confused when the teenager was sitting stock-still, "DO something!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Hold on Pepper, hold on," Natasha assured the woman, remaining calm despite the chaos around her.

"Bruce, Simmons," Bucky called over the radio, "Report to our location immediately. We have a man down. Pepper needs medical attention immediately!"

"Copy that," Simmons responded.

"Can't you do SOMETHING," Jane begged her.

Eliza was panicking. Her magic was gone. It was gone.

But then she remembered a conversation she'd had long ago with a certain Pseudo-Asgardian (actual Frost Giant) about her magic.

_"You ARE magic, Eliza," Loki told her, "Your very core is magic. Nothing can deprive you of your very nature."_

_"But what about when someone disables my magic," Eliza countered, "Like the neck collar when I was imprisoned, or a serum?"_

_Loki shook his head, "You ARE magic."_

Eliza closed her eyes. She WAS magic. Nothing could stop her from her true nature. Slowly, beginning with her hands and slowly spreading across her body, her skin transformed into a sparkling golden hue. Everything- pure golden light. Clint and the others had to look away. Eliza placed her golden hand on Pepper's wound and slowly the hole began to knit itself back together.

Eventually Eliza returned to normal and fainted. Bucky, the closest to her now, picked her up and carried her bride-style. Sharon helped up Darcy, Steve carried Pepper, and Natasha assisted Jane. The others formed a defensive barrier around them, guiding the team through the base.

Last of all, as the team crossed the threshold of the door out of that main room, Clint finally caught up with them. He was carrying an unconscious Agent Maverick.

"Let's get out of here."

They all met back in the original room, hostages, Avengers, Guardians, and SHIELD-616. In all, the teams had taken their own duo of hostages: Agents Ward (the traitor) and Maverick (the torturer).

"The main exit isn't too far from here," Agent Hill revealed, "I suggest we go out that way, make our way into the forest, call in a quinjet. Agreed?"

Coulson nodded, "Good plan."

And that's exactly what they did. They fought their way out of Insight Base just fine with little effort. The fact that the leaders of HYDRA had vacated the base meant the ordinary operatives were left rather in disarray.

It took a few hours but eventually three quinjets materialized above them and rope ladders were dropped from each.

"Some of us can't climb, Fury," Bobbi barked at the Director over the Comms.

Fury grumbled something inaudible but in the end, one of the jets landed, allowing Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Eliza, Simmons (the doctor), and the two HYDRA hostages inside. Both were tied to the walls of the plane.

When they landed on the Helicarrier, Eliza was still out cold, no doubt recovering in her own way from using so much magic. Physically, Pepper was fine. Emotionally, she was a nervous wreck. As soon as the quinjets landed on the boat-like Helicarrier, Pepper ran to her husband again and clung to him the rest of the night.

"Come on, Pep," Tony kissed her, "Let's get you checked over in sickbay."

She nodded and allowed her husband to guide her inside the Helicarrier and down the halls to sickbay. As they crossed the line into the medical bay, they weren't surprised in the least to find that Thor had already taken Jane there. Darcy, however, was nowhere to be seen.

As it turned out, Darcy was lingering by Eliza's bed in the girl's quarters. She'd snuck in after Bucky had dropped Eliza off. Darcy was intent on keeping the girl company while she slept for two reasons. One, she felt she owed Eliza for saving their lives, especially Pepper's. And two, Darcy didn't want to be alone and the person she felt most comfortable around, strangely enough, was the teenager.

Darcy didn't think she could ever go back to the happy-go-lucky woman she'd been before. Not after what she'd endured. They hadn't been tortured, per se, but after watching Joey die the way he did… it really hurt her. Watching Eliza sacrifice herself for Pepper… it'd shown her the kind of work the Avengers did. She decided then and there to create an insiders' blog commemorating the Avengers on their missions and their day-to-day life. Something to keep the memories together forever. Because, life was obviously too precious to go fooling around with.

So she sat in the chair in Eliza's room, thinking about her life up to that point. And thanking God that she was still alive.


	194. In Need of Vacation

_A/N: Sad chapter. Listen to sad music while reading it._

* * *

><p>"Where's Darcy," Jane asked Thor an hour later after she had been checked out by medical.<p>

"I am unsure," Thor replied, "I will go find out."

Thor walked through the Helicarrier to where Fury was debriefing his SHIELD Agents. When he walked inside, he saw Director Fury with Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson. They all looked up when he came in.

"What is it," Fury asked him.

"Lady Jane and I cannot find Lady Darcy."

"Coulson," Fury gestured, "Go help him out."

"Yes sir."

Coulson and Thor went off to the bridge. Agent Daisy Johnson was currently heading the Helicarrier as Hill and Fury were in debrief. Coulson turned to Thor when they reached a side computer station and he excused the current occupant.

"When she arrived on board, Darcy was given a security bracelet. We can locate her via this computer console."

Thor nodded, "Then let us."

Coulson sat down at the computer and pulled up Darcy Lewis' code number. Typing it into the system, they pulled up a map of the Helicarrier and located Darcy in the mess hall.

"There you are," Coulson gestured.

* * *

><p>Darcy sat in the cafeteria with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. She spun the stuff around and around in her bowl, not hungry. She'd hoped that eating her favorite chocolaty treat would help make her feel better but it wasn't working.<p>

Thor and Jane entered the large room and found Darcy at her seat, staring at a bowl of food. Jane rushed forward and grabbed Darcy in a hug.

"You were right, Darcy, we got out of it," Jane whispered to her happily, "We're alive!"

"Yeah," Darcy smiled, "I knew we would."

"Darcy kept me and Pepper going when we wanted to give up hope," Jane explained to her husband.

Thor smiled, "Thank you, Darcy, for that."

"Has Medical looked you over yet," Jane asked her in concern.

"No," Darcy admitted.

"Come on then," Jane pulled her up, "You took care of me for all these years, it's time I take care of you."

Darcy smirked but allowed herself to be pulled along behind Jane. Thor trailed behind, amused. When they reached the medical bay, they found themselves looking into a room where Pepper and Tony were.

Pepper was sobbing into Tony's shoulder, her whole body wracking with sobs. Tony's face was stained with tears too. Jane stopped in her tracks and visibly paled.

"Oh god no."

A doctor leaving the room sighed and Jane interrupted him, "Sir? Was it- was it the baby?"

"Afraid so. He didn't make it."

"He?"

"The baby was a boy."

Jane choked on her own tears. She was thankful that her own baby was unharmed but she grieved for her friend in need. But in that moment of utter unhappiness, something occurred to her.

"Can you tell the sex of my baby?"

"We can try," the doctor nodded, "Come on. Let's prep you for an ultrasound."

Jane told Darcy to get checked by medical personnel and instructed Thor to make sure she did so.

"Of course, my lady," he winked, "Come Darcy. Let us get you looked at."

* * *

><p>No one saw any more of the former hostages for the rest of the day or night. After her ultrasound, Jane and Thor had gone back to their quarters. Darcy had remained in medical because it seemed that she had broken a few bones while captive and they were busy setting them.<p>

In the meantime, around midnight of the following evening, Eliza woke up. She felt refreshed and strangely calm. After hacking into SHIELD medical's files and determining that everyone was alright, she decided to make her way to the bridge where she could look out the front windows.

Director Fury was the officer on duty at the time. As Eliza strode in clothed in her white tank top, black sweatpants, and her hair in a messy ponytail, he said nothing. He let her walk up to the windows and look out at the night sky. After all, he was busy typing up a report for the World Security Council.

Eliza stood looking out the window into the night sky. An overwhelming wish to visit her second home, Asgard, came to her. In fact she considered sending out a cry for Heimdall at that very moment. But she knew she couldn't abandon her Earthly friends. No. That visit to Asgard would just have to wait.

In the morning, Pepper and Tony finally told the team about the miscarriage. There were hugs all around, many "I'm-so-sorry's," and plenty of tears. In the end, it was decided that after all the drama the Avengers had gone through recently, they were in need of a vacation.

"Asgard!"

Everyone stared at Eliza.

"We could go to Asgard. And then Vanaheim. I've never been and I want to visit with Hnoss."

"That's a good idea," Jan agreed, "Fury?"

"Fine by me," he relented, "But who's going?"

In the end it was decided that along with the Avengers and the Women, Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker would join them. Eliza had called him up and he relayed to them a very important message.

"So I just found out that my Aunt May has known about me being Spiderman forever," he explained, "So this means no more lying."

"Good," Eliza nodded, "It's about time."

"Well I'll meet you guys at Avengers Tower in four hours," Peter finished up, "Thanks for the invite!"

"No problem Peter," Bruce told him, grabbing the phone from the middle of the table and hanging up.

Pepper and Tony, however, were still down in the dumps. A miscarriage wasn't an easy thing to get over. They doubted that even some time in Asgard would heal their wounds.

**End of Part 11**


	195. Finna Rose

_A/N: Nice chapter tonight, I think. BTW, last night's Agents of SHIELD episode with Mockingbird! I KNEW from the start she was who she was. I knew it. They didn't fool me for one second. ALSO! I've seen the Avengers Age of Ultron trailer! SOOOOO GOOD!_

_**Maryyea**__- Girl, you crack me up. I love every time you review. You should do it more often! You make my day better!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 12: Broken Angel<strong>

"Peter!"

Eliza grinned widely as Peter Parker walked in the doors of Avengers Tower. Peter smiled and walked over to her.

"Glad to see you safe and sound, Liz!" he said, kissing her on the cheek, "I heard you were in a coma for a day or two."

"Yeah," she agreed as they made their way into the elevator, "I over-exerted myself."

"Hey," Peter realized, "Where are the Guardians? Weren't they with you?"

"The Guardians were dropped off at Bravo Base and escorted to their ship while I was unconscious. We have a way to contact them though!"

"That's great!"

The teens waited in the elevator as it went up to one of the top floors.

"Why did Tony put in this music," Peter asked after a little while.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Why does Tony do anything? To annoy us!"

Peter shrugged. He supposed she was right.

Soon they arrived on the level below the roof. Eliza showed Peter where the ladder to the roof was and they climbed up one at a time.

"Hello Peter," Bruce nodded.

Bruce, Jane, Thor, and Darcy were all lounging around on the roof. Tony had had seats crafted from weather-resistant wood so that there was seating up there. Peter and Eliza both walked up to the railing edge of the rooftop. Eliza made the mistake of looking down.

"Damn that's far…"

"Afraid of a little height," Peter joked.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Remember something: I'd SURVIVE that fall. You won't."

"Point taken."

It took another five minutes but soon everyone had gathered together on the rooftop of Avengers Tower. Thor told everyone to gather 'round.

"HEIMDALL!"

The familiar call was let out and soon enough a blast of light and color surrounded them. They were sucked up and traveled through space to Asgard. When they appeared in the golden dome of the Bifrost, they were met by Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Welcome back Prince Thor, Lady Jane," they nodded, "And Avengers."

"Thanks."

Cap and Tony followed Thor and Jane. Bucky trailed behind the group with only Eliza and Peter behind him. Bucky was in awe.

"Oh my god," he breathed as they stepped out onto the Rainbow Bridge, "This is incredible!"

"Oh yeah," Eliza smirked, "You've never been to Asgard, have you?"

"No."

"It's pretty amazing," Peter joined in.

"You've been here before, Peter?"

"Yes."

"Has everyone else been here before me?" Bucky asked rhetorically, "Except Fury and Hill I suppose!"

"Yep," Eliza chimed in needlessly.

Bucky gave her a look to which she merely laughed. She felt good, being in Asgard again. It was the first time in a while that she'd been to Asgard. Of course- neither Hnoss nor Freyja would be here. But still, Eliza looked forward to hanging around with the Warriors Four.

As they were escorted into the Palace like usual, Eliza could tell Jane was buzzing with excitement. What was up with her? Pepper, meanwhile, was forlornly looking around at the playing children, and Tony comforted her silently with a backrub. There was something both women weren't telling. What was it?

Jane of course was brimming with excitement because she couldn't wait to reveal the sex of the child later that night over dinner. Pepper, on the other hand, had a much more melancholy secret.

It was simple: her uterus had been permanently damaged.

They'd tried replacing the uterus with a donor one, but Pepper's body had rejected it. The only thing they could do was remove the destroyed uterus for good. That meant one thing.

Pepper could never have children.

After seeing Frigga and Odin, Thor showed them to their chambers. They were staying in the same set of bedchambers they'd stayed in previously, and by now the Avengers knew their way around pretty well. Soon, it was time for dinner.

"Dress however you see fit," the servant told the Avengers, "In ten minutes time I will come to escort you to the dining hall."

And so everyone changed into nicer clothes. Nothing too fancy, but more classy than their sweats and tees that some were wearing (Eliza). Soon enough the serving girl came back to escort them.

They took their seats at the table and waited for the King and Queen to sit before taking a seat themselves. Thor and Jane sat closest to Frigga and Odin, with the Avengers spread out down the line. Eliza was in the middle across from Peter and next to Bruce and Jan.

"We have an important announcement," Thor grinned widely, taking a stand.

Taking Thor's proffered hand to stand up, Jane joined him, "We know the sex of the baby."

"Oh this is wonderful news," Frigga beamed.

"Our baby," Thor began, "is going to be…"

"A baby girl!"

Pepper choked on tears and Tony hugged her. But nonetheless, both of them cheered for the other couple. Just because of their own misfortune, didn't mean they couldn't be happy for Jane and Thor.

"Have you picked out a name yet," Frigga asked.

"Yes, in fact," Jane nodded.

"Finna Rose Foster, Thordottir."

Frigga and Odin both smiled and Eliza noted that Frigga shed a tear. She wondered what that was all about. Why had she suddenly grown sad?

"Beautiful name," Odin nodded, "Asgardian and Midgardian. A joining of two races just like your young daughter will be."

* * *

><p>Late that night, Eliza was wandering the halls of the Palace until she stumbled upon a room she hadn't visited but once in her life. Slowly and carefully opening the door to Loki's room, she lit the candles with her magic and watched as the shadows danced around the room.<p>

And just like that first time, when she turned around, Loki was there. This time however, she shot first, asked questions later. But Loki caught her arm and wouldn't let go, freezing her magic.

"Hello little one," he sneered, "Are you enjoying your respite?"

"Very much so, in fact," she hissed back.

"I'm glad. Enjoy it while it lasts. For you don't have much longer to live."

"I could say the same thing about you, Loki."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Loki grinned wildly and smacked her across the face with his dagger. She hissed in pain and grabbed at her split cheek in agony. When she focused on Loki again, though, he was gone.

"I should really stop coming in here."

"Yes," Frigga nodded, "You should."

"Lady Frigga!"

The woman smiled, "Come here child. Let me see your wound."

Eliza went forward out of the room and allowed Frigga to look at it. Breathing a spell, the wound knitted itself back together, not even leaving a scar. Eliza thanked her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," Frigga admitted, "Sometimes I come here to think. When I saw the lights were on, I wondered who was in here."

"Oh," Eliza nodded, "Well I'll leave you be. Sorry, my lady."

"It is alright," Frigga smiled, "I also suggest the gardens for thinking at this time of night. The walk under the stars is simply breathtaking this time of year."

"Thank you, I'll go check it out!"


	196. Vanaheim

_A/N: I love when you guys tell me WHAT you love about each chapter. That helps me write better. And the better I write, the better the story._

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Pepper was wandering the halls of the Palace as well and she herself ran into Frigga.<p>

"What is wrong, Lady Pepper," Frigga asked her in concern, noting the wet tear stains running down the woman's face.

Pepper wiped her eyes quickly, "Nothing, really, your highness."

"Come now," Frigga shook her head, placing an arm around Pepper and guiding the woman inside to Loki's room. They sat on the bed together, "Tell me what is wrong."

"I had a miscarriage. And now I can't have children," Pepper revealed, tears anew running down her face.

Frigga nodded sadly, "I knew something was wrong from the moment I saw you enter Asgard. Let me tell you a story."

Pepper adjusted herself so she could more clearly look at Frigga.

"Long, long ago, when I was younger, Odin and I were married. A few years passed and I found myself with child. Soon I gave birth."

"To Thor," Pepper nodded.

Frigga shook her head, "No. To a daughter we named Aldrif Finna, Odindottir."

"Thor has a sister," Pepper looked up in surprise.

"Nay, not anymore. For soon after our child's birth, we were beset on all sides with war from the Angels of Heven."

"Heven?"

"Heven was the Tenth Realm of Yggdrasil. It was inhabited by Angels, a race similar to the elves but not quite the same. Anyways, the Queen of Angels kidnapped our daughter, and threatened to kill her if Odin would not surrender. He did not. After the death of Aldrif, Odin used his magic to banish Heven from this world forever."

"I'm so sorry," Pepper breathed.

Frigga nodded, wiping a tear from her face, "The death of a child never leaves you, Lady Pepper. But you must be strong, strong for that child."

It's a funny thing how pleasant days are all alike, and not at all interesting to read about. So it was that for five days and five nights, the Avengers spent time in Asgard. Some days they spent in the Palace, others out in the city. Soon, however, it was time for them to depart for Vanaheim. Eliza was ecstatic.

"I've never been there," she reminded Peter for the Nth time.

Peter laughed lightly, "I know, I know, you keep saying that!"

"Right. Sorry," she nodded, skipping down the rainbow bridge of the Bifrost.

Sif, escorting the Avengers to Heimdall, could've sworn she saw the slightest smile play on the lips of the gatekeeper at Eliza's enthusiasm. But then it was gone, so she wasn't sure.

"Heimdall," Eliza ordered, "Send us to Vanaheim. Please."

The Avengers and Sif walked up to the side of the Bifrost portal which would send them to Vanaheim and waited for the Bifrost to activate.

"Farewell, Avengers. Return soon to Asgard," Heimdall nodded to them.

Sif and the Avengers were whisked away. Sif was to accompany them for a short while while they got settled in the Vanaheim Capitol province. They would be staying in the Palace of course, but getting around Vanaheim could be tricky.

They landed in the center of a beautiful city. Much different from the off-white marble and gold of Asgard, this city was built of crystal and glass and white stone. The glass was tempered and frosted. A giant fountain dominated the circular forum that the Avengers stood in.

Sif smiled at the Avengers' interested and surprised reactions. She'd been to Vanaheim many times as an escort for ambassadors and the Vanaheim countryside was a popular vacation destination for Asgardian high class citizens.

"This way," Sif told them, guiding the way though the marketplace up to the palace.

The palace was smaller than Asgard's but was of a formidable size. When they arrived at the Palace doors, they were stopped by two guards. Eliza and the Avengers recognized the guards' armor as the same that the light elves had worn when attacking Earth and Asgard.

"Halt. State your purpose," the man on the left ordered.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard, these are the Avengers. We are expected guests of Lady Hnoss."

The guards nodded and opened the doors for the posse. The female guard led the way inside and everyone followed after. The Palace was constructed of a beautiful pure white stone with white unfluted columns that created a large room which at the end held two thrones, one large and one smaller. Sitting in the smaller one was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was talking to several men and women who stood before her.

"And so we need more money to pay for the irrigation system in Mildneheim," a woman of older age was saying to Hnoss, "Our growing population demands that we provide more water than we are currently able to."

"I'll see to it, Edna," Hnoss nodded, "And what do you require, Balimund?"

"Gildeheim's crops were poor this year and the peasants are restless," Balimund, a middle-aged gentleman told the Steward.

"I'll look into the problem," Hnoss promised, then catching sight of the entourage that was waiting she gave a shout and a grin, "Eliza!"

Hnoss rushed down from her throne and pushed past the wealthy Vanirin citizens. Eliza smiled and strode forward, catching Hnoss in a hug. The citizens were utterly confused.

"Lord Balimund, Lady Edna, Lady Jorleif, Lord Borin," Hnoss said, pulling Eliza through the group of citizens up to the thrones, "This is your leader, Queen Eliza, Freyjadottir!"

"My Queen," the all but squealed, kneeling quickly.

"We are honored to finally meet our Queen," Balimund told her, "Surely, Lady Hnoss, she will be presented to the city soon?"

"Of course," Hnoss nodded, "Tomorrow night at the Festival of the Stars, in fact,"

"I look forward to it," Balimund told the sisters.

The four wealthy citizens, lords of various holds in fact, bid Hnoss and Eliza farewell and let the sisters and the Avengers be.

"Avengers, it is good to see you," Hnoss smiled gleefully, walking down with Eliza from the thrones, "I am glad you have finally made it to Vanaheim."

"Thanks for having us," Steve nodded.

"Come, follow me," Hnoss beckoned, "Let us talk about what has passed since last we saw each other."

The Avengers, Sif, and Hnoss made their way toward the inner part of the Palace. In turn, they came upon a large inner courtyard with grass and flowers, benches and fountains. In the center of the courtyard was a marble floor, surrounded by white stone benches. Hnoss told them to take their seats.

"So, how has life treated you? For it seems that a darkness hangs over some of those gathered here," Hnoss looked at Pepper and Tony.

"HYDRA took us civilians captive," Darcy explained for the group, "We only just were rescued."

"Oh! I am sorry," Hnoss frowned, "No wonder you are in need of a respite! I am sure you do not wish to discuss this, so Eliza, how did your journey with the Guardians go?"

"It went well," Eliza told her sister, "We retrieved the Soul Gem."

"This is good news," she replied.

"Hnoss," Thor said, brimming with excitement, "We wish to tell you that our baby is a girl and will be named Finna Rose Foster, Thordottir."

"Beautiful name! How exciting!"

"So what is happening tomorrow," Eliza asked after a moment, "What is the Festival of the Stars?"

"Every year, Vanaheim's twin moons align together in a way that they are surrounded by a crown of stars. We celebrate this happening with a festival of food, wine, dancing, and singing. Decorations begin going up tonight. At the festival tomorrow night, I will present you to the great and lesser citizens of Vanaheim. The Lords and Ladies of the many holds will be here so it is the perfect time."

Eliza breathed in, "Alright. I guess I'll be ready."

"The Royal Seamstresses will find you the perfect dress from my stash. It'll be easy, trust me."

"I do trust you," Eliza laughed, "But what you think will be easy might not be the same for me!"

Hnoss laughed too, "True enough I suppose. But really, the presentation won't be too bad. Mingling with the guests though, meeting the townsfolk, that might be hard for you. Lots of smiling."

"I can smile!"

Hnoss smirked.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?"

"Please do," Jan nodded, "This stuff is heavy."

"Let me have my servants take care of your bags,"

Hnoss went out into the hall and spoke to a serving girl who was standing outside the courtyard waiting for instruction.

"Leah, go get some of the serving boys to move the Avengers' luggage."

"Yes m'lady."

Leah left and tracked down four boys.

"Asmund, Carr, Fiske, Colin" she said, "Come with me. We need to move some bags."

Leah was Hnoss' handmaiden, the lead serving girl among the young women. She was around twelve years old in human years. She had dark, black hair that flowed down to her waste and she always wore green. Despite her young age, even the boys had to respect her because of her status as Hnoss' top servant.

Asmund, Carr, Fiske, and Colin followed Leah back to the courtyard where they took care of the Avengers' bags. Hnoss led the way through the Palace to a long hallway of guest rooms. The Avengers chose their rooms and freshened up. There were about three hours until nightfall, and they would be joining Hnoss at dinner in less than an hour. She bid them farewell and went to see to her duties as Steward.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So now we are introduced to another major character, Leah. Unless you want spoilers for where this fic is going, DON'T LOOK HER UP ON MARVEL DATABASE. Because I will be using some of her backstory for this fic. Just an FYI. Feel free to theorize why she will be important down below in the reviews, unless you do get inquisitive and look her up._


	197. Festival of the Stars

_A/N: I can't stress enough how fun this chapter was to write. It's so far removed from my usual stuff. I hope I take you to the Festival, at least in your imaginations. I highly suggest playing the song "More than Friends" by Two Steps from Hell in the background while reading this chapter. It's what I listened to when writing this. Love you All!"_

* * *

><p>The next day was spent in the Palace, Hnoss guiding the Avengers around, showing them the ropes. Vanaheim was a beautiful city and Hnoss showed them maps and images of the surrounding city limits. Eliza enjoyed the time she spent looking out the windows of the Palace, staring out at the market place as it was decorated for the Festival of the Stars. Banners, streamers, lanterns were hung from poles. A stage was built on one side of wood and stone. The color scheme was silver and blue and purple, and people bustled around making sure everything was perfect.<p>

The Festival would start around 7:00, the twilight allowing for the presentation of Eliza to the townsfolk. Afterwards there would be music and dancing and mingling. When the time for the Festival drew close, Hnoss told the Avengers to return to their rooms.

"Your clothes are there," she told them, "Clothes for the Festival."

When everyone was dressed, they met in the main throne room of the Palace. Eliza looked incredible in her crown of gold and Frodleikr, her rainbow-gemstone necklace. Her dress was of blue and light gold, with golden sleeves and gloves with the rest of it light blue. As the clock in the marketplace struck 7, Eliza and Hnoss stood ready to greet the crowd.

The Avengers, not being introduced, were already outside standing off to the side with an escort of two guards. They looked on the marketplace in awe. It was beautiful, but most of all they were amazed at the sheer number of elves. They were packed in like flies, everyone wanting to get a sight of their queen. None of the commoners had been able to make it to the coronation, only the wealthy citizens.

Suddenly the trumpets flared.

"The daughters of Freyja! Your Queen, Queen Eliza and your Steward, Princess Hnoss!"

The doors to the palace opened wide and out walked the two sisters. Elegant and beautiful they looked in their flowing dresses and shining jewelry. A cheer went up from the crowd. Eliza smiled and waved.

Stepping down into the crowd, she and her sister Hnoss mingled with the townsfolk. There were many women there who asked Eliza to bless their children. She did so hesitantly, learning from Hnoss that this was a Vanirin custom. The Avengers mingled as well, talking to many of the wealthier citizens about what it was they did.

Soon, it was dark out and the festival truly began in earnest. Beautiful music played. Servants used magic to keep certain lights lit with multicolored flames. Greens, purples, blues floated across the sky as lanterns were released into the air. Laughter was the prevalent noise.

Soon, the less wealthy citizens cleared out of the center of the marketplace so that the rich could dance to the music. Men and women got together and danced a beautiful choreographed dance that Eliza loved to watch. But after this, the space was free.

"What are they waiting for," Eliza leaned over to Hnoss.

"For you, silly," Hnoss giggled, "Go dance with someone."

Panicking, Eliza glanced around. Who would she dance with?

"May I?"

Eliza grinned widely at Peter as he took her hand in his, "Of course."

Together they flew across the dance floor, hand in hand, Peter leading. He thanked his lucky stars that he'd taken dance last semester of school so he actually knew what he was doing. For awhile it was just the two of them in the moon and star light. But soon, other couples began joining in. At first just elves, but soon Clint and Natasha, Jane and Thor, Jan and Hank, and Pepper and Tony joined in as well.

The music flowed like a river over them, capturing them in its wake. Eliza stared into Peter's brilliant eyes as the moons began to align and the stars surrounded them. Magical fireworks exploded in the background as they stopped in the middle of the floor.

Peter looked down at Eliza, nothing but respect and love in his gaze. He remembered the first time he saw this wonderful girl, a captive of OSCORP and Loki. He remembered thinking her beautiful but nothing much else at the time. Oh how right and how wrong he had been. She was beautiful, hauntingly so. But she was so much else. She was funny, smart, snarky, loyal, and most of all kind.

As the twin moons finally aligned, Peter leaned down. His lips met hers. Her lips met his. Sparks flew as they connected, all their love bubbling to the surface in that one passionate moment of contact.

"Look, look," Darcy grinned, elbowing Steve who she stood next to, "Look! They're kissing!"

Steve rolled his eyes. But he smiled.

Everyone let out a cheer as the stars and moons aligned. The other Avengers looked up and watched the alignment. Everyone was busy watching. Except Leah.

Leah was inside the palace in her room. Her small, tidy, boring room sported a single window. And on that window sat a raven. Leah was at her desk, writing on a small piece of paper.

_"She is here. What are my orders, my lady?" _she wrote.

Folding up the piece of paper, she attached it to the leg of the bird. Enchanting her window, it changed into a portal of sorts. On the other side was a dark land, a land of grey ground and an eternal midnight sky.

"Fly well, Ikol. Deliver this promptly."

The raven flew into the portal and disappeared. Closing it, Leah turned back into her room. She had to get back to the Festival before she was missed.

Meanwhile, Eliza and Peter had broken apart and smiled at one another.

"I love you, Liz," Peter whispered to her.

Eliza teared up, "Peter. I love you too."

Peter told her to stay where she was as he walked away for a moment. Coming back, he held a red rose in his hand. Placing it carefully behind her ear, he kissed her quickly on the cheek. Eliza almost squealed. But that would be very un-queenly, so she didn't.

"You know," she laughed, "If we ever get married, you'd become a king."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Peter joked.

"Come on," she pulled him along, "Let go find the others."

"Over here," he said.

They walked hand in hand over to where most of the Avengers stood watching them. When the two teenagers got near, however, they pretended to be doing other things. Eliza rolled her eyes, quite aware of the truth.

"Thank you," Eliza turned to Hnoss, "Thank you for this beautiful night."

Hnoss smiled, "Come on, let's get you all to your rooms for bed. It's been a long night."

She winked at her sister and Eliza groaned.

"Were you ALL watching?!"

Silence.

"Great…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So Maryyea, there's your kiss. I hope I did it justice :) Post reactions below, people. I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	198. Alliances

Eliza woke up around 10:00 the next morning. Stretching as she sat up in bed, she listened to the sweet sound of chirping birds outside her window. Sunlight streamed in. Compared to Earth and Asgard, Vanaheim and therefore Alfheim were much more similar to Earth than the latter. Asgard was unique in that it was a flat world, not round like Alfheim and Midgard. Both round worlds had suns and moons, though Alfheim had twin moons where Earth had but one.

Pulling on comfy white jeans and a blue blouse, Eliza put in some earrings and her necklace. Finally she pulled on some blue flats and brushed her hair. Ready for the day, Eliza left her room and heard someone whistling in the room across from hers. She knocked on the door to Peter's room.

"Just a minute!"

Eliza smiled and waited as Peter finished dressing. He came to the door and opened it up.

"Oh! Good morning, Liz!"

"'Morning, Peter! Any idea where people are?"

"Well, here comes Steve," he pointed down the hallway.

Indeed, Steve was walking down the hall towards them.

"Good to see you're awake," he nodded, "Everyone's at breakfast. I was just heading back to grab my hat. We're apparently learning how to ride horses today."

"Maybe I should change then," Eliza joked, looking at her nice outfit.

She asked Peter to wait for her as she went back inside and changed into black jeans, a green tank top, and a black leather jacket. She also pulled on her black tennis shoes.

"Alright," she nodded, "Let's go eat."

Peter and Eliza walked through the halls and eventually ran into Leah.

"Leah, right," Peter asked her.

"Yes, sir," Leah nodded, "Is there something you require?"

"Just directions to where everyone's eating," Eliza smiled.

"Straight down this hall, then take a right, and it's the third hall on your left."

"Thanks," they both said.

Leah smiled and nodded, continuing on her way as the two Avengers went their own. Soon enough Eliza and Peter made it to the dining hall. It was smaller than Asgard's, but it had a dozen tables each able to seat twenty or so people. The Avengers were at one of these with Hnoss at the head.

"Ah! Good morning, sister!"

"Hey, Hnoss," Eliza smiled, taking her seat at the table next to Jan and across from Bucky. Peter slid in next to the Winter Soldier.

"What's the plan for today," Peter asked Hnoss.

"I want to explore the surrounding countryside with you," Hnoss explained, "But to do that you must have at least a basic understanding of horse riding."

"Alfheim has horses," Eliza asked in surprise.

"Yes. Long ago, according to the loremasters, when Earth's inhabitants worshipped the Asgardians as gods, they offered horses and other animals to them as payment. Sometimes even living ones. So horses became a common staple in Asgard. During the aftermath of the Aesir-Vanir wars, horses were traded to us as reparations for the trouble caused to our people. Thus they spread across our world."

"So we need to ride. Who here knows?"

"We do," Clint said, referring to himself and Natasha.

"Hank and I do as well," Jan added.

Bucky nodded, "I used to visit family in the country when I was a boy and they had horses so I'm good."

In the end, it was determined that only Darcy, Tony, Bruce, and Steve didn't know how to ride. Pepper had learned as a child. And Eliza had, of course, a natural ability as seen when she rode Hrimfaxi in Asgard for hunting.

And so they spent the day teaching those four how to ride. The horses in Vanaheim were docile creatures, easily ridden even by beginners. Therefore, it took only about a day to learn the basics of riding.

Over dinner, Hnoss turned to them, "Excellent job today, friends. Tomorrow we will ride the countryside and visit some of the smaller villages of Alfheim. We shall leave the city of Vanaheim behind and take with us Leah my handmaiden and Hjalmr, the captain of the guards."

"Sounds good," the Avengers nodded.

After dinner, the Avengers, being very tired from their riding lessons all day, retired to their rooms. Clint and Natasha were in one right next to Eliza's and across from Tony and Pepper's. Eliza, of course, was across from Peter. But anyways, the Avengers retired to their rooms and went to bed. All except Eliza.

Sneaking into Tony's room, she dug through his things and pulled out the inter-space transmitter and combined with her own laptop, went to the courtyard in the Palace. The moons and stars were out, shining down from above. She plugged the transmitter into her computer and turned it on. Selecting "Guardians" from the very limited number of choices, she pressed the "call" button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quill," Eliza nodded, "How is everyone?"

"Oh, hey Eliza," he said in surprise as he piloted his spacecraft, "The gang's fine. In fact we have a new member, a kid who was taken from Earth and traded to Xandar as a boy. His name's Sam Alexander, aka Nova. What's up with you?"

"Just checking in. We're in Vanaheim at the moment, on Alfheim."

"Only realm in the Nine Realms I've been to is Asgard. So I don't know if that's good or bad," Peter Quill pointed out.

Eliza chuckled, "It's good. It's beautiful, in fact."

"Glad to hear it."

In the background, Eliza heard someone ask who he was talking to. Peter told the person who happened to be Gamora that it was her.

"Want to talk to Gamora? Seems there's some sort of altercation down below between Drax and Rocket," Quill rolled his eyes.

"Sure!"

"Talk to you later, kid."

Gamora appeared on screen now, taking Peter Quill's seat at the pilot's chair.

"Hello Eliza. How are things where you are?"

"Great! I hear you have a new member?"

"Yes. He was raised by the Nova Corps so we call him Nova. Talented young kid, only 15 in fact."

"Are you training him well, I bet?"

"Of course," Gamora smirked, "I only train with the best."

Gamora and Eliza spoke for a while before finally they had to say good bye. The Guardians were approaching Attilan and were making a pit stop. So Eliza closed her computer and sat in silence for a while. Breathing in the fresh air of the courtyard, she didn't notice that someone else was with her until the other spoke.

"Do you require any assistance, your majesty," Leah asked

"What?! Oh, no, I'm fine Leah. Thanks though."

Leah nodded and continued back to her room.

Eliza, not thinking twice about why Leah had been there decided it was time that she herself went to bed.

_Elsewhere in the Universe..._

"And you are sure that the Odinson is not there," a woman in a small crown and a satin dress asked a man with black hair and a green robe. Beside him was a portal and in the portal stood a woman whose face was half normal and half decayed.

"Thor is on Vanaheim soil," Loki told her, "There is nothing to fear for now. But the quicker you strike, the better. For Odin has fallen into the Odin-Sleep and Asgard is vulnerable."

"And what do I get out of this attack," the woman asked.

"Lady Angela," Hela said smoothly, "Have you not always desired revenge for the severing of Heven from the other Nine Realms?"

Angela nodded slowly, "I suppose this is true. I must avenge my Angelic brethren. Very well, send me your troops and I will strike at dawn."

"There is, one other thing."

"What is it, Laufeyson?"

"When Thor and the Avengers do come, you must ensure the death of one Eliza White. She is a young woman with blonde hair. A powerful sorceress."

"She will be no match for my swords," Angela insisted, "And with the assistance of you, Loki, and Hela's servant, surely I will not have to worry about the magic side of things."

"Of course not," Loki agreed, "Of course not."

"Good. Then it is settled. Use the Norn stones of Helheim and Asgard to send me your troops, Hela."

"They are amassing as we speak."

"Good. Loki, you may remain in my castle for now. We will strike the first of Asgard's settlements at dawn."

And so it was that in a small sub-kingdom of Asgard, ruled by one called Angela, plans were made to attack the main city and its surrounding towns. Heimdall was too busy watching over Odin in the Odin-Sleep to notice the meeting of minds. Besides, Loki was hidden from his sight at all times, and the dead have no souls for him to detect. Therefore an alliance was made between a two goddess and a god, an alliance that would bring about the fall of Asgard.


	199. Simply Misled

_A/N: A few orders of business:_

_Trailer 2 of Inhumanity is up on my YouTube channel. Search Inhumanity Trailer 2 {Avengers Fanfic}._

_This is chapter 199. I want everyone to tell me their favorite part of this story so far, be it a storyline, a character, or a cameo appearance so that I can reply on chapter 200 with my responses. PLEASE please please. Pretty please ^^_

* * *

><p>That night, Eliza was again restless. Getting out of bed and slipping on some comfy sweatpants and a tee-shirt (and a freshly sharpened dagger), Eliza left her room tiptoeing. She wandered around the corridors, wishing something would bring her solace. Then she realized there was something that always made her feel better. But if the others found out she still did this, they'd be disappointed in her, maybe even angry.<p>

So she'd have to cut somewhere else.

Subconsciously, Eliza felt the point of her dagger between her fingers. She didn't cut that often, but more often than the Avengers realized. They thought she had gotten over it. But one doesn't just get over cutting. No. It's an addiction. But of course, Eliza thought that it helped her control her emotions, not realizing it had taken over her mind and made her depend on it like an addict depends drugs.

Eliza walked calmly past the guards that stood at the Palace entrance.

"May we ask where you are going, your majesty," one of them asked her in concern.

"Just out for some air is all," she assured them, continuing to walk and silently showing them to leave her be.

She wandered in the night air, the world around her quiet as the city slept. Tomorrow they would leave the city of Vanaheim and travel deeper into Alfheim. She was looking forward to it, she supposed.

With a pang, memories of her imprisonments at the hands of Loki and STING flooded back inside her. She supposed it was because of her anticipation of the freedom she would feel traveling through Alfheim which was directly contrasting to her imprisonments. Whatever the case, whatever the reason, she desperately wanted to cut.

What she didn't realize while wandering the market square was that someone was following her. Someone by the name of Leah.

Leah was an enigma. She was a kind girl, but she was misled. The result of a miscarriage, she was raised in the world of the dad by Hela and her minions. Using a special, rare spell to rebind Leah to the worlds of the living, Leah left Helheim. She became a spy and worker for Hela as a contact in Vanaheim. She was assigned to watch Freyja's daughter Hnoss. But now that Eliza was in Vanaheim, Leah was reassigned to watch the younger twin.

And so as Eliza found a secluded spot and took out her sharpened dagger, Leah was watching silently from the shadows. She wondered what Eliza was doing. As the blade met Eliza's skin, Leah looked on in concern. Why was the gifted, loved girl purposefully harming herself? Leah wanted to comfort Eliza. However, she knew she was forbidden to do such by Lady Hela. And she knew doing so would be to court death. Leah had no death wish.

Meanwhile, Eliza was meticulously running her dagger along her arm. Blood bubbled to the surface, slowly oozing from the slices of skin. But even as she moved to her other arm, the first few cuts were healing. Breathing in the salty tang of her red and silver blood, Eliza calmed but as she finished and surveyed her handiwork, a sense of troubled disappointment cropped up inside her. Why did she do this to herself?! Why was she driven to cut? Eliza threw the dagger across the alley way.

Leah flinched at the quick and unexpected motion. Fortunately Eliza didn't notice. Leah looked on in concern as Eliza picked the dagger up with a sigh. She had let herself down. She wished that she had someone she could talk to about her steadily returning depression. She didn't want to tell Clint, Natasha, or Peter because she didn't want to disappoint any of them. Tony and Pepper had their own struggles right now. Darcy too. In reality, of course, anyone of the Avengers would've dropped everything to help her but she wasn't able to see that if she only talked about it, they would've helped.

Eliza rose from the ground in shame as soon as her last cut healed. She made her way back to the market square. At this time of night, the square was as empty as could be. Decorations from a few nights ago still hung from the stalls and lamp posts. The streamers bridged the gaps and unlit lanterns hung dark down from them. Standing beneath the stars and moons, Eliza felt a mixture of emotions. On one hand she felt relieved, happy, and nostalgic as she recalled the wonderful kiss that she and Peter had shared not long ago on that very spot. But at the same times, she felt homesick. All she wanted was her bed at home, on Earth.

But fate was not smiling on her that night.

* * *

><p>"My Lady!"<p>

"Fandral?"

"My Lady, Heimdall has seen that somehow the outer kingdoms are falling. He requires your presence!"

Lady Frigga left her sleeping husband's side quickly, following the gentleman warrior closely. They rode already saddled horses down the Bifrost to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, what is it you see," Frigga demanded as soon as she dismounted her horse.

"I am unsure my Lady," Heimdall admitted, "For I can sense only a small force from an outlying kingdom, yet their reach is far and is spreading. They are fast closing in on Asgard! You should send out troops at once!"

"Summon Thor home," Frigga ordered, "Fandral, send the message."

"Fandral nodded, walking over to Heimdall. Quickly the gatekeeper sent Fandral to Vanaheim via the Bifrost.

Fandral was stopped by the two palace entry guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Fandral, warrior of Asgard with a message for the Prince Thor."

"Follow me," the guard to the left replied, beckoning Asgard's warrior to follow.

Leah watched them turn the corner. Racing back to her room, she incanted the portal spell.

"Come, Ikol!"

Obediently the raven flew through the portal and landed on her desk. Attaching a note to his left leg, she let it back through. The note simply said, "They will be coming."

Meanwhile, Fandral had woken Thor and Jane, who in turn woke Hnoss and the Avengers. They met in the Throne Room.

"What's going on," Eliza asked, quite irritated because she'd only just managed to fall asleep.

"Someone is attacking Asgard. Three of the five outlying kingdoms have already fallen," Fandral responded quickly.

"Let us be off then," Hnoss insisted, "Asgard has need of us. Leah?!"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Gather a small garrison of the finest of our warriors. Have them meet in the market square in ten minutes," Hnoss ordered.

"Yes, m'Lady," Leah said, scurrying off.


	200. Odindottir

_A/N: THis is a HUGELY important chapter. It's a game changer. It's big. Just... yeah. Worthy of a 200th chapter._

_**SailorRaven**__ - I loved that part too! I might bring the kid back into this. _

_**Siberia**__ - I LOVED having Wolverine in this fic, and he DEFINITELY will be making another appearance. Soon. Very soon. As for other characters being more heavily used, it's difficult. I feel for Joss Whedon having to juggle so many characters. I'll try to incorporate them more heavily, I promise!_

_**Piper**__ - Get a FFN account and we can chat. or follow my Twitter Silz_Fanfics and I'll DM you there._

_**Spinosa**__ - Thanks for sharing that song! I loved it! It totally goes with Pepper's predicament. I love Plumb._

* * *

><p><em>Holy water cannot help you now<br>Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
>I don't want your money<br>I don't want your crown  
>See I've come to burn your kingdom down<em>

**_Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine_**

With a tug, the Avengers felt themselves transported to a battlefield by the Bifrost. When they appeared, it was in the midst of a horrible sight. Dead Asgardian warriors lay littered around the beautiful green, grassy field. Red blood stained the ground. Great hounds were sniffing the corpses of the dead soldiers. The few remaining Asgardians fought with an army of the dead. Shouts and cries flew through the air.

The Avengers had less than ten seconds before they were leapt upon by the shades of long-dead warriors. Clint's arrows and Natasha's bullets went straight through them, unlike the time on Earth. As soon as they realized this, Eliza turned to them and ordered them behind her.

"Get behind me! I'll protect you!"

Clint and Natasha didn't argue.

Thor let out a great roar as he raised Mjolnir and armor flew to him. Lightning wrapped around him and thunder and clouds filled the sky above.

"For Asgard!"

Thor threw his hammer forward and it struck a whole line of the dead. This halted the advancing line and there was a lull in the fighting as the dead shrunk back. The Avengers regrouped together along with the Warriors Four who had run to join them.

"Who is leading this army," Thor demanded of them, "These are forces of Helheim!"

"An outlying lord," Sif revealed, "We do not know who. He is hidden from Heimdall's sight by some power."

"By my power."

Everyone turned to find Loki and a warrior maiden standing side by side. The woman was clad in armor and wore a large, blue cape. Her hair was a brilliant blonde and it hung down to her chest. Her eyes were a bright blue that were complemented by her cape.

"Loki, this is madness," Thor roared angrily.

"Is it, is it madness? Your forces fall before ours. After this, we will be upon Asgard. No army of the living can hope to withstand an army of the dead."

"Who are you," Hnoss demanded of the warrior woman.

"Queen Angela, of the Angels," she revealed, "I am here to reclaim the birthright of the Angels of the Tenth Realm, long since banished from Yggdrasil."

"I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere," Loki bowed out, "I'll be back soon. Until then, farewell, Avengers."

But where Loki went was of utmost importance. As soon as he left, however, the army of the dead advanced again. Angela immediately sent a spark of lightning from her sword at Thor who deflected it with his hammer. The two went toe-to-toe. The other Avengers worked on fighting the dead and the death hounds.

Loki, however, appeared in the Bifrost Dome.

"Mother, Heimdall," he bowed, "I bring tidings."

"Loki," Frigga gasped, "Tell me you aren't in on this!"

"Of course I am, mother. But that isn't why I'm here."

"State your purpose," Heimdall demanded, removing his sword and coming to stand beside his queen.

"You might be interested in knowing who is leading the army of Helheim. Because it isn't me," Loki smirked, "She goes by the name of Angela. But that isn't her true name. She was raised by the Angels after being taken from her parents after her birth. Her true name…"

Angela struck Thor on the side, causing him to flinch to the left as an electric current flew from her sword to his armor. Thor, recovering quickly, tried to smash her blade but she easily deflect the hit.

Hnoss and Eliza were using their magic to fend off the dead and protect the Avengers. Except the Hulk of course, as he was having fun smashing. Even Tony's blasters had only a minimal effect on the dead. Wasp's mini-blasts had more of an effect.

Frigga waited for Loki.

"Her name is Aldrif, Odindottir," he laughed, "Today, mother, one of your children will die. Which one?"

Frigga let out a cry in anger, despair, and surprise. Loki disappeared with a cackle, returning to the battlefield.

"Get me to the battle," Frigga demanded of Heimdall.

"My lady!"

"Do it."

Heimdall didn't protest. Frigga was transported to the battlefield, causing the Avengers to look upon her in surprise.

"STOP!"

Thor, distracted, stopped his attack on Aldrif. But that gave her an opening. She went for his throat. Frigga, determined to stop the fight, threw her dagger at Aldrif's hand, knocking her sword out of it. Angela let out a shout of anger.

"Listen, Angela, stop. You aren't an Angel," Frigga said frantically, "You are much more special. You are my daughter. Thor's sister."

"What," she narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What are you saying?"

Thor looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"Thor, this is your sister Aldrif. Loki revealed this to me."

"Loki?"

The man in question appeared beside Aldrif.

"Loki?"

"It is true," he smirked, "You are an Odindottir."

This momentary distraction gave Fandral enough time to slap a pair of handcuffs onto her, shorting out her magic. Loki looked upon him in anger and set a blast of magic at Fandral. Flying back, he lay unconscious on the ground. Sif and the other Warriors Three race to him.

"One of your children is going to die today mother," Loki sneered, "Either you kill me, or Thor dies. Leah, come here."

Everyone looked over to the serving girl. She held her gaze high as she proudly walked to his side.

"What is the meaning of this," Hnoss demanded.

Leah sighed, "I am Hela's handmaiden, Hnoss. Not yours. I am truly, truly sorry."

"You are right Loki, someone must die," Frigga looked upon him sadly before raising her arms in a spell.

Her magic wrapped itself around Loki, freezing him in place. But she didn't have enough power to kill him. He managed to get off his own spell, ensnaring Frigga too. But despite their best efforts, using their own magic, Hnoss and Eliza just didn't have enough to overpower the prince.

"Choose a side, Leah," Hnoss demanded, "Will you remain with me, and be my handmaiden, or will you continue down a path of darkness?"

Leah looked from Loki to Hnoss. Raising her hands, she let fly a blast of white energy- at the prince. With a great flash of white, everyone was thrown backwards. When the dust cleared, there was a surprise waiting for them.

A boy with scruffy black hair was lying in over-large black and green clothes. His blue eyes were closed as he lay unconscious.

"No one had to die today," Leah told Frigga as the queen approached the figure slowly, "But he had to be stopped."


	201. He Awakens

_A/N: Lots of quick notes today before we get started with today's chapter! First of all, some shameless plugs for some of my other fanfics: _

_Valkyrie is starting to pick up speed. Learn about several minor marvel women in this fic which combines elements of Disney's Maleficent into the world of the Avengers with a winged Hydra experiment._

_Inhumanity is in full swing now. A much, MUCH darker fic that combines elements of past abuse, suicide, murder, and generally lots of blood with psychological drama, Inhumanity is about a girl with a dark past who hears voices- only now instead of schizophrenic voices, they are telepathic voices. This is a gory drama, so readers beware. But, it's really good!_

_The Other Ranger- one of my only non-Marvel fanfics, this LotR story combines elements from the Silmarillion into the Third Age of Middle Earth. A variation of the Tenth-Walker plot, it focuses on a ranger of Aragorn's company who gets roped into the whole Ring of Power business. Note that this will not be your typical tenth-walker, as that part of the fic won't happen for A LONG WAY down the line._

_Alright, enough self-promotion! _

_Trailers 2 & 3 of Inhumanity and the Trailer for the next part (Part 13) of The Changeling are now up on YouTube. Check them out!_

_Drop me a review in the spot below if you want to make this writer's day better. Drop a comment in one of my other stories too, to make my day EVEN BETTER! I love you all,_

_Silz_

* * *

><p>Frigga looked from Leah to the boy lying on the ground in surprise. She inched forward before quickening her pace and flipping the boy onto his back gently.<p>

"Oh Loki," she smiled gently, "Loki, my boy."

Thor and the other Avengers approached more cautiously.

"Mother," Thor asked, "What has happened?"

"Look, Thor," she smiled, "I have been given another chance to make things right."

Thor looked upon the sleeping form of his brother, Loki. The boy looked to be about ten years old in human years. He was speechless. He had a little brother back?

"Leah," Frigga turned, "Will he…"

"He should retain his memories up through his current age," Leah told her.

"What happened," Peter asked, walking over to where Eliza was standing.

Eliza sighed, "I'm not sure. Seems like Leah de-aged Loki."

"That's a thing," Peter asked her in surprise, "If that's a thing, why had no one done it yet?"

She shrugged, "Never really thought about it I guess. And it can't be easy. Leah must be one Hel of a sorceress."

"Yeah," Hnoss nodded, walking over to the two teenagers, "She must be. Today certainly is full of surprises."

Leah looked from Frigga to Hnoss and then down to her feet. The young enchantress was prepared for whatever punishment was to be sent her way.

"Leah, come here," Hnoss nodded to the girl, "Come."

Leah came over slowly, her body shaking in fear.

"I cannot say I trust you anymore," Hnoss said sadly, "But in the end you did the right thing. Lady Frigga?"

"Yes, Hnoss?"

"Might I suggest a punishment for Leah? I believe that since she turned Loki into the child he is now, that it should be her job to serve him now?"

Frigga nodded, "Sounds reasonable to me."

Leah looked from Hnoss to Frigga back to Hnoss, "That's it?"

Hnoss nodded.

"He's waking up," Jan commented quickly as the boy began to stir.

"Mom?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm here, Loki!"

"What happened? Where am I," he asked, looking in wonder around at the faces before him that were in turn looking curiously down at him, "Where's Thor?"

"Listen to me, Loki," Frigga said earnestly, "Despite everything I have to tell you, you must know that I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Loki looked at her like she was crazy.

"You've been turned into a child," Frigga told him, "by magic. Thor is all grown up now. See?"

Thor stepped forward, longingly looking upon his brother.

"Thor?"

"Yes, brother," Thor nodded, "It is I."

"Wow. So… I'm actually older?"

"Yes," Frigga nodded, "And Loki?"

"Yes mom?"

"I love you."

"Love you too," he said, his mind turning everything over a mile a minute.

"Loki," Fandral, who had woken up moments before, "Loki?"

"You are…?"

"Fandral," the warrior smiled.

"Where are Sif? And Volstagg?"

"We are here too," Sif nodded, coming over quietly.

"Where's Father," Loki asked his mom, "and where are we? And who are these people?"

"Your father has fallen into the Odinsleep at the moment," Frigga revealed, "We are on a battlefield. And these, these are the Avengers, great warriors of Midgard."

"Midgard?!"

"Yes," Eliza smiled, coming over, "I am Eliza. I'm half Vanir-half Asgardian."

"Pleasure to meet you," Loki nodded, shaking her hand.

"Come," Frigga said, "Let us return to the city."

"What should we do with the prisoner, m'Lady," Volstagg asked, referring to Aldrif/Angela who stood handcuffed next to him.

"Bring her."

Heimdall transported the large group in two trips to the Bifrost Dome. Loki walked hand-in-hand with Frigga, his mother. Behind him like a puppy followed Thor. The others walked after them more slowly. The Avengers were still unsure of what was going on, for magic certainly wasn't really their forte.

"He still has the capacity for evil," Tony muttered, "What are they going to do with him?"

"Good question," Sif agreed, overhearing him, "I myself would like to know as well. I for one do not trust this. It could be an illusion conjured by that handmaiden of Hela."

Leah overheard this and blushed. Rushing to keep up with them, she walked beside Thor and behind Loki. After all, she was to be his servant from now on. While the little entourage walked through the gates of Asgard, the townsfolk stopped in their tracks.

"That's Loki!"

"Quick, someone do something!"

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

Loki looked confused. He glanced from the townsfolk to his mother and the queen looked livid.

"Stop this instant," Frigga shouted, "You will treat the Prince Loki with respect, do you understand me?!"

The townsfolk narrowed their eyes at the woman but said nothing more, though the mothers ushered their children inside and the fathers stood guard outside their homes. Loki tugged on his mom's hand.

"What was that, mother?"

"I will tell you later, Loki."

As they passed through the great doors of the Throne Room, the group found Odin waiting for them on his throne.

"What is this," he barked, pointing at Loki, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Odin," Frigga said sternly, "Your son is confused and tired. Let us talk together before you do anything rash."

Odin stared at Loki in anger and not the least bit in fear for what might happen but he relented and nodded to his wife.

"Loki, go with Thor. Let me and your father talk."

Loki nodded, taking Thor's proffered hand.

"So, little brother," Thor smiled as they walked out of the throne room with the others, "do you have any questions for me?"

"What's it like being so big," Loki asked, "And what was I like when I was older? Before this happened."

Thor laughed, "Being big is great! You can do so many things. But I miss when we would run and play as children."

"Who are the rest of these people," he whispered to his older brother, "I am unsure of them. They do not seem to like me."

"Nonsense," Thor assured Loki as they sat down in the garden together with the Avengers, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Leah and Hnoss where there too.

"I'm Tony Stark."

"It is good to meet you, Son of Stark," Loki bowed.

They went around and introduced themselves one at a time to young Loki. They talked about what it was the Avengers did. Loki seemed particularly fascinated in Steve and Bucky.

"So your arm," Loki asked shyly, "It is metal?"

"Yes," Bucky nodded, "It was replaced when I was in war."

"That is so cool," Loki said earnestly.

"And Loki," Thor said, "This is Leah. She is to be your new servant."

"Hello, Leah," Loki nodded, "Are you Asgardian?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm Asgardian."

"The two Princes' presence are requested," a servant said, coming in and bowing to the warriors.

"Come, Loki," Thor nodded, taking his brother's hand and getting up from his spot in the garden, "Mother and Father wish to see us."

"Thor," Loki asked as they walked to the throne room, "Why did father seem angry with me?"

"That is a long story, Loki," Thor sighed.

They walked into the throne room and came to the foot of the thrones.

"Loki," Odin nodded, "There is much to tell you. And we wish to do so together."

Meanwhile, in the garden, Leah was sitting alone in a corner. Eliza, noticing the young girl's isolation, left the group and went over to her.

"Are you alright, Leah? You seem kind of down."

"I have betrayed the trust of both my masters, I have no friends," she sighed, "What is there to be happy about?"

Eliza nodded, "This is true. But you did the right thing in the end. Frigga is ever grateful that you spared the life of Loki, I'm sure."

"But who is to say he doesn't go down the same path of darkness all over again?"

Eliza nodded. She supposed that was true. But she had faith in little Loki. She only hoped that she didn't misplace that faith.


	202. A New Ward

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update- At first I was in a crucial point in Inhumanity which took precedence, and then I needed a quick break from Marvel so I worked on The Other Ranger. But The Changeling is back near the top of the list of importance for updating! As always, if you leave a reply, I will love you for ever._

_I also want to say thank you to you, my readers, because due to your consistent loyalty, I've been invited to join a collaboration called the Freelancer Collaboration which right now is working on an Avengers fic, Hunger Games style. I've submitted two characters, Sinthea Schmidt (which you all are already familiar with), and Mary Walker (Typhoid Mary). Thank you guys so much for helping my audience grow wide enough to be recognized for this!_

_Don't Forget! The Trailer for Part 13, which is coming up soon, is now on my YouTube account. For links to this trailer and more, visit my profile. Check them out and comment on YouTube or on here with your thoughts!_

* * *

><p>The Avengers were escorted to the Healing Hall of Asgard to have their cuts and scrapes looked at by the healers. Loki and Thor were still in council with their mother and father, and the Avengers didn't really know what to do with their time.<p>

"What's up, Eliza," Clint asked her, as she sat on a bed in the back of the Healing Hall.

Eliza shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's just the way that the townsfolk reacted when they saw Loki that has me a bit unsettled. Is he safe in Asgard? Loki, I mean. They seemed ready to storm the palace."

"There are protests going on outside right now," Leah commented, coming over from the window.

Outside the palace there were many hundreds of Asgardian citizens with swords and torches. Shouts of "Give us Loki!" and "Kill the False Prince!" floated up to the window. Even the women were in on it. The majority of the protesters were young adult Asgardians, but there were older men and women. After all, the entirety of Asgard had been affected by Loki's murderous take-over, and many had families in the outer cities who had died in the most recent set of attacks.

"I wonder what the King and Queen will do," Hnoss muttered, "It's not like I'm exactly looking forward to having Loki active in Asgard again. You on Midgard probably don't have much to worry about, but the amount of riots this could cause on Alfheim and Asgard…"

"But he's only a child," Jan protested, "What harm can he do."

"He's still to god of Mischief."

"Alright, well… is there a way to remove his magic," Hank proposed.

"Not without killing him," Hnoss shook her head.

Clint cringed, "Even I'M not in favor of that, and I do NOT like Loki, big or little."

"He's kind of cute," Eliza shrugged, "In a ten year old boy kind of way."

"Hela," Hnoss asked, "How old are you?"

"About 600 years, your grace."

"That's about… how many years in Earth years?"

"About 12."

"And Loki's what," Eliza shrugged, "500 years?"

"That's about right," Hnoss nodded.

"But you and I are only 18 years?"

"Vanir mature much, much faster than Asgardians. Our aging process is like a Midgardian's until it begins to slow around the age of 40, at which point we all but stop aging in appearance. Whereas an Asgardian just matures very slowly from the beginning," Hnoss explained to Eliza, and to everyone else.

"Fascinating," Bruce nodded, very interested.

"But back to Loki," Peter Parker insisted, "The poor kid is probably terrified."

"That poor kid murdered hundreds of Asgardians," a nurse hissed angrily as she applied an ointment to Peter's head.

At the same time, the doors to the Healing Hall opened and in walked Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki. Loki's face was tear-stained and he clung to his mother and brother with his little hands.

"You are out of line, Ailith," Frigga narrowed her eyes.

"Apologies, my Lady," the nurse bowed, though she looked decidedly unhappy.

Frigga nodded, "You are dismissed. I will finish treating the Avengers."

Ailith nodded and, gathering up the two other nurses, left the room.

"We have come to ask of you a great favor, Avengers," Odin began with a sigh, "This is not something Frigga and I have decided upon lightly."

"Go on," Steve prompted.

"It is not safe here for Loki, nor for our people, for him to remain here," Frigga choked, rubbing Loki's head of hair.

Loki looked sad, his eyes tearing up. He looked decidedly distraught, defeated, and hurt.

"Therefore, we ask that Thor be able to look after him on Midgard with you, Avengers," Odin finished as Frigga could not.

"Would I, then, accompany you," Leah asked suddenly when no one responded.

"Yes, Leah."

She nodded.

"We'll need to talk about this," Steve sighed, "Give us a minute."

Steve beckoned for Thor to join the Avengers on the other side of the Hall.

"Please, friends," Thor pleaded, "My brother needs our help."

"Your brother could be dangerous," Clint pointed out the obvious.

"He is young. My mother and father have told Loki of his heritage, his attempts to conquer Asgard and Midgard, everything. He has expressed genuine remorse for his actions in his past life."

"You told him," Jan was shocked.

Thor nodded, "Aye Lady Jan. It was the keeping of secrets that led Loki to commit those horrible acts in the past. We did not which to repeat that."

"I suppose it's alright with me," Tony sighed, "Guys?"

"I agree," Steve nodded.

Clint narrowed his eyes but in the end, after several moments of silence, he relented, "I guess so."

Finally, everyone agreed. The only one left was Eliza. Of everyone in the group, Eliza had been wronged the most by Loki. As such she was wary of them taking the mischief-maker in, but she had not the heart to tell Thor that his brother could not come to Earth.

"Fine."

Thor lit up. The Avengers returned to the front of the Hall where Loki was waiting with his parents.

"He can come."

Loki looked up in hope at Thor, before his eyes journeyed across the Avengers. His sight lingered most on Clint and Eliza.

"I- I want to apologies, Avengers," he bowed low, "Apologize for everything I have done to wrong you. I am-," he was about to say something but caught himself, "-I apologize."

"We forgive you," Steve told him, "You are a new person now."

"Indeed," Loki nodded, "I am."

"Come," Frigga smiled, "It is getting late. Let us retire to bed. You may go to your room, Loki. Thor, take the Avengers to their chambers."

"Aye, mother," Thor agreed, taking the Avengers to the chambers that were designated for them specifically now. When they got there, they were in for a surprise.

"Thor!"

Jane ran forward and embraced her husband. Pepper followed and kissed Tony, and Darcy awkwardly stood back.

"This is awkward," Bucky muttered to no one in particular.

Eliza smirked at him and stifled a laugh as she and the others pushed back to two reunited couples.

"When'd you get back," Bucky asked Darcy.

"About twenty minutes ago. Sif told us to stay here, that you would be here shortly. I swear, I thought Jane and Pepper were going to bore a hole in the floor with all their pacing!"

"Sorry we took so long," Bucky laughed.

Darcy shrugged, "We're just glad you're all okay."

Everyone went to their own rooms to wash up. Eliza decided on taking a nice, warm, bubble bath. She stripped, throwing her dirty, sweating clothes onto the bathroom floor and starting the water. Finding something that seemed similar to lavender-scent, she poured the bath soap into the running water and watched as white bubbles filled the soaking tub. Eliza eased herself into the water and let out a contented sigh. She loved bubble baths.


	203. Asgardian Thanksgiving

_A/N: I liked writing this chapter. It was touching, especially the end. Not something I write all that often, but fun to do all the same. If not more so because of that. Tell me what you think!_

_**RR 17**__- She was much more Mary-Sue-ish in the beginning, before I had really gotten into my own with writing. I do indeed hope it's gotten better. But then again, think about most comic book characters- are they not quite stereotypical in their own right? That's why I tend not to worry about mary-sues with superhero OCs, unless its like super extreme. I'm glad you like Eliza! Also, I meant to PM you right away about our OCs meeting, and the answer is ABSOLUTELY! I will PM you soon about details and the likes. Also, Big Hero 6? AMAZING! It was SOOOO so good. I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy it! That's my only real wish, is that people continue to find pleasure in my writings._

_Read, Review, Smile Always, and LIVE THE FOURTH!_

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door nearly forty minutes later. Eliza sighed, sinking further down into the bubble covered water.<p>

"You're welcome to come in, but I'm in the bath!"

Clint laughed and opened to door, "I'll assume you're covered though."

"Of course!"

"Mmm," Clint nodded with a sniff, "Smells good in here. Like lavender!"

"Is there a reason you're in here," Eliza laughed.

"Oh yeah," said Clint, "Sorry. We've been invited to dinner with the royal family in an hour."

"Good thing I'm all cleaned up," she nodded, "Unlike you."

Clint looked himself over in the mirror, "Yeah, you're right… in my defense, we've been discussing the logistics of having Loki and Leah in the Tower."

"Well you better go get yourself ready."

"And leave you in peace, more importantly," Clint smirked.

She laughed, "Yeah. Something like that."

Clint left her alone, closing the door to the bathroom behind him as he left her bedroom. He went straight to his own bedroom-bathroom combination and hopped in the shower. Others were doing the same. When each came out of his room, he or she found a new set of clothes ready and waiting. The dresses weren't too unruly, and the tunics were perfectly fit to each.

Jan slipped into her black and yellow new dress which fit her exactly like her old one. The only difference was that this one wasn't infused with Pym Particles, so it couldn't shrink. Leaving her room, Jan found Natasha and Eliza waiting in the sitting room.

"You two look great," Jan smiled, gesturing to the two women.

"Thanks," they both said.

"You do too," Eliza nodded.

Peter came out with a grin, "Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"It's Thanksgiving back home!"

"How do you figure that," Eliza asked him in surprise, "Surely we weren't gone for a full week!"

"You know that Interstellar communicator Tony, Hank, Bruce, and Peter Quill built? Well it has a calendar on it too, calibrated to Earth."

"Well," Jan grinned, "Good thing we're having a feast tonight!"

"Why's that," Steve asked, coming out of his room.

"It's Thanksgiving!"

"No way," Darcy smiled, as she too emerged.

Bucky followed after her, "It'll be my first Thanksgiving since I was freed from HYDRA."

"Well that's certainly a cause for celebration," Darcy nodded with a smile.

"Definitely," Hank added as he left his room.

Finally Pepper and Tony came from their room. Everyone was ready, looking spiffy in their new outfits. They waited, making small talk. Finally someone came to their door.

"This way, Avengers. The table is set and ready for you," the serving boy bowed.

Finally they came to the dining hall and found Hnoss, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and a newly patched up Fandral all mulling about with Thor and Jane. Frigga and Odin came in just as the Avengers made their way to the table. Loki trailed behind them, and he himself was followed by Leah.

"Please, be seated," Frigga gestured as she and her husband sat down at the table.

Eliza sat across from Bucky today and between Loki and Jan. Loki was silent most of the meal, picking at his food half-heartedly. Eliza was intent on noticing how Darcy and Bucky seemed to click. Both were sarcastic, damaged adults. Darcy had been damaged from her time at the hands of Sinthea, and Bucky of course at the hands of HYDRA. They could relate to each other because of that. But both still had a fun spark of life that HYDRA had not been able to quench in either case.

After the ordeal with HYDRA and Sinthea, Darcy had closed herself off from most people, but Bucky, knowing what it was like to suffer at HYDRA's hands, reached out to her. Ever since then they'd bonded. Eliza wouldn't be surprised if it turned into a romance someday. But she kept that to herself.

"Aren't they cute together," Jan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Darce and Bucky, I mean."

Eliza nearly spit out her wine. How had Jan known she'd been thinking that?

Loki looked at her in surprise and suspicion.

"What is so shocking, Lady Eliza?"

"Oh nothing, Loki. How are you doing tonight?"

"I am alright," he shrugged, "And yourself?"

"Great! It's awesome to be relaxing. I don't get to do much of that," Eliza smiled, raising her glass to him and taking a big drink of wine.

"For that, I am sorry," Loki frowned, "For I fear much of that is my fault."

"Don't sweat it, Loki," Eliza shook her head.

"Are all Midgardians so forgiving as the Avengers," he asked her in disbelief.

"Most, yeah," she nodded, "But to be safe, we aren't going to advertise your name to the general public of Earth. At least, I don't think we will. Right, guys?"

Steve, swallowing a bite of venison nodded, "Right. You're going to play the part of an adopted son for Pepper and Tony."

"What are we going to tell Fury," Eliza asked the others.

"The truth," Natasha insisted, "And if he doesn't listen, I'll make him listen."

Frigga smirked, "See, Loki, the Avengers are loyal allies. You will be in good hands with them."

"Thank you," he nodded, "again."

"Hey," Eliza noted after a moment, "Whatever happened to that Angela woman?"

Frigga, Odin, and Thor grew quiet, but at last Thor spoke up.

"Angela has been moved to the dungeons, but will be rehabilitated and treated as the princess she is. For she truly is my sister."

"We desire for her to appreciate her true heritage," Frigga added, "Not hate or fear it."

"It will be our job to guard her," Sif told the Avengers, "And partly our job to teach her. To gain her trust."

"A valiant pursuit," Eliza nodded.

Peter smiled and ducked his head when Eliza looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he grinned even bigger.

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING!"

"Would the two of you lovebird stop," Tony asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Tony," Eliza barked at him.

"How is the feast," Odin asked them after a little while of quiet as they all dug in to the third course.

"Delicious," Bucky told him earnestly, "Thank you!"

The thank you was echoed up and down the table from the Avengers towards the royal couple. Frigga smiled and nodded. Odin called for another round of drinks.

By the time the dinner was over, Tony was thoroughly drunk, everyone was stuffed, and Natasha and Clint had to help Tony back to the bedrooms. The Avengers said goodnight to the royal family and left for their rooms. All of them went to bed right away, as it had been a long few nights.

Eliza, however, woke up around one the next morning. She was still tired, but she wanted to go outside for a few minutes and enjoy the stars. As such, she pulled herself out of bed and tiptoed out her bedroom into the main room, and from the main room she opened the door to the outside balcony. There, she found herself all alone with the stars.

She loved the stars. They were beautiful, even more so here in Asgard than anywhere else she'd ever been. There were infinitesimally more here in Asgard than on Earth. Which meant, of course, there were more for her to enjoy. With a sigh, she reclined on one of the comfy chairs and closed her eyes, breathing in the cool, night air.

"You're up late- or, early, I suppose."

"Peter," Eliza smiled, without even opening her eyes.

Peter Parker said nothing, but came and sat beside Eliza on another chair. They sat in silence for a while before Eliza turned to him with her big, beautiful grey eyes.

"Do you love me, Peter?"

Peter didn't even need to think about it.

"Yes. I love you."

"Good," Eliza smiled, turning back to the stars, "because I love you to. And it's nice to know someone out there loves you, you know? Especially when we put ourselves in danger every day for all these different reasons and to protect all these different people. Sometimes, I just need to know that someone loves me."

"Well, don't worry," Peter nodded, "I'll always be there for you."


	204. Goodbyes

The next morning, after breakfast, the Avengers finished up packing their bags (which had been transported from Vanaheim). Serving boys and girls carried their luggage down the Bifrost to the golden Dome of Asgard and Heimdall stood watch over their goods while the Avengers said their goodbyes.

"Farewell, sister," Hnoss smiled sadly, "Despite all that has occurred, I truly enjoyed seeing you this time. Please, keep in touch with that device you have. I will miss you terribly."

Eliza nodded and gave Hnoss a big hug, "Thank you for showing me my second home. Take good care of it, like I know you always do."

Hnoss nodded, a tear rolling down her face. She sniffed and turned to Leah.

"Keep good care of yourself, Leah. No that you have my support, despite all that happened. I know you have a good heart. Take care of your charge."

"I will, my Lady. Thank you."

"Oh Loki," Frigga sighed, crying, "I love you so much. Take good care of yourself. Don't forget to call us with that strange device the Midgardians built. Watch over your brother."

"Of course, mother," Loki nodded, putting his hand behind his back. Thinking a spell, he drew out a red rose for his mom. "For you. Know that despite what you have revealed to me, I will aspire to do you proud."

"I know you will, Loki," Frigga sniffled with a smile.

As she turned to Thor, telling him to watch his brother, Loki moved to say goodbye to his father. Standing stiffly, he bowed to Odin.

"Farewell, father."

"Oh come here," Odin pulled Loki in for a hug, catching the boy off guard, "Always remember that we are here for you Loki. If you need anything, come to us. Don't forget to practice your magic. Know that we send you to Midgard only for your protection."

Loki nodded.

"Farewell, Avengers," Sif smiled, "It has been an honor to fight beside you once more."

"Farewell, Sif," Thor nodded, "Watch over my parents."

"Of course."

Finally ready to go, the Avengers bid farewell one last time before turning and walking over to the portal entrance. Standing hand in hand, they nodded to Heimdall. They were sucked away once more.

When they landed on the Helicarrier, they counted their blessings they'd actually hit the top and not fallen in the nearby water. Guns were immediately raised at them, but an officer named Daisy Johnson recognized them.

"Lower your weapons," she ordered, "Welcome home Avengers. I'm sure Fury will be eager to talk to you. Follow me."

The whole group, now composed of Steve, Bucky, Peter, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Eliza, Leah, Loki, Clint, Natasha, Hank, Janet, Jane, and Darcy, followed Agent Johnson through the corridors to the main bridge. There they found Fury standing at his post, reading what appeared to be mission reports.

"Sir, the Avengers are back."

Fury turned and looked at them, "Welcome back, Avengers. Was your vacation enjoyable?"

"For the most part," Steve nodded, "but there are some important things we need to speak about. Alone."

Fury nodded and told them to follow him. He beckoned for Agent Hill to come as well, telling Agent Johnson to remain in command while he was away.

"Now, what's this about," Fury asked as they entered a large conference room. He had yet to notice Loki and Leah.

"Well sir, we picked up a couple new members…"

"What?"

"Loki and Leah."

"LOKI?!"

"Aye sir," Thor nodded, "But allow the Captain to explain."

And so Steve told the story of how they'd received the distress summons from Asgard. How they had gone to the aid of that land and found Loki mixed up in it all. He told of how Leah had been given a choice between helping Loki and helping the Avengers, and finally decided to help the good guys. How Loki had been turned into a child instead of killed. And how it was only safe for him on Earth.

"Well I don't like it," Fury scowled at the boy who had stepped forward in shame.

"I understand, sir. Place me in chains, if you must," Loki stiffened, holding out his hands.

"Wait a minute," Fury shook his head, "I said I didn't like it. But if the Avengers are willing to place their careers on the line for your benefit, then who am I to stop you. I trust the judgment of my friends."

Loki looked up and actually smiled. He turned around to face the Avengers with a look of hope in his eyes.

"So I can stay," he asked hopefully to no one in particular.

"Yes," Eliza laughed, "You can stay."

"Time for you to get home, Avengers," Fury said, "Get off my ship. Agent Barton, go find Agent Johnson and have her pilot you all home."

"Aye sir."

As everyone exited the room, Natasha stayed behind. She had a smirk on her lips.

"What is it, Natasha?"

"Friends, Fury? The Avengers are your friends?"

Fury scowled, "Get out, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha actually laughed on her way out the door.

When they finally reached home about three hours later, they found that Sharon was waiting up in their lounge. She had gotten back in town the day before and Natasha had phoned her that they were coming home.

"Glad to see you back," she smiled as they entered the room. She walked over to Steve and gave him a small kiss, "We still on for Coffee tomorrow like usual?"

"Absolutely."

"Great! In that case, I gotta go. I took the liberty of turning the heat on for these upper levels now that you're home, and I restocked the fridge 'cause you guys were like out of everything! Using your credit, of course, Tony."

"Thanks, Sharon," Tony nodded as she left with a wave.

"So, you and Sharon, huh," Bucky smirked at Steve.

Steve blushed, "Yeah, it's been about two weeks now since we officially started dating."

"Oh my god," Darcy laughed, "Steve has a girl!"

All the Avengers and friends laughed at that. Loki and Leah looked on in confusion.

"Loki, Leah, there's two suits on level ten that you will each use. Eliza, can you show them," Tony asked her.

"Sure, come on kids," she chuckled, leading them out of the room.

"Now," Tony turned to the group, "Tomorrow is Eliza's 19th birthday."

"That's exciting," Darcy smiled, "You know what we should do? We should go lazer-tagging."

"YES," Clint nodded enthusiastically, "That's an amazing idea."

"Everyone up for that," Tony asked.

They all agreed it would be fun. After that, they split up into "teams." Three to a team, they were each in charge of different jobs. For instance, Natasha, Clint, and Darcy would make sure desserts were ordered. Peter's and Jan's job was to keep her busy until noon tomorrow so they could all set up for the party.

It was going to be fabulous.

**End of Part 12**


	205. Coffee Stop

_A/N: You know what would make my day? If everyone one of my readers would go to their profile and add SOMETHING. Please. I'm begging you. A favorite show, favorite singer, favorite fanfiction author. Anything. I just hate checking out my followers and not being able to customize my thank you messages._

_**RR17** - Maybe not a sequel per se. But I plan to keep adding to this all through Avengers 2, and probably further. It's my personal quest to unite the Comic realms and the Cinematic realm lol. There are still a lot of characters I can see being added. Hawkeye (Bishop), Faira Namora, Daredevil, Hummingbird, Shadowcat, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Polaris, etc. And a ton of other storylines to explore like the Inhumans, and when Cap 3 comes out, the Civil War._

**_Don't forget, head to my profile and click on the link to Section 13 of the Changeling's trailer!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 13 - Love and War<strong>

The next morning at roughly eight o'clock, Jan swept into the elevator and took it up to Eliza's suite. She looked particularly gorgeous today. All her clothes were infused with Pym particles, so she didn't have to worry about that when picking out clothes. Today she was dressed in black pants and a white halter top with a golden jacket. In her sleek black hair was a bumblebee pin.

She knocked on the door to Eliza's suite.

"Coming!"

Eliza scrambled from her seat on the couch from where she sat watching TV and scurried over to the door. She pulled it open quickly and Jan looked at her in amusement.

"Hey, I'm taking Loki and Leah out today to see the town. I thought maybe you would like to go. Maybe invite Peter along?"

"Yeah! Sure! I need to get dressed though," she smiled, as both women looked at Eliza standing there in her Avengers PJs.

"Have you eaten yet," Jan asked her.

"No."

"That's good actually. I thought we'd stop at Starbucks. You know, show our Asgardian wards a staple of American culture," joked Jan.

Eliza laughed, "Sounds good."

Eliza closed the door and turned back to her room. Time to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Jan had had Thor go wake up Loki and Leah.

"Brother, are you in there?"

"Yes, Thor, of course I am."

Thor opened the door to Loki's suite and found the boy looking at his closet in confusion.

"What is the matter," Thor asked.

"How does one wear such articles of clothing?"

"Just like our tunics and pants back home," Thor assured him, "Here, try these. They are made to look like a Midgardian material known as denim, but they are much softer."

He held out the faux-jean pants and a black tee-shirt. He also handed him a jacket to wear.

"Now," Thor nodded, "While you get dressed, I will go wake up Leah."

Loki nodded and went into the bathroom of his suite to get ready. Thor went across the hall and knocked on Leah's suite.

"Leah? Are you in there?"

"Yes, sir," Leah nodded, coming to the door and opening it.

Thor looked at the twelve year old girl and shook his head, "I am Thor, I insist."

"If I must," Leah nodded, "What is the plan for the day?"

"Eliza and Jan are taking you and Loki out to see the city of New York. You will meet up with Peter Parker, most likely."

"Alright. I'll meet downstairs in the lounge?"

"Yes. Do you know how to work the equipment that Midgardians call elevators," asked Thor.

Leah nodded, "Lady Eliza showed us last night."

"Good. Then I'll leave you be," Thor nodded, "And remember, it is your job to keep Loki out of trouble."

"I will do my very best, milord."

Thor nodded and left the two suites, heading down to eat breakfast.

Eliza was the last to meet up in the lounge. Jan was waiting there with Loki and Leah.

"Ready to go," Eliza asked with a smile.

"Yes," Loki said hesitantly, "Are you sure that no one will recognize me?"

"Nah," Eliza shook her head, "It was almost five years ago, and no one will think that you turned into a kid!"

Loki nodded. Leah remained silent. Jan cleared her throat.

"Come on, y'all. Let's get going."

The little troop went down the elevator to the bottom floor which was on street level. Checking her purse to make sure she had her credit card and her phone, Jan led them out the sliding glass doors into the bustle of New York.

"Hold hands," Jan ordered the two children.

Loki and Leah held hands together. Jan went in front. Eliza trailed behind. They followed Jan around the busy street corners. Loki was amazed at the size and grandeur of New York. It was dirtier and stinkier than Asgard, but it was just as grand in its own way. Leah, too, was enraptured by the sheer size of New York. The sky-scrapers seemed immeasurably tall.

Finally Jan took hold of Leah's left hand and pulled her and Loki into a medium sized shop. It smelled of some strange Midgardian drink.

"It's called coffee," Eliza explained, "This store is a coffee shop known as Starbucks. It's all over the country."

"What do you get here," Leah asked the two adults.

"I get a tall hot chocolate, that's kind of small, with whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, and then I also get a pumpkin bread."

"What is hot chocolate," asked Leah.

"It's just like it sounds. Liquid chocolate."

"I'll have that," both children said excitedly.

Chocolate was a rare delicacy in Asgard, so the idea of a drink made of chocolate was shocking to Loki and Leah. As for "whipped cream" they decided to trust that Eliza had good taste and they would see what it was like.

Finally it was Jan's turn at the counter.

"Hi, good morning! Yes we'll have one tall hot chocolate, two kids hot chocolates, a tall mocha latte with an extra espresso shot, and three pumpkin breads."

"Name?"

"Janet."

"It'll be right up."

The four of them went over to stand in the corner by the counter and await their drinks. As usual it was crowded, but that didn't deter even more people from walking in the door. Eliza told Leah to find them a table.

"Grab that one over there," she nodded to an empty booth along the edge.

"Got it."

She raced over and slipped into the booth.

"Janet."

Jan smiled and went to grab the drinks. Handing the two kids hot chocolates to Loki, she instructed him to carry them carefully over to Leah. Eliza took her pumpkin bread and tall hot chocolate while Jan took her mocha latte and the two other pumpkin breads.

"You can go ahead and taste it," Eliza laughed as the tow children looked at the hot chocolates sitting before them.

Loki put his up to his lips and took a sip.

"By ODIN that's good!"

He took another drink.

Leah had a similar reaction.

They spent about ten minutes uninterrupted eating and drinking in Starbucks. Finally, though, they heard the barista call out the name "Parker!"

Peter grabbed his vanilla and chocolate Frappuccino and looked around for them. He spotted the little group over along the edge and waved. Pulling up a chair, he grinned at Loki and Leah.

"So what'd you two get?"

"Good morning, Peter," Eliza smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"We got hot chocolate," Loki grinned manically, "It is quite good!"

"What's with the black box thing," Leah asked of Peter, pointing to the thing around his neck.

"What? Oh! That's my newspaper camera. Jameson wants some shots," Peter told Leah and then Eliza.

Eliza imitated J. Jonah Jameson Jr., "Parker! You better get those photos for me, or you're fired!"

"Yep," Peter laughed, "That's just about right!"

"So, where should we go next," Eliza asked Jan.

"I was thinking Central Park. Might help them feel more at home to get out of the grey and black city into a nice green park."

"Good idea," Peter agreed.

Loki and Leah looked confused, "What is this Central Park you speak of?"

"You'll see," Jan smiled, "Come on. You can bring your hot chocolate."

They threw away their trash and followed Jan out of Starbucks. Loki and Leah held hands again as they followed Jan. Peter and Eliza held hands as they trailed behind.

"So was your aunt happy to see you," she asked him.

"Yeah, of course," Peter nodded, "You know, it's a load off my mind knowing that Aunt May knows I'm Spiderman."

"You know," Eliza nudged him, "I've never met your Aunt May."

"Well, we'll have to change that," Peter stuck out his tongue at her.

"Come on you two," Jan called back to them.

"Coming!"


	206. Birthday Tales

_A/N: Short Chapter, but the natural stopping point was there. Don't worry, the next well be back to the normal 1200/1300 word length._

* * *

><p>It was almost lunch time when Jan got the text saying they could head home.<p>

"Alright guys, let's head back to the Tower for lunch," she told them.

They were in FAO Schwartz. Loki and Leah had picked out toys and Peter and Eliza had taken them to pay. Now that they were through check-out, they were ready to go.

"Thank you, Miss Jan," Leah smiled, "Thank you for taking us out. Midgard is a surprisingly interesting place!"

Jan laughed, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know, I'm sure Steve would love to talk to you about what Earth used to be like, and any questions can go to Jarvis."

They went home via taxis. Peter and Eliza took one and the other three took a second one, since they couldn't all fit in a single car. Jan texted Natasha, who was in charge, that they were in the lobby.

Upstairs, everything was ready. The double-decker cake was sitting on the kitchen table, the lounge and the kitchen were decorated in light blue and silver, her two favorite colors, and pizza sat ready to be opened on the side. Gifts, too, were piled high in the lounge.

Finally the elevator door opened on the kitchen level and they walked into the very large room.

"Surprise!"

Eliza looked around in shock. She had forgotten it was her birthday, what with all the insanity going on recently, and she couldn't believe that the Avengers had remembered! She almost started crying.

"You guys," she whined, "You guys are too awesome."

Suddenly Peter twirled her around and planted a big kiss on her lips. Tony and Bucky whistled at them. When they drew apart, Eliza stared at Peter's adorably innocent face.

"Happy birthday," he smirked.

She laughed, "Next time, a warning would be nice."

"Would you two get a room," Darcy joked as Eliza came over, spotting the cake.

"You're just jealous," Eliza dug at her.

Darcy threw her hands up and said sarcastically, "You got me, I've got a crush on a teenager."

Eliza chuckled as she went over to the table and sat down in her usual chair which was down decorated in streamers and had a big star balloon connected to it.

"Well. Let's eat!"

They laughed and Tony, who was on pizza duty, began handing out pieces of pizza. He got two pieces of cheese for the birthday girl and passed out the rest to the others. Loki and Leah stared at the pizza curiously. They'd never had anything like it before.

"What is it," Loki asked Jan who sat next to him, "This… food item?"

"It's called pizza," she told him and Leah, "It's Eliza's favorite food."

Hesitantly and at the very same time, Loki and Leah tried a bite of the food. Instantly their eyes brightened. They both ate up their pieces quickly.

"Thank you guys so much," Eliza said after she finished off her first piece.

She looked around the room at the beautiful decorations. Blue and silver streamers adorned the ceiling and the walls. A stripy table cloth of blue, purple, and silver lined the table. The plates were blue, and the dessert plates silver. The centerpiece was a floral display of metal flowers.

"We just wanted to show our appreciation for our youngest member," Tony insisted.

Pepper nodded, "It's not like we have kids running around this place. Until Loki and Leah, you're the closest thing to a child here."

"Thanks," Eliza laughed, "I enjoy it. I have so many good examples to look up to."

"So, what order do you want to do things," Jane asked Eliza, "Presents and then cake, or cake and then presents?"

"Let's do cake first," she decided, "'Cause I'm still hungry!"

"I like the way you think," Bucky nodded, "Come on. Let's cut the cake!"

They cut into it and Natasha handed out pieces. It was checkerboard, so it was both chocolate and vanilla. Best of both worlds, according to Tony.

Hank nodded, "I love this kind of cake."

"So Hank, how's your latest experiment been coming along since we got back," Eliza asked him.

"It's been going surprisingly well. The Vibranium is actually melding with the Adamantium surprisingly well!"

"So T'Challa came through with the samples then," Bruce asked him, "That's great."

"Yes. He had them delivered yesterday, and I managed to get my hands on some Adamantium from Fury."

They finished up their cake and headed downstairs to the presents in the lounge. The lounge was equally decorated, if not more so. Eliza looked in surprise at the mountain of gifts that sat along the wall.

"Oh my lord," she breathed, "You guys, you shouldn't have."

"Of course we should have," Peter insisted, "You never forget our birthdays!"

This was true, she supposed.

As she opened the gifts, she treasured each one. There were gift cards from some members of SHIELD like Fury, Hill, and Carter. From the Avengers were many special gifts that can't all be recounted here. In the end, though, she got down to the very last present.

Everyone seemed particularly excited about this one. Eliza wondered what in the world it could be. She slowly opened the small box and unwrapped the tissue paper. Inside was a piece of paper.

"Read it," Peter insisted.

"You have reserved Lightning Lazer Tag from 1 to 4 PM on Saturday the 26th of November."

Eliza stared at the paper.

"We're going LAZER TAGGING?!"


	207. Tag

"You have no idea how ready for this I am," Eliza said, rubbing her hands together.

The Avengers were all decked out in their laser tag gear. Eliza, like the majority of the players, was wearing all black to blend into the black-lighting. Even Jane, Darcy, and Pepper had decided to play.

"On second thought," Jane changed her mind, "I'll stay out here with Loki and Leah for the first little bit."

"Well then," Steve nodded, "Let's pick teams. Who do you want to be the team captains, Liz?"

"Clint, Sharon, and Natasha," she smirked.

They glared at her. But she knew something most of the Avengers only guessed: together, on one team, Natasha and Clint were unstoppable at Laser Tag. Add Sharon Carter, Agent 13 into the mix, and they would've been perfect.

Natasha picked first, "Steve."

Sharon went next, "Bucky."

Finally, Clint said, "Eliza."

In the end the teams went as follows: Natasha, in the red team, consisted of herself, Steve, Tony, and Hank. Sharon, as the blue team, was herself, Bucky, Bruce, Peter, and Pepper. Finally, Clint in the purple was composed of himself, Eliza, Jan, Thor, and Darcy.

The Laser Tag employees escorted each team to their starting locations. The Laser Tag building was three stories high and quite wide. Obstacles, forts, balconies, and trenches littered the building. The teams were spread out throughout the building. Purple Team, Team Narwhal as Eliza insisted it was called, was on the top floor.

"Here's the plan," Clint said as they huddled together inside their mini-base, "Jan, Thor, Darcy, spread out back here around the base. Guard the flag. Eliza and I will go out and take out the enemy and capture one of the flags."

For indeed, the first game was Capture-the-Flag. Eliza loved this game. Clint too, enjoyed it. It always reminded him of his couple years at the SHIELD academy, where they would often play it at midnight on the weekends on campus. Combine Capture-the-Flag with Laser Tag, and his life was made.

The other teams had similar strategies so that in the end, the roaming players were Clint and Eliza, Steve and Natasha, and Sharon and Bucky. Incidentally, these were the players handiest with firearms. This was going to make for a beautiful game.

Eliza snuck through the darkness, confident that her limited telepathy would tell her if anyone was nearby. She could sense Clint slinking through the blackness not that far from her, as they investigated the bottom level, their level, of the building.

Suddenly she heard a shot fired not too far from her. Clint had dodged a shot from Sharon whose sneaky approach had almost caught the archer off guard. He fired back, but wasn't quick enough; she had already disappeared, fading back into the black. But now Eliza knew to look for her. And indeed, she found her not too far away.

But it was a trap.

A single shot from behind her gave a point to Team Blue and Bucky. Eliza grimaced and trudged back to home base, careful to twist and turn to shake any pursuit. She was out for this round- that was the catch for Capture-the-Flag. It was One Hit Kill rule.

Fortunately, Clint "killed" Sharon soon enough. Nothing had been heard of Natasha or Steve until there was a clamor all around her at home base. Natasha, the sneaky spy that she was, had snuck up behind the base and climbed over the wall. Taking out the guards quickly, she dropped down into the open area and picked up the little purple flag.

In the meantime, Clint had taken out Steve who had acted as a decoy so that Natasha could pass by unhindered. Soon the game was over as Natasha stuck the flag into her home base.

"All players report to the center area."

The Avengers walked there from their various locations.

"This next game is classic laser tag. You have twenty minutes to make as many kills, and die as little as possible," the host said, "So, same teams?"

"Yes."

"Then report back to your bases. The game will begin in five minutes."

The Avengers split up again and got to their respective bases. It was essentially a free for all. Each Avenger went out on the prowl.

Bucky slunk through the black air and clambered on top of an overhang. He lay still, as flat as he could make himself. He was almost invisible in his pure black suit, and black ski mask he'd pilfered from someone's closet before they came. This archway was a popular walkway for many teams.

As he thought, he managed to make several kills before Natasha finally took him out.

Steve snuck around and shot several less skilled team members like Hank, Thor, and Darcy. Finally he was taken out by Eliza. Who herself was then shot by Tony. That surprised her very much, for though she knew Tony could handle a gun easily, he wasn't as sneaky as she thought someone would have to be to take her out.

They played laser tag for another couple hours, joined by Leah and Loki in the final game. Both children had a good time, but everyone was tired after a while and they decided to head back to Avengers Tower. After all, it was nap time, Eliza joked.

When they pulled into Avengers Tower, escorted by Happy Hogan, they found a man sitting in the lobby, his leg bounding up and down in anticipation and his face hidden by his hat. When he noticed them coming in, laughing and talking, he quickly got up and approached them.

"Can we help you," Pepper asked, trying to see the man's face.

"I hope so."

He raised his face so they could see him.

"Logan," Eliza shouted, running up and giving him a hug.

He looked positively startled at her reaction, but gave her a quick hug before all but pushing her away. He gave her a small smile.

"Sorry I couldn't come back to see you sooner after you came back," he apologized, "I was busy with the X-Men and the School."

"What can we do for you, Logan," Clint asked him.

Logan looked around in suspicion, "That's best discussed somewhere private."

Tony nodded, "You're welcome upstairs. Come on."

They all took the elevator upstairs to the lounge. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to all take it in one trip. When they reached the lounge, they all took a seat around Logan and the TV.

"So, what's up," Tony asked him.

Logan looked around carefully, "You're sure this is secure?"

They nodded.

Logan sniffed but relented, "Have you heard the whispers?"

"What whispers," Steve asked in confusion.

"Whispers of a new group in New York. One composed of Mutants who are unhappy with humankind and those who defend it?"

"No…"

The Wolverine nodded, "I thought not. But I have my sources."

"So, what's going on exactly," Natasha asked him to clarify.

Logan shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure. I came here to warn you. Warn you that something big is going to happen, and I don't think we're going to like it."

"What are the X-Men going to do about this threat," Tony asked him.

Logan shook his head, "Nothing for now. At least not officially. Storm said she can't sanction any sort of investigation without proof that mutants are involved. But I have some friends among the residents who would be willing to help us if it comes to it."

"Who," Peter asked.

"Shadowcat and Nightcrawler in particular. Mirage, too, and Cypher. Elixir might even help."

"What do you suggest we do in the meantime, before anything bad happens," Steve asked him.

"Stay put. I'm going to do some investigating on my own. Don't do anything stupid to tip off someone," Logan growled.

"We won't," Eliza assured him.

"Good. Well I better get going. I'm supposed to ref a pickup basketball game tonight at the Mansion."

"See yah, Logan," Eliza smiled, walking him to the elevator, "It was nice having you stop by."

"Stay alive, kid," he winked as the door closed on him.

Eliza laughed quietly once we was gone.


	208. X-Mansion

_A/N: Fun little chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. Leave your reactions below!_

Eliza turned to the Avengers and suddenly had an idea.

"I know it's my birthday and all, and I want to spend it with you guys," she started, "But I really want to go visit the X-Mansion… can I go with Logan?"

They agreed.

"Wait up, Logan! Wait!"

Logan turned around and found that Eliza was running after him. He waited for her.

"Can I come? I want to visit the X-Mansion. I've never been there," she pleaded.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Seriously, kid?"

"Please," she whined.

Logan sighed and relented, "Fine. Come on. My car's out front."

Eliza and Logan walked down to the elevator and took it to the first floor. Logan's car was indeed right out front, maybe half a block from the entrance to Avengers Tower. Eliza slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up. Logan drove down the streets of New York City.

They got to the Mansion about twenty minutes later. Eliza looked on the brown brick building in fascination, curious as to how things would go inside. She'd only met a handful of the X-Men in her time, and she knew there were dozens in training and on the squad. In fact there were several houses within the Xavier and Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning, like Emma Frost's Hellions, Northstar's Alpha Squadron, and Wolfsbane's Paragons. These houses, or squads, were collections of students with a faculty advisor.

"Sarah Vale! You're late for class," someone scolded a girl in her lower teens just as Wolverine and Eliza walked inside the mansion.

"Where'd you go to, Logan," A large, blue beast of a man asked, coming over to the two newcomers, "And who is this?"

"I went to visit the Avengers, Hank," Logan replied, "This is Eliza White, the Changeling. She wanted to see the X-Mansion. Any idea where Ororo is?"

"Welcome Miss White," he smiled before Hank McCoy glanced at his watch, "She should still be in her office. I think she's finished her classes for the day."

"Thanks," Logan nodded before showing Eliza to the right and up the white marble stairs, "We'll start by introducing you to Storm."

"She's in charge of the school, right?"

"Right. She's covers the school, I pick out the X-Men and lead them. It's a joint operation we've got going here."

They walked through the Mansion, Eliza looking inside the classrooms as they passed each door to the left or right. In one of the rooms there was an office rather than a classroom and inside was a beautiful African woman with silvery white hair and a black suit.

"Come on in, Logan," Ororo smiled at the Wolverine.

He and Eliza stepped inside her office and she looked Eliza up and down in curiosity.

"And you are," Storm asked.

"Eliza White, of the Avengers," she smiled, shaking Ororo Munroe's hand.

Storm smiled, "Ah, you are the Changeling, then? Some of our students talk about you and the Avengers fondly. When Logan heard you had come back, he was quite glad."

Logan glared at Ororo.

"Did he now," Eliza grinned, "Really?"

Ororo chuckled, "Yes."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I was going to show Eliza around the school."

"Go right ahead," Ororo nodded, "Our home is your home."

Logan and Eliza said goodbye to Storm and turned around back to the school. The first place Logan decided to take her was to meet the teachers.

"Come on, this way."

They went to the faculty lounge where they once more found the large, blue man istting infront of a TV with a coffee in hand. He sipped it slowly as he watched the news.

"Hank," Logan walked up to him, "This is Eliza White, the Changeling."

"Nice to meet you," Hank McCoy nodded, shaking her hand with his furry blue one, "I'm Beast."

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Hi, did I hear you're an Avenger," a woman reddish brown hair asked, coming over, "I'm Angelica Jones, Firestar."

"And I'm John-Paul Beaubier, called Northstar," said a man with jet-black hair.

"Has anyone seen my cloak," a woman with blonde hair asked as she walked into the room, "Oh hello."

"Hi," Eliza smiled, "I'm Eliza White!"

"Who?"

"The Changeling, from the Avengers," Angelica Jones supplied for her.

"Ah," the blonde nodded extending her hand, "Emma Frost. What's an Avenger doing in the X-Mansion? Delivering another new mutant?"

"Just wanted to visit," Eliza shook her head.

"Well careful not to touch anything."

Emma Frost left the room with a flourish and walked down the hall, her high heels clicking behind her.

"Don't mind Emma," Jean-Paul insisted, "She's always like that."

"Next up, I'll show you where the X-Men stay," Logan said, as they told the others goodbye and Eliza followed him down the hall.

They walked through the large university until they arrived at a wing with a giant X on the door. Logan pushed a few buttons on the code-lock, causing the doors to open. He told her to follow him closely.

"Welcome back, Logan!"

"Hey Kitty," Logan nodded, "This is Eliza White, the Changeling."

"Ah yeah," the twenty-year old nodded, "I remember seeing you on TV with the Avengers. I'm Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat."

"Who are you talking to," asked a man, coming over, "Oh hello there. I'm Piotr Rasputin. They call me Colossus."

"Nice to meet you."

"Who else is here," Logan asked the two other X-Men.

"Kurt's in his room," Kitty told him, "And I think Bobby and Warren are around too."

"Can you go get them?"

"Sure thing," the two X-Men nodded.

"So that's Kitty Pryde," Eliza whispered to Logan, "She's gorgeous."

Logan smirked.

About two minutes later, the X-Men reappeared with several other men too. One, Eliza recognized as Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler.

"Hello Eliza," Kurt smiled, "When Logan told me you were back, I was quite glad!"

"Thanks Kurt," she smiled.

"Hi," said a blonde man with a warm smile, "I'm Bobby Drake, Iceman."

"And I'm Warren Worthington-"

"-The third," quipped Kitty quickly.

"Yes," Warren laughed, "The third. I'm Angel."

"This is so cool," Eliza squealed, "Meeting the X-Men!"

They all laughed.

"Yeah, I've never met an Avenger more than in passing before," Kitty smiled, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 19 today, in fact!"

"Happy birthday," they all congratulated her.

"I'm only twenty. We should hang out some time," Kitty continued, "There aren't many girls my age around here. Either they're like fifteen or thirty."

"Totally," Eliza nodded.

"I'm going to show Eliza the other X-Men rooms," Logan interrupted them.

"Aw," Kitty sighed, "Alright. Well let's meet for coffee sometime. Hey Logan, can you give Eliza my number before she leaves?"

He nodded.

"Good. Then we'll talk later."

"Absolutely."

Logan then took Eliza to see the other, younger X-Men. They were nicknamed the "Young Mutants" by the older X-Men because they ranged in age from fifteen to seventeen. Karma, Domino, and Frenzy were there and they were happy to see Eliza again. By the end of the tour, it was late at night, maybe nine o'clock. Logan took Eliza out onto the balcony.

"Last stop, kid."

"Wow. This is a beautiful view!"

The balcony view was out into the gardens of the X-Mansion. There was a large hedge maze and flower gardens, tennis courts and basketball courts. Several mutants were outside on the porch watching as a fellow mutant student did a lights show.

"Who's that?"

"That's Dazzler. Alison Blaire."

"What's her power?"

"She converts sound into light. Ali's a favorite among the younger students for her light and music concerts she does once a week."

After a little while, Eliza was escorted out of the X-Mansion by Wolverine. He drove her back to the tower where her friends and family were waiting in the lounge for her. Logan had called ahead. She said goodnight to him and told Logan not to be a stranger, thanking him for the tour.

After having more cake and ice cream, with a yawn, she went to bed.


	209. Unknown Name, Unknown Number

Late that night, Logan was restlessly turning over in bed. He just knew something bad was going to happen. Finally he stood and pulled on a shirt and some pants. Grabbing his phone, coincidentally it began to ring.

Unknown Name, Unknown Number.

Logan sighed and answered his cell, "Hello?"

"Hello, Logan."

Logan's face drained of color. He knew that voice anywhere.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation that you know who this is. Just thought I'd give you a little heads up. By this time next week, unless you can find me and meet with me, well… let's just say it won't be good."

Logan tried to say something but his voice wouldn't cooperate.

A sickly sweet laugh floated over the phone, "Good night, Logan dear. It was nice talking to you."

The line went dead and Logan threw his phone onto his bed in anger. He had known something was wrong! Of course SHE was wrapped up in all this. He should've known.

Leaving his room quietly, he went over to Kitty Pryde's door and knocked softly. He heard the shuffling of feet as Kitty came to the door and opened it, her eyes drooping in sleepiness.

"What's up, Logan? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Meet me in the conference room in five minutes," was all he would say with a shake of his head before he walked away to another room.

This time he knocked on Kurt Wagner's door. Once again he heard movement inside before Nightcrawler came to the door.

"Logan?"

"You've got five minutes. Meet me in the conference room after that."

Kurt didn't ask any questions, just turned and went to find his phone.

Logan hurried to the conference room. Tapping in the code on the door panel, it slid open and he walked inside. He sat down at the head of the table, angrily looking at a set of pictures on his phone. The images were of a beautiful young woman with dark, charcoal brown hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were a bright purple too. Her beautiful smile shone bright white as she flashed it.

Kitty and Kurt both entered the room at the same time. They were dressed in comfy clothes, like sweatpants and tee-shirts, but at least they were out of their pajamas. They sat down on either side of Logan and waited for an explanation.

"The two of you are aware of my suspicions as of late," Logan started, "Well, they were confirmed tonight."

Logan pushed his phone forward so that they could see the images.

"This is Emma Goodling, Artemis. She's bad news. Tonight she called me and told me that I have one week to find her before she does something horrible. She won't reveal what that is just yet."

"We must stop her," Kurt nodded, "How do you know this woman?"

"That doesn't matter," Logan snapped quickly, "All you need to know is her skill set. She is tremendously strong, charismatic, and most lethal of all, able to turn invisible."

"She sounds powerful," Kitty nodded.

Kurt agreed, "Yes. What are we to do Logan?"

"I've spoken to Storm. She's given me permission to pursue this, off the record. I want the two of you on my team. I also want Domino and Moonstar. In fact, let me go get them right now."

Logan got up from his spot at the table and walked outside the conference room. Navigating down the hall, he entered the pass code for the Young Mutants' dorm hall. He found, to his surprise, that many of the Young Mutants were awake and chatting quietly, despite the fact that it was midnight.

"Kids," he snorted to himself.

"Hello Logan," they hailed him, waving at the man as he walked over, "Why are you down here?"

"I need Neena and Danielle," was all Logan would say, "Follow me."

Domino (Neena Thurman) and Moonstar, who used to be called Mirage (Danielle 'Dani' Moonstar), followed quickly behind Wolverine as he left the area.

"What's all this about," Neena asked him curiously.

"Just follow me and you'll find out," growled Logan.

Dani and Neena shared a look.

Neena was seventeen and Dani was sixteen, but both were capable fighters. Neena was especially useful in fights not only because of her skill with firearms, but because of her probability manipulation. Dani was good for covert missions, where she could disable an enemy with her psionic powers from hiding.

Finally they arrived back in the conference room where they found Nightcrawler and Shadowcat talking quietly together, looking at a phone on the table.

"What's all this about," Neena demanded of Logan.

"There's been a threat," Logan revealed as everyone took their seats, "One that requires we go undercover for. As such, I'm going to enlist the help of the SHIELD Avengers. That is, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Eliza White-"

"-We get to see Eliza again," Dani asked excitedly, "We haven't seen her since the Oblivion Crisis!"

"Yes, yes," Logan nodded, "If all goes well, hopefully you will see her soon."

Kitty shuffled in her seat, "So what's the plan, Logan?"

Logan bit his tongue, "Well, I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Why'd you call us together?"

"To fill you in on what's been going on without other people asking many questions. The number one thing with this," he stressed, "is that NO ONE ELSE can know ANYTHING about this. Is that understood?"

They nodded, sensing just how serious he was about this.

"Good. You are dismissed then."

Everyone went back to bed.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do now, Goodling," asked a man with blonde hair and green eyes, "What's the next play?"<p>

"We wait," smiled the purple eyed woman, "We wait for our prey to come to us."

Emma Goodling sat in a large, underground cave. All around her were stacks of food supplies, batteries, lanterns and flashlights, and men, women, and children. Some were disfigured, some strange to look at. They were mutants, all of them. Mutants who had been shunned by society because of their appearances or powers. Emma had offered them an escape; she had offered them a community to live and grow. And exact revenge.

"Regan, come here," Emma beckoned to a woman of a similar age with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, "I have a task for you, Lady Mastermind."

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded.

Emma Goodling pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Make the Avengers trust you."

"Easily done," Lady Mastermind smirked.


	210. The Mutilators

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I came down with the flu, and didn't feel up to writing until today. I was pretty much bedridden for three days straight. Just today have I been able to get up and go downstairs to eat at the table and all. _

_Chapter 210! Yay! Let's see how many people we can get to review today! Or at least before the next release!_

* * *

><p>Eliza woke up with a smile on her face. She wasn't entirely sure <em>why <em>she was happy, but she was, and she didn't complain. Today was a bright day outside, she noted, as she went to the window. The sky was sunny and light, with only a few scattered white clouds. The air was chilly as it was the beginning of December. Eliza turned away from the window and glanced at her clock: 8:29.

"Breakfast time," she smiled, saying to herself.

Pulling on a long sleeve shirt, pants, socks, and boots, she went down the elevator to the kitchen. Bucky was there too.

"Good morning, Bucky," Eliza greeted as she walked into the room.

"Ah, good morning Eliza!"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Steve was up early and went out to buy us donuts," Bucky gestured to the two dozen donuts sitting on the counter.

"Oh boy!"

Eliza grabbed a plate and got herself a pair of donuts. One was chocolate filled, the other was vanilla filled. Sitting down at the table, she had forgotten to get herself milk.

"Want anything to drink with that," laughed a new voice walking into the room.

"Good morning, Hank," Eliza grinned, "And yes, milk would be most appreciated."

"Coming right up," Hank nodded.

Bucky got his own donuts and sat down at the table too. Hank soon followed, pouring Eliza a glass of milk as well. They all sat at the table as more residents trickled in.

"But Pepper," Tony whined as the couple walked into the room.

"No buts, Tony. You're doing the press conference today, no questions asked."

"But _you're _the CEO of Stark Industries, not me," Tony pleaded.

Pepper shook her head, "You're the owner and the figurehead."

"But-"

"Oh just shut up and do the press conference," demanded Natasha.

It was after breakfast, when everyone was doing their own thing, that they got a visit from their friendly neighborhood Spiderman. He was sent upstairs by the secretary at the front desk and he joined Eliza, Darcy, Loki, Leah, and Bruce in the lounge.

"Do you guys have any plans for the day," he asked them as they sat watching a hockey game form the night before.

"Not really," Bruce shook his head.

"This game," Loki interrupted, not paying attention to the conversation, "Hockey? It seems rather brutal."

"It can be," Eliza nodded, "But it's entertaining."

"It must take great skill to skate on the ice like that," Leah commented.

"How would you guys like to go ice-skating," Darcy grinned wildly.

"Oh gods," Eliza put her head in her hands, "I suck at ice-skating."

"I'll help you," Peter promised.

Bruce agreed, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Everyone else is busy doing their own thing today, we should have some fun," added Darcy.

"Alright, alright," Eliza relented, "Let's go."

Loki and Leah were both excited. Darcy took Loki's hand and led him down to the elevator. Eliza took Leah's. Bruce stopped and turned to look at the ceiling.

"Jarvis, tell the others that we're going to the rink at Rockefeller Center," Bruce told the AI.

"Of course, sir. Have a lovely time," said Jarvis.

They bundled up in their coats and walked out into the streets of New York City. It wasn't that long of a walk down to Rockefeller Center. It took about fifteen minutes at a gentle walk, or as gentle of a walk one can do in the city of New York.

* * *

><p>Regan Wyngarde, Lady Mastermind, wearing her X-Men uniform that she owned from once belonging to the prestigious group, approached Avengers Tower like a tiger stalking her prey. She was sexy in her tight black outfit and her air of authority. People usually flocked to her. But at this point, all she wanted was control over the Avengers.<p>

"Can I help you," asked the secretary.

"Uh yes, I'm here to see the Avengers," Regan smiled.

Using her power, she made the secretary believe that she had an appointment.

"Right this way up the elevator," she smiled, "Take it to level 3; I'll have the Avengers meet you there."

"Alright, thank you," said Regan.

Regan did as she was instructed and waited in a seat by a large couch for the Avengers to show up. They trickled in one at a time, rather confused as to why they were meeting with this rather young girl. She looked no older than twenty-two or twenty-three. Once everyone was there, Tony asked the obvious question.

"Who are you, and why are we meeting?"

"I'm Regan Wyngarde, of the X-Men."

"Did Logan send you," Clint asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded sadly, "I'm afraid I have bad news. Logan was found dead in his bedroom last night. Someone removed his skeleton from his body."

"That's hard to believe," Natasha snorted.

Lady Mastermind stared her down.

"I mean," Natasha sputtered, suddenly finding her doubt gone, "That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"Some of the X-Men that followed him have taken shelter underground in tunnels because Storm blames us for his death," Regan lied.

"Of course," Steve nodded.

Regan smirked, she loved her powers of manipulation.

"Will you come with me and help us," she asked pouting.

"Yes," Tony nodded.

Suddenly, Jan gave a cry, "Logan!"

Regan turned around in confusion, only to find three claws slide through her torso.

"Regan. Should've known you'd turn up sooner or later, you bastard."

Released from Regan's control, the Avengers shook themselves from their stupor.

"Who the hell is this," Tony gasped at the slowly dying young woman.

"That," Wolverine said in disgust, "was Regan Wyngarde. Former X-Men member. Sister of Pixie."

Dropping the dead girl to the floor, Tony grumbled that it would take weeks to get the blood out of the floor.

"How'd you know she was here," Jan asked in confusion.

"I was on my way over here when Emma Frost alerted me to it. So I ran up here as fast as I could. She's an incredibly dangerous mutant."

"Not anymore," Hank pointed out.

"True enough," Logan nodded.

Steve sighed, "It's a pity. She was so young."

"Come on, let's get her out of here. She can have a proper burial at the X-Mansion," admitted Logan.

As such they wrapped her in a blanket and carried her outside to Logan's truck. He took her back to the X-Mansion so her sister could mourn her death and she could have a burial. But he himself came straight back. He wasn't much of a fan of Regan; he'd trusted her once. Then she'd betrayed them all. She gone and joined the…

"The Mutilators," Logan groaned.

So that's who was behind this. Emma Goodling had gained control of the Mutilators.


	211. An Explanation

_A/N: I miss hearing from some of you guys :( I loved getting your perspectives on the story. Shout out to RR17! But I get that people are really busy this time of year. But I need your opinions: should I have a special one-shot Christmas story with Eliza and the gang? It'd be in the Elizaverse. Thoughts?_

* * *

><p>Peter and Eliza were skating together, side by side. Well, it really went more like this: Peter would skate smoothly and Eliza would struggle next to him, gripping Peter's arm for dear life. Loki and Leah had managed to adjust well to skates and were skating along with Bruce like naturals.<p>

"Bruce," Loki began, "What is a B.F.F.?"

"Where'd you hear that," Bruce asked in surprise, "It means Best Friends Forever."

"Just somewhere," Loki smiled. Turning to Leah he said, "Leah, you're my BFF."

Leah was stunned silent. She'd never imagined having a real friend. Let alone one that was an Asgardian mass murdering prince turned innocent child.

"Woah!"

"I got you," Peter cackled, grabbing Eliza's arm and holding her steady.

Together the two of them watched how gracefully the first time skaters of Loki and Leah were going with Bruce. Then they looked down at Eliza. Peter and Eliza burst out laughing again.

"How are they doing that," Eliza whined good-naturedly.

Peter shrugged, "It's as if they've gone skating before."

"Man, I've gone skating before and look at _me_!"

"You've got a point."

Suddenly Bruce got a call on his cellphone.

"Hello?"

_"Yo Bruce, it's Tony."_

"I couldn't tell by the way you said "yo"," Bruce said sarcastically.

_"You need to head back here right away. Logan's orders."_

"What's Wolverine need?"

_"Well we were just attacked so…"_

"Oh. Be right there."

Eliza had fallen down, pulling Peter down with her. The two of them were giggling like children when Loki, Leah, and Bruce skated up to them.

"Come on you two," Bruce said holding out his hand for each of them, "The team needs us back home. Apparently they were attacked and Logan's there."

"Why are you so bad at skating," Loki asked Eliza.

"Hey!"

He smirked and Leah chuckled with him.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes," Eliza smiled, "Haven't seen a real smile on your face in a long time, kid."

"Come on," pulled Bruce as he guided them off the ice, "Let's head home."

They took off their skates and helmets and traded them back into the rental station. Grabbing their bags from their locker, they began their walk home. It didn't take long for them to reach Avengers Tower. Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes. When they got back, Jarvis told them the Avengers were on level three. As such, they rode the elevator up that way.

"You were attacked," Bruce asked quickly, right out of the gate.

Tony nodded, "Some freak woman named Regan. Logan's on his way back from delivering her body to the X-Mansion."

"What happened," Peter asked the Avengers.

"We were minding our own business," Tony explained, "When out of the blue we each get called down here."

"I thought it as rather strange," Jan commented to the side.

"Anyways we each get here and there's this girl," Tony continued, "This random young woman standing here acting all official. Somehow she convinced us to trust whatever she said."

"It's her mutant power," Logan revealed, coming in from the hallway, "She can warp your belief in reality. She used to be part of the X-Men, with her sister Pixie, but she turned aside."

"What'd she go off and join?"

"A group called the Mutilators. Come, Avengers, I have a lot to explain."

That's when they realized he wasn't here alone. Kurt and Kitty were there too.

"Hey Kitty," Eliza grinned, "How are you doing today?"

"Great. I was taking a cat nap when Logan here barges in and tells me the Avengers were attacked by Lady Mastermind. So that was interesting," Kitty sighed.

"And how about you, Kurt," Peter asked, "How've you been?"

"I have been good, thank the Lord," nodded Kurt, "It has been rather slow recently. Not many new mutants to look after, or bad guys with WMDs."

"WMDs?"

"Weapons of Mass Destruction," Natasha clarified for Peter Parker.

The Avengers and X-Men walked to a conference room not far down the hall and everyone took their seats except for Logan. Instead, he hooked his phone up to a projector and put on a picture of a smiling woman. Her ash brown hair with purple streaks and her purplish forehead and purple eyes gave her away as being Emma Goodling.

"This is Emma Goodling. Also known by the codename Artemis," Logan proceeded to explain, "Five years ago, around the same time as the Chitauri Invasion, she went off the grid. She has recently resurfaced-"

"-How recently," Tony asked.

"Yesterday."

"Oh wow."

"She has recently resurfaced and threatened to commit a terrorist act if we don't meet with her within a week."

"Well that's simple enough," Eliza said, "Meet with her!"

"She won't tell us where she is," Logan revealed, "She's playing a game of cat and mouse."

"Well that's fun," Hank snorted, "What's the play, then?"

"First, you need to know who you're dealing with here," Logan insisted to them, "Emma is deadly. Her main powers are super strength and invisibility. She's very charismatic and people will follow her to the death. Also, she is incredibly good with a bow."

"Invisibility," asked Clint, "As in, just herself or…"

"Herself and anything she comes in contact with: clothes, weapons, etc."

"Well let's bring in Sue Storm," Hank suggested, "See what she thinks are the vulnerabilities of invisibility."

"The Fantastic Four are off-grid right now," Natasha shook her head.

"Well this is not good," Thor sighed, "What do you suggest, Logan?"

"Me and my team will continue to search for her. I believe I have a lead on where to look, and I was wondering if you would lend me two of your services," said Logan.

"I'll help," Eliza insisted.

"And me too," Jan said quickly.

Peter nodded, "Could you use a third?"

"Sure," Logan shrugged, "You three it is."

"Awesome," Kitty smiled, "We get to work together, Eliza!"

"This'll be so much fun."

Logan rolled his eyes, "It's not supposed to be fun."

"Right. Sorry. No fun," nodded Eliza.

"You three can stay for lunch if you want," Tony told them, "It's on us."

"Thank you," Kitty grinned, "We accept. 'Cause I am STARVING."

"I guess we accept," shrugged Logan.

* * *

><p>AN: UPDATE: There is a new one shot called Eliza's Christmas that features the cast and crew of the Changeling on Christmas Day.


	212. Squishing Ants

_A/N: The Christmas Special, Eliza's Christmas, is up! Find it on my profile! Leave your reactions in the reviews!_

_Quite a long chapter for you guys tonight. Enjoy the two name drops in the later part, if you know your comics, you know what the green-haired woman might foreshadow (*cough* think of her siblings *cough*)._

* * *

><p>"Damn," Eliza whined in the middle of lunch, "You know what I just realized?"<p>

"What," Loki asked her, curiously.

Eliza shook her head, "We missed Black Friday."

"What is Black Friday," Leah asked her.

Tony grinned, "Black Friday is an unofficial holiday in America. On the Friday after Thanksgiving, stores do incredible sales and people go shopping."

"We went Black Friday shopping," Kitty told them, "I got a new laptop."

"Lucky," said Eliza.

"We keep missing holidays," Darcy nodded.

"Well-"

Suddenly a phone rang. Logan took out his cell. Unknown Name, Unknown Number.

"Hello?"

"_Logan. How dare you kill Regan? You used to trust her."_

"Key word, used to. Then you corrupted her."

"_You've betrayed all mutant kind by joining those peace-loving X-Men."_

"No. You've betrayed us all. You betrayed me."

_"You could've come with me."_

"What do you want, Emma?"

_"I'm tiring of this cat and mouse game. Meet me in the old tunnels under Central Park tonight at midnight. I don't care how many friends you bring. Just come."_

"I'll see you there, then."

Logan hung up the phone and sighed. Everyone was watching him.

"Who was it," Eliza asked him.

Wolverine sighed, "It was Emma. She told me where to meet her."

"'Bout time," Clint muttered.

"She said I could bring backup-"

"-I'm going then," Eliza nodded.

A couple of people laughed but Logan didn't. And neither did Clint, Natasha, or Peter. They knew she wasn't joking.

"I'm going to go to," Hank said, "I want to take a look at those old tunnels. I might be able to help seal them off if we need to escape quickly."

"Fine," Logan nodded, "Anyone else?"

"Well if Eliza's going," said Peter, "Then I'm going."

Eliza smiled. Good. Good.

"Sounds good," Logan nodded, "Meet up in the west corner of Central Park by the big Party Oak Tree at midnight. Now, we better get home to prepare."

Logan, Kitty, and Kurt said goodbye and left Avengers Tower.

"I wonder what other mutants we need to be concerned about," Jan murmured, "They seem to be gaining strength and they're getting bold."

"I'm sure they've got good intentions," Eliza muttered to herself, "They just want to help their kind."

No one heard her. Or if they did, they made no mention of it. Eliza excused herself from the table and went to the training room. She hadn't been down there in a long time and she felt the urge to try her hand at punching things.

Hooking up a punching bag, she also found her gloves in a small locker in the wall. She undid the lock and drew them out. She pulled on the light blue gloves. Eliza made her way back over to the punching bag. She positioned herself infront and took a jab. Jab jab. Jab.

"Thinking about something," Steve asked her, leaning against the wall.

Eliza punched the bag again, "Yeah, so?"

"Whatcha thinking about," Steve continued, walking over and holding the punching bag still for her.

"Our resident Mutant problem. I feel bad for them."

"Wolverine and the X-men?"

"No, these Mutilators. All they want is some respect. After all, unlike us, the mutant community is treated poorly, except the X-Men."

"Well-"

"-No. Not "well." It's horrible. And I won't stand for it."

Eliza gave the bag a huge whack.

Steve nodded, "Well then what are you going to do about it?"

"Find some kind mutants in the Mutilators. Because I'm sure some of them are just there because they're marginalized and hurt, not because they want to cause anyone else hurt."

Steve nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

She looked up in surprise, "You're not going to warn me against it?"

"I believe everyone has good in them," Steve told her.

Eliza looked at him with a small smile, "So do I."

"Now, let's talk about your form," Steve pointed, "Try a more condensed hit. Focus your energy on a single spot."

"Steve," Eliza asked, "when we first met, two years ago, you were so kind to me. You didn't judge me for my suicidality, nor my powers which must've seemed strange to you-"

"-I'll admit, they frightened me because they reminded me of Thor's stories of Loki," Steve clarified, "But you're right, I didn't let that get in the way of my judgments."

"How do you do that? I feel like you could teach humanity something about not judging."

Steve smiled, "Who am I to judge? I had a serum injected into me which made me into the perfect human. But it's artificial."

"The only artificial about you is," Eliza paused, "Is nothing. You're the most authentic person I know."

Steve thanked her, "That means a lot, Liz."

Eliza went on punching the boxing bag. Steve held it steady for her the whole time. He knew she was thinking things through, turning things over in her head. He did the same thing when he had something important to think about.

"You know what I don't understand," Eliza broached the subject several minutes later, "Is what history Logan has with this Emma Goodling?"

"That's between Logan and Emma," Steve shrugged, "Not any of our business."

"No, this is true. But I'm curious."

Steve agreed with her, "I'm not going to lie- so am I."

Later that night, Eliza was in her room when an alarm went off. 11:45. She hopped out of bed and went to her closet. Eliza slipped on her black and light blue suit, her blue half-finger gloves with spikes (one of Tony's newest additions), and her black boots. Pulling her blonde hair back into a long ponytail, she then grabbed her gun that she kept under her pillow and slipped it into its gun sheath. She did the same with her many daggers.

She ran down to the elevator and waited for it. Going over her weapons in her mind, she passed the time. Eventually the elevator got their and she took it downstairs to the lobby. There she met up with Hank who was in his newest Ant-Man suit.

"Ready?"

"Let's go," Eliza nodded.

Wearing black trench coats to cover their suits, Hank and Eliza made their way across several New York streets and into Central Park. They finally arrived at the west corner about five minutes later so that it was 11:59 when they reached the others. Peter was standing next to several mutants. Eliza recognized Logan, Kitty, and Kurt instantly, but was surprised to find a young man there as well.

"Hi," he smiled, "I'm Bobby. Miss White, you may remember me from the X-Mansion?"

"Right! You're Iceman!"

"Yep."

Eliza and Hank shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Let's move," Logan told them seriously, "The entrance is through this sewers here."

They checked to make sure no one was watching before moving the sewer grate and climbing down the ladder that was attached to the wall. Once at the bottom, Logan handed flashlights to the others and they flipped them on. Eliza, Hank, and Peter removed their coats and left them to the side. The X-Men did the same a few seconds later.

"The tunnel entrance is down here," Logan told them, "Follow me."

They walked with their flashlights through a side passage and found a broken down section of the wall. It was as if someone had removed all the stones, leaving a large empty passage way through the side. After the first turn in this new, sandy tunnel, they found it was incredibly well lit with candles lining the sides, and the passage grew steadily larger and taller. Soon it was so large that four could walk abreast and it was at least fifteen feet tall.

Finally they turned a last corner and entered a huge hall. For hall it was, it had stone tables and a stone throne at one end in which sat no one at the moment. Mutants of hideous sizes and shapes lined the sides. They growled at the newcomers, but did nothing to stop them. Eliza noted two people in particular. One was a woman with green hair who, unlike the rest, looked sad rather than upset. The second was a young girl, maybe sixteen, with black hair and striking blue eyes. She also looked unhappy, but not directed at the newcomers either.

"Hello Logan."

The voice came from behind them and the group whipped around at the sickly sweet sound. But no one was there. It was just empty space.

"Welcome to my home."

This time the voice came from near the front of the hall. They turned again, weapons ready. The subconsciously formed a circle, protecting themselves from every angle.

"Now, now," said the disembodied voice, "Put those weapons away."

Logan sheathed his claws. Instead of doing the smart thing, he did something that Eliza and the others considered incredibly stupid. Leaving the group, he walked forward towards the disembodied voice and held up his hands in parlay.

"No need for games, Emma," he told her, "Drop the act."

The woman laughed but suddenly began to appear. She had long charcoal, ash brown hair and purple streaks. Her skin in some places was purple too, and her eyes were strikingly violet. Finally she fully materialized and laughed again.

"You never did have a sense of humor, Logan baby."

"Don't call me that."

"D'aw," she pouted, "Don't you miss me?"

He didn't answer her.

"I miss you some days," he finally nodded, "But now I can see how far you've fallen."

"I fell, because no one was there to catch me," she spat at him, "You weren't there when I needed you."

"You were a weakness," Logan replied calmly, "I couldn't afford that."

"Cut me down, Logan, but you have further to fall. Raise your voice, but that won't hurt me," she hissed at him, circling him, "And it seems like you have plenty of weaknesses now."

Suddenly she nodded to a woman nearby who handed her a bow and arrow. Without even a second thought, she released two arrows at the little group, one striking Peter Parker, and the other Hank Pym. Both hit right in the chest.

Logan roared and drew out his claws. He stabbed her in the chest and as she was dying, she whispered something to him.

"This isn't over, Wolverine. This has only just begun. Prepare yourself for war."

She disappeared then.

After the arrows had struck the two men, all hell had broken loose. The X-Men found themselves beset on by mutants of all kinds. Eliza had given a shout and dropped to her knees beside her two fallen companions. Suddenly, she realized something.

"The arrows, they were poison," she breathed in alarm.

"So?"

"I can only save one of you," she cried through her tears, "I don't have the power to save both of you."

"Save Peter," Hank coughed up blood, "He's younger. He's got more of a life to live. And he loves you."

"But Jan will never forgive me," Eliza sobbed, "Hank!"

"Do it!"

Eliza let herself go through the motions as she placed her hands on Peter's chest. He had blacked out when he hit his head on a stone after he fell. She began to radiate light, her body becoming pure golden. Peter's body grew warm and stitched itself together before Eliza released a final blazing blast of light. It blinded many of the mutants who were looking at her.

Meanwhile, the X-Men were viciously fighting. But there were too many.

"Someone grab Liz, and someone grab Peter," Logan barked the orders, "We're getting out of here."

Nightcrawler picked up Eliza and Iceman grabbed Peter. Logan fought his way forward while Kitty ran infront of them. They hadn't had time to retrieve Hank's body. As they ran, mutants chased after them. They hadn't a rear guard!

"Go back," hissed the woman with green hair to the mutants next to her, "I'll take care of them. Make sure Artemis is healed fully."

Most of the other mutants complied, except for the teenage girl.

"I'm going after them," she growled, "And nothing you can do will stop me."

"Fine," the green-haired woman nodded, "Come on."

They chased down the little group and the teenager leapt from the ceiling down in front of Logan. The green woman raised her hands and used her powers of metal manipulation to keep them from opening the sewer grate.

"Going somewhere," the teen growled.

"Home," Logan hissed and leapt at her.

"To the X-Mansion," The green haired woman asked hopefully, "Can I come, please? I don't like it here anymore."

The teenager looked at the woman in surprise, "Are you serious, Polaris?"

Polaris nodded, "Yes. Yes I am."

"Well," the teen looked around as if the walls had ears, "I want out too."

"You do," Polaris stared at her in surprise, "But-"

"I want to do good for mutants, not commit acts that will get us even more marginalized," she glared, "Please."

"Let them come, Logan," Eliza whispered as she coughed, beginning to wake up.

Logan looked at her in surprise and back to the two mutants, "You're Names?"

"I'm Lorna Dane," the green-haired woman said, "Polaris."

"And I'm X-23."

"X-23," Bobby asked her skeptically, "That's it."

"That's all you need know for now," X-23 glared.

"Come on then," Logan sighed, "Let's go."


	213. Change of Scenery

_A/N: Merry Christmas to you all! A Second chapter tonight as a gift!_

_**Amazing Teen-**__ I don't really expect many people to understand, but I let drop the siblings names in this chapter, which might help ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! And yeah, things got bad._

* * *

><p>Eliza was crying all the way out of the sewers. Fortunately, Peter awoke as soon as they go above ground. Logan quickly explained to him what had happened in a whisper. Peter felt immediately guilty, but he knew it wasn't the place and time to go on hating himself for surviving. For now he had to help his girlfriend. He held her close as she cried, stroking her head in an attempt to comfort her.<p>

"What am I supposed to tell Jan," Eliza sobbed, "I let her husband die! I could've saved him! I should've saved him!"

"You saved my life, Liz, don't forget that," Peter reminded her as they walked back to the tower.

The X-Men followed them home. Wolverine wanted to make sure the teenagers got back safely. Kitty was in a somber mood, not in her usual high spirits for obvious reasons. Kurt was saying the rosary for the repose of Hank's soul. X-23 and Lorna Dane were silent as they trailed behind. Bobby brought up the rear.

"I should be more powerful. I should be powerful enough to save more than one life at a time!"

Peter didn't have an answer for her, so he just continued to hold her hand as they walked home. When they arrived at the tower, Jarvis asked them what the matter was.

"Call Jan down here, please," Peter told the AI.

Jan came downstairs quickly. She'd had a horrible pit in her stomach ever since Hank Pym had left the Tower that night. She put on a smile though, until she counted the group and couldn't find her husband.

"No."

"I'm so sorry, Jan," Eliza cried, "I should've saved him."

"You had a chance to?"

"I did."

"And you didn't take it," Jan shouted.

Eliza sobbed, "He told me to save Peter. I could only save one person."

Jan's face was covered in tears. She wanted to be mad at Eliza but she couldn't. The girl looked so hopeless there, unable to do anything. Jan was angry, yes, but not at Eliza. She was angry at Hank. How dare he do this to her? How dare he leave her a widow? It wasn't fair, damn it!

"Did he die well," Jan asked the group.

Logan told her, "Like a true Avenger."

"And so shall his memory be honored," nodded Jan.

"I've got to get home," Peter sighed, giving Eliza a last long hug, "Don't do anything dumb, okay?"

She nodded slowly, hugging him back.

Peter left her with a hand squeeze before leaving the tower.

"You gonna be alright, kid," Logan asked her quietly, pulling her aside, "Do you want to come back to the X-Mansion? Stay the night?"

"Could I," she asked him sobbing, "I can't be here right now. It's too painful."

"Jan, is that okay," Logan asked her, "Can Eliza come back with us?"

Jan was crying quietly, "Whatever. Just get out, please."

Logan nodded, "Come on, then. Let's get home."

Kitty rubbed Eliza's back as they stood in the elevator. Eliza was crying softly, remembering the chance she'd had to save Hank's life. Remembering the look on Jan's face when she realized her husband hadn't come home. The blame that Jan had placed on Eliza, even if only for that brief second.

Logan placed his hand on Eliza's shoulder as they walked down the street. It was a brief moment of contact, but coming from Logan, Eliza realized its significance. She smiled to herself in spite of all that was going on, but it quickly turned back into tears.

She'd never gotten particularly close to Hank Pym, but she'd had a responsibility as the only healer on the team, and simply as one of his teammates. She was close to Jan Pym, and that made this all the more painful. The look of anger on her face had been enough to turn Eliza to self-hatred again.

Oh how she hated herself right now. She _hated _herself. She was worthless, pointless, good for nothing. Everything she did went wrong.

"Here we are," Logan nodded as they walked up the path to the X-Mansion's front door.

It was nearly 1:30 in the morning, so they weren't expecting anyone to be up. However, two women were passing through the main hall on their way to bed in the X-Quarters when they walked in. It was Emma Frost and Betsy "Psylocke" Braddock.

"Oh my god," Emma gawked at Lorna Dane, "Polaris?"

"Frost?"

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went and joined the Mutilators when the Hellfire Club split," Emma asked her in surprise.

"I did," Lorna nodded, "But I wanted out. Wolverine found me."

Emma looked at them in suspicion, as was her nature.

"Where are your brother and sister," she asked.

Polaris shifted her feet, "Actually, I haven't seen Wanda or Pietro in years."

Emma nodded.

"Welcome to the X-Men," Betsy smiled, "I'm Betsy Braddock, called Psylocke."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lorna nodded, shaking her hand.

Emma looked at the little group in distrust, "What are those kids doing here?"

"I'm X-23. I'm also joining the X-Men."

"Oh my god," Psylocke breathed, "YOU'RE X-23?!"

X-23 looked visibly pale, as if surprised that the woman had heard of her.

"I had connections with the Kinney's," Betsy explained, "Sarah told me all about her work."

"That was top secret information," was all X-23 would say.

"What exactly are your powers," Logan asked her.

X-23 looked ready to flee but sighed and relented. Suddenly adamantium claws began growing out of her hands, two on each where Logan had three.

"I'm your clone."

Logan stared at her. She stared back waiting for him to say something.

"You went through Weapon X?"

"Yes."

"They tortured you?"

"Yes."

"What's your real name?"

"Not going to tell you yet," was all X-23 would say.

Logan stared at her long and hard before he nodded slowly, "I can respect that."

X-23 smirked. She liked this Wolverine. She'd heard hundreds of tales about the man while she had been indoctrinated by the Weapon X program. After all, as she had told Wolverine, she was his clone. About fifteen, sixteen years ago, the 23rd attempt at cloning Wolverine had succeeded. The only genetic material available had been damaged, leaving it with only the X chromosome. As such, the geneticist Sarah Kinney had proposed cloning a female version. The tests went ahead. On the 23rd attempt, out popped the perfect little assassin. She had been tortured, indoctrinated with orders to kill on demand. She became the perfect assassin. Until she broke free.

"Come on," Kitty rubbed Eliza's arm, "Let's get you to bed."

Logan agreed, telling Emma he'd explain the rest later, "Take these two and find them some rooms."

"Of course," Betsy nodded, "Come on Emma."

X-23 and Polaris went with Betsy and Emma. Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, and Logan guided Eliza down the halls and into the X-Men X-Quarters. They found her a room and set her up inside.

"We're right down the hall," Kitty told her, "You know where my room is, and where Logan's is. So don't be afraid to wake us."

Eliza nodded, still crying softly. Kitty had gotten her a set of pajamas from her own room and a set of clothes for the morning. Fortunately, the girls were roughly the same size, though Kitty was slightly taller. The X-Men left Eliza alone in her room.

Eliza immediately changed into the pajamas. She went into the adjoining bathroom and washed her face, trying to get ahold of herself. She could get through this. She would get through this.

"I want Clint," she murmured through her sobs, "I want Natasha."

She reached for the razor that sat on the shower and broke it, grabbing a blade. She began making cuts on her arms. The pain felt good. She felt connected to how Hank must have felt. She slowly punished herself for having failed to rescue Hank. With each cut she thought about how she had failed. She thought about how much she hated herself. She thought about how much Jan must hate her.

That was the biggest blow of all. Though it was all in her head, and Jan bore no ill will towards her, she felt like the woman must despise her now. She'd gotten her husband killed. Or, at least failed to save him when he got injured.

Finally, calmed by the cutting, she decided she best get to bed. It was nearly 3:00 in the morning. She would have to get to bed. So she washed the blood out of the sink and off her arms. Slowly the cuts healed themselves. Finally, once she was done crying and instead felt simply numb, she went to sleep.


	214. X-Days

It was around 7:30 the next morning when Jan called the others down to tell them the bad news. They trickled into the lounge, yawning, wondering what was going on. Jan looked composed, but reserved, very unlike her. The Avengers began getting concerned.

"Hank didn't come back with the team last night," Jan choked, "He didn't make it. He fell to the Mutilators."

"Oh no," Pepper murmured, stepping forward and giving Jan a hug.

The others were shocked. They had no words to comfort the grieving widow. Tony and Bruce, Hank's closest friends after his wife of course, were trying to comprehend her words. Hank was gone? He was dead? Bruce counted backwards from a hundred. Tony slammed his fist down on the couch in anger. The Science Bros had just been reduced to two.

"Where're the others," Natasha asked Jan after a moment.

Jan sighed, "I sent them away. Eliza went with them. She was in a pretty bad spot and Logan didn't want her left alone and I couldn't deal with anyone."

"So Eliza's where? With the X-Men," asked Nat.

"Yes," she nodded, "They went back to the X-Mansion. I think Eliza didn't want to be around me. She blames herself for Hank's death because she had to choose between saving Peter and saving Hank. At least, that's my understanding."

"And gods know that kid is self-destructive when she feels guilty," Clint muttered darkly.

"Incoming video call from the X-Mansion," Jarvis said.

Tony nodded with a sigh, "Put it up, J."

The large TV flipped on and they found a beautiful woman with white hair and dark skin facing them.

"Good morning, Avengers, I'm Ororo Munroe, Storm, Head Mistress of the Xavier and Jean Grey School for Higher Learning."

"How you doing, Storm," Clint nodded.

"I'm well, Agent Barton, as I hope you are. Logan told me about what happened last night, and I wished to express my sincerest apologies. As you know, you're teammate Eliza White is here."

"If that's a problem, we can come get her," Tony spoke up.

Storm smiled, "I assure you, everything is fine here. She has yet to wake up. Actually, she is not why I'm calling. I'm calling because of two new members we picked up last night when they returned."

The Avengers waited for her to continue. Ororo Munroe went on soon enough.

"Two women came to us with the X-Men, one called Polaris and one called X-23."

"X-23," Clint and Natasha both yelped in surprise.

"As I suspected," Storm nodded, "At least some of you are aware of her."

"I had no idea she was still alive," Clint nodded.

Natasha added quickly, "She's dangerous. Very dangerous."

"So I've been warned by Psylocke," Storm agreed, "And I wanted your thoughts on whether she can be rehabilitated or not. Last time you came across her, what was she like?"

"Shy and reserved at first," Clint admitted, "Kind enough."

"But then she revealed her true colors," Natasha followed up, "She's as good an assassin as I've ever met, and that's saying something. And she works for hire, no longer for an agency."

"We are going to keep her here for now, and try to teach her to live in society again. Until then, we wanted you to be aware in case we need assistance putting her down. It could be rather difficult, given her mutations."

"Agreed," Natasha nodded, "We'll brief the rest later. Was that all you wanted, Storm?"

"I also wanted to tell you of our other guest. She goes by the name Polaris, Lorna Dane. She's a powerful mutant with the power to control metal. She has a dangerous father, the mutant called Magneto. He's been depowered, mostly, and isn't much of a threat anymore," she explained, "But besides her father, she has dangerous siblings. Known as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, they haven't been seen in almost a decade. But both Logan and I fear they may be connected with everything that's been going on."

"We'll keep an eye out for them," Tony replied, "Thank you."

Storm nodded, "I'll be in touch if any more information comes to light. I also assure you, Eliza is safe as long as she's here, and she's welcome here as long as she wants to stay."

"When she wakes up," Jan spoke up, "Tell her I'm not mad at her."

Storm smiled, "Of course."

The connection was flipped off and the Avengers turned back together.

"It seems like this isn't over," Jan sighed, collapsing onto the couch.

"It never will be," responded Natasha ominously.

Meanwhile, at the X-Mansion, Eliza rolled over and woke slowly from sleep. She found her room was still very dark because there were no windows in her particular room. Nevertheless, she could see well enough, and got up to turn on the light proper. She flipped it on.

Eliza pulled on Kitty's clothes with a yawn. They fit well enough. They were a bit too long for her, but she didn't complain. Waking in the X-Mansion reminded her about what had occurred last night, something she didn't want to be reminded of. But she had to face this.

Now that the initial shock factor was over, she was able to calmly think about what had occurred. Yes, she'd been given a choice. Yes, she'd chosen the person she felt more connected to, but if she hadn't chosen, both men would be dead right now and she'd feel even worse. Jan had a right to be angry with her, and Eliza would face that when it came to it.

Still, she didn't want to go back to Avengers Tower just yet. No, she wanted to take a good look around the Mansion. She was still curious after her brief tour the other day, and besides, she wanted to meet the students and other residents of the X-Mansion/Xavier and Jean Grey School.

Standing up once she had fastened on her boots, she laid her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. Come on, she could do this. Eliza opened the door and found the hallway open. Walking down it to the small lounge for the X-Men, she found that Kitty was there watching TV and eating cereal on the couch.

"Oh, good morning," Kitty smiled, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well," admitted Eliza, "Those are deceptively comfy beds!"

"Aren't they," Kitty nodded, "Come on, follow me, we'll get you some breakfast. Just down the hall is the kitchen for all the X-Men and Young Mutants."

Placing her cereal carefully down on the couch and getting up, Kitty showed Eliza out of the X-Quarters and down the hall. A rather large kitchen with multiple sinks, two ovens, a huge refrigerator, and a ton of counter space was at the end of the hall in a large open side room. Across the room, on the other side of the hall, was a large lounge much like the one for the X-Men. It was empty right now.

"Most of the Young Mutants are in class right now," Kitty explained, "And most of the X-Men are teachers. Anyone who isn't is probably doing the odd job around the school. Storm gave me, Bobby, and Kurt the day off though."

"That was nice," Eliza commented as she grabbed a bowl for cereal and milk when Kitty showed her where they were.

"Yeah. Kurt's still in bed. Logan's off teaching History to the Juniors. He refused to take the day off. And Bobby's… he's somewhere," she shrugged, "I don't know where."

"What about those two we brought in last night," Eliza asked, "Polaris and X-23?"

"Storm's gone to speak with them now," Kitty told her, "I ran into her in the hall earlier and she told me what was up."

"Can we go sit in on a class or two," Eliza asked after eating for several minutes in silence, "I've not been to school since I was ten. Jarvis just teaches me stuff. I'd love to see the students."

"Let's ask Betsy Braddock," Kitty suggested, "She teaches Literature next period. And if we can't make it to that one, we can always sit in on Japanese, which she teaches in several hours."

"Sounds good to me," Eliza nodded, finishing up her cereal and placing the bowl in the dishwasher, "Anything to keep my mind off… off last night."

Kitty understood, "Let me go get my phone from my room. Come on."

The two went back inside the X-Quarters, using the keypad to unlock the hallway. Kitty stopped in her room and the two went inside. On the bed was a stuffed purple dragon.

"Who's that," Eliza smiled, pointing at the stuffed animal.

"Oh that's Lockheed. I sleep with him," Kitty laughed, "Come on. Let's find Betsy."

They traversed the X-Mansion, running into few people along the way. Finally they came to the faculty lounge and found Psylocke sitting in there with Northstar.

"Hey Betsy," Kitty waved, walking inside.

"Kitty, what are you up to this morning," Betsy asked her with a smile.

Eliza shuffled as Kitty gestured to her, "We were wondering if we could sit in on a class. Maybe your British Literature course next period?"

"Sound fine with me," Betsy nodded, "Come on, let's get over to the room because class is going to start in five minutes."

The two young women followed the Asian woman with the purple hair and purple eyes across campus. They reached a large wooden door and waited outside of it for about a minute. Finally the bell rang and a group of kids came rushing out of the classroom.

"Watch it, Mr. Foley," Psylocke warned the young mutant who came rushing out straight into the little trio, "Walk."

"Sorry Ms. Braddock," Josh Foley, also called Elixir, nodded.

"Run along."

He nodded and walked off towards his next class. A girl in a plain black shador, common among Muslim women, followed out of the classroom. Betsy smiled.

"Good morning, Sooraya," Betsy told her.

"Good morning, Ms. Braddock."

"That's Sooraya Qadir. She's called Dust. She can turn herself into a dust-like substance," Kitty told Eliza as they walked into the classroom, "She's really cool. Can't believe she ended up as a Hellion with Emma Frost, what with her being so quiet and all, but she's cool."

"You two can sit anywhere back there," Betsy gestured to the back of the room, "The front fifteen desks are full."

Soon enough students began filing into the room. Most of them seemed normal enough, with a few oddballs. But they were all mutants, of course.

Class went by smoothly. Eliza got a few strange looks but since she was with Kitty, people came to accept her presence rather quickly. Some kids knew who she was, others didn't. It didn't matter though. In the end, they enjoyed their lesson. Betsy was a good teacher who kept things interesting. They were talking about Beowulf.

"Alright, tomorrow I want you to have read chapters nine and ten of Beowulf. Be ready to discuss it," Psylocke told the kids at the end of the lecture, "We might have a quiz, so study up."

The bell rang soon enough and everyone left the room. Kitty and Eliza thanked Betsy Braddock before leaving too, heading to lunch down in the X-Kitchen.

"Do you guys just put X before everything," Eliza asked jokingly.

"Actually," Kitty laughed, "Pretty much yeah. If it's X-Men related, and not for the school, we call it X-Whatever."

"That's great," Eliza told her with a smile.

Kitty and Eliza walked side by side into the room.

"So when are you heading back to the Avengers Tower," Kitty asked Eliza.

"I don't know," Eliza shifted in her seat at the table as she poked at her sandwich that Kitty had made for her, "I don't think they want to see me."

"This isn't true."

"Good morning, Ms. Munroe," Eliza nodded to Storm who had walked into the kitchen.

"Trust me, Eliza, they hold nothing against you," Storm stressed, "They told me themselves. Janet Pym seemed especially certain of it."

"Well, then maybe I'll head back tomorrow morning," Eliza shrugged, not really believing her, though she wanted to, "I need a day away from that place. If that's alright, of course."

"It's fine with me," Ororo assured her, "Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

When Storm had left, Kurt and Bobby both came in. They seemed to have been both asleep.

"Did you guys just wake up," Kitty laughed.

Bobby shrugged, "What's it to you!"

"It's lunch time," Kitty pointed out.

After they ate lunch, Kurt suggested they show Eliza the outside. They did this, exploring the outside grounds with the nineteen year old. It was rather cold out, but Eliza wanted to look around. They shot some hoops on the basketball court for a while. Eliza was pretty bad, but Bobby and Kurt were awesome. Kitty was okay, but she claimed her hands were too cold to really play and blamed her few missed shots on this fact.

The rest of the day was spent resting. Eliza explored the X-Mansion on her own, seeking out every nook and cranny that she'd missed on the initial tour. There were a lot of odd spaces she could get into. Finally, as night drew in, she stumbled into Logan.

"You're still here," he asked in surprise, "Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"I can't bear the thought of going home. Not right now anyways. Tomorrow, though, I promise," she assured him.

Logan shrugged, "Fine with me."

"Where are you going," Eliza asked Logan.

He sighed, "To get a drink and watch Dazzler's light show."

"Can I come?"

"Kid, you can't drink yet. That's not up to me."

"I'll just get water, I promise."

"Fine."

After getting a beer from the X-Lounge, Logan showed Eliza to the small stage. Dazzler was about to start. They watched the glorious music and lights show, and Eliza almost fell asleep by the end she was so tired. But she didn't, and when it was over, she gave a great round of applause along with the rest of the audience. Then, she went downstairs with Logan to bed.


	215. Found Again

_A/N: I love you guys so much. You put up with me, after all!_

_**Jedi Elf**__ - Thank you for that! I'll definitely make a note to correct that next time I go through and do corrections._

_**Nightcore**__ - I'm so glad! I thought that having a live dragon following Kitty around would be a little strange since they haven't gone to space yet, but a stuffed one? That could work! I love Lockheed!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eliza found another set of Kitty's clothes in her room. She changed from PJs into these and tidy up the room she'd been using. She was heading home today. Opening the door, Eliza stepped out into the hallway and looked around. No one was there. A small note was on the floor in front of her door.<p>

_"Dear Eliza,_

_"Sorry I can't send you off this morning. Most of us were called away on X-Men business early this morning, including me. Apparently, signs that someone has resurrected Professor Xavier and Jean Grey have reached us. Can you believe that?! Anyways, if you head down to the main lounge, some of the Young Mutants should be able to direct you home. _

_"Love, Kitty Pryde."_

Eliza looked up in surprise. Professor Xavier and Jean Grey? Alive? No wonder Kitty had left! She checked the other rooms in the X-Quarters and all were empty. No doubt the occupants were either teaching or out searching for the two presumed alive X-Men.

Oh well. Taking up her bag that Kitty had gotten to hold her suit, she left the dirty clothes on her bed and went down the hall to the exit. The door opened for her and she walked down a smaller hallway to the kitchen-lounge combination.

A couple of the older Young Mutants were there including Dani Moonstar. When Dani saw Eliza, she hopped up and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, "Kitty told me what happened."

Eliza nodded, tears forming again.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Eliza decided she would eat at Starbucks on her way home to the Avengers Tower. Dani showed her up to the ground floor (all the X-Men X-Quarters were underground) and out to the front door.

"Miss White," Storm said, meeting them at the door, "Know that you are always welcome here. You may not be a mutant, but here."

She held out a card.

"Consider yourself an X-Man."

Eliza beamed as she looked at the card. It was an X-Men Membership card. Every X-Man had one.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe," Eliza grinned, "Any of your X-Men are welcome in Avengers Tower."

Storm nodded, "I have hopes that through you, the X-Men and the Avengers can learn to work together more than they have in the past. Together our teams will be unbeatable."

Eliza said goodbye to the two women, Dani and Ororo, and left the X-Mansion. She began the cold walk down the streets of New York. Before long, she came across Starbucks. She ducked inside quickly to get out of the freezing weather. Eliza hopped in line behind a family of four.

Finally it was her turn at the counter and she ordered her meal. They asked for her name and she gave it. She waited beside the counter. Finally her drink came and she sat down at one of the small tables near the front with her drink and pumpkin bread.

She enjoyed her breakfast quite a lot and wondered which way she should head home. The fastest way… or the "scenic" way. When she was about to take the longer route, she realized she was merely putting off the inevitable. Seeing the Avengers.

"Peppermint Mocha and Grande Pike for Parker!"

Eliza whipped around. Peter was getting a drink and looking for a table. She tried to hide herself but he saw her and smiled a tiny smile. Waving, he made his way over.

"How are you this morning," he asked her in concern.

She shrugged, "I'm alright. Have you been following me?"

Peter chuckled, "Not in the least. I come here every morning. I grab a coffee for my Aunt May. After all, my house is down that street there. Just happened to see you."

"Ah."

"Hey, you know what," Peter enthusiastically said after a moment, "Want to come back with me to my place for a little while? My Aunt is _dying _to meet you."

"I'd love to meet your Aunt May!"

"Right. It's settled then," Peter smiled, "Come on. Let's go now before her coffee gets cold."

They left the coffee shop quickly, letting an elderly couple take their seats, and made their way down the side road that Peter had pointed to. His house wasn't necessarily in a bad part of town, but it was still rather run down. When they stopped in front of his house, Eliza smiled but was a little nervous.

"Come on," he nudged her.

They made their way up the front steps and into the small house.

"Aunt May! I'm home! And I brought someone to meet you," Peter called.

Eliza heard shuffling from the other room and a woman ranting about how she never got any sort of warning before guests came over. Finally an older woman came around the corner and smiled at them.

"Aunt May, this is Eliza Jade White," Peter introduced her, "Eliza, this is Aunt May."

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you," Aunt May nodded furiously, shaking her hand, "It's about time Peter brought you home."

"Nice to meet you too," Eliza paused, wondering what to call her.

"Aunt May will work just fine," the woman smiled.

"Great. Thanks for letting me come in, Aunt May!"

"Well no need to just stand there," Aunt May laughed, "Come on in! Make yourself at home. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes, thank you," she nodded as she followed Peter into the small kitchen where they sat down.

Aunt May nodded, joining them, "I want to thank you, Eliza, for saving my boy's life a few days ago. He told me all about it. That was a mighty brave thing you did, and it must not've been easy."

Eliza teared up slightly, but grabbed Peter's hand, "I could never have let him die."

Aunt May smiled, "Thank you, dear. Tell me, when would be a good time to come over to Avengers Tower and visit Mrs. Pym? I want to express my condolences."

"I'll talk to her and let you know," Eliza nodded, "I'm not sure when she'll be ready for visitors."

Aunt May agreed with her, "You do that. In the meantime, I baked some cookies for Peter to take over."

She got up and went to the oven where a fresh batch of cookies was sitting on a plate wrapped up in plastic wrap to keep it warm.

"But since you came by, would you mind taking it home with you?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'll let the two of you be," Aunt May smiled, "I'll be in the other room."

When she left, Peter turned to Eliza, "How was your little vacation at the X-Mansion, Liz?"

"It was good. I liked it," she admitted, "It's such a nice environment. There are so many more people there. Oh! And they made me an X-Man!"

"Now that's cool," Peter agreed with a smile, "Come on, we should probably get you home to the Tower. Let's grab those cookies."

Peter took one batch and Eliza took the other plate. They said good bye to Aunt May on the way out.

"Good bye, Eliza! It was nice to finally meet you!"

"You too, Aunt May!"

They walked home down the streets of New York. Finally, after a long cold walk, they came to the doors of Avengers Tower. They walked inside and found Pepper talking to a secretary. When she saw Eliza, she smiled and waved, finished her conversation, and came right over.

"Welcome home, Eliza," she smiled.

"Thanks Pepper," she smiled slightly, "These cookies are from Peter's Aunt May. We stopped there on the way home."

"Take them up to the kitchen," Pepper nodded, "Oh, and Jan wants to see you, Eliza. Peter, I could use your help down here carrying some boxes?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Stark," Peter nodded, handing the second batch of cookies to Eliza.

"Go," he whispered to the frightened Eliza, "Jan won't bite. You can do this."

With a nod, Eliza went up the elevator and to the lounge, after asking Jarvis where Jan was. Walking slowly out of the elevator, she went into the main lounge.

"Jan," Eliza teared up, "Jan I'm so so sorry."

"Come here," Jan sighed, giving the nineteen year old a big hug, "I didn't mean to seem upset with you. I'm not. You chose to save your love. I can respect that."

"But I should've been able to save them both! I'm weak!"

"Liz, listen to me," Jan insisted, "You are _not _weak. You are strong! You stayed cool under pressure. You did what you could. That's strength, not weakness. Yes, I miss Hank terribly. But I do not, at all, hold you responsible for his death. And neither does anyone else."

Eliza was crying silently but nodded. She had such great teammates, such great friends. Suddenly, though, her phone rang. She looked at Jan and the woman nodded, so Eliza answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Eliza! Eliza we found them!"_

"Kitty?"

"_Yeah! We found the Professor and Jean! They're alive and we're heading home!"_

"That's great," Eliza smiled, "I can't wait to meet them sometime."

_"They want to meet you too. I told them about you, and the Professor got this weird look in his eyes like he knew something he wouldn't tell us. So you have to swing by the Mansion in the next couple days to meet them. I'll keep you apprised!"_

"See yah, Kitty!"


	216. X-23

_A/N: I need everyone's opinion on this. EVERYONES. I'm think of starting another Elizaverse fic that revolves around the Guardians and an Inhuman stow-away. It would, of course, be in the same universe as this story. Thoughts? Eventually, they would cross over and interact, probably pretty often since the Guardians and Avengers have a means of communication now._

* * *

><p>It was at dinner that night that Eliza brought up the news about the X-Men.<p>

"So Kitty called me today," she broached the subject, "Told me something pretty cool."

"Oh," Pepper asked, "What was it?"

"Some of you probably remember Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey?"

"Yes," Clint nodded, "Natasha and I at least. We used to bring him mutants. Pity about his and Jean's deaths. I remember Logan telling us about when she went rogue."

"Well, it turns out that somehow they've been brought back! No one knows how, but they were found in Tibet," Eliza smiled, "The X-Men are on their way home with them."

"Who are the main X-Men now," Natasha asked her.

"Well I met Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Psylocke, and Beast. But I know there are others. Plus Jean and the Professor of course."

"What's Jean Grey's codename," Jane asked curiously.

"She's Phoenix. They called her Dark Phoenix when she went rogue," Eliza told her, "At least, according to Kitty."

"And she's perhaps the most powerful mutant to ever live," Clint added as he took a bite of pasta.

Darcy asked, "What are her powers?"

"She's a telepath and telekinetic. Her powers are off the charts," said Natasha.

"Let me text Kitty and see if they're home," Eliza smiled.

"No," Pepper scolded her, "Not until after dinner. You know the rule."

Eliza sighed but nodded, putting her phone away. No phones allowed during family meals was the rule. And no one dared break it, except maybe Tony once and a while. But even then, you did so at your own risk. No one liked an angry Pepper Stark.

Dinner took another ten or twenty minutes. After everyone was done, and they took their plates to the sink, Clint and Tony, whose turn it was to do dishes, got to work cleaning. Eliza pulled Jan aside.

"Jan," she said, "Peter's Aunt May would like to come over and talk to you sometime. Is there a day I could set something up for?"

Jan looked sad, "Tomorrow would be fine."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am. Thanks, Liz, for asking first though."

"Of course," Eliza smiled.

In the X-Mansion, X-23 was standing at her bedroom French door windows, looking out at the rain that was pouring down the side of the building. She looked out on the back of the Mansion where a large, black jet was landing in a "secret" hanger bay beneath the basketball court. So they'd finally come back.

X-23 had heard rumors that two of the old X-Men had been found in Tibet. Two great telepaths, a Professor X and a Jean Grey. X-23 remembered seeing them in old files she'd taken a look at before her departure from the Weapon X facility. Before she'd broken out by force.

X-23 might only have been fourteen, but she was a force to be reckoned with. She had been isolated from birth, given no human contact except what was necessary to keep her alive. She had watched shows about spies, she had grown up with weapons as toys. Then her training had started when she was five. That's also when they completed the Weapon X procedure, fusing her bones with adamantium. When she was 7, the Weapon X facility was taken over by HYDRA operatives. They'd taught her how to hate. They thought she would hate SHIELD, but instead, she hated HYDRA. When she was ten, she broke out of the facility, vowing never to let a government agency get ahold of her again. So she'd joined the Mutilators. They'd offered her a family.

But she'd never forgotten the other member of Weapon X. Her genetic link. Her father, if you will. She'd never forgotten tales of Wolverine. How he hadn't allowed himself to become a weapon for HYDRA like she had. She looked up to him, but was bitter at the same time. For he'd escaped soon after the Weapon X procedure. She, instead, had endured years of torture.

She slashed the curtains in anger with her twin claws. She growled. X-23 turned around and held out her arm. One cut. Two cuts. Three. Four. After all, who would care? It would heal up within minutes, seconds even. And it made her feel better when she felt extreme emotions like she was at the moment.

X-23 had cut for years. Ever since she was little, she would use her claws to cut into her skin on her arms, her wrists, her thighs. It felt good. She knew in the back of her head that it was wrong, that is wasn't a good habit to have. But she didn't want to stop either.

"X-23," someone knocked on her door.

X-23 quickly retracted her claws, and thanked the lord that her cuts were healed. She went to the door and drew it open. Logan was standing there.

"Hey kid," he nodded, "Someone here who wants to meet yah."

Logan stepped aside and X-23 found herself staring at an older man in a wheelchair. He was bald and had kind wrinkles around his eyes and laugh lines. X-23 looked at Logan and the new one in confusion.

"This is Professor Xavier. He used to be in charge of the school here."

The Professor smiled, "Hello Laura."

Meanwhile, back at Avengers Mansion, Eliza was sitting sprawled out on the couch in her room watching TV. She laughed at whatever show she was watching and suddenly felt her phone buzz. It was a text from Clint. She chuckled. Of course he couldn't be bothered to use the elevator to talk to her in person.

It read "Go to bed."

Eliza looked at the time. 2:16 AM.

She relented, turning off the TV. Eliza went over to her bathroom and got ready for bed, before climbing under the covers in satisfaction. It felt comfy and warm under there. She thought about all the fun things she could do tomorrow, like maybe go bowling with Peter, or baking with Jane and Darcy.

And so she fell asleep.

At the X-Mansion, things weren't going nearly as smoothly.

"How do you know my name," X-23 immediately asked, letting her claws emerge just ever so slightly.

The Professor smiled, "Put away your claws, child. I do not want to hurt you. May we come in?"

Laura, X-23, looked up at Logan who nodded ever so slightly. Looking down at the Professor, she sighed, putting her claws back in, and stood aside to let him in. The Professor thanked her. He wheeled himself into the room and gestured to Logan for him to take a seat in the desk chair. Laura went and sat on her bed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, former head of the institute."

"Figured," she nodded, "Why are you here."

"I wanted to welcome you to the Institute," Charles Xavier told her simply, "And to let you know that I am here whenever you need anything."

"Thanks, but I've got everything under control," she said quickly, brushing off his offer.

_"Oh really," _The Professor asked her telepathically, _"Have you gotten your cutting under control?"_

"How the HELL do you know about that," she shouted angrily, "It's none of your business."

"I want to help you, Laura Kinney, but I can't if you want even tell me the truth."

"You can't understand," Laura sobbed, "You can't. You didn't go through it!"

"That's why I'm assigning Logan as your caregiver from now on. And trust me, I will do everything possible to help you, child. Now I suggest you get some sleep," Xavier told her gently, "Let me or Logan know if you need anything at all."

Logan nodded, and told Laura that their computer system could alert him if she needed anything.

"Just tap this button here," he told her on a wall panel, "It'll alert me."

Laura nodded and went to bed.

Logan walked out of the room and jogged to catch up to Charles.

"What was all that about, Charles?"

"She needs a friend, Logan. Someone who understands self-harm and suicidality."

Logan immediately thought of someone.

"I know just the girl."


	217. Trip to the Mansion

_A/N: As some of you know, I've started a GotG fic in the Elizaverse called Pixelation. Check it out! Link to the trailer is on my profile._

* * *

><p>Eliza sat up in bed and stretched. She looked outside. She was thankful that the rain had stopped from last night. It had been pouring down pretty hard. Now it was cloudy and a mist had settled on New York City, but there was no rain. Eliza got out of bed, pulling on some black pants, a blue tank top, and a black jacket. She also rummaged around her closet and pulled out her black boots. Finding a shiny blue scrunchy, she used it and some hair ties to pull back her hair.<p>

Eliza unplugged her charging Android phone and checked her messages. There were three unread messages.

"Dude, since when am I this popular," she murmured to herself.

She checked who they were from. One from Peter, one from Kitty, and one from Logan. Since when did Logan text? She had his number, sure, but the Wolverine rarely ever texted, or even called. She'd have to check that one first!

_"Hey kid, you need to come by the X-Mansion today, hopefully this morning. Bring the rest of the gang if you want. Professor would love to meet them, I'm sure."_

Alright, she'd bring it up during breakfast that morning. She told him she'd get back to him. Next she checked the message from Kitty.

_"Liz, the Prof and Jean want to meet you! Come by the Mansion today! Bring the Avengers too!"_

Alright, so, the same message from Kitty. They really needed to coordinate. Eliza told her the same thing she'd told Logan. Finally for Peter's message.

_"Eliza, you busy today? I might be able to get us tickets to a show on Broadway. Let me know!"_

Darn it, she thought. She'd love to go see a Broadway show with Peter, but duty calls she supposed. Maybe he'd like to swing by the X-Mansion though? She told him about the X-Men thing.

Now, with her messages checked and responded to, and her clothes changed, Eliza could finally go downstairs for breakfast. When she got on the elevator, she once again heard the annoying elevator music that Tony had installed some years ago. Why no one had removed it, she had no idea.

When the elevator opened onto the Kitchen floor, Eliza heard laughing coming from the other room. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing herself two poptarts and a glass of milk. Then, she went and joined Thor, Jane, Tony, Clint, and Natasha at the table.

"Good morning, kid," Tony nodded.

"Morning, guys! What's all the laughing about?"

"Nothing, really," Thor insisted, "I was watching them attempt to lift Mjolnir!"

"Just you wait, big guy," Clint glared, "The lounge, tonight. If anyone can lift it, my money's on Steve."

"Very well," laughed Thor, "Tonight we watch!"

"Hey guys, I got texts from Kitty and Logan this morning. They want us to head over to the X-Mansion sometime today, preferably earlier," said Eliza.

Clint nodded, "I think we can do that."

"How about we leave in an hour? It's already almost nine. Leave at ten," Tony suggested, "The others are awake already."

Natasha agreed, "I'd be up for that."

"Cool," Eliza grinned.

She finished off her breakfast quickly and then took the elevator down to the lounge. There she found Darcy, Jane, Pepper, and Jan watching the news. Darcy was coloring something for some reason, who knows. Pepper was intently scrambling on her computer. Jane and Jan were playing a card game. Eliza walked in and didn't see the point of interrupting the little group so she went and sat at the tall bar stools at the minibar. She got out her phone and searched the web.

Eventually Darcy noticed she was there.

"Oh hey, girl! When'd you get here?"

Eliza laughed as they all looked up at her, "A while ago. Didn't want to bother you guys though."

"Any idea what the plans for the day are," Jan asked her.

"Actually, yeah. Forgot to tell you. In about half an hour we're all heading over to the X-Mansion," Eliza told them.

"I can't go," Pepper shook her head, "Something really important just came up at work. I've gotta go in to the office."

"But it's a Friday. You always take off Fridays," Eliza said.

Pepper smiled, "Yeah, but when something comes up, I've gotta go in. I'm the CEO after all."

"Alright, well, what about the two of you," Eliza asked Jane and Darcy.

"No, sorry," Jane shook her head, "Darcy and I are going shopping today!"

"Jan?"

"Sure, I'm game," she smiled, "Might help me get my mind off… off…"

Eliza nodded, "Yeah. Well, meet in the entrance lounge at ten then."

She got up and went to the elevator to find Bucky and Steve. Asking Jarvis for their location, she took the elevator down to the train room where she found the two super-soldiers sparring.

"Hey guys," she smiled, interrupting them after a few moments of watching their magnificent fight.

"Oh hey, kid," Bucky laughed, "How long were you there?!"

"Just a little bit," she assured them.

"So what are you down here for," Steve asked, wiping his hands on a towel and running his hand through his hair.

Eliza nodded, "Right. Well, at ten we're heading over to the X-Mansion. You guys coming?"

"Sounds good to me," Bucky nodded, "Steve?"

"I'm good with that."

"Cool," Liz smiled, "Then meet us in the entrance lounge downstairs at ten."

Eliza spent the half hour coloring in the art room. She didn't have much else to do. When 9:55 hit, she walked to the elevator and took it to the ground floor. She sat down in the waiting room chairs and waited for the others. Finally everyone was there and Tony spoke up.

"Happy's bringing the limo around," he told them, "In fact, I think that's him now."

They all got up and went out the main doors of Avengers Tower. Indeed, the large limo was out front on the curb. The Avengers climbed in and Tony told Happy Hogan to take them to the X-Mansion.

"Take us to the Xavier Institute, please," Tony said.

Happy nodded, "Right away!"

The drive took about twenty-five minutes because of the New York traffic. If they hadn't been such a large group, they probably would've walked. However it's hard to maintain some semblance of normalcy when walking with a giant group.

When they arrived at the X-Mansion, they told Happy that he could go ahead back home. They weren't sure how long they'd be. Happy Hogan nodded and told them to have a good time and enjoy themselves before hopping back in the limo and heading home.

The Avengers walked up the front steps, Eliza leading them. They were met by Kitty Pryde.

"Welcome, Avengers," she smiled, "Come on in! The Professor just finished up his class and is gathering the X-Men in the Ready Room."

They followed Kitty through the Institute. Eliza ran up beside her. They talked as they made their way through the halls of the X-Mansion all the way to the large Ready Room. When they walked in, they found at least a dozen X-Men. In the middle was a man in a hovering wheelchair. Beside him stood a woman with gorgeous red hair.

"Welcome, Avengers," Professor X said, "To the Xavier and Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning. I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

Each of the Avengers introduced themselves. Finally the beautiful red-head spoke.

"I'm Jean Grey. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The other X-Men took the time to introduce themselves.

"Emma Frost, the White Queen."

"Betsy Braddock, Psylocke."

"Warren Worthington III, Angel."

"Bobby Drake, Iceman."

"Dr. Hank McCoy, Beast."

"Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler."

"Piotr Rasputin, Colossus."

"Jubilation Lee, Jubilee."

"Rémy LeBeau, Gambit."

"Jean-Paul Beaubier, Northstar."

"Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, Aurura."

"Clarice Ferguson, Blink."

Then of course there were Kitty, Ororo, and Logan.

"So you're the X-Men," Bucky nodded, "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Now, Hank, Kitty, show the Avengers around the Mansion please. Except for Eliza White. We need to talk to her," the Professor said.

Eliza wondered what it could be about but no one argued. And so the X-Men left, except Logan, Jean, and Charles. Eliza was all alone with three of the most powerful beings in human history. It was a little intimidating. She wondered what they wanted.

"Sit down, Eliza," Logan nodded.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there it is. Finally a full lineup of the X-Men that exist in this universe. Without the Young Mutants like Moonstar and Frenzy and Domino. Everyone see a favorite in there? Haha._


	218. eXplosion

_A/N: So which of the X-Men do you want to see more of? My personal favorites are Shadowcat, Emma Frost, Wolverine, and Psylocke. And X-23 of course. Thank you for any and all reviews!_

* * *

><p>"What's wrong," Eliza asked them in concern, "What'd I do?"<p>

Logan smirked, "Nothing, kid. Calm down."

"It's good to meet you, Eliza. Logan, Kitty, and Kurt speak highly of you," the Professor said with a smile.

"They do," Eliza smirked, turning to Logan, "Really?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Logan growled.

Eliza laughed, "Well, all three of them have spoken very highly of the two of you as well!"

"I'm glad," Jean smiled.

"Now, Eliza, we asked you to stay here for multiple reasons," said Charles Xavier.

Eliza nodded.

Xavier continued, "First, we know that you have met the girl X-23. Her name is Laura Kinney and she's going through a tough time. We know that she cuts herself with her claws. She needs a friend, and someone who understands her-"

"Say no more," Eliza nodded, "I'm on it."

Jean and the Professor chuckled but Logan nodded. He knew he could count on her.

"The other reason I brought you in, Eliza, is because the man who brought us back told us you would be important in the days to come, along with the rest of the Avengers. He warned us that soon there will be-"

An explosion rocked the ground. Eliza almost fell from her chair. Logan immediately unsheathed his claws and sniffed the air. Professor X and Jean closed their eyes and focused on the world around them.

"What the hell was that," Logan asked.

Storm came running into the room, "Someone set charges in the hangar bay. It's collapsed!"

Immediately Logan, Eliza, and Jean ran off to find out what they could do to help.

When they got to the ruins of the basketball court, they found the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Young Mutants had all gathered around. A mutant student that Eliza had run into earlier, Josh Foley, called Elixir was rushing around the impromptu triage area, healing fellow students who had been injured in the blast. By the end he was incredibly tired, and Eliza went over offered her assistance to the fourteen year old.

"Need help?"

"Can you heal," he asked, wiping his forehead.

"Yeah," Eliza nodded.

Elixir smiled, "Then be my guest."

They split up and went around healing the injured.

The Avengers ran up to Logan.

"What happened," they asked him, "Who did this?"

Suddenly Logan's phone rang.

_"Hello, baby. Hope you got our present."_

Logan hung up and growled, smashing his phone on the ground. Emma Goodling.

"It was the Mutilators. Emma Goodling's still alive, damn it."

Emma Frost and Jean-Paul Beaubier walked up to him and Jean and the Avengers.

"The plane's destroyed. We're stranded on the ground," Emma told them.

"That's just where they want us," Logan said, "I'm sure of it. This isn't over."

_"Logan, Eliza," _Professor X called to them telepathically, _"X-23 is in need of assistance."_

"We'll be right back. Professor Xavier needs us," Logan told Storm, Jean, and Emma Frost, grabbing Eliza on the way back into the Mansion.

Eliza and Logan ran through the halls which were full of students racing to the scene of the explosion. They met the Professor outside Laura Kinney's room. He looked concerned.

"It seems the explosion triggered some kind of latent memories in Laura. She's well, see for yourself."

The two slowly went inside the room and found Laura sobbing in a ball in the corner of the room. She was curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. Her claws were out and suddenly she began to cut her arms. Eliza got a horrible feeling in her stomach as she saw the blood, but she had to be strong. She had to help this younger girl. Logan looked furious. Indeed he was, but not at Laura. He was furious at the Weapon X program for doing this to such a little girl.

"Laura, listen to me," Eliza said, trying to recall how Clint and Natasha used to calm her down, "You need to stay calm. Listen to my voice."

Laura didn't seem to hear her. Eliza tried again.

"I know you can hear me. Snap out of it. No one is going to hurt you. Give me your hand."

Eliza crept forward, trying to make herself as small as possible. Logan leapt forward, about to hold her back, but the Professor shook his head, telling Logan quietly to let her try.

"Get away," screamed Laura, "Stay back!"

"No, Laura. Listen to my voice. No one is going to hurt you."

"You can't possibly understand," Laura insisted through her tears, "You don't know what it's like to have these thoughts, and not be able to control your emotions!"

"Actually," Eliza said, sitting down a few paces infront of her, "I do."

Laura looked up in surprise, sniffling, "How could you possible understand?"

"I went through it, twice. The torture, the lack of control. I've tried five times to end my life. But it got better, and now I'm good. I used to cut, but now I've learned to manage my emotions. You can too! Right now, no one is trying to hurt you. There was an explosion on the other side of campus, that's all. So you can put away your claws and come with us."

Laura wiped her eyes, letting her claws retract into her hands. She accepted Eliza's hand to help her up and wiped her eyes again. She sniffled, trying to get control of her breathing again. She noted Logan's presence for the first time, and the Professor sitting outside the door.

"My apologies," she nodded to them, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," the Professor nodded, floating into the room, "There's no need to apologize. This here is Eliza White of the Avengers. I believe you met briefly once before?"

"Yes," nodded Laura.

Eliza smiled, "Just briefly."

"Well, I would like the two of you to get to know each other better. I think the two of you can learn a lot from each other," Professor Xavier told them.

Eliza nodded, "I'd love that. I don't have many friends around my age."

"I'm what, five years younger than you?"

"Yeah, I think so," Eliza nodded, "But I don't mind hanging with younger teens. All of my friends are like thirty years old, or older! Except Kitty and Peter, that is!"

"Thank you," Laura nodded, "I would enjoy spending time with you."

"We should go to lunch tomorrow, maybe with Kitty and Peter? What'd ya say?"

"Sounds good," Laura nodded.

"Now, let's go figure out how bad the damage is," Professor Xavier told them, "Come."

They went to inspect the damage from the blast and found that only one person had a serious injury, which Elixir hadn't been able to cure entirely. Using the X-Van, Betsy Braddock took the student to the hospital for a more conventional treatment. The Avengers and the X-Men and the Young Mutants retreated inside to the large Ready Room and discussed what had happened.

"Just after the blast, I received a call from Emma Goodling, the leader of the Mutilators," Logan explained.

"I thought you'd killed her," Emma asked.

"So did I," agreed Logan, "But obviously I didn't."

"So what are we going to do about it," Domino pointed out, "She's not anywhere we know of!"

"If you let us take a look at the debris," Tony suggested, "We might be able to figure out where it came from."

"Good idea," agreed Dr. Hank McCoy, "I'll help you and Dr. Banner."

"While you do that, we should probably head back to the Tower in case something else goes wrong, if that's alright with you, Professor," Steve Rogers asked, "I'm sure your X-Men have everything under control."

"Of course, Captain Rogers," he nodded, "but anyone who wants to stay is welcome."

"I'll stay," Eliza told them, "Help with the cleanup and all."

"Alright," Steve agreed, "But be home by dinner."

"Yes, dad," she said sarcastically.

"Come on," Logan nodded, "Let's go help with the cleanup."

The Professor walked the Avengers to the front of the X-Mansion, thanking them for their help today and asking them to come back sometime.

"We'll be in touch, I assure you," Professor Xavier nodded, "There's a lot both teams can learn from working together."

"Agreed, Professor," Steve told him.

They left the mansion, leaving the X-Men with the job of cleanup and Eliza to assist.


	219. Card Tricks

Eliza yawned. It was almost 4:00 in the afternoon. She'd spent the entire day helping clean up the X-Mansion with the X-Men and Young Mutants. She was very tired after all the running around she did. Once they were done with the cleanup, and made way for the scientists, Eliza was invited down to the X-Quarters with the X-Men by Kitty. So, she and Kitty Pryde made their way to the basement of the X-Mansion. Kitty put in the combination for the X-Quarters and they went to the lounge.

Kurt and Bobby were both there, along with Gambit and Logan. They all sat together in the lounge in a circle on the reclining chairs and couches. Gambit was shuffling playing cards, and if Eliza hadn't known better, she would've said they had a slight pink glow to them.

"Remy," Logan said after a moment, "Remy you were part of the Mutilators for a while, weren't you?"

"Oui, I was. Those were mighty fine years, I tell yah," he nodded, "But then I realized the harm we was doing."

"Was Emma there by the time you left?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "She'd just joined up with us. Then I met you X-Men and switched sides, as it was."

"What was she like," Kurt asked him.

"She was mighty angry at somebody," Remy told them, "Mighty angry. I caught a glimpse of her photo one day, and little did I know that the person she was angry at was-"

"-Did she give any indication as to why she joined the Mutilators," Logan interrupted.

"Revenge, probably."

"Revenge against whom," Kitty wondered aloud.

Logan stared at Remy, silently forcing him to remain quiet.

"I don't know, Cherie!"

* * *

><p>"Report, Agent Barton," Fury barked at the SHIELD agent over video call, "Sources indicate an explosion at the X-Mansion!"<p>

"Aye, sir. There was. We were over there with the X-Men when it happened."

"Why are you associating with those vigilantes," Fury frowned, "They aren't SHIELD, and they aren't government sanctioned like the Avengers."

"They do almost as much as us to protect the US," Clint defended them, "Besides, there's a new problem they want our help with. And Professor Xavier and Jean Grey are back."

"I had my suspicions about that," nodded Fury, "Any idea how they're back?"

"Only that they resurfaced in Tibet. No clue who brought 'em back as of yet. I am working on that."

"Where's Agent Romanoff?"

"Here, sir," said the red-headed Russian, stepping into view.

Fury nodded, "I need answers on that explosion. I want the two of you on this right away."

"Stark and Banner are working out who did it as we speak," Natasha explained, "They're over at the Institute."

"Good, good," said Fury, "And Agent White, where is she?"

"Over with the X-Men too. She was helping with cleanup and triage," Clint told the Director.

Fury sighed, "Now, how's Mrs. Pym holding up?"

"Well enough," Natasha told him and Clint agreed, "She took it hard, but she's coping. When's the ceremony to be, sir?"

"I was thinking next Friday, one week from today," Fury asked them, "A simple ceremony on the Helicarrier at sea."

"I'll tell Jan," replied Natasha.

"Keep me apprised," Fury instructed, "Fury out."

Natasha and Clint turned off the monitor of the computer and turned back to head upstairs to the workout room. They took the elevator up and Natasha was about ready to break the elevator because of the music. Tony had installed a new song and Natasha hated it. With a passion. Finally they reached the 43rd floor, the gym.

Bucky and Darcy were in the lounge, playing cards. Each sat on the floor on either side of the coffee table. Jan was there too, reading a book and laying down on the couch. It was warm and toasty in the lounge and rather comfy, what with the fake fireplace in one side of the room and the wall of floor to ceiling windows on the other. The windows looked like wall panels from the outside but were see-through from the inside out. Thor and Jane had left Avengers Tower and gone out to dinner. Steve was in his bedroom reading an old diary.

"What are you guys playing," Jan asked Bucky and Darcy after the latest chapter in her book.

"War," Darcy said, "Want in?"

"Yeah sure why not," Jan shrugged, "Deal me in."

They dealt her the cards.

* * *

><p>Eliza glanced at the clock. 6:00.<p>

"I better head home," she sighed, standing up from her place next to Kurt on the couch, "I'll see you guys sometime soon, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Logan nodded, "Come on. I'll walk you home. It's dark out after all."

"Okay, come on," She nodded, "Oh, can we stop by Laura's room so I can get her phone number?"

"I can text it to you," Logan told her, "Let's just get you home. It's getting late. Almost dinner time."

"Alright," Eliza nodded, "Let's go."

They walked up to the elevator and took it up one stop to the ground floor of the mansion. Professor Xavier was there, as well as Dr. McCoy, Tony, and Bruce.

"Looks like we all had the same idea," Tony joked, "Ready to go kid?"

"Yep!"

"Cool," Tony nodded, "Thanks Dr. McCoy for letting us help. Glad we figured out where the explosives came from. The Avengers will get right on this tomorrow."

"No, thank you Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner," Beast nodded, "It went much quicker working with you two. Please, stop by any time. It was a delight."

_"Thank you for befriending Laura. We are in your debt," _the Professor told Eliza telepathically.

Eliza nodded to him with a smile.

"Alright, let's get home," Tony said, "Come on."

Eliza waved to Logan and the Professor as she, Bruce, and Tony walked out the door and down the busy New York sidewalk.

"I talked to Pepper," Tony said, "She just got home and she doesn't want to cook. Should we pick up pizzas on the way home?"

"Uh," Eliza laughed, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Is there an overwhelming desire to see Rogue in this fic, or can I leave her out of this one?_


	220. Lunch Out

_A/N: Well, apparently there __**is**__ and overwhelming desire to see Rogue in this fic! Glad I asked! I'm not her biggest fan, but I can work with it :)_

* * *

><p>When Eliza woke up the next day, she checked her messages per the usual. She had two texts, two from Kitty.<p>

_"Laura's number is 917-727-7373."_

_"Would it be okay if I bring along a friend to lunch today? Her name's Rogue. She's our age, 22, but she was out of the mansion when the Prof introduced the Avengers to the X-Men. She's Gambit's GF."_

Eliza nodded to herself, first putting Laura Kinney's number into her phone. She texted the girl, telling her to meet with Kitty and Rogue around noon because they were meeting at the Cheesecake Factory for lunch. On Tony's tab of course.

Next, she responded to Kitty telling her it was fine for Rogue to come along. She told her to meet them at the Cheesecake Factory by 12:30 today. Peter Parker was going to be there too. She'd confirmed that last night.

_"After lunch,"_ Eliza texted, _"Tony got us tickets to see the Lion King on Broadway. If you're up for it."_

With all her texting done, she got up out of bed and got changed. Today she chose a set of black pants, a green tank top, and a brown leather jacket. She did her hair in a French braid. Eliza slipped on her black boots and her shining necklace which she kept hidden underneath her shirt. After all, it was magic, and she couldn't risk anyone else getting their grubby little hands on it. It amplified magic powers.

Heading downstairs for breakfast, she found Bucky and Steve in the kitchen eating, or making, pancakes. Bucky was sitting at the table devouring his food, while Steve was at the stove.

"Good morning, Eliza."

"'Morning."

"Don't talk to her until she has her coffee," Steve joked.

Eliza nodded and went over to the coffee machine. She turned it on and waited for it to make her coffee. Recently, she'd started drinking it black. By the time it was done, Steve had made her a batch of pancakes already. Eliza took a sip of her coffee and then thanked him.

Steve finished up making pancakes for himself and sat down at the table with them.

"So who're you going to lunch with," Bucky asked her.

"Jeez, news travels fast," Eliza joked, "I'm going with Peter, Kitty Pryde, her friend Rogue, and my newest friend Laura Kinney, X-23."

"I've heard she's dangerous," commented Steve.

"She's just misunderstood," Eliza shook her head, "The Professor wants me to try and get to know her, along with Kitty."

"You take orders from him now," Bucky asked her.

Eliza glared, "I don't take anyone's orders. Well except for Clint and Natasha. And Fury. But no, he _asked _me, and I said yes."

"So who's this Rogue," Steve asked her, "I don't remember seeing her with the X-Men."

"She wasn't at the Mansion yesterday. All I know is she's Kitty's age, and she's Gambit's girlfriend."

"Well with a name like Rogue, you better make sure to stay out of trouble," Steve pointed out.

Eliza laughed, "I'm sure that's not her real name, Steve."

They all laughed, and Natasha, walking through the door, asked what was so funny.

"Nothing really," Eliza shrugged, "Steve's just being Steve."

Natasha rolled her eyes and went over to grab a bowl of cereal. She'd finished her morning workout and was ready to eat. She was starving.

Soon enough, Clint and Jan appeared in the doorway too. They also got cereal and took their seats at the table. Eliza, taking her phone out because Pepper was nowhere to be seen, checked a text she had just gotten from Kitty.

_"Yeah, sure, that'd be great! I love the Lion King! See you at 12:30!"_

"What's up," Jan asked her.

"Oh, nothing, it was just Kitty. She was responding to my earlier text about going to see the Lion King after lunch."

"So, it's a go?"

"Yep!"

"Cool," Jan smiled, "I know you were looking forward to it last night."

"Yeah," Eliza nodded, "I am! Kitty's super cool, and I want to get to know Laura more. And this Rogue is probably cool too, I just don't know her yet."

Several hours later, Peter picked her up on his way to the Cheesecake Factory. Together they walked down the busy New York sidewalks, dodging tourists who would stop in the middle of the walkway.

When they reached the Cheesecake Factory it was almost 12:20. She texted Kitty to ask if they were there yet and the answer was no.

"Reservation for Stark," Eliza told the host.

He nodded, "Follow me, please."

They followed their host through the busy restaurant until they came to a large, round booth. It would easily fit the five of them. She and Peter scooted inside to one of the two ends. They waited there for about five minutes, both ordering a water and a coke. When the drinks came, three people were also led to them by a hostess.

"Hey guys," Eliza smiled.

"Hey Eliza," smiled Kitty, "This is Anna Marie, but everyone calls her Rogue."

"Hi," Rogue shook Eliza's hand with her gloved palm.

"Nice gloves," Eliza admired the black and metal studded gloves.

"Thanks," the girl nodded, and Eliza noted her hair for the first time.

It was rather unique. It was a chocolate brown with a pure white streak on the left side when looking at her. She had on red lipstick which contrasted greatly with her very pale skin. She was gorgeous.

"So what are your powers," Peter asked her.

"When I touch people, I absorb their memories and powers, sometimes removing them from the host."

"Ah," Eliza nodded, "Hence the gloves?"

"Exactly," Rogue nodded, "Though I admit, after I tried the cure, it became easier to control my powers. But I keep these on as a backup."

"How are you doing, Laura," Eliza asked the young girl.

"I'm doing well, Eliza," she nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate the invite to lunch."

"Nonsense, it was my pleasure," smiled Eliza

Their waitress came up to the table, "Would the three of you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," Laura asked.

"I'll take an unsweetened ice tea," Rogue added.

Kitty asked, "And I'll take a coke."

"I'll be right back with the drinks."

"So, I hear you and Gambit…"

Rogue grinned, "Yeah, it's been about two months now. His powers make him resistant to my touch-based power so it takes a lot more to affect him. He's pretty cool."

"Remember when you dated Bobby," Kitty laughed, "You hated me!"

"Yeah," Rogue laughed, "I'm so glad I grew out of that. You're awesome."

"How old is Gambit," Peter asked, "I don't think I've ever met him."

The waitress came back with the drinks. She told them she'd be back in a moment to take their orders.

"Gambit's twenty-five," Rogue told him, "He's a former thief. But he joined up with the X-Men several years ago.

"How long have you two been dating," Kitty asked Peter and Eliza.

"Oh boy, um… at least four months unofficially, I'd say," Eliza shrugged.

"I've been dating my Piotr for about a little under a six months now," Kitty told them, "He went through a difficult time when his sister died. Illyana Rasputin died when that undead army took over."

Peter and Eliza looked at each other, both remember Illyana. She'd gone by the name of Magik and had died in the battle that saw Eliza killed too.

"We remember Magik," Peter said sadly, "She was pretty cool."

"Oh that's right," Kitty nodded, "You two were in the battle too, weren't you?"

"Yes," Eliza nodded.

The waitress with the blue and purple hair came back. She smiled at them and took out her pad.

"Alright," the waitress said, "What can we get for you?"

"We're going to share two pizzas," Eliza said, "One cheese, one peperoni please."

"Alright! Coming right up," smiled the waitress, "Any refills?"

"More water," Peter asked her.

"Sounds good."

She took Peter's glass of water and went to fill it back up. When she came back, she found the young adults laughing and talking. Laura was sitting there uneasily, and Eliza picked up on it.

"So, Laura, what're some things about yourself we wouldn't know?"

Laura shrugged, "Well, my favorite color is black, I'm Wolverine's female clone, and I'm fourteen. And I may not look like it, but I'm actually having a lot of fun right now. You guys are cool!"

"Thanks," Rogue smiled, "You are too!"

"So how are you fitting in, Laura," Peter asked her.

"Well enough," she nodded, "I've made friends with Sooraya. She's interesting."

"That's good," Eliza nodded, "Definitely."

The atmosphere around them was somewhat loud but soon enough their pizzas came and they got down to eating. They were all very hungry, and the pizzas were delicious. They devoured them, and finished up. Eliza said she was paying, because Tony offered to put it on his tab.

"Tony's got a never-ending pocket," Eliza joked as she placed the credit card in the check-holder.

After they got the check back, Eliza, Peter, Laura, Rogue, and Kitty got up and went outside. Eliza looked at her watch. 2:00.

"The show starts at three," Eliza smiled, "Should we head over to Broadway?"

"Sounds good," Kitty nodded, "You guys ready?"

"Sure," Rogue nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, it's Gambit/Rogue, sorry Iceman/Rogue shippers. I'm pulling out the comics on this one. Also, because in the comics she eventually got control over her powers, I'm going to say that her exposure to The Cure caused her to be able to control it more fully. But not completely, to add some drama of course. Hence the ever-present gloves._


	221. Hockey Night in America

_A/N: Hi! Sorry it took a few days to update- I just had no inspiration. But don't worry! It's back! My inspiration just took a little vacation. I basically would write like a paragraph a day to try to stimulate myself but it just didn't work. But when I got a review I was like, DAMN I HAVE TO UPDATE FOR THESE POOR PEOPLE. Because I KNOW you were waiting on bated breath for it ;) Anyways, a few more A/Ns at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The girls, plus Peter, were talking and laughing as they left the theatre. They'd had a splendid time, and even Laura was feeling optimistic. She couldn't remember a time when she'd had fun like today. It had always been one mission after the next, both for Weapon X, HYDRA, and the Mutilators.<p>

Eliza told them she had to head home, and Peter went back to the Tower with her. As they walked down the New York streets, holding hands, she smiled at him.

"That was fun!"

Peter laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Personally, I need another guy around. But hey, anything for you."

Eliza chuckled, "Too many girls around?"

"Yeah!"

"What'd you think of Rogue," she asked him.

Peter shrugged, "She seemed cool enough. It's a pity about her power restricting physical contact."

Eliza agreed.

Finally they reached the Tower. Eliza invited Peter on in and they went up to the lounge where they found Natasha in a comfy chair on the phone and Clint on the couch watching a muted hockey game. Peter and Eliza sat down on the couch next to Clint. Finally, Natasha got off the phone.

"Pizzas should be here in half an hour," she told them, "Jarvis, tell the others."

"Of course Agent Romanoff."

"Can I unmute it now," Clint asked her sarcastically.

"Yes."

Clint pressed a button on the remote and the sound turned on.

"Hello Peter," Natasha nodded.

"Hi Ms. Romanoff!"

"How was the lunch and show," Clint asked them as he managed to tear himself away from the TV for a minute.

"It was good," Eliza nodded, turning to Peter to see what he thought.

Peter agreed with her, "It went well! I could've used another male presence though."

Clint chuckled, "Too many girls for yah?"

"Just a little bit," Peter laughed.

"Well, join us watching hockey," Clint offered, gesturing towards the TV.

Peter glanced to see who was playing. It was the Washington Capitals at the New York Rangers. The score was four to one, Capitals.

"Who's everyone rooting for?"

Clint frowned, "Me, the Rangers. Nat, the Caps. She likes Ovechkin."

"Ah," Peter nodded, "He's Russian, right?"

"The Russian machine," Natasha nodded, "Already had two goals this game."

"Well it seems like the Capitals are going to win this game," Eliza pointed out.

Just then the little group watched as Marty St. Louis, right-winger for the Rangers, broke away with the puck. Passing it to his center man, they scored on Braden Holtby, the Capitals goaltender, top-shelf. Clint fist-pumped the air and breathed a yes. Natasha glared at the TV.

"That's okay, we're still up 4-2."

They spent the next half hour watching the hockey game. It was the end of the second period when Natasha and Clint went downstairs to grab the pizzas. The score was now 4-4. The Caps lead had evaporated. According to Natasha, it happened pretty often. Eliza decided to check the twitter reactions.

_"#CapsRags Damn there goes our lead."_

_"Come on, #Caps! Get us the Two Points!"_

_"Fuck this! Where the Fuck is our Defense? #Caps #CapsRags."_

Eliza thought it was rather amusing. But she and Peter had to flip off the TV and head up to the kitchen for dinner. They hopped on the elevator and met up with the others in the kitchen. Seeing Peter at family dinners wasn't a rare sight anymore so no one was surprised to see his face there.

Peter pulled out his chair and sat down between Jan and Eliza. Tonight it was Clint's turn to serve the food. He asked what Peter wanted and he told him pepperoni. Eliza asked for cheese. Once everyone was served, Clint finally got himself a piece of pepperoni and a piece of cheese before he himself took his seat. They ate quietly for several minutes.

"So, we've found where the trade was made for the explosives," Tony finally said as they came to the end of their meal, "Fury wants Eliza, Clint, and Natasha to go find the fence and demand the information from them."

"Where's it located," Eliza asked.

Clint spoke up, "Southern Louisiana."

"Why just the three of them," Peter asked, "Why not all of you?"

Natasha clarified it for him, "Fury figured it'd be easier and less noticeable if the three SHIELD agents went and investigated."

Peter nodded; he supposed that was true.

"So when do we leave," Eliza asked.

"We're going to speak to the X-Men, see if any of them want to join us, tomorrow," Clint told her.

He thought he remembered that one of them was from Louisiana, and thought maybe that mutant would be willing to help them out. And perhaps Logan would too. He wouldn't mind having the Wolverine with them as they went up against this fence.

"Maybe Kitty can come," Eliza grinned, "Or Laura!"

Clint and Natasha looked at her in alarm.

"We aren't taking Laura Kinney."

"Why not," Eliza looked at them in confusion.

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks. Why not? WHY NOT? Because she was dangerous, that's why not. But they couldn't just say that to Eliza, who had now made friends with the mutant clone. What would they tell her?

"She's just not ready to go out in the field again," Natasha finally stated.

Eliza nodded, "Okay, fine. But maybe Kitty or Kurt."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Remy Lebeau, Gambit," Clint clarified, "He grew up in Louisiana and was part of the Unified Thieves and Assassins Guild. I mean, we've almost destroyed it, but the strongest part of the Unified Guild is still active in Southern Louisiana. We could use his help."

"Rogue will want to go then," Eliza said.

"We could always use that girl on our side," Natasha nodded, "She's strong."

When dinner was over, the majority of the group went down to the lounge. Eliza checked her phone, curious as to who had won the game. Getting on Twitter, she searched _#CapsRags._ In the end she found that the Caps had won:

_"OMG F16 BABY! #CardiacCaps #CapsRags."_

_"#CapsRags Eric Fehr wins it with 12.6 seconds to go!"_

_"#CapsRags FEHRSIE! #CardiacCaps!"_

"Hey Clint, Nat," she said, "Caps won. Some guy named Eric Fehr got the game winning goal."

"What is this game," Loki asked the three SHIELD agents as they exited the elevator to the lounge.

Leah nodded, "I was wondering the same thing."

"Hockey is the best sport in the world," Clint said, "Basically, you have six guys on the ice for each of two teams. There are two nets called goals. One guy for each team stands in front of each goal and tries to block a round disk called a puck from going in the net. All while skating on ice."

"You mean like how we ice-skated," Leah asked.

"Exactly," Natasha nodded, "Just with more speed and skill."

"You were great already, Ms. Natasha," Leah complimented the Russian.

"Thank you!"

"Come on," Eliza said, sitting down on the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table, "Let's see if there's another game on TV."

As it turned out, there was. Montreal Canadiens were playing the New York Islanders. They sat down to watch and all throughout the game, Clint and Natasha took the time to explain various rules and plays to the two children.

"In all my years," Loki shook his head, "I have never seen a game I so enjoyed!"

"Isn't it awesome," Clint nodded.

Eliza smiled as she sat there, leaning up against Peter and holding his hand. They watched the game and the two kids as they themselves watched the hockey game. The lights were off in the room. As the game ended around 10:00, Thor rushed kid Loki and Leah up to bed. Clint and Natasha, too, retired to their now-shared double floor.

It left Eliza and Peter all alone in the dark with the fireplace on. Eliza closed her eyes and leaned her head against Peter's chest. She sighed contentedly. Peter smiled. Eliza smiled. She kept her eyes closed and took Peter's hand in hers.

Everything was right with the world.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I've always seen Clint and Natasha as hockey people. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm a hockey person. With Natasha, it's easy because she's Russian and you know, Hockey's big over there. With Clint, idk, it just fits with his character I think. I have Nat as a Caps fan (whoop whoop!) because of Ovi, the amazing russian player, and Clint as a Rangers fan because he lives in NYC. SO yeah, there's my thought process. Drop me a review or a PM and tell me what you all think of the chapter! It really helps me._

_You still out there, Spinosa? I've missed your reviews!_


	222. Plane Flight

_A/N: Chapter 222! I feel like this is momentous. How about I tell you guys a little bit about my favorite Marvel things. My favorite X-Men characters are Shadowcat, Nigthcrawler, and Wolverine. My OTP is Hawkingbird (Hawkeye/Mockingbird), with Medusa/Black Bolt as a close second. I love both Hawkeyes (Kate Bishop and Clint Barton). I LOVE the Inhumans. So yeah, what are some Marvelous facts about you all?_

The next morning, Eliza, Clint, and Natasha drove to the X-Mansion. It was a Saturday, so the kids weren't in school. However thanks to the explosion, there was no basketball court for them to play outside in. Luckily it was really cold anyways, even for a mid-December day in New York City.

Pulling into the parking circle, they left the car right out front and strolled up to the large mahogany doors. Clint rang the doorbell. They all shuffled their feet and stuck their hands in their pockets to avoid the chill in the air. Eliza, of course, was less affected than the other two thanks to her natural physiology, but she still felt the sting. She was just more able to deal with it.

Finally someone answered the door. It was Bobby Drake, Iceman. He smiled and told them to come on in.

"The Professor is in his study," Bobby said, "Follow me."

"Thank you," Natasha nodded as they walked along behind him.

Finally they came to a large door on the left and Bobby told them to head on in. They did as they were asked and they found Professor Xavier sitting behind his desk with Jean Grey and Wolverine in two chairs in front facing him. Everyone turned to look at the newcomers when they entered.

"Good morning, Clint, Natasha, Eliza," the Professor nodded, floating out from behind the desk in his floating wheel chair that Beast had built him, "What can we do for you today?"

"Good morning, Professor," Natasha nodded to him, "We wanted to let you know that we are soon to be en route to where the trade was made for the explosives. We were wondering if we could borrow a couple X-Men to go with us to Louisiana."

"I think I know which ones you want," Professor smiled, "You are welcome to take Gambit and Rogue with you so long as they are okay with it."

"Shouldn't I go, Charles," Logan objected, "I'm the best in the field."

"I'm sending Gambit and Rogue because Gambit grew up with the Louisiana Thieves Guild, as I'm sure these fine SHIELD Agents are aware of," Charles Xavier explained.

The three agents of SHIELD nodded.

"I've sent for Gambit and Rogue," The Professor said after a moment, "They are on their way here."

Indeed, not but a few minutes later, Remy and Anna Marie appeared together. It was odd for Jean to get used to seeing Rogue almost five years older than when she'd last spent time with her, back before her death. And getting used to Remy LeBeau, the young man with a dark past, was equally as unsettling.

"What's this about, Prof," Remy asked him, glancing at everyone who was assembled in the room.

"Yeah, we were having breakfast," Rogue added.

Professor Xavier smiled, "It's almost nine o'clock!"

"It's a weekend," Rogue stressed with a pout.

"Listen to what the Avengers have to say," Jean told them.

"We've found where the trade was made for the explosives that detonated here not long ago," Clint told them, "They're from territory 'owned' by the Unified Guild in Louisiana. We were wondering, Gambit, if you would act as a guide and a contact for us down there. And Rogue, we could always use your help."

"Down in good ol' Louisiana you say," Remy grinned, "Sure, why not. I'll help yah, so long as you call me Remy."

"Deal," Eliza smiled, "What about you, Rogue?"

"Aw hell, why not," Rogue shrugged.

"Great!"

Natasha told them to meet at Avengers Tower around 1:00. They would leave for LaGuardia airport from there and from the airport to New Orleans.

So it was that after lunch that day, Jarvis alerted them to the presence of Remy Lebeau and Rogue in the lobby on the ground level. Clint and Eliza and Natasha said their goodbye, doubled checked they had everything, and took their luggage with them down the elevator. When they reached the ground floor they found Remy and Rogue sitting in the waiting chairs. The two X-Men stood when they saw the three SHIELD agents.

Remy LeBeau was wearing a white shirt, black pants, a large brown trench coat, and a black hat. Rogue was wearing black pants and a short black trench coat that went down to her thighs, and her black studded gloves. Eliza wore a white trench coat in a similar style to Rogue's over her black jeans and black boots.

"Ready to go," Clint asked Remy and Rogue.

Remy nodded, "Oui, monsieur."

"Very good," Natasha said, "Then let's go. Car's this way."

They walked back to the elevator and took it to the garage. There they found a black CRV type car which they all barreled into, Clint and Natasha taking the front, Clint driving. Natasha turned the heat on and asked if they were warm enough in the back.

"Yes, thank you," Rogue nodded.

They soon parked in the overnight slots at LaGuardia airport. It took about an hour to get through security and get to their gate. It was awkward going through security for Rogue because they required her to take her gloves off. She told the others she could control it, but she wasn't entirely confident. Fortunately it went without incident.

At their seats, they waited calmly for their plane and it came soon enough. Clint, Eliza, and Natasha had three seats together, and across the row were Rogue and Remy. The flight took about four hours, and while on the plane they slept or watched movies. Gambit shuffled cards half the time, and Eliza wondered what his deal was. She still had yet to see him in action.

Finally the plane landed and the five teammates disembarked. They caught two taxis to a hotel that Fury had booked for them in downtown New Orleans. It was a nice place, but not so nice that they looked out of place. They dropped their stuff off at their rooms and agreed to meet up at 5:00 in the hotel lobby.

By the time everyone was ready, it was nearly five. They headed down the elevator and actually ran into each other as each disembarked a different elevator.

"Ready to hit the town, mes amis," Remy smiled, "It's a beautiful place!"

"We aren't here to sight-see," Natasha frowned.

"But we need dinner anyways," protested Eliza, "Come on, Nat."

She rolled her eyes but relented, "Alright. Just for a couple hours."

"Come on," Remy nodded, grabbing Rogue's gloved hand, "Let's go to the French Quarter!"

_A/N: Btw, glad to hear from you Spin! Don't worry about reviewing, it's not that important since you're busy! I just wanted to check in with you! But the rest of you... REVIEW! LOL I wonder if we can get 2, or maybe even 22 reviews on this chapter. I bet we can._


	223. The French Quarter

_A/N: Well it's official folks! It's been an entire year since I started The Changeling. It's been a wild ride. I've gone from almost committing suicide to being healthy, and I think that's in part to the wonderful world I was able to create in my mind with this, as well as the prayers and well wishes I've gotten from you, my readers. I wish there was some way I could thank you. If you think of anything, let me know guys. As always, please Review and celebrate this milestone with me!_

* * *

><p>They wandered around the French Quarter of New Orleans for an hour or so. While there, they checked out the vendors and food places. Eliza got a churro. Natasha got this cute little purse that was black and red. Clint and Remy just talked. Rogue got a pair of orange gloves.<p>

Finally it was dinner time and they found this quaint little French restaurant called La Madeleine. That's where they ate dinner. As they were seated and after ordering, they turned to small talk.

"So, Remy," Eliza asked, "How long did you live here?"

"Well Cherie, I was here for eighteen years. Lived as an orphan for 10 before being adopted into da little family that is the Thieves Guild."

"Made a lot of friends there, then," Clint asked him.

Remy shrugged, "Made a few. Enough to help us out I warrant. But I made enemies too, yah know."

Natasha nodded, "I infiltrated this part of the Guild five years ago, had to pull out it got so dangerous. They're a tight knit group."

"How're we going to keep them from remembering you," Rogue asked in alarm.

Natasha smirked, "Don't worry. I brought hair dye."

Finishing up dinner, it was just beginning to get dark out when they left the restaurant. They headed back to their hotel to get ready for tonight. Remy told them that he'd meet up with the group in an hour at Natasha's and Clint's bedroom. He had some scouting to do. So, as Rogue, Eliza, Natasha, and Clint left for the hotel, Remy went the opposite direction.

He approached a rundown little shack of a store. The door was wide open and beads hung down to the floor. Remy approached the entrance and walked through, the beads tinkling and clattering as he walked through them.

"Nadya? You still run this place, Cherie," Remy asked into the dark room.

"Remy… Remy is that you?"

"Oui, my friend. It's Remy," he smirked as an older woman, maybe in her mid fourties, shuffled out from behind a screen.

The woman was dressed in traditional gypsy garb. She lit a few more candles and the light reflected off many types of cards, voodoo dolls, and even a crystal ball. She gestured to Remy.

"Come, come! Let me see you!"

Remy smiled and stepped into the light. Nadya walked forward and gave him a big hug. As they separated, she looked into his eyes happily.

"It has been so long since I saw you last! Tell me, is there anything Nadya can do for you?"

"Actually," Remy nodded seriously, "There is one thing."

Back at the hotel, Natasha was busy dying her hair black in the bathroom. Clint and Eliza were playing cards in the main bedroom on the king-sized bed. Rogue was back in her room taking a rest.

"Do you have any…. Fours," asked Eliza.

"Go fish."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she listened to her two companions play Go Fish. She just finished dying her hair and looked at her nice, clean, black, straight hair in the mirror. She figured straightening it before dying would change her look even more.

She glanced at the clock: 7:39 PM. Remy should be getting back soon.

"Time to get ready, children," Natasha told them, coming into the room.

"Wow," Eliza raised an eyebrow, "Nice hair, Nat."

Natasha smirked, "I know. But don't get used to it."

Eliza picked up the cards and stuck them back in their container. She left the room, heading back to her room a few doors down to get ready. She changed into black pants, a black tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket with a hood. She pulled her hair back into a side ponytail so that she could put her hood up when needed. Sticking a couple guns on her waist and a dagger in her boot, she was ready.

Eliza waited another few minutes before heading back over and knocking on Clint and Natasha's door. They let her in soon enough and she went to sit on the couch as they finished up getting ready. Natasha looked super badass in her black outfit and black sunglasses, and Clint's black pants and purple tee-shirt combo suited him well.

"Eliza, can you go get Rogue," Clint asked her as he walked out from drying his hair after his shower.

"Sure thing."

She walked down the hall, finding room 202. With a knock, the door opened after Rogue checked who it was through the peep hole. She was ready in her black outfit as well, ready to blend into the darkness of the night.

Together the two girls went back to Clint and Nat's room. When they got there, they had just sat down, and a knock came from the door. Clint got up and checked through the peep hole, and seeing it was Remy, opened it up wide.

"You took a long time," Clint noted as he closed the door behind Remy LeBeau.

"Aye, monsieur. I was doing some scouting. Found out where one of my contacts is tonight."

"Good," Natasha nodded, "How'd you figure that?"

"I talked to an old friend."

"So who's the contact," Natasha asked him.

Remy smiled, "Barbara Gordon Hardy, the Black Bat. She's a SHIELD sympathizer."

"Wait, wait, wait," Clint shook his head, "Barbara Hardy? We brought her in in handcuffs a few years ago in San Francisco!"

"Guess they never told you about the breakout," Remy smirked, "She broke out about a year and a half ago. Came back to New Orleans soon after. She seemed mighty stricken with SHIELD. Respects you guys a lot. Never was much of a hard-core thief, herself."

"Well this should make for an interesting reunion," Eliza muttered, remembering the day they brought in Black Bat and her comrade.

They hung out in the room for another hour, playing cards, before they finally decided it was safe to head out. They took the elevators down to the ground floor lobby and passed the front desk on their way out. They staggered it so that Clint and Natasha and Eliza left first and waited around the corner before Rogue and Gambit came after.

"Lead on," Clint gestured to Remy.

He nodded and led the way back to the French Quarter. They walked until they came upon the shack-like store that housed the gypsy woman. Remy rapped on the door.

"Coming, coming," came a woman's voice inside.

"Nadya," Remy nodded as the door opened, "Thank you."

"Of course, Remy. Anything for you. Come on in. Head right in the back there."

Gambit, Rogue, Natasha, Clint, and Eliza walked through the small house/store combination to a back room. It was dark, but Remy flipped on a light after closing the door behind him. They found themselves looking at a woman with ginger hair dressed all in black sitting in a chair at a wooden table.

"Hey, Cherie," Remy grinned, walking forward and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "These are my friends-"

"-I know some of them. You may remember me. I'm the Black Bat."


	224. The Bat's Plan

**_A/N: I've been taking exams, hence the slow update. Still have them until Thursday, and Thursday I'm attending the March for Life and then have Youth Group in the evening, so don't count on an update until definitely Friday. Though, I'll try to get one out sooner. I miss hearing from you guys. You make me happy._**

**_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_**

"What brings you back to New Orleans, Remy," Barbara Hardy asked him, gesturing for them to take their seats in the old wooden chairs that sat in the room.

Remy frowned, "You know I joined up with the X-Men. Well there was an attack on our headquarters about four days ago. We traced the explosives back to here. Back to the Thieves Guild."

Barbara nodded, "I know of who you speak."

"How much is it going to cost us," Clint asked her.

Barbara smirked, "Nothing. Just amnesty for past crimes and sponsorship in SHIELD. I remember when you took Copycat in as an agent; I want that. I want to work for SHIELD."

"Deal," Eliza said, to which her four companions stared at her, "What? We have to find out where they're from!"

Clint sighed and rubbed his temples, "Alright, fine. Barbara Hardy, we will take you to Fury for a parley."

"Right then. About a month ago, a group of mutants came to us and offered their allegiance in exchange for a few rounds of explosives made specifically by the Guild. As of then, the Unified Guild was weakened because of the collapse of all their satellite sects which were infiltrated and shut down by SHIELD," she gestured to Natasha, "Fortunately for the Guild, all direct attempts to infiltrate the home sect were unsuccessful. Yes I remember you."

Natasha shuffled in her seat uncomfortably. That had been one of the only missions she'd be ordered to back out of because it was too dangerous. She hated being reminded about it. But it was true, SHIELD still hadn't been able to conquer the New Orleans Unified Thieves and Assassins Guild.

"Anyways," Barbara continued, "Things had only gone downhill since you left, Remy. The Guild began splitting again between the Thieves and Assassins. Things were looking down, and the Guildmaster wanted a way to spark growth again. So he accepted the help of the mutants. Since they joined up, the guild has increased exponentially. Net gain in profit has gone up 25%!"

"So who were the mutants? Who's their leader," Rogue asked.

"She goes by Artemis. She hasn't been seen around here in a while though," Black Bat told them, "When she was here though, she certainly left an impression on Jean-Luc LeBeau."

"How is daddy dearest," Remy LeBeau asked sarcastically, "Still bitter about me, I assume?"

"Very," she smirked, "Anyways, this Artemis and LeBeau got… close. Intimately close, if you catch my drift. So he certainly likes the mutant presence. Some of the other members of the Guild though, not so much. Like me."

"I say it's time we take out the Guild," Natasha growled, "Finish what I started."

"Fine with me," Barbara shrugged, "I just want my share of the loot, and promise of legal sanctuary."

"Deal," Natasha nodded, "Let's do this. Tonight."

"The Guild's headquarters are down in the sewers, right under us. There's an entrance around back. This house is a safehouse for the Guild," Barbara explained to the SHIELD members, "I assume you'd want to get changed…"

"We brought stuff here, actually," Eliza told her, gesturing to a set of packs that sat along the wall "Our suits and all that."

"Good. Then change, and we can begin."

After several minutes in which the agents of SHIELD and the two mutant lovers changed into their suits and got out their weapons, Barbara Hardy disappeared around back to check to make sure the safe entrance was, in fact, safe. When she came back she nodded to the ready team.

"Shall we begin?"

Slowly sneaking out the back door of the safe house and into a densely overgrown backyard, the Avengers and X-Men looked around for an entrance to the underground. They found themselves coming to corner of the backyard that was covered in undergrowth and overshadowed by a large oak tree. It was around the back of the oak tree where Barbara showed them the entrance was.

"I'll go down first, make sure the coast is clear," Barbara said as she turned to face her followers, "Stay put."

They did as they were ordered as Barbara lifted the grate up and pressed a button that was near the root of the tree. A ladder extended upwards from the bottom of the manhole. When it reached the top, the Black Bat crawled down the spokes quickly and silently. It was several moments later that she reappeared and nodded to them.

Remy went in after her, followed by Rogue. Natasha and Clint went next with Eliza bringing up the rear. It was very dark when they hit the bottom, but not far ahead they found a light glowing from a side passage.

"Get your weapons ready," Barbara told them, "This will be a long hike through the sewers to basecamp."

Eliza let her hands glow, one with fire and one with electricity. Clint put an arrow to the string of his bow. Natasha activated her Widow's Bite and turned the safety off her hand guns. Rogue took off her gloves. Remy took out his playing cards, letting his eyes glow a purpley-pink color, the same color that began to envelope his cards. They were ready.

As they turned the corner, Barbara gestured for them to remain hidden. She approached a man who sat at a table and was playing Solitaire. He grunted when she showed up.

"'Evening, Hardy."

"'Evening Chase."

Without even a second though, she drew out her silenced pistol and shot him point-blank in the head, killing him instantly. Barbara went back and got the others.

"That's only the first of three sentries," Barbara told them, "So follow my lead."

Remy looked around fondly at the musty, nasty smelling sewer. This had been his home for many, many years. He had grown fond of some of the people. But he had to put that sentiment behind him. He had a job to do. He was a member of the X-Men. He had a job he had to do, if only for Rogue's sake.

Clint, Natasha, Eliza, Remy, and Rogue followed Barbara through the sewer system until they came upon another turn. This time, it was because the sewer walls had broken down and cause a passage way through the rock to open up. Lanterns hung in the passageway. Again, Barbara told them to stay put as she went ahead and cleared the path of any adversaries.

When they finally got moving again, Eliza was walking forward when she tripped on a stone. Barbara glared at her as the girl yelped. Eliza quickly covered her mouth and everyone stood silent, listening to see if anyone would react. They heard nothing for at least a minute and continued on.

Finally they saw an opening into a large chamber. Inside were card tables, a bar, a pool table, beds, and a large, locked door. People sat mulling about, doing whatever it was they wanted to. Some sat counting coin, others played poker. Some drank their worries away at the bar.

"Ready?"

The five SHIELD and X-Men nodded.

"Set?"

Eliza breathed in and drew her hands up.

"Now."

All hell broke loose.


	225. Les Mutants

The first blood to be drawn was by Barbara. She shot the first thief in the head with her gun. After that, the thieves and assassins leapt up from their leisurely mulling about and drew their weapons. Clint took a bullet to the arm that just barely grazed him, but it stung. Natasha shocked someone with her Widow's Bite and strangled another. Remy had taken out his bo staff and began twirling it around, blocking bullets. Rogue rolled forward and grabbed a man by the ankle, causing him to collapse unconscious. Eliza shot a bolt of lightning at a casket of gunpowder that was surrounded by assassins, causing the whole thing to burst. Above ground, the denizens of New Orleans wondered what in the name of the Lord was going on below their streets.

In the smoke that was raised in the blast, the Thieves and Assassins regrouped. They got themselves behind shelter which meant the Avengers and X-Men were exposed. Remy ordered them to dive for cover while he blocked as many shots as he could with his staff. Eventually he too dove out of the way of the bullet stream and behind a crate.

Slowly, he shuffled his deck of cards before he stood up and threw one at a woman clothed all in brown who stuck her head up. It went straight through her neck, almost decapitating her. Eliza looked at Gambit in awe. Rogue smirked at the look on her face.

Clint and Natasha switched to guns only, poking up every now and then to shoot. Natasha barely dodged a bullet to the head.

"This is going nowhere," Clint huffed to Remy after he too dodged a close call with death.

Remy grunted in agreement.

Eliza smirked, "Let me handle this."

She stood up, ready to fire a ball of flames at the crates that were serving as cover for the thieves and assassins. She shot it at them but the ball of flames stopped in midair.

"What the…?"

"Might want to try something other than fire," said a red-headed man with bright red eyes coming over from behind the locked door, "I'm Flare, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you two, Gambit, Rogue."

No one moved.

"Oh it's alright, come on out. No one will shoot you," Flare laughed, "Come on… Come on out!"

"Sir," the other thieves asked.

"Do as he says," said a man coming from behind Flare, "Hello, my boy."

"C'est mon père," Remy glared, falling back into his native French. Fortunately all four of his companions understood French.

From behind the Avengers and X-Men, a man faded out of the rock.

"That's Marble," Flare told them, "And he doesn't like you very much."

Eliza glared and shot a bolt of electricity at Flare, causing him to drop to the floor, unconscious. But at that moment, Marble grabbed Natasha. She tried to use her Widow's Bite, but it seemed to have no effect on him. Fortunately, Gambit's staff did, shattering him, however little did they know he was merely changing form. Soon though Natasha took a bullet to the leg. Clint immediately killed the shooter.

Eliza, with Flare out of the way, exploded the crates near the thieves into flames. They screamed as they burned. LeBeau senior grabbed a large gun and shot the ceiling, causing a cave in. The six good guys barely had time to retreat into the tunnel before everything collapsed. Fortunately directly above them was nothing but empty space.

"We have to get out of here immediately," Natasha hissed, "Before the police get here!"

And so they did just that. Climbing out of the sewers, they sought refuge in the little worn out cottage store owned by Nadya. As Nat sat down on a chair, Eliza quickly healed her leg.

"Well that was somewhat successful," Eliza shrugged as she rubbed her arm that had been grazed in their escape. It was slowly healing up.

Clint shrugged too, "Better than nothing. We took out their headquarters."

Remy agreed with him, "I say we get back to New York."

"Agreed," Natasha seconded him.

"And me," Barbara asked.

"You come with us," Clint told her with a nod, "We'll bring you to Fury and you can plead your case."

Natasha assured her, "You fought well. We couldn't have done this without you. We'll make sure Fury knows that."

"We should probably head back to the hotel," Rogue said, glancing at her watch after she slipped her gloves back on, "I'm tired and it's almost morning."

"How about we fly out tomorrow morning," Remy asked, "Get some rest today and tonight and then leave?"

"Sounds good to me," Eliza agreed, "Barbara, you're welcome to come stay in my room tonight. I've got an extra bed."

"Thanks," Barbara nodded, "I'll take you up on that."

They began the slow walk back. Indeed the sky was growing light as the sun peeped over the horizon. Myriad colors her sprayed across the sky. The early morning light cast long shadows along the streets. It took almost half an hour of casual walking before they reached their hotel and went upstairs, up the elevators. Eliza showed Barbara to her room.

"Good night," Eliza smiled as she crawled into bed.

Meanwhile, back home in New York, Wolverine was just stretching as he woke up. It was nine o'clock. Pulling on his shirt, he checked his phone. As he did so, it began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Logan! You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war. I will be back, mark my words, and when I do return, you'll wish I hadn't."_

"Good bye, Emma."

Wolverine slammed the phone down on his bed. But he had a smirk on his face. He supposed that meant the Avengers and Remy and Rogue had done their jobs. They must've rooted out the problem in New Orleans! This was definitely good news. He'd call the Avengers in a little while, and tell Kitty at breakfast. At least he could rest easy for a little while.

But best of all, his secret was safe for now. The secret that he had been hiding from the X-Men since he joined. The fact that not too long ago, when he was one of the top X-Men, had given away secret information to his lover, a woman name Emma Goodling, who he then had failed to save when she needed his help. So she had turned on him. And had intimate knowledge of the inner workings of the X-Men. They could never find that out.

**End of Part 13**

_A/N: HELP! I NEED IDEAS FOR PART 14! What do you guys want to see? Which characters do you want me to bring back or highlight more? I'm definitely doing Clint and Natasha's wedding and Hank's funeral. But what do you want? More X-Men? More Peter/Eliza? I want to bring Sin back, but not yet. And the Guardians are busy in Pixelation... maybe I'll bring in the Serpent Society... Ideas? Personally I want to bring in more Mockingbird and Agent Carter. But it's whatever you want to see._


	226. Christmas Eve Eve

**Part 14: Inhumane**

The Avengers and X-Men had returned home about two weeks before. The United States was now in full on Christmas mode. Stores were decorated with trees, and homes had manger scenes and holly branches. Eliza insisted they get in the Christmas spirit too, so she assigned each of the Avengers a job. Tony of course supplied the money. By the end, the entire Tower was decorated for Christmas. Everything but the tree was there. They were saving that for Christmas Eve. They planned on having a small gathering together with a few other SHIELD members for Christmas day. But that was still a week out. For now, they focused instead of frantically finding Christmas presents for one another without the others knowing about it.

As Christmas drew closer, things around the Tower were quiet. The Avengers dared to hope that maybe the supervillains were taking Christmas off this year. They had missed it the previous year because of dangerous circumstances, after all, and had no desire for a repeat.

As the holiday grew ever closer, with only two days to go, Eliza got a phone call. She was laying down on her stomach on her bed, reading a book. The day had been slow, and she was enjoying the quiet. As it rang, she checked Caller ID. Kitty Pryde, it said.

"Hey Kitty," Eliza smiled, answering the phone.

_"Hi Eliza! The X-Men are hosting a Christmas Party tonight, and like I literally just found out. We were wondering if the Avengers would wanna like, come on out?"_

"I'd love to come, can I bring Peter?"

_"Sure! Don't see why not! How about the others?"_

"I'll drag 'em over," Eliza joked, "Nah, I'm sure they'd love to come. What time?"

_"Six-thirty. Kurt and Jean are cooking with some of the students in Cooking and Baking class."_

"Sounds good! We'll be there!"

Eliza said goodbye and hung up the phone. She rolled over on her bed to glance at her alarm clock. It read 1:39. She'd missed lunch!

"Okay Google," she told her phone, "Call Peter Parker, Cell."

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Peter, it's Eliza."

_"Hey! What's up?"_

"The X-Men are hosting a Christmas Party tonight. You interested?"

_"Sure! What time should I be at the Tower so we can head over?"_

Eliza considered this, "I'd say six. Give us an extra ten minutes in case."

They agreed upon this time and Eliza and Peter said goodbye to each other. Finally she pulled herself out of bed and pulled her shoes back on. Putting her book on her shelf, Eliza turned out the lights and left the bedroom. She pulled out her phone and sent a mass text to the Avengers:

_"Christmas Party at X-Mansion at 6:30. We need to leave here at 6:10. Who's going with me and Peter?"_

In the end, after much convincing, everyone agreed to go. Jan took the most encouragement. For though after her late husband's funeral things had begun to improve, she wasn't very cheerful yet. She was better, but not a hundred percent.

Kid Loki and Leah were very excited. Loki had been practicing his magic recently and was eager to show it off if anyone would watch him. He was able to manipulate the four elements easily, often turning water into beautiful butterflies that would then land and soak whatever unlucky soul was in the vicinity. Leah was encouraging him, helping to train his magic. She might only be roughly 12 in human years, but she had hundreds of years of knowledge to draw upon and her entire childhood had been spent training her in magic by Hela herself.

Steve and Bucky were the least familiar with the X-Men, and looked forward to getting to know them better at the party. Sharon Carter was going to go as Steve's date because today she had been hanging over at the Tower anyways. Bucky decided on a whim to ask Darcy to be his date since they were two of the only three singles in the Avengers. And surprisingly she said yes ("but just as friends," she insisted).

Tony and Pepper, Jane and Thor, and Clint and Natasha were of course all attending as couples. Bruce Banner was actually out of town for the day, having gone to a three day conference for his work with thermo-nuclear astrophysics. He'd be returning tomorrow, Christmas Eve. So that meant every Avenger was going with a date.

When 6:10 drew close, everyone bundled into the extra-large limousine, Peter and Sharon included, and Happy drove them all to the X-Mansion for the party. Indeed, it took around twenty-five minutes to reach, so they were five minutes late. Fashionably late, as Darcy insisted.

They were welcomed at the door by several young mutants, probably getting service hours for school by acting as greeters. One young man with bright pink skin and purple hair showed the Avengers to the Ball Room which had been set up in the Danger Room. An odd place to hold a party, perhaps, but it worked surprisingly well. It was large enough to hold about seventy-five people, its holo-imaging tech allowed it to look and feel like a ballroom, and it was tall enough for a large Christmas tree.

"We're glad you could come, Avengers," Ororo Munroe smiled as she, Professor Xavier, and Jean Grey approached them, "We realize it was short notice…"

"Our pleasure, really," Steve shook his head, "Thank you for thinking of us."

"HEY!"

Everyone looked over to see two mutant students facing each other with hands clenched and eyes glaring.

"That one's mine, Tabitha," a girl of short stature and bright pink hair and rainbow wings insisted

"Says who," a blonde, tall girl with pig tails and a short crop striped tee asked, her nose in the air.

The object of their debate was a slice of pepperoni pizza, the very last one that sat on a tray on a long serving table. Eliza had to hide a laugh behind a cough.

"GIVE IT BACK TABITHA!"

"Shut up, Pee-wee," the girl named Tabitha whispered, "Logan will here you!"

"I already did, bub," The Wolverine growled as he came over in his spiffy dress clothes, "Keep your voices down. What's wrong?"

"Tabitha stole the last piece of pizza," the pink haired girl whined and pointed.

The group left Logan to deal with the two students. Instead, the Avengers began breaking apart to get dinner and find seats at the round tables. Each sat about eight. They wanted to sit with the X-Men, and not just each other.

"Hey Eliza," Kitty grinned, running up to her in her cute purple sweater and black pants, "How've you been?"

Kurt came over soon after and the three of them talked as Eliza got food. After this, they showed her to their table and all three sat down to eat dinner.

Steve, Sharon, Bucky, and Darcy wandered around together, looking at the food. A man came over with large white wings and woman with purple hair followed him.

"Angel, right," Steve asked him.

The white winged man smiled, "Yeah, that's me. You're Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, but I don't know the two of you?"

"Agent Sharon Carter," she shook his hand.

"Darcy Lewis."

"I'm Betsy Braddock," Psylocke shook their hands.

The party went very well, and by the end, everyone was satisfied. Everyone was tired and some a little tipsy after Logan had brought out the alcohol for the adults. Tony in particular had had a little too much to drink. Fortunately Happy Hogan was there to pick them up at midnight. But it took a while to gather everyone together because each was busy doing something. It took a long time in particular to tear Eliza away from the chocolate fountain.

However they finally did get everyone in the limo and brought them home. It certainly wouldn't be the last time they spent a good deal of time with the X-Men. Eliza especially was good friends with many of them now, and they would work together much in the future.

But for now, the Avengers just focused on Christmas. After all, the next day was Christmas Eve.


	227. Christmas Eve

_A/N: All Questions will be answered soon enough. Also, a group fanfic I've been working on is going to have the first chapter published on the 31st. Does anyone want a PM and/or to be notified on here on when it comes out, where it's located, and what it's called? It's a Marvel/Hunger Games amalgamation, and my tribute is Sinthea Schmidt. My reaping chapter should be around the seventh chapter published. Everyone involved is AMAZING, and their writing skills are astounding. I'm flattered to have been invited to join them. But anyways, without further ado, Chapter 227._

Because she hadn't gone to bed until nearly two that morning, Eliza slept in until noon. Everyone else in the tower slept in around that time, and it wasn't until lunch that even half the Tower's occupants were downstairs. Eliza, for her part, was one of those few after she was woken up by a rather large white dog coming in and licking her face.

"ICE!"

Eliza sprung out of bed and wrapped her arms around the dog. That could only mean one thing- Peter Parker was over. The Avengers had quickly learned that they simply didn't have the time to properly care for a dog and first had given Ice to Sharon Carter. However Agent Carter was little better off when it came to free time to walk and exercise Ice, so Peter Parker had volunteered.

Eliza pet the dog quickly and gave him a hug before getting out her clothes and changing for the day. She flipped on her TV that hung on the wall across from her bed and tuned into the news just in time for weather.

_"Expect a white Christmas, New York. Six to ten inches are expected throughout the day today and maybe even more tomorrow on Christmas Day. Keep yourselves covered as much as you can and limit outside time. Take proper safety precautions."_

A white Christmas, eh? Eliza was excited about that. New York City rarely had large snowfalls around Christmas, but this year she supposed was different. Eliza smiled to herself. Tomorrow was Christmas! CHRISTMAS! It would be her first real Christmas with the Avengers. The other time they weren't home and forgot about it to be honest. But this one would be different.

"Come on, boy," Eliza called the white German shepherd dog from the door to the hallway out of her suite.

Ice bounded over to her and they both went down to the elevator where they found Peter standing against the wall.

"I was sent up to wake you by Pepper," he commented, "So I sent Ice in there."

"Why didn't she just use JARVIS," Eliza asked him in confusion as they got into the elevator.

Peter said, "Something about Tony doing an update on his systems. That guy's been up since like 9 according to Pepper."

"Who else is up," Eliza asked him.

"Most of you," said he, "Minus Darcy and Steve."

"Did you walk all the way here," Eliza quizzed him as they got off the elevator in the hallway down from the kitchen.

Peter laughed, "No way, man. Sharon Carter gave me a ride. She said she was in the neighborhood anyways."

"Good morning, Eliza," Pepper said from where she was doing the dishes from an earlier breakfast group.

"Morning! Thanks for having them wake me up," she nodded in reply.

"There's nothing special for breakfast. Eat whatever you can find," Pepper told her.

Peter sat down at the table and waited for Eliza to get her breakfast. Today she decided was a Poptart day, so she took out a package of chocolate Poptarts and put them on her plate. From the large stainless steel fridge she got out her milk. The whole time, Ice was under her waiting for something to drop to the floor so he could eat it. Unfortunately for him, Eliza managed without spilling anything.

"So what time should I come over tomorrow for the party and presents," Peter asked her as she sat down across from him and gave Ice a little pat on the head.

"I don't know. What do you think, Pepper?"

"Maybe around ten, Peter," Pepper told him as she dried her hands on a towel, "That'll give us enough time."

"Alright," Peter agreed on ten AM.

Eliza ate her breakfast swiftly but not before Darcy finally came downstairs, her hair rather disheveled and her PJs still on. With a big yawn, she made her way over to the coffee machine and put in the stuff to make straight black coffee.

"Hey Darce," Eliza smiled at her friend, "Sleep well?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and grunted at her before turning her attention to the other young adult, "Hi Peter."

"Hi Darcy!"

Darcy was still slightly hung over from the party the night before. She'd slept it off for the most part, but her headache was still there and she felt weak. She needed her coffee to wake her up and set her straight.

"So what did you think of the party last night," Darcy finally asked them about five minutes later when she had her toast covered in jelly and her coffee by her hand all at the table.

Eliza smiled, "It was great. I spent most of the time with Laura, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt. What about you two?"

Peter smiled, "When I wasn't with you, I was hanging with this guy named Bobby Drake. Iceman, I think he's called."

"Yeah! Bobby's cool," Eliza nodded, "And you, Darcy?"

"Me and Bucky found a brother-sister pair, Jean-Paul and Jeanne-Marie Beaubier. Apparently they used to be members of a Canadian band of superheroes called Alpha Flight, but moved here to join the Institute's faculty," said Darcy.

"Very cool," Peter agreed with Eliza who said the same.

After breakfast, the three went down to the lounge to see if they could find Loki and Leah. They rightly guessed that the two kids would be there. They were sitting on the couch drinking their waters, fully entranced by the TV. Steve and Sharon had turned on Tom and Jerry for them.

"Why does the cat insist on chasing the mouse, even though it will never win," Loki asked after a while.

"Because it's funny," Eliza smiled as they walked into the room and sat down on the floor in front of the couch so as not to block the children.

"Rather daft," Leah snorted before she realized how ungrateful she had sounded, "Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to sound as such!"

"It's fine, Leah," Sharon assured her, "Really."

"Has Thor explained to you what Christmas is yet, guys," Eliza asked them as they finally tore themselves away from Tom and Jerry.

Loki nodded enthusiastically, "He explained that it is similar to the Yule celebration of Asgard."

"I don't know about that but I believe it," Peter nodded with a smile, taking Eliza's hand in his.

Ice went over to Loki and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Loki laughed and hugged the dog. Hela smiled at Loki. At that moment, Thor and Jane walked into the room.

"Where were the two of you," Darcy asked them.

Jane smiled, "We had a doctor's appointment to check on the baby. She's growing strong!"

"She will be a warrior," Thor boasted.

Jane looked visibly frightened, "We haven't decided that yet, Thor. I don't want our child to be fighting!"

Thor laughed, "Do not fret, Lady Jane, she will not fight if you do not wish it. Though I hope you will reconsider it!"

Jane narrowed her eyes. Maybe someday she would reconsider, but not this day. Today, after seeing the ultrasound, she was just ready to hug her new daughter as soon as she born. She was ready to hold her tight and protect her from anything. The doctor was estimating another month before the birth, which she supposed wasn't too long. It was far shorter than a human gestation period, probably because of the Asgardian DNA within the child. Within Finna Rose Foster.

The rest of the day went by swimmingly. Nothing horrible happened, except for when Bucky's arm was shocked by an electrical socket as he tried to plug in the Xbox and he had to be looked at by Tony. NO WMDs were set off (Weapons of Mass Destruction). No supervillain decided to ruin the mood. It was just a very laid back day.

It was finally after dinner that the big surprise happened. A series of boxes was delivered to the Tower. Steve, Thor, and Bucky all carried the boxes up to the lounge. They unpacked them and Tony began assembling the large nine foot tall tree. It almost touched the ceiling, and the tip of the star just brushed against it.

Everyone chipped in to decorate it, each with their own favorite ornaments that had been bought especially for each person by Tony and Pepper. They used a string of white lights and several strings of colored LEDs. When it was done, it was nearly 11 o'clock and Leah and Loki were up way past their usual bedtimes. They yawned all the way up the elevator to their rooms.

Everyone was in high spirits. It was Christmas tomorrow, after all.


	228. Christmas

When Loki woke up he looked around his room. The black, green, and white color scheme really suited him. He liked it. He approved. He glanced at the machine called a clock and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. Quite early, according to human standards. At least the standards set by the Avengers. But Loki got the feeling that for all their saving-the-world, they could be rather lazy humans. Not that they couldn't be- they did enough for Midgard after all.

Loki pulled himself out of bed and didn't even bother to change out of his green pajamas. Instead he tiptoed out of his suite and went across the hall to Leah's. He gave a little knock on the door and was surprised when Leah came to the door not long after. She also was still in her PJs. She smiled at him and stood aside to let him in.

"Are you excited," Loki asked her.

Leah nodded, "Yes. We never celebrated Yule in Helheim."

"I am indeed looking forward to the Midgardian version of Yule," Loki smiled, "Yule was my favorite time of year when I was on Asgard.

He grew solemn then, as he often did when thinking about his birthplace. He missed his mother and father. He missed playing with Sif and the Warriors Three and his brother. True, he still had his brother Thor, but it was different now that Thor was so much older. At least he had Leah.

"I want to go eat," Loki whined, "Shall we go wake someone up?"

Leah smiled, "Eliza?"

"She's the only one who wouldn't get mad," Loki reasoned.

"Then let's go!"

Eliza was in bed still when there came two little knocks on her door. She groaned but sat up, throwing off the covers. Her clock read 6:30. She wondered who was up at this time. Nevertheless, she went to the door and opened it up, still in her black and sky blue pajamas. When she threw the door open, she found two kids standing at the door in their PJs.

"Loki! Leah!"

"Good morning, Eliza," Loki nodded with a smile.

"What's up," asked Eliza, letting them into her room, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," they both chimed as they came inside.

"We were wondering if you could help us get breakfast," Leah asked her.

Eliza smiled, "Sure. Let me just use the bathroom first and then we can head downstairs to the kitchen."

Kid Loki and Leah sat down on her bed to wait. Eliza went and used the bathroom and splashed some water on her face to wake herself up more. After that, she came out of the restroom and nodded with a smile.

"Shall we?"

When they got down to the kitchen, they were surprised to find that Steve and Darcy were busy at work cooking breakfast. They were making mini cinnamon buns for everyone. As Steve put the next batch of twelve in the oven, Darcy was busy pouring frosting on the already cooked ones.

"Merry Christmas," Eliza sing-songed as the trio walked into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas," Darcy and Steve both smiled.

Steve gestured to the table, "Have a seat. We'll be done with the first set in just a moment."

"Thank you," Loki and Leah both bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

"When's everyone arriving for the party," Leah asked the adults.

Darcy shrugged, but Steve answered the little sorceress, "Ten O'clock."

"Who is coming," Loki asked.

"Nick Fury, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Agent Skye, Phil Coulson, and Melinda May."

"And Peter of course," Eliza added.

"Forgot he doesn't live here," Steve joked.

Darcy brought the delicious mini cinnamon buns to the table and Steve brought over some plates. He and Darcy took seats beside the trio and everyone took a cinnamon bun or two.

"Ha ha," Eliza stuck out her tongue, "Very funny Steve."

They all laughed and got to eating. The next few people up came down about five minutes later. This time it was Clint and Natasha, plus Bucky.

"Do I smell food," Bucky grinned as he walked in a minute or two after Clint and Natasha, "Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

Once everyone was up and had eaten breakfast, it was nearly nine-thirty. Eliza and the Asgardian children retreated to their rooms to get dressed for the day. Eliza took a while because she was tired and not particularly rushing as it was Christmas. But eventually she settled on a white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a bright red leather jacket. She let her magic-filled necklace show for the day, as she wouldn't be going out anywhere…

Suddenly she rushed to the window and took a peak outside. She grinned like a maniac. There were inches of snow on the ground and still more was falling softly from light grey clouds far above them. She wondered if Storm from the X-Men was behind the white Christmas? Whatever the case may be, there was snow, and she was happy.

Finally tearing herself away from the window, she glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was almost ten. The guests would be arriving soon. They had drawn lots to see who would go wait down in the lobby for the arrivals and she laughed to herself because poor Tony had been chosen.

Tony, now down in the lobby awaiting the guests, sat awkwardly in the waiting chairs. He kept an eye on the door and an eye on the clock. He also eyed the pretty hot secretary before shaking himself and reminding his brain that he was married.

Soon, Tony stood up to meet the first guests. It was Fury and Hill.

"Merry Christmas," Tony nodded, "The Party is on the floor 29. Head on up."

"Thanks Tony," Maria smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

Maria and Nick went into the elevator and rode it up to the common area. The lounge was housing the small get together. They had pushed the furniture into a large semi-circle facing the tree and placed the tree in the corner. Dozens of presents lay under it.

"Hey Nick," Steve nodded, "Maria. Merry Christmas."

Everyone said their hellos and greetings. Steve took the gift from Maria and placed it under the tree. The next people up were Sharon and Peter and Eliza took his two gifts. Soon Pepper, Jan, and Thor appeared from the elevator carrying cookies and brownies and other sweets. They placed them on the two coffee tables.

At last, Tony rode up the elevator with Phil Coulson, Skye, and Melinda May. May looked slightly uncomfortable once she was surrounded by everyone at the small gathering but she played her part well enough. Skye stood off to the side, unsure of who to talk to. But soon, Eliza and Peter came over to the young adult.

"Hey Skye," Eliza smiled, "How've you been?"

"Well enough," Skye shrugged, "I'm happy to finally have somewhere other than work to celebrate Christmas."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Eliza nodded.

"I don't believe we've formally met," Peter smiled, "I'm Peter Parker."

"Agent Skye," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"So, where are FitzSimmons," Eliza asked her after a moment.

"Jemma and Fitz went home to their families for the holidays," Skye told them, "Mack and Hunter and Bobbi are back at the base."

"Bobbi? As in Bobbi Morse," Eliza asked in surprise.

Skye nodded, "Yeah. She's been assigned to our group as of a few months ago, along with some former mercenaries in Mack and Hunter."

"You guys are getting big," Eliza said.

Skye laughed, "Yeah, it's much less secretive. I mean, it still is, but we've sort of got the makings of two teams here now."

The party went well. They opened presents soon after everyone was there. Eliza got some beautiful earrings from Peter. Nick gave the Avengers some bottles of wine. The Avengers gave Nick Fury their word that they wouldn't drink them all in one night. Sharon and Steve shared a rather intimate kiss in the corner when they thought no one was looking. Peter and Eliza shared a laugh over this. Loki and Leah both got new toys- something they were told were called lightsabers, along with a set of movies called Star Wars.

All in all, it was a fun little party. The Avengers enjoyed each other's company, and relished the time spent away from dying civilians and exploding bombs. They were thankful that nothing went wrong on Christmas. They got calls from relatives and friends wishing them a very Merry Christmas. It was a wonderful day.

_A/N: The party scene is short because I didn't want to write a whole other Christmas Party when I wrote a much more detailed, cooler version in _Eliza's Christmas_. To read that one, go to my profile. It should be right there! Love you guys!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	229. Tourists

**_A/N: I'm SO EXCITED. The Prologue for my Collaboration fic goes up today. If anyone wants a link to the forum or the chat where fans of the fic and writers alike are discussing it and random things, head to my profile. I will also post a direct link to the fic there when it becomes available._**

"You got us tickets to what," Tony asked in surprise, "With who's money?!"

"A hockey game- and I used yours of course," Natasha rolled her eyes, "It's called the Winter Classic. This year it's between the Washington Capitals and the Chicago Blackhawks. We're going to be allowed to meet the players and be introduced at the game. It's a marketing ploy by Fury, and it's going to be fun!"

It was December 30th, five days after Christmas. Natasha had approached Tony after breakfast that morning. Clint was outside taking a walk with Loki, Leah, and Darcy. Jan, Eliza, and Pepper were out shopping for clothes. Rhodey had come over and was eating breakfast with Nat and Tony. He had just gotten off duty in Afghanistan.

"That sounds like fun," Rhodey agreed, turning to Tony, "Even more gun because you used Tony's money!"

Natasha hid a smirk.

"Fine, fine," Tony threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "When did you say it was?"

"In two days. We should leave tomorrow morning."

"What's going on," Bucky asked, walking into the kitchen with a yawn. He'd slept late.

"We're going to a hockey game. Outside. In Washington, DC," Tony filled him in.

"It's called the Winter Classic," Natasha explained, "It's a huge game held outside on New Year's Day. They've turned National's Park, their baseball stadium, into a hockey rink."

"Sounds cool!"

"What sounds cold," Thor asked coming in.

"Not cold. Cool," Tony tried to explain, "It means interesting!"

"Ah yes, I forgot," Thor nodded, "What sounds 'cool'."

"We've been invited to hockey game down in DC," Bucky told him.

"That sounds fun," Jane nodded, "Though I'm not a huge hockey fan myself."

When the next day dawned, everyone packed their luggage for a three day trip and hopped in the limo to be transported to LaGuardia airport. Everyone was going, even Rhodey and Sharon. However only the Avengers would be announced. Peter Parker couldn't go because they couldn't risk revealing his secret identity as Spider-Man. While he was no longer in school, he didn't want to reveal it in case something happened and Aunt May became a target much like Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Joey had.

And so they landed in DC. They unpacked at their hotel, everyone sharing a room. Darcy shared with Eliza, Sharon with Steve, and Bucky with Rhodey. Loki stayed with Thor and Jane while Leah went with Darcy and Eliza. It was decided that if anyone asked about it, Loki and Leah were brother and sister, Thor's nephew and niece, visiting Earth from Asgard.

They finished unpacking by midday. Tony sent out a group text to the others saying that he knew of a good spot to grab lunch in town. He finished up the text by telling them when to meet.

_"Meet in the lobby in five minutes."_

They all met downstairs in the allotted time. Everyone was wearing heavy jackets because it was already below freezing, despite the noon day sun. The restaurant wasn't far from their hotel, and they were soon seated and ready to eat. It was an Italian place. Eliza looked at the menu and her eyes immediately went to the ravioli.

"Do you two need any help," she leaned over and asked Loki and Leah.

Leah shook her head and looked to Loki. He also said no. The two children decided on plain rigatoni with red sauce. They were served rolls to start with and an infinite salad with Tony's lunch choice. It was a good lunch, and the bread was "to die for."

After lunch, they returned to their hotel and congregated in a lounge in Tony's suite. They had to make a plan for the day. Or at least for what remained of it.

"I want to visit the art gallery," Sharon said, "The National one. The big one."

"Anyone else," Tony asked.

"I'll go," Steve nodded quickly, eager to spend time with his girlfriend.

Eliza smiled, "I want to take Leah and Loki to the Air and Space Museum. Show them the new exhibit on Asgard."

"I wish to see this exhibit," Thor insisted.

Jane laughed, "I helped put it together with SHIELD a while back. And I've continued to send them information based on our recent trips. I'd love to see it in person."

"Where else do people want to go," asked Tony.

"I could show some people around the Capitol," Rhodey offered, "I've got the clearance."

"I'd love to do that," Jan said, "Darcy?"

"I think I'll go to the Air and Space Museum."

In the end they split up between those three places. Tony, Pepper, Jan, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha went to the Capitol with Rhodey. Sharon and Steve went to the National Art Gallery. Eliza, Loki, Leah, Jane, Darcy, and Thor went to the Air and Space Museum.

As Eliza and her group walked down the Mall in downtown Washington, DC, they looked at the surrounding Smithsonian buildings. Suddenly, Eliza pulled them to the sidewalk and showed them a medium sized poll. It contained an image of a tiny, tiny dot.

"That's Pluto," Eliza pointed out, "It used to be a planet that went around our sun."

Loki and Leah looked at it in curiosity.

"But it's so small," Loki objected.

"This is just a representation," Jane clarified for them, "As we walk, you'll see different sized dots showing you how big each planet is compared to our sun which is at the very end in front of the Air and Space Museum."

Loki and Leah nodded. The group continued down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, not bothering to rush because it was barely 1:30. They had agreed to meet up back at the hotel lounge at 5.

Eliza laughed as they passed a small family with a little boy of about seven. He stared at the passing Avengers and pointed lamely at Thor. He mouthed the superhero's name in wonder as he stood there staring. His mom just glanced at where he was pointing, didn't register that it was Thor, and told her son to hurry up.

The little group showed up at the front steps of the Air and Space Museum and went on in. They had to go through security but no one had any weapons this time, so it was all good. They got through without issue and immediately stepped into the main hall.

There were planes suspended from the ceiling, and Loki and Leah looked up in wonder at these Midgardian contraptions. There were similar things in Asgard, but it was still wondrous to behold. They spent awhile in the regular part of the museum before finally reaching the Asgardian exhibit. It wasn't very crowded because it was a weekday, but there were some groups of school children there. Jane led the way inside while Darcy took up the rear as they went single file past a field trip group.

Loki and Leah had fun pointing at the inaccuracies of some of the pictures, but still marveling at the golden objects that each Avenger had donated after receiving them their first visit to Asgard. They looked at the Scepter of Shadow that was on loan from the Avengers as well. Loki had a strange reaction to this. He seemed to remember it somehow, but he didn't know why. A replica of Mjolnir was there for children to touch, though it was glued to the base it sat on. Some of Eliza's Asgardian daggers sat behind glass too.

It was all very fascinating, and once they returned to the hotel, Loki and Leah told the Avengers all about it. The two children had really come out of their shells in the past few weeks, and today were all abuzz with information. They couldn't wait for tomorrow, and were eagerly talking about the hockey game over dinner too. It took significant effort to get them to bed. Once Leah was in bed, Eliza and Darcy used a StarkPad to play virtual checkers in the dark. It was a nice, calm evening.


	230. At Nationals Park

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me so happy you guys have no idea. I saw you found In The End, You Always Kneel, Amazing Teen Authoress, and I hope the rest of you will check it out from the link in my profile. We had a bit of a problem with the second chapter, so it might not be up for another week, but expect it eventually! Here's another chapter from me to tide you over ;)_

_Remember to please Review! And Smile Too!_

"Wake up."

Leah poked Eliza.

"Wake up," she tried again.

Eliza groaned and turned over, covering her head with the covers. Leah rolled her eyes but poked the girl again, harder this time. That woke Eliza up.

"What time is it," she muttered to Leah, propping herself up on her arm.

Leah glanced at the clock machine, "7:30."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Go back to bed."

Leah glared at the woman whose eyes were closed now.

"I can feel you glaring."

Leah jumped in surprise and shuffled her feet.

Eliza sighed but sat up in bed as she realized Leah wasn't going to move any time soon. She took her pillow and threw it at the bed next to her where Darcy was asleep.

"What the hell," Darcy threw her hands up and sat up in bed.

"If I'm getting up, you're getting up," said Eliza.

"Can we go get breakfast," Leah asked the two women.

Darcy grunted, "Give us a minute."

The room was still dark, with only a little light shining through the dark shades on the window. Light filtered through under the door to the hall, but they had yet to flip the lights on inside their room. Leah soon remedied this.

Eliza and Darcy took turns in the bathroom, brushing their hair, and doing a little bit of makeup. By the time they were changed and ready to head down to breakfast, it was 7:50 AM. As they walked down the hallway to the elevator to take it down to the lobby, they ran into Loki and Clint.

"Where're Thor, Jane, and Nat," Eliza asked in confusion.

"Natasha's already downstairs. Thor texted me to come get Loki because he and Jane weren't ready yet," said Clint.

"Well let's go get food," Darcy smiled, "I'm starving."

Loki and Leah ran ahead and pushed the button for the elevator. The three adults caught up just in time and hopped in. They rode it down to the ground floor and walked into the lounge area. Breakfast was set up for everyone and they noted that Natasha was at a four person table reading a newspaper, drinking coffee, and eating a pastry. Clint sat Loki and Leah down at the table.

Eliza, Darcy, and Clint went to get food. There were mini donuts and muffins, yogurt, cereal, strawberry and raspberry Danishes. Eliza went straight for the waffle maker though, and poured in the batter. Clint got Loki some muffins and a bowl of cereal while Darcy got the same for Leah. Then the two of them went back to get their own food.

Eliza finally finished with the waffle maker and went to sit down after grabbing some butter, syrup, and a cup of milk. She pulled a chair up to the four person table and sat down, the last person to sit there. The others were eating in peace, though Loki and Leah were both antsy in their chairs.

"So what's the plan for today, Nat," Eliza asked her as she took a bite.

Natasha finished a drink of her coffee before speaking, "The game is at 2:00, but we should get there by 11 I'd say. Give us plenty of time to meet with both teams before the game."

"Sounds fun," Darcy said, not looking up from her phone where she sat texting a friend from back in New Mexico.

"I'm looking forward to it," agreed Natasha.

By the time Eliza was finished with her food, the others had come down for breakfast. Leah wanted to head back upstairs to finish getting ready for the day (she had recently discovered the Midgardian items of makeup and Eliza was teaching her to use it tactfully). Eliza started out with a little bit of eye shadow for her, insisting that's all she needed.

"You're beautiful just the way you are, Leah," Eliza insisted to her as they stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

It was true, really. Leah was gorgeous. Her pale skin was flawless and her dark, jet black hair perfectly framed her beautifully smooth face. Her green eyes complemented her pouty red lips. She was a perfect example of Asgardian beauty. Eliza paled in comparison to Leah.

Leah looked in the mirror and shuffled her feet. She didn't feel lovely. She felt ugly. She felt like she wasn't worthy of the praise being given to her. But she had to hide that for Eliza's sake.

Loki for his part was once more hanging with Clint when the archer went back to his and Nat's room. Thor and Jane had finally come down to breakfast, but Loki was long since finished. Clint offered to take the antsy kid up with him to his own room while the others stayed downstairs.

Oddly enough, the Avenger who had grown closest to Loki other than the Asgardian's brother, was Clint. Clint never would have imagined in a million years that he would've grown close to Loki, but Clint really liked the kid's spunk. Loki was fond of playing pranks now that he had come out of his shell. That was something the archer and the magician had in common.

It was ten thirty and the Avengers called a couple cabs to take them to National's Park. When they got there, they were amazed by the crowds that were present surrounding the ball park. People all decked out in red surrounded the stadium, using their cars as radios to play music and cooking lunch with portable grills.

The Avengers made their way through the crowd unnoticed, as they stuck to the outside until the very end and kept their heads down. They made it to a backstage entrance that they had been directed too and showed their tickets to the security guard.

"Right on through. Follow the hallway and take the first right. You'll meet up with your guide there."

They nodded and made their way to where they were directed. Indeed, as they turned the corner they found a brown-haired man and a blonde-haired woman standing there, waiting for them.

"Welcome, Avengers," the woman smiled, "I'm Natalie Grushev, and this is Mr. Brock Myles, our Head Equipment Manager for the Washington Capitals. We'll be showing you around Nat's Park today."

"Thank you," Steve nodded.

"Our first stop will be to see the Chicago Blackhawks in their dressing room. If you'll follow us," Natalie said, "We'll be taking one of these."

She gestured down the hall to a long, short tram where boxes were usually stacked. She told them that this was how the hockey players would be getting around today.

"We thought you could break it in for them," the equipment manager joked.

They all hopped onto the tram beds and were whisked away through the underside of Nationals Park. The tram took them about a minute down the underside before they came to one of the two locker room doors. Brock Myles went ahead of them to make sure everyone was, well, decent. He came back a moment later and told them to head on inside.

"The Blackhawks are eager to meet you."


	231. The Winter Classic

_**A/N: So you guys know of my love of hockey, especially the Washington Capitals. Well, I knew I had to include them in this somehow. So here it is. More notes at the bottom.**_

They were escorted into a very large locker room/lounge combination. Some guys lounged on big comfy chairs laughing and talking. Someone mentioned how spoiled baseball players were to have such amazing locker rooms. But everything grew quiet when the Equipment Manager for the Caps cleared his throat, interrupting everyone.

"Avengers, this is the Chicago Blackhawks Ice Hockey Team. Blackhawks, these are the Avengers."

A man with a serious expression got up from his locker stall and walked over. He had on a tight athletic shirt and his large hockey pants.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jonathon Toews," he said, "I'm the Captain here."

"Steve Rogers," said the blonde man, shaking the proffered hand.

Another man came up and smiled, looking a bit more jovial than Jonathon Toews, "I'm Patrick Kane, Assistant Captain. It's awesome to meet you guys. You're so awesome."

Eliza noticed that in the corner, cameras were trained on a little kid and a hockey player. The child seemed to be interviewing the player. She wondered who that was.

Suddenly the kid looked over and stared at Captain America. His mouth was wide open. Then his eyes wandered over to Bruce and he stood up from where he had been sitting and pointed. Cameras were still trained on him but he didn't care. He saw the Avengers.

"Come on over, Joey," Kane called to him, "Wanna meet the Avengers?"

Joey came running over in his suit and tie. He ran up in between Toews and Kane. He stared at the Avengers.

"This is Joey the Junior Reporter," Kane explained to the Avengers, "He interviews us sometimes."

"Hello there Joey," Steve smiled, kneeling down to talk to the seven year old.

Pepper and Tony stared at Joey in surprise. Joey… What were the odds. He even looked like their own Joey a little bit. Pepper got a bit teary eyed but hid it well. Tony, too, had to mask some deep emotions.

"Anyways, let's introduce you to the others," Toews suggested, gesturing behind him to his teammates who were talking but would glance at the Avengers every so often.

"This is Patrick Sharp," Kane told them as a very attractive man came up to them.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he nodded.

The man who had been interviewing with Joey came over as well.

"Duncan Keith," he introduced himself.

It was a pleasure to meet them all, all the Avengers agreed. But soon enough the time came for the Blackhawks to go out and practice on the ice before the game later that day. And so the Avengers bid them farewell and hopped back on the tram.

The cart took them around the underside of the stadium again until they once more came to a door to a small hallway. Again, the two escorts checked to make sure everyone was, well, dressed before coming back and telling the Avengers to make their way inside the dressing room.

When they got in there, the scene was much the same only everything was more red. Players sat in stalls and on couches laughing and talking. Most were in their hockey pants but regular under armor athletic shirts.

"Avengers, these are the Washington Capitals Ice Hockey teammates," said Brock Myles, "Caps, these are the Avengers."

A man with brown hair that was slightly greying stood up with a grin and walked over, "Welcome, Avengers. I am Alexander Ovechkin."

"Я Наташа Романова. Этоприятно встретиться с вами," Natasha said. That is_, I am Natasha Romanoff, It's a pleasure to meet you._

Ovechkin grinned widely. He responded to her in Russian and the others awkwardly stood by as they had a conversation in their native tongue. It ended with Natasha grinning and Alex Ovechkin laughing.

"Come," he said in English, "Meet the team!"

A man with blonde hair and a baby-face came over and looked at them with a small smile, "I am Nicklas Backstrom. Pleasure to meet you all."

But Eliza was all eyes for a guy who was standing in the back with another well-built, highly attractive man. But the man Eliza was looking at had longish chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He was muscled and tall, and looked pretty young. Darcy, next to her, was staring at the same guy.

"He's really hot," Eliza whispered to her.

Darcy just nodded.

"Come on," Ovechkin nodded to Backstrom, "Let us show them everyone else."

In the end they finally got to the two highly attractive men from the background. The first was named Tom Wilson and was almost 21. The second, Michael Latta, was roughly 24. Eliza and Darcy shook their hands and just stared at them after recounting their own names.

"What's it like," Latta asked the Avengers, specifically Jan, Eliza, and Clint who stood with him, "Being a superhero, I mean."

"Difficult," Jan said sadly, "I recently lost my husband in the field."

"We heard about that," said a man named Jason Chimera, coming over, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my wife. My condolences."

"Thank you," Jan nodded.

"What's it like being a hockey player," Eliza asked Tom Wilson and Michael Latta.

"It's like a dream," Wilson said, "I remember watching the NHL growing up and wanting to play here."

"It wasn't that long ago you were quote 'growing up'," another forward named Brooks Laich teased the 20 year old, "You can't even drink yet!"

"Oh fuck off," Wilson laughed.

Eliza and the Avengers nearby laughed with them.

Soon, though, it was time for the Avengers to do their public appearance before the game. They had seats right on the ice along with the other dignitaries that were coming. The Avengers wished the Washington Capitals good luck and left them to their pre-game routines.

The press conference went by quickly and soon all cameras were on the ice because the teams were coming out for pre-game. They skated around on their own sides of the ice, taking shots and practicing passes. Eliza kept her eyes trained on number 43. That is, on Tom Wilson. She was smitten with him. He was so carefree and dare-devil. It was attractive. She reminded herself she had a boyfriend, but that didn't mean she could just erase this little crush.

Little did she know, at the same time she was here, an old friend had knocked on Peter Parker's door. Someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Peter?"

"MARY JANE?!"

"Hi Peter."

He looked at the red head and immediately he had this fuzzy warm feeling creep into his heart. She was so beautiful, so sexy, soaking wet from the rain. It was attractive. He reminded himself he had a girl-friend, but that didn't mean he could just erase this little crush.

Back at the game, they got ready for the National Anthem. Two men, Caleb Green and Bob McDonald, were singing it. They were apparently the local singers for the anthem at Caps games. It was a good rendition, and soon the puck was about to drop.

Eliza shuffled in her seat to get a better view. The puck dropped. The players flew across the ice, banging into each other as they grappled for the puck. The little black object skidded away from Washington, and the Blackhawks went towards the Washington goal. They shot!

But the Caps goalie, Braden Holtby, made the save with a flourish of his glove. Eliza grinned at the sass it conveyed as he swiped that puck out of the air. The faceoff went to the left of the goal. Again, the Hawks won the faceoff, but soon John Carlson of the Capitals stick checked the puck and passed it along to Jay Beagle. Beagle took it into the zone and passed it to Ovechkin. He shot but just missed the goal.

The game went on in similar fashion, one team gaining the puck and making a run and failing, only for the other team to do the same. Washington gave up three penalties, Chicago gave up two.

A man suddenly came flying down the ice, and the Capitals player shot the puck, beating the goaltender. The crowd erupted in screams and cheers. Eric Fehr had drawn first blood against the Chicago Blackhawks.

But that wasn't the only goal in the first. Not only did Eric Fehr score 7 minutes into the game, but Alex Ovechkin, arguably the best goal-scorer in the world, also shot and scored. The Caps were up 2-0.

"This is an exciting game," Loki whispered to Leah.

Leah nodded, "Agreed."

Suddenly the whistle blew. A penalty on the Caps. Nicklas Backstrom was off for 2 minutes for holding the Blackhawk player's stick. And unfortunately for the Caps, not long after, the Blackhawks cut the lead to one as Patrick Sharp scored first for the opposing team.

"At least their making this a good game," Clint commented to Tony, "And quit eating all the popcorn."

Tony looked down and realized just how much of the large bag of popcorn he had eaten.

"Oops."

By the end of the Second Period, it was 2-2. And so the third started. Natasha was on the edge of her seat every time she saw Alex Ovechkin go in for a shot. She insisted that he would get the Game Winning Goal. Eliza wasn't so sure. She wanted Tom Wilson to score.

With five minutes to go, they went about the regular sweeping of the ice. But a video began playing on the screen this time. The crowd roared in anticipation. Everyone stood up, and began clapping. The Avengers, unsure of what was going on, simply followed the crowd.

There showed on the screen various clips from sports movies, along with highlight plays from the Washington Capitals. Suddenly everyone began clapping in unison with a scene on the screen. Things got louder and louder and louder. Then, silence for a split second as on the screen showed a man with a guitar. All of a sudden, as loud as possible, all 42,000 people in attendance screamed.

"UNLEASH THE FURY!"

Eliza stared open-mouthed at the crowd.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Jan who sat next to her on her other side agreed. Natasha and Clint were making bets to one another on who would win, Clint picking the Blackhawks and Natasha picking the Capitals.

"I'll stand by Ovechkin," she insisted to him.

No one scored. Until 0:13 on the clock. With 13 seconds left to go, Troy Brouwer of the Washington Capitals sniped one past the Blackhawk's goaltender. And the people went crazy. Natasha merely clapped and smirked at Clint. No way Chicago was coming back from this one.

And she was right. In the end, the Washington Capitals won the 2015 Bridgestone Winter Classic on a Power Play goal from Troy Brouwer. Both teams shook hands. The crowd was still insane. The Avengers went over to the ice and Eliza waved to them. The players left the ice.

"Well," Tony grinned, "That was fun!"

"Too much pushing around for my taste," Pepper shrugged, "But it was a nice experience."

Bruce nodded, "I agree. Hockey isn't my thing, but wow. This crowd!"

Eliza nodded. The crowd was amazing. She was so glad she'd come here. However she was eager to get home to the Tower. She had a bad feeling for some reason.

And as it turned out, her fears were confirmed an hour later when Natasha got a phone call that would forever change the world the Avengers thought they knew.

_**A/N: Everyone from Joey the Junior Reporter (Who is ADORABLE OMG) to the players of both organizations are real people. All events depicted about the Winter Classic are true to the original game too. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome.**_


	232. OMEGA Directive

_A/N: Does __**#Pizza**__ have a little competition? Will Mary Jane upset their relationship? Hmmm... important questions. But not as important as the events described in THIS chapter!_

Well into her elder years, Natasha remembered where she was when she got the news that would shake the very foundations of the world the Avengers had come to know. She remembered what time of day it was that Fury called her and informed her of this news. She was standing in the lobby of their hotel, surrounded by her friends and teammates as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Hello," she answered her phone.

_"There's been an explosion of some kind of WMD in the lower atmosphere," _Fury immediately relayed to her, _"Some kind of chemical is spreading across Europe and heading towards the United States. I'm Activating the OMEGA Directive."_

"Do you know what kind of chemical?"

_"We have absolutely no idea. But reports are coming in now-," _he trailed off as Fury looked at some images, _"Oh my god. It's doing something to certain people. Engulfing them in some kind of… cocoon."_

"Our orders, sir?"

_"Report to the Triskelion. Agent Hill and I will meet you there. Coulson's team is on his way. Meet up with Agent Hand. She will have her orders by then. Do not tell the others anything other than that something serious has come up and you are ordered there. Tell Barton and White that the OMEGA Directive has been activated."_

She hung up the phone. By now they were in the elevator, and were quiet. They could tell something was wrong.

"Pack your bags. Meet downstairs ASAP. We've been ordered to the Triskelion," Natasha instructed them as they disembarked the elevator on their floor.

"For what," Clint asked quickly.

"The OMEGA Directive has been activated."

Eliza and Clint both stared at her in concern but nodded, silencing themselves. The others insisted on more information, but Natasha was tight-lipped. Even Tony's constant jabs weren't yielding any results. They split up and returned to their rooms to throw their things together and meet downstairs.

Once they got there, they found a series of black SHIELD vehicles ready and waiting to take them to the Triskelion. The Triskelion was the most massive SHIELD complex in the United States. It was the SHIELD headquarters, operated by Agent Hand, who'd recently been transferred there from another SHIELD facility, the Hub.

It took about thirty minutes with traffic to reach the Triskelion which was located on Theodore Roosevelt Island, on the Potomac River between Washington, D.C. and Virginia. It held thousands of agents, some field agents, others desk agents.

When they finally arrived, they were immediately met by a tall woman with black and red hair with glasses. She was wearing a dress suit, and looked like the epitome of serious. She looked over the Avengers with scrutiny.

"Avengers, this is the Triskelion. I am Agent Hand, Senior Director of the Triskelion. Any and all concerns are to be addressed to me. Director Fury is en route, and Agent Coulson's team arrived just minutes before you. Please, follow me."

They were directed to a very large conference room where they found Agent Coulson and his team. It consisted of Fitz, Simmons, Skye, May, Trip, Morse, Mack, and Hunter now. Ward, of course, had been ousted as a member of HYDRA, and as a result Coulson had been assigned more members.

"What the hell is going on, Coulson," Skye was insisting, "What aren't you telling us! What is this OMEGA Directive?"

"All questions will be answered in due time," Agent Hand interrupted her, "For now, remain in here and don't ask too many questions."

Skye glared at her but shut her mouth. Fitz and Simmons were quietly whispering about something as they sat at the table. Bobbi and Hunter stood together also talking but Eliza noted that Hunter kept glancing sidelong at Clint. Mack remained silent in a corner with Agent May.

"Good to see you guys," Eliza smiled, walking over to FitzSImmons.

"Wish it was under better circumstances," Jemma said forlornly.

"Have you any idea why they called for an OMEGA meeting," Eliza asked them.

"No," Fitz shook his head, "Coulson's been tight-lipped about it."

"So's Natasha," Eliza nodded.

"What the heck's an OMEGA Directive," Darcy asked them, coming over.

"It's a gathering of the highest SHIELD Operatives," Jemma told her and Jane, who had also come over.

Suddenly three people opened the door and came into the room. Two men and one woman, it was Fury, Hill, and a new agent they'd never met.

"This is Agent Blake," Fury gestured to the man who stood behind him, "Everyone, sit down."

The Agents and Avengers and Company sat down at the large conference table, facing the large tv screen on the wall. Agents Hand and Hill sat closest to the screen. Fury turned it on and the Avengers found themselves looking at a video taken by a cellphone.

"At 13:29 hours local time, some sort of weapons exploded in the atmosphere above London, England. Releasing some kind of chemical substance, it is spreading across the globe at an intense speed."

The group watched as something bright expanded in the atmosphere. People began screaming as a green gas began floating through the air and before their very eyes, a woman became encased in some kind of greyish-black rocky substance. The woman's young daughter began crying as this happened, staring at her mother's rocky form.

But that wasn't the end. After several minutes of filming while people rushed to the woman and stared at her, screaming, the rock began to fall away. Beneath the rock was no longer the same person. Instead of a blonde, blue eyed woman, the person now had red skin and glowing yellow eyes. Her hands had three fingers and one thumb. Her hair was black and shoulder-length.

The daughter screamed, backing away and the crowed followed. They were horrified, frightened. The woman stared at her red skin and screamed too. She backed away until she was against a wall.

That's when the feed ended.

"That was taken ten minutes ago in London. The woman and several others who suffered similar fates have been taken in by SHIELD agents stationed in London and quarantined. We don't know or understand what's happened to them. All we know is this cloud of chemicals is spreading across the globe, mutating small groups of people. And it's due to hit the East Coast of the United States in two hours."

Thor looked confused, "I know what this is. However I am confused as to why it is happening. They are undergoing Terrigenesis. Therefore, they must be Inhumans."


	233. The Terrigen Bomb

_A/N: Oh come on. I got one review for that HUGE chapter? Really? Lol_

* * *

><p>"Inhumans," Fury immediately questioned him, "What is that?"<p>

"The Inhumans were genetically modified humans," Thor explained, "Long ago a race called the Kree did genetic experiments on them while they were still on Earth before taking them back to the Kree Empire. However, each Inhuman's new power or powers is not activated until they are touched by the Terrigen Mists. The Avengers have met two Inhumans. Medusa and her sister Crystal."

"So you think this was some kind of... what? A Terrigen bomb," Agent Hill asked him.

Thor nodded, "I suppose this is what happened."

"Who would set off a Terrigen bomb," Eliza asked in concern.

"HYDRA," Steve shrugged, "That's my guess."

"Doesn't seem their style," Agent Tripplet argued, "They're more 'in the shadows' and 'we do it ourselves.'"

"Maybe they realized they couldn't win that way," said Bruce.

Agent May nodded, "They just created hundreds of thousands of new super-heroes. Or super-villains."

"What's going to happen when it hits America," Skye asked in concern.

Fury sighed, "We can only assume that the same that has happened elsewhere will occur here."

"What do we do," Jemma wondered aloud.

Fury shook his head, "I don't know."

"Perhaps there is nothing to be done," Thor reminded them, "We can only help those who have been affected by this."

"I want everyone to remain here until further notice," Director Fury instructed after sitting silently for a minute, "No one leaves this facility without my permission. Dismissed."

Sharon and Steve walked together to go get lunch.

"I wonder where these Inhumans are going to surface the most," Sharon said.

Steve nodded, "Imagine if children are affected."

And so two hours later, a bluish green gas began to engulf the United States, starting with New York and New Jersey.

* * *

><p>"My Fanfic is up to 1,000 hits!"<p>

"What are you even talking about, Kamala," said a girl with beautiful brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a head wrap that was black.

"My Avengers fanfic," Kamala, a girl who was considerably shorter and more petite said, "Don't you EVER read Fan Fiction, Kiki?"

"Don't call me Kiki, remember."

"Sorry, Nakia," Kamala rolled her eyes.

The two girls were on their phones walking home from school. It was still bright out despite the early evening that set in because of the time of year.

"Kamala Khan, I find you whole obsession with the Avengers slightly unnerving," Nakia told her friend, "So no, I don't read Avengers Fan Fiction."

Kamala Khan laughed and put her phone away as they walked. As they turned the corner, they found themselves staring at a bluish green smoke cloud that was descending upon them.

"What the heck," Kamala furrowed her brow in confusion.

In seconds, they were engulfed. Nakia coughed and sputtered as the gas filled her lungs and she glanced over at her friend. But what she saw frightened her. Instead of Kamala Khan, the petite, Muslim girl from Jersey City, there was a stone figure, clutching at her throat.

Nakia screamed.

* * *

><p><em>"Reports are coming in across the East Coast of some kind of green gas cloud. Certain people are being affected by this cloud, some mutating into hideous creatures. The Organization known as SHIELD is assisting these men and women and children. Please, if you see someone or you yourself have become affected by this unknown substance, please contact SHIELD immediately."<em>

Eliza, Clint, and Natasha sat in a lounge watching as reporters across the nation tried to understand what was going on. There was mass hysteria. People were racing to book flights out of the United States. But to where? Europe was already covered. The only remaining safe-haven was Asia, and it seemed like they too would soon be covered by the cloud.

Agents Skye, Fitz and Simmons sat in a similar room playing a board game. Suddenly, however, a green gas began filling the room through a cracked open window. They rushed to shut the window, but the damage was done.

Skye had become engulfed in a cocoon of flaky rock. Jemma screamed. Fitz rushed to the intercom and called for the SHIELD medical personnel and Agent Coulson. Soon enough people ran to the room and Coulson stared in horror as the rock began to break off of Skye. The woman beneath appeared the same, but suddenly they felt the room shaking.

"What's happening to me," Skye screamed, "What's going on?"

"Try to relax," Jemma insisted, "Skye, listen to me. You need to relax."

The shaking began to subside. Skye was ushered off to the medical wing of the Triskelion. Jemma, Fitz, and Coulson were left standing in shock. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>Kamala suddenly broke free of the cocoon. Nakia was staring at her, tears streaming down her face. Her friend wrapped her in a hug.<p>

"I thought you were dead."

But when she looked at Kamala, she was looking at herself.

And she screamed again, because suddenly the person before her returned to appearing like Kamala. And then it changed yet again to appear as their best friend named John at school. Then again back to Kamala. Nakia was horrified and began to back away. Suddenly an emergency alert sounded on her phone. Breaking news about a green gas mutating people popped up. It said to take these people to SHIELD.

She knew what she was going to do. She had to take Kamala, her best friend, to the SHIELD house in New Jersey. It just so happened to be down the road.

"Come on, Kamala," she cried.

The girl followed her, asking her why she was crying.

"Something's happened to you. You need to get checked out. I'm taking you to SHIELD. Just trust me."

"I do trust you."

* * *

><p>Steve, Sharon, and Bucky all sat in the large cafeteria at the Triskelion. They were eating a very late lunch, early dinner, type thing. Bruce and Thor joined them.<p>

"Did you hear," Bruce asked, "Skye was an Inhuman! She underwent Terrigenesis! She's in the labs and medical bay right now!"

"Oh my," Sharon said, shocked, "Is Agent Skye okay?"

"They don't know."

Fitz and Simmons stood behind glass watching as the doctors ran tests on Skye.

"I hope she's okay," Fitz said quietly.

"Me too," Jemma agreed.

Fitz looked at her with his big, soulful eyes, "I don't know what I would've done if it'd happened to you."

"Well it didn't," Jemma smiled, "So don't worry about it. I'll never leave, Fitz. You can count on that."

"I know," he nodded, "I know."


	234. A Fantastic Day

_A/N: It's National Pizza Day! But unfortunately, our Pizza ship has a little competition right now... Also, yes I did bring in Kamala! She will be taking on the Ms. Marvel mantle eventually, don't you worry! I've also developed a plan for the Civil War that will DESTROY your feels. Hard. And I can't WAIT for it. MWAHAHAHA_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Fury," Tony insisted, "Let me talk to Dr. Richards. Together we might be able to come up with some way to combat this before it takes over the entire world!"<p>

Tony was talking to Director Fury in his ready room of the Triskelion. Agent Hand also was there, and Deputy Director Hill. Clint had come as backup for Tony, along with Bruce.

"You think you and Reed Richards might be able to help," Fury queried.

"Yes."

"Dr. Banner?"

Bruce nodded, "I agree, sir. Between the three of us, surely we can come up with something."

Clint told Fury that he and Natasha would go as escorts. He also mentioned how Eliza wanted to get back and check on Peter Parker.

"She could come back with us," Tony reasoned.

Agent Hand looked at them doubtfully, "Do you really think it's a good idea to let that young woman go poking around New York alone?"

"Agent Hand," Clint hissed through barred teeth, "Agent White is as capable as any agent of older age. She's an Avenger, after all."

"I do not doubt that," Victoria Hand glared, "I don't think it's safe for any agent to go out alone. Who knows what sort of hate is going to form against SHIELD for this?"

"Then send someone with her," Clint reasoned.

"I'll consider who to send in a few minutes. For now, the three of you are to find Natasha and get ready to head to the Baxter Building."

* * *

><p>"Check-mate."<p>

"This isn't fair," Skye complained to Jemma, "You have a super-high IQ. I'm just a hacker!"

"Don't be a sore loser," Jemma smirked as she moved her queen to knock over Skye's king.

"How are you girls," Fitz asked, coming inside the medical room.

"I feel fine," Skye sighed, "But every once in a while when I move a mini EARTHQUAKE starts! What the hell is wrong with me!"

"They're trying to figure that out," Fitz assured her.

Meanwhile, outside the one-sided glass panel, Coulson and Agent May stood watching the trio in concern. They watched the interaction with interest.

"Is she going to be okay," Coulson asked the head doctor who came over to join them.

She sighed, "We've run all the tests we can think of. She seems normal, but miss Quake here is far from it obviously. We just don't know what else to do!"

"Quake?"

"Oh," the doctor blushed, "Sorry, it's what some of the techs have started calling Agent Skye. Guess it caught on."

"I like it," Coulson nodded in approval, "Quake. A good codename."

* * *

><p>"So why are you back here," Peter Parker asked Mary Jane as they sat in his living room sipping hot chocolate.<p>

"My acting career just didn't take off," she sighed, "and I missed you, Peter."

Peter shuffled his feet. Mary Jane Watson had been his longest girlfriend in high school. They'd dated for two and a half year after his first girlfriend Gwen Stacy. They'd broken up when Mary Jane had left town to pursue an acting career out in California. After that, he'd met Eliza White.

"Are you going to college right now," he asked her after several awkward moments.

She shrugged, "I'm taking classes online at the moment. How about you? Still have that job at the Daily Bugle?"

"You know it," he grinned, "I'm taking online courses too."

"J. Jonah Jameson treating you any better now," Mary Jane smiled at him warmly.

"No, not really," Peter laughed, "But I don't expect it to change, either."

"Peter," Aunt May said, coming into the living room, "Why don't you and Mary Jane head out to dinner. I have a friend coming over tonight and I want the house quiet. You youngins are too rowdy."

"Alright," Peter nodded, "Remember that great little place on 24th street?"

"Absolutely! Come on!"

* * *

><p>"What are your symptoms," a SHIELD agent asked Kamala as they sat in a processing room at the SHIELD facility in Jersey City.<p>

"I seem to be changing form," she sobbed, very upset.

"Changing form," the agent said in surprise and nearly jumped when the girl before her became a mirror image of the friend that stood behind her before switching back to Kamala Khan, "Ah. Alright then. Changing form."

"What are you going to do with me," Kamala asked, frightened.

"We're going to keep you here for now, Miss Khan, and contact your family. You will be allowed one visit every day. We will then move you to a facility where we can more properly help you care for your new power. Is that alright with you?"

"If you think it's best."

"We do."

"Then I guess that's alright."

Kamala said goodbye to Nakia with a sharp cry before being ushered off into the Jersey City base. Nakia said goodbye before heading back out into the streets. She saw a few other people in line to be processed at the SHIELD facility, some looking rather deformed. She intended to get home and watch the news to find out what was going on across the world with this gas cloud.

Kamala was ushered into a nice, if bland room where she was given clothes and shown to an adjoining bathroom. She was given the comforts of a hotel room, with basic bath soaps and towels. They assured her that tomorrow she would be able to interact with others like her. But for now, it was time for everyone to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Agent White," Mockingbird said, coming up to the young woman in the lounge, followed by Hunter, "We've been ordered to accompany you to New York in the morning."<p>

"Oh cool, and call my Eliza" she smiled, "You're welcome to stay up here with us for now. I think most everyone's gone to bed by now though."

It was past midnight and only Darcy, Bucky, and Eliza were awake and in the lounge. The former two were playing cards in front of the TV, having fun laughing and joking. Eliza was sitting by herself reading on her phone at a table.

"Thank you," Bobbi nodded with a smile, taking a seat, "Listen, I know I was less than kind at our first few meetings, and I wish to apologize."

"No need, really," she insisted.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," Hunter said with a smile, "I'm Lance Hunter."

"Eliza White, Agent of SHIELD."

They shook hands and nodded at each other. Lance Hunter was quite the attractive one, Eliza had to admit. He was tall, handsome, and no doubt good at self-defense.

"So are you a SHIELD agent then, Hunter," Eliza asked him.

"Sort of," he nodded, "I was a mercenary for a long while. Never went to the Academy. Worked with Bob here for a while when she was undercover."

"Cool. I never went to the academy either. Went straight to field training."

"Impressive," Lance Hunter nodded, taking a beer out from the mini fridge under the nearby minibar.

They talked for another hour to so before Eliza eventually retired to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day as they would get dropped off in a now-changed New York City. Who knew how many Inhumans had been revealed in the Big Apple? Hopefully they were all receiving help from SHIELD, but surely some would be missed. But one comforting thing was that at least Peter would still be the same.


	235. The Baxter Building

_A/N: Our first introductions to the Fantastic Four! I realize this was a long time coming, but I only finally decided to write them in after the new trailer was released and it rekindled my enthusiasm for the FF. The movie didn't look terribly bad, but not terribly good either. So who know's though?_

* * *

><p>"Dr. Richards will see you now," a secretary told Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Tony as they stood at the bottom floor of the Baxter Building, "Head up to level 51."<p>

They nodded to the woman and retreated to the elevators that were at the back of the lobby. Taking the one on the right, Natasha pressed the bottom marked '51' and they rode it up. When it finally dropped them off, they found themselves entering a large lab where three people sat or stood around the room. One, a young man sat on a lab table reading on his phone. A woman with blonde hair stood next to a man with brown hair and grey sideburns as they looked over some readings on a panel.

"Dr. Richards," Clint ventured.

All three people looked up at them. The man in the lab coat walked over with the woman.

"Yes. I know Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark. But you two are…?"

"Agent Clint Barton and Agent Natasha Romanoff," Clint told him, shaking hands.

"Hi," the woman smiled, "I'm Sue Storm. That's my brother Johnny."

"Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark," Mr. Fantastic nodded, "If you'll step over here we can begin running tests. I've started some myself."

Natasha, Clint, and Sue Storm stared after the three geniuses as they went over to review the tests that he had run already. Sue turned to Natasha and Clint.

"Call me Sue," she told them, "Come on over here. I can get you something to drink if you like?"

"Call me Natasha, he's Clint. I'd like a cup of coffee if you have any?"

"I'd take one as well," Clint added, following Sue Storm over to a small sitting area that was adjacent to the lab.

Johnny Storm sprung up from his spot on one of the lab tables and followed them over to the sitting area, "I'll have one too, sis!"

"Oh get your own, Johnny!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Then who will keep our guests company!"

Sue glared, finally sighing in defeat and nodding. She agreed to get him a coffee and left the room to go to the mini kitchen located on this floor. It seemed to Clint and Natasha that this must be their most common floor. It had all the necessities, from a bathroom to a kitchen, a sitting area and a lab. If Clint had to guess, he'd have said that Dr. Richards probably all but lived on this floor.

"So, what do you guys do," Johnny asked them excitedly, "I mean, besides being Avengers and all that."

"We're SHIELD agents," Clint told the man, "Can't tell you much else."

"Well that's annoying," Johnny sniffed.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him as if to say that she didn't really care what he thought. She'd never met Johnny Storm, AKA the Human Torch before, but some of her coworkers had and she knew he was not only a player, but also a little kid in a big man's body, for lack of a better term.

Sue Storm AKA Invisible Woman, on the other hand, was a practical, sensible, lovely woman. She had pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. She liked things orderly and neat, and was a very hospitable woman. She liked parties, especially hosting them.

Dr. Reed Richards, AKA Mr. Fantastic, was a brilliant man. But he was less than enthusiastic about anything but his work and research. He spent most of his time locked up in his laboratories, running tests and making observations. He had PhDs in many of the sciences, even more than Tony or Bruce. He loved his wife, but he often left her to occupy her own time, especially when research was at critical points.

"Where's Mr. Grimm," Natasha suddenly asked Johnny.

"Ben? He was at the library. Should be back anytime now."

Sue came back into the sitting area carrying four coffee cups, cream, and sugar. She laid four spoons down as well.

"There now," she nodded matter-of-factly, "Anything else I can get for you?"

"I think we're good," Clint shook his head, putting some sugar in his coffee.

* * *

><p>Eliza, trying to avoid the rain that was pelting down, shivered as she pushed the doorbell at Peter Parker's house. Eventually Aunt May came to the door.<p>

"Oh hi, Eliza!"

"Hi Aunt May! Is Peter here?"

"No, he's out with a girl named Mary Jane right now. They're at dinner," she shook her head.

Eliza's eyebrows tied in a knot in confusion, "Oh. Okay. Thanks. Tell him I stopped by and that I'm home for now at the Tower, please."

"Of course, dear. Stay dry!"

Eliza turned and walked down the front steps as the door closed. Peter was out having dinner with another girl? What was that about?!

Finally when she got to the sidewalk, Mockingbird and Hunter met her. They had been waiting in the car on the street. Bobbi looked at her in confusion.

"Where's your friend?"

"Out having dinner with someone," was all Eliza would say, asking if they could head home to the Tower now.

Bobbi said that was fine and all three SHIELD members hopped into the car. They drove through down town New York City, finally reaching Avengers Tower. They walked inside and Eliza told them she'd order pizza for delivery. Leaving a twenty at the front desk for them to pay for it, she got on her phone and called it in as they rode the elevator up to the lounge.

"So this is Avengers Tower," Lance Hunter nodded, "Pretty place, it is."

"Thanks, Tony's actually a good architect," Eliza said with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Kamala Khan was escorted back to her room after a day of activities with others like her. She was the only shape-shifter there though. Apparently the doctors were very interested in her development because she was the only teenager of the group, and the only one who had shape-shifting, size-manipulation, and elasticity.<p>

"We're moving you to the Triskelion, SHIELD's headquarters," a doctor told Kamala, "You've been chosen to help the doctors determine what's going on."

"They won't hurt me, will they," Kamala asked, frightened.

The woman smiled, "No, I promise they won't. We're the good guys, Miss Khan. Trust us. And you just might get to meet some interesting people there."


	236. No Cure

_A/N: SOOOO EXCITED for multiple reasons. One, because I just picked out my prom dress. Two, because this fic is updating, but most importantly Three! _

_**In The End, You Always Kneel (my collab fic, head to my profile and CHECK IT OUT!) is finally on a regular update schedult of Tuesdays and Thursdays. Tonight, District 2 Reapings go up!**_

_Also some sad news. This fanfic **WILL BE ENDING**, finally, by the summer of this year. I have one more, final part, planned which will end with a BANG. And I mean, a SERIOUS bang. Like, you will NOT see it coming. I'm going to destroy you all mwahaha. But some good news to come out of it, I will be starting atleast one sequel Elizaverse fic when this ends called The West Coast Avengers, inspired by the comic of the same name, but different in several key ways. THere might be a second one, titled Secret Avengers, also._

_Let's all review every chapter from here on out because there aren't going to be a heck of a ton more. I love hearing from you guys SO MUCH. Love you!_

_Silz_

* * *

><p>When Kamala got off the SHIELD plane, it had landed in Washington, DC. From the airport, she was shuttled to a special SHIELD convoy that was waiting to take her to the Triskelion. The drive took about half an hour with traffic making it difficult to get there. But eventually they reached the gate and the driver gave his name and ID. They were told to drive on in.<p>

Kamala looked at the Triskelion's main building in awe. It was huge! Over 75 floors, she was sure! She began wondering who she'd meet here; she hoped the doctors here were as kind as the ones back in Jersey City. But for now all she could do was wonder.

_Meanwhile in the Triskelion…_

Steve and Sharon, who had shown up at the Triskelion early that morning were sitting in the cafeteria sipping coffee in the early morning hour of nine o'clock. They were talking about various matters and simply enjoying each other's company when they were hailed over the PA system.

"Captain America and Agent 13, please report to briefing room 5."

"Guess that's us," Sharon nodded, getting up out of her seat and pushing in her chair.

Steve followed suit and together they walked down to the closest elevator and took it to the thirteenth floor of the Triskelion, where all the meeting rooms were located. They walked down a dreary hallway that was entirely grey and empty. Doors opened to either side of them as they walked down, the numbers growing steadily smaller as they reached their destination.

A guard was posted outside the door and he stood aside so they could go into the room. Steve swiped his badge on the lock to unlock it and the two friends walked inside. They were surprised to find a teenage girl sitting there, with a doctor, Director Fury, and Agent Hill.

The girl stared at Steve shell-shocked. Steve looked at her in confusion.

"Steve, Sharon," Maria said, "This is Kamala Khan. She's a young woman who was effected by the Terrigen bomb who's here to receive more attention and to be researched."

"You're CAPTAIN AMERICA," Kamala squeaked.

"Yes," he nodded to her, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Khan."

"Call me Kamala," she insisted happily, "I can't believe I'm meet Captain America!"

He smiled at her and took a seat as Fury gestured to him and Sharon to do. Kamala still looked simply floored at having met one of her heroes, and she continued to stare at him, though she hid it mildly well. Fury began speaking soon enough.

"Cap, I want you to act as Kamala's go between with the Avengers. I feel there's a lot she can offer the team, but she needs to remain here for testing for now."

"Sounds good," Steve nodded.

"Agent Carter, I want you to report back to me on Kamala's progress every day. Stay around her enough each day to be able to give me a full report," said Fury.

Kamala was still staring in awe at Steve, but Sharon nodded and shook hands with the girl, introducing herself.

"For now," Fury told them all, "I want the two of you to take Kamala down to Skye's infirmary wing and set her up down there with Dr. Montoya."

Dr. Cecilia Montoya smiled and she and Kamala stood up from their chairs. Kamala thanked Director Fury and followed Steve and Sharon down the hall to the elevator.

"So, Kamala," Sharon began, "are you an Inhuman?"

"That's what they've told me," agreed the girl, "All I know is that there was this weird gas and then I started having these strange abilities."

"What kind of abilities," Steve asked her as they rode the elevator down to the observation hospital ward.

Kamala shrugged and looked a bit embarrassed, "Well, I seem to be able to stretch my skin, and I can shape-shift now, too."

"How interesting," Steve nodded, looking genuinely intrigued.

They arrived at the observational hall and found a room that was right next to Skye's. There were several other Inhuman patients in the Triskelion as well. But to Director Fury and the other top agents, Kamala Khan was the most promising. She was young, young enough that she could be trained well, but old enough to have a handle on her transformation. In fact, she was doing extraordinarily well with that. She'd already taught herself how to manage them for the most part, except for when she got angry or scared.

* * *

><p>"So there's no way to counteract this, then," Natasha frowned.<p>

The next morning, Sue Storm, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Johnny Storm were all crowded around a panel where Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Reed Richards were explaining the transformation that the gas was causing. The Avengers had stayed over the night so that Tony and Bruce and Reed could do research. Ben Grimm hadn't come home that day either, as he'd been spending time at a friend's house.

"It doesn't appear so, no," Dr. Richards told her, "It's a genetic trigger, there's no stopping it once it's begun."

"What about preventatives," Clint asked him quizzically.

Tony answered, "We've tried various chemical combinations, and nothing's worked so far."

"Keep trying," Natasha frowned at them in concern.

Suddenly they heard the elevator ding, and out came a huge monster of a man, if man he was. The figure's skin looked like sun-backed rock, but the eyes were very human.

"Hey man," Johnny nodded, "Some of the Avengers are here!"

"What," the man frowned, "Which ones?"

"Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff," Sue told him, "Come on over, Ben."

Ben walked over and nodded at the strangers, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," They all agreed.

* * *

><p><em>"Aunt May said you stopped by last night. Sorry, I was out with an old friend. Are you home?"<em>

Eliza looked at her text with suspicion. An old friend, indeed. He went out with another girl. Just the two of them. Probably to some fancy restaurant. Alone. Unsupervised. But she took a deep breath, she needed to calm down and give Peter the benefit of the doubt.

_"Yeah, I'm home. You can come on over."_

She waited several minutes, looking at her phone. Finally Peter got back to her.

_"Great! Can I bring along my friend Mary Jane? She's crashing at our place for a while since her family is out of the country right now and she just got in town from LA."_

Was he serious? Eliza rolled her eyes. But she wasn't going to say no. She wanted to meet this girl anyways. Was she attractive? Did she know he was Spiderman? What made him want to spend time with her? Eliza was very concerned.


	237. MJ

When Peter and Mary Jane got there, it was about half an hour later. Eliza was just about to eat lunch with Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse. They'd ordered pizza and made salads. Eliza was alerted by Jarvis that Peter Parker and a friend were in the elevator on their way up to the kitchen.

"Thanks, J."

Eliza set out two more plates and glasses for Mary Jane and Peter. When the elevator opened up, Eliza went to meet them.

"Hey Peter," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Peter smiled and gestured to the tall, skinny red-head standing next to him, "This is Mary Jane Watson, my friend from middle-school and high school."

Eliza looked at Mary Jane. Indeed, she was tall and skinny with bright red hair and blue eyes. She had on ripped jean shorts, lace leggings, and a loose white shirt with hearts on it. She was the epitome of pretty. Eliza was instantly suspicious.

"We've got pizza and salads in the kitchen," Eliza gestured behind her, "Come on."

The three young adults walked into the kitchen and Mary Jane and Peter took their seats.

"So you're Peter Parker," Lance asked him, "Eliza's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "That's me."

"Is she a little she-devil like Bob here," he asked him, pretending to whisper.

Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Nah," Peter laughed, "Liz ain't that bad."

Eliza grinned, "So, Mary Jane, why are you back in town?"

"Well I left at the end of Junior year to pursue an acting career out in LA," MJ told her, "but it didn't work out. So I've come back here."

"Well, welcome back in town," Eliza said.

"So when did you two meet and start dating," MJ asked Eliza and Peter as they ate their pizza and salad.

"Gosh," Eliza looked at him, "I don't quite know."

"It was after she helped save the world," Peter told Mary Jane, "Again."

"How'd you meet? After all, Eliza's a superhero!"

Eliza and Peter exchanged a glance before Peter responded to her, "We just had some things in common and ran into each other one day."

"We started dating like a month after that," Eliza finished for him.

"How cute," MJ said.

* * *

><p>Kamala looked around her stark white room. It had the basics: a white bed, a white dresser, a small bathroom off to the right of the room. Her bed spread was white, her pillows were white. It was all very bland. Steve, Sharon, and Dr. Montoya had left her be in her room to get settled as her clothes had just arrived so she needed to sort them in her dresser.<p>

Next door to her, Skye was laying on her own bed, tossing a ball up and down. Suddenly tremors started, and she had to concentrate all her mental energy on controlling her new power. She had control over it, but sometimes it escaped her ability to stop it.

Fitz-Simmons were sitting in the cafeteria eating a late lunch. Today Jemma got a chicken salad and Fitz got a chicken wrap. They sat eating in silence, both glancing at their phones as they read up on the most recent news articles about the Inhuman phenomenon.

"You think SHIELD will be able to contain the hysteria," Jemma asked Fitz after a while.

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know. They're working hard to keep everyone calm."

"Yes," Jemma agreed, "But just how many Inhumans can-"

"-Look at this news article," interrupted Fitz, "'SHIELD Calls for Mass Intake of NuHumans."

"NuHumans," Jemma smirked, "Interesting name for these new Inhumans."

"Thor, we need the help of your people," Fury told the Asgardian warrior.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to return to Asgard and contact whatever Inhumans you can find. There are powerful new Inhumans here on Earth whose powers aren't being controlled," said Fury.

Thor nodded, "Of course, man of Fury. I will return when I can bring news of importance."

Thor went to the top floor of the Triskelion, all the way out onto the roof. With a bellowing voice, he looked to the sky and shouted.

"HEIMDALL!"

It took a few moments, but soon he was flying through space, sucked up by the Bifrost and transported to his home in Asgard. He thanked Heimdall and began the walk back to his home city. The familiar golden terraces and domes and the white polished floors were welcoming to him. He went to find his parents and stopped a passing serving girl for directions.

"They're out on the lawn evaluating the new guards," she told him.

Thor nodded and went to the training grounds that were just past the palace. He found his mother and father speaking with Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Thor!"

Frigga smiled when she saw her son walking towards them, "We didn't know you were coming home!"

"I am here on an errand from Midgard," he told her, "Someone has detonated a Terrigen bomb there, and in doing so has triggered thousands of latent Inhumans on Midgard. The head of SHIELD requires of us an Inhuman liaison to teach them how to manage these new powers."

"Of course," she nodded, "Attilan is always open to you, you know. Take Sif and visit them today!"

"Come, Sif, let us go," Thor nodded.

Sif hurried after him, letting her double bladed sword fold back up again. She had been training the newest batch of recruits, testing their fighting skills in front of the royal family. She told Thor to wait for her because she had to change out of her stinky training garbs and into her alternate armored outfit.

Thor waited for her at the gate and she got there soon enough. Together they took a serving boy with them down the Bifrost on horseback so that the servant could return their steeds after they left. They told Heimdall to send them to Attilan, and when they arrived there, they approached the palace quickly.

"We're here to see the Royal Family," Thor told the guards, "I am Prince Thor of Asgard, and this is the Lady Sif."

"Of course, your highness," the guardsman nodded, "Right this way."

The two Asgardians followed the Inhuman guard into the large hall and they were told to wait in the throne room while he retrieved a member of the Inhuman Royal Family. Sif and Thor waited there for several minutes in silence, watching as servants rushed to and fro, carrying packages or cleaning the rooms. Finally the guard brought back to women.

"Queen Medusa, Princess Crystal," Thor and Sif bowed.

Medusa and Crystal bowed to Thor as well, "It is a pleasure to see you, as always, Son of Odin."

"What's seems to be the problem," Crystal asked them.

Thor related to the Inhumans the events that had transpired on Earth. He related how HYDRA had used someone to set up a bomb that contained a large amount of Terrigen. When detonated, the mists spread across the globe, covering every continent in their transformative fumes. He told the women of how people across America were struggling to control their new abilities. And finally, he told them of Director Fury's cry for help.

"This is very serious," Medusa frowned, "I will come myself. Crystal, you will come as well."

"Flower," Crystal called to a young servant girl, "Find King Blackbolt and Gorgon, and tell them that we have urgent business on Earth to attend to."

The young pink haired girl nodded and rushed away, bowing to the two Royal Family members. Medusa told Thor and Sif to wait there in the throne room while she and Crystal packed their bags.


	238. History in the Making

"I'm so excited, Medusa," Crystal said as she and her elder sister walked to pack their bags, "I've never been to Earth!"

"Neither have I," Medusa nodded, "but remember that we are there to assist the Earthlings, nothing else. We will not be exploring their world today. Perhaps another time."

Still, Crystal was excited. She just adored visiting other worlds. So far her favorite was Asgard. But she'd heard from some of the traders that went to and from Attilan that at least from a distance, Earth seemed beautiful too. Crystal went to her chambers and got out a large luggage bag. She had her servants load up her suitcase with her clothes and essentials while she read up on Earth in a book that Medusa and her mother had given them once.

Medusa, meanwhile, was busy packing for herself. She had dismissed her servants as soon as she had arrived in her rooms. Blackbolt soon came in, and she turned to face him. She smiled a sad smile and, pausing in her rhythmic packing, went to him.

"You know I'll be careful," she reminded him after a stern look from her husband, "And yes, I'll make sure to keep my sister in line."

Blackbolt nodded and Medusa went on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. They stayed locked like this for several moments, relishing each other's company. Medusa smiled at him, pulling apart, and went back to her packing. Her silent husband moved to help her and together, they were soon finished.

Medusa went across the way to Crystal's chambers and knocked on the door, "Crystal, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Crystal rushed to the door, followed by a servant boy carrying her luggage. She swung it open and followed Blackbolt and Medusa to the throne room. There they met up with Thor and Sif.

"King Blackbolt, it is an honor to see you," Thor bowed before the Inhuman king.

Blackbolt nodded his thanks.

"Are you ready to depart," Thor asked Medusa and Crystal.

"Indeed," Medusa told him, "Let us go."

* * *

><p><em>"Agent Romanoff," <em>Fury called on Natasha's phone, _"Report."_

Natasha sighed, "No good news, sir. There seems to be no way to counteract the Terrigen mists."

Fury let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, _"Of course not. Alright, well, I'll be sending the Avengers north to New York tomorrow, so head back to the Tower whenever you're done."_

"Aye, sir."

She hung up the phone and walked back over to where she, Johnny, Ben, Sue, and Clint had been having lunch while the scientists finished up their last tests.

"Director Fury," Clint asked her.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah. He says to return to the Tower whenever we finish here."

"Sorry we couldn't be of more help," Sue sighed to her.

"Not like there's much else we could've done," pointed out Natasha.

The Avengers got ready to go and everyone but Ben Grimm rode down to the first floor of the Baxter Building. Johnny, Reed, and Sue walked them to the front door.

"Keep in touch, Natasha," Sue smiled, "We have to go shopping together some time!"

"I'd like that," Natasha nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Our pleasure," said Reed, "I'll let you all know if I find anything helpful."

Tony replied, "Thanks Reed."

Clint, Tony, Natasha, and Bruce left the Baxter Building and walked the ten minute walk to Avengers Tower. When they got there, Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse were there along with Eliza, Peter, and a new red-headed young woman.

"This is Mary Jane Watson," Peter introduced her to the arriving Avengers, "She's an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Clint said, shaking the girl's hand.

Peter and MJ were actually on their way out as it was approaching dinner time, and they'd stayed a few hours in the Tower already. Peter kissed Eliza goodbye and he and Mary Jane left the Avengers Tower. Fury called Clint and told them that the other Avengers would be arriving, minus Thor, who would be assisting Fury and Hill with Medusa and Crystal in DC.

It was then that the dynamic of America, and the dynamic of the Avengers, was change forever. Nothing would ever be the same after that moment. For at that very minute, an explosion caused by new Inhumans trying to be superheroes occurred in Stamford, Connecticut. It killed 633 people, including 60 elementary school kids. The outrage was immediate, as people demanded the superheroes be held accountable. And so began passage of the Superhuman Registration Act.

**End of Part 14**


	239. Debates

_A/N: Here we go! Trailer for this section is up on Youtube. Check it out, it's exciting!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 15: Civil War<strong>

The Avengers, minus Thor who was in DC, and their friends were watching coverage of the Stamford explosion in the lounge of Avengers Tower. They were on the edge of their seats as preliminary reports explained that a group of Inhumans calling themselves the New Warriors had attempted to stop a villain called Nitro, only to fail and cause everyone to be killed, including over 600 civilians.

"This is horrible," Eliza said, eating a chicken wing which was their late dinner.

Everyone agreed with her.

Loki and Leah wondered what was going on, as they had been told to go to bed early. Loki snuck down into the lounge and was watching TV from behind the mini bar. He watched as bloody images were shown, and let out a shocked gasp when he read that 60 children had died.

Jan heard him.

"Loki! What are you doing," she sighed, getting up from the couch and walking towards him, "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

Jan took Loki back up the elevator to his bedroom suite.

_"Again, if you are just tuning in with us, we are covering the explosion in Stamford, Connecticut caused by a group of new superheroes who had called themselves the New Warriors. Rumblings of discontent are spreading across America as people begin to question to validity of Superheroes. Who are they? What can they do? Should they be able to operate without government consent?"_

"What are they talking about," Steve asked in confusion, "Where would they be without us?"

"It's the idea that we don't act with government direction," Clint clarified.

"Frankly, I'm tired of government control," Natasha said, "After all, governments are corrupt."

"Not to mention it's taking away freedom," added Steve.

"It's also dangerous to reveal a secret identity," said Natasha.

Eliza understood this but she disagreed, "No one is above the law. Superheroes should be held accountable just like everybody else."

"Superheroes should be part of the government," Tony said, surprising everyone.

"You of all people I'd have expected to oppose these murmurs," Natasha voiced what everyone was thinking.

Tony shook his head, "600 people, 60 kids, were just killed and no one can be disciplined, because no one knows who did it. That's wrong."

"But what happens if a secret identity is revealed," Steve objected, "Then family members are put at risk. Remember what happened to Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Joey!"

Over the next few days, they continued to flip on the news and eventually were greeted with something that caused some of them to fear for their future. Congress had passed the dreaded Superhuman Registration Act, and it was up to the President to sign it into office.

Steve, Natasha, and Jan were anti-registration while Tony, Clint, and Eliza were pro-registration. They debated the topic many times before the bill was announced. The bill was pulling superheroes apart, and it wasn't just the Avengers. The Fantastic Four were divided as well.

"I'm telling you, Reed," Sue told her husband, "Registration is only bad."

"It's for the best, Sue," Mr. Fantastic shook his head.

Sue looked to her brother, "Surely you agree with me, don't you Johnny!"

Johnny Storm nodded, "After I got beat up yesterday, I'm even more certain that revealing superhero identities is a bad idea. And I have no interest in the government telling me what I can and can't do with my powers, as long as I'm not hurting anyone!"

The incident that Johnny was referring to had happened the night before. He'd been walking down the street back to the Baxter Building when out jumped a gang of adult men, one of who's niece had been killed in Stamford. They had beat Johnny up when he refused to use his powers against them. They were taking out their rage on all superheroes on this one super individual.

"Ben, what do you think," Reed asked him.

Ben threw his large hands up, "I'm staying out of this one."

Bruce Banner had much the same reaction back at Avengers Tower.

"You're just not able to see modern society, Rogers," Tony said loudly as the Avengers were having dinner, "The world NEEDS order."

"Yeah, well this sounds a lot like absolute control to me," Steve said, "Think about it, Stark."

"I HAVE thought about it," Tony shouted, "Does no one see this?"

"I'm with you," Eliza said quietly, "There needs to be some way for us to be accountable for our actions."

Clint agreed with her, "If everyone would just follow SHIELD's orders, it would all work fine."

"Yeah," Natasha scoffed, "Until SHIELD becomes another HYDRA. Governments are corrupt, Clint."

"You've never said anything bad about SHIELD until now, Natasha," Clint reminded her.

Natasha glared, "Watch it, Barton. I have much more experience with government agencies than you. You've only ever worked for one."

"That just means your view is tainted."

Natasha glared at him in anger and got up from her chair, throwing her napkin onto the table. She pushed in her chair and walked out.

At the Triskelion, SHIELD 616 were talking about similar things.

"No one should have to join SHIELD if they don't want to," Lance told the group as they ate dinner, "SHIELD just wants power."

Bobbi nearly spit out her water, "Lance, don't speak about things you don't understand. SHIELD is only trying to protect the America people."

Jemma was picking at her vegetables, "Actually, I agree with Hunter. Not that SHIELD wants power, but that no one should have to join SHIELD."

"But Jemma," Fitz shook his head, "How else could superhumans be regulated?"

"Why do they need to be monitored," Jemma pointed out, "Regular people aren't regulated unless they've done something wrong! It's not right!"

Kamala, who was eating with them for the first time, as she and Skye had grown rather close in their little observation rooms, was hesitant to speak up. But Coulson was curious to have her opinion.

"Kamala, what do you think?"

She glanced up from her food in surprise, "Well, I don't think it's fair that someone who just randomly got powers should suddenly hand over their identity to SHIELD."

Skye shook her head, "But SHIELD can help them."

"But what if they don't want help," Kamala objected to Skye's statement, "No one can force help!"

At midnight that night, the Superhuman Registration Act was passed, changing America's superhero family. The decision would tear love apart, break friendships, and perhaps even irreparably damage the Avengers.


	240. Time to Say Goodbye

_A/N: This chapter made me cry_

_**Treefrog**- Sorry I'm just now responding! Thank you SOOO much for your kind review! I'm so glad you like the story this much! It makes me very happy! I hope you continue to enjoy it and review, so I know if I'm still going strong._

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbyes hurt more than anything, especially when deep down inside you know you'll never say hello again."<em>

"The president signed it into law," Steve sighed as he and Natasha were busy doing their early morning workout, "But Natasha, I'm not registering with anybody."

"I may work for SHIELD already, but I'm about ready to quit. They haven't been able to do anything right recently. We never wiped out HYDRA like we should've done after the assault that saw Maverick captured. Then they refused to get involved with the mutant problem more than was necessary, and we don't even know if Emma Goodling was killed," Natasha groaned, "I'm with you, Steve, I'm quitting SHIELD now and forever."

"They're going to arrest us, you know, if we don't comply," Jan said, stepping into the light from where she had been standing near to the door.

"You're with us, then," Steve asked her, "You're going to resist?"

"I don't think it's fair," Jan nodded, "Forcing these poor new Inhumans to register themselves with the government. But what are we going to do?"

"Just follow my lead," Steve told them, "Maybe we can come up with a compromise."

Later that day, the Avengers were summoned to DC again, this time to meet with Director Fury about the Act. When they got there, they gathered together with SHIELD-616 and several other SHIELD agents like Agent 13 and Winter Soldier, as well as two Inhumans, one who would only reveal her nickname, Naja, and of course Kamala Khan. They gathered in a large conference room with big windows along the right side and glass doors. It was the only room large enough to compensate for so many members.

Kamala was floored to be meeting more of the Avengers, but she sensed that everyone was in a somber mood because of this act. She didn't like the act any more than she sensed Captain America liked it. However she was most worried about the way it seemed to have affected the Avengers; on one side of the room were Captain America, Winter Soldier, Wasp, and Black Widow, and on the other side were Hawkeye, Iron Man, Doctor Banner, and Changeling.

Naja and Kamala stood next to Jemma and Lance Hunter, away from Coulson, Fitz, and Bobbi Morse. The four of them gradually went over to Steve's group, joining them in conversation.

"Are we really going to sign this act," Bucky was saying, "I don't intend to sign my life over to SHIELD any more than I already have. I've been thinking about quitting anyways; I don't like working for the government. Too corrupt."

"What do you guys think," Jan asked the newcomers, "And I don't believe we've been introduced."

The four original group members were staring at Naja. She was a spectacle to behold, after all. She had a lizard-like face in pale greenish-grey, her head was covered in green feathers, and she had huge red eyes. When she spread her arm, flaps of skin created wing-like appendages. Her body was reptilian also, with a large green and black spotted tail and green and black spots on her sides and back.

"Yeah, go ahead and stare," she muttered.

"Sorry," Steve apologized, "Are you and Inhuman or a Mutant?"

"Inhuman, I suppose," she shrugged.

Lance Hunter turned to Steve, "What are you all planning to do about this?"

"I don't know yet," Steve admitted, "Hopefully something will jump out at me."

Fury called them all to order and everyone turned to face him. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You all know why we're here," he said gruffly, "The United States Government has passed a law requiring all superhumans to register with the government. SHIELD has been asked to enforce that. As of now, unless you comply and sign this," he held up a piece of paper, "You are under arrest."

"Can't we talk about this, Fury," Steve asked, shocked by the man's bluntness.

"No, it's the law. Sign it," he said wearily.

While the pro-registration people got in line, Steve turned quietly to the others, "I won't stand for this. I'm walking out of here, by force if necessary. Anybody with me?"

Immediately the others agreed, though some were more hesitant than others. But eventually, once he had everyone's support, he took off his shield from his back and walked towards the door.

"You don't want to do that, Rogers," Agent Hill warned him.

Steve turned around and stared at her, "Yes I do."

"If you walk out that door, you are a fugitive of the United States," Fury warned him, his hand slowly going to his gun.

"We're all well aware of that, sir," Steve nodded.

"We?"

"Jemma," Fitz said, his voice heartbroken, "Jemma no!"

"Sorry, Fitz, it's what I believe in."

Fitz's face looked so sad, realizing that for the first time, he and his best friend and love of his life would be separated, probably for good, if she walked out that door. He couldn't lose her. But he looked at his idol, Tony Stark, and at Fury. Fitz believed in registration, he believed it was for the best. He couldn't just sacrifice his beliefs, no matter how much he cared for Jemma Simmons.

"Nat," Clint sighed, "Don't."

"Clint," she frowned, "Come with us! Get away from government control!"

He looked at her and shook his head slowly, and sadly murmured, "Government control saved me from myself. I owe SHIELD."

Natasha actually looked sad, and she turned to Eliza, "Liz?"

Eliza had tears in her eyes, "Stay with us Natasha! We could be the perfect family!"

Natasha searched her eyes slowly, "You know I can't do that."

"Don't Steve," Sharon Carter whispered, "No."

He looked at her deeply, but his eyes said it all. What he was doing wasn't for personal gain or fame, he truly believed what he was about to do was the best for the American people.

"Hunter," Bobbi shook her head, "Don't ruin everything we've worked so hard to rebuild between us."

But Lance Hunter looked at her, "I won't be a government pawn anymore, Bobbi."

After a moment, she nodded.

"Let's go," Steve said.

Immediately every SHIELD guard raised their guns and aimed them at the resisters. But Fury held up his hand, unwilling to fire on a national hero. That would only alienate the American people.

"Let them run. Let them hide."

And so they ran. And they hid.


	241. Finding Sanctuary

_A/N: PLEASE go to my profile and check out In The End, You Always Kneel. Thor and Brunhilde's chapter went up today. It was excellent. It's an amazing story that I think you would all enjoy. Also, drop a review and tell the authors what you think! My reaping chapter goes up next Thursday!_

* * *

><p>"That was risky sir," Agent Hill muttered.<p>

It was about three hours after the catastrophe that was the signing. Captain America and his gang had fled the city and gone off the grid, managing to somehow ditch the SHIELD detail that had been sent to follow them.

"What was I supposed to do," Fury shouted at her, obviously stressed, "Shoot one of the biggest Super Heroes in America?"

Agent Hill was used to his outbursts and didn't flinch, "You could've let me take him into custody along with the others."

"What harm can they do," Fury sighed, "But you're right. We need to hunt them down."

Meanwhile, the registered heroes were moping around. Clint was in his quarters, looking at a small book that he kept with him at all times. It was a book of pictures, mostly of him and Natasha, but now also filled with pictures of Eliza with them as well. He sat on the bed, looking at each picture carefully.

There came a knock at the door and he told whoever it was to come in.

It was Bobbi Morse.

"Clint," Bobbi sighed, coming over and closing the door behind her.

"Bobbi."

"Did Natasha ever give any indication she might leave," Bobbi asked him, sitting next to him on the bed.

The former lovers looked at each other sadly, as both had lost someone today.

Clint shook his head, "I knew she was unhappy about the Act, but I'd never have imagined she'd just leave like that! What about Hunter?"

"Same," she shook her head, "No indication whatsoever. I mean, he's always been a bit unhappy about SHIELD. He only stayed because I asked him to."

"Why wasn't it enough," Clint shouted angrily, slamming closed the little book, "Nat and I were set to be married next month. Why couldn't she stay for me?"

"Why couldn't you leave for her?" Bobbi pointed out.

Clint sighed, "You know why. SHIELD is my home. And now, it's all I have."

"No," Bobbi shook her head vehemently, "You have us. Your friends."

Eliza was wandering the Triskelion absent-mindedly. She had spent the past three hours going over in her head what she would ask Peter to do. She be asking him to reveal his identity to the public- something he'd always feared. But she couldn't lose him and Natasha both. Yes, she still had Clint, but she'd lost one of her best friends in Natasha Romanoff, she'd lost her mother figure.

Elsewhere, Coulson and Melinda May were talking with a distraught Agent Fitz.

"How could she just leave us like that," he shouted angrily, very hurt, "How could she betray SHIELD! Her life! She has to come back!"

"She made her choice, Fitz," May shook her head.

Coulson nodded, "May's right. She's a fugitive now."

"She's just confused," Fitz pleaded with them.

Coulson shook his head, "No, she's not. She knew what she was doing when she betrayed SHIELD."

"Tony Stark, report to Director Fury's office immediately."

Tony got up from where he and Bruce had been eating in the cafeteria of the Triskelion. Tony wondered what this was about, but he quickly got up and went to find out. He traipsed through the Triskelion, taking a ride up an elevator to meet with Fury in his office. When he got there, he used his security badge to get inside. Once there, he found himself face-to-face with many of SHIELD's top personnel.

Along with Director Fury, there was Agent Maria Hill, Agent Victoria Hand (head of the Triskelion), Agent Sharon Carter, Agent Clint Barton, Agent Bobbi Morse, Agent Phil Coulson, and Agent Daisy Johnson, and Agent Melinda May. Tony looked on them in anticipation.

"You called?"

"Tony, we need your help."

* * *

><p>"Where are we headed," Lance Hunter asked Steve Rogers as the group stood together outside a car rental place.<p>

"Camp Lehigh in Wheaten, New Jersey. When I was poking around in some old files, I found information that they used it as an SSR secret base. It's also where I trained," Steve told him, "Here, these are the coordinates."

Steve wrote some numbers down on a slip of paper and handed it to Lance. Lance Hunter would be taking half the resistance members in a minivan and Steve would take the rest.

"Remember, use cash only. Don't. Use. Credit card," Steve warned him.

"Don' worry, mate, I carry a lot of cash on me," Lance assured him, "I grabbed some from that SHIELD stash we stopped at on the way 'ere."

Steve nodded, "Good."

Natasha came up to them, a somber look on her face, "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Steve responded.

Steve and Lance went inside and took about fifteen minutes before they came out, each carrying a pair of keys. They divided up into two groups before barreling into their respective cars. Steve's group would leave first, followed up Lance ten minutes later.

It was a long drive, nearly four hours long. But eventually they arrived there. They parked about a mile down the road in a thicket of overgrown plants, before walking in the dark to the entry gate. It had a large chain lock on it, but Lance pulled out a paperclip and set to work picking the lock. Eventually he succeeded and they went inside. It was eerie for Steve, seeing the place he had trained in all over grown and broken down, but he also noticed something.

"That building shouldn't be here," Steve murmured to Natasha, his second in command now, "That's probably where the entrance to the base is."

"Probably," she agreed, "Come on, everybody."

They went insde the building, Lance once more picking the lock. It was a large space, and at the back there was a false panel that revealed even more. In the back of the false panel was an elevator. They all squeezed into it and rode the elevator down to wherever it was set to lead to.

"Wow," Kamala breathed as they exited the elevator into an even larger room than upstairs.

It had many desks and a large old computer on one end. Several hallways branched off to the side, no doubt leading to store rooms and more offices.

"Alright, everyone. Here are the flashlights we bought at the gas station on the way here," Natasha barked, drawing everyone out of their thoughts and into the present, "Take a buddy or two and explore these side passages. Report back in half an hour with whatever you find."

They paired off, Naja and Kamala joining Lance and Jemma as they took to the nearest left hand passage. I was dark, but fortunately every pair had a flashlight and each quartet had a gun, just in case. It was eerily silent in the base, but they supposed that was to be expected. After all, no one had set foot in here in over fifty years, presumably.

Only Steve and Natasha remained in the main room. She turned to him sadly.

"What are we to do now?"

Steve sighed, "We will do what superheroes were meant to do. We'll fight the good fight, protecting America. We'll use this radio to tap into secure SHIELD transmissions and listen in for any missions we can go on."

"Sounds good."

Steve looked at her, "It was a brave thing you did, coming with us. I know you miss them. You don't have to hide it, Nat."

Natasha shook her head, "Of course I miss them, but you're wrong. I do have to hide it. I have to stay strong for our allies here. Some of them are less committed than others, and we can't afford to have anyone leave now that we're here."

When the groups finally reported back, there was really only good news.

"We found some sleeping quarters," Kamala reported to Steve and Natasha, "And the water in the bathrooms still works."

Lance nodded, "And we found a whole stash of money."

"On our side, we found weapons," Bucky told his best friend.

Jan nodded quickly, "Lots of weapons."

"Good," Steve smiled, "Well, tomorrow I'll send a couple of you into town to buy food and blankets. Kamala, you and Hunter will probably be the ones to go. After all, you can shape shift to be anyone, right?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"That makes things easier," Steve told her, "That way you can't really get caught."

"But for now, it's late," Natasha nodded to them, "I suggest we all sleep in here tonight, until we can explore the area more closely. I'll take first watch.

And so they slept.

Natasha, however, was wide awake as she stood guard in the large room. At her feet sat a pair of guns as she sat on the cold concrete floor with her back against the cold, concrete wall. Instead she focused her attention on the small necklace she'd taken off and now held in her hands. It was an arrow. Then she looked at her engagement ring, and in the dead of night, surrounded only by her sleeping companions, she allowed herself to cry a single tear as she wept for her fiancé.


	242. Direct Threats

_A/N: So sorry for the delay. School got crazy. My chapter for **In the End, You Always Kneel** is up. Head to my profile for the link!_

_Also, I want to take this time to announce that though this fic is ending, I have at least **two** sequels planned. I can tell you the name of one, it will be called **West Coast Avengers**. Stay tuned for more information, and later, a trailer for that fic._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eliza was told to pack her bags. There wasn't much to pack, of course, but she threw the few articles of clothing she'd brought down to DC and her weapons into her suitcase quickly, without putting much thought into it. Instead she was thinking about Peter. What was he doing?<p>

Today, before leaving for New York, the Avengers that remained would be giving a press conference after the President's speech about the Superhuman Registration Act. That was why she'd left out her sleek black dress and pink heels from her suitcase. She slipped into casual clothes for now, however, for breakfast.

As she made her way to the cafeteria in the Triskelion, Eliza thought about kid Loki and Leah back home in New York. They were staying with Peter and Aunt May and Mary Jane Watson while the Avengers were in Washington, DC. She wondered how they were doing, all of them. Did Peter miss her? Or was he fine with Mary Jane by his side?

"Stop it," she said to herself, "Peter isn't going to cheat."

She walked out of the elevator into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. She wondered what they had for breakfast this morning. Eliza observed the lines at the hot breakfast bar and elected to stick with a muffin and a mini milk carton. Eliza walked up to the cashier and paid. Looking around for a seat, she spotted Leo Fitz sitting alone at a table by the windows.

"Mind if I sit here," Eliza asked the man.

Fitz shook his head, "Go right ahead."

"How are you doing," Eliza asked him in concern.

Fitz looked at her with sad eyes that displayed the turmoil he was feeling being separated from Jemma. But he shook his head.

"I'm doing fine," he assured her.

Eliza nodded slowly, "Okay, if you're sure."

"How are _you _doing," Fitz asked her.

"I'm fine, too," she shrugged, not wanting to admit the pain she felt at Natasha's leaving.

"Good."

They ate in relative silence after that, content to read on their phones and ignore the problems around them. Except that Eliza look at the clock on her phone and realized she had less than half an hour to get ready for the press conference.

"I'll see you later, Fitz."

* * *

><p>Kamala, Lance and Jemma were driving in their car to the nearest town with a Walmart. Jemma, who sat in the passenger seat, flipped through channels on the radio.<p>

One station that they stumbled upon interested them when it said, "_Stay tuned for a press conference from the President, followed by a Q&A with the Avengers_!"

"Well this ought to be good," Lance, the driver, sneered, "Turn it up!"

It was only after another two minutes of commercials that the feature program came on the air. It was the President speaking.

_"As some of you may already know, I have signed into law the Superhuman Registration Act. This Act will require all superheroes to register with the United States Government. All who resist WILL be arrested as per the law. Please proceed to your nearest SHIELD station to be processed. Remember that this is the will of the American people. Surely all you superheroes will honor the law of the land?"_

_"Is it true, sir, that there is resistance to this law?"_

_"I will allow the Avengers to answer those questions."_

* * *

><p>Now that the President had finished speaking, the Avengers were ushered on stage and sat down at a panel of microphones. Immediately the room was abuzz as they realized there were key members missing from the talks. Eliza sat on the end next to Clint Barton. The order went Bruce, Tony, Clint, Eliza.<p>

"We are prepared to answer any and all questions," Tony Stark said into the mic.

"Where are the other Avengers," asked a blonde woman in the front row, "I'm sure that's what we're all wondering."

"Last night when asked to sign with the government as per the Act, Steve Rogers, Janet Pym, and Natasha Romanoff all fled. They are now fugitives of the United States government. We will do everything we can to see they are brought in."

"Doesn't having former teammates as enemies place the Avengers in a potentially compromising solution," asked a brown-haired man, "How can the American people be sure everything is being done to find these rebels?"

"It's true that this is difficult for all of us," Eliza said, somewhat angry at the man, "But we're Avengers. Our former teammates are fugitives of the law. We do what the American people want us to do. That's our job!"

"Where's Thor," asked a beautiful Asian woman.

"Thor is currently occupied, but we assure you he is on the side of SHIELD."

* * *

><p>Thor, Jane, Crystal, and Medusa sat at a coffee table in the Triskelion. They watched the press conference from where they sat drinking coffee. Crystal had decided that coffee was her new favorite drink, but Medusa sipped it carefully, still unsure what to make of it.<p>

_"Thor is currently occupied, but we assure you he is on the side of SHIELD."_

Was he? Thor wasn't entirely sure he liked either side. In fact, he was about to bring up an idea.

"I suggest we remove ourselves from Midgard."

Crystal, Medusa, and Jane all stared at him in surprise.

"Why," Jane asked.

"Is it not obvious? These Midgardians will soon come to blows over some little signatures. I do not want our baby to be born into a world of strife such as this is. Finna Rose will be safer in Asgard. We can take Loki and Leah home too," Thor pleaded with his wife.

Jane Foster was literally days from giving birth to baby Finna Rose Foster. She understood her husband's concerns, and frankly she shared them. She had been unwilling to bring it up, however, and WAS slightly relieved that Thor had been thinking the same thing.

"Let's go. Let's go now."

"I have sent for Peter Parker to bring Loki and Leah here. They should be arriving in an hour. We will leave then," Thor assured her.

"We will come as well," Medusa and Crystal agreed.

"The Earthlings are unpredictable. It is dangerous for us here," Medusa said, "Crystal and I will accompany you home to Asgard, and then back to our own world. Perhaps one day Earth will be ready for us to help, but that is not this day."

* * *

><p>"They're going to be coming for us," Bucky told Steve as he, Natasha, and Steve stood together in a corner, listening to the radio.<p>

The rest of the resistance were elsewhere in the base, or sleeping on the other side of the room. Steve looked at the sleeping forms of his friends and sighed.

"I know."


	243. Shocking Revelations

Peter Parker arrived at the Triskelion about an hour later, and swiped his Honorary SHIELD ID to grant him access. The number of stares he got for escorting two children into the largest declassified SHIELD facility in the country was to be expected, he supposed. He stopped a passing guard and asked him where Thor and Jane Foster were.

"Level 31, Section 3, Room 12."

"Thanks," Peter nodded, "Come on you two."

Loki and Leah padded along behind him, staring at the large wall of glass that was one side of the Triskelion. They looked out over the Potomac River in amazement.

"This place is bigger than the Avengers Tower," Leah commented to Loki.

Loki nodded, "Indeed, my friend. It is quite remarkable!"

"Peter, why are we here," Leah asked him as they stood in the elevator.

Peter shrugged. He didn't know, and he told them so.

"Thor just asked me to bring you. And since I'm here I assume Fury will want me to sign the Act."

In reality, Peter wasn't entirely sure yet what he was going to do. Part of him wanted to go off and join the resistance fighters- he didn't think superheroes should have to reveal their identities. But he knew what Eliza had done and he wasn't sure he would want to go up against her. So he supposed he would reveal himself. But that was a huge step. A giant step! He'd been Spiderman for three years now, and had revealed his identity to only a handful of trustworthy people. If he revealed himself now, all those years of secrecy would blow up in his face. He would surely lose his job at the Daily Bugle because J. Jonah Jameson absolutely _hated _Spiderman. What would Mary Jane think? He supposed she would be excited, as for some reason she was obsessed with the web-head persona. His aunt already knew, so that was a plus. But what about his school friends? It was true, most of them had drifted apart, but he was still relatively close to Harry Osborn, someone who blamed Spiderman for the death of his father (it wasn't Peter's fault Norman Osborn had become a goblin and attacked him!). Surely Harry would hate him after revealing his private identity.

Peter dropped off Loki and Leah and was met by three security guards when he walked out of the room. They were large men, all muscly and everything. Peter threw his hands up.

"I'm clean, guys!"

"Come with us."

Peter was escorted through the Triskelion to a conference room where SHIELD agents and the remaining Avengers were located. Fury and Hill stood at the other side of the room.

"Glad you came, Parker," Fury nodded, "It's time you signed this Act."

Peter froze. What was he going to do? He looked at the paper where his name was supposed to go, and then he looked at Director Fury. From Fury he looked at Hill, and from Hill he turned to Eliza. She looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would agree to sign the act. She couldn't go through losing another person from her life; she'd already lost Natasha to this stupid Act.

"Alright." Peter took the pen and signed on the line. The anxiety level in the room instantly dropped. The tension went away.

"Come here, Peter," Tony said, "We need to talk."

Tony and Peter left the room and Peter trailed next to him like a kicked puppy. What was Tony going to say? As it turned out, Peter didn't have to wait long.

"It would very much help the act if you revealed your identity for the world to see."

* * *

><p>Thor, Jane, Medusa, Crystal, Loki, and Leah all hurried up to the roof of the Triskelion. The view was amazing, and Thor decided he would indeed miss Midgard. But he knew he had to look out for his unborn child's safety, and the only way to ensure that was to get her and Jane off Earth. And so he looked to the skies, confident in his decision, and cried out to Heimdall.<p>

The rainbow portal sucked them up, leaving behind nothing as security guards ran up and tried to stop them. But when the guards reached the place where they had been standing, there was only an Asgardian circular symbol left to show them where the group had been. When Fury was told of this he sighed.

Meanwhile, Thor and his company landed on the golden floor of the Bifrost dome where they breathed in the fresh air of Asgard. They made the trek down the Rainbow Bridge to the gates of the city where the people gasped and pointed that Thor and Loki had returned. No one tried to assault the young prince this time, though there were still several bad looks. But Thor and his friends made their way up to the palace.

* * *

><p>Lance, Jemma, and a shape-shifted Kamala parked at Walmart and got out of their car. Kamala had shifted to look like a teenage white girl, to act as Jemma and Lance's daughter. They got two carts and began walking through the store, grabbing food, drink, and camping supplies. When they got to the cash register, they tried to avoid eye contact with any of the other shoppers, while still remaining natural.<p>

They loaded up the car, got inside and drove down the road back to where the hideout was. On the way home, they listened again to the radio and on every station they found but a single program.

_"Special Announcement straight from the Avengers at SHIELD Headquarters!"_

* * *

><p>Peter stood between Eliza and Tony Stark up at the podium, dressed in his Spiderman suit. In the room were dozens of reporters. Peter reflected on how Jameson would have died for a spot here, but alas, he was in New York. He would just have to watch with the rest of the country.<p>

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special announcement straight from the Avengers at SHIELD Headquarters," said Director Fury, who stood in front of them at the podium.

He stepped aside, allowing Peter to walk up to the microphone.

"All my time as Spiderman, I've tried my hardest to maintain a secret identity," Peter said beneath his mask, "But with this new Act, it's time I reveal who I am to all of you. I am not above the law, I am someone who executes the law."

There was silence as everyone waited for Peter to reveal himself.

Slowly he took off his mask saying, "I'm Peter Parker. I've been Spiderman since I was fifteen."


	244. Splitting Families

**A/N: Another exciting chapter, boys and girls! Forgot to announce that I released the first teaser for West Coast Avengers on YouTube two days ago, and today I released the first full trailer! I will add the links to my profile momentarily.**

* * *

><p>The room exploded as reporters stood up, connecting the person who was Spiderman to the boyfriend of Eliza White that had been observed. It all made sense now!<p>

Tony Stark smiled at the cameras and put his hand on Peter's shoulder to steady him as the questions came.

"So Mr. Parker," said a woman once the crowd had been subdued, "Are you in support of the Superhuman Registration Act, then?"

"Yes."

"Let's talk about what America really wants to know," a man insisted, "Are you and Eliza dating?"

Eliza smirked and answered that one, "Yes we are."

"How long," asked another man.

"Going on four months I think," Peter told the reporters.

"How'd you two meet," asked the first man.

"He rescued me," Eliza grinned, taking Peter's hand in hers.

"Can we get back to the real issues please," said the first woman, rolling her eyes, "What are the Avengers going to do about the renegade heroes following Captain America? And are other heroes going to come out and reveal themselves like Hellcat, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Tigra, or Power Man?"

"We are not sure at this time whether or not those heroes you listed are going to comply with the order or not. Their presence is being requested as we speak," Tony told them.

Tony Stark listened on his ear piece.

"I just received word that Tigra will be revealing herself to you tomorrow, same time. Be sure to be here," he nodded.

Tony, Eliza, and Peter retreated off-stage and went into the main lobby of the Triskelion on their way to the elevator. As they went to the doors to the elevator, they were told by security personnel that they needed to report to conference room 20 on level 31.

When they walked inside the room they found Clint and Bobbi sitting on one side of the table and a woman with black hair sitting across from them, At the end of the table sat Nick Fury.

"Sit down you three. I want to introduce you to Officer Greer Grant, NYPD. But more importantly, she's known as Tigra."

"_You're _Tigra," Peter gaped.

Peter had run into Tigra a few times when he used to deal in street-level crime. He could've sworn she'd had stripes… And feline features.

Tigra laughed, "Yep, that's me. Let me show you."

She pressed a button on what looked like a mileage counter. Suddenly the woman before them changed. She became orange, covered in fur. Her black hair became red and unruly. Black stripes covered her body. In place of where her shirt and jeans had been, now were black spandex shorts and a black sports bra. She had claws on her fingers and toes. But most alarmingly, she now had a long, stripy orange tail.

"This is the real me. Up until this point I would wear a holo-emitter to disguise my true features."

"Impressive," Tony nodded, "The whole stripe thing works on you. And those… uh… clothes…."

Eliza elbowed him in the abdomen. When would Tony ever learn to shut up?

Greer rolled her eyes, "I get that often around men. So immature. Clothes just inhibit my speed and agility. So I opt for this."

"Makes sense," Bobbi agreed, rolling her eyes as Clint tried to take his eyes off Greer's perfectly shaped body.

"From now on, though," Greer held her chin high, "No matter how many negative comments I get, this is how I'm staying. No more holo-emitter."

"Good for you," Bobbi said sincerely.

Eliza agreed, "That's great!"

* * *

><p>That night, Steve decided to lead a group of his followers into New York City to see if any other superheroes wanted to join up. He took with him Lance Hunter and Kamala Khan. Lance was pretty inconspicuous and Kamala could shapeshift, adding to their ability to blend in. Steve planned to stay in a small warehouse that he knew was unoccupied, and send Kamala out to scout for recruits.<p>

"You need a code name," Steve told her as they drove into the city, "Any ideas?"

"How about…," she paused, "How about Ms. Marvel?"

"Has a nice ring to it," Lance agreed.

"Alright. Ms. Marvel it is then."

When they reached the city, they parked the car inside the old warehouse, covering it in tarps. Then they got out their guns and Steve got out his shield that he had now painted black. They stashed the extra weapons and armor under another tarp in the back corner. They decided to wait until nightfall to send Kamala out.

"You sure you can do this," Steve asked her as they ate energy bars while sitting in the dark of the warehouse as night fell.

Kamala shrugged. Inside, she was terrified. But she tried to hide her emotions because she knew she had to do this. But at the same time, she was unsure of her role with these new secret Avengers. Was she really committed to this new life of espionage? Was this really the way she wanted to live for the next who knows how long?

"Yes," she nodded, finally, "I'm sure."

Her first stop would The Baxter Building. Lance had acted as a delivery man for them that morning when they'd pulled into the city, and had heard Sue and Johnny talking about trying to defect.

_"Johnny," Sue said, "I'm just not sure this is the right thing."_

_"Neither am I," her brother agreed, "After those guys attacked me, I'm even more sure that handing secret identities over to the public would only cause superheroes pain in the long run!"_

_"But how are we supposed to get in touch with Captain Rogers?"_

Kamala walked through New York's streets, managing to pick pocket a woman who sat with her husband at a café table. She grabbed the woman's cellphone and entered the phone number that Steve had given her for Sue Storm. After that, as the phone rang, she made her way down the street towards the Baxter Building, her current persona that of an African American woman in her mid-thirties.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone when a woman picked up, "May I speak to Sue Storm please?"

_"This is she."_

"Mrs Storm. Me and my… colleagues… have come under the impression that you'd like to help our cause? The Star Spangled Cause that is."

_"... May I ask who's calling?"_

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Just meet our activist group tonight at the corner of 35th and E."

Sue Storm hung up and looked around in confusion. She had a feeling in her gut that it had been the resistance calling, and she intended to check it out. Creeping out of bed, she suddenly realized that as usual, her husband hadn't come to bed yet. It was almost one in the morning. He was probably in the lab, still working on that project SHIELD had given him when this whole resistance movement first started. Something about Project 42. No matter, that just meant getting out of the tower would be easier.

"Johnny," she lightly knocked on his door after she'd put her blue suit on, "Johnny!"

Finally her brother came to the door, his eyes obviously tired but the TV on inside the bedroom he'd just come from.

"What?"

"Do you want to join the resistance?"

"Yes!"

"Then get your suit, put on some regular clothes over it, and meet me at the warehouse on the corner of 35th and E."


	245. Joining the Coup

_A/N: Another milestone chapter! 245! But 5 more chapters and an even bigger one comes around! I love your reviews so much, and I appreciate every single one of them. They make my heart swell with pride not only for my work, but for you, my readers, that you have struggled through this work like me, stayed with me through thick and thin, and seen my darkest sides of my depression._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>Johnny opened the door for his now-invisible sister. They left the tower, Johnny telling the security guard that he was going to a party down the street. The guard bought the excuse, as it wasn't out of Johnny's character. Together he and his invisible sister wandered down the decently empty New York City streets. Finally after almost twenty five minutes of walking, they reached 35th and E.<p>

In front of them was a large empty warehouse. It was dark and imposing, with a sort of musty smell coming out of it. They spotted someone leaning against the wall just inside the large truck warehouse door. Johnny approached this figure.

"Star Spangled Out-reach," he asked hesitantly, ready to "flame on" at a moment's notice.

"That's us," Hunter nodded with a smirk, "Come on in, both of you."

Invisible Woman became visible, unsurprised that this man had guessed both siblings would be there. Inside they walked, following this mysterious man whose name they still didn't know.

"The name's Hunter," he said as he led them forward into the dark, flipping on a small flashlight.

"Sue. And Johnny," she said as she followed Hunter closely.

The area was very dark, but on the spots illuminated by the flashlight, Sue and Johnny saw fallen beams of wood and metal. There were empty crates turned upside down and falling apart. Cobwebs hung everywhere around them. But finally the little group reached a door and Hunter led them inside. A few hanging battery powered lamps hung from spots on the ceiling, from a rusty old nail here, to a small beam there. On a few decaying wooden crates sat a man and a young girl. They were eating Subway sandwiches that Kamala had bought earlier. As soon as the Storm siblings and Lance Hunter entered the "room", the man got up and walked over, putting down his sandwich.

"Sue and Johnny Storm," he asked with a nod, stepping into the light and extending a hand, "Steve Rogers."

"Good to meet you Captain Rogers," Sue nodded, taking his hand in hers, "We're glad to help in any way we can."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed loudly, "What she said."

"After Johnny got all beaten up by those men, I've just become more convinced that this Act is a bad idea," added Sue.

"Indeed that was a sorry incident for everyone," Steve agreed, "When I heard about it, I was deeply saddened."

"Is this all of you, then," Johnny asked in confusion, "I thought there were more?"

"The others are someplace else. You'll forgive me if I don't fully disclose that information at this minute," Steve said seriously.

"We understand," Sue insisted.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean your wife and brother in law left to join the resistance?!"<p>

Fury was, well, furious. He was on the phone with Dr. Richards while sitting in his office at the Triskelion. He had been in a meeting with Hawkeye, Iron Man, and Mockingbird. They were discussing tactics to bring down the resistance.

"_I found a note from her this morning on my dresser."_

"You didn't notice last NIGHT when she wasn't in bed," Fury yelled.

_"Director Fury, I can assure you I am just as worried about this as you are. However you will be happy to know that I have successfully built Prison 42."_

Fury nodded, calming down slightly, "Good. Good. Because we have a plan to stop these rebels before the fight even begins."

He hung up the phone and turned back around to face the three other occupants of the room. They had heard his conversation with Reed Richards and Bobbi at least was confused about one thing. What was Prison 42?

"Prison 42 was a project I commissioned Mr. Fantastic to work on using Pym Particles. It's a super-human prison. Basically, a super-human is shrunk down to the size of the prison and placed inside, so that if they escape, they're tiny and can't do any harm."

Bobbi nodded, "Smart idea."

"Tigra," Fury pushed a button on his desk which activated the comm system in the Triskelion, "Tigra please report to Director Fury's office immediately."

They waited for her and eventually she came up to the office. She had just finished her press conference where she revealed her private identity and was slightly shaken up by the reactions she had gotten from friends who had contacted her afterwards. Most of it was hate mail.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes. We want you to look for an opportunity where it would be credible for you to pretend to switch sides. We need a mole in their operation," Fury told her seriously.

"I'll keep my eyes out," Greer agreed immediately, with no hesitation.

"Clint, Bobbi, Greer, the three of you are dismissed."

The three of them got up and left the room. It was around midday and they were ready for lunch. Clint walked next to Bobbi and Greer was on her other side.

"Want to go grab some lunch," Bobbi asked them.

Both said yes, and together they walked down to the cafeteria. Clint took a look around the large lunch room and buffet, and chose a chicken sandwich and salad. He paid and began looking around for a table. He saw Eliza, but noted that she and Peter were eating alone and they looked like they wanted it to stay that way.

"I've already received seven death threats," Peter told her, "And Aunt May and Mary Jane, too."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Those people are just flustered," Eliza insisted.

They finished their meals in silence, each content with their own thoughts. After about twenty minutes, however, they received an emergency summons to be ready with their gear in the hangar bay in ten minutes. All the remaining Avengers leapt out of their seats or beds, tore through the Triskelion, and got ready to leave to wherever Fury was sending them.

Peter met up with Bobbi in the elevator as they took it up to the emergency landing pad on the top floor. When they got there, everyone had arrived before them. Fury, catching sight of the late-comers, began to tell them about their mission.

"A group of child superheroes calling themselves the Young Avengers is being apprehended outside of Philadelphia. They are resisting efforts to bring them in for registration. It's time you all showed the American people that you mean business."

They hopped on the quinjet and it took off, flying into the distance. The flight took about thirty minutes at top speed, and they reached their location safely. When they got there, that was more than they could say for the others. There were several teenagers surrounded by SHIELD personnel, with several agents on the ground, incapacitated. The quinjet landed and the Avengers, now comprised of Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Changeling, and Spider-man, jumped out ready for battle.

The first thing they really realized was that these weren't any ordinary kids. One, presumably a leader of some sort, was an African American girl of about 18. She had on a blue tee-shirt with a star on it, and red shorts. Next to her was a girl of similar age wearing purple, with a bow and arrow and cool purple sunglasses. Two boys, one with green skin and the other wearing a black skin-tight suit and red cloak. The latter seemed to be chanting and swirling his hands as a multitude of colors swam about him in the air. Finally there was a girl wearing a red and black suit who looked normal enough until she began to grow to an exponential size.

This was going to be interesting.


	246. Escalation

"Spread out, pair up," America Chavez shouted to her friends, "Watch the Avengers."

Kate nodded, gathering up several of her arrows from where she'd shot them, "Watch yourself, America."

"Teddy," Billy Kaplan called over to his green-skinned boyfriend, "Come with me. We'll focus on delay tactics!"

Cassie, the giant girl, was intent on talking on the Hulk.

"Young Avengers," Tony said over the quinjet's PA system, "Put down the weapons and come with us. You will not be charged!"

America glared up at the quinjet and turned to her teammates and shot them a questioning look.

"Captain America told us to wait just a little while longer and he'd be here with help," Kate replied quickly as there was a lull in the fighting.

Iron Man flew down in his suit and landed in front of America Chavez. Her dark skin glistened with sweat from the work she'd been doing, trying to keep her friends from being taken in. Granted, they were quite capable of handling things themselves, but she felt responsible. Tony let his visor lift and he stared at the kids before him.

"Lower your weapons."

Kate reached into her pouch and threw a super-charged electric disk that attached to his armor. Immediately it shorted out, and he was not able to restart. Barton went to grab the girl by the arm and she pushed him out of the way, dodging his attempts to apprehend her. America stepped in and punched Barton in the face. It knocked him onto the ground.

"I held back," she smirked.

Immediately she found a gun pointed at her from Bobbi.

"Go ahead," America laughed, "Shoot me."

Bobbi wasn't fazed, "I won't use lethal force on a child."

Cassie stomped over and grabbed Peter Parker in her hand.

"Hey! Put me down," he shouted as she lifted him into the air.

Billy, also known as the superhero Wiccan, began chanting something, "bringcaptainamericahere, bringcaptainamericahere, bringcaptainamericahere!"

Suddenly in a flash of light, Captain America, Black Widow, Lance Hunter, Naja, Kamala Khan, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Jemma Simmons, and Bucky Barnes, appeared in battle, all of them ready to fight. Immediately, as if because of this, Tony Stark finally had rebooted his suit and his hands came up.

"Surrender Cap, and this doesn't have to go bad," Tony stated plainly, "Put the guns away. Now."

"Think about this, Tony. Are you really sure you want to do this," Steve said quietly, not lowering his shield.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Tony let out a blast from his hands and they struck the shield. All hell broke loose. Hulk took over from Bruce, and he leapt up to attack Cassie. Cassie swatted him, but not before she got punched in the hand. It really hurt. Kate shot an arrow that whipped past Clint as he ducked and notched his own arrow. America jumped in front of the arrow and grabbed it out of the air. Billy shot some ice as Eliza who in turn sent a flaming ball of fire at him.

They fought for a while, no one gaining the upper hand.

"Do you see this," Steve roared, "Do you see what you're doing? This is against everything you used to stand for, Stark!"

"All I see are criminals, not obeying the law," Tony shouted back.

Eliza shouted in pain as a spike of ice imbedded itself in her right arm. She crumpled down as she tried to heat it with her hands. Clint Barton was fighting hand-to-hand against Natasha, neither gaining the upper hand. They broke apart finally for split second for a breather.

In that split second, the unthinkable happened.

Tony Stark fired up his hands and shot a huge blast of energy at Steve's shield. The problem was that it deflected at an odd angle, sending the super-heated blaze off in a sideways direction.

Where it struck Naja right in the chest, blasting a hole through her skin, through her bone, through her body. She fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone stopped immediately where they were. Kamala screamed and ran over to her body which had a hole right through the center of her chest. She was definitely dead as her motionless eyes stared up into the sky, all glassy and glazed over.

"You! You did this," Kamala screamed at Tony, "It's all your fault!"

Tony looked at the dead Inhuman in horror. He had done this. It was his fault.

Steve looked at the dead Inhuman in shock. He had done this. It was his doing.

As they stood there, SHIELD agents surrounded everyone and slapped handcuffs on the fugitives. Steve allowed himself to be forced to his knees and handcuffed, saying:

"I've failed. I surrender. But spare the others."

Tony wordlessly left the scene, unnerved. Barton and Morse followed him without saying anything, getting into the quinjet behind him. Finally Peter and Eliza came with them and they took off.

Natasha and the others were struck dumb as they were loaded into a van and taken to the Triskelion to be placed in holding. But Steve, Steve was on the way to a separate facility. Fury was already on his way there.

Sharon was escorting Steve. She didn't speak to him the entire time, and he wasn't exactly talking. The entire time she couldn't help but think about how she'd almost wanted to marry this man. They'd gone out for months and had finally gotten to a point where she felt she could truly give herself to him. Then this stupid Civil War had happened, and they'd been separated. They'd had to hunt him down.

Now here he was, sitting in silence as he was driven down town to a secure facility. He put up no fight. He looked utterly defeated. Sharon wondered what was going through his mind.

Meanwhile the other rebels sat in silence in their truck as they were driven to the Triskelion. The trip took about two hours by road.

Kamala was in tears. She had grown quite close to Naja while they had been stationed at the Triskelion for testing. She regretted losing her friend to what she now saw as a stupid cause. But nothing could compare to the horror Peter Parker was about to feel.

"Hello?" Peter said over the phone after he answered his cellphone, "This is Peter."

"Mr Parker. Please sit down. We have some bad news. There's been a death."


	247. The Truth Hurts

_A/N: This is a really heavy chapter._

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Parker. Please sit down. We have some bad news. There's been a death."<em>

Peter was in shock. They had reached the Triskelion in record time, and Peter still couldn't comprehend the news. Mary Jane Watson, one of his long time friends, had been killed in a hate crime. The rioters had forced entry into his house looking for Peter, but instead found Mary Jane watching TV in the living room. In their blind rage, they murdered her point-blank with a shot gun and then ransacked the house. Fortunately, Aunt May had been at the store at the time. But Mary Jane… Mary Jane was dead.

Eliza tried to comfort him but he pushed her away. As soon as they reached base, he ran to his room and sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Eventually about an hour later, Eliza knocked on his door.

"Please let me in, Peter."

Peter had reached the point where he couldn't cry any more. He was furious instead. He was angry. Angry at himself for revealing his nature, angry at the government for forcing that revelation. But also… also angry at another person.

He opened the door, glaring.

"You," he growled, "How dare you show your face?! It's your fault she's dead. If I hadn't listened to you, she'd still be alive! No one would have known that I was Spiderman!"

Eliza looked taken aback. She reached out to take his hand but he jerked away. He all but spat at her. Peter couldn't bear to look at her face, so angry was he. Instead he merely slammed the door in her face.

Eliza's face became wet with tears. She wasn't just sad that Peter was angry with her. No. She was sad because he was right. It _was _her fault that MJ was dead. If she hadn't talked Peter into revealing his identity to the public, she would still be alive and Aunt May wouldn't be traumatized or in constant danger. But maybe she could make this right. But not tonight. Tonight she needed to be by herself.

Clint and Bobbi were eating ice cream on the outdoor balcony of the Triskelion. Clint had chocolate and Bobbi had vanilla. Both had put sprinkles on their desserts. But neither was very hungry. Indeed, neither one was doing more than picking at the food.

"Bob-"

"-It's not your fault, Clint."

"She was just a child," he groaned, throwing his head back and letting his spoon clatter on the cold metal bowl of his ice cream.

Bobbi Morse nodded, "But it was an accident. That's all."

"I know."

Clint looked around him and spotted Eliza approaching a two-person table on the other side of the large balcony with a piece of chocolate cake on her plate and a glass of white milk. She was crying softly, and in the night peace it was noticeable. Fortunately there were only a handful of agents out at this time of night. After all, it was almost midnight.

"What's with her," Bobbi asked Clint in a whisper, obviously noticing her as well.

Clint shrugged, "I'm in no shape to help her right now. She can handle herself for now."

Eliza stared at her chocolate cake in detestation. Nevertheless, she raised her cold metal spoon to her mouth and bit down on the soft, gooey, chocolate dessert. She allowed it to melt in her mouth, letting the taste spread across her tongue to her cheeks and the roof of her mouth. The warmth of the still-heated cake was pleasant. But even more pleasant was the soothing chill of the cold milk as it ran down her throat. It had a calming effect on her. She closed her eyes, then opened them. Suddenly she looked up at the sky.

The stars were bright tonight. But they merely mocked her. All she could see where bright sparks of swirling gas and heat, laughing at her misery. Her family was broken. And in her mind, it could never be repaired. And perhaps that was true.

Tomorrow was the court case for Steve. He was being charged with resisting arrest. At least it wasn't treason. They easily could have pressed those charges.

The morning dawned bright and early, and the Avengers got ready to depart for the court room. That's when Fury told them to stay behind.

"You're being ordered to remain here," Fury instructed his followers which included Tony, Eliza, Clint, Bobbi, and Sharon.

"Why," Eliza glared, "Steve's our friend!"

"Precisely."

And so Steve was cuffed and ushered into a secure vehicle. Agent Hand would be presiding over his transport to the court house.

Steve thought about his life up to this point. First he had lived in the 1940s, at a time when America was wrought with strife and war. He'd grown up with his best friend- Bucky. Who knew how Bucky was doing at this very moment? No matter. Steve was confident he was doing fine by himself. Natasha was there for him anyways. And hey, he'd heard whispers that the rebels were going to be released as soon as they signed up with SHIELD. That was good!

When Steve reached the Court House, he was escorted inside by Agent Hand. He looked around, instantly feeling slightly cautious. This was a very open space. Not at all secure. SHIELD officers lined the walls, but they were in suits and had only one gun a piece, as far as Steve could tell. A window in the ceiling was open too.

That's when a crack of a gunshot was heard.

And Captain America crumpled to the floor.

Half an hour later, when Director Fury got the report, he called the others into his office. Instantly, everyone knew something was wrong. A tear was on Director Fury's face, and that NEVER happened. Everyone was there, all the Avengers including the rebels, plus Bobbi, Bucky, Hunter, Kamala, and Sharon.

"There was a mass shooting at the Court House," Fury told them, "Steve was killed. His body is nowhere to be found."

Silence.

"No."

Bucky slammed his fist down on the desk, "NO!"

"I'm sorry," Fury shook his head, "I want all of you to leave me, except Romanoff and Barnes."

They left in stunned silence. Steve. Steve was dead. Their friend, their mentor. Their leader. He was dead. Dead. Gone. Never to return.

"What could you possibly want Fury," Natasha glared at him through wet eyes.

"We have reason to believe that Steve Rogers wasn't killed in the attack," Fury whispered, "But kidnapped."

"By who?"

"HYDRA."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reactions? Including hate._


	248. Epilogue: Part One

_A/N: This is getting harder to write because it's coming to an end! But the story of the Elizaverse will go on for a long time yet. Here's the beginning of the end, my friends. Leave your reactions below!_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Part One<strong>

Natasha and Bucky stood in their camouflage survival suits, waiting in Fury's secret hangar bay. A lot had happened since the Avengers first received news that Steve had been killed, and it had only been a week. Everyone was grieving in their own way, all because few people knew the truth. Captain America wasn't dead; he had been kidnapped by HYDRA, and Natasha and Bucky had been enlisted by Director Fury to bring him back home. It was finally time for them to leave.

They were calling themselves Covert 1, a special tact-team that Fury had enlisted despite their disloyalties. As he said, they were the most well qualified people to go after HYDRA. There was very little to go on, almost no information except shell casings from bullets that seem to implicate a Russian origin. Hence they were chosen. Besides, Fury worked out a deal with the US Government to allow those two to be sentenced to a three year banishment term outside the United States. In the meantime, they might as well help find their old friend and leader.

And so here they now stood, waiting for Fury to give them the go-ahead. A special cloaking plane was given to them for this mission, and they would be allowed access to Fury's secret supply stations, but other than that, they were on their own. No one else in the world but Fury and Agent Hill knew that Captain America was alive. That Steve was alive.

"Covert One, you are go," Fury told them over the radio, "This is the last time we see each other, unless you return with Captain Rogers. Is that understood?"

"Crystal Clear, Fury," Natasha said coldly, "We bring him back though, and he gets amnesty. Right?"

Silence.

"He comes back and he stays hidden until we need him," Fury finally told them, "He will be treated with the utmost respect, but until he does something to earn back the public pride, he's going to remain a SHIELD secret."

Natasha shrugged to Bucky. She supposed that was the best they could hope for. So they boarded their tiny aircraft, turned the cloaking technology on, and set course for Russia.

"You ready for this, _Tovarish," _Bucky looked at her as they sat in their seats at the front of the plane, "You ready for this, comrade?"

"Da."

They chuckled at their Russian exchange and took off.

Meanwhile at the Triskelion, Clint walked into Fury's office.

"Where are Natasha and Bucky," Clint asked him, "I can't find them anywhere."

"They've been granted passage out of the country, and are to remain outside the US for at least three years," Director Fury told him.

"She didn't even say goodbye."

Eliza was traversing the Triskelion. Bruce and Tony had moved back into Avengers Tower, taking Peter and his Aunt May with them to keep them safe after the whole attack had happened. Darcy had decided to return to New Mexico and work with Eric Selvig on a new project as his intern. Thor and Jane were of course in Asgard. Jemma Simmons had returned to the SHIELD academy to teach there, unable to mentally face her former friends turned enemies turned allies again. The Young Avengers were being monitored at the Triskelion even though they had signed the act along with the other former rebels. According to the Act, all superheroes had to be certified to practice their craft, and as of now, the Young Avengers had not been. Kamala Khan was also staying at the Triskelion, unwilling to go back out into the world just yet, and currently trying to decide if she should train to become a SHIELD agent.

Eliza made it to the cafeteria. It was midmorning and they were still serving breakfast. She went up to the counter and grabbed a milk and a plate of pancakes. Pouring maple syrup on her food, she took it back to a seat in the corner of the lunch room.

When Peter had left the day before, he was still angry with her. She supposed it would take time for the two of them to rebuild what had been lost, but if he was willing to work towards that, she was. But for now, she knew that Peter just needed space. In fact, she felt too close even just being in Washington, DC.

Bobbi found Clint down in the gym, sparring with Sharon Carter. Sharon had thrown herself into her work after the death of her former boyfriend, and she was enjoying this training time.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Clint nodded and let her take his place as he went over to his water bottle and took a big drink. The cool liquid soothed his parched throat, leaving him feeling refreshed. But then the realization hit him. Steve was gone. Natasha was gone. Bucky was gone. People were dropping like flies. He needed something to keep himself busy. He needed a new mission.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, the first sequel fic will be called Sleep of Death, and will be about Bucky and Natasha's search for Steve._


	249. Epilogue: Part Two

**Epilogue: Part Two**

After spending three weeks at the Triskelion, going through rigorous psychological testing and therapy because of the loss of their former teammate, Clint and Eliza were about done.

Eliza had had only two episodes of cutting since that fateful day, both late at night in her bedroom at the SHIELD facility. She'd worked with a psychiatrist since then and been ordered to continue therapy for at least another three months. Clint had passed with only one minor outburst of anger, and had been ordered to report for a month of therapy.

Now they needed something to do. And as it turned out, Fury had something for them. So one morning, Fury called Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse up to his office.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Clint and Bobbi did as they were told, sitting in two comfy chairs while Fury took a seat at his desk.

"I'm here to discuss a new mission for you," he nodded, "I need you to assemble a new team of Avengers."

Clint was stunned. Why? Why now?

"I'm not going back to New York, sir," he said plainly, "I'm done there."

Fury nodded, "I understand that perfectly. And you won't have to. This team is to be operating in California. San Francisco to be precise."

San Fran. Clint could do that. He'd been there a few times before and liked it well enough. But what was the purpose of this team? Just to protect America like before? If so, why now?

"Our orders, sir," Bobbi asked him, echoing Clint's thoughts.

Fury got up and walked around. His single eye pierced them brightly, as if forcing them to truly pay attention. Then he spoke.

"We have been constructing a facility that resembles a school. We've taken to calling it the Avengers Academy. The purpose of it is to train young superhumans in the use of their powers, much like the X-Men have the Xavier and Jean Gray School for Higher Learning for mutants. Children in our facility would learn from heroes how to fight, defend, and prevent the loss of life all while learning math, science, English, and history from a local school that has agreed to partner with us by providing online courses."

"Let me get this straight," Clint held up his hand, "You want a team of Avengers who will train kids?"

"Essentially, yes. But you will also be responsible for responding to threats near you."

Bobbi nodded to herself before turning to Fury again, "Who should we take with us?"

"That's entirely up to you," Fury said, sitting down again behind his desk.

"I want Sharon to come," Bobbi said, "She's a good fighter and excellent at hand to hand."

"Eliza of course," Clint nodded as he looked at Bobbi, "She can teach anyone with magic or telekinesis."

"We need someone good with tech," Bobbi added, "What about Agent Fitz?"

"Sounds good to me. What about Tigra," spoke Clint after racking his brain for ideas.

"I'm also assigning to you Colonel Rhodes, as a part time instructor," Fury said, "He's requested it."

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Did we miss anyone," Bobbi nodded.

Clint looked at Fury for a minute. They had their instructors. Now all they needed were…

"What about students," Clint asked the director.

Fury grinned and told them not to worry. He'd already gotten several who would go with them to the facility. He also told them that there were agents stationed there now, preparing the finishing touches like furnishings, locks, and decorations. They'd had a mutant named Forge construct their training room in the style of the X-men's Danger Room. Fury didn't say anything else and dismissed them.

"Looks like we're going to California," Bobbi said as she and Clint left the room, "What should we call ourselves?"

Clint thought about it. He wanted something that would pay homage to the original team. Something that would bring them together and bind them.

"How about… the West Coast Avenger?"


	250. Epilogue: Final

**Epilogue: A Note from Eliza**

So now you've had a glimpse into my life as a teenager. Was it fun? I don't know, honestly, being a teenager was depressing at times. But you saw what I meant in my first note when I told you that life is not one story, but a collection of stories. Everything is connected.

Will you stay with me, and listen to the next iteration of my stories? Will you follow me and my friends through the rest of my collection of short-stories? Or have you had enough? That's fine, if you have. Don't worry, I'm not mad if that's the case.

But please, let me know what you thought of my journey from being a depressed, suicidal 17 year old to being a strong, proud 19 year old.

All I know is that my story isn't over yet. My collection of short-stories has only just begun.

-Eliza

* * *

><p><em>AN: So._

_The Changeling's over, guys! Can you believe it? But you heard Eliza, this Elizaverse isn't over yet. _

_I want to thank several people for their constant support. Spinosa, Princess of Darkness12, sailorraven34, 101Asa, Random Reader 17, siberia123, aliceindeepdarkwonderland, and Maryyea. All of you reviewed, even in the later chapters. I want you to know how amazing that made me feel. I will try to check out your own fanfics as well, when I have time to read. You all have a special place in my heart._

_So, who's made it up to this point? Post a review telling me your favorite part of this fic, that can be character, storyline, pairing, etc. And tell me how long you've been with us, reading this._

_Thank you all so much, God bless, and see you in West Coast Avengers and Sleep of Death ASAP!_


End file.
